


The Debt of Time (Tradução)

by javoski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 420,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javoski/pseuds/javoski
Summary: Série de 4 partes - Quando Hermione descobre uma maneira de trazer Sirius de volta do Véu, suas ações vão alterar o resto da guerra. Mal sabe ela que o seu feitiço o trazendo de volta à vida provoca uma mágica que ela não entende e a põe em um caminho que termina com um Vira-Tempo. (Translation with the author's permission - ShayaLonnie)





	1. O Ritual da Dívida de Vida

**_Nota da Tradutora:_ ** _os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora, ShayaLonnie, eu apenas fiz a versão para o português._

_Os nomes dos personagens e os feitiços foram mantidos_   _no formato original._

* * *

  **Por: ShayaLonnie**

tradução para o português:  **Javoski**

* * *

  **The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Um: O Ritual da Dívida de Vida

_". . . Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes . . ."_  
_(Fix You - Coldplay)_

**10 de junho, 1997**

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

"Harry, o funeral dele foi há dias," Hermione tentou argumentar com seu melhor amigo mais uma vez. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas nós precisamos nos focar na missão, nas Horcruxes. Isso é o importante." As lágrimas já estavam ameaçando transbordar novamente. O olhar no rosto de Harry a mantinha em luto perpétuo, mais por ele do que por ela. "É o que Dumbledore teria desejado."

Seu Diretor, o maior bruxo que já existiu, estava morto há mais de uma semana. Embora o resto do mundo parecesse pronto para abraçar a dor e seguir em frente com quaisquer meios que tivesse, Harry Potter estava determinado a procurar uma maneira de contornar a morte.

Hermione sabia que ele se culpava pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore, independentemente de quantas vezes ela, Ron, e o resto da Ordem insistisse no contrário. A culpa estava completamente nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte que invadiram a escola, de Draco Malfoy por deixá-los quebrarem os feitiços de proteção de Hogwarts, e do próprio assassino, Severo Snape.

"Você não tem como saber o que ele teria desejado, Hermione," Harry insistiu teimosamente. "Você pode apenas... você pode apenas procurar?"

"Harry, você não pode trazer de volta os mortos," ela disse, esperando pôr um fim na ideia bizarra que ele tinha em mente. "Snape usou a Maldição da Morte. Ninguém sobrevive a ela!" ela retrucou—e imediatamente se arrependeu.

"Eu sobrevivi!" Harry gritou de volta e ela se encolheu ante seu tom.

"Você não é culpado!" ela devolveu. "Só porque você sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte  _não_  significa que todo mundo que morreu é mais merecedor de ser poupado dela do que você! Além disso," ela bufou com raiva, oficialmente cansada do complexo de mártir dele, "você não morreu e voltou, Harry. Você repeliu a maldição. Tem uma... diferença." Ela abaixou o tom para algo mais suave quando viu os olhos dele começarem a embaçar com lágrimas.

Finalmente. Talvez ele fosse capaz de lamentar agora e seguir em frente. Dumbledore estava morto e não tinha como trazer alguém de volta dos mortos. Os últimos seis anos ensinaram a cada um deles essa lição incrivelmente bem.

oOoOoOo

**6 de julho, 1997**

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasleys**

Um mês depois, Hermione sentou no quarto de Ron n'A Toca, um livro sobre Horcruxes em sua mão; o assunto de Morte virou algo de grande interesse. Definitivamente, não havia jeito de voltar dos mortos. Entretanto, uma pesquisa mais profunda sobre as Horcruxes a mostrou as nuances de cinza, as quais eram diferentes das limitações 'preto e branco' que Hermione conhecia sobre vida e morte. Uma coisa era certa, não havia jeito de trazer de volta Albus Dumbledore.

Mas outra coisa no livro chamou sua atenção.

Depois de ler brevemente alguns parágrafos que o livro tinha sobre Horcruxes, Hermione folheou o resto do livro com grande interesse. Se o trio estava indo caçar as coisas que mantém Voldemort ligado a este mundo, ela queria saber tanto sobre a vida e a morte quanto possível, a fim de derrubar completamente o Lorde das Trevas sem a perda de qualquer outra pessoa no processo.

Tinha um capítulo informativo sobre a Maldição da Morte, que entrou em detalhes sobre como usá-lo, os efeitos físicos antes e depois da morte, e - apesar de não haver menção de sobreviventes - tinha uma pequena nota escrita à mão no final da página que dizia "Sacrifício por Amor: Lily Potter, 1981," na letra que ela reconheceu ser de seu antigo Diretor.

Ansiosa para evitar o lembrete de como e por que eles acabaram nesta situação, Hermione se apressou em fechar o livro. Ela tinha que tratar de algumas tarefas e, apesar dela ter conseguido evitar a maioria dos Weasley até agora - especialmente depois deles terem descoberto que ela teve que Obliviar os pais há duas semanas - era tempo de encarar o resto do mundo. Fechando o grosso livro, Hermione levantou e se dirigiu a uma pequena pilha dos outros que continuavam a crescer no canto do quarto de Ron. Todos os livros que ela tinha trazido de casa e de Hogwarts estavam empilhados um em cima do outro em um amontoado organizado, todos esperando para serem separados ou guardados para a caça das Horcruxes. Deixando o livro no amontoado, Hermione virou para sair do quarto quando os livros caíram no chão atrás dela. Deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado, a bruxa se virou para limpar a bagunça quando percebeu que o livro que ela estava lendo agora mesmo caiu aberto. O título do capítulo chamou sua atenção e ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada; era como se um fantasma tivesse virado naquela exata página.

**Dívidas de Vida.**

Puxando o livro de volta para seus braços, ela examinou as palavras cuidadosamente.

_"Um vínculo mágico formado entre um bruxo ou bruxa e a pessoa cuja vida eles salvaram. A pessoa que deve a dívida para o salvador um dia será obrigada a pagar o débito fazendo algo benéfico para ou pelo referido salvador. Tal vínculo pode ser formado mesmo entre o pior dos inimigos, independentemente de qualquer das partes envolvidas quiserem ou não. Como esse vínculo é feito magicamente, a pessoa que está em débito pode se comprometer a pagá-lo sem mesmo saber, ou mesmo contra a sua vontade..._

_...Por causa do vínculo mágico da dívida de vida ser tão forte e incontornável, se ela for 'chamada', a maioria das bruxas e bruxos que possuam essa dívida se oferece para pagá-la imediatamente e sem hesitação para que o salvador não possa chamá-la depois._

_O próprio ritual da dívida de vida é uma mágica que chama o devedor para acertar as contas usando Sangue Mágico e Sacrifício._   _Esta poderosa mágica flui através do par tão fortemente que uma vez realizada, é criado um vínculo entre o devedor e seu salvador._

_Dívidas de vida foram usadas muitas vezes em tempos de guerra quando os Bruxos Negros botavam em perigo a vida de uma bruxa de propósito para salvá-la depois e poderem cobrar a dívida. Ele iria então usar o ritual da dívida de vida para ligar a bruxa a ele contra a sua vontade, mais especificamente se um pedido de casamento já houvesse sido recusado pela bruxa e sua Família._

_O ritual em si foi proibido - apesar de não ser especificadamente considerado fora da lei - em 1242 depois que o bruxo Cadmus Peverell foi suspeito de ter posto em perigo e depois salvado a vida de seis filhas de uma Família rival com o intuito de usar o ritual de dívida de vida para vinculá-las todas a ele. Cadmus usou o poder contra a Família rival para barganhar o casamento com uma das filhas de bom grado em vez de casar com as seis forçadamente._

_Quando sua noiva morreu antes do casamento, houve boatos de que Cadmus queria usar o débito para trazê-la de volta do túmulo, mas não teve sucesso. Apesar do ritual de débito da vida ser magicamente forte o bastante para se estender através do tempo e espaço, forte o bastante para passar além do véu, morte pela Maldição da Morte é a única exceção para esse ritual."_

"Exatamente o que eu disse a ele, ninguém volta depois de uma Maldição da Morte." Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em uma leve frustração enquanto recordava sua discussão com Harry um mês atrás, logo após o funeral de Dumbledore. Com um profundo suspiro, ela fechou o livro e reorganizou a pilha de livro, mas não antes de botar uma fita vermelha entre as páginas. Embora não seja relacionado com a busca pelas Horcruxes, dívidas de vida sempre foram de interesse dela, e não faria mal marcar a página para uma leve leitura mais tarde.

Claro, ela já sabia um pouco sobre dívidas de vida embora nada sobre um ritual ter sido mencionado para ela antes. Ela não podia imaginar o alcance que bruxos ávidos teriam a fim de manter poder sobre outros. Hermione tinha certeza que ela tinha uma dívida de vida para muitas pessoas, Harry com certeza, ao mesmo tempo em que ele também lhe devia algumas, se não mais. Ela sorriu, pensando em quão grata ela era que esse ritual fosse, para a maioria, desconhecido. Hermione sabia que Severo Snape devia ao pai de Harry, James, uma dívida de vida por ter sido salvo de um ataque de lobisomem durante uma lua cheia. O pensamento de que o pai de Harry teria  _se ligado de propósito ao Professor Snape_ para que pudesse chamar a dívida de vida era quase cômica. Pelo que ela tinha ouvido falar sobre James Potter, ele não era um ser tão cruel. Sirius Black, por outro lado...

Hermione parou no meio do caminho enquanto a cor ia embora do seu rosto. Ela correu de volta para a pilha de livros e abriu na página marcada para reler a passagem.

_"...Apesar do ritual de débito da vida ser magicamente forte o bastante para passar além do véu..."_

Ela olhou, olhos arregalados. "Mãe de Merlin," ela sussurrou e virou a página.

oOoOoOo

**21 de julho, 1997**

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasley**

Depois de duas semanas de intensa pesquisa que envolveu duas viagens à biblioteca de Hogwarts, cortesia da Rede de Flu no escritório da Professora McGonagall, Hermione tinha um plano em ação. Infelizmente, ela não era a única. Senhora Weasley tinha um plano em ação a respeito de um grande casamento. A Ordem tinha um plano bastante complicado em relação à remoção de Harry dos Dursleys. Ron tinha um plano muito preguiçoso a respeito de contar a seus pais que ele, Harry e Hermione não estavam voltando para Hogwarts para seu sétimo e último ano, mas em vez disso eles iriam ter uma tediosa viagem ao longo da Grã-Bretanha, na esperança de descobrir vários pedaços da alma de Voldemort guardados em embrulhos brilhantes, como anéis e medalhões. Todos tinham um plano.

Mas o plano de Hermione precisava ser posto em ação imediatamente, antes da capacidade de realizá-lo fosse limitada pelo Ministério, a Ordem e os Weasleys. Não ajudava ela não poder contar nem ao Rony ou Harry. Ela precisava contar a  _alguém_ , contudo. Sob o pretexto de sair para uma viagem de última hora para o Beco Diagonal para comprar material escolar, enquanto a Sra Weasley estava fora cuidando do jardim e Ron estava no andar de cima dormindo até tarde, Hermione jogou Pó de Flu na lareira e esperou pelas chamas verdes em erupção antes de gritar, "O Recanto!" e desaparecer no fogo.

oOoOoOo

**O Recanto - Residência dos Lupin**

Do outro lado da Rede de Flu, Hermione saiu de uma lareira rasa, tossindo e tirando a poeira de suas roupas. "Remus? Tonks?" ela chamou, sabendo que desde o casamento deles no início do mês, provavelmente seria inapropriado interromper os recém-casados na casa deles.

"Eaí, Mione!" Tonks disse enquanto entrava na sala através da pequena cozinha adjacente.

Hermione estremeceu com o apelido que Ron lhe dera. Ela detestava apelidos e tinha sido firme sobre isso desde o início. A única pessoa permitida para fazer quaisquer abreviações de seu nome era Grope, porque como se discute com um gigante? Apesar de discutir com qualquer um que a chamasse de qualquer coisa além de "Hermione", ela desistiu quando viu que seus amigos ignoravam seus desejos ou eram muito preguiçosos para falar um nome de quatro sílabas.

O cabelo rosa chiclete de Tonks brilhou mesmo nas sombras do quarto mal iluminado que parecia ser mantido escuro pelas cortinas fechadas contra o sol nascente à distância. "Desculpa," Tonks murmurou antes de ir abri-las. "Lua cheia foi ontem à noite; ele tem dores de cabeça aqui e ali," ela explicou com um sorriso suave.

"É bom ver que ele está sendo bem cuidado," Hermione sorriu para a jovem Auror. Apesar da momentânea falta de fé que Hermione teve com seu ex-professor na Casa dos Gritos anos atrás, ela sempre sentiu um forte senso de preocupação quando se tratava de seu bem-estar.

Ela atribuiu isso à sua natureza empática quando vinham em conta todas as criaturas desprezadas pela supremacia de sangue puro no mundo Mágico. Nascidos trouxas, lobisomens, elfos, duendes, gigantes e centauros; todos indignos de magia. Embora ela, como uma bruxa, teria sido dada muito mais oportunidades do que os outros, isso a fez querer lutar por suas liberdades e tudo o mais. "Eu teria vindo ajudar de novo..." Hermione começou.

"Não é um problema," Tonks insistiu. "Tenho que aprender a lidar com ele sozinha eventualmente. Não tenho como te dizer o quanto apreciei sua ajuda no mês passado entretanto," a jovem Auror disse com um triste sorriso.

"Ele está bem?" Hermione perguntou em voz baixa.

"Bem melhor, graças ao estoque de poções totalmente abastecido." Tonks assentiu. "Além disso, eu pus um pouco de poção para dormir sem sonhos ontem no café da manhã e o forcei a descansar."

"Você tem certeza de que é da Lufa-Lufa? Isso soa terrivelmente Sonserino de você." Hermione riu. "Você é uma boa esposa, Tonks. Fico feliz que ele tenha você."

"Bem, eu estou meio que presa com a grande besta agora, não estou?" Tonks sorriu.

"Não foram esses seus votos de casamento?" Uma voz cansada veio do corredor e um cansado Remus Lupin entrou na sala com um doce sorriso dirigido a sua nova esposa enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha.

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso. "Bom dia, Remus!"

Sua voz trouxe a atenção dele para sua presença e por uma fração de segundo os olhos dele se iluminaram. Ele inalou, apertando Tonks levemente em volta dos ombros antes de oferecer um sorriso calmo para Hermione. "Hermione, você parece bem."

"E vocês também." Hermione apontou para o casal. "Casamento parece estar tratando você bem, Remus."

"Está." Ele concordou, e ela quase podia ver um leve rubor rastejar até as maçãs do rosto, o que foi uma visão agradável em comparação com a cor pálida doentia que ele obteve durante a semana de lua cheia.

"É porque ele tem uma esposa jovem." Tonks brincou seu marido, que mal parecia estremecer na menção da diferença de idade.

Hermione sorriu. "'A juventude é desperdiçada nos jovens'."

"Oscar Wilde," Remus disse com um sorriso.

"Trouxa."

Ele riu. "Bruxo."

"Sério?"

"Quem?" Tonks levantou uma sobrancelha em confusão ante o sorriso radiante de Hermione. "Eu juro que nunca sei do que vocês dois estão falando. Poderiam muito bem-estar falando Sereiano por tudo de bom que eu sairia das suas conversas." Ela riu docemente enquanto se sentou em uma grande e macia poltrona. "Então, o que o traz aqui, Mione?"

"Na verdade..." o sorriso de Hermione murchou. "Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês com algo de  _séria_  importância," ela disse, escolhendo suas palavras e a ênfase dessas palavras cuidadosamente. Enquanto Tonks parecia estar alheia ao tom de Hermione, o queixo de Remus se contraiu ligeiramente e suas sobrancelhas levantaram uma fração de centímetro.

"É sobre Harry?" Tonks perguntou, naturalmente assumindo que as preocupações de Hermione eram com seu melhor amigo. Afinal de contas, era a única coisa que todos nas reuniões da Ordem falavam sobre ultimamente.

"De certa forma, sim, mas não diretamente", ela tentou explicar. "Eu preciso... Eu preciso primeiro que vocês confiem em mim", ela implorou a ambos. "Depois eu preciso de sua ajuda em algo perigoso e... Possivelmente ilegal". Ela falou as palavras em voz baixa, à espera de qualquer um deles a empurrassem de volta para o Flu.

Quando nenhum dos dois se moveu, ela continuou. "Eu preciso entrar no Ministério da Magia," ela declarou.

"Mais uma vez?" Remus fez uma careta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não faça essa cara, você vai ter rugas." Ela sorriu docemente para ele, algo que só fez a carranca dele aumentar. "Não, não como da última vez. A segurança está diferente, por isso que eu preciso de uma Auror." Ela inclinou a cabeça para Tonks. "Estou ciente de que o Ministro Scrimgeour vai fazer uma grande declaração amanhã."

"Sim." Tonks assentiu. "Alguma grande conferência de imprensa para lembrar ao mundo que o Ministério sabe o que está fazendo." Rolou os olhos e no processo eles mudaram de um marrom profundo para uma cor azul brilhante. "Então você quer ir para a conferência de imprensa?"

"Não." Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero que você me ponha para dentro e, em seguida," ela disse, virando para Remus, "eu quero que você venha comigo para o Departamento de Mistérios."

"Você está falando sério?" Ambas as sobrancelhas de Remus subiram até a linha do cabelo.

"Escolha de palavras interessante," Hermione disse cuidadosamente. "E sim, eu realmente quero voltar lá. É importante. Eu fiz uma descoberta e preciso testá-la. Eu não sei que outro dia vou ter a chance de fazer isso. Sei que a Ordem acredita que logo o Ministério vai estar infiltrado, se já não estiver... mas atualmente, há confusão o suficiente para que eu possa me esgueirar com o que quero tentar. Se Voldemort realmente tiver poder sobre o governo, talvez não tenha outra chance nunca. O que eu preciso pode ser destruído e eu não estou disposta a deixar isso acontecer."

Tonks pareceu mais do que feliz em ajudar, o que foi uma surpresa considerando o fato de que ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que exatamente Hermione estava planejando. Remus, sendo o brilhante bruxo que era, parecia estar em sintonia com os pensamentos dela de alguma forma, ou talvez fosse algo mais primitivo do que isso. O jeito que ela respirava entre as palavras e manteve sua postura enquanto falava com eles. Como se estivesse procurando nela por algo específico. Seu olhar intenso parecia procurar uma qualidade que lhe faltava, e ela desviou o olhar de vergonha.

"Tudo bem." Remus finalmente concordou. "Eu confio em você."

"Obrigada." Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio e sorriu. "Eu tenho tudo que preciso pronto. Podemos nos encontrar aqui amanhã de manhã, digamos às seis?" ela perguntou.

"Tudo bem." Remus assentiu.

"Você tem certeza? Precisa de mais tempo para se recuperar?" Hermione perguntou, um olhar preocupado em seus olhos.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Hermione, obrigado." Ele sorriu gentil para ela. "Então, às seis?"

"Parece bom o bastante para mim." Tonks sorriu. "O discurso está marcado para as sete. Isso vai nos dar tempo o suficiente para ficarmos prontos, aparatarmos para o Ministério e entrar com você durante a agitação. A segurança só vai estar forte no Átrio principal onde o Ministro vai estar; eu posso passar você pela entrada dos Aurores por trás. Nós temos um elevador privado que leva a todos os andares. Quanto tempo você acha que precisa para fazer sei lá o que que você vai fazer?"

"Não tenho certeza." Hermione estremeceu. "Você sabe se o Departamento de Mistérios está ativo agora?"

"Pode estar." Tonks deu de ombros. "Eles se esforçaram bastante para reparar o dano que vocês causaram no verão passado." As palavras foram tingidas com alegria e admiração, como se Tonks estivesse aplaudindo a destruição que tinha sido causada durante a batalha contra os Comensais da Morte. "Claro, eu mesma lancei uns bons feitiços." Ela deu de ombros de novo, não querendo ignorar sua parte na luta, especialmente considerando que ela acabou inconsciente no final.

"Eles vão estar lá amanhã?" Hermione perguntou claramente.

"Improvável. Toda a droga do lugar vai ser montada para o Ministro," a mulher de cabelos rosa insistiu.

"Tudo bem." Hermione botou a mão dentro do bolso e pegou um pequeno galeão, entregando para Tonks. "Aqui."

Tonks riu. "Presente de casamento atrasado?"

"Comunicação," Hermione explicou. "Eu os criei alguns anos atrás quando Umbridge tomou Hogwarts. O grupo de defesa que Harry criou precisava de um jeito para se comunicar para que a gente soubesse quando e onde se encontrar," ela disse, deixando sua mão na criação da AD de fora. "Eu botei um Feitiço de Proteu nesses galeões. Quando eu enfeitiçar o meu com uma mensagem, o seu vai esquentar e então você poderá ler. Quando Remus e eu acabarmos com a minha missão eu vou te mandar uma mensagem para que você saiba que estamos prontos e que podemos ir embora."

"Maldoso." Tonks sorriu enquanto Remus tirava o galeão de seus dedos.

"Você disse que criou isso há alguns anos atrás?" Remus perguntou, olhando a moeda curioso, como se ele já tivesse visto antes.

"Sim." Hermione sorriu. "Eu tive a ideia com os Comensais da Morte na verdade," ela disse rindo. "A Marca Negra." Ela disse apontando para a pele do braço e Remus assentiu entendendo, rapidamente escondendo a nostalgia que apareceu em sua expressão.

Obrigou-se a sorrir para ela. "É extraordinário, Hermione."

"Certo," Tonks continuou. "Então você vai esquentar a moeda e eu vou buscar vocês. Se vocês acabarem rápido, nós podíamos ir embora com o resto da mídia. Eu posso transfigurar seu rosto um pouco, fazer você menos notável," ela ofereceu.

"Não." Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Embora a gente devesse me transfigurar um pouco só por via das dúvidas." Ela encolheu os ombros em reconhecimento. "Mas se eu tiver sucesso, nós vamos precisar sair imediatamente pelo elevador privado e aparatar o mais rápido possível. Aqui de preferência, se vocês não se importarem," ela disse, apontando para a casa deles. "Eu iria sugerir o Largo Grimmauld, mas..." ela suspirou.

"Mas não sabemos se Severus alertou os outros Comensais sobre a existência do lugar," Remus terminou seu pensamento. "Eu entendo."

"Bom," ela disse em um só fôlego. "Então nós vamos nos encontrar aqui amanhã, às seis e repassar tudo antes de sairmos?"

"Soa como um plano para mim." Tonks levantou-se rapidamente e abraçou Hermione. "Mal posso esperar. Eu amo surpresas," disse ela com um sorriso feliz. "Você vai acabar me contando o que está planejando, né?" Ela perguntou com curiosidade de uma criança.

Hermione sorriu nervosamente. "Se funcionar, não vou precisar contar."

"Vai lá então." Remus apontou para o Flu. "Não imagino que você tenha falado para os outros sobre esse seu plano, o que significa que você mentiu para Molly sobre vir aqui." Seus olhos brilharam com malícia por um momento e tanto Tonks quanto Hermione sorriram um pouco, apesar da última parecer corar com constrangimento com a perspectiva de estar mentindo para a senhora Weasley. "Melhor voltar antes que ela perceba. Tonks vai te mandar uma coruja mais tarde pedindo sua ajuda com algo para amanhã de manhã... algo para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Imagino que isso vá acalmar Molly sobre te deixar sair."

"Pode ser a única coisa. Se eu fosse um de seus filhos, ela não me deixaria botar o pé na varanda da frente, a menos que eu fosse lá para varrer." Hermione riu. "Muito obrigada a ambos." Ela abraçou Tonks mais uma vez e, em seguida, virou-se para abraçar Remus, que parecia hesitante em retribuir o afeto e quando ele finalmente o fez, parecia estar segurando a respiração.

"Tudo bem, boa viagem de volta, Hermione. Remus, venha aqui e coma a porcaria do café da manhã." Tonks ralhou. "Você ainda está muito magro para o seu próprio bem. Eu gosto de um lobo com alguma carne nos ossos." Ela piscou para ele e ele enrubesceu. Hermione riu enquanto ele virava para oferecer um olhar de desculpas pela sua esposa antes de ir atrás dela.

Hermione entrou na lareira, estendendo a mão para o pó quando a bolsa de contas caiu de um bolso de suas vestes. "Opa," ela murmurou e se inclinou para pegá-lo. Considerando tudo o que tinha dentro dela, ela pensou imediatamente em colocar um Feitiço Adesivo no saco, colando permanentemente a um cinto, para que ela não perdesse. Quando ela se inclinou para recuperá-lo, ouviu Remus e Tonks na cozinha. Embora ela não fosse de bisbilhotar, especialmente seus amigos, ela não pôde deixar de ouvir seu nome. Desesperada para saber se eram ou não verdadeiros sobre o desejo de ajudá-la, Hermione escutou.

"Me desculpe por isso," Remus murmurou. "Às vezes Hermione pode..."

"Não há necessidade para isso," Tonks insistiu amorosamente. "Nós já passamos por isso durante um ano. Desde que você me contou a verdade. Nada para se envergonhar, certamente nada que eu precise me preocupar." Hermione podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela.

"Você tem certeza?" Remus perguntou.

"Tanta certeza quanto que eu sou sua companheira," Tonks disse firmemente. "Você acha que ela vai lá para pegar..."

"É possível." Remus suspirou. "Apesar de eu duvidar que as razões dela sejam as mesmas que as minhas."

"Mas você tem certeza de que está perto?" Tonks perguntou.

"Perto." Remus parecia inquieto. "Se nós sobrevivermos a essa guerra, talvez. Só o tempo irá dizer, eu suponho."

"Você se preocupa muito," Tonks insistiu.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" Remus perguntou tranquilamente.

"Eu sei," Tonks respondeu. "Está tudo bem, amor. Algumas coisas você não pode evitar e essa com certeza é uma delas. Você não planejou como tudo isso iria acontecer. Nós não podemos evitar o que sentimos."

"Mas você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Sim, Remus, você me ama, você nunca vai me abandonar, eu sou a sua companheira. Eu sei." Tonks riu e Hermione podia dizer que essa conversa já tinha acontecido mais de uma vez. De repente, pensando que ela estava invadindo um momento bem íntimo entre o casal, ela entrou na Rede de Flu, jogou o pó e sussurrou, "A Toca" antes de desaparecer.

"Ela ainda estava aqui," Remus avisou Tonks no momento em que Hermione sumiu. "Provavelmente escutou cada palavra que falamos."

"Você e sua audição canina." Tonks sorriu afetuosamente enquanto ela apertava uma das orelhas dele. "Ela sempre foi de bisbilhotar?" Ela riu baixinho.

"Você não tem ideia do que aquela garota é capaz." Remus riu. "E agora, nem ela."


	2. Invocato Vita Debitum

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Dois: Invocato Vita Debitum

_"...Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside_   
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_Bid my blood to run, Before I come undone_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become..."_  
_(Bring Me To Life - Evanescence)_

**22 de julho, 1997**

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasley**

"Eu disse a você, é uma surpresa." Hermione com um grande sorriso. "Apenas me deixe fazer isso, ok?" Seu sorriso azedou enquanto encarava Ron na sala de estar d'A Toca. "Tonks e Remus acabaram de se casar e ela tem várias ideias sobre presentes de casamento para Fleur, então eu pedi ajuda a ela." Ela mentiu com aparente facilidade, apesar de, por dentro, seu estômago ter dado um grande nó.

"Eu só não entendo porque ela não pode vir aqui," Ron choramingou. "Com tudo que está acontecendo..." Ele suspirou em óbvia frustração. "Inferno, mamãe odeia quando papai sai para o trabalho de manhã. Não é seguro lá fora, Mione."

Hermione revirou os olhos em resposta. "Sim, bom, eu vou estar com uma Auror..."

"Que tropeça nos próprios pés," Ron cortou.

"E Remus provavelmente estará conosco. Eu vou estar perfeitamente segura," ela insistiu. "Além disso, falando em segurança," ela falou, olhando para ele. "Você deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade para contar a sua mãe qual nosso plano para esse ano." Ron revirou os olhos, mas ela continuou. "Não ouse esperar até o último minuto, Ronald Weasley." Ela pôs seu dedo no peito dele e ele fez uma careta. "Você não vai jogar Harry e eu embaixo do ônibus."

"Embaixo do ônibus?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Expressão trouxa." Ela suspirou. "Significa que você não vai deixar isso para Harry e eu explicarmos só porque você morre de medo da sua própria mãe. Explique você mesmo e eu vou ver quando voltar." Ela se dirigiu para a lareira. "Não sei quanto tempo isso irá tomar - podem ser algumas horas - então só por via das dúvidas, não peça para sua mãe guardar um prato para mim. Eu poderia convencer Tonks a fazer um dia de garotas depois."

Ron fez uma careta. "Você odeia coisa de menina."

"Não odeio não." Ela fez outra careta para ele. "Eu odeio as coisas de garota que Lavender e Parvati fazem, não de Tonks ou Gina. Existe uma grande diferença." Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso debochado, podendo ser confundido com o de Malfoy facilmente. "Menos risinhos e gritinhos," ela explicou. "Agora para de enrolar e vá conversar com sua mãe. Escreva um discurso, se você acha que ajudaria." Ela enxotou-o para longe antes de atirar o pó de Flu, gritando, "O Recanto!" e desapareceu nas chamas.

oOoOoOo

**Ministério da Magia**

Menos de uma hora mais tarde, Hermione e Remus se aproximaram da entrada do Ministério da Magia, liderados por Tonks em seus trajes de Auror. Remus não foi transfigurado pois já era conhecido por passear o Ministério de vez em quando para falar com vários conhecidos, entrar com pedidos de emprego, ou para ver sua esposa. Hermione, por outro lado, era facilmente reconhecida, então, antes de aparatar Tonks transfigurou seus cabelos para um preto, alisou seus cachos e a envelheceu uns bons dez anos. Um par de óculos e roupas de secretária depois e Hermione não seria reconhecida por ninguém, exceto talvez Harry ou Ron.

Tonks pressionou a ponta de sua varinha contra uma porta suja ao lado de um grande vazio que imediatamente virou um elevador que parecia exatamente como o que Hermione tinha usado durante sua primeira entrada no Ministério da Magia, só que dessa vez não tinha uma voz acima os recepcionando. Esperaram até serem deixados totalmente dentro do elevador com a porta batendo atrás deles, mergulhando-os na escuridão e, então, Tonks pegou uma caixinha que brilhava um pouco, batendo nela com sua mão para acessar um painel ainda mais mal iluminado. Hermione notou vagamente que ela pressionou o número nove. O elevador se moveu imediatamente e enquanto eles desciam, Hermione pegou o galeão no seu bolso. "Você tem o seu, certo?" Ela perguntou a Tonks, checando.

"Sim!" Tonks sorriu e mostrou a moeda antes de guardá-la de novo em seu bolso. "Vou ficar checando de tempos em tempos só por via das dúvidas. Não fui chamada para ficar na frente da imprensa, só andando devagar atrás, para que ninguém perceba," ela prometeu. "Falando nisso..." Ela se concentrou um pouco até que seu cabelo rosa brilhante se tornou do mesmo tom de areia do loiro de Remus, menos as mechas grisalhas que ele tinha.

"Adorável." Remus revirou os olhos.

"Ohh, você sabe que é lindo, amor." Tonks sorriu para ele e Hermione abafou uma risada enquanto ele cruzava os braços sobre o peito em uma pequena birra enquanto sua esposa carinhosamente bagunçava seu cabelo.

"Departamento de Mistérios," a voz de repente falou enquanto as portas abriam.

"Certo," Hermione disse com a voz um pouco estremecida. Ela respirou nervosamente. "Aqui é a nossa parada." Ela saiu do elevador lentamente quando as grades se abriram e Remus a seguiu de perto, parando apenas para dar um beijo de despedida em Tonks.

"Vejo vocês logo." Tonks sorriu. "Fiquem a salvo!" Ela emendou antes das portas do elevador se fecharem e a levarem embora para, o que Hermione assumiu, o Átrio. Ela se virou e olhou em volta, sua respiração acelerando.

"Vai com calma." Remus colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e ela reagiu a tocando, usando o gesto dele para acalmar a si mesma.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou antes de seguir em frente pelo corredor, Remus no seu encalço. Eles andaram em silêncio absoluto antes de chegarem na grande porta preta no final do corredor. Hermione fechou os olhos, respirando forte, antes de botar a mão na maçaneta. A porta abriu imediatamente.

"Sério?" Ela piscou. "Não está nem trancada. O que diabos eles estavam pensando? Cinco adolescentes invadiram esse departamento não tem nem um ano e eles nem se importam de trancar-"

Remus a interrompeu com um sorriso. "Hermione? Não vamos olhar o presente que o hipogrifo tem no bico." Ele segurou a varinha na mão, embora ele estivesse igualmente suspeito e pronto para um ataque.

"Você está certo, você está certo," ela reconheceu. "Mas mesmo assim, talvez eu mande uma coruja anônima depois," ela murmurou e sorriu quando o ouviu rir atrás dela.

Entrando na grande sala, Hermione acenou com a varinha e de repente a escuridão em torno deles era iluminada por velas acesas que mostraram um grande número de portas que rodeava os dois. "Tudo bem, feche a porta," ela instruiu e ouviu Remus quando fechou sua entrada e eventual saída. No momento em que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Hermione virou-se e disse, " _Flagrate_!" como tinha feito no verão anterior, gerando uma grande cruz de fogo para marcar a saída deles.

A sala começou a girar e Hermione se apoiou contra o braço de Remus, que a abraçou protetoramente. Uma vez que as portas pararam de girar, Hermione voltou sua atenção para a que ela tinha marcado. "Isso não vai durar para sempre", ela resmungou.

"Que tal nós adicionarmos isso?" Remus apontou a varinha para as chamas e sussurrou: " _Immobulus_!" O fogo que marcava a porta congelou no lugar. Ele sorriu debochadamente e Hermione o seguiu.

"Como é que _eu_ não pensei nisso antes?" Ela perguntou a ele, frustrada com ela mesma. "Está em O Livro Padrão de Feitiços 2o ano, pelo amor de Godric", ela disse irritada. "Eu uso esse encanto desde que eu tinha doze anos."

"Você é muito brilhante às vezes," Remus riu. "Você pensa muito grande. Lembre-se, foram esses pequenos feitiços nos seus primeiros anos que mantiveram você viva enquanto percorria o castelo nos calcanhares de Harry."

"Por favor", disse ela com um revirar de olhos. "É mais como _perseguir_ os calcanhares dele. Esse menino não pode deixar de correr direto para o perigo."

"Melhor ainda que você sempre estivesse lá cuidando dele," ele disse. "De todos," ele acrescentou em voz baixa.

"Qual é a porta?" Ele perguntou a ela. "Eu não consigo lembrar. Quando chegamos para socorrer vocês, estava uma confusão só e as portas abriam com pessoas correndo para todos os lados."

"Não me lembro especificamente. Acho que vamos ter que investigar com cuidado." Ela suspirou levemente e se aproximou de uma porta. Ao abri-la, ela olhou em volta, mas se recusou a botar o pé dentro sabendo dos perigos que poderiam estar à espreita dentro da sala. Ela piscou algumas vezes quando o quarto parecia conter nada além de escuridão. "Hm", ela murmurou. "O que isso parece para você?"

Remus olhou de relance e acendeu um _Lumos_ com sua varinha, que não teve nenhum efeito na escuridão da sala. Ao longe, as luzes brilhavam acima deles. "O céu, eu acho", ele sugeriu.

"Sala do Espaço." Hermione concordou e imediatamente fechou a porta. "Não vamos entrar aí. Eles botaram uma variação de encantamento de névoa e limbo no chão," ela explicou. "Harry teve que passar por algo parecido no Torneio Tribruxo. Ron, Ginny e Luna ficaram presos aqui da última vez," ela disse, marcando a porta com um grande círculo em fogo, que ela imediatamente congelou, igual Remus fez.

Remus se virou para a próxima porta e a abriu. A vista fez seus olhos arregalarem.

"Uau," Hermione disse, entrando. "Cuidado. Eu vi o que esses Vira-Tempos são capazes de fazer."

"Você não tem ideia," Remus disse baixinho enquanto entrava na sala e verificava cada detalhe.

O repentino sorriso de Hermione carregava uma nostalgia surpresa. "Eu não posso acreditar que eles conseguiram consertar tudo de volta."

"Você os destruiu?" Remus perguntou com um sorriso afetado no rosto. "Por que eu não estou surpreso?" Ele riu baixinho antes da sua atenção ser atraída por um objeto familiar. Um Vira-Tempo com areia azul dentro de uma ampulheta construída cuidadosamente, envolto por uma caixa prata com uma fina corrente saindo dela como se fosse um colar. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a peça com reverência e temor, olhando para a parte inferior do mesmo, onde ele viu gravada uma runa que ele sabia significar _predestinação_. Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

"Comensais da Morte," ela explicou, sua voz ecoando nas paredes e teto enquanto ela examinava uma grande ampulheta posta em uma prateleira do lado oposto da sala. "E _eu_ não destruí nada," ela bufou ligeiramente ofendida. "Eu sei mais do que bagunçar com Vira-Tempo," disse ela com firmeza. "Mas então, novamente, você sabe tudo sobre isso."

"O quê?" Remus pulou e virou, olhando para ela como se tivesse sido flagrado com a mão no pote de biscoitos. "Por que _eu_ saberia disso?"

"Porque eu usei o Vira-Tempo no terceiro ano," ela explicou. "Eu te disse isso. Quando nós salvamos Sirius dos dementadores?" Ela sugeriu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Ah." Remus concordou. "Claro." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, eu estava perdido em alguns pensamentos."

Ela sorriu e se adiantou para a porta. "Bom, nós estamos enrolando."

"Nós estamos indo embora?" Remus enrugou a testa em confusão.

"Sim," Hermione assentiu ante a afirmativa. "Eu não preciso da Sala do Tempo," ela explicou rapidamente enquanto saia, esperando por ele do lado de fora.

Remus hesitou, olhando ao redor da sala em hesitação. _Mas se ela não veio aqui por isso..._ Ele olhou de volta para o Vira-Tempo com a runa marcada. Relutantemente de botar sua fé nas mãos do destino, ele pegou o dispositivo e o guardou firmemente nas suas vestes, antes de sair apressadamente para a sala circular de novo. Quando a porta fechou atrás de si, Hermione a marcou e se dirigiu a próxima porta.

"Hermione, você vai me contar..." Remus começou enquanto ela abria a porta seguinte. O olhar em seu rosto o calou imediatamente; ele voltou sua atenção para o interior da sala e deixou escapar um suspiro, suas narinas dilatadas com a visão.

Um grande, mal iluminado e retangular recinto estava diante deles. No centro estava um familiar poço de pedra cercado por assentos que se espalhavam pela sala como se fosse um grande teatro. Um grande estrado de pedra encontrava-se no centro da sala onde um enorme arco mantinha-se de pé, sem o apoio de qualquer parede envolvente. Remus mal conseguia tirar os olhos arregalados da maldita coisa, seu olhar bastante intenso. Tão intenso que ele nem percebeu Hermione passar pela porta até que ela começou a se mover em direção ao buraco.

"Hermione!" Remus chamou por ela em pânico. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Foi por isso que eu vim." Ela se virou e olhou para Remus, uma pitada de remorso em seu rosto. "Eu pedi para você confiar em mim," ela explicou cuidadosamente. "Você ainda confia?"

"Eu..." mas as palavras ficaram dolorosamente presas em sua garganta. "Hermione, por favor, por favor, não chegue perto dessa coisa. Eu não..." A quantidade de dor em seus olhos era tão grande que por um momento Hermione pareceu hesitar.

"Se você não quiser descer comigo, então guarde a porta," ela insistiu.

Remus ficou lá, amedrontado, enquanto ela continuava a se mover para frente, aproximando-se do arco de pedra muito mais rápido do que ele teria gostado, considerando que ele preferia que ela não chegasse perto de modo algum. Ele não tinha tido tempo para observá-lo de perto a última vez que ele esteve aqui e agora ele não queria nem olhar para a coisa. Parecia ser apenas uma construção simples, embora o que havia além era indefinido. Essa era uma ideia horrível. Remus tinha certeza de que ela tinha vindo pelo Vira-Tempo. Na verdade, ele sabia que este específico Vira-Tempo em suas vestes era o único motivo para ele estar ali. Então por que ela o trouxe para essa horrorosa sala de morte e miséria?

"Desculpe por não ter te dito tudo, mas eu viria aqui independente da sua ajuda," ela explicou enquanto botava a varinha ao seu lado e ajoelhava em frente ao grande arco. Ela puxou uma pequena e familiar bolsa de contas para fora de suas vestes e afundou seu braço nela até o cotovelo.

Ele tentou apelar para a razão dela. "Hermione, eu não posso imaginar o que você pensa que pode fazer aqui, mas... Eu imploro para que você não chegue perto dessa coisa. Por favor." Seu coração afundou com o pensamento do pior desfecho.

"Eu não vou atravessá-lo, eu garanto a você," ela prometeu enquanto vasculhava sua bolsa. Ela puxou o que parecia uma camisa manchada, seguida de uma caixinha preta que Remus reconheceu como o kit de primeiros socorros dos bruxos, que geralmente trazia uma variedade de poções dentro.

Hermione pegou a varinha com a mão trêmula enquanto se levantava e encarava o arco.

"Hermione..." Remus choramingou enquanto dava um passo para perto dela, seu olhar preso e apavorado enquanto mantinha um olhar atento sobre ela, tomando nota de cada respiração que ela dava, tendo certeza de que se ela chegasse muito perto ele a afastaria a tempo. Ele não teve a chance de salvar Sirius. Ele estava quilômetros longe quando perdeu James e Lily. Ele não poderia viver consigo mesmo se ele visse Hermione cair no véu.

"Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Remus, eu realmente agradeço, mas agora eu preciso me concentrar ou então teremos vindo aqui à toa," ela insistiu firme, uma nota de irritação em sua voz. Remus parou de falar e respirou pesadamente pelo nariz, seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito.

" _Invocato Vita Debitum!"_ Hermione gritou, mexendo sua varinha em um movimento circular a sua frente. Redemoinhos dourados pairavam no ar enquanto ela se movia e o círculo seguindo frente enquanto ela apontava em direção ao arco. " _Aperi_!" Ela falou e o círculo dourado se encaminhou para o arco, o engolfando com a luz. De repente, o véu negro que fluía no arco ficou branco e Hermione e Remus deram um passo atrás, cobrindo seus olhos devido ao brilho do véu.

Hermione pegou a camisa, que agora Remus podia ver que estava manchada com sangue. Seus olhos se abriram e ele engoliu com força, não estando disposto a cheirar o ar e descobrir de quem aquele sangue era. Ele não queria saber. Ela não disse nada a ele sobre o que estava fazendo e Remus estava sinceramente com medo de descobrir a resposta. Uma parte dele estava muito preocupada em enfrentar seu bicho papão, considerando tudo.

"Por sangue," Hermione sussurrou enquanto ela incendiava a camisa, levitando as cinzas no ar e as empurrando através do véu. "E sacrifício," ela disse e deixou a mão aberta, enquanto um _Diffindo_ a cortava o bastante para sangrar. Hermione apertou sua mão com força, permitindo que o sangue se juntasse numa pequena poça na palma da sua mão antes de lançá-lo no véu. " _Do ut des!_ " Ela gritou e o véu brilhou mais ainda.

"Eu vim para coletar!" Ela disse para a luz antes de empunhar a varinha para frente. "Debitum Naturae! Domum filius Nigrum!"

Remus arregalou os olhos enquanto ela falava, de repente muito consciente do que Hermione estava tentando fazer. Ele respirou preocupado em antecipação. Não era possível. Como ela poderia ter encontrado tal feitiço? Ele deu um passo à frente, as mãos tremendo, querendo chegar até ela. A luz ao redor do véu pareceu queimar, jogando ambos para longe do arco, na parte de trás do poço, antes que a sala ficasse completamente no escuro.

Remus tossiu, segurando suas costelas machucadas. "Hermione..." ele sussurrou, procurando por ela no escuro. "Hermione, no que você estava pensando?" Ele gritou.

"Filho da Casa Black." Hermione sussurrou as últimas palavras do encantamento dessa vez em português. Ela tossiu, se levantando, alcançando sua varinha que tinha caído de sua mão.

Remus rosnou para ela. "Eu sei o que você disse!"

" _Accio_ varinha!" Hermione gritou, ignorando o grito de Remus enquanto sua varinha voava para sua mão. " _Lumos Maxima_!" ela falou e uma luz brilhante saiu de sua varinha, iluminando a sala inteira.

O foco dela caiu para o arco, que parecia o mesmo de quando entraram na sala, exceto pela bolsa de continhas no chão, o kit médico e uma grande figura tremendo largada no centro da estrutura de pedra.

"Não pode ser..." Remus murmurou enquanto se levantava, olhando para o corpo com receio.

"Sirius!" Hermione gritou e correu em direção à figura que tremia, pondo suas mãos gentilmente nas suas costas. O homem estremeceu em resposta. "Me ajude, Remus! Vire ele para cima," ela instruiu enquanto abria o kit médico, a varinha em sua boca, e puxava uma variedade de poções.

Com os olhos arregalados, Remus encontrou-se em movimento involuntariamente, caindo de joelhos ao lado de Hermione. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele agarrou firmemente os ombros e o virou. O corpo entrou em colapso e ele olhou, horrorizado, para o rosto do seu melhor amigo que ele tinha pensado estar morto. "Ele está... Ele está..." Remus balbuciou, "Merlin, Hermione, como você fez isso?"

"Dívidas de Vida," ela respondeu enquanto se atrapalhou com a tampa do frasco. "Abra a boca dele," ela insistiu. "E lance um feitiço de aquecimento," ela acrescentou enquanto puxava a rolha do frasco com força e inclinou a cabeça dele para trás, deixando o líquido verde escorrer na garganta de Sirius.

Remus reagiu imediatamente, lançando o feitiço e observando em silêncio o corpo de Sirius ir parando de tremer. Quando seus membros relaxaram, uma varinha de castanheira que ainda estava firmemente agarrado em sua mão caiu no chão. Remus guardou o item instantaneamente.

"Dívidas de Vida?" Ele finalmente perguntou enquanto via Hermione administrar a terceira poção.

"Eu salvei Sirius, lembra?" Hermione respondeu rápido enquanto continuava mexendo no kit, atrapalhada com a varinha em sua boca. "Aqui, segure isso." Ela entregou sua varinha a Remus. "Ele teria recebido o Beijo do Dementador. Eles já estavam a caminho e eu o tirei de sua cela. Ele me devia uma dívida de vida."

"Hermione, dívidas de vida não podem trazer as pessoas de volta dos mortos!" Remus gritou, percebendo seu tom e imediatamente estremecendo. "Desculpe." Ele olhou para longe dela. "Eu devo estar entrando em choque." Ele esfregou as mãos pelo rosto.

Ela entregou a ele um frasco. "Aqui, tome um pouco de Poção Estimulante." Com um encolher de ombros, ela disse, "Com toda a certeza não a dê a _ele_." Sua risada era nervosa enquanto ela pegava a Poção Calmante. Quando ela empurrou o líquido na boca de Sirius, ela franziu a testa em concentração. "E não, _geralmente_ dívidas de vida não podem trazer de volta os mortos."

"Então _como_ você...?"

"A menos que eles não tenham morrido pela Maldição da Morte," ela acrescentou. "Então você usa o ritual da dívida de vida."

Remus a olhou boquiaberto. "Hermione, isso é Magia de Sangue".

"Sim," ela disse com um aceno, não entrando em detalhes.

"Como você conseguiu o sangue de Sirius?" Ele exigiu, de repente pensando há quanto tempo ela estava planejando essa missão.

"Não consegui. Não exatamente." Ela estremeceu. "Aquela era uma camisa de Harry. Malfoy quebrou o nariz dele no trem ano passado e aquela era a camisa que ele estava usando," ela explicou. "Ainda bem que eu nunca limpei a mancha." Ela sorriu. "Eu honestamente não sabia se iria funcionar." Ela riu nervosamente, claramente abalada com a energia que tinha colocado no feitiço.

" _Como_ funcionou?"

"Harry é filho de James Potter, a mãe de James era -"

"Dorea _Black,_ " Remus terminou sua fala. "Merlin." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Aquela luz dourada." Remus virou e olhou para Hermione. "Eu só vi uma vez algo parecido em rituais de vínculos. Tonks e eu tivemos um no nosso casamento," ele disse, não dando mais informações quando ela olhou para ele com um olhar curioso, o mesmo olhar que ela tinha quando se via ansiosa diante de um conhecimento novo.

"Sim," Hermione balbuciou. "Vamos continuar, sem falar sobre isso agora." Ela pegou sua varinha da mão de Remus e apontou para Sirius. " _Petrificus Totallus_!" O corpo dele ficou duro. Fechando o kit médico e o guardando de volta na bolsinha de contas, ela alcançou algo que emitiu um brilho prateado.

"Não falar sobre isso?" Remus olhou para ela com cuidado. "Hermione, você acidentalmente se _casou_ com Sirius?!"

"Não seja ridículo," ela disse balançando a cabeça. "É completamente diferente, então pare de falar e me ajude." Ela lhe entregou um tecido.

"E você _roubou_ a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry." Remus estremeceu quando uma enxaqueca começou a se formar.

"Peguei emprestado," ela o corrigiu. "Além disso, mesmo se eu tivesse roubado, acho que ele me perdoaria, você não acha?" Ela apontou para Sirius antes de o cobrir. "Agora, o levite, por favor, porque eu quase não tenho forças para me mover e nós precisamos sair daqui rápido." Ela pegou o galeão de dentro da bolsa, o encantou e enviou uma rápida mensagem para Tonks.

"Ele... Ele realmente está vivo?" Remus perguntou a ela, não querendo criar esperanças. "Hermione, ele é meu melhor amigo e ele..."

Hermione estendeu a mão, pegou a mão de Remus suavemente dentro de sua própria e sorriu para ele. "Ele está vivo."

Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo em direção à saída, ela sentiu os braços de Remus envolvê-la com força. Hermione riu docemente e o segurou enquanto ele pressionou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e sussurrou "Você é brilhante," repetidamente antes de beijar sua cabeça, bochecha e depois testa.

"Vamos lá, Remus." Hermione sorriu largamente. "Vamos ter muito tempo para comemorar depois que sairmos daqui."

Minutos depois eles se encontraram com Tonks do lado de fora do elevador. Devagar, Hermione e Remus entraram, Remus segurando sua varinha enquanto levitava o invisível Sirius.

"Boa viagem?" Tonks deu-lhes um sorriso provocante. "Trouxeram alguma coisa para mim?"

"Acho que posso dizer isso," Remus murmurou e tirou uma parte da capa de invisibilidade para revelar o rosto de Sirius.

"Que porra é essa!?" Tonks gritou, pulando para trás, quase nos braços de Hermione. Despreparada para o ataque, Hermione caiu ante o peso da Metamorfomaga e as duas mulheres caíram no chão do elevador quando ele começou a se mover para cima. Tirando seu foco do chão, Tonks olhou para cima, vendo a parte inferior do corpo de Sirius que não estava coberta pela Capa da Invisibilidade.

Hermione gemeu. "Você disse que gostava de surpresas." Ela tirou os óculos quando os feitiços transfigurativos acabaram, seu cabelo preto liso voltando a ser um castanho-mel com espessas ondas.

"Maldição," Tonks murmurou, levantando os olhos para encontrar os de seu marido. "Esse é...?"

"Sim."

"E ele está..."

"Está."

"E ela...?" Tonks apontou para Hermione.

Ele assentiu. "Sim."

"Maldição," Tonks repetiu.

Alguns níveis acima, o grupo de quatro pessoas saiu do elevador e foram embora do Ministério da Magia. Remus segurou Sirius enquanto Tonks segurava Hermione e eles aparataram de volta para a residência dos Lupin, também conhecida como O Recanto. Uma vez dentro da casa protegida, Hermione soltou um suspiro alto de alívio e caiu na grande poltrona macia perto do sofá onde Remus levitou o corpo de Sirius.

oOoOoOo

**O Recanto - Residência dos Lupin**

" _Finite_!" Remus balançou sua varinha e Sirius estava livre do feitiço que Hermione tinha lançado nele. O lobisomem tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, a passando para Hermione poder guardá-la na bolsinha e devolvê-la para Harry.

"Eu devo ir," Hermione disse. "Se eu não voltar para A Toca, eles irão me procurar e a última coisa que eu quero é que alguém apareça antes que eu tenha uma chance de explicar. Certamente não antes que as coisas possam ser explicadas a _ele_." Ela apontou para Sirius, ajoelhando ao lado dele e carinhosamente afastando o cabelo do rosto dele. Ele já não tinha as bochechas afundadas como tinha na sua primeira reunião na Casa dos Gritos, nem seu cabelo estava emaranhado, pendurado até a cintura. Ele era o Sirius que ela tinha vindo a conhecer ao longo dos anos, não tendo envelhecido um dia desde que caiu através do véu.

Enquanto sua mão roçava levemente no rosto dele, seus olhos cinzentos se abriram e ele olhou para o rosto dela. Hermione engasgou e Remus e Tonks correram para o seu lado.

"Sirius?" Hermione sussurrou.

O homem ficou boquiaberto como se estivesse assustado, uma mão fraca levantou, retornando seu gesto quando seus dedos roçaram a suavidade do rosto dela, traçando a linha da sua mandíbula. Ela viu a formação de lágrimas nos olhos dele e prendeu a respiração.

Ele estava tremendo quando seus lábios abriram e ele sussurrou, "Mia?"


	3. Tagarela Como Sempre

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo 3 - Tagarela Como Sempre

_"...Something always brings me back to you._   
_It never takes too long_  
_No matter what I say or do_  
_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone..."_  
_(Gravity - Sara Bareilles)_

**22 de julho, 1997**

**O Recanto - Residência dos Lupin**

"Sirius?" Hermione tocou sua bochecha afetuosamente, sua preocupação aumentando enquanto ele continuava a encará-la em choque, proferindo uma única palavra: _Mia_.

"Sirius, sou eu, Hermione. Você vai ficar bem. Estamos com Remus e Tonks. Você está a salvo."

Os grandes e cinzentos olhos dele a encaravam como se ela fosse a única coisa na sala que importasse. Seus dedos voavam suavemente sobre sua pele tão suavemente como as asas de uma borboleta - a admirando, nunca tocando. Finalmente ele engoliu com força e seu olhar virou sobre o ombro dela, indo para Remus que parecia aflito enquanto balançava a cabeça.

_Não_.

Sirius tirou rápido sua mão do rosto de Hermione e desviou seu foco dela, tentando se mover, mas fisicamente incapaz. Ele assobiou quando a dor atravessou seu corpo.

"Merda, parece que eu não movo minhas pernas há..." Ele olhou para as três pessoas ao redor dele. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você deveria descansar um pouco, Sirius," Hermione instruiu. "Remus vai explicar tudo quando você estiver melhor. Eu tenho que voltar para sede. Harry vai chegar em breve," ela ofereceu um largo sorriso, esperando que o nome do afilhado o trouxesse de volta à Terra.

Suas palavras pareceram engatilhar algo no bruxo. Ele perguntou "Ele está bem? Eu me lembro... de algo..."

"Não se preocupe. Preocupe-se em melhorar," Hermione insistiu. "Enquanto isso, Harry está perfeitamente a salvo e saudável," ela prometeu e Sirius silenciosamente assentiu. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela, caindo pelas suas bochechas e ele pareceu estar dolorosamente se contendo para não as limpar.

Ela sorriu para ele e se inclinou para beijar sua testa. "Eu tenho que ir." Levantando rapidamente, ela se virou para Remus. "Obrigada," ela disse, o abraçando com força e castamente beijando seu rosto. Remus cerrou os olhos com força enquanto ela se pendurava em cima dele, seu olhar encontrando o de sua esposa, que lhe deu um sorriso triste enquanto ele deixava Hermione ir.

"Obrigado você, Hermione. Não posso nem falar..." As palavras de Remus ficaram presas na garganta.

"Então não fale." Ela sorriu e virou para abraçar Tonks. "Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda."

Tonks sorriu e abraçou a garota de volta. "Você me conhece, sempre pronta para uma pequena aventura."

Hermione riu e andou para a lareira, olhando para trás uma vez. Quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os cinzas, ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo e voltou sua atenção para Remus e Tonks. "Vocês podem convocar uma reunião da Ordem? Amanhã à noite? Se ele estiver melhor, tragam-no para A Toca, se não..." Ela tentou pensar. "Eu vou explicar da melhor maneira que eu puder. Mas a Ordem precisar saber." Ela lhes dirigiu um sorriso enquanto jogava o pó dentro da lareira e gritava "A Toca!"

"O que diabos aconteceu, Remus?!" Sirius gritou no momento em que Hermione desapareceu. Ele sentou, embora muito rapidamente e começou a deslizar para fora do sofá, enquanto Tonks corria para o lado do primo para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. Sirius fez uma careta e levou a mão à cabeça.

Tonks o repreendeu, "Você deveria estar descansando, primo. Você quer um pouco de Poção do Sono?"

"Eu quero Firewhisky," Sirius resmungou.

"Isso com certeza não vai acontecer." Remus balançou a cabeça firmemente enquanto se levantava e se aproximava da lareira. Em cima repousava uma pilha de pergaminho, um tinteiro e um conjunto de penas. Enquanto Sirius reclamava baixinho do sofá, Remus escrevia várias notas curtas, dobrando-as rapidamente e caminhou até a janela, onde uma pequena gaiola abrigava uma jovem coruja marrom. "Entregue essas mensagens para a Ordem," Remus instruiu a coruja, lhe dando um pouco de comida antes de fixar os pergaminhos dobrados em sua pata. "A Toca primeiro." A ave imediatamente levantou voo e saiu pela janela aberta e Remus suspirou levemente antes de voltar seu olhar para seu amigo recentemente devolvido.

"Café então? Posso café? Ou estou de volta a Azkaban onde qualquer movimento que eu faça é ditado?" O olhar de Sirius era duro e sua voz grave, enquanto falava com Tonks e Remus.

"Bom, você continua tão tagarela quanto sempre, amor." Tonks levantou. "Eu vou te trazer um pouco de chá." Ela parou para olhar enquanto Sirius estreitava os olhos para ela. "Não, você vai beber chá. Hermione insistiu que você deve descansar." Ela sorriu docemente para seu primo antes de virar e apertar a mão de Remus, e então deixando os rapazes sozinhos na sala.

"O que aconteceu, Remus?" Sirius perguntou de novo, dessa vez em voz baixa. Ele examinou a sala, imediatamente reconhecendo como o antigo Chalé dos Lupin, onde Remus cresceu. Sirius não entrava ali desde o retorno de Voldemort e, antes disso, quando fugiu de Azkaban e voou com Bicuço depois de uma rápida parada para coletar informações sobre seu amigo de infância e passar outro ano em fuga.

"Essa é a pergunta, não é?" Remus riu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

Sirius encarou o rosto do seu melhor amigo, percebendo várias novas linhas, algumas novas cicatrizes e mais fios grisalhos do que ele lembrava. "Mia?"

"Hermione."

"Ela cresceu." Sirius limpou um pouco a garganta.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para seu amigo. "Ainda Hermione."

"Merda."

"Harry?"

"Você perdeu um pouco desde que se foi."

"Mas ele está bem? A salvo? Eu me lembro de estar lutando." Sirius cerrou os olhos em concentração, tentando focar nos detalhes que pareciam escapulir. Suas emoções estavam a toda - preocupação e pânico no topo da lista - mas também a brilhante sensação de adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

"Departamento de Mistérios. As crianças invadiram o Ministério. Voldemort pôs uma visão na mente de Harry e o fez pensar que tinha te capturado." Remus explicou em pequenas frases tentando completar as lacunas, enquanto Sirius tentava ele mesmo botar as peças nos lugares. Estava claro que o lobisomem estava testando a capacidade mental de Sirius.

"Acho que me lembro de algo assim." Sirius acenou e de repente uma imagem invadiu sua mente. "Minha prima?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Tonks?" Remus piscou, e olhou para cima em direção à cozinha, onde ele podia ouvir sua esposa colocando a chaleira no fogo.

"Não..." Sirius rosnou ferozmente, seus olhos cinzentos brilharam escurecendo para a cor de nuvens de tempestade. "A louca, puta!" Ele balançou a cabeça com a memória dela.

"Bella," Remus disse hesitando. "Ela... escapou."

"Merda!" Sirius jogou os braços e as pernas para cima em um acesso de raiva, incapaz de alcançar qualquer coisa para jogar ou quebrar e não sentiu sua varinha consigo. Ele olhou para cima e viu o pedaço familiar de madeira de castanheira em uma mesa próxima e ele estendeu a mão para ela rapidamente, verificando para ter certeza de que não foi danificada. O Departamento de Mistérios. Ele foi para resgatar Harry. Não somente Harry. Não, _ela_ estava lá também. Ela e inúmeras outras crianças estavam lá também: os jovens Weasley, ele lembrava; o garoto de Frank e Alice; e uma garota que tinha uma impressionante semelhança com uma garota da Corvinal que Sirius tinha sido amigo na escola. Houve uma luta, Comensais da Morte no Ministério: Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix e uma série de outras pessoas que Sirius teve a infeliz circunstância de saber o nome.

"Eu me lembro de estar duelando," Sirius explicou cuidadosamente. "E você e Tonks estavam lá. Kingsley e Moody também. Uma grande sala que parecia o teatro mais deprimente que eu já vi."

"É uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios. Adequadamente chamada de Sala do Véu ou... Sala da Morte."

Sirius arregalou os olhos enquanto virava para olhar seu amigo. "Ela me matou, não matou?"

"Para ser honesto, você não está exatamente morto agora." Remus encolheu os ombros.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Moony." Sirius o olhou fixamente.

"Bem, sim e não... Ela não te matou fisicamente, mas ela é a pessoa que causou a sua queda no véu." O lobisomem concordou.

"E Mia me trouxe de volta?"

" _Hermione_ o trouxe de volta, sim." Remus o corrigiu de novo.

Sirius rosnou para ele. "Não fale comigo como se eu fosse estúpido, Remus, eu sei quem ela é." Estava começando a se sentir como se fosse a primeira conversa depois de sua fuga. Sirius fazendo perguntas, exigindo respostas e Remus constantemente o corrigindo sobre o uso correto dos nomes.

"Não, nós dois sabemos que há uma diferença." Remus insistiu. Seus olhos, normalmente verdes claros na forma humana, brevemente adquirindo mechas de âmbar e ouro - era o lobo marcando presença em pequenos momentos de estresse ou picos emocionais. Sirius captou a mudança imediatamente e assentiu para seu amigo quando os olhos de Remus voltaram ao normal.

"Como _você_ tem lidado com isso?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não... Não muito bem." Remus balançou a cabeça. Estava sendo difícil o bastante lidar com os fantasmas do passado antes da morte de Sirius, mas entre perder seus melhores amigos, a guerra e... outros inconvenientes, Remus estava tendo dificuldades mesmo nos dias que a lua _não_ estava se fechando sobre ele. "Tonks tem sido bem compreensiva, levando tudo em consideração," ele acrescentou em voz baixa.

"Você _casou_ com a minha prima? Eu sabia que você era estupidamente apaixonado por ela, mas não pensei que você fosse dar esse salto, Moony." Sirius riu, olhando para o anel de casamento de Remus. "Você é velho bastante para ser o pai dela, você sabe." Ele sorriu debochadamente para o amigo, torcendo para que isso quebrasse a tensão desconfortável que pairava na sala.

"Ora se não é o sujo falando do mal lavado." Remus olhou para ele.

Sirius debochou. "Eu _sempre_ estou sujo*."

"É bom ter você de volta, Padfoot." O lobisomem deu um suspiro de alívio e apertou o ombro de Sirius. Se Sirius estava bem o suficiente para fazer trocadilhos com o sobrenome, então o mundo tinha voltado ao normal de algum jeito.

"Beba, amor," Tonks disse enquanto andava com duas xícaras de chá na mão, passando uma para Sirius e a outra para o marido, que sorriu para ela com gratos e adoráveis olhos. Sirius riu baixinho quando flagrou a troca de olhares, balançando a cabeça como se a ideia dos dois casados fosse na verdade muito além de ridícula. Tonks sorriu para ele. "Você está bem, Sirius?"

"Vou ficar. Você me conhece." Ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não é possível manter este velho cão para baixo. E por falar em cães velhos..." Ele piscou para seu jovem primo. "Parece que você finalmente botou a coleira _nesse_ aqui."

Remus resmungou em resposta e Tonks passou a mão pelos seus cabelos docemente. "Sim, eu botei," ela disse com um pouco de triunfo na voz. "Você deveria ver a guia, combina." Ela piscou e Sirius deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido, enquanto Remus gemeu e baixou o olhar. "Ok, meninos," Tonks disse que com uma risada. "Cuidem um do outro. Eu tenho que voltar para o Ministério antes que eles percebam que eu saí. Tenho que assegurar que ninguém percebeu a nossa fuga."

"Tenha cuidado." Remus levantou para acompanhá-la até a lareira.

"Sempre, amor." Ela sorriu debochadamente para ele, rapidamente dando um beijo antes de desaparecer no Flu.

"Está bem, me ponha a par das coisas. O que aconteceu com Harry?" Sirius se endireitou, botando a xícara agora vazia na mesinha ao lado, rapidamente vasculhando a sala atrás do estoque de Firewhisky. Ele sabia que o pai do seu amigo tinha uma estante no canto da sala que guardava algumas garrafas decentes que a família possuía, umas que Sirius, Remus e James constantemente estavam substituindo nas poucas vezes em que foram autorizados a beber antes do sexto ano em Hogwarts. Infelizmente, apesar da estante ainda existir, as lindas garrafas tinham sido substituídas por o que pareciam ser fotos de casamento.

"Estamos em guerra, oficialmente," Remus disse depois de dar um suspiro cansado.

Sirius jogou o cabelo para trás. "Estamos _sempre_ em guerra."

"Verdade, mas dessa vez o Ministério não está abafando. Em vez disso, eles estão indo além no dever de casa lembrando as pessoas em como elas estão seguras e como tudo está sob controle." Com essa declaração, ambos os homens fizeram gestos rudes.

"O que significa que as coisas estão piores do que a gente imaginava?"

Remus assentiu em resposta. "Moody pensa que o Ministério foi infiltrado por Comensais da Morte." Quando Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas de modo descrente, Remus acrescentou, "Kingsley concorda."

"Bom o bastante para mim." Sirius passou uma mão inquieta por seu cabelo cor de corvo. "Quanto tempo eu estive fora?" Ele perguntou, contemplando o comprimento de seu cabelo. Não poderia ter sido muito tempo, mas, em seguida, o jeito que Remus e Tonks tinham falado, parecia havia acontecido muita coisa em sua ausência.

"Quase um ano," Remus respondeu.

"Merda," Sirius resmungou. "Eu já não perdi anos o suficiente?"

"Nós vamos buscar Harry em alguns dias," Remus disse, tentando distrair o amigo. "A Ordem bolou um plano. Ele vai se tornar maior de idade na próxima semana. Nós o retiraremos da casa dos tios para sempre."

"Babacas." O nariz de Sirius torceu em desgosto.

"Nós vamos partir em pares quando sairmos de Little Whinging, metade de nós vai tomar a Poção Polissuco para nos tornarmos Harry. Para distrair os possíveis Comensais da Morte que queiram nos emboscar."

"Bom plano." Sirius concordou. "Ideia de Mia? A garota sempre amou a Polissuco." Ele riu.

"Hermione?" Remus o corrigiu mais uma vez. "Não. Na verdade, a ideia foi de Mundungus."

"Eu duvido _muito_ disso." Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha descrente.

"Então," Remus continuou, ignorando os protestos dúvidas de Sirius. "Vamos partir em pares, voar para diferentes casas protegidas, e pegar uma chave de portal para A Toca. É a sede agora."

"E Largo Grimmauld? Os gritos da minha mãe finalmente enlouqueceram a todos?"

"Pensamos que pode estar comprometido." Remus desviou sua atenção de Sirius por um momento.

"Impossível. Dumbledore é o fiel do segredo. Não pode estar comprometido e eu sei disso porque eu mesmo o tornei o fiel do segredo. Agora eu sei mais sobre trocar o fiel. Me enganaram uma vez -"

"Sirius, ele morreu."

Sirius olhou para ele em choque. Abriu a boca para gritar, provavelmente um palavrão, mas nada saiu.

"Sinto muito," Remus continuou, "não tem uma maneira fácil de falar isso."

Um pesado silêncio caiu na sala enquanto os amigos estavam sentados, olhando um para o outro. Remus segurou o olhar de Sirius, observando enquanto o cinza olhar do Animago passava por raiva, confusão, e luto, claramente tentando focar em não deixar as emoções tirarem o melhor dele. Remus sempre esteve lá nos momentos na vida de Sirius que ele perdeu alguém. Seu pai e irmão, os pais de James. Apesar de Remus não estar presente na noite em que James e Lily foram mortos, ele conhecia Sirius bem o bastante para saber que só uma morte poderia levar o homem às lágrimas, apesar dele brigar fortemente para não as deixar cair.

"Quem?" Sirius finalmente quebrou o silêncio, e a palavra saiu através dos seus dentes como um rosnado.

"Snape," Remus disse rapidamente, sabendo que não tinha razão para enrolar.

"Você está brincando comigo?!" Sirius levantou e chutou a mesinha ao lado com força o suficiente para virá-la, derrubando as xícaras no chão. Ele balançou por um momento, tentando manter o equilíbrio, ainda sem muita força. Remus pensou que se Hermione não tivesse levado o kit de primeiros socorros bruxo para o Ministério, Sirius estaria em coma. "Eu sabia! Eu te avisei!" Sirius gritou. "Eu disse a todos vocês para que não confiassem naquele ranhoso, maldito traidor!"

"Bom, você vai ter muito tempo para dizer 'eu te avisei', mas não vai mudar em nada o que aconteceu." Remus mudou de lugar, balançando sua varinha para reparar o dano causado por Sirius. Os dois homens ficaram cara a cara, Sirius olhando nos olhos de Remus ousadamente. O lobisomem era uns bons 10 ou 12cm maior que o Animago, e estava usando essa vantagem para acalmar Sirius e levá-lo de volta ao sofá.

"Dumbledore está morto, Largo Grimmauld está comprometido, Snape está fugindo, Voldemort está infiltrando o Ministério e Harry está em perigo. Ele _sempre_ está em perigo," Remus falou, dando um passo à frente, forçando Sirius a andar para trás. Os amigos rosnaram um para o outro, os seus homólogos caninos igualmente disputando território, mas no último minuto, Sirius recuou quando uma forte dor acometeu seu ombro e ele foi incapaz de ficar muito mais tempo de pé.

"Então onde _eu_ entro?" Sirius disse defensivamente, caindo de costas no sofá, cruzando os braços sob seu peito como uma criança petulante presa num canto. "Eu assumo que Mi- _Hermione_ tinha um propósito ao me trazer de volta? Algum grande plano onde minha presença é altamente necessitada?"

“Na verdade, não." Remus enrugou sua testa, ainda surpreso pelos acontecimentos do dia. "Não que eu não esteja emocionado que você esteja vivo, Padfoot, acredite em mim, mas ela não deu nenhuma justificativa. Mencionou que tinha descoberto algo com umas pesquisas e precisava entrar no Departamento de Mistérios para testar uma teoria. Foi tudo o que ela disse. Eu concordei óbvio, porque naturalmente pensei que ela estava indo pegar-"

"Pegar o Vira-Tempo?" Sirius o interrompeu.

"Sim." Remus concordou. "Nós encontramos a Sala do Tempo, mas depois de um minuto olhando em volta ela saiu para procurar a sala que tinha o véu."

"Então ela não...?"

"Não. Ela não o pegou."

"Então o que isso significa?" Sirius perguntou, pânico na sua voz. "Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Quase dezoito," Remus respondeu e olhou enquanto Sirius fazia as contas na cabeça.

"Mais um ano?"

Remo assentiu. "Se nós sobrevivermos."

"E depois o que?"

"Depois eu faço a minha parte," Remus disse com um sorriso enquanto pegava dentro de suas vestes o Vira-Tempo que tinha roubado mais cedo aquela manhã.

oOoOoOo

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasleys**

"... e você acha que nós vamos simplesmente deixar que você, Harry e Hermione vão vagabundear atrás de uma aventura sem pé nem cabeça!?" Hermione conseguiu ouvir Senhora Weasley gritando na cozinha quando saiu da lareira. Estremecendo, Hermione tentou ir em silêncio até a escada para evitar que fosse chamada para a conversa que Ron deveria ter tido com os pais semanas atrás.

"Ah não, você não vai fazer isso!" Ron gritou para ela. "Não vai me jogar embaixo do ônibus!"

"Se você conseguir se lembrar do significado dessa expressão, terei prazer em intervir e consertar isso para você." Ela se virou e cruzou os braços no peito, encarando o amigo ruivo com um olhar de desafio. Ron a encarou de volta, gaguejando algumas sílabas enquanto suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas.

"Hermione?" Senhora Weasley apareceu na porta e a preocupação em seus olhos caiu sobre a jovem bruxa. "Você poderia, por favor, me explicar porque meu filho acha que não vai voltar para escola esse ano?" A bruxa mais velha olhou para a mais nova de soslaio. Hermione suspirou em derrota, mas não antes de olhar na direção de Ron.

"Desculpe, Senhora Weasley, mas nós temos que fazer isso. Está nas mãos de Harry agora. Sempre esteve nas mãos dele e eu não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho," ela tentou explicar. "Ron disse pensar o mesmo que eu."

"E aonde vocês vão? O que vão fazer? Por que a Ordem ou, Merlin, os seus _pais_ sabem sobre isso?" Sua voz era alta, quase aos gritos. Hermione se encolheu ante a palavra _pais_ e a Senhora Weasley percebeu a reação imediatamente. "Ah, minha querida." Ela caminhou rapidamente e puxou Hermione para um abraço. "Sinto muito, Hermione, mas... mas eu não posso perder mais uma das minhas crianças. Isso inclui você, você sabe."

"Eu sei." Hermione assentiu. "Mas nós botamos nossa fé em Dumbledore e em Harry. Infelizmente, a missão não é a única coisa que nós precisamos lidar. Harry precisa vir para cá, vir para casa," ela esclareceu com um sorriso triste quando olhou para a Senhora Weasley, que parecia estar chorando não pela primeira vez naquela noite.

A conversa foi interrompida por um barulho na janela. Hermione respirou fundo quando reconheceu a coruja de Remus. Ron levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo a reação dela, mas ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, um apelo silencioso para que ele não levantasse nenhuma suspeita sobre a ansiedade que tinha em seu rosto.

"Reunião da Ordem amanhã," Senhor Weasley disse enquanto entrava na cozinha. "Remus disse que é importante, mas nada com o que nos preocuparmos."

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer," Senhora Weasley bufou. "Não pense que você vai sair dessa, meu jovem." Ela apontou um dedo severo para o filho mais novo, que engoliu um nó na garganta em resposta e acenou com a cabeça rapidamente quanto seus pais saíram da cozinha. Uma vez fora de vista, Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e praticamente a arrastou até os muitos lances de escadas antes de chegar a seu quarto e fechar a porta.

"Ponha o feitiço para que não nos ouçam," Hermione disse, o repreendendo antes que ele abrisse a boca.

" _Muffliato_!" Ron lançou rapidamente e se virou para encarar Hermione. "O que foi isso? Você sabia da reunião da Ordem?"

"Sim, eu estava com Tonks e Remus hoje," ela explicou calmamente.

"É sobre o que? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry? O plano mudou?" Ele exigiu claramente em pânico.

"Sente-se antes que você desmaie." Hermione revirou os olhos. "Não, o plano não mudou, até onde eu saiba. Só... uma novidade." Ela encolheu os ombros levemente e ajoelhou no chão onde ela tirou o kit de primeiros socorros da bolsinha. "Me lembre de repor isso amanhã. Tenho que ter certeza de que abastecemos com todas as poções antes de irmos embora."

"Por que está vazio?"

Ela suspirou. "Você vai saber logo, logo."

A voz dele estava cheia de preocupação quando disse seu nome. "Hermione?"

Ela se virou para olhá-lo. "Fica calmo. Eu estou bem. É só... bem, amanhã na reunião algumas pessoas vão ficar muito _felizes_ comigo e algumas provavelmente vão ficar muito _nervosas_ ," ela tentou explicar.

"O que você foi fazer com Tonks? Pensei que vocês fossem procurar um presente de casamento para Fleur?"

"Eu menti," ela disse simplesmente.

"Mentiu? Por que você mentiria para mim? Para minha mãe?" Ele perguntou, chocado que ela tenha admitido de bom grado.

"Porque se alguém soubesse o que eu estava planejando fazer, ninguém teria me deixado sair da casa. Antes que você pergunte, não, não vou te contar. Você vai ter que esperar. Espero que aconteça o que acontecer amanhã, você esteja ao meu lado. _Do_ meu lado." Ela olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes.

"Claro." Ron assentiu. "Não gosto de segredos, no entanto."

"Sei que não. Desculpa."

"Eu vou ser uma das pessoas que vão ficar felizes com você?"

"Espero que sim. Mas no final tudo foi pelo Harry," ela explicou. " _Ele_ vai ficar feliz e isso é tudo que importa."


	4. Alguma Festa de Boas-Vindas

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo 4 - Alguma Festa de Boas-Vindas

 _"...Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
_There through the highs and the lows_  
_Someone to count on, someone who cares_  
_Beside you wherever you go..."_  
_(Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato)_

**23 de julho, 1997**

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasleys**

No final da tarde, todos os membros da Ordem se reuniram na sala d'A Toca. Um por um, chegaram por meio da Rede de Flu que o Senhor Weasley deixou ligada durante a noite. À medida que cada bruxo e bruxa iam chegando, outro membro estava lá para fazer a pergunta de segurança previamente estabelecida. Considerando que toda a Ordem estava planejando se envolver em uma missão com a Poção Polissuco em apenas alguns dias, eles, mais do que ninguém, sabiam quão apertada a segurança precisava ser.

Senhora Weasley tinha feito um banquete como de costume, no entanto, em vez de se sentar para comer no final da reunião como muitas vezes eles fizeram, a maioria das pessoas deslocou-se para longe da mesa de comida, envolvidos em uma ou outra conversa. Todos, menos Hermione, claramente perguntando por que a reunião foi convocada em primeiro lugar.

Chamas verdes iluminaram a sala de estar e todos se viraram para encarar a lareira quando Tonks atravessou rapidamente, um olhar emocionado em seu rosto. Tão rápido, antes que alguém tivesse a chance de até mesmo dizer 'Olá' a ela, Alastor Moody se aproximou da jovem Auror. "Seu primeiro dia como Auror oficialmente, você entrou no meu escritório e tropeçou. O que você quebrou?" Ele perguntou rispidamente.

Tonks riu para ele. "Dois bisbilhoscópios, um novo espelho de inimigos e um sensor de segredos."

"Sim, e você ainda me deve um novo, um de cada", ele resmungou. "Onde está seu marido e sobre o que é este encontro todo?"

"Aprenda a ter um pouco de paciência", ela o repreendeu. "E pare de se preocupar tanto." Ela sorriu e atirou um recadinho para Hermione, que parecia como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. "Calma, amor. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo e  _todos_ ," ela acrescentou, "está tudo bem".

"Eles estão bem?" Hermione perguntou nervosamente. "Nada de errado?"

A Metamorfomaga riu suavemente. "Um pouco irritado, mas isso é normal, né?"

O Flu abriu de novo com outras labaredas de fogo verde e Remus saiu da lareira, seus olhos rapidamente achando Tonks e Hermione, e ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador para a jovem bruxa, balançando a cabeça como se dando a ela uma aprovação silenciosa do que ela tinha feito, e, ao mesmo tempo, a deixando saber que ela tinha o seu apoio nesta reunião.

"Remus!" Bill Weasley deu um passo à frente. "Se é você mesmo..." ele olhou desconfiado com um sorriso no rosto. Entre os dois homens, que poderiam facilmente sentir o cheiro da licantropia um no outro, as questões de segurança eram inúteis. Mas, para apaziguar a multidão ansiosa, Bill perguntou "Quando eu acordei na enfermaria do hospital no mês passado, qual foi a primeira coisa que você me disse?"

"Espero que você goste de carne mal passada." Remus sorriu e abraçou o filho mais velho Weasley. "Falando nisso, está tudo certo?" Ele perguntou rapidamente.

"Melhor do que você, eu imagino." Bill encolheu os ombros. "Fiquei um pouco ansioso algumas noites atrás, lua e tal, mas nada que eu não conseguisse lidar." O desfazedor de feitiços assentiu, e Remus deu um tapinha em suas costas, feliz por ver que Fenrir Greyback não conseguiu arruinar outra vida.

"Agora que os filhotes estão todos juntos", Moody interrompeu com um grunhido. "Quem vai me dizer o que diabos era tão importante que precisávamos arriscar outro encontro tão perto de recuperar Potter?" O homem cheio de cicatrizes parecia completamente no limite.

Hermione começou a se agitar e Remus, ouvindo a mudança em sua taxa de respiração e do coração, colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro. Ele ignorou a censura de Moody sobre "filhotes". "Nós não estamos todos aqui, na verdade", Remus declarou. "Agora, antes que eu chame nosso último membro, eu preciso que todos mantenham uma mente aberta e mantenham a calma," ele insistiu. "Vocês podem fazer todas as perguntas de segurança que quiserem, mas mantenham suas varinhas onde elas estão. Vocês já falaram com Tonks e comigo, vocês sabem que nós somos quem dizemos ser e, portanto, eu vou pedir a vocês para confiarem em nós."

A maioria da Ordem concordou ansiosamente, enquanto alguns - notavelmente Moody - pareciam nervosos pelos detalhes terem sido deixados de lado sobre o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Instintivamente, Hermione estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Ron com força, usando a outra mão para apertar as vestes de Tonks. Remus se aproximou do Flu, jogou em pó e gritou "O Recanto!" Antes de afundar a cabeça nas chamas verdes. "Venha para cá", ele disse em voz alta antes de recuar para abrir espaço.

As chamas verdes brilharam mais fortes e mais altas e, quando elas finalmente abaixaram, todas as varinhas da sala levantaram enquanto os membros da Ordem arregalavam os olhos defensivamente encarando o fundo dos olhos cinzentos de Sirius Black.

"Que bela 'Festa de Boas Vindas'." Sirius encarou todas as varinhas. "Óbvio que só uma ou duas são necessárias." Ele olhou para Remus, que parecia irritado com a reação dos seus companheiros membros da Ordem. "O que vai acontecer se todo mundo atirar uma maldição de uma vez só?" Perguntou Sirius. "Toda maldita casa vai desmoronar." Sirius viu a dona da casa e mostrou seu sorriso bem conhecido. "Molly, você está ótima."

O queixo dela caiu e ela estava agarrando Arthur com a mão sem varinha. "Você está vivo!" Ela gritou.

"E bonito como nunca," Sirius disse com um sorriso. "Tudo bem, Remus disse que vocês usam muitas perguntas de segurança agora, certo?" Ele tirou o pó de suas vestes. "Vamos acabar logo com isso. Tem muito tempo desde que eu tive alguma comida caseira boa, e eu posso sentir o cheiro da torta de melaço daqui."

Arthur estava boquiaberto. "Como você está vivo?"

"Essa," Sirius disse, apontando para o patriarca ruivo, "é uma pergunta de segurança horrorosa, Arthur. Tente de novo."

"Hum... Eu... Qual música você não parava de cantar quando passamos o Natal juntos no Largo Grimmauld?" Arthur deixou escapar, claramente não tirando tempo o suficiente para pensar em uma pergunta boa o bastante.

"God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs," Sirius declarou ao sorrir. "É bom ver você, velho amigo. Eu soube que você está com a minha moto. Eu gostaria de tê-la de volta." Ele olhou para o homem com cuidado e Arthur riu em resposta, ainda em choque. "Próximo?" Sirius previsivelmente se virou para Moody.

Moody cerrou seu olho bom na direção do Animago e perguntou cuidadosamente, "Quando fomos escoltar Harry Potter para a Estação Kings Cross, quais foram as últimas palavras dele para você antes que deixássemos você no Largo Grimmauld?"

Sirius sorriu. "Pergunta maldosa! Eu fui com você, e você estava bem irritado por causa disso." Ele sorriu presunçosamente. "Por nenhuma razão, eu devo acrescentar. Eu atuei como um bom e obediente cachorro." Vários membros na sala riram, alguns bufaram, Moody rosnou.

"Está bem, está bem." Moody olhou para ele. "Agora responda a primeira pergunta de Arthur. Como diabos você está vivo?"

"Magia?" Sirius sugeriu com uma piscada.

Remus advertiu o amigo, "Sirius, você está forçando a barra."

"Bom, o que diabos eu deveria dizer?" Sirius encarou o lobisomem. "Eu acordei no seu sofá não sabendo onde diabos eu estava ou porque sua nova esposa não quis me dar uma bebida aceitável!" Seu foco desviou para a prima, mas seu olhar rapidamente foi para a bruxa que estava agarrada nas vestes de Tonks. Sirius deu a ela um sorriso doce como se a sala inteira de repente girasse em torno dela. Ele sorriu enquanto observava cor inundar as bochechas dela.

"Quer dizer que você não sabe como ou por que está vivo?" Senhora Weasley deu um passo à frente. "Você estava mesmo morto? Onde você estava?" Ela perguntou em tom acusador.

"Sim, morto morto, mas não sei aonde eu estava." Sirius balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, inclinou-se rápido para dar Molly um beijo na bochecha. "Você está tão temperamental como sempre, Molly. Adorável ver você."

"Sirius Black," Senhora Weasley assobiou entre os dentes cerrados, "você não pode simplesmente entrar via Flu na minha casa depois de estar morto por um ano e esperar que tudo continue normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Isso é sério!" Ela gritou e apontou um dedo em seu rosto quando ela o pegou prestes a falar. "Não se atreva a dizer isso!" Sirius sorriu e saltou de um pé para o outro, visivelmente se divertindo ao causar estragos nos nervos de Molly Weasley.

Moody quebrou a tensão quando limpou a garganta, e alguns membros levantaram suas varinhas em resposta. "Como sabemos que isso não é algum tipo de trama por Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Sirius zombou em voz alta. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Não é culpa dele!" Hermione gritou e em breve todos os olhos caíram sobre ela enquanto ela estava ao lado de Sirius, com as mãos tremendo quando as apertou. "Eu... Eu fiz isso", ela confessou rapidamente. "Eu encontrei... Eu encontrei uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta."

"E eu serei grato para sempre, gatinha." Sirius sorriu e se inclinou para frente a fim de dar um beijo em sua testa.

Hermione sorriu nervosamente, especialmente quando um calor subiu por seu pescoço. Ela se virou para o resto da multidão amontoada, a maioria parecendo chocada, assustada ou irritada. Exceto os gêmeos, que estavam aplaudindo silenciosamente.

"E como você fez isso?" Moody se aproximou agressivamente, mas antes que ele chegasse perto, ambos Remus e Sirius ficando em seu caminho, um rosnado baixo saindo de ambas as gargantas.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com o movimento, e ela respirou fundo enquanto observava Tonks que parecia relaxada e orgulhosa. Como os dois marotos encaravam silenciosamente o Auror irritado, Hermione espiou sob o ombro de Remus para olhar a reação de todos. Kingsley parecia aliviado, mas curioso. Senhor e Senhora Weasley estavam obviamente no limite, mas parecia ser com a eminente luta e não com a aparição de Sirius. Os irmãos Weasley, exceto por Ron, pareciam prontos para entrar, todos liderados por Bill que estava observando agressivamente os movimentos de Remus, como se esperando por um comando silencioso. Ron era o único que ainda encarava, de boca aberta, o agora vivo Sirius Black.

"Não importa  _como_  eu fiz. Está feito. Eu achei o feitiço enquanto pesquisava para a missão que Dumbledore deu para Harry, Ron e eu. Nos livros do próprio  _Dumbledore_ ," ela esclareceu pensando que  _isso_ bastaria para a Ordem saber que ela não usou Magia Negra. O que ela, tecnicamente, não usou. Nem toda Magia de Sangue era negra, apesar de não ser exatamente legal - por isso que ela não estava dando os detalhes na frente de tantos Aurores.

"Eu estava lá quando ela fez. Eu vi e ouvi o feitiço, vi o corpo dele saindo do Véu, vi quando ele acordou," Remus disse, olhando para Moody cuidadosamente. "Sirius está vivo de novo, Hermione o trouxe de volta. Agora saiam de perto dos dois."

"Não gosto disso," Moody murmurou.

"Percebe-se," Sirius respondeu. "Então, se já acabamos de medir nossos pa-"

"Sirius," Remus resmungou.

"Estou faminto. Molly?" Sirius voltou sua atenção para a matriarca Weasley. "Sem querer exigir nada, mas eu adoraria jantar. Tonks e Remus mal sabem como fazer uma xícara de chá. Estou surpreso que eles conseguiram sobreviver juntos sem ninguém para alimentá-los." Ele deu um passo atrás de Remus, que ainda estava guardando Hermione. Seus olhos caíram sobre a jovem bruxa e ele estendeu a mão para ela, empurrando gentilmente um cacho de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se grata - mais do que qualquer coisa,  _mesmo_! - que ele tenha se recuperado tão bem.

Um por um, os membros da Ordem saíram da sala de estar, seguindo Sirius quando ele botou comida num grande prato, sobrando apenas Molly, Remus, Ron e Hermione na sala, o lobisomem ainda de pé na frente dela como se o velho Auror representasse uma séria ameaça.

Hermione chegou a colocar uma mão suavemente no braço de Remus. Ele ficou tenso sob seu toque. "Remus?" Sussurrou ela e viu como ele relaxou ao ouvir o som de sua voz. "Remus, está tudo bem. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu sabia que iriam ter perguntas." Moody fez um barulho tipo um grunhindo e ela voltou sua atenção para ele. "Perguntas que eu ainda não vou responder," acrescentou ela e viu como Olho-Tonto a olhou por alguns breves momentos antes de dar-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça e sair da sala.

Remus se virou e olhou Moody antes de voltar sua atenção para Hermione. "Tem algum jeito de eu conseguir te convencer a ficar aqui enquanto o resto de nós busca Harry?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes com mechas de dourado e âmbar na luz.

"Não." Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou junto."

O nariz do lobisomem torceu em um desafio silencioso com as palavras dela, mas ele assentiu e apertou o ombro dela de leve. "Muito bem. Suponho que vou ter que confiar em Molly para manter Sirius aqui, então, sozinha. Nós não seremos capazes de manter Harry seguro se ele souber que Sirius está vivo. Ele só poderá saber quando chegar aqui."

"Ginny vai ajudar. Vá e coma alguma coisa. E mantenha um olho  _nele_." Ela riu. "Estou preocupada que ele vá irritar alguém e jogar por água abaixo todo o árduo trabalho que eu tive para trazê-lo de volta." Remus riu com as palavras dela, a deixando para fazer o seu caminho através da multidão que se reuniu rapidamente em torno de seu melhor amigo.

"O que diabos você fez?" Uma voz veio do seu lado e Hermione virou para olhar Ron, ainda de olhos arregalados, a encarando.

"Você deveria estar do  _meu_  lado," ela o lembrou.

"Eu estou do seu lado!" Ron insistiu enquanto se aproximava rapidamente dela. "Mas eu não sabia que você sabia como trazer pessoas de volta da porra da tumba!"

"Língua!", ela o repreendeu e, em seguida, acrescentou "e mantenha seu tom de voz baixo, Ronald!" Ela o repreendeu de novo. "E eu não sei como trazer de volta  _qualquer um_." Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não posso reverter uma Maldição da Morte," ela esclareceu. "Foi assim que eu encontrei o feitiço. Harry queria que eu encontrasse um jeito de trazer Dumbledore de volta. Eu sabia que era inútil, mas eu queria talvez achar uma maneira de nos proteger quando saíssemos nessa missão. Eu tropecei no feitiço que encontrei, fiz a conexão e pedi ao Remus e Tonks para irem comigo ao Ministério, desde que Tonks é uma Auror e poderia me botar para dentro."

Ron suspirou. "Puta merda."

Ela bateu em seu braço. "Olha a língua!"

"Você pode imaginar a cara de Harry quando ele vir Sirius?" Ron sorriu ironicamente.

"Isso é tudo o que eu tenho imaginado, Ron," Hermione sorriu. "Se tivermos que ir nesta caçada, é isso. Este é o fim, eu posso sentir isso. Harry vai enfrentá-lo em breve." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E eu precisava dar isso a ele. Ele precisa de nós e ele nos tem, mas... Harry precisa de sua família. Ele precisa ter algo de si próprio para lutar." Ela enxugou uma lágrima que caía pelo seu rosto.

oOoOoOo

**27 de julho, 1997**

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasley**

"Senta e fica!" Ginny Weasley disse firmemente, a varinha apontada para o bruxo com cabelos cor de corvo em frente a ela, um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Eu  _não_  sou um cachorro." Sirius olhou para ela e ela bufou. "Não  _agora_ ," ele esclareceu. "Eu já disse que vou ser bonzinho até que todos cheguem aqui. O que eles já deveriam ter feito!" Ele gritou, sua cabeça virando para a cozinha onde a Senhora Weasley estava, olhando para fora pela janela.

"Ali uma chave do portal!" Senhora Weasley gritou e correu porta fora.

Sirius se moveu para levantar, mas Ginny balançou a cabeça e apontou sua varinha mais uma vez. "Não, Sirius, você prometeu. Se algo deu errado, temos de descobrir o que aconteceu e cuidar de qualquer um que possa ter sido ferido. Harry não vai conseguir se focar se vir você." A ruiva tinha um tom de voz estranhamente similar à outra bruxa de cabelos ruivos de seu passado, e Sirius quase foi forçado a se render pela memória dela.

"Tudo bem", ele admitiu. "Vá ajudar a sua mãe," ele rosnou sob sua respiração. Ginny olhou para ele com desconfiança, mas acenou com a cabeça e correu para fora da porta. No segundo que ela se foi, no entanto, Sirius se transformou em sua forma Animaga e o grande cão negro deslizou rapidamente para a porta aberta, deslocando-se para as sombras dos arbustos que cercavam a Toca, observando à distância com os olhos cuidadosos.

No momento que seus olhos caíram sob Harry, Sirius sentiu uma dor em seu peito e ele audivelmente gemeu, suas patas implorando-lhe para seguir em frente, mas ele sabia que não devia. Tinha sido sua imprudência que o fez ser morto da última vez e ele sabia que não só iria colocar Harry em mais dor se ele fizesse algo assim de novo, mas sua impaciência iria demonstrar uma falta de gratidão que ele precisava mostrar a Hermione por tudo que ela tinha feito por ele.

"Os Comensais da Morte estavam esperando por nós," Harry disse à Senhora Weasley. "Nós estávamos cercados no momento em que partimos... eles sabiam que iria ser hoje... não sei o que aconteceu com os outros; quatro deles nos perseguiram, foi tudo o que poderíamos fazer para ficar longe, e então Voldemort nos alcançou..."

Sirius rosnou com a menção de Voldemort, seu grande corpo tremendo enquanto olhava seu afilhado, a imagem de James, e sabendo que o bruxo que tinha matado seu melhor amigo tinha atacado Harry nessa noite fazia o sangue de Sirius esquentar de raiva.

Ao longe outra luz azul apareceu. Quando os humanos viraram para ver seus amigos, Sirius rapidamente captou o cheiro de sangue e seus olhos arregalaram quando Remus apareceu, carregando com ele o corpo machucado de George Weasley. Ainda na borda de suas patas, Sirius ficou onde estava, desejando que ele pudesse fazer algo para ajudar, mas lembrando das precauções de todos.  _Espere que todos voltem, em seguida vá para Harry._

Todos caminharam para dentro da casa e Sirius estremeceu, sabendo que logo Ginny e Molly notariam sua ausência. Ele ouviu em silêncio do lado de fora como Molly cuidava da ferida de seu afilhado; nada que ameaçasse sua vida pelos sons dele. Apesar de Sirius sentir um pouco de temor pelo garoto - um companheiro Maroto - que certamente não iria mais se  _parecer_  com seu gêmeo.

"Que criatura estava em um canto na primeira vez que Harry Potter visitou o meu escritório em Hogwarts?" Remus perguntou, dando uma sacudida em Harry. "Responda!"

"Um... Um  _grindylow_  em um tanque, não era?"

"Que foi isso?" Rugiu Hagrid.

"Desculpe, Harry, mas eu precisava verificar," Remus disse tenso. "Nós fomos traídos. Você poderia ser um impostor."

Do lado de fora, Sirius voltou a olhar o terreno d'A Toca, esperando que mais alguém chegasse, os olhos checando a área cuidadosamente, suas orelhas de pé ouvindo qualquer ameaça. Remus disse que foram traídos. Sirius mentalmente revisou os nomes dos membros da Ordem que ele lembrava, rosnando quando sua memória o mostrou Mundungus Fletcher. Remus tinha dito que a ideia de usar Polissuco tinha sido dele. Sirius sabia que Dunga não era esperto o suficiente para sugerir algo desse tipo. Tinha que ser uma armadilha.

Sirius continuou guardando A Toca, ouvindo tudo enquanto Remus repreendia Harry dentro da casa. Ele estava quase no seu limite com o volume e tom que seu melhor amigo estava usando com seu afilhado - embora Sirius tivesse que admitir, fosse para o próprio bem do garoto.

"Harry, o tempo de desarmar alguém já acabou! Essa gente está tentando capturar você para matá-lo! Pelo menos estupore, se não está preparado para matar!"

"Estávamos a grande altitude! Lalau não estava normal e se eu tivesse o estuporado ele teria caído e morrido como se eu tivesse usado a Maldição da Morte!  _Expelliarmus_  me salvou de Voldemort dois anos atrás."

"Sim, Harry," Remus disse contendo-se, "e um grande número de Comensais da Morte presenciaram o acontecido! Me perdoe, mas foi uma tática muito insólita para alguém sob iminente risco de vida. Repeti-la hoje à noite, na frente de Comensais da Morte, que ou presenciaram ou ouviram contar sobre aquela primeira ocasião, foi quase suicídio!"

Outra luz azul apareceu no terreno e Sirius sentiu o cheiro quase imediatamente, cada pedaço da sua alma o empurrando para frente como se ficar parado fosse muito doloroso uma vez que o cheiro o dominou. Ele esforçou-se para lutar contra o instinto, e ver Harry e Remus correndo para fora da porta para atender Kingsley e Hermione finalmente ajudou a impedir Sirius de continuar avançando. Ele viu de perto como Harry envolveu Hermione em seus braços e, como se ela soubesse exatamente onde ele estava, Sirius sentiu os olhos dela imediatamente sobre ele. Ela parecia exausta, mas grata por estar viva. Ele se levantou, se movendo incerto nas quatro patas, até ela balançou a cabeça para ele por cima do ombro de Harry, silenciosamente pedindo que ele parasse. Ele choramingou, fisicamente ferido por não ser capaz de ir ao encontro dos dois, mas obedeceu ela, - desta vez - e recuou para as sombras.

"Cadê George?"

"Ele perdeu uma orelha," Remus disse.

"Perdeu uma..." Hermione repetiu com uma voz aguda.

"Obra de Snape."

"Snape?!" Harry gritou. "Você não disse -"

"Severus perdeu o capuz durante a perseguição.  _Sectumsempra_  sempre foi uma especialidade dele. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que lhe paguei na mesma moeda, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi manter George montado na vassoura depois que foi ferido, ele estava perdendo muito sangue."

Incapaz de se conter por mais tempo, Sirius rosnou alto quando a imagem de Snape entrou em sua mente. Ele tinha visto  _Sectumsempra_  em uso antes, e a memória causava em Sirius uma tremedeira de raiva. O Sonserino imundo tinha não só traído e matado Dumbledore, mas agora estava usando seus velhos favoritos para atacar os jovens membros da Ordem.

Harry virou com o barulho. "Você ouviu isso?" Ele apontou a varinha para as sombras onde Sirius permaneceu escondido.

"Harry, preste atenção, precisamos esperar por Ron e os outros." Hermione tentou distraí-lo, mas Harry não se intimidou nem um pouco quando ele deu um passo adiante, varinha iluminada à frente. Sirius estremeceu com a visão, imediatamente lamentando o fato de que Remus tinha acabado de insistir para que o menino não hesitasse em usar táticas ofensivas.

"Harry!" Hermione gritou para ele, ficando na frente do amigo.

"Sai Hermione, tem alguém lá!" Ele gritou.

"Harry!" Kingsley gritou e os membros da Ordem que tinha chegado se moveram em direção ao menino, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela deu um olhar silencioso para Remus que entendeu e olhou para as sombras onde podia ver claramente esconderijo de Padfoot.

"Todos para dentro então!" Senhora Weasley chamou e um por um, todos entraram, menos Harry, Hermione e Remus.

Hermione botou as mãos no peito de Harry. "Para, Harry. Eu posso explicar."

"Explicar o que?" Os olhos verdes de Harry repletos de pânico. "Hermione, o que está acontecendo? Quem está lá atrás?"

Sabendo que era inevitável agora que ele tinha ferrado tudo, Sirius se transformou novamente para sua forma humana e, lentamente, saiu das sombras, apertando as mãos em sinal de rendição para mostrar seu afilhado que ele estava desarmado. Ele deu um breve olhar de desculpas para Hermione, que parecia indecisa se devia ser solidária com a sua necessidade de ver Harry, ou incrivelmente irritada com sua impaciência.

Sirius sorriu. "Harry."

"O que... não, não... Sirius... mas..."

Remus botou uma mão no ombro do jovem bruxo. "Harry, é realmente ele."

"Não." Harry balançou a cabeça, lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos, fazendo-os parecer pouco natural à luz bruxuleante que refletia do lado de fora das janelas da casa. "Não, Sirius morreu, eu o vi morrer. Você me disse, Remus, você me disse que ele tinha ido embora!"

Sirius deu um passo cuidadoso para frente e parou imediatamente quando a mão de Harry que segurava a varinha enrijeceu. "Pergunte-me então," Sirius falou baixinho. "Pergunte-me qualquer coisa para me identificar. É o que a Ordem faz agora, sim?"

"Eu... Eu..." Harry rapidamente usou uma mão livre para enxugar seu rosto embora sua voz tremesse quando ele perguntou "Quais foram as primeiras palavras que você falou para mim?"

Sirius sorriu. "Eu suponho que você se refira à Casa dos Gritos. Nesse caso, eu lhe disse que pensei que você viria para ajudar seu amigo, como seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim. Mas se quisermos ser técnicos, as minhas primeiras palavras para você foram, ‘Merlin, olhe para este ninho de cabelo’" ele disse com uma risada.

Harry abaixou a varinha. "Sirius?"

"Sou eu mesmo, filhote." Sirius sorriu largamente e deu um passo à frente.

Hermione parou de apertar Harry e observou com lágrimas nos olhos, como os dois bruxos colidiram. Sirius puxou Harry em um abraço apertado, acariciando suas costas e carinhosamente esfregando o cabelo bagunçado. Uma risada escapou da boca de Hermione vendo a cena e ela fungou, passando as costas da mão pelos olhos. Ela sorriu ao sentir mãos grandes descansarem em seus ombros, e ela imediatamente as reconheceu como sendo de Remus. "Você fez bem", ele sussurrou e ela assentiu, alcançando uma de suas mãos em um aperto, como uma gratidão silenciosa.

"Vá esperar Tonks." Ela olhou por cima do ombro para o lobisomem. "Eu vou ficar com eles." Remus assentiu com um sorriso tenso enquanto virava e caminhava de volta para o campo.

"Eu não entendo," Harry finalmente disse quando se separou de Sirius, apesar de não soltar as vestes do padrinho, claramente preocupado com a possibilidade de soltá-lo e ele desaparecer. "Como isso é possível?"

Sirius sorriu e apontou por cima do ombro de Harry para onde Hermione estava sorrindo silenciosamente para a cena na frente dela. "Você tem uma bruxa muito inteligente do seu lado, filho."

"Hermione?" Harry se virou e olhou para ela. "Você... o trouxe de volta?" Ela assentiu. "Como? Você disse que-"

"Eu não pude trazer Dumbledore de volta," ela repetiu. "Mas eu continuei pesquisando. E eu encontrei um feitiço." Ela sorriu, esperando que ele não precisasse saber todos os detalhes que Hermione mesma não tinha parado completamente para olhar.

Sem palavras, Harry relutantemente soltou Sirius e correu para Hermione, puxando-a para um abraço caloroso e enterrando o rosto em seu ombro. Ela fechou os olhos e se agarrou ao melhor amigo, silenciando seus resmungos de contínua gratidão. "Você já fez muito, Harry," ela insistiu. "Teve muito tirado de você. Eu vi uma chance e não pude desperdiçá-la. Para dar algo de volta para você. Especialmente com o que temos de fazer a seguir."

"Desculpe, o que temos que fazer a seguir?" Sirius disse, os interrompendo.

Harry se afastou de Hermione, limpando os olhos antes de voltar sua atenção para o padrinho com um sorriso brilhante e determinado. "Nós venceremos essa guerra."


	5. Companheiros no Canto da Tristeza

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Cinco: Companheiros no Canto da Tristeza

_"...But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face..."_  
_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)_

**1o de agosto, 1997**

**A Toca - Residência dos Weasley**

"Cuidado aí", disse Hermione enquanto se aproximava Sirius, tomando o assento ao lado dele na grande mesa redonda na parte de trás do letreiro. A mesa estava tomada por cadeiras abandonadas e garrafas vazias de cerveja amanteigada que o cercavam. Todos os outros no quintal estavam em pé, dançando, desfrutando da companhia, e felicitando William e Fleur.

Sirius olhou a bruxa curiosamente. "Cuidado com o que?"

"Cuidado ou você pode se enterrar tão fundo nessa miséria que você criou que você vai chegar do outro lado feliz." Ela sorriu para ele.

Ele levantou uma curiosa sobrancelha para ela. "Quantas cervejas amanteigadas você tomou?"

"Três, mas esse não é o ponto," ela encolheu os ombros e Sirius riu, tomando um gole do pequeno copo de Firewhisky em cima da mesa na frente dele.

Hermione olhou para as pessoas e riu quando viu Ron desconfortável tentando dançar com Luna Lovegood, que parecia feliz dançando sozinha. Hermione estava bem, mas insistiu que seria gentileza dele convidar a jovem Corvinal para uma dança, e o resultado foi uma situação perfeitamente divertida.

"Por que você não está lá?" Sirius perguntou a ela, olhando o vestido lilás e rindo dos sapatos ridiculamente desconfortáveis que ela estava usando.

"Por que você está sentado aqui?" Ela rebateu.

Ele apontou o copo para ela. "Você primeiro."

"Nervosa," ela encolheu os ombros de novo. "Se nós não estivéssemos no meio de uma guerra e nos preparando para partir a qualquer momento, eu provavelmente ainda estaria aqui," ela admitiu em voz baixa. "A última vez que me pediram uma dança, eu tinha quinze anos e aquele homem," ela disse enquanto apontava para um grande cara com uma barba curta em vestes elegantes, "foi meu par. Ele falava pouco, irritou meus amigos, e não poderia sequer pronunciar o meu nome." Disse ela com uma risada.

Sirius estreitou brevemente os olhos para o rosto familiar de Viktor Krum, lembrando dos artigos exagerados no Semanário das Bruxas e no Profeta Diário sobre o caso de amor entre seu afilhado, a bruxinha e o famoso apanhador búlgaro. "Você tem medo que ele vá pedir para dançar com você?" Sirius sorriu para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Fiz questão que no segundo em que ele passasse pela porta, Fred e George o apresentassem para pelo menos uma das primas veelas de Fleur." Ela apontou para duas mulheres loiras que piscavam seus cílios na direção de Viktor Krum. Fred e George estavam persistentes nas proximidades, provavelmente esperando que Viktor escolhesse uma garota, deixando assim os gêmeos livres para pegarem os pedaços de um coração partido deixados para trás pela estrela de Quadribol.

"Então, em vez de encontrar alguém para dançar com você, você veio fazer companhia para o triste cara sentado no canto?"

"Ah, mas por que... Não vou discutir isso," ela insistiu balançando a cabeça. " _Por que_  você está triste e sentado no canto?" Ela perguntou a ele com cuidado, observando seus movimentos como se ela pudesse dizer se ele estava mentindo.

Desde que ela tinha trazido Sirius volta do véu, Hermione mantinha uma estreita vigilância sobre o homem. Enquanto os Weasley foram destinados a preparar o casamento seguindo as ordens dadas pela sua matriarca, Hermione e Harry iam despercebidos para a casa de Remus e Tonks para visitar Sirius. Harry porque ele queria ficar com seu padrinho tanto quanto fosse possível, e Hermione porque ela estava achando cada vez mais difícil manter-se afastada. Ela se sentia confortável na sua presença, mais aquecida.

Também era mais fácil bolar planos para o ano seguinte, pois a Senhora Weasley estava marcando em cima do trio em sua organização na caçada às Horcruxes, então Harry e Hermione tinham que trabalhar os detalhes fora da Toca. Desde que Harry se recusava a deixar Sirius no escuro sobre qualquer coisa, o Animago rapidamente sugeriu transformar o trio em um quarteto.

**"** Eu estou triste porque não gosto de casamentos," Sirius admitiu. "Passei muito tempo da minha infância indo a eles com vestes desconfortáveis."

"Daí a sua escolha rebelde com a roupa atual?" Hermione riu, apontando para sua jaqueta e calças de couro.

"Couro fica bem em qualquer ocasião." Sirius piscou para ela e sorriu ao vê-la corar. "Mas sim, eu evito essas vestes a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. Não que eu não as tenha, ou fique feio nelas. Eu fico malditamente fantástico naquelas vestes,", disse ele com um tom presunçoso. "De qualquer forma, a maioria dos casamentos que eu fui era de primos, tias e tios meus, todos destinados a se casar um com o outro." Ele riu enquanto observava Hermione vacilar diante da ideia de tradição da família Black de endogamia. "Ou eles se casam fora família com o pior tipo de pessoas que já existiu, como os Malfoys e os Lestranges."

"Um brinde a isso." Hermione alcançou o copo com Firewhisky e tomou um pequeno gole e então começou a engasgar imediatamente com ele.

Sirius riu e tirou o copo de perto dela. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para um garçom que passava carregando uma grande bandeja de champanhe. "Aqui, não é água, mas é melhor do que asfixia."

"Isso é horrível!" Hermione empalideceu quando ela sentia o gosto de sua boca. "Como você pode beber isso? Na verdade, como você pode até gostar disso?"

"Você se acostuma." Sirius sorriu, pensativo. "Firewhisky ocupa um lugar especial no meu coração." Ele rodou a bebida âmbar em seu copo, observando o brilho à luz de velas através da cor. Fazia um longo tempo desde que ele viu um par familiar de olhos cor de âmbar olhando para ele. O mesmo par de olhos que tinha sido sua ruína, o mesmo par de olhos que tinha dominado o coração de Sirius Black tanto tempo atrás.

"Bem, pelo menos o meu quase encontro com a morte fez você sorrir." A voz de Hermione trouxe Sirius de volta à Terra. "Então, de volta ao ponto. Você não gosta de casamentos."

Sirius franziu a testa. "Só fui a um bom."

"Os pais de Harry."

Sirius assentiu.

"Foi bonito?"

"Claro que foi." Sirius sorriu largamente. "Lily estava maravilhosa como sempre," ele explicou. "James estava nervoso como a gente esperava. Nós o mantivemos bem cheio com Firewhisky apenas para levá-lo até o altar." Ele riu com a lembrança, distraidamente dedilhando uma pequena corrente de prata que estava pendurado em seu pescoço.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. "Ele precisou ser embebedado para conseguir se casar? Isso é horrível!"

"Não, ele teve que ser embebedado para ser convencido de que Lily não iria mudar de ideia." Sirius riu. "Passei toda a noite no nosso... No meu flat lendo de trás para frente uma lista de razões pelas quais Lily iria fugir no último segundo."

Hermione sorriu. "Mas ela não fugiu."

"Absolutamente não. Neste ponto, os dois eram tão intoxicados um com o outro que era até difícil ficar em volta deles. "Ele abriu um grande sorriso, mas, em seguida, uma nuvem pairava sobre a memória." E depois eles se casaram, tiveram uma lua de mel maravilhosa, chegaram em casa e a vida virou uma merda".

"Eles tiveram Harry," Hermione argumentou. "Talvez nem tudo fosse uma 'merda' como você falou."

"Harry foi... foi uma coisa muito boa em um momento muito ruim da vida," Sirius explicou. "Depois que James e Lily se casaram, nós... eu..." Ele suspirou e esfregou a ponta do nariz em frustração.

"Eu sinto muito." Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu realmente não queria trazer más memórias. Na verdade, eu vim aqui para te animar."

"Está tudo bem, gatinha." Sirius sorriu e alcançou a mão dela, dando um leve aperto. "Isso é o que você faz. Tenta consertar todos. Apenas... apenas lembre-se que você nem sempre vai conseguir deixar todos felizes. Não é o seu trabalho consertar o mundo... Eu..." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o copo, e então estendeu a mão para ela com a mão vazia, devolvendo o Firewhisky à mesa. "Vamos lá", disse ele ficando em pé.

"Aonde?" Ela perguntou, afastando-se dele.

Ele alcançou a mão dela de novo. "Você, venha dançar."

"Absolutamente não." Hermione riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Ahh, você é fofa. Realmente pensou que era um pedido." Ele pegou sua mão rapidamente e puxou-a para ficar de pé e puxou seu braço até que ambos estivessem na pista de dança. Hermione lutou todo o caminho até lá, quase tropeçando em seus saltos altos no processo, amaldiçoando seu nome enquanto eles se moviam. Ao lado, ela avistou um Harry Potter disfarçado com Polissuco rindo da cena.

"Sirius Black, eu vou... me vingar por isso," ela resmungou.

"Ah, a gatinha tem garras." Ele sorriu debochadamente e a puxou ao seu encontro, perto o bastante para que ele pudesse ver a variedade de castanho e âmbar nos olhos dela. Longe eles pareciam chocolates, mas perto como agora com a luz refletindo neles, eles poderiam parecer com Firewhisky se ele desejasse o bastante. Hermione cerrou os olhos para ele enquanto ele pegava uma mão dela com uma sua, e botava a outra na pequena cintura dela e a girava em seus braços. Em poucos segundos ela estava sorrindo e rindo, batendo no peito dele, brincando. "Bem, quem diria, eu poderia gostar de casamentos."

"Ah, meu plano diabólico funcionou." Hermione sorriu triunfante. "Estou feliz que você esteja sorrindo de novo, Sirius."

"Eu também, gatinha, eu também."

Hermione olhou para ele. "Eu mencionei que odeio apelidos?"

"É um nome de animal, não um apelido. Além disso, você notou que eu nem sempre faço o que as pessoas pedem?" Ele argumentou.

"Sirius Black? Não, achava que ele era a perfeita personificação de obediência e atenção," ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu sou muito atencioso. Por exemplo, apesar do fato de você estar apreciando tanto a dança comigo -"

" _Tanto_." Ela riu.

"- eu vou me separar de você, apesar de ser óbvio que você quer dançar comigo a noite inteira," ele acrescentou cuidadosamente. "E eu só faço isso porque eu sou muito atencioso para o fato de que eu não sou o único cara triste sentado a um canto." Ele apontou para Remus que estava apoiado na entrada do letreiro sozinho, com um copo de Firewhisky na mão.

"Ele não está sentado num canto," Hermione argumentou.

"Tudo bem." Sirius revirou os olhos. "Um cara triste  _em pé_  na porta."

"E você está me abandonando para ir ficar triste junto dele?" Ela perguntou.

"Pelo contrário, minha querida... gatinha," ele disse a palavra com um sorriso que se alargou quando ela estreitou os olhos. "Você pôs um final no meu ficar-sentado-nobremente-no-canto-da-tristeza, e eu quero dividir os dons dos seus movimentos de dança com outros. Moony!" Sirius gritou. "Venha interromper. Ela não aguenta o meu ritmo!"

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para seu amigo e Hermione que, de repente, parecia a perfeita mistura de constrangimento e raiva. Ele não queria participar da pequena humilhação da garota, mas ele sabia por experiência própria que se ele não se intrometesse logo, Sirius iria apenas continuar e piorar as coisas. Deixando o copo numa mesa próxima, Remus se aproximou do casal que dançava.

"Se divertindo, Padfoot?" Ele olhou para seu amigo.

"Melhor casamento que vi em anos, Remus. Tenho certeza que o seu foi ótimo e elegante, mas visto que não fui convidado-"

"Você estava morto na época," Remus interrompeu.

"- eu decidi que posso te perdoar se você dançar com essa jovem bruxa ocupando meu lugar." Sirius pegou a mão de Hermione e a colocou em cima da mão de Remus. O lobisomem suspirou, mas gentilmente puxou Hermione de volta para a pista de dança enquanto Sirius sorria para eles e caminhava até Harry e Ron, que estavam sorrindo de volta na mesa deles.

"Quanto que ele teve que beber?" Remus perguntou.

Hermione sorriu. "Eu não quero saber. Mas ele não pisou nos meus pés durante a dança, então acho que ele vai ficar bem."

"Você ficaria surpresa com a quantidade de coisas que aquele homem pode fazer enquanto está apropriadamente embriagado." Remus riu suavemente e instintivamente a puxou para mais perto. "Você está linda por sinal." Ele sorriu para ela. "Lilás é uma boa cor para você."

"Obrigada, Remus." Ela enrubesceu. "Onde está Tonks?"

"No trabalho." Ele franziu a testa. "Eu me ofereci para acompanhá-la, mas ela insistiu que eu me divertisse," ele disse as palavras como se fossem a deixa para uma piada.

"Esposa feliz, vida feliz," Hermione o lembrou.

"Eu tento." Ele concordou. "Os mantenha fora de perigo, sim?" Ele pediu a ela, apontando para Harry, Ron e Sirius. "Eu sei que vocês vão partir em breve, e é perigoso para todos vocês." Ele suspirou ansiosamente. "Eles vão estar atrás de todos vocês por causa do Harry. Atrás de Ron por traição, atrás de você por ser nascida trouxa e atrás de Sirius porque ele não foi ainda ao Ministério depois que todos descobriram que ele está vivo. Ele nem deveria estar aqui agora," Remus disse sombriamente. "Se vocês tiverem que sair, tente mantê-lo na forma Animaga, por favor?"

"Pode deixar," ela prometeu. "Eu vou cuidar deles, Remus."

"Eu sei que você vai. Mas... por favor, cuide de você, Hermione. Se algo acontecesse com você..." ele parou no meio da frase quando uma luz prateada apareceu na entrada na forma de lince. Hermione se virou para olhar o grande gato como todo mundo. Então o Patrono abriu a boca e falou na alta, profunda voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo."_

"Hermione, vá!" Remus gritou e pegou sua varinha. "Tire-os daqui. Nos falamos quando for seguro," ele prometeu, a abraçando apertado antes de a deixar ir.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e correu para a mesa onde Harry, Ron e Sirius estavam, mas a multidão explodiu em caos. Os convidados estavam correndo em todas as direções; muitos foram desaparatar - os encantos de proteção ao redor d'A Toca tinha quebrado. "Harry!" Hermione gritou. "Sirius! Ron!"

"Hermione!" Ela ouviu Harry gritar e logo ela caiu em seus braços. Correndo, Sirius e Ron logo estavam ao seu lado, um deles segurando seu braço com força.

"Nós precisamos de um lugar seguro para nos escondermos," Ron disse enquanto os quatro se afastavam da multidão em pânico.

"Largo Grimmauld," Harry sugeriu.

"Não seja bobo, Harry,  _Snape_  pode entrar lá!" Hermione respondeu.

"O pai de Ron disse que botaram feitiços contra ele... e mesmo se eles não funcionarem," ele pressionou quando Hermione começava a argumentar. "E daí? Eu juro, não há nada que eu queira mais do que encontrar com Snape!"

"Mas -"

"Hermione, o que mais tem lá? É a melhor chance que tempos. Snape é somente um Comensal da Morte."

"Harry está certo." Sirius concordou. "Aparate no último degrau do Número Doze. Não dá para ver da rua, só por via das dúvidas caso eles tenham alguém de olho."

"Lado a lado, então." Hermione insistiu. "Ou então vamos acabar tropeçando uns nos outros uma vez que vamos Aparatar," ela apontou ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o braço de Ron e Sirius pegava o de Harry. Nenhum dos dois jovens garotos estranharam apesar de Sirius ser um bruxo poderoso que vinha Aparatando há décadas, enquanto Hermione era a primeira da turma a tirar licença. Contando até três, os quatro giraram no lugar, desaparecendo na comprimida escuridão.

oOoOoOo

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 - A Mui _Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_**

"Acho que alguém esteve aqui," Hermione murmurou, apontando para a porta.

"Pode ter sido quando a Ordem foi embora," Ron murmurou de volta.

Harry franziu a testa e estudou as sombras. "Então, cadê os feitiços que eles botaram contra Snape?"

"Talvez eles só se ativem caso ele apareça?" Ron sugeriu.

Eles continuaram juntos perto da soleira da porta depois que entraram, suas costas contra a parede silenciosamente, com medo de ir mais adentro da casa.

"Bem, nós não podemos ficar aqui para sempre," Harry disse e deu um passo à frente.

A voz de Olho-Tonto Moody sussurrou na escuridão. "Severus Snape?"

"Eu pareço um idiota feio para você?" Sirius retrucou. "Nós não somos o maldito do Snape!"

Mais algumas maldições e azarações destinadas a prender Snape foram facilmente evitadas pelos quatro, embora a coisa que fez os três jovens saltarem o mais alto possível era o som estridente do retrato preto de Walburga no corredor.

_"Sangue-ruins! Sujos! Manchas de desonra! Como vocês se atrevem a sujar os corredores da Casa dos Black!"_

"CALA A BOCA!" Harry e Sirius gritaram ao mesmo tempo, o mais novo levantando sua varinha e com um golpe de faíscas vermelhas, as cortinas se fecharam, a silenciando.

"Eu estive fora por um ano e ninguém pensou em nada melhor do que cortinas?" Sirius perguntou aos três, que encolheram os ombros em resposta. Sirius suspirou e esfregou a ponta do nariz. "Inferno, vou acabar passando reboco nessa velha puta quando acabarmos com essa guerra maldita."

Hermione balançou sua varinha para acender as luzes dos antigos lampiões a gás, tremendo um pouco no quarto frio, e foi embrulhar-se no sofá, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. Instintivamente, Sirius fez o seu caminho em direção a ela e puxou um cobertor velho para fora de um armário próximo, o envolvendo em torno da figura tremendo. Ela sorriu para ele com gratidão antes que seu foco fosse desviado para Ron, que foi cuidadosamente olhar através das janelas.

"Não vejo ninguém lá fora," o ruivo anunciou.

"Harry?" Hermione virou e viu seu melhor amigo fazendo uma careta de dor e apertando sua testa. "Harry!"

"O que você viu?" Ron perguntou, indo em direção ao Harry. "Você o viu na minha casa?"

"Não, eu só senti raiva... ele está realmente irritado..."

"Mas isso poderia ser n'A Toca," Ron disse em voz alta. "O que mais? Você não viu nada? Ele estava amaldiçoando alguém?"

"Não, eu só senti raiva... não poderia dizer..."

"Ele ainda está conectado a você?" Sirius perguntou cuidadosamente, tirando Ron de perto de Harry. "Eu pensei que isso tivesse sido consertado aprendendo Oclumência?" Ele se virou para Hermione esperando por respostas uma vez que Harry ainda parecia estar lidando com as consequências da dolorosa visão.

"Ele nunca terminou as aulas," ela explicou. "Snape se recusou."

"Babaca," Sirius rosnou. "Então nós vamos retomar as aulas," ele insistiu. "Eu não sou o melhor nisso, se você não se importa," ele zombou da sua própria confissão. Isso com certeza foi um eufemismo. Memórias da primeira vez que ele tentou o fizeram ficar um pouco enjoado. "Mas melhor isso do que ignorá-lo e deixar o cobra doente entrar na sua cabeça."

Harry suspirou. "Obrigado, Sirius."

Hermione gritou e imediatamente os outros três sacaram suas varinhas, girando ao redor para ver um Patrono prata passar através da janela da sala e pousar no chão em frente a eles, onde se solidificou na forma de uma doninha que falou com a voz do pai de Ron.

_"Família a salvo, não respondam, estamos sendo vigiados."_

O Patrono se dissolveu no nada. Ron soltou um ruído entre um lamento e um gemido e caiu no sofá. Hermione se juntou a ele, agarrando seu braço. Sirius se aproximou e deu um tapinha no menino no ombro. "Viu? É preciso mais do que o Ministério cair e um casamento ser invadido por Comensais da Morte para derrubar a família Weasley." Ele riu, tentando diminuir a tensão. Ron deu um meio sorriso em resposta apesar de ainda parecer meio verde.

"Nós devemos descansar um pouco," Hermione insistiu enquanto alcançava a bolsinha de contas e tirando de dentro um punhado de pijamas.

Sirius sorriu nostalgicamente com a vista. "Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão?" Ele perguntou e ela sorriu ao assentir. "Não vejo um desses há anos." Ele pegou as roupas oferecidas a ele com um agradecimento, embora ele tivesse se perguntado internamente se o seu quarto no andar de cima tinha sido deixado do jeito que era. Ele provavelmente teria coisas para vestir lá, embora a ideia de revisitar os velhos tempos agora não fosse atraente. Melhor esperar pela manhã.

oOoOoOo

**2 de agosto, 1997**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 - A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black**

Harry acordou primeiro, cedo na manhã seguinte, embrulhado em um saco de dormir no chão da sala. Uma fresta do céu era visível entre as pesadas cortinas. Era um fresco azul claro, em algum lugar entre a noite e o amanhecer, e não havia qualquer som, salvo as respirações lentas e profundas provenientes de Rony, Sirius e Hermione. Harry olhou para as figuras escuras que eles formavam no chão ao lado dele. Ron tinha tido um ataque de galanteio e insistiu que Hermione dormisse nas almofadas do sofá, de modo que a silhueta dela estava acima do resto deles. Seu braço curvado para o chão, largado sobre o corpo peludo de Sirius na forma Animaga, Ron, do outro lado de Sirius, dormindo profundamente.

Harry levantou e se espreguiçou, o som acordando Padfoot. O grande cão negro se espreguiçou nas patas dianteiras, e depois nas traseiras, sacudindo o pelo. Seu olhar se desviou para a menina dormindo ao lado dele e ele chegou para frente, puxando a manga de seu braço caído com suas mandíbulas e pondo de volta embaixo das almofadas. Ele olhou para Harry antes de fazer o seu caminho até as escadas, Harry seguindo de perto.

"Que babaca," Sirius rosnou quando ele abriu a porta do quarto, olhando para dentro para ver que seu quarto tinha sido completamente destruído. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro da presença de Snape lá, embora o seboso tivesse claramente ido embora meses atrás. Largo Grimmauld deve ter sido primeira parada do traidor após ter assassinado Dumbledore antes de fugir.

"Devo assumir que você não fez isso?" Harry perguntou enquanto andava atrás dele.

"Não. Eu admito que era bagunçado, mas eu respeitava minhas coisas," Sirius murmurou enquanto caminhava para uma pilha de papeis e fotografias caídas, a maioria delas dele, James e Remus, com Peter riscado fora delas. Ele estava feliz em ver que Snape não tinha pegado as poucas fotos que ele tinha de Lily. Sirius sorriu para as memórias vivas e as entregou para Harry. "Aqui está, filhote. Guarde para você."

Harry hesitou em pegá-las. "Você deveria ter algumas, Sirius."

"Tenho minhas próprias cópias e mais algumas." Sirius acenou para uma grande caixa trancada perto da cama. Ele pegou sua varinha e acenou-a sobre o recipiente oxidado e sorriu quando ela brilhou ouro por um breve momento. "Ainda intacta. Você precisa de um maldito Desfazedor de Feitiços para entrar nessa coisa."

"O que você tem além de outras de fotos?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"Fotos são o bastante. Memórias o mantém no chão quando o resto do mundo vai pelos ares," Sirius explicou, mas claramente não em detalhes. Ele pegou uma antiga cópia de  _Uma História da Magia_  do chão a jogou em cima da caixa trancada, como se sutilmente falasse a Harry que ele não estava disposto a abri-la na frente do menino.

"Ah, merda," Sirius sussurrou enquanto pegava um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado, um sorriso triste cruzando seu rosto. "Aqui," ele disse e entregou a Harry. "É uma carta que sua mãe me escreveu." Ele se concentrou em seu afilhado quando ele foi sugado para a caligrafia de Lily. Sirius sorriu, enquanto observava Harry ficar com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos ao ouvir as palavras.

"A gente tinha um gato?" Harry perguntou com uma risada.

Sirius assentiu. "Eu odiava aquela besta maldita. Ele era de Mi - meu." Ele limpou a garganta. "Mas nós não nos demos bem então eu o dei para sua mãe," Sirius explicou, de repente perdido nas suas próprias emoções.

"Harry!? Sirius!?"

"Aqui em cima, amor!" Sirius gritou. "O que aconteceu?"

Houve um barulho de passos fora da porta, e Hermione explodiu para dentro.

"Nós acordamos e não sabíamos onde vocês estavam!" Ela disse sem fôlego. Ela se virou e gritou sobre o ombro, "Ron! Eu os encontrei!"

A voz irritada de Ron ecoou longe vários andares abaixo. "Ótimo! Diga a eles por mim que eles são dois idiotas!"

"Harry, por favor, não desapareça assim, nós ficamos apavorados! Você fez toda essa bagunça ou já estava feita quando vocês chegaram aqui?" Ela olhou cuidadosamente para Sirius que estreitou os olhos para ela. "Desculpa." Hermione levantou as duas mãos em sinal de derrota. "Por que vocês dois não descem e nós comemos um café da manhã?"

Os três deixaram o quarto de Sirius, fechando a porta e indo em direção as escadas, Sirius logo atrás de Hermione e Harry se arrastando atrás. Enquanto eles passavam por uma porta à direita, por força de um hábito amargo, Sirius fechou a mão e socou a placa que pendia sobre ela enquanto ele continuava a descer as escadas.

"Hermione, Sirius! Voltem aqui!" Harry chamou.

"Qual o problema, Harry?" Hermione olhou para trás das escadas.

"Acho que o encontrei!" Harry gritou.

Sirius pareceu de repente preocupado. "O que houve? O que você encontrou?" Ele perguntou.

"R.A.B."

"Você encontrou... oh, Merlin. Como eu não juntei isso?!" Hermione disse excitada quando se aproximou da placa. Ela sorriu e abraçou Harry apertado e então se viraram para Sirius que se aproximava dos dois, Ron subindo atrás dele.

"Alguém quer me dar uma pista? Você encontrou R.A.B.?" Perguntou Ron.

"O que é R.A.B.?" Examinando a porta cuidadosamente.  _Com certeza eles não estão se referindo ao Regulus?_ O que diabos os três poderiam querer com seu falecido irmão Comensal da Morte?

"O falso medalhão que Dumbledore e Harry encontraram tinha uma nota dentro, de um dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem," Hermione explicou para ele. "Um que desertou e roubou sua Horcrux com a intenção de destruí-la."

"Bom para ele, metendo no velho... espera aí... R.A.B.? Não." Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Absolutamente não."

"Se encaixa, Sirius," disse Harry.

"Não," Sirius rosnou. "Regulus era um Comensal da Morte. Ele era um maldito idiota que comprou todo o absurdo de puro-sangue que meus pais nos ensinaram."

"Você reconheceria a letra dele?" Hermione perguntou enquanto enfiava a mão na bolsa de contas e tirava o medalhão falso. Quando ela o abriu, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado saiu.

Sirius o pegou rapidamente e o abriu, imediatamente reconhecendo a escrita. Ele e Regulus eram forçados a ter aulas de caligrafia desde o momento em que eles conseguiam segurar uma pena. Como de costume, Sirius se revoltou e rabiscou nos primeiros anos, só se preocupando com a necessidade de uma caligrafia adequada quando começou a escrever cartas de amor para as meninas no colégio. Apesar disso, era melhor do que a caligrafia de James, que mais parecia que um bando de tronquilhos foram nadar no tinteiro e depois se jogaram no pedaço de pergaminho. Regulus, por outro lado - como sempre - obedeceu imediatamente, pronto para provar que tinha a mais bela caligrafia.

"Isso... isso não prova nada. Por que isso importa? Regulus está morto e nós temos um medalhão falso," Sirius disse bruscamente.

"Estaria tudo bem para você se nós vasculhássemos o quarto dele a procura do verdadeiro?" Harry perguntou.

"Divirtam-se. Eu vou estar lá embaixo." Sirius virou e se adiantou para fora, caminhando pela sala de estar para a porta dos fundos, que ele abriu antes de retirar um maço de cigarros que ele mantinha em sua jaqueta de couro que estava na sala de estar. Tirando um, Sirius pegou sua varinha e usou um pequeno  _Incendio_  para acendê-lo. Ele deu uma tragada profunda e expirou lentamente, como se esse pequeno pedaço pudesse impedi-lo de quebrar.

Uma voz baixinha falou atrás dele. "Sirius?"

"Estou bem," ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse perguntar. "Vocês encontraram?"

"Ainda não. Harry e Ron ainda estão procurando." Hermione se aproximou dele.

"Boa sorte para eles, então," ele disse amargamente.

"Esse é um hábito nojento," ela comentou apontou para o cigarro.

Ele sorriu debochadamente para ela. "Você pode nem sempre pensar assim. É útil quando você está estressado."

"Me fale sobre seu irmão."

Sirius gemeu.  _Por que ela nunca deixava as coisas fluírem?_  "Talvez em outro momento, amor," ele insistiu. A última vez que ele se abriu e falou sobre o irmão foi há muito tempo atrás, uma memória que ele ainda não estava pronto para visitar de novo.

Ela tentou argumentar com ele. "Se isso for verdade, isso significa que ele não morreu em vão."

"Continua morto."

"Teve... um funeral?" Ela perguntou.

Sirius suspirou, desistindo e jogando o cigarro pela abertura da porta e depois a fechando para evitar o frio. "Imagino que sim. Eu não fui convidado. Eu recebi uma adorável carta da minha mãe me avisando que meu pai e meu irmão estavam mortos."

"Isso é horrível."

"Esse era o normal."

"Então você não teve nem a chance de se despedir?"

"Não do jeito que você está pensando." Ele se moveu e sentou no braço da cadeira, guardando o maço de cigarros no bolso da jaqueta. "Eu disse adeus para todos eles no momento que eles me riscaram da maldita árvore genealógica no outro quarto. Quando Reg morreu, no entanto..." Ele parou pensando se deveria dizer mais ou não. "Eu me despedi enchendo a cara de Firewhisky com uma namorada."

"Pelo menos você não estava sozinho," Hermione disse, mas havia uma pitada de amargura em seu tom.

Sirius sorriu debochadamente com o jeito que ela respondeu. Era ciúme o que ele estava ouvindo? "Não, não  _nesse_  momento," ele continuou não querendo ver o breve olhar de raiva no rosto dela enquanto ela falava. "Nós ficamos bêbados enquanto ela inventava histórias sobre a minha família. Disse que lá no fundo eles eram boas pessoas que foram apanhadas em situações ruins. Contos de fada encantadores. Me fez sentir melhor até eu ficar sóbrio." Ele perdeu o pouco sorriso nostálgico que tinha aparecido momentaneamente em sua boca.

Hermione apertou seu ombro. "Talvez não fossem contos de fada."

"Vamos ver."


	6. Sem Histórias Repetidas

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Seis - Sem Histórias Repetidas

 _"...Keep holding on_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you..."  
(Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne)

**2 de agosto, 1997**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 - A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black**

"Vocês já encontraram o medalhão?" Sirius perguntou enquanto subia as escadas depois de passar horas evitando os dois jovens bruxos e a jovem bruxa que tinha deixado de fazer companhia a ele uma hora mais cedo para ajudar seus amigos procurar a Horcrux. Sirius os evitou a todo custo, insistindo que ia procurar lá embaixo, quando na verdade ele só tinha ido procurar uma garrafa escondida de Firewhisky e o antigo estoque de chocolates de Remus, escondidos numa caixa trancada debaixo da pia, dentro de um caldeirão que dizia,  **'Quebrado - Possivelmente Amaldiçoado - Não Toque'**. "Idiota," Sirius murmurou e pegou uma barra de chocolate de dentro, um olhar de triunfo apareceu em seu rosto. Com a barra de chocolate na mão, ele subiu para ajudar a causa.

"Não ainda," Harry falou quando deixava o quarto de Régulo, fechando a porta atrás dele. Ao som, Hermione e Rony apareceram cada um de seus antigos quartos. "Mas eu tenho uma ideia." Harry sorriu enquanto descia as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez. "Monstro pegou algumas coisas de nós," Harry falou. Era a única chance, uma pequena esperança, e ele iria se agarrar nela até ser forçado a soltar. "Ele tinha todo um estoque de coisas em seu armário na cozinha. Vamos lá."

Os três jovens bruxos desceram as escadas correndo pulando dois degraus de cada vez, Sirius indo lentamente atrás. Eles fizeram tanto barulho que acordaram o retrato da mãe de Sirius enquanto passavam pelo corredor.

 _"Imundos! Sangue-ruins! Escória!"_  Ela gritou atrás deles, quando eles correram para dentro do porão da cozinha, Sirius balançou sua varinha silenciando o retrato de sua mãe, fechando as cortinas, uma corrente de palavrões ecoou suavemente sob sua respiração e fechou a porta da cozinha atrás dele. Harry correu até o outro lado do cômodo, derrapando até parar na porta do armário de Monstro, e a escancarou. Havia o ninho de cobertores velhos e sujos em que o elfo doméstico dormia, mas eles já não estavam brilhando com as bugigangas que Monstro tinha recuperado. A única coisa que estava ali era uma cópia antiga do livro  _Natureza da Nobreza: Uma Genealogia Bruxa_.

"Merda," Harry xingou e pegou o antigo livro. "Nada além desse livro e umas porcarias," ele suspirou, entregando o livro para Sirius que tirou a poeira da capa.

"Que livro é esse?" Hermione perguntou, olhando para Sirius do chão enquanto Harry e Ron continuavam a vasculhar o armário de Monstro, por via das dúvidas.

"Um antigo livro sobre a genealogia dos puros-sangues," Sirius explicou. "Meu irmão e eu tínhamos que memorizar essa droga antes de entrarmos em Hogwarts. Para termos certeza de que não iríamos nos misturar com sangue impuro," ele revirou os olhos e abriu o livro, passando as páginas com desgosto. "É atualizado magicamente, então quando uma criança nasce ou alguém morre, as páginas mudam. Bem parecido com a tapeçaria lá em cima."

"Você acha que meus pais estão aí?" Harry perguntou e Sirius abriu na página onde uma fina caligrafia de tinta estava escrita no topo, 'Potter'.

 _Charlus James Potter_  
_Abril 1921 - Junho 1978_

 _Dorea Violetta Potter née Black_  
_Março 1920 - Junho 1977_

 _James Charlus Potter_  
_Março 1960 -Outubro 1981_

_Lily Potter née Evans  
_ _Janeiro 1960 - Outubro1981_

_Harry James Potter_  
_July 1980 -_

Sirius olhou para a página passando o dedão sobre os nomes que ele conhecia tão bem. Um em particular se sobrepunha e ele tocou o nome afetuosamente com uma mão, a outra tocando a corrente ao redor do seu pescoço subconscientemente.

"Sirius?" Harry chamou. "Você acha que a minha família está nesse livro?"

Sirius tirou os olhos da página. "Desculpe, filhote, me perdi em pensamentos um pouco," ele limpou a garganta e rapidamente tocou com sua varinha o topo da página enquanto olhava Harry nos olhos. Usando um  _Evanesco_  não verbal, a página desapareceu do livro completamente e Sirius balançou a cabeça para o jovem bruxo. "Os Potter costumavam estar no livro", ele explicou. "Mas quando eu saí de casa, minha mãe rasgou a página fora. Provavelmente a queimou", ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para longe, não apreciando o fato de que ele precisava mentir para seu afilhado.

"Não tem mais nada aqui, Harry," Ron suspirou. "Só uns ratos mortos."

"Não acabou ainda," Harry disse, e aumentando sua voz, chamou, "Monstro!"

Nada aconteceu.

"Por que ele não está vindo?" Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

"Talvez ele finalmente tenha morrido," Sirius murmurou enquanto fechava o livro, o entregando para Hermione. De repente as palavras subiram a sua cabeça e ele sorriu com a ideia do velho elfo traidor, morto em algum lugar. "Pena que ele não deixou um bolo para que a gente pudesse comemorar."

"Sirius!" Hermione olhou para ele e ele gemeu. Isso de novo não. Ele achava que já estava farto com essa besteira dela sobre direitos dos elfos.

"Espera, e se você estando vivo na verdade torna o meu pedido inválido? E se ele sabe?" Harry perguntou, engatinhando para fora do armário e tirando a poeira de suas vestes.

"Quer dizer que eu ainda estou no comando do monstrinho?" Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Chame-o para ver," Harry disse.

"Diabos..." Sirius suspirou. "Monstro!"

Houve um estalo alto e o elfo doméstico que Sirius tinha tanta esperança que não aparecesse surgiu do nada na frente da lareira fria e vazia: minúsculo, metade do tamanho de um humano, sua pele pálida cheia de rugas e dobras, cabelos brancos brotando copiosamente de suas orelhas de morcego.

"Mestre retornou," Monstro resmungou na sua voz de rã olhando para Sirius com desdém. “Ah, minha pobre Senhora, estaria decepcionada se soubesse que o suíno ingrato ainda vive para trazer mais ruína para a Nobre Casa dos Black. Ah, minha pobre Senhora, ficará tão decepcionada com Monstro por não conseguir se livrar da mancha em sua grande e nobre Casa."

"Ah você fez muito bem, seu pedaço de bosta!" Sirius reagiu imediatamente e chutou o pequeno e podre monstro, o jogando para longe quase um metro.

"Sirius!" Hermione gritou e olhou para ele.

"Ele tem um ponto, Hermione," Ron disse, sem um pingo de compaixão para com o elfo. "Monstro é a razão de Sirius ter morrido."

"Eu sei disso!" Hermione virou-se para ele.

"Então você poderia mostrar menos consideração por essa coisa!" Sirius cerrou os olhos cinzas para ela.

"Fora, vocês dois," ela apontou para Sirius e Ron. "Harry e eu iremos lidar com Monstro," ela parecia bem irritada e não só pelo modo que o elfo estava sendo tratado.

Não, ela olhou para o elfo. Até onde Hermione pensava, Monstro era o produto do ambiente em que vivia. Sirius tratava o elfo mal e porcamente, Monstro se virou contra Sirius. Os dois tinham culpa e Hermione estava tendo dificuldades em lidar com qualquer um deles.

"Você fique aqui e responda a todas as perguntas deles. Entendeu?" Sirius olhou para Monstro com puro ódio. "Você não está permitido a deixar esse cômodo a não ser que eles falem para você fazer isso!"

"Como o Mestre quiser," Monstro fez uma reverência. "Monstro vive para servir a Nobre Casa dos Black."

Sirius levou um momento tentando evitar fortemente chutar o elfo novamente, mantendo os olhos fixos na posição firme de Hermione, usando-a para parar a si mesmo antes de sair da cozinha com raiva, Ron seguindo rapidamente atrás dele.

"Dois anos atrás, tinha um grande medalhão de ouro na sala lá em cima. Nós o jogamos fora. Você o pegou de volta?" Harry começou a interrogar o elfo imediatamente.

Houve um momento de silêncio, onde Monstro permaneceu de pé encarando Harry nos olhos. Então ele disse, "Sim."

"Onde ele está agora?" Harry perguntou animado e Hermione parecia feliz.

Monstro fechou os olhos como se não fosse aguentar ver a reação deles com suas próximas palavras.

"Foi embora."

"Embora?" Ecoou Harry, a animação sumindo. "O que você quer dizer com foi embora?"

O elfo tremeu. Ele balançava.

"Monstro," Harry disse, ferozmente. "Eu te ordeno..."

"Mundungus Fletcher," resmungou o elfo, seus olhos ainda bem fechados. "Mundungus Fletcher roubou tudo; as fotos das Senhorinhas Bella e Cissa; as luvas da minha senhora; a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe; os cálices com o nome da família, e... e..."

Monstro estava procurando por ar: seu peito oco foi subindo e descendo rapidamente, em seguida, seus olhos se abriram e ele soltou um grito de gelar o sangue. "... e o medalhão, medalhão do Mestre Regulus. Monstro errou, Monstro falhou em suas ordens!"

Harry reagiu instintivamente: como Monstro se lançou para pôr o pé na grelha, Harry lançou-se sobre o elfo, esmagando-o. Os gritos de Hermione se misturaram com os de Monstro, mas Harry berrou mais alto que ambos: "Monstro, eu ordeno que você fique parado!"

Mas Monstro continuou.

"Harry, faça ele parar!" Hermione chorou enquanto olhava o elfo tentar se punir apesar dos esforços de Harry para pará-lo.

"Estou tentando!" Harry gritou.

"Monstro pare!" Hermione gritou.

Monstro parou.

"Que diabos?" Os brilhantes olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram.

"Monstro, você está bem?" Hermione se ajoelhou na frente dele, preocupada que ele tenha se ferido permanentemente.

"Sim, Senhorinha. Monstro obedece Senhorinha," Monstro disse amargamente, estreitando os grandes olhos para ela. Os próprios olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com as palavras e ela engoliu em seco quando o elfo continuou a falar. "Mesmo que a senhora seja uma sangue-ruim imunda trazida para a Nobre Casa dos Black pelo traidor do sangue ingrato."

"Espera, Monstro, você obedece a Hermione?" Harry disse boquiaberto.

"Monstro vive para servir a Nobre Casa dos Black."

"Harry, vá contar ao Sirius que Mundungus pegou o medalhão," Hermione insistiu.

"Mas..."

"Vá Harry, eu lido com Monstro," ela se virou para olhá-lo ferozmente. "Harry, por favor," ela implorou e sorriu gratamente quando o melhor amigo assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para o elfo mais uma vez e saindo pela porta. Hermione rapidamente voltou sua atenção para o elfo em frente a ela. "Monstro, por que você me chamou de Senhorinha? Por que você me obedeceu?"

"Monstro pode ver o vínculo com os próprios olhos," ele olhou para ela, balançando a cabeça. "Monstro vê a Senhorinha Sangue Ruim unida ao Mestre Traidor do Sangue. Ah, minha pobre Senhora..." ele se lamentou. "Se visse o que aconteceu com a Casa dela. A Senhora nunca vai perdoar Monstro."

"Você vê o vínculo? Você vê o vínculo entre Sirius e eu?" Ela perguntou a ele. "Isso não faz sentido, Monstro, Sirius e eu não somos casados. Eu não sou sua Senhorinha," ela insistiu com força.

"Monstro vê a mágica," ele olhou para ela como se procurasse por alguma coisa e depois a encontrasse rapidamente. Desgostoso com o que quer que seja que ele tenha visto, Monstro fez uma careta e olhou para longe dela. "O casamento não faz diferença, magia foi usada para fazer a ligação. A Senhorinha se amarrou à Nobre Casa dos Black com seu sangue imundo."

Hermione engoliu de novo, seu coração acelerando no peito.

"Monstro, você não vai contar isso a ninguém, você me entende?" Ela olhou para o elfo, sentindo-se miserável por lhe dar ordens e vendo como ele se inclinou na frente dela.

"Monstro vive para servir a Nobre Casa dos Black."

"Monstro, você viu Mundungus roubar o medalhão?" Ela perguntou a ele, voltando o tópico principal.

"Monstro o viu!" Engasgou o elfo enquanto as lágrimas derramavam sobre seu nariz, lembrando-se do medalhão mais uma vez. "Monstro o viu saindo do armário de Monstro com as mãos cheias de tesouros de Monstro. Monstro disse ao ladrão furtivo que parasse, mas Mundungus Fletcher riu e cor-correu..."

"Você disse que o medalhão era do 'Mestre Regulus'," Hermione disse. "Por quê? Da onde ele veio? O que Regulus tinha a ver com ele? Monstro, sente-se e me conte tudo sobre aquele medalhão, e tudo que Regulus tinha a ver com ele!"

oOoOoOo

Os bruxos sentaram nas escadas da sala, esperando Hermione voltar. Quando Harry entrou depois de Sirius e Ron, o bruxo mais velho levantou uma sobrancelha em confusão para o afilhado, mas ele só balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo sobre Hermione e os malditos elfos dela. Sirius sabia que Harry estava escondendo algo, mas considerando que ele mesmo tinha feito desaparecer uma inteira família bruxa de um antigo livro só para mantê-la longe de olhares indiscretos, ele não se sentia no direito de questionar os segredos de Harry.

Um pouco depois Hermione entrou no cômodo parecendo pálida.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou rapidamente.

Os olhos de Hermione caíram sobre Sirius.

"O que o elfo disse?" Ele perguntou.

"Volde-"

"Não fala o nome dele!" Ron gritou e os outros reviraram os olhos.

"Você-Sabe-Quem pediu a Regulus para emprestar Monstro anos atrás. Ele o levou para a caverna onde ele escondeu o medalhão. Ele fez Monstro beber a poção que Dumbledore bebeu," ela olhou para Harry. "Você-Sabe-Quem usou Monstro para botar as medidas de segurança ao redor do medalhão. Então o deixou para morrer," ela fungou. "Mas Regulus ordenou que Monstro sempre voltasse para ele, então ele voltou." Hermione se sentou no sofá perto de Sirius, e pegou suas mãos.

"Monstro contou ao Regulus o que fez e Regulus descobriu que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha feito sua última Horcrux. Ele... ele fez Monstro o levar de volta à caverna para recuperá-la. Ele mesmo bebeu a poção e trocou os medalhões. Deu a Horcrux para Monstro e o mandou destruí-la," ela franziu a testa.

"Regulus bebeu a poção?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa e Hermione assentiu. "Os Inferi?" Harry perguntou, olhando de Hermione para Sirius, que abaixou os olhos cinzentos, encarando a garrafa de Firewhisky vazia em sua mão. Hermione assentiu.

"Monstro disse que ele foi para debaixo d'água," o lábio dela tremeu e ela usou sua mão livre para enxugar lágrimas perdidas em seus olhos que agora estavam completamente focados em Sirius.

"Então... onde o medalhão está agora?" Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, completamente sem vontade de falar sobre a morte de seu irmão, ou sua redenção.

"Humm," Hermione gaguejou por um momento, uma forte parte dela queria empurrar Sirius até que ele falasse sobre isso, mas o olhar em seus olhos lhe disse que ela sabia que não devia insistir na questão agora. "Monstro disse Mundungus o pegou. Enviei Monstro para encontrá-lo para nós."

"Como nós sabemos que ele irá fazer isso mesmo?" Ron perguntou. "E se ele desaparecer e nos trair? Ele traiu Sirius uma vez."

"Eu fui bem específica com as ordens."

"E ele vai te obedecer?" Ron levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Claro," Hermione assentiu, recebendo olhares curiosos de cada um dos homens. "Sirius o mandou obedecer e ele não pode ignorar as ordens do Mestre. A lei suprema dos elfos domésticos é a ordem do seu Mestre." Ron pareceu concordar, mas Harry e Sirius a encararam como se soubessem que ela estava escondendo algo deles.

"Aqui," Hermione disse, estendendo o falso medalhão para Harry. "Guarde-o. Eu disse a Monstro que ele poderia ficar com ele quando voltasse. O fez ficar bem feliz. Levou um tempo para que eu conseguisse o fazer parar de chorar, na verdade," ela suspirou.

"Você deu um presente ao elfo?" Sirius a encarou.

"Estou pondo um fim no ciclo," ela insistiu. "Harry vai derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem, nós vamos vencer essa guerra," ela disse com uma voz firme. "E quando isso acontecer, eu vou estar farta de ver nascidos trouxas, duendes, lobisomens e elfos domésticos serem inferiorizados. Não significa que eu goste dele," ela explicou firmemente. "Ele te traiu e você acabou morto por causa dele. Mas você não está mais morto, então eu estou olhando para o futuro. E eu vou acabar com o ciclo de ódio. E eu espero que vocês três sejam bons com aquele pobre elfo quando ele voltar!" Ela se levantou e correu para fora do cômodo com pressa, subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

"Só o mantenham longe de mim quando ele voltar," Sirius resmungou. "Se você quiser eu o devolvo para você, Harry."

"Bom, uma hora nós vamos ter que sair do Largo Grimmauld," Harry explicou. "Podemos dizer a ele que se não voltarmos, ele deve ir para Hogwarts. Pelo menos lá ele não vai dar trabalho," o Menino Que Sobreviveu não estava mais feliz do que seu padrinho com a ideia de ter o elfo.

oOoOoOo

**4 de agosto, 1997**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 - A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black**

Os quatro esperaram dias pelo retorno de Monstro, ficando mais e mais ansiosos a cada minuto. Harry e Sirius praticavam duelos no porão onde tiraram tudo exceto uma jaula de ferro onde Remus se transformava antes do Largo Grimmauld ficar comprometido. Enquanto isso, Ron e Hermione continuavam na sala, Hermione lendo o livro de histórias que Dumbledore tinha deixado para ela, e Ron brincando com o Desiluminador.

Enquanto subiam para a sala, Sirius e Harry podiam sentir a tensão na sala, olhando Hermione estreitar os olhos para Ron quando ele abria e fechava o instrumento em suas mãos, acendendo e apagando as luzes. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de respirar fundo e atacar Ron, Sirius tirou o Desiluminador das mãos dele.

"Ei!" Ron fuzilou.

"Você vai tê-lo de volta quando souber fazer outra coisa quando estiver entediado," ele explicou. "Você tem um TOC com a mão, vá fumar," ele disse passando o pacote de cigarros para Ron. Ron piscou para a pequena caixinha antes de fazer outro movimento, seus olhos azuis olharam para Hermione, que parecia capaz de matar um.

"Não. Se. Atreva." Ela rosnou.

Ron encolheu ao ouvir o som. Harry desviou os olhos da cena. Sirius sorriu para ela.

"Acho que vou passar essa, amigo," Ron disse, devolvendo os cigarros para Sirius e se dirigindo a porta, querendo ficar o mais longe possível de Hermione e Sirius. A bruxa voltou seus olhos cerrados para o bruxo de cabelos negros que parecia não só disposto, mas ansioso para enfrentar o que ela que tinha reservado para ele. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer uma palavra, as maldições de segurança dispararam no corredor da frente e todos agrupados na sala puxaram suas varinhas.

"Não atirem, sou eu, Remus!"

"Ah, graças a Merlin," Hermione disse fracamente, apontando a varinha para a Senhora Black com um estrondo, as cortinas fecharam novamente e fez-se silêncio. Ron também baixou sua varinha, mas Harry e Sirius não o fizeram.

Lupin andou para baixo do lampião, as mãos ainda erguidas num gesto de rendição.

"Eu sou Remus John Lupin, lobisomem, às vezes conhecidos por Moony, um dos quatro criadores do Mapa do Maroto, casado com Nymphadora, conhecida por Tonks, e eu o ensinei a conjurar um Patrono, Harry, que tem a forma de um cervo."

"Ah, tudo bem," Harry disse, abaixando a varinha, "mas eu tinha que verificar, né?"

Remus pareceu relaxar.

"Que diabos?" Sirius perguntou. "E quanto as minhas malditas perguntas de segurança, Moony?" Ele continuou com a varinha em punhos, uma sobrancelha levantada desafiando o amigo a se mexer.

"Mesmo?" Remus o encarou. "Muito bem, durante a minha festa de dezesseis anos, no nosso quinto ano, você, Sirius Black, durante uma partida de 'Veritasserum ou Desafio' admitiu publicamente que beijou..."

"Tá bem! Tá bem!" Sirius gritou, levantando sua varinha em derrota. "Filho da puta," ele rosnou e Remus parecia vitorioso quando entrou no cômodo e rapidamente abraçou o amigo, indo para o lado de Harry enquanto apertava um ombro do garoto.

"Falando como seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu concordo que você tinha que verificar. Ron, Hermione, vocês não deveriam ter abaixado as varinhas tão depressa."

"E eu?" Sirius perguntou.

"Você cedeu sob a pressão de humilhação pública," Remus balançou a cabeça. "Francamente, estou envergonhado por você e eu espero que você nunca acabe sendo interrogado sob tortura. A simples menção da sua adolescência fará você derramar segredos da Ordem a qualquer um que pergunte," ele riu e Sirius revirou os olhos, levando o lobisomem para dentro da casa.

"Nenhum sinal de Severus, então?" Ele perguntou.

"Não," Harry disse. "O que está acontecendo? Estão todos bem?"

"Sim," Remus falou, "mas estamos sendo vigiados. Vamos lá para baixo, tenho um monte de coisa para contar a vocês e eu quero saber o que aconteceu quando vocês deixaram A Toca."

Eles desceram para a cozinha, onde Hermione apontou a varinha para a grelha. Fogo surgiu de imediato: ele dava a ilusão de conforto para as paredes de pedra e brilhava ao longo da comprida mesa de madeira. Remus puxou algumas cervejas amanteigadas de debaixo da capa de viagem e eles se sentaram. Sirius olhou para ele com expectativa e Remus deu de ombros. "Cerveja amanteigada ou nada, Sirius." Sirius pegou a pequena garrafa, mas se queixou amargamente disso.

"Eu estive aqui três dias atrás, mas tive que despistar os Comensais da Morte que estavam me seguindo," Remus disse. "Então, vocês vieram para cá direto do casamento?"

"Sim," Hermione concordou. "Não se deve aparatar lado a lado com quatro pessoas sem correr risco de estrunchar," ela explicou, "mas aqui era o único lugar mais ou menos seguro que nós conseguimos pensar no calor do momento."

"Conte-nos o que aconteceu depois que saímos, não tivemos nenhuma notícia depois que o pai de Ron disse que a família estava a salvo," Harry disse.

"Bom, Kingsley nos salvou," Remus falou. "Graças ao aviso dele a maioria dos convidados no casamento pôde desaparatar antes que eles chegassem."

"Eram Comensais da Morte ou gente do Ministério?" Hermione interrompeu.

"Uma mistura; mas em todo o caso eles são a mesma coisa agora," Remus disse. "Tinha uma dúzia deles, mas eles não sabiam que você estava lá, Harry. Arthur ouviu um rumor que eles tentaram torturar Scrimgeour para saber onde você estava antes de matá-lo; se for verdade, ele não te traiu."

"Isso é surpreendente," Harry admitiu triste.

"Os Comensais da Morte revistaram A Toca de cima a baixo," Remus continuou. "E depois eles interrogaram os que ficaram por horas. Eles estavam tentando arrancar informações sobre você, Harry, mas claro que ninguém fora da Ordem sabia que você estava lá. Quando isso não funcionou, eles começaram a perguntar por Sirius. Apesar de ninguém fora da Ordem ter visto você desde que voltou, pelo menos não até o casamento, rumores chegaram aos ouvidos deles."

"O que eles perguntaram de mim?" Ele perguntou, bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada.

"Basicamente se algum de nós sabia se você realmente tinha voltado, e se fosse verdade, como isso era possível," Remus suspirou e olhou para Hermione. "Eu poderia dizer que eles estavam apenas querendo me irritar," ele balançou a cabeça. "Não funcionou," disse ele com um sorriso.

"Claro que não," Sirius sorriu. "É preciso mais do que um interrogatório para passar por você, Moony."

"Outra coisa," o sorriso de Remus sumiu. "Eles queimaram a casa de Dedalus Diggle," ele continuou. "E usaram a Cruciatus nos pais de Tonks."

"O quê?!" Sirius se levantou e chutou a cadeira, mandando o pedaço de madeira através do cômodo onde ela se partiu ao se chocar com a parede. "Eles machucaram Dromeda?!"

"Ela está bem," Remus suspirou. "Abatida, mas apesar de tudo está bem. Prometo. Eles são minha família agora também," Remus se levantou e manteve Sirius parado com uma mão no ombro dele. "Tonks está em casa agora, cuidando dos dois."

"Como eles puderam fazer isso?" Hermione perguntou. "É... é ilegal!"

"O que você tem que entender, Hermione, é que os Comensais da Morte possuem apoio total com o Ministério do lado deles agora," Remus disse. “Eles têm o poder de realizar feitiços brutais sem o medo de identificação ou de serem presos. Eles conseguiram invadir cada feitiço defensivo que nós botamos, e uma vez dentro eles foram completamente claros com o objetivo deles. Eles fizeram de Harry um fugitivo procurado para interrogatório sobre a morte de Dumbledore. E Hermione," Remus hesitou. "Eles começaram um departamento para registro de nascidos trouxas. Todos os nascidos trouxas têm que se registrar. É um disfarce para eles irem ao Ministério e depois serem acusados de roubar magia."

"Isso é ridículo! Você não tem como roubar magia!" Hermione gritou.

"As pessoas não vão deixar isso acontecer," Ron disse.

"Já está acontecendo, Ron," Remus falou. "Nascidos trouxas estão sendo 'capturados' enquanto nós falamos. Não importa. Vocês todos estão em uma missão e eu imagino que o que vocês precisam fazer envolve mantê-los fora do radar," Remus olhou para os três, ignorando Sirius. Quando Remus continuou a falar, Sirius voltou sua atenção para ele, algo não sendo dito. Sirius cheirou o ar uma vez e cerrou os olhos para Remo.

"Venha ter uma conversinha comigo, Moony," Sirius insistiu enquanto andava para a porta.

"Estou bem aqui, Padfoot," Remus declarou firmemente.

"Agora, Remus!" Sirius com vigor.

Hesitando só por um segundo, Remus levantou e fez seu caminho até a porta com Sirius, o bruxo de cabelos negros a batendo atrás de si ao passar. O Trio de Ouro sentado confuso na outra sala, chocado com a súbita explosão de Sirius.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Ron perguntou, aturdido.

"Não faço ideia," Hermione disse enquanto levantava, caminhando até a porta para ouvir. Sem as Orelhas Extensíveis era mais difícil, mas vendo a cara que Sirius fez ela não achava que a conversa seria aos sussurros.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sirius perguntou direto ao ponto.

"Não sei o que você quer dizer," Remus disse em voz baixa, mas firme.

"Não brinque comigo, Remus!" Sirius gritou. "Por que você cheira como... medo e vergonha?" Ele perguntou, apontando a varinha para o amigo. "O que você fez? Sei que você não disse ao Ministério nada sobre mim ou Harry, então o que foi?"

"Eu... eu... eu quero ir com vocês," Remus declarou. "Eu quero ajudar."

"Isso não deveria te deixar com vergonha," Sirius olhou para ele. "O que minha prima pensa de você se juntar ao nosso pequeno bando de desajustados?"

"Ela está com os pais."

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei," Sirius rosnou. "O que você está escondendo?"

"Ela está grávida," Remus sussurrou, olhando para baixo. Seus ombros tremeram e ele se recusou a olhar para Sirius.

"Ela está..." Sirius abaixou a varinha com a notícia. Ele se lembrava do momento em que James contou a todos que Lily estava grávida. Tinha sido um dos momentos mais felizes das vidas deles, e mesmo naquele momento as coisas estavam tensas. E Remus parecia tão... culpado. Sirius queria comemorar com o amigo, congratulá-lo, mas então ele percebeu porque o lobisomem não estava com humor para comemorações. "Seu babaca!" Sirius gritou e deu uma porrada na cabeça de Remus.

"Ei! Que diabos?!" Remus gritou.

"Você está abandonando sua mulher?! Seu filho da puta burro!" Sirius rosnou e disparou faíscas vermelhas, quase pondo fogo na roupa do homem.

"Ela vai estar mais segura sem mim!" Remus gritou. "Eu posso ajudar mais estando com vocês, ajudando Harry! É isso que James teria -"

De repente Sirius levantou a varinha de novo e uma expressão mortífera dominou seu rosto.

"Você quer repetir o que você acha que James teria desejado?" Sirius ameaçou. "Você não é o padrinho de Harry. Eu sou. Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo, não você. Eu não tenho uma família. Você tem. Agora tire a sua bunda dessa casa e vá para casa ficar com eles. Isso é o que James teria desejado!" Sirius esbravejou.

"Você não vê o que eu fiz?!" Remus gritou. "Eu a tornei uma pária! Bellatrix tentou matá-la por minha causa! E agora ela está... e agora meu filho... e se... o que eu fiz?!"

"Você ainda acha que vai passar seu problema para seu filho?" Sirius perguntou. "Quão idiota você é? Te falaram durante anos que isso não tem como acontecer!"

"Você não sabe disso," Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Está na saliva, seu estúpido! Mia te disse isso todo maldito ano. E só com uma mordida quando você está completamente transformado!" Sirius abaixou sua varinha e correu os dedos pelo cabelo. "Merlin, você sabe disso tudo, Remus!"

"Não tem nenhuma evidência conclusiva," Remus murmurou em voz baixa.

"Nenhuma evidência..." Sirius rosnou, jogando sua varinha no chão e se lançando para frente, afundando um soco no queixo de Remus. O lobisomem gritou também e se lançou de volta contra o amigo, o atingindo na parte de trás da cabeça. Assim que o golpe de Remus entrou, Sirius se transformou em sua forma Animaga, travando sua mandíbula no antebraço de Remus rosnando alto enquanto Remus continuava a gritar e rosnar de volta.

"Em nome de Merlin!" Hermione gritou enquanto atravessava a porta. " _Immobilus_!" Ela gritou e ambos os homens congelaram imediatamente, seus corpos balançando no lugar enquanto o trio entrava na sala. "Vocês estão malucos?!" Hermione os repreendeu, pegando ambas as varinhas. "Sirius solte Remus!" Ela ordenou e com um balançar da varinha o cão negro caiu no chão rosnando. Ele rapidamente voltou ao normal e foi para o outro lado da sala enquanto Hermione tirava o feitiço de Remus.

"Agora um de vocês me diga o que aconteceu!" Ela insistiu.

"Tonks está grávida," Sirius disse rápido.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" Hermione parecia maravilhada, e se moveu para abraçar Remus, mas ele balançou os ombros a afastando, a culpa em seu rosto. "O que houve? Tonks está bem?"

"Não, ela certamente não está bem," Remus rebateu.

"Olha o tom que você usa com ela, amigo," Sirius rosnou baixo e ambos Harry e Ron saíram de perto dela, com um olhar temeroso nos rostos enquanto moviam as varinhas de um para o outro.

"O que tem de errado com Tonks?" Harry finalmente deixou escapar.

"O bebê pode ser um lobisomem," Remus disse em voz alta pela primeira vez e se virou de costas para todos com lágrimas de raiva inundando os olhos.

"Ele é um idiota!" Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Oh Remus," Hermione se aproximou dele cuidadosamente, pondo uma mão no braço não machucado dele. "Venha se sentar," ela insistiu. "Deixe-me cuidar disso," ela apontou para a mordida no outro braço onde Sirius tinha se lançado. Remus silenciosamente obedeceu. "Ron vá ao outro quarto e pegue a minha bolsa. Tem um pequeno frasco de Ditamno dentro, por favor, traga-o aqui."

"Tem certeza?" Ron perguntou cautelosamente.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, por favor, vá."

"Remus," Hermione levou uma mão ao rosto dele e puxou sua bochecha, o forçando a encará-la. Quando ele o fez, desviou o olhar, piscando envergonhado as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. "Remus, você vai ser um pai maravilhoso," ela sorriu. "E seu filho não vai ter Licantropia. Ela só é transmitida com uma mordida em uma noite de Lua Cheia," ela insistiu.

"É o que temos falado para ele desde Hogwarts," Sirius resmungou. "Não existe nenhuma prova?" Sirius revirou os olhos. "Moony, se saliva, sêmen ou sangue transferissem seu pequeno problema peludo para os outros, então eu teria um pequeno problema peludo também!"

Imediatamente Harry e Hermione arregalaram os olhos e se viraram para Sirius, Remus virou a cabeça para o amigo parecendo confuso com uma sobrancelha levantada. Sirius piscou algumas vezes tentando entender a expressão deles.

"Oh, ah... sangue," ele inconscientemente esfregou uma marca escondida embaixo de algumas tatuagens. "No quinto ano nós fizemos uma... e depois de Hogwarts houve um..." Sirius gemeu tentando explicar, seus olhos se estreitaram para Remus no processo por não ajudá-lo. "Foi como uma coisa de irmãos de sangue", ele esclareceu. "Como trouxas fazem. Não com... Sêmen, você sabe... Nada com isso", ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente e Harry segurou uma risada.

"Viu?" Hermione sorriu, sufocando a própria gargalhada quando virou para Remus, sorrindo agradecida quando Ron entrou no quarto com o pequeno frasco de extrato de cura. "Você vai para casa, para sua esposa," ela instruiu claramente enquanto pingava algumas gotas de Ditamno na mordida. "E você vai massagear os pés dela e comprar sorvete para ela e fazer qualquer coisa que ela quiser. E você vai fazer tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto."

"Passe por cima desse problema no processo," Sirius acrescentou.

"Bom, não é como eu falaria," Hermione estreitou os olhos para Sirius. "Mas sim. Passe por cima disso. Você é um bom homem, um bom amigo, um bom marido e vai ser um bom pai."

"Eu concordo com Hermione," Harry assentiu e quando ouviu o padrinho limpar a garganta, ele acrescentou. "E Sirius."

Remus não disse nada, mas pegou a mão de Hermione. Seus olhos foram para seu ombro, parcialmente descoberto pela veste azul-escura que ela usava. Ele sorriu tristemente para a visão da pele nua por alguns minutos, o cômodo em silêncio enquanto Remus parecia lidar com o conflito dentro de si sozinho, enquanto ainda segurava as mãos de Hermione e possuía a presença dos amigos. Eventualmente ele se levantou e olhou para Sirius.

"Sinto muito," ele disse em voz baixa.

"Faça-me um favor, Moony?" Sirius perguntou enquanto se aproximava, botando uma mão no ombro do homem. "Fique com Tonks. Esconda-se. Não lute," ele pediu a ele. "Não me importo com o que vai acontecer. Não me importo se no final das contas, você ficar com sua família. Você precisa sobreviver." Os olhos de Sirius estavam bem abertos e mostravam uma vulnerabilidade tão profunda que os outros não tinham visto antes.

"Eu preciso sobreviver," Remus repetiu as palavras.

"Você tem um trabalho a fazer," Sirius esclareceu. "Então, fique com sua esposa e filho. Torne-se a porra do fiel do segredo e fique dentro da porra da casa. Sem histórias repetidas."

"Sem histórias repetidas," Remus concordou firmemente.


	7. Terrível Cão de Guarda

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Sete - Terrível Cão de Guarda

_"...Cause without you I can't breathe_  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want..."  
(I Will Be - Leona Lewis)

**7 de setembro, 1997**

**Na Fuga**

"Nós precisamos ir embora em breve, Harry," Ron murmurou fora da barraca enquanto os dois ficavam de guarda. Harry sentia que estava a dias observando o acampamento. Ron estava ansioso para assumir a guarda, só para sair da barraca e fugir da tensão que estava lá dentro.

"Eu sei," Harry concordou. "Mas você acha que ela já está boa o bastante para Aparatar?" Ele perguntou ao amigo.

"Como diabos eu vou saber?" Ron sacudiu a cabeça. "Não posso chegar perto para olhar. Não quando ele está usando aquela coisa maldita." Seus olhos azuis voltaram para a porta da barraca onde batia uma brisa. "Vá e vê se consegue descobrir," Ron sugeriu. "Vá dormir um pouco depois."

Harry concordou e caminhou para a barraca. Abriu a porta e a fechou firmemente atrás de si para não deixar o frio entrar, seus olhos verdes se ajustando a escuridão. Agitando a varinha, algumas luzes nos cantos da barraca acenderam. Ele lentamente se aproximou com as mãos para cima mostrando que não era uma ameaça. O grande cão negro olhou para ele cuidadosamente enquanto ele andava para frente, um medalhão dourado ao redor do pescoço.

"Sirius?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa. "Seria muito bom se eu pudesse conversar com você. Eu preciso saber como Hermione está." Harry apontou para o corpo da garota dormindo atrás do Animago. Sua pequena figura estava enrolada em alguns cobertores, mas as bandagens ao redor das costas delas ainda eram visíveis do ângulo em que ele estava.

Harry se culpava claro, como sempre, embora Sirius e Ron se revezassem em carregar o peso dessa culpa. Eles haviam invadido com sucesso o Ministério após Mundungus Fletcher chegar ao Largo Grimmauld, sendo arrastado até lá contra sua vontade por um cansado elfo doméstico sob ordens diretas de Hermione. Dunga tinha dito como tinha perdido o medalhão e depois apontando para o novo dono no Profeta Diário. Dolores Umbridge.

Após ouvir Hermione e Ron conversando sobre a cicatriz na mão de Harry, demorou pouco para que Sirius percebesse que aquela Umbridge tinha machucado seu afilhado permanentemente. Não somente isso, mas ela esteve por trás de várias coisas terríveis em Hogwarts e agora estava por trás do maldito Ato de Registro de Nascidos Trouxas. Sirius queria ir atrás dela ele mesmo, e precisou de ambos Harry e Hermione suplicando - com o acréscimo da ameaça de petrificá-lo e deixá-lo para trás só com Monstro para vigiá-lo - que o fez parar. Completamente contra o plano deles, Sirius seguiu o trio até o Ministério da Magia, andando do lado de fora em sua forma Animaga, enquanto eles se infiltravam na instituição, sob o disfarce da Poção Polissuco.

Levou menos de uma hora para que ele se encontrasse dentro da entrada, um grande banheiro onde homens e mulheres enfileiravam-se fora das cabines. Parecendo ser um cão perdido, Sirius esperou impacientemente pelo trio. De vez em quando alguém parava para fazer carinho em sua cabeça, o que fazia Sirius revirar os olhos. Ele queria rosnar e morder, mas sabendo que isso só traria mais atenção do que ser gentil, ele se segurou e rangeu os dentes quando algumas velhinhas passavam a mão no topo da sua cabeça enquanto o chamavam de 'bom cachorrinho'. Só uma vez que um homem olhou para ele, gritando 'É o Sinistro!' Antes de correr, fazendo Sirius rir no processo.

Quando Ron, Harry e Hermione finalmente saíram do Ministério, foi com grande pressa. Vendo os Comensais da Morte atrás deles, Sirius se transformou de volta e pegou a mão de Harry, que pegou a mão de Hermione, que por sua vez pegou a mão de Ron. Era perigoso e estúpido, mas eles não tinham outra escolha já que um Comensal da Morte conhecido como Yaxley estava quase alcançando Hermione. No meio da Desaparatação, Hermione empurrou Yaxley, mas só depois que ele tinha visto a entrada do Largo Grimmauld. Aparatar lado a lado com quatro pessoas era perigoso. Três pessoas já era demais. Quatro era suicídio.

Quando Hermione os aterrissou na floresta onde tinha acontecido a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, os homens caíram no chão estremecendo e abraçando seus corpos enquanto o ar era empurrado de volta para seus pulmões. Harry e Ron caíram três metros longes um do outro, olhos turvos e confusos. Sirius também teve dificuldades para recobrar os sentidos, mas a primeira coisa que o inundou foi um fraco odor acobreado. E ele sabia que alguém tinha estrunchado.

Quando Ron e Harry se recobraram completamente, eles olharam horrorizados um Sirius coberto de sangue vasculhar dentro da bolsinha de Hermione, jogando as coisas para fora, até ele encontrar o pequeno frasco de Ditamno que ela tinha usado meses atrás em Remus na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. A cor saiu do rosto de Harry quando ele olhou o padrinho ajeitar o ombro de Hermione de volta depois que o trabalho de Aparatar quatro pessoas tinha feito ela se estrunchar. Um longo corte rasgou seu braço direito, passando por todo o seu ombro e ia para baixo da blusa, que estava encharcada de sangue. Sirius tinha rasgado a roupa para longe, não revelando nada além de uma pele rasgada, depois ele aplicou o Ditamno com cuidado, usando sua varinha para fechar as feridas o mais rapidamente possível.

"Tem uma barraca, montem," ele mandou rapidamente e com um tom frio que disse aos dois garotos que ele não iria admitir nenhuma hesitação. Sirius se moveu ao redor deles, constantemente cuidando do pequeno e inconsciente corpo de Hermione, nunca olhando nenhum dos dois nos olhos, e os garotos fizeram o mesmo. Em algum momento, eles tinham ferrado tudo e Hermione estava sofrendo por causa disso. Cada bruxo pegou sua parcela de culpa silenciosamente, embora Ron e Harry parecessem mais inclinados a conversar um com o outro.

Uma vez que Hermione estava segura dentro da barraca e em uma cama que Sirius tinha aumentado, ele pegou um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros e começou a pegar poções e empurrá-las a baixo da garganta de Hermione. Harry reconheceu várias imediatamente. Poções para Dor e Repor Sangue. Ele fechou os olhos tentando se livrar da imagem nítida em suas pálpebras de Hermione, jogada sangrando no chão. Quando ele os reabriu, Sirius estava em sua forma Animaga, deitado ao pé da cama de Hermione, montando guarda.

E lá ele ficou.

Em voz baixa os dois garotos discutiam sobre as Horcruxes enquanto esperavam Hermione acordar ou Sirius se transformar de volta. Quando ficou óbvio que eles deveriam revezar o uso do medalhão, o grande cão saiu de perto da cama, inclinando sua cabeça para Harry num pedindo silencioso para botar a Horcrux. E assim os dias passaram. Sirius continuou vigilante com a recuperação de Hermione, voltando à forma normal somente quando Ron e Harry estavam lá fora procurando por comida ou de vigia. Durante esses momentos ele cuidaria de Hermione, trocaria seus curativos, daria as poções necessárias, andaria o suficiente com ela para que ela tivesse a oportunidade de comer, apesar deles terem pouca comida disponível. Nesses momentos, ele disse tão pouco quanto era possível, recusando-se a olhar para ela, apesar dela implorar para que ele a olhasse. Incapaz de deixá-la ver como estava quebrado, Sirius retornou para sua forma Animaga, sabendo que era quase impossível para ela para dizer a expressão no seu rosto canino.

O medalhão infelizmente piorou tudo. Sirius o usaria durante a noite e sonharia com Azkaban e Dementadores. Ele teria visões de James e Lily morrendo, da zombaria de Peter e de uma garota que ele amou há muito tempo desaparecendo no nada, o deixando sozinho no mundo. Agradecido em se livrar da maldita coisa todas as manhãs, ele observou cuidadosamente como a Horcrux infectava os outros dois homens. Harry encolhia-se para si mesmo muito parecido com Sirius fazia, e o seu padrinho mantinha um olho vigilante, muitas vezes removendo o medalhão mais cedo se percebia Harry sendo puxado para baixo por ele muito rapidamente. Ron reclamava constantemente, apesar de um pequeno rosnado de Sirius ser o suficiente para calá-lo rapidamente. Apesar dos protestos dela, Sirius foi insistente ao dizer que o pedaço da alma de Voldemort não devia tocar em nenhuma parte de Hermione em nenhum momento.

Olhando para Harry que entrava na barraca, Sirius abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que a Horcrux fosse retirada do seu pescoço. No momento que estava livre, o cachorro deixou escapar uma pequena respiração e Sirius voltou à forma humana, esfregando o músculo do pescoço. "Sou só eu ou essa coisa está ficando mais pesada?" Ele perguntou ao afilhado.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa, não querendo acordar Hermione.

"Melhor hoje," Sirius olhou rapidamente para Hermione que dormia e suspirou.

"Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou.

"Não cabe a mim," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Só... ela me salvou. E eu quase a deixei -"

"Nós," Harry corrigiu. "Isso tudo é nossa culpa, não só sua."

"É meu trabalho cuidar de todos vocês," Sirius tentou explicar.

"É meu trabalho salvar o mundo," Harry disse encolhendo os ombros. "Ela está no mundo, logo ela é meu trabalho. Você não pode tirar o meu trabalho, Sirius. Você não é O Escolhido. Eu sou."

"Ah chega dessa besteira de O Escolhido," Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Ela pode viajar?" Harry perguntou, ignorando o pedido de Sirius. "Ela está pronta? Você sabe que não podemos ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Já estamos aqui há dias," Harry explicou.

"Você ainda tem tido visões?" Sirius perguntou a ele, percebendo a expressão cansada no rosto de Harry. Ele desviou o olhar do padrinho e suspirou, assentindo.

"Eu quero parar, mas nenhum de nós está bem o suficiente para praticar Oclumência agora. Só nos deixaria mais fracos," Harry admitiu triste. "Ele está procurando por uma varinha," Harry contou a Sirius. "Sequestrou Olivaras e matou Gregorovitch."

"Pode ser a Varinha da Morte," Sirius sugeriu.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou.

"É só um mito," uma voz murmurou atrás deles.

"Volte a dormir, amor," Sirius instruiu, mas Hermione o ignorou e se virou para olhar Harry.

"É um mito sobre uma varinha imbatível," Hermione explicou a Harry. "Tem uma história sobre ela no livro que Dumbledore me deu."

"Aquele livro está escrito todo em Runas. Quando você teve a chance de traduzir?" Sirius perguntou a ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu estou deitada aqui há dias," Hermione encolheu os ombros.

"Você deveria estar descansando," Sirius estreitou os olhos para ela.

"E você é um terrível cão de guarda," Hermione riu. "Você cai no sono constantemente. Quando você faz isso, eu leio," ela explicou, pegando o livro que mantinha embaixo do travesseiro. "A história fala sobre três irmãos que conseguiram escapar da Morte, apesar da Morte não ser uma pessoa real," ela revirou os olhos. "A Morte oferece a cada um deles um presente. Um irmão pede uma varinha poderosa o bastante para vencer qualquer bruxo. Eu suponho que essa varinha do conto de fada é a mesma conhecida como Varinha da Morte, ou Varinha do Destino. Professor Binns mencionou algumas vezes em História da Magia," ela encolheu os ombros.

"Então, você acha que ela existe mesmo?" Harry perguntou.

"Talvez," Sirius encolheu os ombros.

"Claro que não," Hermione disse ao mesmo tempo. "Sirius, é ridículo até mesmo pensar que algo assim poderia existir."

"Ah é? Conte a Harry o que os outros dois irmãos pediram na história," ele apontou como se desse espaço para ela tomar seu lugar no palco. Hermione cerrou os olhos para ele, mas decidida a jogar esse joguinho, então falou.

"Está bem," ela deu de ombros. "O segundo irmão recebeu uma pedra que traria de volta os mortos. E o terceiro irmão pediu uma Capa da Invisibilidade."

"Então, uma Capa da Invisibilidade, mas não uma capa qualquer, uma capa que nunca perdesse o encanto, que nunca se partisse ou rasgasse, e imune a qualquer feitiço ou azaração," Sirius sorriu debochadamente quando pensava que já tinha vencido a discussão. "Eu penso onde nós poderíamos encontrar tal objeto," ele bateu o dedo indicador no lábio de cima, ignorando o olhar que Hermione estava direcionando a ele.

"Mesmo se a capa existir, os outros dois são irracionais," ela revirou os olhos.

"Sim, é irracional pensar que as pessoas possam voltar dos mortos," Sirius concordou, seu rosto parecendo quase angelical exceto pelo brilho de malícia nos olhos, que Harry não podia deixar de rir.

"Harry, Horcruxes," Hermione disse, tentando focar o amigo. "O que nós precisamos fazer é nos preocupar em como vamos conseguir destruir o medalhão, e depois achar os outros." Ela insistiu. "Eu tenho pesquisado," ela esticou o braço para a bolsinha.

"Quando diabos você tem descansado?" Sirius resmungou.

"Quando Ron está aqui," ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros. "Vocês dois não me deixam em paz," Hermione explicou. "Agora, só existem dois meios conhecidos para destruir uma Horcrux. Veneno de Basilisco e Fogo Maldito." Hermione disse pesarosamente.

"Você sabe conjurar Fogo Maldito, Sirius?" Harry perguntou.

"Conjurar? Sim," Sirius concordou. "Controlá-lo? Bom... é complicado," ele sacudiu a cabeça. "É como um último recurso," ele explicou. "Se chegarmos a esse ponto, eu conjuro. Mas nós estamos falando de Aparatar para uma ilha deserta, deixar as Horcruxes nessa ilha, conjurar o fogo e depois meter o pé antes que ele consuma tudo."

"Último recurso, entendi," Harry concordou. "Vou falar para Ron que vamos conseguir sair hoje," Harry sorriu para Hermione. "É bom ver você parecendo você de novo."

oOoOoOo

**17 de outubro, 1997**

**Na Fuga**

"Achei que você soubesse o que estava fazendo!" Ron gritou enquanto Sirius entrava na barraca. "Achei que Dumbledore tivesse dito o que fazer, achei que você tinha um plano de verdade!" O Animago voltou seu olhar azedo para o garoto que ousava levantar a voz para seu afilhado, mas como não era do seu feitio - nos dias de hoje - pular numa briga sem uma adequada provocação, Sirius olhou para Harry e Hermione a espera de uma explicação.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa importante?" Sirius perguntou.

"Achamos ter encontrado um jeito de destruir a Horcrux," Hermione disse meio entusiasmada. "Harry usou a Espada da Grifinória para matar um Basilisco no nosso segundo ano, e a espada foi feita por duendes, então..."

"Só absorve o que a fortalece," Sirius terminou sua frase. "Diabos, isso é... inspirador," Sirius riu e coçou o queixo pensando. "Então, o que fazemos agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada," Ron disse sombrio. "Porque essa maldita coisa foi roubada de Hogwarts, então mesmo que a gente conseguisse se esgueirar até o castelo - o que não podemos porque ele está sendo controlado por malditos Comensais da Morte - a espada nem estaria lá para nós pegarmos!" Ron gritou, olhando para eles como se seus olhos fossem punhais.

"Cuidado com o tom, rapaz," Sirius rosnou para ele, não gostando nem um pouco de sua atitude, nem do jeito que ele estava olhando para Harry e Hermione.

"É por causa do medalhão," Hermione disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Ron tire isso. Você não estaria falando assim se não tivesse usado isso o dia todo."

"Sim, ele estaria," Harry olhou para Ron. "Ele não tem feito nada além de reclamar todo o tempo! Ele está faminto, como se o resto de nós não estivesse. Você reclama mais do que qualquer um de nós, e Hermione estrunchou e quase morreu!"

"Cai fora, Potter!" Ron estreitou os olhos para o seu melhor amigo e Sirius rosnou, pegando sua varinha.

"Por que você ainda está aqui?" Harry perguntou a ele.

"Não faço ideia," Ron respondeu.

"Vá para casa então," Harry disse.

"Sim, talvez eu vá mesmo!" Gritou Ron, e ele andou vários passos na direção de Harry, que permaneceu parado.

"Ron, tire o medalhão!" Hermione gritou.

"Vá para casa, para sua família, e deixe sua mãe cozinhar um belo jantar e limpar seu rosto depois," Harry rebateu para seu amigo. "Isso é o que você quer de qualquer jeito."

"O que eu quero é ter certeza de que minha família está viva! Está tudo bem para você né, com seus pais a salvo fora do caminho..." Ron gritou para Harry.

"Uh oh," Hermione murmurou baixinho, mas não foi rápida o bastante com sua varinha antes que Sirius agarrasse o colarinho de Ron e o levantasse no ar apesar da diferença de altura. O Animago parecia sombrio, parecendo com o primeiro encontro deles na Casa do Grito, seus olhos normalmente cinzas claros estavam quase pretos quando ele encarou Ronald.

"Foi muito longe," Sirius disse com uma quantidade assustadora de controle em sua voz.

"Sirius," Hermione implorou. "Ponha-o no chão."

"É, ponha ele no chão para que ele possa ir embora." Harry disse encarando Ron.

"Tudo bem," Sirius devagar botou Ron de volta no chão, o encarando nos olhos durante todo o tempo. Sem largar o colarinho dele, Sirius usou a outra mão para tirar o medalhão do pescoço de Ron com força e depois o soltou com um empurrão para longe. "Se você voltar a falar com eles desse jeito de novo alguma vez, garoto," Sirius ameaçou. "Eu vou transfigurar o que sobrar de você de um jeito que ninguém vai saber para onde olhar," ele rosnou baixo e ameaçadoramente.

Ron, impulsivo como sempre, respondeu pegando sua varinha. Sirius era muito mais rápido, claro, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar um feitiço, Hermione em silêncio jogou um escudo entre eles. O largo escudo se expandiu pela barraca, separando Ron dela, Harry e Sirius, mostrando visivelmente como os laços de amizades tinham sido cortados.

"Você vai mesmo ficar aqui?" Ron olhou para Hermione. "Quem eu quero enganar? Claro que você vai ficar aqui," Ron a encarou e depois desviou os olhos para Sirius.

"Claro que vou ficar! Nós prometemos ao Harry!" Hermione gritou, a varinha ainda para cima, segurando a força do escudo.

"Besteira, Hermione," Ron fez uma careta. "Você não está aqui pelo Harry. Você está aqui por ele," ele disse, apontando a varinha para Sirius que só rosnou em resposta. "Seja lá o que você fez para trazê-lo de volta mudou você," Ron sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele deveria ter continuado morto."

"Sai daqui!" Hermione gritou e empurrou o escudo na direção de Ron, o forçando a sair da barraca. "Você não pertence a esse lugar. Vá embora, cresça e quando essa guerra acabar e você finalmente tiver amadurecido um pouco, venha e peça perdão a nós," ela o instruiu friamente. "Mas nós estamos fartos."

"Pode apostar que eu estou," Ron disse a encarando e depois saiu da barraca.

"Eu pego a primeira vigia," Harry anunciou em voz baixa enquanto alcançava a Horcrux na mão de Sirius, reparando a corrente para que pudesse botar em seu pescoço. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo negro bagunçado em frustração.

"Tem certeza?" Sirius perguntou a ele, botando uma mão no ombro do garoto.

"Sim, preciso de um tempo para pensar de qualquer jeito. Vocês dois descansem," Harry acenou para Hermione com um sorriso pequeno, e ela retribuiu brevemente, seus olhos voltando para Sirius. Quando os olhos se encontraram, Hermione desviou imediatamente e Sirius franziu a testa olhando para baixo.

"Você acha que ele está certo?" Sirius perguntou a ela.

"Não," Hermione sacudiu a cabeça enquanto voltava para cama. A mesma cama que ela vinha compartilhando com Sirius desde que ela tinha sido estrunchada, embora nunca em sua forma humana. De alguma forma ela tinha esquecido o fato de que o grande cão negro ainda era, na verdade, um bruxo totalmente crescido, embora, na sua forma Animaga parecesse menos ameaçadora, e certamente menos inadequado. Ela iria se aconchegar debaixo das cobertas e ele rastejaria para o lado dela, girando uma vez em um círculo antes de acomodar seu focinho contra suas patas dianteiras, e distraidamente Hermione iria estender a mão e acariciar sua pele como se fosse um velho animal de estimação amado da família, e não o padrinho de Harry, um homem que ela tinha usado Magia de Sangue para trazer de volta à vida, se ligando a ele através da mágica antiga. Mas agora, com ele em pé na sua frente com seus olhos cinzentos grudados nela, Hermione tremeu debaixo da intensidade do olhar dele.

"Talvez eu devesse ter continuado -"

"Não!" Hermione bateu nele. "O medalhão o fez falar aquelas coisas. Se você não estivesse aqui, ele teria encontrado outra coisa para reclamar," ela insistiu. "Não se atreva a dizer que deveria ter continuado morto."

"Ele não está completamente errado," Sirius disse calmamente enquanto se aproximava dela, incapaz de olhar para longe dela. A luta com o menino o tinha irritado, e a falta de comida e estresse constante havia quebrado algumas barreiras que ele já tinha sido capaz de colocar entre eles ao longo dos anos. "Você não está aqui só pelo Harry," Sirius olhou para baixo, encontrando o olhar dela, diminuindo a distância entre os dois até que ele estivesse a apenas centímetros dela, o calor dos corpos se chocando, "Nem eu," ele admitiu.

"Por favor, não faça isso, Sirius," ela implorou, olhando para baixo, incapaz de levantar o olhar para ele. Sirius, no entanto, a forçou a isso botando um dedo embaixo do queixo dela, levantando seu rosto para encontrar o dele. Hermione fechou os olhos bem apertados para evitar olhar para ele e ele pôde ver lágrimas saindo pelos cantos.

"Não posso esperar para sempre, gatinha," Sirius suspirou. "O garoto estava certo sobre outra coisa. Seja lá o que você fez para me trazer de volta, mudou alguma coisa." Ele disse suavemente, correndo a ponta do polegar contra a linha da mandíbula dela, bebendo a imagem da menina enquanto seu coração batia dolorosamente contra seu peito. "Você não é a única que é boa em magia, Hermione," Sirius se inclinou para perto, pressionando sua bochecha com barba por fazer contra ela enquanto se inclinava, roçando seus lábios contra seu ouvido. A respiração de Hermione se prendeu na garganta com o contato. "Eu sei sobre o ritual da dívida de vida", ele sussurrou antes de se afastar, enquanto os olhos de Hermione se arregalavam.

"Você... você sabe? Você sabia? Esse tempo todo?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Sobre o Vínculo?" Sirius assentiu. "Não é magia negra, mas o que você fez foi magia de sangue, o que em algumas famílias significa a mesma coisa. A Casa Black não é exceção," ele sentou-se na grande poltrona de frente para a cama, levantando o pé até descansar sobre o joelho oposto. "Nós vamos ter que conversar sobre isso alguma hora."

"Eu nem sei o que isso significa," Hermione olhou para longe dele.

"No final dessa guerra, nós vamos ter muito o que conversar," Sirius acenou. "Vamos marcar um dia, sim?" Ele sorriu para ela quando ela voltou sua atenção para ele com olhos cerrados. "No seu aniversário," ele sorriu de repente como se o peso do mundo não estivesse mais nos seus ombros.

"Meu aniversário?" Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que no meu aniversário?"

"Tudo bem, no dia seguinte do seu aniversário," Sirius sorriu com deboche. "Nos dá quase um ano para acabar com isso, e se tivermos sorte, um pouco de tempo para nos recuperarmos depois do que deve ficar conhecida na história Bruxa como a noite que todos foram esmagados."

"Ou lamentar," Hermione franziu a testa.

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Cansei de lamentar. Já tive muito luto na minha vida e vou passar o resto dessa guerra tendo certeza de que nunca mais vou ter que lamentar de novo," ele disse, seu tom de voz de novo firme e forte, o que fez Hermione estremecer e enrubescer. Sirius percebeu imediatamente e riu, fazendo com que Hermione desviasse os olhos de novo.

"Um dia você não vai fazer mais isso," ele disse enquanto levantava e pegava sua jaqueta.

"Fazer o que?" Hermione perguntou em voz baixa enquanto ele andava para a porta da barraca.

"Ficar com vergonha do que eu a faço sentir," ele esclareceu com um olhar sério sobre ela. Hermione deixou escapar uma respiração trêmula e observou enquanto ele quebrava o contato dos olhos e saía da barraca, a jaqueta e maço de cigarros na mão.

"Eu quero saber?" Harry perguntou quando o padrinho se aproximou dele por trás, um cigarro pendendo nos lábios enquanto ele vestia a jaqueta, levando os dedos ao cigarro e exalava, deixando a fumaça ser levada pelo vento.

"Belo feitiço," Sirius comentou quando olhou para cima, vendo a chuva cair em cima deles, mas nunca passar de um círculo seco que Harry criou. "Sua mãe era muito boa com feitiços desse tipo," ele riu.

"Evitando a pergunta, Padfoot," Harry disse, usando o nome Maroto de Sirius num tom de voz quase idêntico ao de James. Sirius riu suavemente com o jogo.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo," ele acenou. "Você desvendou a mim e a Remus muito fácil," ele deu outra tragada no cigarro. "Você percebeu que quando você quer informações, nos chama de Padfoot e Moony num tom de voz que nos faça pensar no seu pai, o que nos faz," ele concordou. "E quando você quer impor sua opinião, você encara."

"Imagino que minha mãe tinha um jeito de ser driblada?" Harry perguntou com um pequeno sorriso de deboche no rosto.

"Sua vó teria te adorado," Sirius deixou escapar uma risada latido. "Ela era uma Sonserina, sabe."

"O chapéu quase me colocou na Sonserina," Harry deixou escapar.

"Sim, eu também, filhote, eu também," ainda ignorando de propósito a pergunta inicial de Harry.

"Acho que quero ir a Godric's Hollow," Harry admitiu.

"Considere feito," Sirius concordou.


	8. Não é um Cão de Verdade

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Oito - Não é um Cão de Verdade

_"...I'm all out of faith_  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn..."  
(Torn - Natalie Imbruglia)

**26 de dezembro, 1997**

**Floresta do Deão**

"Feliz Natal, Sirius," Hermione sorria tristemente quando entrou no quarto, vindo da cozinha da barraca para olhar o bruxo com cabelos cor de corvo que estava descansando na grande cama, com curativos ao redor do braço.

"Natal foi ontem" Sirius fez uma careta.

"Sim, mas você estava inconsciente ontem," Hermione explicou. "E eu trouxe chá," ela ergueu uma pequena xícara para ele. "Considere meu presente", ela sorriu quando ele a tomou ansiosamente, trazendo o líquido aos lábios hesitando apenas uma vez e olhando para ela.

"Não está enfeitiçado com nada", ela revirou os olhos.

"Você pode compreender minha hesitação?" Ele cerrou os olhos.

"Eu mantenho que estava fazendo a coisa certa quando pus uma Poção do Sono no seu chá," Hermione cruzou os braços contra o peito com firmeza. "Você estava exausto e recusava se cuidar."

"E é seu trabalho cuidar de mim?" Sirius piscou para ela.

"Para com isso," ela o olhou. "Beba a droga chá."

"Ela xinga agora," ele sorriu. "Estou começando a pensar que sou uma má influência para você."

"Beba o maldito chá, Sirius," Hermione fez uma careta, mas sua raiva foi embora quando viu que ele a obedeceu. Sirius sorriu para ela uma vez que a xícara estava vazia, a devolvendo para ela. "Sente-se melhor?"

"Sim, mas você poderia ter apenas pedido para eu tomar uma Poção para Dor," ele olhou para ela com um olhar conhecido e sorriu quando ela corou com a acusação.

"Bem, eu nunca sei quando você vai brigar comigo sobre algo," Hermione caiu na poltrona, um olhar perturbado no rosto. "Você sempre quer discutir."

"Porque te irritar é divertido," ele sorriu com deboche.

"Eu não gosto de brigar com você," ela franziu a testa.

"Você vai gostar," ele sorriu e flagrou o olhar de irritação no rosto dela, então antes que ela pudesse contra argumentar, ele a interrompeu. "Harry está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, ele está com a minha varinha," ela explicou. "Ele está lá fora há algumas horas."

"Ainda não acredito que perdemos duas varinhas naquela luta. Cobra maldita," Sirius resmungou.

A viagem para Godric's Hollow foi menos do que sucesso. Uma armadilha. Eles sabiam que poderia ter uma armadilha, óbvio, mas uma cobra escondida dentro de uma velhinha? Isso, eles não perceberam. Sirius claro tinha sentido algo fora do normal logo e implorou para Harry e Hermione que fossem embora. Quando os dois recusaram, ele insistiu, segurando os dois e ameaçando Desaparatar. Quando ficou claro que ele estava falando sério com as ameaças, Harry e Hermione concordaram e só então a cobra atacou, bem no meio da rua. Comensais da Morte Aparataram e começou um duelo. Sirius contra Dolohov e Rowle enquanto Hermione encarava MacNair. O próprio Harry foi deixado para a serpente que deslizou em torno da rua, golpeando-o rápida e repetidamente.

Hermione facilmente superou MacNair, o jogando para o chão. Quando ela correu para ajudar Sirius, Rowle entrou em seu caminho. Sirius se sentiu perfeitamente justificado em nocautear Dolohov. Os Comensais da Morte atacavam ferozmente, mas quando Sirius foi brevemente distraído pelo som de Harry gritando, Dolohov apontou sua varinha para Hermione.

Isso foi o suficiente para que o pouco que sobrou dentro de Sirius saísse e uma luz verde explodiu da sua varinha de fibra de coração de dragão, atingindo Dolohov no peito e o mandando de encontro ao chão, duro e para sempre em silêncio. Sirius deu uma breve respirada com a visão, de algum jeito sentindo que a justiça tinha sido feita. Afinal, esse era o Comensal responsável por matar Gideon e Fabian Prewett.

"Ele está vindo!" Harry gritou e Sirius e Hermione correram para ele, Sirius segurando firme o braço de Harry e puxando o garoto para perto, lançando maldição atrás de maldição na cobra que parecia esquivar ou desviar de todas.

"Mais estão vindo!" Hermione gritou quando mais Comensais da Morte aparatavam ao redor deles. Harry deixou escapar um grito alto, segurando a cicatriz na testa e quando Sirius virou para vê-lo, um Comensal da Morte perto deles o desarmou.

"Merda!" Sirius gritou e Harry deu um grito de dor, seu corpo enrijecendo nos braços de Sirius. "Hermione! Nós temos que ir sair daqui!"

"Aguente firme!" Ela gritou e pegou os dois, Desaparatando bem na hora. Infelizmente a aterrissagem foi feita com menos delicadeza e Harry caiu para frente, quebrando sua varinha em três partes, os deixando com apenas uma varinha para os três.

"Pelo menos você pode fazer mágica sem varinha," Hermione suspirou e olhou para Sirius sentado na cama, ainda se recuperando do estrunchamento que aconteceu com ele na última escapada. Ela se sentiu péssima, claro, mas felizmente não foi tão ruim quanto o dela e os dois discutiram tempestuosamente sobre se ele devia ou não cuidar da ferida sozinho. No final ele acabou desistindo, mas só depois de Hermione ameaçar enfeitiçá-lo até a inconsciência.

"Não é difícil quando você tem o foco certo," Sirius insistiu.

"Como você aprendeu? Não é algo que ensinam em Hogwarts," ela puxou os joelhos contra o peito e se acomodando na cadeira, puxando um cobertor sobre ela; desejando que ela tivesse sua varinha agora para lançar um feitiço de aquecimento na tenda, já que o último parecia estar se desfazendo.

"Uma amiga na escola que me ensinou," Sirius sorriu. "Uma bruxa muito poderosa."

"Por que não estou surpresa por ser uma garota?" Hermione riu.

"Porque eu sou tão devastadoramente lindo?" Sirius sorriu.

"Eu não vou acariciar o seu ego", ela balançou a cabeça.

"Bom, se não for o meu ego, que tal -"

"Não termine essa frase!" Hermione o olhou e ele deixou escapar uma de suas risadas que mais pareciam latidos.

"É tão fácil irritar você. Muito agradável," ele sorriu largamente.

"Hermione! Sirius!" Harry chamou do lado de fora e entrou rapidamente na barraca, encharcado e tremendo. Hermione levantou na hora e correu para ele.

"Harry! O que aconteceu!?" Ela gritou, pegando sua varinha da mão dele e lançando um feitiço para secá-lo e em seguida, empurrando-o para uma cadeira próxima e alcançando uma pilha de cobertores que ela rapidamente jogou sobre seu corpo. "Você está bem?"

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Mais do que bem, eu estou ótimo. Tem outra pessoa aqui."

"O que você quer dizer? Quem?" Hermione olhou para cima e olhou quando Ron entrou na barraca, parando na entrada segurando uma espada e pingando no tapete puído. "Você!" Hermione rosnou e fechou os punhos, batendo nele em todos os centímetros que conseguia alcançar. "Você é um completo idiota, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Eu sei, eu sei, sinto muito!" Ele gritou, tentando se proteger dos punhos dela.

"Ah, você sente muito?!"

"Sim," Ron disse calmamente. "Eu... eu fui um babaca de marca maior," ele concordou. "Você estava certa, foi aquele maldito medalhão. Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu disse," ele levantou os olhos e pegou o olhar de Sirius sentado na ponta da grande cama no canto. "Eu sinto muito," ele disse para o homem que parecia estreitar os olhos para o garoto, mas depois de um longo tempo, Sirius assentiu.

"Desculpas não aceitas!" Hermione gritou.

"Hermione," Harry suspirou. "Ele acabou de salvar a minha vida."

"O quê?" Sirius levantou. "Por que ele precisou? Os feitiços foram invadidos?"

"Não, eu... eu vi uma coisa."

"O que você viu?" Sirius perguntou se aproximando e tirando a varinha de Hermione da mão dela antes que ela acabasse amaldiçoando Ron com algo permanente.

"Um Patrono," Harry explicou. "Uma corça."

"O que você disse?" O rosto de Sirius perdendo a cor.

"Uma corça." Harry repetiu. "Me levou a um pequeno lago congelado. Acendi a varinha de Hermione, olhei para baixo e vi que," Harry fez um gesto para a espada na mão de Ron. "Nós temos isso", Harry sorriu. "Nós podemos destruir mais Horcruxes agora."

"Mais?" Hermione perguntou, seu temperamento finalmente acalmando.

Ron sorriu para a visão dela não gritando ou batendo nele e levantou o medalhão, quebrado e preto. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, tirando-o de sua mão rapidamente e pegando-o para examiná-lo com cuidado. "E você tem certeza que ele se foi?" Ela perguntou Harry.

"Com certeza," Harry riu, nervosamente passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo negro bagunçado. "Eu o abri e... bom... ele revidou, e Ron o apunhalou com a espada."

"Boa redenção," Sirius comentou, os olhos indo de Ron para Hermione com cuidado. "Como ele revidou?"

"Eu preferia não falar sobre isso," Ron olhou para baixo envergonhado.

"Espere, como você pegou a espada?" Hermione olhou para cima. "Você disse que estava num lago congelado? Ah não Harry, você não fez isso," ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu fiz," ele encolheu os ombros. "Estúpido, eu sei. Especialmente com o medalhão ainda no meu pescoço. Ele tentou me afogar."

"O quê?!" Sirius olhou para rapidamente.

"Ron me salvou," Harry apontou. "Mergulhou atrás de mim, me puxou e voltou a mergulhar para pegar a espada. Então... podemos seguir em frente agora?" Harry perguntou, um olhar cansado no rosto. Sirius deu um curto aceno, mas Hermione parecia ainda estar zombando na direção de Ron. "Por favor, Hermione."

"Está bem," ela concordou. "Mas eu quero saber como você nos encontrou para começar," ela olhou para o ruivo.

"Com isso," Ron disse, puxando o Desiluminador.

oOoOoOo

**27 de março, 1998**

**Mansão Malfoy - Residência da Família Malfoy, Quartel General dos Comensais da Morte**

O grupo passou meses mudando de lugar para lugar continuamente, parando por apenas um dia ou dois antes de se mudar de novo. Sirius ajudou consideravelmente com as locações visto que ele passou um ano fugindo com Bicuço antes do retorno de Voldemort. Apesar de ter demorado várias semanas, Ron remendou sua amizade com Harry e Hermione, sendo que a última o mantinha numa distância considerável, passando a maior parte do tempo pesquisando com Harry ou treinando com Sirius para aprender a fazer magia sem varinha. Ron os proveu com mais do que apenas a espada de Gryffindor. Aparentemente, durante sua ida do acampamento muitos meses atrás, ele tinha sido capturado por um bando de Batedores e conseguiu desarmar um deles. Harry ficou com a varinha usada. Sirius a rejeitou, insistindo que qualquer mágica que ele precisasse fazer ele conseguia sem o uso de varinha - apesar dela ser mais fraca, com certeza.

Entretanto não fez diferença quando no final de março, um do grupo acidentalmente ativou o tabu sobre o nome Voldemort e um grande grupo de Batedores os cercou e os desarmaram. Hermione foi esperta o suficiente para lançar uma azaração ferreteante no rosto de Harry, o desfigurando. Mas Sirius era muito facilmente reconhecível, então antes que alguém o percebesse ele se transformou em sua forma Animaga. As chances de escapar eram quase nulas pelo fato que ele não deixaria nenhum deles para trás, especialmente Harry e Hermione. Os Batedores amarraram os dois bruxos e a bruxa junto de outro garoto e o que parecia ser um Duende ferido, enquanto isso Sirius foi jogado no chão por Fenrir Greyback.

"Não é um cão de verdade," Greyback insistiu "Eu posso cheirar a mágica... mágica familiar nele."

"Então o traga junto e nós vemos o que faremos na Mansão," Scabior insistiu.

O grupo Desaparatou na escuridão e quando eles reapareceram, Sirius levantou os olhos e se deparou com a familiar visão da Mansão Malfoy. A última vez que tinha estado ali foi para o casamento de Lucius e Narcissa, que ele nem tinha sido convidado. Tinha sido um último esforço para ajudar a tirar sua prima de um casamento sem amor e perigoso, mas como de costume, Cissa tinha se acovardado com o pensamento sobre seu marido e mandou Sirius embora do local.

Agora ele estava de volta, na forma de um grande cão, amarrado e nos ombros do mesmo lobisomem que tinha infectado seu melhor amigo.

Um dos Batedores segurou o portão e o balançou.

"Como nós entramos? Ele está trancado, Greyback, eu não... caramba!"

Ele chicoteou as mãos no susto. O ferro foi se contorcendo, se torcendo para fora do portão, tomando a forma abstrata de uma cara assustadora, que falou em uma voz estridente. "Declare o seu propósito!"

"Nós temos Potter!" Greyback grunhiu triunfante. "Nós capturamos Harry Potter!"

Os portões se abriram.

"Vamos!" Greyback falou para os seus homens, apertando o corpo de Sirius contra o ombro e empurrando os prisioneiros amarrados para frente, seus olhos demorando em Hermione com um sorriso. No momento em que entraram na grande Mansão, Sirius ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Sigam-me," Narcissa disse, os liderando pelo corredor. "Meu filho, Draco, está em casa para o feriado de Páscoa. Se for Harry Potter, ele irá saber."

A sala de estar ofuscou a escuridão de fora. Um lustre de cristal se pendurava no teto, muitas fotografias nas paredes roxas. Duas figuras levantaram das poltronas em frente a uma lareira de mármore ornamentada quando os prisioneiros foram forçados a entrar na sala pelos Batedores.

"O que é isso?"

A terrivelmente familiar voz arrastada de Lucius Malfoy caiu em seus ouvidos. Ao som, Sirius soltou um rosnado baixo, mas perigoso.

"Leve a besta para fora," Lucius falou.

"Não acho que é um cão de verdade," Greyback explicou. "Eu senti sua mágica antes."

"Um Animago?" Lucius olhou para a criatura com cautela. "Leve-o para o outro quarto, o force a se transformar de volta," o bruxo loiro ordenou.

Greyback a contragosto obedeceu, levando Sirius para a próxima sala onde ele jogou o Animago ao chão com um baque forte e estalou seu pescoço ansiosamente se preparando para apreciar o interrogatório. Greyback se inclinou para pegar o cachorro pelo pescoço, mas Sirius se virou, estalando suas mandíbulas para o lobisomem violentamente, latindo. Greyback respondeu, apertando a garganta de Sirius forte até que o animal soltou um grito alto choramingando, ofegante.

"Que barulho é esse?!" Um grito agudo entrou na sala e os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e ele começou a se debater violentamente contra o domínio de Greyback.

"Achamos este vira-lata com o garoto Potter e seus amigos," explicou Greyback. "Malfoy queria que eu o transformasse de volta."

"Seu mestiço idiota!" Bellatrix gritou, usando a varinha para arremessar o lobisomem para trás em uma grande coluna de mármore, deixando-o inconsciente. "Ora, ora, ora," Bella sorriu olhando para baixo. "Você parece bem vivo, primo," ela zombou. Apesar dele ainda estar bem amarrado, Sirius lançou suas mandíbulas em direção a Bellatrix que só riu dele, balançando sua varinha no ar para contrair as cordas que prendiam o corpo dele com força. Sirius gemeu alto quando a dor esmagou suas costelas.

"Ah, o Lorde das Trevas ficará tão feliz," ela sorriu. "Se o pirralho no outro quarto for realmente Potter, vou me divertir ao vê-lo morrer na sua frente", ela gargalhou. "Ou talvez eu deveria matar você na frente dele? De novo," ela sorriu e levitou a forma Animaga de Sirius, o permitindo segui-la para a outra sala onde ela viu Draco e Lucius olhando os prisioneiros, um olhar de medo no rosto do sobrinho.

"É ele, Draco?" Bella perguntou e Draco vacilou ao som da voz dela.

"Não tenho certeza," ele sussurrou em voz baixa.

"Mas certamente," ela disse baixo, "essa é a sangue ruim? Essa é a Granger?"

"Sim, sim, é a Granger!" Lucius choramingou. "E do lado dela, nós pensamos ser Potter! Potter e os amigos, capturados!"

"Claro que são eles," Bella sorriu debochadamente. "E eu acabei de pegar um traidor do sangue," ela apontou para o cão flutuando atrás dela. "Sirius Black, de volta dos mortos," sua risada estridente saiu como um grito e Lucius revirou os olhos ao ouvir o som enquanto Draco se encolheu novamente para longe de sua tia.

Narcissa, no entanto, olhou para a fera com olhos arregalados.

"Sirius?" Ela murmurou, olhando para ele com um misto de medo e pena.

Bellatrix puxou a manga esquerda: a Marca Negra toda a vista queimada na pele crua do braço dela, e eles sabiam que ela ia tocá-la, para chamar o amado mestre.

"Eu já ia chamá-lo!" Lucius falou e fechou a mão sobre o punho dela, a impedindo de tocar a Marca. "Eu devo chamá-lo, Bella. Potter foi trazido para minha casa, e, portanto, está sob minha autoridade..."

"Sua autoridade!" Ela zombou, tentando soltar a mão do aperto do homem. "Você perdeu sua autoridade quando perdeu a varinha, Lucius! Como ousa! Tire suas mãos de mim!" Ela parou de se debater quando os olhos negros se fixaram em algo no canto da sala onde os outros Batedores estavam, provavelmente esperando o pagamento.

Contente com a redenção dela, Lucius atirou a mão dela e levantou a própria manga.

"PARE!" Bellatrix chiou, "Não toque, todos pereceremos se o Lorde das Trevas vier agora!"

Lucius congelou, o dedo indicador pairando sobre sua Marca.

"O que é isso?" Bellatrix soltou.

"Espada," resmungou um dos Batedores.

"Entregue-a."

"Não é sua, senhorita, é minha, fui eu que a encontrei."

Ouviu-se um estampido e, em seguida, um clarão vermelho; Sirius entendeu que o Batedor fora estuporado. Ergueu-se um clamor de raiva dos seus companheiros: Scabior sacou a varinha.

"Com quem acha que está brincando, mulher?"

" _Estupefaça_!" Berrou ela. " _Estupefaça_!" Ela se voltou para o resto do grupo com rapidez.

"Onde foi que você obteve essa espada?" Ela gritou, indo até Scabior e o jogando no chão, "Snape mandou-a para o meu cofre em Gringotes!"

"Estava na barraca deles," resmungou Scabior.

"Draco, leve esse lixo para fora," Bellatrix disse, apontando para os homens inconscientes. "Se não tiver peito para acabar com eles, deixe-os no pátio para mim."

"Não se atreva a falar com Draco assim..." disse Narcissa, furiosa, mas Bellatrix berrou.

"Cale-se! A situação é mais grave o que você seria capaz de imaginar, Cissa! Temos um problema muito sério!"

Ela parou levemente ofegante, contemplando a espada, examinando seu punho. Virou-se então, para olhar os prisioneiros silenciosos. "Os prisioneiros devem ser levados para o porão, enquanto penso no que fazer! Leve os prisioneiros para o porão, Wormtail."

À menção do nome, Sirius rosnou e latiu violentamente, batendo no ar enquanto ele tentava se libertar das amarras, implorando para chegar a apenas um centímetro de carne para que ele pudesse arrancá-la do corpo do rato traidor.

"Espere," Bellatrix disse rispidamente. "Todos, menos a sangue-ruim e Sirius," ela apontou. "Deixe o traidor de sangue longe de Potter," ela insistiu, sabendo que deixando os dois separados causaria mais dor. Wormtail encaminhou os prisioneiros para o porão, ignorando seus gritos enquanto eles observavam Hermione e Sirius desaparecerem de suas vistas.

Hermione se encolheu contra um pilar próximo quando Bellatrix foi para cima dela, varinha levantada. A jovem bruxa deu uma curta respirada, tentando recuperar a compostura, mas as memórias dos pais de Neville no St. Mungos ainda estavam tão frescas em sua mente quanto no dia em que ela os viu pela primeira vez e o medo era evidente em seu olhar.

"Onde você conseguiu essa espada?" Bellatrix perguntou a garota com um olhar ameaçador em seus olhos. Antes que Hermione pudesse responder a pergunta, Sirius começou a chutar o meio do ar, as patas batendo contra suas restrições, latindo e rosnando loucamente tão alto quanto possível. Seus latidos ecoavam nos pisos de mármore e paredes, quase abafando os gritos do nome de Hermione que vinham do porão.

"Cale a boca seu maldito traidor de sangue!" Bellatrix gritou para o cachorro. "Cissa, leve-o para o outro quarto enquanto eu lido com a garota. Não posso tirar nada dela com ele fazendo todo esse escarcéu."

"Bella... a garota," Narcissa começou.

"Narcissa, vá!" Lucius gritou para a esposa, os olhos cerrados. "Draco, vá com sua mãe!" Ele berrou. Draco bufou, mas pegou a mão de sua mãe e a arrastou para a próxima sala, sacudindo a varinha para cima e levitando o Animago a seguir.

Uma vez que a porta da sala de estar fechou atrás dele, Sirius voltou ao normal, apesar de ainda estar amarrado. Seus olhos se voltaram para os orbes azuis de sua prima e sobrinho; cinzentos, como os dele. Ele nunca tinha visto antes uma semelhança tão grande com a família Black em Draco. Mas então, o jovem bruxo loiro era a perfeita imagem do pai. "Cissa, deixe-me ir," Sirius implorou. "Você sabe que é errado!"

"Sirius, por favor, fique quieto," ela foi para longe dele. "Você não sabe quão perigoso isso é. O que você trouxe para minha casa."

"O que eu trouxe?! Cissa! Nós fomos capturados e trazidos contra a nossa vontade. Você conhece Bella, sabe o que ela vai fazer! Você vai simplesmente deixá-la..."

Mas sua frase foi interrompida pelo alto som dos gritos de Hermione. Os olhos de Sirius arregalaram e um misto de raiva e medo cobriu sua face, enquanto sua cor sumia. "Não... Não!" Ele murmurou e gritou, "Hermione! Cissa! Ela está sendo torturada!"

"Eu sei," Narcissa sussurrou.

"Deixe-me ir!" Sirius gritou. "Cissa, faça a coisa certa. Pelo menos uma vez a sua vida, faça a coisa certa!"

"Não posso Sirius, nós estamos mortos se eu deixar você ir," ela olhou para o primo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Vocês já estão mortos!" Sirius berrou. "Você está presa debaixo do sapato de um ditador, seu marido está sem varinha e seu filho foi sacrificado!" Ele olhou para o menino que se virou, cobrindo conscientemente seu antebraço esquerdo. "Cissa, deixe-me ir e eu vou ajudá-la."

"Não tem como me ajudar," Narcissa sacudiu a cabeça.

"Mãe, talvez..." Draco começou hesitante, mas parou no meio frase quando os gritos vindos da outra sala ficaram mais altos.

"Sinto muito, Sirius," Narcissa balançou a cabeça.

"Eu também, prima," Sirius encarou os olhos aterrorizados dela, "Invocco Vita Debitum!" Ele gritou, e os olhos de Narcissa arregalaram dramaticamente.

"O que você está fazendo?!" Ela engasgou.

"Você me deve uma dívida de vida," Sirius disse firmemente. "E eu vou convocá-la agora com ou sem o seu consentimento," ele ameaçou.

"Sirius..." a voz dela quebrou.

"Do que ele está falando?" Draco perguntou a ela.

Sirius a deu um perigoso olhar que dizia que ele estava no final da pouca paciência que ele estava oferecendo.

"Deixe-o ir," Narcissa ordenou ao filho rapidamente. "Primo, por favor, faça o que puder para nos salvar?" Ela disse enquanto Draco sacava a varinha e tirava as amarras que prendiam Sirius. O Animago imediatamente se levantou e se moveu para a porta.

"Fiquem aqui," ele ordenou os dois antes de voltar à forma Animaga de novo. Sirius ainda estava sem varinha e, tirando o seu poder, ele não tinha como encarar Bellatrix assim.

Deslizando de volta para a sala de estar silenciosamente, Sirius captou rapidamente o cheiro de sangue e seus olhos arregalaram com a visão de Hermione largada no chão, lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos, seu braço estendido e uma familiar cicatriz cravada na sua outrora pele perfeita. _Não_ , ele pensou. _Não isso. Não aqui. Não agora_.

Fúria o invadiu enquanto ele se arrastou para frente em um frenesi, tão silencioso quanto possível até o último segundo, quando ele soltou um grunhido baixo e viu os olhos de Bellatrix virarem para ver sua figura negra quando ele se lançou para frente, pousando em seu corpo, prendendo-a no chão e tirando a varinha de sua mão. Ela realmente parecia com medo por uma fração de segundo e Sirius imaginou como seria maravilhoso seria assistir a cadela ser levada para Azkaban novamente. Mas, então, as palavras de Remus a Harry meses antes ecoaram em sua mente.

"Harry, o tempo de Desarmar passou!"

E também passou o tempo para misericórdia.

Um olhar para o lado onde ele viu o corpo ainda parado de Hermione no chão o fez vacilar no canto de sua cabeça. Ele se virou e mostrou os dentes afiados para sua prima, abrindo as mandíbulas largas o suficiente para afundar suas grandes presas na carne do pescoço dela. Bellatrix tentou gritar, mas o som morreu na sua garganta quando Sirius apertou a mordida em seu pescoço e puxou para trás, arrancando-o do seu corpo.

" _Crucio_!" Ele ouviu brevemente atrás dele e de repente a dor inundou seu corpo e ele caiu no chão choramingando como se mil facas fossem enfiadas na carne da sua forma. Seus olhos viraram para cima e viu Lucius Malfoy olhando para ele com desprezo, a varinha roubada de Hermione na mão e uma pitada de alegria em seu rosto pela posição em que ele mantinha o cão no momento. Sirius rosnou entre gemidos de dor quando seus olhos encontraram os de Lucius e se recordou de um momento há muito tempo, quando o Comensal da Morte loiro tinha uma varinha apontada para ele assim. Uma pequena cicatriz à esquerda do nariz de Lucius lembrou Sirius como esse último encontro terminou.

"Narcissa!" Lucius chamou. "Acho que é tempo de você reafirmar sua lealdade, meu amor," ele disse friamente e Sirius observou quando sua prima e sobrinho entraram na sala. "Seu primo traidor de sangue acabou de matar sua irmã. Apesar de não existir amor entre Bella e eu, o Lorde das Trevas não ficará contente."

"Bella..." Narcissa murmurou, seus olhos arregalados.

"Mate a besta," Lucius mandou.

"Lucius..." Narcissa balançou a cabeça desafiadoramente.

"Faça você espontaneamente" Lucius rosnou. "Ou eu a farei fazer," ele ameaçou.

"Não," Narcissa se manteve firme. "Você tem usado a _Imperio_ em mim por vinte anos, estou farta de ser sua marionete."

"Sua insolente..." Lucius rosnou e levantou a varinha para a esposa. " _Avada_ -"

" _Sectumsempra_!" Uma voz gritou atrás de Lucius e o bruxo loiro mais velho virou com olhos frios para seu atacante e a varinha de forma agressiva em direção a ele. A varinha de Hermione caiu de sua mão quando o sangue atravessou sua camisa oxford finamente passada. Quando o corpo de Lucius caiu para frente, Sirius seguiu seu olhar ao longo da varinha de espinheiro no braço desonroso e depois para Draco, de pé alto e firme, devolvendo o olhar cinzento frio e duro de volta para seu caído pai.


	9. Quebre o Resto

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Nove - Quebre o Resto

_"...Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away..."  
(Titanium - David Guetta)

**27 de março, 1998**

**Mansão Malfoy - Residência da Família Malfoy, Quartel General dos Comensais da Morte**

"Hermione... amor?" Sirius se transformou enquanto se arrastava até a bruxa, embalando a cabeça dela suavemente em suas mãos, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados dela. Seus olhos se abriram brevemente e ele sorriu, correndo o polegar ao longo da bochecha dela carinhosamente. "Hermione? Você consegue dizer algo?" Ele perguntou, precisando avaliar sua clareza mental.

"Sirius?" Ela estremeceu, a dor da persistente Maldição Cruciatus ainda fazendo danos. "O que aconteceu?" Seus olhos castanhos olharam ao redor da sala, onde ela viu vários corpos, uma grande quantidade de sangue, e os rostos de Narcissa Malfoy e Draco olhando para ela.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Draco perguntou e os olhos de Hermione arregalaram em choque ante o breve olhar de preocupação que passou pelo rosto dele.

"Ela vai melhorar, só precisa de descanso e tempo para se recuperar," Sirius deixou escapar um alto suspiro de alívio.

"Você precisa tirar ela e os outros daqui," Draco insistiu. "Rápido. Eu preciso chamar o Lorde das Trevas," ele levantou a manga da blusa, revelando a marca, mas não a tocando.

"Desculpe?" Sirius olhou para o garoto e rosnou.

"Não é o que você está pensando," Draco levantou a mão antes que o Animago pegasse qualquer raiva que ainda sobrasse e descontasse nele, caso matar Bellatrix não tivesse resolvido. "Estou do seu lado."

"Besteira," Sirius cerrou os olhos para ele.

"Eu tenho Veritasserum em um cofre se você quiser me testar," Draco ofereceu e Sirius encarou o garoto por um longo minuto até que sentiu Hermione apertar sua blusa forte quando outra onda de dor se apossou de seu corpo. Sirius olhou para ela preocupado e depois para o jovem Malfoy e sua mãe. "Vá," ele disse rápido, pensando se tinha feito a decisão certa.

"Onde estão Harry e Ron?" Hermione perguntou. "E eu ouvi certo? Malfoy está do nosso lado?"

"Possivelmente," Sirius descansou a cabeça dela no chão. "Eu a levantaria, amor, mas você só sentiria mais dor a cada movimento. Você precisa ficar aí até que seja seguro partir. Depois nós iremos a algum lugar apropriado para que você possa ser curada," os olhos dele voltaram para a palavra marcada no braço dela e ele rosnou.

"Isso não vai sarar, vai?" Ela perguntou a ele, deixando escapar mais algumas lágrimas.

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Vai cicatrizar. A faca dela estava amaldiçoada," ele olhou para longe. "Sinto muito."

"Eu também," a alta voz de Narcissa sussurrou enquanto ela se ajoelhava ao lado da menina, um travesseiro nas mãos. Ela fez um gesto para Sirius, que parecia excessivamente protetor com a bruxa e Narcissa não iria tocá-la sem permissão. Sirius levantou a cabeça de Hermione para ela e Narcissa fez o que pôde para tornar a garota mais confortável na posição em que estava. "O que vamos fazer, Sirius?"

"Aparentemente esperar pelo seu filho," ele voltou sua atenção para a prima. "Ele está falando a verdade?"

"Eu não sei," Narcissa admitiu. "Eu nunca fui permitida a ir às reuniões. Draco sempre foi com Lucius... ele é diferente quando está com o pai e os outros. Em casa, só comigo, ele sempre foi um bom garoto," ela franziu a testa. "Eu fiquei de coração partido quando Lucius o levou para o círculo íntimo, o marcando assim," ela deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem. "Eu deveria ter te ouvido há anos atrás."

"Eu peguei," Draco disse enquanto entrava na sala de novo, mas antes que ele pudesse entregar a Sirius, uma voz gritou atrás dele.

" _Expelliarmus_!" A varinha de espinheiro voou da mão de Draco. O bruxo loiro se virou e fez uma careta para Harry Potter que vinha ao lado de Ron, ambos com as varinhas em mãos quando desarmaram Draco, que levantou as mãos em sinal de derrota.

"Você está cometendo um erro, Potter," Draco zombou. Independentemente de qual lado ele estava, havia uma animosidade constante entre os meninos que estava determinada a nunca desaparecer completamente. "Pergunte ao seu maldito padrinho."

"Sirius?" Harry olhou para ele, mantendo a varinha apontada para Draco. Foi só quando viu Hermione no chão, que Harry desviou a atenção e correu para o lado dela. "Hermione!"

"Está tudo bem, Harry," Hermione concordou. "Ouça Sirius," ela insistiu.

"O que está acontecendo, Sirius?" Harry perguntou ao padrinho, que deu um tapinha nas suas costas.

"Primeiro, onde está Wormtail?" Sirius perguntou.

"Morto," Ron disse atrás dele, a varinha ainda apontada para o rosto de Draco. "Tentou matar Harry, até que o lembramos da dívida que ele devia," Ron explicou. "Quando ele o soltou, a mão de prata se virou e o estrangulou até a morte."

Sirius não sabia como processar a informação. Um homem que um dia considerou um amigo, um irmão, estava morto. Mas esse mesmo homem foi a razão disso tudo. A razão de James e Lily estarem mortos. A razão dele ter perdido doze anos para Azkaban. A razão de Voldemort ter retornado em primeiro lugar. Não, Sirius nunca iria lamentar por Wormtail. Nenhuma versão dele.

"Isso é bom, na verdade," Draco insistiu. "Vai ajudar na história que eu precisarei criar."

"Do que ele está falando?"

"Se você falar ao seu bichinho Weasley para apontar a varinha para outro lugar, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em te contar, Potter," Draco rosnou. "Isso é Veritasserum, passe para Granger se você não acredita em mim, ela pode confirmar, tenho certeza."

Ron pegou o frasco de Draco e passou para Sirius que o entregou a Hermione. A bruxa olhou cuidadosamente, abrindo a tampa e cheirando. "Não tem cheiro."

"Claro que não, Granger, não tem cheiro," Draco revirou os olhos.

"É uma armadilha," Ron fez uma careta. "Está envenenado."

"Alguém diga ao Weasel Rei porque essa ideia é imbecil," Draco insistiu.

"Porque o Veritasserum não é para nós," Sirius explicou. "É para ele."

"Eu vou tomar e então vocês podem esperar e ver se eu vou morrer. Depois um de vocês toma para testar, para terem certeza de que eu não estou fingindo," Malfoy sugeriu. "Concordam? Honestamente, nós não deveríamos estar enrolando aqui," sua mandíbula ficou rígida, seus olhos virando para Ron.

"Dê para ele," Harry acenou e olhou enquanto Sirius levantava, entregando o frasco para Draco, que abriu a tampa, usando o conta gotas para botar uma gota em sua língua, sabendo que não deveria botar muito. Ele estava disposto a provar sua lealdade, mas não era estúpido o suficiente para deixar o soro da verdade ficar em seu sistema tempo o suficiente para Potter e Weasley tirarem proveito da situação. "Só Black pode fazer perguntas", Draco solicitou, entregando o frasco de volta para o homem que por sua vez entregou a Harry.

"Agora um de nós..." Harry murmurou, abrindo o frasco, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de beber a poção, Hermione a afastou.

"Você perdeu a cabeça?" Ela o repreendeu. "Você vale muito para se arriscar," Hermione revirou os olhos e antes a impedisse, botou uma gota da poção na língua. Harry e Sirius a olharam boquiabertos, um claramente mais irritado que o outro, mas ambos igualmente ansiosos. Ela esperou alguns segundos e depois acenou. "Muito bem, alguém vai me perguntar algo?" Ela perguntou.

"O que aconteceu no segundo ano quando você estragou a Poção Polissuco?" Ron disse antes que alguém tivesse a chance de pensar em uma pergunta para verificar a poção. Hermione virou-se e deu-lhe o olhar mais hediondo e mortífero possível e Harry imediatamente desviou o olhar enquanto esperava a resposta.

"A poção não estava estragada," Hermione disse, incapaz de continuar em silêncio quando as palavras saíram de sua boca contra a sua vontade. "Mas eu acidentalmente peguei um pelo de gato em vez de cabelo humano e acabei me tornando um gato," ela rosnou quando a frase acabou. "Você está morto para mim, Ronald Weasley!" Ela gritou.

"Ela se transformou em um gato?" Sirius riu olhando para Harry, que segurava a própria risada, mas assentiu.

"Bom, é mesmo Veritasserum," Ron sorriu. "Ela não repetiria essa história para ninguém além de nós dois."

"Por que vocês três fizeram uma Poção Polissuco no nosso segundo ano?" Draco perguntou, aproveitando a situação sabendo que Hermione ainda estava sob o efeito do soro da verdade.

"Porque nós pensamos que você ou era ou sabia quem era o herdeiro da Sonserina, então Harry e Ron tomaram a poção, virando Crabbe e Goyle e se esquivaram para o salão comunal da Sonserina para interrogar você," Hermione soltou e imediatamente depois cobriu a boca com as mãos, olhos arregalados.

"E eu sou o desonesto?" Draco zombou. "Muito bem, Black, vamos acabar com isso antes que passe o efeito. Mas no final dessa guerra, eu vou ter algumas malditas perguntas para fazer," ele disse, apontando para Hermione e Harry, ignorando de propósito Ron que ainda tinha a varinha apontada para Draco.

"Tudo bem, quem tem a sua lealdade?" Sirius perguntou.

"Minha mãe," Draco disse imediatamente.

"Não os Comensais?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não," Draco insistiu.

"Você é um Comensal da Morte?"

"Tecnicamente," ele disse através dos dentes.

"Você diz que está do nosso lado, como?"

"No final do quarto ano eu fui recrutado como um espião. Todo mundo achava que eu ia ser puxado para dentro das fileiras por causa do meu pai e por isso fui considerado um ativo valioso," Draco explicou. "Eu estive observando, passando informações e ajudando a Ordem da Fênix desde então."

"Quem o recrutou?" Sirius perguntou.

"Severus Snape."

"Deixe-me enfeitiçá-lo!" Ron gritou com raiva.

"Severus Snape é um maldito traidor!" Sirius rosnou. "Ele matou Dumbledore!"

"Não," Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu... eu não sei todos os detalhes, mas eu soube que Snape e Dumbledore tinham um acordo. Quando me mandaram matar Dumbledore, eu fui puxado para o lado depois e me falaram para completar a missão perfeitamente, com a exceção de matar Dumbledore. Me mandaram desarmá-lo e esperar Snape aparecer. Eu não sabia que ele ia matá-lo."

"Ele está dizendo a verdade," Hermione admitiu, apesar de chocada pela confissão.

"Mesmo se Snape tiver traído a preciosa Ordem, eu não traí," Draco insistiu.

"Prove," Ron disse.

"Provar? Eu estou sob Veritasserum, seu maldito babaca."

"O que você fez que pode ser contado como prova que sua lealdade ainda pertence à Ordem?" Harry perguntou.

Draco respirou profundamente antes de voltar o olhar para Hermione. "Seus pais conseguiram chegar à Austrália," ele confidenciou com um olhar convencido no rosto. Hermione engasgou em resposta, os olhos se arregalando. Os bruxos ao redor dela encararam Draco. "Eles não deveriam conseguir, para constar. Acabamos?" Ele zombou de Ron.

"Deixe-o ir," Hermione insistiu.

"Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério!" Ron fez uma careta.

"Faça!" Ela falou.

"Qual o plano?" Harry perguntou.

"Vocês saiam daqui e levem minha mãe," Draco insistiu. "Eu trarei Greyback do outro quarto para cá," ele apontou para o corpo de Bellatrix. "Ela foi atacada," ele olhou para Sirius. "O Lorde das Trevas não precisa saber por quem. Eu o convocarei depois que vocês forem embora, vou falar que Greyback e Scabior se voltaram contra nós quando Bellatrix se recusou a pagá-los. Nós lutamos, os Batedores morreram, mas Potter escapou porque Wormtail nos traiu," ele olhou para Sirius. "Viu? Funciona a nosso favor."

"E ele vai acreditar em você?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu sou um excelente Oclumente," Draco disse cheio de si. "Por isso que vocês estarão levando minha mãe. Ela não é," ele a repreendeu, como se a falta de talento dela o ofendesse.

"Eu não vou sair daqui sem você," Narcissa insistiu.

"Eu não estou pedindo," Draco olhou para ela. "Você é uma traidora do sangue agora. Então se esconda não importa o que aconteça," ele voltou para Sirius. "Mantenha-a salva."

"E seu pai?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para o corpo no chão.

"Potter o matou," Draco explicou. "Ele já é conhecido por saber usar o Sectumsempra," ele olhou para o garoto de cabelos negros que o encarou de volta. "Levem todas as varinhas," Draco apontou para as poucas jogadas no chão. "Mãe, me dê a sua."

"Por que você não pode simplesmente pegar a sua de volta?" Harry perguntou, segurando a varinha de pilriteiro na mão.

"Prior Incantato," Malfoy explicou. "Se o Lorde suspeitar de mim, ele vai checar minha varinha e ver que eu matei Lucius. É melhor se você me desarmar, matar meu pai e eu pegar a varinha da minha mãe quando ela escapar. Falando em escapar, levem Olivaras, o Duende e os outros dois," Draco apontou para o porão.

Ron e Harry se olharam.

"O quê?" Draco perguntou.

"Eles já foram embora."

"Embora? Como?"

"Dobby os Desaparatou," Harry explicou. "Elfos domésticos podem Aparatar em lugares que bruxos não conseguem."

"Dobby está contente em ajudar Harry Potter," uma voz baixinha veio de cima. O grupo olhou para a direção e viram o pequeno elfo se balançando no grande lustre pendurado em cima da sala. Ele sorriu, olhando brevemente para seu antigo Mestre, e balançou a cabeça por um momento, suas grandes orelhas se agitando.

"Dobby? Você consegue Aparatar com todas essas pessoas para fora daqui?" Harry perguntou e Dobby acenou, desaparecendo do lustre e reaparecendo no chão, na frente de todos. Ele olhou rapidamente Draco como se avaliasse o caráter do menino, sorrindo com o resultado antes de alcançar a mão de Harry. Um por um o grupo ligado, deixando Narcissa para dizer um curto adeus a Draco.

"Eu mandarei um Patrono se ouvir algo," Draco prometeu.

"Malfoy pode conjurar um Patrono?!" Ron engasgou. "O que é? Uma doninha?"

"Saiam," Draco resmungou e antes que Ron pudesse falar outra palavra, Dobby os Desaparatou para fora da Mansão Malfoy. Draco deixou escapar um grande suspiro antes de se mover rapidamente, levitando a forma inconsciente de Greyback e o deitando em cima do corpo de Bella, e então com a varinha de sua mãe, lançou a maldição da morte no lobisomem antes de se dirigir para a porta da frente para fazer o mesmo com os Batedores inconscientes no pátio.

oOoOoOo

**4 de abril, 1998**

**Casa de Tonks - Residência Atual de Andromeda, Tonks e Remus Lupin**

O grande grupo já estava com William e Fleur há uma semana agora e o pequeno chalé estava muito cheio. Três quartos tinham sido separados para os feridos, Grampo, Olivaras e Hermione, que insistiu que seu quarto tinha que ser compartilhado com Luna. Dino, Ron e Harry se refugiaram no sofá e no chão da sala de estar. Sirius tinha escoltado Narcissa para a casa de Andromeda após o envio de um Patrono para Remus e Tonks, que ele sabia estar vivendo com ela. Sendo o fiel do segredo da casa de Andromeda e da sua própria, Remus encontrou com Sirius fora dos feitiços para autorizá-los a entrar. Ele tinha sido relutante em trazer Narcissa, mas Sirius tinha dado sua palavra que sua prima ia se comportar adequadamente. As duas irmãs conseguiram se reconectar, não antes de um bom grito agudo conjunto que fez Sirius gemer sobre o fato de que ele tinha prometido manter Cissa na linha. Conseguiu até que cada uma descobriu a característica em comum de serem viúvas recentes e caíram em uma poça de lágrimas nos braços umas das outras. Andromeda amava o marido, tinha perdido a família inteira por causa dele, mas ele valia a pena. Narcissa tinha medo do marido e perdeu o senso de amor próprio por causa dele, mas tudo valeu a pena por causa de Draco.

Sirius pôs uma série de feitiços complicados ao redor da casa de Andromeda para proteger as primas, junto da ajuda de William que por ser um desfazedor de feitiços iria testá-los por via das dúvidas. Apesar da enorme barriga, Tonks levantou para uma rodada de tentar testar os feitiços, pois como uma Auror ela se sentiu muito qualificada. Todas as mulheres se refugiaram na cozinha para beber chá, enquanto Remus e Sirius foram para o porão para dividir um Firewhisky e atualizar um ao outro sobre a guerra.

"Como eles estão?" Remus perguntou.

"Você quer dizer como ela está?" Sirius olhou para ele, uma expressão cansada.

"Eu tenho um coração grande o bastante para pensar em todos na guerra, Sirius," o lobisomem fez uma careta.

"Você sabia, não sabia?" Sirius perguntou. "Mansão Malfoy. Bellatrix."

Remus assentiu.

"E você nunca me contou," Sirius rosnou. "Eu poderia ter evitado. Eu estava lá. Se eu soubesse quando e onde estávamos indo e eu soubesse o que iria acontecer..."

"Você não poderia ter feito mais do que fez," Remus o interrompeu com um pouco mais de dureza do que pretendia. "Ela me mostrou em uma Penseira. Quando eu notei as cicatrizes, a confrontei. Foi quando ela me contou tudo. Implorou para que eu só te contasse quando o tempo se acertasse, o que ela insistiu que ainda demoraria pelo menos uma década... e então ela me fez fazer um Voto Perpétuo sobre Bellatrix e Mansão," Remus sacudiu a cabeça. "Disse que eu estaria livre dele quando tudo passasse."

"Por que diabos ela faria isso?!" Sirius rosnou e jogou o copo no chão com um movimento violento do braço.

"Pelo o que eu me lembro da memória que ela me mostrou," Remus olhou para ele. "Bellatrix tinha informado a ela que se ela não cooperasse você seria o próximo, seguido de Harry."

"Eu deveria saber," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Todo esse tempo, minha maldita prima," ele rosnou de novo e depois botou a cabeça nas mãos. "Você lembra o que eu te disse do que aconteceu no casamento de Narcissa?" Sirius olhou para Remus. "Ela... eu nunca a vi tão..."

"Transtornada?" Remus perguntou.

"Isso é um eufemismo," Sirius quase riu. Quase.

"O ódio dela por Bellatrix não era por causa disso sabe," Remus apontou em voz baixa. "Não tem quase nada a ver com o que aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy. Nada a ver com a maldição, ou o braço dela. Foi terrível, claro, não me entenda mal," ele disse, levantando uma mão defensivamente na frente quando os olhos cinzas de Sirius cruzaram a mesa. "Mas depois que ela me disse a verdade eu perguntei."

"E?"

"Ela odiava Bellatrix por sua causa," Remus sorriu tristemente. "Por causa do Véu."

"Ela começou a ter pesadelos," Sirius sussurrou, ignorando a culpa que continuava a crescer no seu peito. Ele não queria saber que ela sempre esteve pensando nele em vez de preocupar com si mesma. Ele não queria conversar sobre o fato de que Hermione aparentemente se sacrificou para salvar Harry e ele, ou o fato dela ter feito isso sob tão boa vontade, sob a Maldição Cruciatus.

"Ela sempre teve pesadelos," Remus respondeu.

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Hermione começou a ter pesadelos. Essa é a fonte. Esse é o começo," ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Talvez seja por isso que ela me fez jurar segredo," Remus sugeriu.

"Por que isso?"

"Ela tomou conta de nós constantemente," Remus sorriu. "Sempre rondando a minha volta, tendo certeza que eu estava curado e nunca sozinho. Mas ela sempre esteve vulnerável à noite. Isso nos deu uma chance de cuidar dela." O lobisomem se abaixou e pegou o copo de Sirius, o botando de volta na mesa e alcançando a garrafa de Firewhisky para repor o amigo. Ele deslizou a bebida pela pequena mesa e ofereceu um sorriso consolador.

"O que acontece se eu não conseguir mantê-la viva? Nenhum deles?" Sirius olhou para cima, uma ansiedade genuína nos olhos cinzas.

"Isso é coisa do tempo," Remus sorriu suavemente. "É um looping, vê. Cada momento já aconteceu, nós só o estamos revivendo. O próprio fato de ainda lembrarmos, significa que ela sobreviveu. O fato de que ela não está completamente quebrada deve significar que tudo se acerta no final," ele ofereceu.

"Eu sinto falta do Moony pessimista e estressado," Sirius olhou para ele. "Como você está tão calmo com uma esposa grávida pronta para explodir a qualquer segundo e uma lua cheia em uma semana?"

"Ah, a dosagem de Poção Calmante que eu estive tomando durante os últimos três meses teriam deixado um humano normal em coma," Remus sorriu debochadamente e Sirius o encarou abertamente, finalmente percebendo os olhos nublados de Remus e que as pupilas debaixo da pálpebra estavam incrivelmente dilatadas. Remus sorriu e levantou o copo para um brinde. "Aplausos para o poder de cura do lobisomem, companheiro."

oOoOoOo

**13 de abril, 1998**

**Chalé das Conchas - Residência de William e Fleur Weasley**

"Então o que vocês querem fazer com o resto?" Hermione perguntou, segurando um bando de varinhas na mão. A sua tinha voltado para ela, apesar dela quase odiar segurá-la agora, sabendo que Lucius Malfoy tinha usado para lançar a Cruciatus em Sirius e quase matar a esposa com ela. Mas era dela e ela se forçou a segurá-la afetuosamente, determinada a usá-la para trazer mais bem do que o mal que tinha brevemente causado.

"Quebre-as," Harry acenou.

"Tem certeza de que não quer pegar uma do amontoado?" Ron perguntou Harry quando o Menino Que Sobreviveu continuou a treinar com Sirius do lado de fora do Chalé das Conchas, a pequena multidão junta na porta da frente para observar Harry que continuava tentando desarmar Sirius, a varinha de pilriteiro com pelo de unicórnio, razoavelmente flexível de Draco nas mãos.

"Não, eu preciso dessa varinha," Harry insistiu enquanto levantava um escudo para bloquear o feitiço que Sirius lançou. "Olivaras disse que é minha, pelo menos por enquanto. Sua lealdade mudou no momento em que desarmei Malfoy. A varinha escolhe o bruxo. Eu não sei explicar, uou!" Harry olhou para o padrinho que tinha arranhado sua perna de leve com um feitiço. "Mas por agora, eu preciso dessa varinha."

"Mas quebrar o resto?" Hermione perguntou, checando mais uma vez as instruções de Harry.

"Sim, Hermione! Essas varinhas pertenciam a Comensais da Morte e Batedores. Quebre todas!"

"Com prazer," Hermione deu o punhado para Ron, deixando a de fibra de dragão inflexível com ela. Com algo que parecia com um sorriso vingativo no rosto ela pegou uma varinha e a quebrou ao meio, atando fogo aos pedaços. Sentindo-se um pouco mais rejuvenescida, Hermione pegou o punhado de novo e o entregou a Dino e Luna, os oferecendo uma para cada já que a deles tinham sido roubadas depois da captura e provavelmente destruídas. Então ela pegou o restante das varinhas e moveu-se para quebrar todas de uma vez.

"Espera!" Harry gritou. "Sirius, pausa," ele disse para o padrinho. "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor," Harry se aproximou da bruxa com um sorriso malvado. "Dobby!"

O pequeno elfo apareceu com um alto estalido e olhou para Harry Potter com seus grandes e expressivos olhos e um sorriso largo. "O Grande Harry Potter chama por Dobby?" Seus olhos do tamanho de uma bola de tênis olhando para a multidão reunida, dando a cada um deles um sorriso, suas orelhas se agitando quando uma pequena brisa passou pela porta.

"Dobby, eu queria que você quebrasse essas varinhas," Harry disse, pegando o punhado de varinhas de Hermione e o passando para o elfo.

"Harry Potter quer..." Os olhos de Dobby ficaram maiores ainda, se era possível. Ele imediatamente começou a balançar a cabeça. "Não, não, não... elfos não devem tocar nas varinhas dos bruxos. Não devem, não devem." Os grandes olhos se moveram para ver ao redor e Harry soube imediatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer.

"Dobby, não se atreva a se machucar," Harry advertiu o elfo que começou a tremer. "Dobby, essas varinhas não pertenciam a bruxos. Eles pertenciam a homens fracos que abusaram da mágica. Eles não estão aptos a serem bruxos", disse Harry firmemente. "Essas varinhas lançaram magia negra, ferindo muitas pessoas e criaturas. Elas foram usadas para capturar e escravizar. Eu acho justo que um elfo livre seja o ser a quebrá-las e a colocar essas maldades para descansar."

Hermione sorriu abertamente e ignorou Sirius que estava revirando os olhos atrás do afilhado, espelhando a imagem de Ron que estava ao lado de Hermione. Luna parece abundantemente contente com a ideia, enquanto Dino, William e Fleur assentiram com a cabeça, esperando que seus sorrisos encorajassem o pequeno elfo a tomar coragem.

"Vamos lá, Dobby," Hermione alegrou-se. "Você é melhor do que esses bruxos."

"Se Harry Potter insiste," Dobby disse, dando um passo bem hesitante ao punhado de varinhas finamente esculpidas, cada uma com cores e núcleos diferentes, mas todas com um histórico de violência e morte. Bem devagar, o pequeno elfo pegou uma varinha, uma preta feita de olmo que Hermione reconheceu como sendo de Scabior, o Batedor que os levou para a Mansão Malfoy. Como uma inicial relutância, Dobby segurou a varinha com as duas mãos pequenas e cerrou os olhos com força, como se esperasse que alguém fosse bater nele se ele tentasse continuar. Quando ninguém se moveu Dobby quebrou a varinha ao meio e abriu bem os olhos que brilhavam lindamente ao sol. Um grande sorriso cruzou seu rosto e ele deixou escapar uma risada alta de pura alegria e pulou no ar, jogando a varinha quebrada no chão e pisando nela vigorosamente.

Como se fosse sua nova coisa favorita no mundo, Dobby ansiosamente se voltou para o pacote de varinhas, tirando cada uma com entusiasmo, rindo e pulando quando cada um caiu no chão em uma grande pilha. Hermione sorriu largamente para a cena e uma vez que o pacote se foi, Dobby olhou em volta ansiosamente como se pudesse encontrar mais se tentasse. Harry riu e estendeu a mão para Dobby.

"Obrigado, Dobby," Harry sorriu. "Você tirou um grande peso dos meus ombros."

"Dobby sempre está feliz em servir Harry Potter, senhor," o elfo irradiava alegria.


	10. Você Não É Um Assassino

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo 10 - Você Não É Um Assassino

_"...Another head hangs lowly,_  
_Child is slowly taken._  
_And the violence caused such silence._  
_Who are we mistaken?..."_  
_(Zombie - The Cranberries)_

**30 de abril, 1998**

**Chalé das Conchas - Residência de William e Fleur Weasley**

"Tem que estar lá," Hermione insistiu. "Ela estava inflexível de que tínhamos invadido o cofre dela."

Eles tinham andado ao redor desse argumento em círculos antes. O comportamento de Bellatrix na Mansão Malfoy no mês anterior havia indicado que algo importante estava alojado no cofre Lestrange, e não apenas uma imitação a Espada de Gryffindor. Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma maneira de entrar. Ron tinha sugerido Poção Polissuco, mas sem um pedaço de Bellatrix para usar era impossível. Harry tinha sugerido alguém retornar à Mansão para procurar algo, mas Sirius se recusou a permitir qualquer um deles a se arriscar em algo assim, era suicídio.

Hermione teve a ideia de pedir ajuda a Narcissa, considerando que, apesar de tudo, ela era família de Bellatrix, mas Sirius explicou que uma vez que a Horcrux tinha sido escondida no cofre dos Lestrange, Narcissa não tinha direito algum sobre ela, mesmo com a ligação de sangue. Não enquanto o marido e cunhado de Bellatrix estivessem vivos. Foi Ron que sugeriu então a ideia de caçar e matar os irmãos Lestrange, ao que todos prontamente o ignoraram.

Harry sugeriu pedir ajuda a Grampo, ao que Sirius rejeitou rapidamente, tendo lidado com Duendes no passado. Ele insistiu que Grampo iria se voltar contra eles mais rápido do que Monstro os tinha traído.

Parecia que apenas quando eles tinham perdido a esperança de que a Horcrux fosse entregue em uma bandeja de prata, o milagre aconteceu.

A bandeja de prata veio na forma de um dragão prateado que apareceu na cozinha do Chalé das Conchas noite adentro quando todos os moradores estavam dormindo, exceto por Harry, Hermione, Sirius e Ron. O grande dragão pairou por alguns momentos e Hermione arregalou os olhos com a beleza intrigante do Patrono. Logo a boca dele abriu e voz de Draco foi ouvida.

" _Potter, eu tenho uma informação que você talvez se interesse. O Lorde das Trevas queria que eu e meu tio Rodolphus Lestrange fôssemos ao Gringotes para pegar um item de suma importância. Ele estava furioso sabendo que não só Bellatrix foi morta, mas que a espada de Gryffindor poderia estar sumida do cofre dela. Nós vamos para o Beco Diagonal amanhã ao meio dia. Se vocês acharem essa informação útil, eu vou esperar para ser abordado fora do Gringotes. Deixe que Granger ou Black sejam os envolvidos nisso. Weasel pode acabar se machucando_."

"Babaca," Ron olhou o dragão desaparecer.

"Você ouviu o que ele disse?!" Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram e praticamente brilharam de excitação.

"Sim, eu ouvi a doninha," Ron olhava zangado.

"Não era uma doninha, era um dragão," ela o repreendeu.

"Como ele pode ter recebido um dragão?" Harry parecia estar dividido numa linha de entusiasmo e auto-piedade.

Hermione examinou a sala e olhou para os bruxos ao redor da mesa, cada um parecendo um pouco irritado por causa da aparência do Patrono. "Vocês estão brincando?" Ela estreitou os olhos para cada um deles. "Malfoy está oferecendo a chance de nos entregar uma Horcrux e vocês decidiram que em vez de celebrar, vão ter um piti sobre o fato do Patrono dele ser um dragão?"

"O meu é só um estúpido cachorro," Ron franziu a testa.

"Ei!" Sirius rebateu. "Eu me sinto ofendido com isso. O meu é um cachorro também."

"Bom, claro que o  _seu_  é um cachorro,  _você é_  um cachorro!" Ron respondeu.

"O meu é um cervo que nem meu pai," Harry acrescentou, tentando se sentir melhor.

"Então por que o meu é um cachorro?" Ron perguntou. "Não tem nada a ver comigo!"

"Ah pelo amor, você acha que a minha lontra tem algo a ver comigo?" Hermione bateu na cabeça de Ron.

"Seu Patrono é uma lontra?" Sirius perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas em puro choque.

"Sim," Hermione botou as mãos no quadril. "Tem algo a dizer sobre isso?" O desafiando a zombar de sua lontra.

Houve um bangue na porta da frente. As cabeças de todos viraram. William veio correndo do quarto, parecendo preocupado, a varinha apontada para a porta. Harry, Ron, Sirius e Hermione fizeram o mesmo.

"Quem é?" William perguntou.

"Sou eu, Remus John Lupin!" Veio uma voz mais alta que o vento uivante. "Sou um lobisomem, casado com Nymphadora Tonks, e você, o fiel do segredo do Chalé das Conchas, me disse para vir aqui em uma emergência!"

"Lupin," murmurou William, e correu para a porta e a abriu. Remus caiu sobre o batente. Ele estava com o rosto branco, envolto em uma capa de viagem, seus cabelos grisalhos bagunçados pelo vento. Ele se endireitou, olhou ao redor da sala, certificando-se de que estava lá, então clamou em alta voz "É um menino! Nós o nomeamos homenageando o pai de Dora! Edward Remus Lupin!"

Hermione gritou e correu para ele, arremessando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Parabéns, Remus!"

"Tonks teve o bebê?" Sirius sorriu largamente.

"Sim, sim, ela teve o bebê!" Gritou Remus. Todos no cômodo choraram de alegria, suspiros de alívio: Fleur gritou quando entrou na sala, ouvindo o anúncio, "Parabéns!" e Ron disse, "Caramba, um bebê!" Como se nunca tivesse ouvido isso antes.

"Sim... sim... um menino," disse Remus de novo, que parecia tonto com a própria felicidade. Ele caminhou pela sala e abraçou Sirius e depois Harry; a cena no porão do Largo Grimmauld talvez nunca tenha acontecido.

"Você vai ser o padrinho?" Remus disse enquanto soltava Harry, seus olhos demorando na face sorridente de Hermione por um momento como se ele quisesse falar algo, mas se segurasse.

"E-eu?" Gaguejou Harry.

"Você, sim, claro... Dora concorda, ninguém melhor..."

"Ei!" Sirius disse, suas sobrancelhas levantando. "Eu vou te falar que eu sou o único aqui experiente na arte de ser padrinho," ele respondeu, claramente irritado com a última fala.

"Pobre Sirius," Hermione sorriu e andou até ficar atrás dele, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele e apertando os ombros dele como consolo. De algum modo a ação de carinho o calou rapidamente, apesar dele continuar com os braços cruzados contra o peito como um protesto silencioso, murmurando ocasionalmente, "Não é como se eu fosse seu melhor amigo ou algo do tipo."

William estava correndo para pegar vinho e Fleur estava persuadindo Remus para se reunir a eles para uma bebida.

"Não posso ficar muito tempo, tenho que voltar," disse Remus, exalando felicidade para todos: Ele parecia anos mais jovem do que qualquer um já tinha visto. "Obrigado, obrigado, William!"

Ele tinha logo enchido as taças, então todos eles se levantaram e brindaram.

"Para Edward Remus Lupin, Ted," disse Remus, "um ótimo bruxo em crescimento!"

"Um bruxo?" Hermione o questionou, apesar de parecer que ela estava tentando marcar um ponto. Remus notou o olhar no rosto dela e sorriu para ela largamente.

"Sim, um bruxo," ele respondeu e beijou sua bochecha. "Obrigado, Hermione."

"Com quam ele parrece?" Fleur indagou.

"Acho que parece com Dora, mas ela acha que é como eu." Remus sorriu.

"Pobre criança," Sirius riu e Hermione olhou para ele em resposta, mas Remus só riu.

"Pouco cabelo. Parecia preto quando nasceu, mas juro que virou ruivo desde então. Provavelmente estará loiro quando eu voltar. Andromeda diz que os cabelos de Tonks começaram a mudar de cor no dia em que ela nasceu." Ele esvaziou a taça. "Ah, aceito, só mais uma," acrescentou, sorridente, quando William fez menção de tornar a servi-lo. "Então, eu perdi algo importante aqui?" Remus perguntou.

Hermione, Harry, Ron e Sirius dividiram um olhar antes de Sirius finalmente falar.

"Nada que precisemos nos preocupar, Moony," ele sorriu. "Você tem uma esposa e filho para cuidar. Na verdade, desde que você machucou minha alma, não me tornando o padrinho do seu primogênito, eu vou aceitar suas desculpas na forma de você ficar dentro de uma trancada e protegida casa com sua família."

"Até quando?" Remus revirou os olhos.

"Até eu te mandar um Patrono!" Sirius rebateu. "Não estou brincando, Remus. O único motivo para você ou Tonks porem o pé para fora da casa é se eu falar para vocês fazerem isso. Ou Hermione," ele acrescentou, uma parte dele se perguntando se iria sobreviver a guerra.

"Está bem, está bem," Remus levantou. "Vou ocupar meu tempo com longas noites de alimentação e trocação de fraldas. Agora eu realmente preciso voltar," disse o lobisomem, recusando outra taça de vinho. Ele se pôs sobre os pés e puxou a capa de viagem de volta. "Tchau, tchau... vou tentar trazer umas fotos dentro de alguns dias... todos ficarão muito contentes quando souberem que estive com vocês..." Ele abotoou a capa e se despediu, abraçando as mulheres e apertando as mãos dos homens e então, ainda sorrindo, voltou para a noite tempestuosa.

"Padrinho, Harry," William riu, dando um tapinha nas costas do jovem bruxo.

"É," Harry sorriu, um pouco tonto ainda pelo pedido. "Sirius, o que um padrinho faz?"

"Não sou exatamente um expert," Sirius encolheu os ombros tristemente. "Você só... só toma conta dele. O deixa seguro," os olhos cinzas olharam para dentro da taça de vinho vazia. "Os primeiros anos são relativamente simples," Sirius sugeriu, tentando mandar embora a tristeza que tinha de repente se instalado na conversa. "Mime o diabo dele," ele declarou, devolvendo a taça para a mesa com um suspiro alto. "Tudo bem, chega dessa bobagem sentimental," Sirius pigarreou. "Nós temos um Malfoy para atacar amanhã!"

oOoOoOo

**1o de maio, 1998**

**Beco Diagonal - Do Lado de Fora do Gringotes**

O plano era simples, considerando tudo.

Sirius aparatou para uma rua de trás ao lado da Travessa do Tranco, imediatamente mudando para sua forma de Animago, fazendo seu caminho para o início da estrada onde os olhos podiam ser colados à entrada de Gringotes. Ron tinha sido transfigurado para ter o cabelo preto desarrumado que caía passando de seus ouvidos e um longo cavanhaque. Ele parecia um Comensal da Morte deslocado de Durmstrang, assemelhando-se a Igor Karkaroff mais do que a um Weasley.

O plano era para Ron ficar de guarda enquanto Harry e Hermione iriam atordoar Rodolphus e Malfoy, momento em que Sirius iria correr e abocanhar o pacote e os quatro deles iriam aparatar de volta para o Chalé das Conchas. Deveria ter sido simples, considerando todas as coisas.

O que eles não tinham planejado era que Voldemort tinha perdido a confiança em Draco Malfoy depois de chegar à Mansão e encontrar seus dois Comensais da Morte mais fiéis mortos no chão, Narcissa tinha fugido, uma mão cheia de Batedores mortos, e um cadáver em decomposição do lobisomem. Ele tinha imediatamente atacado o jovem bruxo loiro, infiltrando sua mente e procurando por respostas. O que ele viu o enfureceu. Harry Potter tinha sido capturado, aquilo era certeza. Voldemort viu flashes de memórias onde Potter desarmava o jovem Draco depois de Bella ter torturado a sangue ruim. Alguns pedaços e nada mais. Malfoy disse ter estado no outro quarto a maior parte do tempo, observando outro prisioneiro - Sirius Black que, depois que Draco se virou, foi libertado por Narcissa. Não somente isso, mas Wormtail morreu tendo libertado Harry Potter, seus amigos e o fabricante de varinhas, Olivaras. Mas o pior de tudo era uma imagem ligeiramente desviada. A imagem de uma espada e os gritos abafados de Bellatrix dizendo a palavra: cofre.

Voldemort estava fora de si de fúria e tinha descontado no jovem herdeiro Malfoy. Draco ficou inconsciente por uma semana antes que seus olhos abrissem para ver seus tios Rodolphus e Rabastan olhando para ele, balançando a cabeça em decepção. Dia após dia, Malfoy foi nutrido de volta à saúde por uma dispersão de elfos domésticos e uma vez que ele estava bem o bastante para suportar a Cruciatus sem desmaiar, foi dada uma missão a ele para redimir a si e o nome da família.

O que ninguém planejou foi que a perda de confiança em Draco Malfoy significava que o plano seria mudado no último minuto e que Rodolphus não era o único a escoltar o jovem Sonserino para dentro de Gringotes.

Quando as portas para o banco abriram, os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram com a visão de não só Rodolphus, mas Rabastan Lestrange flanqueando cada lado de Draco Malfoy com Travers e os Crabbe e Goyle adultos seguindo atrás. Draco parecia desconfortável enquanto descia as escadas para fora do banco, seus olhos cinzentos brilhantes olhando em torno do Beco Diagonal, seus lábios curvados em uma careta. Os Comensais da Morte tinham percebido que isso poderia ser uma armadilha e eles estavam usando Malfoy como isca.

Mas não tinha mais nada a ser feito. Draco segurava um pacote nas mãos, mãos essas que pareciam estar cobertas em queimaduras recentes. Sirius se balançou no lugar reconhecendo o resultado do que deveria ter sido a combinação do Feitiço Abrasador e Geminio que foram ensinados às crianças Black bem cedo quando eram pegos espionando através dos pertences de seus pais. Era cruel e duro, mas Sirius não podia evitar que seria uma armadilha perfeita para botar dentro de um cofre.

Os olhos de Draco examinaram mais uma vez o beco e imediatamente perceberam a imagem de um grande cão com olhos anormalmente fixos. Vendo isso como sua única chance, Draco segurou a varinha em sua mão, rapidamente lançando um feitiço escudo não verbal ao redor do seu corpo. Como se soubesse o que o garoto estava fazendo, Sirius voltou à forma normal, lançando um feitiço através da multidão, acertando Crabbe primeiro, antes que lançar outro feitiço, acertando Goyle.

Do outro lado da rua, Harry e Hermione saíram da capa que os escondia, lançando feitiços e azarações nos Comensais da Morte reunidos. Hermione observou cuidadosamente Draco Malfoy desiludindo-se e indo para o fundo com o pacote nas mãos. Feitiço atrás de feitiço e logo todos estavam emparelhados. Sirius contra Rodolphus, Ron contra Travers, e Harry e Hermione contra Rabastan.

" _Estupefaça_!" Harry gritou, mas seu feitiço foi desviado por Rabastan.

"Temos que terminar isso rápido! Nós estamos chamando a atenção e um deles poderia facilmente pedir ajuda!" Hermione gritou para Harry e Ron que estavam mais próximos a ela.

"Mantenha-os juntos!" Sirius gritou, e um por um eles encaminharam seus oponentes para trás a fim de ficassem perto um dos outros.

" _Impedimenta_!" Ron gritou, acertando Travers direto no peito e o nocauteando no meio dos corpos de Crabbe e Goyle, depois foi para o lado de Sirius para ajudá-lo com Rodolphus.

"Eu sabia que era você, Black!" Rodolphus gritou. "Eu sabia que o menino Malfoy era um traidor e que minha Bella não seria sido dominada por um maldito lobisomem!"

"Não? Mas ela foi dominada tão facilmente por um simples cão," Sirius riu.

"Você vai pagar pelo que fez!" Rodolphus berrou e mirou a varinha. " _Avada Ked_ -"

" _Confundo Maxima_!" A voz de Hermione veio de trás de Harry e atingiu Rodolphus Lestrange antes que ele conseguisse terminar de falar a maldição e o homem tropeçou nos próprios pés.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron gritou, prendendo o corpo de Rodolfo.

"Um pouco de ajuda aqui!" Harry gritou quando Rabastan se virou para ele e Hermione, os gritos do irmão o encorajando, lançando maldição atrás de maldição na direção dos dois. Ron continuou atrás para olhar os corpos dos nocauteados Comensais da Morte, mantendo um olho cuidadoso para se certificar que não fossem atacados por nenhum reforço.

" _Crucio_!" Rabastan gritou, mas a maldição errou Hermione por centímetros. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de lançar outra na direção dela, uma voz veio de trás e disse, " _Avada Kedrava_!" E o corpo caiu para frente, pálido e sem vida. Hermione engasgou com a visão e olhou para cima, vendo Draco Malfoy tirar o feitiço da Desilusão.

"Que diabos, Malfoy?!" Ron gritou e foi andando para frente. "Você nos enganou!"

"Eu não falei para não o deixar fazer nada?" Draco repreendeu Harry. "Aqui, tire isso de perto de mim. Não me trouxe nada além de problema," ele entregou o pacote, empurrando-o nas mãos abertas de Harry antes de voltar seu olhar para Ron. "Se você não pôde perceber, Weasel, eu não fazia parte desse vagão de boas-vindas para vocês! Estar do seu maldito lado não me deu nada, só problemas!"

"Ah, coitadinho de você," Ron zombou.

"Granger, tire seu namorado da minha frente antes que eu ponha fogo nele!" Draco berrou.

"Ron, chega!" Hermione gritou. "E ele não é meu namorado."

"Como se eu me importasse com os detalhes," Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Bom, é isso?" Ele perguntou Harry que estava encarando a fina e dourada taça com um texugo gravado na lateral.

"É isso," Harry assentiu. "Vamos voltar para o Chalé das Conchas."

"Ainda não," Malfoy insistiu. "Vocês querem que eles os sigam?" Ele disse, apontando para os corpos adormecidos dos Comensais da Morte atrás deles.

"Eles precisam ser presos," Hermione insistiu.

"Ah, vou chamar os Aurores então, Granger," Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Exceto que se você não reparou, eles estão todos trabalhando para o Lorde das Trevas!" Balançando a cabeça, os olhos voltaram para Sirius que começou a dar uns passos.

"Olhe para longe se você não pode fazer isso," Sirius murmurou baixinho, apontando sua varinha para o corpo preso de Rodolphus Lestrange que olhava para ele com uma crueldade que Sirius tinha raramente visto fora de sua própria família.

"Sirius..." Hermione choramingou um pouco, tentando fazer as pazes com a ideia de matar uma pessoa desarmada, Comensal da Morte ou não.

"Isso é guerra, Granger," Draco insistiu, sacando a varinha e lançando outra Maldição da Morte no corpo desacordado de Travers.

"Sirius, por favor," Hermione implorou. Ela sabia que era guerra. Ela sabia que pessoas iriam morrer. E ela não se importou em ver os corpos de Bellatrix e Lucius lá na Mansão. Mas eles foram mortos enquanto lutavam, com uma varinha na mão. De outro jeito parecia assassinato, não defesa.

Sirius apertou sua mandíbula, tentando tomar uma decisão. Ele normalmente não teria dado mais do que um pensamento, mas o olhar nos olhos dela estava trazendo-lhe dor, e ele não podia evitar, mas abaixou sua varinha uma fração de centímetro.

"Malditos Grifinórios," Draco fez uma careta e ultrapassou Sirius, mirando a varinha e gritando " _Avada Kedrava_!" Matando o último da Mui Antiga e Nobre Família Lestrange. Bem rápido, ele virou a varinha para Crabbe, mas ser forçado a matar o pai do seu amigo fez Draco hesitar e ele respirou devagar profundamente. Sirius, imediatamente ciente da mudança de comportamento do garoto, se aproximou e botou uma mão no ombro do garoto.

"É muito," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode tirar vidas sem consequências," ele admitiu. "Não acabe como ele," ele disse, e apesar de não ser nenhum nome em específico, Draco pareceu entender que Sirius falava de Voldemort. "Você não é um assassino," Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas deles. "Vamos, vamos ver sua mãe, sim?"

Draco meramente concordou.

O momento, entretanto, foi cortado por um longo grito, Harry apertava sua cabeça e caiu no chão. "Harry!" Múltiplas vozes gritaram e se moveram para o lado dele, Hermione pegando logo a Horcrux antes que Harry a derrubasse.

"O que foi?" Sirius perguntou rápido, segurando o afilhado pelos braços. "O que você viu?"

"Potter é um vidente?!" Draco perguntou de olhos arregalados.

"Ele... ele..." Harry forçou as palavras para fora da boca. "Ele está vindo."

"Rápido, precisamos Aparatar de volta para o chalé," Ron insistiu.

"Não seja estúpido, Weasel," Malfoy rosnou. "Ele tem os Aurores do lado dele!"

"O que diabos isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

"Eles podem rastrear Aparatação agora!"

Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

"O que fazemos?" Hermione perguntou.

"Nós deixamos uma trilha difícil de seguir," Sirius suspirou. "Vamos nos separar por agora. Ron, aparate lado a lado com Draco para a floresta onde você voltou para a gente," ele explicou. "Harry e Hermione vão para o Chalé, eu vou Aparatar para a caverna onde fiquei quando estava fugindo," ele falou. "Depois precisaremos Aparatar para outro lugar e nos encontrar."

"Mansão Malfoy," Draco ofereceu.

"O quê?!" Ron gritou.

"Se o Lorde está vindo para cá, então significa que não tem ninguém lá!" Malfoy berrou. "O Flu na nossa sala de estar está conectada diretamente com o gabinete do Diretor em Hogwarts. É como eu e Snape temos nos comunicado."

Sirius rosnou com o nome e Draco revirou os olhos. "Olha, sei que vocês têm um problema com ele, mas ele está do lado de vocês!" O bruxo loiro gritou. "E nós estamos perdendo tempo!"

"Nós precisamos ir para Hogwarts de qualquer jeito, Sirius," Harry explicou, seus olhos fora de foco enquanto era segurado por Hermione. "É onde a próxima está. Eu vi na mente dele. Eu o vi pensando onde iremos agora."

"Ainda acho que não devemos confiar..." Ron começou, mas Harry o interrompeu.

"Nós precisamos ir," disse Harry firmemente. "Você pode imaginar o que ele vai fazer quando perceber que o anel e o medalhão foram embora? E se ele mudar a Horcrux em Hogwarts, se ele decidir que não está segura o bastante?"

"Essa coisa é uma maldita Horcrux?!" Draco ficou pálido, seus olhos cinzas arregalando, encarando a taça na mão de Hermione. "O que você quer dizer com anel e medalhão?" Ele olhou para Harry.

"Ele tem mais de uma e nós viemos destruindo elas," Harry explicou.

"Merda," Draco fez uma careta, o olhar em seu rosto claramente demonstrando medo, algo que ele tinha muito orgulho em conseguir esconder há anos.

"Todos vão... agora!" Sirius gritou.

E com um giro ao redor do chão, cada um desapareceu na escuridão.

oOoOoOo

**Vilarejo de Hogsmeade - Fora de Hogwarts**

Os pés de Sirius tocaram a pequena estrada em Hogsmeade que levava para a caverna onde ele se escondeu anos atrás enquanto fugia com Bicuço como sua única companhia. Ele pensou em Aparatar direto na caverna, mas sabia que se ele calculasse errado, ele acabaria na ponta de um precipício. Antes que ele pudesse dar outro passo, o ar foi cortado por um alto grito que enviou calafrios pelas mãos de Sirius até suas orelhas.

"Feitiço Miadura, que merda gigante," ele resmungou e tentou Desaparatar só para descobrir que feitiços de anti-Desaparatação foram postos na cidadezinha inteira. Ele rosnou baixo e se transformou na forma Animaga rápido, indo para a periferia das estradas, para os becos e as ruas laterais quando possível.

Comensais da Morte percorriam Hogsmeade em massa, varinhas em punho enquanto eles procuravam para cima e para baixo por intrusos. "Olhem em toda parte!" Um gritou para um pequeno grupo. "Potter está com uma capa de invisibilidade, então verifiquem todos os cantos, mesmo se você não vir nada!"

"Que tal uns Dementadores?" Gritou outro Comensal. "Se os deixássemos à vontade, eles não demorariam a encontrá-lo!"

"O Lorde das Trevas não quer que ninguém mate Potter, exceto ele..."

"... e os Dementadores não irão matá-lo! O Lorde das Trevas quer a vida dele, não a alma. Será mais fácil matá-lo se tiver sido Beijado antes!"

Sirius balançou com a visão de alguns Dementadores entrando e saindo das ruas com facilidade. Ele engoliu com força, se recusando a fazer contato visual, torcendo silenciosamente que nenhum deles o reconhecesse nessa forma. Tinha sido bem fácil escapar de Azkaban desse jeito, e tinha sido numa cela pequena e apertada com pelo menos cem Dementadores. Sirius poderia lidar com alguns. Era mais difícil, entretanto, pois quanto mais se aproximava das criaturas, mais ele sentia a felicidade ir embora do seu corpo. Focando-se o máximo possível, ele continuou em frente, agarrando-se a pouca esperança que lhe restava.

Finalmente alcançando a estrada que levava para Hogwarts, Sirius saiu rapidamente das vistas, esgueirando-se para a porta dos fundos da Dedosdemel. A loja estava fechada e não parecia que era só pelo dia. Comensais da Morte tinham tomado conta completamente do doce vilarejo que tinha preenchido a juventude de Sirius com felicidade. Deixava um gosto amargo na boca dele vê-lo tão vazio e sem vida, a felicidade realmente sugada de lá. Silenciosa e suavemente, Sirius se espremeu pela passagem no porão que ele sabia levar até a passagem da bruxa corcunda de um olho só e ele percorreu o caminho o mais rápido possível. Quando ele chegou ao final e viu a imagem da bruxa, Sirius se abaixou até o chão para continuar, vendo o que parecia ser um rosto familiar, apesar de ter envelhecido mais de vinte anos.

Alecto Carrow estava parada no final da passagem murmurando amargamente para si mesma.

"Verifique as malditas passagens, Alecto," ela disse num tom de voz debochado. "Olhe o corredor do sétimo andar, Alecto," ela continuou. "Guarde a Torre da Corvinal, Alecto. Como se ele não fizesse droga nenhuma," ela resmungou.

Sirius revirou os olhos e caminhou para o final, choramingando e mancando da perna direita.

"Quem está aí?!" Ela sacou a varinha e Sirius parou, deixando escapar um choramingo suave.

"Ah, cai fora vira lata maldito," ela franziu o cenho e abaixou a varinha.

_Idiota de merda._

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

O grito dela ainda ecoava na passagem quando Sirius se arrastou para fora da estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só, varinha empunhada e olhando ao redor em busca de sinais de vida. Desejando que ele tivesse tomado o Mapa do Maroto de Harry, Sirius voltou para sua forma de cão, sabendo que ele iria causar menos perturbação do que seu eu humano. Pelo menos apenas um punhado de pessoas sabiam que ele era um Animago.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos e vazios excetos por alguns Monitores aqui e ali, todos parecendo ser Sonserinos patrulhando os corredores com pouca atenção. Ele se mudou para alcovas escuras e atrás das cortinas esperando que eles passassem antes se mover rapidamente, fazendo o seu caminho em direção ao escritório do Diretor, na esperança de que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco não tivessem esperado por ele, mas em vez disso já estivessem em Hogwarts.

Quando ele estava quase chegando à gárgula, Sirius de repente percebeu que não tinha como entrar. O escritório de Dumbledore era muito fácil de entrar, especialmente com Remus como amigo, Sirius sabia todos os doces já feitos e em ordem alfabética. Mas Dumbledore estava morto e seu assassino agora ocupava sua cadeira. O assassino que agora estava descendo as escadas em caracóis atrás da gárgula com esvoaçantes vestes negras.

"Ranhoso," Sirius rosnou, agora na forma humana com a varinha apontada diretamente para a garganta do homem.

"Black," Snape fez uma careta. "Ouvi um rumor do seu infeliz retorno das tumbas. Não que você tivesse sido enterrado, claro. Diga-me, você estava mesmo morto ou foi outra fuga mal planejada de vocês?"

"Suba as escadas," Sirius rosnou ameaçadoramente.

"Eu o aconselho a tirar a varinha da minha garganta, cão," Snape disse com escárnio. "Eu parei de levar suas ameaças a sério há anos."

"Você não deveria. Suba as escadas agora, Snape. Acontece que eu preciso usar o seu Flu."

"E por que eu deveria ceder acesso a você?" Os olhos negros de Snape encontraram os cinzas de Sirius e nenhum dos homens parecia disposto a ceder.

"Porque a sua única esperança de sobreviver outro encontro comigo, paira sobre o fato de um certo jovem Comensal da Morte loiro que responde a você, e eu preciso da porra do Flu para falar com ele," Sirius esperou por uma resposta, um olhar frio no rosto.

Se Snape estava surpreso com a revelação, ele não deixou Sirius saber.

"E como eu sei que o jovem Malfoy está de fato com você?" Snape cerrou os olhos.

"Porque diferente de vocês Comensais," Sirius rosnou. "Eu não mato crianças."

"Falando em crianças, só posso assumir pelo seu colapso emocional que Potter ainda vive?" Snape perguntou, movendo-se apenas um pouco para voltar para as escadas. "Dumbledore," Snape falou e a gárgula chegou para o lado de novo, revelando a escada de caracol.

"Dumbledore é a sua senha?" Sirius resmungou. "Você é doente."

"E você continua tão burro como sempre, Black," Snape comentou enquanto subia a escada. "Se de fato o Sr. Malfoy o informou sobre a minha lealdade, então você deveria saber que a morte do Diretor era, na verdade..."

"Eu não quero ouvir," Sirius interrompeu. "Apenas me dê o maldito Flu!"

"Muito bem," Snape resmungou enquanto entrava no escritório.

"Ah, vê?" Uma voz falou vinda da parede ao redor da mesa. "Eu sabia que meu inútil tataraneto não estava morto de verdade. Escondendo-se ele, Severus?" O quadro de Fineus Nigellus Black falou, soltando punhais pelos olhos para Sirius.

"Ele ainda não admitiu isso..." Snape murmurou. "Ainda."

"O Flu, Ranhoso!" Sirius interrompeu.

"Muito bem, está aberto para você usar. Apesar de apenas se conectar com um lugar e eu não consigo imaginar você sendo uma boa companhia lá," Snape cruzou os braços sobre o peito, enterrando-os dentro das mangas de suas vestes.

"Eu sei aonde vai!" Sirius olhou para ele. "E você vem comigo."

"Absolutamente não," Snape disse sem um pingo de emoção no rosto.

"Ele está vindo para Hogwarts," Sirius disse, a voz baixa e ameaçadora. "Agora."

Se Snape deixou alguma emoção aparecer, foi minúscula, mas ele silenciosamente andou até o Flu, como se as palavras de Sirius acendessem um fogo dentro dele, o forçando a agir rápido. "Eu quero saber quem está do outro lado?" Snape perguntou.

"Nada de inimigos," Sirius explicou.

"Quão vago, obrigado," Snape revirou os olhos e jogou pó dentro da lareira e falou alto. "Mansão Malfoy."

"Depois de você," Sirius apontou e observou enquanto Snape entrava nas chamas, o seguindo um momento depois.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Malfoy - Residência da Família Malfoy**

Sirius e Snape entraram na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy com olhos bem abertos. A sala estava muito bem iluminada com lâmpadas bonitas e de acordo com o estilo de Narcissa, cada peça de mobiliário combinado, antiquado, mas em maravilhosas condições. Os pisos foram bem polidos e belas artes penduradas nas paredes, centrados em torno de um grande lustre no meio da sala. Foi exatamente o oposto do que a sala de estar parecia como um mês antes.

Não foi a bonita ornamentação, ou a bela arte, nem o chão polido que chamou a atenção dos dois bruxos adultos. Não, seus olhos foram atraídos para o centro da sala onde dois jovens Grifinórios tinham as varinhas apontadas para Draco Malfoy, que tinha sua varinha apontada para Ron. Hermione estava do lado, gritando com todos, uma expressão impaciente e frustrada no rosto que rivalizava com a de Molly Weasley.

"Ah deuses, nosso mundo está salvo," Snape falou com raiva.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!" Sirius gritou.

"Sirius!" Hermione virou para ele com alívio nos olhos e correu para os braços, envolvendo a cintura do homem firmemente com eles. "Pensei... Merlin, quando você não apareceu..."

"Estou bem, gatinha," Sirius garantiu a ele. "O que Malfoy fez?" Ele perguntou.

Snape observou a interação com uma sobrancelha levemente levantada que rapidamente virou um sorriso de escárnio com um tique na mandíbula. Nem Sirius nem Hermione prestaram atenção, mas Hermione começou a explicar.

"Eu não sei. Harry e eu chegamos e Ron e Malfoy estavam gritando um com outro. Eles sacaram as varinhas, Harry entrou no meio e tirando os xingamentos eu não consegui tirar nada de nenhum deles!" Ela disse com irritação.

"Ei!" Sirius gritou e os três jovens bruxos olharam para ele.

"Sirius!" Harry gritou com um sorriso.

"O que ele fez?" Sirius perguntou a Ron.

"O maldito me estrunchou!" Ron gritou, a varinha balançando com raiva.

"Um pouco," Malfoy zombou revirando os olhos. "Ele já Aparatou lado a lado alguma vez? Honestamente, Granger, achei que você já os tivesse treinado a essa altura."

"Olha!" Ron levantou a mão esquerda que possuía duas unhas faltando. Ambos Sirius e Hermione olharam para ele incrédulos. Antes que Sirius tivesse a chance de brigar com os dois por causa de unhas perdidas no meio da guerra, Hermione entrou num frenesi, indo até ele e dando uma pancada na cabeça dele, pegando a varinha de sua mão no processo.

"Você está brincando comigo!?" Ela gritou. "Isso não é um estrunchamento! Sirius se estrunchou, eu me estrunchei! Supere-se e entre no Flu nesse exato minuto, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ela apontou para a lareira onde ela viu Snape e como ela não o tinha visto antes, seus olhos arregalaram e passou a procurar por sua varinha.

"Você!" Harry gritou, apontando a varinha para Snape.

"Agora não," Sirius insistiu, acrescentou secamente. "Peixes maiores para fisgar, bruxos maiores para lutar," ele alcançou Harry e botou uma mão no ombro do garoto. "Mas acredite em mim, Comensal da Morte ou Ordem da Fênix," seus olhos voltaram para Snape. "Você e eu teremos uma conversa," ele ameaçou.

"Mal posso esperar," Snape revirou os olhos e alcançou o pó de Flu no topo da lareira.


	11. Mais Perto Do Que Nunca

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Onze: Mais Perto Do Que Nunca

_"...I'm going under_  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under..."  
(Going Under - Evanescence)

**1o de maio, 1998**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Escritório do Diretor**

"O Lorde das Trevas está vindo?" Snape perguntou uma vez que todos entraram no seu escritório, lançando um feitiço silencioso, de algum jeito impedindo todos os quadros da sala a ouvir, a maioria deles o olhou de propósito ao fazer isso, mas ninguém mais do Phineas Nigellus Black que se revezava em encarar Snape e Sirius.

Harry encarou Snape por um longo momento, cerrou os olhos com as mãos tremendo de raiva, só a mão de Sirius em seu ombro o impedia de atacar. "Sim," Harry finalmente admitiu. "Não que você já não soubesse."

"Harry, agora não," Hermione pediu.

"Ele está com a cobra?" Os olhos de Snape voaram para Draco que parecia pálido a menção da besta. Draco deu um curto aceno e se virou para o Flu, se certificando de que não seriam seguidos.

"Mais perto do que nunca," Draco explicou. "Aconteceu depois que ele viu Bellatrix morta. Não deixa aquela coisa fora da vista dele."

Os olhos negros de Snape cerraram e ele se virou para a larga Penseira em sua mesa. Parecendo mais perturbado do que nunca, Snape andou rapidamente até um armário, o abrindo para revelar vários frascos, a maioria poções, mas alguns eram facilmente reconhecíveis como memórias. Pegando um frasco vazio, Snape o abriu e levou a varinha até sua têmpora.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Ron perguntou em voz alta.

"Tentando me concentrar, Sr. Weasley, e o seu silêncio seria indispensável, se possível," Snape estreitou os olhos para o ruivo antes de fechá-los, se concentrando bem e deixando sua varinha puxar vários fios prateados do lado de sua cabeça, os girando e empurrando para o grande frasco em suas mãos. Segurando no topo, Snape o caminhou, entregando o frasco para Harry. "Tome," Snape insistiu.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Isso são memórias. Isso," ele apontou para a grande bacia de pedra coberta de runas sobre a mesa. "É uma Penseira. Se bem me lembro de sua tentativa abismal em Oclumência, você está familiarizado com seu uso," disse ele, olhando para Harry.

"Eu sei o que são, para que elas servem?!" Harry devolveu.

"Respostas para o caso do meu infeliz falecimento," Snape respondeu e tanto Ron quanto Sirius bufaram com a palavra 'infeliz'. "Uma morte, que certamente será inevitável, quando você, aparentemente, trouxe o Lorde das Trevas para a porta desta instituição. Agora, se o resto de você está pensando em sobreviver à noite, eu aconselho os Grifinórios a irem em direção ao corredor do sétimo andar."

"Eu sabia!" Draco resmungou. "Eu sabia que era lá que eles estavam se escondendo. Mas não consegui entrar quando tentei."

"O que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou.

"Alunos têm desaparecido ao longo do ano," Draco resmungou de novo. "Eles estão na Sala Precisa. Devem ter deixado alguém lá em todos os momentos para manter Sonserinos fora. Inteligente," Draco admitiu. "Deve ter sido um Corvinal," acrescentou ele e todos os Grifinórios na sala - passado e presente - olharam para ele.

"Falando em Corvinais," Snape entrou na conversa. "Potter, você deve querer ir para a Torre Oeste no quinto andar."

"E por que eu iria para algum lugar que você me falasse?" Harry encarou friamente o antigo professor.

"Porque Comensais da Morte foram alertados pelo Lorde das Trevas que se você voltasse para Hogwarts, eles deveriam te manter longe da Torre da Corvinal. Eu imagino que você esteja procurando por algo?" Snape perguntou, olhando para Harry, mas percebendo que Ron e Hermione desviaram o olhar. Grifinórios eram péssimos mentirosos. "Eu aposto que o que você está procurando será encontrado lá." Snape virou-se para Draco. "Quanto a você, volte para a sala comunal da Sonserina e os mantenha ocupados, se você for capaz."

"Fácil," Malfoy concordou e fez o seu caminho para a porta, rapidamente desaparecendo na escada em caracóis.

"E você?" Sirius finalmente perguntou.

"Eu vou para minha grande fuga, sendo o covarde que sou," Snape disse sarcasticamente. "Eu fui descoberto afinal," ele revirou os olhos. "Ainda tenho ordens a seguir. Você lembra o que é isso, Black?" Snape o olhou. "Ordens? Já tem alguns anos, vou te dar isso. Se você se lembrar, você tinha ordens para permanecer nos confins do Largo Grimmauld, não ir vagabundear no Ministério e acabar sendo morto."

"Não," uma voz fria falou baixinho quando uma varinha de videira se levantou e apontou na direção de Snape. Olhos castanhos de Hermione brilharam na luz trêmula enquanto ela fuzilou seu ex-professor.

"Como eu pensei," Snape quase sorriu. "Assunto delicado, Srta Granger?" Ele perguntou. "Ou seria Srta Po-" Snape começou devagar, os olhos indo para Sirius que o cortou com um olhar.

"Estamos indo agora!" Sirius interrompeu, seus olhos escuros brilharam e se estreitaram perigosamente. Snape parecia olhar para Sirius por um longo momento e atrás do Animago, Ron e Harry reunidos, assistindo de perto, varinhas agarradas na mão. Sirius desviou os olhos primeiro, virando para escoltar Harry, Ron e Hermione para fora da porta. Uma vez que o trio começou a descer as escadas, Sirius virou para Snape brutalmente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sirius rosnou.

"Eu tive um sentimento por vários anos, mas pensei ser impossível. Eu quase não a reconheci," Snape demorou. "Mas a forma como a menina se jogou em cima de você e vem a sua defesa, levantando uma varinha para ameaçar de verdade," ele zombou Sirius. "Para Potter talvez, mas você? Eu imagino que se o lobo estivesse aqui ela estaria levantando os punhos," Snape zombou de novo.

"Você não deveria estar fazendo a sua grande fuga?" Sirius rosnou perigosamente e saiu da sala, sacudindo a varinha e a porta bateu atrás dele violentamente.

"O que foi isso?" Harry perguntou imediatamente quando Sirius se reuniu a eles.

"Nada, Snape é um babaca," Sirius respondeu quando andava para frente, dirigindo-se para a grande escadaria.

"Ele parecia saber algo sobre Hermione -" Harry começou de novo, mas Sirius o parou.

"Harry, me desculpe, mas agora não é a hora de questionar as palavras de Severus Snape. Nós temos trabalhos a fazer, certo filho?" Sirius se virou e pegou o rosto de Harry nas mãos. "Agora, Torre da Corvinal?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu nem sei o que eu estou procurando." Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Sei que vai ser algo pequeno como o resto, e provavelmente vai ter pertencido a Rowena Corvinal. Digo para irmos para a Sala Precisa e talvez algum Corvinal possa nos ajudar."

"Pode ser o diadema," Sirius sugeriu descuidosamente enquanto caminhavam.

"O que é um diadema?" Ron perguntou.

"É como uma tiara," Hermione explicou. "Mas espera, como você sabe sobre o diadema?" Ela perguntou a Sirius. "Eu só sei porque Luna é uma Corvinal e ela ficou murmurando sobre isso no trem um ano."

"Nós todos procuramos por ele no quarto ano," Sirius explicou enquanto dava de ombros. "James, Remus Wormtail e..." ele parou como se mudasse de ideia. "E eu."

"Vocês quatro alguma vez estudavam?" Hermione olhou para Sirius e ele riu em resposta.

"Se nós sobrevivermos a isso, eu vou te contar sobre como eu consegui nove NOMs." Ele piscou para ela.

"Nove!?" Hermione guinchou com olhos arregalados. "Isso é impossível! Eu consegui onze e eu quase me matei para conseguir isso!" Ela correu para ele, seus cachos - que recentemente soltaram-se em caracóis macios que caíam livremente pelas costas - agitados enquanto ela seguia Sirius, Ron e Harry rindo atrás dela.

Uma vez que eles chegaram ao sétimo andar, Harry correu para a entrada da Sala Precisa e os outros três permaneceram atrás, olhando silenciosamente enquanto Harry andava para frente e para trás, cruzando a tapeçaria de Barnabás o Bárbaro. Como se a sala estivesse esperando pela chegada de Harry, uma porta apareceu em sua frente.

Devagar ele alcançou a maçaneta e a abriu, entrando na sala com olhos arregalados e chocados, os outros três vindo atrás.

oOoOoOo

**Sala Precisa**

A sala era enorme e parecia o interior de uma casa na árvore particularmente suntuosa, ou talvez uma cabine de navio gigantesca. Redes multicoloridas estavam penduradas no teto, e da varanda corriam ao redor das paredes com painéis de madeira e janelas escuras, que estavam cobertas de tapeçarias brilhantes. Eles viram o leão dourado da Grifinória, estampado no tecido vermelho; o texugo negro da Lufa-Lufa, contra amarelo; e a águia de bronze de Corvinal, contra o azul. A prata e verde da Sonserina estavam ausentes. Havia estantes esbugalhadas, algumas vassouras apoiadas contra as paredes, e no canto, um grande aparelho de rádio de madeira encaixotado.

"Harry?" Uma voz chamou debaixo dos degraus que levavam a sala. Todos olharam para baixo para verem Neville Longbottom olhando para eles com choque e exaltação, um olho amarelo e roxo nítido no rosto. "Harry!" Ele gritou e se apressou, trazendo o Menino Que Sobreviveu para um abraço.

Com o grito de Neville, mais se seguiram.

"HARRY!"

"É o Potter, é o POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"Aquele é... Sirius Black?"

"Achei que ele estivesse morto."

"Neville, o que é esse lugar?" Harry perguntou, os olhos se abrindo mais ainda enquanto olhava ao redor da sala.

"A Sala Precisa, claro!" Disse Neville. "Se superou né? Os Carrow estavam me perseguindo, e eu sabia que só tinha uma chance para me esconder: eu tentei passar pela porta e foi isso que encontrei! Bom, não estava exatamente assim quando eu cheguei, era bem menor, só tinha uma rede e cortinas apenas da Grifinória. Mas foi crescendo quando mais e mais gente da AD chegou."

"E os Carrow não podem entrar?" Perguntou Harry, olhando para a porta.

"Só precisam se preocupar com um de qualquer jeito," Sirius comentou levemente.

"Por que isso?" Harry virou e olhou par o padrinho.

"O quê? Os Carrow? É, eu encontrei a velha Alecto quando estava entrando," Sirius sorriu. "Ela é alérgica a cachorros," Sirius disse com um sorriso diabólico.

"Eu quero saber?" Hermione franziu a testa para ele.

"Ela sacou a varinha na minha direção," Sirius se defendeu. "Foi tudo legítima defesa, amor, prometo. Eu nem tinha a varinha em mãos."

"Você tinha  _mãos_?" Hermione cerrou os olhos.

"Acredite em mim, Hermione, se você conhecesse a Alecto Carrow que eu cresci conhecendo, você não daria um pensamento à memória dela," Sirius rosnou baixo, "ou ao irmão. De fato, estou ansioso por uma pequena reunião com Amycus."

"Você pode... não sei, tentar evitar problemas?" Ela pediu a ele, um olhar tenso no rosto. "Isso é ao menos possível?"

"Você age como se eu pulasse de propósito nas brigas," Sirius disse acusadoramente, um tom duro em sua voz. "Se você não percebeu, eu estou bem adepto em não morrer esse ano, e as únicas lutas que eu entrei foram as que eu estava sendo atacado."

"Você poderia estar menos entusiasmado com isso," Hermione cruzou os braços contra o peito.

"Eu tenho poucas maneiras para extravasar minha energia," Sirius disse, com a mandíbula rígida. "Pelo menos estou sendo útil, porra."

"Eles são sempre assim?" Neville sussurrou para Harry que meramente revirou os olhos, concordou e se afastou da rixa entre seu padrinho e a melhor amiga. Hermione ouviu o comentário e olhou para Harry, observando o amigo ir para a multidão e ser recebido pelos velhos amigos e conhecidos.

"Preciso falar com qualquer Corvinal," Harry insistiu e ficou imediatamente chocado ao ver os cabelos loiros brilhantes de Luna se sobressair na multidão. Ele a viu no dia anterior no Chalé das Conchas, e não sabia que ela planejava voltar para Hogwarts, tendo feito a jornada sozinha. "Luna, tem alguma coisa na Torre da Corvinal que poderia ter pertencido à Rowena? Pode ser pequeno, com uma águia nele?" Ele perguntou.

"Bom, existe o diadema perdido dela," Luna sorriu.

"Eu disse," Sirius riu.

"Disse o que a quem?" Uma voz veio de trás de Sirius e todos se viraram para olhar Ginny, que surgia pelo buraco na parede, seguida de perto por Fred, George e Lee Jordan. Ginny deu a Harry um sorriso radiante e Sirius sorriu debochadamente com a cor que subia no rosto do afilhado.

"Sabia que ainda rolava alguma coisa ali," Sirius comentou com Hermione.

"Claro, ele só terminou com ela para mantê-la segura," Hermione sorriu enquanto Ginny se aproximava de Harry e o puxava para um abraço apertado.

"Ele é igual a James nisso," Sirius franziu a testa. "Sempre tentou deixar Lily segura."

"Ele é igual a você nisso," Hermione sorriu para ele. "Você nos manteve seguros. Você me manteve segura."

"Eu deixei que você fosse torturada," Sirius rosnou, sua voz baixa e sombria.

"Ela se foi," Hermione sorriu. "Eu não posso ter esse dia ... ou esse momento de volta, mas ela não está lá fora tentando terminar o trabalho", ela respirou lenta e profunda, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar dos fatos que ela estava tão ansiosa em usar para acalmar Sirius. "E eu devo isso a você."

"Achei que você tinha dito não gostar que eu lutasse," Sirius zombou um pouco, esperando quebrar a tensão do momento sério.

"Eu não gosto de você no caminho do perigo", Hermione deu de ombros. "Essa é uma grande diferença. É uma linha fina," ela admitiu em silêncio e olhou para cima para ver Sirius sorrindo para ela. "Uma linha muito fina," ela acrescentou, estreitando os olhos para ele. "Destemido e corajoso são coisas muito diferentes, Sirius."

"Bom que eu sou um Grifinório então né?" Ele sorriu com deboche. "Nós somos muito conhecidos por nossa bravura."

"Você não quase foi colocado na Sonserina?" Ela provocou e riu quando ele a encarou em resposta.

"Estou indo para a Torre da Corvinal," Harry anunciou quando se aproximou de Hermione e Sirius, um olhar determinado no rosto. "Luna vai comigo para que eu possa entrar. É um tiro no escuro, mas acho que o diadema é algo que ele usaria, sabe?" Ele disse olhando para Hermione que apenas acenou.

"Vamos com vocês," ela insistiu.

"Não, fique aqui. Fred disse que contatou os membros da Ordem para os avisarem do que está acontecendo. Eles devem aparecer e quando isso acontecer eu preciso de você aqui para preencher as lacunas. Ele está a caminho e nós precisamos agir rápido. Enquanto eu estiver fora..." Harry murmurou. "Lide com a taça."

"Ok," Hermione concordou e puxou Harry para um abraço de urso, "por favor tenha cuidado."

"Vemos você em breve, amor," Sirius acenou para ela e se moveu para a porta só para ser parado pela mão de Harry em seu braço.

"Não, Sirius, você fica aqui," Harry disse firmemente.

"Não vou deixar você sair da minha vista," Sirius quase rosnou.

"Sim, você vai," Harry insistiu. "Preciso que você fique com eles, especialmente Hermione," ele se inclinou e suspirou. "Quando Ron destruiu o medalhão, aquilo... aquilo lutou de volta de um jeito que quase o derrubou. Entrou dentro da cabeça dele e o mostrou mentiras horrorosas, se aproveitando de suas inseguranças e fraquezas. Quando eu destruí o diário ele quase me matou. Eu preciso de alguém com ela," os olhos de Harry se voltaram para Hermione que parecia estar procurando algo na bolsinha dela, muito provavelmente pela espada e pela taça; "Sirius, eu confio em você para cuidar dela."

"Está bem," Sirius disse, um pouco a contragosto. "Mas volte logo," ele disse com uma voz um pouco paternal que ele pensou que conseguiria usar. Ele achou que poderia imitar o que ele imaginava que James faria nessa situação, mas falhou miseravelmente. Ele deveria ter imitado Lily. O temperamento daquela garota teria parado um rompante de Explosivins.

"Prometo," Harry sorriu e desapareceu pela porta depois de Luna.

"Ron!" Hermione chamou e se aproximou do ruivo. "Sirius e eu vamos lidar com a taça," ela disse rapidamente, sabendo que tempo não era algo do lado deles no momento e só Harry poderia saber quando exatamente Voldemort estivesse chegando perto da escola.

"Eu vou com vocês," Ron insistiu.

"Não, alguém precisa ficar aqui para quando a Ordem chegar. Você precisar passar todas as informações para eles," Hermione foi firme. "Todos temos trabalhos agora, o seu é ajudar Neville a reunir as tropas, suponho," ela olhou para os alunos que se reuniram e deixou escapar um suspiro nervoso. "Talvez achar um jeito de como tirar alguns daqui," seus olhos viram os irmãos Creevey. "Eles não deveriam estar lutando numa guerra."

"Nenhum de nós deveria estar lutando numa guerra, Mione," Ron franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não, acho que não," ela olhou para a taça em suas mãos o que fez sua atenção voltar ao trabalho. "Muito bem, vamos andando. Cuidado, Ron," ela sorriu e o abraçou fortemente antes de virar nos tornozelos e foi na direção de Sirius que abria a porta, dando uma olhada em Ron que se reunia com Neville, dando aos rapazes um aceno com a cabeça na esperança de que seu apoio silencioso fosse transmitido corretamente.

"Para onde, gatinha?" Sirius perguntou enquanto andavam pelo corredor, Hermione segurando a taça fortemente, passando a espada de Gryffindor para Sirius como se fosse muito pesada para ela carregar e ainda se mover tão rapidamente quanto precisava.

"Eu... eu não tenho certeza," ela piscou. "Não sei aonde no castelo seria seguro. Sob circunstâncias normais eu teria sugerido a Sala Precisa," ela começou a morder o lábio inferior ansiosamente. "Por que não pensei em pedir o mapa ao Harry?"

"Você está esquecendo um recurso muito importante que você tem à sua disposição, Srta Granger," Sirius sorriu. "A pessoa que fez o mapa em primeiro lugar," ele estufou o peito. "Não há uma passagem neste castelo que eu não conheça. Falando nisso, há uma perfeitamente isolada no quarto andar atrás de um espelho."

"Não," Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Cedeu anos atrás," ela explicou. "Você esqueceu que Harry, Ron e eu usamos o mapa para navegar por todas as passagens secretas que você tanto se gaba," ela disse com um pouco mais de malícia na voz do que ela estava acostumada. O tom fez Sirius rir profundamente.

"Eu sei que cedeu, mas eu não a vejo há anos. Cedeu completamente ou só está bloqueada do outro lado?" Sirius perguntou a ela.

"Só... só está bloqueada," ela parou e deixou sair um suspiro frustrado, irritada que ele tenha chegado à conclusão antes dela. "O que essencialmente a torna uma sala privada, isolada, com apenas uma entrada," arregalando os olhos quando ela percebeu a implicação. "Você é brilhante."

"Fico contente que você esteja começando a ver as coisas do meu jeito, gatinha," Sirius irradiou alegria e a seguiu enquanto faziam o caminho para descer as escadas para o quarto andar, onde Sirius virou e liderou a caminhada por um longo corredor que não tinha saída. Um grande espelho contra a parede. Ele se aproximou, puxou o espelho e murmurou, " _Aparecium_." No momento em que terminou de falar, uma porta apareceu atrás do espelho e Hermione sorriu enquanto entravam.

" _Lumus_ ," Sirius sussurrou, mal iluminando o final de sua varinha e olhando ao redor. Hermione estava certa, o final da passagem tinha cedido, bloqueando completamente qualquer possibilidade de uma saída secundária e Sirius não podia deixar de se lembrar da última vez que ele tinha usado essa passagem. Como a porta bem fechada atrás deles, o quarto caiu na escuridão absoluta, salvo pelo brilho suave da varinha de Sirius.

"Isso vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis," Hermione disse, alcançando algo dentro da bolsinha e pegando um frasco de vidro. Acenando a varinha sobre o recipiente, lançando um feitiço não verbal, um fogo azul saindo da ponta da varinha e ela imediatamente os direcionou para o recipiente. As chamas bruxuleantes nada mais eram do que inofensivos vagalumes. Hermione sorriu, selando o vidro e o botando no chão, deixando que o fogo iluminasse a passagem.

Ela colocou a Horcrux no chão na frente dela e estendeu uma mão vazia para Sirius, silenciosamente pedindo a espada. Sirius hesitou por um momento, lembrando-se das palavras de Harry para ele. As Horcruxes lutavam de volta. Seu coração batia contra seu peito em antecipação a qualquer sinal de luta que fosse sair da pequena taça, mas ele cedeu e entregou a espada para Hermione.

"Tenha cuidado, amor," Sirius murmurou docemente enquanto observava nervoso ela se aproximar da taça.

A bruxa se aproximou devagar, dando pequenos passos na direção do objeto. A espada pesava em suas mãos, mas ela viu que conseguia levantá-la com facilidade. Ela era uma Grifinória afinal de contas, e a espada foi feita para ser segurada apenas pelas mãos de verdadeiros Grifinórios. Uma parte dela se perguntou se seria difícil para alguém de outra casa segurá-la. Ela fez uma nota mental para pesquisar depois. Se, claro, ela sobrevivesse. Outro passo e a Horcrux começou a tremer como se antecipasse o ataque. Quando ela deu outro passo, uma voz fria falou em voz alta. Apesar de ter sido vago nas descrições do que aconteceu com Ron e o medalhão, Harry tinha explicado a ela que as Horcruxes eram quase sentimentais, e que elas poderiam falar e atormentar você a vontade - até atacar fisicamente se fossem fortes o bastante. Hermione estava preparada para o ataque.

Mas Sirius não.

" _Sirius Black_..." a voz falou, parando tanto Hermione quantos Sirius nos seus passos. Os olhos cinzentos dele se arregalaram. " _Eu posso ver os seus medos_..." Ela sussurrou, e os olhos dele caíram na forma de Hermione, desejando em silêncio que ela seguisse e apunhalasse a maldita coisa antes que começasse a falar muito. " _Eu posso ver o seu coração. O passado é a sua fraqueza._ "

"Não diga," Sirius rosnou.

" _E a garota também_..." A voz vangloriou-se.

"Mate a maldita coisa, Hermione!" Sirius gritou.

"Está fazendo alguma coisa," Hermione disse, encarando a taça que parecia estar se enchendo com um líquido, eventualmente transbordando a borda e caindo no chão. "Por favor, que seja água," ela murmurou, aterrorizada que a taça estivesse expelindo sangue ou algo igualmente nojento e horrível. Seja como fosse, Hermione estava certa, a taça estava transbordando água. Transbordando em um ritmo rápido. Antes que qualquer um deles percebesse, eles estavam na metade de um pé de água, o copo oficialmente pregado na superfície. Hermione moveu-se para avançar em direção a Horcrux, mas o mais perto que ela levasse a espada, mais rápido a água subia, tornando mais difícil para se mover. Logo ela se viu em pé com água até a cintura enquanto a sala continuava a encher rapidamente.

"Sirius, eu não consigo alcançar!" Hermione guinchou.

Atrás dela, Sirius tinha a varinha na mão, lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço tentando impedir o líquido de continuar saindo, que estava subindo pelas paredes rapidamente. Nada estava funcionando. "Merda!" Ele berrou e alcançou Hermione, mas quando a mão dele tocou a pele dela, a água ao redor deles começou a se mover em um movimento circular como um redemoinho. Hermione gritou e caiu no chão abaixo dela, as forças das ondas a levando para longe de Sirius que se agarrava ao muro com uma força descomunal. "Hermione!" Ele gritou, estendendo a mão para ela.

"Não, não, não," ele murmurou e ficou horrorizado quando a perdeu de vista. A jarra com vagalumes flutuava na superfície, uma luz cintilante através da água e contra as paredes enquanto girava nas profundezas das ondas. Quando a jarra de fogo se aproximou dele, Sirius a alcançou e a segurou acima da cabeça, procurando desesperadamente por ela e não a vendo em nenhum lugar. Seu olhar foi para baixo quando a água alcançou seu pescoço, olhando firme e focado quando viu uma grande sombra em algum lugar nas profundezas abaixo e o vislumbre de algo brilhante e dourado. Ele rosnou e deu uma profunda respirada quando a água subiu e encobriu sua cabeça, os prendendo quando alcançou o teto.

Ele mergulhou na água escura, iluminando o caminho com a jarra, olhos cinzas procurando constantemente por Hermione. Sirius nadou mais para baixo, brigando contra a corrente que tentava levá-lo para longe. Seus olhos captaram outro vislumbre, mas em vez da determinação que ele sentiu quando viu a taça na parte inferior da sombria água, a visão da espada de Gryffindor fez seu coração afundar. Ele a viu por último nas mãos de Hermione. Pânico o invadiu e ele instintivamente se estendeu para pegar o cabo da espada, a segurando fortemente. Uma grande parte dele queria encontrar Hermione, salvá-la, mas a pequena parte racional do cérebro dele revidou com vingança, o lembrando de que tinha que culpar a Horcrux, e mesmo se ele encontrasse Hermione, ele não poderia salvá-la enquanto ainda estivessem sendo afogados por esse maldito cálice.

Sirius nadou, movendo-se rapidamente, apesar da luta que a Horcrux estava fazendo, assim como o peso da espada em suas mãos. Avistou a taça e, embora a água fosse empurrada contra seu peito, forçando que o pouco oxigênio deixasse seus pulmões, ele trouxe a ponta da lâmina para cima, e empurrou-o para baixo, esfaqueando-o através do centro do objeto escuro. A taça começou a tremer e um líquido preto escoou para fora, girando na água em torno dele e Sirius se encolheu para trás para evitar que o líquido negro o tocasse. Ele lutou contra a água ao redor dele, segurando a garganta e chutando enquanto tentava chegar à superfície, tendo apenas um vislumbre de esperança nos escombros na saída da passagem, rachaduras na caverna, que permitia que a água saísse rapidamente.

Quando sua cabeça rompeu para a superfície, ele soltou um suspiro alto, buscando ar tão profunda e rapidamente quanto possível, tossindo água que tinha forçado seu caminho em sua garganta durante a luta. Mantendo o equilíbrio quando seus pés tocaram o chão, o escoamento da água o suficiente para permitir que ele tocasse o chão, seus olhos percorreram a sala em busca de Hermione. O frasco que cercava as chamas tilintava contra o chão duro, girando pelo chão quando toda a água evaporou da sala e Sirius viu a silhueta da pequena bruxa, amassada no canto da sala e ele correu para ela, dando um grito alto e macabro, o nome dela no limite de seu grito quando ele alcançou seu corpo.

"Hermione!" Sirius berrou, a puxando para seus braços e segurando sua cabeça para ver seu rosto. Pálida e parecendo sem vida, os olhos de Hermione estavam fechados e sua pele estava fria. "Hermione!" Ele berrou de novo, alcançando sua varinha. " _Enervate_ , merda!" Sirius gritou, mas ela continuou inconsciente.


	12. Como Firewhisky

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Doze - Como Firewhisky

 _"...Now that I know what I'm without_  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life..."  
(Bring Me to Life - Evanescence)

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Passagem Secreta do Quarto Andar**

"Hermione, por favor, acorde," ele chorou, embalando-a contra o peito desesperadamente, pela primeira vez em décadas lágrimas se formando nos olhos dele e caindo suavemente nas bochechas, percorrendo ao longo as trilhas deixadas pela água que tinha tentado matá-lo apenas a momentos atrás. "Mia," ele sussurrou. "Por favor, acorde." Seus lábios roçaram suavemente contra sua testa e ele cerrou os olhos fechados tão apertados que ele viu estrelas por trás de suas pálpebras. Ele tinha visto estrelas como essas antes. Há muito tempo atrás, em circunstâncias muito mais alegres do que essa. Seu coração ameaçou quebrar dentro de seu peito enquanto ele quis que seu próprio calor entrasse no corpo dela, para trazê-la de volta para ele. Como ele queria que sua própria respiração entrasse para...

"Lily!" Ele engasgou quando a memória veio para a superfície de sua mente. "Sabia que deveria ter prestado mais atenção," ele se amaldiçoou, seus olhos brilharam com determinação e ele rapidamente moveu o corpo de Hermione para longe dele, colocando-o delicadamente contra o chão de pedra fria, seus olhos cintilando sobre ela com foco e determinação, enquanto tentava se lembrar de algo que tinha visto apenas uma vez, tantos anos atrás. "Maldição," ele gemeu. "Como é que Mia fez isso mesmo?" Ele murmurou quando ele chegou para frente, levantando o queixo dela com os dedos e inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Ele beliscou o nariz pequeno dela com seus grandes dedos calejados e ajustou o queixo para separar os lábios para ele. Inclinando-se, Sirius inalou, apertando as mãos quando ele abaixou seus lábios nos dela. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro momento de sua vida, se não tivesse tentando salvá-la, se ela não tivesse sido tão fria sob seu toque, Sirius teria saboreado o toque de seus lábios contra os dela. Ele teria gemido dentro dela, devorado a sensação de sua boca e bebido da doçura de sua respiração com fome e desejo. Mas ela não tinha fôlego.

Assim, ele lhe deu o seu.

Respiração atrás de respiração ele empurrava o ar para dentro dela, parando apenas para botar as mãos entre os seios dela, fazendo compressões para baixo várias vezes, repetindo o processo vezes e mais vezes. Silenciosamente pedia a Merlin e Circe e Morgana e Grodic e, infernos, Salazar Sonserina para que trouxesse a garota de volta para ele.

Quando a luz vinda da jarra contendo o fogo azul oficialmente morreu, submergindo Sirius e Hermione na mais pura escuridão, ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer debaixo de suas mãos e ela de repente se levantou, tossindo e cuspindo a água que tentou tirá-la desse mundo. Hermione engasgou alto e chorou e Sirius a puxou contra ele, soluçando silenciosamente em sua confusão de grossos cachos molhados.

"Sirius?" Hermione disse, a voz quebrada através de um sussurro enquanto suas mãos apertavam a blusa molhada dele.

"Acabou," ele assegurou. "Merlin, nunca mais morra perto de mim de novo," ele murmurou, beijando a testa dela de novo e de novo, não se importando que não pudesse ver nada, ou que em algum lugar no castelo acima deles começassem a surgir barulhos. Ela estava viva. Tirando o fato de que seu coração ainda estava acelerado no peito, ela estava viva.

Ele podia ouvi-la gemer contra ele e ela virou o corpo, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço e ombros dele, abafando seus gritos na curva do seu pescoço, e ele trouxe seus dedos contra sua coluna, deixando para trás trilhas suaves com seu toque gentil. Ela deixou escapar um soluço alto contra ele e o som parecia quebrá-lo de novo. Seus braços a seguravam com força, lembrando a alma dele de que ela estava mesmo viva, mas como seu espírito se recusava a acreditar, ele foi forçado a checar de novo. Alcançando o rosto dela, Sirius o segurou com as mãos e puxou-a para longe da curva de seu ombro. Embora não pudesse vê-la, ele podia sentir sua respiração deslizando suavemente sobre a pele de sua mandíbula.

"Você está viva," Sirius disse as palavras como se fossem uma oração e ele pode sentir Hermione concordando com a cabeça.

"Estou viva," ela murmurou, e as doces palavras que saiam da voz dela desmoronaram o pouco de determinação que lhe restava. Remus insistiu que ela iria sobreviver a isso. Fazia sentido, mas Sirius tinha quase a perdido, e agora, mais do que nunca, ele viu a finalidade da guerra e da morte e ele não podia deixar mais um momento escapar sem adorá-la adequadamente.

Sem segundos pensamentos para lembrá-lo das malditas consequências, Sirius pressionou seus lábios contra os delas, deleitando-se com o calor que estavam neles de novo. Ele esperou que ela lhe desse um forte tapa no rosto. Mas quando um doce suspiro escapou de sua garganta e foi de encontro com os lábios dele, Sirius estava surpreso, mas contente, e ele capturou o som ansiosamente, engolindo-o enquanto seus lábios se moviam languidamente sobre os dela. Ele tinha pouco freio e a dor em seu corpo exigiu que ele a saboreasse.

Sirius passou a ponta de seus dedos pelos braços dela, descendo até que eles roçassem contra as costelas dela, e ela engasgou em resposta. Os lábios dela abriram e ele se aproveitou imediatamente do convite inconsciente, deslizando sua língua para o úmido calor da boca dela e rosnou de apreciação quando ela empurrou a língua dela para frente, tocando gentilmente a sua. Ele gemeu profundamente quando um antigo pensamento familiar cruzou sua mente.

_O sabor dela era como Firewhisky._

Ele pensou que tinha esquecido, preocupado que tivesse imaginado tudo. Mas isso era real e ela estava viva e em seus braços, dando-lhe tanto quanto estava tomando e ele afundou-se na sensação dela. Ele cravou a mão livre no emaranhado desarrumado dos cachos castanhos na nuca dela, segurando-a firmemente contra ele, enquanto a besta faminta dentro de seu peito rosnava por mais.

Ela fazia doces barulhos de choramingos contra seus lábios e ele bebeu até o último deles, prometendo persuadi-la por mais como se fosse o único propósito de toda a sua criação. Seus gemidos suaves alimentaram um fogo dentro dele que ele não havia sentido em quase dezenove anos e, de repente, sentiu como se ela nunca o tivesse deixado. Nenhuma morte, nenhuma guerra, nenhum Peter ou Voldemort. Nenhuma traição, nenhuma perda, nenhuma Azkaban sangrenta e certamente nenhum Véu. Apenas ela, só neste momento na escuridão, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela com fervor e lambendo a marca imediatamente depois.

Ela murmurou seu nome e Sirius moveu suas mãos para o quadril dela, a puxando para seu colo e contra seu corpo duro. Ele sentiu a pressão das mãos dela contra seu peito, esperando ser empurrado para longe, mas se assustou quando ela começou a explorá-lo. Ele gemeu com o toque, inclinando a boca sobre a dela e acariciando sua língua como uma tentativa desesperada para passar silenciosamente todos os pensamentos de sua cabeça e de seu coração. Ele queria que ela soubesse de tudo, soubesse a verdade, e ele temia que estivesse morto antes que o momento certo chegasse para ela saber de tudo.

As pequenas mãos dela subiram por sua nuca, enfiando seus dedos no seu longo e negro cabelo, e ela gemeu contra ele, aumentando o aperto que tinha nos cabelos dele. A escuridão facilitou. Deu a ela a confiança que ela não sabia ter. Ela queria vocalizar tudo que estava sentindo, mas não tinha a capacidade de formar adequadamente pensamentos coerentes e muito menos expressá-los em voz alta. Ela queria dizer a ele que este beijo era tudo para ela. Ao abrir os olhos, ela sentiu o formigamento persistente em seus lábios que lhe disse como ele tinha salvado a vida dela, e uma parte do soluço que ela deu em seu ombro era o fato de que o formigamento estava desaparecendo e ela nem se lembrava de como era. Ela queria dizer a ele que ela sentiu o formigamento agora. Eles espalhavam Fogo Maldito contra a pele de seu pescoço, descendo por seu peito e os enterrando-se como uma piscina em seu estômago. Ela queria dizer a ele que ele tinha gosto de Penas de Açúcar e, como ela fazia quando estava no modo profundo de estudo, ela chupava o doce ansiosamente, um pensamento que criava fantasias eróticas e inadequadas na sua mente, fazendo-a empurrar-se fortemente contra ele, tentando derreter na sensação das mãos dele pressionadas contra suas coxas.

Ela quer dizer muitas coisas a ele, mas esconder outros segredos lá no fundo. Ela queria esconder sua ansiedade e preocupações. Ela queria esconder o fato de que estava aterrorizada com o fato de que era o vínculo mágico que ela tinha criado com magia de sangue que o levava a tocá-la, provocá-la, saquear sua boca com movimentos tão energéticos. Ela queria esconder sua inexperiência e o fato de ter sonhado com um beijo desses por anos, embora nunca tenha provado um como o dele. Ou nenhum ao todo.

Viktor tinha sido nada além de um cavalheiro quando ele a acompanhou até o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano, e apesar divagações amargas de Gina, Victor tinha deixado Hogwarts com um mero toque dos lábios nos nós dos dedos de Hermione na despedida, nada mais. Cormac McLaggen tinha chegado perto, indo tão longe como tentar prendê-la debaixo do visgo encantado na festa de Natal de Slughorn, mas Hermione tinha escapado sem nunca tocar seus lábios, embora suas mãos tivessem andado em torno de sua bunda mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Todos tinham assumido que ela e Ron terminariam juntos, mas vendo o que aconteceu no último ano com Lavender, a jovem bruxa ficou com outra visão dele, e quaisquer que fossem os sentimentos suaves de infância que ela tinha criado pelo ruivo, viraram fraternais muito rapidamente.

Suas fantasias e pretendentes anteriores tinham sido todos meninos, a salvo pela paixão constrangedora que ela uma vez teve por Gilderoy Lockhart, bem como uma queda mais reservada para outro determinado professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em seu terceiro ano. Mas isso... este homem em seus braços era só isso. Um homem. Ele não era atrapalhado com seus movimentos e não a tocava com hesitação. Seus toques não eram desajeitados ou apressados, mas precisos sem ser previsíveis, um fato surpreendente considerando quão imprudente e impulsivo ele sempre tinha sido. Seus toques acendiam um fogo em seu baixo ventre e quando os dedos dele roçaram o lado de seu seio, sua cabeça caiu para trás e soltou um lamento suave e um calafrio desceu pela espinha como água fria no dia mais quente do verão.

A empurrando devagar, Sirius pôde ouvir um choramingo, buscando por ar e uma parte dele sentiu culpa por desprovê-la de oxigênio considerando a falta que ela teve quase a tendo matado alguns minutos atrás. Apesar de seus lábios não estarem mais conectados, Sirius se sentiu incapaz de soltar o corpo dela, sabendo que no momento que o fizesse, ela o deixaria para sempre. Ele a tinha beijado. Ele acabou de beijar Hermione, a garota de dezoito anos, melhor amiga do seu afilhado. E ele não tinha só acabado de beijar a garota, ele tinha certa e completamente agarrado ela. Metade de Sirius queria que o momento nunca acabasse para que ele nunca tivesse que enfrentar as consequências dos seus atos. A outra metade dele estava desesperada por uma luz para que ele pudesse ver o estado desgrenhado que ele sabia que ela estava. Ele queria testemunhar por si mesmo seus cachos silvestres, suas bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados dela.

"Hermione..." Sirius finalmente falou, mas sua voz foi imediatamente silenciada por outra. Uma voz alta e fria que penetrava as paredes ao redor deles. Não havia como dizer de onde vinha. Como o monstro que tinha uma vez comandado, poderia ter permanecido adormecida por séculos.

" _Eu sei que vocês estão se preparando para lugar. Seus esforços são inúteis. Vocês não podem lutar comigo. Eu não quero matar vocês. Eu tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Eu não quero derramar sangue mágico. Entreguem-me Harry Potter,_ " disse a voz de Voldemort, " _e ele não será derramado. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e eu deixarei a escola intocada. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Vocês têm até meia noite._ "

O silêncio mais uma vez os engoliu e parecia que o tempo estava segurando a respiração deles. Hermione foi a primeira a quebrá-lo, tanto vocal quanto fisicamente, enquanto saía do colo de Sirius. "Nós temos que ir," ela insistiu. "Nós temos que ajudar Harry."

Sem outra palavra sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Sirius assentiu e se levantou, alcançando sua varinha e murmurando, " _Lumus_ ," e olhou para a Horcrux destruída. Entregando a taça quebrada para Hermione que rapidamente a colocou em sua bolsinha de contas, Sirius pegou a espada e fez o seu caminho até a porta fechada acima deles.

Enquanto os dois faziam o seu caminho para fora do corredor, uma enxurrada de atividades foi acontecendo acima e abaixo deles. Alguma coisa estava atacando o castelo e os danos causados pelos feitiços em torno deles estavam fazendo o chão tremer. Alunos e professores pareciam mover-se como um, e Hermione viu Neville, que estava seguindo a Professora Sprout com uma meia dúzia de outros estudantes, carregando o que parecia - e soou - como Mandrágoras.  _Isso é inteligente_ , Hermione pensou.

"Parece que quase ficamos de fora de toda a diversão," Sirius deu uma risada gutural enquanto ele alcançava ansiosamente sua varinha.

Hermione corou, a memória do longo beijo no corredor escuro tinha sido mais do que divertido e ela, de bom grado, negociaria lutar em uma guerra pela doce escuridão e os lábios de Sirius.

"Sala Precisa," Hermione soltou, tentando tirar dela a memória recente para poder se concentrar. "Nós temos que ver se a Ordem chegou," ela disse e se moveu rapidamente, subindo as escadas, fazendo caminho para o sétimo andar. Quando ela virou a esquina seus olhos arregalaram com a visão de Harry e Malfoy sentados contra a parede, respirando pesadamente, com o que pareciam ser cinzas nos rostos. Os óculos de Harry estavam parcialmente embaçados devido a resquícios de calor e fumaça, e o cabelo normalmente loiro quase branco de Draco estava manchado de cinza. Os corpos inconscientes de Crabbe e Goyle amontoados em uma pilha próxima, os dois rapazes claramente atordoados e amarrados.

"O que diabos aconteceu com vocês dois?" Sirius perguntou, os olhos cinza arregalados.

"Malfoy..." Harry respirou. "Me salvou."

"Você salvou Harry?" Hermione engasgou.

"Onde eu pego minha Ordem de Merlin?" Malfoy disse, arquejando.

"Encontramos," Harry fez um gesto, jogando uma tiara quebrada e enegrecida nos pés de Hermione. "E vocês?" Ele perguntou, uma risada saiu de sua garganta, várias tosses seguidas, tirando a fumaça de seus pulmões.

"Destruída," Hermione disse, sendo vaga. "Como vocês destruíram a de vocês sem a espada?" Ela perguntou a Harry. "E por que vocês estão cobertos por... fuligem?" Ela acrescentou.

"Eu me lembrei de ter visto o diadema no ano passado quando você me fez jogar fora o livro de Poções," ele disse com um olhar suave e um resquício de amargura no tom de sua voz. "Eu entrei para pegá-la e dei cara a cara com Malfoy e aqueles dois", ele gesticulou para Crabbe e Goyle.

"Eles tentaram lançar um  _AK_  em Potter," Draco murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça em óbvia desaprovação. "Mesmo se eu não estivesse do lado de vocês, era um movimento estúpido," ele admitiu. "Todos sabem que o Lorde das Trevas o quer para ele. Eu os nocauteei antes que eles o pegassem," Malfoy falou lentamente.

"Não antes que eles lançassem o Fogo Maldito na sala das coisas escondidas," Harry deixou escapar.

"Fogo Maldito!?" Hermione gritou. "Como vocês escaparam?!"

"Diminua uma oitava, Granger," Draco resmungou. "Você está olhando para os dois melhores Apanhadores que essa escola já teve o prazer de testemunhar. Nós voamos," ele apontou para as duas vassouras apoiadas contra a parede oposta. Draco revirou os olhos percebendo o olhar que Sirius estava lançando para os Sonserinos apagados e falou, "Eles são como eu," Draco insistiu. "Mas não tiveram como sair a tempo," Malfoy franziu a testa.

"Eles tentaram matar o meu afilhado," Sirius rosnou.

"E eles vão a julgamento por isso. Você se lembra de julgamentos, né primo?" Draco debochou. "Se me contaram certo, você nunca teve um. Você não me deixou matar os pais deles. Você disse que eu não era um assassino," Malfoy levantou e ficou cara a cara com Sirius. "Não seja um hipócrita."

Hermione se surpreendeu ao ver que os homens se equiparavam em altura. Só outro lembrete que a infância tinha acabado; eles eram todos adultos crescidos agora no meio de uma guerra. Era chocante ver a semelhança familiar também. O cabelo sujo de Draco ajudou a disfarçar o fato de que ele foi muitas vezes confundido com o pai, mas sob essa luz, ela podia ver o sangue Black nele, especialmente considerando seus olhos cinza combinando com os de Sirius quase perfeitamente. Como se os homens percebessem a mesma coisa, silenciosamente percebendo os traços familiares um no outro, deram um passo para trás. Nenhum admitindo derrota, mas em vez disso chamando de trégua.

"Tire-os de vista," Sirius disse a Draco firmemente.

De repente Hermione deixou escapar um alto suspiro e todos os três bruxos viraram para olhá-la com expressões intensas e varinhas empunhadas. Ela cobriu a boca e deu um olhar de culpa a Harry e Sirius, se desculpando por tê-los assustado. "Desculpa," ela murmurou. "Só percebi agora. Harry, a cobra é tudo o que falta!"

Antes eles tinham a chance de responder a ela, o chão tremeu e uma explosão na outra extremidade do corredor pôde ser ouvida, seguida por gritos distintos e o som de feitiços ricocheteando pelas de superfícies de pedra. Os quatro correram na direção da comoção e encontrar três ruivos entre uma grande pilha de entulho.

"Ron!" Harry gritou.

"Estou bem," Ron gemeu e empurrou as grandes pedras para longe de seu corpo. Fred e Percy estavam de pé protetoramente em volta dele, cada um duelando com um Comensal da Morte no caminho. "Malditos Comensais, estão surgindo pelo castelo agora!" Ron rosnou quando Harry pulou para ajudá-lo a ficar sobre os pés. "Alguma novidade?" Os olhos azuis tinham um quê de alegria neles quando Fred e Percy riram enquanto lançavam encantos deslumbrantes e maldições destrutivas na direção de seus adversários.

"Ah você sabe, lutei com alguns fogos, destruímos duas Horcruxes, fiz alguns novos amigos," Harry riu.

"Nós  _não_  somos amigos, Potter." Malfoy olhou para ele e Harry riu mais ainda.

"Chega," Hermione fez uma careta com a cena. "Harry, é tempo de acabar isso. Nós temos que encontrar a cobra," ela manteve, avançando para agarrar os óculos nas mãos, lançando um rápido  _Impervius_ sobre as lentes antes de entregá-los de volta para ele. "Você precisa descobrir onde Voldemort está, porque ele vai ter a serpente com ele, não vai? Faça Harry... olhe dentro dele!"

Harry fechou os olhos sob o comando dela e o resto o olhou cuidadosamente, Draco virando para ajudar Fred, Ron e Percy a derrotarem seus adversários, Sirius olhando de um lado para outro para se certificar que não fossem atacados por trás. Com um engasgo, Harry voltou e abriu os olhos no mesmo momento que seus ouvidos eram assaltados com sons de guinchos e choros, os estrondos da batalha.

"Ele está na Casa dos Gritos. A cobra está com ele, e tem algum tipo de proteção mágica ao redor. Ele está lá com Snape," Harry desembuchou.

"Voldemort está sentado na Casa dos Gritos?" Disse Hermione, ultrajada. "Ele não... ele não está nem LUTANDO?"

"Ele não acha que precisa lutar," disse Harry. "Ele acha que eu vou até ele."

"Mas por quê?" Hermione soltou.

"Ele sabe que eu estou atrás das Horcruxes... ele está mantendo Nagini do lado dele... obviamente vou ter que ir atrás dele para chegar perto da coisa..." Sirius notou que Harry estava hesitando com o frasco de memórias que Snape tinha lhe dado horas antes.

"Certo," disse Ron, ajustando seus ombros. "Então você não pode ir, é o que ele quer, é o que ele espera. Você fica aqui cuidando de Hermione e eu vou e pego a coisa..." Harry cortou Ron.

"Vocês dois fiquem aqui, eu vou debaixo da Capa e volto o mais rápido que conseguir."

"Que capa?" Draco se intrometeu.

"Ele tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade," Ron respondeu.

"Claro que ele tem," Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não," disse Hermione, "faz muito mais sentido se eu pegar a Capa e..."

"Potter," Draco murmurou.

"Eu sou tão capaz quanto o resto de vocês!" Hermione rebateu.

"POTTER!" Malfoy gritou e todos viraram para olhar. "Pegue sua maldita capa e vá para a Casa dos Gritos. Leve Black com você," ele apontou. "Weasel vai ficar aqui com os outros Weasels para manter os Comensais da Morte do lado de fora, enquanto Granger e eu cobrimos vocês," ele mandou.

"O que te dá o direito de dar ordens?" Ron rosnou.

"O fato de que ninguém mais o está fazendo!" Draco zombou e antes que os dois homens colidissem, Hermione se enfiou no meio deles com a varinha levantada.

"Vá, Harry," ela insistiu. "Ponha um final nisso," ela implorou e se apressou para puxar o melhor amigo num apertado abraço, beijando sua bochecha. Harry sorriu para ela e se virou para ir, mas Sirius parou olhando para Hermione e ela acabou de perceber que não tinham feito contato visual desde que saíram da passagem escura e cedida. Não que eles tivessem feito muito com os olhos lá embaixo, em primeiro lugar. Ela esperou se sentir estranha, mortificada e envergonhada. Ela esperou ver pena nos olhos cinza dele, mas em vez disso ela viu tristeza e preocupação.

"Vá," ela murmurou e abraçou Sirius com força. "Voltem a salvo, os dois," ela pediu docemente e Sirius sorriu e beijou sua testa antes de virar nas suas botas de dragão, seguindo Harry.

"Vamos, Granger," Malfoy mandou, mencionando andar, mas antes que ele pudesse, Ron segurou forte suas vestes e o encarou.

"Ela não vai com você," Ron insistiu, os olhos queimando.

"Não temos tempo para isso!" Hermione gritou e se virou para ir atrás de Harry e Sirius, se Ron deixou Draco ir atrás dela que fosse, mas ela não iria ficar ali para assistir outra partida de quem tem o instrumento maior, enquanto seu melhor amigo e seu... e seu... e Sirius corriam risco de vida.

Hermione correu para a próxima escada e se viu bem no meio de vários duelos. Os quadros nos dois lados dos lutadores estavam repletos de figuras gritando conselhos e encorajamento, enquanto Comensais da Morte, ambos mascarados e não mascarados duelavam contra alunos e professores. Dino com a varinha do Batedor que o sequestrou encarava Amycus Carrow, Parvati com Avery, Simas com Jugson. Foi nesse momento que Malfoy a alcançou, apesar de parecer possuir um machucado no queixo. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e Draco a encarou, levantando sua mão direita mostrando juntas ensanguentadas. "Os outros caras parecem piores, acredite em mim," ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico e ela o encarou.

Os dois olharam para o ataque devastador na frente deles, examinando a multidão para Harry ou Sirius, mas não conseguiram encontrar nenhum deles. Eles se prepararam, procurando a oportunidade de agir, mas antes que pudessem veio um grande " _Wheeeeee_!" e olhando para cima, Hermione viu Pirraça zumbir sobre eles, deixando cair potes de Arapucosos nos Comensais da Morte, cujas cabeças foram subitamente envolvidas em tubérculos verdes se contorcendo como vermes gordos.

"Tem alguém invisível aqui!" Gritou um Comensal mascarado, apontando para onde Hermione sabia ser Sirius e Harry embaixo da capa.

" _Vingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione falou e o Comensal mascarado subiu no ar, seus membros se debatendo enquanto ele gritava em fúria. Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio quando viu o grande cão negro sair de debaixo do manto e fazer uma corrida para o Salgueiro Lutador, seguido de perto pela imagem da capa verde encharcada de Harry correndo atrás dele.

"Sério, Granger?" Draco olhou para ela incrédulo. "Um feitiço do primeiro ano?"

Hermione manteve o olhar de Draco sem emoção no rosto. Com o menor aceno de varinha, o Comensal da Morte flutuante foi lançado ao castelo com um estalo alto e caiu no chão em um montão inconsciente.

"Eu vou negar se você contar para alguém, mas... isso foi bem impressionante," ele sorriu. O momento foi de curta duração, no entanto, quando um grupo de Comensais da Morte os atacou por trás. Hermione se escondeu atrás de um grande pilar de pedra para evitar uma magia impressionante e o rosto de Draco mudou imediatamente, parecendo sempre o menino assustado que ele costumava ser, levantando seus braços em sinal de rendição.

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy, sou Draco, estou do lado de vocês!" Draco implorou para os Comensais mascarados.

"Malfoy?" Eles o encararam. "Onde diabos você esteve, garoto?"

" _Everte Statum_!" Draco gritou, e subitamente todos os três Comensais da Morte voaram para trás, caindo sobre suas costas. " _Expelliarmus_!" Draco falou várias vezes até que todos os três tivessem perdidos as varinhas.

"Idiotas," Draco sorriu com deboche.

"Você está morto seu pequeno traidor de sangue!" Um deles gritou.

" _Incarcerous_ ," Hermione disse e observou quando cordas saíram de sua varinha, aprisionando os Comensais da Morte. " _Epoximise_ ," ela acrescentou e viu as cordas grudarem no chão abaixo dos prisioneiros.

"Mostrando as garras, Granger?" Malfoy zombou.

"Ainda não," Hermione riu e chibatou a varinha. " _Avis_ ," ela murmurou e um a um, pequenos canários saíram da ponta de sua varinha.

"Ainda estamos em guerra aqui," Malfoy resmungou.

" _Opugno_ ," ela sorriu com deboche, um toque de malícia nos olhos quando os canários voaram, descendo e atacando cruelmente os Comensais da Morte que começaram a gritar a bater contra as cordas sem sucesso. Draco, contra o seu bom senso, parecia estar se divertindo com a visão e Hermione sorriu em resposta.

"Cuidado, Granger," Malfoy deu a ela seu famoso sorriso debochado. "As pessoas podem achar que você está flertando comigo, e algo me diz que você já está comprometida," ele piscou para ela e o rosto dela ficou vermelho na hora. Draco girou nos calcanhares e fez o seu caminho de volta para o castelo acenando sua varinha e expulsando os Comensais da Morte através das janelas de vidro do Grande Salão enquanto se movia através dele com fluidez.

"O que você sabe?!" Hermione gritou quando o alcançou.

"Eu sei que não sou tão estúpido quanto o resto," Draco riu. "Eu sei que Black convocou uma dívida de vida com minha mãe lá na Mansão, e quando ela hesitou, ele ameaçou usar um feitiço muito antigo e muito poderoso. Você sabia Granger, que dívidas de vida, quando usados de maneira certa, podem até trazer os outros da morte?" Ele virou e sorriu para ela, um brilho nos olhos, enquanto observava a reação dela, que foi positivamente deliciosa.

"Não é magia negra!" Ela se defendeu com razão.

"Não, é magia de sangue," o sorriso de Draco aumentou no rosto. "É magia de  _vínculo_."

"Malfoy, eu juro que se você falar alguma coisa, eu vou..."

"Ah, eu vou guardar seu segredinho, Hermione," ele usou seu primeiro nome e riu quando ela fez uma careta pelo som saindo de sua boca. "Afinal," ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Nós somos praticamente família agora."

Antes que ela pudesse falar outra palavra, um silêncio caiu pelo castelo. Todos pararam, e os Comensais fizeram uma saída rápida, como se tivessem sido comandados para isso. Antes que pudesse soltar a voz e perguntar o que tinha acontecido, as paredes ecoaram mais uma vez na voz alta e fria que ela sabia pertencer a Voldemort. Seus olhos castanhos voltaram para Malfoy, esperando por uma explicação, mas o bruxo loiro que parecia sem medo contra múltiplos Comensais da Morte, tremeu contra o som do Lorde Negro falando.

" _Vocês lutaram,_ " disse a alta e fria voz, " _valorosamente. Lorde Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Vocês têm uma hora. Deem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos._ "

" _Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você no lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora._ "

Hermione olhou para cima, aterrorizada com o pensamento de que Harry e Sirius não conseguiram chegar à Casa dos Gritos se Voldemort ainda estava vivo. Mas ele chamou por Harry especificamente, o que significava que Harry ainda estava vivo. Seus olhos castanhos examinaram o Grande Salão onde os feridos estavam sendo trazidos em massa. Olhou brevemente para Draco que estava se recuperando do anúncio, um olhar de preocupação no rosto como se estivesse tentando decidir se tinha escolhido ou não o lado certo.


	13. Esse É O Meu Trabalho

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Treze: Esse É O Meu Trabalho

_"...For the life of me I can not remember_  
What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
For the life of me I can not believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen..."  
(Freshmen - The Verve Pipe)

**2 de maio, 1998**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

O Grande Salão estava sendo usado como um centro de tratamento médico temporário. As mesas das casas estavam juntas e as bandeiras coloridas que eram penduradas ao longo do salão foram deixadas de lado. Essas bandeiras que antes simbolizavam a separação das casas, agora simbolizavam a união dos estudantes, professores e adultos na batalha contra Voldemort. Os ilesos estavam amontoados juntos, fornecendo suporte um ao outro, enquanto os feridos estavam todos esperando em torno da mesa principal para serem examinado por Madame Pomfrey e seus ajudantes.

Draco ficou olhando enquanto vigiava os poucos Comensais da Morte capturados, garantindo que suas amarras ainda estavam apertadas e que eles ainda estavam inconscientes e sem varinha. Sem remorso, Malfoy moveu-se para apanhar cada uma de suas varinhas. Se eles fossem a julgamento e fossem inocentados - o que era altamente improvável - eles sempre poderiam comprar novas.

Hermione tratou dos feridos do lado de Luna, Ginny e Fleur. Sra Weasley tinha vindo ajudá-las até que a forma de Fred Weasley gritando chegou ao Grande Salão, um profundo sangramento em seu rosto. Enquanto sua pobre mãe empalidecia com sua aparência, Fred parecia de bom humor, contente dizendo a George que ele agora se assemelhava mais a Bill do que seu próprio irmão gêmeo. Outros foram feridos, mas o número de mortos foi significativamente menor do que Hermione tinha assumido, dado o estado do castelo.

O salão inteiro pareceu cair em silêncio quando Harry e Sirius entraram no Grande Salão e antes que Hermione tivesse chance, Ginny correu para o Menino Que Sobreviveu, envolvendo os braços firmemente em volta dele e o apertando como se ele fosse desaparecer se ela o soltasse. Hermione sorriu tristemente para a cena, mas ficou parada nervosamente, apertando as mãos com a visão de Sirius, que imediatamente foi até ela, envolvendo-a em seus braços e respirando um profundo suspiro de alívio.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela sussurrou dentro das mechas negras do cabelo dele.

"Snape está morto," ele respondeu, tentando não deixar que sua agitação emocional mostrasse como ele ainda não entendia muito bem como se sentia sobre a morte de seu inimigo de longa data. Não mais do que um dia atrás, Sirius tinha desejado acabar com a vida do próprio homem, mas vendo como Voldemort encurralou o cara e quase lhe deu como alimento para sua cobra gigante, Sirius não pôde evitar pensar em Lily e se perguntou o que ela teria pensado sobre o fim do seu amigo de infância.

"Como?" Hermione perguntou.

"Nagini," Sirius falou. "Nós entramos depois que Voldemort foi embora," ele explicou. "Nada poderia ser feito," ele balançou a cabeça. "Snape disse que Harry tinha que ver as memórias. Nenhuma dica do que estava rondando a cabeça do idiota todos esses anos," ele debochou e olhou enquanto Hermione franzia as sobrancelhas. "Sim, sim, não fale mal dos mortos," ele assentiu. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, colocando um cacho solto atrás da orelha dela.

"Sim," ela concordou. "Estávamos tratando dos feridos. Percy e Neville estão lá fora, buscando os..." mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sirius só acenou.

"Eu vou com Harry ver as memórias," ele explicou.

"Eu vou também," Hermione se moveu, mas Sirius a segurou.

"Não, fique aqui. Você é útil aqui," ele insistiu. "Remus e Tonks me falaram que você é brilhante com feitiços de cura," ele sorriu orgulhoso. "Como se fosse ser diferente nisso," ele sorriu sarcástico e o sorriso aumentou quando viu Hermione corar com suas palavras. "Nós não devemos demorar. Nada perigoso lá, além do passado, né?" Ele riu suavemente.

"Mantenha um olho nele," Hermione advertiu Sirius, os olhos caindo sobre Harry que já estava se dirigindo para o escritório do Diretor, parando apenas para olhar para trás e esperar Sirius. "Ele tem um mau hábito de tentar salvar a todos e ser um risco a si mesmo," ela olhou para o amigo, na esperança de que Harry não fizesse algo tão tolo.

"Eu vou, amor," Sirius sorriu e beijou a testa dela, antes de seguir o afilhado. Hermione era maravilhosa com feitiços de cura, mas ele sabia disso há muito tempo. A verdade era que Sirius não tinha certeza do que ele e Harry iam encontrar nas memórias de Snape, e se o idiota tivesse incluído algumas certas pessoas, era perigoso que Harry as visse, ainda mais Hermione. Sirius estava acompanhando o jovem bruxo para preservar o passado - ou o futuro, como fosse.

"Senha?" A gárgula de pedra perguntou quando eles se aproximaram.

"Dumbledore," Sirius murmurou e Harry se virou para olhar o padrinho com olhos arregalados. "Não pergunte a  _mim_ , filhote," ele balançou a cabeça.

oOoOoOo

**Escritório do Diretor**

Harry olhou desesperado para o quadro deserto de Dumbledore, diretamente atrás da cadeira do Diretor, e lhe deu as costas. A Penseira de pedra estava no armário onde sempre estivera. Harry carregou-a para cima da escrivaninha e despejou as lembranças de Snape na grande bacia com a borda cheia de urnas. Um depois do outro, os bruxos mergulharam nas memórias de Severus Snape, ambos se sentindo ansiosos com o que eles iriam testemunhar.

Eles caíram de cabeça em um lugar ensolarado e seus pés encontraram o chão morno. Quando eles se endireitaram, viram que estavam em um parquinho infantil quase deserto. Uma enorme chaminé solitária dominava o horizonte distante. Duas meninas se balançavam para frente e para trás, um menino magricela as observava, de trás de uma moita de arbustos. Seus cabelos negros eram demasiado longos e suas roupas tão díspares que isso até parecia intencional: jeans excessivamente curto, um casaco enxovalhado e tão largo que poderia pertencer a um adulto, uma camisa estranha, com aspecto de bata.

"Esse é...?" Harry perguntou.

"Snape?" Sirius concordou.

Harry se aproximou do garoto. Snape não parecia ter mais de nove ou dez anos, macilento, pequeno, rijo. Havia uma indisfarçável cobiça em seu rosto magro ao espiar a mais jovem das meninas que se balançava mais alto do que a irmã.

"Mãe," Harry murmurou e Sirius franziu a testa, botando uma mão no ombro do menino.

" _Lily, não faça isso!_ " Gritava a mais velha.

A garota, porém, soltava o balanço na altura máxima do arco que descrevia e voava no ar, literalmente voava, atirava-se para o céu com uma grande gargalhada e, em vez de cair no asfalto do parquinho, pairava no ar como uma artista de trapézio, permanecendo no alto tempo demais, aterrissando leve demais.

Os homens continuaram vendo as memórias passarem, Sirius se forçando a não olhar Snape interagindo com a jovem Lily. Ele não merecia conhecer Lily. Não depois do que a tinha chamado. Não depois de se juntar a Voldemort. Sirius não conseguia se forçar a reconhecer que essa criança tinha causado tanto mal a uma garota que ele considerava sua família.

" _Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?_ " Lily perguntou.

Snape hesitou. Seus olhos negros, ansiosos à sombra esverdeada, percorreram o rosto pálido e os cabelos acaju da garota. " _Não,_ " garantiu ele. " _Não faz a menor diferença._ "

" _Que bom,_ " disse Lily, se descontraindo. Era evidente que andara preocupada.

"Maldito hipócrita," Sirius soltou e virou de costas para a cena.

"Sirius pare," Harry o repreendeu e pela primeira vez Sirius ouviu.

A cena se reformulou. Harry olhou para os lados. Estavam na Plataforma Nove e Três-Quartos com Snape ao lado, ligeiramente curvo, ao lado de uma mulher magra de rosto pálido e azedo, parecidíssima com ele. Snape observava uma família de quatro pessoas não muito longe. As duas garotas um pouco separadas dos pais. Lily parecia estar justificando algo para a irmã. Harry se aproximou para ouvir.

" _Não sou um bicho estranho,_ " disse Lily. " _Que coisa horrorosa para se dizer._ "

" _É para onde você vai,_ " insistiu Petúnia com gosto. " _Uma escola especial para bichos estranhos. Você e aquele garoto Snape... bizarros, é o que vocês são. É bom que sejam isolados das pessoas normais. É para a nossa segurança._ "

E a cena se dissolveu de novo.

" _É isso! Estamos viajando para Hogwarts!_ " Snape disse irradiando felicidade, tentando animar Lily enquanto entravam em um compartimento vazio, seguidos de dois garotos de cabelos negros.

"Ah, olhe para esses rostos lindos," Sirius sorriu para visão dele mesmo e do jovem James Potter.

" _É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina,_ " disse Snape, animado ao ver Lily menos triste.

" _Sonserina?_ " Disse James, cabelos negros como os de Snape, mas com aquele ar indefinível de alguém que foi bem cuidado, até adorado, que visivelmente faltava a Snape. " _Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não?_ " James perguntou ao garoto esparramado nos assentos na frente dele.

" _Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina._ " O jovem Sirius respondeu.

" _Caramba,_ " replicou James, " _e eu que pensei que você fosse legal!_ "

O jovem Sirius sorriu com deboche e o mais adulto deixou escapar uma risada meio latido.

" _Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?_ "

James ergueu uma espada invisível. " _Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos! Como o meu pai._ " Snape deu um muxoxo de descaso. James se virou para ele. " _Algum problema?_ "

" _Não,_ " retrucou Snape, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse o contrário. " _Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro._ "

" _E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois?_ " Intrometeu-se o jovem Sirius.

James deu gostosas gargalhadas. Lily levantou, ruborizada, e olhou de James para Sirius com ar de desagrado.

" _Vamos, Severus, vamos procurar outro compartimento._ "

" _Oooooo..._ " James e Sirius imitaram o seu tom de superioridade; James tentou fazer Snape tropeçar quando ele passou.

" _A gente se vê, Ranhoso!_ " Uma voz gritou quando a porta do compartimento bateu.

"Viu?" O Sirius adulto apontou para a lembrança que desaparecia assim como Snape e Lily. "Ele sempre foi um babaca," ele fez uma careta e olhou de olhos arregalados para a imagem à frente deles, que o surpreendeu silenciosamente. Instintivamente, Sirius virou e segurou Harry pelos ombros, bloqueando sua visão. "Você tem certeza que quer ver o resto disso? Nós não sabemos o que ele estava planejando quando ele queria que você visse isso, Harry." Era uma distração, simples como isso. Os olhos verdes de Harry focado em seu padrinho, enquanto atrás deles a cena continuava.

" _Saia!_ " Snape gritou, abrindo caminho contra uma pequena menina de cabelos espessos que caiu em cima de um menino magro pálido. Lily seguiu rapidamente atrás dele, gritando seu nome. " _Sev, espere!_ " Embora a memória tenha seguido Snape, Sirius pôde ouvir uma voz familiar falar da porta do compartimento aberto.

" _O que você fez!?_ "

E felizmente a cena se dissolveu mais uma vez...

Harry e Sirius estavam parados de pé atrás de Snape, ambos observando as mesas iluminadas por velas, repletas de rostos extasiados. Então, a Professora McGonagall disse, " _Evans, Lily!_ "

Harry observou a mãe se adiantar de pernas trêmulas e se sentar no banquinho bambo. A professora deixou cair o Chapéu Seletor sobre sua cabeça, e mal se passara um segundo após tocar seus cabelos acaju, o chapéu anunciou: " _Grifinória!_ "

Eles ouviram Snape soltar um pequeno gemido. Lily tirou o chapéu, devolveu-o à Professora McGonagall e correu ao encontro dos alunos da Grifinória, mas no meio do caminho se virou para olhar Snape, e havia um sorriso triste no rosto dela. Eles viram o jovem Sirius deslizar no banco para dar espaço a Lily. Ela deu uma olhada e pareceu reconhecê-lo do trem, cruzou os braços e, com firmeza, virou-lhe as costas.

Harry andou pela memória, atraído pela pequena imagem de sua mãe na mesa da Grifinória, o que era perfeito enquanto a atenção de Sirius era atraída para outro lugar. James estava em pé ao lado de uma familiar menina de cabelos espessos, Snape espiando atrás deles.

" _O que acha de apostar quanto tempo vai levar para o chapéu me botar na Grifinória?_ " James perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

" _Algo me diz que vai ser instantâneo_ ," a garota riu docemente e o som fez o coração de Sirius apertar dentro do peito.

" _Com toda a certeza,_ " o jovem James sorriu presunçosamente.

Harry se virou e observou Professora McGonagall chamar o nome de seu pai e o menino de cabelos bagunçados se aproximou do banquinho. O chapéu mal tocou sua cabeça antes de gritar, " _Grifinória!_ " E James sorriu. Harry voltou para o lado de Sirius, enquanto Sirius bloqueava sua visão de novo.

" _Claro,_ " Snape disse atrás de Sirius.

" _Não tem nada de errado com a Grifinória,_ " a garota falou.

" _Diz uma futura leoazinha,_ " Snape zombou e Sirius fez o seu melhor para distrair Harry, apontando para a mesa da Grifinória onde James se reunia com Sirius e Remus.

"Você pode acreditar em como éramos jovens?" Sirius riu enquanto a cena continuava atrás dele.

"Vocês eram amigos desde o início," Harry pareceu sorrir, ignorando o estranho comportamento do padrinho, assumindo que deveria ser doloroso para ele reviver o passado assim. "Que nem eu, Ron e Hermione."

"Que nem vocês três," Sirius concordou. "Sim," ele apertou o ombro de Harry, andando com o garoto para longe do seu eu jovem no momento que outra Grifinória se juntava a mesa. Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius olhando para trás para ela uma última vez antes de ver o resto da cerimônia. Snape eventualmente sendo posto na Sonserina.

E a cena se dissolveu...

Lily e Snape atravessavam o pátio do castelo, discutindo abertamente. Harry se apressou a alcançá-los e escutar. Quando chegou perto, percebeu o quanto ambos haviam crescido: alguns anos pareciam ter transcorrido desde a Seleção.

" _E aquelas coisas que Potter e os amigos aprontam?_ " Retrucou Snape. Seu rosto corou ao dizer isso, aparentemente incapaz de refrear seu rancor.

" _E onde é que Potter entra nisso?_ " Perguntou Lily.

" _Eles saem escondidos à noite. Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?_ "

" _Ele é doente,_ " disse Lily. " _Dizem que é doente..._ "

" _Todo mês na lua cheia?_ " Disse Snape.

" _Conheço a sua teoria,_ " disse Lily, e seu tom era frio. " _Afinal, por que você é tão obcecado com eles? Por que se importa com o que eles fazem à noite?_ "

" _Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todo o mundo parece pensar._ "

" _Mas eles não usam Magia das Trevas._ " Ela abaixou a voz. " _E você está sendo realmente ingrato. Me contaram o que aconteceu outra noite. Você estava bisbilhotando naquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador e James Potter salvou você de sei lá o que tem lá embaixo..._ "

O rosto de Snape se contorceu e ele engrolou, " _Salvou? Salvou? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e o dos amigos também! Você sabe que Black me enganou para ir lá. Tudo porque ele foi estúpido o bastante por pensar que eu tivesse um rancor pessoal contra a namoradinha dele!_ "

" _E você não tem?_ " Lily perguntou.

"Eu..." Sirius começou, mas parou quando se virou para Harry, um olhar de pura vergonha gravado tão profundamente em seu rosto quanto as cicatrizes e tatuagens que cobriam seu corpo. "Não tem muito o que eu possa dizer sobre eu mesmo", explicou Sirius. "Só que eu era jovem, impulsivo e... E eu pensei que ele merecia."

"Você poderia tê-lo matado," Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Sim," Sirius assentiu. "Acredite em mim, eu fui devidamente repreendido pelos meus amigos por isso também."

"Tudo por causa de uma garota?" Harry perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Não era uma garota  _qualquer_ ," Sirius murmurou enquanto a cena mudava.

O cenário solidificou e ele se viu parado no escuro, no cume de um morro, abandonado e frio, o vento assoviando entre os galhos de umas poucas árvores desfolhadas. O Snape adulto arfava, virava-se no mesmo lugar, a mão apertando com força a varinha, esperando alguma coisa ou alguém.

Snape não disse nada, apenas ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore.

" _Esconda-os todos, então,_ " ele disse rouco. " _Mantenha ela... eles... em segurança. Por favor._ "

" _E o que me dará em troca, Severus?_ "

" _Em... troca?_ " Snape olhou boquiaberto para Dumbledore e Harry esperou que ele protestasse, mas passado um longo momento, ele respondeu, " _O que quiser._ "

"Sirius, você sabia disso?" Harry perguntou, os olhos verdes arregalados olhando para o padrinho. Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça. Não, nesse momento fazia muito tempo desde que tinham visto Snape. Eles sabiam claro, que ele era um Comensal da Morte. Todos sabiam naquela época. Naquele ponto da guerra havia pouco a se fazer como se esconder atrás de máscaras. Voldemort estava em ascensão e eles esperavam uma vitória, por que eles precisavam se esconder? Mas Sirius nunca soube que Snape pediu proteção para Lily, James e Harry.

O cume do morro desapareceu e Harry se viu parado no escritório de Dumbledore e alguma coisa produzia um ruído terrível como o de um animal ferido. Snape estava dobrado para frente em uma cadeira e Dumbledore o contemplava do alto, com um ar inflexível.

" _O filho dela sobreviveu._ " Disse Dumbledore.

Com um brusco e quase imperceptível aceno da cabeça, Snape pareceu espantar uma mosca irritante.

" _O filho dela sobreviveu. Tem os olhos dela, exatamente os mesmos. Você certamente se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lily Evans, não?_ "

" _NÃO!_ " Berrou Snape. " _Se foi... morreu..._ "

" _Isso é remorso, Severus?_ "

" _Eu gostaria... gostaria que eu estivesse morto..._ "

" _E que utilidade isso teria para alguém?_ " Disse Dumbledore friamente. " _Se você amou Lily Evans, se você a amou verdadeiramente, então o seu caminho futuro é cristalino._ "

"Ele amava minha mãe," Harry sussurrou. "Esse tempo todo. Snape amava minha mãe?!" Harry encarou a cena, observando seu antigo professor - um homem que ele viu morrer não fazia nem uma hora - cair de joelhos soluçando pelo luto, atingido pela morte de sua mãe. Sirius virou-se, incapaz de assistir. Ele conhecia aqueles soluços. Eles eram muito familiares para ele. Perder a mulher que você ama era uma dor diferente de qualquer outra.

" _Muito bem. Muito bem. Mas jamais, jamais revele isso, Dumbledore! Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure! Não posso suportar... particularmente o filho de Potter... Quero sua palavra!_ "

" _Dar minha palavra, Severus, de que jamais revelarei o que você tem de melhor?_ " Dumbledore suspirou, olhando o rosto feroz e angustiado de Snape. " _Se você insiste..._ "

O gabinete se dissolveu, mas reapareceu instantaneamente. Snape andava de um lado para o outro diante de Dumbledore.

" _...medíocre, arrogante como o pai, deliberadamente indisciplinado, encantado com a fama, exibido e impertinente..._ "

"Vocês Potter com certeza sabem como deixar uma impressão," Sirius suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Esta viagem pela estrada da memória foi se tornando mais e mais preocupante. Por que Snape precisava que Harry visse tudo isso? Para esfregar na cara dele que ele amou Lily primeiro? Um último momento para dar um tiro em Harry e James?

" _Você vê o que espera ver, Severus,_ " disse Dumbledore, sem erguer os olhos do exemplar de Transfiguração Hoje. " _Outros professores me informam que o garoto é modesto, amável e tem algum talento. Pessoalmente, eu o acho uma criança cativante._ "

A cena mudou e mais uma veze eles se encontravam em pé no escritório de Dumbledore. Sirius e Harry observavam cuidadosamente enquanto Snape pairava sobre Alvo, olhando para a mão enegrecida do velho diretor.

" _Você cuidou muito bem de mim, Severus. Quanto tempo acha que me resta?_ "

O tom de Dumbledore era coloquial; poderia estar perguntando qual era a previsão da meteorologia. Snape hesitou, e depois disse, " _Não sei dizer. Talvez um ano. Não há como paralisar um feitiço desses definitivamente. Eventualmente irá se espalhar, é o tipo de maldição que se fortalece com o tempo._ "

"Ele já estava morrendo," Harry ficou abertamente boquiaberto com a cena e Sirius colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

" _O Lorde das Trevas não espera que Draco seja bem sucedido. Isto é apenas um castigo pelos recentes malogros de Lucius. Uma tortura lenta para os pais de Draco, que o observam fracassar e pagar o preço._ "

" _Em suma, o menino foi sentenciado à morte com tanta certeza quanto eu,_ " disse Dumbledore. " _Agora, eu diria que o sucessor natural para esse serviço, se Draco não tiver êxito, será você, não?_ "

Houve uma breve pausa.

" _Esse, acho, é o plano do Lorde das Trevas._ "

" _O garoto deve completar sua missão,_ " Albus falou e Snape se virou o encarou.

" _Você deixaria que uma mera criança jogasse fora sua vida?_ " Snape estreitou os olhos. " _Depois de tudo o que ele arriscou até agora? A cerimônia de marcação quase o matou!_ "

" _Eu deixaria que o jovem Draco cumprisse quase toda a sua missão_ ," Dumbledore esclareceu. " _Eu não quero que a alma do menino fique comprometida por minha conta. Você deverá me matar._ "

"Malfoy estava dizendo a verdade!" Harry gritou.

" _E a minha alma, Dumbledore? A minha?_ "

" _Somente você é capaz de saber se prejudicará sua alma ajudar um velho a evitar a dor e a humilhação,_ " replicou Dumbledore. " _Peço a você um único e grande favor, Severus, porque a morte está vindo me buscar tão certo quanto os Chudley Cannons terminarão este ano em último lugar. Confesso que prefiro uma saída rápida e indolor à opção demorada e suja que terei se, por exemplo, Greyback estiver envolvido; ouvi dizer que Voldemort o recrutou. Ou se for a cara Bellatrix, que gosta de brincar com a comida antes de comê-la._ "

Sirius rosnou de forma audível com a menção de Greyback e sua prima morta.

Por fim, Snape fez um breve aceno com a cabeça.

Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito.

" _Obrigado, Severus..._ "

O gabinete desapareceu e agora Snape e Dumbledore estavam caminhando juntos nos jardins desertos do castelo ao crepúsculo.

Harry segurou sua cabeça com suas mãos, tentando processar todas as informações enquanto memória atrás de memória fluía na sua frente. Ouvir Snape o comparando com o pai, ouvir apelos de Dumbledore para ter confiança em Harry. Observando como Snape implorou para ser lançado como um espião Comensal da Morte, a Marca em seu braço condenando sua alma.

" _Agora escute bem, Severus. Virá um tempo... depois da minha morte... não discuta, não interrompa! Virá um tempo em que Lord Voldemort temerá pela vida da cobra dele._ "

" _Por Nagini?_ " Snape pareceu admirado.

"Harry!" Sirius chamou a atenção de Harry. Era isso a que Snape tinha se referido, afinal, depois de ter dado ao rapaz suas memórias. Algo sobre a cobra sangrenta. Sirius ouvia atentamente, observando os dois homens com cuidado, como se à procura de pistas sutis de que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Como ele não tinha sabido o motivo de Snape ter se virado contra os Comensais da Morte? Ele passou meses ao redor da mesa no Largo Grimmauld olhando para o rosto de Snape, ouvindo os relatos, o tempo todo pensando o que poderia tê-lo levado lá para começar. Era muito fácil pensar que Snape poderia tê-la amado? Realmente a amado?

" _Conte-lhe que na noite em que Lord Voldemort tentou matá-lo, quando Lily pôs a própria vida entre os dois como um escudo, a Maldição da Morte ricocheteou em Lord Voldemort, e um fragmento da alma dele irrompeu do todo e se prendeu à única alma viva sobrevivente na casa que desabava. Parte de Lord Voldemort vive em Harry, e é esta parte que lhe dá tanto o poder de falar com cobras quanto uma ligação com a mente de Lord Voldemort que ele jamais entendeu. E enquanto esse fragmento de alma, de que Voldemort não sentiu falta, permanecer preso e protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort não poderá morrer._ "

Harry teve a sensação de estar observando os dois homens do fim de um longo túnel, tão distantes estavam dele, as vozes ecoando estranhamente em seus ouvidos.

" _Então o garoto... o garoto deve morrer?_ " Perguntou Snape muito calmo.

" _E é Voldemort quem deve matá-lo, Severus. Isso é essencial._ "

"Besteira!" Sirius berrou. "Acabamos com isso, Harry," ele rosnou e se moveu para levantar a varinha para saírem da Penseira, mas Harry a tomou dele. "Harry, eu não vou pôr sua vida em risco por causa dos loucos pressupostos de um velho doido e alguém que se chama de ex Comensal da Morte! Não vou!"

"Não é uma escolha sua, Sirius," Harry fez uma careta. "Não vou deixar mais ninguém morrer por minha causa!"

"Ninguém está morrendo por você!"

"Meus pais morreram!" Harry gritou. "Você morreu!"

"Eu ainda estou aqui!" Sirius gritou de volta. "E eu estou fazendo o meu maldito trabalho pelo menos uma vez, James!" E assim que Sirius pegou seu erro, Harry o pegou também. Sirius deu longas respirações profundas para acalmar-se, descansando a mão no ombro de Harry. "Merda," ele murmurou. "Eu devo cuidar de você, Harry," ele disse claramente. "Mantê-lo a salvo. Eu prometi aos seus pais. Eu prometi..." Sirius estava respirando pesadamente. "Eu prometi deixá-lo a salvo," ele murmurou, seu tom abaixando enquanto encarava o chão. A cena continuando atrás deles.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Snape gritou atrás.

Da ponta da sua varinha irrompeu uma corça prateada. Ela pousou, correu pelo soalho do gabinete e saiu voando pela janela. Dumbledore observou-a se afastando pelos ares e, quando seu brilho prateado se dissipou, ele se dirigiu a Snape e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Sirius não conseguia olhar. Ele sabia o Patrono de Snape, ele sempre tinha sido um pouco desconfiado, mas sua crença de que os Comensais da Morte não poderiam amar tinha mantido a verdade longe dele. Mas vendo isto, vendo a corça prateada direto na frente dele...

" _Depois de todo esse tempo?_ "

" _Sempre,_ " respondeu Snape.

Incapaz de testemunharem mais, Harry e Sirius levantaram a varinha e saíram da Penseira, e momentos depois eles pousavam no chão acarpetado no exatamente mesmo escritório, Snape poderia ter acabado de fechar a porta.

"Não sei o que te dizer, criança," Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Snape amava minha mãe," Harry continuou a murmurar. "Você acha que se ele nunca a tivesse chamado de..."

"Não!" Sirius gritou. "Não, ela teria terminado com James não importa o que acontecesse. Ela amava  _James_ , e James venerava ela," Sirius segurou a cabeça nas mãos. A viagem pelas memórias não tinha sido agradável. "Um dia, eu vou te trazer para as  _minhas_  memórias," Sirius prometeu. "E você vai ver... você vai ver como eles eram um com o outro. Você vai ver  _tudo_. Eu vou te falar tudo," ele murmurou baixo.

"Sinto muito, Sirius," Harry sussurrou.

"Você não tem nada para lamentar, Harry," Sirius franziu a testa.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry gritou, e Sirius olhou para cima com olhos arregalados quando o feitiço o atingiu diretamente no peito, derrubando-o para trás e apertando seu corpo com força. Seus olhos seguiram Harry, abertos com preocupação quando seu afilhado franziu o cenho para ele.

"Obrigado por tudo," Harry disse claramente. "Você é o único pai que eu já conheci e você fez um ótimo trabalho com o que foi deixado para você," Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Cuide de Hermione por mim. Cuide de todo mundo," Harry se aproximou do corpo congelado de Sirius e botou uma mão em seu ombro. "Esse é o meu trabalho, Sirius."

E o garoto saiu pela porta.


	14. Fingindo-se de Morto

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Um - A Dívida de Vida_

Capítulo Catorze: Fingindo-se de Morto

_"...This is my darkest hour_  
A long road has lead me out here  
But I only need turn around to face the light  
And decide flight or fight..."  
(Hercules - Sara Bareilles)

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

"Hermione, você viu Harry?" Ron perguntou quando se aproximou dela enquanto ela aplicava Ditamno em algumas queimaduras causadas por um Incendio no braço de Lavender Brown. Ela sorriu para a loira que parecia surpresa com o gesto gentil da mão de Hermione.

"Ele foi para o escritório do Diretor há um tempo atrás com Sirius," Hermione explicou.

"Oi Lav," Ron sorriu para a ex namorada, encolhendo-se com a visão de seu braço queimado. "Como você conseguiu isso?" Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Comensal da Morte," Lilá encolheu os ombros. "Pôs minhas vestes em fogo," ela respondeu claramente como se combater fogo lançado por Comensais da Morte fosse tão cotidiano como ondular seu cabelo. Hermione teve que segurar uma risada ao ver o olhar de estranha admiração no rosto de Ron.

"Ron, vá achar Harry," Hermione sorriu. "Temos que começar a planejar o que fazer a seguir," ela disse enquanto enxotava o ruivo para longe e para as portas do Grande Salão. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para Lavender e ela lhe ofereceu um doce sorriso. "Acho que você vai ficar bem," Hermione acenou. "A não ser que a dor seja muita. Estamos sem Poção para Dor, mas eu devo ter alguma Solução de Murstico aqui em algum lugar," os olhos examinaram o salão.

"Por que está sendo tão boa comigo, Hermione?" Lavender perguntou.

"O quê?" Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa. "Lavender, estou fazendo meu trabalho. Estou cuidando de todos que precisam ser curados," ela respondeu.

"Sim, mas você poderia ter sido má comigo considerando tudo que aconteceu com Ronald ano passado," Lavender encolheu os ombros. "Estou surpresa por você deixá-lo falar comigo agora."

"Ron é livre para falar com quem ele quiser," Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto finalmente viu onde estava a Essência de Murstico e o pegava com Neville. Ela lançou um olhar agradecido e ele acenou para ela com apreciação. "Ele é livre para namorar quem ele quiser também," Hermione acrescentou, depois de ter flagrado o olhar compartilhado entre os dois ex-namorados.

"Vocês não estão juntos?" Lavender engasgou com Hermione. "Mas eu pensei... Ginny disse que vocês estiveram fugindo juntos por um ano. E você quer dizer que  _nada_  aconteceu?" Ela tinha a voz de fofocas, a voz que Hermione passou anos tentando se adaptar.

"Ron e eu não estamos junto, nunca estivemos juntos e nunca ficaRemuss juntos," Hermione disse o mais claramente possível. "Entendeu?" Ela sorriu irritada.

"Entendi," Lavender disse, pensativa, enquanto seus olhos se viraram e examinaram a direção que Ron tinha ido lá para fora. "Então você não se importa se eu..." ela começou.

"Contanto que você não faça isso na minha frente," Hermione empalideceu com a imagem que apareceu a sua mente. "Aqui," ela suspirou e usou sua varinha para lançar um _Limpar_ o resto da pomada cicatrizante das suas mãos. "Pronto. Talvez seja melhor esperar até a batalha acabar para ir agarrar Ron?" Ela acrescentou. "Só uma sugestão." Claro que quando as palavras saíram da sua boca, a lembrança das mãos grandes de Sirius a puxando para o colo dele surgiu na sua mente. Ela instantaneamente recordou a sensação firme do peito dele quando ela pressionou as mãos contra ele e o gosto de seus lábios e a forma como ele soou quando ele gemeu em sua boca...

"Filho da puta!" Sirius gritou enquanto invadia o Grande Salão, com o corpo rígido enquanto ele se movia, seu cabelo voando atrás dele na velocidade de seus passos. Tirando-a de seu torpor, a atenção de Hermione voou em direção ao Animago furioso e ela correu para seu lado, vendo um Ron parecendo furioso segui-lo.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou ansiosa. "Cadê Harry?"

"Nunca pensei que eu viveria para ver o dia em que eu iria concordar com o maldito Ranhoso!" Sirius berrou enquanto se movia para a saída. "Ele realmente é tão arrogante quanto pai!" Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius sacudiam com raiva e preocupação, quase escurecendo contra a luz distância e Hermione empalideceu ao ver a expressão em seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou de novo, tentando acompanhar os longos passos que eles estavam dando. Ron pareceu parar por um momento, correndo para onde Kingsley Shacklebolt estava parado entre o bando de Weasley, bem como Neville e Luna.

"Ele se foi!" Sirius soltou.

"Se foi?!" Hermione rapidamente se deu conta do Harry havia feito. "Você não quer dizer..."

"Sim, eu quero dizer isso," Sirius rosnou e continuou andando. "As memórias de Snape mostraram Dumbledore dizendo ao maldito seboso o que Harry tinha que fazer..." mas ele não terminou a frase. "Meu próprio afilhado me enfeitiçou!" Ele gritou. "E agora ele se foi e..."

"Está dentro dele, não está?" Hermione perguntou e Sirius deu um tranco e a encarou.

"Você  _sabia_?" Ele a olhou.

"Não até você me contar o que aconteceu!" Ela disse na defensiva. "De qualquer jeito eu concordo com você," Hermione fez uma careta e fez seu caminho para as grandes portas do castelo. "Ele é um idiota arrogante!"

"Espere até ver o pai dele," Sirius murmurou incoerentemente sob a respiração enquanto a seguia. A dupla fez seu caminho rapidamente através das terras, indo em direção a Floresta Proibida. Um olhar de preocupação e raiva no rosto de Hermione, um olhar de estresse e fúria no de Sirius.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione viraram-se e viram quase todos os ocupantes do Grande Salão seguindo atrás deles. "O que vocês todos estão fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Harry está lá?" Neville perguntou, a Espada de Gryffindor nas mãos. "Ah sim, você esqueceu isso. Pensei que poderia ser importante," ele corou um pouco, arrastando a espada enquanto ele se movia contra a grama, aproximando-se de Hermione e Sirius.

"Segure-a para mim, Neville," Hermione sorriu. "E sim, nós pensamos que Harry foi para a Floresta."

"Então vamos nos apressar," disse a professora McGonagall enquanto andava em direção às sombras das árvores na frente deles. Todo mundo parou para olhá-la a salvo de Sirius que seguiu seus passos. McGonagall voltou uma vez e olhou para a multidão. "Então?" Ela soltou com impaciência e imediatamente o grande grupo entrou em ação, passo atrás de passo em direção à floresta.

oOoOoOo

**A Floresta Proibida**

Antes de chegarem à orla da floresta, no entanto, sombras escuras pairavam acima deles e a atmosfera ficou imediatamente fria. Hermione suspirou e sentiu o frio no ar em sua garganta. Formas saíram da escuridão, virando figuras de negritude concentrada, movendo-se em uma grande onda para o castelo, os seus rostos encapuzados e suas respirações chocalhando... Dementadores, mais do que Hermione já tinha visto, mesmo durante o terceiro ano. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela instintivamente pegou a mão de Sirius, sabendo de sua história com as criaturas. Ele apertou a dela de volta e apertou sua outra mão com firmeza em torno da varinha.

"Pensamentos felizes todo mundo," Hermione murmurou nervosamente.

"Eu tenho um bom," Sirius sorriu e levantou sua varinha, gritando, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Um grande cão prateada irrompeu a partir do final da varinha de Sirius e rosnou violentamente para os Dementadores, avançando apenas quando uma pequena lontra atingiu seu lado. Um por um, aqueles que poderiam lançar Patronos fizeram isso e logo o grande Sinistro e a lontra foram seguidos por uma lebre, um gato, um terrier, um cisne, uma cabra, um coiote, uma hiena, um grande urso e uma pequena doninha. Hermione sorriu com a visão e fez uma nota mental para encontrar a quem pertencia cada Patrono. O grande grupo andou em frente, movendo a barreira de seus Patronos para cima dos Dementadores que passaram a recuar, apesar de não todos. O foco da Ordem e dos alunos era seguro, e só vacilou uma vez quando os gritos de vozes por trás da multidão ecoaram: " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Mais três Patronos se juntaram à luta. O grande familiar dragão chegou voando por cima, para o agrupamento de Dementadores, espalhando-os, flanqueado de cada lado por dois Patronos de lobos maciços que chegaram à frente. Sirius empalideceu com a visão e mudou seu foco, girando nos calcanhares para detectar o que ele tinha temido. Avançando para a briga tinha Draco Malfoy, varinha apontada para o alto controlando seu dragão, à sua esquerda estava Remus Lupin e, à sua direita, Tonks.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Moony!?" Sirius gritou.

"Salvando você dos Dementadores," Remus sorriu. " _De novo_."

" _Harry_  me salvou dos Dementadores, seu idiota," ele rosnou.

" _Eu_  ensinei a Harry como conjurar um Patrono, então posso tomar os créditos por isso," Remus retrucou debochadamente.

"Ah é, e _quem_  ensinou a  _você_?" Sirius olhou para ele, sentindo que iria ganhar essa discussão.

"Ainda acho isso, desde que  _eu_  ensinei a Harry e Harry, no fim das contas, ensinou a  _ela_ , eu ainda saio por cima aqui," o velho lobisomem riu até que Sirius lhe deu um soco no ombro, atrapalhando sua concentração e baixando a varinha com um grunhido.

"Pegue sua esposa e vá para casa!" Sirius rebateu.

"Não!  _Aqui_  é onde devemos estar," Remus respondeu de volta, "Eu não estava lá quando deveria estar por James e Lily!" Remus levantou a voz. "E eu cheguei muito tarde quando você morreu. Eu serei amaldiçoado se ficar em casa esperando que mais amigos morram."

Sirius bufou, não gostando que suas ordens fossem ignoradas. Também não gostou de Remus ter trazido James e Lily num momento como esse, quando tudo que Sirius queria era manter a cabeça clara. Isso era muito emocional e ele odiava pensar sobre a morte do passado que o assombrava. Então, ele decidiu trazer uma morte no presente para ajudar a dar energia aos dois.

"Eu mencionei que Greyback está morto?" Sirius perguntou e observou como os olhos de Remus tornaram-se ouro e âmbar instantaneamente e ele parecia querer sair do peito.

"Quem o matou?" Remus perguntou.

"Draco," Sirius respondeu, apontando para o jovem bruxo loiro. "Há um tempo," ele concordou. "Agora, com a vitória em sua cabeça, você vai dar o fora daqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Bela tentativa, Padfoot," Remus revirou os olhos.

"Eles se foram!" Hermione o chamou. "Sirius, os Dementadores se foram!"

"Ótimo," Sirius olhou para Remus e se transformou na forma Animaga, usando sua força e agilidade extra que esse estado lhe proporcionava para entrar na floresta, deixando os galhos e arbustos perto do chão chicotearem seu corpo enquanto ele corria pelas sombras, cheirando o ar e respirando a familiar essência de Harry, correndo de cabeça para a direção que chamava por ele. Ele podia sentir Remus correndo atrás dele e o doce cheiro de Hermione logo atrás do lobisomem, mas Sirius se esforçou em velocidade recorde.

Durante todo o tempo correndo pela floresta, ele amaldiçoou Remus e seu estúpido senso de honra e lealdade; amaldiçoou Hermione por segui-lo até a borda da floresta e colocando-se tão perto de perigo; amaldiçoou Harry e sua arrogância e amor sacrifical pelos seus amigos. E ele amaldiçoou James e Lily para sempre pensando que ele era capaz de lidar com seu obstinado, teimoso, mas, oh, tão amoroso filho.

O cheiro no ar mudou e Sirius virou em uma clareira e seus olhos se arregalaram foram atraídos para baixo em cima de uma visão que ele esperava nunca mais ver.  _Harry_.  _Não_. Sirius vigiando de perto das sombras, tentando ver se conseguia ouvir a respiração de Harry. Ouvir os sons suaves de um bater do coração. Era impossível com a multidão em suas costas indo ao seu encontro, e os Comensais da Morte reunidos a sua frente aglomerados ao redor de outro corpo.

"Meu Lord... meu Lord..." a voz de Thor Rowle sussurrou.

"Meu Lord..." murmurou Yaxley e Sirius rosnou baixinho, o reconhecendo do Ministério. Esse era o Comensal da Morte responsável por estrunchar Hermione.

"Isso vai servir," disse a voz de Voldemort. "O garoto... ele está morto?"

Houve um completo silêncio na clareira. Ninguém ousava se aproximar de Harry.

"Vocês têm medo de uma criança morta?!" Voldemort gritou e imediatamente vários Comensais da Morte se puseram a agir, indo em direção ao corpo de Harry Potter.

Sirius rosnou, um sentimento paternal protetor inundando seu rígido corpo e ele pulou dos arbustos com um rosnado, colocando-se entre os Comensais da Morte e Harry, rosnando ferozmente. Todos os Comensais da Morte deram um passo para trás, pegando suas varinhas e apontando-as para a besta. Sirius continuou a rosnar enquanto caminhava para frente, os olhos postos nas esferas vermelhas do próprio Voldemort. Enquanto o sangue de Bellatrix tinha parecido vingança em sua boca, o sangue de Voldemort certamente iria parecer com justiça.

Ele preparou seu corpo para pular, sabendo que com empenho ele poderia facilmente atravessar a clareira e se pôr na frente do Mestre deles. Sirius deixou escapar um último rosnado e se lançou para frente, patas e garras ansiosas para rasgar através da pele, boca aberta à espera de carne. Não havia um plano, só havia fúria e visão turva. Um dia, esse traço de personalidade foi um que sempre voltava para beliscá-lo na bunda. Correndo de cabeça para enfrentar Peter em um beco escurecido para ser acusado de assassinato. Desobedecendo a ordens e de forma imprudente correndo para o Ministério da Magia apenas para ser explodido através desse maldito Véu. Agarrando Hermione na passagem secreta. Também teria consequências para isso, mas ele pouco se importava.

" _Crucio_!" A voz de Yaxley falou e Sirius caiu no chão em uma pilha aos pés do Lord das Trevas, choramingando quando a dor atravessou seu corpo em golpes afiados e profundas queimaduras.

"Não!" Ele ouviu um grito abafado e sentiu uma onda de movimento em torno dele e o som da familiar voz de seu melhor amigo. Remus entrou na clareira, varinha sacada e apontada para o alto.

Com a Varinha das Varinhas na mão, Voldemort lançou outra maldição para Sirius, assumindo o lugar de onde Yaxley parou, mas estranhamente esta não era tão ruim. Ele se manteve imóvel certamente, mas ele se sentia quase insensível ao ponto em que se perguntou se tinha sido morto novamente. Não foi, até que ele ouviu Remus tomar a ofensa e fez Sirius se lembrar de que ele estava de fato vivo.

" _Incendio_!" Remus gritou, apontando o feitiço direto na cobra. Voldemort riu e o feitiço ricocheteou na sua Horcrux favorita, sem saber que a maldição ricocheteada acertou Rowle no peito, pondo o Comensal da Morte em chamas. O homem gritou bem alto, na tentativa de extinguir suas vestes, mas antes que pudesse alcançar sua varinha, Remus gritou " _Expelliarmus,_ " e desarmou-o.

Voldemort parecia zombar da cena e com a Varinha das Varinhas apontada para Sirius, Voldemort usou magia sem varinha sobre o lobisomem, sibilando para fora, " _Mobilicorpus_!" Remus congelou no lugar, seu corpo levitando em direção ao próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Remus virou um olhar frio sobre Voldemort antes de apontar sua varinha para baixo gritando " _Bombarda Maxima_!" O chão, aos pés de Voldemort explodiu para cima em uma nuvem de poeira e pedra e Remus foi libertado do feitiço, apressando-se para baixo para pegar Sirius. Mas antes que eles pudessem se mexer, o Lord das Trevas e três Comensais apontaram as varinhas para a dupla, cada um lançando um alto, " _Crucio_!" simultaneamente.

Ambos os homens caíram no chão, seus gritos ecoando na floresta. A dor era tanta, que Sirius inconscientemente voltou à forma humana como se o ataque o tivesse quebrado da transformação. Os dois estavam tão perdidos na dor que não sentiram o cheiro dela se aproximando rapidamente da clareira.

_Tem que querer, tem que querer, tem que querer_ , Hermione repetia o mantra de novo e de novo enquanto ela se aproximava da extensão em que os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort se reuniam.

_Tem que querer_.

Seus olhos castanhos olharam para as orbes vermelhas de Voldemort e ela gritou " _Avada Kedrava_!"

Ela errou.

Voldemort não saiu da direção do raio verde, mas meramente puxou um dos seus Comensais da Morte para sua frente, como um escudo. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando sua maldição, sua primeira maldição da morte, acertou o corpo do Sr Crabbe, em vez de Tom Riddle. Um engasgo saiu de sua garganta com a visão, mas ela não teve tempo para reagir quando seu corpo pareceu duro e ela era puxada na direção dele.

"Ora, ora, ora," Voldemort riu sarcasticamente. "Um traidor de sangue," ele olhou para baixo na direção de Sirius, "um mestiço," seus olhos negros voltaram para Remus. "E uma sangue ruim," os longos dedos pálidos agarraram o queixo de Hermione e ela entrelaçou seu grito de desespero com um grunhido. Ela podia ouvir Sirius e Remus atrás dela, se debatendo e gemendo no chão, enquanto os Comensais da Morte mantinham suas maldições Cruciatus constantemente. "O trio perfeito," Voldemort riu e a largou seu corpo, permitindo que pousasse em frente aos bruxos no chão. Seus olhos em pânico olharam para o lado da floresta que ela tinha vindo, esperando e rezando para que o reforço estivesse perto da clareira. Mas eles não estavam à vista.

"Permita-me mostrar como uma maldição da morte  _deve_  se parecer," Voldemort sibilou e levantou a Varinha Anciã para Hermione.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço, tranquila com a visão dele, e o tempo pareceu parar, mas esticou os braços para o lado, colocando-se em volta das formas de Sirius e Remus atrás dela.  _Seja como Lily_ , ela pensou.  _Seja corajosa como a mãe de Harry_. Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo, lembrando do amor que sentia por aqueles que ela iria proteger. Por Harry cujo corpo descansava ao seu lado. Por Remus que sempre foi tão bom e gentil com ela, que sempre a ensinou tanto e sempre confiou nela. Por Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna e todos de Hogwarts que estavam ao seu encontro.

Por Sirius.

_Por Sirius_.

Seus olhos castanhos abriram mais uma vez e ela olhou desafiante para frente. Sim, ela podia fazer isso. Hermione iria deixar a história se repetir. Deixe-se ser tomada, deixe-se ser sacrificada e seu amor irá proteger a todos. Voldemort não veria chegando, não de novo. Não de uma garota de dezoito anos. Ela iria morrer, mas se ele tentasse machucar algum dos homens atrás dela depois que ela se fosse, a maldição ia ricochetear e o atingiria - de novo. Então, tudo o que tinham que fazer era matar a cobra.

A cobra.

Os olhos dela voltaram para a criatura que a encarava como se ela fosse seu jantar. As orbes dela olharam para o lado e ela teve a visão mais maravilhosa do mundo. Neville Longbottom, a espada de Gryffindor nas mãos e um olhar de determinação no rosto. Hermione levantou a varinha e a apontou para o Lord das Trevas. Ele parou, olhou para ela e soltou uma alta, aguda e fria risada.

Mas a varinha caiu vários centímetros enquanto ele estava distraído e ela gritou " _Alarte Ascendare_!" Apontando para a cobra que imediatamente voou seis metros no ar e para longe de Voldemort.

Quando a besta Nagini caiu perto da borda das árvores, Neville apertou a mandíbula e apertou sua mão na espada. Ele não falharia com Harry Potter e com a confiança todos posta nele. Ele iria provar a si mesmo grande. Ele não foi capaz de se vingar de seus pais sobre Bellatrix, mas isso teria de ser suficiente.

Quando o grande corpo de Nagini caiu com um baque no chão da floresta, Neville usou a poeira que se levantou como um escudo e levantou a espada. O jovem Grifinório, Filho da Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Longbottom, decapitou a última Horcrux e Voldemort soltou um grito violento e levantou sua varinha em Hermione novamente.

" _Avada Kedrava_!" Ele gritou e ela fechou os olhos.

Ela poderia fazer isso.

Ela estava pronta.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Uma voz familiar gritou e seus olhos abriram para ver Harry Potter ajoelhado protetoramente na frente dela.

O bang foi como uma bola e canhão e as chamas douradas que erupcionaram entre os dois bruxos marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. Hermione viu o jato verde de Voldemort encontrar com o feitiço de Harry, a Varinha das Varinhas voou para o céu, uma fina varinha escura contra o nascer do sol que gentilmente surgia entre as árvores. E Harry com a inegável habilidade de Apanhador, apanhou-a com a mão livre enquanto Voldemort caia para trás, braços abertos, as fendas oculares vermelhas rolando para cima. Tom Riddle atingiu o chão com uma finalidade mundana, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra vago e desconhecido. Voldemort estava morto, morto por sua própria maldição que se recuperou, e Harry ficou com duas varinhas na mão, olhando para a concha de seu inimigo.

Um breve momento de silêncio ocorreu antes da Ordem e os outros estouraram através das árvores, todas as varinhas apontadas aos Comensais da Morte, a maioria dos quais tentaram apenas para fugir para ser atordoada, amarrada e amordaçada antes que pudesse sequer pensar em Aparatar. Hermione chorou, abraçando Harry firmemente por trás.

"Você está  _vivo_!" Ela gritou e ele virou para encará-la.

"Você ia mesmo deixá-lo simplesmente te  _matar_?" Ele olhou para ela com olhos cerrados, claramente irritado por ela ter se posto em caminhos perigosos. Hermione riu e beijou suas bochechas.

"Por que não?  _Você_  deixou!" Ela revidou incapaz de ficar irritada com ele considerando o fato de que ele estava vivo e tinha acabado de derrotar o maior Bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos.

A mandíbula de Harry se contraiu, mas ele finalmente abriu um sorriso e abraçou-a de volta com força, murmurando baixinho sobre como ela nunca teria permissão para fazer algo tão estúpido novamente. Ela pensou em argumentar seu ponto, mas logo sentiu braços a envolverem por trás e Sirius e Remus ecoaram a afirmação de Harry com vigor.

"Harry, como você fez isso?" Ron disse enquanto se aproximava da festa do abraço em Hermione, seus olhos azuis aliviados com a visão do melhor amigo, claramente vivo. Ron não tinha visto seu corpo estirado no chão apenas minutos atrás, então ele tinha um olhar de descrença quando seu olhar passou por Sirius e Hermione que fizeram parecer como se Harry tivesse saído do castelo para caminhar em direção à morte.

"Varinha das Varinhas," Harry a levantou. "Na Casa dos Gritos Voldemort matou Snape porque achava que Snape tinha ganhado a varinha de Dumbledore," Harry explicou. "Mas a varinha não estava esperando que alguém matasse seu Mestre, apenas o vencesse," ele encolheu os ombros.

"Malfoy," Hermione murmurou, olhos arregalados.

"O que tem eu?" Draco apareceu na clareira, uma careta no rosto enquanto observava de longe os membros da Ordem prenderem os Comensais da Morte, fazendo um objetivo ficar o mais perto possível das pessoas que sabiam da sua verdadeira lealdade para evitar ser preso.

"Você desarmou Dumbledore," Hermione engasgou.

"Sim, qual o seu ponto, Granger?" Ele estreitou os olhos. "Honestamente você poderia uma vez terminar de vocalizar um pensamento?"

"Você é o Mestre da Varinha das Varinhas, seu idiota!" Hermione soltou.

"Sério?" Ele piscou e olhou para Harry. "Potter?" Draco sorriu debochadamente e estendeu a mão, não acreditando de verdade que Harry fosse entregar por vontade própria a varinha mais poderosa do mundo, mas como mais ele deveria reagir com a declaração?

"Claro," Harry sorriu com deboche para Malfoy e entregou a varinha de pilriteiro para Draco com ânsia. "Obrigado pelo empréstimo," ele se virou para Hermione quando Draco pareceu aceitar sua própria varinha com facilidade, tratando-a como uma amiga perdida há muito tempo, em vez de um prêmio de consolação. "Eu o desarmei Malfoy na Mansão", explicou Harry para Hermione.

"Diabos," Ron parecia chocado.

"Importa-se em explicar o negócio de se fingir de morto?" Sirius estreitou os olhos para o afilhado, ameaçando qualquer um que ousasse fazer a piada sobre truques de cachorro com as suas palavras. Ninguém se moveu para falar, exceto Harry que removia os pedaços quebrados da sua varinha de azevinho e fênix, usando a Varinha das Varinhas em sua mão para consertá-la.

"Ah, eu morri," Harry acenou. "Voltei," ele sorriu sarcasticamente para Sirius. "Mas comparado a você acho que isso não é novidade."

Apesar do estresse do momento, Sirius soltou uma típica gargalhada mais parecida com um latido e Harry se juntou a ele, agarrando seu padrinho carinhosamente pelos ombros e deixou o momento seguir. Voldemort tinha ido embora. A guerra tinha acabado.

Tudo estava bem... por enquanto.

* * *

**_Fim da Parte Um_ **

_Parte Dois... O Vira-Tempo_

_"Está pronto."_

_"Você acha que ela vai ficar irritada com a gente?" Sirius empalideceu ligeiramente._

_"Comigo?" Remus pensou cuidadosamente. "Possivelmente," ele concordou. "Com_ você _? Sem dúvidas."_

_"Puta fantástico," Sirius disse sarcasticamente._


	15. Coragem e Astúcia

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quinze: Coragem e Astúcia

_"...Time stands still_ __  
_Beauty in all she is_ __  
_I will be brave_ __  
_I will not let anything take away_ __  
_What's standing in front of me_ __  
_Every breath_ __  
_Every hour has come to this..."_ _  
_ _(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)_

**17 de setembro, 1998**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 - A Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black**

Sirius sentou nos degraus da entrada do Largo Grimmauld Número 12, um copo de Firewhisky no degrau ao seu lado, um cigarro aceso na boca. Seus olhos cinzentos examinaram os vizinhos curiosamente, sorrindo ao observar as pessoas ao redor da sua casa irem resolver seus assuntos. Com o Largo Grimmauld debaixo de um novo Feitiço Fidelius, e com um extra Feitiço Repelente de Trouxas por uma boa causa, Sirius gostava de observar os Trouxas da sua porta da frente. Apesar de Hermione frequentemente chamar isso de voyeurismo, considerando que os Trouxas em questão não sabiam que estavam sendo observados, ele ainda achava calmante.

Essa era apenas uma das muitas coisas que a jovem bruxa falava em relação ao comportamento de Sirius desde o fim da guerra. Isso estava relativamente baixo na lista de hábitos irritantes dele, especialmente quando comparado com o seu hábito de beber e fumar, esses eram alguns dos ódios nos primeiros lugares na lista de Hermione. Pelo menos perto do topo da lista, desde que ele tinha mandado permanentemente Monstro trabalhar em Hogwarts. Ele evitava qualquer conversa de elfos domésticos em torno da jovem bruxa. Na verdade, Sirius tinha saído do caminho dela para tirar alguns itens da lista de hábitos irritantes, evitando assim qualquer forma de confronto com Hermione.

Era por isso que, neste momento, ele estava desfrutando de uma bebida e cigarro no início da tarde em seus degraus da varanda. Porque Hermione atualmente não estava lá para repreendê-lo por isso. Desde que ela mudou-se para o Largo Grimmauld com Sirius, Harry e Ron ela passou a maior parte de seu tempo isolada em seu quarto. Sirius ficava constantemente preocupado, assim como Harry, apesar de todos os outros - ou seja, a maior parte dos Weasleys - insistirem que Hermione talvez precisasse de tempo para si mesma. Era algo que Harry relutantemente concordou em deixá-la fazer, mas Sirius se recusava a deixar a bruxa se isolar no pós guerra.

Depois da derrota de Voldemort dentro da Floresta Proibida, os ocupantes do Número 12 se tornaram mais do que celebridades. Harry, Ron e Hermione eram heróis de guerra marcados, sendo apelidados de Trio de Ouro, um apelido que irritou Hermione, visto que ela nunca havia sido uma fã de apelidos. Enquanto o resto do mundo Bruxo começava a reparar Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal e o Ministério da Magia, aqueles que lutaram na guerra ainda estavam reparando as feridas sofridas por causa dela.

O jeito de Harry para se curar era seguir em frente com a vida e ser o mais normal possível. Ele imediatamente se juntou a um novo treinamento de Auror, junto de Ron, ambos pessoalmente convidados pelo Ministro em pessoa. Kingsley tinha oferecido posições similares a Sirius e Draco Malfoy, ambos tendo recusado; um com uma sequência de palavras coloridas, o outro com um grande tom de zombaria.

Sirius, em vez disso, estava focado em sua família, o que, naturalmente, incluía Harry e Hermione, mas agora se estendendo de volta ao seu sangue. Sangue que ele tinha há muito tempo tentado se separar, mas com o incentivo de uma jovem bruxa, ele tinha se reconectado. Como a Mansão Malfoy era a sede para Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte, a casa dos restantes dois Malfoys foi colocada em quarentena, forçando Narcissa e Draco a procurar abrigo em outros lugares. Andromeda estava bem, mas insistiu que sua irmã mais nova e sobrinho ficassem com ela, já que ambas as mulheres tinham aprendido a confiar uma na outra, com ambos os sofrimentos. Incapaz de suportar o som das mulheres idosas constantemente chorando, Draco aceitou a oferta de Sirius para passar no Largo Grimmauld em qualquer momento, o que Draco levou literalmente muito a sério para o aborrecimento de Harry e Ron.

Sirius se encarregou da cura de Hermione, uma vez que todas as pessoas achavam que ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber o que era melhor para ela. Ele iria acordá-la todas as manhãs com café da manhã trazido de uma padaria nas proximidades, levando em conta que ele não tinha ideia de como usar corretamente a cozinha no porão. Quando ela voltasse para seu quarto ou para a biblioteca para trancar-se em horas de leitura, Sirius insistiria para que ela fizesse pausas para sair da casa, apesar de se aventurar nas partes Bruxas de cidade ter se provado difícil quando seu status de celebridade a mantinha nos holofotes constantemente, algo que ela absolutamente detestava. Os pesadelos, claro, eram a pior parte, mas Sirius estava acostumado com isso. Harry e Ron, no entanto, não estavam e a cada noite em que ela acordava gritando, os garotos iam correndo para o quarto dela, as varinhas nas mãos, só para ver que Sirius já estava lá, a segurando nos braços e botando os cabelos dela para trás até que ela se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir silenciosamente.

Harry admitiu que se sentia responsável pela condição de Hermione. Sirius insistiu que ele era responsável por todos na casa e que Harry precisava deixá-lo fazer seu trabalho e cuidar deles. Por extensão, isso significava que Sirius também era responsável por cuidar de Draco, que tinha sido condenado ao isolamento pela comunidade bruxa, bem como a sociedade puro-sangue por causa do seu novo status de traidor de sangue, algo que Sirius estava muito familiarizado. Ele tinha posto o garoto debaixo de suas asas - ou patas, o que fosse - e fez o que pôde para que Draco se sentisse valorizado de algum jeito. Harry e Ron se recusaram a ser qualquer coisa a mais do que cordial com o primo de Sirius, então o Animago tinha sugerido a Draco que o ajudasse a tirar Hermione de sua concha. O Sonserino e Sirius compartilhavam algum traço Black que os possibilitavam a entrar debaixo da pele da bruxa, provocando nela emoções além da apatia, e Sirius estava agradecido pela ajuda.

"Sirius!" A voz de Draco chamou de dentro da casa e o bruxo de cabelos negros rapidamente jogou o cigarro na rua e bebeu o resto do Firewhisky, deixando o copo fora de vista. Quando Draco virou no canto do longo corredor de entrada e viu Sirius na porta, ele soltou um suspiro de frustração.

"Hermione não está com você?" Sirius perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, de repente triste que ele tivesse jogado fora cedo seus vícios.

"Ela vai estar aqui logo," Draco suspirou irritado. "Eu vim de Flu porque percebi que seria mais rápido desde que ela foi andando até o ponto de Aparatar. Pensei que deveria te avisar sobre o humor atual dela."

"O que você fez?" Sirius o olhou enquanto entrava na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Fiz o que _você_ malditamente me mandou fazer. A levei para almoçar, e _não,_ eu _não_ sugeri que ela estava aumentando de peso - de novo," ele revirou os olhos. "Eu ainda tenho as queimaduras do feitiço que ela me lançou por causa disso," Draco fez uma careta. "Nós fomos na maldita livraria."

"Por que ela está irritada então?" Sirius perguntou enquanto eles adentravam na casa, alcançando sua varinha para lançar um feitiço para tirar o cheiro ao redor do seu corpo, para se livrar do resto do cigarro que ele tinha jogado fora muito cedo.

Antes que Draco pudesse falar outra palavra, o alto CRACK da Aparatação foi ouvido fora da porta, que abriu violentamente. Hermione pisou dentro da casa, a massa dos cabelos espessos se agitando nas pontas, um olhar de raiva e humilhação claramente evidentes no rosto. No segundo em que ela bateu a porta atrás de si, o quadro da mãe de Sirius começou a gritar, " _Imundos! Mancha na nobre Casa do meu pai_!" Mas antes que ela começasse com os xingamentos raciais, Sirius balançou a varinha para fechar as cortinas.

"Boa tarde, amor," ele sorriu docemente para Hermione. "Está tudo bem?" Ele se aproximou dela cuidadosamente como se ela fosse um Hipogrifo selvagem, quase indo longe demais e se curvando a ela. Draco estava em pé atrás de Sirius, evitando contato visual. Com o som da porta batendo, Harry e Ron apareceram ao longo dos trilhos da escada olhando para baixo enquanto Hermione parecia estar enfrentando Sirius e Draco.

"O que você fez para irritá-la dessa vez, Malfoy?" Ron falou. "Vocês dois finalmente estão deixando de ser amigos?"

"Nós _não_ somos amigos, Weasel," Draco fez uma careta.

"Tudo bem, o que quer que vocês sejam," Ron revirou os olhos. "Acabou? Sinto falta dos bons velhos tempos onde a gente podia te enfeitiçar e ela socaria você na cara."

"Cale a boca, Ron," Harry suspirou frustrado. "Hermione, está tudo bem?" Harry perguntou.

"Não!" Ela gritou e imediatamente caiu no choro, correndo por Sirius e Draco e empurrando o último com o ombro enquanto ela voou até as escadas em um furacão de soluços, passando por Harry e Ron, que tentou impedi-la, mas falhou miseravelmente. Todos os quatro bruxos podiam ouvi-la fechando a porta com um estrondo e eles soltaram um suspiro coletivo de irritação.

"Viram o Profeta Diário essa manhã?" Draco finalmente quebrou o silêncio, erguendo o papel nas mãos para Sirius, antes de girar nos calcanhares indo em direção a grande sala de jantar, onde ele sabia que Sirius mantinha um estoque particular de Whisky, o prazer não tão secreto de Draco.

"Quão ruim?" Harry perguntou quando ele e Ron desciam a escada para encontrar com Sirius no corredor, pondo os olhos no papel aberto pelas mãos de Sirius onde uma grande fotografia de Hermione e Draco se movendo estava estampada na primeira página.

Os dois apareceram sentados fora sorveteria de Fortescue Florean. Nem pareciam excessivamente satisfeitos na foto, embora, quando a imagem mudou, Draco empurrava a metade do sundae comido através da mesa para Hermione. Tinha sido apenas alguns dias atrás, quando Sirius sugeriu que os dois saíssem de casa. Harry e Ron estavam no Ministério no treinamento de Auror, enquanto Sirius fazia planos com Remus para o dia. Hermione tinha passado a noite lidando com um pesadelo particularmente ruim e quando Draco apareceu entediado, Sirius pediu ao primo mais novo levar Hermione para fora da casa.

Não era a imagem que captou a atenção dos bruxos, mas a ridícula manchete e o artigo relacionado a ela. Sirius começou a ler em voz alta:

" _HARRY POTTER TEM O CORAÇÃO PARTIDO POR GAROTA DE OURO"_ por Rita Skeeter

_Parece que o Menino-Que-Derrotou-Você-Sabe-Quem-Duas-Vezes tem mais em seu prato do que lutar contra bruxos negros nas semanas seguintes ao seu grande triunfo. Como esta repórter afirmou em sua mais recente biografia premiada, chamado 'Trio de Ouro: Novo Amor Na Guerra', disse que o Trio de Ouro (que consiste nos heróis de guerra Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e seu interesse amor compartilhado, a nascida trouxa Hermione Granger), passou a maior parte do ano passado na fuga das forças das trevas, e sob as pressões da guerra, encontraram o amor nos braços um do detalhes sobre o triângulo amoroso podem ser encontrados nas páginas de 'Trio de Ouro: Novo Amor Na Guerra', disponível na sua livraria local agora._

_Não é segredo que Garota de Ouro Grifinória passou a maior parte de seu tempo de Hogwarts Escola de Magia de Bruxaria nos braços de muitos jovens famosos que palpitam corações. Ela primeiramente apareceu em cena durante o Torneio Tribruxo, que foi trazido a Hogwarts em ordem de estabelecer união entre as Escolas de Magia. Infelizmente a Srta Granger levou discórdia para o torneio na forma do primeiro triângulo amoroso entre ela, Harry Potter e o famoso Apanhador Búlgaro e Campeão Tribruxo, Viktor Krum._

_Apesar de nosso mundo ainda estar se recuperando do pós guerra, parece que a Srta Granger não tem calma em infligir novas feridas nos seus famosos amantes, Potter e Weasley. A Princesa da Grifinória agora se encontra nos braços do autoproclamado Príncipe Sonserino, e supostamente ex Comensal da Morte, Draco Malfoy. Isso implora muitas perguntas, incluindo..._

"Parem de ler," Draco o advertiu. "Vamos dizer que a minha lealdade e da Granger são questionadas e há rumores de que ela esteja grávida do meu filho," ele revirou os olhos. "Mas dependendo ou não que a criança nasça com cabelos ruivos ou negros, pode ser de um de vocês," ele apontou para Ron e Harry que o encarou. "Eu sei, não entendo também. Como se _alguma_ garota fosse trocar sexo comigo por algum de vocês."

"Isso é muito ruim," Harry sacudiu a cabeça, encarando as palavras, ignorando as provocações de Malfoy.

"Muito observador, Potter. Agora um de vocês vá cuidar dela," ele apontou. "Se eu quisesse ficar ao redor de uma mulher chorando, eu iria para casa ficar com minha mãe e tia. De fato, eu acho que realmente prefiro a companhia delas," ele disse, terminando o whisky e deixando o copo numa mesa próxima. "Primo, sempre um prazer," ele acenou para Sirius e se adiantou para a porta. "Eu espero ser completamente recompensado por lidar com uma nascida trouxa irada," ele acrescentou antes de passar pela porta e Aparatar.

"Idiota," Ron murmurou.

"Harry," Sirius virou e sorriu para o afilhado. "Você quer cuidar dela?"

Sirius sabia que Hermione nesse estado era algo que ele tinha a reputação de só piorar. Triste e distraída ele poderia lidar. Assustada ou apaixonada ele _certamente_ poderia lidar. Mas quando era sobre humilhação pública, ele era terrível ao consolar. Ele tinha muito de si mesmo publicado e tinha tomado tudo na esportiva, quer alimentando com energia os rumores para sua própria diversão, ou ignorando todos os papéis. Fazendo essas sugestões para Hermione só iria irritá-la, e esta era _uma_ semana que ele estava determinado a manter seu lado nas boas graças dela a todo custo.

"Covardes," Harry olhou para os dois homens a sua frente.

"Remus deve vir aqui logo," Sirius disse. "Se ela estiver a fim de companhia nós podemos enfiá-la num quarto com ele. Eles podem lamentar sobre má publicidade e ele pode animá-la, falando sobre livros chatos."

"Parece que eu não vou perder muito, então," Ron acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o Flu. "Eu vou ficar na Toca por alguns dias. Minha mãe está irritada porque nunca mais apareci."

"Não esqueça que o aniversário de Hermione é sábado," Harry o lembrou.

"Eu sei," Ron acenou com um sorriso e entrando nas chamas verdes da lareira, desaparecendo de vistas.

"Muito bem, filhote," Sirius sorriu com deboche. "Vai lá e seja o grande herói, diga a ela que vai puxar o cartão de O Escolhido e vai fechar o Profeta Diário," ele riu.

"Você superestima seriamente a minha influência," Harry balançou a cabeça com uma risada e fez o seu caminho até as escadas em direção ao quarto de Hermione assim que a porta da frente se abriu e Remus entrou.

Apesar de estar dormindo pouco lidando com seu recém nascido e sua esposa cansada, Remus parecia mais jovem do que nunca. Ser pai caía tão bem nele quanto casamento, embora ele estivesse ansioso para sair de casa o mais rápido possível, considerando que a duração da gravidez de Tonks o tivesse confinado em casa, pelo pedido de Sirius.

"Ela está aqui?" Remus perguntou.

"Lá em cima no quarto dela, muito provavelmente chorando o coração dela na boa índole do ombro de Harry," Sirius deu um meio sorriso e levou Remus a grande sala de jantar onde ele estreitou os olhos para uma garrafa aberta de whisky no canto. Sirius se perguntava como na terra seu jovem primo estava sobrevivendo na casa de Andromeda sem ter elfos domésticos para pegar as coisas para ele.

"Imagino que ela tenha lido o jornal matinal?" Remus suspirou.

"A sugestão de que Hermione, entre todas as pessoas, fosse ter um caso amoroso com Malfoy é histericamente engraçada," Sirius riu.

"Tenho certeza que _ela_ não vê desse jeito," Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Dê a ela uns dois dias," Sirius replicou, suas palavras com um significado escondido que Remus entendeu completamente.

"Eu, pessoalmente, acho que há pares românticos mais divertidos para Hermione," Remus sorriu para Sirius, que revirou os olhos para o lobisomem, dando-lhe um gesto rude com uma mão enquanto ele colocava sua garrafa de uísque de volta para o armário com a outra.

"Então, o que falta fazer?" Sirius perguntou ansioso.

"Para a festa?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Estou um pouco mais preocupado com o que acontece _depois_ da festa, Moony," ele olhou para o amigo. "Tudo o que _eu_ tenho que fazer é abrir minha casa para todos os nossos amigos que querem mimar a bruxa. E ficar sóbrio pelo resto do dia," ele encolheu os ombros. "Você que está encarregado da coisa importante."

"Você tem certeza de que está pronto?" Remus perguntou.

"Isso importa?"

"Não. Sempre foi uma sensível questão de tempo," admitiu Remus e Sirius soltou uma gargalhada à irônica escolha de palavras.

"Estou pronto," Sirius assentiu apesar de um olhar preocupado ter cruzado seu rosto. "Odeio não saber como tudo isso vai acabar," Sirius resmungou baixinho. "Se funcionar e ela... isso vai trazer um monte de merda do passado, e eu vou ter que contar a Harry," Sirius franziu a testa. "Não importa o resto do mundo maldito e Godric me livre, Molly Weasley," ele gemeu com o pensamento.

"É, estou planejando não estar aqui quando Molly descobrir a verdade," Remus admitiu. "Você ao menos tem o bracelete?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu o surrupiei do cofre Potter quando fui com Harry alguns meses atrás para encontrar um presente para o aniversário de Ginny. Eu sugeri que ele desse algo de Lily. Facilitou para procurar através das caixas de joias sem ele mexendo," Sirius terminou a sua bebida em um grande gole. "Está tudo embrulhado e pronto. Como está o _seu_ pequeno presente?"

"Está pronto."

"Você acha que ela vai ficar irritada com a gente?" Sirius empalideceu ligeiramente.

" _Comigo_?" Remo pensou cuidadosamente. "Possivelmente," ele concordou. "Com você? Sem dúvidas."

"Puta fantástico," Sirius disse sarcasticamente.

oOoOoOo

**19 de setembro, 1998**

**Largo Grimmauld - A Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black**

A noite do aniversário de dezenove anos de Hermione estava estranhamente calma. Família e amigos juntos no Largo Grimmauld onde Molly Weasley tinha passado o dia cozinhando um banquete, apesar de Hermione ter implorado para ela não exagerar. Desde que os reparos em Hogwarts tinham terminado, o primeiro dia de aula tinha sido adiado para Novembro, o que possibilitou Ginny ir para a celebração. Hermione, entretanto, tinha ficado chateada com o atraso, considerando que ela havia decidido voltar para a escola para terminar seu sétimo ano. Ela foi firme em sua decisão, apesar de Sirius ficar dizendo várias e várias vezes para tirar um tempo para pensar em voltar, mas Hermione não mudaria de opinião.

Os convidados começaram a chegar e Hermione ficou como a obediente anfitriã desde que Sirius preferia ser o bartender para todos os recém-chegados. Ela agradecia por terem vindo, mas insistia que eles não precisavam e que esperava que eles não tivessem mudado os planos por causa dela. Enquanto os presentes eram trazidos e empilhados sobre uma grande mesa no canto, Hermione empalidecia com a visão. Uma coisa era ter seus amigos e família fazendo um grande estardalhaço sobre seu aniversário, mas outra bem diferente eles esperarem que ela não ficasse sem jeito no centro das atenções e não ficasse apaixonada pelos materiais que ela não precisava, enquanto todo mundo olhava para ela.

Até que Remus e Tonks realizaram sua entrada com o pequeno Teddy e Hermione desculpou-se com o "Comitê de boas-vindas", pegando o pequeno Metamorfomago em seus braços com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

"Posso apenas ganhar _ele_ de aniversário?" Hermione sorriu enquanto aconchegava o rosto nas bochechas rechonchudas de Teddy, beijando-o repetidamente enquanto ele ria e mudava seus cabelos azuis lisos para cachos castanhos mel.

"Ele está mordendo, sinta-se livre para ficar com ele," Remus sorriu e até Tonks deu uma pequena risada com o comentário do marido. A bruxa de cabelos rosas sorriu e beijou as bochechas de Hermione em cumprimento. Os olhos cansados de Remus olharam para as duas bruxas com um sorriso e se desculpou para ir ao banheiro, se esgueirando lá para baixo. O pequeno embrulho em suas mãos passou despercebido por todos menos Sirius.

"Me dê meu afilhado," Harry proclamou, roubando Teddy do abraço de Hermione e o segurando com orgulho quando os cabelos de Teddy mudaram de cachos castanhos dela para o negro liso de Harry. "Ele vai acabar com problemas. Pais que estão muito ansiosos para entregá-lo e uma Hermione que não para de beijá-lo," Harry riu. "Você é muito velha para ele, Hermione!"

"Idade é só um número, Harry," Hermione riu, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Teddy agora um negro bagunçado, tentando abaixar a parte de trás. "Eu devia saber, estou sendo lembrada da minha idade várias vezes hoje."

Houve um assobio alto na sala e Ron tropeçou para fora do Flu, um presente embrulhado ao acaso em suas mãos. "Feliz aniversário, Mione!" Ele sorriu e beijou sua bochecha em saudação.

"Obrigada," ela sorriu, olhando para o presente. "Alguma chance de eu convencê-lo a devolver isso o que quer que seja e parar de me chamar de 'Mione'?" Ela perguntou. "Você sabe que eu odeio apelidos," ela fez uma careta.

"Sirius te chama de 'gatinha'," Ron zombou.

"Isso não é um apelido, é um nome de animal," Sirius se defendeu, entregando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para o bruxo ruivo.

"Eu pareço um animal para você?" Hermione botou as mãos do quadril e quando Sirius abriu a boca para responder, ela levantou as mãos com olhos bem abertos. "Urg, não responda."

"Já está na hora dos presentes?" Ginny balançou sobre seus pés, pegando o presente mal embrulhado de Ron e jogando-o para a grande pilha sobre a mesa. "Estou morrendo de vontade de saber o que todo mundo te deu e se é melhor do que o meu presente ... o que é improvável", a ruivinha sorriu alegremente.

"Eu realmente queria que vocês não tivessem se dado ao trabalho," Hermione franziu a testa.

Os presentes foram abertos e Hermione passou a maior parte da hora seguinte agradecendo adequadamente as pessoas, mas parecendo extremamente culpada por todo o esforço e generosidade. A maioria das pessoas comprou livros, o que era esperado, apesar de Ginny ter lhe dado ingressos para o concerto das Weird Sisters, para quando ela já estivesse em casa, Harry lhe deu um antigo livro de Runas que ele tinha achado no cofre da sua família e que tinha pertencido à sua mãe, Fred e George lhe deram uma caixa com vários itens da WWW que ela estava com medo de tocar, e Ron tinha lhe dado um certificado de presente para Dedos de Mel.

Quando a maior parte dos convidados foi embora, Hermione estava feliz. Ela estava mais introvertida do que o normal desde o fim da guerra, e uma grande reunião como essa a tinha deixado ansiosa. Ela teria ido ajudar a arrumar as coisas, mas foi impedida de entrar na cozinha por uma determinada Sra. Weasley que recusou a ajuda dela, então Hermione pensou em se refugiar na biblioteca. Ela se virou para descer as escadas, mas foi bloqueada por um doce sorriso de Sirius, com uma pequena caixa de carmesim em suas mãos.

"Pensou que eu não te daria nada?" Ele sorriu debochadamente e ela ruborizou. "Abra."

As mãos de Hermione abriram o pequeno recipiente quando Sirius o estendeu para ela, e seus olhos imediatamente caíram em uma pulseira de ouro brilhante que brilhava em vermelho nas luzes piscando do lustre. Hermione engasgou com a visão, reconhecendo-o instantaneamente como feito por Duendes e, portanto, caro, embora ela não tivesse coragem de gritar com Sirius por ter exagerando, considerando o olhar muito genuíno de antecipação em seu rosto.

"Oh! Merlin, Sirius isso é muito!"

"Não é," ele insistiu, pegando o bracelete e o botando no pulso estendido dela e acrescentando um feitiço para que ela nunca o perdesse. "Apenas uma herança antiga que eu tinha," ele sorriu para ela e ela momentaneamente perdeu-se nas variações de cinza dos olhos dele. Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem sob seu olhar e ela se afastou dele.

Ela e Sirius não tinham discutido sobre o vínculo que vinha com o ritual de dívida de vida que ela tinha usado para trazê-lo de volta do Véu. Qualquer menção sobre o vínculo - ou o beijo extremamente quente que tinham compartilhado na passagem cedida depois de destruir a Taça da Lufa-Lufa - e Sirius iria repetir a promessa que havia feito enquanto eles tinham estado na corrida: eles discutiriam tudo no dia após seu aniversário.

"Amanhã é o dia após meu aniversário," Hermione sussurrou.

"Eu lembro," Sirius concordou. "E nós iremos conversar, prometo."

Hermione assentiu e voltou seus olhos para o belo presente. Ela forçou o olhar por um momento quando viu uma gravura na pulseira forjada por Duendes e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sirius, estas não são as palavras da Casa Black."

"Eu nunca disse que era uma herança Black," Sirius riu com o pensamento de que ele daria à ela alguma coisa que pertenceu a sua família psicótica.

" _Animo et astutia,_ " Hermione repetiu as palavras em latim em voz alta. "Sirius, onde você conseguiu isso?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Com Coragem e Astúcia," Sirius traduziu.

"Eu perguntei _onde_ , não _como_ ," Hermione sorriu, sabendo a tradução daquelas palavras.

"Eu já ouvi isso antes," um garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados apareceu no canto do corredor. "Onde eu ouvi isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Em qualquer lugar em Godric's Hollow imagino," Sirius replicou. "Ou até no seu cofre em Gringotes. Essas são as palavras da Casa Potter."

Com a explicação dele, os olhos castanhos de Hermione arregalaram e ela tentou tirar o bracelete como se pensasse de repente que fosse demasiado valioso e delicado para ela vestir. "Sirius, não posso aceitar."

"Sim, você pode," ele insistiu. "Era de... pertencia à família de Harry. Mas eu guardei são e salvo todos esses anos. Agora é seu."

"Eu não sou uma Potter, Sirius, não posso aceitar isso." Ela virou, estendendo o pulso para o melhor amigo, insistindo que ele tirasse. "Harry, você deveria..."

"Não," Harry sacudiu a cabeça a cortando. "Eu concordo com Sirius. Você é minha irmã," Harry insistiu. "E isso a torna uma Potter," ele sorriu e seus olhos verdes brilhantes pareciam reluzir. "Além disso, eu gosto da ideia de você possuir algo que a conecte com a minha família. Se alguém honra as palavras da minha Casa, é você. Coragem e Astúcia? Podemos muito bem dizer apenas 'Hermione Granger'," Harry gargalhou.

"Viu?" Sirius apontou para Harry. "Até Harry diz que está tudo bem."

"Ainda não me sinto bem com isso, mas está bem." Hermione franziu a testa, de repente se sentindo muito culpada e indigna ao mesmo tempo. "Você pode pegar de volta qualquer hora que quiser, Harry. Quando você tiver seus próprios filhos, você pode passar para eles."

"Apenas aceite o presente, Hermione, e para de argumentar com todo mundo," Harry riu. "Você brigou com todas as pessoas que trouxeram um presente de aniversário hoje."

"Bem, eu te disse para não me dar nada em primeiro lugar, então não é _minha_ culpa," ela rebateu.

"Acho que estamos perdendo um grande momento aqui," Sirius interrompeu os dois. "Eu dei um presente de aniversário e não recebi o meu obrigada," ele fez beicinho.

"Obrigada, Sirius," Hermione murmurou gentilmente e se inclinou para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. "Agora se vocês acabaram de empurrar presentes para mim, estou animada em ir à biblioteca para ler todos os meus livros novos," ela sorriu e abraçou Harry antes de se virar e descer as escadas para a biblioteca onde Remus foi gentil o bastante para colocar a coleção de livros novos que ela tinha ganhado da família e dos amigos.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a pilha de volumes no centro da sala, montada em uma torre em cima da grande mesa de café feita de carvalho. No topo da grande pilha estava uma pequena caixa feita de carmesim amarrada com fita do ouro. Supondo ser outro presente de Sirius, já que as caixinhas combinavam, Hermione suspirou e voltou a girar para fora da porta para falar com ele. No entanto, quando ela se virou, se viu frente a frente com Sirius e Remus que pareciam se apoiar na porta.

"O que é isso?" Ela estreitou os olhos para Sirius, apontando o presente.

"Isso na verdade é de _mim_ ," Remus sorriu suavemente, "Dora e eu estamos indo embora. Eu quis descer e me despedir," ele se aproximou devagar parecendo incrivelmente ansioso enquanto a alcançava e a puxava para perto dele, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela e a respirava o cheiro dela. "Espero que você tenha tido um aniversário maravilhoso, Hermione. Você realmente merece algo bom depois de tudo o que você fez."

Hermione ignorou a frase que a fez se sentir desconfortável, mas ela apertou Remus de volta com força. "Oh, deixe-me abrir o seu presente", ela o soltou e pegou a caixa, mas antes que sua mão o tocasse, Remus pegou o pulso dela.

"Não," Remus engoliu. "Espere até eu ir. É... é privado," ele piscou para a palavra, percebendo como isso poderia ser interpretado. "Quero dizer, é só que... você pode não gostar dele", ele franziu a testa. "A próxima vez que eu a vir, você pode me dizer se gostou dele, certo?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes suaves momentaneamente brilhando de ouro e âmbar.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou baixinho, sabendo que o ouro e âmbar dos olhos do lobo só apareciam quando Remus estava lidando com gatilhos emocionais ou físicos.

"Espero que sim," Remus deu um sorriso tenso antes de deixá-la ir e sair pela porta, colocando a mão no ombro de Sirius antes de ir para longe da biblioteca.

"Ele está bem?" Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

"Ele tem muito na cabeça," Sirius explicou. "Temos tido umas passagens de nostalgia recentemente. Trouxeram algumas memórias intensas do passado," ele encolheu os ombros e lentamente entrou no quarto, pegando seu pulso com a pulseira folheada e a puxando para ele. "É quase meia-noite," Sirius sussurrou. "O dia seguinte ao seu aniversário."

Hermione engoliu e assentiu nervosa.

"Antes de nos aprofundarmos em magias antigas, e conversas adultas esquisitas, você deixaria que um velho cachorro tivesse um último momento de imprudência?" Ele perguntou a ela, os olhos cinzas escuros e profundos. A respiração de Hermione ficou presa na garganta, com medo de que o calor de seu toque que estava se espalhando por seu corpo estivesse sendo causado pela magia que ela tinha usado para trazê-lo de volta à vida. Uma forte parte sua duvidou da autenticidade de suas afeições, mas ela não tinha coração para afastá-lo, então ela balançou a cabeça em consentimento.

Sirius segurou seu rosto com a palma da sua mão e se inclinou em direção a ela, nunca tão leve ao encostar seus lábios nos dela. Ela poderia dizer que ele queria mais. Suas mãos tremiam e ele parecia estar segurando a respiração, e Hermione estava lutando para pensar em como responder. Ela sabia o que queria fazer, claro, mas com Harry e todas as pessoas ali em cima, ela não conseguia encontrar a famosa coragem Grifinória. Um calafrio desceu por sua espinha e ela respirou profundamente. Ele cheirava a Firewhisky, couro e uma insinuação persistente de tabaco que a fez querer brigar com ele, mas certamente não agora. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de reagir apropriadamente aos lábios dele contra os dela, Sirius se afastou dela, um olhar nervoso no rosto.

"Feliz aniversário, gatinha," ele murmurou. "Não importa o que aconteça," ele engoliu. "Me prometa que você vai apenas tentar ser feliz, está bem?"

"Sirius, eu não enten-"

"Não, sem mais conversas até amanhã," ele insistiu. "Agora abra o presente de Remus. Ele não parou de falar sobre isso," Sirius sorriu e se afastou dela, movendo-se em direção às portas da biblioteca e com grande hesitação, ele escorregou para fora da sala.

Hermione respirou devagar, tentando acertar as batidas do coração. Por que ele tinha tal efeito sobre ela? Tinha que ser a magia. Sirius tinha sido tão diferente desde que ela o tirou do Véu. Lembrou-se que antes dele morrer, ele muitas vezes a evitava quando ela se hospedava no Largo Grimmauld. Quase ao ponto dela ela achar que ele não gostava dela, o que a magoou já que ela sempre se sentiu um pouco atraída pelo misterioso bruxo. Desde que ele retornou do Véu, Sirius se mostrou muito atencioso, protetor com ela e abundantemente sedutor, apesar dele ser assim com várias mulheres. No entanto, ela nunca o viu beijar outra mulher, e certamente não do jeito que ele a beijou durante a batalha, ou agora.

Recusando-se a se envolver nos mistérios de Sirius Black, Hermione voltou sua atenção para a caixa de carmesim em cima de seus novos livros. Ela sorriu pensando no quão tolo Remus era ao estar tão preocupado com ela por não gostar de seu presente. Ele sempre foi tão atencioso, ela estava certa de que amaria seja lá o que ele tivesse lhe dado. Ela pegou a pequena caixa em suas mãos e puxou a fita de ouro. Quando seus dedos tocaram ela percebeu que não era uma fita, mas uma pequena corrente de ouro. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha com a sensação que sentiu quando os dedos encostaram na corrente e de repente seus olhos se arregalaram quando a corrente brilhou num tom de azul claro e ela sentiu um puxão familiar atrás de seu umbigo que gritava Chave de Portal, mas também uma outra sensação familiar.

Algo que ela não sentia há anos.

A sensação de voar para trás, muito, muito rápido.


	16. Sapos de Chocolate

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Dezesseis: Sapos de Chocolate

_"...You said, remember that life is_   
_Not meant to be wasted_   
_We can always be chasing the sun!_   
_So fill up your lungs and just run_   
_But always be chasing the sun!..."_   
_(Chasing the Sun - Sara Bareilles)_

**1o de agosto, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

Apesar das histórias de horror sobre ficar estrunchada, e realmente vivê-la durante a fuga do ano passado, Hermione ainda preferia viajar Aparatando em vez de Flu ou Chave de Portal. Enquanto Harry e Ron preferiam a simplicidade de usar a Rede de Flu, Sirius concordou com ela com seu método favorito de ir de um lugar para outro. Mesmo ele insistindo que a razão para ela gostar de Aparatar fosse simplesmente porque ela foi a primeira da turma a conseguir a licença, e continuar a usar a habilidade que ela tinha tão rapidamente aprendido foi uma maneira silenciosa de se orgulhar sem chamar a atenção publicamente ou inflar seu ego. Hermione não discutiu com ele.

O último método de viajar favorito de Hermione era Chave de Portal. Era um processo duro que não era tão instantâneo quanto Aparatar, e ela raramente conseguia pousar na terra em pé. Imediatamente após a guerra, Hermione obteve uma Chave de Portal internacional permitindo que ela viajasse para Austrália a fim ver os pais. Ela disse que, depois de passarem a ser conhecidos, seus pais agora viviam em Melbourne, ansiosos para começar uma aposentadoria antecipada. Ela disse aos amigos mais próximos que ela tinha alterado as suas memórias para seu próprio bem. Mas aqueles que a conheciam de verdade sabiam a verdade: não havia volta na maneira que Hermione tinha Obliviado seus pais. Foi para própria segurança deles, ela sabia disso. Eles estavam perdidos para sempre. Mas mesmo assim ela requisitou uma Chave de Portal de oito horas, passou o dia na Austrália, seguindo Wendell e Monica Wilkins, só para ter certeza de que eles estavam felizes.

Quando a Chave de Portal a levou para casa, ela entrou em colapso imediatamente e quase vomitou. Agora ela realmente vomitou.

Os pés de Hermione bateram no chão depois dela ficar girando, acelerando para trás durante o que pareceu ser, pelo menos, vinte minutos. Seus joelhos se dobraram e ela bateu em um chão frio e saboreou a sensação da pedra fria contra suas bochechas. Ela se sentiu brevemente aliviada por um momento antes que seu estômago balançasse e ela botasse para fora o bolo de aniversário que Molly Weasley passou o dia inteiro fazendo para ela.

Demorou vários minutos para Hermione recobrar o equilíbrio e visão, mas no momento em que ela recobrou, ela percebeu que a correntinha dourada ainda estava em volta da sua mão enquanto a caixinha de carmesim presa no final da corrente estava na outra mão. Ela derrubou o item imediatamente e procurou por sua varinha, apenas para ver que não a tinha.

"Merda," Hermione choramingou, o suor em cima dos lábios mostrando o estresse como algo que ela raramente tinha. Alguém implantou uma Chave de Portal no seu presente de aniversário e ela foi sequestrada e, se ela lembrava corretamente, sua varinha estava na estante do seu quarto no Número 12. Ela não a tinha consigo durante a festa de aniversário visto que não tinha razão para tal, especialmente uma vez que a Guerra estava acabada. Sem jeito de examinar o objeto magicamente, Hermione lentamente avançou suas mãos para o item na frente dela. Quando nada aconteceu, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio e puxou a corrente, trazendo lentamente a outra extremidade para fora da caixa. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando ela levantou em suas mãos um grande colar, onde no final estava pendurado o que não poderia ser confundido com qualquer coisa a não ser um Vira-Tempo.

"Ok, isso não é bom... nada bom," Hermione empalideceu com a visão do instrumento. Ela sentiu a ansiedade se acumulando dentro dela enquanto seus olhos finalmente examinavam o quarto ao seu redor. Não era o Largo Grimmauld, isso era certo, mas conhecia-o bem. Hogwarts. Especificamente, o que parecia ser uma sala de aula vazia e sem decoração, onde ela passou anos aprendendo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Foi esse pequeno fator que engatilhou algo nela.

Remus.

Ela alcançou a caixa de carmesim onde o Vira-Tempo estava guardado e tirou a tampa completamente. Dentro havia um cartão típico de aniversário onde se lia:

_Feliz Aniversário._

_Sempre,_

_Remus._

Mas não foi o cartão que chamou sua atenção, mas em vez disso um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado abaixo dele, situada na parte inferior da caixinha. Com as mãos trêmulas, Hermione pegou o papel e lentamente o abriu para encarar um de seus piores medos.

Isso não era uma pegadinha de Fred e George. Isso não era uma explosão acidental de magia.

Remus tinha feito de propósito.

" _Querida Hermione,_

_Eu imploro pelo seu perdão pelo o que fiz, mas em toda a honestidade eu estou preso em uma encruzilhada._ _Ou trair você, minha querida amiga, enganando-a a aceitar este presente, ou trair alguém que eu amei há muito tempo e que me fez prometer te trair. Por favor, saiba que eu passei anos em conflito sobre essa escolha._

_Há muito tempo atrás eu tive um conhecimento que protegi durante muitos anos. Conhecimento, instruções e uma missão. Missão que agora foi concluída e você possui em suas mãos os frutos do meu trabalho. Você deve reconhecer o Vira-Tempo da noite em que você e eu invadimos o Departamento de Mistérios para resgatar Sirius. Eu o roubei da Sala do Tempo. Eu, honestamente, pensei que você estava indo lá para pegá-lo, mas isso era apenas uma ilusão da minha parte. Eu não podia deixar ao acaso. Você precisava voltar._

_Se eu o encantei certo, então o instrumento em suas mãos não é somente um Vira-Tempo, mas também uma Chave de Portal. Muito espertos aqueles Inomináveis. Espero que você tenha sido levada para Hogwarts, especificamente para a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se eu fiz meus cálculos corretamente. Primeiro de tudo, você está segura. Deve ser 01 de agosto de 1971._

_De novo, eu imploro pelo seu perdão e espero que com o tempo você vá entender e me perdoar. Só estou seguindo as instruções de alguém que entendia o tempo melhor do que eu jamais entendi. Ela me disse que o tempo era um looping. Toda ação que fazemos é a causa do destino, viagem no tempo não mudará nada. Você lembra quando no seu terceiro ano você voltou no tempo para salvar Sirius? Você mencionou que a única razão que Harry foi capaz de conjurar o Patrono era porque ele já tinha visto ser conjurado. É assim que o tempo funciona. O que infelizmente significa que nada que você faça irá mudar o que é para ser. Quebra meu coração saber disso. Saber que você será a valente, auto-sacrificante Grifinória e que cairá de cabeça numa briga em uma tentativa de parar uma guerra que não pode ser parada, de salvar vidas que não podem ser salvas e de tentar resgatar pessoas que estão nesse momento de tempo, irresgatáveis._

_Mas você vai tentar de qualquer jeito. Porque esse é o seu coração, Hermione. É por isso que você é tão amada._

_Mas por favor, eu lhe imploro, não se culpe pelo futuro. O que está para acontecer vai acontecer independentemente de como aconteça. Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida, e espero que muito em breve você se depare com um menino muito solitário, que está com pavor de ir para Hogwarts, e está desesperado para encontrar alguns amigos compreensivos._

_Seu sempre devoto e obediente amigo,_

_Remus._

_PS: Diga olá a Dumbledore por mim. Ele e eu sempre tivemos um interesse compartilhado em Sapos de Chocolate._ "

"Não!" Hermione gritou enquanto o sentimento de traição a inundava. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Ela estava apenas começando a viver de novo, se sentir normal de novo, tão normal quanto possível considerando que ela tinha essencialmente perdido os pais no mesmo ano em que começou a guerra, tinha sido torturada e matado um homem. E isso nem incluía o problema do vínculo que ela e Sirius tinham.

Sirius! Ele tinha a beijado e prometido conversar no dia seguinte. Eles seriam abertos e honestos e iriam lidar com as conversas de adultos estranhas como Sirius tinha de forma tão eloquente descrito há poucos minutos atrás. Ela queria aquela conversa! Ela queria respostas para as perguntas que a tinham incomodado durante todo o ano, sobre as consequências da magia do sangue que ela tinha usado para trazer Sirius de volta à vida. E agora Remus tinha tirado isso dela apenas para dá-la um novo conjunto de problemas e perguntas sem respostas.

Ela leu a carta dele de novo, incapaz de diminuir a raiva que crescia em seu peito toda vez que ela lia as palavras dele implorando por perdão. Ele roubou um Vira-Tempo, o guardou durante um ano, e tinha seguido com um elaborado plano para mandá-la embora, tudo porque alguém de seu passado lhe disse para fazer isso. Ela dobrou o papel de volta empurrando-o no bolso de suas calças jeans, deslizando o Vira-Tempo firmemente ao redor de seu pescoço e moveu-se para ficar de pé. Ela precisava de respostas, e se isso não fosse uma piada horrível que seu amigo lobisomem tinha jogado sobre ela e ela realmente estivesse em 1971, então havia apenas um lugar onde ela poderia receber a ajuda de que precisava.

oOoOoOo

**Escritório do Diretor**

"Sapos de Chocolate," Hermione disse para a gárgula que guardava o escritório do Diretor. Tinha sido a menos de quatro meses que ela tinha visto a escada em espiral, mas na época ela estava descendo lentamente com Harry, Ron e Sirius ao seu lado. Eles tinham vencido a guerra, e Harry tinha voltado ao escritório para falar com o quadro de Dumbledore, fazendo planos para esconder seguramente a Varinha das Varinhas. O castelo tinha sido quase destruído, apesar de agora não ser nada além de imaculado, ou tão imaculado quanto um castelo milenar poderia ser.

Fazendo seu caminho ao subir as escadas e passar pela porta, ela ficou chocada ao ver o antigo escritório parecer tanto quanto parecia quando Dumbledore - e não Snape - tinha sido Diretor da escola no futuro. A mesa estava coberta com pequenas quinquilharias e bugigangas ao lado de uma bacia de doces grande que ficava ao lado esquerdo da mesa. À direita havia um grande poleiro dourado onde o mais belo pássaro vermelho e dourado se sentava, gorjeando uma doce canção.

"Olá, Fawkes," Hermione disse suavemente, com grande afeição.

"Boa noite," disse uma voz vinda da sombra de uma janela próxima e Hermione soltou um suspiro alto. "Adorável pôr do sol," continuou ele e Hermione olhou fixamente para a figura viva de um pouco mais jovem - e, certamente, não morto - Albus Dumbledore. Os olhos do velho feiticeiro brilharam tanto, um azul não natural, e luziam com prazer, travessura e curiosidade. "Eu sempre comparo o pôr do sol de verão com as cores na cauda de uma Fênix. Você não concorda?"

"Sim, senhor," ela respondeu sem hesitação.

"Você parece estar familiarizado com as criaturas. Ou, pelo menos uma delas. Você chamou Fawkes pelo seu nome, só posso presumir que vocês dois estão familiarizados?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Criaturas leais. A minha especialmente, embora eu não tenha a intenção de me vangloriar," Hermione sorriu conhecendo a lealdade Fawkes pelas histórias de Harry em seu segundo ano, quando a bela ave veio em seu auxílio, cegando um Basilisco e, finalmente, salvando a vida de Harry. "Ele parece confiar em você. Eu gostaria de pensar que eu coloquei uma grande dose de confiança em seu julgamento de caráter."

"Espero que isso signifique que o senhor vá confiar em mim, senhor," ela disse baixinho, seus nervos a flor da pele.

"Espero também, Senhorita..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Uma prazer conhecê-la, Srta Granger," seus olhos brilharam. "Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta para você. Os feitiços de segurança ao redor de Hogwarts, feitos por minha própria varinha..." os olhos arregalados de Hermione caíram sobre a Varinha das Varinhas sobre a mesa. "... são pedaços de magias muito sensíveis. Eles têm a magnífica habilidade de prevenir Aparatações, entende. Sendo esse o caso, eles também me alertam quando o violam, e eu fui alertado há uma hora que uma violação sob a forma de Aparatação tinha ocorrido. Algo que não deveria ser possível."

"Não era Aparatação, senhor. Era uma Chave de Portal," ela franziu a testa. "Bom, mais ou menos... senhor, eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Eu estarei feliz para aconselhá-la da melhor maneira possível. Eu confio que você tentará me ajudar também? Eu posso ter algumas perguntas para você." Ele sorriu, mas ela hesitou. Hermione lembrou-se das regras que haviam sido perfurados em sua mente por McGonagall durante seu terceiro ano, quando ela tinha sido dada o Vira-Tempo, e ela já tinha quebrado a mais importante. Não se deixe ser vista. Mas, sem quaisquer respostas sobre como e por que ela tinha chegado aqui - para não mencionar como voltar - Hermione entregou o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado com palavras de Remus nele.

Dumbledore parecia levar o seu devido tempo lendo a carta, seu rosto impassível não mostrando nenhuma preocupação ou medo. Hermione estava cerca de quarenta por cento certa de que ia ficar em apuros por que quer que fosse. "De que ano você vem, minha querida?" Ele perguntou e sua simples questão fez com as sobrancelhas de Hermione subissem para a linha dos cabelos.

"Você acredita em mim?" Ela perguntou, chocada.

"Enquanto eu não me considero excessivamente atento às últimas modas trouxas, eu não posso imaginar que a sua roupa é desta década," ele parecia rir. Hermione olhou para seu traje que ela não parecia achar tão estranho, mas se lembrou de ter visto fotos de seus pais a partir desta década e ela não pôde evitar, mas deixou escapar um riso nervoso.

"1998, senhor."

"Uma boa viagem."

"Eu não fiz isso," ela respondeu inocentemente.

"Não," Dumbledore concordou. "Esse Remus Lupin parece ter te enviado aqui," ele disse o nome com um sorriso nos lábios e Hermione se perguntou se o Diretor já tinha conhecido a versão mais nova do seu amigo lobisomem... ou inimigo, dependendo de como essa viagenzinha ao passado terminasse. Como se Dumbledore soubesse o que ela estava pensando, ele perguntou, "Um amigo seu, visto essa carta."

"Sim, senhor. Pelo menos..." ela hesitou.

"Você acha que ele mente, que ele te enviou ao passado com intenções maliciosas?" O velho bruxo perguntou.

"Não," ela respondeu rapidamente, sem hesitação na voz. "Eu confio nele minha vida," ela se lembrou do final da Batalha de Hogwarts na Floresta Proibida. Ela confiava em Remus sua vida, e ele tinha confiado a dele com ela. Ela quase se sacrificou por Remus e Sirius nas mãos de Voldemort. Ela não podia deixar de sentir uma profunda dor sobre o que parecia ser uma grande traição. "Pelo menos eu confiava até cerca de uma hora atrás."

"Ou algumas décadas a frente, apesar da situação certamente se apresentar com os dois," o Diretor riu.

"Eu preciso voltar," Hermione insistiu.

"A carta do Sr Lupin diz o contrário."

"Senhor, eu experimentei viagem de tempo antes," sua voz aumentando um tom. "No meu terceiro ano, eu fui presenteada com um vira-tempo, a fim de ter acesso a várias classes, sem sobrecarregar o meu horário."

"Me perdoe, minha querida, isso soa como a própria definição de sobrecarregar os horários," ele sorriu. "Funcionou bem para você?"

"Foi ... tudo bem," ela mentiu enquanto se lembrava de como tinha se sentido exausta até o final do ano, se escondendo de professores e amigos, a falta de sono tinha praticamente a envelhecido alguns poucos anos. "Mas eu tenho estudado sobre Vira-Tempo desde então e sei todas as leis e regras de magia do tempo," Hermione continuou. "Eu estar aqui, poderia ser catastrófico. Eu poderia mudar as coisas apenas por falar com você."

"De acordo com seu amigo, você estar aqui parece já ter acontecido."

"Senhor?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu tenho um pensamento semelhante sobre tempo. Ao usar a magia para alterar o passado, estamos na verdade alterando qualquer coisa, ou simplesmente inserindo-nos como o catalisador que faz com que o futuro aconteça, uma vez que já aconteceu?"

"Isso é... eu quis dizer..." Fazia sentido. Remus lembrado da noite da fuga de Sirius e como Harry foi capaz de convocar seu Patrono sob o conhecimento de que ele já tinha acontecido. Círculo completo. Mas essa não era a única razão que ela precisava ir para casa. "Senhor, eu não pertenço aqui."

"Tão lamentável quanto isso possa ser, eu me sinto triste para informá-la, Srta Granger, que eu não conheço nenhuma maneira de mandá-la pra casa," suas palavras fizeram o coração dela afundar. Não. Se Albus Dumbledore não poderia ajudá-la, quem possivelmente poderia? "E mesmo se eu estivesse disponível para fazer isso, eu hesitaria em tomar medidas. Você diz que tem estudado o tempo de viagem em profundidade? Você por acaso leu sobre Eloise Mintumble?"

Claro que Hermione tinha lido sobre a famosa bruxa viajante do tempo. Ela tinha sido uma Inominável no Departamento de Mistérios fazendo pesquisas sobre o que Hermione agora sabia ser a Sala do Tempo. Durante os seus experimentos, Eloise se enviou ao passado uns cinco séculos e apesar do seu retorno milagroso - que ainda era um mistério para o mundo Bruxo uma vez que Vira-Tempos só eram conhecidos por mandar pessoas para o passado, não para o futuro - ela envelheceu os cinco séculos que ela tinha viajado e morreu.

"... Oh Merlin... você está dizendo que se você pudesse me mandar para o meu tempo, eu iria instantaneamente envelhecer trinta anos?" Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram.

"Essa é uma grande possibilidade."

Ela pensou sobre isso por um longo momento. Valeria a pena o risco? Será que ela sobreviveria? Será que isso importava? Ela estar lá e falar com Dumbledore sozinho poderia causar um rasgo no tempo e mudar tudo. O Efeito Borboleta. Ela tinha lutado tanto e se sacrificado tanto no último ano para ajudar a ganhar a guerra. E se ela fizesse algo aqui e agora que arruinasse tudo? Não. Ela estava disposta a sacrificar sua vida pela causa há quatro meses no campo de batalha, agora não era diferente.

"Eu não me importo. Eu prefiro perder a minha vida a correr o risco de arruinar o futuro com qualquer ação que eu tomar aqui."

Dumbledore pareceu sorrir com as palavras dela, como se fazendo um análise do seu caráter. "Pensando de novo em Eloise Mintumble", continuou ele, em última análise, ignorando sua decisão. "Eu suponho que você tenha lido o que aconteceu como o resultado de suas alterações no tempo?"

"Sua intromissão com o passado é a razão pela qual o Ministério da Magia promulgou tantas leis sobre viagens no tempo. Ela tinha apagado em uma só tacada mais de vinte e cinco pessoas de história," ela repetiu as palavras como se estivesse lendo-as diretamente a partir de um livro.

"Você está familiarizado com as histórias das crianças, Srta Granger?"

"Beedle, o Bardo?" Hermione sorriu com a memória do livro que o homem a sua frente legou a ela em seu testamento.

"Um dos meus favoritos," o bruxo se irradiou. "Sim, o Bardo tira histórias de eventos reais e as escreve de um jeito a contar história, a entreter as massas, e para ensinar uma lição. Qual a sua história favorita, Srta Granger?"

"Os Três Irmãos," ela disse, mordendo de volta o sarcasmo que ela sentia ser conveniente em sua resposta.

"Sou um fã dessa também," os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam e Hermione se esforçou para não olhar a Varinha das Varinhas na mesa dele. "E você acredita que a Morte que entregou a Varinha Anciã, a Casa da Invisibilidade e a Pedra da Ressurreição era realmente um ser?"

"Não, senhor, mesmo se os irmãos e seus objetos realmente existiram, o que eu duvido muito," ela riu silenciosamente. "A Morte não é uma pessoa."

"Então, o conto foi escrito como uma instrução. Que lições as crianças talvez aprendessem com esse conto?" Ele a perguntou.

"Não tratar a morte levianamente," Hermione admitiu. "O irmão que pegou a Varinha das Varinhas pensou que poderia empurrar a morte aos outros pela força, mas no final há sempre alguém mais forte do que você. O irmão que pegou a Pedra da Ressurreição pensou que poderia roubar da morte, mas ninguém volta dos mortos. O último irmão pensou em escapar da morte se escondendo, mas a morte vem para todos nós no final."

"Que lições as crianças e adultos também talvez aprendessem com a história de Eloise Mintumble?"

Hermione olhou para o homem enquanto juntava suas palavras e então seus olhos se estreitaram e seu temperamento queimou. "Você está dizendo que ela _não_ destruiu vinte e cinco pessoas?! Que o Ministério da Magia inventou tudo, a fim de evitar que as pessoas tolamente usassem a magia para alterar o tempo?!"

"Essa seria uma história muito astuta para se criar," Dumbledore riu.

"Sim, o autor era provavelmente um Sonserino," ela murmurou amargamente.

"Você tem o Vira-Tempo, Srta Granger?"

"Sim, senhor," ela o alcançou por baixo da gola de sua camisa, e retirou a correntinha, levantando o instrumento por cima da cabeça e o tirando para que o bruxo o examinasse.

"Admirável," disse ele com uma leveza como se estivesse olhando para uma flor bonita ou uma obra de arte em vez do dispositivo que altera a vida que ele era. "Eu mesmo só vi desenhos deles, mas não em grande detalhe. Eu estava, no entanto, sob a impressão de que, para viajar no tempo seja possível, a areia deve mover-se através da ampulheta?"

"Não, não é desse jeito que os Vira-Tempo trabalham. Você o gira e, em seguida, volta algumas horas, e então você se move até que você alcance sua linha temporal presente. A ampulheta é apenas um recipiente para as areias do tempo, eu não tenho certeza se movê-la em uma direção ou outra é o que dispara a magia," disse ela claramente. No entanto, com os olhos focados no instrumento em suas mãos, ela franziu a testa em concentração. Dumbledore estava certo. A areia na ampulheta estava parada firmemente de um lado, apesar de estar virado de cabeça para baixo em sua mão.

"Este é o Vira-Tempo que você usou antes?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Não, senhor, esse é... o outro era..." ela se lembrava do dia em que ela e Remus tinham ido ao Departamento de Mistérios. Quando eles entraram na reconstruída Sala do Tempo. Ela se lembrou de como ele pareceu confuso que ela queria sair da sala, surpreso de que esse não fosse o objetivo dela. "Remus disse que ele tinha pegado do Departamento de Mistérios. Eu... é novo. Eu nunca vi um assim antes."

"Durante o seu terceiro ano bem tumultuado, você por acaso pegou a classe de Runas?"

"Claro, senhor," ela quase revirou os olhos. Como se _não_ pegar Runas Antigas fosse uma opção.

"Diga-me, o que essa significa?" Ele virou o Vira-Tempo para mostrá-la uma gravura na parte inferior. Levou um momento para que Hermione decifrasse a runa.

"Predestinação."

"Algo me diz que o seu Sr Lupin sabia o que estava fazendo quando pegou este vira-tempo, em vez de outro e deu a você. Você parece ser uma moça inteligente, que segue a risca as regras," Hermione quase riu. _Isso_ era um eufemismo. Levou uma situação de vida ou morte além de Harry Potter para levá-la a quebrar as regras. "Posso fazer uma sugestão?"

"Senhor?"

"Trate esta carta como seu novo conjunto de regras," ele segurou o pergaminho para ela e ela hesitantemente tomou-a, encarando a letra familiar de Remus.

"Eu não posso simplesmente existir nesse tempo, senhor. Eu sou... Eu sei o que está acontecendo lá fora agora. Eu sei que uma guerra vem vindo," ela explicou com o coração pesado.

"Existem rumores," ele pareceu concordar, mas se recusando a dá-la mais detalhes do que ela estava dando a ele.

"Nascidos trouxas têm sido atacados," ela declarou e olhou o rosto dele enquanto ele parecia reconhecer a declaração e concordar. "Violentamente. Eu sou um nascida-trouxa senhor," ela admitiu. "Eu não posso simplesmente cair do céu neste momento e tentar viver sem chamar a atenção para mim mesma. Francamente, eu não estou entusiasmada com a ideia de ficar frente a frente com Comensais da Morte." _Mais uma vez_.

"Eu tenho uma sugestão. Quanto você gostaria de retornar para Hogwarts?" Ele sorriu para ela.

"Eu tenho dezoito, senhor, ou melhor, dezenove agora. Hoje é meu aniversário. Ou era. Era 19 de setembro de 1998 quando eu fui embora," ela franziu a testa quando lembrou que era quase meia noite. O dia depois do meu aniversário. Ela e Sirius deveriam conversar. Hermione franziu de novo. _Maldito o seja, Remus Lupin_.

"Bem, muitas felicidades para você, Srta Granger," o diretor disse com uma voz tão genuína que a fez sorrir tristemente. "Agora, como eu estava dizendo, você já cruzou a magia do tempo, por que não empurrar essa linha um pouco mais? Eu tenho em minha posse, uma Poção de Rejuvenescimento. É mantida apenas para emergências. A cada poucos anos, eu vejo um estudante ou dois tentarem envelhecer, a fim de esgueirar-se para Hogsmeade para comprar Firewhisky. O feitiço é raramente eficaz e a ala hospitalar é muitas vezes o refúgio para um casal de idosos no terceiro ano. Eu sugiro que você tome esta poção e torne-se uma estudante em Hogwarts, mais uma vez. Eu acredito, é o lugar mais seguro para ser um nascido trouxa, como você diz."

Ela se lembrava da Poção de Envelhecimento, apesar de Fred e George não precisarem dela para roubar uma garrafa de Firewhisky, eles tinham o Mapa do Maroto para isso. Não, os gêmeos tinham usado um feitiço de envelhecimento a fim de tentar menear seu caminho para o Torneio Tribruxo. Um feitiço que saiu pela culatra e os deixou na ala hospitalar bebendo uma Poção de Rejuvenescimento para trazê-los de volta aos seus dezesseis anos de idade.

"Quão jovem?" Hermione perguntou. Ela odiava admitir derrota, mas Remus a tinha deixado claramente sem opções nessa situação terrível, e, sem saber como voltar para casa, ela precisava de um plano para assegurar sua própria segurança.

"Eu iria sugerir onze anos. Trazê-la para escola em um mês para ser sorteada junto dos novos alunos. Você não iria se sobrepor e chamar uma atenção não desejada para você."

Hermione assentiu. Fazia sentido. Botá-la com qualquer outra idade iria imediatamente chamar atenção. Hogwarts não tinha um aluno transferido há mais de um século. Ela seria tão fácil de ser vista em uma multidão como Harry tinha sido, e ela sabia como aquilo _o_ tinha tornado um grande alvo. "Eu seria capaz de ficar dentro da escola todo o ano? Eu me destacaria quando os feriados chegassem. Eu não tenho família aqui, senhor."

"Então devemos procurar uma para você. Talvez uma boa família Puro-sangue, então poderíamos aprofundá-la sobre suas preocupações em ser reconhecida como uma nascida-trouxa," ele ofereceu, tomando nota da forma como ela reagiu à palavra "puro-sangue."

"Não posso dizer que eu seja familiarizada com _boas_ famílias Puro-sangue, senhor," Hermione rebateu.

"Por sorte eu sou," ele falou, seus olhos de repente atraídos para as mãos dela. "Esse é um belo bracelete, Srta Granger. E eu me familiarizo com as palavras. Você é conhecida da família Potter?"

Hermione segurou seu suspiro. "Você poderia dizer isso."

"E você confia neles?"

Ela franziu a testa enquanto pensava em Harry. Harry que tinha salvado sua vida. Harry que pensou estar morto até que Voldemort apontasse uma maldição da morte diretamente nela. Mas Harry tinha estado lá para detê-lo. "Eles são..."

"Família?" Dumbledore ofereceu.

"Sim," Hermione assentiu imediatamente. Harry tinha acabado de falar nem uma hora atrás que ela era sua irmã. Que isso a tornava uma Potter. "Mas não... desculpe, senhor," ela franziu a testa e lágrimas rebeldes começaram a fugir dos cantos dos seus olhos. Será que ela veria seu melhor amigo novo?

"Nada a se desculpar minha cara," ele ofereceu-lhe um lenço e ela sorriu agradecida quando o pegou. "Posso sugerir uma viagem para a ala hospitalar? Talvez um breve descanso vá ajudá-la."

"Obrigada, senhor," ela concordou.

"Aqui está a poção que discutimos, se quiser," ele estendeu a mão para uma gaveta da mesa, recuperando a Varinha das Varinhas e agitando-a, desbloqueando-a e retirando um pequeno frasco vermelho. "Pegue isso", ele passou a poção para ela e, em seguida, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, rabiscando uma nota e enrolando-o rapidamente. "E essa carta para Madame Pomfrey e, se você decidir que sim, ela saberá a dosagem apropriada. Você e eu nos encontraremos novamente depois de eu ter conduzido um pequeno negócio em seu nome e, em seguida, definiremos um plano para mantê-la segura e protegida até que eu seja capaz de investigar em particular o instrumento que você trouxe consigo."

"Obrigada, senhor," ela fungou novamente. "Você está sendo abundantemente calmo sobre isso considerando todas as coisas."

"Sou um homem de muitos interesses. O futuro é um deles. Eu devo pedir, entretanto, que você não divulgue mais informações sobre suas origens com ninguém, eu inclusive. Nada que possa alterar essa linha do tempo."

"Mas, senhor, pensei que o senhor tinha dito que qualquer coisa que eu faça já havia sido feita antes."

"Você é responsável sim, por suas próprias ações," ele acenou com a cabeça. "Mas não pelas ações dos outros. Eu posso ver que você é bastante hábil em Oclumência, já que tenho tentado romper algumas das paredes que você ergueu dentro de sua mente durante a nossa conversa."

"Estou ciente senhor." E ela estava. No momento em que ela chegou ao escritório ela sentiu as cotoveladas familiares contra as barreiras na sua mente que protegiam suas lembranças. Oclumência nunca tinha sido algo em que ela era realmente hábil, mas em algumas noites da fuga Sirius tinha ajudado. E desde que a guerra tinha acabado, Sirius pareceu forçar Hermione em uma pseudo-amizade com Draco, e o jovem Sonserino tinha ajudado também, apesar dela imaginar que era mais para a própria diversão dele com o fato de que ele finalmente a tinha superado em algo.

"Perdoe-me, mas eu julguei necessário ao menos testar suas habilidade antes de oferecer minha ajuda ao integrá-la com o resto dos meus alunos."

"Eu entendo, senhor," e ela entendia.

"Eu só trago isso à tona, porque se você falar do futuro para outros que não são tão qualificados, eles poderiam facilmente divulgar essa informação para as partes que iriam colocá-la em perigo, bem como outros que possam estar privilegiados com o seu conhecimento."

"Eu entendo, senhor," ela assentiu. "Não vou falar uma palavra."

"Obrigada, Srta Granger. Por favor, descanse um pouco e eu a verei em algumas horas." Ele levantou e andou com ela até a porta, a observando desaparecer pela escada em espiral.


	17. A Senhorinha Aprende Rápido

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Dezessete: A Senhorinha Aprende Rápido

_"...You don't know about my past, and_   
_I don't have a future figured out._   
_And maybe this is going too fast._   
_And maybe it's not meant to last..."_   
_(Taking Chances - Celine Dion)_

**1o de agosto, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Hermione lentamente fez seu caminho pelos corredores familiares, mas estranhamente estrangeiros, que conduziam para a Ala Hospitalar. Era tão familiar e ainda tão diferente de todas as várias noites que tinha passado ali. Noites se recuperando de acidentalmente se transformar em um gato e, em seguida, pouco depois, o tempo que ela passou ali depois de ser petrificada pelo Basilisco; ou os dias de recuperação depois da Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios. A última vez que ela tinha visto a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts foi logo após o fim da guerra onde ela se ofereceu para ajudar Madame Pomfrey com os gravemente feridos. Enquanto ela passava pela porta da enfermaria, Hermione se surpreendeu ao vê-la vazia e silenciosa. Apenas outro lembrete de que ela estava de fato em 1971 e não em 1998.

... Isso não era sua casa...

"Olá, querida, como posso ajudá-la?" Uma Madame Pomfrey mais jovem se aproximou e os olhos suaves da Medibruxa fizeram Hermione sorrir. Foi chocante ver o Professor Dumbledore vivo, mas um rosto familiar fez Hermione se sentir menos distante de sua vida real.

"Humm," Hermione gaguejou. "O diretor me pediu para lhe dar isso," disse ela, estendendo o pergaminho enrolado em uma mão e a garrafa da Poção Rejuvenescedora na outra. Madame Pomfrey pegou a carta primeiro, embora ela tivesse olhado curiosamente para a poção no meio da leitura. Ela pareceu meditar as palavras em sua mente um pouco antes de liberá-las mais uma vez para Hermione.

"E você decidiu o que quer fazer?" A Medibruxa perguntou. "Eu preciso saber para medir uma dosagem apropriada," ela apontou para o frasco vermelho em sua mão.

"Eu... eu não tenho certeza," Hermione admitiu tristemente. "Eu... eu não sei o que devo fazer," ela deixou escapar um soluço silencioso e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Remus tinha literalmente a atirado em uma situação impossível. Apenas algumas horas atrás, ela estava em casa, comemorando seu aniversário com as pessoas mais importantes na sua vida. Harry, Sirius, Ron, Remus e os Weasley. Godric, ela estava até mesmo feliz em ver Malfoy naquele momento! Como ela deveria seguir as instruções de Remus e viver a sua vida? Esta não era a sua vida.

"Faça," ela concordou. "Eu não tenho nenhuma outra opção."

"Muito bem," Madame Pomfrey concordou franzindo a testa. "Sente-se em alguma cama. O Diretor insiste para que você descanse e, se você está certa sobre tomar essa poção, você vai precisar estar deitada de qualquer modo. Ela pode ser um pouco inquietante, uma vez que entrar em vigor."

"Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione sorriu bondosamente. "É bom ver um rosto famil..." ela vacilou, de repente percebendo que ela estava prestes a revelar o fato de que ela conhecia a Medibruxa no futuro. As sobrancelhas de Hermione franziram. Ia levar algum tempo para se adaptar.

"Eu entendo, querida," Madame Pomfrey acenou com a cabeça. "Dumbledore explicou em sua carta," ela apontou para o pergaminho. "Não em muitos detalhes e eu não vou ficar fazendo perguntas também," ela insistiu. "Eu sei melhor do que a maioria sobre não mexer com magia desconhecida. Agora quantos anos você tem querida?" Ela perguntou.

"Dezenove, acabei de fazer, na verdade," Hermione disse enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama, respirando profundamente para acalmar os nervos. Ela tinha planejado passar o resto do seu aniversário lendo seus novos livros e então talvez tomar uma xícara de chá antes de ir pra cama. Agora ela estava aqui, planejando apagar não apenas seu aniversário mais recente, mas os setes que vinham antes.

"Está bem, você precisará beber isso aqui," a Medibruxa disse enquanto media uma grande porção do frasco, colocando-a em um copo pequeno e entregando para Hermione. "Beba rápido, o gosto é bastante ruim e os ajustes não serão confortáveis no geral, mas você pode tomar algumas Poções para Dormir se quiser e você vai cair no sono antes de sentir uma coisa", disse ela, estendendo a mão para outro pequeno frasco no armário nas proximidades.

"Posso... posso pedir uma Poção Sem Sonhos?" Hermione perguntou.

"Você conhece essa Poção?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Poções Sem Sonho eram altamente viciantes, e Hermione normalmente não pediria, mas sem seus amigos e família para ajudá-la durante a noite, ela pensou que seria melhor.

"Conheço," Hermione assentiu. "É melhor para todos se eu tomá-la. Eu tenho... eu tenho sido conhecida por causar um rebuliço no meu sono."

"Eu não me oponho a lidar com alguns pesadelos, querida," explicou a Medibruxa, usando seus argumentos típicos quando se tratava de pedidos de poção.

Hermione suspirou com irritação, sabendo que a mulher estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, mas Hermione não estava com vontade de discutir. Alcançando seu braço direito sobre o peito, ela puxou a manga de sua camisa e começou enrolando-a pelo braço, revelando a profunda, cicatriz roxa que cobria sua carne.

 _Sangue-ruim_.

Madame Pomfrey engasgou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar estranhamente calmo de Hermione e, sem dizer uma palavra, ela balançou a cabeça, enfiou a mão no armário e entregou a poção para a jovem bruxa. Hermione deu-lhe um aceno agradecido e deixou o líquido deslizar em sua garganta. Em seguida, com um pouco de coragem e determinação - ou apenas derrota - Hermione alcançou a Poção Rejuvenescedora e engoliu até a última gota, apertando os olhos e tentando desejando que as lágrimas recuassem antes que ela se virasse e colocasse a cabeça no travesseiro, a Poção Sem Sonhos a atingindo.

Hermione dormiu por algumas horas, mas não sonhou. Sem pesadelos de Bellatrix Lestrange a torturando. Sem flashes de Padfoot amarrado e jogado no ombro de Fenrir Greyback, ou dela sendo estrunchada. Sem pensamentos de Harry jogado morto no chão da Floresta Proibida, ou Sirius e Remus sendo torturados.

Mas ela também não sonhou sobre estar em casa.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela se sentiu diferente. Professor Dumbledore estava em pé ao seu lado na cama, um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso suave nos lábios. Hermione se moveu para se sentar e ficou chocada quando sua blusa ficou presa embaixo dela enquanto ela se movia. Ela olhou para baixo e imediatamente percebeu que sua roupa estava diversos tamanhos maior.

"Vejo que tomou uma decisão," o velho bruxo sorriu para ela. "Estou muito contente," ele admitiu. "Venho informar que arranjei uma casa para você ficar. Um casal de idosos Puro-sangue concordou em levá-la. Eu espero que você confie em meu julgamento ao dizer que eles são boas pessoas, melhor do que a maioria de fato."

"Obrigada, senhor," Hermione assentiu triste, seus olhos se contraíram um pouco, surpresa ao ouvir o som arejado de sua voz. Suas palavras saíram estranhas também. Com um gemido, Hermione estendeu a mão para frente, roçando os dedos contra sua boca enquanto sentia a protuberância de seus excessivamente grandes dentes da frente. "Maravilhoso," disse ela com um grunhido amargo. "Não," Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Madame Pomfrey, posso fazer um pedido?" Perguntou Hermione.

"O que você precisa querida?" Perguntou o Medibruxa.

"Eu preciso... meus dentes de volta ao normal," ela explicou. "Eu consertei eles no quarto ano e eu sei que é completamente superficial, mas se eu estou sendo forçada a lidar com reviver minha juventude, eu prefiro não ter uma coisa extra contra mim," ela quase fez beicinho e sentiu uma sequência de emoções afiadas subir dentro de seu peito que a levou a se perguntar como a Poção Rejuvenescedora afetou seus hormônios. Outra coisa que ela claramente não tinha pensado antes de tomar a poção.

"Eu imagino que quando você tiver atingido a idade que seus dentes foram consertados, eles irão ajustar automaticamente," disse Madame Pomfrey.

"Eu não entendo," Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, querida, ainda é o seu corpo. A poção não dá exatamente ao seu ser físico um novo começo. Você já viveu e passou por experiências físicas, e na idade em que elas ocorreram, seu corpo tenderá a reajustar-se, como uma forma de aproximar-se, suponho," ela tentou explicar.

Imediatamente olhos castanhos de Hermione olharam para o braço esquerdo, levantando a manga de sua camisa. Um soluço escapou dela quando a pele impecável de sua juventude, sem manchas, cicatrizes e maldição livre foi apresentada à ela. "Mas..." Hermione olhou para cima, lágrimas em seus olhos. "Elas vão voltar?" Ela perguntou à Madame Pomfrey.

"É altamente provável minha querida", ela franziu a testa. "Sinto muito."

Hermione assentiu. "Então eu insisto que meus dentes sejam consertados agora. Se eu posso esperar que todas as minhas cicatrizes retornem para mim um dia, eu gostaria de ter essa única coisa, eu suponho," ela olhou para cima. "Se eu tivesse minha varinha, eu faria isso eu mesma. Você poderia... você poderia reduzi-los para mim, por favor?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Claro, minha querida, só me diga quando," a bruxa mais velha finalmente cedeu e se aproximou da cama. Ela entregou um pequeno espelho para Hermione, que sufocou um suspiro quando ela olhou para seu reflexo. Onze anos de idade Hermione, quase doze anos. Dentes de pinote e cabelo espesso, uma dispersão de sardas ao longo do seu nariz e bochechas. Ela sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça, abrindo a boca para permitir que Madame Pomfrey começasse o feitiço.

"Que tal?" A Medibruxa perguntou.

"Obrigada," Hermione franziu a testa. "Eu me sinto um pouco vaidosa sobre isso, mas... "

"Todos nós temos nossas próprias inseguranças querida," a bruxa sorriu. "Não preocupe com isso."

"Agora, Srta Granger, se você estiver sentindo-se bem para uma viagem de Flu, eu gostaria de levá-la para conhecer a sua nova família adotiva," Dumbledore sorriu. "Embora ninguém, a salvo pela família em questão, bem como Madame Pomfrey e eu, vá saber alguns detalhes sobre sua verdadeira identidade, todos os quais eu vou pedir para realizar um Voto Perpétuo para proteger seu segredo," ele ofereceu e Hermione sorriu agradecida.

"Sim, senhor," ela levantou e quase caiu da cama, esquecendo que estava alguns centímetros menor agora. Suas calças jeans quase caíram de seus quadris quando ela levantou e Hermione as agarrou rapidamente, constrangida quando ela olhou para os olhos na Madame Pomfrey. "Você não iria estar disposta a fazer um pouco mais de alterações para mim, não é?" Hermione corou e a Medibruxa deu uma risada suave, acenando com a varinha sobre roupas de Hermione, encolhendo-as para melhor se adequarem à sua forma.

"Não tenho certeza do que eu faria sem você, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione lhe deu um sorriso triste.

"Suponho que vou vê-la em um mês, minha querida", ela sorriu para a garota. "Sinta-se livre para passar por aqui se você precisar de alguma coisa, uma vez que você voltou para Hogwarts."

"Obrigada de novo," Hermione assentiu. "Eu virei."

"Venha, Srta Granger," Dumbledore estava parado na porta, a segurando aberta para Hermione que o seguiu rapidamente, embora ficando poucos passos atrás dele enquanto ele se movia de volta para seu escritório, a escadaria em espiral atrás da gárgula de pedra e em seu escritório. O diretor se aproximou da lareira, alcançando o pó de Flu. "Aqui está minha querida," ele entregou um pouco para ela. "Agora, eu já expliquei um pouco da sua chegada à família que irá acolhê-la. Eles só sabem que você é uma nascida-trouxa na necessidade de grande proteção, cuja família não está mais entre nós," explicou. "Eles foram gentis o suficiente para não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta, embora eu pudesse ter insistido em não respondê-las de qualquer maneira. Eu prometo a você, eles podem ser confiados com sua vida."

"Eu agradeço por colocar tão grande esforço em garantir isso por mim, senhor," Hermione sorriu para o velho bruxo. Ela ficou para trás, permitindo-lhe dar um passo adiante na grande lareira. Ela suspirou quando ela olhou para ela e lembrando que apenas quatro meses atrás, ela estava vindo através dessa entrada em particular, invadir a escola ao lado de Sirius, Harry, Ron e Draco.

"Ouça claramente, e me siga," Dumbledore sorriu para ela enquanto jogava o pó de Flu para baixo e falava claramente, "Mansão Potter," e desaparecia nas chamas verdes.

"Potter!?" Hermione engasgou. Ela sabia que não devia estar surpresa considerando que o Diretor tinha falado sobre eles antes nesse mesmo gabinete, mas saber que ela estava para entrar na casa dos parentes de Harry causou uma ansiedade que assombrava o seu interior. Ela engoliu com força e convocou sua coragem Grifinória e entrou na lareira. "Mansão Potter!" ela gritou, jogando o pó e desaparecendo nas chamas.

oOoOoOo

**2 de agosto, 1971**

**Mansão Potter - Residência dos Potter**

Hermione soltou um suspiro quando ela saiu de uma enorme lareira, com os olhos se ajustando para olhar ao redor de uma sala gigante que rivalizava com a Mansão Malfoy. Ela ouviu e disse a palavra "Mansão", mas não poderia quebrar a cabeça com isso agora. Fazia sentido, é claro, os antepassados de Harry eram Puro-sangue até que seu pai casou-se com Lily Evans e se mudou para a casa de campo dos Potter em Godric's Hollow. Ao contrário da grande frieza que estava incrustada olhando a grande casa de Malfoy, a Mansão Potter parecia que alguém tinha acabado de entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória e colocado um encanto de ampliação no espaço. A grande variedade de janelas em torno da sala circular foi envolta com cortinas de veludo em profundo carmesim e ouro. O mobiliário foi feito de carvalho escuro polido, e as poltronas com aparência suave e sofás estavam cobertas de travesseiros em uma variedade de cores suaves.

"Uau," ela não pôde evitar sussurrar enquanto seus olhos escaneavam a sala com um sorriso. Como isso já se parecia como... como... seu lar?

"É do seu gosto, então?" Uma doce voz feminina falou e os olhos de Hermione se viraram para observar as três pessoas na sala, todos de pé e olhando para ela com expressões divertidas em seus rostos.

Dumbledore estava ao lado de um casal de idosos, embora nem de perto tão velhos quanto o próprio diretor. Ambos pareciam estar nos seus cinquenta e poucos anos, embora houvesse um brilho juvenil nos olhos castanhos do homem. Ele tinha um cabelo bagunçado familiar que parecia quase em pé, apesar de desvanecer ao longo da linha capilar. A mulher que falou sorriu gentilmente, o que foi chocante no primeiro momento, desde que ela possuía uma semelhança estranha com Andromeda Tonks. A mulher a sua frente tinha traços aristocráticos e o conjunto era bem formado, mas ela possuía uma suavidade que lhe lembrava de Molly Weasley, algo que a deixou imediatamente à vontade. Ajudou que a mulher tivesse cabelo castanho escuro, mas ela podia ver manchas de cinza, a mesma cor que os olhos dela.

"É linda," Hermione sorriu docemente. "Obrigada, por... por me aceitarem em sua casa."

"É sua agora também, querida," a mulher abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu estava na necessidade de uma outra mulher nesta casa," ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Estou desesperada para escapar a loucura de rapazes jovens e velhos que se recusam a crescer," ela riu e seu marido pareceu piscar para ela.

"Ela exagera," o marido riu. "Ela ama isso. A mantém com os pés no chão."

"Dorea Potter," a mulher estendeu uma mão para a garota.

"Charlus," o homem sorriu para ela.

"Hermione," a jovem bruxa se apresentou.

"Bom, eu não quero ser rude e estender a minha vinda," Dumbledore sorriu. "Mas eu tenho apenas um mês para preparar meu discurso para o início da festa," ele sorriu e pegando em suas vestes, tirou dois envelopes familiares e entregando um para Dorea. "Pensei que já que estaria vindo aqui, eu poderia entregar as cartas em mãos," ele sorriu e depois entregou o outro envelope para Hermione que olhou para ele com uma pontada de nostalgia. Sua carta de Hogwarts. E desde que ela tinha onze de novo, essa era sua primeira carta de Hogwarts.

"Obrigada, Professor," ela enxugou uma lágrima de seu olho. "Por tudo."

"Estou ansioso para vê-la novamente em um mês, minha querida menina," Dumbledore sorriu. "Charlus, Dorea, eu espero ver vocês dois mais vezes."

"Esperamos que não muitas vezes," Dorea sorriu. "Eu prefiro não receber cartas do Diretor de Hogwarts. Eu imagino que geralmente vá ser uma má notícia," ela deu uma risada rápida e seu marido se juntou. Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez para o casal e, em seguida, para Hermione antes de voltar atrás na lareira e desaparecer em uma explosão de chamas verdes.

"Agora", Dorea se virou imediatamente para Hermione. "Albus explicou que você teve uma noite bastante difícil," ela sorriu docemente. "Nós não vamos bisbilhotar, prometo," e Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Mas a hora é tarde e eu insisto que todos nós tenhamos uma boa noite de descanso e começar amanhã cedo," ela juntou as mãos como se já estivesse planejando um dia cheio de atividades, algo que fez Hermione ficar um pouco ansiosa.

"Tilly!" Dorea chamou e com um suave pop, uma pequena alegre elfo doméstico apareceu na frente do Potter e Hermione. A jovem bruxa empalideceu com a visão do elfo doméstico e ela respirou irritada. _Não. Absolutamente não_! Ela não estava sendo adotada em uma família puro-sangue que escravizava elfos domésticos!

"Uma Senhorinha?" O pequeno elfo olhou para Hermione com olhos do tamanho de uma bola de tênis e da cor do céu no dia mais brilhante no verão. A criatura sorriu para Hermione alegremente, pulando para cima e para baixo com a emoção de um Weasley na manhã de Natal, virando-se e sorrindo para Dorea e Charlus como se tivessem apenas a presenteando com algo precioso. "Tilly está tão animada!" A pequena elfa gritou. "Tilly quis cuidar de uma jovem Senhorinha. Não que Tilly não ame os jovens _Mestres_ ," seus olhos viajaram para Charlus e Dorea.

"Cuidado, Tilly, você não quer brincar de favoritos agora," Charlus riu.

"Tilly faz como Tilly faz," disse o elfo doméstico com o que parecia ser um tom de desafio divertido e Hermione quase se engasgou quando Charlus soltou uma gargalhada e Dorea revirou os olhos.

"Hermione, essa é Tilly. Ela vai te levar para o seu quarto. Tenha cuidado ou ela com certeza vai exagerar e começar a vesti-la como uma boneca," Dorea riu. "E não a deixe te mimar," Dorea insistiu. Hermione ficou chocada por ter sido mandada sobre a forma de reagir ao elfo doméstico, ao invés de ver Dorea mandar o elfo doméstico.

"Tilly não mima," Tilly revirou seus olhos azul-claro brilhantes. "Tilly faz carinho, é amorosa e habitua mal."

"É a mesma coisa," Charlus sorriu afetadamente.

"Tilly faz como Tilly faz," a pequena elfa encolheu os ombros e alcançou a mão de Hermione, dando um pequeno aperto. "Senhorinha vai seguir Tilly. Senhor e Senhora devem ir para cama, sim eles devem. Tilly vai ficar zangada se eles ficarem acordados até tarde de novo."

"Sim, Tilly," Charlus disse com um sorriso debochado, fingindo ser repreendido pela elfo-doméstico como se ele fosse uma criança. "Boa noite, Hermione. Durma bem. Vamos pensar em tudo amanhã. Você está segura aqui," ele prometeu. Hermione queria ter outro momento para mostrar adequadamente sua gratidão para o casal, mas seu braço foi puxado para fora do cômodo por uma mais do que excitada - e estranhamente independente - elfo.

"Tilly? Posso perguntar... você é bem tratada aqui?" Hermione franziu a testa. "Você... não preferia ser uma elfo livre?" Ela murmurou.

"Tilly _é_ uma elfo livre," ela explicou e os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

"O que? Te deram roupas?" Ela perguntou, olhando para a pequena toalha de chá que a elfo doméstico usava. Hermione sabia que era o uniforme típico dos elfos domésticos.

"Tilly não precisa de roupas para ser livre," a elfa explicou, continuando a segurar a mão de Hermione, a levando por outro longo corredor e para cima em algumas escadas. "Tilly cuidou da Senhora Dorea quando ela era uma Senhorinha," Tilly sorriu e continuou andando. "Quando Senhora casou com Senhor Charlus, Senhora Dorea pediu a Tilly para ir com ela. Mas a mãe da Senhora Dorea não ficou feliz, não, não ficou. A antiga Senhora de Tilly não estava feliz com o casamento da Senhora Dorea. A antiga Senhora de Tilly disse que Tilly iria ficar com ela só para irritar Senhora Dorea. Mas Senhora Dorea gritou com a antiga Senhora de Tilly, disse que estava levando Tilly e azarou a antiga Senhora de Tilly, sim ela azarou," a elfa-doméstica parecia sorrir com a memória, deixando escapar uma risada suave. "Tilly estava feliz em vir e cuidar da Senhora Dorea e sua família. Tilly está livre dos maus Senhores."

"Fico contente," Hermione sorriu. Contente em ouvir que Tilly parecia ser bem tratada. "Tilly?" Hermione perguntou. "Eu insisto que você não limpe nada para mim," Hermione disse firmemente. "Eu posso limpar eu mesma e sou boa com a cozinha também."

De repente a elfa-doméstica parou no seu caminho e se virou lentamente, os grandes olhos lacrimejando, uma careta triste cruzando seu rosto. "Senhorinha não quer Tilly?"

"Não, não, Tilly, só não quero que você tenha que cuidar de mim!" Hermione franziu a testa, chocada com a visão da pequena elfa triste.

"Senhorinha quer que Tilly fique triste? Ah, pobre Tilly!" Ela caiu no choro, soltando a mão de Hermione e cobrindo o rosto enquanto soluçava. "Tilly desejou e desejou tanto por um longo tempo por uma Senhorinha, e a Senhorinha não quer Tilly. Tudo que Tilly sempre quis foi cuidar de uma Senhorinha..."

"Tilly, por favor, não chore!" Hermione engasgou. "Por favor, por favor. Eu não quero te deixar triste. Desculpa! Por favor, por favor pare de chorar," Hermione implorou. "Oh Tilly, está bem, está bem," Hermione se rendeu. "Você pode cuidar de mim, apenas, por favor, pare de chorar."

"Tilly aceita," a elfa doméstica disse, imediatamente segurando seus soluços enquanto alcançava de novo a mão de Hermione e a puxava para um grande quarto no final do corredor. "A nova Senhorinha de Tilly aprende rápido, sim, ela aprende."

Hermione avançou, boquiaberta. Ela tinha acabado de ser emocionalmente manipulada por um elfo doméstico?!

Tilly abriu a porta dupla no final do corredor, apontando para o banheiro pessoal de Hermione enquanto entravam na suíte. Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram com a visão do gigante quarto com uma massiva cama de dossel no centro, drapejada com lindas cortinas azuis e douradas. Um grande e antigo guarda roupa se estendia no final do quarto, uma porta aberta revelava não roupas, mas uma grande variedade de tecidos dobrados. Tilly se aproximou do armário com um sorriso no rosto, apontando para a roupa de linho.

"Tilly vai fazer para Senhorinha novas vestes e vestidos," Tilly lhe deu um grande sorriso. "Senhorinha precisa de novas roupas e livros e penas e Senhorinha precisa de uma varinha!" Ela disse excitada. "Senhora disse para Tilly que Senhorinha vai para Hogwarts em breve com Senhorzinho. Tilly vai ficar triste os vendo ir embora," a elfa-doméstica assentiu e Hermione não pôde evitar sorrir tristemente.

Contudo a pequena elfa trouxe a tona algo que Hermione já tinha esquecido. Ela olhou para o envelope em suas mãos e sorriu, passando os dedos sobre a escrita ao longo que dizia:

_Senhorita Potter_

_Quarto ao final do Corredor no Segundo Andar_

_Mansão Potter_

Hermione olhou para as palavras com emoções desconectadas. Ela sabia que não poderia ser chamada de Granger aqui. Dumbledore tinha encontrado uma família Puro-sangue por um motivo. Como uma Nascida-trouxa que estava em perigo ela chamaria a atenção que não precisava. Hermione precisava aparecer tão comum quanto possível. Mas o nome dela era a última coisa que lhe restava de seus pais e o sentimento de que ela também tinha perdido isso quebrou algo dentro dela. Algo que precisava ser quebrado. Ela passou meses de luto pela perda dos pais, pais que na verdade estavam mortos. Ela deu uma rápida respirada e a deixou sair lentamente enquanto o selo era quebrado e retirava o pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado do envelope grosso, pesado. Não mais Granger. Talvez ela pudesse aprender a se curar agora.

Harry aparentemente estava certo. Hermione era de fato uma Potter.

_HOGWARTS ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA_

_Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezado Srta. Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall.  
Diretora Substituta._

Hermione se permitiu sorrir enquanto lia a carta para si mesma. Hogwarts. McGonagall. Algumas coisas poderiam ser familiares. Algumas coisas poderiam ainda estar em casa para ela. Sua atenção foi chamada de volta para Tilly que tinha - nos poucos minutos em que Hermione tinha sido distraída por sua carta - criado uma camisola azul claro e foi agora prosseguir para tentar vestir Hermione ela mesma, assim como Dorea tinha avisado.

"Tilly," Hermione murmurou, tentando puxar a blusa para longe das mãos da elfa-doméstico. "Tilly, eu posso despir-me. Tilly," Hermione disse com a voz de advertência e foi pega de surpresa quando a pequena resoluta elfa-doméstica rosnou, congelando Hermione em choque, altura em que Tilly se aproveitou da situação e começou a despi-la e, em seguida, vestir a jovem bruxa. Hermione se sentou na cama completamente derrotada.

"Senhorinha é teimosa," Tilly sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para outro. "Durma agora. Senhorinha precisa descansar."

"Obrigada, Tilly," Hermione ofereceu um pequeno sorriso para a pequena criatura que tinha de algum modo vencido Hermione mais rápido e fácil do que bruxos das trevas. Hermione se encaminhou para a cama rapidamente, parcialmente com medo de que Tilly fosse arrastá-la para debaixo das cobertas e a enfiasse com força o bastante para prendê-la lá. A elfa estalou os dedos e o belo quarto escureceu, todas as lâmpadas apagando.

Hermione podia apenas esperar que a Poção Sem Sonhos que ela tomou mais cedo no dia ainda estivesse no seu organismo durante a noite. A última coisa que ela queria fazer com essa família maravilhosa - e com a elfa doméstica bem protetora - era assustá-la com seus gritos.


	18. Viva A Sua Vida

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Dezoito: Viva A Sua Vida

_"...I learned from you that I do not crumble_   
_I learned that strength is something you choose_   
_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_   
_There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you..."_   
_(I Learned From You - Miley Cyrus)_

**2 de agosto, 1971**

**Mansão Potter - Residência dos Potter**

Hermione dormiu profundamente, sem sonhos e acordou descansada e com os olhos turvos no conforto da cama de dossel. Confusa no início com a sensação de que a cama era tão diferente da menor que havia no seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld Número 12, Hermione se esforçou para reconhecer seus arredores. Seus olhos embaçados olharam ao redor do grande quarto da direita para a esquerda, demorando-se, eventualmente, na silhueta parada na frente de grandes janelas que deixavam entrar ansiosamente o sol da manhã.

A figura se aproximou e Hermione piscou vendo uma cabeça com cabelos negros bagunçados. Hermione sorriu, abafando um bocejo. "Hmm... Harry?" Ela murmurou no seu estado sonolento.

"Quem é Harry?" Uma voz vagamente familiar, mas ainda estranha respondeu.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se abriram e ela piscou rapidamente para clarear a visão. Ela olhou para o rosto de um menino com cabelos negros familiares que se levantavam na parte traseira, mas em vez dos olhos esmeraldas cintilantes que ela tinha crescido se acostumando ao longo dos últimos oito anos, ela viu seu reflexo no marrom avelã.

Esse não era Harry.

... _1971_...

Hermione respirou fundo quando tudo veio à tona. A caixa carmesim na biblioteca da família Black. O Vira-Tempo encantado em uma Chave de Portal. A carta de Remus. Reunião com um muito vivo Albus Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey e uma Poção Rejuvenescedora. Indo de Flu para uma grande Mansão e conhecendo os Potter. Aquela incrivelmente mandona elfo doméstico.

E agora um menino de pé ao lado de sua cama, olhando para ela com olhos curiosos e um sorriso torto.

"Então, você é a minha nova irmã, ein?" Ele sorriu e Hermione gritou.

"Quem é você?!" Ela gritou, indo para longe para o lado oposto da cama grande que, aparentemente, apesar de seus gritos, se traduziram em um convite para o garoto subir na cama com ela, para obter um olhar mais atento. "Espera," ela parou e olhou para o garoto de perto, chocada com a semelhança quase idêntica ao seu melhor amigo. Como ela não tinha percebido? 1971, Mansão Potter.

"Você é o James?" Ela engasgou, o encarando. "Ah meu... Merlin, você... você parece..."

"Lindo? Maravilhoso? Brilhante?" James sorriu presunçosamente e Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, chocada em como parecia genuína. Ela não tinha rido uma vez desde que todo este fiasco começou na noite de seu aniversário.

"Você parece uma bagunça," Hermione sorriu para ele, sua forte semelhança com Harry e sua aparente falta de compreensão em relação ao espaço pessoal de uma pessoa fez dele um pouco cativante. "Você ao menos tem uma escova?" Ela inconscientemente estendeu a mão para alisar o cabelo dele como tinha feito com Harry durante os últimos oito anos, incapaz de se impedir, como se seus músculos agissem por conta própria.

"Olha só quem fala," James riu, estendendo uma mão para cima para sacudir seus cabelos, tornando-os duas vezes pior. Ele, então, estendeu a mesma mão e bagunçou o cabelo dela, a provocando. "Você pode esconder lanches nessa juba?"

"Nunca pensei nisso," ela fez uma careta, quase pegando a oportunidade para repreender corretamente o rapaz por falar com um adulto assim, até que se lembrou de que ela já não era uma adulta. Sua mente realizava as memórias de uma velha bruxa de 19 anos a partir de 1998, mas na verdade, ela era agora uma menina de 11 anos que vive em 1971.

"Bem, desde que você não faz isso, _eu_ posso esconder lanches aí?" James perguntou com um sorriso. "Parece um pouco mais conveniente do que encher meus próprios bolsos."

"Não, você não pode esconder doces no meu cabelo," ela revirou os olhos.

"Olhe para nós, irmãos já", ele riu. "Sempre quis uma irmã mais nova," James respondeu quando ele se inclinou para trás contra a cabeceira da cama, apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça e fazendo-se estranhamente confortável na presença de uma garota estranha em sua casa. Hermione imaginou que seus pais o tinham informado de sua aparente adoção. Hermione ficou chocada ao ver que ele parecia tão ... relaxado sobre ela.

"Quando é o seu aniversário?" Hermione perguntou imediatamente.

"20 de março."

"Bom, o meu é 19 de setembro, então tecnicamente eu sou mais velha do que você... _irmãozinho_ ," ela sorriu debochadamente.

"Tecnicamente a mãe disse que nós iremos dizer a todos que você é minha irmã gêmea. E eu insisto que eu nasci primeiro. Afinal, eu estava aqui antes," ele encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente.

"Gêmeos?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Nós não parecemos nada com o outro."

" _Esse_ é o seu problema?" James riu alto. "Considerando que eu acordei esta manhã com os meus pais me dizendo que eu tinha uma nova irmã gêmea, e oh não diga a ninguém que Albus Dumbledore a deixou aqui... Eu acho que estou lidando com isso muito bem e o _seu_ problema é que não somos parecidos? Mas ei, se você não quer um irmão, tudo bem. Não é como se partisse meu coração ou qualquer coisa," ele fingiu um beicinho.

"Não, eu... eu gostaria de um irmão," ela disse as palavras com uma pitada de dor em sua voz enquanto pensava sobre Harry. Harry tinha ido embora, mas James - o pai de Harry - parecia tanto com ele. Doía olhá-lo por muito tempo.

James percebendo a mudança em seu humor franziu o cenho e pensou por um momento antes de chegar ao outro lado da cama e puxar um pedaço do cabelo dela.

"Ai!" retrucou, estreitando os olhos para o garoto. "O que foi isso?!"

"Bom, nós somos irmãos agora e eu acho que perdi uns bons anos de puxar o cabelo da minha própria irmã."

"Lembre-se disso quando eu azarar tufos do seu cabelo para fora da sua cabeça," ela o olhou e esfregou o local dolorido no lado de sua cabeça.

"Não pode me azarar sem uma varinha. E na semana que vem tenho certeza que você vai ter superado isso. Eu tenho um rosto bem perdoável. Mãe diz isso." Ele era incrivelmente arrogante e Hermione não pôde evitar rir de sua confiança.

"O que tem semana que vem?" Ela perguntou.

"Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal," ele sorriu com excitação. "Para comprarmos nossas varinhas e as coisas de Hogwarts."

"Ah, eu nem tinha percebido." É claro que ela sabia que estaria voltando para Hogwarts, e que ela tinha, aparentemente, deixado sua varinha para trás em 1998, mas ela tinha esquecido que precisaria de uma nova se planejasse ir a Hogwarts novamente. Ou sobreviver neste mundo.

"O que? Acha que pode fazer mágica sem varinha?"

Hermione riu, sabendo que ela poderia, de fato, fazer exatamente isso. Ao contrário de bruxos e bruxas mais velhos e mais poderosos como Professora McGonagall, Sirius e Remus, Hermione só poderia fazer tal magia sob grande estresse. "Você nunca cala a boca?" Ela perguntou.

"Muito raro," ele respondeu, claramente não se ofendendo. "Levanta, Mãe me mandou para avisar que o café já está pronto." James pulou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Bom, estou faminta," Hermione sorriu.

"Ah ei, já que você vai ser minha irmãzinha e tudo, acho que tem algo muito importante que eu deveria saber," ele parou, a mão na maçaneta.

"O que?"

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Você nem sabe o meu nome?! Seus pais não falaram meu nome?" Hermione perguntou incrédula. "Seus pais falaram que você teria uma nova irmã, e você a acordou, pulou na cama dela, puxou o cabelo dela e você nem sabe o nome dela?" O que tinha de errado com ele? Será que ele tinha algum problema nesse corpo magricela e ingênuo?

"Eles podem ter mencionado isso. Eu ouvi irmã, gêmea, mas aí Tilly apareceu com meu café..." ele explicou.

"Hermione."

"O quê?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Meu nome é Hermione," ela sorriu docemente.

"Isso não soa como uma palavra real," James sacudiu a cabeça.

Hermione fez uma careta para ele. "Não é uma palavra, é meu nome."

"É bem grande," ele riu. "Eu vou te chamar de Mia."

Hermione rosnou. "Eu não gosto de apelidos."

"Eu não gosto de irmãs mandonas," James deu de ombros, não afetado pelo humor azedo dela. "Claramente nós dois fomos sorteados para essa família."

"Meu nome é Hermione Granger," ela disse firmemente, já esquecendo como a carta de Hogwarts tinha se apresentado a ela.

"Potter," James a corrigiu.

"O quê?" Ela piscou.

"Seu nome é Hermione Potter. Mas para mim, você é _Mia_ Potter."

"Potter?" Hermione franziu a testa.

"Você é minha irmã," James sorriu para ela e o jeito que ele a olhou lembrou tanto Harry que doeu, mas ela ainda sorriu de volta para ele. "E isso a torna uma Potter," ele insistiu e o nariz de Hermione ardeu enquanto sentia lágrimas se formarem.

Não foi apenas na noite passada que Harry tinha dito à ela a mesma coisa?

oOoOoOo

"Oi de novo, Senhora e Senhor Potter," Hermione se dirigiu a eles educadamente enquanto se sentava ao lado de James, chocada quando ele puxou a cadeira para ela. Ela piscou para ele com olhos arregalados, surpresa que o garoto que puxou seu cabelo há menos de cinco minutos lá em cima, estava sendo um cavalheiro. Ela olhou para os pais Potter que sorriam orgulhosos para o filho, mas ainda agiam como se a ação dele fosse comum.

"Bom, nós devemos pular essa parte e ter você nos chamando de Mãe e Pai," Charlus sugeriu e o peito de Hermione se apertou. "Não tem sentido em viver uma vida dupla agora, só vai ficar mais confusa. Além disso, nós deixamos perfeitamente claro que você faz parte da nossa família agora," ele sorriu gentilmente para ela. "Está tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu. Albus não foi muito claro sobre os detalhes, apenas que havia uma jovem que precisava de uma família."

"Eu sempre quis uma garotinha," Dorea admitiu com um brilho nos olhos e Hermione não pôde deixar de se sentir dominada com sua aceitação instantânea.

"Obrigada, Mãe," James zombou.

"Coma seu café da manhã, filho," Charlus sorriu para o menino.

"Albus nos deixou alguns pergaminhos para assinarmos e enviarmos para a divisão de registros no Ministério, a fim de torná-la oficialmente Hermione Potter," explicou Dorea enquanto bebia seu chá matinal.

"Mia," James soltou, depois de engolir um punhado de mingau.

"O que é isso?" Charlus ergueu os olhos do jornal para o filho.

"O nome dela é Mia."

"Eu odeio apelidos," Hermione repetiu, estreitando os olhos para James.

"Eu acho que é bonito," Dorea sorriu para os dois filhos, contente de ver que James tinha se ajustado facilmente à recente adição à sua família. Até dando a Hermione seu próprio apelido carinhoso.

"Se você quiser, nós ainda a chamaremos de Hermione," Charlus insistiu, vendo o olhar de irritação no rosto da sua nova filha.

" _Eu_ não vou chamar," James deu de ombros enquanto botava metade do pedaço de um bacon no prato. "Ela é _Mia_ agora."

"Está bem," Hermione olhou para ele. "... _Jamie_ ," ela sorriu com deboche.

"Ora, isso é..." James franziu o cenho, passando o nome de novo e de novo em sua mente antes de acenar. "Na verdade, acho que até gostei." Hermione se eriçou.

"Estou contente que vocês dois já estejam se entendendo. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, Hermione querida, por favor, nos fale," Dorea insistiu.

"Obrigada Senhora... é... Mãe," Hermione engoliu, a palavra soando artificial em sua boca. "Acho que estou bem agora. Só me adaptando, imagino. Os últimos dias tem sido estranhos," ela admitiu baixinho, deixando cair o sorriso educado que possuía nos lábios.

"Nada de franzir o cenho agora," disse Dorea imediatamente. "Eu sei que você teve algumas dificuldades ultimamente, mas somos Potters e nós seguimos em frente. Você pega o que aconteceu, aprende com ele e corajosamente segue em frente."

"Coragem e Astúcia," Hermione murmurou concordando.

"Palavras da Casa," Charlus disse impressionado.

"Eu espero que possa viver de acordo com elas," Hermione sorriu, tocando o bracelete em seu pulso, contente que nenhum dos Potters o tivesse notado até agora. Ela estava preocupada que eles fossem acusá-la de roubo, especialmente visto que ela os conhecia há menos de um dia. Claro que Sirius _tinha_ de dar-lhe uma herança Potter em seu aniversário. Seria difícil explicar como ela conhecia seu descendente.

"Acho que ela vai ser uma Grifinória," Charlus sorriu orgulhoso.

"Claro que ela vai ser. Todos os Potter são Grifinórios," James revirou os olhos como se o ponto fosse discutível.

" _Eu_ não fui," Dorea cruzou os braços contra o peito.

"Bom, você não teve a sorte de _nascer_ uma Potter, querida," Charlus provocou.

"Não quer dizer sorte para _você_?" Dorea piscou para ele.

"Em qual casa você ficou... Mãe?" Hermione perguntou educadamente alcançando um pedaço de torrada na frente dela.

"Eu fui uma Sonserina, querida," Dorea explicou e os olhos de Hermione arregalaram. _A avó de Harry era uma Sonserina?!_

"Serpente esperta me enganando em nosso primeiro encontro," Charlus arrastou sua cadeira mais para perto de sua esposa, pegando a mão que ela casualmente lhe permitiu tomar, um sorriso diabólico nos lábios dela.

"Você está reclamando?" Dorea perguntou.

"Nem um pouco," Charlus sorriu e beijou o pulso da esposa. Hermione riu e olhou para James que estava revirando os olhos para o flerte dos pais.

"Não se preocupe, Mia. Mãe foi provavelmente a única boa Sonserina a sair do ninho de cobras."

"Não comece a causar problemas, James," Dorea balançou a cabeça. "Já há animosidade o suficiente entre as Casas. Eu não vou deixar você entrar naquela escola e ser uma criança problema."

"Isto se parece com o rosto de uma criança problema?" James arregalou os brilhantes olhos cor de avelã e esticou o lábio inferior enquanto olhava inocentemente para sua mãe.

"Não me dê esse olhar inocente, James Charlus Potter," Dorea estreitou os olhos cinzas. "Eu sei muito mais agora. Falando em inocente, é melhor que você seja exatamente isso quando formos ao Beco Diagonal amanhã."

"Pensei que iríamos ao Beco Diagonal semana que vem?" James perguntou enquanto botava mais suco de abóbora no seu copo, estendendo a mão para o copo de Hermione para fazer o mesmo, mas deu pouca atenção para ver se ela reagia. Hermione ficou chocada ao ver o menino fazer tais coisas sem algum tipo de razão alternativa.

"Não, nós falamos semana _passada_ que iríamos _essa_ semana. Amanhã, no caso," Dorea suspirou frustrada. "Charlus, você tem certeza de que ele está pronto para ir para Hogwarts sozinho? Pobre menino, pode se perder no trem, ou cair no lago."

"Ninguém cai no lago," Charlus riu e Hermione se juntou, apesar dela estar rindo da lembrança do jovem Dennis Creevey que realmente tinha caído no lago a caminho da Cerimônia de Seleção.

Houve um suave pop e Tilly apareceu na mesa, levando embora alguns pratos, levitando novos para a mesa e repondo os copos que eles não repuseram sozinhos. A pequena família sorriu para ela, dizendo palavras de agradecimento enquanto ela rondava pela mesa com um sorriso determinado. "O Senhorzinho de Tilly _não_ vai cair no lago," ela insistiu. "Tilly o ensinou a nadar, ah sim, ela ensinou."

"Tilly," James falou. "A Mãe não tem certeza de que eu estou pronto para ir para Hogwarts," sua fala se tornando um sorriso de deboche e Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo o olhar. Era o mesmo olhar que Harry tinha quando ele e Ron planejavam sair do castelo debaixo da capa.

Tilly de repente se virou para Dorea, seus grandes olhos olhando para a bruxa mais velha. "O Senhorzinho de Tilly _irá_ para Hogwarts," disse o elfo-doméstico com uma voz feroz. "Senhorzinho é o bruxo mais inteligente, corajoso e valente," ela sorriu para James. "Eles vão deixar o Senhorzinho entrar em Hogwarts para ser o maior bruxo," e ela olhou para Dorea com um silencioso 'ou então' pairando no ar.

Hermione olhou para a cena. Charlus estava rindo baixinho, Dorea parecia levemente irritada e James parecia abundantemente presunçoso. Bem, agora Hermione tinha certeza de que ela sabia de onde veio o ego de James.

"Não acredito que você jogou um elfo-doméstico contra sua mãe," Hermione balançou a cabeça e pegava o prato enquanto se levantava.

"Tilly vai pegar o prato da Senhorinha," a elfa-doméstico estendeu a mão, mas Hermione puxou o prato para longe.

"Tilly, eu posso limpar meu próprio prato," Hermione franziu a testa, uma parte forte dela incapaz de deixar a elfa ter trabalho com ela. Tilly, no entanto, persistiu, apesar de em vez de cair no choro como na noite passada no corredor, a pequena elfa foi direto rosnando, e Hermione liberou o prato com olhos arregalados.

"Senhorinha é a bruxa mais inteligente," Tilly de repente sorriu com o mesmo carinho que ela tinha mostrado a James momentos antes. "Ela vai para Hogwarts em breve com o Senhorzinho e deixará sua Casa muito orgulhosa, sim, ela vai!" E então Tilly desapareceu com um pop suave, tendo o prato vazio de Hermione com ela.

"Eu nunca vi um elfo tão..." Hermione começou, ainda em choque.

"Arrogante?" Charlus sugeriu com uma risada. "Ela tem sido assim desde cerca de uma semana depois de se mudar para o Mansão," explicou. "Estava tão feliz de estar aqui que ela exagerou em tudo," ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não cresci com elfos domésticos, então eu estava acostumado a fazer a maioria das coisas no meu próprio jeito, assim como você," ele sorriu para ela e Hermione não pôde deixar de se sentir melhor. "Eu aprendi rapidamente a não entrar no caminho dela. A terceira vez que ela me pegou pendurando minhas próprias vestes, ela ameaçou morder minha mão."

"É verdade," Dorea riu suavemente com a lembrança. "Então se acostume com ela, amor," ela sorriu para Hermione. "Mas tente não deixar subir na sua cabeça como outra pessoa," ela olhou para o filho afetuosamente.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Tilly é um gênio," James deu de ombros e bebeu o suco de abóbora.

"Eu vou manter um olho nele em Hogwarts," Hermione ofereceu, olhando para James. "Tenho certeza que a cabeça dele vai esvaziar um pouco sem Tilly lá para mimá-lo," ela sorriu.

"Você está oficialmente tomando a posição de irmã?" Charlus riu.

"Coragem e Astúcia," Hermione repetiu as palavras de sua nova Casa. "Eu sou uma Potter agora," ela disse em voz alta, entregando-se às circunstâncias ela tinha sido forçada a entrar - ou talvez tivesse sido sorteada. "Algo me diz que cuidar dele vem com o meu novo nome."

"Você é uma boa menina, Hermione," Dorea disse orgulhosa.

"Mia," Hermione engoliu com força e se virou sorrindo para James. "Acho que eu gostaria de ser chamada de Mia."

James jogou os punhos para o ar em sinal de vitória.

oOoOoOo

Depois do café da manhã, Hermione foi para o seu quarto onde foi forçada a entrar em uma banheira incrivelmente grande por uma elfo bem intrometida que concordou em não esfregar as costas de Hermione contanto que Hermione prometesse deixar Tilly pentear os seus cabelos quando ela tivesse acabado. Hermione relutantemente concordou e foi um prazer para ela no final, já que Tilly penteava as mechas espessas de Hermione com determinação, domando os cachos e prometendo procurar um feitiço que tornasse mais fácil da próxima vez. Hermione desejou-lhe sorte com isso.

Novos robes esperavam por Hermione, postos em sua grande cama em uma variedade de cores bonitas. Ela sorriu quando os tocou, sem nunca imaginar que ela fosse casualmente vestir algo tão fino em toda a sua vida. Ela odiava estar apaixonando-se assim, mas ela não podia evitar se sentir muito grata pelos Potters que a trouxeram para sua casa com tanta facilidade e sem constrangimento. Diferente do elfo-doméstico, nenhum deles a mimando ou com pena dela. Porque todos sabiam que sua família poderia ter sido abatida por Comensais da Morte e, ainda assim, a tratavam como qualquer outra criança. Como sua _própria_ filha.

E James a tratava já como uma irmã. Com o mesmo carinho que ela tinha aprendido a amar em Harry ao longo dos anos, embora Harry não tivesse as maneiras que haviam sido incrustadas em James, mais do que provavelmente devido às tradições de sangue puro. Hermione se perguntou o quanto disso iria mudar quando ela e James fossem para Hogwarts e ele não estivesse mais sob o olhar de seus pais. Uma parte dela não podia esperar para ver. O pensamento a surpreendeu e ela engoliu uma nota de ansiedade que ameaçava fazer seu caminho para dentro dela.

Depois de se vestir nas novas vestes, Hermione alcançou sob o colchão de sua cama e tirou o pergaminho dobrado que Remus tinha deixado na caixa de carmesim. Ela o leu novamente, mais e mais e franziu a testa para as palavras. Uma parte dela ainda estava com raiva, mas mais com o fato de que ela não tinha sido consultada. As palavras dele eram bastante fáceis de decifrar.

_'Só estou seguindo as instruções de alguém que entendia o tempo melhor do que eu jamais consegui '_

_'Eu não poderia deixar ao acaso. Você precisava voltar.'_

Remus a enviou ao passado porque ela já esteve no passado. Se Remus e Dumbledore estivessem certos e o tempo fosse um looping, então em algum momento do passado dele, Remus tinha conhecido Hermione e descoberto seu segredo sobre o Vira-Tempo, e ela disse a ele como tinha chegado em 1971. Remus estava dividido em suas ordens, esta missão, e Hermione descobriu que foi _ela_ que o implorou há muito tempo para ter certeza de que ela seria enviada de volta.

Mas por quê? Se não para acabar com a guerra mais cedo, se não para destruir Voldemort antes que seu poder aumentasse, se não para salvar tantas vidas... então o que?

_'Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida.'_

Era essa a razão? Remus estava dando a ela uma segunda chance na vida? Era essa sua recompensa por todo o seu esforço na guerra? Uma infância _normal_ e a chance de crescer no mundo Bruxo sem ser deixada de lado por causa de preconceito? Ela tinha ido embora há menos de um dia inteiro e de alguma forma ela já tinha sido presenteada com uma família e um irmão. Com a chance de experimentar Hogwarts sem a necessidade de lutar contra trolls, cães de três cabeças, Basiliscos, Comensais da Morte e Voldemort.

Dumbledore disse a ela que a carta de Remus era o seu guia agora. Suas novas regras para respeitar e, tanto quanto doía concordar, ela concordou. Ela era boa em seguir regras. Especialmente quando Harry e Ron não estavam lá para convencê-la do contrário. Pensar neles a magoava. Pensar em todos em casa em 1998 a magoava. Mas magoar era contra as regras.

_'Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida.'_

Hermione respirou profundamente e lentamente a deixou sair. Ela podia fazer isso. Ela usaria a carta como seu guia. Ela viveria sua vida como foi instruída por Remus e Dumbledore. Ela tentaria aproveitar sua vida. Mas a vida de Hermione Granger vinha com uma bagagem. Bagagem que ela não poderia carregar aqui em 1971. Então ela faria a única coisa possível. Ela deixaria a bagagem com Hermione Granger e começaria de novo... como Mia Potter.

oOoOoOo

Mia passou o seu primeiro dia como Potter tendo um tour pela grande Mansão e uma lição de história sobre sua nova família ancestral. Dorea era uma bruxa qualificada e exalava inteligência e graça, mas de alguma forma ainda agarrada a um pedaço de malícia que permanecia em seu olhar. Charlus, não sabendo o quanto Mia estava a par sobre o mundo bruxo, tentativa de educá-la e ela pouco fez para impedi-lo, uma vez que parecia um momento oportuno para se relacionar com o homem que o mundo iria ver como seu pai.

"Como as pessoas não vão fazer perguntas sobre mim?" Ela perguntou a ele enquanto passeavam pelo pomar da família que a lembrou muito o do quintal dos Weasley.

"Bom, nós somos os últimos Potters," Charlus explicou. "Quando Dorea e eu nos casamos, uma boa parte das outras famílias Puro-sangue não ficou feliz. A mãe dela queria que ela se casasse com outra Família, mas o pai dela a amava e a deixou escolher seu próprio marido," ele sorriu. "Eu gosto de pensar que ela escolheu bem."

"Eu gosto também," Mia sorriu.

"Bom, quando nos casamos, a família de Dorea cortou laços com ela e meus pais tinham morrido um ano antes. Eu trabalhei de casa por muito tempo e levaram anos e anos antes que tivéssemos James," ele encolheu os ombros. "Quando tivemos o 'herdeiro Potter'," ele disse as palavras revirando os olhos, "a Sociedade não pareceu ligar para o que estávamos fazendo. As crianças que fomos para Hogwarts já estavam tendo netos, então nós não nos adequávamos à multidão depois que James nasceu. Nós nem anunciamos publicamente. Não queria a família de Dorea causando problemas," ele franziu o cenho. "É por causa disso que ninguém irá fazer perguntas sobre você," ele sorriu.

"James vai ficar chateado quando ele finalmente descobrir que ninguém no mundo sabe quem ele é?" Mia perguntou com uma risada leve e Charlus uniu-se aos risos.

"Seu irmão cria um mundo próprio dele, e nele, ele é a autoridade máxima," Charlus sacudiu a cabeça com uma risada.

"Vamos ver isso," Mia sorriu. Ela estava muito ansiosa para levar seu novo irmão para baixo de algumas estacas, uma vez que tivessem chegado a Hogwarts.

Refeições foram servidas na formal sala de jantar na longa mesa de carvalho, embora cada membro da família Potter se sentasse no final da mesa todos juntos, perto o suficiente para pegar algo dos pratos um do outro, algo que Charlus e James faziam constantemente apesar das objeções de Dorea e Mia. Depois do jantar a família se reuniu na sala de visitas onde Charlus e Dorea assistiram seus filhos jogarem jogo atrás de jogo de snap explosivo, falando constantemente sobre a ansiedade deles em entrar em Hogwarts em menos de um mês.

Quando Tilly anunciou que era hora da família ir descansar, Mia praticamente correu para seu quarto, tirando suas vestes e pondo a camisola rapidamente para que a elfo não fizesse por ela. Quando Tilly veio mais tarde ver se Mia precisava de algo, ela sorriu para a bruxa independente como se ela fosse um desafio, mas em vez de lutar com a nova Senhorinha, Tilly desejou bons sonhos a Mia.

Mas apesar de Mia querer muito deixar a bagagem com Hermione Granger, as duas identidades ainda eram parte da mesma pessoa e, apenas algumas horas depois de deitar, Mia começou a gritar durante o sono.

"Por favor! Não os machuque! Por favor! Não!"

"Mia?" Uma voz sussurrou da porta. James estava parado ali, olhos cansados e cabelo bagunçado enquanto ficava em pé na escuridão, ouvindo o choro da irmã. "Mia? Você está bem?" Ele entrou e imediatamente se apressou para a cama para ver Mia se debatendo e gritando, perdida nas profundezas no que tinha de ser um pesadelo horrível.

"Deixe-o ir. Por favor, deixe-o ir!" Mia gritou.

"Mia? Mia?" James se arrastou pela cama e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, dando-lhe uma sacudida suave, não querendo assustá-la. Quando os gritos dela pararam, ele soltou um suspiro de alívio, mas preocupado que ela pudesse ter acordado seus pais. Ele sabia que eles iam se aterrorizar se vissem e ouvissem o que ele acabara de testemunhar. "Está tudo bem," James deu um tapinha em sua cabeça carinhosamente. "É só um pesadelo. Você está segura," ele sussurrou.

"Harry?" Mia murmurou.

"É James," ele franziu o cenho.

"Jamie?" Mia olhou para ele, lágrimas ainda encharcando seus olhos.

"Sim, sou eu," ele olhou para ela com olhos simpáticos e no escuro quase podia confundir a cor avelã com a verde. Suas lágrimas transbordaram e uma bolha de dor explodiu dentro de seu peito enquanto ela gritava e estendia a mão para abraçá-lo perto dela, chorando baixinho em seus braços pequenos.

"Está tudo bem, Mia," James deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela como sua mãe costumava fazer quando ele era pequeno e se assustava. Ela o apertou forte e James não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, um estranho sentimento de proteção o inundou e ele a abraçou de volta tão apertado quanto. "Eu estou aqui com você agora. Você está bem. Eu vou... Eu vou te proteger agora."


	19. Você Está Falando Sério?

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Dezenove: Você Está Falando Sério?

_"...'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_   
_And it's you and me and all of the people_   
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_   
_(You and Me - Lifehouse)_

**3 de agosto, 1971**

**Beco Diagonal**

Mia acordou na manhã seguinte no lado direito da cama, sua mão agarrada firmemente no travesseiro sob rosto de James. Ela sorriu tristemente, olhando para o garoto que se parecia tanto com Harry que chegava a doer. Ela tinha pesadelos constantemente desde a guerra - desde a Mansão Malfoy, na verdade. Tinha passado um mês no Chalé das Conchas se recuperando de sua briga com Bellatrix Lestrange onde Sirius a vigiava enquanto ela dormia, protegendo-a contra os terrores noturnos que a atormentavam. Quando ela se mudou para o Largo Grimmauld e as memórias voltaram em seu sono para assombrá-la, Sirius estava lá para confortá-la - mais do que provavelmente se sentia responsável, uma vez que foi a prima _dele_ que a tinha torturado. Mas quando não era Sirius, era Harry que subia na cama e a abraçava até ela parar de chorar e voltar a dormir. Olhando para James agora que estava com os olhos fechados, ela não pôde evitar ver o filho no pai, e esquentou seu coração pensar que, de algum jeito, o Destino tinha sorrido para ela e dado um pedaço de Harry para ficar com ela nesse tempo.

James foi excessivamente gentil sobre a situação e, em vez de fazer perguntas a Mia sobre seus pesadelos, ou mesmo trazendo à tona o fato de que ele teve que ficar com ela durante a noite, o menino brincava com ela sobre seu cabelo e começou a planejar entusiasticamente o resto do dia deles no Beco Diagonal.

Quando Dorea Potter e as duas crianças entraram no Flu, chegando ao Beco Diagonal momentos depois, Mia sorriu com a familiar visão, apesar de seus olhos serem atraídos imediatamente para Floreios e Borrões, uma forte parte sua ansiosa para botar suas mãos nas primeiras edições de livros que ela havia comprado durante seu próprio tempo.

"Vocês dois podem ser confiados para ficarem sozinhos enquanto eu vou ao Gringotes?" Dorea perguntou, seus olhos estritamente sobre James.

"Você não confia no seu próprio filho?" Ele perguntou, fingindo estar ofendido.

"A última vez que eu te trouxe ao Beco Diagonal você se perdeu durante três horas e nós te encontramos no depósito da Loja de Doces Sugarplum," Dorea encarou o filho acusadoramente e James revirou os olhos.

"Essa _não_ foi a última vez que viemos ao Beco Diagonal," ele zombou como se a data do incidente fosse o problema. Ele se virou para Mia, sacudindo a cabeça. "A Mãe exagera." Hermione riu silenciosamente enquanto a mandíbula de Dorea trincava, claramente debatendo se levá-lo ou não com ela era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

"Eu vou cuidar dele, Mãe," Mia prometeu e Dorea pareceu aceitar isso.

"James, fique com sua irmã," ela apontou para o filho. "Falo sério. Vocês podem olhar em volta um pouco, mas me encontrem no Olivaras em vinte minutos. E não fiquem perambulando. E não vá a nenhum lugar perto da Travessa do Tranco, rapazinho."

"Sim, Mãe," James assentiu rapidamente e os recém-familiarizados 'Potter' gêmeos foram deixados à sua própria sorte, um incrivelmente ansioso para correr solto.

"Você quer ir na Floreios e Borrões?" Mia perguntou, seus olhos castanhos examinando a loja em antecipação.

James fez uma careta com a ideia dela. "Ou podemos ir à Vassourax."

"Livros Obscuros?" Mia sugeriu.

"Eu me oponho a sua ideia chata com uma viagem para Gambol & Japes," ele sorriu.

_Uma loja de logros?_ Mia balançou a cabeça. _Absolutamente não._ A última coisa de que ela precisava era um Potter numa loja de logros. Ela passou tempo o suficiente lidando com Harry e Ron dentro da Zonkos e eventualmente dentro das Gemialidades Weasley. Apesar dela adorar os amigos ela se sentiu aliviada por não ter que se preocupar em encontrar Fred e George nesse tempo.

"Nós deveríamos estar procurando as coisas nas nossas listas da escola," ela franziu o cenho, estranhamente usando o mesmo olhar que Dorea usava ao tentar domar o cabelo bagunçado do menino.

"Está bem, está bem," James suspirou alto. "Vamos à Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol então," ele disse como se fosse um grande sacrifício da parte dele.

"Você não precisa de suprimentos para Quadribol," Mia o repreendeu. "Alunos do primeiro ano são proibidos de jogar."

"Então vou ficar bem famoso quando entrar para o time, né? Artilheiro Mais Jovem em séculos! É assim que vão me chamar," ele disse presunçoso e Mia riu da frase dele. Ela sabia que James não seria o Artilheiro Mais Jovem em séculos, mas sentiu um estranho orgulho sabendo que Harry ia cumprir o sonho de Quadribol de James. Mesmo que o jogo fosse ridiculamente uma perda de tempo e uma desculpa para barbaridades.

"Você é incorrigível," ela balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acompanhá-lo no interior da loja. Era demais lidar com um menino, um menino só em toda a sua vida que não fosse obcecado com a desculpa insana para um esporte?

"Floreios e Borrões primeiro e depois eu ficarei feliz em te acompanhar para sua pequena loja de vassouras," Mia o encarou, os braços cruzados no peito. "Não é como se já tivéssemos o dinheiro para comprar qualquer coisa. Estamos apenas procurando enquanto esperamos pela Mãe," ela deu de ombros.

James parecia estar bem com o pequeno compromisso e os dois se dirigiram para a livraria, um mais ansioso do que o outro. Uma mulher magra e pálida ultrapassou Mia pela direita, os pés tropeçando um pouco enquanto ela acelerava em direção à loja de livros. Seus olhos se voltaram para trás uma vez, olheiras abaixo deles e uma careta exausta fixa em sua mandíbula. "Severus, se apresse, seu pai nos quer de volta antes do meio-dia!" A mulher estalou.

... _Severus?_

Mia se virou para seguir o olhar da mulher, mas quando ela se moveu, ela colidiu com alguma coisa e perdeu o equilíbrio. "Ai!" Gritou a voz de um jovem do sexo masculino e de repente seus olhos castanhos olharam para o rosto pálido coberto de cabelos negros e olhos escuros se estreitaram para ela.

"Oh, me desculpe," ela murmurou, chocada com a visão familiar.

"Olha por onde anda!" O garoto gritou, seus olhos se estreitando antes de empurrá-la para fora do seu caminho. Mia tropeçou para trás, ainda desajeitada com seu tamanho menor. Ela tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, mas caiu na estrada de paralelepípedos, esfolando os joelhos e as palmas das mãos contra a superfície áspera da rua.

"Ei! Não toca na minha irmã!" James gritou, avançando e encarando o garoto.

"Ela deveria prestar atenção por onde anda," disse o garoto de cara azeda, olhando furiosamente para James enquanto os dois se enfrentavam.

"Severus! Venha já aqui!" A mulher magra gritou.

"Parece que a Mamãe está te chamando," James zombou, seus olhos se estreitando, olhando para o garoto que se atreveu a empurrar sua irmã gêmea.

Mia fungou e olhou para o seu joelho esfolado que estava sangrando. Certamente não foi a pior coisa que ela já teve que lidar com, e ela quase riu da picada do corte em comparação com a Maldição Cruciatus ou a sensação de se estrunchar. Não, isso não era nada, embora ela estivesse um pouco envergonhada por tropeçar com tanta facilidade.

"Ei, você está bem?" Outra voz perguntou e uma sombra caiu sobre ela. "Isso parece uma bela queda."

"Eu estou bem..." Mia resmungou enquanto tentava tirar algumas pequenas pedras para fora do corte em sua perna. Ela voltou sua atenção para cima para agradecer a pessoa por ser atencioso e perguntar sobre ela, mas quando ela foi falar, sua boca se abriu enquanto seus olhos olhavam para uma cor de cinza que estava intimamente familiarizada. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto ela ficava boquiaberta com a visão. A cor da fumaça da fogueira em uma manhã de outono, mas a íris brilhavam como prata derretida à luz do sol. "Eu..." ela exalou e sussurrou, "Sirius?"

"A gente se conhece?" O menino na frente dela levantou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

"O que?" Mia piscou.

"Você me chamou de Sirius."

"O que?" _Merda!_ Ela tinha chamado. Ela silenciosamente se repreendeu por ser tão facilmente distraída que ela quebrou uma das principais regras da viagem no tempo. "Não, eu perguntei se você estava falando sério?" Ela tentou se recuperar, mas fez uma careta interna a sua terrível mentira. "Uma bela queda. Você está falando sério? Já tive piores."

"Ããã," o jovem garoto pareceu ponderar a resposta dela como se estivesse decidindo se a garota estava mentindo ou não. Mia engoliu.

"Por que pensou que a gente se conhecia?" Ela perguntou casualmente.

"Meu nome é Sirius," ele piscou para ela e ela ruborizou.

"Está falando sério?" Ela riu.

"Sim," ele sorriu debochadamente e Mia derreteu.

Esse era Sirius. Sirius Black. O Sirius _dela_. Não, não, não o Sirius _dela_. O Sirius _dela_ nem era _dela_ na verdade, e ele estava trinta anos no futuro esperando por ela, o dia depois do aniversário dela quando eles iriam conversar sobre o vínculo deles. _O vínculo deles!_ Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram enquanto olhava para o garoto, se perguntando se ainda existia aqui e agora. Ela se lembrava de ler sobre o ritual da dívida de vida e como era suposto existir mesmo através do tempo e espaço, mas certamente não incluía viagem no tempo também.

"Eu... estou bem," ela finalmente respondeu a pergunta original, tentando se distrair e não olhar diretamente para o menino. Seus belos traços aristocráticos estavam escondidos sob as curvas suaves que tenham ficado da infância. Sua pele clara contrastava lindamente com o cabelo sempre negro brilhante, que pairava logo depois dos seus ouvidos. Sem as linhas da idade em seu rosto, inúmeras cicatrizes e tatuagens, Mia se esforçou para procurar no rosto do menino o do homem que a tinha deixado em sua biblioteca da família poucos dias atrás. Não havia o menor indício de malícia no olho do menino e Mia sorriu. _Encontrei você, Sirius_ , ela pensou consigo mesma.

"Você está _sangrando_ , isso sim," ele apontou para o joelho dela, a tirando do seu torpor.

"Ah..." Ela franziu a testa e olhou constrangida para a pele do seu joelho.

"Aqui," Sirius se ajoelhou ao seu lado, puxando um lenço de seda do bolso de suas vestes finamente feitas, segurando-o para ela.

"Você tem certeza? Isso parece caro," ela olhou para a seda preta nas mãos, tomando conhecimento imediato do nome da família Black bordado em prata no canto do pano.

"Melhor ainda, pode arruiná-lo," ele sorriu e ela sorriu agradecida, pressionando o pano na sua pequena ferida, limpando o sangue de sua pele.

"Eu sou H... Mia," ela disse, se repreendendo de novo por quase estragar tudo. "A propósito."

"Que babaca," James xingou enquanto voltava para sua irmã, cheio de seguir o menino que a tinha empurrado. "Você está bem, Mia?" Ele perguntou, preocupação e irritação em sua voz. Ele tinha sido um irmão por um dia inteiro e já tinha falhado em proteger sua irmã.

"Estou, só ralei meu joelho," Mia sorriu para ele e James imediatamente percebeu o outro garoto, que estendia a mão para Mia, a ajudando a levantar.

"Ei, obrigada, parceiro," James estendeu a mão para Sirius, feliz que alguém tivesse parado para ver se sua irmã estava bem.

"Sem problemas," Sirius acenou, apertando a mão dele.

"James, esse é o Sirius," Mia sorriu brilhantemente quando de repente percebeu que este era um momento histórico muito importante. Ela sorriu para os dois garotos, marcando a fogo a memória em sua mente, ansiosamente esperando que ela pudesse mantê-la assim para quando - ou se - ela voltasse para Harry, ela pudesse dizer tudo sobre isso, ou melhor ainda mostrar dentro de uma Penseira. "Sirius, meu irmão, James."

"Você gosta do Puddlemere?" Sirius perguntou, apontando para a camisa que James usava por dentro das suas vestes abertas.

"Quem não gosta?" James sorriu.

" _Eu_ não," Mia deu de ombros. "Não gosto muito de Quadribol."

"Você não gosta de Quadribol?!" Ambos garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, olhos arregalados para ela como se tivesse brotado uma segunda cabeça.

"Que diabos, Mia?" James apertou o peito como se o coração tivesse partido. "Eu sabia que você não queria ir na loja de Quadribol, mas eu não sabia que era tão ruim assim," ele balançou a cabeça. Considerando a reação dele, Mia poderia muito bem ter sido infectada com varíola de dragão.

"O que tem de errado com você?" Sirius engasgou.

"Por que você quer me magoar?" James fungou.

"Oh, Merlin," Mia revirou os olhos com a cena melodramática acontecendo na frente dela. "Podemos ir procurar nossos livros agora?"

"Sem chances," James fez uma careta. "Aquele seboso que derrubou você está na Floreios e Borrões com a mãe. Eu prefiro evitar encontrá-lo novamente."

"Quem era ele?" Sirius perguntou, com uma careta combinando no rosto.

"Não tenho ideia," James deu de ombros. "Apenas mais uma cria de cobra."

"Não é um fã de Sonserinos?" Sirius sorriu.

"Por que, você está planejando virar um?" James disse em tom de brincadeira, como se fosse uma piada que alguém fosse planejar tal absurdo em ser selecionado para a Sonserina.

"Não se eu tiver escolha," Sirius gargalhou.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Uma voz alta e aguda chamava de uma pequena distância. Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram com a visão de Walburga Black, viva e em carne e osso. Ela passou meses dentro do Largo Grimmauld com o retrato desta mesma mulher gritando com ela, que nunca hesitou em chamá-la de um sangue-ruim imunda que estava manchando a Casa Muy Antiga e Nobre por pisar dentro dela. Era mais do que um pouco desconfortável ver a mulher na sua frente e não poder cobri-la com a cortina.

"Eu não mandei você ficar com seu irmão?" Walburga Black disse encarando o filho mais velho, ignorando as outras duas crianças na frente dela.

"Para que? Ele não largou a sua saia a manhã inteira," Sirius olhou para o garoto menor com cabelos também negros, que estava de fato segurando a parte de trás do vestido de Walburga firmemente, os olhos cinzas tão semelhantes aos de Sirius eram menores e estavam bem abertos enquanto olhava nervosamente da mãe para o irmão. _Esse deve ser Regulus Black_.

"Olhe a boca seu pequeno..." a mãe de Sirius levantou a mão, claramente não hesitando em golpear seu próprio filho na praça pública do Beco Diagonal. Sirius, mais desafiante do que nunca, nem sequer pestanejou ou piscou com a visão. Mia, no entanto, procurou por sua varinha para defender Sirius, só para lembrar que ela não tinha mais uma.

"Walburga," a calma e controlada voz de Dorea Potter deslizou, aproximando-se da cena, os olhos frios e duros enquanto ela parava entre Walburga Black e Sirius, que estavam lado a lado de James e Mia.

"Tia Dorea," Walburga olhou, abaixando a mão.

"Muito tempo," Dorea disse, olhando para Walburga como se a avaliasse.

"Não. O. Suficiente," a mãe de Sirius fervia.

"Tão dramática como sempre, vejo," Dorea revirou os olhos.

"Ainda casada com um traidor de sangue, imagino?"

"Traidor de sangue, sim," Dorea riu. "Quão inteligente."

"Mãe?" James sussurrou ansiosamente, tentando quebrar a tensão entre as duas mulheres.

Mia olhou calmamente para as duas mulheres, ainda surpresa pela palavra "tia" que Walburga colocou na frente do nome de Dorea. Mia tinha quase esquecido que a avó de Harry era uma Black. Ela pesquisou, claro, quando ela tinha se preparado para o ritual de dívida de vida, necessitando de alguma coisa da linhagem Black, a fim de chamar por Sirius. No entanto, ela tinha esquecido a conexão quando ficou cara a cara com Dorea, não encontrando nenhuma semelhança entre sua mãe adotiva e a bruxa perversa em sua frente.

"Oh," os olhos de Walburga se voltaram para James. "Soube que você teve um filho algum tempo atrás."

"Sim, esse é meu filho James e minha filha Mia," disse Dorea.

"Uma filha também?" Ela disse as palavras como se viessem com uma grande vergonha. "Não soube disso," Walburga deu um tapinha na cabeça do seu filho mais novo claramente como se estivesse em silêncio mostrando que ela tinha fornecido não um, mas dois filhos para a Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black, como se ultrapassasse Dorea.

"Bem, você sabe como a sociedade é. Uma vez que você teve o herdeiro, não há razão para comemorar," Dorea disse sarcasticamente.

"Suponho que você esteja certa," Walburga concordou.

"Eu estava sendo sarcástica seu imenso lixo," Dorea estreitou os olhos, trincando a mandíbula. James e Mia arregalaram os olhos enquanto olhavam para a mãe, que era sempre tão calma e serena, mas estava emanando o clássico temperamento Black, os olhos cinzas cerrados para Walburga. Sirius, no entanto, se iluminou para Dorea Potter como se ela fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

"Sirius Black, senhora," ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Um prazer _absoluto_ conhecê-la," disse ele com admiração.

"Dorea Potter," ela sorriu para o menino, ignorando o olhar de ódio que atravessou o rosto de Walburga. "E você pertence a quem?" Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta, mas se divertindo com o som de Walburga rangendo os dentes.

"Esse é meu filho," a mulher irritada exasperou-se.

"Mas ele consegue sorrir, Walburga," Dorea engasgou fingindo-se chocada. "Onde na terra ele poderia ter visto um sorriso antes?" O sorriso de Sirius aumentou e ele olhou para James e Mia com grande afeição antes voltar sua adoração para Dorea.

"Sirius é o herdeiro da Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black," Walburga disse orgulhosa, apesar dela se recusar a olhar para o filho enquanto falava tão bem dele. O mesmo filho que ela quase bateu apenas uns minutos atrás. "Você se lembra _deles_ , não, Dorea?"

"Minha própria Casa? Sim, tenho quase certeza de que me lembro."

"Surpreendente, considerando o fato de que você se recusa a agir de acordo," Walburga bufou.

"Eu ajo de acordo com o que a minha consciência dita. E ensino meus filhos a fazerem o mesmo," disse Dorea, carinhosamente movendo-se para ficar atrás de James e Mia, colocando uma mão em cada um de seus ombros.

"Vergonha," Walburga olhou para os filhos como se as ações de Dorea imediatamente os rotulasse como "traidores de sangue". "Eu ensino meus filhos obediência e tradição."

"Você ensina a intolerância e o ódio e não me engana nem por um segundo!" Dorea falou violentamente, olhando como se fosse uma víbora pronta para atacar. De repente, ver Dorea Potter como um Sonserina não era tão difícil.

"Mãe..." Mia puxou a manga de Dorea. "Não deveríamos estar indo pegar nossas varinhas?"

"Sim, bem," Dorea soltou um suspiro trêmulo. "Se você me der licença Walburga, minha família e eu temos algumas compras da escola para fazer."

"Sirius está indo para Hogwarts esse ano também. Com certeza deixará a casa Sonserina _muito_ orgulhosa," Walburga virou o nariz no ar e foi embora, ansiosa para ter a última palavra. Dorea fez o mesmo e se virou para andar na direção contrária. Regulus imediatamente seguiu Walburga, mas Sirius não se mexeu para ir embora.

"Eu ouvi que na Seleção temos que lutar com um dragão," Sirius comentou com um sorriso, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Isso é besteira, Sirius," Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Eu imagino que tipo de dragão vá ser!" Os olhos de James brilharam.

"Jamie, nós _não_ temos que lutar com um dragão," Mia insistiu.

"Espero que seja um Meteoro Chinês!" Sirius sorriu animado.

"Ou um Dente de Víbora Peruano!" disse James.

"Cruel," ambos os garotos murmuraram entusiasmados.

"Vocês dois estão ao menos me ouvindo?" Mia resmungou.

"Sirius! Venha!" Walburga gritou mais uma vez, batendo o pé.

"A mulher me trata como um maldito cão," Sirius resmungou e Mia prendeu a risada.

"Nós vamos te ver no trem?" Ela perguntou quando ele começou a se mexer.

"Guarda um lugar para mim," ele sorriu para os dois e girou nos calcanhares para alcançar a sua família, esquivando-se para o lado quando Walburga se moveu para bater nele, rindo quando ela errou alvo.

"Bom," disse Dorea, se reaproximando dos filhos. "Interessante amigo que vocês fizeram."

"Ele foi legal," Mia suspirou, seu coração apertando quando ela de repente percebeu o quanto ela tinha sentido falta do sorriso e do riso de Sirius. "Um menino me empurrou para o chão e Sirius me ajudou," explicou Mia, apontando para o joelho que começava a criar casquinha.

"Um filho de Walburga Black ajudou um Potter?" Dorea gargalhou, os olhos arregalados. "Salazar Sonserina deve estar se revirando no túmulo." James e Mia riram. "Está bem, estamos um pouco atrasados graças a essa doida. Eu teria me afastado se fosse qualquer outra pessoa," Dorea explicou. "Mas há algo incrivelmente satisfatório em despentear as penas daquele abutre velho."

oOoOoOo

**Loja de Varinhas do Olivaras**

A família Potter fez seu caminho para uma estreita, pequena loja na frente deles. Letras de ouro que descascavam sobre a porta liam 'Olivaras: Artesão de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C' Hermione sorriu brilhantemente à inscrição e James parecia estar saltitando na ponta dos pés quando eles entraram na loja.

"Boa tarde," Olivaras sorriu enquanto se aproximava do balcão, olhando para as crianças animadas. Mia olhou para o homem que apenas meses atrás estava devastadoramente desnutrido, na última vez que o tinha visto no Chalé das Conchas, depois de escaparem da Mansão Malfoy. O homem a sua frente parecia feliz e saudável apesar da sua idade, e obviamente ansioso em ajudar os dois novos consumidores.

"Dorea Black," Olivaras sorriu para ela. "Vinte e seis centímetros e meio. Cerejeira, flexível, com núcleo de coração de dragão," ele recitou e Dorea sorriu de volta para o homem, impressionada.

"Exibido," Dorea riu. "E é Dorea _Potter_ agora," ela explicou. "Meus filhos estão indo para Hogwarts esse ano e precisam de varinhas."

"Sempre contente em fornecer varinhas para novos Potters," Olivaras sorriu. "Varinha de Charlus tem vinte e sete centímetros, Nogueira, flexível, com o núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, não?"

"Você _sabe_ disso," Dorea revirou os olhos. "James, você primeiro," ela apontou para o filho que avançou com os olhos avelã excitados fixos em Olivaras.

"Levante seu braço. Assim." Ele mediu James do ombro até o dedo, depois pulso ao cotovelo, ombro ao chão, o joelho à axila e em volta de sua cabeça. Enquanto ele media, ele dizia "Cada varinha do Olivaras tem um núcleo de uma substância mágica poderosa, Sr. Potter. Usamos pelos de unicórnio, penas da cauda fênix e fibras do coração de dragões. E claro, você nunca terá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo."

Mia piscou, pensando se sua varinha original estava em algum lugar na loja, esperando para escolhê-la, ou se ela talvez acabasse com uma diferente e a bela varinha de videira esperaria na estante por ela.

Depois de três tentativas, Olivaras colocou uma varinha de vinte e oito centímetros, feita de mogno e com núcleo de pelo de unicórnio na mão do jovem bruxo. Os olhos de James se iluminaram e ele deixou escapar um suspiro. "Essa..." James murmurou. "Essa parece... boa," ele sorriu e balançou a varinha que imediatamente soltou faíscas vermelhas e douradas.

"Ah, maravilhoso, maravilhoso," Olivaras sorriu. "Essa tem mágica muito consistente," ele acenou com a cabeça. "Boa para transfiguração," disse ele. "Agora, a jovem senhorita?" Olivaras virou-se para Mia que imediatamente se aproximou do balcão para ser medida como seu irmão tinha sido.

O fabricante de varinhas virou-se para as prateleiras e tirou três caixas para Mia tentar. O primeiro foi uma varinha cinza frágil com o núcleo de um pelo de unicórnio, mas não tocou seus dedos nela por mais de três segundos antes de Olivaras balançar a cabeça e a remover de seu aperto.

"Ah, aqui," ele puxou uma varinha bem familiar de uma caixinha e os olhos de Mia se arregalaram. _Não, não, absolutamente não!_ "Azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e flexível." _A varinha de Harry._ Mia a reconheceu imediatamente e hesitou em tocá-la. Ela conhecia essa varinha e a irmã dela e engoliu com força antes de pegá-la. Com grande alívio, Olivaras puxou a varinha depois de alguns momentos, a substituindo instantaneamente por outra, enquanto Mia ainda estava distraída, se recuperando do seu quase ataque de pânico.

Um calor preencheu seus dedos como um banho de banheira quente. "Essa parece... familiar," Mia sussurrou.

"Ah, bom," Olivaras sorriu. "Vinte e seis centímetros, videira, com o núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão," ele explicou e Mia encarou o homem. Não era sua varinha original, a medida era diferente, mas ela não pôde evitar sentir uma familiaridade com a varinha em mãos.

"Fibra de coração de dragão?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, Srta Potter, muito poderosa. O dragão que doou essa fibra de coração era um velho Barriga de Ferro Ucraniano, doou três nesse ano," ele acenou com a cabeça. "A varinha feita de salgueiro que eu vendi para uma jovem menina nascida-trouxa bem nessa semana, e outra videira lá atrás, um pouco maior do que essa," ele sorriu e Mia devolveu o sorriso. De alguma forma, ela acabou com a varinha irmã da sua original. Isso a fez sentir como se não a tivesse deixado para trás em 1998.

"Perfeição como sempre, Sr Olivaras," Dorea sorriu e colocou quatorze galeões nas mãos do fabricante de varinhas, que fez uma reverência para a bruxa em agradecimento enquanto ela escoltava as crianças excitadas pela porta.

_Talvez isso não seja tão ruim_ , Hermione pensou. 1971 estava lentamente começando a parecer seu lar.


	20. Adotando Animais Perdidos

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte: Adotando Animais Perdidos

_"...And how can I stand here with you,_   
_And not be moved by you?_   
_Would you tell me,_   
_How could it be, any better than this?..."_   
_(Everything - Lifehouse)_

**1o de setembro, 1971**

**Estação Kings Cross**

Mia rapidamente seguiu atrás de James através da barreira que separava as Plataformas Nove e Dez. Os gêmeos fizeram seu caminho para a parede aparentemente de pedra, os dois sorrindo debochadamente enquanto empurravam seus carrinhos; o de James maior que o de Mia, já que levava uma grande gaiola de corujas com uma das de sua família, uma coruja Tawny de cor marrom e asas brancas de nome Hector. Apesar de Mia ter tido a chance de trazer sua própria coruja para Hogwarts, ela recusou. Uma parte dela não estava disposta a se ligar com outra criatura tão cedo do mesmo jeito que ela tinha se ligado com seu amado Bichento.

A fumaça saía do motor do trem rotulado 'Expresso de Hogwarts'. A visão familiar do gigante trem escarlate com motor a vapor acalmou os nervos em frangalhos de Mia que vinha aumentando desde que Tilly a tinha acordado esta manhã. Ela passou o último mês como Mia Potter, filha de Charlus e Dorea Potter, irmã gêmea de James Potter, e foi estranhamente fácil se perder em sua nova vida.

A pequena família raramente deixava o conforto da Mansão, passando as manhãs lendo juntos ou separados na grande biblioteca que rivalizava com a da família Black. As tardes eram passadas no pomar, nos jardins ou na pequena clareira que James estava determinado em eventualmente transformar em um bom campo de Quadribol, onde ele praticava voo, incomodando a irmã para se juntar a ele, algo que ela sempre se recusou a fazer. As noites eram passadas apreciando o jantar juntos, ouvindo as histórias dos seus pais, jogando snap explosivo ou xadrez bruxo e eventualmente correndo para a cama tentando evitar a elfo arrogante que parecia ter criado um jogo de tentar enfiar as crianças Potter na cama. Enquanto James normalmente apreciava ser mimado pela elfo-doméstica, agora que ele tinha visto a expressão divertida e orgulhosa no rosto de sua irmã quando ela adequadamente fugia de Tilly, rapidamente decidiu juntar-se à diversão, para grande irritação de Tilly.

Eram apenas as noites que dificultavam a vida de Mia. Ela se recusava em deixar os pais Potters descobrirem sobre seus pesadelos, não querendo assustá-los ou deixá-los ver como ela estava totalmente quebrada. Felizmente, James sempre estava ali, se esgueirando para o quarto de Mia e subindo na cama normalmente uma ou duas horas depois dos gêmeos se separarem em ambas as suítes. Ele tomaria a mão dela entre as suas, iria proferir promessas de proteção e os irmãos cairiam no sono silenciosamente. A vida era estranhamente boa aqui e Mia estava se adaptando bem, lendo a carta de Remus toda noite antes de ir para cama para se lembrar das regras.

' _Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida.'_

Dorea olhou para seus filhos, com lágrimas nos olhos. James imediatamente mostrou o seu lado suave abraçando sua mãe firmemente ao redor da cintura e não fez nenhuma confusão quando ela tentou achatar carinhosamente seu cabelo bagunçado que estava de pé em várias direções diferentes na parte de trás. "Certifique-se de escrever para nós após a seleção," Dorea sussurrou.

"Quando você entrar para a Grifinória," Charlus acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Ou Sonserina," Dorea encarou o marido.

"Qualquer uma está ótima," Charlus prometeu as crianças que riram muito da maneira que sua mãe cruzou os braços sobre o peito e, em seguida, murmurou algo depreciativo baixinho que terminou com "... como se meus filhos fossem ser da Lufa-Lufa."

"Vão lá então, vocês vão querer pegar um bom lugar," Charlus apertou o ombro de James uma vez antes de trazer o garoto para um abraço apertado, e depois de liberar o filho, ele estendeu seu longo braço para a filha, a puxando também.

"Ei, aquele não é o Sirius?" James perguntou enquanto os gêmeos faziam o caminho para a entrada do trem. Os olhos de Mia se viraram e imediatamente e viram a família Black formada por Walburga Black, um Regulus com beicinho, um homem alto com postura rígida, com um sorriso de escárnio fixo em seu rosto que só podia ser Orion Black, e um completamente irritado e impaciente Sirius que pegou o olhar dela e abriu um sorriso quando os gêmeos Potter passaram por ele e sua família na Plataforma.

"Vamos correr para dentro, Jamie," disse Mia com um sorriso que rapidamente desapareceu quando ela acidentalmente fez contato visual com Walburga Black, que fez uma careta para ela com desprezo total e absoluto.

"Não desonre a nossa família, Sirius," Walburga ameaçava seu filho mais velho. "Você tem um problema de atitude e um hábito de compactuar com crianças que mancham a nossa raça," os olhos mais uma vez voltando para cima, para os gêmeos Potter que estavam carregando seus malões para o comboio. "Por sorte, quando você for selecionado para a Sonserina, você não terá de interagir com a sujeira e lama com tanta frequência."

"Eu vou perder o trem se eu não for agora," Sirius gemeu.

"Por favor, não vá," Regulus sussurrou desesperado.

"Eu vou te escrever toda semana, Reg," Sirius prometeu, vendo o olhar tenso que o irmão estava lhe dando. Os irmãos eram tão próximos quanto possíveis, dada as suas vidas na casa, apesar de parecer que Walburga e Orion Black pretendessem criar animosidade entre os irmãos, como se pudessem segurar Regulus sobre a cabeça de Sirius em uma tentativa de controlar o mais velho.

"Eu também quero ir," Regulus franziu o cenho.

"Não seja ridículo, meu garoto precioso," Walburga sorriu e puxou Regulus para perto dela. "Você vai ter um ano inteiro comigo. Sem influências que o distraiam," ela disse, estreitando os olhos para Sirius mais uma vez.

"Sutil," Sirius revirou os olhos.

"O que você disse?" Ela soltou para ele.

"Eu disse..." e Sirius tentou pensar em uma mentira. _O que rima com 'sutil'?_ "Gentil."

"Gentil?" Walburga zombou.

"É, eu admito que nem estava tentando," Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

"Suba no trem antes que eu mude de ideia e o envie para Durmstrang," a mulher disse através dos dentes enquanto tentava controlar seu temperamento. Apesar dela não ter problema em disciplinar publicamente o garoto, a Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos estava lotada e ela estava mais interessada em ir embora o mais rápido possível.

"Reg, Pai... Walburga, foi um prazer," Sirius saudou todos com um sorriso debochado no rosto enquanto se esquivava rapidamente e corria para a porta do trem, puxando sua mala atrás dele. "Você não ia realmente me deixar ali, ia?" Sirius perguntou imediatamente quando correu para Mia e James, ambos tendo assistido a despedida dele com sua família de uma janela aberta.

"Não é _minha_ culpa se você demorou tanto lá trás beijando sua mãe," Mia brincou.

"Ai, a gatinha tem garras," olhos de Sirius cintilaram para ela e Mia sorriu brilhantemente, lembrando-se do ano passado na Toca quando um Sirius muito mais velho lhe havia dito a mesma coisa antes de levá-la em seus braços para a pista de dança no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

"Depressa vocês dois," James chamou por eles. "Antes que todos os compartimentos sejam pegos."

"Vocês garotos vão procurar um, eu vou ficar vendo o trem partir," Mia disse com um sorriso. Ela tinha feito a mesma coisa na sua primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"Garotas," James revirou os olhos. "Tão malditamente sentimentais," ele riu e Sirius se juntou a ele, seguindo o garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados enquanto os dois seguiam pelo corredor, procurando ansiosamente por um compartimento vazio.

Mia assistiu a partir das janelas com os olhos úmidos quando o trem saiu da estação uma vez que o relógio bateu onze. Os pais Potter acenaram a partir da plataforma e Mia soltou um suspiro enquanto observava as âncoras de seu conforto neste mundo se distanciarem rápido para longe da vista. Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou-se que em breve ela estaria em Hogwarts. Seu lugar seguro. O lugar onde ela cresceu e floresceu dentro da magia. Seu _verdadeiro_ lar. Mia convocou sua coragem Grifinória interior e se dirigiu para o corredor para procurar Sirius e James.

Enquanto caminhava, algo mexeu dentro dela como se alguma corda invisível estivesse puxando seu olhar para o lado onde seus olhos castanhos se depararam sobre um pequeno compartimento na parte da frente do trem, onde um menino magro e pálido, com cabelo loiro arenoso, estava sentado com a nariz colado em um livro. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto estudava o menino, sem saber por que motivo o seu espírito parecia chegar até ele. O nariz do menino se contorceu e ela podia vê-lo cheirar o ar e imediatamente uma expressão confusa pintava o rosto dele enquanto seus suaves olhos verdes se viravam e expectativamente olhavam para ela. Ela tomou conhecimento rápido, que ao contrário da maioria dos outros alunos, o menino já estava usando suas veste negras de Hogwarts que pareciam ligeiramente grandes sobre ele, cobrindo-o da cabeça aos pés, exceto por suas mãos e a pequena extensão de pescoço, onde Mia podia ver o fraco esboço do que parecia ser uma cicatriz recente. Com os olhos castanhos arregalados, Mia deixou escapar um suave engasgo.

Remus Lupin.

Ela virou a cabeça para longe dele, sufocando sua raiva e ela passou por seu compartimento, respirando pesado. Este rapaz era a razão para ela estar aqui em primeiro lugar. A razão pela qual ela tinha sido arrancada de seu próprio tempo e empurrada para o passado sem permissão. A razão dela estar com onze anos de novo e forçada a criar uma nova vida e uma nova identidade. Mia queria entrar naquele compartimento e bater nele. Mas então ela se lembrou da expressão confusa no rosto do menino e a cicatriz em seu pescoço. Esse não era o Remus que a enganou e a mandou para o passado. Era somente um menino, um menino que pela aparência parecia bem doente e Mia percebeu que a lua cheia seria dentro de apenas três dias. _Droga_. Ele provavelmente estava sentindo muita dor, se sentindo mal e exausto e agora tinha que lidar com o estresse da primeira viagem para Hogwarts.

Mia se lembrou da carta de Remus para ela.

_'e espero que muito em breve você se depare com um menino muito solitário, que está com pavor de ir para Hogwarts, e está desesperado para alguns amigos compreensivos.'_

Sua careta se aprofundou. Remus era seu amigo. Não importa o que ele tinha feito, ela sempre admirou e confiou nele. Ele tinha sido o melhor professor que já tivera o privilégio de ser orientada, e ele _sempre_ tinha estado lá para ela. Ela, por sua vez tinha tentado estar lá para ele, ajudando Tonks com transformações de Remus e a cura que ele precisava depois. Nos piores momentos dele - como quando ele duvidou da sua habilidade de ser um bom pai - sempre era ela que levava um conforto amigável e elevava sua autoestima. Ela não podia simplesmente virar as costas para ele.

"Oi!" Mia disse alegremente enquanto voltava para o compartimento de Remus, pondo a cabeça para dentro e sorria para ele. Remus por sua vez pulou com o ruído repentino e olhou para a garota de cabelos crespos com nervosos olhos verdes.

"Humm... eu?" Ele piscou. "Oi, para mim?" Ele gaguejou através de sua expressão muito confusa. "Eu quero dizer, olá... Humm, oi," ele agarrou seu livro com força contra o peito, como se ele estivesse tentando erguer uma barreira física entre ele e a garota estranha.

"Você está esperando seus amigos se juntarem a você?" Mia perguntou amavelmente, tentando ignorar o jeito que ele parecia se afastar dela.

"Não," Remus franziu a testa. Mia tentou segurar suas emoções. Ela sabia que ele ficaria sozinho e que ele não estava com amigos, mas ela não poderia deixar _ele_ saber disso.

"Então, você está aqui sozinho?" Ela perguntou a ele, entrando no compartimento e observando de perto enquanto ele se pressionava firmemente contra a janela, tentando se distanciar mais.

"Você..." ele gaguejou novamente nervosamente, sua respiração pesada enquanto ela se aproximava dele. "Quero dizer... sim, eu estou sozinho. Isso é bom, porém," ele insistiu rapidamente. "Eu estou bem. Quero dizer, você precisa deste compartimento?" Ele perguntou rapidamente, se perguntando se precisava fazer uma retirada apressada pela porta.

"Não, meu irmão está procurando uma para nós lá no fundo," ela respondeu e depois apontou para o livro que ele apertava bem forte. "Qual o livro que você está lendo?"

"Hogwarts, Uma História."

"Merlin, esse é o meu favorito!" Ela sorriu e imediatamente se sentou bem ao lado dele, observando de perto quando ele deu uma curta respirada e endureceu com a falta de distância entre eles.

Ela deu um momento para que ele se adaptasse a presença dela, percebendo que Remus provavelmente estava aterrorizado neste momento por estar ao redor de outras pessoas, especialmente sem os pais para cuidar dele. Ela se lembrou de um Remus mais velho dizendo a ela como tinha medo de que ele magoasse os outros ou, pior ainda, os infectasse. Isso explicava tudo sobre o aterrorizado e solitário menino na sua frente. Mas o Remus mais velho tinha deixado implícito em sua carta que seu eu mais jovem precisava desesperadamente de amigos compreensivos. E sua carta era seu guia e suas regras, e ela iria obedecê-la. Mia sorriu para ele docemente, apontando para o livro em suas mãos, observando como ele abaixou muito lentamente um pouco a guarda.

"Meu favorito também," ele lhe deu um sorriso nervoso. "Eu estava realmente animado para vir, então eu queria ler logo. Eu não achei que fosse ser capaz de vir," admitiu tristemente.

"Por que não? Você é um bruxo, não é?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu... eu hum... sim," Remus franziu o cenho. "Eu quis dizer, meus pais não tinham certeza se queriam me mandar para algum lugar, é tudo," ele mentiu, e Mia entendeu porque, mas não quis forçar mais o assunto.

"Bom, sorte a nossa então," ela sorriu alegremente.

"Sorte?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como se não entendesse a palavra.

"Sim, você está indo para Hogwarts e nós vamos ser amigos," ela disse firmemente.

"Amigos?" A palavra parecia dolorosa quando saiu de seus lábios e Mia deu seu melhor para esconder a expressão de lamento que ameaçou escapar. _Sim._ Remus era seu amigo, e seria seu amigo de novo. Ela precisava dele, assim como ele precisava desesperadamente dela.

"Eu sou Mia Potter," ela sorriu, estendendo uma mão para ele que a olhou com olhos arregalados.

"Remus Lupin," ele disse sem tocá-la, ainda encarando a mão estendida.

"Sabe, eu não tenho germes," ela insistiu.

"Eu sei, quero dizer..." ele olhou para a mão dela e ela quase podia vê-lo calculando os riscos em sua cabeça. Qualquer outra criança teria provavelmente pensado que ele era completamente estranho, ou, eventualmente, teria se ofendido por sua reação, mas Mia sabia melhor, e foi também por isso que ela se recusou a abaixar a mão. _Aperte a maldita mão, Remus_ , ela disse silenciosamente para si mesma. Eventualmente, os suaves olhos verdes dele olharam para ela, e ela tentou expressar-lhe segurança na situação. Eventualmente, ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela e ela sorriu como se ela tivesse acabado de receber um Ótimo em um teste.

"Vamos, Remus," ela disse, pegando na mão dele do mesmo jeito que Tilly constantemente pegava na dela. Remus imediatamente entrou em pânico, mas não se afastou dela.

"Onde... onde estamos indo?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Encontrar meu irmão e nosso amigo," ela sorriu de volta para ele e observou ele hesitar, se apoiando na porta do compartimento que tinha sido - até ela chegar - o seu lugar seguro e isolado. Mia esperou pacientemente, mas sua postura disse a Remus que ela não iria deixá-lo.

"Se você vir sentar-se comigo eu vou comprar todos os doces do carrinho," disse ela, recorrendo a um simples suborno. "Você gosta de sapos de chocolate?" Os olhos dele brilharam com malícia e ela viu como a barreira que ele tinha colocado entre eles desmoronou imediatamente.

Enquanto Mia e Remus faziam seu caminho para a traseira do trem, eles puderam ouvir gargalhadas saindo de um compartimento perto do fim no lado direito do corredor. E então uma voz muito familiar gritou "Nos vemos por aí, Ranhoso!"

"Ah não..." Mia franziu a testa.

"Algo errado?" Remus perguntou.

"Pelo menos _duas_ coisas," ela suspirou frustrada enquanto via um jovem Severus Snape sair pela porta do compartimento, uma expressão de zombaria no rosto quando ele invadiu a frente através do corredor, indo na direção de Mia e Remus, que parecia trazer o passado com ele pelo caminho até eles, gritando "Saiam!" Mia pulou para trás, não querendo que ele a empurrasse mais uma vez como tinha feito no Beco Diagonal. Ela se virou quando uma pequena menina de cabelos ruivos olhou para Mia e Remus se desculpando com os olhos antes de seguir o menino de cabelo negro gritando "Sev, espere!"

Mia soltou um grunhido de frustração e fez seu caminho até a porta do compartimento, a abrindo e olhando para risonhos James e Sirius. "O que você fez?" Ela se virou para eles.

"Nós conseguimos um compartimento," James sorriu para a irmã com seus olhos avelãs.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer," ela estreitou os olhos. "Vocês foram maus com os outros dois estudantes que acabaram de sair daqui?"

"Nós não fizemos nada," Sirius se defendeu imediatamente. "Aquele idiota ranhoso que começou."

"É, ele nos chamou de estúpidos," James zombou.

"E a garota?" Mia perguntou.

"Provavelmente só mais uma Sonserina como o garoto," James deu de ombros e Mia revirou os olhos. _Ah James, se você soubesse o que acabou de fazer._ "Você sabe que foi _ele_ que te empurrou no Beco Diagonal, né?"

"Sim, eu não sou educado com garotos que empurram meninas," Sirius rosnou.

"Bom..." ela suspirou frustrada, sabendo que os meninos, pelo menos, tinham se conhecido a partir de um ambiente mais ou menos agradável, embora ela não estivesse satisfeita com a forma que eles tinham levado isso. "Obrigada por me defenderem, eu acho. Embora eu seja perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma," ela acrescentou teimosamente enquanto entrava completamente no compartimento, pegando de novo a mão de Remus e o puxando para dentro com ela, se sentando com ele na frente de James e Sirius. "A propósito esse é meu novo amigo, Remus."

"James Potter," James sorriu e estendeu sua mão. Remus olhou para ela do mesmo modo que tinha olhado para a mão de Mia, mas dessa vez ele não perdeu muito tempo em apertá-la antes que outra mão se estendesse para ele.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," o pequeno lobisomem ofereceu aos dois garotos um pequeno sorriso.

"Para qual casa você quer ir, Remus?" James perguntou rapidamente.

"Grifinória," afirmou, sem perder o ritmo.

"Bom," James sorriu. "Ei Mia, quer ouvir algo engraçado? Sirius pode acabar indo para a Sonserina," James riu.

"Não se eu puder evitar," Sirius zombou e levantou sua cabeça, determinação no rosto.

"A Mãe era uma Sonserina," Mia apontou.

"Sério?" Sirius empacou. "Mas a Mãe de vocês parecia tão... boa."

"Ela é uma Black. Como a sua Mãe," Mia lembrou.

"Sua Mãe não tem _nada_ a ver com a minha Mãe," Sirius foi bem rápido em defender a honra de Dorea Potter. "Pelo menos eu espero que não, para o bem de vocês."

"A sua Mãe chamou a minha Mãe de 'Tia Dorea'. Isso nos torna família, né?" James perguntou.

"Todas as famílias Puro-sangue estão relacionadas de alguma forma, se você voltar o bastante no tempo," Mia explicou.

"Eu nunca me importei muito com a árvore da minha família," Sirius sorriu com deboche. "Ela se cruza com muita frequência." Mia deu-lhe um sorriso. Ela tinha visto a tapeçaria da família Black com seus próprios olhos e Sirius não estava de forma alguma exagerando. Ela nunca tinha visto uma árvore com galhos mais entrelaçados

"Nós somos primos de segundo grau," disse ela, apontando para si mesma, James e Sirius. "Apesar de se considerarmos o que Sirius disse sobre os cruzamentos na árvore de família, há uma chance de que poderíamos ser primos de quarto grau. Eu teria que pesquisar um pouco para ter certeza."

"Ela sempre fala assim?" Sirius riu.

"Fica melhor quanto mais longe ela está de uma biblioteca ou livraria," James sorriu.

"Saiam, primeiros anistas!" Uma voz gritou do lado de fora do compartimento e todos os quatro dentro olharam para a janela da porta quando um garoto alto e loiro apareceu. "Salazar, se eu soubesse a que Casa eles pertenceriam eu já estaria tirando pontos," o menino falou lentamente e os olhos de Mia se arregalaram com a visão.

Ali na frente dela estava parada a imagem espelhada de um Draco Malfoy de quinze anos, o comum sorriso torto nos lábios e dois grandes garotos o flanqueando, também parecendo muito familiares. Por um segundo Mia se sentiu incrivelmente fora de lugar antes que ela percebesse que o garoto loiro em questão não era de fato Draco, mas seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, e os companheiros ao seu lado deviam ser o Sr. Crabbe e Sr. Goyle. _Parece que algumas coisas raramente mudam._

Ela sentiu uma dor aguda e uma pressão no peito com a visão do Sr. Crabbe. Embora ela tenha visto com seus grandes olhos castanhos como Lucius Malfoy havia sido derrubado pela varinha do seu próprio filho, ver o Sr. Crabbe era mais difícil visto que foi sua própria maldição errante que tinha matado o homem durante a batalha final em 1998.

"Monitor passando. Fora do meu caminho!" Lucius disse quando um pequeno primeiro anista tentou passar por ele. O loiro mais velho empurrou violentamente o menino e ele colidiu com a porta do compartimento, afundando rapidamente para o chão, quase sendo pisoteado por Crabbe e Goyle no processo. James e Sirius se levantaram rapidamente, carrancas em seus rostos enquanto acompanhavam na cena e Mia pulou de seu assento para chegar ao pequeno garoto de cara redonda.

"Que horror! Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, pegando a mão dele e o ajudando a levantar.

"Sim, obrigado," ele balbuciou, uma expressão triste no rosto.

"Que idiota," Mia resmungou, os olhos castanhos cerrados para a traseira da cabeça de Lucio enquanto ele andava para longe. "Só porque ele é o Monitor ele pensa que pode ir empurrando as pessoas?"

"Ele pensa que pode fazer tudo o que quiser porque é um Malfoy," Sirius apontou.

"Você conhece o idiota?" Remus falou.

"O conheci durante o verão," Sirius deu de ombros. "Ele vai se casar com minha prima Cissa."

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?" Mia perguntou ao menino de rosto redondo que parecia estar massageando o ombro direito, que certamente estaria machucado no dia seguinte, mas ele acenou para ela em vez disso.

"Venha," James insistiu, e viu quando o menino sentou-se do lado oposto de James e Sirius, imprensando-se entre Mia e Remus.

"Obrigada por serem legais comigo," ele sorriu para todos.

"Claro, parceiro. Eu sou James," ele sorriu e começou outra rodada de introduções.

"Sirius."

"Remus."

"Mia," ela sorriu para o menino.

"Eu sou Peter," ele disse gentilmente e o sorriso de Mia despareceu instantaneamente enquanto seu estômago torcia e a cor sumia do seu rosto.

_Não!_

Ela virou o rosto para longe do garoto, tentando controlar sua raiva enquanto um pavor gelado inundava seu corpo. Ela tentou se concentrar em algo que prendesse ela. Sirius e James já estavam em uma profunda em conversa um com o outro, Remus tinha reaberto o seu livro e Peter sentou-se em silêncio, tão perto de Mia que ela queria gritar. Com os olhos castanhos fechados, ela tentou pensar em carta de Remus. Sua guia e suas regras.

_'Toda ação que fazemos é a causa do destino.'_

Mia silenciosamente rangeu os dentes. Embora se sentisse orgulhosa de ter sido a razão para introduzir James para Sirius e Remus, ela também foi o catalisador que levou Peter Pettigrew para a companhia dos futuros Marotos. Ela engoliu sua culpa e se perguntou se caso ela enfeitiçasse o menino à sua esquerda para o esquecimento alguém iria notar. Remus disse em sua carta que ela não poderia mudar nada. Havia aqueles que eram irredimíveis. E uma dessas pessoas estava sentada ao lado dela.

"Alguém quer alguma coisa do carrinho?" A voz de uma bruxa idosa a distraiu dos seus pensamentos.

"Eu pego," ela pulou, desesperada para sair de perto de Peter. "Meu presente."

"Cuidado, se você nos mimar tão cedo nunca vai se livrar de nós," Sirius sorriu para ela.

"Como alimentar um cachorro?" Mia riu e seu sorriso se iluminou quando Sirius soltou uma risada latido familiar que acalmou a ferida aberta que o cumprimento Peter Pettigrew havia causado.

"Posso pegar duas caixas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, e cinco," disse ela, pensando que ela não poderia deixar Peter de fora sem parecer rude e desconfiada, mas depois se lembrou que Remus provavelmente estava se sentindo doente, devido à lua se aproximando, assim ela acrescentou "Não, seis sapos de chocolate?" Mia perguntou a bruxa mais velha.

"Pega alguns pastéis de abóbora para mim, Mia?" James implorou a ela.

"Posso ganhar Bolos de Caldeirão?" Sirius acrescentou animado.

"E o que eles falaram," Mia revirou os olhos.

Com os braços cheios de doces, Mia se sentou entre Sirius e James, na frente de Peter e Remus. Embora estivesse muito contente por se sentar ao lado do lobisomem, estar tão perto do rato traidor tinha feito ela se sentir mal e de alguma forma se sentia segura encasulada entre seu irmão e Sirius, acabava com o mal estar.

oOoOoOo

Algumas horas mais tarde e alta taxa pós-açúcar, Mia caiu em um sono tranquilo, grata por James e Sirius estarem sentados ao lado dela para afastar os pesadelos. Em vez de memórias da guerra que passavam atrás de seus olhos fechados, Mia sonhou com Hogwarts e Harry e Ron. Quando seus olhos se abriram horas mais tarde, ela piscou o sono para longe e olhou para os seus arredores com um sorriso divertido no rosto. James à sua esquerda tinha se aconchegado em seu ombro, o cabelo negro desarrumado dele fazendo cócegas no seu rosto enquanto ele roncava baixinho. Sirius, no entanto, tinha desmoronado em seu colo, seus longos cabelos negros espalhados por toda parte, suas pernas abertas em direção à ponta do banco. Mia sorriu para ele carinhosamente e correu os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando colocá-lo em linha reta.

"Você parece muito próxima de Sirius, logo depois de acabar de conhecê-lo," comentou Remus e Mia olhou para o jovem lobisomem com um sorriso.

"Acho que tenho um hábito de adotar animais perdidos," ela riu baixinho.

"Eu ouvi isso," Sirius balbuciou sonolento, se aconchegando mais no colo dela.

"Se você está acordado, por que ainda está no meu colo?" Mia olhou para ele.

"Esse 'cachorro perdido' gosta de receber cafuné," Sirius estendeu a mão sem olhar, pegando a mão dela e a colocando de volta em seu cabelo. Mia riu e golpeou-o suavemente. Ele agarrou a mão livre e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Mia corou, mas continuou a correr os dedos através das mechas negras, lembrando como o Sirius mais velho iria ficar em sua forma Animaga e deitaria contra ela, a cabeça em suas coxas enquanto ela acariciava seu pelo negro macio. Aparentemente, o homem tinha sido sempre um pouco de um cão de colo, e alguém que claramente não sabia o significado de espaço pessoal.

"Eu vou ignorar o fato de que sua cabeça está no colo da minhas irmã porque há coisas mais importantes para cuidar agora," disse James com um bocejo enquanto ele se sentou e esfregou o sono dos seus olhos.

"Tipo o que?" Mia disse, ainda passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Sirius.

"Remus, Peter..." James se dirigiu a eles com um olhar bem intenso. "Eu tenho uma pergunta _muito_ importante para vocês dois e o futuro da nossa amizade depende dela."

"Humm..." Remus se endireitou com um olhar preocupado no rosto como se James fosse perguntar se ele era um lobisomem. Peter, ao seu lado, engoliu com força.

"Para qual time de Quadribol vocês torcem?" James perguntou, nenhum traço de brincadeira na voz.

"Urg," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Puddlemere United," Remus respondeu imediatamente com o maior sorriso que Mia tinha visto hoje.

"Você gosta de Quadribol?" Ela olhou para ele com olhos chocados e Remus sorriu e deu de ombros. "Traidor," ela fez uma careta para ele e ele riu suavemente.

"Eu sempre gostei dos Falcões de Flamouth," Peter respondeu, mas acrescentou rapidamente. "Mas eu poderia gostar do Puddlemere."

"Boa resposta," Sirius disse, a cabeça ainda enterrada no colo de Mia, olhos fechados.

"Que tal Chudley Cannons?" Mia perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que?!" James gritou e Sirius se afastou dela, ecoando o grito de James.

"Você perdeu a cabeça?" James repreendeu a irmã.

"Eles não ganham a liga desde, sei lá, 1892!" Sirius gritou e estreitou os olhos quando Mia explodiu em risos.

"Se é assim tão fácil irritar vocês todos, esse vai ser um ano divertido," ela soltou um suspiro de felicidade e se levantou. "É melhor vestirmos nossas vestes. Vou deixar vocês, rapazes, assim podem se trocar." Mia pegou um breve olhar de alívio no rosto de Remus que ela assumiu aparecer porque ele já estava vestido com suas vestes e não queria explicar aos seus novos amigos sobre as cicatrizes que cobriam seu corpo. Assim que ela se mexeu para abrir a porta do compartimento, uma voz ecoou no trem: "Nós estaremos chegando a Hogwarts em cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem suas bagagens no trem, elas serão levadas para a escola separadamente."

Ela olhou de volta para o compartimento cheio de meninos mais uma vez, observando como Sirius e James lutavam para encontrar as suas vestes enquanto Remus voltava sua atenção calmamente para seu livro. Peter, no entanto, estava sorrindo para ela e Mia não pôde deixar de odiá-lo por isso. Perguntou-se se tratasse o menino bem o suficiente ele iria mudar. Se ela inflamasse um pouco de coragem nele, ele iria enfrentar o Lord das Trevas e não trair seus amigos? _Não._ A carta de Remus disse que ela não mudaria nada. Então Hermione não seria excessivamente gentil com o garoto que se tornaria o homem traiçoeiro.

Foi então que ela se lembrou da sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts quando ela acidentalmente criou um pouco de ressentimento entre ela e outro jovem bruxo. Desta vez, ela fez isso de propósito. Mia fez uma pausa na porta, virou-se e olhou para Peter e murmurou, "Você tem sujeira no seu nariz a propósito, sabia?"

Peter franziu a testa e estendeu a mão, esfregando o rosto, envergonhado.

oOoOoOo

**Estação de Hogsmeade**

Alguns minutos depois o trem diminuiu a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas abriam caminho em direção à porta e saíam para uma pequena plataforma escura. Em seguida, uma lâmpada veio balançando sobre a cabeça dos alunos e Mia ouviu uma voz familiar: "Primeiro ano! Primeiro ano por aqui!" E o sorriso de Mia aumentou com a visão de Hagrid. "Vamos lá, me sigam - mais alguém do primeiro ano? Olhem o degrau, agora! Primeiro ano, me siga!"

Um por um Mia alcançou seus meninos, puxando-os junto em uma fila para mantê-los perto, propositadamente mantendo Peter de lado enquanto ela se movia à frente, ligando o braço com James quando os alunos começaram a caminhar atrás do meio-gigante que os levava através da escuridão, separando o primeiro ano do resto dos alunos que estavam entrando em grandes carruagens puxadas por Testrálios.

"Vocês vão ter a primeira vista de Hogwarts em um segundo," Hagrid falou sobre o ombro, "Depois dessa curva aqui."

O caminho estreito se abriu de repente para a beira de um grande lago negro. No cume de uma montanha alta no outro lado, suas janelas brilhando no céu estrelado, tinha um grande castelo com muitas e muitas torres.

"Não mais do que quatro no bote!" Hagrid falou, apontando para uma fila de pequenos barcos na água. James e Sirius correram para entrar no barco primeiro e James sorriu quando ele ganhou, se denominando o próprio capitão no processo. Mia pegou a mão de Remus e ele educadamente segurou-a para ajudá-la a subir no bote, seguindo rapidamente atrás dela.

"Desculpa, Peter," Sirius olhou para o rosto redondo do menino com um encolher de ombros. "Vamos vê-lo do outro lado do lago, companheiro." Peter acenou com a cabeça e Mia não pôde evitar, mas se sentiu incrivelmente satisfeita. Sua satisfação não durou muito tempo quando os barcos avançavam através do lago e ambos Sirius e James começaram a balançar o barco para frente e para trás.

"James Charlus Potter! Se eu cair nesse lago e for comida pela Lula Gigante eu vou te assombrar para sempre!" Mia gritou, apertando a lateral do bote bem firme.

"Ahh, Mia, você sabe que nós a salvaríamos se você caísse," James riu.

"É tenho certeza que um de nós sabe nadar," Sirius sorriu em deboche.

"Cabeças para baixo!" Gritou Hagrid e todo mundo se abaixou rapidamente, e os pequenos barcos os levaram através de uma cortina de hera que escondia uma grande abertura no penhasco. Eles foram levados ao longo de um túnel escuro, que parecia estar levando-os bem embaixo do castelo, até chegarem a uma espécie de porto subterrâneo, onde se erguia para fora em pedras e rochas.

"Viu?" James sorriu para Mia que estava usando mão de Remus mais uma vez para ajudar a saltar para fora do barco. Se ela não estivesse tão furiosa com seu irmão e Sirius, ela teria tido grande prazer em ver Remus se abrindo tão facilmente com ela, pegando sua mão sem hesitação quando ela estendeu para ele.

Eles subiram por uma passagem na rocha após Hagrid e sua lâmpada e saíram na grama lisa e úmida, bem na sombra do castelo. Eles caminharam até um lance de degraus de pedra e se amontoaram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.

Hagrid levantou o punho imenso e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo. Mia deu uma profunda respiração quando as portas de carvalho começaram a se abrir. Era bom estar em casa.


	21. Potter, Mia!

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Um: Potter, Mia!

_"...I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_ _  
_ _I will find my way, if I can be strong_ _  
_ _I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while_ _  
_ _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong..."_ _  
_ _(Go the Distance - Michael Bolton)_

**1o de setembro, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

A Professora McGonagall encaminhou os maravilhados alunos do primeiro ano através do Hall de Entrada e Mia deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio com a visão dele inalterado pela batalha, sem os feridos e mortos. As belas paredes de pedra todas cobertas por tochas acesas e as escadarias de mármore ao lado que levavam até os dormitórios, que ela estava bastante ansiosa para ver mais uma vez. A Professora McGonagall levou os alunos para a familiar e pequena câmara do lado de fora do corredor a fim de aguardar a deixa para se juntar ao resto da escola no Grande Salão para que eles fossem sorteados.

"Você está pronto, Sirius?" James se balançou nos pés ansiosamente.

"Vai ser um Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Eu sei!" Sirius sorriu.

"Ah não, isso de novo," Mia gemeu.

"O qu... o que tem o dragão?" Peter apareceu. Mia controlou a vontade de incitar Peter a acreditar mais ainda que o dragão fizesse parte da Seleção, com esperança de que ele fosse correr para casa e não frequentasse Hogwarts.

"Nós temos que lutar com um dragão!" James disse com um sorriso brilhante, voltando a olhar para o menino baixinho que parecia encolher-se com as palavras. Mia revirou os olhos para o irmão e Peter Pettigrew. O que diabos o Chapéu Seletor viu nele que o fez ser um Grifinório? A coragem de trair os amigos?

"Você entra em Hogwarts, ou você queima vivo!" Sirius disse com um olhar sombrio em seus olhos, divertindo-se com o olhar no rosto de Peter. Havia outros alunos na escuta em volta, todos agora parecendo igualmente aterrorizados.

"Vocês dois podem parar!" Mia fez uma careta.

"Ou ele vai comer você!" James acrescentou, ignorando os protestos da irmã.

"Eles estão brincando com você," Remus se inclinou e cochichou para um Peter quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Vamos, Remus, você pode nos ajudar a derrubar o Chifres Longos Romeno!" Sirius bateu nas costas do jovem lobisomem. "Você, eu e James iremos derrubá-lo. Nós vamos ser lendas!"

"Vocês são idiotas," uma voz baixinha chamou atrás deles. Mia se virou para ver o rosto familiar da menina de cabelos acaju do trem. Um jovem Severus Snape estava ao lado dela, olhando os Marotos ansiosos. "Você é sorteado por um chapéu magicamente encantado."

"Ah é?" James virou e olhou para a garota, uma expressão divertida em seu rosto como se estivessem lhe dando um desafio adequado. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Está em Hogwarts, Uma História," a pequena ruiva, Remus e Mia falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sirius e James caíram na risada, e assim que as portas se abriram a Professora McGonagall deu um passo atrás através delas.

"Agora, formem uma fila," a Professora McGonagall disse ao primeiro ano, "e me sigam." James ficou em primeiro lugar seguido imediatamente por Sirius, que se virou para dar um puxão nas vestes de Remus para puxar o menino para se juntar a eles. Remus, por sua vez olhou para trás para Mia e sorriu, e ela rapidamente tomou seu lugar atrás dele, sem perceber que deixou Peter segui-la. Enquanto os alunos avançavam para o Grande Salão, Mia resistiu à vontade de chutar a perna para trás nas canelas de Peter, como um coice.

O Grande Salão era iluminado por milhares e milhares de velas, flutuando no ar ao longo das quatro mesas, onde o resto dos alunos estava sentado. As mesas estavam abastecidas com brilhantes pratos e taças de ouro. Na parte superior do salão outra longa mesa se estendia onde os professores estavam sentados. Professora McGonagall levou os primeiros anistas ali em cima, de modo que eles chegaram a um impasse em uma linha de frente para os outros alunos, com os professores por trás deles. As centenas de rostos olhando para eles pareciam lanternas pálidas na vela bruxuleante. Salpicada aqui e ali entre os estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam prateados enevoados enquanto flutuavam acima das mesas.

Professora McGonagall silenciosamente posicionou um banquinho de quatro pernas na frente dos novos alunos. Em cima do banquinho ela colocou um chapéu de bruxo pontiagudo. Este chapéu era remendado e desgastado e extremamente sujo. James e Sirius pareciam decepcionados com o chapéu e a menina ruiva parecia incrivelmente orgulhosa dela mesma com a visão e levantou uma sobrancelha para James e Sirius.

Por alguns segundos, houve um completo silêncio. Em seguida, o chapéu se contraiu. Uma abertura apareceu perto da borda, parecida com uma boca aberta - e o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Atenha-me aqui na sua testa_

_E deixe-me cantar minha música_

_Eu vou cavar dentro de suas mentes pequenas_

_Para ver onde você pertence_

_Sente-se direito e deixe-me ver_

_Os quebra-cabeças em sua mente_

_Por que você vai notar que não há_

_Um segredo que eu não consigo encontrar_

_Você pode pertencer a Grifinória_

_E usar o vermelho e o ouro_

_Escolhido pelo bravo Godric_

_Que pega os ousados e os corajosos_

_Talvez se você for se encontrar na Lufa-Lufa_

_Você prefere amarelo e preto_

_Seguidores da boa Helga_

_A bondade que nunca falta_

_Se você se encontrar na Corvinal_

_Você vai usar o bronze e azul_

_E verá que a sábia Rowena_

_Gosta de seus alunos originais e verdadeiros_

_Se você estiver destinado dentro da Sonserina_

_Prata e verde que você vai pôr_

_Salazar fez da Ambição_

_Suas palavras e música da Casa_

_Independentemente do lugar onde eu o puser_

_Hogwarts vos une todos juntos_

_Para uma vez fora destas paredes_

_Sua magia viver para sempre_

Professora McGonagall agora deu um passo à frente, segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho. "Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor, coloque o chapéu na cabeça e sente-se no banquinho para ser sorteado," disse ela. "Abbott, Adrian!" Um menino loiro lentamente fez seu caminho para o banco, colocou o chapéu e esperou por alguns momentos.

"SONSERINA!" Gritou o chapéu.

O menino fez o seu caminho até o fim do corredor, onde uma mesa vestida de verde e prata estava esperando por ele com aplausos. Entre os alunos Mia imediatamente avistou o cabelo loiro pálido de Lucius Malfoy, seu emblema de monitor brilhando na luz. À sua esquerda e direita sentavam Crabbe e Goyle, respectivamente, e em frente a ele estava uma outra cabeça de cabelos loiros que pertencia a uma menina que Mia rapidamente assumiu como sendo uma jovem Narcissa Black.

"Alton, Samantha!"

"CORVINAL!"

"Bagman, Otto!"

"LUFA LUFA!" Gritou o chapéu de novo.

"Belby, Damocles!" A atenção de Mia rapidamente caiu sobre o garoto moreno que agora se aproximava do chapéu. Ela sabia bem seu nome quando tinha pesquisando sobre ele durante o verão depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Com Snape na fuga, Remus não tinha mais um Mestre de Poções para preparar sua Poção Mata-Cão, fazendo suas transformações serem muito piores para ele. Ela tinha tomado a tarefa para si mesma para tentar preparar a poção, mas tinha sido mal sucedida. Em uma tentativa de acertar a poção, ela tinha lido sobre a sua história e sobre o bruxo que a criou: Damocles Belby. Mia olhou para o menino com interesse, ansiosa para conhecer seu "cérebro" ao longo dos próximos anos, em um esforço para garantir o útil elixir para o amigo. Eventualmente, o chapéu gritou: "SONSERINA!"

"Boa sorte, Sirius," Mia sorriu quando percebeu que o jovem herdeiro Black era o próximo.

"Sorte?" Sirius sorriu para ela. "Eu não preciso de sorte. Eu tenho determinação do meu lado."

"Planejando enganar o Chapéu Seletor, a fim de entrar para a Grifinória?" James riu.

"Isso soa muito... _Sonserino_ de você," Mia provocou.

"Só por causa _disso_ , gatinha," Sirius virou e se aproximou um pouco demais dela como se estivesse tentando intimidá-la. Infelizmente, tudo o que ele fez - juntamente com o nome de animal que ele tinha dado a ela - foi lembrar Mia de um Sirius mais velho, que estava esperando por ela em algum lugar no futuro. "Estou entrando para a Grifinória apenas para contrariar você," o jovem Sirius piscou.

"Black, Sirius!" Professora McGonagall chamou e todos eles assistiram quando Sirius andou a frente, sorrindo quando o chapéu caiu sobre os olhos. Apesar de saber o resultado, Mia assistiu nervosamente, esperando enquanto o Chapéu Seletor parecia levar seu tempo. Sirius realmente parecia determinado e Mia só podia imaginar a discussão mental que ele estava tendo com o chapéu, recusando-se a ser colocado na mesma Casa de Hogwarts dos seus antepassados.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" O chapéu gritou e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em palmas.

"HÁ!" Sirius disse com o sorriso mais brilhante que Mia já tinha visto quando ele se virou e apontou para ela, em seguida, silenciosamente fez o que ela imaginou uma dança de 'eu te avisei' em seu caminho para a mesa da Grifinória.

"Eu vou ouvir isso para sempre, não vou?" Mia riu.

"Sim," Remus sorriu.

"Brown, Alice!" Tornou-se a próxima Grifinória a se juntar à mesa, e Mia sorriu para a semelhança da jovem com Neville Longbottom. Embora o último nome da menina fosse Brown, e Mia não pôde evitar, ela se perguntou se ela estava relacionada a uma futura Lavender. Se esta Alice era de fato a futura mãe de Neville, fez Mia não gostar mais ainda de Lavender Brown por nunca ter indicado que ela e Neville eram parentes.

"Carrow, Alecto!" Foi chamada e Mia estreitou os olhos conhecendo muito bem o nome. Os gêmeos Carrow eram Comensais da Morte que tinha escapado de Azkaban após a Primeira Guerra Bruxa e passaram os últimos anos atormentando os alunos e os professores dentro das paredes sagradas de Hogwarts. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o chapéu gritou: "SONSERINA!" para a irmã, e depois novamente quando seu irmão Amycus a seguiu.

"Catchlove, Greta," seguida de "Diggory, Amos!" foram postos imediatamente na Lufa-Lufa, o que não surpreendia Mia no geral, e depois a menina de cabelos acaju andou para frente com um sorriso nervoso enquanto seu nome era chamado.

"Evans, Lily!" Mal teve um segundo depois que o chapéu tocou o cabelo vermelho escuro e ele gritou, "GRIFINÓRIA" Lily tirou o chapéu, devolveu-o a professora McGonagall, em seguida, correu para a mesa da Grifinória que batia palmas, mas no meio do caminho ela olhou para Snape e havia um pequeno sorriso triste no rosto.

"Ã, tinha certeza de que ela era uma Corvinal," James deu de ombros.

"Você disse no trem que ela provavelmente uma Sonserina," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Não. Ela sabia sobre o chapéu como você e Remus."

"Isso nos torna Corvinais também?" Remus olhou para James.

"Espero que não. Vocês dois me deixariam sozinhos com Sirius? Quem vai nos botar na linha?" Ele piscou para sua irmã e o novo amigo.

"Como se isso fosse possível," Mia zombou.

"Fawcett, Julia," se tornou a nova Corvinal, mas "Gudgeon, Davey" foi mandado para Lufa-Lufa.

Quando um menino magricela parecendo nervoso avançou, Mia sorriu docemente, dando um tapinha no ombro e oferecendo-lhe apoio. Apesar de seus nervos,"Longbottom, Frank" foi enviado para a mesa da Grifinória sem hesitação.

"Estou nervoso," Remus engoliu em seco quando ele aproximou-se do banquinho. "Isso não é muito corajoso de me é? Eu nem deveria estar aqui," ele franziu a testa, tão distraído com suas preocupações de que ele não sentia os dedos de Mia atar caminho até os dele, oferecendo um aperto suave de encorajamento.

" _'_ _É preciso_ _uma grande dose de_ _coragem_ _para ver o mundo em toda a sua glória contaminado_ , _e_ _ainda amá_ - _lo_ _.'_ ," Ela citou para ele.

"Oscar Wilde," Remus olhou para ela e sorriu. "Você lê Literatura trouxa?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Leio," Mia sorriu. "Mas ele era, na verdade, um bruxo."

"Sério?!" Remus disse com os olhos excitados.

"Lupin, Remus!" Professora McGonagall chamou e Remus se virou, andando até o banquinho, se sentando enquanto o chapéu era colocado em sua cabeça. Parecia que o chapéu mal tinha o tocado antes que gritasse. "GRIFINÓRIA!" E a grande mesa de leões rugiu com elogios, nenhum mais alto do que Sirius que ansiosamente congratulou seu novo amigo para a mesa.

"Macdonald, Mary" seguiu Remus para a Grifinória, e logo depois uma cabeça familiar de cabelo loiro pálido chamada "Maestro, Pandora" foi enviada para Corvinal. Apesar de saber o resultado, quando "Pettigrew, Peter" foi chamado, Mia orou a Merlin que ele fosse enviado para a Sonserina ou mesmo Lufa-Lufa, ou melhor ainda, para _casa_. Mas Peter se juntou a Sirius e Remus na mesa com um sorriso e Mia fez uma careta.

"O que acha de apostar quanto tempo vai levar para o chapéu me botar na Grifinória?" James perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

"Algo me diz que vai ser instantâneo," Mia riu para o irmão.

"Com toda a certeza," James sorriu presunçosamente.

"Potter, James!" E em tempo recorde ele gritou, "GRIFINÓRIA!" Mia sorriu e observou o irmão correndo escada abaixo e para o aplauso que ele alimentou, voltando a sorrir para ela.

"Claro," veio uma voz amarga atrás dela. Mia virou e olhou para Severus Snape com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando seu irmão, que tomou o lugar ao lado de Sirius.

"Não tem nada de errado com a Grifinória," Mia falou.

"Diz uma futura leoazinha," Snape zombou.

"Minha Mãe foi uma Sonserina, sabe," Mia deu de ombros e, em seguida, olhou para o menino. "Só porque é tradição que eles nos classifiquem em casas separadas, não significa que isso é correto. Você ainda pode ser amigo dela, sabe."

"Não tenho ideia do que você está falando," Snape disse com os olhos brilhantes que pareciam concentrar-se na mesa da Grifinória, onde Lily sentou-se, propositadamente ignorando a comoção que James e Sirius estavam causando.

"Se você diz," Mia deu de ombros.

"Potter, Mia!" Professora McGonagall chamou.

A última coisa que Mia viu antes do chapéu cair sobre seus olhos eram as expressões de expectativa nos rostos de James, Sirius e Remus, todos esperando ansiosamente para ela se juntar a eles na mesa da Grifinória.

" _Hmm..._ " disse uma voz no seu ouvido. " _Bom, isso é interessante. Eu não estava esperando alguém como você, Srta Granger_."

"Potter," Mia corrigiu.

" _Ah, mas você sabe que não pode esconder segredos mim. Eu posso ver cada pedacinho de quebra cabeça dentro da sua mente. Passado, presente e futuro. Apesar de que, para você, os três são a mesma coisa, não?_ "

"Apenas me bote na Grifinória, por favor," Mia suspirou.

" _Você tem certeza? Parece que a Corvinal foi uma opção na sua primeira vez aqui. Você tem uma mente inteligente de fato, muito brilhante e talentosa. Você se sairia bem na Corvinal._ "

"Eu não seria desafiada na Corvinal," ela apontou, determinada em não terminar em nenhum lugar que não fosse a Grifinória.

" _Não, não, você não absorve o conhecimento para se divertir, você gostaria de usá-lo, não é? Você pega o que sua mente absorve e você o usa. Muito engenhoso. Muito astuto. Muito ambicioso._ "

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela entendeu o que ele estava insinuando. "Não. Se. Atreva. Eu sei onde guardam você. Talvez seria um pouco triste se você estivesse muito perto de Fawkes quando o Dia de Queimar chegasse," ela disse com uma voz ameaçadora.

" _Isso foi uma ameaça? Quão audacioso de você Srta... Potter._ "

"Sim. Audaciosa! E muito valente se você me permite dizer," ela insistiu.

" _Melhor que seja... GRIFINÓRIA!_ "

Mia deixou escapar um longo suspiro de alívio e ela correu para longe do chapéu, ainda chocada com o fato de que ela quase acabou na Sonserina desta vez. Ela correu para um abraço de James que a aguardava na mesa da Grifinória, onde seus companheiros leões estavam aplaudindo descontroladamente. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Remus, olhando para frente, onde Lily Evans olhava para o Chapéu Seletor quando "Snape, Severus" foi colocado na Sonserina. Mia franziu a testa enquanto Lily abaixava os olhos tristemente para a mesa. Mia olhou para cima para ver Severus Snape lentamente fazer o seu caminho para a mesa que o acolheu imediatamente. Um assento foi dado para o menino de cabelos negros ao lado de Lucius Malfoy, que lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

Eventualmente, os alunos finais foram chamados para serem sorteados, "Shingleton, Gaspard" foi para Grifinória, "Stebbins, Rikard" foi colocado na Corvinal, "Tuft, William" se juntou a mesa da Grifinória, e uma bela "Zabini, Elora" caiu rapidamente na Sonserina.

Alvo Dumbledore se levantou. Ele estava sorrindo para os alunos, com os braços abertos, como se nada pudesse agradá-lo mais do que ver todos lá. "Bem vindos," disse ele. "Bem vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. E aqui estão elas: Zowzy! Biggly! Gimble! Bazinga!"

Todos os estudantes riram, excetos alguns da Sonserina que pareciam incrivelmente irritados.

Dumbledore parecia não afetado pelas muitas reviradas de olho vestidas de prata e verde, quando ele continuou a falar. "Um grande bem-vindo para todos os novos estudantes. Que vocês encontrem em Hogwarts seu lar e santuário, um lugar de segurança e familiaridade contra um mundo que de outra forma pode muitas vezes se revelar estranho e desconhecido. Embora eu não vá negar que Hogwarts possa ser estranha. Agora, antes de enviá-los para a cama, dobrem-se e aproveitem este maravilhoso banquete!"

Os pratos dourados vazios na frente deles foram subitamente empilhados com alimentos: carne assada, frango assado, costeletas de porco e costeletas de cordeiro, salsichas, bacon e bife, batatas cozidas, batatas assadas, batatas fritas, pudim, ervilhas, cenouras e molhos. Todo mundo imediatamente mergulhou, enchendo seus pratos. Ela havia passado anos nesta mesa comendo muitas refeições, geralmente rodeada por Harry e Rony que constantemente faziam uma bagunça, muitas vezes engasgando com mordidas. Mia gemeu, incapaz de pensar sobre como lidar com isso de novo quando ela olhou para Remus, James e Sirius que pareciam se manter milagrosamente limpos enquanto comiam.

"Merlin, você três realmente tem modos à mesa?" Ela ficou boquiaberta. É claro que ela sabia que James tinha modos, embora ela estivesse preocupada de que, de alguma forma, ele iria se transformar em um porco, uma vez ao redor de meninos de sua idade e não de seus pais amorosos.

"O que você esperava?" Sirius olhou para ela curioso.

"De garotos de onze anos?" Mia riu. "Eu esperava que vocês estivessem empurrando a comida pela goela de vocês através de um caminhão."

"Feliz por te surpreender?" Remus disse, um olhar no rosto como se estivesse decidindo se ficava ofendido ou não pela suposição dela.

"Peter, limpa seu rosto, companheiro," James falou pela mesa. "Você está abaixando o nível que aparentemente nós mesmos levantamos," ele riu e piscou para sua irmã, que revirou os olhos.

Entre mordidas, os meninos rapidamente começaram a discutir Quadribol, e até mesmo Remus se juntou, lançando um sorriso à Mia antes de falar, claramente achando engraçado que ela tivesse assumido que ele não gostava do esporte simplesmente porque ele amava livros como ela. Ignorando a conversa, Mia olhou pela mesa para a ruiva em sua frente que pegava a sua comida tristemente.

"Oi, eu sou Mia Potter," ela sorriu.

"Lily Evans," a menina olhou para cima e seus olhos verdes brilhantes reluziram. A cor fez a respiração de Mia ficar presa na garganta enquanto o coração dela desesperadamente gritava por seu melhor amigo; por Harry. Ela se recompôs e limpou a garganta antes de falar novamente

"Eu queria me desculpar pelo meu irmão e meu amigo," ela apontou para James e Sirius, que apesar de terem apresentado maneiras há cinco minutos, agora estavam usando suas colheres para lançar ervilhas para as bocas abertas dos outros, vibrando cada vez que faziam um 'gol'. Mia revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar Lily. "Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas acho que eles foram rudes com você e seu amigo no trem."

"Eles foram," Lily fez uma careta para a mesa, olhando para James e Sirius antes de voltar para Mia. "Mas Severus pode levar as coisas um pouco a _sério_ demais de vez em quando," ela admitiu com tristeza.

"Alguém me chamou?" Sirius virou e sorriu.

"Coma sua torta de caramelo, Sirius," Mia ordenou, e ele sorriu obedientemente, retornando ao seu prato.

"Vocês viram o teto?" Alice sorriu docemente enquanto olhava com admiração. "É tão bonito."

"Eu nunca vi nada como isso," Lily sorriu para ela como os olhos voltados para cima.

"Você é um nascida-trouxa?" Mia perguntou a Lily, já sabendo a resposta, mas usando seus conhecimentos para forçar uma conversa aberta com a menina que iria crescer para ser a mãe do seu melhor amigo.

"Sim", Lily admitiu. "Algo de errado com isso?" Ela perguntou e Mia fez uma careta. Claramente Lily já tinha lidado com o preconceito no mundo bruxo. Mia sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

"Nem um pouco," Mia sorriu. "Eu adoraria saber mais sobre nascidos trouxas se você estiver interessada em compartilhar. Eu li um pouco eu mesma, mas sempre quis um amigo nascido-trouxa."

"Mesmo?" Lily sorriu.

"Amigas?" Mia perguntou.

"Claro," a ruiva sorriu.

"E o resto de vocês?" Mia perguntou para os outros primeiros anos na sua mesa. "Como são as suas famílias?"

"Puro-sangue," Alice admitiu com um encolher dos ombros. "Tenho um irmão mais velho que se formou em Hogwarts ano passado."

"O mesmo," Frank Longbottom sorriu. "Apesar da minha Mãe ter pensado por um tempo que eu fosse um aborto." Mia riu da história, determinada em se tornar amiga de Frank Longbottom. Afinal, seu filho tinha sido indispensável para Hermione Granger.

"O que é um aborto?" Lily perguntou.

"Crianças sem magia nascidas de bruxos e bruxas," Mary MacDonald se juntou à conversa também. "Sou Puro-sangue também."

"Eu também," Peter entrou na conversa.

"Vocês _todos_ são Puros-sangue?" Lily perguntou com sobrancelhas franzidas, claramente parecendo que, de repente, se sentia ainda mais fora do lugar.

"Não é tudo o que parece ser, Evans," Sirius olhou para Lily. "Confie em mim."

"Por que isso?" Lily perguntou.

"Porque as famílias Puro-sangue diminuíram tanto que, se eles quiserem manter o sangue puro, eles acabam se casando com seus próprios primos," Mia riu e observou como Sirius assentiu com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você está falando sério?" Lily engasgou.

"Eu _sou_ sério," Sirius sorriu em deboche. Remus e Mia gemeram em voz alta, mas ele ignorou. "E sim, é verdade. Meus pais são primos em primeiro grau. Funciona para gerar sujeitos lindos como eu," ele piscou para o pequeno grupo de meninas no final da mesa. Alice e Mary coraram, mas Lily parecia irritada, algo que Mia apreciou. "Mas tem que jogar um Galeão para descobrir se Puros-sangue nascem loucos ou não."

"Há algumas famílias Puro-sangue que não se preocupam com status de sangue," Mia insistiu olhando para Lily. "Como a minha. Os Potters são bruxas e bruxos perfeitamente normais."

"Olha, Mia!" James gritou excitado.

Todos se voltaram para ver como o herdeiro da Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Potter, o único filho homem, descendente do grande Ignoto Peverell (e futuro pai do Escolhido)... equilibrava a varinha na testa. Mia olhou para ele em descrença e soltou um suspiro envergonhado quando se virou e olhou para Lily, que estava olhando para ela.

"Seu irmão?" Lily perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim," Mia suspirou.

"Ele é..." Lily se virou e olhou enquanto James era aplaudido por Sirius e Peter.

"Ele vai te conquistando," prometeu Mia.

"Tenho certeza," Lily balançou a cabeça e viu quando a varinha caiu do rosto de James, bateu na mesa e atirou faíscas vermelhas para cima em seu rosto. James deu um grito e caiu para trás de sua cadeira, seus óculos indo com ele.

"Inferno sangrento!" James gritou quando ele retomou seu assento, deslizando sua varinha de volta em suas vestes e olhando para os óculos quebrados com pavor.

"Dê para mim," Mia estendeu a mão, irritada. James, no entanto ignorou a expressão dela ao botar os óculos nas mãos dela e observava enquanto ela dizia, " _Occulus Reparo_!" o consertando.

"Irmãzinha ao resgate!" James sorriu para ela.

"Você é a _mais nova_?" Alice perguntou à Mia.

"Por menos de um minuto," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Vocês são gêmeos?" Lily perguntou com uma sobrancelha descrente levantada.

"Ele ficou com a aparência Potter e eu com o talento Potter," Mia sorriu sarcástica.

"Eu _sou_ talentoso," James insistiu.

"Diz o garoto que derrubou a varinha enquanto a equilibrava na testa," Mia olhou para ele incrédula.

"Defendendo James," Sirius falou. "Ele a equilibrou lá por quase um minuto inteiro antes de cair."

"Estou tão feliz que no final da noite eu vou estar compartilhando um quarto com meninas," Mia zombou.

"Você vai mesmo me deixar sozinho com eles, não vai?" Remus olhou para ela balançando a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de ser traído, embora um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em sua mandíbula.

"Você vai sobreviver," Mia prometeu ao jovem lobisomem. "Se você conseguir mantê-los na linha, vai ganhar um sapo de chocolate," ela piscou e ele sorriu.

"Fechado," Remus disse antes que algo o atingisse e ele se apertou ao lado dela, fazendo uma careta. Mia imediatamente franziu a testa ao ver, algo dentro dela sofrendo por ele.

"Você está bem, Remus?" Ela perguntou preocupada, tentando o seu melhor para não soar como se ela estivesse com pena. Ela sabia que o Remus mais velho odiava ver olhares de pena sobre ele mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Sim... eu... eu estava doente na semana passada," Remus franziu a testa com a mentira. "Deve estar voltando."

"Você precisa de alguma..." Mia começou, mas foi interrompida quando Professor Dumbledore levantou para falar mais uma vez.

"Ahem! Mais algumas palavras agora que estamos devidamente alimentados. Existem alguns avisos de início de ano. Primeiros anistas devem ter atenção que a Floresta Proibida é proibida a todos os alunos. Sr. Filch, o zelador, gostaria de lembrar a todos que a magia nunca deve ser usada entre as classes nos corredores. Testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana do ano letivo. Quem estiver interessado em jogar pela equipe de suas casas deve entrar em contato com Madame Hooch."

"Eu vou tentar!" James insistiu.

"Você não pode, está no primeiro ano!" Mia soltou para ele.

"Nós gostaríamos de dar as boas vindas a um novo membro da equipe," Dumbledore continuou. "Professor Fenwick que vai ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Façam suas apostas todo mundo," uma voz vagamente familiar chamou e Mia se virou para ver os cabelos vermelhos e uns rostos sardentos de dois meninos de dezesseis anos de idade. Um carregando um pergaminho em suas mãos, a outra coletando moedas em seu chapéu virado para cima.

"Apostas?" Mia perguntou, olhando para os dois gêmeos que a lembravam de Fred e George, mas claramente não eram os famosos gêmeos Weasley.

"Para ver quanto tempo esse Professor dura. Nenhum professor de Defesa ficou mais de um ano," o gêmeo que coletava as moedas falou.

"Eles dizem que o cargo está amaldiçoado," o gêmeo com o pergaminho sorriu com deboche.

"Isso parece besteira," Peter falou, revirando os olhos.

"Ouviu isso Gideon? Pequenos calouros sabem mais do que nós," o gêmeo com o chapéu cheio de moedas olhou para Peter.

"Ouvi, Fabian," o gêmeo com o pergaminho respondeu. "Importa-se de botar seus galeões na sua boca?" Ele estreitou os olhos azuis para Peter, que instantaneamente começou a gaguejar. Mia sorriu com a visão, lembrando os nomes dos gêmeos. Ela conhecia duas pessoas que só eles podiam ser. Gideon e Fabian Prewett; os irmãos mais novos de Molly.

"Por último," Dumbledore ainda estava falando. "Todos os alunos devem estar cientes de que a Professora Sprout transferiu e plantou com sucesso um Salgueiro Lutador nos jardins. Todos os alunos devem evitar a árvore com o custo de vida e membros. Salgueiros Lutadores são árvores senescentes e propensas a ataques violentos. "

Com o anúncio, os olhos de Mia se voltaram imediatamente para Remus que estava sentado olhando para o seu prato agora vazio, com os olhos arregalados, tomando respirações lentas e profundas. Mia queria chegar do outro lado da mesa e pegar sua mão de uma forma reconfortante, mas ela não podia deixar Remus saber que ela sabia o seu segredo, e a verdadeira razão do Salgueiro Lutador ter sido plantado.

"Uma árvore que é violenta?" Lily perguntou.

"Muito. Eu li sobre eles," Mia explicou.

"Claro que você leu, gatinha," Sirius deixou escapar uma risada latido.

"Agora, para a cama todos vocês!" Dumbledore bateu as mãos e instantaneamente todos os pratos vazios e sujos desapareceram da frente deles.

"Tudo bem, primeiro ano, me siga!" Uma voz profunda e alta falou. Mia olhou para encontrar com o familiar rosto do jovem Kingsley Shacklebolt. Era estranho ver o Ministro da Magia tão jovem, reunindo o grupo de crianças de onze anos, mas o brilhante distintivo de Monitor nas suas vestes tornavam tudo mais real. _Claro que Kingsley seria um Monitor._

Os alunos se levantaram e, enquanto a Grifinória e Sonserina se dirigiam para a porta, cada grupo liderado por seus Monitores, Mia flagrou os olhares que se passaram entre Kingsley e Lucius Malfoy e ela não podia deixar de ver o paralelo maravilhoso para o futuro. Kingsley Shacklebolt, futuro Ministro da Magia e membro da Ordem, e Lucius Malfoy, Comensal da Morte e braço direito de Voldemort.

"Mantenham-se juntos agora, não se percam!" Kingsley gritou de volta enquanto os Grifinórios faziam o seu caminho através do hall de entrada e para a grande escadaria de mármore. James e Sirius estavam à frente do grupo, seguidos por Peter. Mia ficou para trás, pegando a mão de Remus enquanto ele parecia lutar para subir as escadas, obviamente com dor. "As escadas se deslocam frequentemente, então mantenham isso em mente, especialmente se você está atrasado para a aula. Os professores não são tolerantes, nem mesmo a nossa própria Chefe da Casa, e ela sabe muito bem como é fácil ficar preso nas escadas. Ou, debaixo das escadas se você não for muito cuidadoso."

"O que você quer dizer com 'debaixo' das... Ai!" Frank gritou quando seu pé atravessava um degrau que desaparecia.

"Degrau falso. Ele pega todos os primeiros anistas, eventualmente," Kingsley deu uma risada baixa enquanto Frank corava como uma beterraba vermelha. Mia não pôde evitar, mas se lembrou de Neville tropeçando com o degrau falso. _Tal pai tal filho_. Ela sorriu e só esperava que ela pudesse trazer memórias de Frank e Alice para Neville quando... se ela voltasse para sua linha do tempo.


	22. Gentil Comigo

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Três: Gentil Comigo

_"...Perfect by nature._ _  
_ _Icons of self-indulgence._ _  
_ _Just what we all need,_ _  
_ _More lies about a world that..._ _  
_ _...never was and never will be._ _  
_ _Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_ _  
_ _You know you've got everybody fooled..."_ _  
_ _(Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)_

**2 de setembro, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

A manhã seguinte à Cerimônia de Seleção foi passada na mesa da Grifinória no Grande Salão, com todos os antigos e novos alunos devorando ansiosamente o café da manhã. Mia sorriu carinhosamente para seu irmão, empurrando o cabelo dele para trás em uma tentativa de abaixá-lo, muito parecido com o jeito que a mãe deles sempre fazia. James retaliou bagunçando o cabelo mais do que nunca, sorrindo desafiadoramente para sua irmã. Peter ficou grudado a James e Sirius a manhã inteira até as corujas chegarem para entregar o correio. Todas as crianças tinham escrito para casa na noite anterior, por isso James e Mia não ficaram surpresos ao receber cartas de seus pais, os dois animados que ambos tivessem sido selecionados para a Grifinória. Cada um dos pais teve um momento para oferecer palavras de conselho para o ano e houve até uma pequena nota na parte inferior de cada carta de Tilly, que orgulhosamente elogiou cada jovem Potter, escrevendo repetidamente sobre como ela _sabia_ que eles iam entrar na Grifinória porque eles eram muito talentosos e corajosos.

A leitura foi interrompida quando uma carta vermelha brilhante caiu na mesa na frente de Sirius, derrubada por uma grande coruja-águia que tentou bicar o menino quando ele estendeu a mão para pegar a carta, roubando uma salsicha do prato de Sirius antes de levantar voo novamente. "Coruja maldita," Sirius rosnou e, em seguida, olhou para a carta na frente dele com um suspiro. "Bem, eu não posso dizer que isso é inesperado."

"Qual o problema?" James perguntou. "Espera, isso é o que eu penso que é?"

"Um Berrador," Mia sacudiu a cabeça, enojada com Walburga Black.

"O que é um Berrador?" Lily perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Mia e olhando através da mesa para o jeito que Sirius olhava para o envelope vermelho com desdém.

"Dane-se isso," Sirius resmungou e pegou a carta, rasgando-a em ousado desafio. James e Mia estremeceram, esperando a tempestade que se aproximava, enquanto Lily olhava ansiosamente. O resto da mesa educadamente virou a cabeça para longe, embora Sirius já estivesse recebendo olhares curiosos das intrometidas mesas vizinhas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Um rugido de som encheu todo o Grande Salão e a voz enraivecida de lamentação de Walburga Black ensurdeceu o Grande Salão.

" _SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SEU DESPREZÍVEL PRETEXTO DE BRUXO! MANCHA E VERGONHA NA HONRA DA CASA DE MEU PAI! VOCÊ TROUXE DESGRAÇA PARA A SUA FAMÍLIA! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A QUEBRAR A TRADIÇÃO!..._ "

Mia fez uma careta para a carta e os familiares gritos de Walburga Black. Enquanto os outros estudantes pareciam se encolher com o barulho como se seus próprios pais estivessem gritando e os repreendendo, Sirius estava firme, olhando para baixo com puro ódio, embora seu corpo tremesse de raiva e seus belos olhos cinzas estivessem escuros.

" _... GRAÇAS A SALAZAR QUE AINDA TEMOS SEU IRMÃO PARA SEGUIR AS TRADIÇÕES DESSA CASA NOBRE ADEQUADAMENTE, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É NADA ALÉM DE DESAPONTAMENTO DESDE QUE NASCEU! NA VERDADE, EU GOSTARIA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA TIVESSE NASCIDO SEU MISERÁVEL..._ "

" _Incendio_ ," Mia soltou e balançou sua varinha. Instantaneamente o envelope vermelho explodiu em chamas, a voz gritante de Walburga Black desaparecendo na fumaça enquanto o envelope se enrolava e caía em uma pequena pilha de cinzas. James, Lily e os outros Grifinórios olharam para Mia com os olhos arregalados, mas ela não se importava. Seu olhar caiu sobre Sirius, que continuou a olhar para as cinzas remanescentes da carta como se ela ainda estivesse gritando com ele.

oOoOoOo

Os estudantes eventualmente deixaram o Salão Principal para as classes, mas sussurros seguiam Sirius em todos os lugares durante o resto do dia. Mia e James estavam lá de cara feia para as pessoas que olhavam para o bruxo de cabelos negros, especialmente os Sonserinos que conheciam a família Black e acharam a cena hilariante. De alguma forma, depois do evento, poucos recordavam que Mia tinha realizado magia, mesmo antes dela ter pisado dentro de uma sala de aula.

Quando Remus se juntou a seus amigos para a aula, tendo acordado naquela manhã parecendo mais amassado do que a roupa, Mia sorriu para ele e baixinho contou sobre o que aconteceu no café da manhã. Quando eles tomaram seus assentos em Feitiços, os jovens Grifinórios silenciosamente rodearam Sirius com James e Mia em cada lado dele, Remus e Peter tomaram os assentos à frente e atrás dele, respectivamente. Sirius não disse nada aos seus amigos para que eles soubessem que ele estava grato, mas ele se virou para Mia e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Distraída com os acontecimentos da manhã desagradáveis e o sorriso de Sirius, Mia não estava prestando atenção quando o Professor Flitwick fez a primeira pergunta.

"Alguém pode me dizer quais são as diferenças entre um encantamento, uma maldição, uma azaração e um feitiço?" O pequeno Professor guinchou.

Claro, Mia sabia a resposta. Ela passou seis anos em Hogwarts e era conhecida como a bruxa mais brilhante de sua idade. Ela havia deixado seu sexto ano com as melhores pontuações e recebeu onze NOMs. Mas ela não tinha sido rápida o suficiente neste primeiro dia de Feitiços. Lily Evans foi. A ruivinha ergueu a mão no ar e balançou-a desesperadamente, sentada na borda de seu assento. James e Sirius riram da cena e Mia olhou para a garota de trás, horrorizada.

 _Godric, era assim que eu parecia_? Mia ficou boquiaberta, imediatamente tomando a decisão de relaxar e tomar seu tempo. Sua ânsia exagerada de provar seu talento e intelecto foi o que a introduziu em um começo difícil com Harry e Rony, e ela deveria estar gostando dessa vida. Mia balançou a cabeça em silêncio para si mesma, decidindo que ela iria se acalmar, ainda assim mantendo o sua habitual padrão durante as aulas e exames, mas certamente não havia restado nada para ela provar a ninguém. Ela sabia que ela era uma bruxa poderosa o suficiente.

oOoOoOo

Os dias se passaram e os estudantes caíram em uma confortável rotina. Lily mostrou um grande talento em Feitiços, enquanto James e Sirius se destacaram em Transfiguração, o que era difícil de dizer às vezes considerando que eles raramente prestavam atenção e estavam constantemente se metendo em problemas. Sem surpresa, Remus era excelente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde Mia se sentava e olhava para ele durante toda a aula, um sorriso conhecedor nos lábios. Surpreendentemente, Peter era um pouco bom em Poções, mas foi imediatamente encoberto por Lily Evans e Severus Snape, que se tornaram os favoritos do Professor Slughorn. Herbologia foi um pesadelo para todos quando Lily acidentalmente colocou muita água nos vasos contendo o desabrochar de Bulbos Saltadores, resultando em uma luta de lama com a turma inteira liderada por James e Sirius. E quase todos riram e se divertiram menos Lily, claro, e Remus que tinha sido liberado da aula porque estava se sentindo mal.

Mia franziu a testa na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal enquanto seu irmão e amigos comiam o jantar. Era um domingo preguiçoso à noite e o sol tinha acabado de se pôr. A lua cheia pairava no céu e Mia não poderia deixar de estar preocupada com Remus, sabendo que ele estava passando sua primeira noite de lua cheia, sozinho na Casa dos Gritos. Ela pediu licença cedo do jantar e se esgueirou para os dormitórios onde abriu seu malão e procurou por sua bolsa cheia de Sapos de Chocolate que ela mantinha por perto, por via das dúvidas. Fazendo seu caminho escada abaixo, Mia foi em direção à Ala Hospitalar onde ela sorriu para Madame Pomfrey.

"Srta Potter," Madame Pomfrey sorriu. "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim," Mia assentiu para a mulher. "Me adaptando," ela acrescentou, sabendo que a Medibruxa provavelmente estava curiosa. "Eu estava pensando se Remus Lupin está livre para visitas? Eu soube que ele foi enviado para cá alguns dias atrás com uma dor de estômago," ela disse as palavras, mas deixou os olhos fazerem a conversa por ela e de algum jeito Madame Pomfrey pareceu entender, apesar da Medibruxa se recusar a mostrar reconhecer algo específico sobre Remus.

"Nada de visitas hoje, querida," Madame Pomfrey disse claramente. "Talvez amanhã."

"Eu entendo," Mia disse. E ela entendia. Porque ela sabia que Remus não estava na Ala Hospitalar, mas preso em um barraco sob a lua cheia, em algum lugar entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. "Estaria tudo bem se eu deixasse algo para ele?" Mia perguntou, segurando um punhado de Sapos de Chocolate. "Estes são os favoritos dele. Eles vão fazê-lo se sentir melhor," ela sorriu.

"Eu fico com eles, querida," Madame Pomfrey acenou. "É muito gentil da sua parte em pensar nele."

"Ele... ele é meu melhor amigo," Mia sorriu tristemente enquanto se virava para ir embora.

No dia seguinte Remus continuou sumido das aulas, se recuperando na ala hospitalar, mas ele se reuniu com os amigos a noite para jantar, tomando o assento bem ao lado de Mia, que sorriu docemente e encheu o prato para ele enquanto ele levantava os braços sobre a mesa e apoiava o queixo entre as mãos. Mia estendeu a mão e gentilmente tirou a franja da testa e ele a olhou com gratidão, enfiando a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um cartão dos Sapos de Chocolate, colocando-o em silêncio na frente de Mia. Ela olhou para baixo e viu o rosto corajoso de Godric Gryffindor olhando para ela. Na parte inferior do cartão em leitura, escrito à mão com tinta, "Obrigado."

"De nada," Mia sorriu para ele.

oOoOoOo

**21 de outubro, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Escritório do Diretor**

Outro mês passou e apesar de sentir-se entediada com o trabalho da classe real, já que ela sabia de tudo, Mia manteve-se ocupada cuidando de seu irmão e dos amigos. James e Sirius já tinham recebido detenção uma vez por serem pegos fora da cama depois da hora, tentando encontrar a cozinha a surrupiar lanches de volta para os dormitórios. Remus fez o seu melhor para ficar longe de problemas, mas James e Sirius eram implacáveis na tentativa de envolver o jovem lobisomem e Peter em suas jornadas. Mia estava lentamente construindo amizade com suas colegas de quarto Lily, Mary e Alice, que eram excepcionalmente menos irritantes do que Lavander e Parvati.

Durante a aproximação da lua cheia, Remus adoeceu novamente e o coração de Mia apertou dentro do peito, enquanto observava o menino cair na doença. Ela se sentia impotente e ansiosa e quando ele desapareceu para a Ala Hospitalar domingo cedo de manhã, demorou horas se balançando para frente e para trás do lado de fora do escritório do Diretor até que Mia finalmente falasse, "Acidinhas!" e a gárgula recuou, a permitindo subir na escada em espiral.

"Boa noite, Srta Potter," Dumbledore a cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Como posso ajudá-la nessa noite? Espero que não seja relacionado com as circunstâncias que trouxeram a sua presença aqui em 1971? Eu tive pouco tempo para organizar uma investigação segura do seu vira-tempo," explicou.

Ela fez uma pausa, sendo pega desprevenida com suas palavras. Ela já tinha esquecido que Dumbledore prometeu olhar o vira-tempo e, potencialmente, mandá-la para casa.

"Não, senhor, eu não imaginei que você já tivesse feito isso. Está tudo bem. Eu estou me acostumando com a esta nova vida que eu fui..." _Forçada, enganada_ , ela ignorou os termos que flutuavam através de sua mente "... apresentada. Estou fazendo o que você disse. Seguindo as regras que Remus me deixou," ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

"Sim, o seu futuro Sr. Lupin. Eu notei que você tem passado um bom tempo com _outro_ Sr. Remus Lupin aqui em Hogwarts. Eu só posso supor que eles são os mesmos."

"Eles são, Professor," ela acenou com um sorriso triste.

"Por mais que eu tenha me advertido sobre saber mais sobre o futuro, não posso negar que me dá grande alívio em ter um pouco de conhecimento sobre este aluno em particular," disse ele, compartilhando sua expressão.

"Essa é, na verdade, a razão de eu vir aqui hoje à noite, senhor," explicou Mia. "Eu sei."

"Você sabe?"

"Eu sei a razão do Salgueiro Lutador ter sido plantado esse ano, senhor," Mia admitiu claramente.

"Entendo."

"Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para ficar com ele. Não no barraco, é claro," ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas antes e depois. Eu tomava... no futuro, eu tomei conta dele," ela franziu a testa para as memórias. "Eu sei como curar suas feridas e que poções ele precisa para deixar a dor ir embora mais fácil." Embora ela desejasse saber a única que ela tinha certeza que iria fazer a maior diferença, a Poção Mata-Cão, que não viria a existir por mais alguns anos.

"Não existe cura para a Licantropia, Srta Potter," Dumbledore momentaneamente perdeu aquele brilho constante em seus olhos.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Mas ele é... ele é meu amigo, e sabendo o que eu sei... eu não posso deixá-lo ficar sozinho," ela olhou para baixo. "É doloroso."

"Você tem um bom coração, Srta Potter, e boas intenções. Mas, independentemente de sua presença, o jovem Sr. Lupin vai experimentar a dor de suas transformações." O diretor falou claramente, com muita simpatia em sua voz. Mia sabia que ele tinha sido o motivo de Remus ter tido permissão para participar de Hogwarts. Dumbledore deu um investimento pessoal no menino.

"Eu quis dizer doloroso para..." ela hesitou. "Para _mim_ , saber que ele sofre sozinho."

"Entendo," o velho bruxo assentiu. "Eu suponho que você tem uma maneira de informá-lo de que você sabe de sua condição?"

"Sim, senhor. No meu tempo original eu descobri por conta própria," ela disse orgulhosamente se lembrando do trabalho que Snape forçou a turma a escrever, esperando de propósito que alguém como ela descobrisse o segredo de Remus e o tornasse público por ele. Mas ela guardou o segredo por quase todo o ano. "Eu suponho que eu vá seguir de uma forma similar a que eu usei antes."

"Então você tem a minha permissão para visitá-lo durante o tempo em que ele estiver doente," Dumbledore sorriu agradecido para a jovem bruxa.

"Obrigada, Professor," ela suspirou em alívio.

"Infelizmente a professora Sprout já acompanhou o jovem Sr. Lupin para o Salgueiro Lutador para a noite," explicou. "Você é bem-vinda, no entanto, a esperar por ele na Ala Hospitalar. Dê este bilhete para Madame Pomfrey, irá explicar a sua presença. Eu a dei permissão para ajudá-la com quaisquer poções que você possa ter necessidade para ajudar o Sr. Lupin a se recuperar."

oOoOoOo

Muitas horas depois, Mia acordou na Ala Hospitalar, tendo sido oferecida uma cama por Madame Pomfrey para esperar as longas horas até a lua ter se posto e ser seguro trazer Remus de volta para a enfermaria. Mia esperou nervosamente a Medibruxa levitar o menino para uma cama próxima e quando seus olhos finalmente caíram sobre a forma pequena, quebrada e sangrando, ela chorou com a visão e cobriu a boca.

"Eu pensei que você já tivesse visto isso antes, Srta Potter?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou enquanto olhava para a jovem bruxa.

"Eu..." Mia franziu o cenho e tirou as lágrimas dos olhos. "Eu já vi, é só que... ele é tão novo, não é justo," ela fungou e fez seu caminho para o lado da cama, olhando para o corpo inconsciente de Remus. Ela sabia que no futuro ele seria capaz de acordar pouco depois do sol nascer, mas agora, sendo tão pequeno e tão jovem, a dor era demais para suportar. "Ele precisa de uma Poção Calmante enquanto eu curo suas feridas," explicou Mia.

"Eles estão sobre a mesa, querida," Madame Pomfrey apontou e Mia balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão para os frascos e deslizando a poção na garganta de Remus, tentando ignorar as pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas por todo o rosto. Examinou-as de perto, notando que elas não eram das garras de Moony, mas mais provável que fossem o lobo atirando-se contra o barraco em frustração.

Mia se voltou imediatamente para a ferida profunda que dividia o comprimento de suas costas. Ela sabia que este era o lugar onde sua pele se abria durante a transformação. Levantando sua varinha na mão, ela desviou o sangue em silêncio, antes de reparar as costas de Remus, fazendo seu melhor para permanecer impassível apesar do fato dela se lembrar do pós-guerra.

"Você é muito hábil nisso, Srta Potter. Posso perguntar se você era uma curandeira em sua vida anterior?" Perguntou a Medibruxa.

"Não, apenas... habilidades que eu tive de aprender ao longo dos anos", ela franziu a testa pensando na guerra.

"Talvez, com esta segunda chance na vida que foi dada a você, essas habilidades possam ser bem aproveitadas em uma carreira," Madame Pomfrey ofereceu com um sorriso amável.

"Estou grata por ter anos para pensar sobre isso," admitiu Mia. A carta de Remus disse-lhe para viver e aproveitar a sua vida. Ela iria fazer isso não se preocupando com o futuro. Pelo menos, não mais do que ela precisava.

"Ele deve acordar logo," Madame Pomfrey explicou enquanto assistia Mia aplicar gotas de Ditamno nas marcas no rosto de Remus. "Há mais Poção Calmante e poções para dor se você precisar. Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos."

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback** _

**20 de junho, 1997**

**O Recanto - Residência de Remus e Tonks Lupin**

"É minha culpa," Hermione chorou em suas mãos. "Eu deveria ter pedido a Snape para me ensinar antes..."

"Antes que ele mostrasse suas cores verdadeiras?" Tonks a cortou e deu-lhe um sorriso triste e torto.

Tinha sido um mês difícil até agora. Dumbledore estava morto, morto por Snape, o Traidor. Hogwarts tinha sido infiltrada por Comensais da Morte. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam pensando em embarcar em uma missão insana para destruir artefatos escuros chamados Horcruxes, e o pior de tudo, Hermione tinha Obliviado seus pais e os enviou a milhares de milhas de distância, na esperança de que, de alguma forma, eles estariam a salvo da guerra de seu mundo.

"Eu deveria ter aprendido como fazer a poção. Agora Remus está sofrendo," Hermione franziu o cenho. Ela tinha estado desesperada para sair da Toca e dos olhares de simpatia-culpa que pareciam estar sendo dados pelos Weasleys que sabiam sobre seus pais, então Hermione se ofereceu para ajudar Tonks com a primeira lua cheia de Remus sem a Poção Mata-Cão, previamente fornecida por Severus Snape. Sem o ex-mestre de Poções eles não tinham tido tempo para encontrar alguém que pudesse fazê-la corretamente, se o menor erro fosse feito durante a fabricação, os resultados para Remus seriam desastrosos.

"Isso _não_ é culpa sua," Tonks insistiu, os olhos cansados estavam escuros. Ela e Hermione tinham estado acordadas por horas, ouvindo quando o lobo abaixo uivou, atirando-se contra as barras de metal da jaula que o mantinham trancado. Toda vez que ele soltava um rugido alto seguido por um grito doloroso, Tonks e Hermione iriam saltar e fechar os olhos apertados. "Dumbledore confiava em Snape. Confiava nele o bastante para fazer a Poção Mata-Cão para começar. Como um de nós poderia saber que um dia ele se viraria contra nós, nos deixando em situações piores, uma atrás da outra?"

"Você acha que ele já acordou?" Hermione perguntou, olhando quando a luz do sol da manhã entrava pelas frestas das cortinas.

"Quase," Tonks assentiu. "Eu pensei em dar a ele uma hora depois que o último uivo parasse. Dê-lhe uma chance de recuperar sua modéstia antes de eu ir lá para baixo. Foi bom você ter vindo ajudar. Eu sou uma droga quando se trata de uma boa cicatrização."

"Você não consertou o nariz quebrado de Harry ano passado?" Hermione perguntou a ela.

"Ah, _aquilo_?" Tonks riu. "Desastrada como eu sou, preciso saber alguns bons feitiços de conserto," ela riu e Hermione se juntou.

"É uma boa prática para mim também," Hermione assentiu. "Considerando tudo. Além disso, Remus sempre esteve lá para mim quando eu me machuquei," ela encolheu os ombros se lembrando como ela tinha acordado após a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios no final do quinto ano e que tinha sido Remus ao lado da cama dela, oferecendo-se para cuidar dela enquanto ainda silenciosamente lamentava a morte de Sirius.

"Como está Harry?" Tonks perguntou, mudando de assunto. "Vocês ainda andam pensando muito em escapulir este ano?"

"Como você...?"

"Remus," Tonks sorriu. "Audição de lobo e tal. Não sei muito sobre onde você está indo ou por que exatamente, só que Dumbledore tinha uma missão. Vocês fazem parte da Ordem agora, todos crescidos e tal, "o jovem Auror sorriu." Nenhum de nós vai ficar no caminho."

"Nenhum de vocês?" Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

" _Molly_ poderia," admitiu Tonks e Hermione soltou uma risada suave.

"Eu ainda estou no modo de pesquisa," Hermione admitiu. "Harry não se adaptou bem à morte de Dumbledore. Ele está me pedindo para encontrar uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta."

"Ele agiu do mesmo jeito com Sirius, não?" Tonks perguntou.

"Sim," Hermione franziu a testa desejando que ela de algum modo pudesse devolver o padrinho de Harry a ele. Se apenas fosse possível. "Muito bem, vamos lá."

As duas bruxas fizeram o seu caminho para o porão do Recanto, Hermione imediatamente reconheceuo cheiro de sangue e suor e franziu a testa enquanto Tonks dava um passo à frente da jovem bruxa para se certificar de Remus estivesse pelo menos vestido. Hesitando um passo à frente, Hermione olhou para a gaiola no final da sala onde Tonks assentiu para ela, varinha a postos apenas por via das dúvidas. Remus tinha instruído as duas para estarem de guarda. Ele afirmou que, mesmo depois de se transformar de volta ao seu estado humano, o lobo ainda podia ficar um pouco abaixo da superfície. Não havia nenhuma maneira de dizer a falta que a Mata-Cão fazia.

"Remus?" Hermione sussurrou enquanto se aproximava da porta aberta da gaiola e ficou surpresa ao olhar para os olhos de âmbar de ouro do homem que mal parecia registrar sua presença. Quando ele o fez, ele rosnou humilde e Hermione lentamente se ajoelhou no chão vários passos na frente dele, não fazendo nenhum movimento brusco. "Tonks, role para ele o frasco da Poção Calmante. Ele é Remus, mas o lobo está na superfície ainda. A poção deve derrubá-lo," explicou ela e observou cuidadosamente quando Tonks tirou um pequeno frasco fora do saco que Hermione tinha preparado, rolando para Remus, que olhou para a garrafa.

"Remus, tome a poção," Hermione instruiu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e expondo seu pescoço como um sinal de rendição e submissão. Os olhos cor de âmbar dourado pareceram brilhar por um momento antes de mudar para os orbes verdes suaves típicos de Remus Lupin. Ele soltou uma careta de dor e alcançou imediatamente o frasco, deslizando para dentro de sua garganta, tossindo e, em seguida, caindo no chão, vestindo apenas calças rasgadas e ensanguentadas.

"Segure-o enquanto eu cuido das costas dele," disse Hermione para Tonks e ambas as bruxas se moveram rapidamente para dentro da jaula, indo até o corpo de Remus.

"Olá, amor." Tonks sentou-se ao lado da cabeça de Remus, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo dele encharcado de suor e puxando suavemente sobre seus ombros para mostrar as feridas frescas em suas costas para Hermione, que rapidamente removeu o sangue e depois curou a pele. Quando Hermione terminou, ela acenou para Tonks, que virou Remus para cima. "Venha aqui e me deixe limpar esse rosto bonito," Tonks sorriu para o companheiro.

"Não tem sido tão ruim assim há anos," Remus franziu a testa, lutando para não soluçar com a dor ou cair inconsciente.

"Eu sinto tanto, Remus," Hermione murmurou.

"Não é sua culpa," ele insistiu, alcançando a pequena mão de Hermione e a segurando dentro da sua. Por alguma razão o gesto parecia trazer mais conforto a ele do que a ela.

"Eu deveria ter aprendido a poção enquanto ainda tinha uma chance," ela explicou, mas Remus imediatamente balançou a cabeça.

"Não há nada com o que se desculpar, Hermione," ele insistiu. "Se alguém pode descobrir como fazer corretamente a Poção Mata-Cão para mim, é você. Eu _sei_ que você pode fazer isso," ele sorriu para ela, mas, em seguida, assobiou quando uma nova sensação de dor fez caminho através de seu corpo.

"Você fica, eu pego," a Auror sorriu e saiu rapidamente da jaula, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus. Hermione olhou sem jeito para o homem derrotado na frente dela que tremia de dor. Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente e avançou instintivamente, correndo suavemente os dedos pelo cabelo como Tonks tinha feito. Ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco e soltou um suspiro que parecia de alívio com o toque.

"Obrigado, Hermione," sua voz saiu quase quebrada. "Você sempre foi... muito... muito gentil comigo, no que diz respeito à minha condição."

Hermione franziu a testa, enxugando uma lágrima que caía de seu olho. "Você nunca mereceu nada menos do que bondade, Remus," ela sussurrou para ele e ele sentou-se em estado de choque enquanto as palavras dela pareciam bater em alguma coisa dentro dele e ele desmoronou. O velho lobisomem deixou escapar um soluço silencioso e pôs os braços ao redor da cintura da jovem bruxa, seus ombros tremendo. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram com o homem que mostrava tal vulnerabilidade. Ela franziu a testa e continuou a gentilmente acariciar seu cabelo, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Ela olhou para cima com o som de Tonks voltando e percebeu que sua posição podia parecer incrivelmente inadequada na frente da futura esposa de Remus.

Tonks, no entanto, não pareceu se importar nem um pouco e sorriu agradecida para Hermione entregando o frasco de poção dor para a jovem bruxa.

_**Fim do Flashback** _

oOoOoOo

**21 de outubro, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escolha de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

"Mia?" Um Remus de onze anos sussurrou com voz rouca quando ele abriu os olhos cansados e viu a bruxa de cabelos castanhos crespos sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama dele na ala hospitalar. Ele não se lembrava de muito; ele nunca lembrava, mas ele certamente não esperava ver sua amiga quando acordou na manhã seguinte à lua cheia.

"Olá, Remus," Mia sorriu para ele afetuosamente.

"On... onde eu estou?" Ele olhou em volta quando começava a entrar em pânico.

"Na Ala Hospitalar," Mia explicou. "Você precisa de outra poção para dor?" Ela perguntou e suas palavras pareceram fazê-lo entrar ainda mais em pânico.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que _você_ está aqui?!" Ele tentou se sentar, mas a ação era muito dolorosa e ele deixou escapar um baixo choro de dor. Mia se levantou e colocou as mãos suavemente sobre a pele exposta de seus ombros, tentando mantê-lo quieto.

"O quê?" Ele engasgou. "Não... eu estou bem, só um pouco doente, é tudo," ele mentiu, muito mal. "Não quero que você pegue algo," ele se afastou dela, estremecendo novamente quando ela tocou seus ombros para mantê-lo quieto.

"Eu não vou pegar nada e você não está doente," ela disse firmemente e, então, quando os suaves olhos verdes dele olharam para ela, com medo, ela suspirou. "Remus, eu sei."

"Você... você _sabe_?" Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e de repente Mia percebeu sua idade. Este certamente não era o lobisomem crescido que tinha sido um símbolo de força. Aquele velho lobisomem que ela conhecia por desmoronar após transformação, chorando em seus braços. Este era um menino de onze anos aterrorizado que nunca tinha conhecido a bondade no que diz respeito à sua condição, fora de seus pais e, mesmo assim, Mia tinha certeza de que ele sofreu em casa.

"Eu sei sobre a sua Licantropia," ela disse claramente.

"O que... mas como?" Seus olhos imploravam para ela parar de tocá-lo, para chegar o mais longe possível dele. Ela foi sua primeira amiga, sua melhor amiga e a ideia de voltar atrás agora era dolorosa demais. Ele sabia o que era ter pessoas que não tinham medo dele, que não tinham medo de tocá-lo. Mas ela _devia_ ter medo.

"Eu leio livros, eu conheço os sinais e eu sou mais esperta do que você," Mia explicou. "Eu descobri mês passado quando você ficou doente durante a lua cheia. Foi por isso que eu deixei Sapos de Chocolate para você. Eu sei que o faz se sentir melhor," ela franziu a testa e estendeu a mão para passar os dedos pelos cabelos banhados em suor dele, mas ele se encolheu para trás.

"Você deveria ir embora. Eu... você não deveria saber," ele murmurou, mas depois soltou. "Droga! Agora eu vou ter que ir embora. Ninguém deveria descobrir," ele botou a cabeça nas mãos e chorou.

"Ninguém vai descobrir," Mia prometeu. "Eu levei minhas suspeitas para Dumbledore e ele me deu permissão para ficar aqui todo mês, antes e depois da sua transformação," ela estendeu a mão e ele finalmente deixou, tendo o cabelo bagunçado deslizado para trás, saindo da testa dele.

"Você... você não está com medo?" Remus olhou para ela, chocado, confuso e admirado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela era boa demais para ser verdade.

"De você?" Mia sorriu. "Por que eu teria motivos para ter medo de você, Remus?"

"Eu sou um monstro!" Ele gritou, os olhos brilhando em ouro e âmbar brevemente.

"Não se atreva!" Mia rosnou e as pontas do seu cabelo se agitaram. "É do meu _amigo_ que você está falando!" Ela disse, defendendo Remus dele mesmo. "Você é um sobrevivente de uma situação que alguém impôs a você." Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. "Tudo o que você pode fazer é seguir as regras, manter as pessoas seguras e tentar encontrar alguma felicidade durante o processo," ela falou as palavras para Remus, mas que ele tinha dito para ela mesma.

"Não tem razão para isso, Mia," ele balançou a cabeça.

" _Vai_ ter," ela prometeu a ele pensando em Tonks e no pequeno Teddy. "E até que você descubra, é meu trabalho ajudar a tornar isso menos doloroso. Você precisa de outra poção para dor?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Você... _você_ me curou?" Remus perguntou, levando uma mão às costas para tocar a cicatriz. "Madame Pomfrey fez isso mês passado e... parecia diferente."

"Eu aprendo muito rápido," ela sorriu, mas Remus franziu o cenho.

"Eu não quero a sua ajuda," ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero machucar você."

"E _eu_ não quero você mais machucado do que já é forçado a ser," ela disse, não aceitando não como resposta. "Você me deixa cuidar de você, estar lá para você, assim você não tem que ficar sozinho e, em troca, eu prometo nunca estar em perigo quando você estiver perto da transformação," prometeu. "Eu nunca vou te seguir para baixo do Salgueiro Lutador." Os olhos verdes de Remus se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu.

"Você sabe sobre isso?"

"Uma vez que contei Dumbledore o que descobri e que queria ajudar, ele explicou tudo para mim," ela acenou.

"Eu..." Remus olhou para baixo, de repente parecendo com vergonha e autoconsciente. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. O viu constantemente em todos os momentos em que pessoas falavam do passado de Harry ou da família de Ron. Era o olhar que alguém tem quando eles pensavam que estavam tendo pena dele. "Eu não sou mais um cachorro perdido como... como Sirius."

"Não, você não é," Mia sorriu para ele. "Sirius é um filhote perdido que precisa de um bom lar," ela riu suavemente, apesar de suas palavras não serem uma piada. Sirius estava ferido e abatido, e ele tinha levado semanas para voltar devidamente ao normal depois que sua mãe tinha mandado o Berrador na manhã seguinte à Seleção. "Você é um lobisomem que precisa de um bom amigo."

"Por que você é tão..." Remus tentou encontrar as palavras. "Gentil comigo, Mia?"

Ela engoliu o soluço que ameaçava rastejar para fora de sua garganta. Ela levantou e se sentou na cama ao lado de Remus, estendendo a mão e gentilmente correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Ele estremeceu com o toque e ela podia vê-lo tentando manter sua força, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza. "Você nunca mereceu nada menos do que bondade, Remus," ela sussurrou, e suas palavras quebraram ele.

O jovem lobisomem deixou escapar um soluço alto e jogou os braços ao redor da cintura da jovem bruxa, seus ombros tremendo quando ele chorou nela. Seus olhos castanhos amoleceram para o menino expondo sua vulnerabilidade para o que só poderia ser a primeira vez. A primeira vez que abria seu coração para alguém e ela prometeu que iria tratá-lo bem.


	23. Nosso Trabalho

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Três: Nosso Trabalho

_"...Something's wrong, shut the light_ _  
_ _Heavy thoughts tonight_ _  
_ _And they aren't of snow white_ _  
_ _Dreams of war, dreams of liars_ _  
_ _Dreams of dragon's fire_ _  
_ _And of things that will bite..."_ _  
_ _(Ender Sandman - Metallica)_

**18 de dezembro, 1971**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

Neve cobria a parte externa do Hogwarts enquanto os estudantes reuniam seus malões e se preparavam para passar as férias de Natal em casa. Poucas crianças permaneceriam em Hogwarts, embora o clima fosse perfeito para as brigas de bolas de neve. Gideon e Fabian Prewett tinham criado ainda um concurso para toda a escola que terminou com sete Sonserinos - juntamente com quatro confusos Lufa-Lufas que foram pegos no fogo cruzado - na Ala Hospitalar. James, Sirius e Remus saíram por cima na divisão dos jogos do primeiro ano, mas todos os três meninos quase sofreram queimaduras por causa disso. Mia se recusou a participar, salvo pelos outros três Marotos que a pegaram uma vez rindo por cima do livro enquanto ela se sentava em um banco nas proximidades, quando uma lufada de neve caiu do telhado do castelo e efetivamente enterrou Peter Pettigrew sob três pés de neve fresca.

Era o dia seguinte da última lua cheia do ano e Remus estava parecendo surpreendentemente saudável, considerando que era logo após a transformação. De algum jeito com o passar dos meses, saber que Mia estaria lá para ele antes e depois da lua cheia o fez se recuperar muito mais fácil. Também ajudou Mia saber como tratar as feridas dele e que poções trabalhavam melhor para ajudá-lo a lidar com a dor. Ele tinha ganhado peso e a cor tinha voltado para seu rosto. O Natal se aproximava e as férias nunca pareceram melhores para o jovem bruxo.

"Sirius, por que você ainda está de pijamas?" Mia disse enquanto descia a escada dos dormitórios das garotas. "Nós precisamos pegar o trem em breve."

"Mãe..." Sirius disse a palavra com uma careta no rosto, "me disse para ficar aqui."

Sirius tinha enviado cartas para casa, especificamente a seu pai e irmão, deixando Walburga de fora da equação após o Berrador que ela lhe tinha enviado meses atrás. Orion Black escreveu de volta uma vez por mês solicitando relatórios de seu rendimento escolar e perguntando se ele estava precisando de alguma coisa, os pergaminhos parecendo mais um formulário de pedido de fornecimento em vez de uma carta de um pai para uma criança. Regulus escreveu de volta uma vez, dizendo a Sirius para parar de escrever para ele, chamando-o de traidor de sangue. As palavras claramente tinham sido alimentadas por Walburga, que provavelmente tinha ameaçado Regulus com o mesmo tratamento que seu irmão mais velho se ele não cortasse laços com seu único irmão. Mas o efeito foi o mesmo independentemente da intenção. Sirius dado um ataque na mesa do café, se retraiu por vários dias e, em seguida, agiu em sala de aula, terminando a semana com detenção. Mia não estava surpresa que Sirius não fosse desejado em casa para o Natal.

"Sua família está indo para algum lugar no feriado?" Remus perguntou enquanto descia as escadas com seus pertences em mãos.

"Se eles vão, eles não me incluíram em seus planos," Sirius deu de ombros amargamente.

"Ela ainda está com raiva por causa da Seleção?" Mia perguntou tristemente.

"Quem se importa?" Sirius fez uma careta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito lembrando a Mia um Sirius mais velho frustrado sendo forçado a ficar preso dentro de Largo Grimmauld, enquanto o resto da Ordem estava livre para ir e vir como quisessem.

" _Você_ se importa," Mia franziu o cenho e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

"Não mesmo!" Sirius retrucou, mas apesar de seu humor amargo, ele reagiu à ela sentada ao lado dele como ele sempre fazia. Ele inclinou para o lado, pousando a cabeça no colo e silenciosamente pegando as mãos dela para agarrar oss dedos e colocá-los em sua cabeça. Mia sorriu e começou a acariciá-lo carinhosamente. "Eu estou melhor sozinho," Sirius acrescentou com um suspiro.

"Venha conosco," Mia disse, enquanto parava o cafuné.

"Mesmo?" Os olhos cinzentos se viraram quando ele olhou para seu rosto, todo sorridente.

"Absolutamente!" Mia sorriu. "Você vai passar o Natal na Mansão," ela insistiu excitada. "Você precisa de um bom Natal, Sirius. Eu não vou ficar sentada enquanto você está na Sala Comunal sozinho. Remus, você ainda vem também, certo?" Ela perguntou, de repente se sentindo culpada por não ter convidado Sirius antes.

"Claro," ele acenou. "Tentando completar a coleção?" Remus riu. "Vai perguntar se Peter quer vir também?"

"Absolutamente não!" Mia rosnou e os dois garotos arregalaram os olhos com o seu tom.

"Quero dizer," ela tentou se recuperar do erro. "Peter e eu não somos tão amigos como eu sou de vocês dois," ela encolheu os ombros, mas ambos Remus e Sirius sabiam que não havia amor entre Mia e seu pequeno amigo. Ela raramente era rude com ele, então eles nunca sentiram que era necessário falar e fazer uma confusão sobre.

"Eu só posso ficar até a Véspera de Natal, no entanto," Remus admitiu. "Meus pais já vão ter chegado em casa até lá."

"Claro," Mia acenou.

"Você vai ficar feliz em saber, querida irmã," James sorriu enquanto deslizava para baixo pelo corrimão da escada que ligava a sala comunal ao dormitórios dos garotos, "que eu tenho tudo guardado e eu não precisei usar sua maldita lista," disse ele presunçosamente.

"Guardou suas roupas?" Mia perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela tinha feito a lista por uma razão. Ela viu quão frustrada a mãe deles estava nos dias anteriores ao 1o de setembro. O malão de James era um pesadelo.

"Sim," James respondeu.

"Guardou os livros que você precisa terminar os deveres de casa?"

"Sim, guardei."

"Jamie?" Mia olhou para ele cuidadosamente.

"Mia?"

"Cadê a sua varinha?" Ela suspirou.

"Droga!" James gemeu e rapidamente correu de volta pelas escadas.

"Fique com sua varinha sempre, James Charlus Potter!" Mia gritou enquanto ele subia.

"Como vocês dois podem ser parentes?" Remus riu enquanto observava o bruxo magro procurar - em todas as coisas - sua varinha perdida.

"Tenho quase certeza que minha Mãe acertou ele com um _Confundus_ quando ele era um bebê," Mia riu.

"Há! Achei!" A voz de James pôde ser ouvida gritando lá de cima. Mia afagou a cabeça de Sirius mais uma vez e empurrou a seus ombros para sair de cima dela.

"Vá se aprontar," ela sorriu.

"James! Vem me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas!" Sirius gritou enquanto subia pelas escadas.

"Achei que você tinha dito que ia ficar aqui?" James levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto girava sua varinha na mão, pulando os degraus.

"Sua adorável irmã," Sirius se virou e piscou para ela, mas rapidamente levou um tapa na cabeça por James, que vinha tentando tirar o mau hábito que Sirius tinha de flertar com sua gêmea. Sirius contraiu o nariz e virou-se para James, aparentemente não afetado, "me convidou para casa de vocês para o Natal."

"Isso!" James sorriu, já planejando Quadribol de inverno no campo lá atrás dos pomares. "Por que não pensei nisso antes?"

"Porque aparentemente _você_ é um terrível amigo," Mia disse olhando para o irmão com um sorriso.

oOoOoOo

**Hall de Entrada**

James ajudou Sirius a arrumar o malão e os garotos rapidamente desceram para o Hall de Entrada onde os estudantes estavam entrando nas carruagens e indo para a Estação de Hogsmeade, com o Expresso de Hogwarts esperando para levá-los até Kings Cross. Mia e Remus ficaram atrás na Sala Comunal, indo atrás das coisas correndo de um lado para o outro, considerando que tudo estava caindo dos malões de James e Sirius.

"Sirius, olha," James sorriu enquanto caminhava para o pé da escadaria de mármore, olhando à frente onde Severus Snape caminhava à frente deles lado a lado com Lily Evans, que estava tentando descobrir os planos de Natal dele.

"Ah, brilhante," Sirius sorriu e observou em silêncio enquanto James apontava sua varinha para Severus, lançando um feitiço de tropeço nos pés do garoto. Snape, no meio da frase, tropeçou para frente, caindo sobre as palmas das mãos. Lily olhou para ele e franziu a testa.

"Sev, você está bem?"

"Estou bem," Severus resmungou.

"Minha vez," Sirius riu e apontou sua varinha, lançando a mesma azaração no momento em que Severus recuperou o equilíbrio. O menino mais uma vez caiu para frente, desta vez pousando com um baque forte e murmurando uma série de palavrões.

"Sev?" Lily franziu a testa.

"Eu estou bem, Lily!" Snape soltou para ela raivoso e ela deu um passo para longe dele, magoada pelo tom que ele usou.

"Eu tenho um bom. _Locomotor Mortis_ ," James disse, apontando a varinha nas costas de Severo. As pernas de Snape ficaram coladas. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram com a sensação e ele pulou como um coelho para frente duas vezes tentando manter o equilíbrio antes de cair para frente em uma linha de Lufanos, os derrubando como uma fileira de dominós.

James e Sirius deram uma gargalhada histérica.

"Vocês!" Olhos verdes desceram sobre o par de maliciosos e, de repente, James encontrou um dedo delgado cutucando fortemente seu peito, a fúria de uma pequena ruiva apontada para ele.

"Eu?" James sorriu inocentemente.

"Ele?" Sirius também fingiu ignorância.

"Seu ridículo estúpido ignorante..." O cabelo de Lily começou a faiscar como o de Mia sempre fazia. "Energúmeno" Ela gritou em voz alta, ganhando a atenção de todos os outros estudantes no Hall de Entrada, Severus e os Lufa-Lufas caídos inclusive. Antes que James pudesse dizer outra palavra, Lily jogou a palma aberta de sua mão limpa através de sua bochecha. O som de sua bofetada ecoou pelas paredes repetidamente enquanto ela girava em seus calcanhares e saía do castelo, em um acesso de raiva.

"Lily Evans acabou de te bater?!" Remus disse, correndo escada abaixo depois de ouvir a comoção, os suaves olhos verdes arregalados com a visão de James segurando a mão do lado do seu rosto.

"O que?!" Mia gritou enquanto corria atrás de Remus. "O que diabos aconteceu? O que você fez?" Ela virou para olhar para Sirius.

" _Eu_?!" Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram em choque com a acusação. "Se _eu_ tivesse feito algo, Evans teria batido em _mim_!" Ele insistiu. "Não, ela bateu em _James_ ," Sirius apontou para James que olhava na direção que Lily tinha ido embora, seus olhos avelãs arregalados e sua mão ainda grudada na bochecha vermelha.

"O que você fez, Jamie?" Mia franziu a testa.

"O que é um energúmeno?" Sirius perguntou curioso.

"Lily chamou James de energúmeno?" Remo tentou, e falhou, em segurar uma risada.

"Jamie? Você está bem?" Mia perguntou a ele, de repente muito preocupada com o irmão.

oOoOoOo

**Estação Kings Cross**

"Olhe, querida, ali está Mia!" Charlus apontou para a filha que saía do trem, um garoto alto, magro e com cabelos loiros cor de areia seguindo bem atrás dela. "Aquele deve ser o garoto Lupin," Charlus observou. "Você não acha... ela é muito nova para ter um namorado," Charlus comentou casualmente.

"Eu acho fofo," Dorea sorriu, o provocando. "Você comporte-se. Mia disse que eles são só amigos."

"Mia!" Charlus acenou para a filha que sorriu e correu para os pais, sendo puxada para os braços de ambos instantaneamente. Mia não tinha percebido como tinha sentido falta dos pais Potters.

"Oi Mãe, Pai..." ela sorriu nervosamente. "Este é o Remus," ela se virou e apontou para o garoto atrás dela que engoliu e ficou um pouco atrás.

"Fico feliz em ter você conosco, filho," Charlus sorriu e estendeu a mão para o menino. "Charlus Potter, esta é minha esposa, Dorea," ele fez um gesto para a bruxa de cabelos castanhos ao seu lado que parecia estar sorrindo presunçosamente para a forma que a filha permaneceu protetoramente em torno do jovem.

Remus sorriu ligeiramente e estendeu a mão para apertar a de Charlus. "Remus Lupin, senhor," ele acenou com a cabeça, respeitosamente. "Eu realmente aprecio, quero dizer, eu sou muito grato," ele gaguejou um pouco antes de inalar uma respiração profunda para se acalmar, "Meus pais queriam agradecer por me deixarem ficar por alguns dias."

"Você é mais do que bem vindo, querido," Dorea sorriu brilhantemente. "Quanto mais, melhor!"

"Oh!" Mia corou. "Eu hum... está tudo bem se Sirius ficasse com a gente pro feriado?" Ela olhou para seus pais, nervosamente prendendo o lábio entre os dentes. "A mãe dele... Bem," ela fez uma pausa, não querendo divulgar toda a bagagem de Sirius sobre seus pais. Então, ela olhou para sua mãe e tentou explicar em não tantas palavras, "Ele entrou para a Grifinória."

"Ah, querida," Dorea franziu a testa.

"Que vergonha para Sonserina," Charlus riu.

"Sirius!" Dorea chamou no momento em que viu o jovem Black saindo do trem. "Seu jovem leãozinho rebelde!" Ela sorriu para ele com apreço e puxou o menino para um abraço rápido. "Ouvi dizer que você está vindo ficar conosco por algumas semanas? Que surpresa Natalina maravilhosa!"

"Mesmo?" Sirius perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas e um sorriso estampado no rosto, mais pelo abraço carinhoso do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Claro, amor! Quanto mais, melhor!" Dorea repetiu as palavras.

"Mia, cadê seu irmão?" Charlus perguntou e imediatamente todas as três crianças gemeram.

"Urg... ele vai estar aqui em um minuto," Mia revirou os olhos e depois apontou para o trem onde uma Lily Evans irada estava gritando de novo.

"Larga o meu malão, Potter!" A ruiva para James, que estava lutando contra ela como se fosse um jogo de cabo de guerra que ele estava surpreendentemente perdendo.

"Eu estou carregando para você!" James declarou. "Suas mãos são flores delicadas, você não deveria ter que se preocupar com esse grande malão. Quer que eu carregue sua bolsa também?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente, o seu rosto corando enquanto olhava para baixo nos olhos verdes brilhantes dela, apesar de um lado de seu rosto estar mais vermelho do que o outro.

"Fique longe de mim, seu idiota!" Lily gritou, puxando a alça de seu malão e saiu tão rápido quanto possível, com o longo cabelo vermelho fluindo atrás dela.

"Escreve pra mim? Manda uma coruja? Me visita por Flu?" James falou desesperadamente atrás dela, acenando com as mãos.

"Argh! Sai!" A voz de Lily ecoou com a distância.

"Mãe!" James correu para os braços da mãe. Charlus olhou para o filho com uma risada depois de ver a cena. Dorea por outro lado parecia horrorizada.

"James? Está tudo bem?" Ela afagou a cabeça dele afetuosamente.

"Está tudo maravilhoso. Estou apaixonado!" James sorriu brilhantemente.

"Ah, querido," Dorea franziu o cenho.

"Eu acho fofo," Charlus ecoou as palavras anteriores de Dorea, rindo baixinho enquanto a esposa o olhava. Não haveria dois pesos e duas medidas na família Potter.

"Apena ignore ele," Sirius encorajou. "Nós tivemos que passar oito malditas horas no trem ouvindo essa besteira."

"Meu Deus, James, querido, alguém te deu alguma coisa?" Dorea franziu sua testa. "Mia, ele foi envenenado?"

"Infelizmente não," Mia encarou o irmão ainda perdido no meio de sua estupidez. "Isso é tudo ele."

"Ela me bateu," James disse sonhadoramente, olhando para o pai com um olhar orgulhoso no rosto como se ele tivesse acabado de declarar que tinha ganhado a Copa de Quadribol.

"Quem te bateu? Aquela ruivinha?" Charlus piscou, segurando outra risada.

"Bateu bem forte nele," Sirius soltou uma risada. "Foi hilário."

"Sim," James sorriu, não caindo na pilha. "Você viu os olhos dela quando ela fez isso? O tom de verde mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida. Mãe, podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal? Eu quero comprar algo para ela de Natal!"

"Humm... talvez mais tarde, querido," Dorea franziu a testa. "Eu gostaria de levar vocês quatro para casa, talvez colocar um encanto em seu rosto," ela virou o rosto de James. "Seu olho parece um pouco inchado."

"Deixe o machucado!" James se afastou de sua mãe como se ela já tivesse ameaçado colocar um feitiço de glamour nele. "Eu vou usar isso como uma medalha de honra."

"Oito horas você disse?" Charlus perguntou, olhando para Sirius.

"Eu quase desejei ir para casa dos meus pais," Sirius sorriu.

"Tão ruim?" Charlus riu.

" _Eu_ quase desejei ir para casa dos pais do Sirius com ele," Mia revirou os olhos.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Potter - Residência dos Potter**

Os Potters esperaram na fila da rede de Flu da estação e um por um cada uma das crianças e convidados chegaram pela lareira na Mansão Potter, seguidos dos pais. Sirius parecia nem um pouco afetado pelos arredores da casa, mas os olhos de Remus estavam arregalados e Mia sorriu para o olhar de admiração dele que quase combinava com o que ela possuía na primeira vez em que chegou dentro da Mansão.

"Venham Remus e Sirius, peguem seus malões e eu vou mostrar os quartos de vocês," Mia sorriu.

"Pegar meu malão?" Sirius levantou a sobrancelha.

"Você está planejando dormir na sala de visitas?" Mia riu.

"Não, quero dizer... achei que vocês tinham elfos domésticos," Sirius olhou em volta.

"Infelizmente, nós temos," Mia fervilhava e James riu, "mas isso não significa que você não possa cuidar de suas próprias coisas." Mia não estava ansiosa para ter uma luta com Tilly, a elfo doméstico que mimou James a um ponto ridículo. Mas ela seria presa se visse Sirius tirar proveito da necessidade de Tilly de mimar.

"Mia tem problemas com elfos," James explicou com um sorriso.

"O que? Você não gosta dos elfos?" Sirius olhou para Mia, completamente confuso.

"Eu gostaria que os elfos fossem capazes de escolher ou não se queriam ser amarrados a uma família," ela tentou explicar, mas sabia que seria em vão. Ela tinha muitas dessas discussões com um Sirius Black mais velho. "E eu gostaria que os elfos fossem pagos por seu trabalho duro."

"Pagos?" Sirius soltou uma risada latido alta. "Você está brincando comigo?"

"Ela _realmente_ não está," James sacudiu a cabeça. "Vamos, Remus, eu vou te mostrar seu quarto. Esses dois vão demorar um pouco," ele riu e se dirigiu ao corredor, com o malão na mão seguido de perto pelo jovem lobisomem.

"Mia, para isso que servem os elfos," Sirius explicou.

"Eles são criaturas vivas e não propriedades que podem ser usados e abusados, Sirius!" Ela retrucou.

"Eles abusam de volta tanto quanto," Sirius zombou. "O elfo da minha mãe é um parasita podre que age exatamente como ela. Maldições e espetos e reverências, ao mesmo tempo," ele fez uma careta e Mia resmungou e olhou para longe dele. A imagem do Monstro surgiu em sua cabeça com muita facilidade, especialmente quando se lembrou dele chamando-a de "Senhorinha" e "sangue-ruim" na mesma frase.

"Talvez se alguém os tratasse direito," ela resmungou baixinho.

"Por que diabos eu o trataria direito aquilo que me chama de 'animalzinho ingrato'?" Sirius perguntou, chocado que ela estivesse defendendo o monstrinho.

"Urg, eu _não_ vou ter essa discussão com você de novo, Sirius Black!" Mia virou-se para ele, o calor subindo no peito, que ela sabia que poderia desencadear um ataque de pânico a qualquer momento.

"O que você quer dizer com _de novo_?" Ele piscou para ela confuso.

"... Eu... eu quis dizer," _Droga_. Como é que ele tinha a capacidade de fazê-la se esquecer o ano em ela estava vivendo? Eram aqueles malditos olhos cinzentos. Eles pareciam os mesmos, trinta anos a partir de agora, os olhos seriam os mesmos. O mesmo tom irritante de cinza não natural que a levou a se perder. "Esqueça. Eu não quero falar sobre isso," ela insistiu enquanto as lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e ela estendeu a mão para a alça de seu malão, levando-o em direção ao corredor.

"Senhorinha!" Tilly apareceu na sala com grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso animado. "Tilly está muito feliz que você está em casa! Tilly vai levar o malão da Senhorinha," o elfo o alcançou e Mia gemeu. "Jovem Mestre tentou esgueirar o malão no andar de cima," ela olhou para Mia como se ela soubesse que a menina estava por trás disso. "Sim, ele fez, mas Tilly pegou," ela sorriu. "Agora Senhorinha vai dar a Tilly seu malão, e Tilly cuida dele."

" _Viu_?!" Sirius apontou para a elfa.

Tilly virou sua atenção para Sirius e o examinou cuidadosamente. "Você é o Senhorzinho Black, sim, não é?" Tilly perguntou.

"Sim, eu sou," Sirius disse presunçosamente e Tilly continuou o olhando.

"Senhorzinho Black leva o malão dele," Tilly anunciou e então virou de costas para Sirius, levando o malão de Mia pelo corredor. Sirius continuou lá, boquiaberto para a pequena elfa, seus olhos cinzentos olhando para Mia.

"Ah, eu devia ter mencionado," Mia sorriu. "Sua família aparentemente tratou Tilly muito mal," ela sorriu com deboche. "Então acho que você vai ter que carregar seu próprio malão," ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. Sirius deveria ter se ofendido, mas no final ele sorriu.

"Qualquer um que não goste da Casa Black ganha pontos no meu livro," ele sorriu desafiadoramente para Mia e alcançou o malão, seguindo a elfa doméstica.

A emoção de estar em casa para o Natal durou a noite toda. Tilly tinha feito todos os favoritos doces de Mia e James, que passaram a ser também todos os favoritos de Remus e Sirius. A Mansão foi decorada com uma árvore de Natal colorida em todos os quartos, as luzes cintilantes de fadas e viscos que pairavam sobre o quarto de Charlus e Dorea. Aos convidados foi dado um tour da Mansão, e os meninos passaram o resto da noite voando em volta da neve recentemente caída que cobria o pomar e jardins.

Foi perfeito.

_Mas nada é realmente perfeito._

oOoOoOo

"Não! Não! É falsa! Por favor! Nós nunca entramos no seu cofre... Não é a espada verdadeira! É uma cópia, só uma cópia!" Mia gritava durante o sono. Ao som de seus gritos no outro quarto, James saltou de sua cama e correu pelo corredor tão rapidamente quanto possível, correndo por Sirius e Remus, que estavam fora de suas próprias portas com os olhos arregalados.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sirius perguntou em pânico.

"Essa era _Mia_?" Remus resmungou e imediatamente correu atrás de James.

"O que há de errado com Mia?" Sirius perguntou e correu para James, puxando as vestes do seu melhor amigo enquanto os três rapazes se aproximavam das portas duplas no final do corredor.

"Sai!" James gritou e explodiu para dentro do quarto vendo sua irmã se contorcendo e chorando na cama. Sem outra palavra, James engatinhou na grande cama, puxando a irmã para seus braços como tinha feito meses atrás. "Mia? Mia, amor, está tudo bem. Você está a salvo," ele sussurrou repetidas vezes até que o choro dela parasse.

"O que aconteceu?" Sirius entrou no quarto, olhando para seus amigos com olhos assustados e preocupados.

"Ela tem pesadelos," James explicou. "Mia, você está segura. Eu estou com você," James prometeu uma, duas, três vezes.

"Ela está bem?" Remus engoliu, segurando a respiração. Ele podia cheirar a mistura de medo e paranoia saindo de sua amiga como ondas.

"Eu não sei," James franziu o cenho. "Droga!" Ele se repreendeu. "Eu sabia que ela tinha pesadelos e eu nem pensei em checar se ela estava bem em Hogwarts. Evans, Brown ou MacDonalds falaram alguma coisa com vocês?" James perguntou e ambos os garotos sacudiram a cabeça.

"Quantas vezes é que ela tem esses pesadelos?" Sirius se aproximou.

"Quase toda noite," James suspirou, repreendendo-se silenciosamente. "Ela provavelmente tem tido pesadelos durante todo o ano e eu nem sequer pensei em falar com suas companheiras de quarto."

"Jamie?" Mia murmurou, os olhos abrindo nervosamente.

"Estou aqui, amor," James a segurou mais perto.

"Desculpa. Não quis..." ela começou a chorar de novo, mas ele rapidamente limpou as lágrimas com as mangas do seu pijama e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Não, não. Não precisa se desculpar," ele insistiu. "É o _meu_ trabalho. _Meu_ trabalho te deixar segura."

Mia deixou escapar um soluço silencioso e agarrou-se a seu irmão, forçando os pensamentos de Bellatrix Lestrange para longe de sua mente.

" _Nosso_ trabalho," uma voz falou na escuridão e Mia se sentou para ver as figuras sombrias de Sirius e Remus em pé ao lado da sua cama. Não estando com vergonha de vê-los lá, Mia deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Sirius caminhou até o outro lado da sua cama e estendeu a mão, colocando um cacho de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. "É o _nosso_ trabalho," ele acenou com a cabeça. " _Nosso_ trabalho mantê-la segura."

"Sirius?" Ela murmurou.

"Olá, gatinha," ele sorriu para ela. "Chega para lá, sim?" Ele sorriu e se arrastou para a cama ao lado dela, jogando a cabeça em seu colo como sempre. Ela riu através das lágrimas restantes em resposta, sorrindo para ele e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos.

" _Nós_ deveríamos estar fazendo _ela_ se sentir melhor, Sirius," James estreitou os olhos para o amigo.

"Não," Mia sorriu para o irmão. "Isso ajuda," ela sorriu para baixo, para o bruxo moreno que estava feliz olhando para ela, seus olhos cinzas quase brilhando prata à luz da lua. Como ele sempre sabia como chegar até ela?

"Garotos, vocês deviam voltar a dormir," Mia os encorajou, de repente se sentindo mal por ter acordado todos eles.

"Nós não vamos te deixar sozinha," Remus falou firmemente e ela quase pôde sentir os olhos dele brilhando ouro e âmbar. "Você vai me dar um espaço ou vou ter que dormir no chão?" Ele sorriu e subiu atrás de Sirius, botando o braço atrás do ombro de Mia e abraçando a melhor amiga bem perto dele.

oOoOoOo

**19 de dezembro, 1971**

**Mansão Potter - Residência dos Potter**

Os olhos de Mia se abriram quando a luz da janela próxima inundou o quarto dela. Durante a noite, as memórias frias e escuras a invadiram com pesadelos, mas durante a manhã, calor parecia envelopar todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos castanhos olharam para baixo, para a confusão de cabelos longos, lisos e negros contra seu estômago. Ela riu baixinho com a sensação dos braços de Sirius envolvendo sua cintura, usando seu corpo como um travesseiro. Ela observou de perto como ele respirava devagar e profundamente e sentiu outros atrás de si. Virando sua cabeça para cima lentamente, ela percebeu que de alguma forma durante a noite, ela se moveu para o peito de Remus. Ele estava se apoiando contra ela com um de seus braços em volta dos seus pequenos ombros, e seu rosto estava jogado gentilmente contra o topo da cabeça dela.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para o abraço, tranquilidade deslizando sobre ela. Mia imediatamente pensou no futuro. Um futuro onde Remus seria banido da sociedade, forçado a viver na pobreza devido ao preconceito e medo. Abandonado na solidão por anos e anos à procura de algo semelhante a uma família. Uma família que ela sabia que ele acabaria encontrando, mas não antes de tanto sofrimento. Ela envolveu seu braço esquerdo contra o dele, apertando sua mão delicadamente. Ela faria as pazes com ele de alguma forma.

Ela estava determinada a amá-lo o suficiente para que ele pudesse passar os anos de solidão e dor que estavam à sua frente.

Um ronco abaixo voltou sua atenção para Sirius quando ele virou a cabeça para encará-la, ainda dormindo. Ele quase parecia inocente assim. Ela sorriu para a imagem e estendeu a mão direita para passar seus dedos através de seus cabelos negros carinhosamente. Ela não podia imaginar que este menino, este _doce_ menino iria crescer para passar doze anos no inferno que era Azkaban. Inocente de qualquer crime, posto lá sem um julgamento enquanto lamentava as mortes de seus amigos. Sua pele macia estava imaculada agora, mas ela sabia que acabaria por ser coberta de cicatrizes, tatuagens e linhas de idade que seria roubada dele. Claro que ele acabaria por ser livre, mas o Véu iria levá-lo dela. Ela o chamaria de volta, mas seria mais um ano roubado dele.

Ela estava determinada a amá-lo o suficiente para que ele pudesse passar os anos de sofrimento e raiva que estavam à sua frente.

"Você parece confortável," uma voz risonha veio da porta, onde um James cansado estava de pé, sorrindo para ela. Ele bocejou e fez o seu caminho de volta para a cama, onde ele deu em Sirius um empurrão rápido antes de retomar o seu lugar ao lado de Mia, aconchegando-se em seu lado direito, usando seu ombro como um travesseiro.

Ela sorriu e descansou a bochecha no topo do cabelo confuso dele e piscou as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. Em uma mão ela segurava Remus perto dela, entrelaçando os dedos através dos seus. Com a outra mão ela corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Sirius, acariciando-o enquanto ele dormia profundamente. Ela sentiu a sensação dolorosa da percepção sobre ela enquanto ela percebeu que poderia de alguma forma fazer as vidas de Sirius e Remus um pouco melhores por ela estar lá, mas ela não tinha mãos extras para agarrar firmemente a de Jamie.

Ela lembrou as palavras de Remus na carta dele.

" _Nada que você faça irá mudar o que é para ser."_

Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, ela não seria capaz de salvar seu irmão.


	24. Leõezinhos

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Leõezinhos

_"...Hit me with your best shot_ _  
_ _Why don't you hit me_ _  
_ _With your best shot_ _  
_ _Hit me with your best shot_ _  
_ _Fire Away..."_ _  
_ _(Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar)_

**28 de fevereiro, 1972**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

Era como se Charlus Potter tivesse convencido sua esposa de que as crianças realizassem travessuras fosse um rito de passagem. James, Sirius e Mia voltaram para Hogwarts depois do feriado de Natal, cada um com um novo presente em mãos que tinha sido delicadamente embrulhado e dado a eles a manhã de Natal. Cada um com um aviso muito cuidadoso:

_Não. Sejam. Pegos._

Nos dois meses desde que eles tinham sido mandados de volta para escola, James e Sirius não tinham sido apanhados fora da cama depois da hora nem mesmo uma vez. Isso foi devido, em grande parte, ao fato de que James possuía agora a mais fantasticamente encantada Capa da Invisibilidade. Quando seu irmão abriu o presente na manhã de Natal, olhos castanhos de Mia simplesmente a encararam. A mesma capa que foi a causa de vários problemas dela, Harry e Ron. Apesar de, mais vezes do que ela conseguia contar, a capa os tivesse livrado de tantos outros. James ficou maravilhado com o presente e o usou quase todas as noites desde que voltou para escola.

Dorea, triste pelo pensamento de que Sirius talvez não recebesse presentes na manhã de Natal, procurou por antigas relíquias da família Black, claro que uma que tivesse sido examinada por um Desfazedor de Feitiços. Quando a manhã chegou e nenhum presente apareceu para o garoto como imaginado, Dorea rapidamente embrulhou o pequeno presente e o entregou para Sirius com um sorriso brilhante. Ele ficou chocado, não esperando nada, muito menos algo que tinha pertencido à sua família. O pequeno canivete se encaixava perfeitamente na sua mão e ele sorriu brilhantemente quando Dorea explicou que estava encantado para ser capaz de abrir qualquer porta e desatar qualquer nó. Até agora, Sirius tinha o usado para invadir escritório de Filch em quatro oportunidades diferentes.

O presente de Mia a confundiu de cara quando abriu o pequeno pacote revelando um lindo e pequeno espelho de mão. Até que ela o tirou da caixa e viu que tinha outro debaixo. O rosto de Mia se iluminou, o reconhecendo de imediato, embora a última vez que os tivesse visto, um dos dois pertencia a Harry e estava quebrado. Mia tinha decidido manter um espelho, dando o outro para James, que o manteve sob seu travesseiro. Mia tinha acordado toda noite nas férias de Natal com James, Sirius e Remus em sua cama - todos tendo chegado com o som de seus gritos, pelo menos até Remus ir embora para passar o Natal com sua família.

Depois de receber o espelho de Natal, James implorou a Mia para usá-lo para falar com ele no meio da noite quando voltassem para Hogwarts, para que ele soubesse que ela estava bem. Até agora, desde que voltou para a escola, ela chamou seu irmão através do espelho várias vezes por semana. Mia descia a escada dos dormitórios das meninas e caminhava para o dos garotos em silêncio, deslizando para o quarto compartilhado por James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, e rastejava para o lado de seu irmão, que mantinha os pesadelos longe. Todas as manhãs, ao acordar, James daria sua irmã sua Capa da Invisibilidade para que ela pudesse se esgueirar de volta para seu próprio quarto despercebida dos garotos que roncavam.

Infelizmente isso fez Mia se sentir fraca, sentir a necessidade de esgueirar-se em torno na escuridão da noite apenas para que uma mulher morta não fosse assombrar seus pensamentos. Por isso que ela parou recentemente de entrar em contato com James durante a noite. Ele ia perguntar a ela sobre isso, todas as manhãs e ela iria mentir, sentindo-se culpada por fazê-lo se preocupar com ela. Mas um choque duro de realidade iria bater nela de vez em quando: James não estaria por perto para sempre. Ela teria que dormir sozinha em algum ponto.

"Bom dia," Mia disse enquanto chegava na mesa da Grifinória para tomar o café da manhã.

"Você está com uma cara péssima," James falou, olhando para a irmã, cujo cabelo estava duas vezes pior e tão embaraçado que parecia sem solução. Os círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos dela estavam quase roxos de exaustão e ela parecia lutar sonolenta para pegar algo para comer.

"Você me lisonjeia, irmãozão," Mia estreitou os olhos, mas deixou para lá quando James serviu-lhe um copo de suco de abóbora e deslizou um prato de torradas na frente dela. Ela soltou um suspiro suave e sorriu para ele com gratidão.

"Ele está certo, você está bem?" Sirius perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Seu cabelo está... Menos ninho de Mini-Puffes e mais bola de fios emaranhados," Sirius sorriu e cutucou a juba amarrada em cima de sua cabeça.

Mia rosnou. "Não toque no meu cabelo, Sirius!" Ela disse firmemente, indo para longe do alcance dele enquanto ele tentava afagar seu cabelo selvagem e bagunçado. "Eu acordei tarde e não tive tempo de enfeitiçá-lo adequadamente."

"Por que você se atrasou?" James perguntou incisivamente, sabendo que ela ainda estava tendo pesadelos, mas estava mentindo sobre isso. "Você...?" Ele começou a perguntar como fazia todas as manhãs, mas Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Não," ela suspirou. "Lily, Alice e Mary ficaram acordadas a noite toda falando coisas sem sentido." Apesar de Lily estar mais propensa a conversas sérias do que as outras duas companheiras de quarto de Mia, ela ainda iria se juntar as conversas ridículas sobre meninos. Honestamente, em seu tempo original, Mia não tinha sequer pensado sobre meninos de tal forma até pelo menos o terceiro ano - a exceção embaraçosa sendo o Professor Lockhart - e mesmo assim ele foi apenas um pensamento passageiro. Ginny explicou uma vez para Harry e Rony que sua amiga de cabelos crespos era muito sensível, mas todas as outras meninas eram normais. Inferno, Ginny estava apaixonada por Harry desde o seu primeiro ano!

"Evans falou de mim?!" James perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

"Eu não sei, tentei não prestar atenção," Mia revirou os olhos. Mas ela sabia a resposta. Não, Lily não tinha perguntado nada sobre James. O único nome que Lily mencionou foi o de Remus e, mesmo assim, foi sob um sussurro corado que queimou os nervos de Mia. Até que Alice riu sobre James e Mary começou a falar sobre belos olhos de Sirius e Mia teve o suficiente e saiu do dormitório, descendo as escadas para obter uma vantagem sobre seus deveres de casa, algo que ela não tinha feito - ou precisasse fazer - uma vez que voltou de férias. "Eram coisas sem sentido. Besteiras. Eu não suporto como as meninas podem simplesmente sentar e fofocar como idiotas."

"Bom dia," Remus se aproximou com um bocejo, seu rosto estava pálido e ele parecia tão cansado quanto ela. Mia sabia que a lua cheia era amanhã e Remus precisava da sua energia. Apesar de não ter se alimentado além das pequenas mordidas que deu na torrada que James pegou para ela, Mia imediatamente começou com movimentos precisos e práticos, derramando suco de abóbora em um grande copo e o botando na frente de Remus antes de se inclinar na frente de Sirius para pegar um grande prato com bacon e salsicha, carregando o prato com proteínas e frutas frescas e então o deixando na frente do lobisomem.

Ela nem reparou muito quando Remus se moveu simultaneamente em silêncio consertando o café da manhã _dela_. Ele derramou uma pequena xícara de chá, acrescentando um cubo de açúcar e o empurrou sobre a mesa, os dois trabalhando em conjunto enquanto ele dirigia uma tigela de mingau para os braços dela.

"Desculpa," Remus murmurou quando viu uma framboesa invasora no meio do mingau de blueberry dela. Ele estendeu a mão, tirando a fruta ofensiva de lá - sabendo que ela odiava - e a jogando em sua própria boca.

Quando os dois amigos começaram a comer, o resto dos jovens Marotos os encarou em absoluto silêncio. Depois de várias pequenas mordidas, os dois pares de olhos cansados se ergueram para os amigos.

"O quê?" Remus e Mia murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso é... arrepiante," James piscou.

"Você nunca reparou?" Sirius riu. "Eles fazem isso há meses."

Remus e Mia prontamente reviraram os olhos e ignoraram as piadas e olhares quando voltaram para a comida. Quando Mia casualmente tocou um pedaço da torrada que James lhe dera, Remus se aproximou do assento de Peter, pegando um pote de doce de fruta e o jogando para ela, quase sem sequer olhar.

"Ah!" James gritou. "Vocês dois desenvolveram telepatia ou algo do tipo?"

"Não seja ciumento, Jamie," Mia sorriu. "Só porque Remus é meu melhor amigo não significa que você seja menos meu irmãozão."

"O que diabos isso me torna?" Sirius fez beicinho.

"Normalmente?" Mia o olhou. "Um pé no saco que de algum modo se prendeu a mim pela eternidade."

"Aww, Mia," Sirius deu uma piscada para ela e nem sequer pestanejou quando James chegou outro lado da mesa e lhe bateu na cabeça. "Eu não sabia que você se importava."

"E quanto a mim?" Peter perguntou, seus pequenos olhos lacrimejantes olhando para cima de seu prato para encontrar os orbes castanhos de Mia. Ela piscou duas vezes e, em seguida, passou a ignorá-lo. _Se você não pode dizer nada de bom_...

"Ainda acho isso arrepiante," James comentou sobre o café da manhã sincronizado de Remus e Mia. "Como Remus não pode pegar seu _próprio_ bacon? Tem um prato bem na frente do Peter," James apontou curiosamente.

"Porque ele gosta de mal cozido," Mia respondeu a questão com naturalidade. "O prato na frente de Peter está muito queimado."

"Por que você não deixa eu ou James fazer o seu chá?" Sirius perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Na última vez que um de nós fez, você não tocou na maldita coisa."

"Porque ela não gosta de leite nele," Remus explicou.

"Como você percebe coisas assim?" James perguntou e ao mesmo tempo tanto Mia quanto Remus deram de ombros. James e Sirius tiveram pouco tempo para fazer mais perguntas ou piadas às custas do par porque bem no momento Frank Longbottom tropeçou na mesa parecendo horrível.

"Frank? Você está bem?" Mia olhou para o garoto preocupada.

"Eu estou bem, Mia," ele tentou sorrir, mas não chegou aos olhos.

"Você não está. O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou e Frank suspirou audivelmente.

"Alguns Sonserinos do primeiro ano me acertaram com um feitiço ruim," ele admitiu, o rosto ficando vermelho.

"Qual?" Sirius perguntou.

"Eles me estupeficaram."

"O quê?!" Sirius retrucou. "Essas cobras podres de baixo nível!"

"Eles lançaram _Estupefaça_ em você?" Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram. "Merlin, esse é um feitiço do _quinto_ ano! Como eles sequer sabem lançar um desses?!" Ela sentiu seu próprio temperamento queimar e Sirius fervendo ao lado dela parecia apenas estimulá-la.

"Malfoy e Mulciber estão ensinando os Sonserinos novatos feitiços avançados e azarações," Frank sussurrou, sabendo claramente que, se os Sonserinos soubessem que ele tinha sido a pessoa a bisbilhotar, viriam de volta para ele em três.

"Você deveria falar a Professora McGonagall," Lily disse firmemente enquanto se sentava do outro lado de Frank, propositalmente ignorando Sirius e James como se eles nem estivessem lá, apesar de James sorrir brilhantemente para ela.

"De jeito nenhum, o que nós _deveríamos_ fazer é nos vingar!" Sirius rosnou.

"Sim," James concordou, voltando para a conversa quando Lily se recusou a reconhecer a presença dele. "Frank, você não deveria aceitar essa droga deles. Vamos lá! Frank, você, eu, Sirius, Remus e Peter vamos mostrar a essas serpentes porque os leões são os reis desse castelo!" James se levantou, voltando sua atenção para a gangue dos Sonserinos do primeiro ano que estavam sentados do outro lado do Grande Salão.

"Vocês, idiotas, vão nos fazer perder pontos!" Lily sibilou. "Se vocês se safarem disso, ainda vão acabar azarados. Frank acabou de dizer que os Sonserinos estão usando magias do _quinto_ ano!" Mas nada do que Lily disse dissuadiu os meninos. James liderando o ataque ao lado de Sirius, seguido por Frank que se sentiu compelido a ir porque James tinha lhe pedido para, e Remus, porque ele tinha um sentindo que seus amigos poderiam facilmente se machucar, foram em direção à mesa da Sonserina.

"É melhor eu ir ajudá-los," Mia suspirou e se levantou.

"Mia!" Lily ralhou com a amiga.

"Ele é meu irmão, eles são meus amigos," Mia deu de ombros. "Eu... eu não deixo as pessoas machucarem meus amigos," ela disse firmemente e então sua voz mudou para algo quase perigoso. "Nunca."

oOoOoOo

"Perdidos, leõezinhos?" Amycus Carrow disse enquanto o grupo de Grifinórios se aproximava do final da mesa da Sonserina. Ele ficou lá rindo com seu pequeno grupo que incluía sua irmã gêmea Alecto, Elora Zabini, e Severus Snape.

"Cala a boca, Carrow," Sirius rosnou.

"Cai fora, traidor de sangue!" Alecto sibilou. "Todo mundo sabe que você não é nada, mas uma desgraça, Black. Arruinou o nome da sua família."

"O nome da minha família já estava na lama gerações antes de eu nascer," Sirius riu. "Na verdade, eu ficaria feliz em trocar de nome com você, exceto que todo mundo sabe que todos os Carrows são idiotas maria vai com as outras." Alecto parecia enfurecida com o comentário, mas seu irmão, que era o óbvio líderzinho do seu grupo, permaneceu em sua cadeira, olhando calmamente para Sirius.

"Eu prefiro ser maria vai com as outras em algo adequado do que sentar na sujeira com traidores de sangue e sangues-ruins," ele zombou. Sua irmã riu, Elora Zabini revirou os olhos como se já estivesse entediada deste confronto e Snape parecia desviar os olhos dos Grifinórios.

Uma memória veio à mente de Mia e de repente ela explodiu.

" _Ninguém perguntou sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim._ "

Draco.

Ela tinha sido chamada dessa palavra constantemente ao longo dos últimos sete anos e até mesmo uma vez ela tinha sido esculpida em sua carne. Até o final de Hogwarts, ela tinha crescido insensível ao som da palavra, uma vez que foi jogada contra ela, mas algo sobre esse momento trouxe tudo de volta. Poderia ter sido o fato de que Amycus era apenas um menino e já tão cheio de ódio, bem como Draco tinha sido quando ele disse isso a ela pela primeira vez. Só doze anos e já preconceituoso. Era mais provável, porém, que irritasse Mia, porque pela primeira vez, o termo depreciativo não estava sendo jogado contra ela, mas contra a mesa do outro lado do Salão Principal, onde os olhos Amycus miravam a parte de trás da cabeça de Lily. Mia não era a sangue-ruim aqui. A mãe de Harry era.

"Preste atenção na porra da sua boca, Carrow!" Mia deu um passo adiante, se espremendo entre James e Sirius, os dois olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados.

"Ou o que, Potter?" Amycus olhou para ela.

"Você não quer me testar," Mia ameaçou.

"Mia..." Remus estendeu a mão para frente, colocando-a no ombro de Mia. Tão perto da lua que ele podia sentir o cheiro de tudo no ar. Medo, ansiedade e uma sensação muito distinta de raiva que estava desprendendo de seus amigos como a fumaça de um incêndio florestal.

"Não nos ameace, Potter," Elora estreitou os olhos, de repente interessada.

"Não estamos ameaçando," James disse. "Estamos retornando o favor. Vocês azararam Frank primeiro, sem nenhum motivo."

"Longbottom?" Snape falou lentamente. "Como se precisássemos de um motivo. Ele se azara por acidente duas vezes por dia," disse revirando seus olhos negros.

"Vai se ferrar, Ranhoso!" Sirius rosnou.

"Réplica inteligente, Black," as palavras de Snape estava lotadas de sarcasmo.

"Falo sério," os olhos de Mia nunca deixaram Amycus e ela observou de perto quando sua mão pairou sobre o lado de suas vestes. "Você puxa uma varinha para qualquer um de nós de novo e você vai se arrepender."

"Esqueça as varinhas, mais uma palavra..." James olhou ameaçadoramente.

"Só uma?" Os lábios de Snape se curvaram. "Com certeza você não sabe contar mais do que isso."

E Sirius pulou para cima da mesa da Sonserina.

Com toda a possibilidade de luta entre as duas Casas, essa durou menos de um minuto. Varinhas estavam abaixadas, embora Sirius estivesse mais do que feliz para lidar com as coisas "do jeito trouxa", como ele tanto gostava de chamar quando ele ameaçou com violência física. Feitiços avançados foram lançados a partir da Sonserina, e Mia, tendo desenvolvido totalmente sua magia, tentou lançar não-verbalmente os contrafeitiços sem chamar atenção para si mesma. Infelizmente, foi apenas quando Frank Longbottom se envolveu que as coisas foram completamente por água abaixo.

O problema era que o único encanto que Frank Longbottom parecia dominar corretamente era ' _Lumos_ ', o que não teria sido útil na luta de qualquer maneira. Mas em vez de dizer ' _Lumos_ ', como ele pretendia, Frank balançou sua varinha para frente e disse ' _Fumos_ ', acidentalmente lançando um feitiço de cortina de fumaça. Uma nuvem de fumaça defensiva saiu da varinha de Frank e abrangeu a luta completamente. Incapaz de ver e apontar varinhas corretamente, os Sonserinos pareceram recuar, mas os Grifinórios, seguindo o exemplo de Sirius, foram totalmente no ' _modo Trouxa_ '.

Quando a professora McGonagall invadiu o Salão Principal e limpou o ar da cortina de fumaça, ela se deparou com quatro Sonserinos e quatro Grifinórios no chão. Sirius tinha Snape pelo colarinho no chão. James estava 'lutando' contra Alecto Carrow e Elora Zabini - que estavam puxando seu cabelo - recusando-se a bater em meninas. E Remus tinha Amycus contra a parede, seu antebraço fixando o Sonserino lá por sua garganta e rosnando, seu outro braço retendo Mia que estava fervendo e tentando alcançar sobre os ombros dele para arranhar o rosto presunçoso de Amycus. Frank estava no meio do chão com os olhos arregalados, segurando firmemente sua varinha que ainda estava despejando fumaça.

"Sr. Longbottom!" McGonagall gritou. "Abaixe sua varinha!" Frank, de repente se deu conta e abaixou a varinha, que caiu no chão e lançou faíscas, mas felizmente a fumaça parou.

"Que diabos? Todos vocês parem já nesse momento!" McGonagall gritou. Um por um, cada Grifinório recuou, embora tenha levado a ajuda de Mia para tirar Remus de cima de Amycus. Sirius e Snape pularam para longe um do outro com as caras fechadas, enquanto as duas meninas da Sonserina soltaram o cabelo de James e ele fez beicinho, esfregando a cabeça. "Vergonhoso, cada um de vocês! Lutando como bandidos no Grande Salão?! Sr. Malfoy!"

"Professora?" Lucius Malfoy se aproximou da cena lentamente, estando sentado na outra extremidade da mesa da Sonserina durante o caos todo.

"Você é um Monitor ou não?" A velha bruxa virou-se para ele. "Uma briga irrompe na sua própria mesa e você fica sentado de braços cruzados?"

"... me perdoe, Professora..." Lucius olhou para os jovens Sonserinos e todos evitaram seu olhar. Estava claro que a briga não era o problema para o loiro, mas o resultado. "Eu vou ter a certeza de ser mais rápido na próxima vez," ele zombou.

"Não vai _haver_ uma próxima vez. Vinte pontos de cada um de vocês!" McGonagall gritou. "Sr. Malfoy, espero que seus primeiro anistas sejam escoltados para o Chefe da sua Casa para serem disciplinados corretamente."

"Absolutamente, Professora," Lucius acenou com a cabeça indo embora, as cobras do primeiro ano seguindo nervosamente atrás dele para fora do Grande Salão.

"Quanto a vocês," McGonagall se virou para os Grifinórios. "Eu esperava mais da minha própria Casa. Detenção, todos os cinco, nesse sábado!" Ela disse e se afastou violentamente, envergonhada com o comportamento de seus alunos.

" _Cinco_? Nós somos seis." James olhou em volta.

"Peter ficou na mesa," Remus apontou para a mesa do outro lado onde Peter Pettigrew parecia engolir em seco quando os olhos se estreitaram na direção dele.

"O quê? Aquele merdinha!" Sirius rosnou.

"Muito Grifinório," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Você fica engraçada quando está nervosa e irritada," Remus sorriu para Mia, os olhos dele por um momento brilhando ouro e âmbar e pela primeira vez, Mia sentiu um pouco de estranha adrenalina excitante inundar seu peito com a visão. Normalmente, quando ela via o ouro e âmbar, era de raiva ou estresse, o lobo tentando irromper sobre Remus em um momento de fraqueza emocional. Mas Remus parecia qualquer coisa, menos fraco no momento, ele parecia... entusiasmado. O sorriso que ele deu a fez corar.

"Sério," James riu. "Mia disse 'porra'. Isso quase compensa a detenção."

"Não disse!" O rubor foi embora de seu rosto enquanto seu rosto empalidecia. Ela raramente dizia essa palavra, muito menos em público! Um xingamento leve ocasional aqui e ali, é claro, mas ela nunca foi uma pessoa de recorrer à linguagem bruta.

"Você disse com certeza," Sirius sorriu para ela, com um olhar semelhante em seus olhos ao de Remus. "Foi brilhante."

"Eu _disse_ isso?" Ela corou de novo.

"Disse," Remus riu.

"Oh Merlin..." ela cobriu o rosto, envergonhada. "A culpa é _sua_!" Ela tirou as mãos das bochechas para apontar para Sirius. "Você é quem está ensinando a todos nós linguagem chula!"

"Ah! Vou começar a culpar _você_ cada vez que eu bater em alguém então. Você é violenta," Sirius riu.

"Guarde para você, Sirius. Você me fez pegar detenção! Eu nunca estive em problemas minha vida inteira até conhecer você," o que era a maior mentira que ela já tinha contado. Ela já esteve em detenção antes, mas nunca por algo assim. Era sempre por ser pega fora do castelo com Harry ou professores confundindo os esforços deles em salvar o mundo com causar problemas.

"De nada," Sirius sorriu debochadamente.

"Perdão? De nada pelo o que?"

"Por consertar sua vida monótona," seu sorriso aumentou quando ela rosnou para ele.

"Talvez fosse melhor parar de falar, Sirius," Remus ofereceu com uma risada. "Mia pode ser assustadora às vezes."

oOoOoOo

**4 de março, 1972**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

"Eu vou azarar o Peter na próxima vez que o vir," James disse firmemente enquanto se levantava na sala dos troféus com quatro dos seus amigos, cada um com um pedaço de pano desgastado em suas mãos, limpando e polindo cada superfície, medalha, coroa e prêmio até que brilhasse intensamente. Eles deveriam ter sido separados para a sua detenção, mas Filch não estava por perto para supervisionar os alunos, quando foi chamado para lidar com algo no corredor do terceiro andar, resmungando algo sobre tinta derramada, latas de lixo viradas para cima, Pirraça e, "... malditos fedelhos Prewett ..." Frank Longbottom foi liberado da detenção essa semana porque seu caldeirão derreteu no dia anterior e ele acabou na Ala Hospitalar com bandagens nas duas mãos.

"Eu o azaro," Mia ofereceu. "Ele já sabe que não gosto dele."

"Por que isso?" Sirius virou-se do outro lado da sala a olhar para Mia que estava ocupada polindo a última Copa de Quadribol que foi vencida por Grifinória. "O que Peter já fez para você?"

"Ele nunca fica do lado dos amigos por nada," Mia rosnou.

"É," Remus concordou. "Mas você _nunca_ caiu de amores por Peter."

"Eu... eu não sei," Mia retrucou, não querendo falar sobre isso. Uma coisa era ignorar o menino de olhos pequenos e lacrimejantes, ou armar para ele um pouco de azaração de vez em quando, mas os meninos estavam pedindo-lhe para divulgar a origem de seu desgosto por Peter Pettigrew, e ela não poderia fazê-lo. Pensar em seu ódio pelo menino só trouxe uma raiva doentia dentro dela. _Tudo era culpa de Peter_. A morte de James e Lily, Harry se tornar um órfão, Sirius ficar trancado em Azkaban e Remus ser deixado sozinho por doze anos.

"Ele fez algo para você? Disse alguma coisa?" James perguntou, seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

"Não," não para ela diretamente. "Ele só... eu não sei. Não confio nele," ela disse com um tom de finalidade, esperando que nenhum deles forçasse o assunto ainda mais. Depois do que pareceram minutos de silêncio absoluto, Sirius andou através da sala e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu acho que só tem espaço no seu coração para três de nós, né?" Ele piscou para ela e ela riu, atingindo-o no rosto com o pano sujo em suas mãos.

" _Você_ quase não cabe," ela sorriu. "Se Remus e James ficarem maiores, você é o primeiro a sair," ela provocou.

"Ai! Entendo," ele sorriu com ironia para ela e Mia gargalhou.

"Só posso lidar com três de vocês," ela apontou para os seus garotos. "Quatro seria um pesadelo. E eu mal posso manter você e James na linha," ela apontou um dedo acusador para Sirius. "Porque acontece que Remus é maduro o suficiente para não ser arrastado para as besteiras de vocês."

"Você sabe que ele está aqui em detenção com o resto de nós," James apontou com uma risada.

"Ei Remus, quer descer do pedestal que Mia te botou?" Sirius soltou uma de suas risadas latido.

"Cala boca, Sirius," Remus sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Essa não é uma coisa muito madura de se falar, Remus," James provocou. "Soa para mim que você está sendo arrastado para as nossas besteiras." James e Sirius começaram a gargalhar e Remus sorriu, estreitando os olhos para os amigos. Enquanto eles estavam distraídos, Remus alcançou sua varinha.

" _Vermillious_!" Remo disse e faíscas vermelhas saíram de sua varinha em uma linha, atingindo as costas de Sirius como um choque elétrico. Sirius deu um gritou e pulou no ar, virando de costas para encarar o jovem lobisomem.

"Ai! Seu babaca!" Sirius olhou e então levantou a própria varinha, lançando o feitiço no amigo. " _Vermillious_!" As faíscas vermelhas voaram para frente, atingindo Remus bem na ponta do nariz.

"Ai!" Remus resmungou em resposta e levantou a varinha de novo. " _Vermillious_!" As faíscas vermelhas voaram até Sirius e o bruxo com cabelos cor de corvo tentou fugir delas, mas no final foi atingido do lado da cabeça.

"Viu Mia?" James apontou. "Remus é tão ruim quanto o resto de nós."

"Parem de se provocar!" Mia olhou para Sirius e Remus. "Nós deveríamos estar em detenção."

"Para de nos falar o que fazer!" James riu e apontou a varinha na irmã. " _Vermillious_!"

Ela observou as faíscas vermelhas saírem da varinha de James e a acertarem na testa. "Ai! Jamie!"

"Você azarou sua própria irmã?" Remus olhou para James e apontou sua varinha. " _Vermillious duo_!" Ele falou e faíscas vermelhas saíram da sua varinha em uma linha na direção de James, mas então se dividiram em duas como uma bifurcação na estrada, uma faísca acertando a perna de James, e a outra acertando as costas de Sirius.

"Ai! _Eu_ não azarei Mia!" Sirius gritou.

"Não, mas você ia receber de qualquer jeito," Remus riu.

"Isso é ridículo! Parem vocês três!" Mia bateu o pé.

"Não até _você_ admitir que Remus é _tão_ ruim quanto nós!" James sorriu e se moveu ao redor da sala com os outros dois Marotos, cada um lançando constantemente o mesmo feitiço de novo e de novo, acertando os outros repetidamente.

"Não vou," Mia cruzou os braços em um acesso de raiva.

"Ele tá nos atacando na sua frente!" Sirius apontou e Mia apenas sorriu em resposta.

"Acontece que eu acho que você merece," ela deu de ombros.

"Ah, só porque você está apaixonada por ele..." Sirius revirou os olhos, mas foi incapaz de terminar a frase.

" _Vermillious trio_!" Mia disse em voz alta e as faíscas saíram de sua varinha com uma força incrível, se separando em três distintas partes, cada uma direcionada para as costas de cada um dos meninos, os atingindo com força e rigidez como um chicote. Todos eles gritaram, mas então viraram para olhar Mia com olhos arregalados.

"Uau," James murmurou.

"Isso foi..." Sirius ficou boquiaberto.

"Impressionante," Remus sorriu, os olhos ficando ouro e âmbar para ela. " _Vermillious_!" Ele disse e lançou uma pequena faísca para ela, rindo quando ela gritou ao ser acertada no nariz.

"Remus!" Ela o olhou.

"Eu não sei," o lobisomem sorriu para ela com um toque de malícia nos olhos. "Talvez eles tenham um ponto."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!" Professora McGonagall disse enquanto aparecia na porta da grande sala de troféus e olhava para seus alunos.

"Nada, Professora," os Grifinórios olharam para baixo, evitando o olhar da bruxa intimidadora. Quando ela se agitou e girou sobre os calcanhares para sair da sala, Remus olhou para Mia de pé ao lado dele e quando seu âmbar encontrou com mel dela, ambos sorriram e coraram.


	25. Façam o Juramento

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco: Façam o Juramento

_"...Got a secret_ _  
_ _Can you keep it?_ _  
_ _Swear this one you'll save_ _  
_ _Better lock it, in your pocket_ _  
_ _Taking this one to the grave..."_ _  
_ _(Secret - The Pierces)_

**20 de junho, 1972**

**Estação Kings Cross**

"Por favor, se cuide," Mia franziu o cenho enquanto ficava na frente de Remus, olhando preocupadamente nos suaves olhos verdes dele. "E me escreva se precisar de qualquer coisa... _qualquer coisa_."

O ano tinha terminado com nada mais excitante do que exames, final de Quadribol e a festa de final do ano. Nada de cão de três cabeças, nada de alçapão, nada de xadrez gigante, nada de chaves voadoras, nada de troll morto, nada de Voldemort. _Nada de Voldemort_. Só um ano normal de escola. O maior anúncio no final do ano foi que a Sonserina tinha vencido a Taça das Casas. Nenhuma surpresa, considerando quantos pontos foram tirados da Grifinória graças, em parte, aos recém criados 'Marotos' e aos gêmeos Prewett.

"Você se preocupa muito," Remus sorriu. "Esse último ano com você..." ele estendeu a mão e pôs um cacho atrás da orelha de Mia. Ela sorriu alegremente enquanto se lembrava quando, no início do ano, ele teve horror de apertar a mão dela quando se conheceram. As mudanças que ocorreram no jovem lobisomem eram maravilhosas. "Eu honestamente nunca me senti melhor," Remus sorriu.

"Mesmo assim," Mia exasperou. "Não pense que pedir ajuda o torna fraco ou covarde."

"Remus!" Uma mulher chamou seu nome e Remus se virou bem a tempo de ser abordado por seus pais. De repente, sua disposição confiante vacilou com a visão de sua família e Mia percebeu a mudança imediatamente.

"Oi, Mãe," Remus disse baixinho.

A mulher em questão se vestia com uma roupa trouxa. Um vestido modesto castanho claro de ficar em casa claramente foi feito à mão. Seu cabelo loiro cor de areia combinava com o de Remus perfeitamente e, embora ela ainda estivesse em seus trinta e poucos anos, Hope Lupin tinha claramente sofrido ao longo dos anos, com linhas de estresse cercando seus belos e suaves olhos verdes. A mãe de Remus lentamente se aproximou do filho e estendeu a mão como se quisesse abraçá-lo, mas ela parou no meio do caminho e, em vez disso, deu um tapinha no ombro dele. Mia observou a interação cuidadosamente, triste ao ver a distância que os pais de Remus o mantinham.

O pai de Remus se mantinha um passo atrás de sua esposa, bolsas sob os olhos e as mãos nos bolsos. Uns bons dez anos mais velho do que sua esposa, Lyall Lupin parecia um homem que poderia ter uma vez sorrido tão brilhantemente como ela sabia que seu filho era capaz de sorrir, mas Mia duvidava de que o pai de Remus ainda tivesse a capacidade, ou a vontade, de sequer tentar. Embora Remus tivesse herdado a aparência da mãe, Mia podia ver a disposição gasta e solitária, de um Professor Lupin mais velho, no rosto de seu pai de pé diante dela.

Era doloroso de ver.

Os pais de Remus estavam nervosos, ambos obviamente querendo ir embora de Kings Cross o mais rápido possível. Mia não podia suportar a tensão, então ela sorriu para a mãe de Remus.

"Olá," Mia sorriu.

"Ah, desculpa," Remus corou, com vergonha. "Hm, essa é minha amiga, Mia Potter. Mia esses são meus pais," Remus apontou para eles e depois passou uma mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

"É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Lupin," Mia estendeu a mão, a qual foi tomada rapidamente. O fato a fez querer estreitar os olhos para o casal. Eles ofereceram a mão tão facilmente para se apresentar a uma desconhecida, mas nenhum tinha abraçado adequadamente seu filho, sendo que não o viam desde o Natal. Não a admirava que Remus estivesse tão aterrorizado quando Mia o conheceu no trem.

"Meu menino escreveu para casa me dizendo sobre seus novos amigos maravilhosos," Sra Lupin sorriu gentilmente para Mia, fazendo um diálogo educado, uma vez que nem Remus ou Mia pareciam estar dispostos a se separar ainda. "Eu... Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu aprecio você manter a... a doença dele ... a sua discrição é..." Hope Lupin sussurrou.

"Não é nada, Sra Lupin," Mia sorriu alegremente. "Remus é meu amigo," ela disse e, em seguida, estendeu a mão, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Remus. "Eu faria _qualquer coisa_ por ele."

Ambos os pais de Remus ficaram boquiabertos com a visão da garota estranha disposta a ficar tão perto de seu filho, sabendo o seu segredo. Lyall parecia que estava à beira de um ataque de pânico, enquanto Hope Lupin parecia que ia explodir em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

"Mãe..." Remus estremeceu. "Por favor... por favor não," ele suspirou e tentou estender a mão para oferecer conforto à mãe como sempre fazia com Mia quando ela chorava, mas ele parou como se pensasse melhor, especialmente quando seu pai lhe deu um olhar por trás do ombro de sua mãe.

"Honestamente," Mia sorriu. "Remus provavelmente fez mais por mim nesse ano do que eu fiz por ele," Mia riu, tentando quebrar a tensão do momento entre a pequena família. "Não posso falar quantas vezes ele me salvou," ela riu suavemente e estendeu a mão para tirar o cabelo dele do rosto, o tocando propositalmente tanto quanto possível, enquanto sentia a necessidade de provar aos Lupin de que isso era seguro.

Mia não conseguia entender nada disso. Pelo que Futuro Remus (como ela o tinha chamado, a fim de separá-los em sua mente) tinha dito a ela, seu pai trabalhava para o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Ela sabia que as circunstâncias sobre a inicial infecção de Remus tinham sido por causa da postura de seu pai em relação aos lobisomens, mas certamente ela assumiu que sendo o filho dele um menino de oito anos, ele teria visto por si mesmo que Remus não era perigoso fora da lua cheia. Lyall, no entanto, continuou distante, olhando para a garota que continuou esbanjando afeição amigável para seu filho.

A Sra Lupin, por outro lado, parecia romper o muro que a separava de seu filho e ela sorriu, aproximando-se de Remus e puxando-o em seus braços, pelo que era claramente a primeira vez em muitos anos. Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram, mas ele se recusou a abraçar a mulher de volta, especialmente quando os olhos arregalados de seu pai o olharam por trás, chocado com a exibição. Eventualmente, foi demais para ele suportar e Remus abraçou sua mãe de volta com força. Mia sorriu docemente, tentando não chorar com a visão da Sra Lupin chorando de alegria no ombro de Remus, enquanto o Sr Lupin dava um tapinha nas costas dela.

"Amor," Lyall Lupin limpou a garganta. "Nós hm... nós deveríamos ir."

Remus se separou do abraço primeiro, olhando para sua mãe com um sorriso triste antes que a Sra Lupin se virasse para Mia. "Por favor, saiba que você é bem-vinda à nossa casa a qualquer hora, sua doce menina!"

"Talvez não a qualquer hora, Mãe," Remus limpou a garganta.

"Bom, não, obviamente," Hope Lupin concordou. "Mas ela entende."

"Eu entendo," Mia acenou com um sorriso.

"Você realmente entende, não?" Hope a olhou como se estivesse vendo mágica pela primeira vez. "De onde diabos uma garota tão doce veio?"

"Mãe!" Remus olhou para baixo, envergonhado.

"Mia!" Alguém de trás estava gritando seu nome. Ela se virou e viu os pais Potters esperando no final da plataforma, James e Sirius ao lado. Mia sorriu e acenou, então se virou para se despedir dos Lupins.

"Realmente foi um prazer conhecê-los," Mia sorriu e, em seguida, estendeu a mão para abraçar Remus com força. Ao contrário de com sua própria mãe, Remus não hesitou em prender Mia perto dele, enterrando o nariz em sua juba selvagem de cachos castanhos e respirando o cheiro dela como se ele fosse ajudar a atravessar o longo verão que seus pais haviam planejado. A pequena aldeia que tinha vivido nos últimos anos tinha sido comprometida. Rumores de um lobisomem rodeando a aldeia tinham chegado aos ouvidos do Lupins e, antes que alguém pudesse ficar desconfiado de seu filho, eles planejaram se mudar. Mia e os Marotos não veriam Remus novamente até 1 de setembro.

"Tenha um bom verão, Remus. Vou sentir sua falta," ela franziu o cenho.

"Tenha um bom verão, Mia," Remus sorriu e beijou sua bochecha antes de virar e ir embora com seus pais.

oOoOoOo

**22 de setembro, 1972**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Campo de Quadribol**

"Remus," Mia franziu o cenho para o amigo. "A lua cheia é amanhã, você realmente deveria estar na cama descansando."

"Não posso descansar, tem Quadribol," Remus disse sem entusiasmo, acenando vagamente a mão na direção do Campo de Quadribol.

Apesar deles terem voltado à escola há algumas semanas, o verão tinha caído pesado em cima de Remus. De algum jeito, entre estar separado de Mia e do resto dos amigos, juntamente com a necessidade de estar com seus pais nervosos - principalmente seu pai agora - Remus tinha voltado um pouco parecido com o menino nervoso e estressado que Mia havia conhecido no ano anterior, apesar de agora ele estar uns bons cinco centímetros mais alto do que ela. Seu rosto estava pálido, mais uma vez, e ele tinha perdido o peso que Mia tinha feito tal esforço no ano anterior para colocar em seu corpo magro. Ele parecia derrotado.

"James e Sirius vão entender," Mia argumentou.

"Não, não vão," Remus revirou os olhos enquanto descansava a cabeça contra o banco frio da arquibancada da Grifinória, deixando o metal gelado refrescar a pele de seu rosto. Ele podia sentir a lua se aproximando e isso deixava sua pele em chamas, sentindo-se como a pior queimadura solar; quente e com coceira. "Eles vão dizer que eu sou um amigo mal por não vê-los no teste. Eles já me zoaram por não tentar eu mesmo," ele fez beicinho.

"Eles estão sendo maus com você?" Os olhos de Mia brilharam.

Ela passou o verão preocupada com todos os garotos. Remus estava praticamente sumido considerando que ele e sua família estavam se mudando constantemente. Ele escrevia de volta quando podia, mas entre estar se movendo e estar lidando com as luas cheias do verão, Remus estava mais doente do que o normal. James bateu a vassoura durante uma tempestade particularmente ruim no início do verão, quebrando sua perna esquerda e batendo a cabeça. Incapaz de cuidarem disso em casa, a família Potter teve que ir ao St Mungos onde James ficou uma semana, fazendo com que sua gêmea envelhecesse prematuramente. Sirius tinha sido outro problema. Apesar dele ter passado as primeiras duas semanas com a família Potter, ele teve que retornar ao Largo Grimmauld e permaneceu lá sem enviar nenhuma coruja aos amigos pelo resto do verão. Quando Mia e James finalmente se encontraram com ele na Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, a única coisa que Sirius falou foi, "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Seus meninos estavam tornando cada vez mais difícil para ela cuidar deles.

"Eu não preciso que você me proteja, Mia," Remus rosnou.

"Não fique irritado comigo, Remus Lupin," ela o encarou. "Eu sei que é o lobo se manifestando."

"Desculpa," Remus suspirou e franziu as sobrancelhas. "É só que... eu perco o suficiente da minha vida uma vez por mês, sem contar a preparação para a lua e depois a recuperação. Eu não quero ter que me esconder constantemente no meu quarto."

"Você não deveria," Mia estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e ele abriu os olhos, os apertando contra a luz do sol enquanto olhava para ela e sorria. "Eu só... não gosto de te ver com dor," Mia franziu o cenho.

"Preocupe-se mais com seu irmão sentindo dor," Remus sentou tentando mudar o assunto, apontando para o garoto de cabelos bagunçados que estava fazendo loopings com a vassoura no centro do campo. "Quatro galeões que ele perde os óculos e bate em alguma coisa," Remus sorriu com deboche.

"Outros quatro que Sirius vai acertar ele mesmo com o bastão," Mia sorriu, permitindo que Remus desviasse o foco da conversa. Seus olhos castanhos se voltaram para frente, onde Sirius estava sentado em sua vassoura perto do final do campo, equilibrando o bastão dos batedores no topo da sua cabeça como James tinha feito com sua varinha.

"Dois galeões que Peter cai da vassoura," Remus acrescentou, observado o pequeno amigo lutando perto do chão, mal voando a três metros de altura.

"Só dois?" Mia zombou. "É dinheiro fácil para você, Sr Lupin. Você deveria ter apostado vinte."

Remus riu e então uma brisa fria passou pelas arquibancadas. Apesar de ser boa, fez seu corpo estremecer, o que geralmente tencionava seus músculos, causando mais dor em seus ossos.

"É isso. Deite-se," Mia ordenou, batendo seu colo.

"Deitar?" Ele olhou para ela. "Não sou, Sirius," ele disse claramente.

Mia ignorou o comentário e a comparação entre os dois meninos. "Já que você se recusa a entrar, eu insisto para que deite aqui. Há muito espaço ao longo da bancada. Eu posso fazer uma massagem nos seus ombros se você quiser," ela ofereceu.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, contemplando o ultimato dela antes de suspirar e inclinar-se para trás, deixando cair a cabeça no colo dela como se fosse em um travesseiro e colocando os braços sobre o peito, entrelaçando os dedos juntos. "Eu _não_ estou fazendo isso porque você está certa."

"Claro que não, amor," Mia sorriu e enterrou os dedos suavemente nos ombros de Remo.

"Você _não_ venceu essa discussão," ele insistiu.

"Eu nem pensaria nisso," Mia sorriu.

"Estou fazendo isso porque nenhum cara em sã consciência jamais iria recusar uma massagem nos ombros de uma menina bonita," ele riu e Mia revirou os olhos.

"Ah, por favor."

"Por favor o que?" Ele perguntou, abrindo um pouco apenas um olho.

"Eu já estou fazendo massagem em você, não precisa..." ela corou, mas franziu o cenho.

"Preciso o que?" Remus olhou para ela.

"Não sei. Agir como Sirius?" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Mentir."

"Eu menti sobre o que?" Ele perguntou, ofendido com a insinuação de que ele seria qualquer coisa menos que honesto com ela.

"Por me chamar de bonita," ela zombou.

"Mia..."

"Não. Remus," ela balançou a cabeça. "Por favor. Apenas... deite aqui e me deixa te ajudar."

"Mas eu..."

"Remus... Por favor?" Os olhos dela imploravam.

"Ora ora, olhem essa visão," James disse enquanto ele, Sirius e Peter entravam na arquibancada, os uniformes de Quadribol cobertos de suor e sujeira, as vassouras apoiadas nos ombros, e eles olhavam para Mia e Remus. "Ele não faz nada e ganha tratamento especial."

"É, eu levei um Balaço nas costas," Sirius sorriu. "Cadê a _minha_ massagem?" Ele perguntou e sorriu mais ainda quando viu Remus rosnando em resposta.

"Vocês dois que se massageiem," Mia sugeriu para James e Sirius com uma risada.

"Sirius não é meu tipo," James riu.

"James _queria_ ser o meu tipo," Sirius piscou.

"Então?" Mia olhou para os meninos. "Vocês entraram para o time ou o que?"

"Sirius e eu entramos para a lista de reservas," James deu de ombros. Ele parecia mais feliz por poder ter sua vassoura na escola do que realmente ter uma posição oficial no time. Não mais na corrida para ser o Artilheiro mais jovem em séculos, James tinha se acalmado com sua futura carreira de Quadribol. Iria acontecer, ele sabia disso.

"Melhor do que nada," Sirius sorriu e então olhou para trás. "Né, Peter?"

Peter fez beicinho, lutando para segurar seu equipamento. "Não é minha culpa se eu caí da vassoura," disse ele, esfregando seu traseiro que estava coberto de terra e grama. James e Sirius compartilharam outra risada enquanto Mia sorriu, passando dois galeões na mão aberta de Remus.

oOoOoOo

**23 de setembro, 1972**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Ei, cadê Remus?" James perguntou enquanto entrava na Sala Comunal, pegando Sirius e Peter em um jogo de Snap Explosivo, Sirius rindo quando uma carta explodiu na cara de Peter.

"Ala Hospitalar," Sirius respondeu sem levantar os olhos do jogo. "Dor de cabeça de novo."

"De novo? Ele sempre vai para casa visitar a tia doente ou vai à enfermaria," James franziu o cenho. "Você pensaria que Madame Pomfrey lhe daria algo melhor do que uma simples poção para dor."

"Mia disse algo sobre enxaquecas crônicas," Sirius deu de ombros. "Disse que os Trouxas tem muito isso," ele explicou. "Os deixa sensíveis a luz ou algo assim. Provavelmente é por isso que ele fica na enfermaria quando tem isso."

"Nós podemos pegar doenças _de Trouxa_?!" Pedro exclamou em voz alta, um olhar de horror e nojo no rosto.

"Claro que podemos, Peter," James revirou os olhos. "Você teve gripe antes, né?"

"Sim. É uma doença _Trouxa_?" O menino baixinho o olhou chocado.

"Algumas nós não pegamos e algumas das nossas eles não pegam. Trouxas não pegam Varíola de Dragão," Sirius explicou, iniciando um novo jogo.

"Sorte a deles," Peter concordou.

"É, a varíola deles é aviária," Sirius riu.

"O que eles fazem com as galinhas para que fiquem doentes com elas?" Peter perguntou, olhando enojado.

"O que _nós_ fazemos com os dragões?" Sirius sorriu com deboche.

"Vocês podem calar a boca por um segundo?" James resmugou parecendo estressado. "Qual nosso dever de poção para essa semana?" Ele perguntou, com a voz intensa.

"Poção do Sono," disse Peter. "Lembra? Frank estragou a dele na primeira vez e teve que ser mandado para Ala Hospitalar por uma Poção do Despertar."

"A Poção do Sono contém Acônito?" James perguntou rapidamente.

"Acônito? Quer dizer Hemeróbio?" Sirius olhou para seu melhor amigo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele sabia que James não era o melhor em Poções, mas não era um Longbottom. "Sem chances, companheiro," Sirius balançou a cabeça, preocupado que James acidentalmente se envenenasse. "Isso é tóxico. Não podemos usar ainda. Por quê?"

"Porque vi Mia fazendo uma lista na biblioteca," James sussurrou, sentando ao lado dos amigos. "Eu estava debaixo da Capa e queria fazer uma brincadeira, pegar as coisas dela quando ela olhasse para o lado. Mas então eu vi a lista que ela estava escrevendo. Tinha Acônito nela."

"Acha que ela está fazendo um veneno?" Peter perguntou intrigado.

"Claro que não!" James rebateu.

"Talvez ela só esteja estudando assuntos lá da frente, você sabe que ela gosta de ler," Sirius sugeriu.

"Não sei, alguns dos livros que ela estava lendo. Eles..." ele hesitou. "Eles pareciam ser da Seção Restrita. Grandes livros de poções," ele mostrou o tamanho com as mãos.

"Então pergunte à ela," disse Sirius.

"Eu não posso ir ao dormitório das garotas," James franziu o cenho.

"E por que você iria querer isso, Potter?" Uma voz feminina disse e James olhou para cima para ver Lily Evans descendo as escadas, seu habitual olhar de desprezo reservado apenas para ele se transformando momentaneamente em indiferença.

"Evans, eu... eu..." James corou.

"Evans, Mia está lá em cima?" Sirius perguntou, dando um tapinha nas costas de James. "Precisamos falar com ela."

"Não," Lily balançou a cabeça. "Ela desceu para ver Madame Pomfrey algumas horas atrás."

"Algumas horas atrás?" James voltou à realidade. "O que houve com ela?"

"O de sempre, imagino," Lily deu de ombros. "Ela tem dores de cabeça bem fortes durante... bom," ela corou. "... coisas de garota."

"Que coisas de garota?" Peter perguntou confuso.

"Cala a boca, Peter, você não entenderia," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Ela tem isso muitas vezes?"

Lily estreitou os olhos para Sirius e fez uma careta. "Uma vez por mês como o resto de nós," ela soltou para ele.

"Não _isso_ ," Sirius gemeu. "Honestamente, como _eu_ sou a pessoa mais madura da sala? Eu quis dizer se ela vai muitas vezes à Ala Hospitalar." Ele disse.

"Ah," Lily pareceu culpada. "Todas as vezes. Ela tem ido desde o ano passado. Ela diz ter dores de cabeça bem fortes quando elas chegam."

"Quão fortes?" James franziu o cenho.

"Ela normalmente passa a noite lá," disse Lily, surpresa com a preocupação de James. "O que? Você não sabia que ela tinha enxaquecas?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Enxaquecas?" Sirius perguntou. "A dor de cabeça dos Trouxas?"

"Sim," Lily acenou. "Ela tem que tomar a Poção do Sono e uma poção para dor para conseguir dormir quando as tem."

"Obrigado, Evans," James assentiu para ela, dando um olhar para Sirius enquanto Peter estava sentado reempilhando seu conjunto de cartas, já cheio da conversa. "Acho que vou ver como ela está mais tarde. Ver se ela está bem," James ofereceu um sorriso preocupado.

"Hmm... está bem," Lily franziu o cenho enquanto caminhava para o retrato na parede. "De nada. Diga a ela que eu espero que ela esteja melhor," ela sorriu e saiu do Salão Comunal.

oOoOoOo

**24 de setembro, 1972**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Sirius!" James cutucou o bruxo que dormia. "Sirius, acorda, seu idiota!"

"Que. Diabos. Potter?" Sirius rosnou no travesseiro, seu longo cabelo negro embaraçado em volta da sua cabeça do mesmo jeito que o cobertor estava embaraçado em volta de uma de suas pernas. "Volta a dormir," Sirius murmurou.

"Acorda, babaca!" James bateu na parte de trás da cabeça de Sirius. "Onde está minha maldita Capa? Você a usou por último quando quis entrar na cozinha dois dias atrás," ele disse indo para o pé da cama de Sirius, revirando o malão dele.

"Está no malão de Peter, o meu está cheio," Sirius gemeu. "Onde você vai com a Capa de qualquer jeito? Que horas são?" Ele piscou seu sono para fora e olhou para a janela. "Merda, nem amanheceu ainda?" Sirius perguntou.

"Eu vou à Ala Hospitalar," James disse, acidentalmente acordando Peter quando abriu o malão dele e pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade.

"Acha que aconteceu algo?" Sirius perguntou.

"Minha irmã lendo livros de poções proibidos, fazendo listas com ingredientes venenosos e tanto ela quanto Remus acabam ficando doentes todo mês com a mesma doença Trouxa?" James zombou. "Você não acha isso nem um pouco suspeito?"

"Talvez eles estejam se agarrando," Sirius sugeriu.

"Que diabos!?" James gritou, os olhos arregalando.

"O que?" Sirius deu de ombros. "Faz sentido."

James ignorou a persistente sugestão de que sua preciosa irmã bebê tinha saído para ficar beijando um de seus melhores amigos. Era o suficiente que ambos Sirius e Remus estivessem constantemente se aconchegando sobre ela e que Sirius estivesse sempre flertando. "Vocês dois vem ou não?!" James gritou.

"Não são nem seis da manhã1" Sirius argumentou.

"Exatamente," James apontou. "Eu quero pegá-los... em qualquer que seja a coisa que eles estejam fazendo antes que eles tenham a chance de voltar para a Torre. Se eles realmente estiverem doentes na enfermaria, então os dois vão estar dormindo."

"Tudo bem, mas já que eu estou acordando tão cedo, você me deve um café da manhâ. E eu não quero dizer esperar até a mesa ficar cheia, quero dizer você descer até a maldita cozinha e me trazer. Na cama. Numa bandeja de prata," Sirius continuou gritando pedidos e adendos e, porque não, solicitações enquanto os garotos se enfiavam debaixo da Capa e saíam da Torre da Grifinória.

oOoOoOo

**Ala Hospitalar**

"O que houve?" Mia engasgou enquanto botava um Remus ensanguentado na cama. Ele nunca pareceu tão ruim antes, nem mesmo na primeira lua cheia em que ela tinha visto aqui na época. Remus estava pálido e com uma cor doentia parecendo pior do que o normal e, acrescentando à longa ferida aberta em suas costas, ele tinha quatro profundas feridas que cobriam a extensão do seu peito.

"Parece que ele se arranhou bem desta vez," Madame Pomfrey suspirou enquanto ajudava Mia a fechar as feridas rapidamente.

"Ah, Remus," Mia fraziu o cenho. "Onde está a Poção Calmante?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem aqui, querida," Madame Pomfrey botou o frasco nas mãos dela. "E a Poção para Dor está no armário de sempre, e ele vai precisar de uma Poção para Repôr Sangue também quando acordar," ela insistiu enquanto saía do recinto.

"Vamos lá, amor," Mia sussurrou para Remus quando seus olhos começaram a abrir. "Beba isso para mim," ela segurou o frasco nos lábios dele e deixou o líquido escorrer para a garganta dele. Ele tossiu e estendeu a mão, segurando no braço dela para se apoiar.

"Mia..." ele gemeu com dor.

"Estou aqui," ela prometeu a ele. "E eu vou te curar todo."

"Dói..." Remus virou a cabeça para longe dela para que ela não visse ele chorar. "Está ficando pior."

"É porque você está crescendo. Atingindo um surto de crescimento," ela explicou. "Você está uns bons dez centímetros maior do que ano passado," ela alcançou a poção para dor. "Sem falar," ela limpou a garganta. "Em outras mudanças, eu suponho."

Remus gemeu. "Eu odeio a minha vida."

"Não diga isso," Mia franziu o cenho, dando a poção para dor para ele e o deixando beber sozinho, o que ele fez invejosamente. "Aqui, me deixe olhar o seu rosto," ela segurou o queixo dele. "Elas não parecem ruins. Eu posso usar Ditamno e elas nem vão deixar cicatrizes."

"Estou tão cansado, Mia," Remus suspirou. "Não quero que doa mais. Minha pele abre, meus ossos quebram e eu perco... me perco," ele se recusou a fazer contato visual com ela. Ele virou a cabeça para longe dela de novo, uma parte dele querendo que ela não estivesse ali.

Tinha sido somente há um ano que ele abriu-se e permitiu a ela que visse as partes vulneráveis dele, mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Ela não era apenas uma garota, ela era Mia e tão desconfortável como as palavras eram, ela estava certa, eles estavam crescendo e Remus não a via apenas como sua melhor amiga mais. Tinha algo... algo _a mais_ hesitando bem na superfície. Algo que Remus não conseguia identificar, mas o lobo dentro dele parecia conseguir. Ele não podia mais deixá-la vê-lo como fraco. Algo primitivo nele, decorrente do lobo o forçava ter a necessidade de que ela o visse como forte.

"Você ainda está lá. Eu prometo," Mia sussurrou. "Você não está sozinho nisso."

"Eu _estou_ sozinho! Eu estou _sempre_ sozinho!" Remus gritou e jogou o frasco vazio através da enfermaria. "Eu vou para lá sozinho, eu me transformo sozinho, e eu me rasgo por causa disso! Eu acordo sozinho."

"Eu queria poder estar lá com você," Mia admitiu.

"Não seja estúpida, Mia," Remus rosnou. "Eu iria te matar."

"Eu vou pensar em algo. Prometo," ela assentiu firmemente. "Eu vou tornar isso melhor para você, amor. Eu... eu vou tentar e achar uma poção que ajude. Eu ainda não sei como fazer, vai precisar de algumas pesquisas, mas eu vou tentar."

"Nada nunca vai ficar melhor, Mia. Apenas," Remus suspirou. "... apenas me deixe dormir. Me deixe sozinho. Por favor," Ele fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se livrar dos cheiros de sangue e sujeira e... algo a mais que estava tornando difícil se focar.

"Você quer a Poção do Sono?" Mia franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Sim. Obrigado," Remus suspirou e esticou a mão enquanto ela estendia o frasco, mas se recusando a encontrar o olhar dela antes de despejar o frasco abaixo em sua garganta e deixando o sono o invadir rapidamente.

"Ele dormiu?" Madame Pomfrey se aproximou com o cenho franzido uns minutos depois.

"Sim," Mia assentiu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

"Pobre menino," a Medibruxa suspirou. "Quebra o meu coração todo mês. Pensar que um doce garoto como ele tem que lidar com tanta dor, tudo por causa de alguma criatura sádica decidida a transformar um garoto de quatro anos em um lobisomem."

"Ele nunca conheceu nada além de dor," Mia admitiu tristemente.

"Eu não acho. Você e os seus meninos mostraram amor e amizade," Madame Pomfrey sorriu. "E me dói dizer, até um pouco de diversão e travessura."

"Ele merece mais."

" _Nisso_ , Srta Potter, eu vou concordar com você. Vai ficar mais?"

"Se estiver tudo bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro, querida. Eu tenho que escrever alguns recados. Se ele acordar, você sabe onde as poções extras estão," ela disse, ainda apontando para o armário no canto antes de sair da enfermaria. Assim que as portas fecharam, houve um som de tumulto no canto do quarto. Mia pulou da cadeira, a varinha levantada.

"Quem está aí?" Ela cerrou os olhos mas não viu nada. Quando ninguém respondeu, Mia tomou um longo suspiro e sussurrou. " _Accio_ Capa da Invisibilidade!" De repente houve um brilho de prata quando o manto encheu sua mão e seus olhos castanhos olharam para cima para ver um debruçado James, aglutinado com Sirius e Peter, todos parecendo chocados e apavorados. "Jamie! Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí?!" Mia engasgou.

"Remus... Remus está bem?" James deu um passo a frente, olhando para o amigo que dormia.

"Merlin... olhe para ele," os olhos arregalados de Sirius foram para a forma de Remus, incapaz de olhar para longe das manchas de sangue no lençol. Mia gemeu, se amaldiçoando por não ter trocado os lençóis em volta da cintura de Remus, revelando seu peito nu, coberto de feridas recentes da noite passada.

"Parece que ele foi mastigado por alguma coisa," Peter ficou boquiaberto.

"Jamie..." Mia se virou para o irmão. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?"

"Eu não sei," James balançou a cabeça e então olhou para ela. "Há quanto tempo meu melhor amigo é um lobisomem?!" Ele gritou.

"Mia, ele está bem?" Sirius perguntou, ainda olhando para o amigo, parecendo doente com a visão.

"Ele está bem agora," Mia murmurou, ignorando a explosão de James, favorecendo a preocupação de Sirius. "Ele precisa descansar."

"Ele... Merlin, eles _deixaram_ ele entrar em Hogwarts," Peter fez uma careta e, antes que ele tivesse a chance de afastar o olhar de desgosto em seu rosto, Mia tinha a varinha apontada para o rosto dele, com um olhar de absoluto desprezo nos olhos.

"Mia!" James gritou.

"Por que eles não _deveriam_ deixá-lo entrar em Hogwarts, Peter?" Ela o encarou. "Eles deveriam ter isolado ele? Talvez até o enjaulado? Como um animal?" Ela rosnou firmemente, seu corpo se movendo para ficar no pé da cama de Remus, efetivamente separando Peter do resto deles. Se apenas fosse tão simples assim. "Quem seriam os próximos, Peter? Isolar todos os Nascidos-Trouxas?"

"Wow!" Sirius se botou na frente de Peter defensivamente, algo que fez o sangue de Mia gelar. "Mia, Peter não quis dizer nada com isso. Certo?"

"Cer-certo," Mia gaguejou nervosamente.

"Viu?" Sirius se aproximou lentamente de Mia com calmos olhos cinzas, estendendo a mão e a ajudando a abaixar a varinha. "Está tudo bem, amor. Só estamos surpresos. Remus é nosso amigo também. Há quanto tempo você sabia disso sobre ele?"

"Desde o primeiro ano," Mia franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu li sobre isso, vi os sinais, fui para o Dumbledore e pedi permissão para ajudá-lo a se recuperar todo mês. Ele não pode ficar com humanos quando se transforma porque o lobo fica no controle, mas eu estou aqui antes e depois, para ajudar com a dor e a curar as feridas."

"O que houve com ele?" James perguntou, a raiva finalmente indo embora.

"Ele está basicamente preso quando se transforma," ela explicou enquanto se movia, caminhando e pegando lençóis limpos no armário ao lado da cama, tirando os ensanguentados e jogando um novo branquinho e macio sobre Remus. "Uma vez que ele está sozinho, ele se bate e se ataca em frustração."

"Ele me disse que ganhou essas cicatrizes quando acampou em viagens com o pai," Sirius replicou. "Disse que caiu de uma montanha no verão passado."

"Vocês não podem contar a ninguém!" Ela virou para os meninos.

"Claro que não!" James concordou.

"Não, quero dizer," Mia ficou bem séria. Ela confiava em James e Sirius com certeza, mas Peter ainda estava lá e estava custando cada centímetro de humanidade dentro dela não azará-lo. "Eu quero... eu quero que vocês façam um Juramento."

"Uau," os olhos de Sirius arregalaram. "... Mia... você não pode apenas acreditar nas nossas palavras nisso?"

Os olhos de Mia foram imediatamente para Peter e ela os cerrou até parecerem fendas. "Não," ela balançou a cabeça firmemente. "Me desculpe, mas não com a reação _dele_ ," ela encarou o pequeno garoto. "Remus confia em mim para cuidar dele, para guardar seu segredo. Eu amo vocês," ela focou sua atenção unicamente em James e Sirius. "E eu sei que vocês amam Remus, mas... mas eu não posso arriscar que algo aconteça a ele," ela franziu o cenho. "Se as pessoas descobrirem, vão tirá-lo daqui."

"Feito," James concordou imediatamente e sem precisar que ela falasse mais uma palavra ele levantou a varinha e falou claramente. "Eu, James Charlus Potter, juro pela minha varinha e minha mágica como um bruxo nunca revelar a ninguém que Remus Lupin é um lobisomem sem a sua permissão." Sua varinha brilhou vermelha por um momento antes de voltar ao normal, selando o juramento.

"Eu, Sirius Orion Black," Sirius deu um passo a frente sem hesitação. "Juro pela minha varinha e mágica como um bruxo nunca revelar a ninguém que Remus Lupin é um lobisomem sem a sua permissão." Assim como a de James, sua varinha brilhou.

"Peter?" Mia olhou para ele cuidadosamente e os olhos dele miraram o chão, hesitando.

"Que diabos, Peter?" James soltou. "Faça!"

"Eu... eu..." Peter gaguejou nervosamente.

"Faça o juramento," Mia se aproximou dele de uma maneira predatória que Remus e seu lobo teriam apreciado. "Ou eu vou descobrir um jeito de Obliviar você," ela ameaçou e pôde ver James e Sirius a olharem. Peter engoliu com força. "Nós somos apenas do Segundo Ano e eu não confiaria em mim para remover apenas _uma_ memória."

"Eu amo quando ela fica assustadora," Sirius suspirou com um sorriso e James fez uma cara feia.

"Eu, Peter Evan Pettigrew," Peter disse baixinho, segurando sua varinha com força. "Juro pela minha varinha e mágica como um bruxo nunca revelar a ninguém que Remus Lupin é um lobisomem sem a sua permissão." Uma vez que o juramento estava completo, a enfermaria ficou em silêncio e Mia fechou os olhos, ouvindo de perto a respiração calma de Remus atrás dos quatro.

"Pra que você precisa de Acônito?" James finalmente falou quebrando o silêncio.

"Você ficou mexendo nas minhas coisas?" Mia ralhou.

"Acidentalmente," James olhou para baixo culpado.

"Acônito também é chamado de Wolfsbane," Mia suspirou. "Eu não posso curá-lo, mas acho que se eu tentar bastante, posso surgir com algo que o ajude."

"O que podemos fazer?" Sirius perguntou imediatamente. "James e eu não somos ótimos em poções, mas tem algum feitiço que pode ajudar?"

"Nada," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Guardem o segredo," ela deu uma olhada em Peter. "Aprendam sobre a condição dele. Sejam amigos dele e não o tratem diferente. Ele odeia que tenham pena dele."

"É isso?" James franziu o cenho. "Ele... ele ficou sozinho nisso desde que tinha quatro anos?"

"Um lobisomem chamado Fenrir Greyback o atacou," Mia contou a história. "O pai de Remus trabalhava no Ministério. Greyback foi preso com suspeitas de ter matado crianças Trouxas. O pai de Remus sabia que Greyback era um lobisomem, mas graças ao Ministério não saber como criar um registro apropriado," ela rosnou. "O nome dele não estava lá e ele foi solto. Sr Lupin... disse... algumas coisas horrorosas sobre lobisomens no geral e Greyback infectou Remus em vingança."

"E eu achando que _eu_ tinha uma infância fudida," Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Os pais dele fizeram o melhor que puderam depois disso," ela franziu o cenho, ainda um pouco desconfortável com o preconceito contínuo do Sr. Lupin contra lobisomens e o medo de seu próprio filho. "Eles não acharam que ele seria capaz de entrar em Hogwarts, por isso eles lhe ensinaram tanto quanto podiam em casa."

"Sempre soube que ele era ridiculamente inteligente por algum motivo," James sorriu.

"Então como ele entrou?" Sirius perguntou.

"Dumbledore." Mia sorriu.

"Hagrid está certo," James riu. "Grande homem, o Dumbledore."

"Nós devíamos sair," Mia sorriu para o irmão. "Deixar que ele descanse um pouco."

Os quatros rumaram para a porta de enfermaria, mas não antes de Mia ajustar os lençóis e cobertores, deixar outra Poção para Dor na mesinha do lado da cama caso ele precisasse. Ela sorriu para ele, triste de que ela de algum modo tinha falhado em guardar o segredo dos Marotos, mas se contendo com o fato de ela sabia que eles iriam descobrir eventualmente.

"Ei, Mia?" Sirius perguntou quando eles saíram da Ala Hospitalar. "Você disse que ele não pode ficar com humanos, certo?"

"Certo." Mia assentiu.

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Sirius pensava em algo.

"E quanto outros animais?" Ele perguntou e Mia sorriu.


	26. Toujours Pur

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Toujours Pur

 _"...I'm so sick,_  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick..."  
(I'm So Sick - Flyleaf)

**25 de abril, 1973**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 – A Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black**

Levou apenas 5 dias para que o mundo de Sirius virasse de cabeça para baixo.

Sirius não estava ansioso em voltar para o Número 12 no feriado da Páscoa, mas pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha ido para Hogwarts, seus pais pareciam muito insistentes sobre seu retorno. Seu pai tinha pedido que Sirius voltasse para casa no verão passado, e ele tinha, só para que Walburga cortasse sua conexão de Flu e restringisse todo o seu uso de corujas para que Sirius não pudesse se comunicar com os amigos, na esperança de que ele fosse descobrir suas prioridades, no que diz respeito à sua família. Isso, claro, não funcionou. Então, quando Sirius e seu irmão mais novo Regulus chegaram em casa no final de abril, o menino de cabelos negros estava preparado para uma batalha contra sua mãe.

Uma batalha que não começou logo de cara.

Enquanto seus pais preparavam os filhos para a festa de noivado de sua prima Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, a verdadeira razão dos filhos Black terem ido para casa no feriado, Sirius pensou em novas maneiras de mostrar à família dele que ele não era _nada_ parecido com eles. Em sua primeira noite em casa, Sirius encantou suas colchas verde e prata e cortinas correspondentes para refletir seu orgulho Grifinório, as transformando para um vermelho profundo e ouro brilhante. Ele também levou as poucas fotos que tinha dele, James, Remus e Peter, cortesia de Mia, além de algumas fotos trouxas para prender na parede com um feitiço adesivo permanente modificado. As fotos não engatilharam nenhuma reação em seus pais.

Os _pôsteres_ por outro lado...

"O que você fez?!" Walburga gritou enquanto entrava no quarto do filho para vê-lo largado preguiçosamente na cama, passando as páginas de uma revista com um olhar no rosto que dizia que ele não estava nem aí para o mundo.

"O que, Mãe?" Sirius olhou para cima com um sorriso inocente. "Eu não fiz nada, Mãe," Sirius sorriu. "Só estou sentado aqui, aproveitando meu adorável feriado com minha família maravilhosa," os olhos cinzas dele brilharam. "Relaxando um pouco e lendo," ele levantou a revista trouxa nas mãos. "Você sabe o que é uma motocicleta?" Ele perguntou em voz alta enquanto voltava a atenção para as páginas.

"Sua criança ignorante e ingrata, o que são _essas_ coisas?!" Walburga britou e apontou para o dossel da cama de Sirius.

Ele voltou os olhos cinzas para o teto, seguindo o dedo indicador dela que tremia, como se ele não percebesse nada diferente. Sirius sorriu e virou lentamente para a mãe.

"O que, querida Mãe, elas parecem ser grandes fotografias de mulheres em diversas formas de roupas, ou _sem_ roupas, dependendo do jeito que você quer ver," ele sorriu com deboche. "Biquínis," Sirius sorriu enquanto se recostava nos travesseiros para encarar o dossel e deixava sair um suspiro de felicidade. "Os trouxas sempre aparecem com as melhores ideias sempre."

Ela tentou remover o material ofensivo mas parecia que seu filho era extremamente talentoso em feitiços adesivos. Sirius estava se divertindo demais para admitir que ele não sabia o contra-feitiço para removê-las, mesmo que ela o ameaçasse com o Avada. Ela jurou que ele seria punido por causa disso, mas Sirius não tinha mais medo das costas da mão de Walburga Black. Ela poderia tentar e bater nele o quanto ela quisesse, mas ele não iria mais recuar.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Malfoy – Residência dos Malfoy**

Foi com esse ego arrogante que ele entrou na Mansão Malfoy alguns metros atrás de sua família que estava adequadamente vestida. Walburga em um vestido roxo bem-feito, com o braço enlaçado ao de Orion Black em tradicionais - mas elegantes - vestes pretas com seus longos cabelos de ébano amarrados para trás com uma tira de couro. Regulus - sempre o filho idolatrado – segurava a outra mão de Walburga, vestido para combinar com seu pai perfeitamente. Sirius, no entanto, entrou na Mansão vestindo calças jeans pretas, botas de couro de dragão, e suas mãos nos bolsos de suas longas vestes, que ele resolveu deixar abertsa. Seu cabelo foi deixado bagunçado e para baixo, chegando quase até os ombros agora.

"Cygnus," Walburga sorriu enquanto sua família se aproximava do irmão mais novo dela que estava orgulhosamente ao lado de Abraxas Malfoy. Cygnus, uma versão melhorada da irmã em aparência, mal deu um sorriso à presença de Walburga, o que não era nada anormal, mas uma carranca cruzou seu rosto quando ele viu o jovem sobrinho.

"Vejo que você permite que o garoto se vista sozinho hoje em dia," Cygnus balançou a cabeça. "Você está passando dificuldades, irmã? Todos os seus elfos-domésticos morreram deixando o garoto à própria sorte?"

"Narcissa está adorável como sempre," Walburga sorriu para o irmão, ignorando as palavras dele. "Ela vai ser uma boa esposa para o seu menino, Abraxas," ela se virou para o alto e loiro bruxo ao lado do irmão. "Que vergonha, claro," Walburga zombou. "Que você seja forçado a quebrar a tradição e casar sua filha fora de ordem," ela cerrou os olhos cinzas para o irmão. "Alguma notícia da querida Andromeda?"

"Ainda desaparecida," A mandíbula de Cygnus estava dura e suas narinas dilatas em raiva.

"Não que isso tudo não seja fascinante," Sirius interrompeu e todos os adultos se viraram de bocas abertas para ele, que falou sem permissão. "Mas pode um cavalheiro pegar uma bebida?"

"Seu pequeno ingrato-" Cygnus começou mas de repente uma mão apareceu em seu ombro, o silenciando.

"Deixe o garoto," uma voz de trás de Cygnus. "Quantos de nós éramos perfeitos cavalheiros aos treze anos?" O homem riu. "Eu vou tirar a pequena pulga do seu cabelo," ele sugeriu, passando por Cygnus e Walburga e botando a mão ao redor de Sirius.

"Você o mima demais, Alphard," Walburga zombou mas não disse nada a mais. Até Walburga sabia que seria melhor se Sirius estivesse longe dos círculos íntimos da festa.

"Você vai acabar dando um infarto a eles, sabe," Alphard riu profundamente enquanto ele andava com Sirius até o bar, silenciosamente sinalizando ao elfo-doméstico que estava atrás do balcão 2 dedos de Firewhisky.

"Esse é o plano," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Acho que se eu cronometrar certo, todos eles vão cair mortos ao mesmo tempo e eu posso dominar a família. Nós podemos jogar um galeão ao ar por todos os cofres e propriedades, tio," Sirius sorriu com deboche. "Ou duelar até a morte, deixando um vencedor de pé. Acha que poderia me vencer?" O menino sorriu e Alphard riu genuinamente.

"Aqui, garoto," ele estendeu a dose. "Beba."

"Firewhisky?" Sirius sorriu olhando para o copo.

"Seu primeiro?" Alphard Black perguntou e Sirius concordou. "Uma ocasião especial então. A que devemos beber então?" O Black mais velho levantou o copo.

"A essa farsa?" Sirius sugeriu.

"Cuidado, garoto," Alphard aconselhou em voz baixa. "Não pense que você é intocável."

"Você sabe que isso é errado," Sirius disse, tomando o primeiro gole de Firewhisky, que desceu queimando peça garganta dele. Ele tossiu bem alto, e Alphard deu um tapa forte nas costas dele. Sirius limpou a garganta e deixou o calor da bebida se alastrar antes que tomasse um segundo gole hesitante, que não queimou tanto enquanto descia. "Cissa vai ser miserável."

"É a tradição," Alphard deu de ombros. "Você faria bem em guardar sua opinião para você sobre isso. Sua prima vai fazer o que foi criada para fazer. Não é da natureza dela mudar as coisas. Ao contrário de você," ele sorriu afetadamente para o sobrinho. "Eu ouvi que você está criando uma reputação em Hogwarts. Você e aquele garoto Potter."

"James," Sirius concordou. "Ele é o meu melhor amigo."

"Tenha cuidado," Alphard avisou. "Seus pais tem olhos em todos os lugares. Você não vai ser um garoto para sempre. Essa bebida em sua mão é a primeira de muitas e uma vez que eles perceberem que você não é mais criança, eles farão planos mais detalhados para o seu futuro."

"O que você sugere?" Sirius perguntou. "Que eu concorde com eles?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Deixar que eles me obriguem a entrar em uma farsa de casamento como Cissa? Merda, eu estou chocado que eles não fizeram a gente se casar," ele fez uma careta com a ideia de ter a própria prima como esposa.

"Não, nós vivemos em um mundo onde as famílias Puro-sangue estão tentando se unir. Nosso mundo está mudando, Sirius, e todos precisamos fazer decisões em como vamos nos adaptar," o homem inclinou o copo, terminando a bebida. "Se eu sair daqui e for fazer brincadeiras com pessoas que eu não gosto, em prol da família, você promete que vai ficar longe de problemas?" Alphard olhou para baixo, avaliando o sobrinho desconfiadamente.

"Quer que eu faça um Voto Perpétuo?" Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso de zombaria e Alphard riu.

"Não, acho que não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu gosto de ter você por perto em situações como essa, e alguma coisa me diz que você terminaria quebrando esse voto muito cedo. E, _então_ , quem me faria companhia?" Alphard bagunçou o cabelo de Sirius antes de sair do bar e começar a circular.

oOoOoOo

Sirius teria ficado perfeitamente contente em permanecer no bar pelo resto da noite, mas seus olhos cinzas caíram sobre o borrão loiro que era o cabelo de Narcisa, que estava sendo puxada rapidamente para fora do grande Salão de Baile. Curioso e preocupado com a única prima que tinha sobrado que não era um desastre completo, Sirius deslizou pelas sombras dos corredores e seguiu atrás dela, ansiosamente procurando por vozes. Quando ele se deparou com uma porta que tinha sido ligeiramente aberta, ele pressionou a testa contra a madeira e lentamente abriu a porta um pouco mais só para poder olhar dentro, apenas para encontrar sua prima Narcissa e seu futuro marido cara a cara.

"Tudo o que eu disse era que pensava ser uma reação extrema. Os Trouxas já têm seu próprio mundo separado do nosso, por que se importar em pensar neles?" Narcissa perguntou friamente e Lucius se voltou para ela lívido.

"Você não foi dada a mim para ter opiniões, especialmente verbais," ele zombou.

"Eu não fui apropriadamente _dada_ a você ainda, Lucius!"

"Você acha que pode sair desse casamento, amor?" Ele riu. "Eu gostaria _muito_ de ver você tentar. Nosso arranjo foi selado com sangue," ele se aproximou dela, os narizes quase se tocando. "Apenas a morte vai nos separar agora. Então, endireite suas prioridades por conta própria, ou eu vou endireita-las por você," ele rosnou e saiu em direção à porta.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e ele se esquivou na alcova mais próxima, bem quando Lucius irrompeu pela porta, andando rapidamente de volta para o Salão de Baile. No interior, Sirius podia ouvir soluços de Narcisa. Ele abriu a porta devagar e respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Cissa?"

"Sirius!" Ela sibilou e se virou para ele, rapidamente secando as lágrimas. "O que você está fazendo aqui?! Sai!"

"Você não vai mesmo se casar com esse maldito verme, vai?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Você é muito jovem para entender," Cissa fez uma careta e fez seu caminho até a porta, empurrando seu jovem primo. "E se você fosse esperto, você não questionaria o meu casamento, ou o seu futuro casamento. Eu ouvi sua mãe falar sobre isso."

"Ah, foda-se," Sirius rosnou. Ele iria garantir que nenhuma outra família Sangue-puro desagradável consideraria mesmo casar _ele_ com qualquer uma das suas meninas. "Cissa, você precisa de ajuda?" Sirius perguntou.

"Eu disse para sair!" Ela soltou e andou de volta para o Salão de Baile, onde toda a sala tinha caído em completo silêncio, todos os olhos olhando para a lareira, onde uma cabeça de cabelos escuros recentemente entrado.

"Dromeda?" Sirius engasgou com os olhos arregalados e Narcissa em frente a ele quase chorou com a visão de sua irmã, que estava desaparecida desde que tinha deixado Hogwarts apenas um ano atrás.

"Você não achou que eu iria perder a festa de noivado da minha irmãzinha, achou?" Andromeda sorriu e Narcissa se moveu para abraçar a irmã, mas rapidamente toda a família Black, exceto por Alphard, Sirius e Regulus ficou entre as duas irmãs. "Entendo," Andromeda suspirou. "Bom, eu imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer," ela deu de ombros e mostrou um pequeno anel de diamante para a multidão. "Eu me casei. Não se preocupem," ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não esperava que nenhum de vocês fosse aparecer."

"Você não fez isso," Cygnus rosnou para a filha. "Diga-me que você não fugiu com aquele desprezível-"

"Nascido trouxa?" Andromeda sorriu quase docemente. "Ah sim," ela parecia reluzir. "Eu fugi. Ele é um homem encantador. E pensar que eu quase perdi a minha chance de encontrar amor _de verdade_ e felicidade," os olhos dela caíram sobre Narcissa, tentando fazer uma constatação óbvia.

"Saia daqui sua traidora do sangue nojenta! Você nos trouxe vergonha, vergonha para a Grande e Nobre Casa Black!" Walburga gritou.

"Espere!" Cygnus fervia. "Andromeda, eu vou te dar uma chance para consertar isso," ele encarava a filha. "Termine esse casamento," ele cuspiu a palavra. "E você pode redimir a si mesma e a sua honra deixando que eu arranje um casamento adequado para você."

"Que homem Puro sangue iria casar com uma mulher que foi manchada por um Sangue ruim?!" Walburga guinchou.

" _Eu_ a aceito," uma voz disse e todos se viraram para ver Abraxas Malfoy encarando a jovem Andromeda, que instantaneamente parecia enjoada. "Minha esposa morreu há alguns anos atrás e eu estou procurando por outra. Eu tenho meu herdeiro Lucius, mas..." os olhos cinzas frios como gelo dele avaliaram a garota. "Um homem tem necessidades."

"Sinto muito por partir seu coração então," Andromeda revirou os olhos. "Eu não vim apenas para ver minha irmã," ela afirmou. "Eu vim para ver você, Pai," ela deu um passo à frente procurando algo dentro do bolso dos robes, tirando uma foto de dentro o que parecia ser uma foto. Ela de repente parecia nervosa enquanto estendia o objeto para o homem, e na mesma hora congelou no lugar, o rosto empalidecendo. "Eu a chamei de Nymphadora."

" _Crucio_!" Uma voz gritou de trás e Andromeda caiu no chão gritando.

Sirius olhou para cima, só para encontrar Bellatrix ao lado do novo marido, o mais velho dos famosos irmãos Lestrange, ambos encarando Andromeda que estava se debatendo no chão.

"Pare!" Sirius gritou e se lançou para frente, apenas para ser impedido por Alphard, que levantou a varinha contra a sobrinha.

"Bella!" Alphard soltou. "Isso é completamente desnecessário!"

"Pai?" Bellatrix se virou para olhar Cygnus, como se esperasse permissão para ou continuar ou deixar Andromeda ir. Cygnus, olhou para a foto nas mãos e balançou a cabeça.

"Tio!" Sirius gritou, de alguma forma implorar pela vida de Andromeda.

"Deixe-a," Cygnus rosnou. "Ela não é mais minha filha. Mandem essa traidora do sangue de volta pelo Flu e nunca mais deixem que eu a veja de novo." Ele tirou os olhos de Andromeda e se voltou imediatamente para a irmã. "Você deve levar a sério o que aconteceu aqui. É uma coisa para mim perder uma filha, mas outra coisa para a nossa Casa é perder o seu herdeiro!" E então ele saiu da sala.

Todos os olhos de repente caíram sobre Sirius, que estava tremendo de raiva nos braços de seu tio.

oOoOoOo

**20 de abril, 1973**

**Estação de Hogsmeade**

Quando Sirius e Regulus saíram do Expresso de Hogwarts em Hogsmeade depois do retorno deles do feriado de Páscoa, levaram apenas alguns minutos antes que o par de irmãos colidissem com violência. Sirius não tinha a intenção de se chocar contra o seu irmão mais novo naquele dia, mas James, Remus, Sirius e Peter desceram do trem para detectar Lily discutindo com Snape perto das carruagens sem cavalos. Ela parecia magoada quando Snape fez um gesto na direção do trem, onde um grupo de Sonserinos estava esperando por ele. Os gêmeos Carrow estavam escoltados por dois Sonserinos mais velhos, Evan Rosier e Titus Wilkes, e do lado do pequeno grupinho estava Regulus Black.

Snape suspirou quando voltou para os amigos parecendo derrotado, evitando contato visual com seus companheiros cobras. James e Sirius riram com a visão de Snape parecendo como se ele estivesse sendo silenciosamente repreendido pelo dois mais velhos e os gêmeos Carrow. Foi engraçado, até que eles ouviram a conversa.

"Já acabou de brincar de casinha com a Sangue ruim, Snape?" Wilkes cerrou os olhos para o menino.

Snape não respondeu, mas pareceu devidamente advertido.

Sirius, desencadeado pela horrível palavra imediatamente entrou em um frenesi. "DO que diabos você a chamou?!"

James seguiu o exemplo e se moveu para ficar na cara de Wilkes e foi imediatamente escoltado por Remus, que estava tão alto quanto os meninos mais velhos, empurrando Rosier para longe de seu amigo.

"Eu chamei a pequena vadia ruiva de Sangue ruim," Wilkes sorriu presunçosamente. "O que isso tem a ver contigo, Potter?"

James rosnou para Wilkes e Sirius se virou para Snape. "Ela deveria ser a porra da sua _amiga_ , seu covarde de merda!" Sirius gritou. "Você não vai defendê-la, Ranhoso?" Sirius o encarou, enquanto Snape ficava em silêncio.

"Por que ele faria isso?" Amycus olhou para Sirius. "Snape sabe mais do que isso. Ele pode ser apenas um mestiço, mas ainda é muito rico para tipos como ela," ele riu. "É por causa disso, Potter?" Amycus se virou. "Ansioso para sujar a sua Casa, é?"

"Ele já sujou," Regulus afirmou. "Andando com _esse_ traidor do sangue," ele olhou para o irmão mais velha e Sirius nem pensou duas vezes antes de socar Regulus no rosto, quebrando o nariz dele na hora.

Foi a pior briga até o momento que acabou com cinco dos garotos na enfermaria. Regulus, Peter, Snape e Amycus foram todos tratados para consertar os narizes. James quebrou a clavícula, e Remus foi deixado para escoltar Sirius até o Salão Comunal, já que o jovem Black se recusou a tratar o olho roxo, lábio rasgado e o pescoço queimado, graças a uma azaração instável. De algum modo, Remus foi o único a deixar o confronto sem nenhum arranhão, apesar dele estar bem ansioso para lutar com Wilkes e Rosier, os dois muito dispostos a usar a varinha contra o jovem lobisomem, tirando o fato de que, apesar de estar no segundo ano, Remus era muito bom em conjurar escudos.

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Mia estava preocupada.

Remus começou a se esquivar de Mia desde a primeira lua no segundo ano deles. Ela não sabia se James, Sirius e Peter contaram a Remus que sabiam do segredo dele, ou se o Juramento Bruxo que ela obrigou os meninos a realizarem incluía Remus. De qualquer forma, ninguém mencionou o assunto com ela de novo, e quando Mia chegou na Ala Hospitalar no mês seguinte para ficar com Remus, Madame Pomfrey tristemente a mandou de volta para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, dizendo que Remus pediu para ficar sozinho.

A cada mês, durante a semana da lua cheia, Remus se retraía, ignorando tudo que ela dizia que envolvesse sua saúde ou condição. Ela tentou várias vezes falar com ele, implorar que ele a deixasse ajudar. Em um dia bom ele iria explicar, pedir educadamente que ela parasse enquanto dizia que o fato dela esperar por ele na Ala Hospitalar dificultava para ele o caminho até a Casa dos Gritos. Em dias após a lua cheia, se ela perguntasse como ele estava se sentindo, ele iria ignorá-la completamente e sair do recinto se possível. Ela sabia que em dias próximos a lua cheia, Remus estaria instável, e mais de uma vez ela o pegou olhando para ela com uma expressão parecida com a de um predador perseguindo a presa, que tanto a aterrorizavam quanto excitavam.

Eventualmente, James teve que intervir, confessando que sim, os meninos falaram sobre a condição de Remus. James pediu para que ela fingisse que não sabia do segredo dele. Quando ela perguntou o porquê, James disse que era pessoal mas que Remus não queria perder a amizade dela, só não conseguia mais lidar com ela sendo a curandeira dele.

Sirius, por outro lado, estava mais do que disposto a tomar o lugar de Remus.

"Aí estão vocês!" Mia gritou enquanto via Remus ajudar Sirius a passar pelo buraco do retrato. Era tarde da noite e o resto dos meninos ia dormir na enfermaria. Todos os outros Grifinórios tinham ido para cama, mas Mia esperou acordada, esperando por notícias sobre o que aconteceu.

"Oi, gatinha," Sirius piscou enquanto Remus o deixava largado no sofá.

"Eu tenho algumas poções para dor no meu malão lá em cima se você quiser," Remus ofereceu.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Sirius," Mia franziu as sobrancelhas e sentou ao lado dele no sofá para olhar o rosto dele. "Godric, o que houve?" Ela perguntou. Sem responder, Sirius se inclinou e lentamente deitou a cabeça no colo dela. "Não, não," ela balançou a cabeça. "Você precisa de cuidados. Por que não foi a Ala Hospitalar com os outros?"

"Ele se recusou a deixar Madame Pomfrey tocar nele," Remus deu de ombros.

" _Mia_ pode me curar," Sirius murmurou, fechando os olhos e botando um braço ao redor da cintura dela. Mia voltou a atenção para Remus que olhava a cena com um sorriso triste, como se estivesse lembrando como era bom quando era _ele_ que estava sendo cuidado e curado. Mas ele espantou os pensamentos e Mia pode ver ele botar as barreiras de volta no lugar. Ele nunca deixaria que ela o visse sendo fraco.

"Eu estou indo deitar," Remus disse. "Você precisa de ajuda para subir as escadas, Sirius?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou bem aqui," Sirius murmurou.

"Boa noite, Mia," Remus sorriu para ela e ela sorriu tristemente para ele.

Uma vez que Remus tinha ido embora, Mia botou as mãos na cabeça de Sirius e a virou para que ele olhasse para ela. As suaves curvas no rosto do menino que ele tinha quando se conheceram no Beco Diagonal tinham dado lugar aos ângulos agudos que ele iria levar com ele pelo resto da vida. Deitado ali no colo dela com seus longos cabelos negros escondidos atrás de suas orelhas, que estavam cobertas de evidências de uma briga física, ela poderia reconhecer imediatamente o Sirius mais velho enterrado atrás dos olhos do adolescente quando ele se aconchegou ainda mais em seu colo.

"O que aconteceu?" Mia sussurrou, "Alice e eu estávamos ajudando Frank a pegar o malão e quando eu olhei para trás vocês estavam sendo levados para o castelo com os Sonserinos."

"Snape é um babaca," Sirius resmungou, pegando a mão dela e a botando em seu cabelo como normalmente fazia. Ela franziu o cenho mas ficou passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

"O que ele disse _dessa_ vez?" Ela perguntou.

"Nada, não disse nada," Sirius zombou. "Wilkes chamou Lily de você-sabe-o-que e o Ranhoso apenas ficou parado ali. Nem a defendeu," ele balançou a cabeça. "E ela acha que James é desprezível enquanto aquele babaca oleoso desfila como se fosse amigo dela."

"Então você o _socou_ por isso?" Mia perguntou.

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu soquei _Reg_."

"Por que você socou seu irmão caçula?" Mia perguntou de olhos arregalados. "Sirius, ele tem _onze_ anos!"

"Eu não a mínima, ele é um imbecil como o resto da nossa família," ele se afastou dela, algo que ele nunca tinha feito de boa vontade antes. Ele tinha um olhar perdido e se virou para encarar a lareira na frente deles enquanto Mia continuava a encará-lo.

"Venha cá, Sirius," Mia pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço de cura para o inchaço do olho dele. "Eu tenho algum Ditamno lá em cima se quiser que eu conserte sua boca e o queimado nos seus ombros," ela se inclinou para poder ver melhor, tocando o ombro dele. As mãos de Sirius tocaram as dela, entrelaçando os dedos.

"Você pode apenas ficar aqui comigo?" Sirius perguntou, apesar de não fazer contato visual. "Deixe que cicatrize," ele murmurou baixinho. Mia concordou e se virou para olhar a lareira.

Ela fechou os olhos castanhos e inspirou profundamente, tentando imaginar que estava de volta em casa, de volta em 1998. Era algo que ela raramente fazia hoje em dia: desejar ir para casa. James, Sirius e Remus tinham tornado fácil para ela fazer o que a carta de Remus instruía: _'Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida.'_ Os meninos dela tinham tornado aproveitar a vida em uma coisa simples. Mas recentemente, com Remus estava se afastando dela e Sirius constantemente se metendo em brigas, ela se lembrava que esses meninos iriam crescer para se tornar os homens machucados que ela conheceria por anos. Ela conseguia ver o início da queda de Sirius e partia o coração dela saber o futuro dele e não ser capaz de impedir.

Ela sentia falta de Sirius. Do Sirius _dela_.

Por um momento ela podia fingir que esse menino segurando a mão dela inocentemente no Salão Comunal da Grifinória era o homem que a beijou apaixonadamente na passagem cedida. Ela podia fingir que esse era o dia depois do aniversário de dezenove anos dela e que ela estava no Número 12, sentada no sofá da sala de estar, segurando a mão de Sirius. Eles iriam falar sobre o ritual da dívida de vida e ele iria explicar a ela o que ele sabia sobre o vínculo que aconteceu por causa do ritual. Ela iria perguntar porque ele a beijou no meio da batalha, e ela fosse muito, muito sortuda, ele iria dizer que era porque ele _queria_. Não por causa da mágica.

Mia abriu os olhos e olhou para o menino de treze anos sentado ao lado dela, que lambia o machucado da boca nervosamente e encarava o fogo, perdido em pensamentos. Às vezes, _esse_ Sirius era mais fácil de lidar. Ela não sentia muito o vínculo mágico com ele, o que a deixou irritada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Irritada porque ela sabia que ele iria crescer e se tornar o belo homem que a beijaria até que o estômago dela desse voltas. Aliviada porque ele estava a salvo. Sem o vínculo místico que o puxava para ela, Mia podia confiar no que esse Sirius falava e fazia o que ele realmente queria. Ele era honesto.

"O que houve com a sua família, Sirius?" Ela perguntou. "Quando você e Regulus foram embora."

Sirius pensou na sua família. Na festa na Mansão Malfoy onde ele viu pessoas da mesma família darem as costas a um deles. Bella tinha lançado Crucio na própria irmã e ninguém fez nada para impedir a não ser ele e seu tio Alphard, e mesmo assim eles não tinham feito muita diferença. Andromeda tinha sido excluída da árvore da família no momento em que eles chegaram em casa, e Walburga o tinha obrigado a assisti-la fazer isso. Então, sob a mira de uma varinha e uma Varinha de Sangue em mãos, Sirius foi forçado a escrever as palavras da Casa dele – _'Toujours pur'_ – repetidamente até que elas estivessem cravadas na pele da mão dele. A ferida tinha acabado de sarar e ele estava feliz em ver que não tinha deixado uma cicatriz permanente,

"Só o típico drama," Sirius mentiu. "Nada para se preocupar, amor. Eu estou bem."

"Sirius?" Mia franziu o cenho. "Por favor, não esconda nada de mim."

"É apenas merda de Puro sangue, Mia," Sirius suspirou. "Meus pais aparentemente estão prontos para planejar todo o meu futuro, esposa e tudo o mais," ele riu secamente e então sorriu quando ouviu ela rosnar com a notícia. "Não se preocupe," ele sorriu com deboche. "Se eles surgirem com um casamento arranjado para mim, eu vou fugir com James. _Isso_ vai ensinar a eles."

"Sinto muito pela sua família," Mia admitiu.

"Podemos não falar sobre eles?" Sirius perguntou, voltando a deitar nela.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para que você se sinta melhor?" Mia perguntou, achando doloroso olhar a expressão triste no rosto dele. Ele estava começando a afastá-la. Ela podia ver tão claramente quanto o dia. A mesma coisa que Remus estava fazendo. Mia não conseguia entender porque era tão importante para os garotos nunca deixar que ela os vissem vulneráveis.

"Qualquer coisa?" Sirius levantou a cabeça e piscou para ela.

Mia revirou os olhos.

"Bom, já que todas as minhas ideias foram recusadas..."

"Quantas ideias você teve?" Ela perguntou parecendo ofendida.

"Sobre _você_ , gatinha?" Ele deu um sorriso sedutor. "Por volta de seiscentos e quarenta e três."

"Saia do meu colo, imediatamente," Mia riu mas ainda se moveu para empurrá-lo. Sirius sorriu e apertou os braços fortemente ao redor da cintura dela, se recusando a sair dali.

"Não, é o _meu_ colo!" Sirius lutou. "Eu vou me comportar!" Ele prometeu.

"Você não sabe o que é isso!" Mia riu, mas continuou a empurrá-lo.

"Então se junte a mim e comece a se comportar mal!" Sirius insistiu.

"Está bem!" Mia gritou e de repente Sirius a soltou e sentou rapidamente, olhando para ela com os olhos cinzas arregalados.

"O que?" Ele perguntou boquiaberto.

"Não isso," Mia revirou os olhos. "Quer dizer, eu pensei em um jeito de te alegrar," ela sorriu. "Você disse que Regulus tem sido um idiota?" Ela perguntou.

" _Imbecil_. Eu disse 'ele é um _imbecil_ '," Sirius esclareceu.

"Que seja," Mia balançou a cabeça. "O que você acha de eu te ajudar a fazer uma brincadeira com o seu irmão?" Ela perguntou e voltou seus olhos para observar Sirius se iluminar como uma árvore de Natal, um olhar de admiração e maravilha no rosto.

"Mesmo?" Ele perguntou animado.

"Talvez só essa vez," ela deu de ombros.

"Mas você disse que odeia essas brincadeiras. Você disse que eu e James éramos infantis e imaturos porque fizemos o cabelo de Rikard Stebbins desaparecer," ele sorriu com a memória.

"Porque você teve um motivo infantil," ela se defendeu.

"E você gritou comigo e Peter por enfeitiçarmos os sapatos do Ranhoso para fazer barulhos de pato quando ele andasse," Sirius acrescentou."

"Isso foi estúpido," Mia revirou os olhos. "Ele tinha acabado de trocar os sapatos. Você deveria ter botado um feitiço adesivo deles," ela comentou e então percebeu o erro quando Sirius sorriu diabolicamente para ela.

"Você quer participar das brincadeiras com a gente!" Ele estava super feliz.

"Só uma vez!" Ela sibilou. "E só porque eu acho que Regulus merece."

O pequeno imbecil _foi_ responsável por arruinar o belo rosto de Sirius.


	27. O Código Maroto

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Sete: O Código Maroto

 _"...Perfect by nature._  
Icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...  
...never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled..."  
(Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)

**12 de maio, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Masmorras**

Não demorou muito para que Mia surgisse com uma brincadeira decente para pregar em Regulus, mas Sirius estava excitado que envolvesse o resto da Casa Sonserina. Apesar dela não ter contado todos os detalhes da brincadeira, ela prometeu a Sirius que valeria a pena e tudo que ele precisava fazer era pegar emprestada a Capa de Invisibilidade de James.

Sobre pregar uma peça em seu irmão mais novo com Mia, Sirius teve apenas duas condições: a primeira que fosse apenas os dois deles. Não apenas porque Sirius não estava com saco de explicar aos companheiros porque Mia jogou a precaução aos ventos para manchar sua reputação de nerd sem humor apenas para deixa-lo feliz, mas porque os quatro Marotos não cabiam mais debaixo da maldita capa hoje em dia, ainda mais se surgisse uma quinta pessoa.

A segunda condição era que eles fizessem a brincadeira na noite do dia 12 de maio. Mia não perguntou o motivo na hora, presumindo que tinha algo a ver com não coincidir com o treino de Quadribol. Então, imediatamente depois do jantar do dia 12 de maio, Sirius e Mia sumiram debaixo da capa e desceram a escada de mármore, em direção às masmorras.

Ela nunca esteve tão perto do Salão Comunal da Sonserina antes, mas lembrava de quando Harry e Ron explicaram as direções de como chegaram lá durante a missão de interrogar Malfoy sobre o herdeiro da Sonserina, em seu segundo ano original. A memória de ficar na Ala Hospitalar, transformada em um gato a fez torcer o nariz em irritação. Enquanto eles se moviam para mais baixo no castelo, Mia realmente queria ter o Mapa do Maroto agora.

 _Hmm_.

"Que pena que não tem um mapa do tesouro com um grande X em cima do Salão Comunal da Sonserina," ela riu suavemente. "Isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis."

"Um mapa do castelo tornaria _muitas_ coisas mais fáceis," Sirius concordou baixinho e Mia sorriu, um brilho diabólico no olhar.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao que parecia ser um beco sem saída onde se depararam com uma grande e nua parede úmida.

"É isso?" Sirius sussurrou. "Não tem nem um quadro aqui," ele disse com uma careta.

"Quer um jeito melhor de esconder algo do que bem na cara?" Mia sorriu. "A maioria deles é grande babaca, mas Sonserinos sabem como guardar segredos," ela pensou brevemente em Draco Malfoy sendo um espião da Ordem da Fênix por quase três anos sem ninguém saber, além de Snape. De alguma forma, parada do lado de fora do ninho de cobras, ela se sentiu como se quase sentisse falta da doninha loira irritante.

"Agora fazemos o que?" Sirius perguntou praticamente pulando de excitação.

"Agora garantimos que não tenha ninguém dentro," Mia sorriu e segurou a varinha. " _Homenum Revelio_ ," ela sussurrou e esperou. "Muito bem," ela sorriu. "Eles ainda devem estar no jantar. Ainda bem que saímos cedo," ela tirou a capa de cima deles.

"Isso me lembra que, se os garotos perguntarem, nós saímos cedo para nos agarramos em um canto," Sirius piscou para ela e Mia se virou, boquiaberta.

"Sirius Black! Você não disse ao Remus e James que você ia me agarrar!" Ela o encarou, o rosto ficando vermelho.

"Você saiu uns minutos antes de mim," ele sorriu enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ela. "Você deveria saber mais do que me deixar sem supervisão por qualquer período de tempo, gatinha," ele piscou. "Estou chocado que McGonagall não tenha posto um colar rastreador ao redor do meu pescoço até agora."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Mas então, eles _realmente_ ficaram desconfiados quando eu saí depois de você. Pelo menos _Remus_ ficou, e eu pensei se já que eles já estavam pensando..." Sirius riu e Mia bateu no braço dele. "Não se preocupe com a sua doce reputaçãozinha. James estava muito ocupado perguntando a Evans se ela ia torcer por ele no Quadribol semana que vem."

"E o que ela disse a ele?" Mia olhou para ele, estremecendo.

"Nada," Sirius deu os ombros com indiferença. "Mas ela derramou purê de batatas na cabeça dele e disse a Remus para encontrar amigos que não fossem idiotas", ele riu.

"Coitado do Jamie," Mia riu suavemente.

"Coitado do _Remus_ ," Sirius zombou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Quero dizer que a Evans claramente gosta dele," Sirius deu de ombros de novo. "E mesmo que ele também goste dela, ele tem o Código Maroto para seguir. Não toque na garoto do amigo," ele disse em um tom como se encerrasse o assunto, imediatamente ciente do olhar de desgosto no rosto de Mia. "Ah, não me venha queimar o sutiã em mim, Mia," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Eu sei, você não é uma propriedade, você pode agarrar quem você quiser."

"Eu não estou agarrando ninguém!" Ela sibilou. "E nem Remus," ela acrescentou friamente.

"O que é isso?" Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ah," ele arregalou os olhos. "Então esse olhar não é por nós termos criados regras para namorar passarinhos, é por causa do Remus?" Ele riu por baixo da respiração. "Você gosta do Lupin?" Sirius sorriu brilhantemente.

"Cala a boca, eu não gosto," Mia rosnou. "Mais uma palavra, Sirius Black, e eu vou sair dessa masmorra e essa brincadeira morre," ela insistiu, o coração acelerando.

Ela não tinha direito algum sobre nenhum garoto, e certamente não sobre Remus. Ela sabia disso. Tonks era a companheira dele, apesar dela não ter nem um mês de vida nesse tempo – um fato que a fez balançar a cabeça um pouco – mas, ao mesmo tempo, os três meninos dela eram justamente isso: _dela_. E apesar dela estar mais do bem com o fato de que Lily Evans iria, algum dia, casar com seu irmão, ela não estava NADA bem com a amiga ruiva gostar do lobisomem dela.

Não, espera, não era o lobisomem _dela_.

"Tá bem, tá bem," Sirius concordou. "Mas eu me reservo o direito de zoar vocês dois se algum dia eu flagrar vocês comendo a cara um do outro," o jovem bruxo riu ainda mais com o rubor que subiu nas bochechas dela.

"Cala a boca e deixa eu me concentrar," Mia disse e voltou a varinha para a parede em frente á ela, a movimentando para frente e para trás como se ondas de calor saíssem da ponta, formando uma barreira invisível na frente da parede. "Pronto," Mia sorriu. "Isso deve dar. Claro que não poderemos ter certeza até que um Sonserino apareça."

Sirius jogou a capa de novo sobre os dois e eles foram para as sombras, se escondendo em uma alcova escura, mas que permitia ver a parede.

Ela e Sirius se sentaram, pressionando as costas nas pedras e cruzando as pernas, para que não esbarrassem acidentalmente na armadura na frente deles que os escondia.

"Você vai me dizer exatamente o que estamos esperando?" Sirius murmurou.

Mia apenas sorriu para ele.

Menos de cinco minutos se passaram e o corredor começou a se encher com estudantes vestindo robes pretos e verdes. Era como se a Dama da Sorte tivesse sorrido para os dois Grifinórios cometendo travessuras, porque o primeiro a aparecer foi o jovem Regulus Black, com o típico olhar arrogante no jovem rosto, ladeado por seus comparsas esguios.

"... eu aceito a aposta," Regulus sorriu. "Vinte galeões na Sonserina na partida da semana que vem, mais cinco de que ganhamos a Copa," ele sorriu. "E eu dou todo o meu lucro para quem do time que conseguir derrubar meu irmão traidor do sangue da vassoura," o jovem bruxo zombou e todos os amigos dele riram.

Debaixo da capa, Sirius fez um gesto rude com a mão e Mia sufocou uma risada.

"Qual a senha mesmo?" Regulus perguntou para o garoto ao lado dele.

"É Basilisco, mas..." os olhos do garoto analisavam a parede. "Mas onde está..."

"Nós viramos no corredor errado?" Regulus perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, enquanto olhava ao redor.

"O que vocês primeiro anistas estão fazendo parados?" Uma voz falou lentamente atrás deles e Lucius Malfoy entrou com Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes e uma dispersão de jovens Sonserinos atrás, incluindo os gêmeos Carrow e Snape.

"Nada," Regulus disse nervosamente. "Eu só... Quer dizer..." ele engoliu envergonhado. "Nós não conseguimos achar a entrada do Salão Comunal."

"Patético," Lucius revirou os olhos e se voltou para a parede apenas para se ver em uma posição similar. Só que em vez de falar, os olhos pratas dele se cerraram e avaliaram o corredor, os lábios se curvaram, a mandíbula ficou rígida. "O que vocês fizeram? Aonde está?" Lucius olhou para Regulus.

"Eu não sei!" Regulus gritou.

"Devemos..." Alecto falou baixo. "Devemos ir e buscar Slughorn?"

"Absolutamente não!" Lucius soltou. "Você quer dizer aquele idiota que a Casa inteira dele não consegue localizar a porra do dormitório?!" Ele rosnou debaixo da respiração.

"Então, devemos dormir no corredor?" Snape revirou os olhos.

"A não ser que você prefira dormir no lago, Snape," Lucius estreitou os olhos. "O que pode ser arranjado bem facilmente."

Uma hora depois, nenhum Sonserino saiu para buscar ajuda, mas cinco começaram a brigar. Lucius Malfoy passou a maior parte da noite tentando manter os colegas longes de briga. Aparentemente, botar os já no limite e desconfiados Sonserinos em uma situação estressante sem ninguém para descontar a não ser eles mesmo, eles fizeram justamente isso. Sirius sorriu debaixo da capa enquanto ele e Mia olhavam o maravilhoso entretenimento. Ele nem ao menos reclamou quando as horas passaram e os dois finalmente saíram em silencio da alcova e passaram pelo corredor, deixando uma casa inteira de cobras deitada no chão frio de pedra, fora do Salão Comunal dela, sem nenhum jeito de entrar.

oOoOoOo

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

"Isso foi brilhante!" Sirius disse com o maior dos sorrisos. "Como você fez? Foi um feitiço de tranca?"

"Foi um feitiço ajustado do Repelente de Trouxas misturado com um Não Me Note," Mia disse orgulhosamente, o sorriso no rosto dele preenchendo algo dentro dela e a esquentando perfeitamente.

"Maravilhoso!" Sirius irradiava alegria. " _Você_ é maravilhosa! Você vai pregar peças com a gente mais vezes," ele insistiu. "Nós precisamos do seu cérebro. Do seu esperto e sádico cérebro!" Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou a testa dela e ela sorriu para ele, surpresa com como Sirius estava, do nada, mais alto do que ela e como ela não tinha reparado até agora.

"Eu vou pensar," ela encolheu os ombros, corando.

"Melhor que sim, gatinha," Sirius sorriu de novo e beijou a bochecha dela.

A ação, de algum modo, pegou os dois fora da guarda e Sirius deixou morrer o sorriso, ficando com um olhar confuso enquanto encarava a jovem bruxa. Mia engoliu com força e tentou não olhar para os lábios dele. Os lábios que eram tão jovens e intocados pelo tempo e circunstância. A inocência dele ainda estava ali atrás dos olhos e isso a fez sorrir enquanto empurrava a memória de um Sirius adulto que a puxava para o colo dele, devorando apaixonadamente os lábios dela com os dele no calor da batalha.

"Hmm," Sirius limpou a garganta. "Obrigado," ele disse, quebrando o estranho feitiço que por um momento os deixou em um casulo de estranha tensão.

"Sempre que precisar," ela disse com um suave sorriso.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara do Regulus amanhã no café da manhã," Sirius riu. "Pensar que ele passar o aniversário de doze anos no chão das masmorras," ele deixou escapar uma risada meio latido.

" _Aniversário_!?" Mia arregalou os olhos e culpa a inundou.

"Nem tente se sentir mal por causa dele," Sirius insistiu. "No último Novembro, meus pais não me enviaram nada de aniversário, mas Reg enviou. Uma adorável foto onde minha cabeça foi cortada e no lugar dela ele colou uma figura do nosso elfo horroroso," Sirius zombou. "Ele mereceu, vai por mim."

"Bom..." Mia suspirou. "Ele estava tentando subornar as pessoas para te derrubar da vassoura," ela concedeu. "Falando nisso, eu não quero que você e James joguem a partida semana que bem," ela apontou. "Já é perigoso o suficiente em um dia normal, ainda mais com sua própria família conspirando contra você."

"Nada vai me impedir de voar, gatinha," Sirius sorriu. "Além disso, nós somos os únicos jogadores reservas no time e na partida contra a Corvinal, Smith e Morgan se chocaram contra a arquibancada. Eles ainda estão na Ala Hospitalar e estão proibidos de jogar. Isso dá a mim e a James a nossa chance de mostrar o que _realmente_ podemos fazer," ele sorriu brilhantemente.

"Apenas... Me prometa que você vai ter cuidado," Mia franziu o cenho. "Jamie é meu único irmão e você é..." _Meu_. "Meu amigo."

"O que vocês dois estão aprontando?" Remus disse enquanto descia a escada dos dormitórios dos garotos olhando para eles com olhos curiosos. Mia olhou para ele e corou, mas Sirius sorriu debochadamente.

"Nos agarrando!" Sirius gritou.

Mia engasgou e deu uma cotovelada bem nas costelas dele.

Forte. Forte o bastante para machucar. Apesar do estômago dela ter dado algumas cambalhotas.

oOoOoOo

**19 de maio, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Campo de Quadribol**

Era um dia perfeito para jogar Quadribol. O sol estava brilhando, apesar de ter uma insinuação de frio no ar enquanto Sirius Black e James Potter causavam alvoroço na multidão enquanto voavam de um lado para o outro, provocando vaias na Sonserina e batiam nas mãos um do outro no meio do campo. Aproveitando um pouco demais o seu momento, Sirius voou até o chão, pegou um pouco de pedras da terra e voltou a voar para o céu. Jogando as pedras no ar suavemente, Sirius pegou seu bastão de Batedor e bateu nas pedras como se elas fossem pequenos Balaços e enquanto elas iam na direção da arquibancada da Grifinória, ele pegou sua varinha e as transformou em rosas, cada uma indo parar delicadamente nas mãos de uma garota.

As Grifinórias em questão estavam quase desmaiando.

Mia estava rangendo os dentes.

James, vendo o truque de Sirius, voou até o chão do mesmo jeito e pegou uma erva daninha da grama e voou até a arquibancada, a segurando na direção da ruiva favorita dele. "Evans," James sorriu. "Quer que eu vença o jogo para você?" Ele perguntou e segurou a erva daninha para ela na palma da mão. Assim que um raio de luz a atingiu, ela foi transfigurada em um brilhante lírio asiático vermelho e os olhos avelãs de James brilharam enquanto ele olhava para o objeto de sua afeição.

Lily, sem nenhum traço de malicia no rosto, esticou a mão para tocar na pequena flor e todos puderam ver James de repente prender a respiração. No momento em que ela tocou a bela flor, Mia pôde ver ela segurar firmemente a varinha na outra mão, e com um rápido sussurro, " _Incendio_!" a flor da mão de James explodiu em chamas.

"Ela está ficando mais criativa ao dizer para ele cair fora," Remus comentou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, enquanto sentava ao lado de Mia na arquibancada.

"Ela vai superar um dia," Mia sorriu com a visão. Um pequeno arrepio percorreu os braços dela enquanto uma brisa fria passava.

"Frio?" Remus perguntou, tirando o cachecol vermelho e dourado que estava usando e o envolvia nela. Mia virou e sorriu docemente para ele enquanto observava os olhos dele brilharem âmbar e ouro. Demorou muito para que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo com Remus e porque ele não estava mais deixando que ela ficasse com ele antes e depois da lua.

Tudo que ela queria fazer era cuidar dele, mas Remus – junto de Jamie e Sirius – estavam lentamente se tornando homens bem na frente dela e homens não queriam ser cuidados, não do jeito que Mia sentia que devia cuidar. Era pior com Remus, ela sabia, que tinha que competir com um lobo primitivo dentro dele, lutando por controle. Quando Mia parou de tentar proteger Remus, ela imediatamente notou a mudança nele, especialmente em momentos como esse quando parecia que o lobo interno dele sabia que estava protegendo Mia – mesmo com algo tão pequeno como um grande cachecol contra uma brisa fria.

"Obrigada," ela corou e o lobo dele secretamente estufou o peito, vendo a cor inundar as bochechas dela.

"Ao meu apito," disse Madame Hooch. "Três... dois... um..."

Com um rugido das arquibancadas, os jogadores deram impulso para o céu e Sirius observou de perto enquanto James voava rápido, alcançando a Goles antes de qualquer um dos dois times.

"E a Goles é pega imediatamente pelo Apanhador reserva da Grifinória, James Potter – Potter, acelerando, passa para Smythe – Smythe para Prewett, Prewett de volta para Potter e direto pela Goleira Sonserina Emma Vanity! Grifinória faz o primeiro gol do jogo!" O narrador gritava.

Mia e Remus torciam da arquibancada, gritando o nome de James e logo toda a parte da Grifinória estava gritando, "Potter! Potter! Potter!"

"Ah o ego dele nunca vai diminuir agora," Mia gemeu.

"Pelo menos, dessa vez, ele vai se gabar por algo que ele realmente fez," Remus sorriu.

"Posse agora da Sonserina," o narrador continuou. "Capitão Steve Laughalot não faz nada além de voar pelos aros da Grifinória. Laughalot lança e erra graças a um golpe do Batedor reserva, Sirius Black! Não tem nada de engraçado para os Sonserinos agora!"

James e Sirius estavam em seu elemento, e os dois garotos nunca se sentiram mais completos em seus anos em Hogwarts. James voava disparado pelo campo, desesperado para derrubar pelo menos uma cobra da vassoura. Sirius, no entanto, estava sendo surpreendentemente obediente, depois de ser mandado pelo Capitão do time para ficar perto do final do campo, para ajudar a Goleira a bloquear os aros, já que ela tinha acabado de ser liberada da Ala Hospitalar depois de quebrar o braço no mês passado.

E enquanto um brilho dourado voava através do campo, chamando a atenção dos dois Apanhadores, um brilho de outra coisa chamou a atenção de Sirius do outro lado do campo. Uma luz reluzindo em um cabelo loiro pálido. O sol acertou o cabelo em um ângulo tao certo que surpreendeu Sirius, porque enquanto todos os estudantes estavam com os olhos no jogo, esse loiro pálido deu as costas e subiu as arquibancadas lentamente até o topo.

"Cissa?" Sirius murmurou curiosamente se perguntando porque a prima estava ali. Ela odiava Quadribol, e Sirius sabia que Malfoy não jogava desde que era do terceiro ano e foi permanentemente banido por ter cometido muitas faltas. Sirius estreitou os olhos enquanto observava a prima, e quando ela abriu os braços como se fossem asas, Sirius percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

"Não!" Ele gritou e voou a toda velocidade, soltando o bastão de Batedor no processo enquanto ele se inclinava para frente da vassoura para ganhar mais velocidade ainda bem no momento em que Narcissa Black desaparecia por detrás das arquibancadas.

"Os dois Apanhadores estão na corrida pelo Pomo de Ouro – Ei, aquele é Black? Sirius Black saiu da formação e está indo em direção aos aros da Sonserina, sem Goles nas mãos, e parece que ele perdeu o bastão! Essa é uma nova jogada secreta?" O narrador perguntou. "Black voa a uma velocidade desconhecida para essa Cleansweep, com certeza. Black voa pelos aros da Sonserina e... e... depois das arquibancadas?"

Todos se levantaram para ver agora, ninguém prestando atenção no Pomo, que desviou a direção dos dois Apanhadores, fazendo que os dois voassem em direção ao chão. Sirius, ao mesmo tempo, mergulhava sobre a borda da arquibancada, se agarrando na vassoura e engasgou quando viu Narcissa à frente dele, caindo em direção à terra, seu corpo relaxado, como se ela não estivesse à espera do impacto.

"Cissa!" Sirius gritou e se inclinou ainda mais, segurando o pé esquerdo dela e apertando tão forte quanto ele podia enquanto puxava a vassoura para cima, freando a descida deles, mas não o suficiente. Sirius perdeu contato e observou enquanto ela caía, ainda uns bons 10 metros acima do chão. "Não!" Sirius berrou e apontou a vassoura direto para o chão, botando o pé no limite do apoio e se empurrava da vassoura, se lançando para baixo.

Ele estendeu a mão e a puxou com força uma vez que ele tinha um controle sobre sua prima, girando ao redor e a puxando para seus braços bem quando costas colidiram com o solo.

oOoOoOo

**22 de maio, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Quando os olhos cinzas de Sirius abriram de novo, estava tudo borrado.

"Cissa?" Foi a primeira coisa que ele murmurou enquanto se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Ele se lembrava do jogo, de ter visto a prima, e então cair até sentir dor. Sirius deixou escapar uma tosse alta e então gritou quando os músculos de suas costas esticaram. "Ai! Merda!" Ele berrou.

"Bem, é bom ver que você está acordado, Sr Black," Madame Pomfrey se aproximou. "Apesar de não poder dizer o mesmo da sua linguagem," ela estreitou os olhos para ele. "Eu vou deixar passar se você me disser quanta dor está sentindo."

Sirius, tirando vantagem da zona sem punição, soltou, "Uma dor fudida! Porra! Cu! O que diabos aconteceu?!" Ele estremeceu e, em seguida, olhou para Madame Pomfrey que o encarava com as mãos no quadril.

"Já acabou?" Ela perguntou.

Sirius deu uma breve inspiração e deixou escapar uma palavra, "Tetas".

Madame Pomfrey revirou os olhos. "Você vai ficar bem," ela fez uma careta. "Beba isso," ela empurrou uma poção para aliviar a dor nas mãos dele e Sirius tomou sem questionar. A dor deu uma lenta pulsação e foi embora, então Sirius de um suspiro de alívio.

"O que aconteceu?" Sirius finalmente perguntou.

"Você tencionou suas costas, puxando vários músculos ao bater no chão, e fraturou um par de vértebras da coluna vertebral, jovem," Madame Pomfrey suspirou com irritação. "Você está aqui há vários dias, inconsciente na maioria deles, o que é bom, considerando o que eu tive que fazer para reparar o dano muscular e ósseo. Você não teria gostado nem um pouco," ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

"Mia vai me matar," Sirius gemeu. Ela esteve preocupada com ele se machucar no jogo, e ele tinha transbordado o copo da preocupação dela. Apesar de tecnicamente ele poder argumentar que não tinha se machucado jogando Quadribol. "Onde está minha prima? Ela está bem?"

"Narcissa Black?" A Medibruxa perguntou. "Ela vai ficar bem," ela disse simplesmente e então foi embora.

"Espera! O que houve com ela?" Sirius chamou Madame Pomfrey. "Ela está bem?" Ele gritou, mas não teve resposta. "Alguém pelo menos pode me dizer se nós vencemos o jogo?" Sirius gemeu.

"Realmente, isso é tudo que você consegue pensar agora?!" Mia gritou enquanto irrompia pela enfermaria, as portas batendo nas paredes, seguida de perto por James, Remus e Peter. "Você quase morreu, seu idiota! Você sabe quão preocupada eu fique? Quão preocupados _todos_ nós ficamos?!" Os cabelos dela se agitavam enquanto ela encarava os olhos cinzas de Sirius Black, que parecia sorrir em resposta.

Godric, ele amava quando ela ficava irritada.

"Sentiu saudades, gatinha?" Sirius sorriu.

Mia deixou escapar um longo grito de frustração e foi embora, usando a varinha para abrir as portas.

"Ah, ela com certeza sentiu saudades," Sirius assentiu. "Muito bem, companheiros," ele olhou para os amigos. "Primeiro, nós vencemos? Segundo, onde diabos está minha prima?"

"Bem, nós vencemos," James sorriu. "Até garantimos nossos lugares no time contanto que você esteja melhor para jogar em Setembro," ele passou os dedos pelo já bagunçado cabelo enquanto olhava para o amigo machucado. "Jogadores titulares, não apenas reservas."

"E quanto a sua prima," Remus franziu o cenho. "Ela está bem. Nada que uma Poção Calmante e uma Relaxante de Músculos não resolvessem. Você, por outro lado, tomou todo o impacto," ele balançou a cabeça e Sirius evitou seu olhar por um momento. Sirius sabia que se alguém entendia como era estar quebrado na Ala Hospitalar seria o amigo lobisomem, e o pensamento o fez sentir culpa por ter reclamado tanto, minutos antes.

"A maioria das pessoas pensa que ela tropeçou," James explicou. "Muitos Corvinais estão espalhando rumores que uma menina a empurrou porque tem ciúmes do casamento com Malfoy," James disse, revirando os olhos.

"O que _Mia_ pensa?" Sirius perguntou e os três garotos levantaram as sobrancelhas em silencio. "Ah vao se ferrar," Sirius gemeu. "Eu sei que ela tem uma teoria. Ela sabe tudo!"

"Mia acha que alguém lançou uma _Imperius_ em Narcissa," Remus sussurrou. "Que alguém a _fez_ pular."

"Malfoy," Sirius rosnou.

"Mia também acha. Mas vocês não podem provar," Remus balançou a cabeça. "Mia já foi falar com Dumbledore. Da última vez que ouvimos, Narcissa disse que foi um acidente. Ela usou a desculpa do tropeço," o lobisomem franziu o cenho.

"De jeito nenhum," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Minhas primas andam com livros na cabeça equilibrando desde os quatro anos," ele insistiu. "Narcissa não iria simplesmente tropeçar. Se Mia acha que alguém lançou a _Imperius_ em Narcissa, então eu acredito. E tem que ser Malfoy. Ele a estava ameaçando na maldita festa de noivado, minutos antes da irmã dela receber um Crucio no chão!" Ele gritou.

"O que?!" James estava boquiaberto. "Quando diabos _isso_ aconteceu?!"

"Merda," Sirius gemeu. Ele não queria contar isso a ninguém. "Olha, é... isso é coisa da minha família, ok," ele olhou para longe dos amigos, rosnando enquanto conseguia sentir pena saindo de cada um deles. "Minha prima Andromeda casou com um Nascido Trouxa e teve uma filha, o que causou um alvoroço nos velhos da minha família," ele zombou. "Mas esse não é o ponto. Eu ouvi Malfoy dizer a Narcissa para endireitar as prioridades dela ou ele iria _fazer_ isso por ela. Então, disse a ela que o casamento só poderia ser cancelado com morte.

"Aurores foram chamados," Peter falou. "Malfoy estava no café da manhã hoje. Ele não foi preso."

"Sua prima estava sentada com ele," James deu de ombros como se pedisse desculpas. "Se ele realmente fez isso com ela, então ele se safou e Narcissa não parece que vai acusá-lo nem nada," ele franziu o cenho.

"Por que Mia acha que foi Lucius?" Sirius perguntou curioso. "É óbvio para mim, mas eu estou curioso."

"Eu não tenho certeza," Remus coçou o lado da cabeça. "Ela apenas disse que Lucius Malfoy era um monstro que não pensa duas vezes ao tornar a própria esposa em uma marionete," ele disse. "Então ela..." Remus franziu o cenho. "Ela disse que ele mereceu o que teve. Eu não sei o que isso significa."

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Provavelmente a brincadeira," ele assentiu. "Ela encantou a porta do Salão Comunal, trancou todos os Sonserinos do lado de fora," ele deixou um sorriso aparecer enquanto abaixava a voz. "Deve ser isso. Ah, isso me lembra uma coisa. Mia mencionou a palavra _mapa_ durante a brincadeira e isso me deixou pensando..."


	28. Apenas Cicatrizes

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Oito: Apenas Cicatrizes

 _"...Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me..."  
(Fuckin' Perfect - Pink)

**17 de julho, 1973**

**Mansão Potter**

O verão deles antes do terceiro ano em Hogwarts foi repleto de algo que Mia não estava familiarizada até muito recentemente: _diversão_.

Sirius se recuperou do que foi oficialmente rotulado de "Ferimento de Quadribol", e apesar da insistência de Narcissa de que Lucius _não_ estava por trás do acidente, Sirius fez uma grande confusão no Grande Salão no último dia de aula, onde ele socou Malfoy bem no meio da cara e ganhou uns meses de detenção quando as aulas voltassem em Setembro. Suas últimas palavras para sua prima antes que ele fosse puxado para longe do noivo dela foram, "Você me deve uma dívida de vida, Narcissa Black!"

Sirius chegou na Mansão Potter depois de três horas inteiras sozinho com sua família no Grimmauld Place Número 12. Aparentemente, para Walburga deixá-lo ir tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi ameaçar falar com o Profeta Diário e providenciar uma entrevista exclusiva sobre como o recém-infame Sirius Black foi ao resgate da prima, enquanto o próprio noivo dela estava sumido. Ele prometeu que ia incluir uma descrição detalhada de como era se sentir um herói e que ele já tinha perdoado Lucius Malfoy por nem ter agradecido. Vários termos depreciativos foram gritados para ele, bem como um grande vaso antigo antes que Sirius abrisse a rede de Flu e desaparecesse para a Mansão Potter, onde ficaria até o resto do verão, embora fosse raro para James e Sirius serem realmente vistos, já que os dois tinham jogado Quadribol sem parar pelo campo perto dos pomares.

Até que Mia ficou muito entediada e, lá pelo final de Julho, foi procurar pelos garotos, e os encontrou fazendo um intervalo no que ela tinha certeza que era o décimo segundo jogo. James levou Sirius através do grande pomar e saíram do lado de um rio que cruzava o limite da propriedade. Era isolado e lindo e Mia se amaldiçoou por não ter explorado o terreno antes. Ela pensou em perguntar a Jamie porque ele nunca mostrou o rio para ela antes, mas Sirius estava ali e iria parecer suspeito que Mia – que supostamente viveu na Mansão Potter a vida inteira – não soubesse onde a terra terminava. Determinada em compensar o último verão quando ela passou todo o tempo dentro de casa suando, Mia perguntou aos pais se eles poderiam receber uns amigos para nadar no rio.

James e Sirius adoraram a ideia, mas Mia não estava feliz com o planejamento deles.

"O aniversário de Peter é nessa sexta, nós deveríamos trazê-lo para uma festa!" James disse animado e Sirius pareceu concordar com a ideia de surpreender o amigo, mas Mia soltou um rápido, "Não!"

"Por que não?" James perguntou.

"Eu não posso essa sexta," ela disse antes de dar a pior desculpa possível, mas sabendo que iria terminar com a discussão. "Coisa de garota," ela disse e forçou ficar envergonhada. Os dois garotos concordaram na hora e evitaram o olhar dela, o que foi bom porque ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

"Que tal terça que vem?" Mia sorriu.

"Por que?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não sei," ela deu de ombros. "Só parece ser um bom dia para se estar com a família e os amigos. Para comemorar," ela sorriu e foi embora.

"Tá bem," James concordou. "Avise seus amigos e os mande vir para cá no dia 31 de Julho!" James falou com sua irmã e depois acrescentou rapidamente, "e não esquece de convidar a Evans!"

"Você acha que elas vão usar biquínis como as minhas garotas da motocicleta?" Sirius sorriu, os olhos cinzas brilhando na luz do sol enquanto ele olhava Mia que estava voltando para a Mansão para organizar a festa.

Ela sempre tinha sido pequena e magra, mas os anos estavam sendo tão bons para a garota quanto para os garotos. Claro que Sirius sempre achou os olhos dela maravilhosos. A cor do chocolate. Ela era adorável quando ria e mais ainda quando estava irritada, principalmente com ele. As bochechas dela ficariam vermelhas e o cabelo dela se agitaria. Em uma certa manhã algumas semanas antes das férias de verão, Sirius acordou de um sonho com o pensamento de enterrar os dedos na confusão de cachos dela. Ele culpou as revistas de motocicletas por colocar os pensamentos em sua cabeça. Não que isso importasse, já que ele se recusou a parar de lê-las.

"Mia está muito boa," Sirius murmurou com um sorriso, olhando de soslaio para a morena enquanto ela se afastava dele, completamente distraído até que algo duro o atingiu no lado da cabeça. "Ai!"

"Minha irmã não está boa!" James soltou. "E ela com certeza não vai vestir um maldito biquíni. Isso é uma coisa Trouxa," o bruxo de cabelos bagunçados resmungou para o melhor amigo que só riu em resposta da sua raiva.

"Evans é uma Nascida-Trouxa, talvez _ela_ use um," Sirius apontou e de uma vez só o sangue foi embora do rosto de James.

"Hipócrita," Sirius gargalhou.

oOoOoOo

**31 de julho, 1973**

**Mansão Potter**

"Eu não acredito que você comprou isso," Mia riu enquanto ela, Alice e Lily estavam no seu quarto na Mansão, enquanto Mary estava parada com as mãos no quadril sorrindo orgulhosamente, vestindo seu novo biquíni com estampa listrada.

"Onde você arranjou isso?" Alice estava boquiaberta.

"Na parte Trouxa da França," Mary sorriu e, sem nenhum traço de modéstia ou vergonha, ajustou o decote. "Vocês acham que Sirius vai gostar?" Ela piscou e Mia começou a ferver visivelmente. Imediatamente todas as garotas se viraram para ela enquanto o rosto dela ficava vermelho.

"Ah meu Godric," Mary estava reluzente. "Você gosta do Sirius!"

"Não gosto não!" Mia rebateu.

"Está tudo bem," Mary riu. "Olhem para o garoto," ela sorriu. "Ele é pura perfeição."

"Não diga isso a _ele_ , a cabeça dele já é grande o bastante," Lily revirou os olhos. "Mia, por que você nunca nos contou que gostava do Sirius?" Ela perguntou para a amiga de cabelo encaracolado, nervosamente botando os braços na frente do maiô rosa que usava, se sentindo estranha e desconfortável considerando que James Potter já a encarou bastante nessa manhã e isso foi antes dela estar praticamente nua. A única razão para ela ter ido era que todos os seus amigos – exceto Severus – iriam.

"Eu não disse nada porque não há nada para dizer," Mia bufou e foi para o banheiro, deixando a porta um dedo aberta enquanto vestia o maiô todo preto. Ela olhou para si mesma no espelho, frustrada que bem quando ela pensou que tinha superado sua fase estranha na vida, ela foi jogada para trás no tempo para reviver a maldita experiência de novo. "Nós somos novas e não deveríamos estar concentradas em garotos agora," ela olhou com raiva enquanto saía do banheiro, deixando a porta aberta para Alice entrar para se trocar.

"Por que não?" Mary deu de ombros. "Eles _nos_ olham todo o tempo, acho que é justo nós olharmos de volta," ela sorriu e Mia corou.

"Eles olham para _você_ ," Mia insistiu.

"Ah eles olham para você também, amiga," Mary riu. "Eu flagrei Adrian Abbott tentando olhar para dentro da sua blusa em Poções no ano passado," ela admitiu e Mia arregalou os olhos.

"Isso é horrível! Ele é um Sonserino!" Mia gritou.

"Ele também é maravilhoso," Mary sorriu.

"Você acha que todos são maravilhosos," Lily revirou os olhos.

"Eu aprecio a beleza," Mary concordou com um suspiro como se estivesse refletindo sobre todas as maravilhas do mundo. Lily e Mia se olharam e riram da amiga. "Então, está bem, você não gosta do Sirius," Mary deu de ombros. "Isso significa que você não se importaria se eu o agarrasse hoje?"

Mia empalideceu e fechou os punhos bem forte, o que Mary notou imediatamente.

"Viu?" Ela apontou divertida. "Ok, ok," Mary sorriu com deboche. "Sirius está fora dos limites."

"Todos os meus meninos estão fora dos limites," Mia esclareceu, uma estranha sensação de posse passando por ela. Visões de Lavender Brown engolindo Ron e Cho Chang quebrando o coração de Harry passaram pelos olhos dela e ela balançou a cabeça. Não desta vez.

"Você não pode ter _todos_ para você!" Mary gargalhou.

"Está bem, Lily pode ficar com James," Mia concordou e Lily se virou, olhando para a amiga furiosa. Mia apenas sorriu em resposta, mas se recusou a falar o contrário.

" _Alice_ gosta do James," Mary apontou.

Mia balançou a cabeça. "Alice pode ficar com Frank," ela insistiu e tanto Mary quanto Lily riram. "O que?" Ela olhou para as amigas. "Me digam que eles não são perfeitos um para o outro e eu retiro o que disse," ela prometeu, cruzando os braços desafiadoramente.

"Uau, eles realmente são," Lily levantou uma sobrancelha depois de pensar genuinamente sobre isso por um minuto.

"Quem é realmente o que?" Alice disse enquanto saía do banheiro usando um maiô florido.

"Você e Frank, perfeitos um para o outro," Mary respondeu.

De repente, Alice corou até o dedão do pé e cobriu a boca. "Como vocês sabem?!" Ela esperneou.

"Sabemos o que?" Mary arregalou os olhos. Isso era uma fofoca de verdade. Alice balançou a cabeça e tentou correr, mas Mary era muito rápida e derrubou a garota no chão.

"Sem chance, você não vai escapar! Você tem um segredo e eu vou descobrir ou morrer tentando, Alice Brown!" Ela virou a garota, montando em sua cintura e prendendo os braços dela do lado da cabeça, evitando que Alice escondesse o rubor que se alastrou pelo rosto dela e o sorriso bobo.

"Eu o beijei!" Alice finalmente soltou e todas as outras três garotas se engasgaram.

"Hmmm," Mary sentou nas pernas de Alice e sorriu. "Frank Longbottom, quem diria?" Ela riu. "Aí está, Lily," Mary sorriu com deboche, "Nossa pequena Alice está toda crescida e superou James Potter. Ele é todo seu."

"Eu não quero o Potter!" Lily gritou em voz alta. "Se eu gostasse de alguém – o que não é verdade – provavelmente seria do Remus!"

Mary sorriu e a mandíbula de Mia enrijeceu.

"Como eu disse," Mia se contraiu. "Os meus meninos estão fora dos limites," ela cruzou os braços.

"E quanto ao resto de nós?" Mary riu, finalmente saindo de cima da Alice e deixando a menina levantar. "Devemos morrer como velhas bruxas, apenas nós e nossos gatos?" Ela sorriu brilhantemente e Mia não pôde evitar dar um sorriso dramaticamente doce.

"Está bem, você pode ficar com Peter," Mia bufou.

"Eca, eu não quero o Pettigrew! Ele sempre está me encarando em Feitiços. É assustador!" Mary estremeceu e todas as garotas riram.

oOoOoOo

"Então," Sirius disse orgulhoso enquanto voltava para o quarto de James onde os meninos estavam se trocando. "Os sons estavam um pouco abafados, mas o que eu ouvi foi que Evans ainda odeia James mas talvez goste do Remus, exceto que ela diz que não gosta de ninguém. Brown _gostava_ do James, mas aparentemente Frank esqueceu de mencionar que ele ficou com o passarinho," os olhos de Sirius recaíram sobre o rosto pálido do amigo.

" _Ela me_ beijou!" Frank gritou se defendendo.

"Bom para você, amigo," Sirius piscou e continuou. "McDonald me quer," ele sorriu. "Muito, imagino," ele disse como se fosse óbvio. "Mas Mia esta desesperadamente apaixonada por mim e determinada a ser a próxima Senhora da Casa Black," ele sorriu. "James, você quer ser o meu padrinho?" Ele perguntou e se esquivou de um soco. "Só estou tirando uma com a sua cara," Sirius gargalhou, "Mia quer Remus também," ele riu.

"O que?" Remus arregalou os olhos.

"Parem de falar da minha irmã!" James rugiu.

"Eu acho que é justo já que ela estava falando de nós," Sirius soltou uma risada meio latido. "Supera isso, amigo," ele deu um tapinha no ombro de James. "Nós temos coisas maiores para nos preocuparmos."

"Como o que?" James estreitou os olhos.

"Como meter uma surra em Adrian Abbott quando voltarmos para a escola," Sirius rosnou baixo.

"Elas falaram algo de mim?" Peter falou do canto do quarto e Sirius franziu o cenho.

"Foi mal, Peter, má sorte."

oOoOoOo

Vinte minutos depois e os nove adolescentes estavam no rio, metade já na água aproveitando o tempo maravilhoso. Mia precisou pensar em Cormac McLaggen para não corar ao ver os meninos andando pelo pomar, sem camisa e praticamente brilhando ao sol. As outras garotas não tinham tido sucesso em esconder o olhar de aprovação, apesar de Lily ter tomado um outro caminho mais alto para esconder o rosto.

James passou o tempo mergulhando dos ramos da árvore para as partes mais profundas do rio, fazendo cambalhotas e balas de canhão, voltando à tona na esperança de que Lily tivesse visto ele – apenas para ficar desapontado, mas nunca desistindo da sua missão para se mostrar ainda mais. Frank e Alice estavam do outro lado do rio, conversando baixinho e Mia não conseguiu não sorrir enquanto via a amiga pegar a mão de Frank e entrelaçar os dedos inocentemente.

Remus estava deitado embaixo de um carvalho gigante, livro na mão, ocasionalmente olhando para assistir enquanto Peter não conseguia manter a atenção de Mary enquanto contava à ela a história sobre como ele fez, com sucesso, uma Solução Redutora, apesar de ter ser uma poção do terceiro ano. Mary foi educada o suficiente para não dizer ao menino que preferia ouvir que ele poderia realizar um Feitiço Alargador.

"Isso," Lily disse com um grande sorriso enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de Sirius e Mia. "É chamado de rádio," ela explicou como se tivesse sido a nova professora de Estudos Trouxas. Mia observou com uma expressão divertida no rosto enquanto Sirius sorria para a ruiva com os braços cruzados. "É um dispositivo portátil que os trouxas usam para ouvir música." Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos verdes foram de Sirius até Mia e o sorriso caiu. "E ... e ... vocês têm versões mágicas, né?" Ela os encarou.

"Sim," Mia admitiu com uma risada.

"Mas continua," Sirius a encorajou. "Me conte sobre essa coisa chamada música," ele disse sarcasticamente. "O que é... muzika?"

Lily o encarou e Sirius riu.

"Você é engraçada, Evans," Sirius sorriu enquanto ela balançava a cabeça, falhando em esconder um sorriso enquanto saía de perto deles, salvando Mary das histórias de Peter. "Os Trouxas são ótimos," Sirius comentou olhando para o rádio e o ligando.

"Você já ouviu música Trouxa?" Mia perguntou.

"Já," Sirius assentiu, brincando com os botões e teclas. "Eu costumava me esgueirar para Londres Trouxa quando minha Mãe me levava para o Beco Diagonal," ele sorriu com a memória. "Tinha uma loja de discos que eu me escondia."

"Eu não sabia disso," Mia disse com um sorriso.

"Porque eu acabei de te contar," ele disse com uma piscadela. "Ah, dane-se" ele disse com uma voz frustrada e pegou a varinha, tocando o topo do rádio que estava apenas fazendo barulho de estática, mas agora tocava música Trouxa alta e clara.

" _... I'm gonna need somebody to lean on..._ " O rádio tocou e Mia sorriu.

"Eu amo essa música," ela falou muito feliz. "Na verdade, ela me lembra você, Sirius."

" _... Please, swallow your pride... If I have things you need to borrow..._ "

"Engolir o meu orgulho?" Sirius zombou. "Improvável, gatinha," ele bateu a varinha no rádio de novo. "Mas já que estamos fazendo dedicações musicais..." ele disse com um sorriso diabólico e o rádio brilhou roxo quando a ponta da varinha o tocou.

" _... Let's get it on..._ "

"Absolutamente não!" Mia fez uma careta e tocou a varinha no rádio, fazendo a música mudar mais uma vez.

" _... Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me..._ "

Mia riu. "Assim está melhor," ela disse com os olhos cerrados.

"Já estou no meio caminho," Sirius sorriu sombriamente para ela e tocou no rádio novamente com sua varinha.

" _... Touch me in the morning, and then just walk away..._ "

Mia fez uma careta. "Você está fazendo isso de propósito."

"Estou?" Ele riu. "Tem algum problema, Srta Potter?"

Mia tocou o rádio de novo.

" _... And they called it puppy love..._ "

Mia deu uma gargalhada histérica alta o suficiente para que todos se virasse e a olhassem boquiabertos. Sirius ficou ali, com uma expressão divertida no rosto, enquanto tentava entender o que, exatamente, era tão engraçado. Mia continuou a rir, tombando para o lado e segurando as costelas firmemente até que Sirius encantou a música novamente.

" _... You'll be the queen of my highway... my motorcycle mama..._ "

Sirius sorriu e Mia revirou os olhos, encantando o rádio imediatamente.

" _... You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you..._ "

"Vocês já acabaram com... seja lá o que estiverem fazendo?" Mary fez uma careta da borda do rio, onde ela e Lily tinham estendido as toalhas e deitado, com óculos escuros nos rostos.

"Brigando?" Mia perguntou.

"Preliminares?" Sirius riu baixo e aparentemente só Mia e Remus ouviram.

"Apenas deixe a droga da música tocar por mais de cinco segundos!" Lily soltou, os olhos verdes brilhando ao sol.

"Está bem," Sirius deu de ombros. "Mas não _essa_ música. Ela não vai ganhar," ele sorriu para Mia e tocou o rádio mais uma vez.

" _... And there he was this young boy... A stranger to my eyes..._ "

Mia franziu o cenho. Se ele ainda estivesse brincando, de repente não era mais tão divertido. Ela conhecia esse Sirius há dois anos e mesmo assim, a qualquer hora que ela olhassem para aqueles belos olhos cinzas, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era nos olhos igualmente belos de um homem em algum lugar no futuro. Mia olhou para longe de Sirius, algo que era difícil de fazer já que ele se recusava a parar de olhá-la, ou até mesmo sair da bolha pessoal dela.

" _... Strumming my pain with his fingers... Singing my life with his words... Killing me softly with his song..._ "

"O que houve, gatinha?" Sirius perguntou. "Você não estava sorrindo há dois segundos? Quer que eu mande McDonald e Evans se danarem e deixarem a gente se divertir?" Ele sorriu e esticou a mão, botando um cacho de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

" _... I felt all flushed with fever... Embarrassed by the crowd..._ "

"Estou bem, Sirius," ela mentiu. "Apenas distraída. Pensando na escola," ela mentiu de novo. "Só falta um mês e eu vou sentir falta daqui," ela apontou para o rio e o pomar. "É bom estar longe, sem ter que se preocupar com ninguém. Meu pequeno mundinho onde todos que eu quero que fiquem a salvo permanecem a salvo," ela admitiu baixinho.

"Você se preocupa demais, amor," Sirius disse e se inclinou, largando a cabeça no colo dela como sempre fazia, só que não estar vestindo nada além de um maiô dessa vez, de repente, fazia parecer bem menos inocente, e Mia congelou. "Você precisar relaxar, mulher. O mundo não vai acabar apenas porque nós saímos da nossa bolha protetora," ele fez beicinho, pegando a mão dela e botando em sua cabeça, em um pedido silencioso para ela fazer cafuné.

" _... he sang like he knew me... In all my dark despair... And then he looked right through me.. As if I wasn't there..._ "

"Você não entende," Mia franziu o cenho e o empurrou, se levantando e imediatamente indo até Remus como se ele fosse a única pessoa ali no rio com ela. Ela suspirou e sentou ao lado dele, instintivamente botando a cabeça no ombro dele, ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Quer que eu o afogue para você?" Remus perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, nem se dando ao trabalho de tirar os olhos do livro, apesar dele ter inclinado a cabeça um pouco para o lado, a fim de descansar a cima da dela.

"Estou cansada da visão otimista dele com tudo," ela revirou os olhos. "Vive dizendo para eu relaxar como se não tivesse nada de errado no mundo. Como se eu fosse ignorar todas as coisas com que eu me preocupo."

"Parece familiar," Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não começa," ela suspirou. "Sirius tentando me animar não é nada parecido comigo tentando fazer a mesma coisa com você," ela insistiu. "Ele não me conhece. Não como..." _como ele deveria conhecer_. "Não como você."

"Suposição justa, suponho," Remus assentiu. "Exceto que ele te conhece _sim_. Só porque ele não senta e conversa sobre livros e sonhos e medos com você regularmente não significa que ele não se importa," ele sorriu tristemente. "Ele apenas está agindo fora do normal porque ele acha que você gosta dele," Remus admitiu e, em seguida, observou-a com muito cuidado.

Um rubor subiu pelas bochechas dela e o nariz de Remus torceu com a visão.

"Isso é ridículo," Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Nem tanto," ele balançava a cabeça agora. "Você está linda hoje, a propósito," ele disse voltando a olhar para o livro, não querendo ver a reação dela. Mas ele não pôde evitar ouvir ela prender a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos dela aumentarem. O seu próprio padrão mudou para quase acompanhar o dela e, apesar dele estar aterrorizado por dizer algo assim depois de Sirius ter feito uma jogada óbvia, Remus não conseguiu não se sentir um pouco orgulhoso sabendo que o seu comentário a afetou fisicamente.

"Você também está bonito," Mia sorriu e Remus fez uma careta. "O que?" Ela franziu o cenho e imediatamente percebeu que ele não só era o único deles que não tinha pisado na água até agora, como também era o único garoto ainda de camisa. James e Sirius estavam estendidos no chão em suas figuras pálidas, e, apesar de ser excepcionalmente esguio e em extrema necessidade de uso de protetor solar, Frank também estava sem camisa. Até Peter tinha tirado a camisa, ansioso em mostrar que sua gordura de bebê estava indo embora graças a um surto de crescimento no verão.

"Você está me encarando," Remus comentou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você ainda está de camisa," ela replicou e de repente os olhos dele arregalaram e ele corou.

"Você sabe por que," Remus franziu o cenho.

"Elas são apenas cicatrizes, Remus," Mia sorriu tristemente para ele. " _'Do sofrimento emergiram os espíritos mais fortes, as personalidades mais sólidas marcadas com cicatrizes.'_ " Ela estendeu a mão e gentilmente tocou o lado das costelas dele onde ela sabia que tinha três cicatrizes longas e profundas. "Você é lindo."

Os olhos verdes suaves de Remus se voltaram para ela e suas sobrancelhas subiram juntas em espanto e confusão para a garota que ele não conseguia entender completamente. Ele queria dizer algo. Dizer que a achava linda também. Mas ele não conseguia encontrar a coragem, então ele quebrou o contato visual, limpou a garganta e sorriu. "Quem era esse?"

"Khalil Gibran," ela responde com um suspiro. "Poeta."

"Bruxo?" Remus perguntou, jogando o jogo deles.

"Trouxa," Mia sorriu.


	29. Todo Mundo é Perigoso

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Vinte e Nove: Todo Mundo é Perigoso

 _"...I believe I can see the future_  
Cause I repeat the same routine  
I think I used to have a purpose  
But then again  
That might have been a dream..."  
(Every Day is Exactly the Same - Nine Inch Nails)

**2 de setembro, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

Nos primeiros dias de volta a Hogwarts, Remus quase se sentiu normal.

Ainda faltava uma semana para a lua cheia e ele quase não a sentia se aproximando. Apesar de ficar envergonhado por admitir, Mia estava certa no ano anterior ao sugerir que as transformações dele estavam ficando piores por causa do crescimento dele. Apesar dele ter crescido três centímetros nesse verão, as transformações não estavam tão ruins quanto as do ano passado – ainda agonizantes ao ponto de desejar desmaiar – mas não tão ruins. As dores, espasmos e náusea que vinham com a aproximação da lua, eram lidadas em parte com um suprimento enorme de chocolate que os amigos deram no ano passado. O suprimento acabou em dois meses, infelizmente, mas graças a Capa da Invisibilidade de James e algumas noites de aventura pelo castelo Sirius encontrou o que chamou de 'a descoberta mais maravilhosa do mundo'. Remus e os outros três Marotos encontraram o mais glorioso segredo que Hogwarts tinha escondido até então: um túnel secreto que levava a Doces de Mel.

Bem manejado com açúcar e ansioso para as aulas que começariam na manhã seguinte, Remus se afundou nos travesseiros espalhados em sua cama de dossel, acolhendo a noite com um livro em suas mãos, enquanto os três companheiros se esgueiraram para comer um terceiro e quarto jantar dos elfos domésticos nos pisos da cozinha abaixo deles. Foi só quando ele bocejou e se deu conta de um aroma no ar que Remus se lembrou de outro sintoma infeliz de Licantropia que até muito recentemente permaneceu dormente: excitação.

"Jamie?" Remus ouviu Mia sussurrar baixinho e ele fechou os olhos, deixando a essência dela inundá-lo como o rio atrás da Mansão Potter tinha feito quando Mia o convenceu a nadar nele com ela. A água estava gelada – o que ajudava – mas o cheiro no ar que agora o preenchia era quente. _Muito_ quente. Remus engoliu e tentou ficar quieto.

"Sirius?" Ele ouviu ela sussurrar em seguida e uma parte dele se irritou quando a ouviu puxar as cortinas para longe da cama em frente a dele.

Ela veio à procura do irmão, claro, e Remus imediatamente assumiu que era por causa dos pesadelos, algo que só piorava após o regresso inicial para Hogwarts a cada ano. Ele se sentia péssimo por ela e queria ajuda, mas – apesar do fato da cama de Sirius ser diretamente do lado da de James – Remus não conseguia evitar se ofender com o fato de que, uma vez que ela tinha encontrado a cama do irmão vazia, ela tinha ido para Sirius logo em seguida.

Ele ouviu passos e arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia que ela não iria encontrar o bruxo de cabelos cor negros na cama, o que significava que ela iria procurar por ele agora, mas ele ainda não estava preparado enquanto o cheiro dela chegava mais e mais perto, então ele fechou os olhos bem forte para tentar se focar em outra coisa. Era uma coisa normal para um rapaz de quase catorze anos ter que lidar com excitação, principalmente com a vizinhança cheia de meninas, mas outra coisa totalmente diferente para um menino de quase catorze anos que tinha um lobo nervoso dentro da cabeça.

"Remus?" Ele finalmente ouviu o sussurro dela e gemeu baixinho, forçando o som a descer pela garganta enquanto tentava esquecer que ela o tinha chamado de lindo um mês atrás com as mãos nas cicatrizes dele, nada além de uma camisa de algodão impedindo que ela o tocasse na pele.

"Sim?" Ele estremeceu e puxou as cortinas revelando uma Mia triste com o cabelo bagunçado – o que não ajudava – mexendo com os dedos nervosamente. "Você está bem, amor?" Ele perguntou, um olhar de profunda preocupação enquanto percebia uma trilha de lágrimas no rosto dela.

" _Você_ está bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada. "Ah, você esta doente? Eu achei que estivesse melhorando. Eu vou embora," ela franziu o cenho e se virou.

"Não, não é nada," mentira. "Não está relacionado ao lobo, pelo menos," mentira. "Acho que comi muito no jantar," mentira.

"Ah," Mia concordou e nervosamente mordeu o canto do lábio, olhando para o chão.

"Pesadelos?" Ele perguntou suavemente e ela hesitou antes de assentir. "Eu não sei quando James vai voltar. Os idiotas correram para a cozinha no segundo em que chegamos ao dormitório," ele admitiu, uma parte dele irritada que James não estivesse ali para cuidar da irmã. O lobo interior dele estava grato que ele estivesse sozinho, a única pessoa que poderia cuidar da menina.

"Ah," ela suspirou, envergonhada. "Eu deveria só... Godric, isso é ridículo," ela revirou os olhos. "Estou velha e não consigo dormir sem meu maldito irmão," ela fungou e Remus sabia com certeza que ela tinha acordado chorando do que quer que fosse que estivesse a atormentando.

"Você quer..." ele começou antes que tivesse a chance de pensar na pergunta, mas era muito tarde. Ele tinha que perguntar agora. "... precisa de companhia?" Ele disse, reformulando a original, ' _... quer subir?'_ com algo que ele achou mais apropriado. Tinha mais de um ano desde que eles compartilharam uma cama, e na época parecia inocente, especialmente porque James e Sirius também estavam lá com eles, guardando Mia no meio deles como se fossem protegê-la dos sonhos. Eles mal tinham doze anos na época. Droga, a maioria deles ainda bebia o suco de abobora de canudo. Mas agora...

"Não tem problema?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Venha," Remus girou para o lado, chutando as cobertas e permitindo que ela escorregasse para debaixo delas. Ele colocou o livro na cama, de alguma forma usando as páginas para evitar que o corpo dela tocasse o dele enquanto ela se aninhava debaixo do cobertor e fechava as cortinas atrás dela, bloqueando os feixes de luz que a lua no céu permitia entrar no quarto .

Ele ficou momentaneamente se lembrando das muitas vezes em que ela se arrastou até a cama dele na enfermaria na manhã após a transformação, depois que ela tinha acabado de curar o corpo ensanguentado e quebrado dele. No início, havia sido a cura para sua alma tê-la ali, querendo tocá-lo e mostrando bondade, mas depois de tanto tempo tornou-se cada vez mais difícil contar tanto com ela. Agora, com a cabeça dela aninhada contra ele, ele de repente era o protetor, e seu logo deu um uivo de aprovação. Ele ficou em silêncio absoluto, não querendo perguntar sobre o pesadelo ou as lágrimas secas. Esse era o conforto da amizade deles. Palavras não eram necessárias.

No momento em que ela caiu no sono, o sonolento Remus não conseguiu mais se segurar. Ele se inclinou para frente e enfiou o nariz nos cachos dela e inspirou profundamente, na esperança de que se ele se acostumasse com o cheiro dela não iria se sentir com desejo cada vez que ela aparecesse. Ele expirou lentamente com o cenho franzido. _Claro que não iria funcionar._ A ânsia por inalar o cheiro dela aumentou de forma constante e ele se perdeu, enterrando o nariz em sua juba de cachos novamente.

Só então ele ouviu a porta do dormitório abrir e os três amigos retornarem.

"Não leve para o pessoal, Pete," James disse consoladoramente.

"O maldito elfo domestico me chamou de gordo," Peter amargamente resmungou e entrou no banheiro para tomar banho.

"Ela não parecia que estava tentando ofender. Só disse que nenhum outro bruxo apreciava a comida dela tanto quanto ele. Nenhuma vez," Sirius explodiu em um ataque de risos.

"Shh!" Remus sibilou rapidamente, chutando as cortinas ao redor da cama.

"O que tem de errado?" James perguntou levantando a varinha defensivamente, atravessando o quarto na escuridão em direção à cama de Remus.

" _Lumos_ ," Remus murmurou e segurou a varinha no alto para olhar James, então moveu a luz para a menina que dormir ao lado dele.

James levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento e depois assentiu entendendo com uma careta enquanto caminhava até o dossel de Remus, colocando a varinha no bolso de trás e jogando a capa da invisibilidade sobre o malão ao pé da cama do amigo. James deu ao amigo um sorriso agradecido. "Obrigado," ele disse antes de se inclinar para a frente e pegar a irmã nos braços.

Sirius franziu o cenho enquanto via as mãos de Mia agarrarem inconscientemente James. "Ainda ruins?" Ele perguntou nervosamente, já sabendo a resposta.

Ele praticamente morou com os Potters durante todo o verão e ouviu James levantar pelo menos uma vez por semana, desaparecendo pelo corredor para cuidar de Mia que gritava. Sirius queria ter ido com ele na maioria das vezes, mas a ideia de acordar ao lado de Mia era algo que, de repente, o deixava nervoso. Um ano antes não tinha nenhum problema com a ideia de acordar ao lado da menina, até porque James sempre estava lá. Mas agora, mesmo que ele escondesse os verdadeiros pensamentos com sarcasmo e eventual flerte, Sirius sentia que algo incontrolável o puxava para ela, e a falta de controle o assustava totalmente.

"Ainda ruins," James concordou e Sirius e Remus observaram o amigo levar a irmã para a cama dele e deitar com ela em silêncio. Todos os três garotos trocaram um olhar de frustração e desespero. Todos eles bruxos e nenhum tinha ideia de como consertar a única pessoa que eles juraram proteger.

 _Nosso trabalho_ , Sirius tinha dito.

E eles estavam falhando.

oOoOoOo

**3 de setembro, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Mia não sabia no que estava pensando quando escolheu suas matérias extras para o terceiro ano. As aulas oferecidas eram as mesmas: Adivinhação, Aritmância, Runas Antigas, Estudos Trouxas e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ela não iria de jeito nenhum repetir o terceiro ano original dela em Hogwarts. A vida dela já estava de cabeça para baixo graças a um vira-tempo e ela não estava com o humor para usar outro apenas para acomodar um horário completo.

Seu plano era pegar Runas Antigas com Remus e Lily – visto que essa era uma matéria que ela nunca cansava de aprender, assim como Aritmância porque eram as mais difíceis e ela poderia fazer o curso para refrescar a memória. Apesar do que seus amigos pensavam, Mia não tinha necessidade de Estudos Trouxas e ela riu histericamente quando ela ouviu os meninos pensando em pegar Adivinhação.

"Você não está interessada em prever o futuro?" Sirius sorriu para ela.

"Nem um pouco, Sirius Black," Mia zombou, apesar de ter se ofendido com a pergunta. "Na verdade, eu posso ser uma Vidente," ela riu secamente. "Por isso que eu não preciso pegar Adivinhação." Ela sorriu para Remus que passava para ela uma xícara de chá para ela enquanto ela botava mais suco para ele, nunca quebrando a rotina do café da manhã deles enquanto mantinham uma conversa com os outros.

"Você é uma Vidente?" Sirius sorriu debochadamente. "Isso é sexy. Ai!" Ele estremeceu e virou para ver James o encarando. Sirius deu uma risada e virou de volta para Mia. "Vamos lá então, amor, nos dê uma previsão."

"Muito bem," Mia concordou corajosamente entre goles de suco de abóbora. "Eu prevejo que uma menina vai te bater até ao final do dia," disse ela docemente.

"Ahhh, eu amo quando as meninas me batem," Sirius riu. "Vai doer?"

"Vou me esforçar," ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Aposto que vai," Sirius piscou.

"Sai fora!" James resmungou e bateu de novo em Sirius enquanto Remus ria quieto.

"Ei, ela disse que era uma Vidente," Sirius se defendeu contra o ataque de James, segurando um prato vazio como se fosse um escudo. "Eu quero que ela diga o meu futuro," ele riu.

Mia franziu o cenho e uma corrente de ar fria passou por ela. Ela fechou os olhos e viu tudo claramente. O futuro deles, o passado dela. Sirius e Remus na Casa dos Gritos, reunidos depois de doze anos separados, ambos parecendo completamente quebrados e machucados. Imagens de Sirius sendo atacado pelos Dementadores. De um Remus adulto soluçando em seus braços depois da primeira lua cheia em anos sem a Poção Mata-Cão. Imagens de um Sirius caindo no Véu e de Remus chorando com o pensamento do filho poder ser infectado com Licantropia. Uma visão deles dois sendo torturados por Comensais da Morte e Voldemort com a Varinha das Varinhas apontada para ela.

E nada de Jamie.

"Mia?" Remus murmurou baixinho, alcançando a mão dela sobre a mesa. "Aonde você foi?" Ele perguntou.

Mia engoliu. "Bem longe," ela admitiu tristemente e então se virou para James e Sirius que estavam igualmente preocupados. "Parem," ela insistiu, revirando os olhos. "Eu estou bem."

Ela terminou o café da manhã e empurrou o prato para longe, mas não antes de pegar os dois pedaços de bacon que não tinha comido e botar no prato de Remus. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso agradecido mas fez uma careta quando Sirius pegou um deles e comeu.

"Peguem Adivinhação se quiserem," Mia meditou. "Escrevam todas as suas previsõezinhas e me digam," ela insistiu, uma parte dela querendo fazer algo mesmo que não pudesse. "Eu vou ficar mais do que feliz em dizer quão erradas elas estarão," ela riu.

Uma parte dela pensou em como seria divertido se ela realmente pretendesse fingir ser uma Vidente. Ela se tornaria a maior Vidente de todos os tempos, considerando o tanto que ela sabia sobre o futuro. Tão divertido como ela pensava ser, também era igualmente perigoso. Mia não conseguia imaginar o que Voldemort faria com ela se ele soubesse que ela tinha conhecimento detalhado da sua eventual destruição.

No final só Peter pegou a matéria, o que estava ótimo para ela, visto que era uma aula a menos tendo que olhar para ele.

oOoOoOo

Apesar do pé firme em Adivinhação, ela ainda tinha sido convencida quando James, Sirius e Remus a imploraram para mudar as escolhas das aulas extras. Enquanto ela manteve Runas Antigas para ficar perto de Remus e Lily, ela agora estava fora do castelo perto da Floresta Proibida, onde um grande grupo de pequenas canetas haviam sido colocadas juntas para parecer um curral de zoológico trouxa. Um homem aparentemente machucado em batalha estava encostado em um grande poste, parecendo mal-humorado como se alguém tivesse acabado de arruinar seu desfile.

"Eu sou o Professor Kettleburn," o velho bruxo resmungou. "Bem-vindos ao Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Não que vocês realmente vão tratar de algo interessante," ele zombou. "Como o Ministério adora me lembrar, se alguém tem uma perna comida por um dragão, esse alguém não deveria tentar introduzir tal dragão para estudantes," ele apontou para a perna esquerda que estava faltando logo abaixo do joelho. Diferente de Olho-Tonto Moddy que usava uma perna de madeira, Professor Kettleburn parecia satisfeitoem ficar pulando. "Nem foi mesmo um dragão," ele acrescentou como se isso fizesse toda a diferença.

"Merlin, é com _ele_ que Hagrid aprendeu a agir daquele jeito," Mia sussurrou para ela mesmo com olhos arregalados enquanto o Professor, com sua mão restante, coçava o cotoco onde seu antebraço deveria estar.

"Ah isso?" Ele apontou para o cotovelo enquanto os alunos encaravam. "Quimera," ele sorriu. "Coisas fofinhas," ele sorriu melancolicamente e Mia engasgou. "Elas têm um bom apetite, no entanto," ele riu suavemente como se estivesse lembrado de um antigo cachorrinho. "Muito bem, venham cá e deem uma olhada," ele apontou para as canetinhas. "Temos Pelúcios aqui, uns Pufosos, alguns Rabicurtos, e um Ouriço. Pensei em mostrar um punhado de pequenos bichos para começar."

"Essas coisas fofas são animais de estimação," James fez beicinho. "Onde estão os dragões?"

"Eu quero ver a Quimera que comeu o braço dele," Sirius murmurou.

"Eu quero ir para Aritmância," Mia reclamou e Remus riu baixinho e bateu no ombro dela, a consolando.

"Professor?" James perguntou. "Nós vamos ver alguma coisa... não sei... _maior_ do que isso? Eu ouvi que acabamos de receber uma horda de Hipogrifos," ele sorriu. "E tem unicórnios na Floresta Proibida, não tem?"

"Não para você rapaz," Professor Kettleburn sacudiu a cabeça. "Unicórnios não têm muito gosto por homens jovens. Eles não gostariam muito de você."

"Evans deve ser um unicórnio," Sirius riu e Remus se juntou a ele enquanto James os encarava.

"E quanto aos Hipogrifos, eles estão sendo avaliados antes que os alunos possam se aproximar. São temperamentais, se não forem respeitosos com eles," ele assentiu e Mia sorriu, apesar do pensamento de ver um dos gêmeos Carrow se machucarem com um Hipogrifo como Malfoy se machucou, a encantar.

"Então, nada interessante?" Sirius reclamou.

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, eu já vi basicamente tudo," o Professor disse e pareceu que ia cruzar os braços, exceto que ele tinha um faltando. "Eu preferia que vocês vissem com os próprios olhos, mas o Ministério tem regras," ele zombou. "Então, vocês vão ter que confiar nos livros aqui," ele apontou. "E na _minha_ experiência."

"Qual o jeito certo de alimentar um lobisomem?" Sirius perguntou e Mia se virou para encará-lo. Remus apenas sacudiu a cabeça sabendo que ele iria perguntar, enquanto se aproximava do curral de canetinhas. "Digamos," Sirius continuou. "Que você tenha um lobisomem. Coisinha fofa," ele sorriu como se estivesse falando de um amado animal de estimação. "E o seu lobisomem esteja ficando gordo..." Sirius sorriu debochadamente enquanto via Remus se virar e estreitar os olhos para o amigo.

"Sr Black," o Professor Kettleburn o encarou. "Lobisomens não são bichos de estimação," ele declarou como se Sirius fosse um completo idiota.

"Eles fizeram de proposito, né?" Mia perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Remus.

"Sim," ele acenou.

"Você sabia?"

"Claro," ele riu.

"É essa a razão de termos pego essa aula? Remus, _por favor_ , me diga que a gente não pegou uma aula inteira só porque Sirius queria fazer uma piada de lobisomem." Ela o encarou e observou enquanto Remus se virava e sorria para ela, confirmando em silêncio a resposta que ela já sabia. "Maravilha," ela revirou os olhos. "Eu poderia estar em Aritmância agora com Lily."

"Você _poderia_ estar em Adivinhação com Peter," Remus provocou.

"Eu não preciso ler folhas de chá no fundo de uma xícara para saber que eu vou estrangular Sirius Black quando o Professor Kettleburn não estiver olhando," ela rosnou e se virou para olhar o bruxo de cabelos negros que agora estava perguntando sobre dragões como uma distração do assunto sobre lobisomens, tirando o fato que foi ele que trouxe o assunto à tona.

"Eu nunca pude ter um bicho de estimação," Remus disse por baixo da respiração enquanto olhava para dentro do cercado onde os pequenos animais pareciam estar o mais longe possível dele. Alguns estavam tremendo e ele franziu o cenho.

"Não leve para o pessoal," Mia botou uma mão no ombro dele e sorriu. "Eles conseguem te cheirar tanto quanto você consegue cheirá-los," ela explicou. "Eles veem você como um predador," ela pegou imediatamente o olhar de horror dele perante as palavras. "Isso não é uma coisa ruim, Remus," Mia suspirou. "Predador e presa é como a vida é. É o jeito que os animais funcionam, até os mágicos."

Quando ele se recusou a tirar o olhar que ela imaginou ser de autocondenação, ela continuou. "Remus, o quanto você sabe sobre Hipogrifos?" Ela perguntou.

"Apenas o que o livro menciona," ele falou, apontando para a bolsa dele. Mia sorriu sabendo que ele já tinha lido tudo. Se ela não o conhecesse tão bem, ela assumiria que ele tinha lido _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ apenas para ter certeza de que seu nome e endereço não estivessem listados, mas Mia o conhecia bem e sabia que Remus levava os estudos tão a sério quanto ela.

"Me diga as características de um Hipogrifo," Mia insistiu.

"Por que eu sinto que essa vai ser uma das lições de vida que você sempre está tentando me ensinar?" Remus deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração.

"Faça-me rir," ela estreitou os olhos.

"Está bem," Remus revirou os olhos. "Hipogrifos são orgulhosos e se ofendem fácil. Você deve tomar cuidado extra ao se aproximar dele, fazendo uma reverência até," ele explicou. "Eles são extremamente perigosos, mas podem ser ferozmente leais e protetores..." ele parou e a encarou. "Eu _não_ sou um Hipogrifo, Mia."

"Não, você não é," ela concordou. "Agora, o que os Hipogrifos comem?"

"Pequenos mamíferos," Remus respondeu. "Furões e doninhas, geralmente."

"Então, Hipogrifos são predadores?" Ela perguntou.

"Tecnicamente," ele disse lentamente.

"E você diria que Hipogrifos são absolutos bastardos por serem o que são?" Os olhos chocolates dela o perfuraram e a mandíbula de Remus enrijeceu. "Ora ora, vejam _isso_ ," ela apontou para o jeito que o nariz dele torcia. "Se eu não soubesse, eu diria que você é _facilmente ofendido_ ," ela levantou a cabeça enquanto falava, sabendo que estava certa. " _Orgulho_ ferido?" Ela perguntou e Remus pareceu rosnar em resposta. "Você sabia que com esse olhar no rosto você parece _extremamente perigoso_ ," ela disse, mas sem nenhum traço de medo. "Mas eu não tenho medo, porque eu sei como você pode ser _ferozmente leal_ e _protetor_."

"Eu _não_ sou um Hipogrifo," Remus repetiu. "Para de tentar me convencer que eu não sou um monstro!" Remus rosnou baixo, e seus olhos brilharam âmbar e ouro, mas Mia se recusou a desviar o olhar. Ela o olhou de volta e se aproximou do rosto dele.

"Para de tentar convencer a si mesmo de que _é_!" Ela rebateu e girou nos calcanhares, saindo de perto dele num bolo de cachos saltitantes e selvagens.

"O que Sirius fez agora?" James perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Remus observando a irmã ficando longe do resto da classe, os braços cruzados enquanto segurava o livro fortemente.

"Sirius ainda está lá incomodando Kettleburn," Remus apontou. "O que te faz pensar que _ele_ foi a pessoa que a irritou?"

James deu de ombros. "Geralmente é ele," ele riu e por um momento Remus o acompanhou. "Então, o que você disse que a deixou nervosa? Ela normalmente guarda esse olhar demoníaco para os Sonserinos," ele se aproximou do cercado onde os animais estavam e Remus deu um passo para longe, observando enquanto os pequenos Rabicurtos voltavam para o centro, um até indo cheirar a mão de James. Remus estreitou os olhos com a visão.

"Ela está irritada comigo," Remus zombou.

"Isso é óbvio," James assentiu, gentilmente coçando a cabeça do Rabicurto.

"Ela tentou me convencer que lobisomens não são monstros," ele disse, tentando tirar a si mesmo da sentença se referindo à espécie como um todo. Não funcionou muito já que James balançou a cabeça rindo.

"Ah, isso com certeza a irritaria," ele riu. "Existem poucas coisas que irritam minha irmã ao ponto dela parecer letal, e alguém falando mal de você está bem perto do topo da lista. Está junto com alguma coisa a ver com a família de Sirius, ou a mim me colocando em perigo. Lembra no rio quando eu escorreguei em uma pedra e bati com a cabeça? "James riu." Ela gritou comigo por horas depois que todos vocês foram embora."

"Isso é diferente," Remus insistiu. "Ela é ingênua se pensa que pode me convencer sobre não ser perigoso," ele abaixou a voz apesar que não ter ninguém ali perto, tirando os pequenos Rabicurtos e Pelúcios.

"Supera isso, companheiro," James disse reprovador. " _Todos_ são perigosos."

"Não como eu," Remus rosnou.

"Não, não como você," James concordou. "Mia é perigosa porque ela é esperta demais. A garota sabe feitiços e azarações que nós não deveríamos nem aprender até os N.I.E.M.S.," James disse arregalando os olhos. "Evans é a mesma coisa," James disse com um sorriso. "Sirius é perigoso porque o temperamento dele é muito curto," ele admitiu. "O segundo ano tem uma aposta para ver em quantas brigas ele se mete nesse ano. São dez galeões para entrar," ele avisou.

"Eu sou perigoso porque eu não deixo as pessoas saberem quão bom eu sou no que faço," ele disse, um olhar sério cruzando o rosto dele de repente. "Todos pensam que é ego e que eu estou exagerando," James sorriu presunçosamente. " _Não estou_ ," e não havia exagero no tom dele. Remus entendeu. Ele, James e Sirius tinham praticado duelo uma vez ou duas nos ano anteriores e James sempre dominou os dois.

"Peter provavelmente é o único de nós que não é perigoso," James riu tentando quebrar a tensão.

"Peter é perigoso," Remus acenou com a cabeça. "Ele é muito inocente para não ser," ele riu e James seguiu.

"Ei!" Sirius correu até os dois amigos. "Vocês sabiam que Quimeras ronronam se você fizer carinho na barriga delas?" Ele sorriu. "E que elas fazem o mesmo som quando estão devorando carne humana?" Ele olhou de volta para o Professor Kettleburn que estava coçando o cotoco do braço de novo, em outro mundo.

Logo antes da aula acabar, Mia retornou e sem falar uma palavra com Remus, ela jogou a mão para trás e depois a lançou com toda a força na cabeça de Sirius. Ele deixou escapar um grito e se virou para encará-la enquanto James e Remus riam às suas costas.

"Eu realmente devo ser uma Vidente," ela o olhou. "Eu previ que uma garota bateria em você hoje."


	30. Eu Não Tenho Medo

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta: Eu Não Tenho Medo

 _"...Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know..."  
(Save You - Simple Plan)

**2 de setembro, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Depois do almoço, os Grifinórios e Sonserinos foram para a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do ano. Mia estava praticamente saltitando enquanto entrava na sala e tomava o habitual lugar ao lado de Remus, com James do outro lado e Sirius e Peter sentados atrás. Lily sentou com os Grifinórios, como sempre – apesar do mais perto dos Sonserinos quanto possível, com Snape fazendo o mesmo do outro lado. Lily estava ladeada por Mary e Alice, que oferecia um olhar reconfortante para Frank, que parecia nervoso já que essa era a pior matéria dele.

"Por que você está com um humor tão bom?" Remus sorriu para Mia, vendo que a disposição dela tinha melhorado desde a última aula. Ele tinha evitado falar com ela diretamente no almoço, preocupado que ela trouxesse o assunto sobre lobisomens de novo e eles discutissem. Não havia nada que ela pudesse falar para mudar a opinião dele sobre a própria condição, e ela era muito teimosa para recuar. Era melhor não falar sobre isso.

Ela comeu em silêncio, apenas comentando sobre as aulas de tempos em tempos, apesar de nunca com ele. Até que Sirius perguntou qual seria a próxima aula e Mia pareceu se animar dramaticamente e os olhos chocolates dela encontraram os verdes suaves de Remus, e ela sorriu para ele. "Defesa!" Ela gritou animada para ele do outro lado da mesa. "Terceiro ano!" Ela acrescentou e todo mundo riu do jeito que ela afirmou o óbvio, como se nenhum deles soubesse em que ano estava.

Um homem alto de cabelo castanho profundo atravessou as portas da sala de aula, fechando-as atrás de si antes que ele andasse até a frente da sala em apenas alguns passos já que suas pernas eram muito longas. Ele tinha um brilho familiar no olhar e quando ele apontou sua varinha para o quadro na parte de trás, um nome apareceu nele: Professor Ignatius Prewett.

 _O tio de Molly Weasley_ , Mia sorriu.

"Boa tarde," ele sorriu para todos. "Bom, não temos muito espaço aqui," ele franziu o cenho. "Todos se levantem," ele instruiu e todos os alunos se levantaram dos assentos. Com um floreio da varinha, uma por uma as carteiras na frente deles se transfiguraram em blocos de madeira. "Alguém ponha isso no canto," ele disse apontando para Frank e Alice. "Não vamos precisar de cadeiras hoje! O que vocês vão aprender sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é prático. Vocês já leem muitos livros e escrevem muitos trabalhos."

Sirius e James pareciam fora de si de tanta alegria.

"Isso não quer dizer que vocês _não_ vão ter que escrever alguns trabalhos," Professor Prewett riu e Mia segurou uma risada quando viu James e Sirius murcharem na mesma hora. "Só quando estiverem fora de aula. Quando vocês estiverem aqui comigo, vão aprender a manejar a varinha, a focar sua mágica e a se defender adequadamente."

Mia não conseguiu evitar não pensar no que estava acontecendo no mundo agora. Tinha havido relatos no Profeta Diário de assaltos a Trouxas e alguns ataques contra Nascidos-Trouxas e, embora as palavras "Comensal da Morte" não tivessem sido utilizadas ainda, era óbvio que estavam por trás de tudo. Ela especulou se Dumbledore já tinha formado a Ordem da Phoenix ou não, e, se assim, ela imaginou se o Professor Prewett era membro. Ela sabia que seus sobrinhos Gideon e Fabian foram, ou seriam em algum momento no futuro próximo. Mia imaginou que esta lição imediata de defesa era por uma razão. As coisas estavam ficando ruins fora dos muros do castelo e tudo o que eles precisavam era estarem em guarda.

"Alguém pode me dizer qual é a maior desvantagem que se pode ter ao lidar com as Artes das Trevas?" Professor Prewett perguntou. Muitas mãos se levantaram no ar e ele pediu que Snape respondesse de todos os alunos. "Sim, Sr Snape?"

"Incompetência," Snape falou pausadamente, olhando através da sala para ver os Marotos. Professor Prewett pareceu se divertir com a resposta e deu uma risada gutural, o que pareceu irritar Snape, que fez uma careta para o professor.

"Não é bem assim, meu rapaz, não completamente," o ruivo sorriu. "Não, medo," explicou. "O medo pode ser saudável quando é usado corretamente. Mas o medo também pode ser debilitante, se não for focado," ele se virou e gesto para um malão preto no chão. Ele chutou uma vez e o grande objeto começou a tremer por dentro. Alguns estudantes engasgaram, outros olharam intrigado. Mia parecia cativada com entusiasmo.

"Quem pode me dizer o que é um Bicho-Papão?" Professor Prewett perguntou.

Quatro mãos subiram no ar: Snape, Mia, Lily e naturalmente... Remus.

"Sim, Sr Lupin?" O ruivo sorriu e Remus estufou o peito, de repente em seu elemento. Mia sorriu ao lado dele, olhando para o lobisomem como se ele estivesse segurando a lua – a mesma que ele odiava – no céu.

"É um transformista que se na baseia no medo dos outros," Remus disse firmemente com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Dez pontos para a Grifinória," Professor Prewett sorriu.

"Eu sempre quis ver um desses," Remus admitiu baixinho para Mia que sorriu para ele orgulhosa.

"Bichos Papões geralmente são encontrados em lugares escuros. Em velhos armários e guarda-roupas, dentro de tapeçarias e debaixo de escadas," o Professor continuou. " _Esse_ aqui," ele riu e chutou o malão de novo. "Foi encontrado pelos meus sobrinhos enquanto estavam ajudando a limpar o sótão da casa de um amigo. Eu me ofereci para levá-lo embora. Agora, quando eu deixar que esta criatura saia, o que vamos ver?"

A mão de Lily subiu rapidamente.

"Srta Evans?"

"Não sabemos, Professor," ela sorriu. "Se ele toma a forma do medo, então vai se apresentar de forma diferente para cada um de nós."

"Você está quase completamente correta," o Professor assentiu. "O Bicho Papão lida com indivíduos. Então, vai se focar em cada um por vez. Se vocês estiverem em grupo, como agora," ele apontou para a turma como um todo. "Então, vai confundir o Bicho Papão e dar a vocês uma chance maior de se defenderem dele. Mas se ele se focar, vai tomar a forma do seu maior medo e todos serão capazes de ver. Não apenas você."

Mia, Sirius e Remus empalideceram.

"O feitiço que repele o Bicho Papão é simples, mas requer força de vontade. Vejam, o que realmente vence o Bicho Papão é a risada. O que vocês precisam fazer é que ele tome a forma de algo que vocês achem engraçado," o professor foi indo. "Nós vamos praticar o feitiço sem varinha primeiro. Depois de mim, por favor... _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" A turma disse em conjunto.

"Srta McDonald, você pode vir aqui e me ajudar a demonstrar para a turma como se focar no feitiço?" O ruivo sorriu e Mary se levantou devagar e foi para a frente da classe, olhando para o malão fechado. "Agora, do que você tem medo?" Ele perguntou.

"Ratos," Mary falou baixinho.

Sirius, James e Remus compartilharam um olhar. Peter olhou para o chão, parecendo devastado. Mia flagrou o olhar e levantou uma sobrancelha. _Então, os meninos finalmente começaram o treinamento Animago_.

"Muito bem, quando eu deixar o Bicho Papão sair e ele se transformar no seu medo, eu quero que você levante a varinha e pense em algo engraçado. Pense bem claramente, foque-se e diga, ' _Riddikulus_!', tudo bem?" Ele sorriu para a menina, que assentiu nervosamente.

"Todos estão prontos?" Professor Prewett perguntou.

Lentamente a turma se afastou de Mary, mas ninguém mais rápido do que Mia, Remus e Sirius que ficaram parados com as costas grudadas na parede da sala. O Professor balançou a varinha e o cadeado que mantinha o Bicho Papão no malão se abriu e a tampa foi jogada para trás com um estrondo enquanto um rato grande, do tamanho de um cão se arrastava para fora com olhinhos lacrimejantes e dentes da frente amarelos e longos. Ele se virou, cheirando o ar até Mary que parecia petrificada.

" _Riddikulus_!" Ela finalmente gritou e observou enquanto uma grande ratoeira aparecia embaixo do rato e fechava. Peter deu um alto grito e se virou para vomitar na lixeira mais próxima. Mia sorriu de forma vingativa com a visão, mas voltou a olhar para o rato que tinha virado um rato de borracha que gritava enquanto a armadilha o apertava.

"Muito bem!" O Professor Prewett disse com um sorriso e Mary sorriu também. "Bem, todos formem uma fila!" Todos fizeram, menos os três Grifinórios assustados no fundo da sala.

"Srta Brown!" O Professor apontou para Alice.

Houve um alto barulho e onde estava um rato de borracha, agora aparecia uma grande barata rastejando na direção da jovem Alice.

" _Riddikulus_!" Chorou Alice.

A barata escorregou em uma casca de banana que apareceu nos pés dela e caiu de costas, não conseguindo se endireitar.

"Sr Pettigrew!" O Professor chamou e Peter lentamente deu um passo à frente, segurando a varinha nervosamente. Com um crack, a barata se transformou em um grande gato que andava para frente e para trás, seguindo Peter com os grandes olhos amarelos, lambendo o focinho.

" _Riddikulus_!" Ele gritou.

O gato encolheu rapidamente para o tamanho de um pigmeu com um laço vermelho gigante em volta do pescoço. Ele soltou um pequeno miau antes que o peso do laço fosse muito e o gatinho tombasse para a frente, batendo o seu pequeno rosto no chão.

"Srta Evans, sua vez!"

Lily engoliu em seco e deu um passo a frente bem quando o gatinho crescia, tomando a forma de um homem com a cara pintada de branco, cabelo ruivo cacheado e grandes sapatos da época de discoteca. Lily estremeceu com a visão e olhou para longe.

"O que diabos é isso?" James estava boquiaberto.

"Um palhaço," Mia respondeu baixinho e todos a olharam. "É uma coisa... Trouxa," ela encolheu os ombros e acrescentou. "Eu li sobre eles."

" _Riddikulus_!" Lily gritou e o palhaço olhou para o próprio peito onde todos ouviram um barulho de tic tac. Ele abriu a camisa e revelou um relógio preso em bananas de dinamite. De repente o palhaço explodiu bem na frente deles, caindo confete em cima de todos.

"Muito bem, Sr Potter," o Professor apontou para James.

"Pobre Jamie," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Ele não vai admitir, mas tem medo de cobras," ela franziu o cenho. "Os Sonserinos vão fazer a festa," ela suspirou enquanto via o irmão se aproximar da pilha de confetes no chão e ela se transformar na frente dele.

Só que em vez de virar uma grande cobra que ela esperava ver, tudo o que ela viu foi uma porta dupla. A boca de Mia se escancarou enquanto olhava para as portas de carvalho branco familiares. "Essa é...?" Ela começou com pânico nos olhos e quase imediatamente ela sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros, segurando-a. Um pertencia a Remus, a outra a Sirius. Os olhares em seus rostos disseram que eles sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Mia olhou enquanto James encarava as portas em silêncio e, de repente, um grito agudo ecoou por trás delas.

O grito de Mia.

James empalideceu e pela primeira vez parecia que o jovem Grifinório não sabia como reagir. Diferente dos outros antes dele que se aproximaram com as varinhas no alto, James não parecia ter medo do seu Bicho Papão. Em vez disso, ele começou a entrar em pânico.

"Vá em frente, James," Professor Prewett o encorajou enquanto a porta continuava a emitir gritos por trás dela.

" _Riddikulus_!" James finalmente gritou e o grito atrás delas se transformou em risadas. Mas em vez de parecer orgulhoso ou mesmo presunçoso, James afastou-se do Bicho Papão com a cabeça baixa e com a testa franzida de raiva. Sem uma palavra, James se virou e saiu da sala, não dando um olhar a ninguém enquanto saía.

"Isso é tudo por agora," o Professor Prewett disse enquanto apontava a varinha para o Bicho Papão, falando um encanto para conter a criatura, enfiando-o de volta no malão. "Leiam o capítulo um capítulo do livro e estejam preparados próxima aula para mergulharem em feitiços defensivos básicos," acrescentou. "Liberados."

Todos se viraram para irem embora, ninguém mais ansioso do que Mia e os Marotos que estavam determinados a irem atrás de James, mas infelizmente uma voz falou. "Não vocês três," Professor Prewett falou, os olhos neles. "Srs Black e Lupin e Srta Potter, vocês podem esperar um pouco." Cada um deles deu um suspiro.

"Sr, eu acho que deveria ir atrás do meu irmão," Mia virou uma vez que a turma toda tinha ido embora e a porta tinha sido fechada.

"Devo assumir que a voz que o Sr Potter ouviu atrás daquela porta era sua?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim," Remus e Sirius responderam juntos, ambos parecendo aflitos. Mia se virou para eles com os olhos arregalados e envergonhada.

"Eu tenho pesadelos, Sr," ela admitiu.

"Esses pesadelos são compartilhados?" Ele perguntou e olhou para os três deles. "Alguns medos são piores do que outros, Srta Potter," ele explicou. "Eu não imaginei que em um grupo de alunos de treze anos haveria mais a temer do que alguns insetos, um vampiro ou dois, talvez até um Espírito Agourento, se tivéssemos sorte," ele sorriu. "Eu cometi um erro ao assumir isso e peço desculpas," ele botou a mão sobre o coração em um gesto de remorso genuíno. "Eu vou dizer a mesma coisa ao Sr Potter quando o vir de novo."

"Obrigada, Sr," Mia acenou.

"Tendo dito isso, eu me recuso a deixar que meus alunos deixem o medo se sobressair. Esse era o propósito da lição, apesar de tudo," ele levantou e se moveu em direção ao malão. "Um talento importante para se aprender a lutar contra as Artes das Trevas é observar os arredores. Vocês sabem o que eu observei hoje?" Ele perguntou e todos os três balançaram as cabeças. "Quando eu falei minhas intenções de liberar o Bicho Papão onde todos poderiam ver, eu observei um grande grupo de alunos curiosos mas nervosos," ele sentou no malão que estava tremendo de novo. "E três," ele apontou para cada um deles individualmente. "Três _Grifinórios_ se escondendo no final da sala, aterrorizados."

Mia se recusou a quebrar o contato visual com o homem enquanto Remus e Sirius evitaram olhar para ele.

"Grifinórios não são conhecidos por recuarem quando estão com medo," ele fez um ponto. "Mas com a coragem ousada em questão ao serem classificados para a casa do grande Godric vem também as fraquezas," Professor Prewett sorriu suavemente. "Essas incluem incluem orgulho. Eu imagino que cada um de vocês não tiveram medo de enfrentar o Bicho Papão, mas estavam mais preocupados com os outros que veriam os seus medos."

Os três assentiram.

"Posso fazer uma sugestão?" Ele ofereceu. "Eu sugiro que vocês enfrentem os medos de vocês. Tanto o que vocês acreditem que o Bicho Papão vá tomar forma, e também o de que outros vejam sua fobia pessoal."

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Sentindo a hesitação deles, o Professor falou de novo. "Srta Potter?" Mia olhou para ele. "Você confia nesses meninos? Eles são seus amigos?"

"Eles são meus melhores amigos," ela falou baixinho e concordou.

"E você confia neles?"

"Com certeza."

_Exceto com a verdade._

"E vocês dois?" O Professor Prewett se virou para os garotos.

"Eu confio neles," Remus assentiu solenemente.

"Eu não quero que eles vejam," Sirius estourou, um olhar de frustração e raiva no rosto. Intuitivamente, Mia segurou a mão dele e a raiva de Sirius derreteu no que parecia vergonha e culpa. Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e assentiu silenciosamente. "Tudo bem," ele deixou sair um suspiro irritado. "Mas eu não vou primeiro."

"Eu vou," Remus suspirou. "Eles já sabem de qualquer jeito," ele murmurou baixinho e deu um passo à frente, segurando a varinha.

Professor Prewett se levantou, pegando a própria varinha e a apontando para o malão que tremia. "Agora, Sr Lupin, eu quero que você tome o seu próprio tempo. Não grite o feitiço apenas para que o Bicho Papão vá embora. Se eu estou certo," ele suspirou enquanto olhava o menino. "Vocês três vão precisar de tempo para focar a imagem, talvez examinar seus medos mais de perto para conquistá-los, em vez de escondê-los."

Remus deu um curto aceno.

O Professor sacudiu a varinha e o malão se abriu com um estrondo. Nada aconteceu a princípio, o que chocou Mia. Ela esperava ver a imagem de uma lua aparecer no centro da sala. Ela tinha visto o Bicho Papão de Remus antes, nesta mesma sala de aula, durante uma aula em que ele estava ensinando. Claro que agora Mia sabia de onde o Professor Lupin teve a ideia de trazer um Bicho Papão para a sala em primeiro lugar.

Um baixo rosnado foi ouvido de dentro do malão e Remus segurou a respiração, os suaves olhos verdes dele se arregalando a medida em que um lobo gigante saía do malão.

Remus se virou e olhou para o Professor em pânico, mas o homem apenas acenou. "Eu sei, o Professor Dumbledore explicou a sua situação, e você está a salvo aqui. Ninguém vai descobrir nada que você não queria."

Remus pareceu apenas assentir, um olhar de culpa no rosto.

As enormes patas do lobo bateram no chão e a boca de Mia se abriu com a visão. Ela o tinha visto antes, é claro, apesar de ter sido à noite com apenas a lua dando luz para a cena. Ele também era um borrão em movimento quando ela viu pela primeira vez um Remus mais velho se transformar no animal que agora estava diante de todos. Um borrão em movimento causado por um grande cão negro que tinha saltado para defender ela, Harry e Ron do lobisomem se aproximava.

Quase como se a história se repetisse – pelo menos a sua história – Mia podia sentir Sirius se aproximando dela, um olhar protetor no rosto. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir por dentro ao ver o gesto familiar antes que sua atenção fosse trazida de volta ao grande lobisomem que agora ficava cara a cara com Remus.

O lobo rosnava constantemente, os olhos âmbar e ouro brilhando enquanto encarava Remus, que estava tremendo com a visão. Mia observou em silêncio, examinando os olhos do grande lobo e a cor do pelo, totalmente sem se dar conta que a mandíbula do lobisomem estava cheia de sangue, o líquido vermelho escorrendo da boca dele, criando uma piscina no chão, aos pés de Remus.

"Está tudo bem, filho," o Professor Prewett disse, segurando a varinha firmemente na mão, só por via das dúvidas. "Estou aqui, tome o seu tempo," ele instruiu calmamente.

Remus encarou a besta, e o medo virou desgosto.

"É lindo," Mia sussurrou suavemente para ela mesma enquanto observava o modo com que a luz batia no pelo do lobo. Uma adorável cor de areia, igual ao cabelo de Remus.

"Você está louca?!" Remus se virou para ela, os olhos dele brilhando ouro e âmbar, refletindo o lobo que estava atrás dele. Ele a olhou como se ela fosse estúpida, porque nesse momento ela com certeza era. "Você sabe o que é isso?!" Ele gritou de volta para ela.

"Sim!" Mia gritou.

"Você sabe de quem é a porra desse sangue então?!" Remus rosnou. "Vamos lá, Mia, dê um maldito chute!" Sirius reagiu na hora se botando imediatamente na frente de Mia, mas ela rapidamente o empurrou para longe, nunca tirando os olhos de Remus que tinha acabado de xingar para ela, os olhos cheios de raiva. Como se para marcar um ponto, o Bicho Papão lobo cuspiu algo na poça de sangue no chão. Todos se viraram para olhar e Mia ficou boquiaberta quando viu o brilho dourado do bracelete de ouro feito por duendes, encravado com as palavras da Casa Potter.

"Já chega," Remus balançou a cabeça, furioso e brandiu a varinha. " _Riddikulus_!"

O Bicho Papão lobo diminuiu até chegar ao tamanho do gato de Peter, para o pequeno tamanho de um filhote de lobo. A visão fez Mia querer chorar quando recordou que Remus tinha sido mordido e transformado quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade. O jovem lobisomem olhou para todos antes de prosseguir para a porta.

"Ah, não, você não vai," Mia disse firmemente e se pôs no caminho dele.

"Sai," Remus rosnou para ela.

"Eu _não_ tenho medo de você," ela disse levantando as mãos para pegar as bochechas dele. Ele tentou ir para longe dela primeiro, mas ela o segurou. "Não!" Ela insistiu. "Você nunca iria me machucar," ela prometeu. "E eu não tenho medo de você."

"Você _deveria_ ter," Remus murmurou, o olhar raivoso fugindo do rosto dele enquanto ele olhava para ela com tristeza, como se ele já a tivesse matado ou, pior, a infectado.

"Se você já acabou com a festinha de pena, Remus," a voz irritada de Sirius quebrou a tensão. "Eu gostaria que a minha começasse e esquecer que esse dia aconteceu," ele disse sombriamente enquanto se aproximava da frente da sala e olhava para o professor, irritado por ter sido posto nessa situação. "Apenas faça," ele resmungou.

Remus e Mia se viraram bem a tempo de ver o filhote de lobo tomar uma forma humana. Mia levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu Sirius parado ali, cara a cara com ele mesmo. Ela deu um passo para perto dele, seguida de Remus que tinha pegado a mão dela no processo e os os dois ficaram atrás de Sirius, olhando para a visão do outro.

"Merlin," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Walburga iria amar isso," ele engoliu com força.

Mia imediatamente percebeu as diferenças no Bicho Papão. A duplicata de Sirius usava vestes verde e prata, com o símbolo da Sonserina bordado. O cabelo dele, ainda que longo e negro, estava bem penteado e amarrado para trás com uma tira de couro bem parecida com a de Regulus. Ele também tinha um sorriso fixo no rosto que a lembrava muito de um jovem Draco Malfoy, e o pensamento fez o estômago dela revirar. Memórias de ser chamada de Sangue-ruim ainda estavam muito frescas.

Então, o Bicho Papão Sirius levantou a varinha, com um sorriso diabólico e a manga caindo pelo braço, Mia viu o contorno de algo escuro e negro contra a pele dele. Ela engasgou com a visão, percebendo imediatamente o que era, mas ela não teve tempo de dizer ou fazer nada já que o Bicho Papão falou, " _Avada_ -"

" _Riddikulus_!" Professor Prewett gritou e o Bicho Papão explodiu em milhares de panos pretos. Sirius ficou ali parado, encarando o nada com olhos arregalados e aterrorizados. "Sinto muito, filho," Professor Prewett balançou a cabeça. "Bichos Papões não tem capacidade de lançar feitiços, mas," ele suspirou. "É um hábito, eu imagino, se defender contra maldições," ele explicou.

Mia se apressou e passou os braços fortemente ao redor de Sirius que, diferente de Remus, na mesma hora a abraçou de volta, enfiando o nariz na imensidão de cachos e usando o suave cheiro do shampoo floral dela para o acalmar emocionalmente.

"Meninos, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho hoje," Professor Prewett falou. "Eu queria trabalhar algumas coisas com cada um de vocês, separadamente," ele admitiu. "Eu acho que é importante," o homem acenou com a cabeça firmemente, dizendo que não ia aceitar um não como resposta. Remus e Sirius meramente deram um aceno concordando. "E quanto a você, Srta Potter, eu vou procurar um novo Bicho Papão para que você termine a lição," ele explicou. "No meio tempo, eu espero que você consiga falar sobre esses pesadelos com alguém. Não é bom deixar que o medo aumente."

"Obrigada, Professor," Mia disse, mas certamente sem querer realmente dizer as palavras.

Logo após os três amigos deixarem a sala, Sirius murmurou, "Mia?" O que o seu Bicho Papão viraria?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

Ela não queria dizer a eles. Mas os dois tinham se aberto completamente para ela, deixando que ela visse a maior fraqueza deles. Seus maiores medos. Medos que ela sabia serem desnecessários. Remus não era um monstro e Sirius não era um Comensal da Morte. Mas ela não pôde evitar franzir o cenho, sabendo o destino deles. Remus seria de fato rotulado como monstro, isolado da sociedade e forçado a viver na pobreza por causa da sua aflição. Sirius iria eventualmente ser rotulado como Comensal da Morte, preso pelo assassinato e traição de seus melhores amigos. Os maiores medos dele os iriam perseguir por anos ainda.

"Meu Bicho Papão tomaria a forma de vocês dois," ela explicou. "Me dizendo o quanto me odeiam."

Sirius e Remus compartilharam o mesmo olhar de confusão nos rostos e ela poderia dizer que eles achavam o medo dela estúpido.

"Isso é..." Sirius começou.

"Impossível," Remus terminou. "Mia, você é minha melhor amiga. Eu nunca poderia te odiar. Na verdade, eu não consigo pensar em uma única coisa que você poderia fazer que me faria te odiar," ele estendeu a mão, tomando o rosto dela do mesmo jeito que ela fez com ele antes.

"Ele está certo," Sirius concordou. "Por que diabos você teria medo de algo tão... tão... tão estúpido?" Ele explodiu e Remus deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração para a escolha de palavras de Sirius. Mia nem sequer pestanejou com elas.

"Porque vocês são tão importantes assim para mim," ela admitiu. "Porque... porque eu fico aterrorizada ao pensar que em vinte anos vocês dois estarão longe, tudo vai ter mudado e vocês vão apenas... me odiar," ela balançou a cabeça. "Olha, está bem, é estupido, eu entendi," ela resmungou.

"Pelo menos você sabe, gatinha," Sirius ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

Claro que Mia não iria dizer toda a verdade. Seu Bicho Papão teria sido os dois deles de pé na frente dela, mas em vez de garotos de treze anos, que agora caminhavam ao lado dela, eles pareceriam com os homens de quarenta anos de idade que colocavam aos seus pés o que seria o corpo de um James Potter de vinte anos, olhos abertos sem expressão – que Mia não tinha conseguido salvar.


	31. Nossa

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Um: Nossa

_"...I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet..."  
(Gunpowder & Lead - Miranda Lambert)

**3 de novembro, 1973**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

Levou dias para que os Marotos e Mia voltassem ao normal após lidar com o Bicho-Papão. Nenhum deles falou sobre o que aconteceu, especialmente James, que continuou fingindo como se a turma toda _não_ tivesse visto seu maior medo. Apesar do que aconteceu, Mia ainda se esgueirava silenciosamente para o quarto dos meninos no meio da noite, subia na cama de James e abraçava forte o irmão para espantar os pesadelos. Pesadelos agora que a atormentavam com visões dele morto, em vez da habitual sessão de tortura com Bellatrix. Algumas vezes, os pesadelos iriam mudar e ela veria Sirius e Remus sendo torturados de novo na Floresta Proibida. Então, ela levantaria em silêncio, para não acordar o gêmeo, e iria checar os outros meninos, como se precisasse ver com os próprios olhos para garantir que eles estivessem a salvo.

Ela permaneceu assim por mais de um mês. Os paralelos deste terceiro ano com o original dela, que teve lugar em 1993, eram estranhamente similares. Sirius tinha passado o seu primeiro mês de detenção com McGonagall, lembrando-a que foi em seu terceiro ano _original_ que o Sirius Black adulto fugiu de Azkaban. Remus estudava como nunca, tendo reuniões sozinho com o Professor Prewett. O modo como o lobisomem lidava com os estudos a fazia sorrir e pensar no brilhante Professor Lupin que ela conheceu ano atrás, que levou os estudos dela de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a um nível muito maior. Em qualquer momento em que ela olhasse para James, ela iria franzir o cenho e a felicidade iria ser sugada dela como se um Dementador estivesse por perto. De fato, foi no terceiro ano _original_ de Hermione que ela se deparou pela primeira vez com a criatura das trevas. Mia suspirou desejando que pudesse conjurar seu Patrono para animá-la sem que ninguém visse.

"Hogsmeade!" Sirius gritou com um sorriso enquanto se jogava ao lado de James no café da manhã, no primeiro final de semana de Novembro, o que significava final de semana em Hogsmeade. "Muito bem, companheiros," Sirius sorriu. "Temos nossas listas?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vou querer saber o que vocês estão tramando?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

"Só um pequeno projeto, gatinha," Sirius sorriu para ela.

"Sirius encontrou uma passagem secreta que leva a Hogsmeade ano passado," Remus riu. "Ele quer procurar por mais enquanto estivermos lá."

"Ei!" Sirius se engasgou. "Isso era um segredo Maroto! Remus, você é a pior pessoa para guardar um segredo!"

"Ele não é!" Mia soltou para Sirius, surpresa com como as palavras engatilharam algo bem dentro dela. "Na verdade," Mia respirou. "Vocês sempre devem confiar seus segredos com Remus," ela disse olhando para Sirius primeiro e depois para James, antes de encarar Peter. " _Sempre_."

Peter sussurrou, "Eu sou bom em guardar segredos." Mia internamente fez uma careta, lembrando das palavras que tinham sido trocadas entre Harry, Peter e Sirius naquela noite fatídica na Casa dos Gritos.

"Oook," Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha com o estranho rumo que a conversa tinha tomado. "Voltando ao plano. Estão todos dentro?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tenho algo a fazer antes," James disse e levantou. Imediatamente os Marotos gemeram com o movimento, claramente sabendo o que o bruxo de cabelos bagunçados estava planejando fazer enquanto se levantava do banco e começava a andar para o outro lado da mesa.

"Isso vai ser feio," Remus balançou a cabeça e olhou para longe. Sirius, por outro lado, estava observando ansioso, um sorriso maligno no rosto.

"Quem quer apostar que ele vai acabar com o que ela estiver comendo na cabeça?" Ele deu uma risada meio latido e Mia revirou os olhos.

"Bela manhã, não é, Evans?" Eles podiam ouvir James se declarando. "Não tão bela quanto você," ele acrescentou e Mia estremeceu, cobrindo os olhos. "Então, que tal você deixar eu mostrar esse seu rostinho bonito em Hogsmeade, ein?"

Houve um alto barulho de algo quebrando seguido de um baixo som de risadas e aplausos enquanto James voltava para o lugar dele parecendo genuinamente devastado, enquanto uma tigela de cereal descansava em sua cabeça. O leite morno escorria pelo rosto dele.

"Poderia ter sido pior," Sirius sugeriu.

"Como?" James fez beicinho.

"Você poderia tê-la chamado para sair ontem à noite," ele riu. "Ela tomou sopa no jantar." Remus, Mia e Peter abafaram as risadas enquanto James tirava a tigela da cabeça devagar e pegava a varinha para limpar o cabelo com um Scourgify, que parecia pior ainda quando limpo, apontando para todos os lados na parte de trás. "Agora que a sua castração semanal nas mãos da Evans está completa, podemos voltar aos nossos planos de Hogsmeade?" Sirius perguntou.

"Você vai para Hogsmeade, Black?" Uma doce voz falou de trás e Mia se virou para ver uma Corvinal loira do quarto ano sorrindo para Sirius. Para a sua irritação, Sirius se virou também e sorriu para a garota.

"O que tem, McKinnon?" Sirius perguntou, deixando os olhos percorrerem a garota.

Mia fechou os punhos com toda a força.

"Ah, eu só estava pensando em quem iria me acompanhar até lá," ela pressionou os lábios e Sirius imediatamente voltou os olhos para eles. "É uma caminhada terrivelmente longa para se fazer sozinha. Você não estaria ocupado, né, Sirius?" Ela perguntou.

"Bom, eu estava planejando passar o dia com esses lastimáveis amigos," Sirius apontou para os meninos, todos parecendo ligeiramente ofendidos. Mais pelo fato de ele estar enchendo o saco deles sobre esse dia há semanas para agora dispensá-los por uma garota. "Mas que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria por deixar uma garota bonita andar sozinha?"

"Te vejo lá fora então," a garota piscou para ele e saiu rebolando.

"Mudança de planos, companheiros," Sirius se virou de novo e sorriu para eles. "Eu tenho um encontro!" Ele disse animado e levantou da mesa, dando um tapinha no ombro de James antes de sair correndo do Grande Salão, deixando uma mesa silenciosa atrás de si.

Toda garota do terceiro ano da Grifinória estava encarando Mia. Algumas das outras mesas tinham virado para se embasbacar com a cena também. Não era todo dia que uma quarta anista pedia para ir à Hogsmeade com um terceiro anista, mas então, este era Sirius Black afinal de contas. Mesmo alguns Sonserinos passando estavam olhando.

"Quem é _essa_?" Alice sussurrou pra Lily.

"Marlene McKinnon," Lily respondeu. "Ela claramente não sabe de nada."

"Ela obviamente não conhece Mia," Mary acrescentou.

"Está tudo bem," Mia deu de ombros, encarando o prato mas sem vontade de comer. "Sirius é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Ele é livre para sair com quem ele quiser. Eu só pensei que ele teria classe o suficiente para sair com alguém da idade dele," ela disse, mas rapidamente tentou engolir de volta as palavras hipócritas.

"Ela é uma vadia," Mary murmurou.

"Eu disse que está tudo bem," Mia fechou a cara. "Sirius não é meu namorado nem nada," ela bufou.

"Você deveria ir para Hogsmeade com nós garotas," Lily sorriu para Mia brilhantemente. "Nós vamos ao Três Vassouras beber Cerveja Amanteigada," ela sorriu. "E depois talvez passar pela Dedos de Mel. Não, Remus," Lily disse enquanto via o garoto de repente virar na direção dela. "Você pode comprar o _próprio_ chocolate, você também vai estar lá!"

"Eu vou pensar, Lily," Mia assentiu.

"Está bem, nos encontre la na frente se quiser ter um dia das meninas," a ruiva sorriu e levantou para ir embora. "Eu tenho que terminar um dever de Feitiços antes de me aprontar. Encontro vocês aqui," ela disse para Alice e Mary que sorriram para a amiga enquanto ela saía da mesa.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu bata na McKinnon?" Mary sussurrou.

"Você está tão chateada assim por Sirius ter um encontro?" Remus perguntou, um olhar de irritação no rosto enquanto falava com Mia. Ela olhou para ele e revirou os olhos.

"Só acho imaturo da parte dele fazer planos com os amigos e depois dar para trás por causa de uma garota," ela zombou.

"Problemas no paraíso, Potter?" Uma voz arrastada veio de trás de Mia e ela se virou para ver Snape ao lado de Regulus Black e um primeiro anista da Sonserina que parecia familiar.

"Sai daqui, Ranhoso!" James soltou.

"Ele não estava falando com você, traidor do sangue!" O jovem Sonserino rebateu e imediatamente os Grifinórios ficaram em guarda quando James levantou.

"Calma, Barty" Regulus riu. "Ele é emotivo, esse aqui," o irmão de Sirius e deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto.

Mia fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do garoto. _Barty. Esse é o jovem Bart Crouch Jr._ As mãos estavam tremendo enquanto ela olhava para frente. Essa não era a melhor manhã para encarar tantos futuros Comensais da Morte, independentemente do fato de que dois deles iriam desertar; todos eram Comensais da Morte. Não melhorava que enquanto fossem adolescentes eles fossem incríveis babacas.

"O que você quer, Snape?" Mia soltou.

"Apenas ver se você está bem," ele sorriu. "Isso pareceu bem desconfortável da onde eu estava," ele riu e o som roçou na pele dela.

"É embaraçoso, ver meu irmão correndo atrás de Corvinais," Regulus zombou. "Ele deveria escolher melhor. Na próxima vez ele vai estar agarrando Sangue-ruins," Regulus cuspiu.

Remus e James ficaram furiosos, mas Mia chegou lá antes – _CRACK!_

E foi tão bom quanto socar Draco. Ela socou Snape bem no rosto com toda a força que ela conseguiu reunir. Snape caiu para trás, os olhos pretos arregalados enquanto tocava o lado esquerdo da mandíbula. Regulus e Crouch pareciam chocados com a visão e James e Remus a encaravam de boca aberta.

"Seu covarde, hipócrita, podre!" Mia gritou, encarando Snape.

"Eu não disse nada!" Snape gritou para ela.

"Não! Mas você estava satisfeito em sentar e permitir que os outros Sonserinos mostrem o preconceito por você," Mia rosnou para o menino de cabelos negros. "Além disso," ela estreitou os olhos para Regulus. "Sirius já bateu _nesse_ aqui por ser um babaca."

"Srta Potter!" Professora McGonagall se lamentou e Mia se virou para olhar a bruxa mais velha. "Se importa em se explicar?" Ela perguntou.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Não vai fazer diferença," ela soltou olhando de Snape para Regulus que ainda a olhavam com ódio.

' _Nada que você faça irá mudar o que é para ser.'_ As palavras da carta de Remus voavam pela sua mente. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ela tinha lido, mas ela precisava das palavras agora. Ela precisava lembrar do seu guia e regras. Lembrar que ele disse que ela não conseguiria salvar as vidas que deveriam ser salvas. Ela não podia interromper uma guerra que não podia ser interrompida. E ela não poderia resgatar aqueles que nesse momento eram irresgatáveis.

"Posso assumir que vou direto para detenção, Professora?" Mia perguntou. "E que estou proibida de ir a Hogsmeade?"

"Absolutamente, mocinha!" McGonagall assobiou. "E eu ainda quero uma explicação adequada sobre o seu comportamento."

"Muito bem," Mia quase sorriu enquanto pegava suas coisas e virava para olhar os muitos satisfeitos James, Remus e Peter. Ela sorriu para seu irmão e melhor amigo antes que seus olhos caíssem sobre o rato e ela o encarou. "O que eu posso dizer, Professora," Mia falou, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram Peter. "Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar quando as pessoas que eu amo são ameaçadas," os olhos dela estavam vazios e frios, e sua linguagem corporal estava estranhamente calma e serena, e Peter parecia ter parado de respirar, só conseguindo recuperar a função de seus pulmões quando ela parou de olhar para ele e virava um olhar mordaz para os Sonserinos antes de sair do Salão Principal.

oOoOoOo

**Torre da Grifinória**

Sirius deslizou pelo buraco do retrato para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória com um brilhante e presunçoso sorriso espalhado pelo rosto. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados e seu cabelo estava desgrenhado agradavelmente. Havia alguns remanescentes primeiro-anistas nos sofás, debruçados sobre rolos de pergaminho, ainda em pânico tentando encontrar a rotina confortável entre dever de casa e vida que os alunos mais velhos tinham rapidamente se afundado desde o início do ano. Sirius praticamente pulou das escadas para os dormitórios e abriu a porta feliz, vendo Remus sentado em sua cama com um grande livro aberto em suas mãos, seu corpo cercado por papéis de bala vazios e várias figurinhas de Sapo Chocolate.

"Olá, meu querido amigo peludo," Sirius cumprimentou Remus, se jogando na própria cama e descansando a cabeça preguiçosamente nos braços cruzados.

Por mais feliz que Sirius parecesse, Remus era o extremo oposto. O jovem lobisomem olhou através do quarto para o amigo. "Onde diabos você estava?" Ele soltou. "O toque de recolher foi há uma hora atrás."

"Você vai ser um maravilhoso – ou bem inconveniente – Monitor um dia," Sirius riu. "Eu estava em Hogsmeade," ele se gabou presunçosamente.

Remus não parecia surpreso. "Todo esse tempo?" Ele sentou e fechou o livro, dando a Sirius toda a sua atenção. O bruxo de cabelos negros soube que algo tinha acontecido. Remus e Mia simplesmente não fechavam os livros por nada no mundo, especialmente quando pareciam estar no meio do capítulo. "Nós fomos te procurar e você não estava em lugar algum," Remus disse em um tom acusador.

"Marlene e eu ficamos perto da Casa dos Gritos," Sirius balançou as sobrancelhas e franziu a testa um pouco quando Remus torceu o nariz com a palavra. "Você sabia que ela é, aparentemente, assombrada?" Sirius brincou, na esperança de trazer um pouco de humor ao menino que o olhava muito sério. "As meninas adoram," ele sorriu.

"Isso é ridículo," Remus revirou os olhos. Claro que eles tinham ouvido os rumores. Fantasmas tinha sido ouvidos ondulando fora da Casa dos Gritos e a cidade de Hogsmeade tinha sido instruídos a evitar o lugar como se fosse Varíola de Dragão. Os Marotos sabiam a verdade, é claro, e Remus não pareceu achar divertido que os casais estivessem usando o ponto da sua 'casinha de cachorro', como Sirius estava propenso a chamá-la – para dar uns amassos.

"Ridículo, mas verdade, amigo!" Sirius gargalhou.

"Então, você esteve agarrando uma garota enquanto olhava a minha... jaula," os olhos de Remus brilharam âmbar e ouro. "Que romântico," ele disse sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos enquanto eles voltavam a ser os suaves verde de normalmente.

"Se você estivesse sendo agarrando do jeito que _eu_ acabei de ser," Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito. "Você talvez visse o lugar com outros olhos."

"Improvável," Remus rosnou.

"O que mordeu a sua cauda?" Sirius sentou e olhou para o amigo. "Eu tive a melhor tarde da minha vida e você está agindo como um idiota," ele franziu o cenho desapontado. "Você deveria estar pedindo detalhes e eu comentaria os detalhes depois de umas garrafas de Cervejas Amanteigadas com os meus melhores amigos!"

"Então vai atrás de James e Peter, eu não estou com humor para isso," Remus soltou e abriu de novo o livro.

"O que aconteceu?" Sirius franziu o cenho de novo, mas então tentou dissolver a tensão. "Dedos de Mel estava sem Sapos de Chocolate?"

"Mia está em detenção agora," Remus respondeu rapidamente, fechando o livro com um barulho alto.

"Isso não é normal," Sirius disse, não acreditando "O que ela 'supostamente' fez?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada de 'supostamente'," Remus insistiu. "Ela fez na frente de cinquenta alunos e metade dos professores."

"Puta merda," Sirius foi subitamente cativado por palavras de Remus. "O que aconteceu? O que ela fez?"

"Você se importa?" O lobisomem rosnou.

Sirius de repente se levantou defensivamente, os olhos cinzas escurecendo. Ele estava oficialmente de saco cheio com o humor de merda de Remus. "Que porra isso quer dizer?" Ele perdeu a cabeça. "Ela está bem? O que aconteceu com ela!?" Um pânico o inundou de repente. Algo grave tinha acontecido com Mia? Será que os Sonserinos retaliaram a brincadeira que eles fizeram no ano passado? Ela foi detida por algo que não fez?

"Bem, uma vez que você saiu correndo para o seu maldito encontro," Remus lentamente levantou de sua cama, sem medo da súbita reação de Sirius. O lobisomem parou centímetros mais alto do que o jovem herdeiro Black. "Mia estava sendo consolada por seus amigos pelo fato de que você é um idiota cego que não merece o que não pode sequer ver!" Remus lutou para controlar seu temperamento.

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Sirius ficou de boca aberta em uma genuína confissão. Sua ignorância parecia atiçar o fogo no lobisomem já indignado.

"Mia gosta de você, babaca!" Remus gritou e Sirius de uns passos para trás, pego fora de guarda com a declaração e o insulto, considerando que demorava muito para Remus insultar alguém com raiva e não apenas provocando. "Ela estava chateada com você correndo atrás da McKinnon!" Remus continuou. "E depois Snape e seu maldito irmão vieram rir dela," os olhos de Remus brilharam de novo – a mudança de cor não passou despercebida por Sirius. "Então, Regulus chamou você de maldito traidor do sangue e disse que você começaria a levar para casa Sangue-ruins e tenho quase certeza que ele até ameaçou sua vida, amigo."

"Eles riram dela?!" Sirius rosnou, as sobrancelhas de unindo em uma demonstração de raiva.

"Esse não é o ponto, Sirius," Remus fechou a cara para o amigo. "Não era sobre _ela_. Era sobre _você_ ," Remus disse, a voz transparecendo um pouco de inveja. "Ela socou Snape bem no rosto, sangrando e tudo e McGonagall viu tudo." Sirius arregalou os olhos. _Mia socou Ranhoso?_ "Ela fez isso por _você_. E você estava fora, agarrando uma Corvinal qualquer que você nem conhecia antes."

Silêncio cobriu os meninos.

"Eu... eu não sabia," Sirius admitiu baixinho, não sabendo como se sentia com isso tudo. Mia não era como as outras garotas que ele conhecia. Ela era a irmã de James, mas não irmã de Sirius. Ela sempre foi amiga dele, mas mais do que amiga. Ela era o porto seguro dele desde que a tinha conhecido.

"Você nem se incomoda em tentar," Remus acusou amargamente.

"O que eu devo fazer com isso, Remus?" Sirius perguntou, os olhos arregalados. "Ela é a irmã de James... ela é a Mia... ela é nossa amiga... ela é..." ele murmurava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Ele estava na neve não tinha nem uma hora, tendo seu primeiro amasso com uma Corvinal do quarto ano que obviamente gostava dele. Foi uma das melhores noites da vida dele, e isso não queria dizer muito considerando que sua vida tinha sido uma bosta até Hogwarts. Até que ele conheceu James e Remus e Peter e...

_Mia_.

"Ela é _nossa_ ," Remus disse fimermente. " _Nossa_ para cuidar. _Nossa_ para proteger," ele continuou, os olhos como facas. " _Nosso_ trabalho, lembra, Sirius?"

"Eu lembro," Sirius sussurrou e assentiu. Era aterrorizante. Ele pensou que os Potters eram a família perfeita com os filhos perfeitos. Mia e James sempre exalavam alegria e amor. Ouvi-la gritando no meio da noite tinha aterrorizado Sirius. Lembrou de observar como James tinha subido na cama dela e a puxado com força contra ele e subitamente ela se acalmou. Tinha sido como... _mágica_. Sirius lembrava de ter sentido inveja do amigo por ter um poder que parecia tão importante. Sirius queria aquele poder. Queria ser capaz de acalmar os gritos dela, secar as lágrimas dela. Então, ele tinha tomado para si dar a declaração de que ela pertencia a todos eles. A James, Sirius e Remus.

Parecia o certo na época. James era o irmão dela e Remus sempre foi o melhor amigo dela e Sirius era... era...

_Ah, merda_.

"Então faça!" Remus gritou. "Cuide da garota e pare de magoá-la sendo um babaca arrogante! James não pode cuidar dela para sempre e se você não crescer e o fizer," ele olhou para o jovem bruxo. "Alguém vai fazer."

"Ah, alguém como _você_?" Sirius virou os olhos cerrados para o amigo e de repente eles não eram mais crianças. Não eram mais garotos que brincavam com brinquedos de dragão e falavam só sobre Quadribol. Uma garota estava envolvida e não era _qualquer_ garota. Uma garota que de algum modo os dois queriam, mesmo que nenhum deles soubesse o que isso significasse por enquanto.

" _Alguém_ deveria!" Remus rebateu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Uma voz distraiu os dois e eles viraram para ver James parado na porta, uma expressão preocupada no rosto enquanto observava os dois melhores amigos se encarando como se estivessem prestes a lançar feitiços.

"Nada," os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e se separaram, indo cada um para a sua cama.

"Ok," James ficou observando os amigos, não querendo provocá-los ainda mais. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele andou até sua cama e olhou o melhor amigo. "Como foi seu encontro, Sirius?"

"Bom," Sirius franziu o cenho. "Foi... não acho que vou vê-la de novo."

"Azar," James suspirou. "Você deveria ter ficado um pouco mais. Remus contou que Mia socou o Ranhoso?" James riu. "Foi hilário. A única vez que eu a vi com tanta raiva foi quando você ficou na Ala Hospitalar no ano passado."

oOoOoOo

Mia só voltou ao Salão Comunal bem depois de meia noite. Ela estava exausta depois de passar o dia inteiro ajudando a Professora McGonagall a organizar os trabalhos de Transfiguração do primeiro ano, e depois – já que seu delito tinha sido de natureza violenta – ela passou a noite polindo cada um dos candelabros do Grande Salão. Em vez de subir para o próprio dormitório, ela desabou no sofá em frente a lareira e se sentiu sonolenta.

Seu descanso não durou muito e logo ela sentou bem acordada, o coração acelerado. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e desejou que as lágrimas voltassem enquanto ela forçava para longe a imagem de Voldemort. Forçava os sons de Sirius e Remus gritando para longe da mente. Ela se levantou e olhou para as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios das meninas e hesitou. Ela odiava os sonhos que envolviam os meninos. Sempre a faziam se preocupar que, de algum modo, se ela não os visse com os próprios olhos, eles não estariam seguros.

Devagar e em silêncio ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório deles e se esgueirou para dentro, onde o irmão dividia o quarto com os Marotos. Ela rapidamente deu uma olhada em James, que estava num sono profundo, largado na cama, uma perna jogada para fora. Ela sorriu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado dele amorosamente, o deixando pior.

Seus olhos castanhos, em seguida, caíram sobre a silhueta de Remus contra a luz da lua, que parecia tão dolorosamente linda. Ela o observou atentamente enquanto seu peito subia e descia com respirações superficiais. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para mais perto dele, sabendo que quando estava perto da lua cheia ele tinha um sono leve.

Antes que ela virasse para ir embora – e tirando o fato de que ela estava irritada com ele – Mia se virou e viu através das cortinas Sirius. Ele estava deitado de lado com um braço cruzado sobre o peito, segurando o outro gentilmente. As sobrancelhas dela se juntaram enquanto ela se lembrava de um Sirius mais velho. Era assim que ele dormia na cama da barraca quando eles estavam na corrida pelas Horcruxes. Ela se lembrou de aparatar para longe de Godric Hollow e Sirius estrunchando. Ela tinha enfaixado e reparado o ferimento dele assim como ele havia feito com os seus meses antes e, embora ele raramente se queixasse sobre a lesão que ela tinha assumido a responsabilidade, ela tinha notado que ele preferia o braço ferido em seu sono.

"Você está bem?" Sirius murmurou enquanto abria os olhos e via Mia olhando para ele.

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Desculpa," Mia sussurrou. "Eu não quis acordar você."

"Quer que eu busque James?" Sirius sentou e esfregou os olhos, virando para olhar James que estava inerte. "Ah bem," Sirius deu de ombros. "Eu posso acordá-lo."

"Não, não acorde," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem," ela admitiu, apesar de Sirius ver que ela estava mentindo. Os olhos dela atravessaram o quarto hesitantemente até a cama de Remus e Sirius não conseguiu evitar estreitar os olhos.

"Venha," Sirius disse e puxando para trás o colchão.

"Não," Mia insistiu.

"Você quer Remus?" Sirius franziu o cenho.

"Como foi o seu encontro?" Ela falou e de repente Sirius pensou como ele não tinha percebido antes. Sem responder, ele estendeu a mão e pegou a dela, a puxando até que ela caísse na colcha. Ela sibilou, mas manteve o silêncio não querendo acordar os outros. Até que ela conseguisse se endireitar e sentar na cama, a cabeça de Sirius estava no colo dela e Mia deixou escapar um rosnado frustrado.

"Fique quieta e me faça cafuné," ele insistiu.

"Sirius," ela gemeu, pronta para ameaçá-lo e empurrá-lo, mas Sirius falou e a parou.

"O encontro foi horrível," ele mentiu. "Eu deveria ter ido com os meus amigos."

Mia franziu o cenho.

"Sinto muito que você tenha tido um mau dia," ela disse e de repente passava os dedos pelos longos cabelos negros dele. "Se te faz sentir melhor, também não tive o melhor dos meus dias," ela zombou.

"Me contaram," Sirius sorriu. "Você sabe que é _nosso_ trabalho defender e proteger _você_ , certo?" Ele deixou escapar um riso.

E bem assim Mia estava de novo na barraca fugindo com Harry, Ron e Sirius. Só que dessa vez, nas memórias dela, não era Sirius na cama com um braço estrunchado, era _ela_ na cama, uma longa cicatriz nas costas, lentamente curando enquanto ela descansava, os Contos de Beedle o Bardo abertos em uma mão, a outra gentilmente passando pela pelagem negra de um gigante cachorro que dormia com a cabeça no colo dela. Mia franziu o cenho enquanto gentilmente passava os dedos pelo cabelo de Sirius.

"Talvez a gente concorde em sempre tomar conta um do outro," ela ofereceu.

Sirius sorriu.


	32. Sufocando

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Dois: Sufocando

_"...You held me down, but I got up_  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground..."  
(Roar - Katy Perry)

**27 de março, 1974**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

Sirius não levou mais nenhuma menina para Hogsmeade pelo resto do ano. Ele também não levou Mia, em vez disso escolheu acompanhar constantemente os três melhores amigos.

Às vezes, uma menina ou duas iam junto, embora geralmente fosse Mia, que se agarrava a qualquer um de seus três meninos. Apesar de não namorar outra menina depois de seu caso com Marlene McKinnon, o fato de que Sirius tinha ido para Hogsmeade com a menina – apenas para ignorá-la na manhã seguinte – lhe rendeu uma reputação imediata.

Independentemente do fato de que ele passava as noites no Salão Comunal da Grifinória jogando Xadrez Bruxo e Snap Explosivo com James, começaram a circular boatos na escola sobre o jovem playboy que foi, muitas vezes, "visto" aos amassos atrás de tapeçarias, nas salas de aula vazias e, até mesmo, aparentemente, no escritório de McGonagall uma vez.

Irritava mais Mia do que Sirius e, de repente, ela começou a realmente entender por que o Sirius mais velho não se importava tanto em aparecer no Profeta Diário. Sua infame reputação foi enchendo a fábrica de fofocas desde que ele tinha apenas quatorze anos de idade.

Embora o ano parecesse ter começado de forma estressante, o relacionamento dos Marotos e Mia estava de volta ao normal agora. Ela tinha voltado a ler a carta de Remus antes de dormir todas as noites e, por vezes, na parte da manhã. Era necessário se lembrar de novo e de novo da sua regra número um: _'Viva a sua vida. Aproveite sua vida.'_

E ela aproveitou.

Uma vez, no meio de Março para comemorar o aniversário de Jamie – e tecnicamente o dela também – de catorze anos, Mia se esgueirou para o lavatório do castelo tarde da noite e sorriu quando viu as vestes recém lavadas dos Sonserinos. Ela estava muito grata pelos feitiços de costura que Molly Weasley a tinha ensinado anos atrás.

Na manhã do aniversário de Mia e Jamie, os alunos estavam sentados em suas respectivas mesas, e depois que Jamie e Mia abriram os presentes que as corujas trouxeram dos seus pais, além de alguns de seus amigos, Mia sorriu diabolicamente para o irmão.

"Eu tenho um presente de aniversário para você," ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta. "Todos sabem como fazer um feitiço para aquecer?" Ela perguntou. "E vocês conseguem mantê-lo não tão quente?"

"Você fez algo mau, gatinha?" Sirius sorriu, reconhecendo aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos dela. Ele viu no ano passado quando ela trancou todos os Sonserinos do lado de fora do Salão Comunal deles. Mia apenas sorriu inocentemente para Sirius.

"Ah, isso vai ser bom," ele deu uma risada meio latido.

"Agora, todos mirem as varinhas na mesa da Sonserina e usem o feitiço. Não tão quente para queimar, mas... desconfortavelmente quente," ela enfatizou.

Um a um, os Grifinórios balançaram suas varinhas e pronunciaram o encantamento, colocando o foco sobre a mesa verde e prata na outra extremidade do Grande Salão. No início, nada aconteceu e Sirius pareceu desapontado. Eles continuaram com o encantamento e, de repente, alguém ouviu uma barulhinho: _pop!_

Seguido de vários.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Mia riu enquanto observava Snape lançar um olhar ao redor da mesa. _Pop!_ Amycus Carrow seguiu o exemplo e logo, até os Sonserinos mais velhos ficaram olhando em volta, tentando encontrar a fonte do ruído.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

"O que está acontecendo?" James perguntou com um sorriso.

"Só olhe," Mia estava radiante.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Um por um os Sonserinos levantaram das cadeiras, confusos e aos gritos. _Pop!_ Alguns estavam lutando com os robes, tentando tirá-los o mais rápido possível. _Pop!_ De repente, grãos de pipoca recentemente estalados começaram a voar para fora da costura das vestes da Sonserina, transbordando de seus bolsos e golas, cobrindo a mesa e cobrindo o chão.

"Muito esperto, gatinha," Sirius acenou aprovando. "Nem _de perto_ a coisa mais horrível que você fez com eles, mas divertido para dizer o mínimo. O que damos a ela, garotos?" Sirius olhou ao redor da mesa.

"Excede as Expectativas," Remus acenou educadamente com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Eu concordo com o Professor Lupin," James riu e Mia abafou uma risada com o apelido.

"Eu tenho que dizer, vou dar só um Aceitável," Sirius admitiu com a testa franzida. "Você precisa aprender a ser mais suja nas brincadeiras," ele piscou para ela, mas Mia meramente sorriu docemente para ele.

"Você sabe quanto tempo me tomou costurar milho de pipoca em cada veste da Sonserina?" Ela zombou. "Você," Mia piscou de volta para Sirius. "Precisa aprender a ser paciente."

"Eeeeee!" A voz de Pirraça, o Poltergeist, foi ouvida enquanto ele voava pelas portas do Grande Salão, um grande balde nas mãos. "Cobras nojentas e asquerosas!" Ele riu enquanto cantava, pairando sobre a mesa da Sonserina onde, de repente, ele derrubou o balde encharcando todos os Sonserinos cobertos de pipoca de galões de manteiga derretida.

Os garotos imediatamente mudaram a nota dela para Ótimo e passaram uma boa parte do mês tentando descobrir como ela foi capaz de ter a ajuda de Pirraça, mas Mia manteve a boca fechada sobre o assunto. Pirraça era uma carta selvagem, que acabaria sendo muito perigosa nas mãos dos Marotos.

oOoOoOo

**20 de junho, 1974**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Mia, acorda."

"Mmm," Mia murmurou para o travesseiro.

Só faltavam mais alguns dias de aula e Mia já estava ansiosa para dormir na sua grande cama em casa, na Mansão. Os exames tinham acabado e ela se saiu muitíssimo bem. A terceira do ano, atrás só de Lily e Remus, empatada justamente com Snape. Mia sabia que poderia facilmente tê-los ultrapassado, mas ela sabia que Lily e Remus estavam querendo virar Monitores e o ano seguinte faria toda a diferença para os amigos. Mia tinha sido Monitora e algo dizia a ela que ser Monitora de novo tornaria difícil seguir as regras da carta de Remus: _'Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida.'_ Então, em vez de se preocupar com exames para ganhar o distintivo de Monitor, Mia estava sonhando com o pomar atrás da Mansão Potter, onde ela planejava ficar lendo e vendo seus meninos jogarem Quadribol. Manhãs preguiçosas na biblioteca da família. Tardes com Dorea nos jardins. E talvez um repeteco do último verão, onde eles se reuniram no rio.

"Mia, acorda."

Um dos olhos dela abriu e ela gemeu. "Sirius?"

"Acorda, gatinha." Os olhos cinzas dele brilharam para ela.

"Sirius, como você subiu as escadas?!" Mia deu um salto na cama, ofegando enquanto subia os lençóis ao redor do corpo como se ele nunca a tivesse visto em uma camisola antes. Sirius riu da ação, claramente pensando a mesma coisa. Ela dormiu _na cama dele_ uma vez por causa de um pesadelo. Apesar de, quando eles dois acordaram na manhã seguinte, ter havido uma tensão estranha no ar. Daquele ponto em diante, quando Mia tinha pesadelos, ela ia direto para seu irmão.

"Você fica meio sexy quando está envergonhada," Sirius riu provocando.

"Sirius! As escadas! Como você subiu as escadas!?" Ela soltou. "Elas são encantadas para que garotos não consigam subir."

"Você fica adorável quando me subestima," Sirius sorriu debochado e Mia olhou para ele, tentando ao máximo não deixá-lo ver que ela estava, de fato, impressionada que ele tivesse conseguido superar um feitiço tão antigo. "Agora, levanta. Você e eu temos um casamento para ir."

"Um casamento?" Mia gemeu e deitou de volta na cama, jogando o lençol na cara.

"Um casamento," Sirius concordou, puxando o lençol de volta e sorrindo radiante para ela.

"Você está pedindo a minha mão?" Ela provocou. "Porque já tem alguns anos desde que você fez isso."

"Ainda digo que comprar um Bolo de Caldeirão para mim é igual a ter o meu eterno amor," ele declarou lembrando da primeira viagem deles no Expresso de Hogwarts e como ela comprou doces para todos eles. James graciosamente deu a ela o título de melhor irmã do mundo. Remus e Peter agradeceram pela generosidade dela. Um Sirius de onze anos sugeriu que presentes de chocolate eram uma forma tradicional de dote (o que uma família dá para outra antes de um casamento), e, então, implorou para ela aceitar ser sua esposa.

"Bom, você pode ter o _meu_ eterno amor se me deixar voltar a dormir," Mia bocejou.

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho um casamento para ir e você vai comigo."

"Você quer que eu seja o seu _par_ em um casamento?"

Sirius riu. "Se isso é um _encontro_ , então eu oficialmente faço jus a todos esses rumores idiotas rondando," ele pegou a mão dela, cansado de esperar ela se levantar sozinha. "Não, isso certamente _não_ é um encontro," ele disse, a puxando para que ficasse sentada e então pegando as pernas dela e botando para fora da cama, enquanto ela o olhava. "Eu só tenho que ir nesse casamento, e bem..." ele hesitou. "Eu prefiro que você vá comigo do que um dos garotos."

Mia corou enquanto se lembrava de dançar no casamento de Bill e Fleur com um Sirius mais velho. Ele tinha dito a ela que odiava casamentos porque ele era forçado a ir em vários quando era criança. _'A maioria dos casamentos era de primos, tias e tios meus, todos destinados a casar um com o outro. Ou eles se casam com o pior tipo de pessoa que já existiu,'_ ele tinha dito a ela. _'Como os Malfoys e os Lestranges.'_

Mia engasgou com a memória. "Você está falando do casamento da _Narcissa_?"

"Sim."

Ela sentiu o coração parar dentro do peito.

"Sirius..." ela tentou afastar as imagens da sala de estar. "Eu... eu não posso ir."

"Por que não?" Ele sorriu. "Vai ser engraçado. Por falar nisso, como suas colegas de quarto ainda estão dormindo? Eu esperava ter três garotas gritando comigo agora. Ou me pedindo para ficar," ele piscou.

"Eu botei um Feitiço Silenciador em volta da minha cama antes de ir dormir," ela respondeu curtamente. "Onde vai ser o casamento, Sirius?"

"Feitiço Silenciador?" Ele sorriu. "Você estava me esperando?"

"Sirius! O Casamento! Onde vai ser!"

Sirius revirou os olhos dramaticamente. "Casa do Malfoy. A Mansão do idiota que é mais feia e fria que..."

"Eu não posso ir," falou rapidamente, forçando as memórias de uma Maldição Cruciatus para longe da mente. O lugar onde ela tinha sido torturada. Onde seus amigos foram presos. Onde Sirius tinha quase morrido – _de novo_. "E... Eu não quero que você vá lá."

" _Eu_ não quero ir também, " ele franziu o cenho. "Mas eu _tenho_ que ir."

"Por quê?"

"Porque Narcissa não costumava ser assim," ele admitiu tristemente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Ela é minha prima e eu sinto como... se fosse _eu_ preso numa situação como essa, eu iria querer que alguém aparecesse no último segundo me oferecendo uma saída." Ele já vinha planejando alguma saída no momento em que seus pais o atassem a alguma princesa podre Puro-sangue. Isso o fez rir ao pensar em ficar noivo de Alecto Carrow. Elora Zabini não era tão ruim, mas tinha um rumor circulando que seu último namorado caiu da escada nas masmorras e passou uma semana na Ala Hospitalar com o crânio rachado.

"Ela não vai ouvir," Mia franziu o cenho. "Eu sinto muito, Sirius, mas ela não vai."

"Provavelmente," ele concordou. "Nesse caso, eu e você vamos beber dos bons Firewhisky e champagne do Malfoy, e então vamos botar bomba de bosta de dragão dentro do bolo de casamento."

"Godric, tomara que isso valha a pena," Mia riu genuinamente. Era aterrorizante pensar em voltar a Mansão Malfoy. Ela não _queria_ ir, mas Sirius parecia pronto para sair e o pensamento dele ir sozinho fazia o sangue dela gelar.

"Combinado, então! Levanta e se arruma!" Ele estava radiante.

"Espera," ela pausou. "Como nós vamos chegar lá?"

Sirius tirou de dentro das suas vestes um envelope prata com uma bela escrita negra na frente e o símbolo da Família Malfoy cravado no canto. "Os convites são enviados como Chaves do Portal."

"Sirius," Mia olhou o envelope. "Esse convite está endereçado a _Regulus_ Black."

"Está?" Sirius fingiu inocência enquanto virava o envelope e o examinava. "Hm, acho que está."

oOoOoOo

**20 de junho, 1974**

**Mansão Malfoy – Residência dos Malfoy**

"Eu vou vomitar," Mia disse enquanto se levantava devagar depois de pousar do lado de fora da Mansão. Ela odiava viagens por Chave do Portal. Os olhos escanearam os arredores e ela não sabia porque se chocou ao perceber que ainda estava escuro. Sirius a tinha acordado de um sono profundo e insistiu que ela acelerasse as coisas quando ela tentou domar seu cabelo, dizendo que não era necessário. "Por que estamos aqui tão cedo?"

"É o Solstício de Verão," Sirius disse enquanto jogava a capa da invisibilidade de James em cima dos dois, sabendo que eles seriam vistos antes que uma horda de dragão e hipogrifos.

"E?" Mia o encarou.

"E uma lua nova," ele respondeu rapidamente enquanto os dois entravam na Mansão, o convite nas vestes de Sirius garantindo acesso a eles pelos feitiços de segurança.

"Fala em português!" Mia soltou.

"Desculpa," Sirius estremeceu. "Acho que esqueço que os seus pais não seguem a maioria das tradições Puro-sangue. Hoje é o Solstício de Verão e também tem lua nova, o que pede um casamento ao nascer do sol. O solstício significa fogo e limpeza e a lua nova é um tempo para plantar sementes para o futuro. O nascer do sol fala sobre o nascimento de..."

"Eca," Mia fez uma careta. "Você tem uma boca Puro-sangue."

Sirius deu uma risada meio latido e imediatamente ficou quieto quando alguns convidados se viraram para procurar a fonte do barulho. "Desculpa, eu deveria ter dito alguns 'porras' e 'merdas' para deixar mais Trouxa para você?" Ele piscou.

"Você é tão rude," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Você adora."

As bochechas dela queimaram. Ela nunca iria admitir verbalmente que gostava do linguajar de Sirius. Linguagem que tinha passado para ela quando ela ficava furiosa. Normalmente, às custas _dele_. "Então, você está dizendo que eles escolheram o dia de hoje, especificamente?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto. "É por isso que eles tiraram Narcissa da escola alguns dias antes da formatura? Para se casar?"

Sirius acenou. "Parece que os Malfoys e os Blacks pensam que esse casamento vai ser o começo de algo grande," ele disse quase sarcasticamente enquanto observavam a multidão. A maior parte era de velhas famílias Bruxas, membros do Conselho dos Bruxos, oficiais do Ministério e a parte mais nobre da sociedade Puro-sangue. Mia reconheceu os pais de Sirius num canto discutindo e rapidamente o puxou pela manga para irem para longe da multidão.

"A união dos Malfoys e Blacks _é_ algo grande," Mia reconheceu. "Vai criar um poder horrível. Eles planejam limpar o sangue inferior a fogo, e usando Lucius e Narcissa para dar vida e, em seguida, liderar um mundo Puro-sangue perfeito," ela fez uma careta ao se lembrar de ouvir tal propaganda de Puro-sangue em seu tempo original. Como Lucius Malfoy tinha usado sua própria família para se promover com Voldemort e como Draco tinha virado um Comensal da Morte por causa disso. Mia sorriu ao recordar a deserção de Draco. "Não vai funcionar."

"Pode ter certeza que não," Sirius concordou. "Eu vou parar o maldito casamento."

"Sirius, não foi isso que eu quis dizer," Mia franziu o cenho enquanto subiam por uma grande escadaria. Ela fez uma pausa enquanto pensava sobre o fato de que eles tinham passado pela sala de estar e ela sequer tinha notado. _Como isso tinha acontecido?_ Era o objeto de seus pesadelos e ela tinha passado por ela como se fosse nada.

"Aqui," Sirius murmurou, quebrando a concentração dela. "Fique debaixo da capa enquanto eu entro."

Antes que Mia pudesse impedi-lo, Sirius saiu da capa e se esgueirou para dentro de uma porta aberta. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Mia apertou a capa fortemente ao redor do corpo enquanto ela ouvia a conversa e mantinha os olhos atentos.

"Cissa," Sirius disse enquanto entrava no quarto nupcial. Sua prima estava lindíssima. O belo cabelo loiro estava entrançado para trás com cachos suaves emoldurando o rosto. A fita azul macia amarrada em torno de seu vestido branco elegante combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Ela era um oásis no deserto, exceto pela falta do sorriso que uma noiva normalmente tinha no rosto.

"Sirius!" Narcissa se engasgou com a visita do primo. "O que você está fazendo aqui!? Você nem foi convidado!" Ela se levantou e andou até a porta, olhando para fora para ter certeza que ninguém o tinha seguido.

"Sobre isso," ele pegou o envelope prata de dentro das vestes. "Eu não esperaria ver Regulus hoje," ele sorriu. "Ele manda suas desculpas, mas o idiota perdeu o convite."

"Você precisa ir embora," Narcissa insistiu, sem humor para os joguinhos do primo. "Vá, _agora_." Sua voz era amarga e fria, mas havia uma ponta de pânico nela.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Não sem você."

"Você perdeu essa cabeça estúpida, primo?" Ela sibilou para ele como uma víbora, rápida e seca. "Esse é o dia do meu casamento!"

"Não precisa ser," Sirius deixou de lado sua atitude casual. "Você pode fugir. Ser como Andromeda. Encontrar alguém que realmente a ama e que não vá te tratar como um elfo doméstico ou uma égua reprodutora," ele rosnou enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca.

"Eu não quero ser como Andromeda," Narcissa disse com lágrimas ameaçando escapar.

"Ela é livre," Sirius tentou sorrir. "Livre de todo esse lixo de supremacia Puro-sangue."

"A própria irmã lançou um _Crucio_ nela!" Narcissa argumentou, segurando as pontas do vestido enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. "Na minha festa de noivado! E _você_ , um _garoto_ de catorze anos, foi o único que tentou parar, Sirius! Eu não sou Andromeda. Eu não tenho a habilidade de sair disso. Minha escolha já foi feita."

" _Fizeram_ por você."

"Sim, _fizeram_ por mim," ela concordou. "Assim como vão fazer com você. Minha irmã arruinou nós dois ao sair correndo com aquele Sangue-ruim," ela soltou, os olhos ficando frios e distantes.

"Não o chame disso!" Sirius latiu. "Você nunca os chamou assim!"

"É o que eles são," os olhos azuis dela se estreitaram. "Eles são Sangue-ruins e você é um Traidor do Sangue!"

"E os traidores do sangue estão certos!" Sirius gritou e deu um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com ela querendo que ela recuasse e admitisse. "Cissa, não pense que eu não sei o que Lucius está aprontando. Eu ouvi meus pais falando com Abraxas na última Páscoa. Eu sei quem eles estão seguindo e o que eles estão querendo fazer," os olhos cinzas dele escureceram e ele segurou o braço dela para que ela não se afastasse.

"Não..." Narcissa implorou, sua armadura de pedra rachando.

"Cissa..."

"Por favor..." Ela pediu.

"Você está casando com a porra de um _Comensal da Morte_!" Ele gritou e ela caiu no chão, cobrindo o rosto. Sirius ficou ali, olhando a prima enquanto ela soluçava com as mãos no rosto. Ele cruzou a linha, mas não se arrependia. Lucius Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte e Narcissa precisava ser lembrada disso por alguém que não diria as palavras com reverência.

"Você vai se tornar um também, sabia," ela sussurrou para ele quando as lágrimas secaram.

"Nem fudendo!" Ele soltou.

"Você é muito jovem," ela disse baixinho enquanto se levantava, procurando no armário mais próximo um lenço de mão para secar os olhos. "Essa é a única razão deles não terem feito nada ainda. Não vê, primo?" Ela virou os olhos para ele tristemente. "Essa é a nossa vida. Obedeça ou morra."

"Como você _quase_ morreu?" Sirius fechou a cara. "Ele lançou a Imperius em você, não lançou?"

Ela não negou. Ela apenas parou ali, os olhos vazios.

" _Não lançou_?!"

"Eu não estava ouvindo como uma boa esposa," ela concedeu. "Eu te disse. Obedeça ou morra."

"Eu _salvei_ você," Sirius franziu o cenho. Ele a salvou e ela estava simplesmente ignorando. Ele imaginou se conseguiria achar o ritual de dívida de vida a tempo do casamento. Se ele soubesse onde procurar e como fazer, ele poderia mandar Narcissa ir embora. Mas então, o que isso faria dele? Apenas mais um bruxo forçando uma mulher a fazer o que ele quisesse.

"Você não deveria ter me salvado," ela suspirou. "Eu estaria melhor como algum memorial atrás das arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol. Agora, eu sou a futura Sra Malfoy," Sirius empalideceu com as palavras. "E você é o herdeiro Black," ela disse firmemente. "Você tem que me esquecer e começar a se preocupar com você, Sirius."

"Sirius!" Mia murmurou da porta, tirando a capa para se revelar. "Vem vindo alguém."

"Você trouxa uma _Potter_ para o meu casamento?!" Os olhos de Narcissa estavam arregalados. "Salazar! Sirius, você não pensa em sobreviver esse ano?!" Ela balançou a cabeça e foi para trás do primo, o empurrando pelas costas. "Vão embora, os _dois_!" Ela sibilou.

"Cissa, venha comigo," Sirius disse, um último pedido.

"Vá!" Ela chorou. "Saiam daqui!"

oOoOoOo

Uma hora depois, Sirius e Mia estavam na parte de trás dos jardins na Mansão Malfoy ao lado dos garçons contratados e elfos-domésticos. Sirius usou a Capa da Invisibilidade para encontrar o estoque de Firewhisky de Abraxas Malfoy e já tinha bebido quase metade da garrafa. Eles permaneceram em silêncio e escondidos, parecendo peixes fora d'água com os 'plebeus' que assistiam ao casamento na parte de trás da multidão enquanto Cygnus Black botava a mão de Narcissa na de Lucius antes que o bruxo responsável pelo casório as amarrassem juntas com duas cordas, uma negra, a outra prata, representando as duas Casas no casamento.

Introduções gerais foram feitas onde o bruxo falou de dever e honra, mas nunca amor. Sirius continuou a beber e Mia eventualmente tirou a garrafa de perto dele, tomando um grande gole antes de dar ao garçom que estava ao seu lado.

"Narcissa da Casa Black," o bruxo falou. "Vire-se para o seu novo Marido e faça o seu voto."

O mundo pareceu ficar silencioso.

"Eu, Narcissa da Casa Black, dou a você, Lucius da Casa Malfoy, minha virtude e minha... minha voz. Meu corpo e obediência," Sirius estremeceu com as palavras e Mia pegou a mão dele em um gesto de conforto. "Tomarei o seu nome como meu próprio e o manterei com honra e pureza. Eu prometo a você meu primeiro filh, o seu herdeiro que vai continuar o seu legado e a herança de seus pais. Eu... eu..." Narcissa parecia hesitar por um momento e Sirius prestou atenção, observando ansiosamente.

"Eu me ligo a você de bom grado até que a morte nos separe, e faço esse juramento sobre a minha magia. _Suscipiam illud vinculum_ ," ela entoou, e a corda preta ao redor do pulso dela brilhou antes de virar prata, combinando com a outra.

Sirius expirou forte e Mia apertou a mão dele mais forte. Ela esperou que Lucius fizesse o voto dele, mas quando nada aconteceu, ela juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão, principalmente quando o bruxo falou," Agora eu os declaro, unidos pela vida!"

Houve um aplauso educado e os convidados se levantaram de uma vez para formar uma fila a dar as suas felicitações aos noivos. Os garçons ao redor de Sirius e Mia foram imediatamente trabalhar, carregando bandejas de prata com taças de champagne e pequenas copos de Firewhisky.

"Acho que vou vomitar," Mia murmurou. "Ele não fez _nenhum_ voto para ela. Ele deveria dizer _alguma coisa_ ," ela estava de boca aberta, ainda chocada com o que tinha visto.

"Vamos embora, Mia," Sirius franziu o cenho. "De repente, interromper a festa não parece tão divertido. Depois de ver minha prima disposta a se escravizar." Ele puxou a mão dela para ir embora, mas ela permaneceu parada como se ainda esperasse pela continuação da cerimônia. Como se alguém fosse gritar 'Espere! Nós esquecemos de algo!', mas ninguém gritou.

"Eu vi um casamento bruxo antes," ela pensou em Bill e Fleur que foram unidos com amor e devoção, cada um fazendo belos votos para o outro. "Não... não foi..."

"Normal?" Sirius perguntou. "Não. Essa foi uma cerimônia antiga de união," ele explicou. "Narcissa uniu a mágica dela ao Malfoy pelo resto da vida. E não foi nem um vínculo de _casamento_ adequado. Soou mais como..." ele hesitou e uma expressão amarga inundou seus belos traços. "Como o que acontece quando temos um novo elfo-doméstico."

Mia fez uma careta. "Existem diferentes tipos de vínculos?"

"O quê?" Sirius olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. "É claro que..."

"Ora ora, o que temos aqui?" Uma voz os interrompeu e Mia congelou, seus olhos castanhos arregalados e horrorizados com a visão a sua frente. Ela segurou a mão de Sirius como se fosse a sua vida, e ela silenciosamente começou a desejar que ela estivesse de volta em 1998, no dia seguinte ao seu aniversário onde ela e Sirius estavam a salvo e vivos.

"Bellatrix," Sirius olhou para a jovem mulher que estava parada na frente deles. Ela parecia a mesma que Mia lembrava, apesar de mais jovem. Seu cabelo preto tão espesso e brilhante e faltando os fios grisalhos que ela se lembrava. Ela compartilhava os traços afiados e angulares, que pareciam ser uma característica da família Black, e seus longos cílios eram idênticos aos que Mia se lembrava em uma Andromeda mais velha. "Eu diria que é bom te ver," Sirius estreitou os olhos. "Mas sua presença me faz querer lançar um ' _Limpar'_ nos olhos..."

"Você está abusando da sorte, priminho," Bellatrix zombou. "Você ousa vir aqui, entrar nessa casa depois de tudo o que você fez?" Ela deu um passo à frente e Mia agarrou o bíceps de Sirius com os dois braços, se aproximando dele enquanto a palavra 'Crucio' ecoava em sua mente. "E você trouxe uma Potter como sua acompanhante?" Os olhos de Bella caíram sobre Mia e ela fez uma careta com um ódio no olhar que não rivalizava com o que a Bellatrix adulta tinha antes de lançar o Crucio em uma jovem Hermione.

"É tradição, não sabia?" Sirius sorriu desafiadoramente, parecendo sem medo da mulher que ele testemunhou torturar a própria irmã. "A união nupcial oficial com Traidores do Sangue. Vai trazer ao feliz casal muita sorte sorte para o casamento. Muias bênçãos, muitos filhos, blablabla," Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Você não é nada além de uma pequena mancha insolente na, outrora perfeita, Casa Black," Bellatrix deu outro passo à frente e Mia olhou para o rosto determinado de Sirius. Então, ela olhou para Bellatrix que encarava o primo, e se lembrou de ver uma Bellatrix mais velha com um enorme cão negro suspenso no ar atrás dela, cantando com alegria, ' _Acabei de pegar o rebelde traidor do sangue. Sirius Black, de volta dos mortos.'_ Algo acendeu dentro de Mia e ela se viu pegando a varinha.

"Eu adoraria mais do que qualquer coisa livrar a nossa família de você de uma vez por todas, eu mesma!" Bella soltou e Mia se lançou na frente de Sirius, os olhos ardendo.

"Você não vai encostar um dedo nele!" Ela rosnou, a varinha levantada de encontro com a de Bellatrix.

"Mia..." Sirius engasgou e alcançou a mão dela. Ele não tinha tido medo antes. Não ele, mas ele sabia do que a prima era capaz, e ele tinha trazido Mia aqui, a implorou para vir e a pôs em perigo.

"Ah, ela tem fogo," Bellatrix sorriu para Mia. "Eu deveria tirar esse olhar da sua cara, garotinha," o sorriso se tornou uma careta.

"Eu já enfrentei piores," Mia olhou para a bruxa mais velha.

"Você tem sorte de que seja considerado azar derramar sangue na manhã de um casamento. Principalmente em um tão importante," o sorriso obscuro de Bella voltou e ela se inclinou para frente, sussurrando para Mia. "Talvez outro dia, garotinha. Eu espero ansiosa. Lidar com você, meu querido priminho e todos os seus adoráveis amigos traidores do sangue," ela riu. "Tem rumores de que você até tem um animalzinho de estimação, lobi-"

_Ela foi muito longe._

"Você não vai encostar um dedo na minha família, sua vadia!" Mia soltou e se lançou para frente violentamente, apenas para ser contida por um Sirius de boca aberta.

"Você ousa falar comigo dessa maneira?! Você tem ideia de quem eu sou?!" Bellatrix guinchou. "Você traidora do sangue nojenta, eu vou adorar ver você morrer gritando!" As mãos dela tremendo de raiva e os olhos brilhando em fúria.

Mia lembrou dos gritos que ela tinha soltado nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange aqui mesmo na Mansão Malfoy. Ela gritou e gritou e, ainda assim, ela não morreu. Mas Bellatrix morreu. Mia se lembrava vividamente de ver um grande cão negro se jogando em cima da bruxa das trevas, a boca se fechando em torno da garganta dela, rasgando e arrancando a carne enquanto a bruxa lutava por ar.

Mia ficou ali, sem medo de Bellatrix Lestrange que a encarava ameaçadoramente.

"E eu vou adorar ver você morrer... _sufocando_ ," ela sibilou. Antes que Bellatrix tivesse a chance de levantar a varinha novamente, Mia apertou fortemente o bracelete no seu pulso, o mesmo em que Sirius estava segurando, e o encantou, " _Portus_!"


	33. Provocado e Selado

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Três: Provocado e Selado

_"...Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten..."  
(Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield)

**20 de junho, 1974**

**Vila de Hogsmeade**

Sirius e Mia chegaram na Vila de Hogsmeade com a visão de um belo nascer do sol que subia pelo horizonte escocês. Da onde eles estavam dava para ver facilmente o Castelo de Hogwarts.

"Vamos," Mia murmurou enquanto começava a andar para o castelo.

"Mia!" Sirius gritou. "Mia, droga," ele resmungou e alcançou a mão dela. "Primeiro, você não pode simplesmente aparecer desse jeito e bater na portão. Nós saímos escondidos, então temos que entrar escondidos," ele suspirou e segurou o pulso dela, a guiando por um grande grupo de árvores que eventualmente acabou em um antigo chalé abandonado.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

"Um antigo alojamento assombrado. Pertencia ao Guarda Caça de Hogwarts, antes de construírem um novo para Hagrid. James, Remus, Peter e eu o encontramos esse ano," ele explicou enquanto entrava pela porta da frente. "É perigoso andar por aqui," ele continuou explicando. "Bastante condenado. Mas estamos indo para o porão," ele disse e puxou gentilmente o pulso dela, a guiando pelas escadas que deram em um pequeno porão, com uma porta trancada no fundo.

" _Alohomora_ ," Sirius murmurou, e a porta abriu. "Isso dá em Hogwarts," ele respondeu a pergunta silenciosa dela. "Agora, você vai me dizer o que diabos aconteceu lá? Como você sabe fazer um feitiço Portus?" Ele perguntou. "Isso é além do nível de N.I.E.M.S."

"Você confia em mim?" Sirius assentiu. "Então, saiba que eu não posso responder suas perguntas sempre, mas eu tenho os meus motivos." Mia suspirou enquanto eles andavam pela passagem escura, a ponta da sua varinha sendo a única iluminação para guiá-los. O par continuou andando até que eles sentiram que estavam subindo, para cima e para cima, por cima de pedras e buracos enquanto o túnel, que mais parecia uma caverna, continuava a subir cada vez mais.

"Claro que eu confio em você," Sirius insistiu. "Apesar de eu estar _seriamente_ duvidando do seu nível de sanidade, considerando o que eu acabei de ver," ele murmurou baixinho e os dois caíram no silêncio de novo.

"Você sabe quem você acabou de ameaçar, né?" Sirius perguntou para ela depois de um tempo.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Mia assentiu calmamente. "E eu não _ameacei_. Eu _prometi_ ," ela insistiu. "Ela ameaçou você, minha família e Remus," ela rosnou. "E _isso_ eu não vou permitir." A voz dela era baixa e ameaçadora. "Espera... Isso é..." Mia piscou e olhou em volta quando a passagem secreta finalmente chegou ao fim.

"Apenas outra passagem," Sirius admitiu. "A porta ali dá em um espelho no quarto andar," ele apontou casualmente. "Mia," ele tentou ganhar a atenção dela, ignorando o fato de que ela estava em frente a ele, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. "Mia! Você não pode simplesmente ameaçar Bellatrix Lestrange!" Ele soltou. "Godric, eu pensei... ela estava com a varinha dela e na última vez," ele franziu o cenho pensando em Andromeda. "Ela podia ter te _matado_!"

"Ela não matou. Nós escapamos," Mia sussurrou, andando até ele e botando uma mão na bochecha dele. A quebrou um pouco vê-lo tão preocupado, tão nervoso com algo que ela tinha feito. Ela se botou em caminhos perigosos. Na pior das hipóteses, ela não conseguiu se segurar. Ela encarou Bellatrix Lestrange, a origem dos seus piores pesadelos, e, em vez de ficar com medo de receber um Crucio de novo, Mia só conseguiu pensar em Sirius. Em Bellatrix mandando Sirius para além do véu. Na captura deles na Mansão e nas ameaças da bruxa contra o próprio primo.

Era tudo por ele.

Sirius ficou ali, os olhos presos nos dela, e a respiração ainda irregular devido à adrenalina. Mia franziu o cenho e acariciou a pele da bochecha dele. "Eu estou bem," ela prometeu a ele. "Sinto muito," ela sussurrou. "Me desculpe por me colocar em perigo. Mas nós dois estamos bem," ela se inclinou e o abraçou com força. "Nós estamos bem. Eu estou bem. Eu estou viva," ela assentiu.

"Você está viva," Sirius repetiu com um sussurro.

Sem um segundo pensamento para lembrá-lo do fato de que ela era a irmã de James ou que Remus provavelmente iria matá-lo por ser tão descuidado com ela, Sirius esmagou os lábios contra os de Mia, desesperado para senti-la, saboreá-la. Ele pensou que ela fosse congelar em estado de choque com uma declaração tão física, mas ele foi surpreendido agradavelmente quando sentiu as mãos dela em seu pescoço, o apertando contra ela. Ela choramingou contra a boca dele e Sirius gemeu com o som, saboreando-o com prazer e prometendo que iria fazê-la repetir o som.

Sirius ansiosamente agarrou os braços dela, segurando-a com força, com medo de que ela fosse escapar e que este momento fosse acabar – porque ele teria que, eventualmente, acabar. Suas mãos foram para baixo enquanto ele a beijava, seus dedos fazendo círculos sobre as costelas dela até que ela choramingou novamente. Ele gentilmente traçou o contorno dos lábios dela, pedindo entrada silenciosamente e quando ela abriu a boca ele, agradecidamente, aproveitou a oportunidade para explorar e quando a sua própria língua tocou a dela, Sirius sentiu seu corpo enrijecer enquanto um pensamento passava por ele:

_O sabor dela era como Firewhisky._

Ela era quente e deliciosa e uma sensação de queimação subiu dentro dele. De repente, ele estava apavorado. Ele não se sentiu desse jeito com Marlene McKinnon meses atrás em Hogsmeade. Não, sua primeira sessão de amasso tinha sido molhada e esquisita, cheia de mãos e bocas. Ele tinha se afastado tão facilmente de Marlene após isso e, além do sentimento de orgulho no peito e o desejo de falar para os amigos, nada permaneceu.

Mas isso...

Isso queimava. Queimava de dentro para fora e acendia um fogo nos pulmões dele que rapidamente tinha sugado todo o oxigênio dele. Sua adrenalina carregada de paixão se tornou reverência e o beijo suavizou enquanto a mão dele seguia para o emaranhado de cachos dela. Ele tinha certeza de que ela iria odiá-lo uma vez que ele se afastasse, então ele precisava dizer a ela como se sentia agora, sabendo que não teria capacidade de dizer depois com palavras. Ele adorava cada gemido e choramingo que ela suspirava em sua boca e, por um momento, ele imaginou que os sons podiam sustentá-lo para sempre, eles poderiam curá-lo e fazê-lo não ser Sirius Black. Sem supremacia de sangue puro, sem expectativas, sem ódio ou intolerância. Nenhuma escolha a fazer ou futuro para enfrentar e certamente não arrastá-la para baixo com ele. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos desesperados quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele e ele sentiu seus olhos revirarem na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Mia," ele murmurou e sentiu suas mãos irem para o quadril dela, a puxando mais contra ele.

Ela sentia que podia chorar.

As mãos dela tocaram o peito dele e seus olhos se abriram. No brilho que a varinha iluminava no chão, os olhos castanhos procuraram pele coberta por cicatrizes, mas só encontraram uma pele pálida e bonita. Seu primeiro beijo com um Sirius mais velho tinha sido apaixonado, desesperado e deliciosamente devastador. Esse beijo, esse jovem Sirius a segurava com mãos gentis e lábios macios e ansiosos. Uma parte dela se perguntava se eles eram, de fato, dois homens bem diferentes, mas o sabor dele era como Firewhisky e cheirava como grama recém cortada. Ela o beijou desesperadamente, correndo os dedos pelo pescoço dele e gemendo quando as mãos dele pararam gentilmente em seu quadril. Ela queria contar para ele. Contar _tudo_ para ele, contar a verdade que ela estava escondendo há anos. Mas ela sabia que não podia.

Ele a tocava tão gentilmente que a deixava maluca, e ela não queria nada além de subir no colo dele como tinha feito anos atrás ou, tecnicamente, como iria fazer daqui a vinte e cinco anos. O gosto dele a tinha levado de volta a sua linha de tempo original e ela lutou contra as lágrimas que estavam se formando enquanto ele, sem saber, puxava as cordas do vínculo deles e ela sentia dentro dela a vibração, mandando calafrios pela espinha dela. Aparentemente, ele sentiu também já que quebrou o beijo com um alto suspiro e se afastou dela rapidamente.

_Não, não, não._

O que ele tinha feito?

Ele a beijou. Ele acabou de beijar _Mia_ , a irmã gêmea do melhor amigo dele. E ele não tinha simplesmente beijado a garota, ele tinha devidamente e completamente a agarrado. Metade de Sirius desejava que aquele momento não tivesse fim, para que ele nunca tivesse que encarar as consequências de suas ações. A outra metade queria voltar no tempo, para que ele nunca tivesse cometido um erro tão inacreditável.

"Mia..." Sirius finalmente falou. "Eu sinto muito."

Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Um tipo de pânico muito específico.

Ela apenas tinha visto uma vez em sua vida, logo após a guerra quando Sirius a enganou para fazer amizade com Draco Malfoy, que estava tendo problemas ao se adaptar com seu novo status de traidor do sangue. Os dois tinham ido almoçar, onde a doninha tinha insinuado que ela estava engordando. No silêncio que se seguiu antes de uma briga típica entre os dois, Hermione olhou para cima e ofereceu-lhe perdão. Ele bufou imediatamente, imaginando que ela estava se referindo sobre sua observação mais recente, mas ela esclareceu, dizendo que o perdoava pelo jeito que ele a tinha tratado durante toda a infância deles. Que depois da guerra, ela entendeu pelo menos uma pequena parte do que ele tinha tido que ver ao crescer, e ela o perdoou.

Draco a encarou do mesmo jeito que o jovem Sirius a encarava agora. Como se ele se lembrasse de onde ele vinha e o que era esperado dele. Como se a história de sua família desabasse em cima dele e como ele era indigno do presente que ela estava oferecendo. Por que um Malfoy merecia o perdão dela? Por que um Black merecia o amor dela? Draco tinha ido embora e a ignorado por uma semana. Eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto.

Sirius iria embora agora também.

"Eu não vou contar ao Jamie," ela assentiu tristemente, aceitando que por alguma razão ele precisava ir. Ele não estava pronto para isso, o que quer que seja que havia entre eles. _Ele estaria um dia._ No dia depois do décimo nono aniversário dela ele estaria pronto, e ela estaria esperando. "Você não tem que pedir desculpas," ela sussurrou. "Você sabe como eu me sinto, mas... mas eu vou viver a minha vida, aproveitar a minha vida," ela repetiu as regras dela. "Eu gostaria de fazer isso com você," ela respirou devagar.

Sirius ficou ali, a encarando e desejando que pudesse olhar para longe. Ele não merecia. Não ela. Ela o defendeu não tinha nem uma hora da bruxa mais louca que já tinha existido, e ele tinha ficado parado como um Lufa-lufa do primeiro ano, enquanto ela estava como uma Grifinória de verdade, com a varinha na mão e uma ameaça nos lábios.

"Você merece mais," Sirius admitiu baixinho e, então, com uma dor aguda no peito, ele acrescentou, "Remus está apaixonado por você."

oOoOoOo

**16 de julho, 1974**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Bem parecido com a conversa dela com Draco, ela e Sirius não falaram de novo sobre o que aconteceu na passagem secreta. Eles também não falaram sobre o fato de que a passagem não era mais uma _passagem_ , mas em vez disso, ela estava cedida devido ao fato de que, depois que Sirius deixou Mia sozinha após o beijo, ela gritou completamente irritada um ' _Bombarda!_ ' e as paredes desabaram.

Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal depois disso.

Sirius voltou para a Mansão Potter com James uma semana depois de ir para casa, Largo Grimmauld. Mia perguntou a ele como as coisas estavam com os pais dele depois que descobriram que ele tinha roubado o convite de Regulus, e, como sempre, ele respondeu com um 'Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Mas ela viu o brilho de algo nas costas das mãos dele onde as palavras da Casa Black estavam escritas, em uma cicatriz permanente. Ela queria pressioná-lo por informações, mas sabia melhor do que isso. Sirius raramente se abria sobre sua família, e ele certamente não iria se mostrar tão vulnerável com ela, não depois daquele beijo.

Aquele beijo rivalizava com o primeiro. Muito parecidos, mas perfeitamente diferentes, de algum modo. Ela franziu o cenho com o pensamento de que ela poderia não sentir os lábios dele por muitos anos, se fosse sentir mais alguma vez. Mia estava totalmente apavorada com a possibilidade das linhas do tempo se alcançassem, ela iria desaparecer no ar para a não-existência. Ela se preocupava já que o Remus do futuro se lembrava dela o suficiente para mandá-la de volta no tempo, talvez isso significasse que ela tivesse morrido em algum momento. Levaram dias para que ela empurrasse o pensamento insuportável para o fundo da mente dela, sabendo que se ela tivesse morrido aqui no passado, Remus _não_ a teria mandado de volta para encarar isso.

Remus.

' _Remus está apaixonado por você.'_

Foi o que Sirius tinha dito na passagem escura. Ele se desculpou, disse que ela merecia mais, então se afastou e a mostrou o que ele pensava ser isso: melhor. E o melhor era Remus, e Remus aparentemente estava apaixonado por ela.

Ficar ao redor dos meninos era doloroso e confuso, então pela maior parte do verão ela se refugiou na biblioteca da família Potter, ansiosa em pesquisar vínculos na esperança de encontrar respostas sobre ela e Sirius. Ela precisava saber o que tinha criado quando o trouxe de volta do Véu. Ela precisava saber exatamente o que os unia, especialmente depois de testemunhar a abominável desculpa para uma cerimônia de casamento na Mansão Malfoy.

"Se eu não te conhecesse melhor, diria que você está se escondendo aqui, minha menina," Dorea Potter estava parada na entrada da grande biblioteca, com um sorriso no rosto e duas xícaras de chá nas mãos. "Venha se sentar e descansar," ela insistiu enquanto botava as xícaras em cima de uma mesinha próxima e se sentava em um sofá. "Agora, me diga o que a perturba."

"Nada," Mia suspirou.

"Uma verdadeira Grifinória, então? Incapaz de mentir?" Dorea contestou. "Não, não, acho que não. Tente de novo."

"Isso importa?" Mia perguntou tristemente.

"Se importa para _você_ , importa para _mim_ ," Dorea sorriu e deu um gole no chá em silêncio. "Você está aqui nessa biblioteca desde o momento em que voltou da escola, apesar das cartas que mandou falando sobre o pomar e os jardins, e sim, sobre essa biblioteca," ela riu. "Você não seria a minha Mia sem um livro nas mãos. Mas _isso_ não é saudável," Dorea explicou.

"Eu estou pesquisando," Mia suspirou.

"Talvez eu possa ajudar?" Dorea ofereceu. "É a _minha_ biblioteca, afinal de contas."

Mia hesitou.

"Eu estou pesquisando sobre... vínculos," ela admitiu e esperou que Dorea se espantasse com a palavra. Dorea apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu provocadoramente e alcançou a xícara de chá para dar um gole, deixando o momento pairar no ar por um momento antes de retornar a xícara ao pires na mesinha.

"Isso é sobre Sirius ou Remus?" Dorea perguntou calmamente.

Mia arregalou os olhos. "O quê?!"

"Eu disse," Dorea falou claramente. "Isso é sobre o seu vínculo com Sirius ou sobre seus sentimentos por Remus?"

"Como você..." Mia ficou boquiaberta com a mãe adotiva.

"Tilly," Dorea explicou e com o chamado de seu nome, a pequena elfo-doméstico apareceu com um pop na biblioteca e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"A Senhora e a Senhorinha precisam de mais chá?" Tilly perguntou, encarando as xícaras curiosamente. Antes que alguma das duas pudesse responder, Tilly estalou os dedos e um bule de chá apareceu na pequena mão dela e ela começou a repor as xícaras.

"Tilly, minha filha estava me perguntando como eu sabia do vínculo dela com o jovem Sr Black e os sentimentos dela pelo jovem Sr Lupin," Dorea sorriu. "Junte-se a nós nessa conversa, minha querida," Dorea disse ao elfo. "Sua opinião são bem fortes sobre vínculos, afinal."

Tilly assentiu e se sentou na frente de Mia, um olhar severo no rosto. "Senhorinha criou um vínculo," ela disse com os olhos cerrados. "Tilly vê com os próprios olhos, sim, Tilly vê. Senhorinha usou magia de sangue. A ligou com a Casa Black," Tilly disse claramente e então falou baixinho, "Senhorinha deveria ter se ligado com a _própria_ Casa."

"A Senhorinha _já é_ ligada à Casa Potter, Tilly," Dorea repreendeu docemente o elfo. "Ela usa as nossas palavras no pulso," Dorea apontou e Mia conscientemente cobriu o bracelete de ouro com a outra mão, o coração acelerando a um ritmo alarmante.

"E Remus? Como você sabia sobre Remus?" Mia perguntou baixinho.

"Tilly tem olhos," a pequena elfo sorriu. "Isso é tudo, Senhora?"

"Sim, Tilly, obrigada e, como sempre, eu agradeço a sua discrição com o Senhor desta Casa." Os olhos cinzas de Dorea pareciam quase ameaçadores, mas Tilly lidou bem com isso e quase riu com o olhar que recebeu.

"Tilly faz como Tilly faz," ela riu suavemente e então desapareceu com um pop!

"Agora, posso fazer algumas perguntas a minha filha sobre esse vínculo que ela criou aparentemente com magia de sangue?" Dorea perguntou cuidadosamente, e suas palavras quase pareceram com uma ameaça ou chantagem, mas a mulher não mostrava nenhuma malícia no rosto ou no comportamento. Isso botou Mia no limite.

"Eu... Eu não... Eu não posso te contar," ela disse, tremendo e quase chorando.

"Calma, minha doce menina," Dorea pegou uma das mãos de Mia e a segurou. "Eu não botei Veritaserum no seu chá. Embora isso seja do meu feitio," ela sorriu. "Eu entendo que você não possa me contar certas coisas já que elas pertencem ao futuro, é por isso que você se recusa a falar?"

Mia arregalou os olhos castanhos. "O futuro?" Ela ficou boquiaberta.

"Sim, querida. Da onde você vem."

"Como você... Eu não..." Mia empalideceu com as palavras.

Como ela tinha estragado tudo? Ela tinha falado durante o sono? Dorea tinha usado Legilimência sem ela saber? Dumbledore tinha quebrado a promessa? Madame Pomfrey tinha se comprometido?

"' _Toda ação que fazemos é a causa do destino, viagem no tempo não mudará nada.'_ ," Dorea disse, citando a carta de Remus. "Eu mexi nos seus pertences na noite em que você chegou aqui," ela sorriu docemente e quando a boca de Mia se abriu acusadoramente, Dorea apontou para si mesma e disse, "Sonserina."

"Você sabia durante esse tempo _todo_? Você leu a minha carta?" Mia tentou respirar. "Por que você não falou nada até agora?"

"Porque não foi útil mencionar até agora," Dorea explicou e Mia encarou a mulher, nunca a tendo visto mais Sonserina do que agora. "Eu não tenho interesse no futuro. Tão ambiciosa quanto os Sonserinos geralmente são, minhas ambições sempre foram específicas. Eu queria Charlus como marido e eu queria fugir da minha terrível família. Ambas concluídas," ela encolheu os ombros delgados. "De acordo com a sua carta e minha própria pesquisa," Dorea sorriu quando viu que Mia tinha sentado mais reta com a frase. "Sim, eu venho pesquisando," ela riu. "O tempo não pode ser alterado, mesmo com a sua presença. De acordo com a sua carta, você voltou no tempo por razões pessoais, não para mudar o mundo ou parar essa guerra abominável que parece se aproximar cada vez mais rápido."

"E se eu _pudesse_ pará-la?" Mia se engasgou. "E seu pudesse terminá-la? Mudá-la?"

"O tempo de onde você vem é um bom lugar?" Dorea perguntou.

"Sim," Mia admitiu tristemente. "Mas só após muito sofrimento."

"E se você mudasse algo agora, a quem cabe dizer que não haveria _mais_ sofrimento?" Dorea se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Mia, pegando as duas mãos dela e suspirando quando Mia começou a chorar.

"Você não entende... Pessoas vão morrer," Mia soluçou.

"As pessoas tendem a fazer isso," Dorea assentiu. "Mia, querida, todos temos um número de anos para viver a nossa vida. O _conteúdo_ , não a _quantidade_ desses anos é o que importa," ela disse suavemente, instruindo a filha. "Você não pode enganar a Morte. Se você fosse mudar algo agora, salvar uma vida, a Morte só iria tomar outra."

"E se eu não me importasse com quem fosse morrer?" Mia olhou para longe, envergonhada com suas palavras.

"Você perdeu tanto, minha menina, e nós prometemos não vasculhar o seu passado," Dorea puxou Mia para os seus braços. "Mas os _seus_ amados importam tanto para você quanto alguém importa para os amados _dele_. Uma vida é uma vida, e você não é capaz de ser tão egoísta para arriscar uma pela outra quando já sabe o resultado."

Mia continuou a chorar, o coração partido com as palavras. Ela não queria ouvir, não de Dorea. Ela queria que alguém desse permissão para ela consertar o futuro, para ela salvar a todos. As lágrimas pararam de cair e Mia olhou para a mãe, jogando a precaução aos ventos. Que se danem as consequências.

"E se fosse Jamie?" Ela perguntou.

Dorea respirou lenta e calculadamente, genuinamente ponderando a questão.

"Minha resposta continua a mesma," ela insistiu firmemente. "Eu tenho fé de que não importa quão longa seja a vida do meu doce menino, ela vai ser cheia de propósito e amor," ela sorriu suavemente.

"Como você pode saber disso?" Mia quebrou novamente, desejando, implorando que Dorea mudasse de opinião e a deixasse confessar tudo. O fardo era muito grande.

"Porque _você_ usa as nossas palavras," Dorea sussurrou, tocando o bracelete de ouro no pulso de Mia. "James é atualmente o último dos Potters," ela continuou. "O que significa que no futuro, ele é o último vivo para dá-lo a você, ou ele teve um filho ou neto que o deram a você," ela sorriu gentilmente. "Portanto, o nome Potter continua e James viveu com propósito e amor na vida dele."

Mia não respondeu com palavras, mas assentiu enquanto continuava a chorar.

"Agora, chega de tristeza," Dorea limpou a garganta. "Eu planejo ajudar com o que eu puder de agora em diante," ela insistiu. "Me conte sobre o vínculo. Você é casada com Sirius no futuro? Você é uma Black?" Dorea perguntou com um sorriso torto. "Não ligue para a minha satisfação, mas a ideia do filho de Walburga casando com uma Nascida-trouxa é imensamente agradável para mim."

"Não," Mia admitiu com um pequeno sorriso. "Pelo menos, eu _acho_ que não," ela fez uma careta. "Ele... Eu..." ela lutou para encontrar palavras. "Eu salvei a vida dele. Ele morreu," ela limpou a garganta. "Eu o chamei de volta."

"Um ritual de dívida de vida?" Os olhos de Dorea se arregalaram. "Doce Salazar," ela exclamou. "Eles ensinam magia de sangue tão poderosa assim para as crianças no futuro?"

"Não, bom, eu, eu..." Mia limpou a garganta de novo. "Eu roubei livros restritos de Dumbledore e encontrei um feitiço." Dorea riu e Mia ficou boquiaberta. "O que é engraçado?"

"Minha doce pequena Mia," Dorea estava radiante. "Que segue as regras ao ponto de se recusar a contar segredos do futuro para o próprio benefício, rouba livros restritos sobre magia de sangue de Albus Dumbledore. Eu não consigo pensar em nada mais engraçado do que isso," Dorea riu suavemente e logo Mia se juntou a ela.

"Então, o que isso significa?" Mia perguntou, finalmente limpando as lágrimas – não mais triste – dos olhos. "Antes de eu partir, Sirius disse que sabia o que estava acontecendo com esse vínculo que foi criado. E o elfo-doméstico dos Black me reconheceu como Senhorinha apesar de eu e Sirius não sermos casados. Eu pensei que o vínculo tinha ido embora quando eu vim para cá," ela admitiu baixinho. "Mas ele... Sirius..." ela corou. "Sirius me beijou no mês passado e eu o senti de novo. Como uma forte vibração, dentro de mim," ela tocou o esterno.

"Isso soa para mim como um vínculo não selado," Dorea explicou e então se sentou direito. "Existem vários tipos de vínculos e eles existem no mundo, sejam criados ou não. Apenas quando são preparados ou provocados, que eles se tornam visíveis aos olhos de criaturas como elfos-domésticos, que possuem seus próprios vínculos que nascem com eles. É por isso que eles podem vê-los tão bem," ela sorriu suavemente. "Parece que você adicionou magia de sangue o que intensificou o vínculo entre você e Sirius que já existia."

"Eu não o _criei_?" Mia a encarou.

"Ninguém cria vínculos, nós apenas os aceitamos e os definimos, ou os rejeitamos completamente," Dorea declarou.

"O que você quer dizer com definimos?" Mia perguntou.

"Existem quatro tipos gerais de vínculos. O primeiro e mais abundante é o vínculo familiar. Existe entre pais e filhos, irmãos e irmãs, e se estende até a amizades. A maior parte desse vínculo nasce completa e não precisa de rituais para selá-lo. No entanto, por ele não ser selado, ele é facilmente quebrado, como a família Black normalmente faz, nos banindo da árvore genealógica," ela revirou os olhos. "Você foi ligada a Casa Potter," ela continuou. "Por aceitar esse bracelete," ela apontou. "Embora nenhum ritual tenha sido realizado, foi como se você tivesse nascido na família."

"Então, eu realmente _sou_ uma Potter?" Mia sorriu suavemente.

"Se um Potter permitiu que esse bracelete fosse dado a você com uma intenção familiar, então você é, de fato, uma Potter. Vínculos começam com uma preparação, engatilhados por _emoções_. Você era emocionalmente ligada ao Potter no futuro, sim?" A bruxa mais velha perguntou e sorriu quando Mia assentiu. "Bom. O segundo passo para um vínculo é uma provocação desencadeada por _ações_. Alguém te deu o bracelete," ela tocou o belo objeto no pulso de Mia. "Finalmente, o vínculo é selado através de _intenção_. Quando Charlus e eu enviamos seus documentos para o Ministério e você foi oficialmente nossa. Oficialmente uma Potter, selando assim o vínculo familiar," Dorea sorriu. "Não que um vínculo fosse importar. Você é uma Potter desde que pisou nessa casa, puramente porque eu decidi," ela disse firmemente, com um ar de arrogância.

"Quais são os outros vínculos?" Mia perguntou com um sorriso.

"O vínculo de servidão," Dorea falou e suspirou com o olhar no rosto da filha. "Sim, eu quero dizer elfo-domésticos e, não, Tilly não foi forçada a um," ela suspirou. "A _esta_ Casa pelo menos," ela acrescentou. "Esses vínculos são juramentos unilaterais, e, infelizmente, alguns casamentos o usam também."

Mia assentiu. "Sirius e eu fomos ao casamento de Narcissa," ela se encolheu, esquecendo que não deveria contar a ninguém. "Bom, quer dizer... nós fomos de penetra," ela admitiu.

"Ele levou a _minha_ filha a um casamento entre Blacks e Malfoys," Dorea riu. "Esse garoto sempre teve nervos. Aposto que Walburga estava fora de si."

"Ela não nos viu," Mia admitiu. "Nós apenas falamos com Narcissa..." ela quase falou que encontraram Bellatrix também, mas Mia não estava com vontade de lidar com o possível resultado que esse pedaço de informação fosse ter se fosse solta. "Os votos foram unilaterais e foram todos sobre obediência e lealdade," ela franziu o cenho.

"Isso soa como um típico casamento Puro-sangue," Dorea uniu as sobrancelhas. "Pelo menos para aqueles que seguem as tradições antigas," ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Vergonhoso. Mas traz à tona o próximo vínculo que é o conjugal. Vínculos conjugais são selados durante a cerimônia, preparados por interesse em amor ou desejo, e provocados ou por um noivado adequado ou..." ela limpou a garganta. "Questões íntimas."

"Quer dizer que um vínculo conjugal pode ser provocado," ela esclareceu. "Quando duas pessoas... são íntimas?" Ela ficou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

"Sim e não," Dorea explicou. "Quando duas pessoas se envolvem romanticamente, o vínculo que já existe se manifesta se definindo, se preparando para um selamento eventual. Se o par não se casar, o vínculo permanece não selado e essencialmente vazio," ela deu de ombros como se não fosse nada importante. "É o ritual de casamento que sela o vínculo."

"Qual é a diferença entre um vínculo selado e um não selado?" Mia perguntou.

"Vínculos conjugais selados só podem ser quebrados com a morte," ela disse claramente. "Não existe divórcio no mundo Bruxo e os vínculos são a razão disso. Se um homem foi ligado conjugalmente a sua mulher e a deixa por outra, o novo casamento seria rejeitado pela sua mágica e pela sociedade," ela explicou. "Vínculos selados de qualquer tipo, aumentam a nossa magia. É a razão de bruxos e bruxas viverem mais do que Trouxas, e o porquê de quando nos machucarmos, podermos contar com nossa magia e vínculo para nos curarmos."

"Eu nunca soube nada disso," Mia disse, encantada. "Então, você acha que Sirius e eu provocamos mas não selamos um vínculo conjugal?" Ela perguntou.

Dorea pareceu hesitar.

"Não," ela finalmente admitiu. "Eu acredito que vocês possuem algo muito raro. Um vínculo de _alma_."

Mia sentiu algo vibrar dentro de seu peito. "O que é um vínculo de alma?" Ela perguntou nervosamente.

"É um vínculo que se estende além do familiar e conjugal," Dorea falou suavemente. "Ele conecta duas magias juntas de um jeito tão poderoso que pode se entrelaçar com a forma do próprio tempo."

"Mas isso parece com o que o ritual de dívida de vida pode fazer," Mia explicou. "O livro que eu li disse que as pessoas costumavam usar esse ritual para ligar outros a elas em casamento ou servidão," ela franziu o cenho com a memória. "Como um vínculo de alma é diferente?"

"Eu acredito que o seu ritual de dívida de vida adicionou magia ao vínculo de vocês, o deixando mais forte. Se você conhece Sirius no futuro, então é lógico que ele se lembre de você do próprio passado dele," ela explicou. "Essas memórias e emoções dele teriam preparado o vínculo, ou talvez as suas emoções por ele aqui nesse tempo começaram a preparação, não tem como ter certeza," ela suspirou frustrada. "Viagem no tempo é bastante incômoda." Dorea franziu o cenho desolada. "Já que tanto o vínculo de alma quanto a dívida de vida existem além do tempo, não tem como dizer realmente qual foi o catalisador de qual. De qualquer jeito, a diferença dos dois cai no fato de que o um vínculo de alma não pode se tornar um vínculo de servidão. Um vínculo de alma age do mesmo jeito que..." ela tentou pensar em um exemplo. "Lobisomens," ela disse com um sorriso e imediatamente notou como Mia enrijeceu. "Lobisomens possuem companheiros. Algumas vezes eles os encontram, algumas vezes não. É muito raro, se eu entendi corretamente," ela admitiu a falta de conhecimento sobre o assunto. "Enfim, quando um lobisomem encontra sua companheira, nada vem antes dela. Proteção e felicidade é a chave. O mesmo acontece com um vínculo de alma. Vínculos conjugais ainda podem existir com abuso, vínculos de alma não podem."

Mia tentou digerir o tanto de informação que recebeu. "E você acha que Sirius e eu..."

"Sim," Dorea acenou. "Explicaria como os vínculos existem nas duas linhas de tempo e o comportamento de vocês," ela sorriu.

"O que você quer dizer?" Mia fingiu inocência.

"Que James escreve para casa tanto quanto você," Dorea riu. "E eu não sou cega como seu irmão e seu pai. Enquanto eu não quis trazer esse assunto à tona até agora porque eu imagino que envolva o seu passado e porque eu fiz uma promessa," Dorea suspirou. "Eu sei sobre os seus pesadelos, Mia."

Mia franziu o cenho e olhou para longe.

"E eu também sei que quando eles aparecem, James cuida de você. E que Sirius também cuida," ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu acredito que seja o vínculo o chamando para você."

"Então, não é uma escolha," Mia franziu o cenho. "É magia. Ele me protege por causa do vínculo, ele me beijou por causa do vínculo," ela olhou para longe, de repente irritada com ela mesma por se permitir ter um fiapo de esperança. Ela lembrou de ter se preocupado tanto no futuro quando o Sirius adulto a beijou e eles não terem falado sobre isso por meses. Eles deveriam conversar sobre isso no dia após o décimo nono aniversário dela. Seria quando ele admitiria que ele não queria nada daquilo? Que ele tinha sido forçado pela mágica?

"Pare com isso," Dorea repreendeu a filha. "Eu consigo ver as manivelas girando," ela apontou para a cabeça de Mia. "Não, os vínculos não forçam você a fazer nada. Eles meramente fazem sugestões," ela sorriu. "Um vínculo, no entanto, evita machucados. Sirius nunca seria capaz de te machucar," Dorea enfatizou. "Nem você a ele."

"Eu bato nele o tempo todo," Mia zombou e Dorea riu.

"Eu quero dizer machucar de verdade, "ela sorriu. "E nenhum de vocês deixaria algo machucar o outro. É tudo sobre intenção."

Mia assentiu enquanto se lembrava de como Sirius tão abertamente a protegeu enquanto ela se curava do estrunchamento, e como ele foi resgatá-la enquanto ela era torturada por Bellatrix. Do mesmo jeito, foram as ameaças de Bellatrix contra a vida de Sirius que forçaram Mia a ameaçar a bruxa. Mia começou a pensar há quanto tempo o vínculo estava afetando eles. Tinha sido o vínculo que originalmente a chamou em desespero para salvar a vida de Sirius dos Dementadores há tanto tempo atrás?

"Para um vínculo de alma ser totalmente selado, no caminho de ser selado com um ritual, ambas as partes precisam saber sobre a situação e o vínculo, dispostos a aceitar abertamente o vínculo, e amar o companheiro," Dorea continuou.

"Isso faz sentido," Mia acenou. "Por isso que o vínculo parece diferente aqui. No futuro Sirius me disse que sabia sobre o vínculo, mas aqui ele não sabe. Então, é diferente. Isso quer dizer que estamos destinados a ficar juntos?" Ela perguntou. "Nos dá uma chance, mas..."

"Mas e se você quisesse escolher outro?" Dorea perguntou. "Talvez um jovem Sr Lupin?" Ela sorriu e observou enquanto Mia corava.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que Remus não está destinado a mim," ela insistiu. A imagem de Tonks e o bebê Teddy apareceram em sua mente. "É só que... eu me sinto presa," ela admitiu. "Sirius me beijou, me deixou e praticamente me disse que eu deveria ir atrás de Remus em vez dele," Mia franziu o cenho.

"Então por que você não faz isso?" Dorea perguntou. "O seu vínculo de alma não está selado, Sirius não propôs casamento, e sendo destinados ou não, vocês são jovens," ela sorriu. "Mia, eu cresci sabendo que no futuro meus pais iriam escolher meu marido por mim, eu seria ligada a ele em servidão e casamento, e eu seria miserável pelo resto da minha vida. Mas eu escolhi ir de encontro ao que eu assumi que fosse o destino. Eu fiz o meu destino e encontrei amor e felicidade."

"A existência do vínculo não significa que Sirius _é_ a minha felicidade?" Ela perguntou tristemente enquanto lágrimas começavam a se formar de novo.

"Não sem vocês dois estarem cientes, dispostos e amando ao mesmo tempo," Dorea limpou as lágrimas das bochechas de Mia. "No meio tempo, eu encorajo você a seguir a sua carta. Viva a sua vida," ela sorriu debochadamente.

"Aproveitar a minha vida," Mia assentiu. "Espera," ela pausou. "Você basicamente deu permissão a sua filha adolescente para se rebelar?" Ela riu.

Dorea deu uma profunda respirada. "Charlus é um doce e inocente Grifinório, mas eu não confio tanto, nem mesmo nos meus filhos," ela sorriu levemente. "Eu não estou sugerindo que você se torne uma mulher vulgar," ela ferveu com a palavra. "Mas já que estamos nesse assunto, desviando do original, você sabe como realizar os feitiços contraceptivos adequadamente?"

"Hmm... Sim," Mia assentiu. "De... de antes. Não que eu... Porque eu nunca... Eu nunca... Mas eu sabia, só por desencargo de consciência," ela gaguejou nervosamente.

"Bom," Dorea respirou agradecida. "Então, só falta uma última coisa importante."

"O quê?" Mia perguntou curiosa.

"Não conte ao seu pai ou ao seu irmão nenhuma palavra do que falamos hoje."


	34. Que Os Jogos Comecem

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro: Que Os Jogos Comecem

 _"...We're both looking for something_  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide..."  
(First Time - Lifehouse)

**2 de setembro, 1974**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Já que a lua cheia caiu no 1º de setembro, Remus não estava a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts. Em vez disso ele tinha chegado na escola um dia antes para que pudesse ser levado à Casa dos Gritos sem atrair atenção para si, devido à grande quantidade de alunos retornando. Mia levou a sério o conselho da mãe e decidiu tentar aproveitar a vida no momento – _com Remus_. Após a Seleção dos novos alunos e o festival de boas vindas ter acabado, Mia se retirou para a Ala Hospitalar para esperar Remus, algo que ela não fazia há alguns anos. Madame Pomfrey inicialmente pensou em mandar Mia de volta a Torre da Grifinória, mas Mia usou um pouco da sua parte da Sonserina aperfeiçoada com a convivência com a nova mãe e fingiu estar doente, a fim de passar a noite.

Quando Remus foi trazido na manhã seguinte, Mia ficou feliz em ver que as feridas dele não estavam tão ruins quanto ela se lembrava. Ela observou da cama dela enquanto Madame Pomfrey curava as costas dele e os pequenos arranhões que ele tinha feito em si mesmo, incluindo um novo ao longo do peito. Se ele não estivesse machucado, Mia teria corado com a visão. Remus costumava ser muito magro, no limite, mas aparentemente ficar jogando Quadribol com James e Sirius no verão, sem mencionar o estresse físico que as transformações mensais causavam, tinham dado uns músculos ao lobisomem. Quando Madame Pomfrey saiu da Ala Hospitalar para deixar Remus dormir, Mia abriu a cortina dele, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama e rapidamente pegando a mão dele.

Olhos verdes suaves lentamente se abriram e olharam para ela. "Bom dia," Remus bocejou.

"Bom dia," ela sorriu suavemente para ele.

"Como foi o trem?" Ele perguntou para ela. "Desculpe por não ter ido. Tive um compromisso," ele brincou e Mia não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

"Um pouco chato sem você lá," ela admitiu, ainda segurando a mão dele, maravilhada com como ela estava muito maior do que a dela, agora que eles estavam mais velhos. "Jamie pediu para Lily se sentar conosco, já que tinha um lugar extra, e ela o azarou com um feitiço que fez o cabelo dele ficar espetado." Remus piscou com a história. "Eu sei," Mia riu. "Se alguém não precisa de um feitiço desses, é Jamie," ela gargalhou.

Remus estendeu a mão livre dele e pegou um dos cachos dela. "Eu acho que _todos_ os Potters deveriam evitar esse feitiço em particular," ele sorriu suavemente.

"Engraçado," ela sorriu, cerrando os olhos. "Sirius deixou a cabine com uma hora de viagem para ir agarrar alguma Corvinal," ela revirou os olhos e imediatamente notou como o olhar de Remus se tornou frio com as palavras. "O que tem?" Ela apontou para o rosto dele. "Por que os olhos nervosos?"

"Sirius não deveria fazer isso na sua frente," Remus resmungou.

"Eu estou bem," ela admitiu. "Sirius fez a escolha dele e eu não vou ficar sentada como um bom cachorrinho apaixonado esperando por ele," ela falou confiante. "Ele disse que eu mereço mais," ela sorriu tristemente.

"Você merece," Remus insistiu. "Você nunca me disse exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e Sirius."

"E importa?" Ela perguntou. "Eu só quero seguir em frente." Quando ele não respondeu, mas continuou a encarando, Mia suspirou. "A gente se beijou," ela admitiu. "Ele surtou e disse que eu merecia mais," ela deu de ombros, deixando de fora a parte da história que Sirius a dizia que Remus estava apaixonado por ela. "É melhor assim," ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

Remus engoliu com a sensação da pele dela e ele correu a ponta do polegar em pequenos círculos sobre os nós dos dedos dela. "Então," ele inalou lentamente e pegou o perfume dela no ar, tão perto dele e tão perto depois da lua cheia que era avassalador, inebriante; levou um momento para Remus falar novamente. "Onde estava Peter enquanto Sirius estava fora confirmando os rumores, agora bem fundamentados, e James estava sendo enfeitiçado?" Ele perguntou.

Ela franziu o cenho.

"O quê?" As sobrancelhas de Remus se juntaram em confusão.

"Ele vai ficar em detenção a semana toda," ela zombou. "Peter foi visto roubando coisas do carrinho de comida."

"Roubando?" Remus franziu o cenho. "Peter tem bastante dinheiro para pagar pelas coisas e, mesmo se ele não tivesse, Sirius e James o emprestariam alguns sicles."

"Pego bem no ato. Querendo atenção, eu acho," ela deu de ombros. "Não vamos falar sobre Peter, por favor," ela pedir e sorriu enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os dele. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Muito bem agora," ele sorriu docemente para ela.

"Mesmo?" Os olhos dela brilharam. "O que está diferente? Eles te deram uma nova poção ou..."

"Não, a transformação foi a mesma de sempre," ele estremeceu com a lembrança. "A parte de acordar que está boa até agora," ele sorriu e Mia corou.

"Eu pensei que você ficaria nervoso comigo por eu estar aqui. Você pediu a Madame Pomfrey para me deixar fora, alguns anos atrás," ela franziu o cenho com a memória.

"Eu só não queria você brincando de Medibruxa comigo," ele suspirou, envergonhado. "Eu não gosto que você me veja assim. A única coisa pior seria você me vendo transformado," ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Mia manteve o rosto neutro com as palavras, sabendo que tinha sim o visto transformado em um grande lobisomem. Um grande lobisomem que tinha se virado para ela, Harry e Ron. Um lobisomem que tinha perseguido Harry e ela na Floresta Proibida. "Mas você está bem comigo aqui, agora?" Ela perguntou ansiosa.

"Eu seria um idiota por dizer não ao acordar do lado de uma linda garota em qualquer dia do mês," Remus sorriu. Mia sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e percebeu que os olhos de Remus brilharam ouro e âmbar com essa reação, o que só fez com que ela corasse mais. Ela evitou o olhar dele por um momento, fazendo o seu melhor para não discutir com ele por a ter chamado de linda.

"Eu sei que ainda falta um pouco," Mia mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. "Mas você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo?" Ela perguntou hesitante, devagar voltando a olhar para o amigo. Remus estava deitado, pálido e com os olhos arregalados com as palavras dela, de novo os verdes suaves, a cor do musgo da floresta.

"Você... você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?" Remus perguntou, a garganta de repente seca.

"Sim," Mia sorriu.

"Nós já fomos a Hogsmeade antes," ele esclareceu, percebendo que a mão dela que ele ainda segurava estava ficando suada. "Você nunca precisou me perguntar antes."

"Porque foi só como amigos," ela soltou antes que tivesse a chance de pensar direito. Ela percebeu seu erro imediatamente e desviou o olhar, humilhada, mas Remus apertou a mão dela novamente para obter sua atenção e ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele.

"Você quer dizer... um _encontro_?" Remus perguntou, precisando esclarecer. "Com... _comigo_?"

"Se você não quiser, eu entendo... eu só pensei que..." ela franziu o cenho.

"Isso é por causa do Sirius?" Remus perguntou, as sobrancelhas unidas e o olhar de repente sombrio.

"Não," Mia respondeu imediatamente, muito rápido para o gosto dele e ela flagrou o olhar no rosto dele. "Não... eu..." ela franziu o cenho de novo. "Eu acho que não. Eu não estou te convidando porque Sirius partiu meu coração ou algo do tipo," ela revirou os olhos. "Porque ele não fez isso. Eu não o beijei, para começar, _ele me_ beijou," ela admitiu, o que era verdade – _ambos_ os beijos. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que ele ter ido embora não machucou um pouco, mas..." ela respirou profundamente, lutando contra a estranheza da situação. "Eu... Eu gosto de você, Remus," ela declarou baixinho. "Eu gosto desde que te conheci."

Claro que Mia estava pensando na primeira vez que tinha visto um Professor Lupin mais velho que tinha salvado ela e os amigos dos Dementadores. O primeiro Patrono que ela tinha visto. Ele era sábio, gentil e poderoso, e uma paixonite adolescente tinha se desenvolvido rápido. Tinha desaparecido ao longo do tempo, é claro, apenas para ressurgir aqui neste momento sob a forma de uma grande e profunda amizade.

"Eu... eu não quero ser um substituto," Remus murmurou.

"Você _não_ é um substituto. Você merece mais do que ser o substituto de alguém," Mia disse firmemente, mas franziu as sobrancelhas. Não era isso que ele era? Ela sabia do vínculo com Sirius e sabia que Remus não iria encontrar Tonks até muitos anos a frente, e ela não queria que ele ficasse sozinho todo esse tempo. Ela também não queria ficar sozinha.

"Eu não sou como Sirius. Eu não vou simplesmente levar uma garota para Hogsmeade, ficar com ela e voltar para o castelo sozinho," ele rosnou baixinho, lembrando da noite em que Sirius voltou do encontro com Marlene McKinnon.

"Então, você está dizendo que quer algo sério comigo?" Mia perguntou suavemente, o coração batendo contra o peito violentamente. Remus aparentemente ouviu a mudança do ritmo e pareceu culpado com a reação dela.

"Eu... Não... Você merece mais do que eu..." Remus admitiu.

"Eu estou ficando realmente cansada dos garotos falarem isso para mim," Mia cerrou os olhos.

"Estou falando sério, Mia," ele resmungou. "Nós nunca poderíamos... Quer dizer," Remus engoliu e segurou a mão dela mais forte, levantando as mãos entrelaçadas dele no nível dos olhos dela. "É isso," ele disse firmemente. "Não é justo com você. Você merece alguém que possa..." mas ele não terminou a sentença com palavras, apenas passou seu olhar sobre o corpo dela, demorando o olhar nos lábios dela e depois lambeu o próprio. "Eu nunca poderia..." ele estremeceu e fechou os olhos, incapaz de olhar para ela quando disse, "Eu nunca poderia te beijar."

"O quê?" Mia ficou boquiaberta. "Isso é ridículo! Claro que você poderia!"

"Não, eu não poderia!" Remus rebateu. "Mia, você viu o meu Bicho-Papão, meu maior medo é machucar ou infectar você."

"Seu maior medo é me atacar na forma de lobisomem," Mia argumentou. "Se você pensa que eu sou estúpida o suficiente para ir beijar o seu focinho na Casa dos Gritos, então temos problemas maiores do que eu pensava," ela olhou para ele, ignorando a contração de seu nariz quando ela mencionou o 'focinho' dele. Ela sabia que ele odiava quando ela fazia referências sobre as especificidades do seu alter-ego canino, mas Mia também sabia que ele precisava superar isso.

"Não vai acontecer em forma _humana_ também," ele prometeu.

"Licantropia só pode ser transmitida pela mordida de um lobisomem completamente transformado em uma noite de lua cheia," ela estreitou os olhos se lembrando de um argumento familiar de um Sirius e um Remus adultos no Largo Grimmauld, na noite em que descobriram sobre a gravidez de Tonks. Mia suspirou. Se um Remus adulto ainda se preocupava sobre sua Licantropia ser transmitida a outros sem uma mordida na lua cheia, então ela sabia que iria sofrer para convencê-lo agora. "Remus, eu me recuso a deixar que você não aproveite cada aspecto da vida porque você tem medo de machucar as pessoas. _Me_ machucar."

"Eu me recuso a botar você em apuros," Remus rosnou e tentou tirar a mão da dela. "Por isso que você merece mais," ele insistiu. "É isso," ele segurou a mão dela, que ela parecia não querer soltar. "Ou nada. Isso é tudo que alguém pode ter comigo," ele hesitou, mas então acrescentou tristemente. "Para sempre."

"Está bem," Mia fez uma careta e se levantou, soltando a mão dele. Remus a observou e os olhos se suavizaram tristemente, algo o apertando dentro do peito e em algum lugar na mente dele, outra voz parecia sussurrar, ' _Não! Nossa!_ '. Remus empurrou o pensamento para longe e voltou os olhos para longe dela, não querendo vê-la se afastar.

"Então, te vejo na aula," Mia declarou. "Você deveria conversar com Jamie antes de Hogsmeade. Ainda faltam dois meses, mas mesmo assim... ele provavelmente vai querer fazer toda aquela 'conversa de irmão mais velho'," ela revirou os olhos. Como se James tivesse algum direito em dizer a ela quem namorar, considerando o espetáculo que ele fazia ao pedir uma pena emprestada a Lily.

"Espera... O quê?" Remus piscou confuso enquanto olhava para ela. "Mas eu pensei que..."

"Você pensou que eu fosse aceitar a sua condição nos últimos três anos de amizade e, em seguida, virar as costas," ela sorriu. "No momento em que se tornasse inconveniente para mim?" Ela perguntou. "Eu disse a você, Remus. Eu não tenho medo de você. E eu não tenho medo das suas regras ridículas," ela declarou com firmeza. "Embora, apenas para te deixar confortável – por enquanto – eu vou cumpri-las."

Ele sentou em silêncio, boquiaberto.

"Descanse um pouco," ela sorriu docemente e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha dele. Ela iria obedecer as regras dele como uma boa Grifinória, mas o Chapéu Seletor quase a botou na Sonserina, e se Sonserinos sabiam algo, era como explorar brechas.

oOoOoOo

**3 de setembro, 1974**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Grifinórios e Sonserinos passaram pela porta das masmorras parar entrar na sala de Poções. Caldeirões já tinham sido postos em cada bancada e Slughorn estava de pé na frente da classe sorrindo brilhantemente. O olhar no rosto dele era incrivelmente desconcertante para Mia que sabia que o homem nunca estava feliz sem uma razão que o favorecesse.

"Bom dia! Bom dia!" Slughorn sorriu. "Eu estou muito animado hoje. Alguns de vocês demonstraram nos últimos anos uma aptidão para Poções," o bruxo disse olhando Snape, Lily, Damocles Belby, Adrian Abbot e Mia. "Outros ainda precisam de um pouco de aperfeiçoamento," os olhos deles caíram sobre os Marotos; nenhum deles parecendo mais irritado do que Remus. "Pelos próximos meses, além de preparar as poções pré-aprovadas dos livros, eu vou passar a cada um de vocês um ingrediente específico de poções. Eu quero ver a habilidade de vocês para descobrirem e inventarem!"

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram. Dependendo do ingrediente, isso poderia se tornar um desastre. Ela só podia imaginar o que Frank iria fazer se recebesse algo como Aliguente, o ingrediente comum na Poção do Riso, que também era conhecida por causar histeria.

Slughorn então distribuiu a lista. Alice recebeu presas de Chizácaro, Amycus Carrow recebeu raízes de dente de leão, e sua irmã, Alecto, recebeu essência de lichia. Frank – _graças a Merlin_ – recebeu olho de salamandra, que não era conhecida por explodir de nenhum jeito. Mary recebeu muco de vermes cegos e Elora Zabini pegou Cimicifuga (um tipo de planta venonosa). Agora só restava os Marotos e os futuros membros do Clube do Slug – apesar de Mia estar determinada a evitar isso a qualquer custo.

"Sr Black," Slughorn sorriu e botou um pequeno frasco na frente dele. "O seu ingrediente é asa de fada."

"Elas são usadas em poções de beleza," Sirius olhou para o frasco. "Dê para alguma das garotas." Tanto Lily quanto Mia se viraram e fizeram uma careta para ele. Slughorn simplesmente ignorou a explosão de Sirius e continuou.

"Sr Potter, você tem essência de cebola," ele sorriu.

"A única coisa que você pode fazer com essência de cebola é uma poção para remover fungos," James franziu o cenho.

"É bem fácil de fazer também," Slughorn sorriu. "Espero que você consiga," ele acrescentou e James zombou do professor quando ele virou.

"Sr Pettigrew," Slughorn pôs um frasco na frente de Peter.

"Baço de ra-ra-rato?" Peter empalideceu. Os Marotos riram de forma audível e Mia não poderia deixar de rir silenciosamente consigo mesma.

"Sim, é bem comum em Poções de Encolhimento. Você pareceu bem experiente na fabricação, penso que você vai se sair bem," Slughorn sorriu e continuou. "Sr Lupin," ele se dirigiu a Remus que ainda parecia irritado com o fato de ser inferior em alguma aula. Remus olhou o ingrediente com um olhar em seu rosto que dizia que ele não gostou nem um pouco. Ele olhou para os outros três Marotos, assim como Mia, todos parecendo perfeitamente inocentes.

"Pedra da Lua, Senhor?" Remus levantou a sobrancelha.

"Sim," Slughorn sorriu. "Quando na forma de pó pode criar uma bela Poção da Paz. Mas cuidado," o velho bruxo riu. "Ela também é conhecida por ser um ingrediente ativo em Poções do Amor," ele continuou e deu uma boa gargalhada, enquanto Remus corou.

"Cuidado com a Pedra da Lua," Sirius riu baixinho. " _Moony_."

Os olhos de Mia se iluminaram com o som do apelido e ela se virou para olhar os rapazes, todos parecendo se divertirem com a piada de Sirius, exceto Remus que se virou e lhe deu um soco no ombro. "Cala a boca, Padfoot," ele rosnou.

Mia engoliu. Ela sabia que os meninos tinham começado o treinamento Animago e, apesar das muitas piadas sobre ratos em detrimento de Pedro, ela não tinha percebido que eles poderiam estar tão longe no treinamento ao ponto de terem descoberto todas as suas formas animais e terem criado os apelidos que iriam acompanhá-los ao longo da vida. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir com orgulho com o progresso deles, o que só a fez perceber que ela queria seguir o exemplo deles no treinamento Animago – por conta própria – e ela sequer tinha começado as meditações para iniciá-lo.

Adrian Abbot tinha recebido erva-moura, Lily pegou um frasco de ovos de cinzal (uma cobra), sobrando Snape, Mia e Damocles Belby.

"Sr Snape," Slughorn disse o nome orgulhoso. "Um frasco de losna," ele sorriu abertamente e Snape pareceu presunçoso enquanto pegava o ingrediente. Mia revirou os olhos sabendo que Snape já planejava fazer uma Poção do Morto Vivo. _Previsível_.

"Srta Potter," Slughorn sorriu e estendeu um pote com sanguessugas. Ela sorriu com a visão do principal ingrediente da primeira poção avançada que ela fez: Poção Polissuco.

"Obrigada, Sr," Mia sorriu debochada.

"E finalmente, Sr Belby," Slughorn botou um pequeno pote na frente de Damocles.

"Acônito," Damocles assentiu curiosamente e Mia arregalou os olhos.

"Também chamada de Hemeróbio," Snape se intrometeu.

"Sim, Sr Snape, cinco pontos para a Sonserina!" Slughorn sorriu.

"Também chamada de Mata-Cão," Mia acrescentou.

"Também! Apesar de poucos saberem disso," Slughorn sorriu impressionado. "Dez pontos para a Grifinória!" Mia se virou e sorriu para Snape, que a encarava em resposta.

Ela voltou sua atenção para Damocles com um sorriso gentil. Existiam poucos Sonserinos que podiam manter uma conversa sem espirrar ou cuspir insultos e Damocles era um deles. "Estou animada para ver o que você vai criar," Mia sorriu. "Eu li bastante sobre isso."

"Você leu?" Damocles perguntou pensativo. "Geralmente é usado como um aliviante para a dor ou como um veneno," ele franziu o cenho com o pensamento. "Eu não consigo evitar pensar nas propriedades que exalam quando o caule, as folhas e flores são fervidas ou cozidas separadamente," ele comentou calmamente.

"Os ramos são usados como ingredientes para a Poção do Despertar," Mia comentou. "Talvez possam ser utilizados como ingredientes para manter a nitidez da mente?" Ela propôs timidamente e sorriu quando Damocles pareceu pensar em sua sugestão. Ela se virou na cadeira para ver James e Sirius olhando para ela com expressões curiosas em seus rostos.

oOoOoOo

Uma hora depois, todos trabalhavam silenciosamente enquanto Slughorn dormia na sua cadeira macia atrás da mesa dele, em vez de estar sentado adequadamente. Mia estava ocupada examinando suas sanguessugas para preparar a Poção Polissuco, apesar de estar seriamente considerando fazer alguns ajustes para ver se conseguia inventar algo novo. Ela sempre foi ótima na criação e ajuste de seus próprios encantos e transfigurações, mas poções era algo que ela sempre sentiu que precisava seguir à risca o livro. No entanto, Snape – e, portanto, Harry no 6º ano – era prova de que poções poderiam ser alteradas para melhor.

"O que você está aprontando?" James perguntou enquanto se aproximava da mesa em que ela estava trabalhando com Snape, Damocles e Lily. Damocles tinha deixado a cadeira dele para ir vasculhar os ingredientes de Slughorn, oferecendo a James a primeira chance de ver o que Mia estava conversando com o Sonserino.

"Nada," Mia disse inocentemente.

"Eu vi você conversando com Belby," James murmurou. "Ainda pesquisando sobre Acônito?" Ele perguntou e ela voltou os olhos para ele cuidadosamente, mas assentiu em silêncio. James sorriu, se lembrando claramente de quando ele a questionou sobre a planta tóxica em uma lista que ele tinha reconhecido a escrita dela, ela tinha admitido que ela estava querendo usá-lo para, potencialmente, criar uma poção que poderia ajudar Remus com o seu 'pequeno problema peludo', como Sirius estava chamando nos dias de hoje.

"Falando nisso," James disse, virando a cabeça na direção do caldeirão de Damocles. "Eu ouvi um rumor de que uma certa irmã minha está tentando se envolver com um certo amigo meu," James sorriu debochadamente para ela, esperando uma reação explosiva com as palavras dela.

"Não é um rumor," Mia falou firmemente. "Eu chamei Remus para Hogsmeade e ele não é do tipo de ser casual sobre essas coisas. Eu falei para ele conversar com você em vez de você acabar descobrindo por outra pessoa e pensar que nós estávamos guardando segredo," ela disse para o irmão, duvidando que ele a desafiasse.

"Você convidou Remus para Hogsmeade?" Lily perguntou antes que James tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa. Mia se virou para ela e sua boca caiu. Ela sabia que Lily gostava de Remus alguns anos atrás, mas tinha esquecido, e agora ela se sentia mal por, talvez, ter machucado os sentimentos da amiga.

"Hmmm... Sim," Mia franziu o cenho. "Sinto muito, Lily, eu devia ter..."

"Não," Lily sorriu. "Eu acho que vocês dois combinam," ela disse sinceramente.

"Por que você se importa?" Snape fez uma careta, voltando sua atenção para Lily.

"Porque Mia e Remus são meus amigos, Sev," ela franziu o cenho, o repreendendo em silêncio, antes de estender a mão para mexer no caldeirão. James olhou para a mão dela e o coração dele despencou até o estômago.

"Evans," ele se engasgou. "Isso é... isso é um anel de _noivado_?" Os olhos brilhantes avelãs dele estavam apavorados. Todos na mesa – e em várias outras mesas – se viraram e encararam Lily, em choque. Não era completamente anormal que bruxas fossem prometidas tão cedo, pelo menos entre as famílias Puro-sangue tradicionais, mas todos sabiam que Lily era Nascida-trouxa.

"O quê?" Lily estava boquiaberta. " _Isso_?" Ela levantou a mão. "Isso é um anel de humor, seu idiota," ela revirou os olhos. "Meus pais compraram para mim nesse verão. É uma coisa Trouxa," ela balançou a cabeça e Mia riu quando James deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

"Como os Trouxas fazem anéis que dizem o seu humor?" James perguntou. "Isso parece como mágica."

"Não é mágica," Mia respondeu. "Tem cristais no anel que reagem com mudanças de temperatura alterando a cor do anel," ela explicou e quando ela se virou para ver James – e vários outros – olhar para ela perplexo, ela revirou os olhos. "Ah, Jamie, honestamente, vai ler um livro!"

"Então, qual o seu humor agora, Evans?" James sorriu encarando o anel no dedo dela.

"Irritada," Lily respondeu imediatamente e se virou para longe dele, voltando a se focar no caldeirão dela. Mia virou e balançou a cabeça para James, enquanto ele franziu a testa inocentemente para ela, genuinamente confuso sobre como ele tinha bagunçado tudo.

"Então," Mia conseguiu a atenção total dele ao pegar a bochecha dele com os dedos para evitar que ele encarasse Lily ainda mais. "Remus. O que ele disse?"

"Não muito. Muita gagueira," James riu. "Sirius ainda está tirando sarro dele por isso," os dois olharam para a mesa dos Marotos onde Sirius realmente estava sussurrando para um Remus bem vermelho que parecia estar tentando se concentrar em transformar a Pedra da Lua em um pó.

"Seja legal," Mia franziu o cenho.

"Absolutamente não. Ele é um cara que quer agarrar minha irmã. Maroto ou não, tem um processo que ele precisa passar," James disse firmemente, um traço de malicia nos olhos.

"Ele não quer me agarrar," ela rosnou e segurou o rosto dele com mais força, e os olhos de James se arregalaram com o mudança drástica. "Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro e sempre foi. Muito mais que você ou Sirius poderiam ser," ela bufou. "Eu vou namorar com quem eu quiser, James Charlus Potter, e você vai superar isso!" Ela rebateu e o soltou com um rápido empurrão e ele caiu no chão, olhando para a irmã chocado – mas impressionado.

Mia se virou para o caldeirão e olhou com raiva para ele, resistindo à vontade de encarar Lily, que estava abafando o riso depois de assistir sua amiga, literalmente, colocar James Potter em seu lugar. James levantou-se e fez o seu caminho para a parte de trás da sala de aula, onde estava sua mesa e Mia suspirou, esperando que o estranho momento tivesse acabado.

Não tinha.

"Eu pararia aqui com essa Poção do Amor, Remus," James falou em voz alta. "Eu realmente não acho que ela precise!"

A sala de aula explodiu em gargalhadas e Mia ficou vermelha de raiva enquanto ela girava no seu banquinho e estreitava os olhos para o irmão, que estava rindo presunçosamente para a pequena cena que ele tinha causado. Sirius estava sorrindo ao lado dele e Peter estava rindo em silêncio, tentando evitar o olhar de Mia. Remus tinha enterrado a cabeça nos braços, mas ela ainda podia ver que as orelhas dele estavam em um tom berrante de vermelho. Os olhos castanhos dela olharam de volta para o irmão e ela sorriu ameaçadoramente.

 _Que os jogos comecem_.


	35. Satisfeito

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco: Satisfeito

_"...Everywhere I'm looking now_  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace..."  
(Halo - Beyonce)

**4 de outubro, 1974**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

Ela deixou James pensar que estava a salvo.

Ele _não_ estava.

E o senso de autopreservação dele estava desligado enquanto ele continuava causando problemas em todas as aulas deles no mês que seguiu o desafio inicial entre os irmãos em Poções. Pobre Remus, tinha sido pego no fogo cruzado e em cada aula James tinha algo a dizer sobre a futura relação entre sua irmã e o lobisomem. Remus, sempre o Grifinório leal, fez o melhor para ficar fora da briga e respeitou o desejo de James de não começar nada com Mia sem permissão. O que deixou Mia  _absolutamente_  puta.

Na aula de Feitiços, James iria lançar um _Accio_ nas coisas de Mia, alegando que Remus queria uma lembrança para levar pelo resto do dia. Em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ele iria perguntar alto para o Professor Kettleburn detalhes sobre os hábitos de acasalamento dos lobisomens. Em Herbologia, ele iria transformar Descurainia em Rosas e fingir que era do serviço de entregas Trouxa em nome de Remus, que ficaria no final da sala, com sujeira no rosto ao esconder sua vergonha ao mesmo tempo que tentava plantar suas Vagens Rosadas. As únicas quatro aulas que Remus e Mia tinham um descanso das palhaçadas de James eram História da Magia (onde James e Sirius dormiam), Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (James não era tão estúpido para mexer com o novo professor, o Auror Proudfoot), Transfiguração (James e Sirius levavam a sério, graças ao treinamento Animago) e Runas Antigas (que Mia e Remus faziam sem a presença dos outros Marotos).

Os dois sentavam lado a lado, com Lily na frente de Mia, e várias vezes durante a aula, com as cabeças enfiadas no livro de traduções, Remus iria pegar a mão de Mia e sorrir, entrelaçando os dedos. Ela iria respirar profundamente e deixar o sentimento de calma que ele exalava lavá-la e, de repente, conspirar contra James valia a pena.

Valeu a pena _especialmente_ na manhã de 4 de outubro.

"Apenas não beba o suco de abóbora e você vai ficar bem, Lily," Mia murmurou.

"Como você conseguiu botar a poção em todas as bebidas?" Lily perguntou enquanto as duas meninas sentavam na mesa da Grifinória, esperando o resto dos alunos se juntar para o café da manhã.

"Eu sou amiga dos elfo-domésticos," Mia sorriu, feliz por saber que nessa linha de tempo ela tinha sido capaz de fazer as pazes com as pequenas criaturas, considerando que os elfos em Hogwarts no futuro eram totalmente apavorados com ela e seus hábitos de costura.

"Você tem certeza de que vai funcionar?" Lily riu. "É brilhante, mas você vai arranjar problemas também," ela gargalhou. "Eu não costumo promover a quebra de regras, mas se você quiser que Slughorn te dê os créditos por isso, você vai ter que arcar com as consequências."

"Contanto que eu ainda possa ir para Hogsmeade quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou aceitar qualquer coisa que seja a punição," Mia sorriu brilhantemente com animação.

Um por um os alunos preencheram o Grande Salão, tomando os lugares em suas mesas. Lentamente, os quatro Marotos se juntaram a Mia e Lily, em vários estágios de exaustão. Peter, James e Sirius pareciam os piores possíveis, mas desde que eles estavam no final de uma semana de lua cheia, Remus parecia cada vez melhor.

"Bom dia, meninos," Mia sorriu abertamente enquanto começava sua rotina de preparar o café de Remus, enquanto ele simultaneamente fazia o chá dela. "Por que vocês estão tão cansados?" Ela perguntou, presumindo que eles ficaram acordados até tarde praticando as transformações Animagas. Ela vinha fazendo a mesma coisa, embora fosse na privacidade do quarto dela no dormitório, já que ela ainda estava nos estágios iniciais de meditações para descobrir qual forma Animaga ela tomaria.

"Fiquei até tarde com uma garota," Sirius mentiu, sorrindo para ela enquanto Mia revirava os olhos.

Um mês atrás ela teria ficado bem irritada com o comportamento dele, mas ela já tinha superado isso. Sirius tinha rapidamente confirmado todos os rumores sobre si. Seu raciocínio era que ele poderia muito bem fazer as coisas que ele estava sendo acusado. Peter estava em êxtase, James achou divertido, Remus estava desgostoso e Mia ficou subitamente indiferente. Ela sabia que Sirius tinha um passado. Quando ela, Harry e Ron ouviam um velho Sirius e Remus falarem sobre suas histórias e a natureza rebelde da juventude. Mia deveria saber que ela iria confrontar isso em algum momento e esse era o momento. Então, ela o ignorou e se focou nas regras: _'Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida.'_

E ela estava pronta para aproveitá-la imensamente.

"Coma," Mia sorriu através da mesa para Remus, oferecendo um aceno de gratidão enquanto ele passava uma jarra de geleia. Ela notou os olhos dele voltarem para o grande copo vazio em frente dele. Ela normalmente o enchia de suco de abóbora toda manhã, mas hoje ela não tinha feito nenhum movimento. Ele estendeu a mão para a jarra no meio da mesa, mas silenciosamente Mia tampou a boca da jarra com a mão, balançando lentamente a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole do chá e dava a ele um olhar profundo.

Remus arregalou os olhos, percebendo que algo ruim estava para acontecer, então ele se virou para o lado enquanto via James, Sirius e Peter beberem o suco como normalmente faziam.

"Eu vou querer estar aqui para as consequências?" Remus sussurrou.

"Ah, vai," Lily riu.

De repente, ao longo de todo o Grande Salão, cada aluno que bebia o suco de abóbora experimentou um pouco de transfiguração. O cabelo em suas cabeças mudou para vários tons de cores brilhantes. Todos os Sonserinos ficaram boquiabertos uns com os outros e fizeram uma careta para os vários tons de preto e verde que seus cabelos tomavam. A maioria dos Corvinais estava com os cabelos num tom de azul escuro, enquanto os Lufa-lufas eram uma mistura de amarelo, verde e vários tons de roxo.

Dois dos três Marotos estavam com um previsível tom de azul claro. Mia sorriu brilhantemente, enquanto Lily evitava o olhar dela parecendo perfeitamente escandalizada, chocada que a previsão de Mia tinha sido concretizada.

"O que está acontecendo?" James piscou e olhou ao redor do salão. "O que você fez?" Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos para a irmã, antes de pegar uma colher e examinar o seu reflexo.

"Ah, eu apenas derramei uma poção no suco de todo mundo," Mia sorriu inocentemente.

"Esperto, gatinha," Sirius riu. " _Isso_ era para ser uma brincadeira?" Ele revirou os olhos. "Cores aleatórias? Eu poderia ter feito isso com um simples feitiço Colovaria," ele disse presunçoso. "Você gastou uma poção nisso? Isso merece um Aceitável, raspando, no meu livro."

"Ah, eu _usei_ um feitiço Colovaria," Mia sorriu debochada. "Eu usei individualmente em cada uma das sanguessugas que foram usadas na minha Poção Polissuco."

"Então, você nos deu Polissuco?" James piscou. "Eu não entendi. Por que o nosso cabelo mudou e o resto de nós não? A gente não deveria ficar igual?"

"Isso aconteceria se você usasse o cabelo de um bruxo ou bruxa _normal_. Mas se você usasse o cabelo de Metamorfomago, você permitiria que os que bebessem da poção mudassem a si mesmos," ela explicou com um olhar satisfeito no rosto, imensamente grata pela amizade passada com Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, que uma vez tinha confessado que Metamorfomagia era imune à Poção Polissuco, já que eles podiam mudar a forma do rosto e a cor do cabelo quando quisessem. "Você sabia que a maioria dos Metamorfomagos muda a cor do cabelo de acordo com o humor?" Ela olhou ao redor da mesa para um Remus impressionado que sorria para ela. "Eu tive a ideia com o anel de humor da Lily," Mia declarou orgulhosamente.

"Está bem, está bem," James revirou os olhos. "Você é muito inteligente. A bruxa mais inteligente que existe," ele concedeu enquanto revirava os olhos. "Agora, o que as cores significam?"

"Bom," Lily falou, divertida. "Os Sonserinos, previsivelmente, estão com os cabelos pretos e verde escuro, mostrando raiva e inveja. Eles estão furiosos pelo o que Mia fez e com inveja porque não tiveram a ideia antes," a ruiva riu suavemente. "Os Corvinais estão todos com os cabelos azul escuro, mostrando que acharam divertido. E os Lufa-lufas estão divididos entre ansiosos, preocupados e felizes."

"E nós?" Sirius apontou o próprio cabelo azul claro.

"Ah, esse tom particular de azul é o meu favorito," Mia irradiava felicidade. "Significa satisfação."

Lily corou e abafou um risada.

"Satisfação?" James piscou nervosamente.

"Sim," Mia sorriu. "Me diga, irmãozão," Mia se curvou sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando o queixo neles, enquanto encarava James, um brilho malicioso nos olhos. "Na meia hora em que você está acordado," ela riu diabolicamente. "O que diabos você teria feito para ficar tão incrivelmente satisfeito?" Ela perguntou com conhecimento de causa.

Remus arregalou os olhos e se virou cobrindo a boca, escondendo a risada com uma grande tossida. O resto da mesa da Grifinória não foi tão sutil com sua gargalhada e risada. O rosto de James imediatamente ficou vermelho e seus olhos foram para Lily antes de focar sua atenção em outro lugar. Sirius entendeu rapidamente, mas sem vergonha alguma, ele deu de ombros e encarou James. "Bom, eu não sei porque _você_ está tão satisfeito, mas eu acordei hoje e bati uma no banho."

A mesa inteira irrompeu em uma gargalhada coletiva e James lentamente cobriu o rosto com as mãos e esperou pacientemente que as risadas morressem. Nesse tempo, seu cabelo mudou de azul brilhante para um vermelho forte para combinar com seu rosto antes de virar um tom ligeiramente mais escuro da verde água, indicando a aceitação. Ele sorriu para sua irmã, balançando a cabeça.

"Bom?" Ela perguntou.

"Você venceu," ele admitiu, se levantando e fazendo uma reverência dramática para ela.

"E Remus?" Ela perguntou firmemente, os olhos se estreitando enquanto o cabelo de James mudava para um verde claro, indicando ansiedade, enquanto o de Sirius virava um verde escuro. Mia ignorou ambas mudanças.

"Remus, eu espero que você saiba onde está se metendo, amigo," James riu enquanto atravessava a mesa e estendia a mão para o amigo lobisomem. Remus piscou com a postura do amigo e depois sorriu, apertando a mão dele. Antes de soltar a mão, James deu um forte abraço e se inclinou para frente, sussurrando. "Mas você sabe que se você machucar – ou fizer qualquer coisa desagradável com minha irmã – eu vou ser conhecido como o famoso James Potter, assassino de lobos, certo?"

"Entendi," Remus assentiu firmemente, sorrindo.

"Agora," James pegou a jarra de suco. "Apenas para testar uma teoria," ele disse e encheu os copos de Remus e Mia. Ambos enrijeceram imediatamente. "Vamos," James insistiu. "Você quer a minha aprovação? Beba, Moony."

Remus limpou a garganta e levantou o copo para Mia, que apenas corou antes de brindar, "À nós, suponho," e os dois beberam.

Levou menos de cinco segundos para que o cabelo dos dois se tornasse um rosa brilhante. Mia imediatamente olhou para baixo, as bochechas esquentando com a visão do cabelo de Remus, sabendo que o dela iria combinar. Remus ficou confuso enquanto pegava a colher e se olhava.

"O que significa o rosa?" James perguntou olhando para Lily que sorria para Mia e Remus.

"Apaixonado," a ruiva respondeu sorrindo para os dois amigos.

oOoOoOo

**26 de março, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**A Floresta Proibida**

"Ai! Merda!"

"Você ainda está se concentrando muito na parte de transfiguração e não o suficiente no estado de meditação," Remus instruiu os três amigos enquanto eles estavam sentados em uma clareira na Floresta Proibida, onde os três quase Animagos praticavam.

Remus estava sentado no chão encostado em uma grande árvore, os olhos cansados e os músculos doloridos já que a lua cheia seria na noite seguinte. Pensar sobre sua própria transformação que seria amanhã apenas o deixava menos simpático com aborrecimentos que seus amigos estavam atravessando atualmente. De todo modo, James tinha crescido meia galhada e conseguiu a proeza de prendê-las duas vezes nos galhos das árvores mais baixas. Sirius estava preso em quatro grandes patas negras, nada além disso, e Peter conseguiu crescer uma longa cauda e grandes dentes, mas não conseguia voltar ao normal. A aparência ridícula deles deveria ter deixado Remus com o espirito leve a noite inteira, mas ele estava mais estressado que nunca.

"O que houfe Remuf?" Peter tentou falar através de seus dentes gigantescos e Remus revirou os olhos para o amigo roedor.

"Prongs, eu ainda não comprei nada de aniversário para Mia," Remus confessou. "O que eu devia dar?"

Remus e Mia eram oficialmente um casal desde a manhã do que era conhecido agora como 'A Grande Explosão de Arco-Íris de 1974'. Mia tinha tomado o crédito pela brincadeira, o que tinha dado a ela uma semana de detenção por drogar os colegas, e cinquenta pontos de Flitwick e Slughorn cada um, por um trabalho impressionante ao alterar uma poção com um feitiço. Algumas semanas depois, ela e Remus andavam de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade, onde ele tinha levado Mia para tomar uma Cerveja Amanteigada no Três Vassouras e ela o tinha inundado de chocolates da Dedos de Mel, antes de irem na "Manuscritos e Pergaminhos", onde o casal passou horas cavando através de livros antigos. Depois de comprarem tudo, eles andaram de volta para o castelo, parando para constranger Sirius que estava ficando uma Lufa-lufa do terceiro ano na frente da "assombrada" Casa dos Gritos, e, então, se refugiaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde eles ficaram deitados juntos no sofá em frente a lareira para lerem os novos livros.

Era uma relação confortável construída na amizade e interesses em comum e a maior parte das noites eram parecidas com essa do primeiro encontro. Mia descansou as costas no peito de Remus enquanto ele apoiava o braço nos ombros dela, passando o nariz na curva do pescoço dela, enquanto casualmente lia o livro em sua mão enquanto ela apoiava os pés no final do sofá tranquilamente lendo o seu próprio romance. James e Sirius eventualmente se cansaram de provocar o casal, embora as garotas estivessem constantemente pedindo a Mia detalhes sobre a parte mais amorosa do relacionamento dela com o Maroto mais quieto. Nenhum detalhe foi dado, porque de acordo com as regras originais de Remus sobre a relação deles, nenhum detalhe foi criado. Enquanto ele permanecia inflexível que não deveriam cruzar nenhuma linha onde ela poderia, possivelmente, ser infectada com a Licantropia dele, Remus estava feliz por ela não ter derramado mais do, agora chamado, 'Suco Matinal', porque em todas as manhãs ele teria caminhado pelo Salão com o cabelo azul brilhante.

Os amigos dele, naturalmente, tinham tornado as coisas muito piores. Era completamente impossível conversar com James, considerando que Mia era a irmã dele, e a bruxa dele tinha sido insistente em manter o nariz de Peter longe das coisas deles. Restava apenas Sirius que tinha – com o passar dos últimos seis meses – se tornado dez vezes pior em relação aos rumores que circulavam pela escola sobre ele. O jovem bruxo de cabelos negros quase caiu em si no início de Janeiro quando ele apareceu no dormitório parecendo incrivelmente culpado.

"O que você fez? Remus perguntou imediatamente. "E por que eu posso cheirar Firewhisky em todo canto?"

"Eu fodi tudo," Sirius disse, engolindo em seco. "Eu fodi as coisas bem feio."

"Padfoot, o que você fez?" Os olhos de Remus brilharam ouro e âmbar com preocupação enquanto ele levantava para ajudar o amigo bêbado chegar até a cama.

"Eu transei com McKinnon," Sirius confessou.

"Isso... Não é... Normal?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, tendo acreditado na maioria dos sussurros trocados no Salão Principal em relação às atividades noturnas de Sirius – embora ele estivesse certo de que seu amigo não era o pai da criança do amor secreto de McGonagall – todos os outros rumores não foram negados por Sirius.

"Não, não é normal!" Sirius gritou. "Foi... Foi a primeira vez..." Sirius murmurou enquanto desviava o olhar.

"Marlene?" Remus perguntou curiosamente. "Por quê? Você foi tão ruim assim?" Ele zombou e Sirius o encarou.

"Não, eu fui fudidamente fantástico, muito obrigado, Moony!" Sirius soltou. "Mas eu... Eu meio que... a deixei logo após," ele estremeceu, cobrindo o rosto com o que parecia ser vergonha.

"Você é ridículo," Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sei!" Sirius gritou. "Não é nem com _ela_ que eu estou preocupado," ele admitiu. "Você não pode contar a Mia," Sirius implorou. "Ela vai me odiar."

"Por que a minha namorada iria se importar com quem você transa?" Remus estreitou os olhos.

"Porque ela pensa que Marlene é uma vagabunda," Sirius admitiu. "E eu não... merda, Moony, eu sei que ela é a sua garota, mas eu não quero que ela olhe para mim como... como todo mundo me olha, tá bom?!" Ele desabou no colchão, lamentando os seus erros.

Remus estava enciumado e irritado, mas uma grande parte dele entendia. Ele era territorial e possessivo quando o assunto era Mia e ele ainda não entendia como Sirius podia ter corrido quando ela claramente estava tão disposta em abrir o coração para ele. Mas ele sabia como se sentia ao olhar para a menina e pensar que o sol nascia e se punha todos os dias com ela e que ele nunca iria corresponder. Remus estava constantemente lutando contra o lobo dentro de si. Uma voz sutil na parte de trás de sua cabeça, que subia de vez em quando exigindo que Remus a tomasse, a beijasse, a prendesse contra uma parede e explorasse cada parte dela. Era o _mesmo_ lobo que iria espreitar de tempos em tempos quando ela falasse algo que ele não gostasse muito perto da lua. Remus estava em constante preocupação de que ele estava à beira de estragar dramaticamente as coisas com ela.

Então, ele entendia o que Sirius estava passando e prometeu ao amigo guardar o segredo dele.

O segredo sobre a virgindade de Sirius – ou a falta dela – não durou muito, apesar dos esforços de Remus. Uma vez que a linha final tinha sido cruzada, Sirius pareceu jogar a precaução aos ventos, enquanto ele enterrava as suas questões pessoais – e ele mesmo – dentro de qualquer garota que o quisesse. Quando Mia descobriu as atividades de Sirius, ela o repreendeu imensamente sobre ser desrespeitoso com ele e com os outros. Sirius tentou rastejar para o colo dela para receber cafuné – algo que agora era incrivelmente engraçado já que os Marotos sabiam a forma que Sirius tomaria como um Animago – mas Mia o empurrou longe dela, para grande diversão de Remus.

Eles foram rapidamente crescendo e Sirius estava seguindo um pouco atrás.

"O quê?" Remus piscou, voltando à Floresta Proibida e aos três amigos.

"Eu _disse_ ," James limpou a garganta. "Você saberia melhor do que _eu_ o que comprar para Mia."

"Você ainda não comprou um presente para ela? Você é o pior namorado do mundo," Sirius riu enquanto começava a cavar o chão com suas imensas patas, uma visão que realmente fez Remus gargalhar.

"Eu queria comprar, mas a última ida a Hogsmeade foi cancelada por causa daqueles ataques dos Comensais da Morte," ele suspirou. "E eu queria que fosse um bom presente. Vocês todos vão ter a típica festa no Salão Comunal, enquanto isso eu vou estar preso na maldita Casa dos Gritos," Remus rosnou.

"Azar que a lua cheia caia no nosso aniversário," James franziu o cenho. "Ela vai entender."

"Eu _sei_ , isso que torna pior," Remus suspirou. "Eu vou acordar na manhã seguinte, depois de não estar presente no aniversário dela, e em vez de _eu_ fazer algo legal por _ela_ , ela vai estar na Ala Hospitalar, segurando a minha mão enquanto Madame Pomfrey entope minha garganta com poções para dor," ele resmungou.

"Bom, eu sei que vai contra os seus instintos," James sugeriu. "Mas talvez a deixe apenas cuidar de você."

Remus rosnou para a sugestão e seus olhos brilharam ouro e âmbar.

"Calma, Moony," Sirius riu. "Prongs está certo," ele concordou. "A garota é uma protetora e você não a deixou fazer nada desde o primeiro ano," ele deu de ombros, tirando a sujeira das patas e observando enquanto elas voltavam a ser mãos facilmente. "Garotas gostam de coisas íntimas..."

"Olha..." James estreitou os olhos.

"Não isso," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Vamos lá, Prongs, olha para o Moony e me diz que ele tem transado," Sirius riu com o pensamento. "Claro que não. Ele parece... Parece... Parece com você," Sirius riu e James jogou uma pedra nele que Sirius habilmente se desviou, então continuou a cavar. "Eu quero dizer que garotas gostam de pequenos momentos onde você a deixa entrar na sua cabeça. Mostrar o lado doce e toda essa porcaria," ele riu.

"E você sabe disso por experiência?" Remus zombou.

"Para falar a verdade, é isso mesmo. Eu sei disso porque toda garota que eu fiquei ou transei reclamou do fato de que eu não faço toda essa porcaria sentimental," ele revirou os olhos. "Então, faça isso e você vai se dar bem."

"Não tão bem," James olhou para Remus cuidadosamente.

oOoOoOo

**28 de março, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

"Como foi o seu aniversário?" Remus estremeceu enquanto abria os olhos na Ala Hospitalar na manhã seguinte a lua cheia. Tinha sido uma lua cheia particularmente ruim. Sem descanso até a transformação e o estresse de se preocupar com o aniversário de Mia, Remus tinha se transformado e logo descontado as frustrações nele mesmo. E também não tinha ajudado que ela tivesse vindo se despedir dele enquanto ele andava até o Salgueiro Lutador e tivesse o abraçado tão forte que ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dela quando a lua já estava quase no topo. Frustração não chegava nem perto.

"Foi triste sem você lá," ela admitiu, franzindo o cenho profundamente ao ver o corte no ombro direito dele. Ela observou cuidadosamente, o nariz torcendo e as mãos se remexendo.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Remus chamou.

"Sim, querido?"

"Sem ofensa, mas... Você poderia deixar Mia me curar dessa vez? Já tem alguns anos e eu lembro que gostava do jeito que ela fazia," ele franziu o cenho, esperando não irritar a Medibruxa responsável por sua recuperação mensal.

"Claro," Madame Pomfrey sorriu para os dois. "Contanto que você se sinta confortável com isso, Srta Potter."

"Sim," Mia disse imediatamente. "Você... você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou nervosamente para Remus.

"Eu prefiro que você o faça dessa vez," ele assentiu, forçando o impulso primitivo para dentro dele que dizia, _'Não! Nós somos os protetores! Não deixe que ela nos veja fracos!'_ "Por favor, Mia?" Remus olhou para ela suplicante.

Ela pareceu sorrir brilhantemente com o pedido dele e pegou rapidamente a varinha. "Vire de lado," ela ordenou e franziu o cenho enquanto ele estremecia com a dor, mas fez o que ela instruiu. Ela desviou o sangue com sua varinha, sabendo que era melhor do que limpá-lo de maneira trouxa, levando em conta que ele era tão paranoico sobre ela entrar em contato com a saliva dele, imagina com o sangue dele. Ela fechou a ferida com um sorriso que pareceu se iluminar mais ainda quando viu o olhar de satisfação no rosto dele.

"Esse foi o meu presente de aniversário?" Ela o olhou com um sorriso.

"Ideia de James," Remus encolheu os ombros.

"Garoto esperto, esse James Potter," ela sorriu e se aproveitou do momento para passar os dedos pelos cabelos de Remus e sorrindo presunçosamente quando os olhos dele rolaram e ele deixou sair um gemido relaxado. "Você poderia superar isso e me deixar curá-lo mais vezes," ela sugeriu. "Me deixa feliz ajudar você."

"Me deixa desconfortável," Remus admitiu, os olhos ainda fechados. "Mas se te deixa feliz," cedeu com um suspiro. "Eu poderia aprender a lidar com esse pequeno problema de tempos em tempos," ele admitiu, silenciosamente gostando do fato de que mesmo nesse estado ela ainda era tão fisicamente carinhosa com ele. Ele sabia que ela queria mais, mas ele não podia cruzar a fronteira. Aqui, no entanto, pós transformação, ele tinha pouca energia para lutar com ela, e ele sabia que ela nunca iria se aproveitar dele nesse estado. Não sabe como era importante para ele que ela sempre estivesse segura.

" _Você_ me faz feliz," ela sorriu e se inclinou, dando um suave beijo na bochecha dele.


	36. Esperar e Ver

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Seis: Esperar e Ver

_"...I miss that town, I miss the faces_  
You can't erase, You can't replace it  
I miss it now, I can't believe it  
So hard to stay, Too hard to leave it..."  
(Photograph - Nicklelback)

**25 de maio, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala Precisa**

' _Eu preciso de um lugar que pareça a Floresta Proibida onde ninguém consiga entrar além de mim.'_

Ela se concentrou nesse exato pensamento enquanto passava três vezes na frente de uma parede de pedra no sétimo andar, oposta à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado ensinando balé aos trolls. Lentamente, uma porta redonda de madeira apareceu e Mia deixou um sorriso aparecer no rosto enquanto abria a porta e entrava. A vista era incrível.

Ela se moveu através das árvores e da vegetação rasteira criada pela sala, sentindo a grama suave debaixo dos pés descalços enquanto tirava os tênis no momento em que pisava dentro da sala. Onde deveria existir uma grande parede a esquerda dela, se estendia a vista do Lago Negro, e a sua direita a sombra do Castelo de Hogwarts, o que era uma vista estranha, considerando que ela estava _dentro_ do Castelo.

A floresta estava à frente dela e Mia sorriu enquanto se movia através das sombras das árvores, olhando para cima para o que devia ser o teto, mas, em vez disso, ela via o céu iluminado apenas por uma lua perfeitamente circular, pendurada contra um fundo completamente negro. A lua cheia foi a sua motivação para isso e ela a estava usando para acalmá-la, para relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que mexia os dedos dos pés no solo. Uma parte dela se sentia culpada por usar a mesma coisa que causava dor a Remus, para livrá-la de suas ansiedades. Para persuadir a culpa a ir embora, ela argumentou que, no final, isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ele.

Era uma coisa saber que Padfoot e Prongs – e sim, até Wormtail por enquanto – estariam lá com Moony durante as transformações, mas ela queria estar com eles. Com _ele_.

Levou meses para que as meditações dessem certo, para relaxar o bastante para permitir que ela mergulhasse de encontro com seu animal interior. Um animal que ela imaginou ser uma lontra, mas não era. Mal tinha descoberto seu Animago interno, ela tentou produzir um Patrono e viu com olhos chocados que a lontra prateada que ela tinha conhecido e amado se transformou em uma besta um pouco maior com membros delgados e uma cauda tão espessa como seu cabelo. Agora fazia sentido porque um Sirius mais velho tinha ficado tão chocado ao saber que Patrono de _Hermione_ era uma lontra - porque Patrono de _Mia_ certamente não era.

Ela fechou os olhos castanhos e sentiu o vento cobrir a sua pele, sentiu o brilho da lua contra suas costas e a terra fazer cosquinha entre seus dedos. Ela se focou no seu animal interno, mas também estendeu o objetivo a Moony, a _Remus_ , que estava, nesse mesmo momento, na Casa dos Gritos. Ela procurou por Prongs e Padfoot, sabendo que os garotos tinham seguido Remus pelas portas do castelo, e, ainda incapazes de seguir Remus até o casebre, tinham seguido para a Floresta Proibida _de verdade_ para praticar as transformações. Algo dentro dela seguiu e seguiu em múltiplas direções e ela percebeu rapidamente que não era apenas _um_ vínculo, mas vários. No estado meditativo, ela podia senti-los e vê-los perfeitamente. Um fio dourado que ligava ela a Sirius, um vínculo de alma, preparado por emoções e engatilhado por memórias, provocado por beijos em duas décadas diferentes, mas não selado. Um fio prateado que ligava ela a Jamie, um vínculo familiar como Dorea tinha explicado, preparado pelo amor fraternal que ela sentia por Harry, provocado pelo presente de Sirius e selado pela adoção oficial dos Potters. Mas tinha um terceiro fio, algo quase invisível como se existisse, mas ainda precisasse ser acordado, algo que ligava ela a Remus, bem longe no casebre, mas não acabava ali. Ainda se estendia até a Floresta Proibida, onde ela o perdeu de vista.

_Outro vínculo?_

Deixar o pensamento de lado levou tempo, mas ela o liberou com esforço, sabendo que precisava clarear a mente para completar a transformação. Mia deixou escapar um longo suspiro de contentamento e aceitação quando sentiu o corpo mudar debaixo dela. Mãos tornaram-se patas e ela cavou as garras pretas afiadas na terra, sentindo a forma como ela se movia sob seu toque. Sua visão melhorou dez vezes e ela podia ver dentro da floresta à sua frente como se estivesse olhando através de um par de Onióculos. Seus olhos castanhos mudaram para âmbar e ela podia sentir suas orelhas deslocando-se acima e os sons de vozes sussurrantes próximas foram ouvidas como se estivessem do lado de fora da porta.

_Do lado de fora da porta?!_

oOoOoOo

"Eu sei que ela veio para cá," Sirius murmurou para James. "Eu vi ela se esgueirando na outra noite e ela desapareceu no sétimo andar."

"Se nós conseguíssemos terminar o Mapa isso não seria um problema," Peter suspirou frustrado.

"Eu não acho que ela veio por aqui, Padfoot," James declarou. "Estou ficando preocupado. Me deixa nervoso que eu esteja mais preocupado com minha irmã se esgueirando no meio da noite do que com o fato dela namorar um lobisomem que acaba por ser meu melhor amigo."

"Ei! Eu achei que _eu_ fosse o seu melhor amigo!" Sirius fez beicinho.

"Você é," James gemeu.

"Ei!" Peter choramingou.

"Podemos fingir que todos vocês possuem uma autoestima que não gira em torno de mim? Estou muito feliz em ser o centro do mundo de vocês, mas Mia ainda está desaparecida!" James soltou.

" _Quem_ está desaparecida?" Mia sussurrou enquanto sorria para os três no final do corredor. "Não _eu_ ," ela disse, agindo inocente a ponto de bater os cílios. " _Eu_ sei exatamente onde estou," ela riu.

"O que você está tramando?" Sirius perguntou logo de cara.

"O que _vocês_ estão tramando?" Ela rebateu. "Parece que nós quatro estamos fora da cama depois do toque de recolher."

"Pelo menos nós temos a capa," James se defendeu. "Nós não seremos pegos."

Mia revirou os olhos e bateu a ponta da varinha na cabeça, se Desiludindo e quase desaparecendo nas pedras da parede atrás dela. Sirius pareceu encantado como sempre, James pareceu quase irritado que mais uma vez ela soubesse algo que ele não conhecesse, e Peter parecia perturbado e nervoso. "O que há de errado, Pete?" Mia sorriu para ela mesma, a voz chamando pelo garoto do seu esconderijo. "Preocupado que você esteja sendo observado por alguém que você não pode ver?" Ela olhou para ele com um olhar assassino no rosto, contente que os outros dois garotos não pudessem vê-la.

"Muito engraçado," James riu. "Apareça, Mia."

Ela bateu na cabeça de novo, quebrando o feitiço e voltando a ser visível de novo.

"Sério, o que você está fazendo depois do toque de recolher?" James perguntou.

"Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa," ela botou as mãos desafiadoramente nos quadris.

"Mi-a!" James gemeu.

"Ja-mie!" Mia o copiou, combinando o tom e afinação.

"Nós estamos procurando pelo diadema perdido da Corvinal," Sirius deixou escapar e quando James e Peter o olharam incrédulos, ele continuou. "O quê? Não é _tecnicamente_ uma mentira. Nós estávamos fazendo isso a semana toda," ele deu de ombros.

"Boa sorte procurando isso," Mia sorriu debochadamente para ele.

James balançou a cabeça e esperou pelo momento em que a irmã fosse confessar. "Muito bem, nós vamos esperar até a próxima vez que você sair e vamos te seguir," James disse, fazendo um beicinho já que ela não estava disposta a contar para ele o que era o novo segredo que ela estava escondendo. Ele provavelmente teria pensado que ela tinha se esgueirado por aí com Remus, mas esta noite era de lua cheia e James sabia que não era possível. Ele também sabia que não devia assumir que a sua irmã estava se esgueirando por aí por trás das costas de Remus.

"Você não vai me encontrar," Mia sorriu. "O Mapa não está pronto," ela falou claramente.

Os três garotos engoliram e a encararam.

"O quê?" James engasgou. " _Que_ Mapa?"

"O Mapa que vocês quatro criaram sobre Hogwarts e das passagens secretas que levam a Hogsmeade," ela riu suavemente e observou enquanto eles arregalavam os olhos.

"Aquele lobisomem mentiroso!" Sirius soltou. "Deixe que Remus saiba dos segredos e ele os conta para a maldita namorada," ele fez uma careta.

"Remus não me disse nada," Mia insistiu. "Você deve _sempre_ confiar em Remus, Sirius," ela estreitou os olhos. "Os segredos de vocês não estão sendo guardados adequadamente," ela disse incisivamente, os olhos se voltando para Peter. "Porque vocês tem um _rato_ no meio," ela sorriu enquanto Peter se encolhia diante dela, parecendo apavorado. "Eu disse várias vezes, Peter é horrível guardando segredos. Muito, muito maleável," ela disse torcendo o nariz com um sorriso debochado.

James a encarou com os olhos arregalados enquanto Sirius encarava Peter. "Não não," Mia riu. "Parece que eu acidentalmente botei Peter na _casinha_ ," ela sorriu quando Sirius pareceu empalidecer com as palavras dela, os olhos cinzas aumentando de tamanho.

"Mia..." James murmurou.

Ela se virou para o irmão. "O que houve, _dear_?" Ela riu. "Você está me olhando para mim como se eu tivesse _chifres_ ," ela sorriu mas não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada quando James começou a respirar pesadamente. "Ah, acalmem-se vocês!"

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?!" Sirius gritou.

"Sobre o Mapa ou sobre vocês três virarem Animagos?" Ela perguntou e então acrescentou. " _Ilegais_ , eu devo adicionar," ela falou encarando Sirius que parecia estar no limite entre encantado e furioso.

"Os dois," James bufou.

"Eu disse a Sirius há anos atrás que nós devíamos ter um mapa do castelo. Além do que, eu acabei de ouvir Peter falando sobre isso," ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu imagino que vocês não tenham adivinhado como seguir os movimentos das pessoas?" Ela perguntou e apesar do fato de James e Sirius terem ficado em silencio, Peter falou.

"Basicamente," ele admitiu e imediatamente foi repreendido por James e Sirius.

"Tentem o Feitiço Homonculous," ela sorriu docemente para o irmão, todo o resquício de malícia longe do rosto dela. "Eu me ofereceria para mostrar, mas parece ser uma coisa Marota, então vou deixar vocês três trabalharem com Remus quando ele estiver se sentindo melhor."

"Falando em Remus se sentir melhor," Sirius olhou para ela. "Nós estamos nos tornando Animagos para ajudá-lo. Você me disse que ele estaria a salvo com outros animais," ele confessou, esperando que as nobres razões deles a ajudassem a entender e talvez ela não os forçasse a se registrarem no Ministério.

"Eu sei," ela concordou. "Eu imaginei isso."

"Isso é ótimo, mas _como_ você sabe?" James perguntou.

"Eu estou surpresa que _Sirius_ não tenha percebido ainda," ela admitiu. "Nem Remus, para ser honesta," ela riu suavemente. "Talvez ele seja muito educado para perguntar porque meu cheiro mudou," ela sorriu debochadamente.

Sirius a encarou curiosamente e então inalou profundamente, os olhos cinzas escurecendo. "Canina," ele disse em voz alta. "Como?"

"Como _você_ fez?" Ela sorriu.

"Quanto tempo?"

"Seis meses, mais ou menos," ela riu quando Sirius a encarou.

"Maldição! Levou três anos para que a gente fosse longe assim!" Ele gritou. "E você se transformou toda?" Ele perguntou com amargura e Mia encolheu os ombros de leve. "Porra!"

"O que está acontecendo?" James piscou.

"Ela é a porra de um Animago também!" Sirius soltou.

"Fala baixo! Qual o seu problema?" James olhou para Sirius. "Filch podia estar aqui na esquina e se estivesse a gente estaria ferrado!"

"Você está tendo problema com a transformação final, certo?" Ela perguntou. "Continuar na forma quanto tempo quiser?"

"Sim," Sirius respondeu, invejando que ela tivesse feito tão rapidamente algo que ele se orgulhava de ter feito em mais tempo. Ele tinha sido o primeiro de seus amigos a fazer qualquer progresso adequado na transfiguração e o primeiro de todos eles a se transformar completamente.

"Você tem que encontrar algo para te manter no chão. Uma imagem para ter em mente. A sua razão para fazer isso," ela ofereceu educadamente.

"Nós usamos a Casa dos Gritos," James admitiu.

"Não é forte o bastante," Mia balançou a cabeça. " A Casa dos Gritos pode ser derrubada. Além disso, fora do casebre, Remus ainda é um lobo. Vocês precisam de algo permanente."

"O que _você_ usa?" Peter perguntou baixinho.

"A lua," ela admitiu e todos os três garotos a encararam como se conseguissem sentir como Remus iria reagir. "É mórbido, eu sei," ela olhou para baixo. "Mas nunca irá embora e enquanto ela estiver ali, ele irá se transformar. Ele está conectado com a lua e nós estamos conectados com ele _através_ da lua. Está tudo ligado," ela sorriu suavemente.

"Então, o que você _é_?" Sirius finalmente perguntou. "Eu cheiro algo canino, mas não consigo dizer o que é."

"Eu achava que você seria um gato," James riu.

"Por que isso?" Mia estreitou os olhos. Ela estava preocupada com isso acontecer. Teria sido irônico considerando que ela acidentalmente tinha se transformado em um no segundo ano original dela.

"Porque você e Sirius brigam como cão e gato," James sorriu e tanto Mia quanto Sirius reviraram os olhos. "Então, o que você _é_?"

"Acho que vocês vão ter que esperar para ver," Mia sorriu.

oOoOoOo

Uma hora depois quando os garotos tinham voltado para o dormitório, Mia saiu da cama e do quarto, pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade do malão de James e a jogou em cima de si. Ela não tinha pesadelos desde o encontro com Bellatrix, no verão passado durante o casamento de Narcissa. Ela imaginou que tinha algo a ver com encarar os medos. Independentemente disso, ela lutou para dormir algumas noites, especialmente durante a lua cheia, quando ela sabia que em algum lugar lá fora Remus estava sozinho e com dor.

Não tinha ocorrido a ela até que ela começasse a sua transformação dentro da Sala Precisa, mas uma noite logo após o Natal, ela procurou a Sala das Coisas Escondidas. Uma parte dela queria procurar o diadema, que ela, em última instância, tinha encontrado e imediatamente se recusado a tocar. Outra parte dela queria olhar para outras partes ausentes da história. Ela queria ver o armário quebrado que Draco consertou no sexto ano deles que permitiu a entrada dos Comensais da Morte no castelo. Ela queria ver tudo que o Fogo Maldito tinha destruído. Ela queria procurar livros antigos e tesouros enterrados que o Castelo tinha escondido através dos séculos.

O que ela não esperava encontrar era um espelho.

Um magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés de garra. A inscrição no topo a fez ofegar quando a reconheceu a partir de histórias de Harry. ' _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn'_. O Espelho de Ojesed.

Muito, muito devagar, Mia se aproximou do espelho.

Ela tomou uma respiração curta.

"Harry," ela sussurrou, não percebendo que ela não falava o nome dele em voz alta há mais de três anos. Mas ali estava ele na frente dela, ou _ao lado_ dela enquanto ela olhava para o reflexo e se via parada ao lado do Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Harry parecia exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava. A imagem perfeita de Jamie, com apenas duas diferenças: uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que ela já tinha visto, a cor de esmeraldas brilhando contra a luz do sol.

Parados ao lado de Harry estavam os dois rostos familiares dos pais deles, apesar de não como adultos. Não, Jamie e Lily apareciam no espelho como apareciam para Mia agora. Com quinze anos e cheios de vida. James podia ser o irmão de Harry. Os Potters, todos juntos de novo. Mia fungou com a visão e limpou uma lágrima. Ela estava com eles. Harry pensava nela como uma irmã, permitiu que ela usasse as palavras da Casa dele, o que provocou um vínculo familiar e _a_ _tornou_ uma Potter. Jamie, seu irmão em todos os aspectos, menos sangue. E Lily, muito provavelmente a única mulher além de Ginny Weasley que Mia podia considerar uma verdadeira amiga. Mary e Alice eram adoráveis, mas Lily era mais. Lily era... _Família_. Ron estava perto, atrás de Harry, uma mão no ombro de Harry e Ginny ao lado dele, olhando apaixonadamente para Harry.

À esquerda do reflexo de Mia estava Remus, tão lindo quanto agora. Com perfeitos quinze anos e perfeitamente dela. Mas, no espelho, o reflexo dele mudou e ela observou de perto enquanto ele envelhecia bem na frente dela para o Professor que ela originalmente conheceu. Mas os _olhos_ dele. Aqueles olhos ainda eram do Remus _dela_. Só que o Remus _dela_ segurava um bebê de cabelos azuis nos braços e Mia sorriu com a visão do pequeno Teddy Lupin e de Tonks que se moveu para o lado do marido. Eles estavam sorrindo brilhantemente e Mia se sentiu momentaneamente culpada e enciumada ao mesmo tempo. Até que o reflexo de Remus sorriu para ela com aquela expressão amorosa que ela conhecia tão bem.

Ela não era a _companheira_ dele, mas ela ainda estava no _pensamento_ dele, e Mia sabia melhor do que qualquer um que o lobisomem tinha uma capacidade de amar que rivalizava com a do próprio Harry Potter. Tinha lugar para ela no coração dele.

Um Sirius adulto apareceu no espelho, lentamente andando atrás dela, os olhos cinzas dele se enterrando dentro dela como se pudessem liquefazer a alma dela. Ele se aproximou do reflexo dela por trás, mas os olhos permaneceram fixos nos dela enquanto seus braços se enrolavam ao redor da cintura do reflexo dela, com ternura, _intimamente_. Mia suspirou e afastou-se do espelho o mais rápido possível.

Ela não estava pronta para isso.

Ela se lembrou do que Harry tinha dito sobre o espelho. Mostrava o desejo mais profundo dos nossos corações. Mas Dumbledore tinha aconselhado o amigo dela. O espelho não dava nem conhecimento nem verdade.

E ela precisava das duas coisas.

oOoOoOo

**26 de maio, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Masmorras**

"Você chegou cedo, Belby," Mia sorriu enquanto entrava no laboratório de Poções e encontrava o jovem Sonserino trabalhando duro, suando em cima do caldeirão fumegante. "Ainda no trabalho com Acônito?" Ela perguntou tentando esconder como estava curiosa com a pesquisa dele. Enquanto o resto da sala tinha finalizado seu experimento entre uma semana e três meses, Damocles continuou cavando, insistindo que quanto mais ele fervesse, deixasse cozido ou seco o Acônito, mais propriedades ele liberava.

"Encontrei algo novo que você talvez se interesse," Belby sorriu. "Olha o que acontece quando eu adiciono escaravelhos para o Acônito fervido," ele sorriu e derramou dois besouros dentro do caldeirão. Mia engasgou quando líquido deixou sair uma fumaça azul que ela conhecia muito bem.

"O que você _fez_?!" Ela gritou com entusiasmo.

"Meio que tive a ideia com você, na verdade," ele sorriu para Mia. "Você mencionou que o Acônito podia ser usado para dar nitidez a mente. Eu tentei misturá-lo de formas diferentes com a Poção do Despertar, mas então..." Ele revirou os olhos. " _Snape_ sugeriu que eu poderia extrair mais potência dos ramos do Acônito se eu os cortasse _depois_ de fervê-los por duas semanas. O idiota estava certo também," ele riu.

_Filho da puta. Era realmente tão fácil assim?!_

Mia esteve trabalhando na Poção Mata-Cão desde que o antigo Professor Snape tinha matado Dumbledore e fugido. Eles encontraram as anotações dele sobre como produzir a poção claro, mas sempre dizia para cortar ramos de Acônito, nunca para cortar ramos _previamente fervidos_ de Acônito. Uma parte dela pensou que ele devia ter feito isso de propósito para continuar útil para Remus, para manter o lobisomem em dívida com ele. Mia realmente queria socar Severus Snape na cara de novo.

"Então, em vez de usar a Poção do Despertar, eu pensei em misturá-lo com uma Poção do Esclarecimento."

"Ela não é usada como antagonista do Feitiço Confundus?" Mia perguntou.

"Sim," Damocles sorriu. "Acrescentando esses besouros como você faria com uma Poção do Esclarecimento, não só aguçaria a mente, mas a tornaria mais limpa. A deixaria no lugar. Infelizmente, eu não consigo pensar em muitos usos fora as pessoas que enlouqueceram com a Maldição Cruciatus e, mesmo assim, ela teria que ser administrada imediata e diariamente," ele franziu o cenho.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar um bom propósito para ela, Damocles," Mia irradiava felicidade. "Você é brilhante. Isso vai mudar muitas vidas, eu apenas sei."

E outra coisa que ela _apenas sabia_ , era o jeito certo de produzir uma Poção Mata-Cão.

oOoOoOo

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Mia fez seu caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória pulando. Ela ficou surpresa ao encontrar todos os quatro Marotos sentados em volta da lareira, Mapa do Maroto na mão. Quando ela entrou pelo buraco do retrato, ela riu quando todos eles pularam e Sirius rapidamente fechava o mapa.

"Ah, é apenas a Mia," James suspirou.

"Apenas?" Ela riu e andou até se sentar ao lado de Remus. "Olá, amor," ela sorriu para ele brilhantemente, se inclinando e beijando o rosto dele. A ação pareceu iluminar os olhos cansados dele e ela pareceu se iluminar também com a reação dele. "Eu pensei que você fosse ficar mais algumas horas na Ala Hospitalar," ela admitiu. "Eu teria ido ver você."

"Não consegui ficar longe," ele sorriu e botou o braço ao redor dela, se inclinando e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. "Meus amigos me contaram que você ajudou com o nosso pequeno projeto," ele riu apontando para o Mapa. "Um Feitiço Homonculous, eu deveria saber."

"Você teria chegado lá," ela sorriu e se aconchegou nele, tentando ser cuidadosa, sabendo que ele tinha feridas recentes e cortes profundos. " _Você_ tem esses três idiotas para distrair sua Inteligência. _Eu_ estava por conta própria," ela sorriu.

"Idiotas?" Sirius riu. "Você acha que o Moony aqui é o brilhante?" Ele entregou o Mapa a ela. "Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom," Sirius falou e o Mapa criou vida.

"Senha adequada," ela assentiu encantada. "Muito esperto," ela acrescentou rapidamente enquanto olhava o Mapa familiar, imediatamente perceber que o nome dela aparecia como 'Mia Potter' e não 'Hermione Granger'. _Deve ser por causa do vínculo selado_ , Mia pensou com ela mesma, fazendo o melhor dela para não parecer triste que o passado dela tinha, de algum modo, desaparecido para o esquecimento.

"Olha isso," Sirius sorriu. "Malfeito feito" ele disse e o Mapa sumiu bem diante dos olhos dela.

"Não acredito que as suas brincadeiras vão desaparecer assim também," ela riu para Sirius.

"Essa nem é a melhor parte," Sirius entregou o Mapa para ela. "Tente  _você_ ," ele insistiu. "Mas sem a senha. Você pode usar qualquer outro feitiço, se quiser."

Mia revirou os olhos e pegou o Mapa, sabendo perfeitamente o que iria acontecer quando ela tentasse ler sem a senha, mas ela tinha que acalmá-los, principalmente acalmar Sirius que estava tão ansioso em se mostrar.

" _Aparecium_ ," Mia murmurou, tocando a varinha no Mapa. Lentamente, como se uma mão invisível estivesse escrevendo, palavras apareceram na superfície do pergaminho nas mãos dela. Ela riu suavemente com a visão e leu em voz alta.

" _O Sr. Padfoot oferece seus cumprimentos a Srta. Potter pela nobre tentativa de vislumbrar um objeto mágico tão brilhante mas oferece também suas condolências com o seu fracasso. Ele compreende que ela deve se sentir muito invejosa com a falta de criatividade. Ele também oferece seus elogios para a Srta. Potter por ter um bumbum tão bem torneado."_

Tanto Remus quanto James socaram Sirius, um de cada lado, e Mia riu, continuando a ler enquanto as palavras surgiam e desapareciam no pergaminho.

_"O Sr. Prongs gostaria de lembrar ao Sr. Padfoot para não falar sobre o traseiro da Srta. Potter, que certamente não é bem torneado."_

Mia continuou rindo.

_"O Sr. Moony concorda com o Sr. Padfoot sobre o traseiro bem torneado da Srta. Potter, mas ele é muito cavalheiro para dizer tais coisas em voz alta."_ Mia se acabou de rir e Remus ergueu as mãos quando James se virou para bater nele.

"Você não bateria em um homem machucado!" Remus riu.

"Você tem sorte dela gostar tanto de você," James sorriu para o amigo.

"Sim, eu tenho," Remus sorriu e Mia corou dos pés ao cabelo.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você," Mia sussurrou no ouvido de Remus, propositalmente chegando perto o suficiente para que os lábios dela tocassem a pele. Ele deixou escapar uma respiração suave e ela observou atentamente enquanto ele engolia em seco por causa do toque dela. "Mas não vai estar pronta até daqui a três semanas," ela admitiu nervosamente.

"O que é?" Remus perguntou com um sorriso curioso.

"Algo... que vai mudar tudo," ela admitiu suavemente.

"Você não vai me contar _mesmo_?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você vai ter que esperar e ver."


	37. No Controle

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Sete: No Controle

 _"...You can kiss me in the moonlight_  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, You got me flying..."  
(This Kiss - Faith Hill)

**17 de junho, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Você confia em mim, Remus?" Mia perguntou suavemente.

A lua cheia seria na próxima segunda feira e ele já estava um pouco no limite. Não ajudava os exames serem naquela semana, e Remus estava determinado em ir perfeitamente bem em todas as aulas para conseguir o tão sonhado distintivo de Monitor da Grifinória. Ele confessou a ela tarde da noite enquanto estavam sentados no Salão Comunal, com as chamas dançando gentilmente na lareira na frente deles, enquanto ele entrelaçava os dedos de uma mão preguiçosamente nos dela e, com a outra mão, ficava fazendo círculos no ombro dela, devagarzinho.

Ele disse a ela que sentia que precisava provar que ele era um bruxo de verdade porque o mundo nunca o veria como um. Ela franziu o cenho e tentou aliviar as frustrações dele, fazendo promessas que ele seria um ótimo duelista, capaz de combater todos os tipos de bruxos das trevas e até criaturas como Dementadores. Remus riu com a imaginação detalhista dela e insistiu que ele ficaria feliz com uma vida calma após Hogwarts; e um trabalho, se ele tivesse sorte. Se tornar um Monitor e ser um dos melhores alunos agora era a meta de vida dele. Mostrar que ser um lobisomem não o tornava pior em magia.

Ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém preocupações como essas. Ele confiou tudo nela.

"Claro que eu confio," Remus acenou com um sorriso nervoso, encarando a taça nas mãos de Mia enquanto ela a estendia para ele. Os olhos verdes dele olharam para o líquido cinza viscoso com uma fumaça azul saindo. Ele confiava nela, especialmente com poções, mas isso não significava que ela não poderia ter algo diabólico planejado e Remus sempre gostava de estar preparado.

"Então, beba," os olhos dela o imploraram e ele levantou uma sobrancelha em genuína confusão com a expressão no rosto dela. "Todo dia, por uma semana, antes da lua."

 _Da lua cheia?_ Remus se afastou da poção, de repente mais nervoso do que antes. Uma coisa era talvez beber uma poção e ficar com o cabelo de outra cor, ou talvez aquela vez em que ela duvidou que os Marotos tomassem uma poção que induzia a risada no meio da aula de Transfiguração e então fez apostas sobre quem pegaria detenção primeiro (Peter). Mas tomar uma poção que ela achava que teria algo a ver com a lua e sem dar detalhes?"

"Mia, eu sei que você é boa em poções, mas..."

"Remus, por favor," ele podia ver lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos dela e a visão fez o peito dele apertar. Ele não aguentava quando ela chorava. "Eu sei que é difícil para você confiar nas pessoas em relação a sua Licantropia," ela fungou e Remus franziu o cenho, querendo abraçá-la e fazê-la sorrir.

"Mia," ele suspirou.

"Eu sei que o perturba me deixar ajudá-lo," Remus fez uma careta. Isso era conhecido. Ele _mal_ a deixava ir na Ala Hospitalar desde que começaram a namorar no começo do ano, e mesmo assim, ela só tinha ido uma vez para curá-lo. "Mas eu quero... eu _preciso_ que você faça isso por mim. Por favor, beba essa poção," ela estava implorando agora e algo no jeito que a palavra 'por favor' saiu dos lábios dela enviou uma vibração primitiva pelo peito dele. "Essa noite," ela estendeu a taça para ele de novo. "E todas as noites até a lua."

Ele fechou os olhos e inalou o cheiro dela para tentar se acalmar. Esse cheirou costumava deixá-lo em um frenesi, mas agora que ele podia segurar a mão dela, podia tirar o cabelo da nuca dela e inalá-lo quando ele quisesse, ele o acalmava. Também ajudava que o cheiro dela não estivesse mais misturado com o de Sirius. Só com o dele. Ele com certeza iria mentir se ela o perguntasse diretamente, mas quando ela o abraçava fortemente, ele esfregava a bochecha contra a dela por puro instinto, a marcando como dele.

"Eu confio em você," ele assentiu e pegou a taça, sorrindo com a maneira que os olhos dela brilharam. Brilharam tanto que a íris dela mudou do chocolate para um tom conhecido de âmbar que o pegou de surpresa. Então, ela piscou e os olhos dela voltaram para o chocolate.

"Obrigada," ela sorriu docemente e o beijou na bochecha. Remus assentiu e levou a taça aos lábios, bebendo tudo em um grande gole, imaginando que se ele conseguisse acabar com isso rapidamente ele teria menos uma chance de deixar os nervos terem o melhor dele. No entanto, no segundo em que líquido caiu em sua boca ele quase engasgou. Forçando-o para baixo de sua garganta, ele fez uma careta e engoliu em seco e, em seguida, virou-se para ela como se ela tivesse batido nele.

"Eca, eu _confiei_ em você!" Ele tossiu, deixando a taça o mais longe possível dele. "Isso tem gosto de... de..." Mas não tinha comparação.

"Como lamber o interior do Chapéu Seletor?" Mia sugeriu e Remus arregalou os olhos, concordando. "É, desculpe por isso," ela franziu o cenho para a taça. "Não consigo fazer o gosto melhorar," ela suspirou e Remus balançou a cabeça. "Mas você ainda precisa beber."

oOoOoOo

**24 de junho, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

"Onde está Mia?!" Remus gritou enquanto entrava no Salão Comunal quase vazio. A lua cheia tinha sido na noite anterior e após acordar na Ala Hospitalar como geralmente fazia, Remus tinha roubado três frascos de Poção Revigorante e as virado como se fossem doses de Firewhisky antes de sair da enfermaria contra as instruções de Madame Pomfrey. Os estudantes estavam deixando Hogwarts para o verão naquela manhã e ele tinha planejado ir embora através de uma Chave de Portal de tarde, quando estivesse se sentindo melhor.

Mas isso não podia esperar.

"Ora ora ora, olha só para _você_ , Moony," Sirius sorriu debochado enquanto descia as escadas, a vassoura no ombro. Todo o resto da Torre da Grifinória tinha descido mais cedo, malões todos arrumados e prontos, mas James e Sirius queriam dar mais uma volta no campo para celebrar outro ano vencendo a Copa de Quadribol, apesar de terem perdido a Copa das Casas por mais de duzentos pontos.

"Você está de pé e parecendo menos fodido do que parecia mês passado," Sirius riu para Remus enquanto botava a vassoura no chão ao lado de seu malão, que estava coberto de adesivos Trouxas e de bandas também Trouxas que Sirius tinha ficado obcecado com o passar dos anos. "Ei, Prongs!" Sirius gritou. "Venha ver isso! Moony não parece que vomitou!"

James desceu correndo as escadas, vassoura na mão e suas roupas abertas por cima da veste vermelho e ouro da Camisa de Quadribol, a varinha atrás da orelha. "Uau," James acenou com a cabeça para o amigo lobisomem. "Você parece... mais saudável... mas menos são?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ante o olhar quase bestial no rosto menos pálido de Remo. "O que mordeu a sua cauda?"

"Eu já usei essa," Sirius murmurou para James.

"Muito bem," James bufou. "Quem..." ele pensou em voz alta.

"Pisou na sua pata?" Sirius sugeriu.

"Obrigado, Sr. Padfoot," James sorriu.

"Disponha, Sr. Prongs," Sirius riu.

"Os dois idiotas podem calar a boca?" Remus rosnou. "Onde está Mia?"

Sirius fez beicinho. "Aparentemente, Moony de manhã é um Moony idiota, Prongs."

"De fato, ele é, Padfoot," James falou enquanto balançava a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

Remus respirou lenta e profundamente, não tendo a paciência necessária para as palhaçadas de James e Sirius. "Me digam onde Mia está," ele começou devagar. "Ou eu vou contar para Lily que foi você que roubou todos os livros dela e escreveu 'Sra. James Potter' neles," ele ameaçou o amigo de cabelos bagunçados.

James riu. "Boa tentativa, amigo, mas ela já sabe disso," ele disse quase orgulhoso enquanto levantava a manga da camisa. "Eu tenho a cicatriz da azaração que ela lançou para provar," ele sorriu enquanto apontava para um longo remendo prateado que cobria a parte de trás do antebraço inteiro dele.

Remus gemeu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. "Por que vocês dois estão sendo tão difíceis?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Não tenho certeza," James admitiu casualmente. "Pode ser por causa das suas reações, se eu for honesto. Estou muito tentado com a necessidade de mexer com a sua cabeça agora," ele riu e Sirius acompanhou. Remus se virou e rosnou para eles, os olhos brilhando ouro e âmbar. Os dois imediatamente pararam de rir, apesar de nenhum parecer intimidado. Eles vinham lidando com um lobisomem temperamental há anos.

"Está bem, está bem," James desistiu. "Por que você precisa ver minha irmã?"

"Ela tem me dado uma poção há uma semana," Remus admitiu tentando se acalmar.

"Que poção?" Sirius perguntou curioso.

"Eu não tenho certeza," Remus suspirou. "Ela não quis me falar o nome."

"Você tomou uma _poção_ da sua namorada sem saber o nome?" Sirius estava boquiaberto e Remus se recusou a encará-lo.

"Eu sei, eu sei," Remus resmungou.

"Melhor ainda, você tomou uma poção da _Mia_ sem descobrir nada sobre ela?" James teria rido se não fosse potencialmente perigoso. "Você se lembra da Grande Explosão de Arco Íris de 1974, né?"

"Ou da poção que induzia risada que ela duvidou que a gente tomasse?" Sirius se intrometeu.

"Ou da poção explosiva que ela botou descarga abaixo no banheiro feminino do segundo andar?" James riu.

"Tenho quase certeza que essa foi a gente, parceiro," Sirius disse enquanto pensava a respeito.

"Ah é," James concordou. "E sobre a bebida balbuciadora que ela botou no suco de Peter no último Dia dos Namorados?" James acrescentou. "Ele ainda está proibido de ficar a menos de dez passos da mesa da Lufa-lufa..."

"E do Banheiro dos Monitores..." Sirius continuou.

"E MacDonald deu um soco na cara dele..." James assentiu.

"Um dente dele saiu voando," Sirius riu com a memória. "Lembra que a gente falou para ele consertar com um feitiço adesivo, Prongs?" Ele riu e James começou a rir também.

"Mas a gente botou o contra-feitiço!" Os dois bruxos de cabelos negros falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei!" Remus gritou. "Podemos falar sobre a miséria de Peter depois?! A maldita poção... me manteve lá!"

"Te manteve aonde?" Sirius piscou confuso.

"Me manteve..." Remus suspirou e desabou no grande sofá. Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela nele todo. "Me manteve lá. Eu estava lá, no controle," ele respirou lentamente. "Pela maior parte."

"Eu não entendo," James disse enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo e Sirius se apoiava na lareira apagada, os braços cruzados no peito e um pé por cima do outro.

"Quando eu me transformo, eu me torno o lobo," Remus explicou. "O lobo assume completamente. Eu ainda estou lá, mas é como se eu assistisse por trás, como se alguém assumisse o controle do meu corpo. Eu me lembro de pouca coisa todo mês, porque é como se eu não estivesse presente de verdade. Mas na última noite eu estava lá," ele olhou para os amigos que o encarava com os olhos arregalados cheios de interesse.

"A noite passada foi..." Remus disse em um sussurro enquanto se lembrava.

Ele foi levado até o Salgueiro Lutador como de costume e ele se virou para ver Mia sorrindo para ele das portas do Castelo, um olhar cheio de esperança no rosto que o fez se sentir genuinamente nervoso. Ela não tinha falado sobre a poção pelo resto da semana, mas ainda o forçou a beber aquela nojeira todos os dias antes da lua cheia, o próprio dia inclusive. Descendo pelas escadas abaixo do Salgueiro, Remus fez a caminhada estressante até a Casa dos Gritos e quando ele iniciou sua costumeira rotina de tirar a roupa e dar lentas respiradas, a lua começou a subir.

Sua pele coçava muito e parecia que ele precisava para coçá-la até os ossos. Um calor tomou conta do corpo dele e ele podia sentir o sangue pulsando em suas veias, pulsando como se inundasse sua cabeça, derrubando-o no chão, onde seus joelhos se dobraram e a mudança começou a ocorrer. Dor. Sempre dor. Uma dor excruciante enquanto os ossos mudavam, se alongavam até que alguns deles quebrassem, apenas para se curarem momentos depois. Os músculos rasgaram, se ajustando e se reparando, e a pele de suas costas se abriu para acomodar sua forma secundária. Pêlo, macio e grosso fez caminho através da pele dele, e seu rosto se alongou em um focinho, ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas caíram no chão pesadamente, mudando para grandes garras.

Normalmente, o lobo assumiria o controle e procuraria por uma saída. Procuraria por algo para matar, estraçalhar, e _depois_ , algo para tomar, para acasalar. Claro que trancado dentro da Casa dos Gritos não tinha nada nem ninguém e, nesse ponto, o lobo descontaria as frustrações nele mesmo. Tinha sido horripilante ao longo dos anos ver por trás dos olhos do lobo como seus desejos mudaram. Tinha sido uma das razões para que Remus insistisse em não ficar muito físico com Mia. Ele temia que um dia o lobo assumiria completamente e não haveria nada Remus pudesse fazer para impedi-lo de machucá-la.

Mas na _noite passada_... o lobo estava atrás e Remus estava na frente. Ele sentou na Casa dos Gritos, cheirando o ar ao redor, esperando que o lobo começasse a cortar a pele dele nervosamente quando falhasse em escapar. Mas nada aconteceu. Ele se levantou nas longas patas traseiras, olhando por entre as frestas da janela, onde ele encarou a lua que o chamava, mas não o dominava.

"Eu estava totalmente no controle," Remus admitiu baixinho, reverentemente. "Quer dizer, eu me transformei e tudo como o normal, mas foi como se eu visse pelos meus próprios olhos e me mexesse a vontade."

"Merlin..." James murmurou, chocado com a revelação. "E Mia..."

"Eu preciso saber onde ela está, Prongs," Remus disse olhando para o amigo, desesperadoramente.

"Ela saiu mais cedo com a Evans para o trem," James respondeu imediatamente. "Nós ficamos para te esperar."

"Bom, eu estou aqui agora," Remus levantou do sofá e correu para o buraco no retrato. "Vamos!"

oOoOoOo

**Estação de Hogsmeade**

Mia sorriu enquanto observava Lily ajudar uns alunos do primeiro ano com a bagagem, propositalmente tentando chamar a atenção dos atuais Monitores e Monitores Chefes, como se a opinião deles importasse sobre quem seriam os Monitores no próximo ano. Enquanto isso, Mia observava o Castelo no horizonte, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava nervosamente em Remus, rezando a Merlin para que ela não tivesse errado na poção. Ela deixou Hogwarts com Lily, Alice e Frank no momento em que soube que Remus estava na enfermaria, vivo e respirando, mas não esperou até que ele acordasse. Ela estava apavorada que algo tivesse dado errado e que ele estivesse furioso com ela por interferir em algo tão sensível como a Licantropia dele. Contanto que ele estivesse vivo, ela poderia ir para casa e ouvir dele através de corujas.

"Mia, eu achei que você tinha dito que Remus não estava se sentindo bem hoje," Lily murmurou enquanto se virava para a amiga de cabelos cheios que estava ajudando um Lufa-lufa do segundo ano a prender a coruja na gaiola.

"O quê?" Mia piscou, olhando para Lily. "Ele _não_ está bem," ela insistiu. "Ele estava na Ala Hospitalar da última vez que eu soube."

"Bom, ele está correndo para cá e não parece totalmente doente," Lily apontou para trás de Mia.

"O quê?" Mia ficou boquiaberta e se virou rapidamente.

Lily estava certa. Remus estava correndo a toda, James e Sirius correndo atrás dele, mas incapazes de manter o mesmo ritmo do lobisomem, mesmo sendo poucas horas após a lua cheia. Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos enquanto via ele tão bem e se perguntou o que diabos ela tinha feito com a poção para ter _esse_ resultado. A Mata-Cão nunca tinha feito nada parecido com isso com o Remus adulto. Pelo menos, não que ela soubesse.

Ele continuou se aproximando, os olhos verdes fixos nela e Mia engoliu nervosamente enquanto ele diminuía a distância entre eles, tirando o suor da testa dele. Ele devia ter corrido o caminho inteiro do Castelo até lá. Ela se preocupou, achando que ele fosse gritar com ela, a chamasse de sabe-tudo ou a mandasse se preocupar com a própria vida de agora em diante. Ela estava aterrorizada que ele fosse dizer que não confiava mais nela, partindo o coração dela e perguntando como ela ousava meter o nariz em algo que não dizia respeito a ela.

"Remus, eu posso explicar..." ela começou, mas ele engoliu o resto da frase dela quando esmagou a boca dela com a dele e a beijou intensamente.

Ele não esperou pacientemente, pedindo permissão silenciosamente como Sirius tinha feito. Remus tirou vantagem imediatamente quando os lábios dela se abriram em choque e ele invadiu esfomeado, gemendo e rosnando contra os lábios dela, fazendo com que os sons vibrassem no fundo da garganta dela, enviando cosquinhas e arrepios pela espinha dela, que rapidamente se transformaram em ondas de calor. O beijo dele era como jogar pedras no Lago Negro. Um mergulho profundo no centro e, em seguida, observando o efeito cascata ao redor, atingindo o banco de areia e as rochas da mesma maneira que esse beijo atingiu todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés dela.

Ela mal conseguia ouvir os assobios e aplausos dos estudantes em torno deles e, de repente, com a audição totalmente devolvida a ela, ela corou ao perceber onde estavam. Ela procurou por ar no momento em que Remus a deixou ir, mas ele não se afastou muito, pressionando a testa contra a dela e olhando profundamente nos olhos chocolate dela.

"Eu te amo," ele disse antes que ela tivesse a chance de restaurar o oxigênio que ele tão desesperadoramente tinha roubado dos pulmões dela. O coração dela derreteu com as palavras e ela piscou algumas lágrimas para ter certeza que era ele mesmo na frente dela. Ela estendeu as mãos e tocou as bochechas dele e saboreou a súbita sensação das mãos dele enfiadas nos cachos dela. Realmente era Remus.

E Remus a tinha _beijado_.

"Você é uma bruxa brilhante e maravilhosa e absolutamente perfeita," Remus sorriu brilhantemente, os olhos mudando de cor. "E eu te _amo_."

"Funcionou?" Ela praticamente soluçou a pergunta.

Remus riu e a beijou de novo, dessa vez menos intensamente e por menos tempo, com menos desespero e apetite, mas ela podia sentir o sorriso dele contra os lábios. Ela não estava tão surpresa, mas ela não podia evitar retornar o sorriso quando percebeu que ele tinha sabor de chocolate, e ela deixou escapar uma risada quando ele a tomou nos braços e a girou.

"Ahem," James limpou a garganta e Remus e Mia se separaram e viraram com os rostos totalmente vermelhos para um James ligeiramente divertido e um Sirius aplaudindo educadamente.

"Demorou muito, Moony!" Sirius gritou.

"Lily," Remus se virou para olhar a amiga ruiva com olhos pedintes. "Eu nunca, sob nenhuma circunstância, pediria isso para você, mas..."

"Urg," Lily franziu o cenho. "Você quer que eu distraia o Potter, né?" Ela revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, mas não posso garantir que ele vá voltar inteiro," ela enfatizou enquanto segurava firmemente a varinha e passava entre Remus e Mia para fazer sua entrada triunfal na frente de James, que quase a perdeu já que estava encarando a irmã e Remus.

"Hmm... Potter?" Lily disse baixinho. "Você... você poderia," ela disse rangendo os dentes. "Você poderia sentar comigo no trem?" Ela fechou bem os olhos, incapaz de olhar para ele enquanto falava as palavras, "Eu gostaria que você explicasse Quadribol para mim."

Ela abriu um dos olhos verdes para olhar a reação dele, mas abriu a boca irritada com os dois olhos de repente abertos vendo James ajoelhado na frente dela, olhando para ela com uma profunda admiração. "Eu sabia!" Ele sorriu. "Eu sabia que se eu continuasse, você iria perceber o quanto me ama!" Ele gritou e Lily estremeceu.

"Cala a boca seu idiota!" Ela sibilou. "Eu _não_ te amo!"

"Casa comigo!" James implorou, os braços abertos como se esperasse que ela fosse abraçá-lo.

"Esse dia fica cada vez melhor," Sirius falou em voz alta, um olhar de genuína satisfação no rosto.

Lily se virou e encarou Remus, que já estava quase na metade do caminho para o trem apertando fortemente a mão de Mia. Ele ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas para a bruxa ruiva que dizia claramente 'te devo uma'. Ela acenou em resposta, os olhos já calculando o interesse massivo que estava acumulando instantaneamente nesse favor para os amigos.

Remus entrou no meio do trem, indo rapidamente para o último vagão, geralmente reservado para os Marotos. Embora eles não tivessem declarado a posse do vagão, sempre esteve vazio depois que Sirius começou um rumor de que os garotos tinham colocado uma azaração de Furunculo no compartimento que iria atacar qualquer um que entrasse sem a permissão dos Marotos. O casal entrou e encontrou Peter já sentado ali.

"Ei, Remus, eu não achei que você fosse..."

"Sai," Remus rosnou.

Peter arregalou os olhos e Mia sorriu com a visão, o olhar de medo no rosto de Peter ante a intensidade de Remus fez o coração dela bater mais forte no peito. Peter respondeu rápido, se levantando e indo até a porta, os olhos em Remus o tempo inteiro. Remus quebrou por um momento e suspirou. "Apenas... Apenas nos dê meia hora, companheiro," ele suavizou o tom.

"Uma hora," Mia resmungou em voz alta e Remus reagiu imediatamente.

"Uma hora," ele disse com um sorriso. Peter corou e se virou rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si antes de desaparecer no corredor do trem indo procurar James e Sirius.

No momento em que ele se foi, Remus se virou rapidamente, colocando o rosto de Mia entre suas mãos e levando os lábios até os dela, a beijando doce e suavemente, tentando mostrar sua gratidão sem palavras. A poção dela o deixou acordado, vivo e em controle pela primeira lua cheia desde que ele tinha quatro anos. Ele passou a noite em silêncio, não tendo nenhuma vontade de rosnar ou choramingar. Ele queria dormir, mas não podia. Ele finalmente era capaz de experimentar sua forma de lobo com propósito e controle, e foi lá na Casa dos Gritos, banhado pela luz da lua, que Remus soube que ele _tinha_ que beijá-la. Mesmo que fosse só uma vez.

Mas beijá-la era viciante. Ela o fazia se sentir como um bruxo, um humano, como um _homem_. O lobo persistia ainda no fundo da mente dele, insistindo que ele a apertasse mais, com mais força e mais perto, a tomasse, mas Remus se conteve. Ele era mais homem do que lobo e ela tinha provado isso para ele. No entanto, ele choramingou quando ela se afastou dele por um momento, mas ela sorriu com a reclamação dele e, então, apontou a varinha para a porta.

" _Muffliato, Colloportus_!" Ela disse antes de abaixar as cortinas da janela.

Remus engoliu em seco. _Um feitiço silenciador e um para trancar a porta?_

"Você realmente acha que Lily pode manter James distraído?" Mia perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

"Ele propôs casamento na frente de pelo menos cinquenta alunos," Remus riu. "Acho que ela consegue pelo menos dez minutos," ele admitiu honestamente. Mandar Peter sair por uma hora foi bem otimista e incrivelmente utópico.

"Dez minutos," Mia assentiu e pressionou as mãos contra o peito dele, deixando que o assento do banco batesse atrás dos joelhos dele até que ele estivesse sentado, a levando com ele, presa ternamente no casulo dos braços deles, as pernas estendidas sobre as deles e os pés largados no assento. Remus sorriu e se inclinou, pressionando um beijo suave, mas significante, na boca dela.

Ele deu vários beijos suaves ao longo da mandíbula de Mia, indo até o ponto onde a pulsação dela passava, onde ele hesitou, tentando lutar contra – mas desistindo – a vontade de sugar a pele dela. Ele foi gentil, dando um beijo no pescoço dela, deixando a língua deslizar pela pele dela e a saboreando pela primeira vez. Ele deixou escapar um rosnado profundo que retumbou no peito dele, então gemeu quando um som de ronronar escapou dos lábios inchados dela. As mãos dele percorreram as costas dela, a apertando mais forte contra ele, enquanto ele percorria a clavícula dela com a boca, uma voz no fundo da mente dele provocando, ' _Continue. Mais. Nossa.'_

Mas essa voz foi abafada quando Mia se inclinou para ele, encostando a boca no ouvido dele, sussurrando, "Eu te amo também."

Ele parou com essa declaração e ele se lembrou vagamente de ter falado a mesma coisa para ela fora do trem logo após a beijar. Remus não esperava ter dito isso em voz alta, mas as palavras não se contiveram. Ele certamente não esperava que ela retornasse o sentimento, mas, agora que ela tinha, ele sentou reto olhando para ela com choque e admiração, uma parte dele querendo que ela voltasse atrás e pedisse desculpas.

Mas ela não pediu.

Ela sorriu para ele e tocou o rosto dele, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele como se ele valesse mais do que todo o ouro que ela tinha no Gringotes, e como uma Potter ele imaginava que fosse _muito._ Ela olhava para ele como se ele valesse muito, algo muito importante, como se ele fosse digno. Como se ele fosse, de repente, de algum modo, milagrosamente digno dela. Ele não disse nada, mas a beijou mais uma vez, castamente, e esfregou o nariz no pescoço dela respirando lentamente para se acalmar.

"Você está bem?" Ela murmurou baixinho com a repentina mudança.

Remus sorriu e se afastou ela para dar um beijo na testa dela. "Eu acho que nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida," ele respondeu baixinho, passando o dedão suavemente na bochecha dele. "Você deixou tudo de cabeça para baixo," Remus admitiu. "Eu nunca deveria ter tido amigos," ele deixou escapar uma respiração trêmula. "Você mudou isso," ele sorriu para ela. "Eu não deveria ficar perto de alguém assim. Eu não deveria ficar consciente e no controle na lua," ele murmurou. "Ninguém deveria..." ele hesitou mas ela entendeu.

"Eu _amo_ você, Remus," ela repetiu as palavras. "Você deveria _tanto_ ser amado."

Remus sorriu suavemente para ela, pressionando a testa contra a dela gentilmente e fechando os olhos como se ele estivesse focando o momento, o congelando em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente, para que pudesse rever e rever e rever quantas vezes quisesse, durante os momentos de estresse e tristeza. "Você mudou tudo, Mia."

Ele a sentiu contrair no mesmo instante com as palavras dele e ouviu ela respirar curtamente. Os olhos de Remus se abriram e olharam para os orbes castanhos o encarando como se ela procurasse por algo específico dentro dele. "O que foi?" Ele perguntou. "O que houve?"

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente, parecendo que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

"Mia?" Ele franziu o cenho. "Eu... eu fiz algo errado?" Ele estava começando a entrar em pânico, mas deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando ela balançou a cabeça de novo e sorriu, apesar de algumas lágrimas ainda estarem presentes nos olhos dela.

"Eu não mudei _nada_ ," Mia admitiu. "Você não pode mudar o que é para ser," ela começou a morder o lábio inferior. "Eu só estou fazendo o que eu deveria fazer. Eu tenho que aproveitar a minha vida. Eu tenho muita sorte que você esteja tão presente nela," ela tirou o cabelo da testa dele suavemente. "Por favor, sempre esteja na minha vida," ela implorou.

"Já está terminando comigo?" Ele brincou, mas uma parte dele estava aterrorizada. "Eu beijo tão mal assim?"

Mia jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

"Remus, você beija _tão_ bem que eu poderia ficar beijando você pelos próximos trinta anos, mas isso acabaria sendo esquisito," ela admitiu e Remus levantou uma sobrancelha em confusão, mas Mia deu de ombros. "Só estou dizendo... nós nunca sabemos o que futuro nos reserva, mas eu quero ter certeza que, não importa o que aconteça, você sempre vai fazer parte da minha vida. Meu melhor amigo."

"Então, você _não_ está terminando comigo?" Ele perguntou seriamente dessa vez.

"Não, idiota!" Ela gentilmente deu um tapa no peito dele. "Só quero que você saiba o que eu sinto por você, que eu amo você... e vai além desse relacionamento," ela sorriu tristemente para ele. "Você é uma parte de mim e isso começou há muito tempo atrás, muito antes de eu te encontrar nesse trem," ela admitiu, se inclinando para depositar um beijo nos lábios dele.

"Eu prometo," Remus assentiu. "Para sempre na sua vida."

Ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro de alívio.

"Agora que a gente _não_ está terminando," Remus riu. "Eu preciso deitar."

"Meus lábios são muito para você?" Ela riu.

"Seus lábios são maravilhosos e eu ainda quero prová-los várias vezes. Infelizmente, a lua cheia foi ontem a noite," ele disse, tirando-a do colo dele e a botando no banco. "Eu preciso de, pelo menos, mais seis horas de sono."

"Eu queria te perguntar isso," Mia disse curiosa. "A poção deveria te manter alerta e no controle, mas você parece – ou parecia, até agora – como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"Ah, a sua poção fez o que deveria ter feito, eu acho," ele admitiu, bocejando. "Mas eu precisava te ver hoje, então eu saí da enfermaria depois de beber três Poções Revigorantes," ele murmurou a última parte antes de adormecer.

"Três?!" Ela piscou para ele e arregalou os olhos. "Remus Lupin!" Mas ele apenas roncou suavemente em resposta. Ela deu um suspiro frustrado, planejando ralhar com ele depois sobre se automedicar. Só então houve uma grande pancada na porta e Mia suspirou, levantando a varinha. " _Finite Incantatem_!" removendo o feitiço silenciador e o que trancava a porta.

James foi o primeiro a entrar pela porta, um olhar perigoso no rosto e o cabelo mais em pé do que o normal, parecendo que tinha sido eletrocutado. Mia o encarou enquanto ele entrava no compartimento, seguido de perto por Sirius que sorria enquanto olhava para Remus.

"Acabou com ele, né, gatinha?" Ele riu até que James o socou.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" James perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?" Mia rebateu levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Vamos apenas dizer que Evans vai demorar um tempo pensando no pedido de casamento do Prongs aqui," Sirius limpou a garganta, segurando outra risada.


	38. Um Monte de Porcaria

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Oito: Um Monte de Porcaria

 _"...Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is..."  
(Brave - Sara Bareilles)

**24 de junho, 1975**

**Estação Kings Cross**

"Meu pai quer me levar para acampar nas próximas semanas," Remus disse enquanto segurava a mão de Mia, a ajudando a sair do trem com um sorriso.

Ele dormiu por seis horas durante a viagem, bem como ele disse, e parecia bem melhor agora. Mia ficou sentada durante a viagem de volta a Estação Kings Cross com os pés de Remus no colo dela, forçando James, Sirius e Peter a se espremerem no banco da frente. Ela tinha terminado de ler o livro que Remus deu a ela sobre Runas Antigas, enquanto James e Peter jogavam Snap Explosivo – e mesmo assim Remus continuou dormindo pesadamente – e Sirius passava as páginas de uma revista antiga sobre motos Trouxas.

"Me mande uma coruja quando chegar em casa, então," ela pediu a ele. "Eu vou começar a fazer a poção no minuto em que chegar na Mansão para que você possa levar para casa com você. Ou," ela sorriu. "Deixar lá em casa. Nós podíamos botar uns feitiços fortes no Pomar perto do rio," ela ofereceu sorrindo radiantemente. "Você não ficaria preso em uma..." ela franziu o cenho.

"Eu estou acostumado a jaulas," ele deu de ombros. "E eu não quero arriscar ficar tão perto de você," ele a puxou gentilmente para um abraço e beijou a testa dela. "Mas eu, com certeza, vou beber essa poção de novo," ele riu e ela pôde sentir a vibração no peito dele.

"James! Mia!" Os Potters chamaram.

"Vamos," Mia pegou a mão de Remus. "Você vai ter que ir para a nossa casa primeiro de qualquer jeito, já que você perdeu a sua Chave do Portal," ela insistiu e viu quando Remus estremeceu. "Já esqueceu disso?" Ela perguntou e ele concordou.

"Meus queridos!" Dorea Potter sorriu para os filhos e Sirius, que estava bem ao lado de James, o cabelo ainda não tinha abaixado desde a azaração de Lily. "Ah meu Merlin," ela observou a confusão de cabelos do filho e estremeceu quando tentou abaixá-los. "James, querido, como está a jovem Srta. Evans?" Dorea perguntou, como se soubesse quem estava por trás do novo penteado de James.

"Ela é a futura Sra. James Potter," James declarou, não se intimidando nem um pouco.

"Quão ruim foi dessa vez?" Dorea perguntou a Sirius, Mia e Remus.

Sirius riu alto.

"Ele pediu a mão dela," Mia explicou.

"De novo?" Charlus franziu o cenho.

"Dessa vez foi na frente do trem," Sirius continuou rindo. "Ela o acertou com uma azaração que eu nunca vi antes."

"Feitiço Estático," Mia respondeu. "Ela o inventou," ela riu suavemente, ignorando o jeito que Charlus observava a mão dela e a de Remus entrelaçadas.

"Os Trouxas são demais," Sirius sorriu.

"Remus," Dorea sorriu e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha do garoto afetuosamente. "Não posso nem dizer como eu e Charlus estamos felizes com isso," ela apontou para as mãos de Mia e Remus com um grande sorriso no rosto.

" _Estamos_?" Charlus levantou uma sobrancelha, mas imediatamente abaixou quando Dorea se virou para ele com os olhos cinzas cerrados. "Ah, sim, com certeza," ele limpou a garganta. "Vocês combinam. Não devemos ir?" Ele disse rapidamente, apontando para a fila do Flu.

"Remus!" Uma voz chamou de trás.

"Pai?" Remus e Mia se viraram e com os olhos arregalados viram Lyall Lupin que parecia abatido e vestia o que parecia ser vestes feitas a mão, um olhar severo no rosto. Remus imediatamente largou a mão de Mia no momento em que os olhos do pai caíram sobre eles. "Desculpa," Remus franziu o cenho. "Eu sei que eu deveria ter pego a Chave do Portal, mas eu acabei no trem e não tinha nenhum jeito de mandar uma coruja e eu acabei dormindo, então..."

"Está tudo bem," o Sr. Lupin disse asperamente. "Vamos, sua mãe está no carro."

"Vocês têm um carro?" Charlus e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo com os olhos brilhando de interesse.

"Hmm... Sim," O Sr. Lupin respondeu com a testa franzida. "Minha esposa é Trouxa," ele explicou como se esperasse que alguém questionasse a escolha dele de se casar com ela. Quando todos os Potters sorriram para ele como se o pronunciamento da esposa dele fosse menos interessante do que o fato dele ter um carro, ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

"Obrigado," O Sr. Lupin limpou a garganta. "Por cuidarem do... do garoto," ele apontou para Remus, mas se recusou a fazer qualquer contato físico com ele. Mia rosnou baixinho com a visão, observando como o namorado confiante dela desabava na sombra do pai. A lembrou muito de Lucius e Draco, apesar dela saber que Lyall Lupin não era um Comensal da Morte. Apenas um homem confuso que não compreendia como o filho dele era maravilhoso.

"Se despeça dos seus amigos, filho," Sr. Lupin instruiu. "O Professor Dumbledore já mandou as suas coisas."

Remus acenou e se virou rapidamente para apertar as mãos de James e Sirius, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto Dorea se inclinava e o abraçava suavemente, e então Charlus estendeu a mão para o garoto e Remus nervosamente a apertou com um sorriso triste. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de pensar, Remus sorriu para Mia e se abaixou, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e a abraçando fortemente. "Eu te amo," ele murmurou no ouvido dela e ela sorriu brilhantemente com as palavras.

"Eu também te amo," ela admitiu, os olhos indo até o pai de Remus que estava parado atrás deles, parecendo apavorado com o que estava vendo ou ouvido, ou ambos.

"Remus, vamos," o homem insistiu e Remus assentiu educadamente para o pai, dando um olhar arrependido para os Potters antes de seguir atrás de Lyall Lupin até a saída Trouxa.

"Entãooo..." Charlus limpou a garganta, enquanto olhava para a filha. "O garoto Lupin, hm?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada que o fez parecer demais com James quando ele estava tentando ser sério em uma situação esquisita. Mia riu com a visão quando percebeu que Harry fazia a mesma coisa.

"Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro," Mia insistiu enquanto pegava o malão e seguia a família.

"É, um perfeito cavalheiro que ficou te agarrando no trem," Sirius disse com um sorriso, que apenas cresceu quando Mia o encarou.

"Isso foi antes ou depois que James pediu a mão da menina Evans?" Dorea perguntou como se isso fosse uma conversa normal, o rosto relaxado dela o extremo oposto do de Charlus, que parecia que ia enfartar enquanto seguia a esposa e as crianças.

"Antes," Sirius sorriu debochado. "Tenho certeza que Evans foi uma jogada estratégica da parte de Remus," ele riu. "O amigo ama Xadrez Bruxo e ele sabe como movimentar os peões."

"Evans não é um peão!" James soltou.

"Eu não disse que _ela_ era um peão," Sirius riu em silêncio.

"Não gosto disso," Charlus apontou.

"Charlus," Dorea repreendeu, nem mesmo olhando para o marido. "Mia, querida, faço questão que você mande uma coruja para Remus e os pais dele quando chegarmos em casa. Vamos marcar um dia para recebê-los para um jantar. Conhecê-los."

"Eu vou," Mia sorriu tristemente. "Mas eles vão acampar nas próximas semanas e Remus tem... um compromisso," ela pensou na próxima lua do mês. "Então, eu não esperaria nada até Julho ou Agosto," ela suspirou.

oOoOoOo

**14 de julho, 1975**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Apesar dela não esperar ver Remus por um mês mais ou menos, ela esperava que ele tivesse mandado uma coruja ou uma mensagem através do Flu, avisando que ele e a família dele tinham chegado em casa. Ele avisou nos últimos anos desde que a conheceu, então quando Mia acordou no dia seguinte e nenhuma carta tinha chegado, ela ficou mais e mais preocupada. Ela tentou mandar uma mensagem pelo Flu para a casa dos Lupin, que depois ela iria conhecer como O Recanto, mas a rede de Flu deles parecia estar bloqueada. James e Sirius constantemente tentavam animá-la, insistindo que não tinha como Remus estar simplesmente a ignorando e que ele provavelmente devia estar em algum lugar longe com o Pai, estendendo a viagem ao acampamento.

A carta de Lily ajudou também.

_Querida Mia,_

_Antes que eu peça por detalhes do seu beijo de filme (é uma coisa Trouxa, eu te mostro um dia) com um jovem Senhor Lupin, eu preciso que você saiba que seu irmão mencionou algo sobre querer me dar o anel da sua mãe, então, por favor, fique de olho nele. Eu não vou ser o motivo dele roubar uma herança de família._

_Agora, sobre meus dois nerds favoritos. Eu tive a impressão que vocês dois mantinham suas manifestações de afeto na vida privada de vocês, mas aquilo foi outra coisa! O trem todo estava falando sobre o beijo. Eu tentei acabar com a fofoca, juro. Mary vai ficar comigo no verão e está me implorando por detalhes muito inapropriados para eu perguntar._

_Me avisa se ainda está de pé outro piquenique no rio na sua casa. Eu vou levar refrigerante para você experimentar. É como uma cerveja amanteigada gelada e com gás._

_Com amor,_

_Lils_

oOoOoOo

_Querida Lily,_

_Em primeiro lugar, minha mãe agradece em relação ao paradeiro do anel de opala da Vovó Black, que realmente está sumido desde o dia em que chegamos em casa. James agora está sem a vassoura dele, que foi confiscada e ficará longe dele até que ele te mande uma carta pedindo desculpas. Então, me avise quando isso acontecer._

_Diga a Mary que os detalhes do meu relacionamento privado são exatamente isso – privados. Além disso, o único detalhe desse relacionamento estava bem a vista de todo o trem. Aquele foi o nosso primeiro beijo. Seguido docemente do nosso segundo e terceiro, então do nosso quarto, quinto e assim em diante, desde que subimos no trem. Obrigada pelo grande sacrifício que foi distrair meu irmão. Eu sei que foi um incômodo para você, mas me deu a oportunidade de dizer ao Remus que eu o amo sem um irmão mais velho implicante pronto para se divertir as nossas custas._

_Falando sobre o Remus... ele não me escreveu, acho que tem algo errado. O pai dele o encontrou na estação Kings Cross e parecia bem irritado. Eu acho que ele não sabia sobre o nosso namoro e não gostou._

_Não tenho certeza sobre o rio esse ano. Se o Remus não me escrever logo, eu duvido que vá estar com humor para celebrar algo._

_Com amor,_

_Mia_

_PS: eu sei o que filmes e refrigerantes são._

oOoOoOo

_Querida Mia,_

_A carta do seu irmão chegou esta manhã. Por favor, diga à sua mãe que ele pode ter a maldita vassoura de volta, mas eu estou enviando o "pedido de desculpas" dele junto, para que os seus pais possam ver o tipo de coisas ridículas que eu tenho que aturar diariamente. E apesar de você ser uma irmã maravilhosa (e eu adoraria substituir a minha por você) a minha resposta para o pedido de casamento dele continua a mesma: por cima do meu cadáver._

_Sinto muito pelo Remus. Ele já escreveu? Tenho certeza que não é nada. Ele me disse que vai acampar com o pai muitas vezes e duvido que eles levem uma coruja, a menos que seja uma emergência. Nós duas sabemos que vocês se amam há muito tempo, mas é bom saber que vocês finalmente admitiram um para o outro! Mary está fora de si, positivamente, e quer saber quando você vai casar e começar a ter pequenos Lupins! Eu disse que a nossa Mia iria ter uma carreira adequada e não acabaria sendo a dona de casa de alguém._

_Me avise imediatamente quando ele escrever para você._

_Com amor,_

_Lils_

oOoOoOo

**24 de julho, 1975**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

A família Potter – atualmente sem Sirius, que eventualmente teve que voltar para o Largo Grimmauld no início de julho – estava aproveitando o final da noite, ouvindo o rádio bruxo que tocava música instrumental.

Charlus e James estavam concentrados em um jogo de Xadrez Bruxo enquanto Dorea e Mia tinham um livro cada em mãos. Quando chamas verdes subiram pela lareira, todo mundo se virou para ver um Remus desgrenhado sair, sem se importar em tirar as fuligens das vestes.

"Remus!" Mia gritou e correu, lançando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e apertando forte. "Onde você esteve? Por que não me escreveu?" Ela chorou, se afastando para examinar o rosto dele como se estivesse à procura de ferimentos – um hábito antigo que ela manteve depois de lutar em uma guerra. Remus, por alguma razão parecia estar fazendo o mesmo com ela.

"Você está _bem_?" Ele ofegava, pânico nos olhos cansados. Ela poderia dizer que ele não dormia há algum tempo. Mia sabia que a lua cheia foi na noite anterior e ela esteve tão preocupada, porque Remus ainda não tinha escrito para pegar a poção Mata-Cão que ela tinha feito para ele. "Você não está ferida?" Ele perguntou, tocando o rosto dela e olhando para os ombros e os braços. "Você não é... Você não..."

"Eu estou bem, amor," Mia murmurou com um olhar apavorado no rosto.

"Graças a Godric," Remus disse caindo, os joelhos atingindo o chão enquanto ele enfiava a cabeça nas mãos, para cobrir a vergonha em seu rosto.

"Remus?" Mia sussurrou e botou uma mão no ombro dele, mas ele se afastou dela.

"Mia, querida, vamos pegar um chá para o nosso convidado," Dorea disse educadamente enquanto se levantava e levava a filha que estava em pânico. Ela voltou os olhos cinzentos para o marido, que parecia preocupado e confuso, e para o filho que parecia triste. Quando os dois olharam para ela de volta, ela deu um olhar que dizia claramente 'Cuidem disso!'

"Moony," James sussurrou e se ajoelhou na frente do amigo. "Moony... Remus, o que aconteceu, parceiro? Mia disse que você deveria ter escrito para ela há mais de uma semana. Ela tem estado fora de si, um verdadeiro pesadelo, preocupada com você." James botou uma mão no ombro do amigo, o sacudindo um pouco o forçando a tirar as mãos do rosto.

"Eu... Eu não pude... Meu pai," Remus franziu o cenho e olhou para Charlus, que encarava o garoto com preocupação. "Senhor, eu..." Remus engoliu. "Eu sinto muito por invadir sua casa assim, foi muito... muito rude da minha parte," ele voltou os olhos verdes para o chão.

"Ele _realmente_ é um cavalheiro," Charlus riu. "Venha se sentar, filho," ele apontou para a poltrona que Dorea desocupou. "Venha ter uma conversa sobre minha filha e porque você estava tão preocupado que ela estivesse machucada na sua ausência."

Remus se virou em pânico para James que assentiu para ele. "Você precisa ter mais do que a gente para se apoiar, Remus," James franziu o cenho. "Você tem que aprender a confiar nas pessoas, parceiro."

"Isso é sobre o lance de lobisomem?" Charlus perguntou e os dois garotos se viraram para ele atônitos. "O quê?" Charlus deu de ombros. "Vocês pensaram que eu e Dorea não sabíamos?" Ele riu. "Filho," ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Remus. "Eu leio os jornais e posso até não sair tanto de casa, mas eu ainda tenho contatos no Ministério. Eu lembro de ouvir sobre o seu ataque. Eles deixaram de fora do Profeta, claro, mas eu lembro dos rumores e das histórias," ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Além do que, você está no registro," Charlus suspirou. "É um monte de porcaria, mas está lá para quem quiser procurar. Dorea procura um _monte_ de coisas," ele disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Mas eu... Mas você," Remus começou a tomar curtas respirações.

"Mas você pensou que nós fôssemos te perseguir com tochas e machados?" Charlus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Devagar," ele deu um tapinha de novo. "Você vai desmaiar já já se não se acalmar. Pode se tornar um pouco embaraçoso se Mia voltar e ver você gelado no chão," ele sorriu. "Ela iria pensar que um de nós fizemos," ele apontou para ele mesmo e James, que parecia incrivelmente orgulhoso e divertido.

"Com todo o respeito, senhor, como você pode deixar sua filha namorar um lobisomem?" Remus perguntou desconfiado.

"Eu não sabia até que vi vocês dois na plataforma Kings Cross," ele respondeu claramente. "Claro que Dorea parecia saber," ele murmurou. "Bruxa atrevida," ele sorriu.

"E agora?" Remus perguntou. "Agora que você sabe?"

"Filho, eu estou mais preocupado com o fato de você ser um bruxo adolescente do que você ser um lobisomem," Charlus admitiu e se sentiu um pouco satisfeito quando Remus teve o senso de corar, claramente entendendo o significado. "Agora, antes que eu dê o discurso que eu vim preparando para o dia que minha filha trouxesse um garoto para casa," ele se sentou reto com um olhar de suave excitação. "Eu ainda quero saber por que você veio para a minha casa de Flu parecendo em pânico."

Remus olhou para baixo, a vergonha passando pelo rosto dele de novo. "Meu pai me viu... me viu dar um beijo de despedida em Mia," ele confessou. "Eu fui estúpido e ridículo e egoísta," ele estremeceu. "A noite passada foi lua cheia e eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude. Eu tive que esperar até que meus pais..." ele limpou a garganta e murmurou. "Até que meus pais me deixassem sair," ele engoliu em seco.

"Você pensou que Mia fosse uma lobisomem?" James estava boquiaberto. "Por quê? Você mordeu ela?"

"Não!" Remus gritou, os olhos ficando arregalados e a boca se escancarando, horrorizado com a sugestão que ele faria uma coisa dessa. "Mas eu... Prongs, você viu o que eu fiz!"

"Você a beijou," James piscou. "Sem ofensas, companheiro, foi bem nojento de ver," ele riu. "Mas da última vez que eu vi, um pouco de beijo não transforma alguém em lobisomem," James gargalhou, mas Charlus pareceu fazer uma careta com a notícia que sua filha foi beijada pelo garoto que estava praticamente soluçando em sua sala.

"Meu pai sempre me disse..." Remus franziu a testa. "Que eu não poderia... e ele trabalhava para o Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, ele saberia, _não saberia_?" Remus perguntou em voz alta.

"Você sabia que existem algumas famílias Puro-sangue que acham que Nascidos-trouxas possuem lama em vez de sangue, de verdade?" Charlus perguntou.

"Isso é um absurdo," Remus zombou.

"É _tão_ absurdo quanto pensar que um lobisomem pode infectar alguém em qualquer dia do mês, ao invés de um," o homem insistiu. "Ainda temos que levar em conta que somente dentro de doze horas. A metade de um dia," ele sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza que minha filha poderia lhe dizer a porcentagem de quando você é realmente perigoso..."

"Grosseiramente falando, são 1,643835616438356%, se nos basearmos em um ano com trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias," Mia disse, parada na porta ao lado da mãe, com as xícaras na mão. "Apesar de ter que considerar os anos bissextos e quantas luas cheias existirem," ela olhou para a mãe. "Nós temos algum livro de Aritmância que eu ainda não tenha lido?"

Remus deixou escapar uma risada como se estivesse a segurando por muito tempo.

"Eu te disse incontáveis vezes," Mia suspirou enquanto botava as xícaras e o bule em uma mesinha, se ajoelhando na frente de Remus, segurando as mãos dele. "Eu não tenho medo de você. Você não vai me infectar. Você _não_ vai me machucar," ela franziu o cenho. "Como foi a noite passada?" Ela perguntou tristemente.

"A pior lua da minha vida," ele admitiu se virando para o lado, mostrando uma nova cicatriz que corria pela bochecha dele. "Eu estava preocupado com você," ele respirou lentamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver como as mãos dela eram pequenas. ' _Nosso_ trabalho,' Sirius tinha dito. ' _Nosso_ trabalho protegê-la.' E Remus pensou que tinha falhado.

"Muito bem, senhoritas," Charlus se levantou. "Para trás," ele insistiu. "Agora que o assunto depressivo passou e esse rapaz está voltando a ficar feliz, eu preciso garantir que ele não fique _tão_ feliz," ele estreitou os olhos para Remus que imediatamente soltou as mãos de Mia.

"Charlus," Dorea revirou os olhos para o marido. "Você está sendo um pouco ridículo."

"Eu já fiz o discurso para ele, Pai," James sorriu. "Além disso, não é como se ele fosse como Sirius," ele riu.

"Graças a Merlin por isso," Charlus riu e Mia empalideceu. Dorea riu suavemente no canto e Remus voltou os olhos para Mia parecendo presunçoso, como se ele tivesse vencido o amigo em alguma competição de dominação.

"Isso me lembra," Mia disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se levantava e pegava um envelope, o entregando para Dorea. "Lily queria que eu mostrasse que tipo de carta James escreve para ela."

"Mia, não!" James pulou da poltrona e mergulhou pelo envelope, errando feio quando Dorea levantou acima da cabeça no último minuto, fazendo com que o filho caísse de rosto no tapete vermelho e dourado.

"Oh, James, querido," Dorea franziu o cenho enquanto lia a carta que o filho tinha enviado para Lily Evans, que havia mandado de volta para sua filha. "Sua ortografia e caligrafia são atrozes. E tão," ela olhou de volta para a carta. " _Encantadores_ os olhos da Srta. Evans sejam, nenhuma garota quer ouvir que ela lembra a grama do Campo de Quadribol." Dorea suspirou enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Tome isso," ela entregou a carta para o irmão que estava aterrorizado. "E tente de novo."

"O quê?" James piscou.

"Eu disse para ir para o seu quarto, pegar algum pergaminho e tentar de novo. Esqueça todas as comparações dos atributos dela com esportes e aprenda mais de um jeito de falar à uma garota que ela é linda," ela balançou a cabeça desapontada. "E pare de falar sobre você mesmo," ela repreendeu. "Humildade é uma virtude em jovens que, muitas vezes, parecem excessivamente confiantes."

"Sirius é excessivamente confiantes e ele _sempre_ pega as garotas," James fez beicinho.

"Ah, querido, Sirius herdou as características da família Black. Você tem o cabelo dos Potters," ela sorriu docemente e bagunçou os cabelos do filho. "Remus," ela se virou e sorriu para o menino. "Por favor, envie uma mensagem por Flu para os seus pais, para que eles saibam que você está aqui. Tão ignorantes e irritados eles possam estar," ela zombou, seu lado Sonserino deslizando pela língua. "Eles te amam e provavelmente ficarão preocupados se virem sua cama vazia."

"Sim, senhora," Remus assentiu.

"Isso não quer dizer que você não é bem-vindo aqui, com a permissão deles," Dorea sorriu e, então, flagrou o olhar de Charlus. "Sim, querido," ela revirou os olhos e se virou de novo para Remus. "Contanto que você fique no seu próprio quarto à noite. Sem perambular," ela piscou para ele e riu quando o garoto ficou completamente vermelho e sua filha combinava com a cor de tomate dele.


	39. A Calmaria Antes da Tempestade

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Trinta e Nove: A Calmaria Antes da Tempestade

 _"...Without the mask, where will you hide?_  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie.  
I know the truth now,  
I know who you are..."  
(Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)

**25 de agosto, 1975**

**O Recanto – Residência dos Lupin**

O resto do verão de algum modo rompeu em dias relaxantes e preguiçosos, antes desconhecidos. Depois de ir para a casa dos Potters no final de julho, os pais de Remus foram até lá para buscá-lo e os Potters aproveitaram como uma oportunidade para conhecer o jovem casal, para o interesse dos filhos. Hope Lupin foi fácil de convencer sobre o relacionamento do filho dela com a bruxinha, mas Lyall parecia nervoso e pessimista até que Dorea buscou antigos livros da biblioteca da família sobre lobisomens.

"Onde você arranjou _esses_?" Sr. Lupin perguntou a ela com os olhos arregalados. "Eu estudei tudo sobre os lobisomens e nunca tinha visto esses antes."

"De vez em quando pode ajudar ser associada com uma família que possui história sobre mexer com Artes das Trevas," Dorea deu de ombros. "É do meu conhecimento que os lobisomens foram usados em guerras passadas por Bruxos das Trevas que os chantageavam com a promessa de liberdade," ela balançou a cabeça. "Infelizmente, é uma coisa comum de acontecer. Eu imagino que vocês tenham ouvido os rumores?" Ela perguntou ao casal.

"Comensais da Morte," Lyall assentiu. "É assim que eles estão se chamando."

"Você acha que quem quer que esteja por trás dos ataques aos Trouxas e Nascidos-trouxas vá atrás dos lobos depois?" Hope arfou.

"Nós não sabemos dizer," Charlus balançou a cabeça. "Mas nós vamos oferecer a você e a sua família qualquer conhecimento que nós tivermos. O filho de vocês se tornou uma fixação na vida dos nossos filhos," ele acenou educadamente. "Minha filha, especialmente, tem um carinho pelo seu garoto."

Hope sorriu. Lyall endureceu.

Eventualmente, no entanto, os Lupins aprenderam a relaxar um pouco e depois de testemunharem por si mesmos a seguinte lua cheia e os efeitos da poção Mata-Cão de Mia, Lyall Lupin começou a mudar drasticamente a sua perspectiva sobre lobisomens. Mia fez todos prometerem não falar sobre a poção, e ela admitiu que outra pessoa que havia descoberto e que ela não iria tomar os créditos pelo trabalho de outro bruxo. Entretanto, ela garantiu a família que iria fazer a porção para Remus todo mês até que estivesse disponível para todo mundo.

Quatro dias após a lua cheia e os Marotos e Mia estavam no Recanto dos Lupin, aproveitando a grande floresta atrás da pequena casa. Sirius tinha afanado uma garrafa de Firewhisky do Sr. Lupin e convenceu cada um a participar da comemoração pelo ano seguinte em Hogwarts, que Sirius declarou que seria o melhor de todos. Ele estava visivelmente estressado durante todo o verão. Toda vez em que ele saía de Largo Grimmauld, seja para a Mansão Potter ou para o Recanto dos Lupin, Sirius parecia ter novos hematomas e arranhões e uma atitude amarga. Sirius afogou suas preocupações no Firewhisky e tinha retomado o hábito de fumar cigarros trouxas, para a desaprovação de Mia.

"Venham, vamos voar," Sirius disse pegando sua vassoura e olhando para os quatro amigos que estavam sentados em uma clareira na floresta.

"Absolutamente não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Não importa que eu não voaria sóbria," ela zombou. "Mas eu não vou sentar em uma vassoura depois de beber Firewhisky."

"Criança," Sirius sorriu para ela.

"Por favor, tenha cuidado," ela franziu o cenho quando James levantou para acompanhar Sirius, pegando a própria vassoura, seguido por Peter que não conseguia evitar não fazer qualquer coisa que James e Sirius fizessem, mesmo que fosse fenomenalmente estúpida. Mia não evitou desejar que o pequeno rato caísse da vassoura intoxicado por Firewhisky.

"Vocês dois se comportem," James disse com um sorriso debochado, apontado para Remus que tinha um braço seguramente em volta dos ombros de Mia enquanto estavam encostados em uma grande árvore.

"Pensei que eles _nunca_ fossem sair," Mia sorriu e se virou, segurando o rosto de Remus e dando um beijo nele. Remus, um pouco menos oprimido com a ideia de potencialmente infectá-la, respondeu na mesma moeda enfiando seus longos dedos na juba de cachos castanhos selvagens, segurando a boca dela firmemente contra ele enquanto ele avidamente roubava o ar dela.

"Maravilhoso," Mia murmurou enquanto se afastava lentamente dele, olhando para o sorriso maroto no rosto de Remus e o brilho ouro e âmbar nos olhos. Ele tirou a mão do cabelo dela, a botando no pescoço exposto e seguindo para cima enquanto trilhava a linha corada da garganta dela com um sorriso que dizia claramente que ele sabia a razão para a mudança de cor na pele dela.

"Você deve sempre parecer assim," ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele, a respiração presa momentaneamente enquanto ele passava o polegar pela linha da mandíbula dela, perfurando os olhos dela com um jeito predatório que a excitou.

"Como?" Ele perguntou.

"Convencido," ela riu suavemente. "Confiante," ela acrescentou com um doce sorriso.

"Difícil não ficar assim quando você reage desse jeito," Remus se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou, provocando. O nariz dele torceu e ele soltou um baixo e necessitado rosnado antes que suas mãos a agarrassem pela cintura e a puxassem para o colo dele, onde os joelhos dela caíram de cada lado das pernas dele, o montando. Mia gemeu baixinho enquanto um calor se agrupava em sua barriga, ventilando para fora através de suas costelas e indo até o quadril onde ele segurava sua pele, enquanto ele habilmente deslizava as mãos para baixo da barra da blusa dela e passava os dedos ao longo da pele macia, causando calafrios.

"Bem assim," ele sorriu e a beijou de novo, profundamente e com força e Mia gemeu em sua boca.

Puramente por instinto, Mia moveu seu quadril para frente, mas antes que ela pudesse sentir o que ela inevitavelmente iria encostar, Remus a tirou de seu colo e a botou a uma boa distância dele, no meio de folhas secas e sujas. Ela olhou para ele surpresa enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e percebeu que Remus parecia fazer a mesma coisa, apesar dos olhos dele estarem totalmente fechados.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou para ele. "Não me venha hiperventilar agora," ela não conseguiu evitar rir um pouco. "Remus, _sério_ , respire pelo nariz. Você parece que vai desmaiar."

"Não consigo," Remus disse balançando a cabeça.

"Não seja ridículo, claro que você consegue," ela se inclinou e começou a engatinhar de volta para ele, para ter certeza que ele estava bem. Enquanto ela pensava que a sessão de amassos tivesse sido maravilhosa, ela nunca pensaria que o levaria a um estado de inconsciência.

"Mia, por favor, não..." ele estremeceu um pouco e abriu um olho. "Eu posso..." ele parou, parecendo envergonhado. "Eu posso _cheirar_ você," ele finalmente admitiu. "E se você não ficar bem onde está, eu não posso me responsabilizar pelos meus atos."

Ela levantou uma confusa sobrancelha com as palavras dele. "O que você quer dizer com _cheirar_..." e ela entendeu. Ela corou intensamente e cobriu a boca. "Ah Godric," ela murmurou, se sentando sobre os tornozelos e apertando as coxas como se fosse ajudar. Ela lutou para manter o olhar nele depois da momentânea humilhação.

"Por favor, não fique com vergonha," ele franziu o cenho. "Não é como se eu não estivesse aqui sem meus próprios problemas," ele fez uma careta para ela e os olhos dela arregalaram. Então, ela passou a olhar para o céu para que não olhasse para o que ela tão brevemente sentiu momentos atrás quando moveu o quadril para frente, em cima do colo dele.

"Isso é ridículo," ela admitiu. "Nós dois somos jovens adultos normais," ela limpou a garganta. "E não deveríamos estar envergonhados com a nossa mútua... atração."

"Só você para falar isso e ainda soar sexy," Remus deu uma risada. "Mas não, nós não somos jovens adultos normais," ele esclareceu. "Você é uma pequena bruxa demoníaca que parece determinada a fazer este lobisomem com sentidos extremamente sensíveis cair de joelhos."

Os olhos dela finalmente voltaram para ele e ela percebeu que não tinha nenhum traço de verde na íris dele agora. Ela estava olhando para o lobo por tras do homem, e o olhar dele era penetrante e a queimava por dentro. "Remus..." ela disse ele continuou a encará-la, então ela engoliu e murmurou. "Moony."

Remus sorriu sombriamente para ela e se inclinou para frente, a empurrando contra as folhas sujas, a boca dele devorando a dela. A derretia, a drogava, e ela choramingou quando ele se afastou dos lábios dela e depositou um beijo molhado na garganta dela. Ela revirou os olhos e arqueou o corpo, observando como Remus deu uma curta respirada pelo nariz e como o corpo dele passou a tremer em cima dela. O rosto dela corou com o calor quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e ela tocou o rosto dele com uma mão. "Remus," ela o chamou. " _Remus_ , eu amo você."

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e lentamente eles voltaram para o verde e ele quase caiu em cima dela. "Desculpe," ele admitiu suavemente. "É... Eu não consigo controlar..."

"Está tudo bem," ela sorriu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo dele gentilmente. "Se te faz sentir melhor, eu também acho difícil me controlar perto de você também," ela admitiu, as bochechas vermelhas com a confissão.

"Na verdade, _não_ me faz sentir melhor," ele respondeu com uma curta risada enquanto se inclinava e encostava a testa no ombro dela para se acalmar. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não tinha a intenção de ir tão... rápido," ele saiu de cima dela e olhou para baixo, as sobrancelhas unidas e os olhos pensativos.

"Remus, nós estamos namorando há quase um ano e o nosso primeiro beijo foi há apenas dois meses atrás," ela riu. "Eu acho que você tem ido devagar o bastante. Na verdade, _eu_ deveria ter motivos para reclamar da sua falta de afeto até recentemente. Eu tenho sido uma bruxa bem paciente, sabia," ela sorriu e suavizou o olhar quando viu ele sorriu de volta e dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Eu só não quero... Machucar você... É estúpido da minha parte não estar completamente no controle," Remus murmurou.

"' _O primeiro amor é um pouco de loucura e muita curiosidade_ ,'" Mia citou com um sorriso que aumentou quando Remus olhou para ela e tirou o cabelo dos olhos dela.

"Shaw?" Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, fazendo o jogo deles. "Ele era um Trouxa," ele acenou.

"Sim," ela sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo. "Um Trouxa muito, _muito_ esperto."

"Então nós somos loucos e curiosos?" Remus perguntou enquanto se deitava ao lado dela, apoiando a cabeça em uma mão enquanto com a outra entrelaçava os dedos com os dela. O sol se pondo atrás deles lançava um brilho sobre os corpos deles e Remus sorriu com a visão dos olhos dela brilhando âmbar por um momento, a pele dela tremendo um pouco, refletindo o vermelho e o outro do céu que escurecia aos poucos.

"Nós somos loucos por pensar que a nossa curiosidade é perigosa," ela olhou para ele. "Pelo menos um de nós é," ela cutucou o nariz dela e ele estreitou os olhos em resposta. " _'O amor vai encontrar uma maneira de atravessar caminhos onde lobos temem caçar*_ ,'" ela sorriu docemente.

"Citando Lord Byron para mim agora?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não está nem tentando," ele zombou e sentou, mas Mia alcançou o colarinho dele e o puxou para baixo de novo. Remus riu e afastou as mãos dela. "Absolutamente não," ele sorriu. "Não vou te recompensar por citar uma linha do _The Giaour_ relacionada a lobos," ele balançou a cabeça. "É um poema sobre _vampiros_."

"Gostaria que eu citasse Chapeuzinho Vermelho?" Mia riu.

"Bruxa atrevida," Remus estreitou os olhos.

"Bruxa atrevida que acha que o bruxo dela está sendo um pouco dramático," Mia deu de ombros.

"Bruxa atrevida que esquece que o bruxo dela é um perigoso _lobisomem_ ," Remus disse, os olhos de repente sérios. "' _Não precisa de nada além de um pouco de provocação para que o lobo devore o cordeiro._ '" Ele a encarou fortemente.

"Eu não sou um cordeiro!" Mia soltou e ele pareceu sorrir com diversão.

"Não, você é uma leoa," ele riu.

"Sim, ' _Ruge o leão a cada passo, uiva o lobo para a lua_...'" Mia começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Nada de Shakespeare," Remus franziu o cenho. "Eu _odeio_ Shakespeare."

"Retire o que disse," ela arregalou os olhos. "Ele é um dos maiores poetas e peças da história dos Trouxas!" E era a razão do nome dela ser Hermione – pelo menos na outra linha do tempo – já que Helen Granger era uma grande fã de "Conto de Inverno", por William Shakespeare.

"Bom, primeiro, ele era um bruxo," Remus esclareceu.

"O quê?!" Mia ficou boquiaberta.

"E segundo, ele era um bruxo que foi julgado e condenado por roubar os trabalhos dos Trouxas e obliviá-los depois," ele explicou claramente, de repente encantado que ele soubesse de algo que ela não tinha conhecimento, o que era surpreendente, considerando como ela parecia ser apaixonada pelo assunto.

Mia se irritou, fez beicinho, e então finalmente se resignou a ignorar a declaração mais recente de Remus até que ela tivesse uma chance de pesquisar sozinha. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou o colarinho dele, depositando um beijo firme nos lábios dele antes de sussurrar contra eles, "' _Um lobo é bonito aos olhos de uma menina apaixonada_.'"

"Você é incorrigível," Remus murmurou contra a pele dela antes de beijá-la de volta, os lábios se movendo lentamente, gentilmente como uma calmaria antes de uma tempestade.

oOoOoOo

**20 de setembro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Salgueiro Lutador**

Mia e os Marotos voltaram para a escola em Setembro cada um com algo na cabeça. James, mais do nunca estava determinado em namorar Lily Evans, que por sua vez estava mais do que determinada em _evitar_ James Potter a todo custo. Para retribuir os esforços dela em ser uma boa distração em junho, Remus prometeu a Lily – jurando pelos _dois_ distintivos de Monitores deles – fazer o seu melhor para conter James nas declarações públicas de amor. Peter voltou para a escola com um machucado no ombro e, nem um dia depois da volta às aulas, tinha ganhado uma detenção por azarar um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano. Mia estava lívida, o resto dos Marotos estava preocupado com o amigo.

Sirius encontrou com os amigos no Expresso de Hogwarts parecendo nervoso e cheirando como se tivesse _comido_ um maço inteiro de cigarros. Ele ficou inquieto a viagem inteira para Hogwarts e quando Mia casualmente mencionou a família dele, ele foi seco e falou para ela não se preocupar com ele. Remus e Mia, estranhamente os mais calmos do grupo só tinham o outro em mente, e Mia estava resoluta em seguir as regras dela: _Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida_.

E ela estava _muito_ feliz em aproveitar cada momento da vida dela com Remus.

Remus, no entanto parecia ser mais resistente do que nunca, tentando se controlar. Aquele primeiro beijo tinha aberto uma comporta para o jovem lobisomem que - apesar da Poção Mata-Cão em cada lua - estava lutando com seu lobo interior toda hora. Mia insistiu que não era com o lobo, mas com o homem dentro dele e sugeriu que ele falasse com Sirius sobre isso. James certamente era um inútil quando se tratava de falar com alguém sobre a irmã, mas Mia imaginou que se alguém soubesse como ajudar Remus a se soltar, esse alguém seria o herdeiro Black.

Mas isso poderia esperar, porque os Marotos e Mia estavam aprontando alguma coisa que Remus não conseguia descobrir. Na manhã da lua cheia, Mia encheu o prato dele com porções extras, sabendo que ele iria precisar de energia à noite, e, surpreendentemente, em vez do chá matinal, ela estava bebendo suco de abóbora. Remus também percebeu que, em vez das típicas bebidas ao jantar, seus três amigos e sua bruxa estavam bebendo café com o jantar, e ele tinha certeza que viu Sirius e James tomarem o que cheirava como Poção Revigorante.

Ele tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça enquanto ia para o Salgueiro Lutador e bem quando a Professora Sprout o deixou sozinho, cheiros familiares o assaltaram. Ele se virou com olhos arregalados e viu os amigos e a namorada, todos parados com sorrisos no rosto enquanto o encaravam ao lado da árvore congelada.

"O que vocês quatro estão fazendo aqui?" Remus levantou a sobrancelha.

"Pensamos que você iria querer companhia, Moony," James riu.

"O quê?" Remus os encarou. "Vocês... espera..." ele olhou para Sirius, James e Peter. "Quer dizer que vocês terminaram? Vocês realmente conseguiram?!" Ele gritou com excitação e medo. A sugestão de que os três Marotos virassem Animagos para fazer companhia a Remus durante a lua cheia se baseava na teoria de que eles não iriam ficar machucados. Claro que com a Poção Mata-Cão as chances eram melhores, mas ele ainda estava indeciso com a ideia.

"Nós tivemos uma ajudazinha," Sirius revirou os olhos e Mia deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

"Mia?" Remus piscou para ela.

Os quatro amigos olharam em volta para terem certeza de que ninguém estava espiando e, então, eles se transformaram em suas formas Animagas. Os olhos de Remus ficaram ainda maiores com a visão. Prongs, o cervo, era grande e largo, enormes chifres se sobressaiam em cima da cabeça, curto pelo marrom cobrindo o corpo. Ele pisou na grama macia abaixo com um casco pesado e um pequeno roedor tomou conhecimento do movimento. Wormtail, o rato, escalou a perna de Prongs até pousar no ombro dele, ao lado dos grandes chifres, olhos lacrimejantes olhando para Remus.

Por outro lado, os outros dois caninos do grupos não pareciam tão calmos. Era o primeiro encontro oficial entre Padfoot e Mia na forma Animaga dela e os dois _não_ estavam pensando direito. Padfoot, o enorme cão negro que mais parecia um urso, estava rosnando baixo e tentando manter presa no chão uma criatura menor e de cor vibrante, em sinal de dominância. Mia, na forma de uma raposa, lutava contra a grande pata do cão negro, e quando ela finalmente não aguentou mais as travessuras dele, afundou os pequenos e afiados dentes na perna dele, sua espessa cauda somente um borrão enquanto se afastava dele.

"Ai!" Sirius soltou enquanto voltava a forma humana. "Que diabos, Mia?" Ele estremeceu e olhou para o braço direito que foi perfurado, mas não sangrava.

"Tire suas _patas_ imundas de mim, Sirius Black!" Mia gritou enquanto voltava a forma humana também. Os dois se encaram, apenas alguns centímetros separando as idênticas caretas.

"Não posso evitar," Sirius sorriu. "É a besta em mim," ele riu. "É uma forte necessidade de dominar e criar um pouco de hierarquia nessa... matilha," ele riu.

"Se existe alguma hierarquia no que quer que seja isso," ela zuniu. "Pode acreditar que eu estou a cima de você!"

"Você gosta de ficar por cima, é?" Sirius piscou.

"Ahem!" Remus rosnou enquanto se afastava do Salgueiro Lutador, encarando Sirius.

"Foi mal," Sirius deu de ombros. "Namorada, certo, entendi," ele assentiu. "Para ser justo, ela estava com a boca em mim," ele disse, mostrando o braço para Remus. Ele não pareceu se importar, enquanto parava em frente a Mia.

"Por que você não me contou?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa," ela sorriu nervosamente. "Posso ir junto?" Ela implorou.

Remus já podia sentir a força da lua enquanto ela subia, os olhos ficando primeiro ouro e depois âmbar, a cor do lobo. Ele sorriu e tomou o rosto dela, pressionando os lábios nos dela e mergulhando para um profundo beijo. Sirius olhou para longe com um sorriso, enquanto que o cervo à esquerda de Remus pareceu ficar encarando, e logo Remus sentiu um chifre o cutucar forte no ombro.

"Ai!" Remus soltou e, então, olhou para Prongs rindo.

"Nós devemos nos apressar," Mia disse, apontando para a árvore. "Peter, uma ajuda," ela disse e observou enquanto o rato pulava de cima dos chifres de Prongs e avançava sobre a grama até o pequeno nó na árvore que parou os galhos violentos. "Vamos," Mia disse, mas antes que tivesse a chance de andar, Remus a beijou de novo.

"Você fez isso por _mim_?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu faria _qualquer coisa_ por você," ela disse radiante.

"Então, antes que ela tenha chance de dizer não, eu voto para que o novo nome de Mia seja Foxy," Sirius sorriu.

"Absolutamente não!" Mia vociferou enquanto pegava a mão de Remus e os dois passavam por Sirius para baixo da árvore. James voltou a forma humana para que conseguisse caber na passagem apertada para a Casa dos Gritos.

"Que tal Vixen?" Sirius falou atrás deles.

"Que tal eu te morder de novo?" Mia ameaçou. "Eu odeio apelidos."

"Não é um apelido, é um nome Maroto!" Sirius apontou.

"Eu não sou um Maroto," Mia insistiu.

"Então, o que diabos você _é_?" Ele deu uma risada meio latido.

"Minha," Remus sorriu intensamente e entrou na Casa dos Gritos com um sorriso no rosto pela primeira vez na vida.

oOoOoOo

**A Casa dos Gritos**

Os quatro amigos deram a Remus privacidade para se trocar enquanto eles esperavam do lado de fora, ouvindo de perto enquanto ele se transformava do outro lado da porta. Apesar de terem feitos brincadeiras nem dez minutos atrás, quando todos ouviram os sons agressivos de Remus gritando para além da barreira que os separava do lobo, Mia deixou escapar um soluço silencioso e Sirius puxou-a para um apertado abraço reconfortante.

"Eu não sabia," James murmurou, uma careta no rosto. "Eu não sabia que era tão ruim assim. Ele parece... Godric, parece que..."

"Parece que alguém está lançando um Crucio nele," Sirius respondeu parecendo saber.

Mia limpou as lágrimas do rosto e se virou para a porta quando os gritos pararam. "Vamos lá, Padfoot entra primeiro, seguido por mim, depois Prongs e Wormtail," ela instruiu cuidadosamente. James pareceu não gostar da ordem, mas Mia insistiu. "Nós dois somos caninos, predadores. Desculpa, irmãozão, mas você é a presa," ela disse com olhos arregalados. "Nós precisamos ter cuidado com a nossa aproximação."

E todos se transformaram.

A pequena raposa entrou no quarto lentamente atrás de Padfoot, os olhos âmbar imediatamente indo para o lobo que – exatamente como ela se lembrava – era lindo. A grande besta estava olhando para baixo, para o cão negro a sua frente, e Padfoot era esperto o suficiente para deitar no chão, as orelhas para trás e a cauda encolhida em sinal de submissão. Mia fez a mesma coisa, deitando no chão apesar de manter os olhos treinados em Moony, que captou o olhar dela e lentamente deu um passo atrás, acenando com a cabeça.

Remus ainda estava ali.

 _Graças a Godric pela Poção Mata-Cão,_ Mia pensou.

A pequena raposa se levantou e andou até Moony, esfregando a cabeça contra a grande pata do lobo, sua espessa cauda vermelha envolvendo a pata. Moony se abaixou e esfregou o nariz contra o rosto da raposa antes de se levantar e fazer o mesmo com Padfoot. Marcando a essência dos dois. A porta se abriu de novo enquanto Prongs entrava, Remus rosnou primeiramente, mas a pequena raposa o mordeu na pata em sinal de censura, o trazendo de volta a razão e o lobo deu uma curta respirada antes de esfregar o nariz no cervo e no rato.

Submissão estabelecida, os cinco animais passaram a agitada noite andando pela Casa dos Gritos. Um constante borrão de preto e vermelho enquanto o cão de grande porte caía sobre a pequena raposa, um sempre desesperado para prender o outro e criar a hierarquia que Sirius havia mencionado anteriormente. Apenas uma vez as coisas ficam fora de controle.

oOoOoOo

Bem cedo de manhã, enquanto a lua ainda estava no céu, a pequena raposa enrolada contra o gigante lobo, a cabeça repousando entre as patas e relaxando enquanto sentia respiração vinda do lobo diretamente no rosto dela, enquanto seus focinhos deitavam no chão lado a lado. Do outro lado do lobo descansava o enorme cão negro, roncando com a cabeça encostada no ombro do grande cervo, que dormia profundamente com as patas dobradas debaixo dele. As orelhas da pequena raposa captaram um barulho, e os olhos âmbar se abriram para olhar ao redor do quarto onde ela viu um rato andando rápido.

E de repente a visão dele trouxe uma vívida memória.

A Casa dos Gritos. Sirius. Remus. Harry. Ron.

" _Diga a eles o que quiser. Mas o faça rápido, Remus. Eu quero cometer o assassinato que me fez ser preso..._ " o Sirius mais velho e machucado dela tinha mandado. " _Vocês-vocês têm que me ouvir. O rato – olha para o rato –_ "

" _Nós estávamos tendo uma conversinha, Peter, sobre o que aconteceu na noite em que Lily e James morreram,_ " Professor Lupin, com os mesmos olhos verdes – decepcionados – disse, encarando o pequeno homem.

" _ENTÃO VOCÊ DEVERIA TER MORRIDO!"_ Berrou Sirius. " _MORRER EM VEZ DE TRAIR OS SEUS AMIGOS, COMO TERÍAMOS FEITO POR VOCÊ!_ "

A pequena raposa olhou para o roedor na frente dela, a memória alimentando uma raiva profunda dentro dela. Algo primitivo, algo predatório que ela não sentiu antes na forma Animaga. Mas ela sentia agora enquanto os olhos âmbar o encaravam.

Rato. Peter. Perebas. Wormtail.

_Traidor!_

Houve um alto e estridente latido seguido de um rangido agudo e, de repente, os três maiores animais acordaram instantaneamente enquanto a pequena raposa mergulhava por cima da cama no canto do quarto, perseguindo o rato que se enterrou no colchão. Com um grunhido, a raposa começou a cavar, agitada, tentando pegar com a mandíbula qualquer montante de carne que conseguisse. Logo, algo pegou seu pescoço e ela foi levantada, olhando para cima confusa enquanto o cão negro gentilmente a carregava para longe da cama, a botando em frente ao cervo e lobo, que a olhavam curiosamente. O rato reapareceu no chão, olhando para eles, e a raposa se virou e sibilou viciosamente antes que o cão se abaixasse no chão em frente ao rato e rosnasse para a raposa.

 _Não! Me deixa... me deixa..._ Mia pensou e tentou implorar com os olhos âmbar para Padfoot, que a encarou como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça. Ela podia sentir a respiração de Moony nela, vinda de cima, e um olhar para o lado mostrou Prongs a encarando.

Ela deu uma lenta respirada, e se virou de costas para todos, se enrolando em uma bola no canto do quarto, enfiando o rosto nos pelos da cauda. Fechou os olhos para a luz da lua, dos olhos dos amigos, do guincho do traidor e das dolorosas memórias do futuro.

oOoOoOo

Eles acordaram na manhã seguinte e Mia se virou para permitir que Sirius e James cobrissem um Remus nu que ainda dormia e que não possuía nenhum machucado, além de alguns arranhões da transformação.

"Quer nos contar o que foi aquilo de manhã?" Sirius perguntou com os braços cruzados no peito.

"Instintos," Mia respondeu baixo. "Acho que não estou acostumada a controlá-los na forma Animaga."

"Dá para entender isso, acho," James deu de ombros, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. "Mas eu ainda acho que você deve um pedido de desculpas ao Peter."

Mia respirou lentamente e olhou para o irmão como se ele tivesse pedido para ela beijar um Dementador. "Eu _não_ vou me desculpar por agir por instinto," ela rosnou.

"Mia," Remus gemeu do canto. "Por favor..." ele implorou. "Eu não quero que ninguém brigue."

Ela se virou amargamente para longe de todos eles e depois, lentamente, trouxe seu olhar para Pedro, que olhou para ela com olhos lacrimejantes. Era difícil agora não vê-lo por aquilo que ele realmente era. Roubando coisas do carrinho, fazendo bullying com crianças mais jovens, espionando seus amigos - que ela já tinha flagrado ele fazendo duas vezes este ano. Agora que ela era um Animago ela podia ver tudo. Ver Perebas, o rato sem um dedo. Sem um dedo porque ele o perdeu enquanto se defendia contra Sirius. Sirius, que pensou que Remus era um espião, quando o tempo todo era Peter. Peter, que traiu os amigos dela, em vez de morrer por eles como eles teriam feito por ele. Peter, que fez com que James morresse.

"Sinto muito, Peter," ela disse entre dentes.

James, Sirius e Remus sorriram aliviados com as palavras dela.

Peter a encarou aterrorizado, como ele _deveria_ ficar.


	40. Em Breve

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta: Em Breve

 _"...You think the only people who are people_  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew..."  
(Colors of the Wind - Vanessa Williams)

**1 de outubro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

A maldição dos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas continuou. O professor do primeiro ano deles, Professor Fenwick, não durou nem até o final do ano, já que ele foi chamado para alguma emergência que Mia assumiu ser relacionada a Ordem. Professor Dearborn, no segundo ano, conseguiu ir até a Páscoa, quando ele quase foi envenenado pelo próprio elfo-doméstico. Professor Prewett, o melhor professor de DCAT que eles tinham tido até agora, foi mandado embora no final do ano por causa de muitas reclamações dos pais – todos Sonserinos. No ano passado, Professor Proudfoot teve um infeliz acidente onde um feitiço _Incendio_ saiu de controle e queimou a sala inteira. Ele passou um mês no St. Mungus e até o final de setembro, a posição de Professor de Defesa ainda não tinha sido preenchida.

Então, quando a notícia surgiu nos Salões Comunais informando os alunos de que as aulas de DCAT iriam ser na próxima quarta feira, a maioria ficou excitada com a perspectiva de ter mais uma vez a matéria favorita. E logo o bolão de apostas de quanto tempo o novo professor iria aguentar foi reaberto pelas mãos de Sirius e James, que tinham sido considerados dignos de continuar a "nobre tradição" de Fabian e Gideon Prewett, que se formaram há alguns anos.

Mia estava estranhamente nervosa quando entrou na sala de aula com seu irmão, Sirius, Peter, segurando a mão de Remus. Ela não tinha muitas boas memórias de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas no seu quinto ano original. Se tinha alguém na história da magia que Mia odiasse tanto quanto Bellatrix Lestrange, era Dolores Umbridge. Apesar dela não ter ideia do que a troll estava fazendo durante essa linha do tempo, Mia sempre se lembrava da crueldade dela toda vez que olhava nos belos olhos de Remus. Seria Umbridge a redigir a legislação anti-lobisomem, que tornaria mais difícil para Remus encontrar um trabalho no futuro.

"Vocês não estão animados?" James perguntou enquanto os cinco entravam na sala e pegavam os costumeiros lugares quase na frente da sala, a única aula em que James e Sirius não ficavam lá atrás.

"Acho que sim," Mia disse, balançando a perna nervosamente embaixo da carteira, como se esperasse que um borrão rosa entrasse pela porta seguida de um agudo 'Hem hem!'. Mas nada rosa cruzou a porta. Pelo contrário, na verdade.

Um homem alto e magro com óbvios traços de sangue puro no rosto - embora não tão bonito como os Blacks, os Potters, ou até mesmo os Malfoys. Possuía um queixo pontudo e as maçãs do rosto bem altas e, quando o homem se virou, Mia não se surpreendeu em ver pálidos olhos prateados cheios de julgamento olhando para eles. _Típico Puro-sangue._ O que _tinha_ surpreendido Mia era que, em vez de usar o típico robe de Professor, esse homem usava as cores do que ela só pode assumir ser da sua antiga casa de Hogwarts. Uma camisa social verde com uma gravata prateada, coberto com um robe negro com um forro verde escuro. Os Sonserinos estavam além de si de diversão.

Os Grifinórios estavam todos com idênticas caretas de desgosto ou horror nos rostos.

"Eu sou o Professor Higgs, sejam bem-vindos à Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas," ele disse em um tom cortante, as sobrancelhas franzidas com uma expressão no rosto que dizia que ele não estava nada feliz por estar ali. "Peguem seus livros," ele ordenou e se virou para o quadro negro.

"Ainda animado?" Mia murmurou para James, que já estava de cara feia enquanto tirava 'As Forças das Trevas: Uma Guia de Auto Proteção' da mochila, seguido de um rolo de pergaminho. Sabendo que os garotos, tirando Remus, iriam esquecer, Mia conjurou extras penas para James, Sirius e até Peter, com quem Mia estava tentando fingir ser legal desde a perseguição na Casa dos Gritos.

Quando os cincos olharam para o quadro negro, se preparando para fazer anotações, todos os quatro garotos empalideceram com as palavras no quadro e Mia engasgou audivelmente. Escrita em uma bela caligrafia na frente deles, estava uma curta lista – parecida com uma nos livros deles. Numerado de um a cinco, eles leram: Lobisomens, Vampiros, Megeras, Veelas e Zumbis. E bem acima da lista: 'Como Matar'.

"Professor?" A mão de Mia subiu imediatamente. "Me desculpe, mas você _realmente_ está defendendo assassinato em uma aula cheia de adolescentes?" Ela perguntou para o homem que mediatamente estreitou os olhos para ela.

"Claro que não, Srta..."

"Potter," Mia fervia.

"Srta. Potter. Assassinato é definido como uma ilegal matança premeditada de um ser humano para outro," ele zombou. "Como as bestas nessa lista _não_ são humanos, eu não estou defendendo assassinato. Você pode chamar de caça, se quiser," ele disse revirando os olhos e com uma leveza na voz que dizia que tais palavras significavam pouco para ele.

"É assassinato," ela olhou para frente.

"Zumbis são humanos, Srta. Potter?" O Professor perguntou claramente.

"Não, senhor, eles eram humanos, tecnicamente considerados mortos-vivos," ela rangeu os dentes. "Entretanto, tem se pensado que eles estão relacionados com Inferi."

"E você pediria educadamente a um zumbi para não comer sua carne, ou talvez você pense que uma besta incapaz de pensar como ser humano e que não tem capacidade de desenvolver consciência consiga tomar decisões?" Ele disse com uma arrogância que rivalizava com um Lucius Malfoy adulto, algo que só a irritou mais ainda.

"Não, senhor," ela disse, as mãos apertadas e tremendo. "Mas lobisomens, vampiros, megeras e veelas, são por outro lado..."

"Inofensivos?" O professor a encarou com um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

"Não, claro que não," seu semblante escureceu. "Mas..."

"Então, eu devo permitir que meus estudantes deixem essa sala sem o conhecimento adequado sobre como se defender contra essas criaturas horríveis?" Higgs a olhou.

"Eles _não_ são criaturas horríveis!" Mia rebateu. "O Ministério, na verdade, classificou todos como 'Seres', e, dentro dessa definição, um ser é qualquer criatura que tenha inteligência o suficiente para entender as leis da comunidade mágica e assumir parte da responsabilidade na formação de tais leis," ela quase citou legislação de 1811 palavra por palavra.

"Dez pontos da Grifinória pelo seu tom, Srta. Potter," Higgs cortou. "E apesar de você estar correta na classificação do Ministério, tais classificações caem no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de..." ele pausou e a olhou como se esperasse que ela completasse a frase, mas antes que ela tivesse a chance, ele continuou. " _Criaturas_ Mágicas."

"Eu não acho que o Professor Dumbledore iria querer que algum aluno soubesse como _matar_ alguém," James se intrometeu, uma expressão de justiça no rosto. "Mia está certa, matar é apenas outra palavra para assassinar."

"Muito bem," Higgs revirou os olhos e com um movimento da varinha, a palavra 'Matar' no quadro atrás dele mudou para 'Se Defender Contra'.

"Isso não é necessário agora que já sabemos suas intenções," Mia apontou. "Lobisomens e Vampiros não nascem assim, eles são transformados, e não devem ser tratados de forma diferente. Eles não são mais perigosos com suas condições do que um bruxo arrogante com sua varinha," ela estreitou os olhos. "Ou um Trouxa com uma arma," ela acrescentou.

"Essa pode ser a sua opinião, Srta. Potter," Higgs começou.

"É um fato, Professor," Mia rosnou.

"Mais dez pontos da Grifinória pela insolência," ele rosnou para ela.

"Mia!" Mary sibilou de trás, implorando para que ela calasse a boca e não perdesse mais pontos da Grifinória. Mia se virou e olhou para a amiga ferozmente, indicando que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de perder essa discussão;

"Eu iria guardar isso para a semana que vem, mas já que o coração da Srta. Potter não se importa com as consequências de lidar com criaturas das trevas," ele andou até sua mesa e pegou um punhado de fotos de dentro de uma bolsa de couro de dragão que parecia bem cara. "Um amigo que trabalha no Departamento dos Aurores me emprestou," ele explicou e jogou as fotos na frente de Mia. Ela se recusou a olhar para baixo, já sabendo o que era.

"Se importa em me dizer o que você vê, Srta. Potter?" Higgs perguntou.

"Não, senhor," ela apertou a mandíbula, ainda se recusando a olhar para baixo.

"Sr. Black," ele olhou para Sirius que encarava o novo Professor tanto quanto James que estava ao seu lado. "E _Sr._ Potter," ele acrescentou. "Passem as fotos. São vítimas de ataques de Vampiros e Lobisomens. Enquanto o Sr. Potter está certo de que o Professor Dumbledore não iria aprovar as minhas aulas, o Ministério acha que vocês estão em uma idade que precisam conhecer o que está lá fora no mundo," ele apontou para a janela, da onde se via a Floresta Proibida.

Enquanto as fotos passavam, a maior parte dos alunos ficava boquiaberta com a visão, outros olhavam para longe horrorizados e Frank estava no canto vomitando em uma lixeira. Até os Sonserinos pareciam um pouco atingidos. James, Sirius, Mia e, surpreendentemente, Lily se recusaram a olhar. Peter olhou e seus olhos lacrimejantes se arregalaram. Ele também foi o único a chamar atenção para Remus, que estava sentado ao lado de Mia, vergonha cobrindo o rosto.

"Existem _algumas_ bruxas e bruxos que gostam de pensar que criaturas das trevas podem ser assimilados dentro de uma sociedade civilizada," Higgs disse, encarando de propósito Mia. "Eles estão errados. Você precisa estar preparado para se defender. Essa matéria se chama Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e criaturas das trevas são abordadas no livro por uma razão," ele explicou friamente. "Sr. Lupin," Higgs se virou para Remus que quase pulou da cadeira e olhou para o Professor nervosamente.

"Senhor?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Você é o filho de Lyall Lupin, sim?" Ele perguntou.

Remus assentiu lentamente.

"Bom," Higgs acenou. "Se eu me lembro bem, Lyall Lupin é bem conhecido por seu trabalho no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas," ele sorriu. "Ele fez um ótimo trabalho lá," ele concordou. "Você poderia, por gentileza, informar aos seus amigos o que o seu pai – um homem familiar com a classificação de seres e bestas," ele disse olhando para Mia, "tem a dizer sobre... Qual era a divisão dele?"

"Lobisomens," Remus murmurou, olhando para a própria mesa.

"Sim, o que ele tem a dizer sobre lobisomens?" Higgs perguntou.

"Eu... eu..." Remus hesitou. "Eu não me lembro palavra por palavra, senhor."

"Tente," Higgs insistiu. "Se eu me lembro direito, ele ficou _bem_ famoso com a declaração," ele riu.

"Lobisomens," Remus de novo hesitou. "Não são nada além de criaturas más e sem alma," ele pausou e deu uma longa respirada antes de terminar. "E não merecem nada além de morrer."

"Foda-se isso!" Sirius se levantou, chutando a cadeira para longe. "Eu _não_ deixei a minha família preconceituosa de merda para vir aprender em Hogwarts como ser um preconceituoso de merda!" Seus olhos cinzas estavam frios e encaravam o professor como se o desafiasse.

"Cinquenta pontos da Grifinória pela linguagem e insolência," Higgs o encarou. "e detenção comigo toda sexta feira pelo resto do mês."

"Como se _isso_ fosse uma coisa nova," Sirius zombou. "Eu vou embora," ele pegou a mochila e marchou para fora da aula, parando apenas uma vez na porta para olhar para trás como se soubesse que James iria se levantar para segui-lo e se surpreendeu em ver Lily atrás de James. Um por um, cada Grifinório se levantou e saiu da sala, restando apenas Peter, Mia e Remus.

"Eu vou ver o Professor Dumbledore," Mia insistiu enquanto pegava a bolsa. "Remus, vamos," ela esticou a mão, mas ele hesitou em pegá-la, não olhando para ela. "Remus," ela disse em um tom mais brusco, tentando tirá-lo dos pensamentos horríveis em que ele estava preso. Eventualmente, ele se levantou para segui-la, mas não pegou a mão dela.

"Peter?" Ela olhou para o pequeno garoto que continuava sentado e não fez nenhum movimento para levantar. "Imaginei," ela xingou em voz baixa enquanto seguia o resto de sua Casa, chutando a porta atrás de si.

oOoOoOo

"Aquele puto!" Sirius estava do lado de fora do corredor gritando quando Mia e Remus saíram. James tinha uma mão no ombro de Sirius tentando acalmá-lo. "Onde está Peter?" Sirius perguntou quando os viu.

"Ele ficou," Mia bufou.

"Aquele merda," Sirius disse enquanto ia em direção da sala para buscá-lo, mas foi impedido por James.

"Deixa," James insistiu. "Você entrar lá de novo só vai piorar as coisas," ele precaveu o amigo.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Mia perguntou, olhando em volta e vendo apenas alguns Grifinórios.

"Frank foi para a Ala Hospitalar e Alice foi junto," Lily franziu o cenho. "Mary foi direto procurar Professora McGonagall para contar o que houve e ver se podemos ter nossos pontos de volta," ela revirou os olhos e Mia percebeu que Lily não se importava com os pontos. "Eu estou indo ver Dumbledore," Lily insistiu. "Isso foi um pesadelo," ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não me importo com o que aquele bruxo pensa sobre lobisomens, vampiros ou megeras... aquelas fotos não deveriam ter sido mostradas para um grupo de quinto-anistas."

"Talvez eles... talvez nós devêssemos saber o que pode acontecer," Remus murmurou. "Ingenuidade não é algo seguro," ele acrescentou, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do robe.

"Como é?" Mia se virou e o encarou, mas foi _Lily_ que surgiu instantaneamente na frente de Remus, os olhos verdes brilhando com determinação.

"Absolutamente não!" Ela soltou. "Aquele homem não estava nos ensinando a ser ingênuos, Remus, ele estava tentando nos ensinar a odiar. Todas as criaturas e seres possuem a habilidade de causar dor ao outro. Até unicórnios podem te pisotear até a morte se você os assustar," ela insistiu. "Pessoas como ele odeiam Trouxas, porque, historicamente, Trouxas são conhecidos por queimarem bruxos em um poste ou afogá-los em rios..."

"Isso é estúpido," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Eles podiam usar um simples encantamento para congelar as chamas ou um feitiço de cabeça de bolha," ele zombou. Lily, no entanto, continuou, ignorando completamente Sirius.

"... e eles odeiam Nascidos-trouxas porque eles pensam que nós roubamos mágica." Lily balançou a cabeça. "Meu nome também deveria estar naquele quadro?"

"Absolutamente não!" James gritou.

"Cala a boca, Potter, eu não estou falando com _você_ ," Lily sibilou e voltou sua atenção para Remus. "Vocês são ingênuos por confiarem em mim? Talvez eu só esteja esperando para roubar toda a mágica de vocês!"

"Claro que não," Remus olhou para a companheira de Monitoria.

"Então, nós estamos entendidos? Posso ir reclamar com Dumbledore agora? Ou talvez eu deva voltar para essa sala e aprender como matar pessoas," os olhos dela brilhavam com propósito e Mia imediatamente se lembrou de Harry.

 _É daqui que ele herdou,_ ela pensou com um sorriso. _É daqui que Harry herdou aquele fogo._

"Eu acho que _todos_ devemos falar com Dumbledore. Talvez quanto mais reclamações ele ouvir, mais rápido aquele babaca é demitido," James se intrometeu e Lily pareceu acenar em concordância, apesar dela não se importar em olhar para ele.

"Vai indo, Lily," Mia sorriu. "Nós vamos estar bem atrás de você." Lily assentiu, dando a todos um último olhar, antes de ir andando para o escritório de Dumbledore. Uma vez que ela estava fora de vista, James se virou para os outros.

"Então, Evans sabe?" Ele perguntou.

"Claramente," Mia concordou.

"Espera, o quê?" Remus piscou. "Ela sabe? Sobre _mim_?"

"A não ser que ela esteja namorando secretamente um vampiro, eu tenho certeza que esse pequeno discurso foi sobre você, companheiro," Sirius sorriu. "Eu vou falar com Dumbledore mais tarde, eu preciso de um cigarro," ele disse enquanto descia o corredor em direção ao Campo de Quadribol.

"Eu vou garantir que ele não se meta em problemas," James falou antes que Mia ou Remus insistissem e logo ele seguia atrás do amigo.

"Você está bem?" Mia perguntou a Remus, botando uma mão na bochecha dele. Com o toque, Remus pareceu estremecer, o que fez Mia franzir o cenho. "Não faz isso," ela pediu. "Não deixe uma pessoa horrível arruinar algo que você trabalhou tanto. Eu não me importo com que ele disse ou com o que seu pai disse antes que ele mudasse de opinião," ela se inclinou e o beijou gentilmente, franzindo o cenho ainda mais quando ele se recusou a retornar o carinho. "Remus, você é a personificação da bondade," ela prometeu.

"Eu ainda sou um lobisomem," Remus engoliu.

"E você ainda é um bruxo, um bruxo brilhante diga-se de passagem," ela sorriu. "E eu vou provar isso a você," ela sorriu debochadamente quando um pensamento cruzou a mente. "Na verdade, você vai me ajudar em um projeto. Nós vamos aprender Defesa esse ano, adequadamente e não com aquele bruxo horroroso," ela olhou para a porta fechada.

"Eu não gosto desse seu olhar," Remus disse levantando uma sobrancelha. "Você fica igual ao Sirius quando fica com esse olhar. É perigoso," ele acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Me beija e eu vou sumir com esse olhar," ela sorriu para ele.

Ele hesitou somente por um momento antes de se inclinar para baixo e gentilmente encostar os lábios nos dela, antes de moldar sua forma a dela terna e propositadamente, como se ele estivesse usando esse momento para se lembrar de que era humano. Mia não se importava. Uma parte dela queria que ele usasse tudo dela se fosse trazer de volta o bruxo confiante que ela agarrou durante todo o verão. Foi um momento gentil e amoroso até que Mia sorriu e puxou o lábio inferior dele e deu uma leve mordida. Algo primitivo dentro de Remus acordou e de repente Mia se encontrou sendo carregada pelo corredor até um armário de vassouras.

"Nós não deveríamos estar aqui," Mia disse provocando enquanto botava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Remus.

"Quem vai sentir a nossa falta?" Remus sorriu e a puxou para mais perto, se perdendo em um beijo que rivalizava com o primeiro deles. Ao contrario do gentil e doce beijo de momentos atrás, este estava repleto de paixão, desejo, poder, fome e a mágica entre eles vibrava agradavelmente como se tentasse se fundir em algo totalmente novo.

Remus se afastou dela para dar pequenos beijos ao longo da linha da mandíbula dela, traçando um caminho até que ele gentilmente começou a sugar um ponto sensível atrás da orelha dela e Mia deixou sair um gemido trêmulo com o toque. As mãos dela saíram de trás do pescoço do menino e foram até o peito dele, tirando os robes da frente para revelar uma simples blusa vermelha de algodão. Mia puxou o tecido, tirando de baixo da calça dele e, uma vez livre, ela mergulhou as mãos por baixo da bainha e colocou a palma contra a pele quente e as subiu até o peito dele.

Com a repentina sensação de pele na pele, algo em Remus acordou. Ainda com os olhos verdes e humanos, as mãos dele foram até embaixo, agarrando as nádegas de Mia e a levantando contra a parede, enquanto ela envolvia o quadril dele com as pernas. Mia tirou as mãos debaixo da blusa dele para agarrar o cabelo desgrenhado dele, puxando uma vez quando a língua dele trilhou um caminho pela clavícula dela. Ela sentiu o eco dos seus tremores quando um rosnado veio de dentro do peito dele.

"Remus," Mia gemeu o nome dele e com o som as mãos dele se fecharam com mais força ainda no traseiro dela. _Deixe marca_ , ela não conseguiu evitar pensar. Ela se inclinou para frente, encostando os lábios na orelha dele e sussurrou, "eu quero você."

"O quê?" Remus respirou, se afastando da pele dela e olhando para a piscina de chocolate cheia de luxúria que o encarava de volta. "Você quer dizer..." ele começou e Mia acenou freneticamente. Ele ficou parado, de repente nervoso e as engrenagens em sua cabeça começaram a trabalhar em um ritmo alucinante. Vendo a hesitação dele e sabendo que tinha tudo a ver com a Licantropia dele, Mia balançou o quadril até que ela sentiu o contato mais extraordinário com Remus. A sensação o atingiu rapidamente e Remus caiu para frente, as mãos agora segurando fortemente as coxas dela, enquanto ele ofegava contra a garganta dela, sussurrando, "Porra," suavemente contra a pele dela.

"Não," ele finalmente disse no auge de uma expiração.

"Não?" Mia piscou. "Não," ela repetiu a palavra. "Você está dizendo _não_ para mim?"

"Eu estou dizendo..." Remus gemeu quando o prazer momentâneo começou a se transformar uma dor desconfortável. "Eu estou dizendo... ainda não," ele finalmente admitiu. "Eu estou dizendo não aqui," ele olhou em volta. "Não com latas de Removedor de Bagunças Mágicas da Sra. Skower nas prateleiras atrás de nós," ele deixou escapar uma risada e Mia se juntou a ele. Lentamente ele a soltou, mas gemeu com o contato que o corpo dela fez contra o dele enquanto ela deslizava até que os pés tocassem o chão.

"Em breve," Mia sussurrou e depois de um momento em que ele pesava os prós e contras na cabeça, Remus concordou e repetiu, "em breve."

oOoOoOo

**7 de outubro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

"Eu ainda não acredito que ela conhecia essa sala e não contou para gente," Sirius fez beicinho no canto da Sala Precisa ao lado de James que tinha os olhos avelãs fixos na parte de trás da cabeça de Lily que conversava com Remus e Mia. "Uma sala que muda magicamente para o que você quiser," ele continuou balançando a cabeça. "Aposto que foi aqui que ela fez o treinamento Animago, não acha?"

"Provavelmente," James concordou. "Nós a pegamos no corredor aqui em frente naquela noite, lembra?" James olhou para Sirius. "É impressionante," ele sorriu olhando ao redor da sala que tinha se transformado em uma sala de DCAT com livros de todos os tipos nas estantes, e uma plataforma de duelo no centro da sala.

"Seria melhor se fosse um poste de strip," Sirius apontou para a plataforma. "Bem _ali_."

"Cala a boca, Pads," James riu.

"Muito bem," Mia limpou a garganta. "Todos vocês sabem porque estão aqui. Nós tivemos péssimos instrutores de Defesa e esse ano..."

"Nós pegamos um babaca preconceituoso," Sirius comentou.

"Bom, hm... sim," Mia suspirou. "Nenhum de vocês é estúpido e eu sei que alguns de vocês leem o Profeta. Não são só os Trouxas e Nascidos-trouxas que estão sendo alvos. Vocês tem ouvido o que os Sonserinos falam. Traidores do sangue," ela apontou para ela mesma, James e Sirius. "Isso é o que nós somos," ela disse claramente. "E nós somos chamados disso porque lados foram escolhidos. Uma guerra está chegando e eu não sou estúpida em pensar que nós estamos a salvo porque somos adolescentes," ela admitiu.

"Você realmente pensa que uma guerra está vindo?" Frank perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Eu acho que ela já está aqui, mas não nos contam nada," Mia admitiu. "Eu não posso falar muita coisa, mas ouvi meus pais conversando," ela suspirou.

"Eu também," Frank concordou. "A Mãe teve uma reunião com o Professor Dumbledore no verão. Depois que ele foi embora, ela veio me pedir para levar a sério as aulas de Defesa e Poções," ele acrescentou. "Eu acho que ela quer que eu me torne um Auror quando me formar."

"Isso seria maravilhoso," Alice disse com excitação.

"Nós precisamos ser capazes de nos defendermos," Remus falou ao lado de Mia, na frente do grupo. "Tenho certeza que todos vocês já ouviram falar dos Comensais da Morte. Nós precisamos saber lutar contra eles se necessário."

"Não _apenas_ contra Comensais da Morte," a voz amarga de Mary falou, com os braços cruzados. Sua pele normalmente impecável e bonita estava marcada com um machucado roxo e preto que começava na mão esquerda e passava pelo ombro e clavícula, terminando abaixo da mandíbula.

"Não," Mia franziu o cenho. "Não _apenas_ contra Comensais da Morte. Acho que os Sonserinos estão sendo recrutados aqui," ela admitiu. "Todos viram o que Mulciber fez com Mary na semana passada. Aquilo era magia das trevas, mas já que ninguém conseguiu provar nada, ele se safou. Os Sonserinos estão aprendendo Magia das Trevas," Mia disse claramente, não perdendo o olhar de mágoa que cruzou o rosto de Lily enquanto a ruiva olhava para o chão.

"Também é por isso que nenhum deles está aqui nesse grupo. E por que vocês assinaram um pacto secreto," Remus levantou um pergaminho com todos os nomes escritos.

"Eu deveria avisar vocês que esse pergaminho está azarado," Mia admitiu. "Se vocês falarem sobre esse grupo ou sua localização, o rosto de vocês ficará com várias espinhas roxas que soletrarão TRAIDOR em todo o rosto. Eu _não_ vou remover," ela declarou firmemente. "Então, mantenham a boca fechada."

"Nós deveríamos dar um nome para o grupo," Lily falou tentando acabar com o momento de tensão.

Mia sorriu. "Concordo."

"Que tal..." Sirius se levantou e sorriu. "Círculo Invisível de Crianças Desilusionadas?" Ele sugeriu. Mia olhou para ele e após um momento pensando sobre o nome, James começou a gargalhar com Peter logo atrás.

"Não," ela o encarou.

"Cultivação de Conhecimento de Combate?" Sirius sorriu.

"Sirius!" Mia sibilou.

"Varinhas Treinadas Contra Tiranos!" Sirius gritou e com essa, até Remus começou a rir, fazendo o seu melhor para esconder com uma série de tossidas.

"Eu estou te avisando, Sirius Black," Mia rosnou para ele.

"Está bem, está bem, todos a favor de Clube dos Noviços Unidos..."

"Jamie, tire ele daqui!" Mia gritou.

"Vamos chamá-lo de Assistência em Defesa," Lily rapidamente falou para acabar com o comportamento de Sirius. "E ponto final!" Ela olhou para Mia. "Quer dizer, se estiver tudo bem."

"Está ótimo. A A.D.," ela assentiu.

"Quem exatamente vai nos ensinar?" Peter perguntou.

"Remus e eu," Mia respondeu rapidamente e houve sussurros por toda a sala. "Tem algum problema?" Ela perguntou.

"Sem ofensas," Otto Bagman, da Lufa-lufa, falou. "Eu sei que vocês são uns dos mais inteligentes do nosso ano, mas... o que os tornam qualificados para ensinar o resto de nós?" Ele perguntou e alguns Corvinais parecem concordar.

"Nos desarmem," Mia lançou o desafio. "Qualquer um de vocês," ela insistiu, mas deu um olhar severo para James e Sirius que foram avisados para guardarem as varinhas, enquanto os Grifinórios concordaram que Mia e Remus eram os alunos mais qualificados e que tinham a habilidade de liderar com responsabilidade. Sirius e James, enquanto ótimos duelistas, se distraiam muito facilmente.

"Vão em frente," Remus repetiu o desafio. "Ainda vou aceitar algumas azarações, quer dizer, se vocês conseguirem acertar alguma," ele sorriu debochado.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Alguém gritou do fundo.

" _Protego_!" Remus gritou de volta, a varinha firma na mão.

" _Expelliarmus_! _Glacius_!" Uma Corvinal gritou, apontando a varinha para Remus, na esperança de que ele não iria esperar ser o alvo duas vezes.

" _Protego_! _Levicorpus_!" Mia falou e observou enquanto a bruxa perdia a varinha e flutuava no ar pelos tornozelos. Ela viu no fundo da sala que os olhos de James e Sirius se iluminaram e ela piscou, percebendo o que tinha acabado de fazer. Ela usou a azaração criada por Severus Snape, a mesma que ela sabia que James e Sirius iriam usar nele mais tarde. Provavelmente naquele mesmo ano, se ela lembrava direito. Droga. " _Liberacorpus_ ," ela disse e abaixou a menina.

"Acabamos?" Mia perguntou. "Ou algum de vocês quer ver como é um _Stupefy_?"


	41. Nossa Deixa Para Ir Embora

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Caítulo Quarenta e Um: Nossa Deixa Para Ir Embora

_"...Let's go all the way tonight_  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever..."  
(Teenage Dream - Katy Perry)

**24 de outubro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala Precisa**

"Eu não _tenho_ uma memória feliz, Mia!" Sirius gritou enquanto os dois se encaravam dentro da Sala Precisa, uma semana antes do Halloween.

O grupo de Assistência em Defesa – o qual Mia ainda lutava mentalmente para não se referir como Armada de Dumbledore – se saiu maravilhosamente bem em Desarme, apesar de alguns Lufa-lufas terem precisado de um tempinho a mais do que o resto. Remus ajudava todo mundo a dominar feitiços que eles deveriam ter controlado durante seus quatro anos de estudo em Hogwarts e James e Sirius ajudavam Mia a parear os duelos, onde os dois garotos brilhavam.

Mia pegou para si a tarefa de ensinar o Patrono.

"Se esforce mais, Sirius," ela suspirou. "Você tem memórias felizes, eu sei que você tem," ela insistiu e observou enquanto o bruxo com cabelos negros lutava para manter o fiapo prateado na ponta da varinha.

"Eu _não_ tenho!" Ele disse, admitindo a derrota. "O merda do Higgs me deixou em detenção toda sexta feira, o que significa que eu não posso ir ao Baile de Halloween."

"As garotas devem estar devastadas," Mia disse secamente, revirando os olhos.

"Elas estão!" Sirius disse, fazendo beicinho como um criança enquanto ia até o canto da sala se sentar ao lado de James, que descansava após um duelo contra Frank. O garoto se tornou bem rápido nos pés com o passar das semanas treinando exclusivamente com James, que era sabidamente o melhor duelista do grupo.

"Está indo bem, Lily?" Mia perguntou enquanto se aproximava da ruiva, a jovem amiga Nascida-trouxa que estava penando para aprender o Patrono. Até agora ninguém conseguiu fazer um Patrono corpóreo além de Mia, onde a raposa prateada brincou e dançou ao redor da sala, interagindo com todos, exceto com Peter que se escondeu nervosamente.

"Estou tendo dificuldades para pensar em uma memória feliz," Lily franziu o cenho. "Tudo de Hogwarts parece borrado," ela admitiu. "Como se o tempo passasse muito depressa, então é difícil se focar em uma única coisa. E antes de Hogwarts..." ela olhou para baixo com vergonha.

"Severus?" Mia murmurou.

"Ele era meu melhor amigo, Mia," Lily parecia a beira das lágrimas. "Como ele pode ser amigo de Mulciber e Avery?" Ela perguntou. "Depois do que eles fizeram com Mary, ele ainda anda com eles. E eu não sou ingênua para pensar que ele não sabe quando os Carrow estão aprontando alguma," ela olhou para longe e limpou os olhos.

Mia franziu o cenho. Ela sabia como essa história começava e terminava. Um solitário menino mestiço e uma confusa menina nascida-trouxa se conheceram e se tornaram amigos. Hogwarts os separou em diferentes Casas e de algum modo as influências dos outros estragaram tudo. O menino ficou amargo e obscuro, a menina permaneceu radiante e alegre. Se passariam muitos danos, dor e desilusão, e no final da história os personagens principais estariam mortos.

"Você quer saber o que eu acho?" Mia perguntou.

"Claro, Mia," Lily voltou a olhar para a amiga. "Eu confio no seu conselho."

"Eu acho que só porque um garoto pode ser cruel e inacreditavelmente estúpido não significa que ele não pode crescer e se tornar um bom homem," ela imediatamente pensou em Draco – seu próprio bulinador Sonserino. "Mas," ela hesitou. "Ele _ainda_ é um garoto e, então, _pode_ ser cruel e inacreditavelmente estúpido. Você é minha amiga e não quero que você saia machucada," ela admitiu suavemente.

"Obrigada, Mia," Lily assentiu.

"Não tenha medo de criar novas memórias felizes," ela sorriu para a ruiva.

"Fácil para você falar," Lily sorriu. "Não sou eu que tenho os olhos verdes luxuriosos de um lobisomem olhando para mim," ela sussurrou e Mia arregalou os olhos. "Não se preocupe," ela riu. "Eu sei desde o primeiro ano," ela admitiu. "Mantive o segredo até agora, não foi?" Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada," Mia sorriu docemente. "Falando em manter segredos, não chame os olhos do meu namorado de luxuriosos," ela riu e se virou para ver Remus a encarando intensamente.

"Vá," Lily insistiu. "Veja se você não ajuda Remus a encontrar sua memória feliz," ela riu.

"Você é terrível," Mia revirou os olhos e se encaminhou na direção de Remus.

"Estou chegando lá," Remus disse, encarando teimosamente a varinha enquanto se esforçava para manter o fiapo prateado.

"Está pensando em algo feliz?" Mia sorriu.

"Não consigo pensar em nada tão feliz," Remus riu. "Prongs está bem ali," ele apontou para James que estava no canto, consolando Sirius que ainda estava reclamando com os braços cruzados.

"Qual é o seu pensamento feliz?" Mia perguntou o abraçando por trás e apoiando a bochecha nas costas dele, sentindo o delicioso cheiro de pergaminho e grama que vinha dele. O cheiro era calmante e ela tinha certeza de que poderia produzir um Patrono apenas sentindo esse aroma.

"Pensamento feliz? Bom, tem a estação de Hogsmeade, a floresta atrás da minha casa," Remus sorriu. "Armários de vassouras," ele deu uma risada e ela o bateu de leve no braço.

"Pensamentos felizes não... pensamentos frustrantes," ela esclareceu.

"Ah, você está frustrada, Srta. Potter?" Ele a abraçou com um braço e a puxou para perto.

"Você não tem ideia, Sr. Lupin," ela corou. "Agora, chega de flertar," ela se afastou dele. "Faça o feitiço. Foque-se em algo menos... antecipatório," ela riu. "Algo do passado," ela disse com um doce sorriso.

"Assim fica fácil," Remus disse baixinho e então olhou para frente. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Ele falou e ao contrário dos fiapos prateados que os alunos estavam produzindo, um lobo prata totalmente corpóreo saiu da ponta da varinha de Remus para ficar parado em frente de todo mundo.

"Uau!"

"Você viu o que Lupin fez?"

"Isso é fantástico!"

"É um... é um _lobo_ ," Remus disse parecendo estremecer com a imagem.

"Um Patrono é a manifestação do que somos. A parte mais pura de nós," ela botou uma mão no braço de Remus e observou como ele pareceu lutar contra as palavras dela e contra a imagem do lobo na frente dele. "Esse é quem você é, Remus."

"Esse não é quem eu sou," ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou a varinha, fazendo com que o Patrono desaparecesse.

"Você é o lobo do mesmo jeito que eu sou a raposa," ela explicou. "Imagino que os Patronos de James e Sirius vão tomar a forma Animaga deles também," ela disse firmemente. "Pare de tentar separar vocês dois," ela pediu, tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos e olhando profundamente dentro dos belos olhos verdes dele. "Eu amo o bruxo _e_ o lobo," ela prometeu.

"Eu amo a bruxa _e_ a raposa," ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo o rosto.

"Contanto que você não me chame de Foxy," ela sorriu e o beijou rapidamente.

"Contanto que você vá comigo no Baile semana que vem," ele respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

"Uma condição," Mia olhou para ele, as bochechas ficando vermelhas. "A gente vem para cá no final da dança," ela murmurou suavemente.

"Aqui?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você quer duelar com o seu par?" ele sorriu.

"Essa sala pode se transformar em _qualquer coisa_ que a gente pedir," Mia engoliu em seco, os olhos focados e sérios enquanto o encarava. Como se ele imediatamente tivesse entendido, Remus assentiu lentamente, mas seus lábios formaram uma linha fina e ela podia ver as manivelas da cabeça dele girando rapidamente.

"Pare de pensar muito," ela o repreendeu.

"Olha quem fala," Remus zombou. "A única razão para eu não dar um sermão em você sobre pensar demais nas coisas é porque eu tenho certeza que você pensa privadamente, se recolhe, para que você possa impor seus pensamentos sobre o meu cérebro distraído," ele riu.

"Eu apenas gosto de como você fica corado, amor," Mia sorriu docemente. "Que memória você usou?" Ela perguntou. "Para conjurar o Patrono?"

"O rio," Remus sorriu. "Aquela primeira vez com todos nós atrás do Pomar. Um dia perfeito, com todos os meus amigos," ele respirou relaxado. "Você em um maiô," ele riu enquanto a puxava para um abraço. "Todos pareciam felizes."

"Foi um bom dia," Mia concordou.

"Além disso," Remus deu de ombros. "Sirius ficou ouvindo atrás da porta enquanto você e as garotas estavam se arrumando e ele ouviu você dizendo a elas que gostava de mim," ele riu e a segurou quando ela lutou para se soltar dele.

"Eu vou matar o Sirius," ela olhou através da sala para o seu alvo.

oOoOoOo

**31 de outubro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Seu vestido era de um lilás solto com algumas leves camadas ao redor de suas pernas, o corpete era suave e nada muito justo, as múltiplas alças que o mantinham no lugar eram finas, mostrando o tom dourado dos seus ombros. Ao contrário do Baile de Inverno que ela foi em seu quarto ano original durante o Torneio Tribruxo, Mia optou por deixar o cabelo solto, preso apenas na parte de trás por um pente de ouro com um rubi incrustrado. Remus amava seus cachos selvagens e várias vezes mostrou como se sentia no controle quando seus dedos mergulhavam na profundeza do emaranhado castanho, então, Mia estava muito disposta em renunciar à Poção Capilar Alisante esta noite.

Ela desceu a escada do dormitório feminino e sorriu com a visão dos seus meninos no Salão Comunal. Sirius não estava ali, claro, preso em uma detenção com o Professor Higgs como em todas as sextas até o final do mês, escrevendo linhas, lavando quadros-negros e até polindo a coleção de sapatos do Professor. James e Remus se viraram ao som de passos, olhando Mia descendo as escadas.

"Merlin," Remus murmurou enquanto passava os olhos pela bruxa.

Os olhos verdes e o olhar penetrante dele queimavam contra sua pele. Ela estava certa de que, se ela quebrasse o contato visual e olhasse para baixo, ela veria uma marca em algum lugar de sua carne, em qualquer lugar onde ele estivesse olhando. Ela corou sob o olhar intenso dele e quase perdeu o fato de que seu irmão estava olhando de boca aberta para algo atrás dela.

Mia se virou e sorriu docemente quando viu Lily descer as escadas atrás dela, usando um vestido de um tom verde escuro, combinando com os olhos dela. Seu longo cabelo ruivo tinha ganhado cachos nas pontas e foi puxado para um lado, amarrado com uma simples fita dourada. "Nos vemos lá embaixo," Lily sorriu para Mia enquanto enlaçava o braço com Mary; Alice já tinha ido com Frank.

James continuou encarando a ruiva.

"Você realmente não vai atacá-la verbalmente? Envergonhá-la?" Mia perguntou e James apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente, os olhos avelãs seguindo Lily bem depois do buraco da parede já ter fechado. "Jamie? Você não vai atrás de Lily dizer como ela está linda?"

"Não existem palavras," James murmurou. "Eles deveriam ter enviado um poeta."

"Ugh," Remus gemeu. "Pare com isso, companheiro, você está me distraindo aqui," Remus riu, cutucando James nas costelas antes de se virar e puxar Mia para um abraço, as mãos descansando ternamente na cintura dela. "Você, minha bruxa," Remus sorriu. "É uma visão," ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Lilás é uma boa cor para você."

O sorriso de Mia caiu por um momento e ela prendeu a respiração enquanto se lembrava de dançar com um Remus mais velho no casamento de Bill e Fleur, usando outro vestido lilás e o ouvindo dizer estas exatas palavras. Ela não conseguiu evitar pensar se tinha escolhido este vestido especialmente por causa disso. Ela deu uma respirada trêmula e o sorriso voltou enquanto ela o olhava, tentando empurrar o passado – ou o futuro – para longe dos pensamentos. "E você," ela se inclinou e o beijou na bochecha. "Meu belo bruxo, você está simplesmente maravilhoso nesta roupa."

"Ahem," James limpou a garganta.

"Ah, Jamie," Mia revirou os olhos. "Você é a personificação da elegância," ela riu enquanto James pareceu se envaidecer um pouco com o elogio dela como um pavão. "Na verdade, se você não fosse meu irmão..."

"Ah!" James fez uma careta e se afastou dela como se tivesse se queimado e Mia riu com a reação dele. "Você sempre leva as coisas longe demais, Mia," ele resmungou e saiu em direção ao sofá, de onde tirou algo do meio das almofadas.

"Onde está o seu par, Jamie?" Mia perguntou, se aconchegando no abraço de Remus, aproveitando o calor dos braços ao redor dos seus ombros.

"Nenhum par," James sorriu. "Eu vou sozinho."* (a autora usa a expressão _stag_ , que significa homem desacompanhado, não tive como fazer a mesma piada em relação a forma Animaga dele)

Remus e Mia gemeram e James sorriu com seu trocadilho.

"Essa foi engraçada," James insistiu enquanto andava de novo até eles, uma grande garrafa nas mãos. "Cortesia do querido Padfoot, que vai estar em espírito conosco nesta noite," James riu enquanto enchia três copos de shots e dava a cada um deles.

"Deixe-a para o Sirius," Mia balançou a cabeça, mas acabou aceitando a dose de Firewhisky. "Ugh," ela encarou. "Eu ainda não sei como ele consegue beber isso," ela disse antes de tomar um gole e estremecer enquanto a bebida queimava garganta abaixo e se acalmava no estômago, aquecendo seu corpo instantaneamente.

"Vai ser mais fácil quando misturarmos com ponche," James sorriu.

"Você _não_ vai fazer isso," Mia o repreendeu.

"Eu estou sob um Juramento Maroto de causar tanto dano quanto possível no lugar do meu amigo," James deu de ombros e então deu um tapinha nas costas de Remus. "Não se preocupe, meu perfeito e querido Monitor," James sorriu. "Eu vou aprontar quando você não estiver olhando. Sua reputação continuará intacta."

"Infelizmente a sua também," Remus riu. "Se Lily vir você contaminando o ponche, você vai acordar em maus bocados."

"Se eu acordar ao lado da Evans, estou disposto a arriscar," ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas e saindo do Salão Comunal pelo buraco na parede.

"É triste que eu tenha esperanças de que ele vá conseguir?" Remus riu. "Pobre Lily."

"Ele não vai conseguir," Mia respondeu. "Não ainda."

"Você realmente está deslumbrante," ele sorriu e acariciou o lado do pescoço dela, deixando uma trilha de beijos ao longo da pele dela que parecia pegar fogo. Mia choramingou com o toque dele, certa de que seria uma pilha de cinzas na manhã seguinte. Quando os lábios dele tocaram onde seu sangue pulsava, ela sentiu o Firewhisky na barriga inflamar e, ao mesmo tempo, Remus respirou fundo e deixou sair um rosnado vibrante contra sua pele que só fez o fogo queimar mais. Suas bochechas coraram quando ela percebeu que ele a cheirou.

"Você quer pular a dança?" Ela murmurou. Ela podia sentir os movimentos de Remus paralisarem e ela sabia que ele estava tentando se acalmar.

"Não," ele estremeceu quando as palavras saíram de sua boca. "Você... vestida desse jeito e," ele pausou. "Cheirando desse jeito," os olhos brilharam ouro e âmbar enquanto ele engolia em seco. "Eu vou precisar de alguns copos do ponche especial de James para entorpecer alguns dos meus instintos mais primitivos," ele admitiu. "Além disso," ele se inclinou e a beijou na bochecha antes de segurar a mão dela. "Eu quero que toda a Hogwarts veja quão linda minha bruxa é," ele sorriu.

oOoOoOo

**O Grande Salão**

Quando eles chegaram ao Grande Salão, Mia sorriu com as abóboras decorativas que estavam presas nas paredes. Para variar, velas flutuavam acima deles, e, apesar das Esquisitonas não se apresentarem – ou não terem nascido ainda pelo o que Mia sabia – tinha uma boa banda tocando no canto.

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de pensar se seria convidada, Remus a levou para a pista de dança, a envolvendo com os braços e balançando ao som da música. Ela riu com a atitude ousada dele e sorriu docemente enquanto ele botava uma mão em sua cintura e com a outra entrelaçava os dedos deles. No momento em que os olhos se encontraram, ele levantou as mãos unidas e deu um leve beijo no punho dela. Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos se perguntando porque todos os momentos da sua vida não podiam ser tão maravilhosos quanto este.

"Me desculpem por atrapalhar," Lily disse enquanto se aproximava do casal. "Mas _nós_ temos que dançar a próxima," ela apontou para si mesma e Remus, dando um olhar de desculpas para Mia. "Ideia do Professor Dumbledore. Os dois Monitores Chefes e os Monitores."

"Vão em frente," Mia sorriu. "Eu vou procurar Jamie e ver se ele se meteu em encrenca," ela riu enquanto Lily revirava os olhos, levando Remus embora pela mão.

Mia andou pelas mesas que foram postas em volta da pista de dança. Ela viu Alice e Frank dançando juntos e Mary, que estava sendo cortejada no final do salão por um pequeno grupo de Lufa-lufas que faziam parte da A.D., Otto Bagman, Amos Diggory e Davey Gudgeon, que usava um tapa-olho depois de se aproximar muito do Salgueiro Lutador uns dias atrás e quase perder um olho, todos a rodeando em uma tentativa de tirá-la para dançar. Alecto Carrow estava nos braços de Mulciber e Amycus estava desaparecido depois de ser pego azarando um terceiro-anista pela Professora Sprout, tendo sido banido do Baile do mesmo jeito que Sirius. Elora Zabini estava sendo repreendida pela Professora McGonagall por agarrar seu atual namorado, Adrian Abbot, sua terceira 'vítima' aquele ano. Ela ainda usava um medalhão que foi presente do último namorado, que estava na enfermaria com um braço quebrado, depois de alguém azarar sua vassoura, o derrubando no meio de um treino.

Snape, que estava sentado a um canto com uma careta, olhava a pista de dança enquanto Remus sussurrava algo no ouvido de Lily e ela jogava a cabeça para trás, rindo. A visão fez Mia sorrir, sabendo que os dois eram apenas amigos, mas o olhar de ódio no rosto de Snape a fez interromper a busca por Jamie, que estava parado de modo suspeito ao lado do ponche.

"Você não vai mesmo convidá-la para dançar?" Mia perguntou a ele.

"Não sei sobre o que você está falando," Snape falou pausadamente.

"Ah, por favor," Mia revirou os olhos. "Você não consegue nem responder sem tirar os olhos dela. Você não tem direito de ficar sentado aqui de cara feia por ela não estar contigo quando você não tem a coragem de se levantar e convidá-la para dançar."

"Talvez não seja ciúme que aumente a minha raiva," Snape se virou e a encarou. "Lily é mais do que livre para dançar com quem ela quiser," ele zombou e então acrescentou. "No entanto, eu tenho um problema com ela dançar... qualquer _coisa_ que ela quiser."

Os olhos de Mia escureceram. "Eu teria muito cuidado se fosse você," a mandíbula dela contraiu. "Eu não tenho problema em socar a sua cara... _de novo_."

"Cuidado, amor," alguém disse e de repente ela sentiu um puxão em sua mão, se virando para bater em algo duro. Ela olhou para o rosto sorridente de Sirius Black, que andou rapidamente para a pista de dança. "Desculpe, parecia que você precisava de um resgaste do Ranhoso lá," ele sorriu olhando para ela. "Eu odiaria que a oleosidade dele manchasse seu lindo vestido."

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você vai se meter em tantos problemas," Mia riu enquanto ele a inclinava dramaticamente.

"Eu vim dançar com a garota mais linda de toda a escola," Sirius explicou. "Mas já que Remus a está mantendo ocupada, eu vim dançar com você," ele riu e ela o bateu no ombro. "Você não pensou mesmo que eu fosse perder isso, pensou?" Ele riu. "Eu não posso ficar muito. Estou quase acabando de escrever mil linhas de 'Eu não vou ser ensinado por cobras estúpidas'."

"Você não fez isso!" Mia ficou boquiaberta.

"Ah, ele não vai ler," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Eu estou cheirando Firewhisky?" Ele sorriu. "Prongs _realmente_ fez isso?"

"Não," Mia riu. "Bom, provavelmente," ela admitiu e olhou por cima do ombro onde viu o irmão beber um grande copo de ponche e, então, andar para longe da mesa, desaparecendo na multidão. "Na verdade, nós todos bebemos um pouco antes de virmos para o baile," ela admitiu e riu de novo enquanto ele a girava.

"Doce e inocente Miazinha, bebendo Firewhisky e dormindo com lobisomens," Sirius brincou. "Onde o mundo vai parar?"

"O quê?" Mia corou. "Nós não... não..." ela engasgou.

"Só estou brincando, amor," Sirius sorriu. "É uma bela cor, essa nas suas bochechas."

"Sirius..." Mia franziu o cenho.

"Eu tenho os meus momentos, sabe," ele continuou falando, ignorando o olhar estranhamente sério no rosto dela. "Momentos onde eu penso 'agora, como eu consegui estragar isso?'," ele riu suavemente. "Momentos onde eu observo o olhar no seu rosto quando você olha para ele e penso se você me olharia do mesmo modo."

"Eu olhava," Mia admitiu triste. "Mas você correu e eu disse que não iria esperar por você."

"E eu estou feliz que você não tenha esperado," Sirius sorriu. "Você está feliz, ele está feliz. Como eu posso me irritar com isso? Com ciúme, claro," ele assentiu. "Por isso que eu tomei esses minutos do seu tempo. Sou um pouco egoísta. Precisava de uma dança para continuar levando," ele sorriu para ela.

"E o que acontece quando você precisar de ajuda?" Ela perguntou a ele franzindo o cenho.

"Ah, gatinha, eu não peguei Adivinhação," ele deu de ombros. "Pela sua recomendação eu não fiz essa matéria, que poderia ter me falado o futuro, como essa história termina."

"Adivinhação é besteira," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Temos nossa própria vidente bem aqui," ele deu uma das suas características risadas meio latido.

"Interrompo algo?" A voz de Remus surgiu de trás de Mia e ela foi se afastar de Sirius, mas ele a puxou de novo.

"Moony, você está tão bonito e sofisticado," Sirius sorriu. "Se importa em assumir?" Ele perguntou, puxando Mia para a posição de início. "Ela não aguenta o meu ritmo," ele sorriu e pegou um dos copos nas mãos de Remus, bebendo rapidamente e rindo um pouco. "Ah, Prongsie," ele zombou. "Pobre garoto despejou a garrafa inteira. Vou lá repor o estoque de vocês antes que McGonagall prove. Agora, se vocês já terminaram de ocupar meu muito limitado tempo, eu tenho um Professor de Defesa para importunar," ele disse e, então, saiu rapidamente pelas portas do Grande Salão.

Mia se virou para olhar Remus, que estava tossindo um pouco depois tomar o ponche. "Ah, ele está certo, isso é horrível", ele estremeceu e lhe entregou a taça para deixar que ela tomasse um gole, sorrindo quando ela imitou sua expressão.

"Melhor seguirmos o conselho dele e bebermos enquanto não é tarde demais," ela riu e o levou até o ponche, onde vários alunos se serviam. Duas danças depois e James era visto em um canto do salão enquanto ouvia um sermão de uma Lily irada, que o segurou pelo colarinho e o levou através da pista de dança até onde uma Professora McGonagall estava sentada.

"Essa é a nossa deixa para irmos embora," Mia disse rapidamente pegando a mão de Remus e indo até a saída antes que um James ligeiramente bêbado pudesse admitir acidentalmente que eles sabiam do plano dele.

oOoOoOo

**Corredor do Sétimo Andar**

Rindo graças aos ponches com Firewhisky, Mia e Remus correram pelas escadas de mármore, indo pelos longos corredores até o sétimo andar, em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabas, o Bárbaro. Antes que Mia tivesse a chance de pedir qualquer coisa para a Sala Precisa, Remus a prensou contra a parede, a beijando. Macio, quente e com gosto de citrus, açúcar e Firewhisky, Mia amoleceu no abraço dele, tremendo quando sentiu uma mão apertar sua coxa, levantando a perna dela até o quadril dele e fazendo força contra ela.

"Sala," Mia gemeu contra a boca dele.

"Hmm?" Remus respondeu, ainda a beijando.

"A sala, Remus," Mia relutantemente se afastou. "Eu preciso criar um lugar."

"Foda-se a sala," Remus rosnou e se afastou dos lábios dela, indo sugar uma região atrás da orelha dela que a fez soltar os mais deliciosos sons. Quando ela choramingou baixinho, Remus riu contra a pele dela e provou seu sabor mais uma vez, sorrindo quando ela repetiu o ruído.

"Remus," ela gemeu e ele deixou o pescoço dela para capturar seu nome saindo da boca dela, sorrindo enquanto mergulhava uma mão livre no cabelo dela, usando o aperto para aprofundar o beijo enquanto que, com a outra mão, preguiçosamente acariciava a coxa dela através da seda suave do vestido.

Mia divertidamente mordiscou o lábio inferior dele e o som reverberante que ele fez contra ela desencadeou algo em seu corpo, e ela sentiu uma onda de calor cobrir a pele de suas bochechas e depois correr ao sul, banhando a carne do peito, estômago e coxas com calor. Algo profundo abaixo do umbigo dela começou a se contorcer e a ferver e ela lutou com unhas e dentes contra a voz em sua cabeça que estava gritando, implorando por atrito.

"Remus, nós precisamos parar," Mia falou.

"Eu fiz algo errado?" Remus se afastou imediatamente, olhando para ela preocupado.

"Godric, não," Mia expirou. "Muito certo," ela admitiu. "Mas não existe nenhuma chance de eu terminar essa noite perfeita sendo flagrada pelo Filch transando com meu namorado," ela riu.

Remus de repente empalideceu com a confissão, pegando uma única palavra na sentença que saiu dos lábios dela. "O-okay," Remus concordou, sua recente confiança de repente fraquejando um pouco. Mia notou a reação dele e suas bochechas queimaram de novo, percebendo o que tinha falado.

"Você confia em mim?" Mia perguntou após uma longa pausa.

"Claro," Remus concordou. "Você confia em _mim_?" Ele perguntou hesitante.

"Com a minha vida," ela murmurou e o beijou levemente de novo antes de fechar os olhos e andar de um lado para o outro na frente da parede de pedra.


	42. Ao Luar

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Dois: Ao Luar

 _"...Deep in the dark_  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight..."  
(Can't Fight the Moonlight - Leann Rimes)

**31 de outubro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala Precisa**

"Eu não entendo," Remus disse enquanto entrava na Sala Precisa, que não parecia mais uma sala e sim ser os arredores da Floresta Precisa. Tudo parecia tão real. O cheiro da grama aos seus pés, a brisa leve que passava entre as folhas à frente deles. Até a brilhante lua refletida na água do Lago Negro.

_Lua?!_

Remus deu uma curta respirada enquanto seus olhos verdes se voltavam para cima e, pintada em um céu escuro como veludo estava a mais brilhante, mais cheia lua que ele já tinha visto. Algo apertou dentro do seu peito enquanto ele esperava pela coceira, pela dor, mas, em vez disso, ele sentiu contra a sua pele algo suave, macio e quente.

"Amor, olhe para mim," Mia murmurou e Remus abriu os olhos, ainda respirando pesadamente. Uma mistura marrom de chocolate e âmbar o olhava de volta e ele podia ler o amor no fundo dela. As mãos macias dela o tocaram no rosto, o chamando em direção a ela, onde ela o deu um beijo cheio de promessas, casto e suave. Seus olhos se voltaram para o céu de novo e só então ele percebeu que estava tremendo contra ela, uma mão firme segurando o braço dela como se estivesse precisando de ajuda para se manter de pé.

"Eu não entendo... Mia, o que você fez?" Ele perguntou, os olhos arregalados ainda na lua.

"Foi aqui que eu treinei para me tornar uma Animaga," ela contou. "Eu pedi à Sala Precisa para se tornar a floresta onde eu pudesse ver as árvores, sentir a terra e cheirar o ar. Eu pedi que fosse possível ver a Casa dos Gritos," ela apontou para uma silhueta longe. "E a lua mais brilhante que ela pudesse criar," os olhos cheios de culpa por causa do medo que ela tinha levado a ele, mas algo a disse que Remus já sabia que isso iria acontecer, ao menos inicialmente. "Eu queria estar conectada a você durante o meu treinamento. Para me lembrar do porquê estar fazendo isso."

"Como eu não estou..."

"Transformado?" Mia sorriu. "Não é uma lua _de verdade_."

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" Ele perguntou, os olhos ainda fixos na lua no céu.

"Eu..." ela hesitou. "Eu queria te dar algo," ela disse, engolindo em seco. "Eu queria que você visse. Com esses belos olhos _verdes_. Visse e não temesse," ela franziu o cenho enquanto traçava com os dedos a linha da boca dele e se inclinava, capturando os lábios dele ternamente com os dela.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que a luz da lua o banhasse – de verdade ou não – e a sensação da garota em seus braços esquentou sua pele. Remus se virou para longe do brilho no céu, ainda sem certeza sobre o que ela tinha feito, mas, de repente, muito grato pelo ato e ele estava desesperado para mostrar gratidão. Ele a beijou profunda e lentamente, reverentemente passando as mãos sobre a seda do vestido dela, sentindo o contorno da cintura, o decote na parte inferior das costas e a curva do quadril que o deixaram ansioso. Ela respondeu na mesma moeda, seus pequenos dedos tocando no fecho sobre suas vestes e quando ela desabotoou e começou a empurrar o tecido sobre seus ombros, Remus se afastou dela quando abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo.

"Aqui?" Ele sussurrou.

"Não consegui pensar em nenhum lugar melhor," ela admitiu com um sorriso nervoso e tímido. "Você, eu, a terra e o céu."

Remus a segurou nos braços e a inclinou para trás como Sirius tinha feito mais cedo enquanto dançavam, mas em vez do sorriso convencido, Remus sorria suavemente, e em vez de puxá-la de volta, ele a colocou gentilmente contra a grama macia. Ajoelhando ao seu lado, ele tirou um cacho do rosto dela e bebeu a imagem dela, banhada com a luz do luar – algo que ele talvez nunca fosse ver novamente, não com esses _olhos_ , não com essa _forma_.

"Você pensaria menos de mim se eu admitisse que estava assustado?" Ele perguntou a ela, franzindo o cenho e com os olhos cheios de preocupação. Ela parecia tão pequena deitada ao lado dele, debaixo dele enquanto ele se inclinava para beijar suas bochechas. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão delicada, tão quebrável. Muito fácil de devorar.

"Eu não tenho medo de você," ela murmurou para ele as palavras que vinha repetindo há anos. "Eu também estou um pouco assustada," ela admitiu. "Não de você..." ela falou rapidamente quando percebeu que estava tremendo. Desesperado para confortá-la, Remus se abaixou e a beijou lentamente até que ele pode ouvir os batimentos dela se acalmarem enquanto ela relaxava. Ele se afastou, não inteiramente certo sobre o que fazer, e ela pareceu perceber a hesitação dele porque ela falou, citando logo Sylvia Plath.

"' _Se a lua sorrisse, ela se pareceria com você,_ '" Mia sorriu para ele, passando os pequenos dedos pela bochecha dele. "' _Você também deixa a impressão..._ '"

"' _De algo bonito,_ '" Remus respirou lentamente como se as palavras dela começassem a atiçar um fogo nele e ele precisasse apagá-lo ou queimasse de dentro para fora. "' _Mas aniquilante._ '"

Ele se aproximou, clamando a boca dela com paixão e se moveu, reascendendo a chama que inflamou do lado de fora da Sala Precisa, contra a parede de pedra do castelo. Ela rapidamente empurrou as vestes do ombro dele, completamente desta vez, mas ele se recusou a parar o beijo enquanto ela habilmente brincava com os botões da camisa dele até que todos estivessem abertos e mostrassem a pele do peito dele cheia de cicatrizes para ela. Ele hesitou quando ela se afastou dele, puxando as mangas da blusa dos braços dele, antes que as mãos dela traçassem o contorno das cicatrizes que corriam pelas suas costelas. Ele franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos com força, incapaz de vê-la tocando nelas. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ele sentiu os lábios dela encostarem em uma cicatriz que cortava seu peito inteiro e o contato repentino pareceu acordar algo profundo e primal, antigo e feroz, mas novo para ele.

De repente, ele se encontrou em cima dela, pondo um joelho entre as coxas dela e respirando fundo o cheiro dela, inflamando seus sentidos lupinos. O aroma dela pairava no ar e ele podia sentir o sabor dele no fundo de sua garganta. Ela cheirava a floresta depois de uma tempestade. Ela tinha o gosto de mel e algo que ele não conseguia descrever com palavras, algo que parecia com esperança queimando no fundo do peito dele. Ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios dela mais uma vez, tentando lembrar do último gosto até que o encontrou na ponta da língua dela. Ele se afastou e murmurou, "Você tem gosto de nascer de sol."

A ereção dele cresceu mais desconfortável nas calças enquanto os olhos enevoados dela se levantaram para encontrar os seus e ela murmurou contra os seus lábios, "você tem gosto de luar."

 _Agora_! A familiar voz no fundo da mente dele disse e, de repente, ele era incapaz de segurar o lobo por mais um segundo.

Capturando a boca dela mais uma vez em beijo ardente, Remus estendeu a mão e tocou o tornozelo dela para, então, lentamente subir em uma trilha de carne até que sua mão encontrou uma coxa macia, a seda do vestido contra seu antebraço. A ponta dos seus dedos roçaram a renda, causando um calafrio, mas ele botou a mão por dentro do tecido, o puxando para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dela encontravam a fivela do cinto dele. Mas ele não queria interromper o beijo ou abrir os olhos, preocupado que se ele olhasse nos olhos dela, só fosse ver medo. Ele estava se movendo por instinto agora, cada movimento que ele fazia era seguido por gemidos e pequenos choros que escapavam da garganta dela.

Ele se moveu para frente, se pondo entre as coxas dela e finalmente quebrando o beijo para olhar para ela, esperando uma confirmação silenciosa, tentando mais do que tudo não ouvir os pensamentos em sua mente como ela sempre pedia. Ele tinha medo que se ele começasse a se questionar e a hesitar, ela iria achar que era por causa dela e Remus não podia permitir que ela pensasse em si mesma como nada menos do que absoluta perfeição. Então, ele permaneceu quieto e esperou, observando os olhos dela de perto, inspecionando o seu olhar em busca de algum sinal de ansiedade.

"Por favor," foi o que ela finalmente gemeu e o lobo interior dele rosnou em vitória, então Remus fez força para frente até que sentiu um calor úmido o enclausurar, um aperto que o sufocava tão perfeitamente que o deixou tonto. Seu corpo pediu para que continuasse e ele o fez, e bem quando ele ouviu um pequeno engasgo escapar da garganta dele, ele sentiu algo romper abaixo dele.

Seus olhos arregalaram no momento em que ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido e ele olhou para ela horrorizado. Ele _sabia_ que isso iria acontecer, mas esqueceu no momento e se xingou por ser tão ignorante. O rosto e o corpo dela estavam tensos e Remus respirou fundo, implorando com os olhos por perdão.

 _Nosso_ trabalho. _Nosso_ trabalho protegê-la. Não machucá-la.

_Nunca machucá-la._

"Eu..." ele falou, gaguejando um pedido de desculpas.

"Sua," Mia respirou.

Ele olhou para ela confuso até que se lembrou das palavras dela mais cedo, quando ele a perguntou sobre a lua no céu acima deles. ' _Eu queria te dar algo_ ,' ela murmurou para ele.

"Sua," ela repetiu, tocando o peito dele.

 _Nossa_! O lobo dentro dele estava excitado também.

Quando o corpo dela eventualmente relaxou, Remus engoliu em seco antes de se mover novamente. Preso nos olhos dela que estavam cheios de amor e aceitação, Remus sentiu uma onda de emoções o preencher. A garota abaixo dele, coberta de seda e luz do luar, o amava, amava Remus e aceitava o lobo dele. Ela lhe deu tudo que ele nunca pensou merecer e mais, e ele se sentiu honrado por ela achar que ele fosse digno desse momento. Esse momento dolorosamente lindo, banhado com a luz da lua, onde ele era mais homem do que monstro.

"Remus," ela gemeu e isso o motivou mais, o instigou mais, o deixando no limite de algo que ele não sabia o que era, não dessa maneira.

Ela cheirava a tempestade, ela parecia o paraíso, ela tinha gosto de mel e nascer do sol e... e...

_O sabor dela era como Firewhisky._

Ele a sentiu tremer debaixo de si e capturou o choro que saiu dos lábios dela com os seus, bebendo o prazer dela até que o dele próprio se despejasse dentro dela. Remus deixou sair um rosnado baixo contra os lábios dela, estremecendo quando ela o beijou de leve e, finalmente, desabando nos braços dela debaixo da brilhante lua acima deles. Foi uma absoluta, total, infinita, completa e sincera perfeição.

 _Quase_ , a voz sussurrou no fundo da mente dele.

Quase perfeita.

Mas não completamente.

Só por via das dúvidas, Remus tentou mais uma vez.

oOoOoOo

Horas depois, a lua ainda no falso céu acima deles, cobrindo seus corpos nus encharcados de suor.

"Isso foi..." Mia ela falou com a voz falha.

"É..." Remus respirou pesadamente contra ela, seu hálito quente batendo na clavícula onde seu rosto descansava. Ele inspirou e se mexeu, chiando um pouco enquanto se afastava para se colocar às costas dela.

"Uau," Mia expirou.

"Mesmo?" Remus virou e sorriu para ela.

"Sem uau para você?" Ela franziu o cenho, os lábios inchados quase fazendo beicinho.

"Não, uau, _muito_ uau para mim," ele prometeu com uma risada enquanto continuava a tomar fôlego. "Só não pensei que uau para _você_."

"Ah, _muito_ uau," ela concordou e se juntou a ele dando risada até que os dois caíram em um estranho silêncio enquanto olhavam para o céu. Tinha um peso no ar e após uma longa pausa, Remus quebrou o silêncio.

"Mas?"

"Eu não sou a sua companheira," Mia admitiu.

"Como você sabe disso?" Ele a encarou.

" _Você_ não sabe?"

Remus pensou por um momento, lembrando da sensação de quase perfeição. "Bom... sim, eu acho," ele assentiu.

"Você _acha_?"

"Ok, eu _sei_ ," ele respondeu, o lobo em sua mente repetindo as palavras ' _Não é a nossa companheira_ ' de novo e de novo desde a primeira vez deles, como se fosse uma necessidade primitiva continuar rosnando isso. "Mas eu não queria machucar seus sentimentos falando isso."

"Por que você machucaria meus sentimentos?" Ela franziu o cenho, deitando de lado e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. "Se algo não é para ser, então não é para ser."

"Você parece alguém que acredita em Adivinhação."

"Existe uma diferença," ela o teria repreendido se ele não a tivesse cansado tanto a ponto da quase inconsciência. "Lobisomens possuem companheiros, existem estudos que comprovam isso."

"Você não está irritada?" Ele perguntou.

" _Você_ está?"

"Um pouco," ele confessou.

Mia estendeu a mão e limpou o suor da testa dele. "Conte o porquê."

"Porque eu..." ele se virou e olhou dentro dos olhos dela, passando as costas da mão gentilmente pela pele da bochecha dela.

"Eu também te amo, Remus," ela sorriu.

"Eu _realmente_ te amo," ele prometeu.

"Eu sei."

"E você é a minha melhor amiga."

"E você é mais do que isso para mim," Mia se aproximou mais, unindo seu corpo com o dele e suspirou quando ele a envolveu com os braços, beijando sua testa. "Você é... eu não sei. _Meu_ ," ela disse possessivamente e Remus riu. "Você pertence a mim," ela insistiu. "Pelo menos até você _encontrá-la_."

"E se eu não encontrar?" Ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela.

"Você vai," ela prometeu enquanto a visão de uma mulher de cabelos rosas e um bebê de cabelos azuis surgiam em sua mente.

"Você não sabe disso, Mia," ele suspirou. "Você sabe as chances de alguém como eu encontrar uma companheira? Raras. _Mais_ do que raras. Eu pensei que você..." ele suspirou tristemente. "Você sempre foi boa para mim. Você nunca teve medo de tocar em mim. Eu só imaginei que..."

"Você vai encontrá-la. Eu prometo."

"Você não se arrepende?" Ele perguntou hesitante.

"Honestamente, eu estou tendo um momento difícil me sentindo culpada o suficiente por querer repetir," Mia riu, traçando os dedos sobre as costelas dele, seguindo as linhas de cicatrizes para baixo, em direção aos músculos tensos do estômago dele. Ele era lindo e ela podia olhar para ele durante todo o dia e noite.

"Por que você está se sentindo culpada?" Ele olhou para ela.

"Eu não sei," ela mentiu. "Parece que... eu estou te ajudando a trai-la."

"Uma futura companheira que eu talvez nunca conheça," ele balançou a cabeça descrente.

"Você vai encontrá-la e, então, o quê?" Mia franziu o cenho. "O que eu vou ser? Como ela pode não me odiar?" Ela perguntou e arfou com um pensamento muito real de uma pessoa muito real esperando por Remus no futuro. Tonks. A companheira dele. A _esposa_ dele. Mia cobriu o rosto. Ela dormiu com o marido de Tonks! E Remus, ele _sabia_!

Era assim que o tempo funcionava. Ele disse na carta. Qualquer coisa que ela fizesse já teria sido feita, o que significava que quando um Remus adulto a enviou de volta no passado, ele sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer. Ele sabia que na noite do Halloween do quinto ano deles, ela o levaria para a Sala Precisa e eles iriam fazer amor debaixo da lua cheia. Ele sabia que ela tinha sido sua namorada, que eles _amaram_ um ao outro! Mia de repente se lembrou de uma conversa que ela ouviu um dia antes deles irem no Ministério buscar Sirius no Véu.

" _Mas você sabe que eu te amo, certo?_ " Remus disse para a esposa.

" _Sim, Remus, você me ama, você nunca vai me deixar, eu sou a sua companheira, eu sei,_ " Tonks riu.

 _Tonks sabia de tudo._ Mia engasgou silenciosamente com o pensamento.

"Você ainda vai ser a minha melhor amiga," Remus beijou a testa dela. "Você é minha também, sabe," Mia se acalmou com as palavras de posse dele. "Você pertence a mim. É como se... se eu fosse o lobo alfa, você seria a minha beta," ele sorriu e Mia riu, sempre feliz quando ele se referia ao seu lobo sem palavras de auto difamação.

"E quanto ao Sirius, James e Peter?" Mia perguntou.

"Eles estão na alcateia também," Remus concordou. "Mas você é... eu não sei. Existe uma palavra para quase alma gêmea?"

"Sempre o poeta," Mia sorriu radiante para ele. "Espíritos iguais," ela respondeu.

"Sim. Você é minha," Remus concordou. "É como se você fosse meu coração, mas não... não a minha alma. Isso faz sentido?" Ele perguntou se sentindo culpado, mas sentiu o remorso diminuir um pouco quando ela sorriu para ele e assentiu. "E se eu encontrar a minha companheira, ela vai entender. Se não, ela não é minha companheira de verdade."

Mia sorriu. Se isso não descrevesse a conversa que ela ouviu entre Tonks e Remus, então ela não sabia como descrever.

"Então, você não se sente mal?" Mia perguntou. "Tipo, você não acha que deveria estar lá fora procurando por ela?"

"Por quê?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Que outra pessoa da nossa idade começa algum relacionamento pensando, 'Uau, é isso. Eu vou casar com essa pessoa e se não for para acontecer, então eu vou embora'?"

"Jamie," Mia gargalhou.

"James é um caso especial," Remus riu.

"Está dizendo que preferia ser como Sirius?" Ela franziu o cenho um pouco.

"Não existe um meio termo seguro entre James e Sirius?" Ele sorriu debochado.

"Sim," ela acenou. "Eu chamo esse meio termo seguro 'Remus'."

"Eu nunca vou me acostumar em pensar em mim como seguro," ele balançou a cabeça, mas beijou os lábios dela sonoramente como um modo de agradecer a confiança que ela sempre aparentou dar a ele. Confiança que levou ambos para debaixo da lua na Sala Precisa. Era a confiança dela que o mantinha mais homem do que animal quando ele pensava que iria perder o controle.

"Você nunca me machucaria."

"Você diz isso como se outra pessoa fosse machucar," ele respondeu. Quando ela não respondeu, Remus suspirou e a puxou mais forte para seus braços. "Eu não sou o _seu_ companheiro também."

"Não," ela franziu o cenho.

"Mas você _sabe_ quem é."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Remus," Mia fungou.

"Ele vai entender. Ele só é..."

"Estúpido?" Ela zombou.

"Ah, muito," ele concordou com os olhos arregalados. "Mas eu estava pensando mais em ignorante. Sirius precisa crescer primeiro. Você sempre foi a mais madura de nós e eu sei que sou diferente também por causa da minha condição," ele deu de ombros. "James, Sirius e Peter são aqueles que abraçaram a infância um pouco mais do que nós."

"Por favor, não mencione meu irmão ou Peter enquanto estamos pelados," ela implorou.

"Eu posso mencionar o Sirius?" Remus sorriu para ela.

"Eu preferiria que fossêmos apenas nós dois, mas considerando que eu trouxe a _sua_ futura companheira para o quarto," ela passou a mão pela grama ao lado deles. "Figurativamente," ela riu. "Eu acho que você pode me cutucar sobre Sirius."

"Você o ama," Remus murmurou.

"Ugh," Mia gemeu. "Você é horrível em conversa pós sexo."

"Peça à Sala algo por mim," Remus insistiu.

"O quê?"

"Peça para a lua ir embora," ele sorriu. "Desaparecer. Eu quero te mostrar algo."

Mia concordou silenciosamente, fechou os olhos e fez o pequeno pedido para a Sala. Quando ela abriu os olhos, o brilho da floresta tinha ido embora e eles deitavam no tapete de grama debaixo de um cobertor de céu negro cheio de estrelas.

" _Você_ é o céu, Mia," Remus murmurou. "E nós concordamos que você não pode ter a lua," ele apontou para ele mesmo.

"Ok," ela concordou.

"O que você vê?"

"Estrelas," ela murmurou, já sabendo qual era o ponto dele, mas o deixou continuar porque quando era sobre ela, Remus sempre se safava. O homem – e o garoto – nunca faziam nada errado. Tudo que ele já tinha feito foi para o benefício dela.

"E qual estrela você vê primeiro?" Ele perguntou.

"A mais brilhante," ela apontou para cima. "Alpha Canis Majoris," ela disse o termo técnico da estrela dentro da bela constelação. "Também conhecida como a Cão Maior," ela fungou.

"Mas nós gostamos de chamar essa estrela de..."

"Sirius," ela respirou. "A estrela mais brilhante no céu é Sirius."

"Então, e agora?" Remus perguntou, levando a conversa sobre seu melhor amigo bem onde ele queria. "Sobre nós."

"O que você quer?" Mia perguntou, olhando para os suaves olhos verdes do menino.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho," ele confessou tristemente. "Mas eu não quero ficar no caminho de algo que poderia acontecer."

"Então, sem namoro?"

"Pode ser complicado."

"Concordo."

"Mas..." Ele perguntou, ouvindo a hesitação na voz dela.

"Mas não existe nenhuma razão para _não_ tirarmos vantagem do fato de que somos fisicamente compatíveis?" Ela riu um pouco, se inclinando e beijando o pescoço dele.

"Você acha que eu sou um cara qualquer tentando levar uma garota para cama?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela riu. "Você já levou a garota para cama."

"Três vezes," Remus disse as palavras através de uma tosse e, então, fingiu que estava limpando a garganta, mas ela olhou para ele e viu o olhar de presunção no rosto dele que rivalizava com o de James durante uma partida de Quadribol.

"Sim, parabéns para você," ela riu e revirou os olhos.

"Eu acho que mereço um NOM," Remus de ombros.

"Esqueça esse ego seu e eu posso considerar você para os NIEM," ela sorriu debochada.

"Então, nós estamos mesmo bem?" Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela. Quando ela sorriu, ele se inclinou e a beijou suavemente. "Sem clima estranho?" Ele perguntou, esperando que não tivesse feito algo que arruinasse a amizade deles ou o que quer que fosse agora.

"Sem clima estranho," ela sorriu. "Estranhamente sem clima estranho. Eu acho que daqui a vinte anos nós vamos olhar para trás e vamos rir do fato de que não houve clima estranho," ela podia imaginar a conversa estranha. O fato de que ele iria crescer para ser o Professor dela com certeza iria acrescentar tensão.

"Você faz muito isso," ele disse a observando e passando os dedos para cima e para baixo pela barriga dela, vendo de perto a pele dela tremer em resposta.

"O quê?"

"Dizer 'daqui a vinte anos...' como se fosse uma meta na sua cabeça. Onde exatamente você pensa que vai estar daqui a vinte anos já que você vive falando sobre isso?"

"Eu vou estar com você, e Sirius, e... todo mundo," ela sorriu tristemente. "Família, amigos," ela assentiu pensando em todos do Grimmauld Place no futuro. "Eu vejo o fim da guerra, e você com sua esposa e família, e a família de James..." ela franziu o cenho quando Harry surgiu em sua mente.

" _Você_ não tem uma família?"

" _Você_ é a minha família," ela sorriu.

"Eu te amo, Mia."

"Eu te amo, Remus."

"Round dois?"

Ela caiu na risada e ele se inclinou, acabando com o barulho dos lábios dela com os próprios antes de rolar e a prender embaixo de si, sorrindo quando a perna esquerda dela subiu até o quadril dele.

"Não quer dizer round _quatro_?"

"Semânticas," ele riu e se abaixou, pondo um beijo na garganta dela e sorrindo quando a ouviu arfar.

"Como você _não_ está exausto?" Ela disse entre curtas respirações.

"Coisa de lobo," ele murmurou contra a pele dela, lentamente se movendo para baixo, depositando beijos na clavícula dela e no vale entre os seios dela.

"Eu achei você bem... animal," ela riu com o pensamento e, então, gemeu quando os lábios dele alcançaram o seu umbigo, levando imediatamente os dedos para as profundezas do cabelo bagunçado dele.

"Meu lobo gosta de você," ele murmurou contra a barriga dela.

"Eu gosto do seu lobo," ela admitiu com um sorriso, lambendo os lábios enquanto fechava os olhos.

Remus suspirou e ela sentiu a cabeça dele descansar no quadril dela. "Por que você não pode ser a minha companheira?" Ele lamentou. "Você é perfeita."

"Não," ela sorriu. "Sua companheira vai ser perfeita. Eu sou só uma corredora bem perto."

"Bem perto?" Ele sorriu e ela sentiu ele se abaixar mais uma vez, o hálito quente dele batendo no interior de suas coxas.

"Hmmm," ela gemeu. "Muito perto."

"Quão perto?" Ele rosnou e Mia estremeceu contra a grama.

"Muito perto!"


	43. Apenas O Suficiente

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Três: Apenas O Suficiente

 _"...Heart beats fast_  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?..."  
(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)

**19 de dezembro, 1975**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"O que você quer de Natal?" Remus gemeu a pergunta contra o travesseiro em sua cama de dossel. A lua cheia tinha sido na noite passada e ele estava extremamente dolorido e exausto, apesar de estar quase na hora do jantar e ele ter passado o dia todo na cama.

Na noite anterior, os quatro Marotos e Mia foram para a Casa dos Gritos. Apesar de James e Sirius terem sugerido deixar Moony ir um pouco lá fora e correr pela floresta, Remus insistiu para que eles o deixassem trancado adequadamente até que ele se sentisse em pleno controle, o que ele admitiu que poderia _nunca_ acontecer. Beber a Poção Mata-Cão durante a semana anterior o ajudava a ficar no controle. Ter quatro amigos Animagos consigo durante a lua cheia o mantinha calmo. Sabendo que, uma vez recuperado e fora da Ala Hospitalar, ele teria uma garota nua esperando por ele em sua cama, quase fez a lua cheia valer a pena.

Apesar deles terem oficialmente terminado seu relacionamento amoroso na noite em que perderam a virgindade com o outro, Remus e Mia não falaram nada a uma alma sequer. Certamente tornava mais fácil quando os dois amigos eram flagrados se agarrando em salas de aula vazias e corredores escuros pelos amigos – exceto por James e Sirius, claro. Mesmo sabendo que suas histórias terminavam com pessoas diferentes, eles encontraram um refúgio um no outro. Ele a usaria nos momentos mais agressivos quando a lua cheia se aproximasse, permitindo que ele se soltasse um pouco, o que ajudava a controlar seu temperamento. Ela o usaria para cumprir a regra mais importante da carta que o antigo Professor tinha deixado para ela, aproveitar a sua vida.

O dia depois da lua cheia era um dia de recuperação. Após tomar as poções e se recuperar na enfermaria, Remus iria retornar para o dormitório pedindo para dormir. Os amigos compreensivos – todos com sono durante as primeiras horas da manhã – iriam vagar o quarto para permitir que o lobisomem se recuperasse. No momento em que os outros três garotos saíssem para o Campo de Quadribol, onde eles sempre iam, Mia iria se esgueirar para o dormitório dos garotos e subiria na cama de Remus, onde eles iriam fechar as cortinas e jogar o feitiço silencioso mais forte que eles conseguissem.

Nos dias anteriores à lua cheia, qualquer um que procurasse nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts iria encontrar Mia presa fortemente contra a parede, enquanto ela chamava o animal de Remus para fora, mordiscando os lábios e o pescoço dele, puxando o cabelo dele com força enquanto ele entrava nela, rosnando por trás de olhos ouro e âmbar enquanto ela gemia, "Mais forte," no ouvido dele. Ele ainda não tinha perdido o controle com ela e Mia quase desejava que ele _perdesse_. Era difícil dizer não para Remus, mas o lado agressivo dele estava se tornando viciante e ela culpava a si por Remus se sentir ansioso e preocupado depois de momentos violentos entre os dois, nervoso que ele fosse acabar machucando-a. Ela não ousava dizer a ele como apreciava.

No dia após a lua, eles se encontravam fazendo amor preguiçosamente no conforto de lençóis limpos, com ela traçando as linhas das cicatrizes dele, beijando os novos arranhões e caindo no sono nos braços um do outro murmurando vários, "Eu te amo,". Remus e Mia eram o perfeito refúgio para o outro. A habilidade de expressar e sentir amor de uma maneira que os mantivessem a salvo de desilusão amorosa. Remus não precisava ficar sozinho enquanto ele esperava décadas para sua companheira aparecer. Mia não precisava lidar com o problema do seu vínculo com Sirius e do futuro onde ela sabia que ele estava esperando pelo dia depois do décimo nono aniversário dela.

Eles podiam se usar para escapar de seus futuros entrelaçados com outras pessoas.

E eles se usavam bem.

"Você _ainda_ não comprou o meu presente?" Mia o repreendeu provocando enquanto se sentava atrás das pernas nuas de Remus, suas mãos suaves massageando os músculos dele, doloridos pela transformação na noite anterior. Os músculos tensos das costas dele estavam cheios de várias cicatrizes que ela achou surpreendentemente belas, como se contassem a história de seu personagem. Mia se inclinou e encostou os lábios em cada uma delas com carinho. Embaixo dela Remus sorriu com os olhos fechados ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um suspiro satisfeito.

"Não tive muito tempo para fazer compras," ele admitiu. "Vou ter que ir ao Beco Diagonal alguma hora antes do Natal. A não ser que você queira que seu presente seja uma repetição de hoje," ele riu.

"Eu não acho que poderia abrir esse presente na frente dos meus pais e do meu irmão na manhã de Natal," Mia sorriu debochada e apertou os ombros dele, sorrindo quando a expressão de dor cruzou o rosto dele por um momento, mas depois foi embora suavemente e ele relaxava mais ainda com o toque dela.

"Você quer algo..." ele pensou por um momento. "De namorado?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Nós não contamos a ninguém. Eu não quero que seus pais pensem pouco de mim, como se eu fosse imprudente o suficiente para comprar algo ridículo como doce."

"Você _não é_ o meu namorado," Mia deu de ombros. "Você não tem nenhuma obrigação de fazer essas coisas," ela insistiu. "Só porque não anunciamos no Profeta nosso tórrido fim de namoro," ela revirou os olhos. "Não significa que nós estamos escondendo o fim do relacionamento."

" _Não estamos_?" Ele se virou e olhou para ela, os suaves olhos verdes encontraram os chocolates dela e apesar da falta de roupa ele manteve os olhos no rosto dela.

"Não exatamente," ela franziu o cenho. "Quer dizer, não estamos corrigindo as pessoas quando eles falam que estamos juntos, mas..."

"Eu acho que você está assustada," Remus admitiu. "Você está preocupada que se começarmos a falar para as pessoas que não estamos juntos, elas vão..."

"Descobrir que temos transado e eu que eu sou uma prostituta?" Ela disse sarcasticamente com um tom de escárnio muito parecido com o da Sra. Weasley.

"Não," Remus riu. "Acho que você está com medo de que se Sirius souber que não estamos juntos, ele vá se sentir obrigado a tomar uma decisão sobre você e, não importa qual seja a escolha dele, te aterroriza."

"Eu sou uma Grifinória," ela olhou para ele como se a acusação dela ter medo fosse o insulto mais baixo que ele pudesse fazer.

"Você me disse que o Chapéu Seletor queria te botar na Sonserina," Remus a desafiou.

"Ele só estava querendo me aborrecer," ela rosnou. "Não é esse o ponto. Eu _não_ tenho medo do Sirius." Para tentar mudar de assunto, Mia moveu o quadril sobre ele e sorriu quando ele soltou um gemido baixo. Podia senti-lo se movendo debaixo dela e ela sorriu com o pensamento de que ela conseguia facilmente calar o lobisomem com um gesto tão simples.

"Não, você ama o Sirius," ele apontou, lutando contra o desejo ardente de tomá-la novamente.

Mia suspirou. Talvez ela não fosse _tão_ talentosa em calar a boca de Remus.

"Você está preocupada de que ele vá descobrir que nós não estamos juntos e não vá dizer que te ama também." Ele podia ver nos olhos dela quando disse as palavras. Verdade. "E ele provavelmente não vai," Remus disse sem rodeios. "Porque ele está tão aterrorizado quanto você."

"Eu tenho certeza de que fizemos uma regra sobre não falar sobre Sirius quando estivéssemos nus," Mia disse firmemente e Remus revirou os olhos.

" _Eu_ transo com você para liberar minha agressividade reprimida. _Você_ transa comigo porque está se escondendo," ele a acusou.

"Eu transo com você porque eu _amo_ você," ela o encarou.

"E eu amo você, mas você sabe que é diferente. Seria diferente se eu fosse Sirius," ele a olhou de volta.

"Ciúmes?" Ela provocou tentando dissipar a tensão.

"Nem um pouco," Remus riu. "Você está em cima de _mim_ , não é?"

"E se fosse Sirius?" Ela perguntou direta. Uma parte dela se preocupava que Remus não estivesse sendo totalmente honesto com ela. Este era o refúgio deles, aqui nos braços um do outro, e ela sabia que Remus ficaria sozinho por anos. Uma parte dela não queria tentar mais nada com Sirius porque ela não queria deixar Remus por conta própria. Ela não queria que o seu amigo, o seu _coração_ , ficasse sozinho.

"Eu ficaria feliz por você," ele prometeu e ela franziu o cenho quando viu a sinceridade nos olhos dele. "Eu manteria um olho nele, garantindo que ele não fosse estragar tudo. A sua felicidade me traria felicidade."

"Você estaria sozinho," ela franziu o cenho.

"Não que o nosso tempo junto não tenha sido... fantástico," ele sorriu. "Mas eu _consegui_ ficar sozinho antes de começar a dormir com você," ele riu. Mia sorriu para ele vendo as maravilhas de um Remus confiante que teria corado com essa conversa nem dois meses atrás.

"Ele está machucado," Mia finalmente quebrou o contato visual com um suspiro. Ela odiava como Remus conseguia facilmente enxergar dentro dela em momentos como este. Quando os amigos-depois-namorados eram pegos em momentos de paixão, ajudava que ele a conhecesse tão bem. Ele prestava bastante atenção na maneira com que os olhos dela ficavam nublados, no menor suspiro que saía dos lábios dela ou na pequena contração do nariz dela. Mas quando ela se sentia vulnerável e exposta, ele via bem através dela e trazia tudo para a superfície, a forçando a encarar os problemas.

" _Você_ também," ele estendeu a mão e pegou a dela, a puxando até que ela caísse sobre o peito dele onde ele a envolveu com os braços, a segurando perto. "Eu não sei porque, nem _o que_ você está escondendo, mas eu posso ver. _Cheirar_ ," ele suspirou.

"Eu não sei como lidar com ele _nessa_ idade," ela admitiu, esperando sair do assunto das feridas dele que ele conseguia ver. Mia se preocupou com que o aconteceria quando as cicatrizes do passado dela _literalmente_ voltassem pra assombrá-la. Como ela iria explicar, especialmente para Remus que viu toda a pele impecável dela?

"Vocês possuem a mesma idade," Remus apontou.

"Não, não temos, você mesmo disse. Você e eu somos diferentes. Sirius é... uma criança," ela disse secamente. "Ele é mimado e acha que pode se safar de tudo, ele faz charme quando não ganha o que quer, e se recusa a se abrir comigo – ou com qualquer um – sobre os problemas dele," ela se virou e olhou para ele. "Eu nunca poderia ter intimidade com ele, não como..." ela apontou para o pequeno espaço entre os dois. "Não como _isso_."

"Você sabe qual é o seu problema?" Remus perguntou a ela, traçando o contorno da espinha dela com os dedos. "Você tenta acertar tudo na primeira tentativa," ele assentiu. "Você é tão brilhante em Feitiços que consegue alterá-los e criar um novo. Você produziu a Mata-Cão com facilidade e, pelo o que você me contou, um erro e _eu_ que sofreria as consequências. Você se tornou uma Animaga em seis meses enquanto Sirius, James e Peter levaram três anos. E para uma Puro-sangue que nunca fez Estudos dos Trouxas, você tem um conhecimento bem vasto sobre coisas que eu nunca ouvi falar e _eu_ possuo uma mãe Trouxa. Tudo é fácil para você."

"Está dizendo que com Sirius não seria fácil?" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Para ir para cama? Você mal precisa piscar para ele," Remus zombou. "Mas para quebrar aquelas barreiras defensivas que ele levantou em volta dele? Pode levar anos," ele admitiu. "E você não gosta que ele simplesmente não se abra para você. Isso não é fácil como magia."

"Nem tudo vem fácil para mim," ela fez beicinho, discutindo com ele para evitar uma briga de verdade. "Eu sou horrível voando."

"Talvez você devesse se desafiar, então."

oOoOoOo

**24 de dezembro, 1972**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

Na véspera de Natal na Mansão Potter, todos se encontravam em um estado de espírito maravilhoso. Os pais Potters decoraram a casa inteira, para o grande desgosto de Tilly, que queria fazer tudo por conta própria. James e Mia estavam felizes por estarem em casa, aproveitando a companhia da família e amigos, já que Sirius estava perto de se tornar um convidado permanente da Mansão, e a família Lupin inteira tinha vindo para aproveitar as festividades com os poucos amigos que possuíam no mundo mágico.

Presentes foram trocados com sorrisos radiantes ao redor da maior árvore de Natal na Mansão inteira. Os pais Potters, para variar, mimaram os filhos, assim como os convidados que – exceto Sirius – não queriam aceitar os caros presentes que receberam. Ao final da noite, Remus tinha mais chocolate do que ele podia carregar, o que foi ótimo porque o presente de Mia foi uma mochila com um feitiço indetectável de extensão. O presente de Remus para Mia foi uma bela pena de pluma de fênix e novos rolos de pergaminho, e James e Sirius ganharam novos kits de manutenção de vassouras. James pegou o galeão de comunicação da A.D. que Mia tinha feito com um feitiço Proteu e o transformou em um colar para Mia e ela, em retorno, sugeriu que ele a desse aulas de voo. Sirius também presenteou Mia com uma joia na forma de dois brincos que não combinavam. O esquerdo era a silhueta de um gato de prata; o direito a imagem de uma raposa. Mia deu a Sirius um presente que ela mesma fez. Uma singela, mas linda, corrente de prata que ela encantou para ser uma Chave de Portal de emergência.

"Toque e diga Portus," Mia instruiu. "E ela vai trazer você diretamente para cá," ela sorriu para ele. Ela sabia que Sirius tinha problemas com a família dele e depois do encontro com Bellatrix no casamento de Narcissa, ela percebeu que em algum ponto no futuro, Sirius iria precisar de um lugar seguro. Ela franziu o cenho com o pensamento de que ele poderia ter usado o presente enquanto estivesse em Azkaban.

"É maravilhoso," Sirius sorriu suavemente para ela. "Eu vou usar sempre," ele prometeu e botou a corrente ao redor do pescoço. "Mas se é para emergências, o que acontece e se eu não tiver minha varinha para ativar o feitiço?" Ele perguntou curioso e Mia sorriu.

"O que você acha que nós vamos trabalhar na A.D. quando voltarmos?" Ela disse com um sorriso diabólico.

"Você não sabe fazer magia sem varinha," Sirius murmurou sem acreditar.

"Um pouco," ela deu de ombros. "Um bruxo muito poderoso me ensinou," ela sorriu com a memória dela e de um Sirius mais velho na frente da tenda tarde da noite. Harry dormia no interior da cabana com o medalhão ao redor do pescoço, enquanto seu padrinho e sua melhor amiga ficavam do lado de fora, um do lado do outro em frente ao fogo. A jovem bruxa tentando desesperadamente congelar as chamas e o bruxo conseguindo fazer facilmente, tudo sem varinha.

"Alguém mais quer cidra de abóbora?" Mia perguntou enquanto se levantava para ir até a cozinha, animada já que seu presente de Natal para a elfo-doméstico tinha sido tirar a noite de folga. A contragosto Tilly concordou, permitindo que Mia circulasse livremente pela cozinha.

"Obrigada, querida," Dorea sorriu para a filha e algumas mãos se levantaram.

"Eu ajudo," Sirius disse enquanto se levantava para segui-la. Antes que eles pudessem se dirigir até a cozinha, no entanto, eles se encontraram congelados no lugar.

"O que..." Mia piscou, um ligeiro olhar de medo atravessando seu rosto quando percebeu que estava a menos de dois passos de Sirius.

"Uh oh," James riu e apontou para cima.

Pairando acima dos dois estava um visco encantado.

"Quem fez isso?!" Mia se virou e olhou para James.

"Na verdade," James levantou as mãos. "Eu pus vários viscos antes de você me contar que Evans mudou os planos para o feriado e que não viria mais."

"Enganar uma garota para beijar você não vai ganhar o afeto dela, querido," Dorea divertidamente repreendeu o filho enquanto Charlus encarava Sirius e a filha.

"Tire, James," Charlus instruiu.

"Não posso," James deu de ombros. "Só tem um jeito de sair dali," ele quase riu e, então, olhou para Remus que parecia preocupado em ver quantas coisas ele podia guardar na nova bolsa.

"Desculpe, Remus," Sirius deu de ombros para o amigo com um sorriso. "Você ouviu Prongs, só um jeito de sair." Ele parecia se divertir com as táticas inteligentes de seu melhor amigo e passou o braço em torno de Mia, tirando um cacho do rosto dela com entusiasmo. "Você pode querer o olhar para longe enquanto eu acabo com a sua mulher, Moony," Sirius brincou.

"Está tudo bem por mim," Remus deu de ombros com um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para Mia e Sirius. "Ela é uma bruxa livre," ele disse e Sirius piscou enquanto se virava para ver Mia arregalar os olhos para o lobisomem.

"O que você quer dizer com bruxa livre?" Sirius perguntou e, de repente, a atenção de todos estavam em Mia.

"Nós terminamos," Mia admitiu, lançando um olhar fulminante para Remus.

"O que você fez?!" James se virou para o amigo, o encarando firmemente.

"Jamie!" Mia soltou. "Ele não fez nada além de revelar meu status de solteira," ela bufou. "Nós terminamos alguns meses atrás. Foi totalmente amigável," ela insistiu.

"Nós somos melhores como melhores amigos," Remus sorriu para ela. "Não era para ser."

"Por que vocês não contaram a ninguém?" James piscou confuso com o fato de que não tinha percebido nenhuma mudança entre a irmã e o amigo.

"Não era da sua conta," Mia deu de ombros. "Além do mais, não houve drama e nós sabíamos que uma vez que descobrissem iriam surgir rumores," ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não tinha nenhum desejo de acabar com as histórias que certamente chegariam aos meus ouvidos de que eu tinha partido o coração do belo Monitor da Grifinória."

"Por que _você_ virou a destruidora de corações?" Remus perguntou com uma risada.

" _Sempre_ é culpa da garota," ela deu de ombros de novo. Mia sabia por experiência que em relação a rumores e fofocas, ela sempre seria a errada. Ela estava surpresa que seu rosto não estivesse estampado no Profeta Diário até agora. Mas de novo, Rita Skeeter não era repórter deles ainda. "Posso sair daqui, por favor?" Ela perguntou a Sirius que ainda tinha o braço em volta dela enquanto ela apontava para o visco.

De algum modo, ele tinha perdido a confiança que tinha há poucos minutos quando pensou que Mia estava seguramente com alguém. Agora solteira e repousando tão confortavelmente em seus braços debaixo de um visco encantado, Sirius engoliu sua ansiedade sobre o pensamento de beijá-la agora. Ele a soltou e limpou a garganta, se inclinou e encostou levemente os lábios sobre os dela. Foi apenas um roçar, mas encostar nele mesmo desse modo a deixava sem fôlego. Nenhum dos dois se incomodou em fechar os olhos já que aconteceu tão rápido, mas ela olhou dentro daquela tempestade cinzenta que era a íris dele, vendo como elas pareciam prata derretida agora. Ela inalou o momento em que ele chegou muito perto e ela sentiu tudo... Pergaminho e grama – assim como Remus – mas também Firewhisky, couro e um pequeno traço de tabaco que deveria ter enojado ela caso ela não tivesse se acostumado com a essência.

Tinha sido o suficiente para quebrar o encanto.

Tinha sido o suficiente para deixá-la dolorosamente querendo mais.

Tinha sido o suficiente para reanimar algo profundo dentro dele.

Tinha sido _apenas o suficiente_ para puxar uma pequena corrente de ouro que ligava a mágica deles.

Se afastar um do outro foi doloroso, mas Mia se forçou a fingir que nada estava errado. Trazendo a cidra para sua família e amigos, apenas dois pares de olhos perceberam a angústia no rosto dela. Remus, que balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, e Dorea que parecia estar examinando a filha, procurando por respostas sem perguntar. Sonserinos podiam ser intimidantes quando queriam.

oOoOoOo

**6 de janeiro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

O ano novo trouxe consigo o que parecia ser um novo mundo.

James e Mia voltaram para Hogwarts usando tipoias que combinavam. Ela tinha cumprido sua oferta para James e no momento em que os dois subiram na vassoura dele tudo deu errado. Os dois filhos Potters terminaram se chocando nos pomares, cada um quebrando um braço. Apesar de terem sido curados com poções e magia no St. Mungus, eles foram forçados a usar as tipoias por insistência de Dorea e Tilly, até que os dois estivessem totalmente melhores.

Peter voltou para Hogwarts parecendo doente e assombrado. Eles leram no jornal que o pai dele, Evan Pettigrew foi preso por comportamento suspeito na Travessa do Tranco, e apesar dele ter sido solto depois por falta de evidencias, Mia sabia que esse era o início do fim de Wormtail. Se Peter não tivesse se envolvido com artes das trevas antes, agora ele estava conectado com elas através de seus pais.

Lily saiu do Expresso de Hogwarts chorando depois que Mulciber e Avery a chamaram de sangue-ruim na cara dela e Snape ficou parado evitando o olhar dela na frente dos amigos. Lily não era propensa a explosões emocionais como está, mas Mia sabia que isso vinha acumulando há muito tempo. Logo, Snape e Lily iriam se separar permanentemente e todos, menos Lily, tinham previsto isso desde que o Chapéu Seletor a botou na Grifinória.

Sirius voltou para escola com um novo hábito – apesar dele com certeza continuar com o cigarro e a bebida nos feriados – ficar passando a mão pela corrente de prata em volta do pescoço sempre que estivesse ansioso ou preocupado. Ele não tinha enviado nenhuma coruja para os amigos desde que deixou a Mansão Potter na manhã de Natal e voltou para o Largo Grimmauld, mas Mia sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Em vez de sair do trem e brigar com o irmão, Regulus, os dois Blacks mal olharam um para o outro e quando se olharam, Mia pode ver algo perto de preocupação nos olhos de Regulus.

Isso a irritava em um nível extremo e quando ela encontrou Sirius sentado sozinho no Salão Comunal na noite em que voltaram à Hogwarts, passando os dedos na corrente de prata ao redor do pescoço dele como se ele já estivesse pensando em usá-la para escapar para Mansão Potter, Mia sentou ao lado dele e sorriu. Ele não deitava no colo dela há mais de um ano, desde que ela e Remus se tornaram algo sério, mas ele parecia que precisava de conforto, então, silenciosamente, ela o puxou pelo braço, deixando que ele apoiasse a cabeça nas coxas dela, enquanto ela passava os dedos pelo cabelo de seda negra dele.

Em vez de voltar para o Salão Comunal com seus amigos, pediram que Remus fosse ao escritório do diretor falar privadamente com Dumbledore. Mia ficou preocupada que os dois tivessem sido flagrados em um de seus momentos íntimos e que alguém tenha falado do romance tórrido deles, mas quando Remus os encontrou na manhã seguinte, eles não precisavam que ele falasse o que havia de errado, uma vez que as corujas trouxeram o jornal matinal.

' _LOBISOMENS EM DIREÇÃO A ESCÓCIA – HOGWARTS É SEGURA?'_

"Não sou eu," Remus prometeu aos amigos, um olhar de vergonha e tristeza no rosto.

"Nós sabemos, Moony," James insistiu, botando uma mão reconfortante no ombro dele. Mia estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou a de Remus e pelo canto do olho, pode ver Sirius passando os dedos nervosamente na corrente de prata.

"Nós estivemos com você em todas as luas," Sirius finalmente murmurou. "Você nunca saiu da Casa dos Gritos, nem mesmo uma vez."

"Vocês... vocês não podem mais ficar comigo," Remus sussurrou. "Não por um tempo, pelo menos," ele olhou para o prato vazio e quanto Mia fez menção de começar a pegar comida para ele, Remus a impediu e balançou a cabeça. "Não estou com fome," ele murmurou e Mia franziu o cenho. "Dumbledore sabe que não sou eu, mas alguns professores sabem sobre a minha... minha condição e estão nervosos," ele bufou. "Então, eles vão ficar me observando pelos próximos meses. Ou até que outros lobos sejam pegos."

"Você tem certeza que é lobisomem?" Peter perguntou. "Quer dizer, viram... viram Co-comensais da morte recentemente," ele limpou a garganta nervosamente.

"São lobos," Remus acenou. "Houve mutilações," ele franziu o cenho com a palavra e Mia apertou a mão dele mais forte. Remus engoliu com força e seu rosto pareceu empalidecer. Ele encarou as mãos unidas dele e Mia, perdido em pensamentos, e ele estremeceu um pouco enquanto, subconscientemente, coçava seu ombro, onde ela sabia ficar a cicatriz mais profunda.

Mia arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Remus não estava preocupado.

Ele estava com medo e Mia arfou quando uma imagem passou pela sua mente.

_Fenrir Greyback._


	44. Abobado

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro: Abobado

 _"...Ring the alarm_  
I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm  
Won't you ring the alarm?..."  
(Ring the Alarm - Beyonce)

**14 de fevereiro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

"Onde diabos vocês estavam?!" Sirius gritou enquanto Remus e Mia se aproximavam da mesa da Grifinória, na manhã de domingo. Remus parecia um caco, apesar de ter tomado a Mata-Cão durante a semana toda. A lua cheia seria na noite seguinte, mas saber que os amigos não poderiam estar lá com ele causou um impacto no jovem lobisomem. Mia tentou várias vezes ajudá-lo a liberar a tensão, mas Remus estava estranhamente distante.

"Ala Hospitalar," Mia murmurou. "Remus teve... uma dor de cabeça," ela disse baixinho percebendo que Mary, Alice e Frank também estavam ali. Lily estranhamente estava ausente, mas o olhar de dor no rosto de James no final da mesa a disse que algo tinha acontecido. "O que ele fez?" Ela perguntou a Sirius com o cenho franzido.

"Quebrou a mão," Sirius riu.

"O quê?!" Mia gritou e correu até o irmão. "Jamie, você está bem?"

"O quê? _Isso_?" James olhou para ela com olhos tristes, apontando para a mão. "Dói muito menos do que o meu completamente devastado coração," ele gemeu e bateu a testa fortemente contra a mesa.

"Aonde que ele quebrou a mão?" Mia olhou para Sirius, que continuava a rir.

"No rosto de Diggory," ele respondeu.

"Amos?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Os Lufa-lufas não ficam geralmente no... lado pacífico?"

"Sim," Sirius acenou enquanto enchia o prato com várias comidas e então, sendo o amigo devotado que era, fez o mesmo para James, empurrando o prato na frente do amigo chateado. "Mas Prongs convidou Lily para ir a Hogsmeade."

"E daí? Isso é normal. Ele a convida para Hogsmeade toda vez que pode e toda vez que não pode," Mia deu de ombros, se sentando ao lado do irmão e afetuosamente passando a mão no cabelo dele, sorrindo um pouco enquanto conseguia imaginar um passarinho fazendo ninho no centro dele.

"Ele comprou um presente para ela," Sirius disse apontando para uma pequena caixa de veludo na mesa. Mia arfou com a visão do presente ainda fechado.

"Jamie, por favor, me diz que não é o anel de opala da Vovó Black que está ali," Mia estremeceu e alcançou a caixinha. "Você sabe que Mãe disse que se você tentasse roubá-lo mais uma vez, ela iria pôr uma azaração e o seu cabelo iria cair," ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de pensar que a azaração poderia ser um avanço. Quando ela abriu a caixinha, ela não pôde evitar sorrir um pouco com a visão.

Um par de brincos de prata parecido com o que Sirius tinha dado à ela de Natal, só que ao invés de uma raposa e um gato, estavam a silhueta de um cervo e uma corça. O coração de Mia derreteu. Apesar dela saber a forma do Patrono de Lily muito antes da amiga ruiva conseguir conjurá-lo, ela sorriu radiante na Sala Precisa no momento em que Lily completou o feitiço. Uma brilhante corça prateada emergiu da ponta da varinha e pastou ao redor da sala, animando todos os membros da A.D. Mas nenhum ficou mais feliz do que James, cujo coração falhou uma batida antes de imediatamente conjurar o próprio Patrono, um elegante cervo.

James ficou mais do que eufórico com o par. Lily parecia positivamente confusa e evitou James mais do que o normal em todas as reuniões da A.D. e nas aulas. Mia sabia que o gesto que James estava tentando enviar a Lily era doce, mas ela entendia a reação de Lily.

"Oh Jamie, eles são lindos. Mas você deveria saber como ela iria reagir," ela franziu o cenho.

"Ela não os _viu_ ," James murmurou contra a mesa, seguido por uma série de palavrões e outras palavras ininteligíveis que Mia se esforçou para entender.

"O quê?" Ela olhou para Sirius em busca de esclarecimento. Ele parecia falar fluentemente "Prongs fazendo manha" melhor do que qualquer um.

"Os brincos _são_ lindos," Sirius sorriu debochado. "Apesar de não serem originais," ele disse, piscando para Mia quando percebeu que ela estava usando o presente. "Ela nunca os recebeu," ele balançou a cabeça. "Pobre Prongsie levantou, convidou a querida Evans para ir a Hogsmeade..."

"Eu iria dá-los na Madame Puddifoot," James gritou enquanto se sentava, uma grande marca vermelha na testa, por ficar a jogando contra a mesa. "Ela iria amar," ele disse e, mais uma vez, jogou a testa contra a superfície. Sirius suspirou e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

"Ela disse não," Sirius continuou. "Normal," ele acrescentou. "E quando Prongs tentou ser um pouco mais convincente, Evans disse que já tinha um encontro."

"Amos?" Mia perguntou com os olhos arregalados e Sirius assentiu.

"Isso explica a mão quebrada," Remus murmurou com a lateral da cabeça apoiada na mesa, ouvindo a conversa enquanto cuidava da dor de cabeça e dos músculos doloridos graças a lua. Mia franziu o cenho com a expressão do rosto dele e olhou para Sirius, assentindo para ele e apontando para um grande prato de muffins perto dele. Sirius silenciosamente acenou, pegando um do topo e passando para o amigo lobisomem, que conseguiu grunhir um obrigado antes de despedaçar o bolinho.

"Então, Jamie socou Amos?" Mia perguntou.

"Basicamente isso," Sirius deu de ombros. "Depois, Evans deu um tapa no rosto dele e o chamou de cretino esquentado. Então, ela contou para McGonagall o que Prongs aqui fez e o pobre garoto está banido de Hogsmeade pelo resto do ano."

Ela não pôde evitar pensar em Harry e como ele, claramente, tinha herdado esse traço do pai. Harry sempre teve um pavio curto e, mesmo que não fosse tão ruim quanto Ron, ele nunca conseguia deixar as coisas para lá. Ele sempre mordia a isca muito rápido quando provocado por pessoas como Draco ou, em alguns casos, seus próprios amigos. Mia ficava muito feliz que Sirius e Remus não brincassem com os pontos fracos de seu irmão.

"Oh, Jamie," Mia franziu o cenho. "Esse seu temperamento vai te deixar com problemas."

" _Já_ deixou pelo visto," Remus murmurou.

"Então, apenas nós três, né?" Sirius perguntou.

"Nós três o que?" Mia olhou para cima, sorrindo enquanto o pobre Remus – apesar de estar bem doente – empurrou uma tigela de mingau na frente dela. Ela gentilmente fez um carinho na cabeça dele, o agradecendo pelo esforço e silenciosamente dizendo que não precisava.

"Hogsmeade," Sirius respondeu.

"Eu vou ficar na cama," Remus respondeu. "Não me sinto bem sentado, ainda mais andando pela vila. Vão vocês dois," ele insistiu e Mia pegou uma mudança repentina no tom de voz dele. Ela se virou e olhou para ele, pensando se ele estava aprontando alguma.

"Que tal, gatinha?" Sirius sorriu debochado. "Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?" Ele piscou.

"Hmm... ok," Mia respondeu, um pouco indecisa visto que ele estava com um ótimo humor, o que era drasticamente diferente de como ele voltou a Hogwarts depois do feriado de Natal.

"É um encontro," Sirius sorriu.

"Tem certeza de que você não quer ir?" Ela se virou e olhou para Remus que sorria gentilmente e pegava os farelos de chocolates que sobraram do seu muffim.

"Não, não," Remus respondeu. "Vão vocês dois e se divirtam. Aproveitem o feriado."

"Que feriado?" Mia perguntou, mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, as corujas entraram no Grande Salão carregando vários envelopes, caixas e pacotes. Algumas cartas caíram em frente a Remus, mas ele as empurrou, as ignorando imediatamente. Pelo menos dez envelopes e três pequenas caixas retangulares caíram na frente de James, algumas caindo na cabeça dele e algumas no chão, mas ele não pareceu notar. Então, uma por uma, dezenas de corujas voaram sobre a mesa da Grifinória, dando um banho de cartas e caixas de todas as formas e tamanhos em Sirius – a maioria rosa ou vermelha.

"Ah, não," Mia empalideceu.

"Sim," Remus sorriu afetadamente para ela. "Você, minha querida Mia, acabou de concordar em ir a _Hogsmeade_ , em um _encontro_ com _Sirius Black_... no _Dia dos Namorados_."

"Não era _isso_ que eu queria," ela sibilou para Remus baixinho enquanto Sirius pegava seus presentes, os separando em pilhas. "Você fez de propósito, não é?" Ela olhou para ele. "É por isso que você tem... me evitado?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Eu pensei que se ele fosse fazer algo, esse final de semana seria a grande oportunidade," ele deu de ombros.

"Eu pareço com o tipo de garota que pode ser levada para o mundo da lua com rosas e doces em forma de coração?" Ela zombou.

"Eu estou sendo tão cuidadoso quanto o possível agora, mas não teste minha paciência perguntando que tipo de garota você parece," Remus a encarou e ela rapidamente notou a mudança de cor nos olhos dele. "Eu, de todas as pessoas, sei o que é preciso para te deixar no mundo da lua," ele se endireitou na mesa pela primeira vez só para murmurar no ouvido dela. Mia fez o melhor para não corar, mas estava falhando. "Mas você vai perceber, Sirius não te presenteou nem com rosas nem com doces em forma de coração, apenas pediu que você o acompanhasse na vila."

Mia bufou, silenciosamente admitindo derrota.

"O que é isso tudo afinal?" Ela perguntou a Sirius que agora possuía duas pilhas do que claramente pareciam cartas amorosas e mais de trinta caixas de doces.

"O normal," Sirius de ombros. "Muito bem, estamos prontos?" Ele perguntou. "Peter, vem aqui," ele chamou o pequeno amigo. "Prongs, eu sei que você está com o coração partido e Moony está passando mal, mas eu não acho que Frank vai dar conta se isso ficar ruim."

Mia observou curiosa enquanto Remus e James se sentavam ao lado de um muito nervoso Peter. Frank estava sentado do lado de uma ansiosa Alice e uma divertida Mary.

"Eu estou perdendo algo?" Ela perguntou.

"Ah, verdade," Mary riu. "Você e Remus foram para Hogsmeade cedo no ano passado e perderam o correio," ela sorriu e olhou para Sirius que conseguiu encontrar o perfeito equilíbrio entre convencido e irritado. "Sirius recebeu vários presentes no Dia dos Namorados do ano passado também, só que ele não foi esperto o bastante para inspecioná-los," ela caiu na risada.

"O que aconteceu?" Mia piscou. "Eu lembro do ano passado. Remus e eu estávamos mandando um recado para Dumbledore e deveríamos encontrar vocês três," ela apontou para James, Sirius e Peter. "No Três Vassouras para o almoço, mas vocês nunca apareceram."

"Isso porque eles ficaram presos no nosso dormitório o dia todo contendo Sirius," Remus sorriu e Sirius se virou, dando um olhar fulminante para o amigo em resposta. "Ele ainda estava completamente doido quando eu cheguei."

"O que aconteceu?" Mia repetiu a pergunta e todo mundo se virou para olhar Sirius.

"Alguém me enviou uma poção do amor," ele zombou. "Não foi nada demais."

"Nada demais?!" James gritou com os olhos arregalados, a primeira coisa viva que ele fazia naquela manhã desde que Mia tinha chegado. "Você socou Peter na cara porque você disse que ele estava te impedindo de encontrar seu verdadeiro amor, uma Lufa-lufa do terceiro ano que você nunca tinha visto!"

"Você tentou transfigurar uma bolsa de Galeões em um anel de diamante para que pudesse propor casamento," Peter o olhou, claramente não contente com o soco do ano anterior.

"Eles estão exagerando," Sirius fez beicinho.

"Eu estou exagerando quando digo que quando entrei no meu dormitório, James e Peter estavam tentando te vestir de novo, porque você disse que não era possível esperar nem mais um minuto para saciar sua grande..."

"Exagerando!" Sirius gritou. "Podemos, por favor, ignorar o passado e seguir em frente?" Ele rosnou por baixo da respiração e seus três amigos riram as custas dele. Mary e Alice estavam rindo e Frank balançava a cabeça. Mia parecia irritada.

"Coitadinho," ela revirou os olhos. "Deve ser tão terrível ter garotas literalmente se jogando aos seus pés," ela olhou para os envelopes e caixas. "Ou na sua mesa de café da manhã, ao que parece."

"Verde é uma boa cor em você, gatinha," Sirius se inclinou sobre a mesa e sorriu debochado para ela.

"Você é incrivelmente convencido," ela estreitou os olhos. "Então, qual é o seu pequeno plano para passar inteiro pelo seu fã clube?" Ela perguntou.

"Peter testa todo o chocolate," Sirius deu de ombros. "James e Remus o mantém sob controle para garantir que ele não acabe acidentalmente comprometido com alguma vadia Sonserina em meu lugar."

"E você está disposto a isso?" Mia encarou Peter, que simplesmente deu de ombros. Ela revirou os olhos. _É claro que Peter iria fazer isso_. Ele não tinha culhão para recusar. Ela não conseguia acreditar que a forma Animaga dele não era uma minhoca. "Por que você não joga fora o chocolate?"

"Porque não estão todos envenenados," Sirius respondeu com um tom de 'é óbvio'.

"E vale a pena todo esse trabalho?" Ela indagou.

"Não é para _mim_ ," Ele deu de ombros e se virou para olhar Remus, que pareceu um pouco envergonhado com o repetindo olhar de Mia. Ela revirou os olhos tão forte que quase ficou vesga no processo.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"É _desperdício_ jogar isso tudo fora," Remus a cortou.

"Você é surpreendente," ela balançou a cabeça. "Muito bem, vamos logo com essa loucura," ela balançou a mão como se estivesse dando permissão aos quatro meninos para continuarem.

A primeira caixa foi aberta por Peter, já que Sirius se recusava a sequer tocar, James estava magoado e Remus ainda estava doente. A longa caixa embrulhada com um papel com pequenos corações rosas e uma fita dourada, que lembrou Mia da caixa de carmesim que recebeu de Remus no seu décimo nono aniversário. A caixa que continha o Vira-Tempo. Naturalmente, a lembrança a deixou tão nervosa quanto Peter ao abrir o presente, revelando vários chocolates no interior.

"Algum sinal de adulteração maligna?" Sirius perguntou olhando por cima do ombro de James, como se estivesse esperando que a caixa fosse explodir. James pegou o cartão que veio junto e o abriu cuidadosamente, observando enquanto quase um litro de glitter misturado com pequenos corações vermelhos e rosas caíam do envelope para o seu colo.

"Eu não comeria nenhum desses," James avisou. "Esse cartão é... bem direto," ele corou e fez menção de entregar para Sirius, mas Mia o pegou com olhos cerrados.

_Meu belo leão Black,_

_Venha para a torre da Corvinal esta noite. A resposta para o enigma da nossa porta é 'Água'. Minha cama é subindo as escadas, quarta à direita. Não vou estar usando nada que você não possa lamber._

_Callista Hitchins_

"Que _porra_ é essa de Callista Hitchins?!" Mia gritou violentamente quando terminou de ler a carta, o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Os Marotos ficaram de olhos arregalados, mas Remus parecia ter um sorriso divertido no rosto, sabendo como inacreditavelmente territorial a bruxa conseguia ser com _ele_ , imagina com alguém que ela sabia que deveria estar com ela.

"A futura Sra. Peter Pettigrew, isso sim!" Peter gritou e tentou se levantar, os olhos vidrados e chocolate espalhado pela boca, enquanto ele começava a procurar freneticamente pelo Grande Salão. Tanto James quanto Remus o seguraram pelos ombros.

"Avisei que esse estava contaminado," James riu. "Joga fora," ele disse, passando a caixa para Frank, cujo trabalho era separar a pilha dos envenenados.

"Algum desses é anônimo?" Mia sibilou.

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Todas parecem fazer questão que eu saiba de quem elas são," ele riu divertido.

"Mary, você tem uma pena e pergaminho?" Ela perguntou. "Eu deixei a minha mochila no quarto."

"Hmm... claro," Mary disse nervosa, pegando os itens pedidos pela amiga de dentro da bolsa. "Eu quero saber?" Ela perguntou. "Você está com aquele olhar do mal, Mia."

"Eu _amo_ esse olhar," Sirius sorriu, os olhos escurecendo.

Apesar de estar completamente distraído, Peter recebeu outra caixa para abrir, já que eles tinham pouco tempo para acabar de inspecionar os presentes. Sirius queria levar Mia a Hogsmead, mas não iria perder a chance de ver Peter se humilhar um pouco.

"Você acha que Callista iria gostar desses?" Peter perguntou, os olhos nublados enquanto mastigava um dos chocolates.

"Sinto muito, parceiro," James sorriu. "Mas esses estão limpos, então vão para o Sr. Moony," ele sorriu debochado e passou a caixa para o lado, onde Remus começou uma pequena coleção.

"Ahhh," James riu. "Outro cartão. Aww, Pads, ela te escreveu um poema."

Sirius pegou o cartão antes que Mia tivesse chance e riu, lendo em voz alta depois de limpar a garganta. " _Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis. Me encontre na Masmorra, para que você faça juz._ " A mesa inteira – menos Mia – caiu na risada.

"Quem foi essa?" Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Hmm," Sirius olhou para o final do cartão. "Não faço ideia. Kathleen Birchgrove. Não sei," ele admitiu, entregando o cartão e observando curiosamente enquanto Mia passava o envelope para Alice e escrevia o nome na lista.

"Bom, esse aqui não é tão mal," James sorriu debochado, passando a caixa para Peter que imediatamente começou a comer, enquanto James olhava o cartão. "Parece com algo que _você_ escreveria, Mia," ele provocou e Sirius pegou o cartão.

" _Que o hálito do estio amadureça este botão de_ _amor_ ," Sirius sorriu. " _para que ele possa numa flor transformar-se delicada, quando outra vez nos virmos._ "

"ISSO!" Mia gritou. "É Shakespeare!" Ela pegou o cartão violentamente das mãos de Sirius. "É sem criatividade, pretensioso e eu morreria antes de citar um bruxo ladrão que se impunha como poeta Trouxa!" Os olhos dela brilhavam e seu cabelo se agitava em fúria.

Remus imediatamente desatou a rir tão alto que teve que enterrar a cabeça nos braços e se inclinar sobre a mesa, batendo com um braço na mesa enquanto ele continuava a uivar.

"Cala a boca, Remus!" Mia soltou.

Ao final do café da manhã, Peter confessou seu eterno amor para dezessete diferentes bruxas de três das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Parece que as Grifinória sabiam o que era melhor. Ele tentou propor a dez delas e começou tentando tirar as roupas durante as três últimas caixas de chocolate que foi forçado a comer. Quando Frank jogou fora a última caixa contaminada, Remus tinha jogado um feitiço de corpo preso em Peter e, para manter a dignidade dos amigos, James lançou um forte feitiço silencioso para evitar que ele cantasse sonetos para algumas Corvinais confusas que tinham vindo espiar os presentes de Sirius.

Mia tinha uma lista com dezessete garotas que tentaram envenenar Sirius com uma poção do amor. Além de Callista Hitchins, oito Corvinais se juntaram à pilha, incluindo Sophia Buckley, Mirabella Ellis, Abbie Snow e Adelia Chapman. Uma pequena coleção de Lufa-lufas – que Mia pensava ser muito doce para algo tão errado – incluindo Heather Hopkirk, Ophelia Shaw e Lavinia Sheppard. Tinham até algumas Sonserinas, incluindo Bonnie Penrose, Kathleen Birchgrove, Ambrosia Mablethorpe e até a famosa Elora Zabini.

Mia estava furiosa e não tinha mais tanto senso de moralidade que Hermione Granger uma vez possuiu. O Chapéu Seletor _tentou_ botá-la na Sonserina, afinal.

"Me deem todos os cartões," Mia instruiu. "Todos os que tentaram envenená-lo," ela estendeu a mão determinada para Alice que vinha coletando os envelopes rosas e vermelhos.

"Eu não chamaria de envenenar," Sirius revirou os olhos. "É forçar a barra, mas..."

"Forçar a barra?!" Mia rosnou as palavras, o cabelo se agitando e deixando pequenos arranhões na mesa da Grifinória. "Me dá os cartões, Alice!" Ela gritou e pegou o pequeno monte.

Ela botou a pilha de envelopes na frente e olhou para eles, murmurando um encantamento silencioso e movimentando a varinha acima deles. Eles brilharam um vermelho escuro por um momento antes de desaparecerem.

"Mia?" James encarava a irmã. "Eu quero saber o que você acabou de fazer?"

"Melhor ainda, você precisa de álibi?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu apenas os retornei para as remetentes," ela deu de ombros.

Uma por uma, cada carta aparecia magicamente diante das garotas no Grande Salão. A mesa da Grifinória caiu em um estranho silêncio enquanto observavam e esperavam por qualquer sinal de explosão, com as cartas sendo retornadas e reabertas. Depois de abri-las, em vez do poema ou texto original, tinha uma pequena nota indetectável que lia: " _Poções de Amor são Imorais e Banidas nesta Escola_."

Mas como se ser flagrada enviando chocolates envenenados com poção de amor não fosse o suficiente, uma por uma as dezessete garotas começaram a gritar, seus berros de horror ecoando pelas paredes e teto. Cobrindo os rostos, as garotas correram para a saída, mas algumas pararam, lágrimas nos olhos, e se viraram para olhar em direção a mesa da Grifinória, onde viram as expressões de choque de James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Alice e Mary. Mia, no entanto, parecia irada e Sirius estava sentado de olhos arregalados.

"Você é horrível!" Uma garota gritou, correndo para fora do Grande Salão aos soluços e Mia rosnou, os olhos ficando âmbar enquanto sua Animaga interior se agitava.

A outra vez linda Corvinal morena, junto com outras dezesseis garotas, tinha o rosto terrivelmente desfigurado com uma série de pústulas vermelhas e roxas na testa, que formava claramente a palavra: 'VADIA'.

Aqueles que faziam parte da A.D. sabiam exatamente quem tinha mandado a azaração em tantas garotas. Então, Mia sabia que seu tempo era limitado se ela quisesse se manter à frente dos rumores – verdadeiros ou não – que ela tinha amaldiçoado as colegas. "Eu vou na Ala Hospitalar," ela explicou com um tom de voz calmo enquanto o resto dos Grifinórios a encarava em silêncio.

"Vou pegar um antídoto para Peter," ela disse e o menino parecia não gostar da ideia de não amar mais Elora Zabini. "Não se preocupem," ela revirou os olhos. "Eu vou dizer à Madame Pomfrey como tirar a azaração delas," ela suspirou, irritada que tivesse que fazer isso. Ela sabia que, na sua linha do tempo original, a _dedo duro_ Marietta Edgecombe ainda tinha as cicatrizes da sua traição à Armada de Dumbledore. Mas isso, Mia admitiu, teria sido um pouco extremo. Ela só precisava deixar claro uma coisa.

Ninguém mexia com o que era dela.

"Nós ainda vamos a Hogsmeade?" Ela perguntou ao Sirius.

"Com certeza," Sirius disse animado enquanto sorria para ela. Mia sorriu debochada e se virou, saindo do Grande Salão e seguindo os corredores até a Ala Hospitalar. James se virou lentamente e olhou para Sirius.

"Dá para você se acalmar?" Ele soltou. "Ela ainda é minha irmã!"

"Eu nunca a vi tão furiosa. Não posso evitar que o cabelo dela se agitando me excita," Sirius sorriu, parecendo completamente abobado.

"Para com isso, Padfoot!" James rosnou e socou o braço de Sirius com a mão quebrada. "Ai!" Ele gritou alto e Remus riu, pegando sua bolsa e tirando uma poção para dor extra de dentro para entregar ao amigo de cabelo espetado.


	45. Incrivelmente Estúpida

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco: Incrivelmente Estúpida

 _"...Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?..."  
(Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne)

**14 de fevereiro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Eu estou sendo incrivelmente estúpida?" Mia franziu o cenho enquanto parava na frente de um espelho que ia do chão ao teto no dormitório que dividia com Lily, Alice e Mary, olhando para a roupa escolhida.

Ela ainda tinha que se ajustar completamente à moda Trouxa da década de 1970 e era uma preocupação rara, considerando que ela praticamente só usava os robes do uniforme e em casa todas as suas roupas eram feitas por Tilly. No entanto, quanto mais ela crescia, mais ela era forçada a ir fazer compras com suas amigas, que sempre pareciam acabar em algum lugar da Londres Trouxa. No verão, Lily tinha insistido que Mia comprasse a calça jeans e boca de sino mais apertada que podia existir. Mia empalideceu com o reflexo, balançando a cabeça e rindo com o fato de que ela estava quase idêntica às antigas fotos de sua mãe Trouxa. Sua roupa acabava com uma blusa florida, o colar do Galeão encantado que James tinha dado de presente, os brincos do jovem Sirius e o bracelete de ouro de duende do Sirius adulto.

"Estúpida por quê?" Lily perguntou. "Você está maravilhosa, a propósito," a ruiva sorriu enquanto deslizava para dentro de uma calça azul escura, seu longo cabelo ruivo estava levemente ondulado e jogado sobre os ombros.

"Eu estou ridícula," Mia franziu o cenho. "Isso está muito apertado. Por que calças precisam ser tão justas?"

"Isso é moda Trouxa," Lily explicou com um sorriso. "Vocês Puro-sangues são muito divertidos," ela riu um pouco enquanto ajudava Mia com o cinto, ignorando o olhar fulminante que a amiga lançava na sua direção. "Além disso, eu nunca vi você reclamando de calças justas quando os meninos usam."

"Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando," Mia corou.

"Ah, por favor," Lily riu.

"Agora..." Mia suspirou. "Eu sou incrivelmente estúpida?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Estamos falando sobre o fato de você azarar vinte garotas no Grande Salão nessa manhã por darem em cima do Black?" Lily perguntou sua voz de Monitora. Mia revirou os olhos.

"Foram dezessete," ela zombou. "E elas não deram em cima do Sirius, elas tentaram envenená-lo!" Mia suspirou e passou a mão pela blusa, tentando endireitá-la. "Além disso," ela deu uma longa respirada, tentando se acalmar. "Eu já dei o contra-feitiço para Madame Pomfrey. Elas vão ficar bem." Devidamente avisadas, mas bem.

"Então, a sua autoimposta estupidez deve ser por causa do rumor do seu encontro com um famoso Lothario?" Lily perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, tentando soar divertida, mas franzindo o cenho quando viu o olhar magoado no rosto de Mia. "Ah, Mia, eu só estava brincando," ela pegou as mãos da amiga e a puxou para sentar ao seu lado na cama.

"Eu não sou boa nisso, Lily. Eu não posso olhar para ele e não pensar no..." Mia franziu o cenho.

"Passado dele?" Lily estremeceu.

 _Futuro,_ Mia pensou, mas não falou nada.

"Isso te deixa nervosa? As fofocas sobre ele?" Lily perguntou.

"Não," Mia disse, surpresa com sua resposta, mas, então, ela sabia da reputação do Sirius adulto bem antes de ser enviada para 1970. "O que me perturba é que não dá para confiar nele. Não confio que ele vá me dizer a verdade. Ele é todo sarcasmo e piadas, e apesar de ser cativante – um pouco," ela revirou os olhos. "Ele não se abre sobre nada. Me assusta."

"Você namorou um lobisomem por um ano," Lily apontou.

"Sim! E eu tenho mais medo da droga do Sirius Black!" Mia gritou. "O que diabos isso diz sobre mim?"

"Provavelmente que você realmente gosta dele," Lily franziu o cenho. "E que você tem medo das coisas ficarem mais sérias e sair machucada. Acha que ele te machucaria?"

"Ele não pode," Mia franziu o cenho, pensando no que sua mãe tinha falado sobre o vínculo de alma e em como ela e Sirius seriam incapazes de machucar de verdade o outro. Mas ela sabia que não era isso que Lily quis dizer. "Eu conheço o Sirius há anos," ela disse, evitando o número especifico. "E ele sempre esteve no limite dessa linha estranha entre protetor, amigo e... e outra coisa."

"Ele é a razão por você e Remus terminarem?" Lily perguntou com as sobrancelhas juntas.

"Sim," Mia admitiu. "E não. É complicado," ela suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"Descomplique," Lily sorriu.

Mia encarou a amiga. "Não acho que eu consiga," ela quase riu com a ideia de confessar seus segredos para a ruiva. Contar a ela como foi enviada ao passado por um Remus mais velho que possuía esposa e filho, mas que nunca mencionou que tinha namorado com ela no passado. Como Sirius tinha morrido e como ela o tinha trazido de volta para vida, provocando um antigo e raro vínculo que ligou os dois. _Ah e também que você é a mãe do meu melhor amigo e o pai dele, também conhecido como seu marido, é o meu irmão,_ Mia pensou e riu um pouco. "Vamos dizer que Remus e eu não era para ser."

"Você realmente acredita em almas gêmeas?" Lily sorriu debochada.

"Lily, existem algumas coisas que, como uma Nascida-trouxa, você vai precisar abrir um pouco a mente," Mia disse e, então, riu silenciosamente, percebendo como ela ficaria revoltada se alguém tivesse dito isso a ela. "Lobisomens possuem companheiras. Eu não sou a de Remus," ela declarou claramente. "Se eu fosse, acredite em mim, eu estaria com ele."

"Ah," Lily franziu o cenho. "Ele sabe..."

"Quem é a companheira dele?" Mia balançou a cabeça. "É raro que lobisomens as encontrem. Eu acredito que ela está aí fora, mas ele não está tão seguro."

"Então, isso significa que ele não pode ficar com mais ninguém?" Mia conseguia ver a tristeza nos olhos verdes de Lily e ela não pôde evitar sorrir com uma empatia tão pura e profunda.

"Ele pode, só que... Não sei. Ele descreveu como se soubesse que a perfeição estivesse ali, mas que ele não conseguia alcançá-la. Como tentar coçar um ponto nas suas costas. Você pode se contorcer o quanto quiser, e pode ser bom, mas se você não conseguir alcançar aquele ponto, então é um pouco frustrante," ela estremeceu com o pensamento, desejando que ela pudesse contar a verdade a Remus para que ele não precisasse se preocupar com o futuro e ficar achando que nunca iria encontrar sua companheira verdadeira.

"Isso é horrível," Lily balançou a cabeça. "Coitado do Remus. Mas como o Sirius entra nisso?" Ela perguntou.

"Você poderia dizer que... nossa mágica é compatível," Mia deu de ombros, não sabendo como explicar sem confessar muita coisa. Dumbledore a aconselhou a guardar seus segredos para a segurança dos outros e se havia alguém que ela queria proteger tanto quanto os seus meninos, era Lily Evans. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer no final, mas se havia uma única coisa que Mia não iria deixar para o acaso era o nascimento de Harry Potter.

"Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance," Lily soltou. "Se a única razão que está te segurando é porque você está com medo, então isso não é muito Grifinório de você," a ruiva falou firmemente. "Então..." ela respirou fundo e Mia não conseguiu não sorrir com o súbito entusiasmo da amiga. "Chega disso! Pegue essa bundinha nessas calças justas e vá já lá para baixo e se divirta no encontro!"

"O seu otimismo é tão infeccioso quanto incrivelmente irritante," Mia sorriu. "Falando em encontros, como está Amos?" Mia riu um pouco e Lily ficou com um olhar zangado.

"Ele vai viver. Seu irmão, por outro lado..."

oOoOoOo

**O Hall de Entrada**

Lá embaixo, James estava de beicinho na frente das portas do castelo enquanto os outros alunos se aglomeravam para sair. Remus já estava na cama descansando para a lua cheia que seria na noite do dia seguinte e Peter estava na Ala Hospitalar – aparentemente dezessete poções de amor pediam mais do que um simples antídoto. James estava no Campo, mas veio ver Mia e Sirius irem embora.

" _Não_ agarre minha irmã," James disse ferozmente. " _Não_ toque na bunda da minha irmã. _Não_ toque na cintura da minha irmã. _Não_ toque no..." ele bufou. " _Não_ toque na _minha irmã_ ," ele declarou.

"E se ela tropeçar e cair e se machucar?" Sirius sorriu. "Você espera que eu a deixe lá no chão? Isso não seria muito cavalheiro da minha parte."

"Você não é um cavalheiro, Padfoot," James o encarou. "Daí este pequeno discurso."

"Eu me lembro do discurso que você deu para o Moony, eu acho que você pode trocar o nome dele pelo meu e nós terminamos," Sirius riu.

"Você ganha um discurso diferente, idiota," James rebateu. "Minha irmã não vai ser mais uma na porra da sua cama."

"Tão pouca fé em mim, Prongs?" Sirius disse com um tom de voz despreocupado, mas seus olhos cinzentos se estreitaram.

Eram momentos como este que o faziam se arrepender de todas as noites de transas rápidas que tinha tido nos armários de vassouras. Claro que quando acontecia era ótimo para enterrar os sentimentos de merda que ele sentia dentro de si. Transar com Nascidas-trouxas e Mestiças sempre o faziam sorrir um pouco, como se, de algum modo, ele estivesse arruinando o nome da família Black no processo. Os curtos momentos doces que ele compartilhava com garotas aleatórias o ajudavam a esquecer que, eventualmente, ele teria que ir para casa, onde ele era constantemente lembrado dos deveres da família. Sua família não fazia nada além de dizer a ele que pedaço inútil de traidor de sangue lixo ele era. Bom em nada. Bom, Sirius sabia que pelo menos em _uma coisa_ ele era bom e tinha uma lista de garotas para comprovar isso.

Depois do feriado de Natal, seus pais sentaram com ele e o disseram que estavam no meio do processo de procurar uma futura noiva para ele e, de repente, as noites escandalosas com as Corvinais deixaram de ser divertidas. Ele faria dezesseis em novembro e sua mãe resmungava e gemia sobre como Sirius tinha que ter sido marcado para a causa no Natal, mas o convidado de honra tinha negócios em outro lugar. Sirius não queria saber sobre quem eles estavam falando, mas ele sabia _exatamente_ o que eles queriam dizer quando falaram a palavra 'marcado'. Na maioria das noites ele teve dificuldades para dormir, temendo as férias de verão, quando ele sabia que precisava ir para casa. Dias ridículos como o Dia dos Namorados o faziam viver o momento, esquecer que ele teria que encarar as expectativas da família em breve. Ele podia ser um adolescente estúpido e impulsivo por agora.

Mas James era rápido em lembrá-lo que ele não podia ser nem estúpido nem impulsivo com Mia.

"Muito bem, eu não vou tocar na porra da sua irmã," Sirius encarou o melhor amigo.

"Uau," Mia fez uma careta no final da escada atrás deles. "Belo jeito de começar o nosso encontro," ela disse sarcasticamente enquanto passava pelos dois garotos, empurrando Sirius com o ombro enquanto andava. Lily, bem atrás dela, direcionou a James um olhar fulminante enquanto andava até a porta, cruzando os braços com Amos Diggory quando o alcançou.

"Fantástico," Sirius gemeu. "Obrigado por isso, parceiro." Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de James antes de correr atrás de Mia. "Mia!" Ele gritou para ela, mas ela não parecia que ia parar. "Mia, merda," ele sibilou enquanto suas botas de couro de dragão pareciam não ser muito boas para correr na neve. "Gatinha, você pode esperar?!"

"Cuidado," ela se virou e o olhou. "Não chegue muito perto. Não queremos que você acidentalmente me toque."

"Você sabe que isso foi por causa da porra do seu irmão," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Aparentemente eu sou bom o suficiente para ser o melhor amigo dele, mas muito distante de ser digno o suficiente até mesmo para segurar a sua maldita mão."

"Você realmente pensa que James é capaz de esquecer a sua reputação?" Ela perguntou a ele rispidamente.

"Considerando quantas vezes ele me pede detalhes, eu tenho quase certeza que isso seria impossível. A não ser que você saiba como o Obliviar para mim," Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso. "Olha, se você não quer que isso seja um encontro de verdade, me fale agora, gatinha."

Mia não disse nada.

oOoOoOo

**Vila de Hogsmeade**

"Por que você e Remus terminaram?" Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre eles que já durava desde a saída de Hogwarts. O caminho estava cheio de outros estudantes, na maior parte casais correndo para a Dedos de Mel ou Madame Puddifoot. Mia revirou os olhos com a visão e Sirius percebeu, deixando escapar uma risada. "Eu achei que você era uma romântica," ele admitiu. "Você e Moony vivem recitando poesia um para o outro."

"Nem sempre poesia," Mia argumentou, se virando para olhá-lo. "E quanto ao término, eu te disse. Nós somos melhores como amigos," ela deu de ombros.

"Mas você está disposta a vir em um encontro _comigo_?" Sirius perguntou. "Isso significa que a _nossa_ amizade não vale a pena ser salva?"

"Onde você quer ir primeiro?" Mia perguntou ignorando as perguntas dele.

"Você lidera," Sirius de ombros e começou a segui-la pelas ruas. "Então, se você e Remus são melhores como amigos, por que vocês dois continuam se esgueirando pelos cantos juntos?" Ele perguntou abruptamente.

"O quê?!" Mia se virou boquiaberta para ele.

"Você e ele ainda continuam juntos," Sirius a encarou. "Eu sei que sim. Ele sai no meio da noite às vezes e volta cheirando a sabonetes do Banheiro dos Monitores."

"Eu acho que ele vai tomar banho," ela revirou os olhos. "O que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Você cheira aos mesmos sabonetes," Sirius apontou e sentiu um rosnado profundo dentro do peito querendo sair quando percebeu a pele do pescoço dela corar com as suas palavras. "Fazendo viagens juntos para o banheiro privado para uma pequena sessão de amassos pós término?"

"Verde é uma cor horrorosa em você," ela se virou e falou com rispidez para ele.

Sirius a encarou. "Eu não divido."

"Eu não sou _sua_ ," ela apontou.

"Engraçado, o jeito que você azarou todas aquelas garotas hoje de manhã pareceu justamente o contrário," ele sorriu debochado para ela, um olhar convencido estampado no rosto. A irritou. Enquanto ele parecia com o belo Sirius do futuro, sua atitude arrogante o fazia parecer mais com Draco Malfoy, e essa ideia a fez querer socá-lo.

"Eu teria feito a mesma coisa por Jamie ou Remus," ela insistiu. E era verdade. Ela só não teria ficado tão furiosa.

"Então, vamos deixar algumas coisas claras, gatinha," ele disse enquanto continuava seguindo a menina, lançando um olhar sombrio a Snape enquanto observava o jovem Sonserino entrar na Dervixes e Bangues. "Você está irritada comigo porque eu te beijei alguns anos atrás e fui embora, porque te beijei no último Natal e fui embora ou porque eu disse ao James que não iria tocar em você?"

"Nada!" Ela soltou. "Tudo!" Ela bufou.

"Godric, você é tão frustrante," ele suspirou irritado. "Quando você e eu nos tornamos incapazes de apenas... eu não sei, conversar?" Ele perguntou, pegando a mão dela e a virando para si. "Nós somos amigos desde os onze anos, Mia. Você parecia bem comigo na maior parte do tempo em que namorou com Remus. E agora ou você está irritada comigo o tempo todo ou... fazendo carinho na porra da minha cabeça no Salão Comunal."

"Quer que eu pare?" Mia zombou.

"De ser irritar? Sim!" Sirius gritou. "O que diabos você quer de mim?"

"Eu não sei!" Ela rebateu. "Eu não sei," ela repetiu as palavras, dessa vez sussurrando.

"Você pode tentar descobrir?" ele perguntou sinceramente.

"Aprenda Oclumência," ela falou do nada. "Aprenda Oclumência e eu te conto tudo."

"Você está guardando segredos?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso levemente divertido.

"Todas as garotas possuem segredos," ela riu baixinho.

Os dois caminharam até o Três Vassouras e Sirius deu seu charmoso sorriso para a jovem garçonete. "Rosie," ele sorriu. "Duas das suas melhores Cervejas Amanteigadas para mim e a adorável madame," ele disse, guiando Mia com uma mão descansando na lombar dela. Madame Rosmerta sorriu afetadamente para Sirius, revirando os olhos para o apelido carinhoso e as palavras carismáticas enquanto pegava as bebidas dos adolescentes.

O casal comeu em um silêncio enquanto Mia parecia pensar na situação deles. Sirius deu a ela o tempo que ela precisava, apesar dele nunca ter oferecido tanta paz a nenhuma outra garota que o ignorasse durante um encontro. Depois de um longo tempo, ela olhou para ele, sorriu e aquele brilho nos olhos dela tinha voltado. Acendeu algo dentro de Sirius e o fez sorrir para ela. Não o seu sorriso charmoso, mas um sorriso verdadeiro. Um sorriso genuíno e ele o deu para ela porque neste momento ele estava feliz de verdade.

"Sinto muito por antes," Mia admitiu. "Eu só... Acho que estou tendo problemas de confiança recentemente," ela tentou explicar, mas sabia que tinha sido completamente insuficiente. Sirius sorriu de volta, não a perdoando em voz alta enquanto caminhavam de novo pelas ruas. "Se importa se paramos na Dedos de Mel? Prometi ao Remus que levaria alguns Sapos de Chocolate," ela sorriu.

"Comprando presentes para o ex durante um encontro?" Sirius provocou. "Você não está ajudando muito o meu ego, gatinha." Ele riu e ela sorriu debochada para ele, sabendo que ele estava brincando. "Vai lá," ele apontou. "Eu estava pensando em ir na Zonkos."

"Vai demorar apenas uns minutos," Mia sorriu e apertou a mão dele, caminhando até a loja de doces.

"Eu estava pensando se você iria aparecer," uma leve voz falou atrás dele e Sirius se virou para ver Marlene McKinnon se aproximando dele.

"McKinnon," Sirius acenou.

"Você não respondeu o meu cartão," ela fez beicinho, os olhos azuis brilhando. "Machucou meus sentimentos," ela sorriu charmosamente, flertando e passando a mão pelos seus longos cabelos loiros.

"Se você não percebeu, eu montei uma pilha enorme com o correio," Sirius riu. "Sou um cara popular."

"Eu vi," ela olhou em volta, percebendo que ele estava sozinho.

"Meu par está na Dedos de Mel," ele explicou.

"Nova namorada?" Ela perguntou.

"Você me conhece melhor do que isso," ele riu. " _Quando_ eu tive uma namorada?"

"Achei que eu tinha chegado perto," ela se inclinou, tocando o colarinho dos robes dele. "Você não concorda? Acho que o que tivemos foi bem especial."

"Especial, sim," Sirius concordou, não querendo machucar os sentimentos da garota. "Mas passageiro. Não sou bom com comprometimento. Você sabe disso," ele deu de ombros, esperando que isso a afastaria, mas somente a fez segurar mais forte.

Ela encarou bem nos olhos dele e Sirius gemeu irritado. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar que ela deu na manhã seguinte quando ele a deixou na frente da Casa dos Gritos depois do primeiro amasso deles. Era o mesmo olhar que ela deu mais tarde quando o viu depois da primeira transa – quando ele também a deixou. Era determinação. Marlene McKinnon não lidava bem com rejeição e Sirius não gostava da necessidade de dar um não firme a garotas que ficavam grudentas, mas a Corvinal estava forçando enquanto se inclinava perto demais para o gosto dele – pelo menos quando estava em um encontro com outra garota. Ele tentou se afastar, mas se afastou muito tarde enquanto Marlene se inclinava mais e o beijava.

"Sirius?"

_Merda._

Ele se virou rapidamente, empurrando Marlene rapidamente enquanto via Mia parada na frente da Dedos de Mel, olhando para a cena na frente dela.

" _Ela_ me beijou!" Sirius gritou, apontando para Marlene que parecia satisfeita por ter causado a cena. Ele se virou de novo e olhou para ela, notando um olhar estranhamente vingativo no rosto da loira. "Você planejou isso?" Ele rosnou para ela. "Que porra é essa, Marlene?!"

"Eu vi como você gosta de ficar sozinho," Marlene zombou e se virou para ir embora.

Quando Sirius se virou, Mia não estava mais ali.

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala Precisa**

Remus estava muito inquieto para dormir. Sempre antes da lua ele ficava exausto e alerta ao mesmo tempo. A dor de cabeça durante o café da manhã tinha ido embora, mas os sintomas persistentes do mal estar continuavam a atormentá-lo. Se não tivessem três pés de neve no chão, ele teria pensado em ir lá fora e correr até se esgotar. De qualquer jeito, ele tentou se forçar a relaxar, até que sentiu algo quente no bolso da sua calça e, curioso, pegou o galeão encantado que Mia usava para as reuniões da A.D. Olhando para a moeda, Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

' _SP? – MP_ '

Ela queria encontrá-lo na Sala Precisa agora? Preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido, Remus se levantou e foi até a cama de Peter, revirando o malão do amigo sabendo que o amigo nunca ficava com o galeão – sempre com medo de acabar gastando. Quando encontrou o galeão encantado de Peter, Remus percebeu que não tinha nenhuma mensagem nele. Então, Mia não estava chamando por uma reunião. Essa mensagem era especificamente para _ele._

' _Seu encontro? – RL'_

Remus perguntou, encantando o Galeão para responder a pergunta dela.

Logo depois ele recebeu a resposta.

' _Preciso de você – MP'_

Remus suspirou, balançando a cabeça, já correndo uma lista mental de que maneiras Sirius poderia ter ferrado com isso.

Mia sentou na Sala Precisa enquanto esperava por Remus. Sentada na grama da Floresta Proibida, Mia levantou os joelhos até o peito e os envolveu fortemente com os braços, engolindo as emoções que ameaçavam explodir desde o momento em que tinha saído da Dedos de Mel. Ou talvez antes disso. Quando eles gritaram um com o outro no meio da rua. Essa seria a sua vida? Brigar com Sirius?

"Está de dia," uma voz falou de trás dela e Mia virou seus olhos castanhos para ver um Remus curioso do outro lado da sala. "Normalmente, quando você transforma a sala na floresta, você deixa de noite."

"Eu não queria te lembrar da lua agora," Mia mentiu. A verdade é que ela não aguentaria ver as estrelas.

Sem outra palavra ela se levantou e correu para os braços de Remus, que os abriu por instinto. Ela o apertou com força e suspirou aliviada quando o sentiu passar o nariz pelo pescoço dela e respirar. _Seguro._ Aqui, nos braços dele era seguro. Palavras não eram necessárias. Mia levantou o queixo e puxou o rosto dele para baixo, para encontrar com os lábios dela, tentando transmitir a necessidade para o lobisomem. Tão perto da lua cheia e com a falta de afeto durante toda a semana, ela sabia que ele iria quebrar fácil e uma parte dela se sentia mal por isso – mas Remus não lutou nem um por breve momento enquanto respondia imediatamente, analisando o calor da boca dela enquanto suas mãos ásperas a seguravam pelo quadril, com força, e a inclinava para trás até que ela caísse na grama, com ele por cima.

"Remus, por favor," Mia gemeu quando ele se afastou da boca dela para olhar dentro dos seus olhos. Os olhos dele eram ouro e âmbar e, por um momento, os dela também. Ela estava imersa nos instintos da Animaga interior. Remus sabia que isso significava que ela estava tentando fugir de algo e a parte humana dele queria ajudá-la a resolver isso conversando, mas o lobo estava tão forte, então ele fez o que ela pediu. Passando os dedos pelos jeans inacreditavelmente justos que circundavam a bunda e coxas dela enquanto ela, ao mesmo tempo, tirava a blusa pela cabeça, Remus estremeceu com a sensação dos dedos em contato com a pele dela e sorriu enquanto removia cada camada de roupa, deixando a si mesmo completamente vestido. Ela parecia vulnerável, submissa, e o lobo rosnou desesperadamente satisfeito com a visão dela.

Mia o olhou ansiosa e, apesar do âmbar nos olhos dele, o rosnado na garganta dele e as narinas dilatas – todos os sinais que o bruxo acima dela era mais Moony do que Remus – Mia se sentia segura. Ela tentou estender as mãos para ele, mas ele bateu nelas enquanto abria sua própria fivela, tomando o controle. Sem nenhuma preparação ou aviso, Remus entrou dentro dela de uma vez só, até o fundo, e Mia chorou com a invasão que causou uma mistura luxuriosa de dor e prazer que se agitou dentro do corpo dela.

Ela fechou os olhos se deixou perder no momento, ignorando o fato de que ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que sempre acusou Sirius de fazer – usar o sexo como uma forma de se distrair da dor e da mágoa. Apesar do fato de que o corpo dela estava ficando mais tenso com cada estocada, Mia tentou relaxar nas mãos de Remus que estavam apertando seu quadril com tanto força que ela sabia que ficaria roxo na manhã seguinte. Não existia nada além dos dois e o céu e a terra, além dos barulhos que eles faziam. Remus raramente falava durante o sexo, especialmente tão perto da lua quando ele oferecia à ela grunhidos e rosnados, mas entre as próprias arfadas e os gemidos de êxtase, ela o ouviu resmungar coisas entre as estocadas. Palavras como 'apertada' e 'molhada' e 'fundo' e muitas vezes uma palavra em um tom possessivo, 'nossa'.

Ele levantou a perna dela por cima do seu quadril e o novo ângulo o permitiu ir mais fundo, mais forte e quando ele alcançou o fundo dela, Mia caiu do precipício, apertando os ombros dele e passando as unhas pela na carne nua, envolvendo as pernas com força ao redor do quadril dele. O segurou contra si e o puxou para baixo rapidamente, na sequência da sua queda, saboreando o som abafado dos lábios dele enquanto ele gemia na curva do seu pescoço e sentia o corpo dele enrijecer em cima dela.

No momento em que ela voltou a sai, a realidade a inundou e, de algum modo, o intenso prazer físico derrubou as paredes dela, a deixou aberta e vulnerável e, incapaz de se controlar, Mia começou a chorar. Remus, naturalmente, reagiu imediatamente. Se afastou dela e a olhou com culpa. "Mia? Ah, Godric, eu não queria... você está bem? Me desculpe se eu te machuquei..." ele tentou se desculpar, mas um olhar de confusão atravessou seu rosto quando ela balançou a cabeça e tentou se aninhar nele mais ainda.

"Mia?" Ele perguntou com um tom de voz preocupado. "O que ele fez?"

Ela não podia contar a Remus a real razão dela estar chorando. Ela ficou irritada ao ver Sirius beijando outra garota – ou como ele falou, outra garota _o_ beijando. Ela ficou irritada com a briga deles e amargurada com a maneira que ele sempre parecia tratar todo relacionamento que tinha com tanta insignificância. Mas ela não estava irritada com _ele_.

Ela estava irritada com _ela mesma_.

Era fácil estar com Remus neste tempo, se abrir com ele, porque ela tinha carta para guiá-la. Uma carta onde ele implorava para que ela não se culpasse pelo o que o futuro reservava. Remus não a culpava por não ter mudado o resultado da guerra. Ele não a culpava por não ter salvado os amigos dele. Ele não a culpava por deixá-lo sozinho por décadas.

Mas Remus não era Sirius, e era difícil olhar para o bruxo de cabelos negros e ver a dor que ele estava sofrendo em silêncio por causa da família dele. Ele já estava se tornando frio e difícil, e toda vez em que ele se afastava dela, se fechava, tudo o que ela via era um rosto frio e irritado. Pele áspera, rosto fundo e os longos cabelos emaranhados do assassino fugitivo Sirius Black. O homem que ela conheceu na Casa dos Gritos.

Por não mudar o futuro, ela iria deixar Remus sozinho e ele iria perdoá-la.

Por não mudar o futuro, ela iria deixar Sirius quebrado; doze anos em Azkaban.

Como ele poderia perdoá-la?

"Mia?" Remus perguntou de novo, trazendo a atenção dela de novo para ele. "Mia, o que Sirius fez?"

 _Nada,_ ela pensou. _Ele é um homem inocente._

Mas ela tinha que falar algo, então ela murmurou, "McKinnon" sabendo que faria mais sentido agora.

"Aquele babaca," Remus suspirou e beijou a testa dela. "Eu sinto muito, amor. Eu a empurrei nisso muito cedo."

"Remus? Eu... eu acho que algo ruim vai acontecer com o Sirius. E eu não sei como impedir," ela franziu o cenho pensando em tudo do futuro. Sirius apagado da árvore genealógica da família, preso pelo assassinato dos amigos, perdendo tudo e todos e trancado por doze anos.

"Mia, não é o seu trabalho consertar o mundo," ele murmurou gentilmente, saindo de cima dela e imediatamente envolvendo a cintura dela com um braço, a puxando para perto dele, moldando as costas dela com seu peito. "Sirius precisa resolver como tomar conta de si mesmo," ele insistiu. Então, algo queimou em seu bolso e Remus pegou o Galeão.

' _Onde está Mia? – SB'_

Remus permaneceu em silêncio, não querendo perturbar a menina em seus braços que finalmente tinha parado de chorar.

' _Nosso trabalho! – RL'_

Ele mandou de volta para o amigo, o lembrando do juramento que eles fizeram anos atrás. Quando Sirius não respondeu na hora, Remus mandou outra mensagem mais clara.

' _Você ferrou tudo. – RL'_

Levou vários minutos antes do Galeão esquentar de novo e quando Remus o olhou, viu uma resposta:

' _Eu sei. – SB'_


	46. Firewhisky e Mel

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Seis: Firewhisky e Mel

 _"...Cause I may be bad_  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it..."  
(S&M - Rhianna)

**13 de março, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala Precisa**

Foi preciso uma infinidade de promessas, pedidos e muitos favores cobrados para fazer Lily 'desviar o olhar' quando os Marotos trouxeram Firewhisky para a festa de aniversário de Remus, mas a ruiva finalmente cedeu depois que Remus deu a cartada 'lobisomem triste e solitário que só faz dezesseis anos uma vez na vida'. As únicas coisas que ela pediu foi que a festa fosse no final de semana, para que a preparação para os N.O.M.s. não fosse prejudicada, e que a festa fosse na Sala Precisa, para que os mais novos não pudessem entrar e não seguissem o terrível exemplo que os mais velhos estavam levando para o mundo mágico, especialmente os Monitores.

"Um brinde!" James gritou, servindo a primeira do que seria uma torrente de doses de Firewhisky para o grupo que era formado apenas pelos quinto-anistas da Grifinória. "Ao Remus," James sorriu para o amigo. "Feliz aniversário e muitas felicidades para você, Moony!" O pessoal brindou ao Remus e virou o Firewhisky, apesar de Lily, Alice e Frank estarem mais do que felizes com a Cerveja Amanteigada que os Marotos conseguiram, cortesia de Madame Rosmerta.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta," Mary perguntou. "Eu quero saber há um tempo já. Por que os apelidos?"

"Que apelidos?" Todos os quatro Marotos falaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrisos no rosto. Mia começou a rir baixinho.

"Moony," Mary disse. "Por que eles te chamam assim, Remus?"

"Uma vez, nas férias de verão do terceiro ano, Remus abaixou as calças na frente de um grupo de Trouxas," Sirius brincou. James caiu na risada e Remus se virou e socou Sirius no braço, gritando, "Eu não fiz isso!" Todos riram.

"Ok," Mary riu em silêncio, o rosto vermelho. "E Padfoot?"

"Eu tenho pés muito delicados," Sirius disse, piscando para ela, como se falar sobre a textura das solas dos pés de alguém fosse a cantada final. Mary revirou os olhos com isso e se virou para Peter.

"Wormtail?" Ela perguntou. "Sinceramente, como você _gosta_ desse apelido?"

"Eu não sou exatamente um fã," Peter deu de ombros. " _Eles_ que escolheram."

"Por quê?" Alice perguntou.

"Peter nasceu com uma cauda," James anunciou. "Eles tiveram que cortá-la quando ele nasceu. A Mãe dele guarda em uma jarra," ele riu em silêncio e tanto Remus quanto Sirius caíram na risada, enquanto Peter, de olhos arregalados, negava completamente a história.

"Se importa em perguntar por que nós chamamos James de Prongs?" Sirius perguntou a Mary, um estranho tom sedutor enquanto levantava e descia as sobrancelhas.

"Não com _esse_ olhar no seu rosto," Lily zombou. "Provavelmente é tão igualmente perturbador quanto o resto das histórias de vocês, e vai ter tanta verdade quanto as outras," ela revirou os olhos. "Honestamente, Mary, você não pode acreditar em nenhuma palavra que eles digam. Nada além de sarcasmo, arrogância e exageros."

"Eu não exagero em nada, Evans," James sorriu para ela, o Firewhisky já o ajudando a transformar seu amor arrebatador em um flerte genuíno. No entanto, não pareceu funcionar com Lily, já que ela cruzou os braços e se aproximou de Mary, se afastando de James, que apenas pareceu se aproximar mais ainda em resposta.

A Sala Precisa tinha se transformado em uma réplica do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, já que Remus tinha dito que era um dos poucos lugares em que ele se sentia em casa. Mia trabalhou na sala enquanto as meninas buscavam doces na cozinha e os Marotos se esgueiravam até Hogsmeade para pegar bebidas. A única diferença neste falso Salão Comunal era a ausência de estudantes e o fato de não haver escadas levando aos dormitórios, que não existiam. Uma grande mesa apareceu no centro da sala onde presentes – todos da Dedos de Mel – bebidas e comidas foram distribuídas como em uma festa.

"Eu me ofendo ao ser chamado de mentiroso," Sirius declarou. "Se alguém aqui é mentiroso, é Mia," ele sorriu debochado. "Ela quase acabou na Sonserina, vocês sabiam?" Ele riu e ficou feliz quando Mia sorriu de volta para ele, apesar dos olhos dela terem se estreitado um pouco.

Depois do encontro epicamente desastroso no Dia dos Namorados, Sirius voltou para o castelo e percebeu que Mia tinha desaparecido em algum lugar com Remus. Quando os dois voltaram para o Salão Comunal, Sirius se desculpou profundamente pelo o que aconteceu com Marlene e Mia o perdoou, o abraçou fortemente e se desculpou também, apesar dela não ter especificado o porquê _dela_ estar se desculpando. Os dois admitiram que um primeiro encontro no Dia dos Namorados tinha sido uma má ideia e que no futuro eles iriam tentar ser casuais sobre o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles. Remus não falou com Sirius por uma semana. Quando James descobriu o que Sirius tinha feito com Mia, sendo o bom irmão que era, ele quebrou o nariz de Sirius. Sendo o bom _amigo_ que era, ele levou o companheiro até a Ala Hospitalar, onde Sirius, sendo o bom amigo que _ele_ era, inventou uma história surpreendente sobre um Frisbee com Dentes voando em seu rosto, o culpado tendo misteriosamente escapado.

"Você quase foi uma serpente?!" Mary ficou boquiaberta para Mia.

"Sim," Mia sorriu. "Não é uma coisa ruim. Minha _mãe_ foi uma Sonserina, pelo amor de Merlin, e ela é uma das melhores bruxas que eu já conheci," ela insistiu. "Mas isso não me torna uma mentirosa," ela disse, provocando Sirius.

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir a verdade," ele sorriu. "Eu voto para nós jogarmos um jogo!" Ele gritou entusiasmado, pegando de dentro de seu bolso um pequeno frasco.

"Você estava falando sério?" Remus arregalou os olhos para o amigo.

"Não falo sempre?" Sirius sorriu debochadamente.

"Sobre o que ele está falando?" Mia perguntou.

"Veritaserum ou Desafio," James riu, se servindo de outra dose de Firewhisky e depois servindo os outros que estavam com o copo vazio. "Um jogo que os gêmeos Prewetts nos ensinaram. Você põe Veritaserum em uma garrafa. Cada rodada começa com alguém desafiando alguém. Cada pessoa pode escolher fazer um desafio, ou se ela não quiser, ela escolher beber Veritaserum. A pessoa que a desafiou pode fazer _qualquer_ pergunta."

"Qualquer verdade _a não ser_ a verdade sobre os nossos apelidos," Sirius acrescentou rapidamente. "Essa está absolutamente fora dos limites," ele sorriu. "As histórias são melhores, vão por mim."

"Onde você conseguiu Veritaserum?" Lily perguntou, lançando um olhar fulminante a Sirius, que já estava botando uma segunda garrafa de Firewhisky no centro da mesa, a abrindo e depositando algumas gotas da poção da verdade.

Todos os quatro Marotos responderam Lily simultaneamente:

"Eu _fiz_ ," disse James.

"Eu _comprei_ ," disse Remus.

"Eu _encontrei_ ," disse Peter.

"Eu _roubei_ ," sorriu Sirius.

"Estou dentro!" Mary disse com um olhar satisfeito no rosto. "Vem, Alice," ela chamou a amiga. "Tem coisas que eu morro para descobrir sobre esses garotos," ela riu diabolicamente.

"Tem coisas que eu prefiro permanecer no escuro," Lily admitiu. "Eu não quero jogar."

"Vamos lá, Evans," James sorriu afetado. "Você está com medo de que eu vá perguntar com qual frequência você sonha comigo?" Ele piscou para ela e ela ficou com uma carranca em resposta.

"Está bem," Lily aceitou o desafio. "Eu vou jogar só para que eu possa falar o número zero na sua cara. Então, talvez, você caia do seu maldito cavalo."

"Cair do cavalo?" James levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tipo um Pegasus?"

"Frase Trouxa," Mia murmurou para ele.

"Então, estamos todos dentro?" Sirius sorriu ironicamente.

"Eu acho que isso é uma má ideia," Remus disse balançando a cabeça.

"Não acha não," Sirius insistiu. "Hoje é o seu aniversário, logo você acha que é uma ideia brilhante. Prometo," ele sorriu, acrescentando a quantidade necessária de gotas na garrafa, seguindo as instruções deixadas pelos gêmeos Prewett. Se fosse muito, todos acabariam confessando seus mais profundos segredos sem provocação. Se fosse pouco, daria para mentir uma ou duas vezes. "Agora, cada dose terá Veritaserum o suficiente para responder uma pergunta, então a cada rodada vocês bebem outra dose."

"Você sabe que nós dois somos Monitores, né?" Lily perguntou olhando para Remus, que apenas encolheu os ombros em resposta.

"Eu vou primeiro," Sirius sorriu. "Eu desafio todo mundo a tirar a camisa."

"Estamos facilitando, ein?" Remus perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Como _isso_ é justo?" Mia falou. "Nós já vimos todos vocês sem camisas!" Ela bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito defensivamente.

"Então beba o Veritaserum, gatinha," Sirius sorriu.

Mia hesitou. Ela sabia que esse era um jogo perigoso. Ela sabia coisas demais e muitos segredos que nunca poderia falar. Uma parte dela imaginou que na pior das hipóteses ela poderia estuporar todos e então pedir para o Professor Dumbledore obliviá-los. No entanto, ela imaginou que nada que alterasse muita coisa sairia deste jogo, já que a intenção de Sirius era ver as meninas de topless.

"Está bem," Mia concordou, se servindo de uma dose do Firewhisky.

"Eu vou beber," Lily disse, pegando a garrafa depois de Mia, seguida por Mary, Alice, Remus, Peter e até Frank. Quando todos já tinham servido as doses, Sirius e James já tinham tirado as próprias camisas, ambos sorrindo debochados.

"Você completou seu próprio desafio?" Mia zombou Sirius.

"Algo me diz que vai ficar quente aqui," ele piscou e ela revirou os olhos. "Todos bebendo!" Sirius ordenou e todos, um por um, beberam suas doses. Mia, Remus, Peter e Mary estavam acostumados com o gosto do Firewhisky, mas Lily, Alice e Frank começaram a tossir enquanto o liquido queimava garganta abaixo.

"Respondam sinceramente," Sirius sorriu, como se eles tivessem alguma escolha. "Por que vocês não aceitaram o desafio?"

" _Essa_ é a sua primeira pergunta?!" James olhou para o amigo de olhos arregalados. "Você pode perguntar _qualquer coisa_ e você quer saber porque eles não aceitaram a porra do desafio?"

"Estou curioso," Sirius deu de ombros. "Além disso, as boas perguntas vão aparecer quando todos estivermos bem e relaxados. Agora, respondam."

"Eu não quero que Jamie me veja sem camisa," Mia respondeu imediatamente, percebendo que ela poderia ter incluído os outros na resposta, mas o Veritaserum parecia provocar o maior motivo.

"Eu sou tímida," Alice respondeu.

"Eu achei um desafio idiota," Mary respondeu.

"Eu não queria que o Potter desmaiasse," Lily respondeu, olhando para Sirius e James.

"Eu só estava fazendo o que os outros fizeram," Frank respondeu honestamente.

"Mesma coisa," Peter respondeu.

"Eu não quero que as pessoas vejam as minhas cicatrizes," Remus respondeu, imitando o olhar de Lily para Sirius, que, de repente, parecia culpado.

"Foi mal, amigo," Sirius estremeceu, olhando para Remus.

"Que cicatrizes?" Mary perguntou.

"Eu caí de uma montanha," Remus respondeu imediatamente, feliz por saber que o Veritaserum já tinha saído. Sirius estava certo, só durava uma rodada.

"Minha vez!" James disse com um sorriso, olhando para Lily ao seu lado. "Eu desafio vocês a beijarem a pessoa da sua esquerda," ele sorriu enquanto falava, olhando diretamente para a Monitora ruiva.

"Veritaserum," Lily respondeu imediatamente, olhando para James que fazia beicinho na hora.

Um por um, todos se viraram para a pessoa a sua esquerda. Mary riu e se inclinou, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de Lily antes que ela tivesse a chance de pensar duas vezes. Alice, ao lado de Mary, corou e pegou a garrafa, murmurando um, "Sem ofensas," baixinho para a amiga. Frank, no entanto, estava ao lado de Alice e sorriu, corando também ao se inclinar para beijar a namorada, que riu com a rara demonstração de afeto deles.

"Foi mal, Frank," Peter riu e pegou sua dose.

"Você realmente não faz meu tipo, Peter," Remus disse, olhado para o amigo com um sorriso e pegando imediatamente a garrafa.

Mia olhou para Remus que estava sentado do seu lado esquerdo e sorriu. Ela não tinha problemas com este desafio e provou isso se inclinando e o beijando gentilmente, _nada_ comparado ao que eles tinham feito no início da semana quando Mia e Remus tinham celebrando o _verdadeiro_ aniversário dele no banheiro dos monitores. Quando eles se separaram, Mia ouviu alguém limpando a garganta atrás dela e se virou para ver um Sirius sorridente.

"Olá, dama a minha esquerda," ele riu e Mia revirou os olhos, fazendo um gesto silencioso para ele acabar logo com isso. Sirius se aproximou de Mia, fechando os olhos. Mas antes que os lábios deles pudessem se tocar, James gritou uma pergunta.

"Por que você não gosta de mim?" Ele perguntou olhando para Lily.

Nenhum deles tinha tomado a dose ainda, então a mesa ficou em silêncio. Sirius gemeu e suspirou. Sabendo que isso ficaria feio já que James acabou com a diversão do jogo e o tornou pessoal. Humor oficialmente estragado, ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Mia para completar sua parte do desafio, antes de se virar para o amigo. "Faça uma pergunta diferente, parceiro."

"Não," James insistiu, os olhos brilhando por já ter bebido bastante. "Beba, Evans," ele apontou para o copo dela.

Lily estreitou os olhos e bebeu, estremecendo com a queimação do Firewhisky. "Eu não gosto de você porque você acha que é melhor do que todo mundo. Você nunca fala sobre nada além de você, a não ser que esteja me envergonhando. Enquanto você tem talento em muitas coisas, você não possui nenhuma humildade, você é mimado, recusa a aceitar um não como resposta e é ruim com os meus amigos!" Ela soltou tudo de uma vez.

A sala caiu em um silêncio profundo enquanto Remus, Peter e Alice bebiam suas doses e ambos sussurravam suas respostas como, "Eu gosto de você, James."

"Muito bem, alguém melhora o humor disso aqui. É o aniversário de Remus, pelo amor de Merlin!" Sirius falou.

"Eu vou," Mary sorriu.

Todos observaram quando Lily se virou de costas para James, os braços cruzados contra o peito e um olhar de raiva no rosto. James, ao mesmo tempo, parecia completamente chocado, seu rosto branco enquanto processava tudo que Lily tinha dito. Mia franziu o cenho para o irmão, sabendo que as palavras de Lily eram verdadeiras, mas considerando o quanto que James tinha bebido, ela se preocupava que ele não iria lembrar de tudo na manhã seguinte para realizar as mudanças necessárias.

Meia hora depois e eles estavam completamente cheios de Firewhisky. Mary acabou sem camisa em algum ponto, para a felicidade de Peter que estava um pouco triste. Ela se recusou a beijá-lo em um desafio. Alice e Frank estavam dormindo em um canto, mas não antes de confessar – sob Veritaserum – que o maior medo compartilhado deles era não sobreviver a guerra. Mia engoliu a bile que subiu pela sua garganta, prometendo ao amigos que eles iriam sobreviver – apesar dela não ter certeza de que chamar o destino de Frank e Alice Longbottom era realmente viver.

O resto do grupo – agora sem Peter, que tinha chegado no limite e desmaiado em um poltrona em frente a lareira – começaram a repetir alguns desafios sabendo que todos iriam tomar Veritaserum, porque perceberam que descobrir os segredos dos outros era bem mais interessante do que assistir Mia dar a Remus uma dança sensual, para o divertimento de Lily que sugeriu o desafio. James disse a Lily que os desafios dela não eram criativos e sim nojentos. Sirius estranhamente concordou.

"Com quem vocês deram o primeiro beijo?" Mary perguntou ao grupo.

"Mia," Remus sorriu para ela.

"Amos," Lily admitiu timidamente e James fez o seu melhor para ignorá-la.

"Sirius," Mia murmurou.

"James," Sirius respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que James falava, "Sirius."

"O quê?!" Todos se viraram e olharam para os dois garotos.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," Sirius respondeu rapidamente, botando outra dose em seu copo do Firewhisky misturado. James parecia concordar com o sentimento e também se serviu da bebida, enquanto o resto do grupo riu do súbito desconforto entre os dois amigos. Não durou muito e logo Sirius e James brindavam antes de virar a dose.

Eventualmente, os desafios pararam e deram lugar a perguntas pessoais.

"Por que você azarou todas aquelas garotas no Dia dos Namorados, Mia?" Mary perguntou para a amiga com um sorriso. "Você sempre foi inteligente com suas brincadeiras, mas aquilo foi... outra coisa," a garota riu.

"Porque foi doentio, aquelas garotas tentaram enganá-lo para que ele as amasse," ela revirou os olhos. "Se algum dos meus meninos se apaixonar, a garota precisa ser aprovada por mim," Mia declarou, tentando o seu melhor dar a volta na pergunta sem revelar a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Sirius.

"Então, você está bem com Remus se apaixonar por outra pessoa?" Mary perguntou.

"Absolutamente, mas apenas se ela for perfeita para ele," Mia sorriu. "Até lá, ele ainda é meu," ela riu e Remus a puxou para um abraço, murmurando, "Com certeza," no ouvido dela, a fazendo corar. O hálito quente no ouvido dela fez descer um calafrio pela espinha dela até criar um calor familiar na barriga. Ela estava muito concentrada em algo que Mary estava falando para ela que não percebeu o olhar mordaz no rosto de Sirius enquanto ele observava ela e Remus. Nem o jeito que as narinas dele dilataram, respirando com força.

"Eu desafio Potter para dar uma volta no Campo de Quadribol com a vassoura!" Mary falou, de repente animada com a ideia de um novo desafio.

"Eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes," James olhou para a garota, um olho quase fechado. "E só para constar, eu ainda conseguiria fazer no meu atual estado," ele insistiu, tomando outro gole da bebida, não percebendo que dez minutos atrás Mia encantou o copo de James para se encher de água sempre que ficasse vazio.

"Eu o desafio a fazer isso... pelado," Mary sorriu debochada.

"Feito!" James disse com um olhar determinado no rosto enquanto se levantada. "Evans, vem também, você vai querer ver isso!"

"Eu realmente não quero," ela revirou os olhos. "Vão você e Mary, eu vou para cama." Ela sorriu para Remus, Sirius e Mia, se abaixando para beijar a testa de Remus. "Feliz aniversário, amor," ela sorriu docemente antes de ir em direção a porta, ignorando James que ainda achava que Lily iria vê-lo completar o desafio. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, os três amigos restantes sentaram ao lado de uma garrafa quase vazia de Firewhisky. Sirius se inclinou e serviu mais uma dose para os amigos.

"Você não vai ver Prongs?" Remus perguntou.

"Não dessa vez," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Por mais engraçado que possa ser se ele cair, nem _eu_ quero ver o que vai acontecer se ele se estilhaçar. Além disso," ele deu os copos aos amigos, observando atentamente enquanto os dois bebiam. "Eu ainda quero jogar."

"Eu acho que já deu para mim," Mia admitiu enquanto se sentava direito, esquecendo que a bebida na mão dela ainda tinha Veritaserum.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão transando?" Sirius perguntou a Remus e Mia, os olhos cinzas se estreitando.

"Desde o Halloween," as palavras saíram da boca dela antes que ela pensasse na pergunta e olhou boquiaberta para Sirius.

"Eu _sabia_! Eu _sabia_ , porra!" Sirius gritou e se levantou, chutando o pequeno pufe, os olhos em Mia como se ela tivesse o traído. "Eu podia _cheirá-lo_ em você toda. Eu tenho sentido o cheiro há meses!"

"E daí?" Mia gritou. " _Você_ anda por caí, transando com toda Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e talvez até Grifinórias que pisquem na sua direção! Eu nunca estive com _ninguém_ além de Remus. _Esse_ é o seu problema?" Ela rosnou. "Que eu escolhi _ele_ e não _você_?"

"Você me escolheu _sim_!" Sirius gritou.

"E você não me quis!" Mia gritou. Sirius pôde ver as lágrimas ameaçando sair dos olhos dela. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás quando o cabelo dela bateu em seu rosto quando ela se virou e saiu correndo da sala.

"Você é tão babaca," Remus se levantou e rosnou para Sirius.

"Você me disse que tinham terminado no Halloween!" Sirius encarou o amigo.

"Nós _terminamos_ ," ele respondeu, encarando com raiva Sirius por tê-los enganado. "Bem depois da nossa primeira noite juntos," ele disse. "Mas ela é o mais perto da perfeição que eu vou chegar até que eu encontre minha verdadeira companheira e..."

"E isso torna tudo bem transar com ela sem ser o namorado dela?" Sirius rosnou. "Você está _usando_ ela!"

"E _ela_ está _me_ usando também!" Remus gritou, os olhos ficando ouro e âmbar. "Ela _me_ usa para _te_ esquecer, porque você é muito burro para ver que ela queria você, mas você estragou tudo!"

Remus tinha atingido seu pico de crescimento e agora era maior do que Sirius. Dando um passo à frente, ele forçou o Animago a dar um passo para trás, enquanto Remus dominava o território. "Então, eu vou até ela e fico com ela e cuido dela enquanto ela espera que _você_ descubra o que quer dela! Eu estou lá para que ela não fique sozinha, porque Merlin sabe que _você_ nunca teve que se preocupar com isso!"

"Eu não toquei em nenhuma outra garota desde..." Sirius tentou se defender.

"Desde Marlene no Dia dos Namorados?" Remus rosnou. "É, Mia me contou. Veio até mim se acabando de chorar. Você não deveria machucá-la! É o _nosso_ trabalho protegê-la!"

"Eu _sei_ disso, Moony!" Sirius gritou, jogando o copo no chão e sentindo uma estranha satisfação quando ele quebrou no chão. "Eu estou tentando!"

"Como?" Remus o encarou.

"Eu fodi tudo, parceiro," Sirius suspirou. "Eu... eu a estou protegendo de _mim_ ," ele admitiu. "Mas porra, eu não consigo me afastar da garota. É como se... como se ela fosse _minha_ e meu corpo e alma soubessem, mas meu cérebro continuasse falando que eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela. Então eu tento e me afasto porque é o melhor. Eu não teria feito isso se eu soubesse que ela ir correr para a _sua_ cama!"

"Seu vira lata idiota," Remus resmungou.

"Maldito lobisomem," Sirius se virou e encarou Remus.

"Se resolva logo, parceiro," Remus ordenou ao amigo, um olhar desafiador no rosto. "Supera esse ciúme porque até que você se decida sobre Mia, _eu_ vou estar lá. _Sempre_ que ela me quiser..." Remus se inclinou e Sirius pôde ver o lobo por trás dos olhos do amigo. "E ela me quer... _bastante_ ," ele rosnou baixo, a voz provocante de propósito; uma noite de bebedeira não ajudou a nenhum dos bruxos a controlar o temperamento.

"Ela _me_ quis primeiro," Sirius declarou. "Ela me _quis_ primeiro, e ela me _beijou_ primeiro," ele sorriu com a memória. "E eu ainda consigo lembrar de cada detalhe. Eu aposto que os lábios dela ainda tem gosto de Firewhisky, não tem?" Ele sorriu debochado, tentando irritar o lobisomem a sua frente.

Remus meramente sorriu com a frase. "O _resto dela_ tem gosto de mel," ele murmurou e observou as narinas de Sirius dilatarem, e o Animago saiu da frente do amigo e foi embora da sala.

oOoOoOo

**Corredor do Quinto Andar**

O plano de Sirius era seguir Mia até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e dar a ela uma amostra do que ele tinha na cabeça. Ele estava irritado com ela e muito bêbado para saber que não tinha nenhum direito de estar, então ele deixou suas emoções o guiarem pelos corredores. Ele nem fez o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória antes de sentir o cheiro dela no ar e virou, a vendo sentada no canto de uma alcova escura no final de um corredor do quinto andar.

Ela estava chorando e ele podia ver o reflexo do luar nas trilhas de lágrimas já que uma grande janela deixava a luz bater bem no rosto dela. Sirius franziu a testa e, lentamente, fez o seu caminho até ela, não estando mais determinado a gritar ou berrar, mas sim pretendendo se desculpar. Godric, ele odiava quando ela chorava. Ele engoliu com força enquanto se aproximava dela em silêncio, os olhos cinzas se suavizando ao olhar para ela.

"Mia..." ele murmurou.

Quando os olhos castanhos dela se voltaram para ele, ele não viu a tristeza que estava esperando, ele viu pura raiva brilhando nas profundezas do olhar dela e ele ficou chocado demais com a visão e muito embriagado para reagir quando ela deu um tapa forte no rosto dele, chegando a virar a cabeça com a força do golpe. Sua cabeça se virou de novo lenta e determinadamente, um rosnado perigoso saindo da garganta enquanto ele fixava os olhos cinzentos – agora brilhando pura prata – em cima dela.

Ela deu uma curta respiração, um turbilhão de coisas na ponta da língua pronto para arremessar nele com raiva, mas ela não teve a chance de dizer nenhum deles já que ele mergulhou na sua direção, roubando as palavras de sua boca e o ar de seus pulmões quando cobriu os lábios dela com os próprios, levantando-a no processo pela cintura e jogando-a contra a parede de pedra atrás dela. Ele devastou a boca dela quase com violência, com lábios e língua e dentes, bebendo cada pedaço dela. Uma parte dele temia que as gotas remanescentes de Veritaserum na língua dela se misturasse com as dele e o obrigasse a confessar seus segredos mais profundos para ela. Confessar que a amava, que ela o aterrorizava. Confessar que ele estava preocupado que ela fosse ser usada contra ele pela família dele, mas era doloroso _não_ tocá-la – não prová-la em todas as oportunidades que surgissem.

Mas quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele com força o suficiente para sair sangue e subconscientemente gemia o nome dele, foi o suficiente para ele se lembrar quem era. Sirius Orion Black. E Sirius era egoísta, impulsivo, imprudente e voraz, e danem-se as consequências! Ele precisava que a garota soubesse o que estava fazendo com ele e tudo o que ele queria fazer com ela.

Freneticamente, suas mãos deslizaram das costelas dela para a bunda, levantando o quadril e empurrando-se entre as coxas dela e a deixando envolvê-lo em torno de sua cintura com as pernas quando ele a prendeu firmemente contra a parede de pedra. Acabando com a pressão territorial nos lábios dela, ele gentilmente depositou beijos ao longo do pescoço dela enquanto inclinava o quadril para frente, pressionando seu membro duro contra o núcleo dela e murmurando, "Vê o que você faz comigo?"

Ela gemeu em resposta, Firewhisky e excitação percorrendo suas veias. Ela passou as unhas pelo couro cabeludo dele, agarrando uma porção dos fios de seda negra de seu cabelo, tentando o puxar de volta para um beijo, mas Sirius resistiu e quanto mais forte ela puxava o cabelo dele, mais forte ele apertava o quadril dela e com mais força ele se pressionava contra ela.

Ele deixou uma mão passear pelo lado dela, pela coxa nua dela, empurrando a barra da saia para cima até chegar ao quadril e ficou desenhando padrões pela pele dela, vendo com uma satisfação egoísta os lábios dela se separarem e ela prender a respiração como se esperasse ele continuar. Deslizando os dedos sob a borda da calcinha dela, Sirius gemeu e descansou a testa na clavícula dela, respirando baixo contra a pele exuberante dos seios dela, os quais ele estava desesperado para ver, mas não possuía as mãos extras necessárias para tirar a roupa dela enquanto a tocava.

"Porra," Sirius gemeu, passando o dedo indicador suavemente sobre a fenda dela, maravilhado com a insinuante umidade que cobriu a ponta de seu dedo. "Me diga, gatinha," ele falou com uma voz baixa e rouca. Ele se afastou, pressionando a testa contra a dela para olhar bem nos olhos dela. "Isso é para o Remus? Ou para _mim_?"

Ela não respondeu e ele riu. Ela era sempre tão desafiadora, nunca recebendo ordens. Ele queria a resposta que ela se recusava a dar, mas cedeu quando levou o polegar até o clitóris dela, fazendo movimentos circulares até que ele ficasse inchado e ouvisse o choramingo dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela arfou, os lábios se entreabrindo quando ele mergulhou um dedo dentro dela, girando e a acariciando por dentro.

"Porra, você é tão apertada," ele gemeu, acrescentando um segundo dedo e sorrindo quando ela gemeu em resposta, as mãos dela emaranhadas em seu cabelo de ébano.

"Merlin, seus olhos são da cor do chocolate," ele murmurou, se recusando a quebrar o contato visual. "Mas aposto que eles se parecem com Firewhisky quando você goza."

E eles pareciam.

Algo dentro de Mia se rompeu e Sirius roubou o grito dos lábios dela quando ele tentou escapar, o pegando, o clamando quando reivindicou o clímax dela para si mesmo, sentindo-a contrair e pulsar ao redor de seus dedos, as unhas dela cavando na pele do seu pescoço enquanto ele a beijava profundamente. Quando ele finalmente se afastou dela, ambos estavam sem fôlego e ele abaixou as pernas dela até o chão, mas ela se recusou a tirar as mãos do cabelo dele, o hálito quente batendo contra a boca dele.

Sirius lentamente, e sem tirar os olhos dela, levantou os dedos e a observou corar quando botou um dentro da boca e sugou a essência dela, os olhos se revirando atrás da cabeça.

 _Merda, como se Remus não estivesse certo,_ Sirius pensou.

 _O sabor dela era como mel_.


	47. Você Deveria Ser Um Bom Homem

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Sete: Você Deveria Ser Um Bom Homem

 _"...Regrets collect like old friends_  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play..."  
(Shake it Out - Florence + The Machine)

**13 de março, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Corredor do Quinto Andar**

"Não vou pedir desculpas por dormir com Remus," Mia falou enquanto se sentava com Sirius na alcova no corredor do quinto andar, o cheiro de excitação ainda pairando no ar.

Depois que ter a tocado, sentido o sabor dela e a levado ao ponto de quase se quebrar com apenas uma talentosa mão, Sirius e Mia caíram no chão, desorientados graças ao Firewhisky e ao calor entre eles. Ele se inclinou e jogou a cabeça no colo dela, ignorando o fato que ele queria se virar e a acariciar mais, em vez de deixar que _ela o_ acariciasse. Mas ele manteve o rosto para cima, sorrindo quando os dedos dela começaram a passear pelo seu cabelo, desta vez suavemente e não um puxão apaixonado como há alguns minutos.

"Você pode me culpar por ser ciumento?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não," Mia admitiu. "Mas você não tem o direito de ser."

"Você me odeia?" Ele perguntou com um tom preocupado. "Eu sei que perdi um pouco de controle agora pouco. Ok, perdi _bastante_ o controle. Eu não quis... me aproveitar," ele franziu o cenho se sentindo enjoado consigo mesmo.

"Acho que _eu_ me aproveitei tanto quanto você. Eu não estava exatamente reclamando," ela admitiu. "E eu te odeio depois disso?" Mia riu suavemente, mas suspirou. "Um pouco. Mas não por causa do que fizemos. Eu te odeio porque sei que não significou nada."

"O que você quer dizer com nada?" Sirius se sentou e olhou diretamente para ela, ofendido. "Eu vim atrás de você. Eu tentei me desculpar antes de você me bater e então..." ele balançou a cabeça. "Merlin, Mia, você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você!"

"Como?" Ela perguntou diretamente.

Sirius congelou.

"Viu?" Ela deu de ombros. " _Você_ sabe como você se sente, eu sei como _eu_ me sinto, mas você não consegue dizer as palavras."

"Eu tenho os meus motivos," ele admitiu triste.

"Sua família?" Mia perguntou e soube a resposta quando Sirius permaneceu em silêncio e desviou os olhos.

"Eu... eu tenho que te proteger," Sirius murmurou. "É como se algo dentro de mim... a minha parte mais profunda precisasse te manter a salvo. Sempre esteve aqui," ele olhou para baixo, de repente se sentindo vulnerável. "Desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi, Mia. Quando o Ranhoso te empurrou, eu só... eu senti raiva, algo despertou dentro de mim e eu precisei garantir que você estava bem," ele olhou para ela. "Isso é ridículo, né?"

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Você sempre me protegeu. Você é o meu constante protetor, Sirius," ela sussurrou. Ela pensou no grande cão negro cuidando dela dentro da cabana enquanto ela se curava do ombro estrunchado. Da mesma besta com pelos cor de ébano pulando em cima do corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange, despedaçando a garganta da bruxa.

Mia esticou a mão e gentilmente tocou o rosto dele. Ele parecia que estava com dor no momento em que os dedos dela tocaram sua bochecha. Mia sabia que ele nunca tinha reebido carinho em casa com a família dele, e ela não conseguiu evitar pensar se ele se importava em tocar intima ou gentilmente as garotas com quem dormia – ou as deixassem tocá-lo deste modo. Ela pensou em um Sirius adulto que passou doze anos em Azkaban e mais um como fugitivo. Um ano preso dentro do Largo Grimmauld e, então, sozinho dentro do Véu. Ele, em algum momento, conheceu bondade e gentileza da maneira que Mia tinha mostrado a ele?

Partiu o coração dela pensar sobre isso.

"Eu tenho que te proteger também," ela chorou baixinho quando Sirius virou o rosto na mão dela, beijando a sua palma. Ela pensou em um Sirius caindo da vassoura de cima das arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol, deitado em uma cama na Ala Hospitalar. Em um Sirius mais velho preso em uma cela, esperando pelo Beijo do Dementador. Tirando Sirius do Véu e o dando poção atrás de poção para garantir que ele sobrevivesse ao ritual. Ela pensou nela mesma se jogando sobre o corpo dele enquanto os Comensais da Morte o torturavam e em Voldemort virando a Varinha das Varinhas na direção dela.

"Você não entende, Mia," Sirius suspirou. "Eu tenho que te proteger... até se for de mim mesmo."

"Você nunca iria me machucar," Mia admitiu em voz alta.

"Não, mas a minha família sim," ele olhou para ela. "E até que eu saiba que eles não serão um problema... eu não sei se poderia ficar com você. Eu não sou bom para você. Eu não sou bom no geral."

"Você é um bom homem, Sirius Black!" Mia soltou, puxando o rosto dele pelas mãos e o beijando profundamente como se ela pudesse forçá-lo a retirar o que tinha dito. Ele a beijou carinhosamente, amando gentilmente os lábios dela conectados aos seus.

"Um dia talvez," ele admitiu quando se afastou dela. "Mas no meio tempo... eu não posso..." ele estremeceu enquanto tentava deixar que as palavras dela tomassem conta dele, debatendo-se quando não aconteceu.

"Então, o que foi essa noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu perdendo o controle," Sirius riu tristemente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. "Merlin, parece que a mesma coisa dentro de mim que me faz precisar te proteger também me faz precisar de você. Porra," ele balançou a cabeça. "Mia, você não faz ideia das coisas que eu quero fazer com você."

Ela deu uma respiração afiada que ficou presa na garganta e fez suas bochechas esquentarem.

" _Isso_ não ajuda, por falar nisso," Sirius gemeu. "O som que você faz e a cor da sua pele, infernos, eu pude cheirar você a noite toda."

"Eu realmente queria que você e Remus parassem de fazer isso," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Ah, não aja como se você não conseguisse também. Você é tão canina quanto eu," Sirius zombou. Mia teve a decência de olhar para longe dele, mas não negou a acusação. "Ele é o único?" Sirius perguntou após um longo silêncio.

"Sim."

"Você pode manter assim?" Ele perguntou. "Eu não tenho o direito de pedir, mas eu confio no Remus, em mais ninguém."

"Depende," Mia deu de ombros. " _Você_ vai me querer também?"

"Sim," ele admitiu rapidamente.

"Eu não vou dormir com vocês dois," ela estreitou os olhos.

"Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido," Sirius fez uma careta, mas depois acrescentou. "Não _exatamente_ ," ele admitiu como se o pensamento tivesse passando momentaneamente pela cabeça dele. "Remus me contou porque vocês ainda têm transado. Ele a mantém segura, não te deixa sozinha. Te faz esquecer sobre mim."

"Ele não deveria ter falado," Mia franziu o cenho.

"Eu não vou transar com você," ele falou firmemente. "É muito... seria cruzar uma linha para mim que eu não acho que poderia voltar atrás. Então, eu não quero que você espere por mim se você... precisar de alguém, eu acho," ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Fique com o Remus. Mas _apenas_ com o Remus."

"Nada de Grifinórias," Mia soltou. "Faça o que você tiver que fazer," ela disse com um tom amargo. "Eu não sou ingênua de pensar que você vai parar de transar com a escola inteira. Eu não quero ouvir nunca falarem sobre você e garotas da minha própria Casa," ela estreitou os olhos mais uma vez.

"Feito," Sirius concordou.

"E nada de McKinnon," ela rosnou.

"Porra, eu faço um Voto Perpétuo sobre essa bruxa louca," ele prometeu.

"E você precisa se desculpar com Remus," Mia franziu o cenho. "Não quero nem pensar sobre o que vocês falaram depois que eu saí."

"Não, você não quer," Sirius tentou manter a vergonha fora do seu rosto. "E eu vou. Prometo. Ele não vai deixar de ser um dos meus melhores amigos simplesmente porque ele está transando com a minha..."

Mia o encarou.

" _Nossa_ garota?" Sirius ofereceu com uma pequena risada. Ela revirou os olhos em resposta e Sirius riu mais. "Você sabe que é a verdade. Você é nossa há anos, gatinha," ele sorriu docemente. "Minha e do Remus e de uma maneira menor e não sexual de James."

"Graças a Merlin por isso," Mia empalideceu e depois respirou lentamente, expirando e deixando o estresse ir embora dos seus ombros. "Isso parece como se estivéssemos criando regras em algum tipo de pré-noivado," Mia riu com o quão ridícula a situação era.

"Não estamos?" Sirius sorriu ironicamente. "Nós praticamente acabamos de criar uma lista de pessoas que nós permitimos que o outro durma até que o mundo se acerte e crie a situação perfeita para que nós possamos, finalmente, ficar juntos," ele balançou a cabeça. Ela estava certa. Ridículo. "O que pode nunca acontecer."

"Vai sim," Mia sorriu. "Mesmo que só aconteça daqui a vinte anos, vai acontecer. Você acha que esta noite vai te prender até lá?" Ela riu baixinho.

"Não," Sirius deu sua característica risada meio latido. "Falando nisso," ele olhou para ela. "Você não estaria inclinada em retribuir o favor, estaria?" Ele sorriu debochado para ela.

"Absolutamente não," Mia riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto se levantava. "Vou considerar o que você fez como um pedido de desculpas por enganar Remus e eu para confessarmos nosso segredo para você. Nós estamos quites, Padfoot," ela sorriu debochada e começou a andar para a Torre da Grifinória.

"Espera!" Sirius chamou. "Nós precisamos incluir um último item, muito importante, em relação ao nosso... acordo," ele disse, não encontrando nenhuma outra palavra para o relacionamento que tinha com Mia.

"Nunca contar ao Jamie?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Nunca," Sirius assentiu.

oOoOoOo

**16 de março, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Apesar das reuniões regulares do grupo de Assistência em Defesa na Sala Precisa – onde os alunos avançados começaram a aprender feitiços básicos sem varinha graças a Mia – eles ainda tinham que comparecer oficialmente as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas com o Professor Higgs. O ex-sonserino não tinha atenuado seus preconceitos contra as criaturas e seres referidos como 'mestiços', mas graças às muitas reclamações que todos excetos os Sonserinos fizeram, o professor estava proibido de mostrar fotografias de ataques, nem se referir à defesa contra alguma criatura como 'matar'. Fora isso, a aula parecia menos com Defesa e mais como um curso preparatório para futuros Comensais da Morte. Mia apostaria dinheiro que se ela não parecesse um sapo e se os dois tivessem a capacidade de sentir emoções humanas, o Professor Higgs se apaixonaria perdidamente por Dolores Umbridge.

"Fiquem em pares!" Higgs anunciou no momento em que chegou na aula, em uma terça feira no meio de março. "Casas separadas," ele acrescentou, causando gemidos em toda a sala. Quando os alunos se recusaram a reconhecerem um ao outro, a não ser Lily que por puro habito se aproximou de Snape apenas para que ele balançasse a cabeça para ela, os alunos chegaram a um impasse.

"Abbot com Longbottom!" Higgs gritou, sem humor para esperar os adolescentes. "Belby e Brown, Zabini e Macdonald," ele apontou seu longo e fino dedo para os pares. "Lupin e Evans com os Carrows," ele continuou. "Potter e Snape, não... _Srta._ Potter," ele corrigiu quando James pareceu muito animado com a possibilidade de duelar com seu inimigo. "Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, quero que vocês duelem um com o outro e eu espero um duelo de verdade, com medidas ofensivas e defensivas desta vez," ele olhou para os dois.

"E quanto a mim, Professor?" Peter falou do fundo.

"Pettigrew? Eu não vi você, garoto," ele suspirou irritado. "Espere do lado de fora até que Longbottom acabe desmaiando ou incapaz de continuar."

"Lily, olhe Remus por mim," Mia murmurou para a ruiva quando os dois Monitores ficaram do lado oposto aos gêmeos Carrows. Como era a manha anterior à lua cheia, Remus mal se aguentava em pé e se não fosse o perigo ao seu ego, Mia iria insistir que ele deixasse a sala imediatamente e fosse até a Ala Hospitalar em vez de entrar em um duelo.

Lily pareceu entender e sorriu, acenando para Mia, mas antes que ela pudesse encarar seu adversário, uma faísca vermelha acertou sua perna. "Ai" Lily gritou. "Você deve cumprimentar primeiro!" Ela disse para Alecto Carrow.

"Eu não cumprimento sangues-ruins," Alecto sibilou.

Todos os Grifinórios se viraram e olharam para o Professor, sabendo que não era possível que Higgs não tivesse ouvido o xingamento, mas o instrutor parecia perfeitamente feliz em ignorar a palavra. Quando ele não fez nada, Lily voltou seus olhos para Snape, que fingiu que não tinha ouvido enquanto ele encarava Mia.

"Muito _amigo_ ," Mia murmurou para o garoto e ele pareceu ouvir _isso_ com certeza porque seus olhos se estreitaram até quase formarem uma linha.

"Eu não tenho o dia inteiro" Higgs soltou.

O único par que se cumprimentou adequadamente foi James e Sirius, que mais pretendiam assistir os duelos dos amigos contra os Sonserinos do que enfrentar o outro. No momento em que Higgs se virou e foi até sua mesa se sentar, como sempre fazia quando eles praticavam duelos, cada Sonserino fez o primeiro ataque.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Flipendo!"_

" _Verdimillious!"_

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

" _Impedimenta!"_

Os Sonserinos gritaram, seguidos por um simultâneo eco dos Grifinórios de ' _PROTEGO_!'

Nenhum ataque fez efeito.

Adrian Abbot e Damocles Belby seguiram as instruções adequadas e Frank e Alice foram capazes de ter um duelo justo, apesar dos dois Grifinórios – sendo membros da A.D. – serem muito melhores que os Sonserinos e conseguirem facilmente desarmá-los no final. Frank, sendo a boa pessoa que era, atravessou a sala e deu a mão para Adrian, afim de ajudá-lo a se levantar antes de devolver a varinha para o garoto.

Ver isso de algum modo irritou os outros Sonserinos e alguém – Mia não conseguiu ver quem – lançou um feitiço que lançou Frank pela sala e o deixou inconsciente.

"Ei!" Lily gritou e foi reanimar Frank, mas antes que o alcançasse, Alecto e Amycus a atacaram de uma vez só, lançando dois feitiços estuporantes, que Lily só conseguiu defender um, o outro a acertando com força no ombro e a derrubando. Com a visão, algo despertou dentro de James e ele deixou Sirius para ajudar Lily, se defendendo facilmente dos feitiços e azarações que eram lançados em sua direção. Ele poderia ter tomado Felix Felicis, por estar se defendendo e desviando de tudo.

"Evans, você está bem?" James perguntou e Mia pegou Snape fazendo uma careta e apontando a varinha nas costas de James.

" _Levicorpus_!" Snape gritou e algo pegou o tornozelo de James, o puxando para cima. Antes que James pudesse se equilibrar, Mia se botou na frente do irmão e gritou, " _Liberacorpus_!"

"Como você conhece esse feitiço?!" Snape gritou imediatamente, os olhos encarando Mia. "Onde você aprendeu isso?!" Ele berrou.

" _Stupefy_!" Mia gritou em resposta, que foi rapidamente bloqueado por Snape.

" _Flipendo_!" Snape gritou, mas Mia desviou do feitiço.

" _Serpensortia_!" Snape gritou e uma longa cobra emergiu da ponta da varinha dele, sibilando para Mia. Sirius e Remus ambos deram um passo à frente para ajudá-la, mas ela levantou uma mão para pará-los e apontou a varinha para baixo, achando divertido a ironia da situação que estava encarando.

" _Vipera Evanesca_!" Ela disse observou a cobra desaparecer em uma nuvem negra de fumaça. O sorriso debochado no rosto dela só serviu para irritar mais ainda Snape, mas ele não atacou. Ela o observou cuidadosamente, esperando por qualquer sinal de movimento. Os Carrows, no entanto, se moveram, e com Lily ainda inconsciente sendo reanimada por James, os gêmeos Sonserinos lançaram um feitiço cada um em Remus, que estava distraído observando Mia.

" _Impedimenta!"_

" _Stupefy!"_

Remus – na atual condição – ser derrubado no chão pelos Carrows foi o suficiente para distrair Mia, que no momento em que os olhos saíram de Snape, ele apontou a varinha e falou, _"Langlock!"_

Com a língua enrolada, Mia era incapaz de lançar qualquer feitiço verbalmente. Foi quando Snape atacou. " _Locomotor Wibbly_!" Ele falou e as pernas de Mia desabaram. " _Expelliarmus_!" E a varinha de Mia voou pela sala. Os olhos castanhos dela ficaram âmbar e ela encarou Snape.

"Seu filho da puta!" Sirius gritou e foi para cima de Severus, a varinha nas mãos, mas um escudo surgiu do nada, o impedindo de ir mais adiante. Sirius se virou e viu o Professor Higgs com a varinha para cima e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Vinte pontos da Grifinória, Sr. Black, por interferir," Higgs disse. "Fique longe," ele instruiu. "Todos vocês. Eu quero ver como isso vai terminar," ele riu para Mia, sem varinha, silenciada e imobilizada da cintura para baixo. "Termine o seu duelo, Sr. Snape," Higgs insistiu.

Snape pareceu confuso à primeira vista, mas quando ele olhou para Mia e levantou a varinha. Seus lábios se curvaram e houve um lampejo pomposo em seus olhos quando ele começou o feitiço, " _Stupe-_ "

 _Ginny, você iria gostar disso_ , Mia pensou com um sorriso quando ela lançou sua primeira azaração Bat-Bogey não verbal. Antes que Snape conseguisse terminar o feitiço, ele espirrou e então vários morcegos saíram de seu nariz, criaram asas e começaram a atacá-lo.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" James gritou e Mia arfou quando sua língua voltou ao normal e suas pernas voltaram a funcionar.

" _Accio_ varinha!" Ela gritou e sua preciosa varinha de videira voou até suas mãos. " _Stupefy_!" Ela gritou e Snape voou para trás, atingindo o chão inconsciente.

Ela levantou e olhou ao redor da sala. Frank estava sentado ao lado de Lily e Alice o ajudava a cuidar de um galo que nasceu na sua cabeça. James pairava acima de Remus protetoramente, que tinha sido reanimado, apesar de seus olhos estarem fixados no inconsciente Severus. Elora Zabini e Mary tinham perdido suas varinhas no duelo e estavam no fundo da sala puxando o cabelo uma da outra e Mary parecia estar vencendo.

Sirius, ainda bloqueado pelo escudo do Professor Higgs, estava andando de um lado para o outro como um animal preso em uma gaiola, os olhos voando de Higgs até Snape parecendo capaz de matar alguém. Mia não conseguiu evitar pensar em um Sirius mais velho na Casa dos Gritos quando ele ficou cara a cara com Peter pela primeira vez depois de doze anos.

Falando em Peter. Ele estava no fundo da sala, observando em silêncio como se estivesse tentando se fundir com a parede.

"Bom, isso foi... esclarecedor," Higgs disse revirando os olhos. "Um resumo de quarenta centímetros para amanhã com os efeitos de feitiços de ataque. Apesar de ser lua cheia hoje," Higgs sorriu debochado. "Você vai conseguir terminar seu dever, Srta. Potter, ou está esperando encenar uma intervenção pelos lobisomens que foram vistos na área?" Ele zombou e ela apenas o encarou em silêncio.

Os alunos começaram a ir embora, mas Sirius ficou para trás, indo até Snape. "Se você sequer falar com a Mia de novo, Ranhoso, você está morto," ele rosnou perigosamente para o garoto de cabelos negros antes de se virar e ir embora.

"Você está bem, parceiro?" Sirius perguntou a Remus quando alcançou os amigos do lado de fora da sala. Remus parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer hora e Sirius estava surpreso com a falta de ciúmes que sentiu enquanto Mia mimava o lobisomem, passando os dedos carinhosamente pelos cabelos dele e o beijava na bochecha.

"Eu ainda quero saber onde você conseguiu aquele feitiço, Potter!" Snape encarou Mia assim que saiu da sala de Defesa. Com o som da voz dele, Sirius se virou e se lançou contra ele, o punho levantado.

"Eu falei para você nunca mais falar com ela de novo! Você está morto, Ranhoso!" Sirius gritou.

"Cai fora!" Lily disse, se pondo entre Sirius e Snape.

"Sai do caminho, Evans!" Sirius gritou para ela.

"Sirius," Mia murmurou esticando a mão e pegando a dele. "Sirius, por favor, deixa para lá. Ele não vale a pena," ela insistiu, olhando Snape por cima do ombro de Sirius. O bruxo de cabelos negros pareceu se acalmar, mas lançou um olhar sombrio para Snape e Lily antes de se virar para Mia e botar um braço protetoramente em volta dela.

"Severus..." Lily se virou e murmurou para o amigo de infância que apenas respondeu com escárnio.

"Não quer ir com os seus amigos e... o _bichinho de estimação_ deles?" Ele soltou para ele e Lily visivelmente se encolheu com as palavras. Ela já podia sentir James e Sirius se movendo atrás dela, então ela levantou a mão e se virou para encará-los.

"Todos para fora do corredor agora ou vou começar a tirar pontos!" Ela ameaçou.

"Um dia desses você vai ter que escolher um lado, Evans," Sirius a encarou e girou nos calcanhares para ir embora, deixando para trás James e Mia que estavam ocupados segurando Remus. Mia franziu o cenho para Lily, que parecia completamente devastada enquanto Snape ia embora na direção oposta.

"O ignore, Lily," Mia suspirou.

"Qual dos dois?" A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Os dois? Todo mundo?" Mia deu de ombros.

oOoOoOo

**17 de março, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Mia?" Uma voz sussurrou. "Mia, acorda!"

"Peter?" Mia esfregou os olhos cansados. "Peter, eu juro por Godric que se você realmente estiver aqui no dormitório feminino eu vou azarar você até o próximo ano!" Ela rosnou para o garoto assim que se sentou e o viu parado na sua frente, praticamente tremendo. "Como diabos você entrou aqui?!"Ela falou com uma voz aguda.

"Rato," Peter disse, apontando para si mesmo como se fosse autoexplicativo.

"Está bem," ela rosnou. "Isso responde como, eu gostaria de saber porque," ela o encarou. "Se Mary descobre que você pode se esgueirar para o nosso dormitório, você está morto. Nem mesmo Jamie pode te proteger da fúria de Mary."

"Mia, você tem que vir comigo," Peter engoliu em seco. "Aconteceu uma coisa," ele franziu o cenho. "Nós não conseguimos acalmá-lo."

"Acalmar quem?" Ela se endireitou. "Peter, onde está Remus?" Ela perguntou, se lembrando que a noite passada foi lua cheia. Elas estavam piorando cada vez mais, desde que outro lobisomem foi visto na Escócia. Os ataques pareciam mais perto e mais perto de Hogsmeade e, portanto, de Hogwarts. Remus estava constantemente nervoso, e o fato dos quatro Animagos não poderem mais ficar com ele na Casa dos Gritos, tornava pior para o amigo lobisomem.

"Ele está na Sala Precisa, James conseguiu trancá-lo lá," os olhinhos pequenos de Peter estavam tão arregalados quanto possível e a visão enervou Mia enquanto ela pulava da cama e botava o roupão o mais rápido possível, sem esperar por Peter quando correu escadas abaixo, correndo pelo Salão Comunal e buraco afora em um borrão.

oOoOoOo

**Corredor do Sétimo Andar**

Quando ela chegou no sétimo andar, seguiu os sons de gritos até que virou em uma esquina e viu Sirius encostado em uma parede parecendo enjoado, os olhos escuros e vermelhos, focando o chão com vergonha, enquanto James com o rosto vermelho, apontava a varinha para ele.

Mia frequentemente comparava James com Harry, mas era em momentos como este quando James perdia a cabeça que Mia conseguia ver a diferença entre o pai e o filho. Enquanto Harry manteve sua forma de Apanhador durante todos os anos de escola, James tinha crescido e quando precisava parecer intimidador, ele não tinha nenhum problema em usar seu tamanho para tal.

"... deveria te azarar aqui mesmo!" James berrava. "Você deveria ser melhor do que a porra da sua família, Sirius!" Ele gritou e Sirius encolheu-se com o volume.

Mia ficou boquiaberta, horrorizada com a visão. Ela nunca tinha visto James irritado de verdade com Sirius. E também fazia bastante tempo desde que James usava o nome de Sirius, em vez de chamá-lo carinhosamente de Padfoot.

"Eu sei... eu... eu não..." Sirius gaguejava.

"Jamie?" Mia murmurou e os dois garotos voltaram sua atenção para ela. "Jamie, onde está o Remus?"

"Mia..." Sirius engoliu em seco e deu alguns passos na direção dela, parecendo arrependido de verdade.

"Ele está na sala," James respondeu, movimentando a varinha e impedindo que Sirius continuasse andando. Ele voltou os olhos avelãs para o melhor amigo e o olhou duramente antes de se voltar para a irmã. "Mia, houve um... acidente..."

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça, já sabendo o que ele iria dizer. Como ela tinha esquecido? Seus olhos perfuraram o rosto de Sirius e ele quebrou ante o olhar dela, se virando para longe dela.

"Mia, eu sinto tanto, eu não consigo falar o quanto eu sinto," Sirius falou aflito.

"Todos estão a salvo," James a falou. "Mas Ran... Snape," James se corrigiu. "Encontrou uma maneira de passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Eu cheguei bem a tempo," ele explicou. "Snape está com Dumbledore, mas Remus estava de um jeito quando o sol nasceu..." ele continuou. "Professor Dumbledore nos pediu para lidar com ele, mas Mia... Ele não nos ouve..."

"Como Snape descobriu?" Ela perguntou olhando diretamente para Sirius, que se recusava a olhá-la de volta. "Me responde, Sirius," ela murmurou, lágrimas já escapando dos olhos dela. Não foi há apenas alguns dias atrás que ele se recusava a desviar o olhar enquanto eles estavam juntos em um corredor escuro, confessando os sentimentos e fazendo promessas de segurança?

"Eu o deixei me ouvir," Sirius murmurou. "Eu o fiz pensar que nós estávamos mantendo algo secreto na Casa dos Gritos. O fiz pensar que nós seríamos expulsos se fôssemos descobertos. Então," ele levou as mãos ao rosto e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito, Mia," ele chorou. "Eu o deixei me ouvir falar sobre o nó no pé da árvore."

"Você..." Mia arfou. "Sirius... você podia tê-lo matado. Você podia ter destruído Remus por isso. A vida inteira dele," ela balançou a cabeça, não conseguindo nem gritar com ele.

"Por favor, grita comigo, diz que me odeia," Sirius a implorou.

"Eu não consigo," Mia suspirou derrotada enquanto olhava para longe dele. "O mais triste sobre você, Sirius, é que eu esperava que algo assim fosse acontecer," ela admitiu. "Eu não tenho nem a energia para me irritar com você. Porque não vai mudar nada. Nada nunca muda," ela disse triste e olhou para a porta. "Jamie, me deixa entrar na sala. Eu quero ver o Remus."

"Tenha cuidado," James murmurou enquanto andava até a porta. "Ele bateu no Sirius algumas vezes..."

"Bom," Mia disse.

"Mia, eu sinto..." Sirius começou.

"Não é comigo que você precisa se desculpar, Sirius," ela pausou e olhou para baixo. "Você deveria ser um bom homem, Sirius." E com isso, ela abriu a porta da Sala Precisa e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

oOoOoOo

**Sala Precisa**

Os olhos dela se arregalaram com a visão. James aparentemente pediu a sala para recriar o Salão Comunal da Grifinória como na noite do aniversário de Remus. Merlin, tinha sido há apenas quatro dias? Mia perguntou a si mesma. Todos estavam ali, rindo e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

"Remus?" Ela murmurou olhando em volta da sala que estava destruída. Móveis estavam suspensos, cortinas rasgadas e havia grandes buracos no gesso da parede. Mia franziu o cenho passando os dedos sobre um, vendo sangue. Ela ouviu um barulho no canto e se virou para ver Remus encolhido contra a parede, os braços abraçando os joelhos que estavam contra o peito dele. Mesmo com a distância ela conseguiu ver um nova cicatriz, longa, que cortava o rosto dele. Começava na sobrancelha esquerda passando pelo nariz, indo até o centro da bochecha direita.

"Olá, amor," Mia murmurou enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele, lentamente chegando perto. Remus virou o rosto para longe dela, chorando silenciosamente nos braços. Ela temia que ele fosse recuar para longe dela como fazia quando ela falava da Licantropia dele depois de uma lua cheia difícil. Ela temia que ele fosse se fechar, levantar as muralhas e a deixar de fora, ou apenas fosse ignorá-la. Mas no momento em que ela se sentou ao lado dele, Remus caiu nos braços dela, chorando em seu colo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," ela murmurou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele enquanto tentava não chorar. Ela se inclinou e beijou a testa dele, o segurando perto de si. "Dumbledore vai cuidar de tudo. _Você_ não fez nada de errado," ela prometeu.

"Eu poderia ter matado alguém," Remus disse entre soluços. "Eu poderia ter matado ele. Eu não quero ser um lobisomem, Mia. Eu vou acabar como o resto deles. Eu vou acabar machucando alguém. Eu não quero ser como Greyback."

"Eu _nunca_ vou deixar isso acontecer," Mia jurou. "Eu juro pela minha mágica, Remus," ela prometeu. "Eu vou fazer todo o possível para que você _não_ se torne Greyback."


	48. Pegue a Capa

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Oito: Pegue a Capa

 _"...I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around_  
I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance, Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes..."  
(Whatever it Takes - Lifehouse)

**14 de abril, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

"Eu não estou _irritada_ com ele, estou _desapontada_ ," Mia insistiu enquanto se acomodava em um dos sofás no Salão Comunal, um livro de Aritmância nas mãos. Já tinham passado dois anos e ela ainda se irritava por ter sido enganada para não pegar aquela matéria. Ela ficaria feliz quando os N.O.M.s passassem e ela pudesse largar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – _de novo_. Passando as páginas do livro, Mia percebeu que nem mesmo o estava lendo, mas o usando como uma distração.

"Remus o perdoou," James insistiu enquanto se sentava de pernas cruzadas no chão em frente a irmã, usando os trajes do Quadribol e parecendo ansioso.

"Talvez Remus não devesse," ela franziu o cenho. "Sirius foi egoísta e idiota e essa rivalidade amarga entre vocês dois e Snape ultrapassou o bullying escolar – que eu também desaprovo," ela estreitou os olhos para ele e ele desviou o olhar dela. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Era o clássico de James Potter que iria passar para o filho. Era traduzido como: ' _Sinto muito se minhas ações fizeram você se sentir assim, mas eu não vou parar'_. Pelo menos Harry tinha a decência de usar esse olhar quando o assunto era sobre ele arriscar a vida para salvar o mundo. James o usava para escapar de sua ira e continuar bullynando e fazendo brincadeiras com os Sonserinos.

"Mas ninguém morreu," James tentou lembrá-la. "E Dumbledore botou Snape sobre um Juramento Bruxo para guardar o segredo de Moony," ele sorriu, propositalmente não chamando Snape pelo apelido para tentar ficar nas boas graças dela. "Já faz um mês, Mia. Remus está bem, Snape está bem, mas você ainda está dando um gelo no Sirius."

"A pelagem dele vai deixá-lo quentinho durante a tempestade," ela zombou.

"Pelo menos grita com ele ou bate nele, ou sei lá," ele suspirou, voltando os olhos avelãs suplicantes para a irmã. "Mia, eu nunca o vi tão mal antes. Eu... eu estou realmente preocupado de que ele vá fazer algo estúpido se você não o perdoar."

Mia encarou o irmão e lentamente levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, nunca tirando os olhos castanhos do rosto dele enquanto fechava o livro e o deixava ao lado dela no sofá. Ela se inclinou, analisando o olhar dele e observando cuidadosamente enquanto James lentamente cedia sob a pressão do olhar intenso dela, um truque calculista ensinado por Dorea.

"Jamie?" Ela perguntou calmamente, mas ele conseguia ver a tempestade escondida sob a suavidade de mentira no rosto dela. "Sirius ameaçou não jogar se eu não o desculpasse?" Ela estreitou os olhos e soube que estava certa no momento em que ele arregalou os olhos.

"Merda, a Mãe estava certa, você deveria ter ido para a Sonserina," ele franziu o cenho. "Por favor, Mia, é um jogo importante. Se nós vencermos a Sonserina hoje, vamos ter outra chance de vencer a Taça!"

Mia não acreditava que Remus tinha perdoado Sirius tão rápido. James também pareceu pronto para aceitar as desculpas do bruxo de cabelos negros apesar do fato de ter chegado bem perto de azarar o amigo depois do incidente. Todos os Marotos e Mia tinham sido chamados no escritório de Dumbledore uma vez que Remus tinha se acalmado, o Diretor estava ansioso em cuidar da situação o mais rápido possível.

"Senhores," Dumbledore sorriu para todos o que fez Sirius se perguntar o porquê deles todos estarem ali. "Se vocês não se importarem de esperar do outro lado da porta, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com a Srta. Potter sobre outro assunto," os olhos azuis dele brilharam e James e Peter cada um seguraram Remus e Sirius pelo braço, já que os dois amigos mal conseguiam se manter em pé, quanto mais andar. Uma vez que a porta se fechou, Dumbledore apontou para a cadeira na frente de sua mesa e Mia se sentou com um sorriso triste.

"Sinto muito por isso, Professor," ela franziu o cenho. "Eu deveria ter feito algo para prevenir," ela queria chorar, mas os olhos dela estavam secos e vermelhos. Ela tinha esvaziado todas as lágrimas enquanto confortava Remus na Sala Precisa durante toda a manhã.

"Você e eu tivemos esta conversa _diversas_ vezes ao longo dos anos, Srta. Potter," Dumbledore meramente sorriu. "E eu reafirmo a minha opinião e a aconselho a seguir a sua carta do Sr. Lupin. Posso perguntar se a senhorita tentou mudar algo desde que chegou nesta linha do tempo?" O velho bruxo perguntou.

"Eu não sei, senhor," ela suspirou. "Às vezes, eu não sei dizer se estou tentando consertar algo de propósito ou se só estou reagindo normalmente. Em alguns dias eu fico me perguntando se eu não sou o catalisador que o senhor tanto fala. Se eu estar aqui não engatilha alguma reação, para começar," ela franziu o cenho. Ela pensou bastante sobre ser uma viajante do tempo e o que podia e não podia fazer.

O maior problema de estar nesta linha do tempo era sempre Peter. Se ela tivesse a oportunidade, ela teria impedido Pettigrew de ter conhecido James, Remus e Sirius. No entanto, não foi ela que cuidou de Peter quando ele foi bulinado no trem? Ela pensou em como era difícil controlar sua raiva quando ficava frente a frente com o traidor – especialmente na primeira noite na Casa dos Gritos - e ela se perguntava se talvez a sua amargura com ele seria o motivo que o empurraria para o destino irremediável de trair os amigos.

Também havia o recente problema com Snape.

"Eu acho que fui a razão desta noite ter acontecido, senhor," Mia franziu o cenho. "Houve uma discussão em sala entre Severus e eu. Sirius levou para o pessoal," ela franziu ainda mais. "Acho que Sirius fez o que fez como retribuição. É minha culpa."

"Os Chudley Cannons estão em último lugar no campeonato agora. Isso _também_ é culpa sua, Srta. Potter?" Dumbledore perguntou. "Choveu na semana passada, _isso_ é culpa sua? Faz alguns anos desde que eu li a sua carta, mas posso perguntar o que ela diz em relação a culpa?"

"' _Não se culpe pelo futuro_ ,'" Mia citou a carta palavra por palavra com um suspiro, entendendo o ponto de Dumbledore. Ela sabia perfeitamente as palavras e mesmo assim ainda a lia frequentemente como se isso a conectasse com o futuro. "' _O que está para acontecer vai acontecer independentemente de como aconteça._ ' Eu entendo, senhor. _"_

"Bom," ele sorriu. "Agora, enquanto eu tento seguir meus próprios instintos acerca o conhecimento sobre o futuro e evitar fazer muitas perguntas, eu sinto que uma vez que a senhorita não é uma aluna comum, eu poderia pedir o seu conselho em um assunto," ele sorriu e Mia entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Mia com certeza não era uma aluna normal.

Apesar dela ter parado de comemorar seu aniversário de verdade em Setembro há anos atrás, para todos os cálculos de idade em sua mente – ou mesmo em seu espírito – ela estava mais perto dos vinte e quatro anos do que os dezesseis que ela tinha. Ela se perguntava se estivesse de volta na linha de tempo original ela teria voltado a Hogwarts, primeiro como aluna e depois, talvez, como um membro dos professores. McGonagall era a nova Diretora naquele tempo e a posição de Professor de Transfiguração estava aberta. Mia sorriu com o pensamento de que ela era mais do que qualificada para ensinar a matéria, depois de se tornar uma Animaga em seis meses.

"Com o que posso ajudar, senhor?" Mia perguntou.

"Eu estou tendo dificuldades em saber como lidar com a situação. O segredo do Sr. Lupin permanecerá como segredo, tomei as medidas necessárias com o jovem Sr. Snape. No entanto, penso que seria irracional desviar o olhar quando um aluno conscientemente pôs a vida de outro em perigo," ele franziu o cenho e Mia se preocupou com a ausência do sorriso dele. "Eu gostaria que você me contasse um pouco o que sabe sobre o caráter do Sr. Black."

Mia suspirou. _Por que sempre acabava no Sirius?_

"Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não sou suspeita, senhor," Mia franziu o cenho. "Sirius e eu... há complicações," ela tentou explicar. "Mas..." ela pensou no seu terceiro ano original e no que aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar antes que ela e Harry pegassem o vira-tempo para salvar Sirius.

" _Sirius Black mostrou que era capaz de matar com a idade de dezesseis,_ " Professor Snape tinha falado. _"Você esqueceu isso, Diretor? Você esqueceu que uma vez ele tentou me matar?"_

" _Minha memória continua boa como sempre foi, Severus,"_ Dumbledore falou em voz baixa.

Ela e Harry descobriram a inocência de Sirius em relação ao assassinato de James e Lily Potter e os dois amigos lutaram para convencer Snape, Fudge e Dumbledore com tudo que puderam. Mas no final, eles sabiam que não seria o suficiente. A palavra de dois adolescentes, um fugitivo condenado e um lobisomem não tinham poder.

" _Se tudo correr bem, vocês serão capazes de salvar mais de uma vida inocente hoje."_

Inocente.

Sirius foi inocente daquele assassinato, mas foi mandado para Azkaban de qualquer maneira. Mia conhecia aquele Sirius e este jovem Sirius iria sofrer, não importava quando ou por qual crime. Sirius iria sofrer.

"Ele é um garoto confuso, Professor," Mia finalmente falou. "Um garoto confuso e irritado que está lutando contra os preconceitos que a família dele apoia. Mas..." ela suspirou. "Ele é um bom homem," ela disse firmemente. "E ele está se punindo o suficiente pelo o que fez," ela acrescentou, se lembrando dos olhos vermelhos dele enquanto ele esperava do lado de fora da Sala Precisa, refletindo sobre o seu remorso.

"Obrigado, Srta. Potter," Dumbledore sorriu de novo. "Eu vou levar as suas palavras em consideração."

E ele levou. Dumbledore foi maravilhosamente criativo com a eventual punição de um Sirius Black que passou anos em detenção e demonstrou nada com isso. Em vez de fazê-lo lustrar troféus ou candelabros, ou ir longe demais e expulsá-lo, Dumbledore insistiu que Sirius – que era esperto demais para o próprio bem – desse tutoria para os alunos do quinto ano que estavam tento dificuldades na preparação para os N.O.M.s.

A punição forçou Sirius a interagir com as outras Casas – incluindo a Sonserina – e também o forçou a estudar sempre que podia. Quando Mia soube qual seria a punição dele, ela não conseguiu segurar a risada ao se lembrar de uma certa conversa entre ela e um Sirius mais velho, onde ele a prometeu que um dia ela iria descobrir como ele tinha conseguido nove N.O.M.s.

"Está bem!" Mia soltou para James que estava ajoelhado na frente dela, implorando para que ela perdoasse Sirius pelo bem da Grifinória. "Fala para ele descer e, então, vocês dois vão para o Campo antes que a escola inteira pense que o Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória fugiu do próprio jogo," ela revirou os olhos.

Como se estivesse esperando pela resposta dela, um enorme cão negro desceu pela escada dos dormitórios masculinos e subiu no sofá, descansando a cabeça nas coxas dela, olhando para ela com olhos brilhantes e deixando escapar um gemido baixo.

"Olhos de filhote," ela zombou. "Esperto," ela deu um tapinha na cabeça de Padfoot. "Vá vencer esse jogo estúpido," ela insistiu. "Você tem o meu perdão. Por enquanto," ela acrescentou.

oOoOoOo

**Campo de Quadribol**

Mia seguiu os garotos até o Campo onde ela se juntou a Lily, Mary, Alice, Frank, Peter e um exausto Remus. O ar estava um pouco frio e apesar dos outros alunos não terem notado, Mia percebeu que Remus não estava reagindo muito bem a isso. Ela sorriu suavemente para ele, movendo a varinha sobre o corpo dele e lançando um feitiço de aquecimento. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio e sorriu para ela.

"Obrigado, Mia," ele estendeu a mão e a puxou para um abraço. Ela inalou o aroma dele como se tivesse sido privada de oxigênio por um longo tempo. Depois de quase ter matado Snape, Remus estava previsivelmente arredio, apesar de, felizmente, não ter voltado a agir como nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. No entanto, ele disse a Mia que seria melhor abster-se um do outro fisicamente, pelo menos até que ele tivesse tempo para lidar com alguns problemas relacionados a sua Licantropia e com o que tinha acontecido na última lua cheia. Ela tinha respeitado, claro, especialmente porque se eles tivessem ido diretamente para a cama, ela não tinha certeza se teria feito isso apenas para irritar Sirius, e Remus não merecia ser usado assim.

O abraço de Remus a deixou alegre por pensar que seu melhor amigo estava voltando ao normal. Principalmente considerando que a lua cheia seria em apenas algumas horas.

"Potter, Talkalot, apertem as mãos," Madame Hooch disse rapidamente e James apertou a mão da Capitã Sonserina, Lucinda Talkalot. "Montem suas vassouras... Ao meu apito... Três – dois – um – "

E os jogadores tomaram o céu imediatamente.

"Grifinória imediatamente fica com a posse da Goles, eles começam o jogo depressa. James Potter nunca tenta deixar o time da Sonserina com a falsa sensação de segurança. Potter para Florence, Florence de volta para Potter. Potter joga a Goles e o Batedor Sirius Black a acerta, fazendo o gol! Manobra esquisita de Black, parecendo uma jogada do esporte Trouxa Baseball, mas é uma jogada legal!" O narrador anunciou enquanto a Grifinória erupcionava em vivas.

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Mia não conseguia não sorrir enquanto observava o jogo. Enquanto o Quadribol sempre tivesse sido um estúpido – e perigoso – esporte para ela, ela aprendeu a amar assistir com o passar dos anos. Seus olhos foram até Sirius que voou na frente dela e quando ele se virou depois de piscar para ela, ela não conseguiu evitar correr os olhos pelo corpo dele vestido de ouro e vermelho, sua capa voando para trás dele devido ao vento. Sentiu sua boca encher de saliva com a visão e quando ela engoliu em seco, estreitou os olhos. Ela não iria _de jeito nenhum_ desmaiar com a visão de Sirius Black nas vestes do Quadribol! Ele não merecia que ela desmaiasse por ele agora. Mia bufou, cruzou os braços na frente do peito desafiadoramente e procurou seu irmão entre os jogadores, revirando os olhos ao vê-lo dominando o jogo com facilidade.

Mia assistiu ao jogo a sua frente enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava imaginar um mundo onde todas as pessoas que ela amava pudessem jogar juntos. James era um Artilheiro maravilhoso, mas ela sabia que Ginny Weasley daria trabalho para ele. Ela podia ver o grande Campo atrás da Mansão Potter onde Ron iria ser o Goleiro enquanto Sirius lutaria pela posição de Batedor com Fred e Jorge, mas ela sabia que ele iria desistir e tomaria o céu ao lado de James como um Artilheiro. E, então, teria Harry como o Apanhador mais jovem do século, voando bem alto acima do Pomar.

Seria o time perfeito.

"Os Sonserinos tem a posse da Goles e parece que a Capitã Talkalot viu o Pomo!"

Todos voltaram sua atenção para o mergulho repentino dos Apanhadores que aceleravam entre Balaços e outras vassouras atrás do pequeno objeto dourado que voava apenas um pouco mais rápido do que as Cleansweeps. A atenção de Mia foi desviada para outro lugar, enquanto observava um homem em vestes de Auror se aproximar da arquibancada onde o Professor Dumbledore estava com os outros Professores.

De repente, ele levantou, a varinha na mão e uma luz engolfou o Campo, parando imediatamente o jogo. Ambos os Apanhadores pararam de supetão, assim como o Pomo, que caiu na grama. O Diretor pressionou a varinha contra a garganta, lançando um Feitiço Sonorus antes de falar. "Peço desculpas, mas este jogo está adiado por enquanto. Todos os estudantes devem retornar à suas Casas imediatamente. O acesso ao lado de fora do castelo está estritamente proibido até novo aviso," a voz dele ecoou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Alice perguntou, indo imediatamente até Lily e Remus que entraram no modo Monitor, levando todos os Grifinórios para dentro do castelo.

"Quem sabe?" Lily franziu o cenho em resposta, mas Remus parecia incrivelmente assustado.

"Remus?" Mia murmurou enquanto se aproximava dele. "Você está bem?"

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Eles proibiram o acesso ao lado de fora do castelo mas... mas _eu_ vou estar do lado de fora em menos de duas horas," os olhos dele brilharam em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, que poderia ser visto a uma boa distância. "Por que eles iriam proibir alguém de vir aqui fora?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu não sei," Mia franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas eu vou descobrir."

oOoOoOo

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Depois de levar os alunos de volta à Torre com Lily, Remus imediatamente foi embora para a Ala Hospitalar, onde em breve o buscariam para levá-lo até o Salgueiro Lutador. O sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e Mia estava parada apreensivamente ao lado da janela do Salão Comunal, da onde tinha uma vista da Floresta Proibida.

"Ele vai ficar bem," James disse enquanto se aproximava da irmã, mexendo os dedos em volta de algo.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Pomo," James sorriu irônico.

"Você é um Apanhador agora?" Ela riu suavemente.

"O roubei," James deu de ombros. "Não teve muita coisa no jogo de hoje. Quis um souvenir," ele admitiu. "Por que você acha que eles nos proibiram de ir até lá?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei," Mia franziu o cenho. "Mas eu realmente quero descobrir. Estou preocupada com Remus. Antes de Dumbledore fazer aquele discurso cancelando o jogo, um Auror falou com ele," ela contou ao irmão. "Algo deve ter acontecido."

"Eu nem sabia que tinham Aurores aqui," ele disse baixinho. "Você acha que é sobre o que o Profeta tem falado? Sobre os... massacres?"

"Provavelmente," Mia suspirou. "Ei... aquilo é..." ela ficou vendo alguém cruzar o gramado, saindo da floresta. À primeira vista ela pensou que fosse Hagrid, mas mesmo com a distância ela podia dizer que pelo tamanho aquela pessoa não era um meio gigante.

"Os Professores provavelmente estão fazendo rondas," James sugeriu raciocinando.

"Jamie, pegue a capa," Mia insistiu. "Algo não está certo."

Cinco minutos depois os gêmeos Potters, Sirius e Peter estavam se esgueirando pelo porta retrato e desciam as grandes escadas de mármore. James e Sirius tinham dificuldade em se manter debaixo da capa, que mal cobria os pés deles hoje em dia. Peter já estava em sua forma Animaga, correndo ao longo da parede, enquanto Mia os seguia depois de ter se Desilusionado.

"Vão na frente," Mia murmurou e seguiu os garotos, tentando não bater neles acidentalmente durante o processo. Uma vez lá embaixo, Mia foi a frente, pegou a capa e parou James e Sirius quando ouviu vozes.

"Eles já identificaram o corpo?" Professora Sprout estava sussurrando para o Professor Kettleburn que estava apoiado contra uma parede, a usando como uma forma de alavanca para seguir andando pelo corredor. Professora Sprout parecia preocupada enquanto Professor Kettleburn parecia irritado.

"Não sobrou nada para identificar," ele soltou.

"E eles tem certeza? É o mesmo?" Professora Sprout perguntou.

"Foi o que os Aurores falaram. Eles pensam que o lobo está na Floresta Proibida há algumas semanas já, esperando a lua para pegar pessoas em Hogsmeade e mordê-las desta vez," ele respondeu. Mia conteve um engasgo enquanto esperava que os dois Professores saíssem do alcance de voz deles.

"Remus!" Mia murmurou. "Nós temos que ir até o Salgueiro Lutador," ela os instruiu e arrancou porta a fora, achando que seria mais fácil correr até a árvore pelo lado de fora do que arriscar esbarrar com mais Professores dentro do castelo.

oOoOoOo

**Salgueiro Lutador**

Os três Marotos e Mia observaram perto do limite do castelo, do lado oposto à ponte e aos jardins, da onde eles viram Madame Pomfrey levar um nervoso Remus até a árvore. Remus parou, cheirando o ar e se virou para olhar na direção deles, mas não conseguindo vê-los devido ao fato deles estarem invisíveis. Ele observou por um longo tempo até que Madame Pomfrey o chamou gentilmente com uma mão no ombro e ele assentiu, se apressando para baixo da árvore.

Mia deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando viu Remus desaparecer de vista e Madame Pomfrey andar de volta pela grama até o castelo.

"Algo ainda não está certo," James disse firmemente com um tom de voz que Mia reconheceu como os instintos de presa da sua forma Animaga.

"Você sente o cheiro, Mia?" Sirius perguntou. "Algo novo," ele insistiu, a voz, de repente, ansiosa.

"Eu não acho novo," Mia mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto um calafrio percorria sua espinha. Para confirmar suas suspeitas a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador reabriu e todos os adolescentes prenderam a respiração.

Uma figura enorme e familiar saiu da passagem. Com o final da luz solar batendo sobre a pessoa, os olhos de Mia se arregalaram quando viu o olhar perverso de um homem com cabelos bagunçados grisalhos. Até com a distância ela conseguia ver o amarelo das unhas dele e o brilho dos dentes afiados e pontiagudos.

 _Ah não_ , Mia pensou.

Fenrir Greyback.

"É o suficiente para você?" Um tom agudo murmurou da esquina e Mia quase deixou escapar um engasgo alto com a visão do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Acho que você fez bem o bastante," falou a voz rouca do velho lobisomem. Mia tremeu de raiva. Essa era a criatura responsável por causar tanta dor em Remus. Esse era o Comensal da Morte responsável pelo ataque a Bill Weasley. Essa era a besta que capturou ela, Harry, Ron e Sirius e os levou a Mansão Malfoy. Ela engoliu com força a bile que subia pela sua garganta e empurrou para trás o pensando em sua cabeça que dizia, ' _Ataque! Mate! Comensal da Morte!_ ' forçando a si mesma a lembrar que, no final, o lobisomem morreria pelas mãos de Draco Malfoy.

Infelizmente, tal morte não-tão-trágica não iria acontecer até os próximos vinte e dois anos.

"Eu estive nesta escola por um ano, apenas para um recado?" Professor Higgs sibilou.

"Eu prestaria atenção com o tom se fosse você," rosnou Greyback. "Se você não percebeu, eu tenho um tempo limitado aqui," ele disse apontando para o céu que escurecia rapidamente. "Então, se estivermos terminados," Greyback fez menção de pegar algo do chão, mas Higgs o parou.

"Nenhuma palavra," Professor Higgs zombou. "Você e eu estamos terminamos."

"Eu não recebo ordens de bruxos, normalmente," o lobisomem falou grosseiramente. "Mas vendo que você jogou tão amigavelmente," ele riu. "Está bem, está bem. Ninguém nunca vai descobrir o seu segredo. Você ainda continua com aquela história que seu filho se afogou no mar?" Greyback sorriu debochado.

"Eu não tenho filho," Higgs estreitou os olhos.

"Ah, _eu_ imploro para discordar," o lobisomem riu. "Eu o viu na lua passada, sim. Bem na minha matilha, onde ele pertence. No fim da hierarquia, lógico," ele cantarolou. "Mas ele faz parte da matilha de qualquer jeito."

"E _esse_... mestiço nojento?" Higgs olhou para o chão. "Um dos seus?"

"Ah, _este_?" Greyback sorriu sombriamente enquanto se abaixava e puxava pelo colarinho um Remus Lupin inconsciente. "Este é um dos meus filhotes favoritos."

Mia sentiu Sirius ir para frente, mas ela o alcançou e o segurou pela capa, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Ela já tinha encarado Greyback antes e sabia que não teriam nenhuma chance contra o lobisomem mais cruel, ainda mais junto com o Professor que passou o ano inteiro os ensinando Defesa. Não quando eles tinham Remus como refém.

"Ele e eu temos um passado," Greyback deu um tapinha na bochecha de Remus. "Estive esperando que ele crescesse. Trouxe-o aqui para que conhecesse o resto amanhã. A matilha inteira vai estar em Wiltshire na semana que vem. Passe a informação para o seu Lorde das Trevas, sim?" Ele sorriu debochado. "Se ele é amigo dos lobos como você tem falado que ele é, eu vou te deixar nas boas graças dele, Higgs."

"Eu gostaria se você fingisse que nunca fôssemos nos ver de novo, mestiço," Higgs o encarou. "Você e seu... protegido vão logo para a floresta antes que alguém os veja. Ou então nós dois arriscamos tudo por nada," ele sibilou e deu meia volta.

"Então, vou dizer oi ao seu filhote por você, sim?" Greyback riu enquanto Higgs ia embora, jogando o corpo de Remus sobre o ombro e indo rapidamente até a floresta.

"Que porra é essa?!" Sirius gritou enquanto saia de baixo da capa. "Merda, merda, o que fazemos? Você sabe quem era aquele?!"

"Greyback," Mia acenou, seus olhos castanhos arregalados e aterrorizados.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui parados?" James perguntou. "Temos que ir atrás dele! Ele pegou Remus!"

"Temos que ser espertos, Jamie," Mia nervosamente mordeu a bochecha enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar. "Nós tivemos sorte por estarmos contra o vento. Remus só conseguiu nos cheirar porque ele nos conhece," ela murmurou. "Se Greyback soubesse que nós ouvimos tudo, estaríamos mortos. Ou Remus estaria," ela franziu o cenho.

"E Higgs! Aquele babaca!" Sirius rosnou perigosamente.

"Mia, nós temos que ir antes que Greyback e Remus saiam daqui!" James a segurou pelos ombros e a balançou com força.

"Jamie, a lua cheia vai aparecer em alguns minutos. Os dois vão se transformar," ela tentou explicar, mas ele não pareceu entender. "Jamie, Greyback é o 'pai' de Remus. E pior, é o Alpha. O que significa que se formos na floresta para trazer Remus de volta, mesmo ele tendo tomado a Mata-Cão, ele não vai poder nos ajudar."

"Nós podemos derrubar aquele lobisomem de merda!" Sirius gritou.

"Não, não podemos, não na forma humana e muito menos..." ela disse claramente. "Tão grandes quanto vocês são na forma Animaga, vocês ainda tem problema para conter Moony quando ele fica fora de controle. Estamos falando que um lobisomem completamente adulto. Vocês viram o rosto dele? As mãos dele? Ele fica meio transformado para que possa massacrar e infectar pessoas entre as luas. Ele é tão selvagem quanto possível. Ser um Alpha apenas o torna mais forte."

"O que fazemos, Mia?" Peter perguntou, voltando a forma humana e parecendo completamente assustado.

"O que o torna um Alpha?" James perguntou curioso e Mia ficou de olhos arregalados e sorriu.

"Uma matilha."


	49. Matilha

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Quarenta e Nove: Matilha

 _"...Blood on blood_  
One on one  
And I'll be here for you  
Till Kingdom come  
Blood on blood..."  
(Blood on Blood - Bon Jovi)

**14 de abril, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Floresta Proibida**

Mia não quis acreditar acreditou que não tinha percebido os sinais antes.

" _Você é minha também, sabe,_ " Remus tinha falado para ela na noite em que tiveram a primeira vez. " _Você pertence a mim. É como... Se eu fosse um Alpha, você seria a minha Beta._ "

" _E quanto ao Sirius, James e Peter?_ " Mia tinha perguntado.

" _Eles fazem parte da matilha também._ "

"Nós somos uma Matilha," Mia murmurou percebendo. "Nós temos que ir, eu vou explicar no caminho, mas acho que sei como salvar Remus," ela sorriu nervosa enquanto dava os primeiros passos em direção a Floresta ladeada imediatamente por James e Sirius, que não tinham nenhum problema em confiar nela ou em segui-la atrás de dois lobisomens.

"Espera!" Peter falou. "Eu... Eu..." ele engoliu com força. Seu rosto redondo estava pálido e seus olhinhos lacrimejantes estavam arregalados, apesar dele não parecer capaz de fazer contato visual com nenhum deles. "Alguém... Alguém deveria avisar Dumbledore," ele gaguejou.

James pareceu concordar com Peter, mas Mia e Sirius já estavam em modo canino e podiam cheirar o medo ondulando para fora dele. Ela ouviu Sirius rosnar baixo, mas ela levantou uma mão para mantê-lo ao seu lado. "Ele está certo," ela concordou. "Se Peter quer ir avisar Dumbledore, ele deve," ela deu um passo à frente. "Diga a ele que Greyback levou Remus para a floresta e que você o viu com Higgs. Não diga nada sobre nós. Lembre-se," ela o avisou. "Você também é um Animago ilegal," ela falou, a ameaça clara. Se Peter os fizessem ser pegos por serem Animagos, Mia iria levá-lo junto também.

Peter acenou e se transformou em rato, indo embora rápido. Mia suspirou e se virou para seus meninos Grifinórios _corajosos_. "Maroto _não_ é a mesma coisa que Matilha," ela disse firmemente enquanto passava por James e Sirius, seus olhos agora âmbar fixos nas árvores na frente deles. Ela sabia o que precisava fazer para salvar seus amigos – sua _Matilha_ – e ela não podia evitar sentir um peso sair de seus ombros ao saber que Peter Pettigrew não faria parte dela.

Aonde eles estavam indo não existia espaço para covardes.

"Mia, você já esteve na Floresta Proibida antes?" James perguntou enquanto ele e Sirius seguiam a irmã dele, os passos delas em nenhum momento hesitantes ao seguir um caminho desconhecido, dando um passo para o lado, onde James viu marcas de cascos que nunca tinha visto antes.

"Mais ou menos," Mia mentiu. Ela já esteve na Floresta inúmeras vezes durante a vida. Ela sabia que a horda de Trestálios viviam para a direita de onde eles estavam e ela notou pegadas no chão confirmando suas suspeitas. Ela sabia que os Centauros viviam perto do centro da floresta, em uma grande clareira que era parecida com aquela onde a batalha final da Segunda Guerra Bruxa aconteceu. Onde Harry matou Voldemort. Onde ela, Remus e Sirius quase morreram.

 _De novo não_.

"Eu transformei a Sala Precisa na Floresta Proibida algumas vezes," ela admitiu em voz alta enquanto andava. "A copiou perfeitamente, mas já que a Sala não consegue produzir animais, era virtualmente vazia. Me permitia acessar a Floresta sem o elemento perigo. Foi onde eu treinei para me tornar uma Animaga," ela explicou, deixando de fora a parte que era onde ela transava com Remus. Mesmo se Jamie não estivesse ali, ela não tinha certeza se daria a informação para Sirius.

"Lobisomens são parecidos com lobos normais em relação a poder pertencer a uma matilha ou serem solitários. Remus é um lobo solitário, mas apenas por causa das circunstâncias," ela disse enquanto tentava passar por uma grande raiz de uma árvore, observando com irritação enquanto James e Sirius conseguiam passar sem problemas graças as longas pernas. "Cada Matilha possui um Alpha. O mais forte. Ele controla a Matilha e, nos lobisomens, o filhote do Alpha não tem a capacidade de revidar. Eles não são fortes o bastante. Remus precisa abraçar seu Alpha interior."

"Mas Greyback quem transformou Remus. Isso o torna um filhote, certo? Então, como Remus pode ser um Alpha?" James perguntou.

"Porque eu e Sirius o _tornamos_ um," Mia disse. "Nós não tínhamos a intenção, claro, mas _tornamos_."

"Como?" Sirius perguntou.

"É um vínculo," Mia sorriu. "Eu senti durante o meu treinamento enquanto eu tentava alcançar Remus durante minhas meditações. Eu podia sentir um vínculo familiar que ia até você, Jamie," ela disse, se recusando a falar sobre o vínculo de alma que ela sentiu entre ela e Sirius. "Mas tinha algo a mais. Uma corda invisível que me levou até a Casa dos Gritos durante a lua cheia, mas também me levou até a Floresta Proibida onde eu sabia que vocês estavam treinando. Foi um vínculo não provocado de Matilha," ela olhou para o céu e andou mais rápido enquanto a lua começava a subir.

"Eu sei sobre vínculos," Sirius admitiu. "Um pouco," ele disse pensando nos livros na biblioteca da família Black. Ele já tinha visto o vínculo matrimonial – ou pelo menos a versão Puro-sangue – em vários casamentos e testemunhou um vínculo de servidão quando seus pais adquiriram um novo elfo doméstico quando ele era mais novo. "Vínculos não provocados não significam nada, Mia," ele explicou. "Basicamente só diz que nós todos estamos conectados por existirmos no mesmo mundo."

"Para bruxas e bruxos sim," Mia concordou, apesar de notar que Sirius não tinha conhecimento sobre os detalhes. "Mas lobisomens são diferentes," Mia sorriu. "Vínculos normais existem entre membros de uma família ou casais que se casaram, não existe uma hierarquia, exceto com os elfos domésticos e, mesmo assim, é unilateral," ela continuou. "Matilhas de lobisomem possuem uma hierarquia, é necessária para a sobrevivência deles ou então eles iriam se matar."

"O que isso tem a ver com a gente?" James perguntou. "Nós não somos lobisomens."

"A maior parte dos vínculos é provocada por emoções e ações. Preparação e provocação," ela disse, repetindo o conhecimento que Dorea passou para ela. "Sirius e eu demos o primeiro passo para preparar o vínculo com Remus na primeira noite em que fomos para a Casa dos Gritos com Remus," ela explicou.

"Nós nos submetemos," Sirius disse, a clareza finalmente zumbindo nos ouvidos dele.

"Dá para vocês pararem de falar caninês e traduzirem?" James soltou, estreitando os olhos para os dois.

"Como Sirius e eu somos Animagos caninos, nós tivemos que nos submeter para Moony, para que ele não nos visse como uma ameaça. Submissão _passiva_ pelo menos. Orelhas abaixadas e cauda entre as patas," ela respondeu o irmão. "Então, Moony passivamente marcou a nossa essência. Quando eu e Sirius fizemos isso, nós reconhecemos o potencial para um vínculo de Matilha e, fazendo isso, nós estabelecemos uma hierarquia."

"Nós tornamos Remus um Alpha por _literalmente_ nos curvarmos nas malditas patas dele," Sirius deu uma risada meio latido. "Ok, então nós podemos salvá-lo de Greyback por... o que... submissão ativa? Isso vai provocar o vínculo?" Ele perguntou e Mia concordou rapidamente.

"Mas nós temos que tirar Greyback da frente. Moony não será capaz de nos ver provocando o vínculo até que Greyback perca hierarquia na frente dele," ela franziu o cenho. "E isso requer derramamento de sangue," ela engoliu com força. _Claro que requer derramamento de sangue, que ritual de vínculo não requer?_ Mia pensou. Sua mente viajou até ela trazer Sirius de volta do Véu, o sangue da mão dela, o brilho dourado e, então, de repente, a atração em direção a ele, _por_ ele.

"Ok," James acenou, de repente nervoso enquanto continuavam a se mover pela floresta. "Nós três contra um lobisomem maluco e com sede de sangue. Sem problemas," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Qual o próximo passo depois de provocar o vínculo?" James perguntou.

"Selá-lo," Mia respondeu. "Mas hmm... nós não precisamos fazer isso," ela disse limpando a garganta.

"Por que não? Não iria fortalecer?" James perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, mas..." ela corou. "Você e Sirius definitivamente não iriam querer fazer."

"Ei, se a vida de Remus está em jogo, Mia, eu faria qualquer coisa," ele se defendeu veementemente e Sirius não conseguiu segurar a risada.

"Prongs," Sirius limpou a garganta. "Lobisomens selam o vínculo transando e marcando o outro."

James parou por um momento e finalmente falou. "Então, ele consegue sobreviver com um vínculo não selado?" Ele perguntou claramente e Sirius abafou uma risada, mas concordou. "Então, o plano é só –"

Mas James foi cortado por um alto grito longe, seguido rapidamente por outro. Os três olharam para o céu e viram a lua cheia em todo o seu brilho e glória. Eles ouviram os ecos do choro de dor de Remus e Mia estremeceu, fechando os olhos e enterrando o rosto no peito de Sirius enquanto ele passava um braço protetoramente ao redor dela. Remus sempre sofria durante a transformação, mas ela não conseguia imaginar o que estava acontecendo com ele agora, sabendo que Greyback estava lá com ele.

Ela não podia imaginar quanto medo ele deveria estar sentindo.

"Nós precisamos encontrá-los antes que eles nos encontrem," James insistiu. "Transformem-se agora e fiquem perto."

"Você cobre a retarguada e as laterais," Sirius instruiu. "Moony reconhece Prongs, mas para Greyback, você é apenas uma presa," ele disse firmemente e apesar do olhar de indignação no rosto de James, ele concordou com as palavras de Sirius e se virou para longe dos dois, se transformando. Seus braços deram lugar a longas patas que os permitiram tocar o chão com cascos. Ele deu uma sacudida com a cabeça e seu cabelo bagunçado deu lugar a longos e afiados chifres, seu rosto se transformando no belo e elegante cervo. Mia riu a visão. _Presa, de fato_.

"Muito bem, gatinha," Sirius respirou fundo e saltou para frente, se transformando no meio do ar e pousando no chão com suas enormes patas negras. Os olhos de Padfoot se voltaram para ela e ele pressionou o focinho na palma da mão aberta dela, um gesto silencioso de conforto. Mia respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções. Foi há apenas algumas horas que ela estava irritada com Sirius?

Ela fechou os olhos e deslizou até o chão em um movimento que ainda parecia como se água a estivesse puxando para baixo. Seus olhos âmbar abriram e suas orelhas pontudas se contraíram enquanto ela ouvia os sons. Os gritos tinham parado, mas ela podia ouvir barulhos. Um olhar para Padfoot ao seu lado e Mia sabia que ele tinha ouvido também.

Soluços.

Furtivamente, Padfoot e a pequena raposa seguiram em frente em direção ao barulho, enquanto Prongs os acompanhava vários metros atrás. Ela olhou em volta enquanto se movia através dos arbustos e sentiu uma memória dolorosa vir à tona. _Aqui foi onde aconteceu da primeira vez_ , Mia pensou. Ela reconhecia a disposição das árvores e quando olhou para trás por um momento ela conseguiu ver o caminho perfeitamente como se estivesse olhando de novo com olhos humanos, mas não com os olhos de Mia. Com os olhos de _Hermione Granger_.

Correr pela floresta com a mão de Harry apertada fortemente na sua, um vira-tempo recém girado em volta do pescoço e um lobisomem no encalço deles. Remus transformado. Aquelas árvores, aquele caminho, eram os mesmos e ela quase conseguia ver Bicuço esperando por eles. Se ela olhasse a frente com seus olhos caninos ela tinha certeza que conseguiria ver o lago onde Harry lutou contra os Dementadores. Ela podia ouvir Moony uivando na memória, ecoando na sua mente enquanto ela corria em frente, seguindo Padfoot e os cheiros e os barulhos que os levavam naquela direção.

" _O Carrasco! Ele foi chamar os Dementadores! É agora, Hermione –_ " Harry tinha dito antes de ajudá-la a montar no Hipogrifo. Eles voaram, voaram muito alto e muito rápido para o gosto dela de volta para o castelo, onde ela pôde ver Sirius Black, um condenado fugitivo sentado em uma cela e olhando para fora por uma janela do lado direito da Torre Oeste.

" _Se afaste!_ " Hermione pediu a Harry tirando a varinha, ainda agarrando as vestes de Harry com a mão esquerda. " _Alohomora!_ " E a janela se escancarou, libertando Sirius Black. O salvando dos Dementadores.

Sirius subiu no Hipogrifo, passando uma perna sobre a imensa besta e se inclinando para frente, dando um olhar de desculpas a Hermione e... algo a mais que ela não soube o que era na época. Ela acenou para ele com um sorriso simpático, dizendo silenciosamente que não tinha problema ele segurar nela enquanto eles voavam. Apesar de Hermione ter ficado com os olhos fechados pela maior parte do voo, ela os abriu quando Bicuço botou as patas no topo da Torre Oeste. Harry pulou imediatamente, mas por um breve momento Hermione não conseguiu se mover, porque Sirius ainda tinha um braço ao redor da cintura dela.

" _Sirius, é melhor você ir depressa,_ " Harry ofegou. " _Eles vão chegar na sala de Flitwick a qualquer momento e vão descobrir que você fugiu._ "

De repente, Sirius largou Hermione e ela se virou sorrindo para ele, só que ele parecia a beira das lágrimas enquanto os olhos cinzentos dele encontraram com os castanhos chocolate dela. Ela tinha pensado naquilo como gratidão, sabendo que o homem inocente provavelmente não via bondade há muito tempo.

" _Eu devo a você um débito de vida, bruxinha,_ " Sirius Black sorriu para ela.

 _Oh, Godric,_ Mia pensou, o ar ficando preso na garganta dela enquanto ela continuava a correr, a memória mais clara do que nunca.

 _Ele sabia_.

Tudo começou naquela noite. A Casa dos Gritos. Sirius, Remus e Peter. A lua cheia e um lobisomem transformado. Ela uivou para distrair Moony deles mesmos e ele foi atrás dela. Mas ela se lembrou de um dever que ela escreveu para Snape, dizendo que lobisomens apenas respondiam o chamado de sua própria espécie. Sua matilha.

Remus estava certo. O tempo era um círculo. Ela era um catalisador e tudo que estava acontecendo deveria acontecer. Na noite em que ela salvou a vida de Sirius, ele a reconheceu. Reconheceu _Mia_ nos olhos de Hermione Granger. Na noite em que ela chamou o débito de vida que ele devia a ela. A _mesma_ noite em que ela uivou na floresta e Moony respondeu. Hoje era a noite que tornou aquele momento no futuro possível. Hoje ela entraria na matilha de Remus.

 _Matilha_.

As memórias foram embora quando notou Padfoot diminuindo o passo a sua frente. Ela respirou lenta e profundamente. Com tantos aromas presentes na Floresta era difícil pegar um específico. Ela sentia o cheiro de um ninho de pássaros na árvore acima dela. Uma horda de Trestálios um quilômetro atrás. Em algum lugar mais longe ela podia sentir o doce aroma de um Unicórnio e seu filhote. Ela podia cheirar Prongs se movendo na pequena clareira e, se ela focasse os olhos poderia vê-lo ao longo das árvores. E bem à frente, ela sentiu o cheiro de algo maravilhosamente familiar e algo horrivelmente reconhecível.

Pergaminho e grama. _Moony._

Sangue e suor. _Greyback._

A pequena raposa se aproximou de Padfoot, silenciosamente indo para baixo do imenso corpo dele e andando em volta da gigante pata, passando a lateral de sua bochecha contra ela em uma maneira silenciosa de deixá-lo saber que ela estava ali, ela estava bem e ela estava pronta. Ela sentiu a confirmação dele quando o enorme cão negro respirou contra a pelagem vermelha de sua cabeça.

Olhos âmbar e prata olharam para a cena à frente deles. Moony estava no chão gemendo baixinho, os olhos ouro e âmbar voltados para cima enquanto um enorme lobo cinzento se postava em cima dele dominantemente. De pé, Greyback era muito maior do que Moony que, na sombra do Alpha, parecia um filhote em comparação. Greyback rosnava, os dentes à mostra para Moony, seus pelos eriçados enquanto se inclinava tentando fazer com que ele se submetesse ainda mais, empurrando o focinho do lobo mais novo para o lado para que o pescoço aparecesse.

Moony parecia estar lutando e Mia sabia que era por causa da Mata-Cão. Remus estava ali e ele estava lutando mesmo sabendo que Moony sentia a necessidade de ser submisso ao Alpha; seu pai.

Moony deixou escapar um grunhido baixo quando Greyback o empurrou de novo e como punição por responder ao Alpha, o lobo cinza mordeu violentamente a lateral do peito de Moony, mergulhando os dentes em carne. Os olhos da pequena raposa se arregalaram e ela se moveu para atacar, mas sentiu a boca de Padfoot ao redor da sua nuca, a impedindo de atacar cegamente.

O cheiro do sangue do jovem lobisomem se impregnou nela e a fez ficar enjoada. A fez pensar em cada manhã após a lua cheia que ela tinha passado com Remus. Quando ele tinha onze anos e soluçava nos braços dela. Quando ele tinha trinta e oito anos e lutava na primeira lua sem a Mata-Cão em décadas. Ela tinha visto o suficiente do sangue de Remus. Tinha visto muitas vezes. A pequena raposa respirou fundo e se acalmou e se inclinou ligeiramente para frente, mordendo suavemente a pata de Padfoot, avisando que estava na hora.

O grande cão negro rastejou lentamente através dos arbustos, se movendo entre as árvores. Ele não fez nenhum som no inicio, mas não havia necessidade de permanecer quieto, só o seu tamanho já atrairia a atenção de Greyback mesmo se o velho lobisomem não tivesse captado o cheiro dele. Greyback se virou e rosnou para o cão, o intimidando com seu tamanho nitidamente maior, mas Padfoot não recuou. Os olhos âmbar de Mia foram até Moony que encarava Padfoot e dava curtas respiradas.

 _Calma, amor_ , Mia pensou.

Greyback deu um rosnado baixo de advertência, o qual Padfoot imediatamente ignorou, saltando para frente e fincando os dentes no pescoço do lobisomem. Greyback revidou na hora e de repente os dois enormes animais estavam lutando, os dois nas patas traseiras tentando forçar o outro à submissão. A pequena raposa correu até Moony, os olhos âmbar o olhando, mas ele se afastou, encarando Greyback como se estivesse tentando dizer, implorar a ela para parar, salvar Padfoot e a si mesma e ir embora. Moony não poderia ajudá-los.

Um grito alto chamou sua atenção e a raposa se virou para ver Greyback arremessar Padfoot, o corpo do cão bater em uma árvore de tronco largo e cair no chão com um baque, sangue jorrando da pata dianteira. Uma raiva delirante se formou dentro dela e ela correu, saltando sobre o lobisomem e caindo nas costas dele, mordendo com força e se sentindo poderosa quando sentiu o gosto de cobre. Ele soltou um uivo e começou a se sacudir, e ela tentou não cair. Ele se movimentava muito bruscamente e ela não conseguiu se segurar, voando por cima da cabeça dele, pousando com força no chão em frente do lobisomem que rosnou, os lábios totalmente para trás mostrando suas imensas presas.

Ela tentou correr, mas percebeu que uma de suas patas traseiras estava machucada. Ela nunca escaparia a tempo. Ela mostrou os próprios dentes, não querendo demonstrar medo para a fera, mesmo agora que a morte parecia bem real. Pareceu apenas irritar ainda mais Greyback, ou excitá-lo, ela não sabia.

O barulho de cascos encheu os ouvidos dela, abafando o rosnado de Greyback e seus olhos âmbar viram Prongs correndo em direção ao lobisomem, a cabeça inclinada para baixo e para frente. _Com certeza uma presa_. Não houve tempo o suficiente para que o lobo reagisse, já que os chifres pontiagudos do poderoso cervo empalaram a grande besta, o acertando nas costelas e no pescoço, o jogando direto no chão. Prongs balançou a cabeça, rasgando pele e carne enquanto tirava seus chifres ensanguentados do corpo do lobisomem e, em seguida, se virando e dando um rápido pontapé na ferida aberta na lateral do lobo.

Sangue jorrou imediatamente no chão e Greyback soltou um rosnado e um choramingo de dor quando tentou se mover, não conseguindo.

Outro rosnado preencheu o ar e os três Animagos se viraram para ver Moony lentamente se levantar, seu focinho para cima como se o cheiro do sangue de Greyback engatilhasse algo primitivo dentro dele. A raposa pulou em direção a Padfoot que estava lambendo a pata machucada, os dois observando cautelosamente enquanto Moony andava até que conseguisse farejar o corpo do velho lobo. Greyback rosnou para Moony, mas este, de repente, estava confiante e rosnou agressivamente de volta; seus olhos ouro puro, praticamente brilhando no escuro da noite.

A raposa mordiscou de leve a pata de Padfoot que não estava machucada para atrair a atenção dele e, então, andou para frente, rastejando devagar em direção ao lobo cor de areia, que imediatamente olhou para ela. Ela se abaixou o mais próximo possível do chão, as orelhas para baixo e a cauda entre as patas. Moony observou de perto, a aprovação nos olhos com a ação dela. Padfoot seguiu de perto a raposa, imitando exatamente os movimentos dela. Seguindo as instruções deles, Prongs manteve uma distância, parado atrás deles, mas mantendo os olhos no lobisomem machucado só por precaução.

Quando o jovem lobo avançou, a raposa e Padfoot viraram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, mostrando espontaneamente seus pescoços para o grande lobisomem que se elevou sobre ambos, parecendo maior do que nunca, até mesmo do que Greyback, que é monstruoso. Moony deu um passo à frente, se inclinando, farejando a raposa antes de botar uma de suas enormes patas ao redor do pescoço dela, como um sinal de dominância. Mostrando que ele _poderia_ matá-la, mas estava escolhendo não o fazer. Ela permaneceu imóvel no chão, o pescoço à mostra mesmo quando Moony se moveu e repetiu o processo com Padfoot.

Uma vez que tinha terminado o processo, o lobo deu um passo para trás e se virou para olhar Greyback. O mesmo olhava para seu descendente, lentamente se afastando, os olhos âmbar quase brilhando vermelho com a mais pura raiva e mesmo um traço de medo. Moony deu um alto rosnado e observou Greyback se virar e correr. No momento em que ele foi embora, uma luz prata brilhante rodopiou pelo ar, envolvendo o lobo, a raposa, o cervo e o cão.

Mia se lembrou do vínculo que ela provocou com Sirius. _Por sangue e sacrifício_ , ela pensou bem no momento em que a luz explodia ao redor deles.

A luz do sol atravessou as árvores na manhã seguinte e Mia abriu seus olhos castanhos para descobrir que tinha mudado para a forma humana durante a noite. Ela não lembrava de cair no sono, então ela só podia assumir que quando o vínculo foi provocado e a luz explodiu ao redor deles, ela tinha derrubado todos. Ela estremeceu quando a luz a cegou por um momento e se inclinou para levantar, mas sentiu algo quente tanto a puxando para cima quanto a empurrando para baixo.

Ela olhou para baixo para encontrar Sirius dormindo pacificamente em seu colo, os braços envolvendo com força sua cintura e seus cabelos de ébano cobrindo seu rosto. Virando a cabeça, viu Remus e sorriu, o peso do braço dele ao redor de seu ombro a fazendo se sentir segura, como ele sempre fez. Ela respirou lentamente e se aconchegou no abraço de Remus enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo de Sirius, um hábito que se tornou mais relaxante para ela do que para ele com o passar dos anos.

" _Você_ parece confortável," a voz de Jamie quebrou o silêncio. Ela se virou e olhou para o irmão, que sorriu debochado para ela, o cabelo preto todo espetado para cima na parte de trás e os óculos ligeiramente tortos.

"Eu estou," ela admitiu.

"Me faz lembrar de quando a gente era pequeno," James riu suavemente, relembrando os dias onde os quatro dividiam a grande cama de Mia na Mansão Potter.

"É. Sinto falta daqueles dias," ela admitiu baixinho.

"Eu também," James concordou e deixou sair um longo suspiro. "Principalmente porque eu não me sentia estranhando quando você ficava deitada com os meus amigos," ele riu. "Ah, bons tempos quando Moony não estava pelado atrás da minha irmã e Padfoot não tinha uma ereção matinal."

"O quê?!" Mia pulou e acidentalmente acertou a testa de Sirius com seu cotovelo.

"Ai! Que merda é essa?!" Sirius gritou, segurando a cabeça. James só riu.

Mia levou as mãos até a boca e arfou. "Ah, Godric, Sirius! Eu sinto muito!" Ela estremeceu e ficou olhando enquanto os olhos cinzentos cansados dele se voltavam para ela. Ela fez um beicinho com a visão dele segurando a cabeça e se inclinou para frente para beijar a testa dele. "Você está bem?"

"Nunca estive melhor," Sirius gemeu e se sentou. "Briguei com um lobisomem, me machuquei," ele disse segurando o braço para mostrar o corte nele. "Me liguei aos meus amigos e acordei com uma garota me agredindo. Vocês sabem, como qualquer outro dia," ele sibilou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo que brilhou com a luz do sol. "Tudo bem aí, Prongs?" Ele perguntou.

"Acordei com sangue no cabelo," James admitiu. "Tirando isso, tudo certo."

"Sangue no cabelo?" Mia ficou boquiaberta.

"É, do..." e ele usou as mãos para imitar os chifres dando o bote. "Épico matador de lobisomens," ele sorriu. "Mas não acho que essa seja uma história que eu possa contar a Evans, certo?" Ele riu, seu ego inflando rapidamente, para a preocupação da irmã. "Eu saí dessa bem heroico, se fosse falar por mim."

"Você é o campeão, Jamie," Mia sorriu para ele e riu quando a expressão convencida dele se tornou algo como apreciação genuína.

"Absolutamente," Sirius sorriu. "Prongs, o Protetor!"

"Padfoot, o Paladino!" James sorriu.

"E Vixen, a Conquistadora!" Sirius se virou radiante para Mia.

"Para de me chamar de Vixen. Eu não gosto de apelidos," ela o encarou.

"Mia, a Maravilhosa!" James declarou.

"Sem querer acabar com a pequena festa," Remus murmurou exausto, o rosto enterrado nos braços enquanto ele se enrolava atrás de Mia, ainda nu. "Mas alguém poderia, por favor, transfigurar alguma calça para mim?"


	50. Catalisador

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta: Catalisador

 _"...And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive..."  
(Iris - Goo Goo Dolls)

**8 de junho, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Peter milagrosamente fez o que disse que iria fazer: informar Dumbledore da aparição de Greyback e da traição de Higgs. Bem quando os três Marotos e Mia – agora uma Matilha completamente formada com Remus como Alpha – faziam seus caminhos de volta pela floresta, eles foram interrompidos por um grupo de Aurores e Professores com varinhas a postos. Antes que alguém pudesse notar os três Animagos, James, Mia e Sirius foram para debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade e deslizaram até um pequeno bosque cheio de árvores mais densas, infelizmente deixando Remus para lidar com as consequências.

Ele explicou a Dumbledore e aos Aurores o que tinha acontecido, deixando os amigos de fora, naturalmente. Greyback o deixou inconsciente na passagem que havia embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, mas não antes que ele o ouvisse discutir seus planos com o Professor Higgs. Era mentira, claro, Remus tinha sido deixado inconsciente bem antes de Higgs aparecer. E foram Mia, James e Sirius que informaram o lobisomem da participação do professor no seu sequestro. Remus disse que sua memória estava vaga depois disso. Ele sabia que tinha se transformado quando a lua cheia apareceu e que tinha acordado sozinho na floresta, apesar dele ter visto o sangue de Greyback no chão e ter assumido que os dois tinham brigado em algum momento durante a noite, especialmente desde que Remus estava ferido também.

Os Aurores foram rudes e desconfiados – apesar deles estarem certos, considerando que Remus _estava_ mentindo – e sua desconfiança em relação ao adolescente tinha tudo a ver com a Licantropia dele e nada a ver com a habilidade dele de fabricar histórias. Remus foi escoltado até o escritório de Dumbledore onde os Aurores o questionaram por duas horas, o acusando de estar confabulando com Greyback, por causa da 'conexão' deles. Eles foram tão longe que o acusaram de ter participado dos assassinatos que Greyback cometeu nas vilas próximas. Dumbledore traçou uma linha neste ponto, trazendo Peter para testemunhar, e já que o filho de Higgs tinha desaparecido misteriosamente há dois anos atrás, os Aurores tinham o bastante para desconfiar de algo sujo.

Remus foi autorizado a ir para a Ala Hospitalar, apesar da profunda ferida na lateral de seu torso que Greyback tinha causado já ter quase cicatrizado, devido as suas habilidades regenerativas. Apenas mais uma cicatriz feia para lidar. Sirius estava orgulhoso de sua nova cicatriz no braço, onde Greyback tinha arranhado. Como ele estava em sua forma Animaga na hora, não tinha chance alguma de Sirius ter sido infectado. Ele queria se gabar de sua grande aventura e de seu troféu em forma de cicatriz, claro, mas sem poder fazer tal coisa sem revelar muitos segredos, Sirius foi forçado a mentir e falar que Mr. Norris tinha atacado.

Depois da longa noite, Mia cuidou de seu tornozelo torcido de quando Greyback a lançou no chão e James declarou orgulhoso que era o único dos seus amigos que saiu da briga ileso. Sirius continuou o chamando de "Prongs, o Protetor" pelo resto do mês e o ego do amigo continuou inchando a tamanhos recordes.

Vencer a Copa de Quadribol de novo não ajudou em nada. Quando junho chegou, era impossível ficar perto de James, que sempre recontando histórias de sua grande aventura para aqueles que podiam ouvir, e contos sobre suas proezas no Quadribol para o resto dos estudantes. Quando ele não estava falando, ele estava brincando com aquele estupido pomo de ouro que tinha roubado – e, posteriormente, esculpido as iniciais de Lily – provando que não era só um ótimo Artilheiro, mas que poderia ter sido um Apanhador se quisesse. Desde que Mia estava focada nos N.O.M.s, ela tinha pouco tempo para tentar acabar com o reinado de arrogância de seu irmão.

Mia passava facilmente por seus exames, o que era uma diferença massiva em relação a primeira vez quando ela passou semanas lendo e relendo suas anotações, levando a si mesma ao ponto de quase ter um colapso nervoso. Saber que ela já tinha recebido onze N.O.M.s na sua linha de tempo original dava o impulso de confiança que ela precisava e ela até pediu para fazer os exames das aulas que ela não tinha pego. Era algo fora do normal certamente, mas McGonagall puxou os pauzinhos necessários – basicamente por curiosidade – e Mia estava ansiosa para quebrar seu recorde anterior.

oOoOoOo

**O Grande Salão**

O último N.O.M. a ser feito era o de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Desde que o Professor Higgs tinha sido preso meses atrás por conta de sua participação na tentativa de sequestrar Remus, bem como seu conhecimento da presença de um lobisomem em Hogsmeade e na Floresta Proibida, a aula foi ministrada pelos Professores Flitwick e McGonagall para o quinto e sétimo anos, afim de prepará-los para os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s. Os outros anos foram dispensados de seus exames de final de ano em Defesa. Todos os alunos do quinto ano lotaram o Grande Salão para realizarem suas provas e Mia riu quando o Professor Flitwick separou de proposito os Marotos.

James foi posto na frente do salão com Sirius várias cadeiras atrás de si e Remus ficou a duas cadeiras na direita de Sirius. Peter ficou preso no final entre os gêmeos Carrow, que ficaram sussurrando coisas para ele. Mia ficou entre Mary e Lily, com Alice e Frank atrás. Pelos olhares que foram trocados quando os testes voaram até suas mesas, criar a A.D. foi uma ideia _incrivelmente_ boa. Mia terminou seu exame em tempo recorde, sorrindo debochada enquanto olhava em volta e via que todos os membros da A.D. – exceto por Peter que estava roendo as unhas, olhando fixamente a própria prova e arranhando o chão com os dedos dos pés – também tinham terminado rápido. No canto do salão ela viu a mão de Snape voando pelo pergaminho, sua cortina de cabelos oleosos cobrindo o rosto.

"Mais cinco minutos!" Professor Flitwick falou e Mia revirou os olhos quando seu irmão inclinou a cadeira para trás e bocejou, despenteando o cabelo e o fazendo parecer pior do que nunca.

James se virou para encarar Sirius que estava inclinado nos dois pés de trás da cadeira, sorrindo e fazendo sinal de vitória para James com os dois polegares para cima. Mia riu baixinho se perguntando se Sirius perceberia se ela tentasse derrubar a cadeira dele. Ela franziu o cenho para Remus que – apesar de claramente ter terminado a prova – estava passando os olhos nervosamente pela prova. Ela fez um rápido "Psiu!" e conseguiu a atenção dele. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu debochado para ela, dando de ombros e abaixando a pena em um sinal de rendição. _Como se Remus Lupin não fosse passar no N.O.M. de Defesa com uma nota brilhante_ , Mia pensou.

"Descansem as penas, por favor!" Guinchou o professor Flitwick. "Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho os pergaminhos! _Accio_!" Mais de cem rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços estendidos do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram.

Mia e Lily suspiraram e se levantaram, indo até o Professor Flitwick e seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o levantaram.

"Obrigado... Obrigado," ofegou o bruxo. "Muito bem, todos podem sair!"

oOoOoOo

**O Lago Negro**

"Como você acha que foi?" Mary perguntou a Mia e Lily enquanto elas se juntavam a Alice, todas as quatros garotas de braços dados, o que fez Mia rir e revirar os olhos.

"Se eu não conseguir um Ótimo vou gritar," Mia admitiu, lembrando do sentimento de ter tirado um Excede as Expectativas da última vez que fez o exame.

"Eu também," Lily confessou. "Eu me pergunto se nós fomos preparados adequadamente," a ruiva se preocupou. "Depois do Professor Higgs ter sido preso..." ela suspirou nervosa.

"Você foi brilhante, Lils," Mia prometeu enquanto olhava a frente seu irmão brincar com o pomo idiota enquanto Sirius e Remus riam e Peter tinha o nariz enfiado nas perguntas da prova. "Eu vou sentar com os garotos," Mia disse e fez menção de ir até a sua Matilha – e Peter – que estava sentada em uma árvore perto do lago.

"Ah não, você não vai," Mary insistiu. "Nós fomos boazinhas porque você meio que surta quando os exames se aproximam e nós não queríamos ser azaradas," ela riu da mesma maneira que ela sempre fazia quando lembrava Mia do último Dia dos Namorados. "Mas eu tenho esperado meses e meses e nossos exames finalmente acabaram, então, agora nós vamos sentar perto do lago e você vai nos contar o que aconteceu com você, Black e Lupin na noite da festa do Lupin."

Mia imediatamente corou, olhando ansiosamente para seus meninos que sorriram para ela enquanto ela era afastada das conversas sem fofocas deles. "Eu não sei do que você está falando, Mary," Mia insistiu. "Remus e eu namoramos por um ano, você sabe disso."

"Você ficou com Sirius enquanto estava com Remus?" Alice perguntou inocentemente. "Por isso que ele estava tão irritado?"

"Remus estava irritado? Como você sabe?" Mia perguntou.

"Quando Frank e eu acordamos na Sala Precisa todo mundo já tinha ido embora," Alice admitiu. "Nós voltamos para o Salão Comunal e Remus estava andando de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira. Ele parecia furioso e quando nós passamos ele perguntou se tínhamos visto você ou Sirius."

"Ugh," Mia gemeu. "Não foi nada, eu garanto."

"Não pareceu isso para mim," Lily murmurou.

"Tem algo a dizer, Evans?" Mia perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Bom, quando você voltou para o dormitório, eu esqueci que tinha deixado meu dever de Feitiços no Salão Comunal," Lily corou. "E eu ouvi Black e Remus conversando."

"O que eles falaram?" Mia estreitou os olhos.

"Eu só ouvi partes," ela encolheu os ombros. "Black disse a Remus que ele estava bem com tudo e depois ele pediu desculpas," Lily revirou os olhos. "O que já é estranho por si só, porque eu não imaginava que Sirius Black era capaz de tal feito," todas as garotas riram suavemente e Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Sirius pode te surpreender às vezes," Mia sorriu. "Se ele tiver uma chance, ele pode ser um amigo muito..."

" _Impedimenta_!"

Todas as quatro garotas se viraram e viram um grupo de alunos começar a se aglomerar. A boca de Mia abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu James se virar e olhar para trás, um sorriso debochado no rosto enquanto seus olhos encontravam os de Lily.

"Ah, não," Mia murmurou. "Jamie," ela sussurrou e se levantou rápido.

"O que está acontecendo?" Lily perguntou seguindo Mia.

"Lily, fique aqui. Eu resolvo isso," Mia tentou deixar a amiga de fora do que ela sabia que iria ser uma situação muito, muito feia. _N_ _ada que você faça irá mudar o que é para ser_ _, as palavras de Remus ecoaram em sua mente, mas ela continuou, rosnando quando o grupo de alunos aumentava ainda mais, impedindo que ela chegasse na cena._

 _"_ _Scourgify_ _!_ " James disse friamente.

"O deixem EM PAZ!" Lily gritou quando chegou perto, seus olhos verdes lançando punhais para James quando viu Snape no chão, engasgando com o que pareciam ser bolhas de sabão. Sirius e James se viraram, ambos fingindo ser inocentes. Mia fechou os olhos, não querendo ver.

"Tudo bem, Evans?" James disse, e o seu tom de voz se tornou imediatamente agradável, mais grave e mais maduro.

"O deixem em paz," Lily repetiu. Ela estava olhando para James com todos os sinais possíveis de antipatia. "O que ele fez para vocês?" Sirius zombou audivelmente e se virou para olhar Snape com desgosto absoluto no rosto.

"Bom," James disse, parecendo pensar sobre o assunto e se virou para olhar Sirius para confirmar, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça com firmeza, como se falasse silenciosamente a James para não revelar o verdadeiro motivo do ataque. "É mais pelo fato dele existir, se você me entende..."

Mia se virou e olhou para Remus que ainda estava sentado na grama, o nariz enfiado em um livro que ele nem estava lendo. Ela estreitou os olhos e se ajoelhou na frente dele. "Olá!" Ela estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele. "Monitor!" Ela rosnou e Remus enfiou o rosto mais ainda no livro com um suspiro cansado. Ela balançou a cabeça em frustração. Desde que Remus quase tinha matado Snape meses atrás, ele vinha fazendo de tudo para ficar longe do Sonserino, evitando discussões a qualquer custo.

"Estou fora disso, Mia," Remus disse baixinho.

 _"'_ _A única coisa necessária para o triunfo do mal é que os homens bons não façam nada'"_ Mia disse, franzindo o cenho para Remus que parecia se sentir incrivelmente culpado.

"Mia, Snape está atrás dos dois há semanas," Remus admitiu. "Eu tentei nas primeiras vezes, mas eu não posso controlar James ou Sirius, quanto mais um Sonserino que continua fazendo comentários sarcásticos sobre a minha condição ou falando como você..." ele parou no meio da frase e olhou para baixo envergonhado.

"Como eu _o quê_?" Ela empalideceu. "Snape disse algo sobre mim?"

"Não, mas os Carrows sim," Remus franziu o cenho. "Alecto te chamou de vadia," ele admitiu com um baixo rosnado. "E Snape riu. James o ouviu," Remus deu de ombros. "Por isso que James e Sirius ficaram de detenção a semana passada inteira. Eles foram pegos azarando os Carrows do lado de fora do Campo de Quadribol," ele suspirou. "Agora eles estão se vingando de Snape."

"Vocês quatro são crianças," Mia repreendeu. "Eu vou cuidar disso eu mesma," ela se levantou e houve uma comoção repentina. Ela ouviu Sirius gritar e duas luzes brilhantes e as pessoas começaram a gritar. Remus se levantou imediatamente, empurrando as pessoas para ver o que aconteceu.

"Botem ele no chão!"

Mia olhou para cima e viu quando seu irmão manteve Snape no ar, usando o feitiço do garoto contra ele. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento que foi a sua varinha que tinha ensinado James e Sirius aquele feitiço para começar. Ela se sentiu culpada momentaneamente pelo tratamento com o seu futuro Professor de Poções, até que viu um corte no rosto de James e sangue escorrendo pela bochecha dele, manchando a gola de suas vestes.

"Aquele ranhoso filho da pu..." ela começou a correr, raiva inundando. Ela odiava que James e Sirius fizessem bullying, odiava a parte dela que tinha tratado Snape de maneira parecida, mas sabendo o destino de James a fazia ser muito protetora com o irmão. Não ajudava que ele fosse a imagem espelhada de Harry, e proteger Harry tinha se tornado uma segunda natureza para ela com o passar dos anos. Mia alcançou sua varinha e olhou a frente enquanto corria, mas de repente sentiu dois braços fortes a abraçarem, a puxando de volta para a multidão.

"Perfeitamente," James disse e acenou com a varinha para o alto; Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhou-se das vestes e se levantou depressa, com a varinha na mão, mas Sirius disse, " _Petrificus Totalus_ ", e Snape emborcou outra vez, duro como uma tábua.

"O DEIXEM EM PAZ!" Lily berrou. Puxara a própria varinha agora. James e Sirius a olharam preocupados.

"Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você," James pediu sério, embora ele nunca fosse levantar a varinha contra a ruiva e ele tinha diversas cicatrizes para provar.

"Me solta, Remus!" Mia rosnou enquanto tentava sair dos braços do lobisomem.

"Eu não vou deixar você entrar no meio disso, não com James e Lily apontando as varinhas um para o outro," Remus falou firmemente.

"Então desfaça o feitiço nele!" Lily gritou e James suspirou profundamente, então, se virando para Snape e murmurou o contra feitiço.

"Pronto," ele disse enquanto Snape procurava se levantar. "Você tem sorte da Evans estar aqui, Ranhoso –"

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-ruim imunda como ela!"

A multidão caiu em um silencio e o rosto de Mia perdeu a cor. "Lily," ela murmurou e observou cuidadosamente enquanto a amiga encarava Snape. Mia – não, Hermione – tinha sido chamada de Sangue-ruim mais vezes do que podia contar. Mas ela observou Lily e Snape se encararem e ela pensou como machucaria se Harry ou Ron a tivessem chamado desse nome horrível. Se Remus ou Sirius tivessem usado contra ela, Mia sabia que iria quebrar seu coração além do reparo. Uma traição final dita com uma raiva lamentável.

"Peça desculpas para Evans!" James rosnou para Snape, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele, os olhos avelãs brilhando.

"Não quero que _você_ o obrigue a se desculpar," Lily gritou, voltando-se contra James. "Você é tão ruim quanto ele."

"O quê?" James gritou. "Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!"

"Mary," Mia chamou. "Pegue Lily e a tire daqui!" Ela sibilou para a amiga que apenas assentiu, um olhar mordaz no rosto enquanto estreitava os olhos para Snape. Uma coisa era se azararem nos corredores. Uma coisa era se xingarem e zombarem das outras Casas e causarem problemas no Campo de Quadribol ou nas aulas. Mas existia uma linha que ninguém nunca tinha cruzado:

Ninguém chamava Lily de Sangue-ruim na frente de Grifinórios.

"Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota," Lily avançou contra James que por um momento pareceu um pouco assustado enquanto ela apertava a varinha. "Andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS!"

"Vamos, Lily," Mary disse e pegou a mão de Lily e a levou para longe das pessoas. Mia observou enquanto seus amigos se afastavam e ela conseguiu ver Lily prendendo as lágrimas. Ela se virou para os garotos, seu olhar voltado para todos – incluindo Snape.

"Qual é o problema dela?" James perguntou, tentando, mas não conseguindo fazer parecer que fosse apenas uma pergunta sem real importância para ele. Mas Mia conseguia ver que ele estava magoado e se sentindo culpado. Embora se ela fosse adivinhar, ela não saberia dizer com certeza pelo _o que_ ele se culpava.

"Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara," Sirius falou. Houve outro lampejo, e Snape, mais uma vez, ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo.

" _Liberacorpus_!" Mia gritou e Snape caiu no chão. James e Sirius se viraram e imediatamente olharam sobre o ombro de Mia para Remus que deu de ombros, em um sinal de derrota. "Como você _pôde_?" Ela perguntou a James, balançando a cabeça decepcionada.

"Você ouviu do que ele chamou Evans?!" James soltou para a irmã.

"Você é um Grifinório!" Ela bateu na cabeça dele com um livro. "Aja como um!"

"Ninguém chamou você -" Snape começou, olhando com raiva para Mia. Ela se virou para ele imediatamente, os olhos brilhando âmbar.

"Você!" Ela apontou a varinha para ele. "Ameaçou meus amigos," ela pensou em Remus. "Chamou Lily de Sangue-ruim," ela rosnou. "Fez meu irmão sangrar," seus dentes rangeram. "Volte para o castelo, Snape, antes que eu decida te fazer pagar."

"Eu espero ansioso pelo dia que você irá _tentar_ ," ele zombou dela e se levantou, se virando e indo até um grupo de Sonserinos que estavam observando com expressões de diversão nos rostos. Mia apenas podia imaginar como eles estavam felizes em ver Snape perder sua amiga Nascida-trouxa tão publicamente.

"Estou oficialmente de saco cheio," Mia guardou a varinha de volta nos robes. "Eu pensei que o que aconteceu em Março teria dado alguma perspectiva a vocês quatro, mas claramente eu estava errada," ela balançou a cabeça desapontada.

"Ah, vamos lá, Mia, só porque eu não quero o idiota morto não significa que eu vou tentar virar o melhor amigo dele," James a encarou. "Eu peguei leve com ele," ele disse. "Depois do que ele disse sobre o Remus? Você o teria azarado também. Além disso, ele riu depois..."

"Que os Carrows me chamaram de vadia?" Mia respondeu. Imediatamente, tanto James quanto Sirius olharam para Remus, sabendo que ele tinha falado o que aconteceu.

"Ninguém fala da minha irmã desse jeito," James rebateu.

"Eu não sou _sua_ para proteger!" Mia gritou.

Então, ao mesmo tempo, James, Sirius e Remus começaram a discutir com ela. Claramente, ela tinha dito a coisa errada.

"Cresça, Jamie!" Mia chorou. "Você está guardando rancor de algo que aconteceu quando você tinha onze anos, porque uma criança estupida empurrou sua irmã. Você é meu irmão e eu te amo, mas Lily está certa, você é muito cheio de si às vezes."

"Mia..." Remus estendeu a mão, mas ela se afastou dele.

" _Você_ deveria ser a voz da razão. Você deveria entender porque eles não deveriam brincar com os outros!" Ela apontou para os bruxos de cabelos negros. " _Vocês_ deveriam ser os mais espertos!"

"Ei!" Sirius disse ofendido. Com o som da voz dele, Mia se virou para ele.

"Quem começou isso hoje, Sirius?" Ela perguntou a ele diretamente e James e Remus desviaram o olhar, mas Sirius continuou encarando. "Você deveria ser um homem melhor do que isso!"

"Eu sou um homem bom!" Sirius rosnou. "Melhor do que _ele_!" Ele gritou, apontando para Snape.

"Se você quer saber como um homem é veja como ele trata os inferiores, e não os seus iguais," Mia disse tristemente e se virou para longe de James e Sirius, com lágrimas nos olhos. Remus a seguiu na mesma hora.

"Quem disse isso?" Remus perguntou curioso.

"Um bom homem que eu conheci," Mia murmurou, a imagem de um Sirius mais velho queimando em sua mente enquanto ela se afastava de todos.

oOoOoOo

**16 de junho, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Sala Precisa**

Frank Longbottom _deveria_ se considerar um homem de sorte.

Depois que a infame história do que tinha acontecido no Lago Negro se alastrou que nem Fogo Maldito pela escola, Frank Longbottom era o único garoto na Torre da Grifinória que _qualquer_ garota queria conversar. O que, infelizmente, significava que quando os Marotos falhavam em conseguir a atenção de Mia ou Lily para pedirem perdão pela idiotice imatura deles, Frank era enviado como um mensageiro para pedir uma conversa entre os gêneros. Naturalmente, não funcionou. E quando Frank tentou pela quarta vez entregar uma mensagem de Sirius para Mia, Alice precisou implorar a amiga de cabelos cacheados para não azarar seu namorado. Não mate o mensageiro.

No momento em que ela deixou os garotos no lago, Mia voltou ao castelo e rumou para a Sala Precisa, pedindo para se transformar em uma sala conhecida dela. Ela falou com Hogwarts todos os detalhes conforme a sala ia se transformando ao seu redor, as paredes mudando de cor e textura, o chão mudando de madeira para mármore, e móveis bem caros aparecendo do nada. Pendurado no teto havia um lustre imenso, o toque final do que se transformou em uma replica perfeita da sala da Mansão Malfoy.

Ela criou o lugar que ela odiava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Porque ela precisava desesperadamente de algo para destruir.

Pela maior parte das três horas seguintes, Mia azarou, quebrou, destruiu e lançou fogo em tudo que sua varinha alcançava. Ela culpou os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort mais do que culpava os Marotos pelo o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto James e Sirius agiram como crianças arrogantes, ela sabia que Snape estava sendo apresentado às Artes das Trevas e, mesmo que o garoto de cabelos oleosos nunca tivesse causado problemas antes, _essa_ era a linha que James desenhava para tudo e todos. Mia sabia que James iria crescer e se tornar um bom homem, se juntaria à Ordem da Fênix e lutaria contra as artes das trevas. Ela imaginava que ele pensava estar fazendo isso agora.

E de uma maneira incrivelmente estúpida e imatura, e que ela não aprovava, ele estava mesmo.

Ela queria estar furiosa com Sirius, no entanto, que deveria ter aprendido, pelo menos agora. Mas por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguia direcionar sua raiva para _ele_. Ela conhecia Sirius há anos. Tinha visto ele mais velho, sentado na mesa do Largo Grimmauld, trocando insultos várias vezes com o Professor Snape, que sempre provocava o Animago. Era um rancor constante e com raízes profundas.

Ela não poderia mudar nada.

Quando ela tentou não adiantou nada, apenas atiçou o fogo em uma rivalidade já intensa.

Toda decisão que ela tomava ou causava uma cadeia de eventos que ela tentava prevenir ou apenas adicionava combustível a uma chama já acesa do futuro que ela podia ver tomando forma bem à sua frente. A existência _dela_ no Beco Diagonal cinco anos atrás iniciou a inimizade entre Severus Snape e James Potter. O mesmo evento que trouxe Sirius Black para a vida deles. O amor _dela_ por Remus e a simpatia _dela_ por um Peter Pettigrew que sofreu nas mãos dos mais velhos tinha formado os Marotos. A necessidade _dela_ de defender seus amigos a tinha botado em uma guerra com um jovem Severus Snape, e _ela_ ter usado o feitiço dele na frente dele tinha botado um alvo nas costas dela. Ela era a razão dos Marotos terem brigado com ele agora. A razão de Severus ter perdido o controle e ter cortado relações com Lily, a única coisa que o mantinha longe de ser recrutado pelos Comensais da Morte.

Mas ele seria.

Snape se juntaria a Voldemort e ouviria uma parte da profecia e, sem saber, causaria a morte de James e Lily Potter.

E Mia seria o catalisador.

oOoOoOo

**Torre da Grifinória**

Quando ela voltou para o Salão Comunal coberta de suor, lágrimas e sangue, os Marotos pularam para cima dela.

"Mia, o que aconteceu?!" James gritou. "Você está bem? Quem fez isso?!"

"Eu fiz," ela murmurou baixo. "Vou para o meu quarto."

"Não!" Sirius gritou. "Mia, o que aconteceu?" Ela encarou de olhos arregalados os cortes nas mãos dela que foram causados quando ela decidiu destruir o lustre.

"Aprendam Oclumência," ela respondeu. "Todos vocês."

E, então, sem falar mais nada seguiu para a escada para o dormitório feminino, onde encontrou Lily chorando. Seu coração partiu pela amiga que tentou aparentar ser forte na frente dos outros, mas ela sabia que Lily tinha suas fraquezas. Mia usou alguns feitiços não verbais para se limpar – o que ela admitiu que deveria ter feito antes de voltar para a Torre – e sentou na cama da amiga, para puxá-la em um abraço forte. As garotas ficaram assim por quase uma hora. Lily chorando pela perda de uma amizade de infância. Mia se arrependendo em silêncio por começar uma guerra que não poderia impedir.

"Lily?" A voz de Mary chamou da porta. "Sinto muito, Lils, mas... Snape está do lado de fora do retrato. A Mulher Gorda está reclamando porque ele não quer ir embora até falar com você. Ele disse que vai dormir lá fora se você não aparecer."

"Manda ele ir embora!" Mia rosnou.

"Não," Lily suspirou. "Está tudo bem. Eu vou me livrar dele."

"Lily," Mia franziu o cenho. "Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por tudo."

"Não há nada que você poderia ter feito," Lily deu de ombros e um sorriso triste enquanto ela e Mary saiam, fechando a porta.

"Eu sei," Mia concordou baixinho para ela mesma.

oOoOoOo

**3 de julho, 1976**

**Estação Kings Cross**

Mia passou o resto do mês com as amigas, o que era algo anormal para ela – em ambas as linhas de tempo – mas os garotos não deram muita chance para ela. Todos tinham dezesseis anos agora e ela se perguntava se nesse verão Severus Snape se tornaria um Comensal da Morte. Foi a idade em que Draco tinha sido iniciado, afinal de contas.

Ela sentou com Lily, Alice e Mary no trem no caminho inteiro de volta para casa e quando ela pisou na Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, uma repentina sensação de medo a encheu com a visão de Orion e Walburga Black, encarando friamente o Expresso de Hogwarts. Em todos os anos em que ela conviveu com Sirius nesta linha de tempo, os pais dele _nunca_ esperaram por ele. Ele sempre ia direto para a Mansão Potter e ia para o Largo Grimmauld quando precisava. Eles nem esperavam na Plataforma por Regulus, sempre enviavam um elfo doméstico para buscar o filho favorito.

"Sirius?" Ela falou com ele pela primeira vez em semanas. "Sirius, seus pais estão aqui," ela apontou para a família Black.

"O quê?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e, então, engoliu em seco com a visão.

"Sirius, não vá," Mia implorou. "Venha para casa com a gente."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, gatinha," ele se inclinou e a beijou na bochecha. "Eu vejo você e Prongs em alguns dias," ele prometeu com um sorriso terno e seus olhos brilharam com luz que refletia nas janelas do trem enquanto se punha. Ela assentiu para ele, deixando um suspiro trêmulo escapar enquanto o via se aproximar da família.

" _Falando_ com a gente agora?" James perguntou enquanto ele e Remus seguiam Sirius e Mia para fora do trem.

"Sim," Mia admitiu com um suspiro enquanto se virava para abraçar o irmão com força. "Você sabe que é melhor do que bullying," ela murmurou no ouvido dele. Ela olhou por cima do ombro de James e viu que Remus tinha ouvido e os olhos verdes dele se voltaram para o chão em vergonha. Mia suspirou e soltou James que parecia tentar esconder o fato de que estava lutando internamente com o que ela tinha falado para ele.

"Venha para a Mansão logo," Mia disse para Remus antes de beijá-lo na bochecha e abraçá-lo pela cintura. Remus assentiu em silêncio e a abraçou de volta.

Todos sentiram algo pairar no ar.

Mudança.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Passou uma semana e Sirius ainda não tinha feito contato.

James tentou enviar uma coruja, ir até lá via Flu e Mia até tentou usar o Galeão encantado para atrair a atenção dele, mas até agora nada tinha funcionado. Os pais Potters tinham captado a ansiedade dos filhos e ofereceram fazer alguns contatos para ver se conseguiam descobrir algo. Charlus foi bem reservado à primeira vista, mas quando Dorea descobriu que Walburga tinha ido buscar o filho na Estação Kings Cross, a Sonserina sabia que algo estava errado. Depois de contatar vários amigos antigos no Ministério e em círculos sociais, Dorea disse que ninguém tinha visto _nenhum_ membro da família Black naquela semana.

"Tentem dormir, meus amores," Dorea disse enquanto beijava os dois filhos. "Nós não devemos ficar fora muito tempo," ela insistiu enquanto dava uma última olhada no espelho.

Era raro que os Potters deixassem sua casa quando James e Mia voltavam da escola, mas eles tinham feito planos com alguns amigos para um jantar. A vaga história cheirava a negócios da Ordem e Mia tinha certeza de que se ela fosse capaz de voltar a Hogwarts, ela iria perceber que tanto Dumbledore e McGonagall estariam ausentes do castelo.

"Tenham cuidado," James disse franzindo o cenho. Tinha sido apenas na noite anterior que um famoso farmacêutico Nascido-trouxa tinha sido atacado. Três conhecidos Traidores do sangue tinham sido mortos ou feridos no ataque e ninguém tinha sido preso até agora. James estava previsivelmente nervoso com os pais deixando a proteção dos feitiços da Mansão.

"Não saiam da Mansão," Charlus instruiu o filho antes que ele e Dorea entrassem na lareira, sumindo no meio das chamas verdes.

Horas depois, Mia lentamente se levantou de uma cadeira na sala de estar circular com um livro nas mãos. Ela tentou ficar acordada esperando pelos pais para ver se conseguia tirar alguma informação deles sobre o 'jantar'. Quando começou a dormir no braço da cadeira, Mia desistiu e resolveu ir para a cama, onde James já estava há horas. Ela botou o livro em uma estante e se dirigiu as escadas. Mia não tinha subido nem três degraus quando as paredes refletiram uma luz azul brilhante.

Mia se virou rapidamente, pegando a varinha por instinto enquanto lentamente voltava para a sala de estar, pronta para lançar qualquer feitiço. A sala ainda estava escura, já que ela tinha apagado a lâmpada antes de ir para a cama, então ela se preparou para atacar antes de murmurar, " _Lumos_!" e uma luz se fez no final de sua varinha.

Ninguém atacou. Seus olhos castanhos se fixaram em uma sombra que não se movia no chão e seus sentidos de Animaga captaram sangue.

Muito sangue.

O coração de Mia parou por um momento quando ela percebeu o que aquela luz azul significava.

Uma Chave do Portal de emergência.

A Chave do Portal de emergência ligada a Mansão Potter que ela tinha dado para...

"Sirius!"


	51. Tapete Persa

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Um: Tapete Persa

_"...Do you remember me? Lost for so long_   
_Will you be on the other side_   
_Or will you forget me?_   
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_   
_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?..."_   
_(Tourniquet - Evanescence)_

**3 de julho, 1976**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

"Jamie!" Mia gritou e sua voz ecoou pelas paredes da Mansão.

Ela caiu sobre seus joelhos na frente do corpo de Sirius e sua pele gelou quando viu as robes encharcadas de sangue em volta dele. O braço esquerdo dele estava contra o peito, escondido sobre a roupa, e a mão direita segurava a corrente de prata em volta do pescoço com tanta força que tinha perdido toda a cor nos dedos. Ele não se moveu por vontade própria, mas quando Mia se inclinou e pôs as mãos no rosto dele, ele se contraiu e os músculos dele convulsionaram.

"Não," Mia murmurou. "Sirius," ela soluçou quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Eles o tinham torturado com a Cruciatus. "Sirius," ela implorou. "Olhe para mim, amor, abra os olhos, por favor?" Ela implorou, lágrimas caindo dos olhos. "Sirius, por favor, abra os olhos e olhe para mim."

"Olá, linda," Sirius suspirou, os olhos cinzas lentamente se abrindo para olhá-la.

"Oh, Merlin!" Mia chorou e puxou o corpo dele para seu colo, o segurando bem perto. Ela tinha sido torturada antes também e sabia que convulsionar acontecia depois de ser bastante torturado. "Jamie!" Ela gritou de novo. "Tilly!" Ela finalmente chamou a elfo doméstico.

Tilly apareceu com um 'pop' e seus grandes olhos azuis se arregalaram com a visão. "Jovem Mestre Black?" Tilly murmurou enquanto se aproximava. "Senhorinha, ele precisa de um Curandeiro agora, sim, precisa agora."

"Mia?!" James veio correndo de seu quarto, a varinha levantada, e seus olhos foram imediatamente até Sirius que sangrava nos braços de Mia. "Padfoot!" Ele gritou e caiu no chão. "O que aconteceu com ele?!" James berrou, aterrorizado com a visão do melhor amigo.

"Ele está indo para o St. Mungos," Tilly insistiu. "Tilly vai Aparatar com ele."

"Não vou deixá-lo," Mia persistiu. "Nós vamos levá-lo de Flu. Jamie, pegue o pó. Tilly, ache a Mãe e o Pai e diga o que aconteceu."

"Mia, o que _aconteceu_?" James perguntou rapidamente enquanto se levantava, ia até a lareira, pegava uma grande quantidade de pó e voltava para ajudar Mia a se levantar junto com o corpo de Sirius, que tremia fortemente entre os dois.

"Tudo bem, Prongs?" Sirius gemeu.

"Pads, o que aconteceu, parceiro?" James perguntou, os olhos avelãs cheios de lágrimas, puro pânico o impedindo de quebrar com a visão do amigo. Sirius não respondeu, a cabeça caindo para o lado e a cor indo embora do rosto. "Muito bem, vamos ouvir depois, vamos levá-lo para um Curandeiro," James assentiu, ajudando Mia a chegar na lareira.

"Mia..." Sirius murmurou.

"Sim, amor?" Mia olhou para o rosto de Sirius com os lábios tremendo.

"Eu já sou um homem melhor?" Ele perguntou desesperado.

Com as palavras dele, ela começou a chorar, soluçando no cabelo já molhado de Sirius, o segurando firmemente, permitindo que James jogasse o pó na lareira e gritasse, "St. Mungos!"

oOoOoOo

**Quarto Andar – Danos Causado Por Magia**

"ONDE ELE ESTÁ?" A voz estridente de Dorea Potter ecoou pelas portas do térreo do Hospital St. Mungos, pelos corredores e, provavelmente, chegaram até o telhado, onde alguns pombos levantaram vôo, assustados com o som que reverberou pelas paredes do enorme prédio e penetrou em suas fundações.

A porta dupla que levava ao Quarto Andar, Danos Causados por Magia, voaram abertas quando a matriarca Potter correu para dentro, usando magia sem varinha e raiva para remover qualquer obstáculo de sua frente. Um desses obstáculos parecia estar se arrastando atrás dela na forma de uma mulher loira assustada que tentava acalmar a bruxa mais velha.

"Madame, você não pode simplesmente subir aqui... Você precisa se identificar adequadamente," a loira disse e Charlus Potter, que vinha seguindo atrás de sua furiosa esposa, estremeceu com as palavras da moça, sabendo muito bem o que iria acontecer.

Dorea se virou para a garota, os olhos quase brilhante vermelho durante o processo. "Eu posso e eu _vou_ subir até aqui, e se você pensa que uma pequena garota como você vai me impedir, eu desafio você – garotinha – a testar a minha paciência!" Os dentes dela rangeram e sua mandíbula trincou, fazendo com que a jovem loira quase chorasse.

"Que comoção toda é essa aqui?!" Um Curandeiro se aproximou, seus olhos se estreitando para a cena que se desenvolvia na sua frente. "Eu preciso chamar os Aurores?" Ele perguntou, pegando a varinha como se fosse precisar usá-la contra a bruxa enraivecida.

"Eu peço desculpas pela interrupção," Charlus falou, se aproximando do Curandeiro. "Nós estamos aqui para ver..."

"Nosso filho!" Dorea se intrometeu. "Nossa elfo doméstico nos contou que ele foi trazido para cá," ela engoliu em seco. "Depois de ser torturado com Crucio."

"Vocês são os pais de Sirius Black?" O curandeiro perguntou curioso.

"Sim," Dorea respondeu imediatamente, desafiando o bruxo a duvidar dela. "Onde estão os meus filhos?" Ela mandou.

O Curandeiro pareceu entender, mas sabia que havia protocolos que precisavam ser seguidos. Ele suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Venham comigo," ele instruiu e se virou, levando os Potters através de um longo corredor até uma sala vazia com uma porta fechada na frente deles. "Eu sei que vocês não são os pais do menino," ele disse claramente e continuou falando quando Dorea pareceu pronta para um round dois. "Mas... vocês estão dizendo que os outros dois adolescentes são seus?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim," Charlus concordou. "Mas Sirius é..."

"Sinto muito, Sr, mas não posso dar nenhuma informação sobre o Sr. Black. Tendo dito isso, nós pedimos a ajuda de vocês," ele limpou a garganta. "Seu filho e filha trouxeram o Sr. Black há meia hora atrás. Os Curandeiros o levaram até um quarto para limpar as feridas, mas quando pediram para seus filhos saírem, eles recusaram e as coisas ficaram um pouco... desagradáveis," ele disse exasperado.

"Nos leve até eles," Charlus disse enquanto se endireitava, pegando a mão da esposa que tremia.

O Curandeiro assentiu e os guiou por outro longo corredor onde no final havia cinco Curandeiros, dois Aurores e outro bruxo vestido em longas vestes marrons em frente a uma porta, as varinhas levantadas e as movimentando contra a porta fechada. O Curandeiro se virou e olhou para os Potters. "Quando os Curandeiros tentaram remover fisicamente seus filhos do quarto do Sr. Black, eles foram atacados."

"Meus filhos foram atacados?!" Os olhos de Charlus se estreitaram.

"Não, Sr," o Curandeiro fervilhava de raiva. "Seus filhos atacaram os meus Curandeiros."

Charlus parecia horrorizado. Dorea parecia orgulhosa.

"Em seguida, sua filha enfeitiçou o quarto contra qualquer um, dizendo que eles não seriam separados," ele suspirou. "Nós tivemos que chamar um Desfazedor de Feitiços para tentar quebrar o feitiço e nós conseguirmos entrar," ele apontou para o bruxo de vestes marrons que parecia frustrado. Dorea se moveu rapidamente para a janela do quarto onde ela conseguiu ver James sentado na beirada da cama de Sirius, o jovem bruxo inconsciente na cama, enquanto sua filha cuidava das feridas dele.

No canto do quarto havia uma pilha de roupas ensanguentadas que pertenciam ao herdeiro Black. Mia e James estavam cobertos de sangue seco, provavelmente por terem carregado o amigo. Sirius estava deitado na cama, seu peito exposto estava limpo, mas ainda havia camadas de hematomas roxos e cortes profundos onde Mia aplicava Ditamno de um pequeno frasco. Dorea estremeceu quando viu o corpo de Sirius tremer de dor, os músculos contraindo. James pegou a mão do amigo, enterrando a testa no lado da cama, incapaz de olhar, enquanto Mia usava o braço para limpar as lágrimas dos olhos antes de continuar cuidando dos ferimentos no pescoço de Sirius.

"Nós _precisamos_ entrar neste quarto," o Curandeiro falou para os Potters.

"Meus filhos não vão sair," Dorea insistiu.

"Apenas família pode..."

"Nós somos uma família," Charlus insistiu, o temperamento surgindo. "Aquele garoto ali dentro é nosso filho," ele insistiu. "Nós vamos fazer seus malditos Curandeiros entrarem naquele quarto, mas no meio tempo mande alguém contatar Alphard Black." Antes que o Curandeiro fosse embora, Charlus acrescentou. "Ah, e nada acontece com os nossos filhos," ele disse, os olhos avelãs fixos nos dois Aurores que estavam ali do lado. "Eles não queriam machucar ninguém, estão apenas assustados."

A contragosto, os Aurores concordaram.

"Mia, amor," Charlus bateu na janela. "Tire os feitiços."

Mia e James olharam para cima com o barulho. James pareceu imediatamente aliviado com a visão dos pais, mas Mia parecia desconfiada, como se esperasse um ataque. A varinha estava presa firmemente na mão enquanto ela tentava ler cuidadosamente a expressão nos rostos dos pais Potters. Charlus parecia calmo, mas sério, o que não ajudava, mas Dorea pôs uma mão no vidro e fez contato visual com a filha e ofereceu um sorriso doce que pareceu quebrá-la.

Mia assentiu e tirou os feitiços, a porta destrancando e abrindo na mesma hora. Quando os Curandeiros entraram antes de seus pais, tanto Mia quanto James levantaram as varinhas e Mia tomou uma posição defensiva na frente do corpo de Sirius.

"Mia!" Charlus chamou. "Eles só estão aqui para ajudar," ele prometeu. "Você foi maravilhosa," ele lentamente estendeu a mão para a filha, abaixando a varinha dela antes de puxá-la para um abraço apertando, ao mesmo tempo em que Dorea fazia o mesmo com James no outro lado. "Você foi maravilhosa, minha menina," Charlus beijou a testa dela e ela começou a soluçar.

"O que aconteceu?" Dorea finalmente perguntou, observando enquanto os Curandeiros se moviam ao redor da cama de Sirius, alguns murmurando admirados com o trabalho de Mia, mas um olhava cuidadosamente para o braço esquerdo de Sirius enquanto outro movimentava a varinha em cima do corpo do rapaz.

"Eles... eles tentaram marcá-lo," Mia disse entre soluços.

oOoOoOo

**Mais Cedo Naquela Noite**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 – A Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black**

Eles estavam naquilo há horas, mas Sirius não iria quebrar.

Sirius soube na hora quando seus pais foram buscá-lo na Estação Kings Cross que algo não estava certo. Seus amigos pareciam saber que algo estava errado também e ele se prendeu à imagem deles quando seu corpo enfraquecido caiu no chão – de novo. Seus olhos cinzas olharam para baixo e viram gotas de sangue caírem da nova ferida na lateral de sua cabeça em direção ao chão do Número Doze. Conscientemente, Sirius girou seu corpo de modo que sua cabeça ficasse em cima do tapete persa de mil e duzentos anos de idade, sorrindo enquanto ele sangrava em uma das posses altamente caras de sua mãe, manchando-a com o seu sangue. _Puro sangue_ , ele bufou com o pensamento. Derramado em sua própria casa.

"Você informou que ele estaria pronto, Orion," uma voz fria no canto do quarto falou. Sirius não viu o homem falando, nem viu o rosto de ninguém, exceto os de sua família.

Ele tinha chegado em casa há uma semana e foi imediatamente jogado e trancado dentro de seu quarto. Não ficou incomodado, claro, não até que ficou claro que comida estava sendo mantida longe dele. Ele chamou pelos elfos, apesar de Monstro ser o único que ia até ele e, mesmo assim, depois de ser instruído a dar somente água a Sirius. No final da semana, longe da comida e do mundo, Sirius estava faminto e mal conseguia se manter de pé. Eles o queriam fraco e quebrado.

Mas Sirius não iria quebrar.

Sua mãe veio até o quarto, o mandando tomar banho e se vestir nas mais finas vestes e, incapaz de lutar contra ela quando ela insistiu que mandaria os elfos o forçarem caso ele não cooperasse, Sirius obedeceu a contragosto. Quando ele desceu as escadas para a sala de estar, um círculo de pessoas mascaradas o recebeu. Os olhos cinzas se arregalaram e ele fez uma careta com a visão deles, Comensais da Morte, escondidos atrás de máscaras e do mestre deles. Cabelos longos e loiros pálidos escapavam das vestes de um deles e Sirius sabia que era Malfoy. Ele se lançou para frente, mas sua prima Bellatrix estava ali, bem ansiosa para arremessar Sirius no chão, onde ela lançou uma maldição na carne ele, cortando e rasgando sua pele, o fazendo sangrar nos robes para enfraquecê-lo ainda mais. Um sacrifício para o mestre.

"Ele está pronto, meu Lord," Orion Black insistiu, a cabeça curvada. "Ele tem dezesseis anos, como o senhor requisitou."

"Eu não _requisitei_ nada," a voz fria rebateu. "Eu _exigi_ que ele tivesse pelo menos dezesseis. Mas ele precisa vir até mim voluntariamente e oferecer sacrifício. Eu não pretendo lançar a Imperius em todo novo seguidor para ter obediência," a voz sibilou.

"Talvez um pouco de persuasão seja bem vinda, meu Lord?" Bellatrix murmurou carinhosamente na direção da figura encapuzada. Sirius queria vomitar, mas não tinha nada para pôr para fora. Ele virou a cabeça e observou enquanto a cabeça dava um curto e rápido aceno. Bellatrix se virou, os olhos acesos com êxtase e loucura.

E a Maldição Cruciatus começou.

Dor como nunca antes tinha sentido preencheu seu corpo. Chamas queimavam suas terminações nervosas enquanto facas simultaneamente perfuravam seus músculos, o imobilizando no chão enquanto o forçavam a se debater ao mesmo tempo. O Animago gritava enquanto a dor aumentava, não querendo nada além de alivio.

Mas Sirius não iria quebrar.

Atrás dos gritos que seu corpo emitia involuntariamente, Sirius fechou os olhos com força e se focou o máximo que conseguiu. James, Remus, Peter, Mia. Voando no Campo de Quadribol com o vento nos cabelos. Vencendo a Copa de Quadribol. Entrando em passagens secretas para evitar Filch. Sacaneando Sonserinos. Se esgueirando até Hogsmeade. Firewhisky e chocolate. Natal na Mansão Potter. Noites na Casa dos Gritos com sua Matilha. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail... Mia.

 _Mia_.

"Nunca!" Sirius gritou e a Maldição Cruciatus parou. Ele lutou para ficar de pé. Frustrada, Bellatrix o bateu com força na lateral da cabeça, o derrubando de novo no chão, onde ele se encontrava agora, sangrando no tapete persa favorito de sua mãe.

"O garoto ama alguma coisa?" A voz fria falou. "Sua família, talvez? Ele juntaria à causa se a vida deles fosse ameaçada?"

"Nem... mesmo... se você me deixasse... matá-los eu mesmo," Sirius respirava com dificuldade.

"Mate o irmão," a voz fria se fez presente mais uma vez.

"Não!" Walburga gritou e caiu de joelhos na frente da figura. "Meu Lord, eu o imploro. Mate este leãozinho em vez disso," ela apontou para o corpo tremido, sangrando e encharcado de suor de Sirius. "Meu Regulus é tão nobre e puro quanto o senhor poderia exigir. Mesmo na curta idade dele, aposto que ele estaria disposto a procurar a sua aprovação e aceitar sua marca."

"É mesmo?" A voz fria perguntou.

"Eu irei buscá-lo para o senhor, meu Lorde," Walburga assentiu.

"Não há necessidade," o homem balançou a cabeça. "Traga-o para mim quando ele fizer dezesseis. No meio tempo, o que faremos com o herdeiro teimoso?"

"Quebrá-lo," a voz de Lucius Malfoy falou e, de repente, Sirius sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. Não era um feitiço de corpo preso total, já que ele ainda podia se debater, mas Malfoy tinha a varinha apontada para ele, puxando com força seu braço esquerdo. "Disposto ou não, ele será marcado, ele pode se provar digno dela mais tarde," Lucius sibilou, pisando na mão de Sirius para mantê-lo no lugar. "Meu Lord, posso ter a honra?" Lucius perguntou.

A figura encapuzada pareceu ponderar o pedido por um momento e, então, assentiu, quase como se estivesse curioso para ver como o evento iria desenrolar mais do que com o potencial resultado de ter um novo seguidor. Lucius se virou e encarou Sirius, os olhos prateados tão arregalados que Sirius quase conseguia ver o sorriso por trás deles. Malfoy se inclinou e pressionou a ponta da varinha contra a pele do braço esquerdo de Sirius e ele deixou escapar um gemido enquanto a pele começava a queimar.

"Não!" Sirius gritou e sabendo o que iria acontecer, mas precisando fazer isso, se virou violentamente, quebrando os ossos de seu braço e acabando com o contato com a varinha de Lucius.

"Grifinório teimoso, estúpido!" Lucius sibilou.

"Estou cansado desta farsa," a voz fria falou e ele se levantou para ir embora. "Não me chame de novo Orion, Walburga," ele se dirigiu aos pais Blacks. "Até que vocês tenham uma criança digna," e então Aparatou com um alto crack!

"Seu imundo traidor do sangue!" Bellatrix gritou e lançou outro Crucio em Sirius.

"Bella, isto é o bastante!" Walburga gritou. "Deixe-o. Temos que fazer planos," ela suspirou irritada. "Eu vou lidar com a mancha imunda da minha Casa mais tarde," ela rosnou para Sirius e, em resposta, ele desafiadoramente cuspiu mais sangue no tapete horroroso e caro dela.

Um por um eles foram embora da sala de estar e Sirius ficou deitado lá, sangrando no tapete persa, vendo enquanto ele lentamente ficava manchado de vermelho. Sirius não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a visão enquanto caía e voltava da inconsciência. _Vermelho da Grifinória_ , ele pensou com uma risada.

"Salazar," alguém engasgou no canto. "Como você ainda está vivo?" Regulus disse enquanto se aproximava do corpo do irmão. "Por que você não fez logo?" Ele perguntou com os olhos cinzas arregalados.

"Você me conhece, Reg," Sirius tossiu, os músculos contraindo e ele sorriu mesmo com a dor. "Eu sempre fui um inovador... não alguém que segue ordens cegamente," ele lutou para respirar. "Além disso, você deveria ter visto as roupas deles," ele estremeceu. "Horríveis. Eu não seria encontrado morto usando aquelas coisas horrorosas."

"Você está fora de si," Regulus estava boquiaberto.

"Não," Sirius engoliu em seco quando o alivio o encheu ao sentir a corrente prateada fria contra seu peito. Ele não tinha tido um momento para pensar nela até agora, mas quando se lembrou do presente de Mia, quase chorou. "Eu estou fora _daqui_ ," Sirius insistiu. "Reg, venha comigo," ele implorou. "Venha comigo, saia deste lugar... porque você é o próximo."

"Eu não sou como você, Sirius," Regulus balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou voluntariamente. Eles não vão me machucar."

"Eles vão," Sirius assentiu arrependido. "Um dia," ele disse, puxando o braço esquerdo quebrado e queimado contra o peito com uma dor ofuscante. Ele olhou para o irmão uma vez mais e, então suspirou, segurando a corrente prateada ao redor do pescoço e murmurando, " _Portus_!"

oOoOoOo

**Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos**

**Quarto Andar – Danos Causados por Magia**

"Como o Chefe da sua Casa, Alphard, você tem a habilidade para fazer," Dorea Potter murmurou fora do quarto onde Sirius dormia.

Os Curandeiros conseguiram parar as convulsões dele, apesar de quando uma o fez se contrair para longe deles enquanto aplicavam uma pasta para queimadura em seu braço, Mia e James se levantaram defensivamente com suas varinhas. Foi a gota d'água para os Curandeiros que - após uma considerável doação feita pela graciosa família Potter - permitiram que a jovem bruxa cuidasse do bruxo inconsciente. James eventualmente caiu no sono no canto do quarto e Mia aproveitou o tempo para mandar uma mensagem pelo Galeão encantado para Remus, o deixando a par do que tinha acontecido, mas insistindo para que ele não viesse. Ela e James estavam tendo dificuldades para permanecerem calmos. A última coisa que eles precisavam era um lobisomem superprotetor guardando os corredores do hospital.

"Claro, Dorea, se não for muito trabalho," Alphard Black estava no corredor junto com os Potters.

"Sirius não é problema para nós," Dorea insistiu e Charlus não conseguiu evitar rir suavemente. "Bom, ele _só_ causa problemas," a bruxa mais velha admitiu. "Mas ele tem sido o _nosso_ problema desde que era um jovem rapaz," ela confessou. "Você tem certeza de que Walburga e Orion não vão vir atrás dele?"

"Absolutamente," Alphard suspirou. "Quando eu cheguei no Largo Grimmauld para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, ele já tinha sido queimado da tapeçaria. Walburga perdeu a cabeça," ele balançou a cabeça desapontado. "Eu sinto que se tivesse acolhido ele, só causaria mais problemas. Ele está seguro com vocês quando não estiver em Hogwarts."

"Seja realista, Alphard," Dorea disse irritada. "Comensais da Morte tentaram marcar um garoto de dezesseis anos contra a vontade hoje. Em sua própria casa com seus pais presentes. Ninguém está seguro," ela insistiu. "Nós estamos oficialmente em guerra."

"Isso pode ser verdade," Alphard olhou para baixo, levantando uma mão para esfregar os olhos cansados. "Me perdoe, Dorea, tem sido uma longa noite para todos nós. Eu vou deixar os papeis de guardião prontos esta noite e vou enviá-los para o Ministério na segunda feira de manhã. Eu ainda acho que seria mais seguro se vocês o adotasse oficialmente, mas você está certa, ele ainda é o herdeiro da nossa Antiga e Nobre Casa," ele concordou. "Diga ao Sirius que eu entrarei em contato e, por favor, agradeça as suas crianças por cuidarem dele. Sua filha parece ser especialmente protetora," ele notou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Talvez ela se torne uma Curandeira," Dorea sorriu orgulhosa. "Mia, querida?" Dorea chamou. "Você poderia ser uma boa menina e pegar uma xícara de chá para sua mãe?" Ela pediu educadamente e Mia bufou, mas assentiu. Mia sabia que sua mãe estava apenas a fazendo sair do quarto, imaginando que se fosse pegar chá para ela, talvez ela bebesse um pouco também. Apesar de odiar o sentimento de ser manipulada, Mia relevou. Ela _podia_ fazer bom uso de um chá.

Enquanto andava pela corredor para pegar as bebidas, Mia captou um cheiro familiar e virou os olhos, brilhando âmbar, na direção do aroma. Desconfiada, ela andou em frente e rosnou quando viu Lucius Malfoy saindo de um quarto, sua característica careta de zombação no rosto enquanto ia embora do quarto, o longo cabelo loiro voando atrás. Mia fez menção de segui-lo, mas parou quando virou a cabeça para olhar dentro da porta do quarto que ele deixou.

Uma Narcissa Malfoy arrasada estava sentada na cama do hospital, as mãos sobre os olhos, soluçando dolorosamente. Mia levantou uma sobrancelha, os pés a levando até o quarto por vontade própria. "Narcissa?" Mia murmurou e a cabeça loira da bruxa levantou, os olhos arregalados.

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?!" A ex-Sonserina sibilou.

"Você está bem?" Mia perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupada com a bruxa.

"Obviamente não, eu estou em um hospital!" A bruxa ironizou.

"Eu vi o seu marido sair," Mia ignorou a atitude azeda de Narcissa. Ela não tinha energia para isso e sabendo que Sirius sempre foi gentil com Narcissa – por alguma razão – Mia pensou que seria ruim ser rude com a mulher. "Ele... ele te machucou?" Ela perguntou.

"Não hoje, querida," Narcissa disse com um tom de voz calmo e um revirar de olhos. "Você está o seguindo ou alguma coisa assim?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Não, eu estou aqui porque Sirius quase foi assassinado hoje," ela disse, o tom de voz duro e frio.

Narcissa engasgou, os olhos suavizando brevemente com a menção do primo que tinha tentado poupá-la da dor que agora era a sua vida. "Ele... eles..." ela respirou fortemente. "Ele... quer dizer, ele sobreviveu?"

"Por pouco," Mia concordou, pegando cada uma das palavras de Narcissa. Passou os olhos pelo quarto do hospital de Narcissa, percebendo imediatamente os frascos na mesa ao lado. Poção para dor. Poção para repor sangue. Poção calmante. "Se você misturar espinhos com trevos vermelhos, cria uma Poção de Fertilidade bastante útil," Mia aconselhou. "Apesar de ser melhor esperar estar totalmente curada antes de usar," ela franziu o cenho. "Funciona melhor se for cozinhada durante a primavera e for bebida durante uma lua cheia."

Narcissa estreitou os olhos. "Como você..."

"Suas poções," ela apontou. "Além disso, você parece mais pálida do que o normal," ela deu de ombros. "E Lucius Malfoy parece ser o tipo de babaca que deixaria a esposa sozinha em momentos como este," ela fez uma careta.

"Ele só está irritado porque quer uma criança," Narcissa tentou defendê-lo. "E eu sou incapaz de conceber uma," seu lábio inferior tremeu, traindo sua máscara de frieza.

"Ele quer um herdeiro," Mia a corrigiu. "E você vai dar um a ele. Um filho," Mia sorriu. "Eu prometo. Ele vai ser um idiota mimado," ela revirou os olhos quando a imagem de um jovem Draco irrompeu em sua mente. "Mas pelo amor de Merlin, Narcissa... não deixe que Lucius controle seu filho do jeito que ele controla você," ela franziu o cenho e se virou para deixar o quarto.

"E como exatamente seria isso?" Lucius Malfoy disse, reaparecendo na porta e olhando para Mia.

Ela respirou profundamente e seus olhos arregalaram quando ela reconheceu o cheiro.

Sangue.

Sangue de Sirius.

Pura ira percorreu suas veias e antes que ela tivesse a chance de pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, ela levantou a mão e bateu no rosto de Lucius como se ela estivesse na forma Animaga com as garras expostas. Ela o bateu lindamente e com força, e uma de suas unhas cortou a pele dele e tirou sangue. Ela sorriu enquanto se lembrava de um Lucius Malfoy mais velho carregando uma cicatriz similar. A excitava saber que ela tinha causado um dano – apesar de pequeno – permanente.

"Sua pequena imunda..." Lucius sibilou.

"Cuidado, Malfoy," Mia rosnou. "Eu poderia ficar tentada em falar com alguns Aurores lá embaixo. Veja, eles estão bem interessados em descobrir o que aconteceu com Sirius Black esta noite," ela tremeu de fúria e só piorou quando ele sorriu debochado para ela.

"Ah? Algo aconteceu com o pequeno traidor do sangue? Ele perguntou, a face sem emoções. "Talvez eu deva descer e falar com os Aurores também, já que fui agredido."

"Eu duvido que eles vão me prender," ela estreitou os olhos. "Eu estava sob a Imperius o tempo inteiro. Não tenho memória do que aconteceu," ela fingiu inocência. "Talvez os Aurores devessem investigar. Você está familiarizado com a maldição Imperius, Malfoy? Talvez você devesse ajudá-los," ela o encarou enquanto o empurrava e ia embora do quarto.

oOoOoOo

**30 de julho, 1976**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Sirius foi levado para a Mansão Potter após uma semana no St. Mungos, onde os Curandeiros monitoravam os progressos dele. Eventualmente, Mia cedia e saia do lado de Sirius, mas apenas com o pedido que sempre deveria ficar um Potter com ele, então a família começou a fazer turnos. Quando ele finalmente foi liberado para ir para casa, Dorea já tinha transformado o quarto de visitas dele em um quarto completo com pôsteres da Grifinória, um closet cheio de roupas novas e fotos de seus amigos nas paredes.

Ainda se recuperando, Sirius era forçado a ficar na cama pela maior parte do tempo por uma irada pequena elfo doméstico que agora o chamava de 'Senhorzinho Sirius' e o botava na cama todas as noites. Mia brigava com dentes e unhas com Tilly para cuidar de Sirius até que ele estivesse totalmente bem e a elfo doméstico finalmente se rendeu, permitindo que Mia levasse a comida de Sirius e conversasse com ele contanto que Tilly ainda pudesse limpar o quarto e fazer a comida dele.

Remus e Peter eventualmente apareceram para ver Sirius, e Mia teve que sair a força do quarto para que os meninos tivessem um tempo para eles, enquanto ela lutava contra a necessidade de arrancar os olhos de Peter. Sirius e os meninos falavam sobre Quadribol, jogavam Snap Explosivo e planejavam brincadeiras para o próximo ano, mas em nenhuma vez Sirius se abriu sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele.

No entanto, ele _tinha_ pesadelos.

"Eu cuido disso," Mia disse em uma noite quando ela e James acordaram com o som de Sirius gemendo durante o sono. Era a quarta vez naquela semana e Mia sabia que Sirius vinha se recusando a tomar a Poção Sem Sonhos que o hospital tinha enviado.

"Force goela abaixo se for preciso," James suspirou irritado, voltando para seu quarto. "Idiota teimoso," murmurava baixinho.

Mia entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não querendo acordar os pais ou despertar Tilly, Mia botou um forte Feitiço Silenciador no quarto antes de ir até a cama de Sirius. Franziu o cenho quando ele tossiu e se virou, coberto de suor e com um olhar de raiva no rosto. Ela se aproximou lentamente, se inclinando para ver que a varinha dele estava na mesa ao lado da cama. Sabendo que ela possuía reflexos defensivos depois de sua tortura, ela pegou a varinha de Sirius e a deixou fora de alcance caso ela o acordasse muito rápido e ele atacasse antes de perceber que era ela.

"Sirius?" Mia murmurou enquanto se sentava na borda da cama e gentilmente passava a mão pelo lado do rosto dele. "Sirius, acorde."

A respiração dele acelerou com o toque dela e ele deu um salto, os olhos cinzentos abertos e uma expressão perigosa no rosto que imediatamente a fez se lembrar do homem na Casa dos Gritos. Ele parecia quebrado e selvagem e ameaçador e ela respirou bruscamente com a visão do olhar louco dele, se amaldiçoando por ter corado ao vê-lo assim.

"Sirius?" Ela falou suavemente e ele rosnou baixo com o som de seu nome saindo dos lábios dela, antes de esmagá-los com os seus próprios em um beijo furioso.


	52. Sem Expectativas

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Dois: Sem Expectativas

 _"...Lovers forever face to face_  
My city or mountains stay with me stay  
I need you to love me I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace.."  
(Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks)

**30 de julho, 1976**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Ele não foi gentil com ela como na primeira vez em que se beijaram – nas duas linhas de tempo – na passagem secreta. Nem estava apaixonado e convencido como quando ele a encurralou depois da festa de Remus, dando prazer a ela e a clamando como dele.

Isso era raiva. Isso era selvagem. Isso era Sirius tomando o que queria.

Ele apertou a mandíbula dela com força e Mia deixou escapar um gritinho com a ação, mas permitiu que ele abrisse seus lábios com a língua para prová-la. Apesar da dor que sentiu com a ferocidade do beijo – doloroso, áspero e com mordidas no lábios dela – Mia estava sem fôlego e desesperada para gemer o nome dele, mas ele se recusava a abrir mão do controle sobre a boca dela mesmo que somente por um segundo. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e passou os dedos em seu cabelo tão necessitada dele quanto ele era por ela, e ele imitou os movimento. Quando Sirius sentiu Mia se afastar levemente, seus dedos seguraram com força o cabelo dela e a manteve perto. Mia o sentiu rosnar contra ela e ela não pôde evitar responder com outro rosnado, puxando os cabelos negros dela em troca, em uma luta por dominância.

Como em toda noite de lua cheia, a pequena raposa e o cão negro iriam lutar. Eles lutariam um contra o outro, perseguindo e caindo, um constante borrão de preto e vermelho, um rolando por cima do outro. A raposa iria morder o cão, seus dentes indo de encontro as patas e pernas dele. Mia mordeu Sirius, seus dentes raspando contra o lábio inferior dele. O cão iria usar seu tamanho e força contra a raposa, a prendendo debaixo dele. Sirius segurou fortemente o quadril de Mia, a girando e a prendendo com firmeza entre seu corpo e a colcha da cama. O jogo animalesco mensal deles por dominância era uma maneira divertida de passar o tempo. Mas eles não eram uma raposa e um cão agora. Eles eram uma bruxa e um bruxo, e o bruxo precisava sentir sua força, para afirmar seu domínio sobre a garota debaixo dele, para que pudesse sentir que possuía a habilidade de controlar algo em sua vida; então, ele iria controlar este momento.

Quando ele finalmente quebrou o beijo, Mia suspirou em voz alta, mas Sirius não prestou atenção enquanto levava sua boca para outro lugar, passando os lábios e dentes pela lateral do pescoço dela, onde ele mordeu com força, a fazendo choramingar tanto pela dor quanto pelo prazer, encontrando a felicidade entre as duas sensações. Apesar dela não pensar em um quando estava com o outro – em qualquer sentido – Mia não conseguiu evitar pensar se ela ter se acostumado com a agressão sexual de Remus, não a tinha preparado de algum modo para lidar com a de Sirius.

Ele sugava com força a pele de seu pescoço, a marcando, e quando suas mãos ásperas – calejadas de horas jogando Quadribol – alcançaram instantaneamente suas coxas, Mia gemeu com o toque e moveu ligeiramente o corpo para que pudesse alcançar sua varinha, que ela tinha deixado cair na colcha a uns centímetros ao lado. Movimentando a varinha de videiro em direção a porta, ela reforçou o _Muffliato_ e adicionou um incrivelmente forte _Coloportus_ bem na hora em que Sirius esgueirou uma mão por entre as pernas dela, a fazendo soltar um choramingo de surpresa pelo modo que ele estava tomando controle do momento.

O cabelo negro dele caía como uma bela cortina na frente dos olhos, que se recusavam a olhar para ela enquanto mergulhava os dedos para dentro a calcinha dela e deslizava dois para dentro do calor úmido que ela era, gemendo com a sensação. O som fez o corpo dela estremecer e ela lançou o quadril contra a mão dele, a necessidade desesperada pela fricção era maior do que a necessidade de respirar. Em vez de tocá-la como ele tinha feito no corredor de Hogwarts, Sirius tirou sua mão e a botou no quadril dela, a puxando para baixo pela cama até que ele estivesse ajoelhado entre as coxas dela, pressionando sua dureza contra ela, nada os separando a não ser algumas peças de roupa. Ela estremeceu com a sensação dele se lançando contra o núcleo dela repetidamente, com força e ofegante, mostrando o que queria fazer com ela sem as limitações de roupa. Os dedos dele cavaram a pele do quadril e coxas dela enquanto ele se movimentava acima dela, rangendo os corpos juntos e rosnando baixo e profundamente, e algo dentro dela começou a se contrair firmemente, aumentando uma sensação de pressão familiar.

"Sirius," ela respirou enquanto estendia a mão e a passava os dedos ao longo do cabelo dele, os enfiando na seda negra que parecia possuir.

De repente os sons que ele fazia pararam e deram lugar a uma respiração pesada.

De repente os movimentos que ele fazia pararam e deram lugar a uma tremedeira nos ombros.

"Sirius?" Ela murmurou, seu tom cheio de preocupação, principalmente quando ela sentiu umidade contra a pele de seu estômago. Mia tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e se sentou em um ângulo em que pudesse puxar o queixo dele em sua direção. Quando os olhos dele finalmente encontraram os dela, a profundeza prata estava molhada e ela viu algo que nunca tinha visto antes:

A alma exposta de Sirius Black.

O momento era frágil e fugaz, e ela sabia disso, então, antes que ele tivesse a chance de levantar as muralhas de volta em torno de si, ela se inclinou e o beijou profundamente. Sem o desejo do amasso anterior, Mia botou cada gota de sinceridade e necessidade na maneira em que o beijava agora. Ele não se moveu a princípio e ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo, observando como ele tinha dificuldade com a decisão de deixá-la entrar ou não.

Ela percebeu que ele estava com medo.

"Eu estou segura com você?" Ela perguntou a ele, sabendo que ele precisava sentir que estava no controle. Como se _ele_ fosse o protetor e não ela. As palavras dela pareceram tirá-lo dos pensamentos obscuros que provavelmente estava tendo e, de repente, como se ele a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sirius suspirou e tocou a testa na dela, antes de dar um lento, mas casto beijo na boca dela.

"Eu não sei," ele respondeu sinceramente.

"Me conte," ela murmurou, passando uma mão suavemente pelo cabelo dele enquanto com a outra passava gentilmente pela pele do pescoço dele.

"Eu quase me tornei um Comensal da Morte," Sirius engoliu em seco depois que deixou as palavras saírem, parecendo aflito apenas em dizê-las. "Eles tentaram me marcar, Mia," ele balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas começando a voltar. "Por que eles iriam sequer tentar se eu já não estivesse de algum modo..."

"Não," Mia disse firmemente. "Você é _bom_ , Sirius Black," ela prometeu. "Você é bom e gentil e corajoso e... Merlin, _tão_ corajoso," ela sentiu lágrimas formigarem no canto de seus próprios olhos. "Eles não tentaram te pegar porque pensavam que os pertencia, eles tentaram te pegar porque você _não_ os pertencia. O primeiro Black a se tornar um Grifinório," ela sorriu e o beijou suavemente de novo. "Todo vermelho e dourado," ela sorriu radiante para ele. "Você é raro e, portanto... inestimável."

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ela sorriu, pondo uma mão sobre a outra, e abriu o bracelete ao redor de seu pulso – tendo descoberto há muito tempo como desfazer o feitiço que o Sirius mais velho tinha botado para ela não conseguir tirá-lo – e lentamente ela retirou a relíquia feita por duendes de sua pele. Mia sorriu e pegou a mão de Sirius, ponto o bracelete ao redor do punho dele. "Coragem e astúcia," ela explicou. "Você tem novas palavras de Casa, Sirius."

"Você é muito boa comigo," Sirius franziu o cenho olhando bem nos olhos dela, incapaz de olhar para o presente que ela acabou de dar para ele, enquanto passava os dedos gentilmente pela bochecha dela, depois pela mandíbula e pescoço.

"Eu disse que você era _precioso_ , não _perfeito_ ," ela sorriu para ele e, apesar dele não retribuir, ela viu um breve brilho de diversão passar pelos olhos dele. No momento em que desapereceu, ela viu: medo. As muralhas estavam subindo de novo. Ele tinha mostrado muita coisa, muita fraqueza para ela e isso o tinha deixado vulnerável, aberto para a dor.

"Eu preciso de você," ela murmurou antes que ele tivesse a chance de trancá-la do lado de fora completamente. Pego fora de guarda pela declaração, os olhos cinzas de Sirius se arregalaram.

"Mia, nada mudou," ele franziu o cenho. "Eu ainda sou..."

"Meu," Mia o cortou. "Você é o final, Sirius," ela disse suavemente. "Eu não sou nada além de lógica e praticidade," ela sorriu. "Eu não espero épicas histórias de amor onde eu sou uma princesa pura, presa em uma torre e você é o príncipe charmoso que vem me salvar," ela botou um mecha de cabelo que estava caindo no rosto dele atrás da orelha, para que os olhos dele permanecessem livres para ela encarar. "Nós somos dois Grifinórios que lutaram um pouco demais para ficarem fora da Sonserina, o que significa que não somos perfeitos. Eu sou _tudo_ , menos pura, já você _é_ charmoso," ela riu quando a expressão dele brevemente se tornou convencida. "Eu não espero que você apareça cavalgando em um cavalo branco."

"Em um cavalo _negro_?" Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso suave.

"Talvez um dia. Quando nós formos mais velhos e mais espertos e esta guerra tiver terminado," ela franziu o cenho. "Mas, por enquanto, nós vivemos em um mundo de merda cheio de magia negra e Comensais da Morte, e eu estou lutando para encontrar uma boa razão para não ter o meu mundo preenchido de você agora, porque nós só vamos ter esta idade juntos por um curto período de tempo," ela lutou contra a ansiedade que crescia em seu peito. Já parecia que o tempo estava acabando. "Eu já vivi uma vida cheia de arrependimentos baseados em pensar demais nas coisas. Eu quero viver o momento, este momento," ela gentilmente passou as unhas sobre o tecido da camisa dele.

"Eu não tenho expectativas, Sirius, não esta noite," ela murmurou. "Mas nós não esperamos tempo demais?"

"Eu _preciso_ de você," ele finalmente falou, ecoando o pedido dela, e a sinceridade na voz dele foi quase dolorosa de se ouvir.

Algo se agitou dentro dela que trouxe alívio ao mesmo tempo em que reascendia um fogo em sua barriga e, de repente, ele a estava beijando de novo, iniciando um fogo incandescente de necessidade, desejo e desespero. Ela enterrou os dedos nos músculos tensos das costas dele, com medo de que ele fosse desaparecer no ar se ela ousasse soltá-lo. Quando ele começou a deslizar a boca pela linha da mandíbula dela e de novo para a pele do pescoço, Mia arfou e começou a pensar que combustão humana espontânea era uma possibilidade muito real.

Quando os dedos dele tocaram os botões de sua camisola, Mia fechou os olhos com força, tentando achar uma maneira de continuar respirando sem ficar buscando por ar. Um por um ele abriu os botões, delicadamente, provocadoramente, e Mia se perguntou se ele estava fazendo de propósito para torturá-la, considerando que em todos os sonhos dela sobre este momento ele tinha rasgado suas roupas, o som dos botões atingindo a parede ainda ecoando em sua mente. Mas, na verdade, ele tomou seu tempo, afastando o tecido e depositando um beijo de boca aberta em cada pedaço de pele exposta enquanto ele o abaixava. Ela pensou que estava se afogando nas sensações, pega em uma correnteza agradável de antecipação que a estava puxando para baixo.

"Sirius, apenas... rasgue tudo..." ela implorou e o peito dele vibrou em resposta, uma risada rouca escapando pelos lábios, enquanto ignorava os pedidos dela, alcançando o quinto botão da camisola dela que ficava bem em cima de seu esterno. Ele beijou o caminho por entre os seios dela, mas se recusou a puxar o tecido para os lados. Ela esperava que ele fosse ser faminto em devorá-la do mesmo modo que ela queria devorá-lo, mas, em vez disso, ele saboreava cada pedaço angustiante de pele exposta.

Quando ele chegou ao umbigo, os movimentos pararam e ele olhou para ela com uma fome que a dissolveu completamente. Rapidamente ele voltou para cima, esmagando os lábios contra os dela em um beijo devastador, procurando pela língua dela e gemendo quando a encontrou. Freneticamente, Mia segurou as costas dele, procurando pela borda da camisa dele e a puxando para cima. Sirius riu suavemente com a necessidade frustrada dela em despi-lo e concedeu-lhe o pedido em silêncio, quebrando o beijo e tirando a blusa. Ele voltou a capturar a boca dela uma vez mais, mas ela o parou enquanto botava as mãos abertas contra o peito dele. Sirius deixou escapar um choramingo, mas Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Não," ela respirou pesadamente. "Eu preciso... eu preciso olhar para você," ela disse, traçando com os dedos um caminho pelas linhas do corpo dele, saboreando cada declive e dobra. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta enquanto olhava para baixo, para o modo que a calça dos pijamas dele estava pendurada baixa no quadril dele, a linha de um músculo desaparecendo por baixo do tecido parecendo implorar para ser lambida.

"Vê algo que gosta?" Sirius sorriu para ela.

Para responder à pergunta dele, ela aumentou o aperto em volta do pescoço dele, o puxando para um beijo ardente e choramingou quando sentiu as mãos dele finalmente entrarem na sua camisola aberta; os dedos gentilmente cobrindo a pele macia de seus seios até que tivesse coberto os dois perfeitamente, a ponta do polegar roçando lenta e repetidamente sobre o bico rosado. Quando as mãos dele deixaram a sua pele, ela reclamou com a súbita falta de toque, mas foi bem recompensada quando sentiu os lábios percorrerem o corpo dela até que envolvessem um mamilo com a boca. Ele lambeu o pedaço de carne, sorrindo contra ele quando ela fez os mais deliciosos sons, o quadril indo de encontro a ele e as mãos se contorcendo na colcha vermelha da cama dele.

"Sirius... por favor..." Mia gemeu.

"Paciência, gatinha," Sirius murmurou enquanto soltava o mamilo com um 'pop' molhado. Os olhos cinzas dele encararam o rosto dela, seu membro duro latejando com a visão dela tão fervorosa e desenfreada debaixo dele. "Eu preciso memorizar cada momento extraordinário disso."

"Sirius, eu preciso de você dentro de mim, agora!" Mia rosnou.

Sirius fechou os olhos e lutou para se focar, mas seu pênis contraiu com as palavras dela, e a maneira deliciosa em que ela continuava a mover o quadril contra ele não estava ajudando. Contra o seu juízo ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Ela se concentrou nos movimentos com um olhar que o lembrou da determinação obstinada que ela tinha ao estudar para os N.O.M.s, como se a fricção entre eles fosse a coisa mais importante que houvesse.

"Pelo amor de Merlin," Sirius disse, segurando firmemente o quadril dela e parando os movimentos. "Você precisa parar," ele respirou. Ele não se orgulhava de muitos aspectos em sua reputação, mas se tinha algo que ele se orgulhava sim era do fato de que sempre conseguia satisfazer uma bruxa antes de perder o controle, mas Mia estava testando sua determinação da pior, e provavelmente melhor, maneira conhecida pela humanidade.

Ele respirou lenta e profundamente para se acalmar, mas era incapaz de se concentrar quando sentiu Mia flexionar os joelhos e, de repente, os dedos do pé dela começaram a puxar sua calça para baixo. Ele olhou para ela e quase sorriu com o olhar convencido de vitória no rosto dela. Ela estava testando ele, tentando dominar a situação e ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Sirius deixou que ela continuasse o despindo, o expondo para o ar quente do quarto. Mas antes que ele permitisse que ela o visse em toda a gloria, ele se inclinou, puxando a camisola para cima, revelando uma calcinha negra. A visão da cor fez o Animago rosnar em prazer como se ela tivesse o nome dele tatuado na pele.

Sirius pressionou o rosto contra a pele do quadril dela, pegando o tecido entre os dentes e respirando fundo ao mesmo tempo, deixando com que o aroma da excitação dela o banhasse, o drogasse e o enviasse em um devaneio inebriante. Ele puxou o pequeno tecido para baixo das coxas macias dela, os olhos focados no ápice dela, e a visão dela nua diante dele o deixou com água na boca. Tirando completamente a calcinha e a jogando no chão, Sirius levantou as pernas delas sobre seus ombros, depositando uma trilha de beijos pela coxa dela e sorrindo enquanto ela gemia com a sensação.

"Porra, você está totalmente molhada," Sirius sorriu enquanto corria a ponta do polegar contra o núcleo úmido dela, observando de perto enquanto ela estremecia com o toque. Sirius se inclinou e mordiscou levemente a pele macia da coxa para distrai-la e quando ela deu um gemido suave em resposta, Sirius correu a língua pelo comprimento do núcleo dela, gemendo com o gosto dela e saboreando os doces miados que ela fazia enquanto as coxas ficavam tensas ao redor dele. Ele botou uma firme mão no estômago dela para mantê-la no lugar enquanto o corpo dela lutava para se mover contra ele, usando o outro braço para agarrar a coxa dela enquanto a lambia intensamente.

 _Mel_ , Sirius pensou com um sorriso.

"Ronrone para mim, gatinha," ele murmurou para ela, circulando com a língua o clitóris dela antes de tomá-lo com os lábios e sugá-lo gentilmente. Ao mesmo tempo, mergulhou dois dedos dentro dela, os girou e os lançou para dentro com força. Mia deixou escapar um gemido cheio de paixão enquanto Sirius a levava até o limite em um belo nirvana que a fez ver borrado e tremer, seu corpo vibrando em torno dos dedos dele e pulsando contra a língua dele.

"Siri... Sirius..." Mia ofegou pesadamente e antes que ela tivesse alguma chance de recuperar o fôlego, ele o estava roubando dela, a beijando urgentemente enquanto tirava os dedos de dentro dela e segurava seu membro duro com a mão, roçando a cabeça contra a umidade dela. Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou para os olhos dilatados dela.

"Quero você," Mia chorou.

"Preciso de você," Sirius murmurou antes de se enterrar dentro dela em uma única e longa estocada, sibilando com a pressão dela em torno de seu membro, o apertando, enquanto se afundava até o fundo com força, querendo perfurá-la e moldá-la especialmente para o seu pênis. "Ah, porra... tão apertada... tão gostoso..." ele gemeu em voz alta, pressionando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela enquanto a sentia deslizar as unhas pelos seus ombros.

Cada estocada a fazia ficar mais e mais apertada ao redor dele, uma crescente e familiar pressão que queimava bem quente e parecia tão fria quanto gelo ao mesmo tempo. A cada movimento de seu quadril, Sirius iria sair completamente de dentro dela, a deixando querendo mais, e, então, deslizaria de novo, a deixando completamente preenchida. Ele deu pequenos beijou ao longo da garganta dela antes de levantar e pressionar sua testa contra a dela, deixando que os olhos dela focassem em seu rosto. Ele parecia estar no limite entre dor e felicidade absoluta e Mia podia dizer que ele estava se segurando, desesperado para não machucá-la.

"Mais forte," ela gemeu, enterrando os calcanhares na bunda dele e o puxando para cima, permitindo que ele fosse mais fundo dentro dela. Ele rosnou com a mudança, mas ela ainda via que ele estava lutando contra os pensamentos dentro da mente dele, pensamentos que o diziam que ela era delicada e que ele não era digno. Ela estendeu as mãos e as botou em cada lado do rosto dele, até que ele abriu os olhos e a olhou. Quando finalmente teve a atenção total dele, Mia gemeu, "Sirius, me fode com mais força!"

E Sirius perdeu qualquer resquício de controle.

A voz dele era áspera bem como as mãos quando ele a segurou firmemente pelo quadril, os puxando com bastante força enquanto se enterrava nela. Mia assistiu ansiosa e com lábios entreabertos enquanto gotas de suor escorriam pelo peito de mármore dele e os olhos dela correram pelo quadro belamente esculpido que era o corpo do bruxo até que seus olhos âmbar se focaram na união dos corpos deles. Sirius também levou seus olhos cinzas até a parte em que os corpos se ligavam, ofegando enquanto observava a si mesmo entrar e sair de dentro dela.

Enquanto o calor dentro dela aumentava e aumentava, Mia também sentiu algo dentro de seu peito puxar. O pequeno fio de ouro que ligava ela e Sirius - que media a largura do espaço e do tempo - puxou com força, quase que com violência, até que ela foi fisicamente puxada para frente e Sirius para baixo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e a encararam, e Mia soube que ele também sentiu. O fio de ouro se retorcia com força e se Mia fechasse os olhos, ela conseguiria ver, assistir ele se fortalecendo.

"Sirius..." Mia gemeu.

"Olhe para mim," ele implorou. "Eu preciso... eu preciso ver você gozar."

Ela arregalou os olhos com as palavras dele e arfou fortemente quando sentiu o fio dentro dela arrebentar e, então, ela soltou um grito ofegante enquanto chegava nas nuvens. Sirius a acompanhou nas ondas de seu clímax, e as paredes de veludo o puxaram para baixo, o agarrando como um vício pulsante. Uma vez que ela soltou um suspiro de contentamento, ele rosnou e mergulhou dentro dela de novo, saboreando o gemido que ela deixou escapar pelos lábios inchados. Ele, egoisticamente, deu mais quatro estocadas antes de enterrar seu membro duro dentro do calor abundante que ela era, estrelas explodindo por atrás de suas pálpebras enquanto ele caía em cima dela.

Eles ficaram deitados nesta posição por vários minutos, se acalmando. A testa de Sirius descansava contra a dela, os dois ofegando pesadamente, dividindo cada inspiração e expiração. Sirius se inclinou, a beijando doce e profundamente, não tendo as palavras adequadas para dizer a ela como se sentia, considerando que o sangue ainda tinha que voltar para seu cérebro.

Sirius saiu de dentro dela, deitando contra sua pele quente na colcha fria. Esticou o braço até que pudesse puxá-la contra si, as costas suadas dela contra seu peito. Ele enterrou o rosto na confusão de cachos castanhos que ela possuía e respirou fundo antes de depositar um beijo gentil em um ombro, rindo baixo quando percebeu que a camisola dela ainda descansava ao redor do quadril.

"Levanta," Sirius murmurou, sentando e puxando o tecido contra o quadril dela, e Mia concordou em silêncio, silenciosamente permitindo que ele a despisse completamente, o que parecia algo bobo agora.

Ele puxou o tecido pelo quadril e coxas dela, o jogando no chão na direção que achou que a calcinha dela tinha sido jogada no calor da paixão. Enquanto voltava a deitar na cama, ele ia depositando leves beijos pelo corpo dela. Tornozelo, panturrilha, o ponto atrás do joelho onde ele permaneceu um tempo maior, coxa e na bela curva do quadril, onde ele parou para dar uma leve mordida. Ele botou a mão sobre o estômago dela enquanto fazia força para se levantar até ficar do lado dela, sorrindo e beijando cada centímetro dela com reverência. Apesar de ter segurando tanto tempo quanto possível antes de quebrar, na sua visão borrada de luxuria, Sirius sentiu que não tinha tido uma oportunidade para venerá-la.

Seus lábios beijaram ao longo da cintura dela, mas pararam quando a pele macia pareceu mudar de textura. Sirius abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Estreitando os olhos para melhorar o foco, Sirius levou a mão até ali e passou o polegar por uma fina, mas profunda cicatriz que corria pelas costelas dela.

"Me dê sua varinha," ele falou.

"Eu já fiz um feitiço contraceptivo," Mia murmurou sonolenta.

"Mia, me dê sua varinha," ele insistiu de novo.

"Para quê?" Ela sentou, dando a varinha para ele e, antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder, Sirius iluminou o quarto com um Lumos. Segurando a varinha de videira contra o corpo dela, os olhos dele escureceram e Mia engasgou, se repreendendo por ter sido tão relaxada. "Mia, que porra é essa?" Ele perguntou.

Ela voltou seus olhos castanhos para suas costelas, onde uma profunda e roxa cicatriz estava sendo tocada pelos dedos nervosos de Sirius. _Merda_. Na loucura em torno do ataque de Sirius, Mia não ficou atenta ao mês e ao ano. Madame Pomfrey a alertou anos atrás que, depois de tomar a Poção Rejuvenescedora, as cicatrizes iriam voltar quando ela chegasse à idade em que elas foram causadas. A longa linha roxa dissecando sua cintura era apenas a primeira de muitas. A maldição de Dolohov que ela tinha levado no Departamento de Mistérios, no final do quinto ano, deixou para trás a feia marca, apesar de nenhum outro efeito colateral. Infelizmente, ela não podia lançar um feitiço glamour nela, o que a deixou em uma situação terrível, já que Sirius encarava a cicatriz com olhos arregalados.

"Mia!" Ele gritou. "O que é isso?"

"Uma cicatriz."

"Não brinca," ele rosnou. "Isso não é uma cicatriz qualquer. É magia negra. Quando você foi ferida? Quem te tocou?" Ele estava bem perto de estar furioso, apesar de Mia saber que não era com ela.

"Eu... eu não posso te dizer," ela murmurou baixinho e seu coração quebrou quando percebeu que as muralhas dele estavam sólidas de novo. "Sirius, espera!" Ela pediu. "Você precisa... você precisa aprender Oclumência," ela estremeceu frustrada.

"Você precisa me dizer a verdade. Alguém te feriu!"

"Eu estou bem," ela suspirou. "Eu prometo, Sirius, eu estou bem. Eu sei o que você está pensando," ela apontou. "Você não falhou em me proteger."

 _Eu que falhei em te proteger,_ ela pensou enquanto as memórias daquela batalha em particular passavam pela sua mente. Lutar ao lado de Harry, ser separada dele enquanto outros Comensais da Morte os perseguiam sala por sala no Departamento de Mistérios. Ela ficou inconsciente com a maldição e acordou dias depois com Remus sentado ao seu lado, olhos vermelhos enquanto segurava a mão dela e a contava que Sirius estava morto.

"Por que você está guardando esse segredo?" Sirius implorou, as mãos segurando as dela como se tivesse medo que ela fosse ir embora.

"Porque eu preciso," ela sussurrou. "Um dia eu vou te contar tudo, prometo," ela sentiu lágrimas ameaçando sair. "Eu não estou escondendo nada para te machucar, eu juro pela minha mágica. Eu faço isso para te..."

"Não diga proteger," Sirius soltou e finalmente a soltou enquanto se sentava na cama. "Não é seu trabalho me proteger. É o _meu_ trabalho proteger _você_!"

"Por quê?!"

"Porque _eu_ sou perigoso!" Sirius gritou. "Me diga a verdade, por favor, eu preciso saber... isso... seja já o que for, aconteceu por causa de um Comensal da Morte?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim," ela sussurrou suavemente. "Mas eu estou bem e ele está morto," ela prometeu. "E um dia eu vou te explicar tudo. A você, ao James e ao Remus," ela mentiu. James nunca, nunca _poderia_ saber a verdade sobre isso.

"Puta merda, um Comensal da Morte te feriu..." Sirius botou a cabeça nas mãos por um longo momento antes de levantar e olhar para ela. "Foi por minha causa?" Ele perguntou.

Mia hesitou um momento longo demais e Sirius arregalou os olhos.

"Puta que pariu!" Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir.

"Não!" Ela gritou, mas já era tarde demais. "Você não entende, é complicado!" Mia chorou.

E era. Ela _foi_ , de fato, ferida por causa de Sirius, apesar de não ter sido culpa dele. Tinha sido a falsa imagem de Sirius sendo torturado que levou Harry ao Departamento de Mistérios para enfrentar os Comensais da Morte. Hermione foi junto, incapaz de deixar que Harry fosse de encontro aos problemas sozinho. Foi a necessidade de Harry resgatar Sirius que os levou ao Departamento.

"Você me perguntou antes se estava segura comigo," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Não está," ele franziu o cenho. "Mia, eu preciso de você segura. E isso não... não é certo... não agora. Merda," ele estremeceu enquanto a pressão da realidade começava a esmagá-lo.

Mia engoliu em seco, tentando se recompor para que não ficasse muito emotiva. Não como ela costumava ser quando chorava por qualquer coisa. "Eu te disse que não tinha expectativas sobre essa noite. Mas eu estava falando a verdade quando disse que você era o fim para mim, _meu_ ," ela disse firmemente. "Então, qualquer distância que você está colocando entre nós agora," ela se levantou e foi até ele, sem vergonha de estar nua enquanto pegava as próprias roupas. "É temporária."

"Claro que é," Sirius concordou lentamente. "Sinto muito, Mia."

"Por essa noite? Você se arrepende?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o galpão que ela guardou as emoções ameaçava explodir a qualquer momento.

"Merlin, não," Sirius respirou pesadamente. "Sinto muito por eu estar tão... fodidamente quebrado. Você se arrepende?" Ele olhou para ela com olhos suplicantes.

"Eu nunca me arrependi de nenhum momento da minha vida em relação a você, Sirius Black," ela se inclinou e deu um suave beijo nos lábios dele. "Passado, presente ou futuro."


	53. Feitiços Silenciadores

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Três: Feitiços Silenciadores

 _"...Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life..."  
(Fuckin' Perfect - Pink)

**30 de julho, 1876**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Havia algumas horas desde que Mia tinha deixado o quarto e, apesar dela ter jurado não se arrepender de dormir com ele, Sirius não conseguia evitar se repreender continuamente pelo fato de ter cruzado uma linha que ele jurou nunca cruzar sem ter certeza absoluta de que poderia. Nada de sexo. Essa era a regra dele com Mia. Mas Godric sabia como ele a desejava há tempos e ela estava bem ali quando ele acordou, sentada na cama dele cheirando como uma tempestade e parecendo ter a habilidade de curar não só suas feridas externas, mas tudo que havia dentro dele também. Ela era a perfeição e o deixava irritado que ele não pudesse ser. Algo sombrio dentro dele queria tomar dela – aquilo dentro dela que a fazia ser tão boa enquanto ele era um inútil. Então, ele tentou do único jeito que podia, a beijando com força e botando toda a raiva e ressentimento do mundo no beijo.

E aquele beijo inflamou outra coisa; a parede que ele mantinha ao seu redor para esconder as emoções e para mantê-lo forte o suficiente para não a tocar, desmoronou e como um completo viciado, ele entrou em um frenesi para ter tanto dela quanto possível. Até que ela o tocou no rosto e a realidade do que estava fazendo o inundou. Aquele simples toque foi a ruína absoluta dele. O lembrou da primeira vez que ela tinha feito no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eles tinham onze anos e ela exalava conforto de maneiras que ele nunca tinha conhecido. A família dele nunca tinha sido carinhosa com ele e Sirius não tinha percebido que não possuía algo tão inacreditavelmente necessário para a vida até que conheceu Mia e os Potters. Ele não queria ter dormindo no trem, mas quando acordou no colo dela com os dedos dela passando pelo seu cabelo, ele forçou as paredes a crescerem imediatamente em volta de si para que ninguém percebesse o que o toque dela tinha causado nele. Pela primeira vez em onze anos, Sirius Black se sentiu bem cuidado. Tudo por causa de um simples toque de uma menina de cabelos cheios.

Ele desejou o toque dela por anos e anos e o matou quando ela ficava irritada e não fazia carinho dele, e o matou mais ainda quando se tornou inapropriado uma vez que ela estava namorando Remus. Ele não era apenas viciado no corpo dela e no jeito que isso mexia com ele, um jeito que nenhuma outra garota conseguia. Ele não era apenas viciado no cheiro dela e na maneira que ele parecia poder limpar todos os pecados para fora dele. Ele não era apenas viciado pela sensação dela, ou pela visão dela, ou pelo gosto absolutamente divino dela... ele era viciado pela maneira que ela o amava.

"Merda!" Sirius rosnou enquanto se sentava na borda da cama, se forçando a ignorar o fato de que os lençóis cheiravam como ela. Seus olhos cinzas se focaram nas suaves luzes que espreitavam pelas cortinas, indicando que o sol iria nascer na próxima meia hora mais ou menos. Um novo dia. Ele não queria um novo dia. Ele queria aquele noite de novo e de novo, desejando que pudesse esquecer a maldita cicatriz nas costelas dela. Que diabos ela estava escondendo? Quem a teria ferido e como ele poderia descobrir para que pudesse machucá-lo de volta?

"Senhorzinho Sirius?" Tilly apareceu com suave 'pop'. Sirius gritou surpreso e caiu da cama, caindo no chão com um alto baque, a perna direita emaranhada nos lençóis, o impedindo de levantar sem parecer um idiota desajeitado. Ele suspirou e levantou os olhos para olhar a pequena elfo que tinha a audácia de parecer divertida com a situação dele.

"Tilly, não é um pouco cedo para vir arrumar meu quarto?" Ele gemeu, esfregando os olhos. Ele não estava com humor para ter companhia, ainda mais da elfo mandona.

"Depois do que aconteceu aqui há algumas horas," os imensos olhos de Tilly analisaram a cama e ela fez uma careta. "Tilly gostaria de lançar os bons feitiços de limpeza."

Sirius arregalou os olhos. _Merda_. "Eu... anh..." ele gaguejou.

"Tilly veio para dizer que a Senhora está esperando o Senhorzinho Sirius na biblioteca," ela disse docemente, apesar de ter um brilho de malicia nos olhos que ele não conseguiu evitar pensar que ela estava escondendo algo. Ele, tecnicamente, era o Senhorzinho dela agora e Sirius estava tentado a ordená-la que contasse tudo, mas os Potters pareciam tratá-la bem. E ele sabia que Tilly respondia a ordens diretas diferente de Monstro ou qualquer outro elfo doméstico que ele conhecesse. Pelo o que ele sabia, se ele desse uma ordem a Tilly, ela iria socá-lo por ter tal atitude.

"Agora?" Ele finalmente perguntou. "O que ela quer de mim?" O temor o encheu. Se a elfo sabia que Mia tinha estado no quarto dele naquela noite, quem diria que o resto da Mansão não sabia? Ele sabia que Feitiços Silenciadores foram lançados, mas e se eles não tivessem aguentado?

"Não tenho tempo para explicar," Tilly se abaixou e libertou a perna de Sirius da coberta. "Senhorzinho deve se levantar e ir. Vai, vai, vai," ela o puxou para cima e, então, começou a empurrá-lo na direção da porta. Sirius estava tentado a fincar os calcanhares no chão para retardar o inevitável. "Tilly vai levá-lo."

"Tudo bem, sua elfo insistente!" Ele resmungou e finalmente deu passos por vontade própria quando Tilly começou a empurrar com suas pequenas mãos as costas de Sirius para que ele fosse mais rápido. Ele botou as próprias mãos para trás, empurrando as dela para longe dele, o que só fez com que ele ganhasse um tapa no traseiro. Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente, mas acabou apenas andando mais rápido até a biblioteca, em uma tentativa de fugir de Tilly. Infelizmente, ele esqueceu no meio de seu desejo de escapar rapidamente, que ele estava indo ao encontro de Dorea Potter – uma Black, uma Sonserina, e a mãe da garota que ele tinha acabado de transar.

oOoOoOo

**Biblioteca da Família Potter**

"Ah, aí está você, querido. Bom dia," Dorea sorriu brilhantemente enquanto Sirius entrava no recinto, o que imediatamente o deixou nervoso. Ele aprendeu rapidamente enquanto crescia que era a mesma sorte de jogar um Galeão para cima quando recaía sobre a personalidade da Casa Black. Um lado era volátil, de temperamento quente e fácil de provocar: Bellatrix, sua mãe e, infelizmente, ele mesmo. Mas era o outro lado da moeda que era preocupante. Narcissa, Andromeda e Dorea tinham aperfeiçoado a parede de pedra que escondiam seus verdadeiros pensamentos: um sorriso para esconder suas presas de serpente.

"Tilly, muito obrigada por acordá-lo," Dorea se virou radiante para a pequena elfo.

"Senhorzinho Sirius já estava acordado," Tilly sorriu debochada, os olhos o examinando. "Tilly está surpresa."

"Assim como eu, Tilly, assim como eu," Dorea sorriu docemente enquanto falava com a elfo como se Sirius não estivesse ali. Ele já viu esse jogo acontecendo com suas primas. "Especialmente considerando a hora que minha filha saiu do quarto dele nesta manhã."

 _Merda_. Sirius abaixou a cabeça nas mãos e gemeu.

"Tilly, você pode ir se certificar de que Mia está dormindo bem? Se James acordar, deixe-a ficar deitada mais um pouco. Ela provavelmente está muito cansada," Dorea sorriu debochada e consciente de algo, enquanto seus olhos cinzentos finalmente caíam sobre a figura de Sirius.

"Sim, Senhora," a elfo concordou antes de sussurrar. "Tilly vê o Vínculo. Mais forte."

"Sim, Tilly, por que não estaria?" Dorea riu enquanto a elfo desaparecia com um 'pop'.

"Então," Sirius sentou, precisando falar primeiro para que sentisse que tinha algum controle na situação, o que era o mais longe da verdade quanto possível. "Eu perguntaria se você gostaria que eu fosse arrumar minhas coisas, mas vendo que tudo que eu tenho agora foi comprado por você..."

"Oh, você vai embora, querido?" Dorea perguntou curiosa enquanto bebia seu chá matinal. Ela sorriu e apontou para a outra xícara na bandeja em frente a ela, onde havia um pote de biscoitos.

"Suponho que sim," Sirius disser nervosamente, olhando o chá e a comida na frente deles como se existisse uma chance real deles estarem envenenados.

"Você tem um novo lar para viver?" Dorea perguntou casualmente.

"Não," Sirius franziu o cenho. Como ele tinha sido tão estúpido? Por que ele não tinha se controlado? Ele tinha se saído tão bem no passado; mas então, Mia morava com três outras garotas pela maior parte do ano, e ele dividia um quarto com o irmão e ex-namorado dela. Agora ela estava, literalmente, a alguns passos do quarto dele.

"E você espera que eu te deixe na rua?" Dorea subitamente perdeu o sorriso e pareceu ofendida. Sirius engoliu em seco, incapaz de dizer se a expressão dela era verdadeira ou não. "Meu próprio sangue?" A bruxa zombou. "Sirius, amor," ela sorriu quando disse o termo carinhoso geralmente reservado para James e Mia, e Sirius olhou para longe dela quando percebeu. "Eu entendo que você teve uma visão parcial da nossa família pelo jeito que seus pais te criaram, mas a Casa Black realmente é Antiga e na maior parte Nobre," ela insistiu firmemente. "E eu não vou deixar seu verdadeiro herdeiro – e, na minha opinião, a única pessoa capaz de purificá-la – viver como um menino de rua."

Sirius olhou para a mulher com olhos arregalados. Ele sempre ouviu Dorea falar mal de sua mãe e do resto da família, exceto Andromeda, que a tinha visitado uma ou duas vezes desde que tinha sido apagada da tapeçaria da família. Sirius imaginava que a matriarca Potter odiasse a Casa dela, mas aparentemente ela era tão orgulhosa quanto qualquer outro Black, com a exceção que ela não gostava dos membros, e não da Casa e sua história.

E ela pensava que Sirius poderia consertar isso?

"Mas e sobre o que você disse... você sabe," ele limpou a garganta. "Sobre Mia e eu?"

"Que eu estava a par das suas atividades românticas com minha filha?" Dorea riu. "Ah, doce menino, você realmente abraça seu lado Grifinório." Ela sorriu e Sirius não conseguiu evitar sentir que estava sendo insultado. "Nada acontece nesta Mansão sem o meu conhecimento, querido. No momento em que Mia pisou no seu quarto, eu soube."

"E você não vai... eu não sei..."

"Ameaçar a sua vida por botar suas mãos imundas na minha preciosa menina? Dificilmente," ela riu. "Foi Mia que entrou no seu quarto, não o contrário, certo? Eu duvido muito que minha filha tenha entrado no seu quarto sem saber que se deitar com você era uma possibilidade. Feitiços Silenciosos foram postos, afinal de contas. Ela que lançou?" Dorea perguntou pondo a xícara vazia na bandeja e se recostando na cadeira para relaxar, os delicados dedos cruzados no colo enquanto observava Sirius cuidadosamente.

"Sim, senhora," Sirius assentiu.

"Boa, menina. Muito atencioso dela," Dorea sorriu debochada e Sirius ficou boquiaberto com a mulher. Como ela conseguia ser tão casual com isso? Ele esperava ser azarado e, ao invés disso, Dorea Potter estava sorrindo afetadamente para ele depois de admitir que sabia que Mia e Sirius tinham feito sexo, e que sabia o exato momento em que a filha entrou no quarto dele. Não apenas isso, ela permitiu que acontecesse e era grata que Mia tivesse sido atenciosa o bastante para lançar um maldito Feitiço Silenciador?

"Você não está irritada?" Sirius balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Sra. Potter, como você não está irritada?"

"Voltei a ser a Sra. Potter?" Dorea franziu o cenho. "Oh, querido, tão formal. Como eu venho dizendo desde que você é um menino, você pode me chamar de Dorea ou até Mãe se te agradar," ela riu suavemente. "Sempre me agradou, considerando como deve ser divertido o olhar no rosto de Walburga se um dia ela ouvir isso."

Sirius bufou um pouco com o pensamento, apesar de que se fosse um mês atrás ele teria rido; agora, no entanto, pensar em sua mãe apenas o deixava irritado, amargo e até triste – apesar dele nunca admitir.

"Quanto ao meu descontentamento, ou falta dele, não se preocupe," ela balançou a mão, mandando a preocupação dele embora como se não tivesse sentido. "Apesar de eu não conseguir negar que seja muito divertido ver um Grifinório se contorcer sob o meu olhar," ela sorriu ironicamente para ele e os olhos cinzas dela brilharam um pouco. "Você deveria trabalhar nisso. Eu não sou a última Sonserina que vai tentar te intimidar."

"Eu não estou intimidado," Sirius mentiu desafiadoramente.

"Mesmo?" Dorea riu. "Você deveria estar," ela insistiu, a alegria desaparecendo dos olhos dela, a leveza casual do tom de voz fora das próximas palavras. "Nem _um_ mês vivendo sob o meu teto e já dormiu com minha filha. Pelas tradições da sociedade Puro-sangue você deveria ter escrito uma carta formal de intenção antes mesmo de _pensar_ em começar um namoro, ainda mais levá-la para a sua cama."

Isso era o que ele esperava. "Então, eu estou um pouco intimidado," Sirius admitiu dolorosamente enquanto via a expressão de Dorea mudar mais uma vez. Godric, ele tinha certeza que o Chapéu Seletor tinha botado ele na Casa certa. De jeito nenhum ele conseguiria acompanhar o comportamento dos Sonserinos. "Você vai me perguntar quais são minhas intenções com Mia?" Sirius quebrou o silêncio. "Não é assim o discurso?"

"É assim que vai ser o discurso de _Charlus_ ," Dorea respondeu e Sirius subitamente empalideceu. Ele tinha se preocupado tanto em enfrentar Dorea que nem tinha pensado sobre o que o pai de Mia iria fazer. Conhecendo James, Charlus com certeza tinha um temperamento que não era calmo, especialmente quando se tratava da família dele. "Quando ele eventualmente descobrir," Dorea acrescentou. "Mas isso não vai acontecer em um bom tempo, eu imagino, a não ser que você esteja planejando contar a ele."

"Não!" Sirius mal conseguiu soltar a palavra.

"Bom," a bruxa acenou aprovando. "Eu não confidenciaria a James também. Grifinórios são horríveis em mentir e em guardar segredos."

"Mia, na verdade, é muito boa nisso," Sirius zombou secamente, falando as palavras por baixo da respiração enquanto se lembrava do olhar no rosto dela ao perguntar sobre a cicatriz. Ela não imaginou que ele fosse descobrir, o que significava que ela já estava ali há um tempo e que não planejava contar a ele, ou talvez a ninguém. Sirius não conseguiu evitar pensar se Remus já tinha visto ou sabia sobre a origem dela.

"Sim, mas há uma diferença entre aqueles que nasceram para a Casa de Godric Gryffindor e aqueles que a escolheram, você não acha?" Dorea perguntou educadamente. "Charlus e James, abençoados, leõezinhos tão fofos," ela riu docemente. "Todo bravos e corajosos, mas muito imprudentes e irracionais. Você honestamente pensa em minha Mia como uma criatura irracional?"

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça. Imprudente, claro. Foi Mia quem ameaçou Bellatrix cara a cara. Foi Mia quem entrou na Floresta Proibida com o plano de acabar com o lobisomem mais louco e perigoso conhecido. Mas irracional? Não. Se pudesse, Mia pensaria em absolutamente tudo até o último detalhe, o que o deixava nervoso considerando o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. "Ela disse que o Chapéu Seletor quase a botou na Sonserina."

"Ou talvez na Corvinal, em outra vida," Dorea sorriu. "Mia é uma garota inteligente que entende que dentro de nós reside as qualidades de todas as Casas. Você, por exemplo, possui a inteligência de um Corvinal, a gentileza de um Lufa-lufa, a desenvoltura de um Sonserino, mas é a sua coragem e sua ousadia que o definem como um Grifinório, Sirius."

Ele franziu o cenho. Enquanto gostava de se vangloriar, constantemente, ele tinha dificuldade em aceitar elogios quando vinham sob a forma de valorização ou de afeição genuína. "E Mia?" Ele perguntou, já sabendo onde a conversa estava indo.

"Mais sábia que Rowena Ravenclaw até onde sei, apesar de eu ser apenas uma mãe babona," Dorea falou orgulhosa e Sirius franziu o cenho. Tudo o que Walburga tinha falado para ele era como ele era um inútil. "Ela é justa e dedicada como os Lufa-lufa são conhecidos, mas ela é astuta e esperta e, de algum modo, ela encontrou o belo equilíbrio entre a bravura da Grifinória e a autopreservação de um Sonserino. E isso significa que ela guarda segredos e, sim, ela mente."

"Você sabe o que ela está escondendo?" Sirius perguntou sem rodeios.

"Claro," a bruxa mais velha concordou com a cabeça. "Eu posso ser muito engenhosa quando preciso. Você confia em mim quando digo que os segredos que ela guarda não possuem nenhuma malícia ou má intenção para com você?"

"Eu daria uma mecha de cabelo se ela tivesse alguma intenção de me machucar," ele zombou. "Eu estou preocupado com ela. Ela tem uma cicatriz nas costelas de um feitiço negro," ele deixou escapar antes que pudesse perceber que estava dizendo que tinha visto o corpo nu de Mia e, apesar de Dorea admitir que sabia o que havia acontecido entre os dois, ainda era estranho. "Ela... ela não disse isso exatamente, mas eu perguntei e ela não negou. Tem algo a ver comigo," ele franziu o cenho enquanto se lembrava do olhar de pena no rosto dela. Ele, de algum modo, fez com que ela fosse ferida e ela se sentia mal por ele saber.

"E se esse for o caso, como mudaria seus sentimentos por ela?" Dorea perguntou.

"Eu..." Sirius parou para pensar. Mudaria algo? Tinha mudado algo? "Bom... não muda," ele admitiu. "Não como eu..." ele tentou esclarecer, mas as palavras não vinham. "Mas eu só quero que ela fique a salvo."

"Porque você se sente culpado por colocá-la em perigo," Dorea declarou.

"Sim," Sirius concordou triste. Ele viu em primeira mão como o relacionamento de Mia – como amiga ou mais – com Remus a tinha colocado em perigo não só com Fenrir Greyback, mas com Professor Higgs. Ela pulou para defender Remus na primeira aula, basicamente colocando um alvo nas costas dela como uma simpatizante dos lobisomens. E depois o amor pelo amigo a levou para aquela floresta. Claro, Sirius e James foram com ela, mas apenas provou que Mia sempre iria ao resgate. O que aconteceria se um Comensal da Morte invadisse Hogwarts para pegar Sirius? Ele sabia que Mia iria tentar ajudar, se jogando no perigo.

"Eu quero dizer que não a quero em perigo, não importa a situação," Sirius acrescentou, limpando a garganta.

"Mas porque você a ama. Saber que você poderia ser a causa da dor e sofrimento dela te faz sentir dor."

E lá estava: amor. Sirius queria se encolher com a palavra, mas imediatamente subiu suas paredes enquanto Dorea falava de amor tão facilmente, como se fosse natural para ela. Sirius não conseguia entender como um membro de sua Casa tinha conhecimento do sentimento e conseguia falar tão abertamente sobre ele.

"Ah, tem mais da Casa Sonserina em você do que você percebe, querido," Dorea riu. "Diga-me, Sirius, quando você estava com minha filha... intimamente," Sirius finalmente deixou seu exterior de pedra quebrar um pouco. "Você sentiu algo diferente de quando você estava com outras bruxas?"

"Essa conversa parece que vai ser esquisita," Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha confusa ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços no peito. Ele teria esperado que a bruxa começaria com 'a conversa' a qualquer minuto agora que sabia que ele tinha um bom conhecimento na área.

Dorea riu. "Mas nós somos Blacks, querido, logo coisas que são consideradas inaceitáveis, estressantes ou inconfortáveis, vem naturalmente para nós. Eu, pessoalmente, culpo a endogamia Puro-sangue..." ela deu de ombros e continuou. "Agora responda a pergunta."

"Não," Sirius exalou. "Mia foi diferente."

"Como se talvez algo invisível o conectasse a ela?"

Seus olhos cinzas imediatamente se arregalaram com as palavras dela. Ele sentiu, mas pensou que tivesse sido pego pelo momento. Algo dentro do peito dele, como uma corda o puxou para frente no mesmo momento em que Mia levantou na cama. Algo forte e pulsante com magia os uniu fortemente bem antes de se desfazer.

"Como você..." Sirius ficou boquiaberto e Dorea sorriu sabiamente.

"O que você sabe sobre Vínculos de Alma, Sirius?"

oOoOoOo

**1 de setembro, 1976**

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

"Eu transei com Sirius," Mia soltou no momento em que entrou na cabine que geralmente sentavam Lily, Alice, Mary e Frank.

Mia estava no final do trem com os meninos pela primeira hora da viagem para Hogwarts. Apesar dela e Sirius terem passado o resto do verão como se nada tivesse acontecido, Mia não conseguiu evitar se sentir como se todo o resto estivesse diferente, e não só por causa do sexo. Sirius continuou a fazer piadas e a rir com todos, mas havia momentos em que os dois se olhariam pela mesa de jantar e Sirius se viraria para longe, e ela podia ver que ele estava tendo uma guerra interna.

Quando eles encontraram os amigos na Estação Kings Cross, Sirius mostrou uma emoção genuína além de uma conflita. Mia viu Remus à distância e correu para os braços do melhor amigo, ansiosa e faminta pelos abraços que, de algum modo, caíam sobre ela com uma sensação de calma. Remus, no entanto, sorriu diabolicamente e em vez de cumprimentá-la com um abraço amigável, ele levantou a bruxa e a colocou em seus ombros rindo. Ela fingiu ficar com vergonha, mas era sempre muito bom ver o lado jovial do lobisomem que tornava óbvio seu lado genuinamente Maroto.

Quando Remus se virou para carregar Mia até o trem apesar da luta dela, os olhos castanhos dela caíram sobre Sirius que estava sorrindo suavemente para os dois amigos com uma expressão no rosto que surpreendentemente parecia com alívio.

"O QUÊ?" Lily berrou derrubando o livro de Poções Avançadas que estava lendo afim de se preparar para as aulas do sexto ano.

"Quieta!" Mia sibilou, fechando a porta da cabine e lançando um Feitiço Silenciador no processo, aliviada que Mary, Alice e Frank tivessem ido visitar outros amigos. "Godric, você quer que todos venham até aqui? Do jeito que você gritou Jamie provavelmente deve estar pensando que você está sendo torturada com um Crucio..." Mia balançou a cabeça com a imagem de Sirius se contorcendo no chão da sala de estar e estremeceu. "Eu... me desculpe, isso foi de mau gosto," ela franziu o cenho.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha com a mudança da amiga e Mia soube que ela estava juntando as peças do quebra cabeças. Remus admitiu ter encontrado com Lily naquele verão e quando ela perguntou porque ele não estava com os meninos, ele acidentalmente deixou escapar que Sirius estava no hospital. Lily, apesar de sua antipatia geral por Sirius, mostrou preocupação pelo bem estar dele e perguntou se havia algo que ela pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. Remus confessou que ele estava morando na Mansão Potter e que provavelmente continuaria lá. Apesar de ninguém além dos Marotos e da família Potter soubesse da verdade sobre aquela horrível noite, não era difícil unir as peças.

"Esqueça o mau gosto," Lily insistiu sabe que não faria bem insistir em algo que Mia não podia falar. "Ou talvez falando em mau gosto," a ruiva provocou. "Como diabos você acabou transando com Sirius Black?!"

"Na verdade, foi bem agradável," Mia soltou e, então, cobriu a boca.

"Mia!" Lily corou, o que apenas fez Mia rir.

Havia momentos em que Lily a lembrava de Ginny Weasley, mas a inocência de Lily Evans era o que diferenciava as duas ruivas. Ginny era a definição de depravada e sem vergonha, e Mia lembrava de uma Hermione Granger mais velha pedindo educadamente a Ginny e Harry para botarem um feitiço silenciador na primeira noite após a batalha final. Ela não queria invejar Harry por qualquer que fosse o prêmio que Ginny estivesse disposta a oferecer por ter derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, mas Hermione não precisava ouvir!

Lily, por outro lado, era tão doce e pura como a neve recém caída. Não era de admirar que ela fosse terminar com James, que não tinha sequer olhado para outra garota desde que Lily tinha batido nele anos atrás.

"Eu não posso te contar tudo," Mia admitiu. "Não é da minha conta para te dizer. Mas Sirius se mudou para a nossa casa e ele... bem," ela franziu o cenho pensando se já tinha falado muito, mas Lily não reagiu o que disse a Mia que a amiga já sabia de algo. "Ele tem tido pesadelos."

"Como os seus?" Lily perguntou.

Mia empalideceu com as palavras. "Como você sabe disso?"

"O quê? Que você põe feitiços silenciadores desde o nosso primeiro ano?" Lily revirou os olhos ofendida, como se tivessem questionado a inteligência dela. "Mary e Alice podem ser desligadas, mas a minha cama é bem do lado da sua e, apesar de eu ser grata por não ser acordada com roncos, é um pouco estranho quando não se pode nem ouvir uma amiga respirando. Eu vejo você de tempos em tempos," ela admitiu. "É sempre silencioso, claro, mas eu vejo que tem algo errado. Você se acalma bem rápido quando alguém apenas segura a sua mão."

Mia sentiu uma grande afeição pela bruxa. "Lily... eu não sabia... eu..."

"Não se preocupe," Lily sorriu docemente sabendo que Mia tinha dificuldade em admitir qualquer tipo de fraqueza ou falhas ou ser dependente dos outros. "Voltando ao Sirius."

"Certo," Mia concordou, agradecida por Lily não deixar que ela ficasse muito tempo no tópico dos próprios pesadelos. "Bom, eu fui vê-lo e ele acordou, muito assustado, na verdade," ela franziu o cenho enquanto se lembrava da expressão de medo e raiva no rosto dele. "Nós conversamos um pouco sobre nós e como nos sentimos constantemente atraídos um pelo outro."

"Constantemente?" Lily sorriu e Mia levantou uma sobrancelha. Talvez Lily fosse mais parecida com Ginny do que ela pensava. "Então isso aconteceu antes?"

"O quê?" Mia piscou. "Não," ela pensou brevemente no corredor do quinto andar depois da festa de aniversário de Remus. "Quer dizer, não exatamente."

"Você dormiu com ele antes?" Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram e Mia empalideceu um pouco com a visão. Era impossível não ver Harry a olhando através dos olhos de Lily, e Mia se sentiu imediatamente estranha por estar conversando sobre dormir com Sirius enquanto encarava orbes esmeraldas.

"Não!" Ela disse envergonhada. "Só um pouco de... beijos e..." ela limpou a garganta. "Coisas."

"Então, essa foi a sua primeira vez?" Lily perguntou curiosa e Mia podia dizer que a amiga estava interessada por mais de um motivo.

"Não," Mia admitiu. "Eu namorei Remus por um ano," ela sorriu.

"Você transou com Remus e Sirius?" Lily riu. "Merlin, eles sabem?" Ela engasgou. "Eles vão lutar por você?" O sorriso dela se transformou em um olhar de puro pânico. "Oh, Godric, e se eles começarem a duelar por você no meio do Salão Comunal?! Remus é um Monitor! Como eu vou lidar com isso?!"

"Como minha vida amorosa de repente se tornou assunto para a sua reputação de Monitora?" Mia riu.

"Vida amorosa?" Lily parou seu discurso com a menção da palavra e se virou para Mia com um sorriso conhecedor.

"Cala a boca, Lils," Mia fez uma careta.

"Então, qual dos dois você ama?"

"Ambos," Mia admitiu sinceramente. Era uma constante tempestade dentro dela, ter sentimentos pelos dois bruxos. Saber o resultado só tornava mais difícil. Ela pensou; se ela não soubesse o que o futuro guardava para todos eles, ela teria reagido diferente com cada um deles? Ela teria continuado com Remus apesar do fato dela não ser a companheira dele? Ela teria trazido à tona o assunto? E ela se perguntava se ele teria dito a ela; ou se ele teria continuado namorando com ela, ignorando o fato de que eles nunca foram feitos um para o outro. Ela se perguntava se teria lutado mais por Sirius depois do beijo após o casamento de Narcissa. Eles teriam terminado juntos sem o conhecimento de que eles já estavam envolvidos em um Vínculo de Alma provocado?

"Mas... eu os amo diferente. Eu... eu não posso ficar com Sirius." Mia franziu as sobrancelhas. O fato era, ela sabia o futuro e não poderia ignorá-lo. "Não agora. Não é o tempo certo."

"Há um prazo?" Lily perguntou.

"Sim," Mia suspirou. "É complicado."

"O que sobre você não é?" A ruiva riu. "Sem ofensas. Então, como foi?"

"O quê? Transar?" Mia zombou. "Qual dos dois?"

"Qualquer um," Lily admitiu corada. "Ambos? É tão ruim que eu não quero saber?" As bochechas delas ficaram muito vermelhas e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. "Ah, esqueça. Você não tem que me contar."

"Maravilhoso," Mia respondeu com um sorriso. "Cada vez," ela deixou escapar um suspiro feliz. "Os dois. Remus é cheio de paixão e, Godric," ela gemeu com as memórias que não eram tão recentes quanto ela gostaria. O evento com Snape no anterior ainda o mantinha longe dela. "Ele, às vezes, é feroz. Sirius foi... deliciosamente doloroso. Lento e controlado e..."

"Você gostaria de uma água com gelo?" Lily riu. "Talvez um mergulho no Lago Negro quando chegarmos a Hogwarts para resfriar sua lombar dolorida?"

Mia empalideceu. "Lombar dolorida? Você está lendo romances de novo?"

"Talvez," Lily corou. "Nem todas nós temos dois bruxos devastadores lindos atrás de nós."

"Não," Mia sorriu. "Você ainda só tem _um_."

"Vou ignorar isso," Lily disse estreitando os olhos verdes e Mia riu, feliz por saber que mesmo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no ano anterior ela ainda podia brincar com o amor imortal de James por ela. "Então, me fala... qual dos dois é melhor na cama?" Lily perguntou curiosa mais do que apenas tentando mudar o assunto.

"Bom..." Mia corou.


	54. No Final Disso

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Quatro: No Final Disso

 _"...I wonder what you're thinking now_  
Or if you even see  
You wish that you could change the past  
Have you taken all you need..."  
(My Friend - Saga)

**2 de setembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

"Bom dia, Lils," Mia disse com um grande sorriso enquanto se aproximava da mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã. Era a manhã após a chegada em Hogwarts para o seu – segundo – sexto ano. A festa tinha sido como em todos os anos anteriores, a não ser por um pequeno discurso sobre segurança de Dumbledore, que mencionou que tinham acontecidos alguns ataques de Comensais da Morte ao longo do verão na Grã-Bretanha. Depois tudo que aconteceu com o antigo professor Higgs e Fenrir Greyback, os feitiços ao redor de Hogwarts tinham sido fortemente reforçados. Também tinham se comunicado com a horda de Centauros na Floresta Proibida afim de manter estudantes, bruxos e criaturas de todos os tipos seguras, frente a crescente ameaça de Voldemort, ou como o Profeta Diário tinha começado a chamá-lo: Você-Sabe-Quem.

Sim, Mia sabia quem muito bem.

"McGonagall já trouxe os horários?" Mia perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado da companheira de quarto. Ela começou a encher o prato de várias coisas, pondo suco de abóbora em um copo alto e, em seguida, empurrando a refeição pela mesa para o assento oposto ao dela, tudo sem quebrar o contato visual enquanto conversava com a amiga ruiva.

"Ainda não," Lily respondeu com um sorriso animado. "Como você foi nos seus N.O.M.s?" Lily perguntou ansiosa. "Eu tirei Ótimo em todos os nove," ela disse radiante. "Eu estava tão preocupada. A prova de Aritmância foi bem mais difícil do que eu esperava. E eu ainda quero saber como você conseguiu convencer a Professora Vector a deixá-la fazer o N.O.M. dela quando você nem fez a matéria."

"Eu convenci a Professora McGonagall a falar bem de mim para ela," Mia sorriu. "Eu acabei fazendo os N.O.M.s de todas as matérias disponíveis, na verdade. Queria ver se eu conseguiria," ela disse tentando segurar o sorriso convencido que queria se espalhar pelo rosto dela.

"Eu pensei que você estava brincando quando disse que ia tentar!" Lily ficou boquiaberta com a diversão de Mia. "Então, você recebeu seu resultado?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Eu fui muito bem," Mia respondeu, se recusando a dar mais informação.

"Ela está sendo modesta. Não cai bem nela," Remus disse com uma risada enquanto sentava do lado oposto ao de Mia, sorrindo para o prato de comida já pronto para ele. Ele deu um aceno de olá para Lily – perdendo completamente a maneira como o rosto dela ficou vermelho com a chegada dele – antes de começar a botar uma xícara de chá para a amiga de cabelos cheios. "Ela tirou Ótimo em tudo," Remus confessou. "Até em Estudos Trouxas e Adivinhação."

"Você sempre disse que Adivinhação era besteira!" Lily fez uma careta para a amiga.

"E _é_ , eu basicamente provei isso," Mia deu de ombros, sorrindo agradecida para Remus quando ele estendeu o chá. "Eu nem peguei essa matéria ridícula, menti tudo no meu exame e mesmo assim tirei um Ótimo."

"Como você foi, Lily?" Remus perguntou para a bruxa e levantou a sobrancelha. "Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, percebendo que Lily se recusava a olhar para ele.

Mia deu uma cotovelada na amiga, estreitando os olhos. "Se acalme," Mia sibilou, percebendo que Lily estava revivendo a conversa que tinham tido no trem, onde Mia confessou os detalhes de suas façanhas sexuais com Sirius e Remus.

"Estou bem," Lily mentiu rapidamente, se forçando a olhar para Remus, mas imediatamente dando uma risada nervosa e evitando o olhar dele de novo. Remus imediatamente voltou sua atenção para Mia, que apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça, movendo a boca para ele ler 'coisas de garota' antes de pegar a tigela de mingau que ele tinha botado para ela.

"Eu hm... eu tirei nove Ótimos," Lily disse suavemente. "Meus pais ficaram realmente animados. Teria sido um recorde se _alguém_ ," ela olhou para Mia, "não tivesse decidido ser uma metida." Mia apenas riu em resposta.

"Na verdade, teria sido um recorde _empatado_ ," Remus explicou. "Sirius também tirou nove Ótimos."

"O quê?!" Lily empalideceu. "Como isso é possível?! Ele nunca estuda! Sirius Black por acaso _sabe_ onde fica a biblioteca?!" Ela gritou.

"Claro que sei," uma voz abafada falou atrás dela enquanto Sirius passava, sentando bem ao lado de Mia. "É aquele lugar onde você agarra as pessoas contra as estantes, certo?" Ele perguntou a ela e Mia estreitou os olhos para ele enquanto Lily se tornava um pimentão de tão vermelha que ficava com as palavras dele, fazendo um som esganiçado. "Tudo bem aí, Evans?" Sirius perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"A deixe em paz, ela está irritada porque vocês dois receberam o mesmo número de N.O.M.s," Mia tentou explicar o rosto de Lily vermelho de fúria em vez de vergonha. "Falando nisso, quais aulas de N.I.E.M.s vocês vão pegar?" Mia perguntou.

"Todas as disponíveis para mim," Lily admitiu antes de voltar a atenção para o seu café da manhã.

"Eu tirei Ótimo em tudo, menos Poções," Remus rosnou um pouco. "Então, não vou pegar essa como N.I.E.M. Vou largar Herbologia e Astrologia também e me esforçar mas em Defesa e Runas Antigas."

"Estou surpresa por você não ter tirado nota máxima em Poções," Lily falou de novo, apesar de ainda não olhar para nenhum Maroto. "O seu... olfato," ela murmurou. "Não ajuda?" Ela perguntou.

"Pelo contrário," Remus explicou com um dar de ombros. "Se eu estivesse por conta própria poderia ser mais fácil, mas em uma sala com dez a vinte caldeirões fervendo ao mesmo tempo, às vezes com poções diferentes sendo feitas, é esmagador e difícil para eu me concentrar," ele suspirou um pouco, olhando para baixo.

"Você não nasceu para ser um Mestre de Poções de qualquer jeito, Moony," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Se tivesse nascido, você e Mia teriam transformado a A.D. em um clube de Poções em vez de Defesa," o Animago sorriu quando Remus sorriu para ele agradecido. "Eu, por outro lado, vou acompanhar vocês, adoráveis madames, em Poções Avançadas," ele sorriu debochado.

" _Você_ vai fazer Poções Avançadas?" Lily ficou boquiaberta.

"Preciso se eu quiser ser um Auror," Sirius deu de ombros.

"Você foi um..." Mia foi pega tão fora de guarda pela declaração de Sirius que cometeu o primeiro deslize em anos. "Quer dizer," ela limpou a garganta. "Você quer ser um Auror? Você nunca disse nada."

"Decidi recentemente," Sirius disse com uma atitude negligente que Mia reconheceu como uma das muitas paredes que ele usava para esconder suas vulnerabilidades. "Mas além de ser um requisito para o treinamento de Aurores, eu estou determinado a aprender como fazer Veritaserum antes de me formar."

"Você e Veritaserum tem um mau passado," Mia estreitou os olhos um pouco enquanto falava, lembrando Sirius do aniversário de Remus no ano anterior.

"Eu tenho um mau passado com Comensais da Morte, mas ainda vou pegar Defesa," ele respondeu e franziu o cenho quando Remus e Mia estremeceram com a menção casual do ataque dele há poucos meses atrás. "Ah, por favor," ele revirou os olhos. "Eu quero as coisas de volta ao normal. Um ano normal, uma manhã normal onde Evans diz que eu sou uma criança irritante, Moony e Mia trocam de café da manhã como as pessoas arrepiantes que eles são, e eu faço uma brincadeira com Prongs."

"O que você fez?" Lily, Remus e Mia todos perguntaram acusadoramente ao mesmo tempo e Sirius de uma de suas risadas latidos como resposta.

"Uau, não tenho vocês três tão em sintonia assim desde o terceiro ano quando eu troquei as vassouras dos Sonserinos por aquelas Trouxas," ele sorriu animado. "Você vai ficar em detenção," Sirius disse imitando o tom dos amigos com deboche. "Mas eu vou contar a vocês, não fiz quase nada. Na verdade, foi a azaração mais leve que eu já usei."

Só então, um James de olhos sonolentos entrou no Grande Salão, ajeitando os óculos enquanto caminhava até a mesa da Grifinória para se juntar aos amigos. Bocejando, ele pegou um muffin e deu uma grande mordida antes de se virar para a mesa chocada e silenciosa de sua Casa. "Oquehouve?" Ele murmurou com a boca cheia. Remus e Mia estavam boquiabertos e com os olhos arregalados, Lily parecia que estava tendo dificuldades para segurar o riso, mas Sirius estava fora de si de felicidade. Para evitar James – especialmente considerando que ela estava tentando não condenar o comportamento de Sirius – Lily levantou e deixou a mesa.

"Qual o seu problema?!" Mia sibilou, batendo no ombro de Sirius. "Como você fez ele se transformar pela metade?"

"Transformar?" James piscou, levantando uma sobrancelha confuso enquanto engolia o muffin.

"Não é uma transformação," Sirius explicou divertido. "Mas admito, isso me deu uma ideia. Eu pessoalmente acho que seu cabelo fica muito melhor assim," o bruxo de cabelos negros falou com um sorriso radiante.

Com a menção de seu cabelo, James deixou o muffin cair e levou as mãos à cabeça, apenas para encontrar dois grandes chifres saindo do topo dela. "Padfoot!" James rosnou e se lançou para frente, derrubando Sirius da mesa direto para o chão. Os dois garotos imediatamente começaram a lutar, Sirius rindo e James dando socos aleatórios.

"Talvez, Sr. Black," uma voz cortante falou. Todos se viraram para ver uma Professora McGonagall parada na frente dos dois garotos, que finalmente tinham parado de rolar pelo chão, James preso debaixo de Sirius. "Você devesse ter transfigurado o Sr. Potter em um esfregão, já que você parece ter a intenção de usá-lo para limpar o chão.

"Bom, se eu quisesse fazer isso, eu não teria que transfigurar nada. Você já viu o cabelo dele," Sirius piscou para a Professora. Se a bruxa teve alguma reação, foi apenas um estreitar ainda maior dos olhos.

"Considerando o seu resultado no N.O.M. de Transfiguração, Sr. Black, eu esperava mais de você do que uma simples azaração Anteoculatia," a Professora McGonagall suspirou desapontada, balançando a varinha na direção de James e silenciosamente lançando o contra feitiço, encolhendo os chifres na cabeça dele. "Espero que você se esforce mais na minha aula este ano do que mostrou nesta manhã," ela disse, entregando a Sirius e ao resto dos alunos os horários deles e se virando para ir embora.

"Minnie," Sirius chamou a bruxa. "Acho que você está flertando comigo! Você sabe como eu amo quando uma bruxa bonita fica brava e briga comigo," Sirius disse colocando os horários no bolso das vestes, ignorando o fato de que James ainda estava tentando sair debaixo dele. "Amo aquela mulher," Sirius riu. "Se ela fosse quarenta anos mais jovem..."

"Padfoot, se você ficar duro pela McGonagall – ou qualquer pessoa – enquanto estiver sentado em cima de mim, eu vou te mostrar como meus chifres de verdade são afiados na próxima lua," James rosnou.

"Agora quem está flertando?" Sirius riu, olhando para o amigo que já estava dando mais socos.

oOoOoOo

Com James recuperado da leve azaração e Sirius bem, que tinha ficado coberto de alguns machucados como retaliação, os Grifinórios foram em direção da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles estavam especulando sobre o novo Professor, que não tinha sido anunciado na noite anterior. Todos eles esperavam que o Professor Prewett fosse retornar, mas o rumor da maldição sobre o cargo impedia que qualquer professor desse aula por mais de um ano. Eles mal tinham tomado seus lugares quando um homem alto com um ligeiro coxear foi em direção do centro da sala, uma cabeleira desgrenhada seguindo atrás dele.

Mia gemeu com a visão e descansou a testa na mesa a sua frente, silenciosamente xingando o destino enquanto pensava em como o mundo Bruxo era minúsculo. Sirius e James pareciam intrigados com o novo Professor depois de terem visto o distintivo de Auror que o homem tinha deixado orgulhosamente preso nas vestes de Professor. Remus cutucou o ombro de Mia e murmurou, "Você está bem?" A bruxa gemeu baixinho de novo, balançando a cabeça enquanto o novo Professor escrevia o nome dele no quadro com um balançar da varinha: Professor Scrimgeour.

"Eu fui informado que apesar de vocês terem aprendido bem a teoria da Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas, você tiveram uma educação pobre quanto a prática. As notas deixadas pelo Professor Higgs diziam que metade de vocês era preguiçosos em relação a duelos," ele fez uma careta.

"Aposto que sei qual metade," Sirius murmurou.

"Desde que o homem foi preso por relações com artes das trevas, não vou levar a opinião dele em conta. Vocês vão começar do zero este ano. Isso significa que até que vocês provem o contrário, você não são nada além de crianças incapaz de se protegerem em qualquer situação, colocando, assim, a vida de outros em risco," ele estreitou os olhos amarelos para a classe inteira. "Como este é o sexto ano de vocês, nós vamos começar ensinando feitiços não verbais. É um bruxo fraco aquele que precisa falar um feitiço para que ele funcione adequadamente. Façam pares."

Nos anos anteriores de Defesa, os pares sempre eram amigos. Enquanto os Sonserinos e Grifinórias iam crescendo, a animosidade também cresceu e logo, a classe se dividia em vermelho de um lado e verde de outro. Enquanto o Professor Higgs sempre botou James e Sirius juntos, o Professor Scrimgeour não sabia das coisas e, logo, James estava na frente de Severus Snape com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Sirius estava ansioso para derrubar Amycus Carrow. Mia estava à direita de Sirius, encarando Elora Zabini, e Remus ao seu lado olhando Alecto Carrow.

"Agora, Grifinórios vão tentar acertar sua dupla enquanto os Sonserinos vão tentar se proteger. Nenhuma palavra deve ser dita," o homem disse ferozmente. "Quando eu chegar no três. Um, dois, três!"

Todos de uma vez Amycus, Elora e Alecto voaram até a parede atrás deles, caindo no chão. Sirius, Mia e Remus compartilharam um feitiço orgulhoso, mas James olhava através da sala enquanto ele e Snape travavam um duelo não verbal. Snape tinha levantado um escudo bem a tempo, mas em vez de um simples feitiço, James estava tentando penetrar não verbalmente no escudo do Sonserino, o forçando a ir para trás. Todos pararam e observaram cuidadosamente enquanto olhos avelãs encontravam o preto e os dois garotos se encaravam violentamente.

"Parem!" Professor Scrimgeour gritou minutos depois e tanto Snape quanto James pararam, quase caindo no chão depois de forçar suas mágicas para pressionar um ao outro com tanta força. "Embora força impressionante," Scrimgeour fez uma careta. "Sr. Potter deveria ter usado ataques adicionais, mudando os feitiços em vez de continuar com um que não estava funcionando," o homem balançou a cabeça desapontado. "E Sr. Snape, você deveria aprender a manter um escudo e lançar feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Pode significar a sua vida quando enfrentar um bruxo das trevas."

"Tirando o fato de que ele _é_ um bruxo das trevas," Sirius sussurrou.

oOoOoOo

"Ele é intenso," James disse sorrindo enquanto saía da sala uma hora depois. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Rufus Scrimgeour está ensinando Defesa este ano. Ele foi treinado por Alastor Moody," James disse o nome com tal reverência que fez Mia rir até que olhos avelãs se estreitaram para ela.

"Eu acho que é ridículo," Mia revirou os olhos. "Vocês sabem por que ele está aqui, não sabem?" Ela perguntou aos meninos. " _Algum_ de vocês lê o Profeta além dos resultados do Quadribol?" Ela cerrou os olhos.

"Claro!" James disse indignado. "Eu estava falando agora mesmo como ele é um Auror incrível. Só falaram dele no Profeta nesse verão. O Departamento tem capturado Comensais da Morte."

"Não," Mia argumentou. "Eles estão perseguindo Comensais. Mas até agora ninguém que foi pego tem a marca de Vol..." ela suspirou quando percebeu que não poderia dizer o nome dele mais. "A marca de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles tem prendido inocentes sob a Imperius. Nós estamos em guerra e nosso novo Professor não está aqui só para nos ensinar, mas para recrutar," ela zombou.

"Então vou me inscrever," Sirius disse orgulhoso.

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo," Mia rosnou. "Além disso, ele não está aqui para recrutar _você_ ," ela revirou os olhos. "Ele está por causa de Dumbledore." Quando nenhum deles falou, ela suspirou. "Não é óbvio? O Ministério não consegue conter os ataques dos Comensais da Morte. Não é só com Nascidos-trouxas mais. Uma família inteira de Duendes foi morta semana passada, e existem rumores que Você-Sabe-Quem tem falado com os gigantes. Quem melhor para se ter por perto em uma guerra do que Albus Dumbledore?"

"Bom, talvez ele devesse se juntar," Sirius insistiu. "Dar um fim logo nisso."

" _Não_ vai haver um fim rápido," Mia suspirou. "E Dumbledore não vai se juntar a eles. Ele faz as coisas do jeito dele e no tempo dele, o que eu acho bom," ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Por que Dumbledore não se juntaria ao Ministério? Eles não tem o mesmo objetivo?" Peter perguntou e Mia se forçou a não ser grossa com ele, já que era só o primeiro dia de aula.

"Não se pode confiar no Ministério. Não se pode confiar," ela disse olhando especificamente para Peter. "Em _ninguém_ ," ela se virou e olhou para Remus, Sirius e James. "Para falar a verdade, só existem quatro pessoas no mundo que eu confio minha vida, e são vocês três e Lily."

"Eu não?" Peter franziu o cenho.

Mia respirou fundo. "Não é nada pessoal, Peter," ela mentiu. "Jamie é meu irmão, Remus é meu melhor amigo e Sirius é... família agora," ela deu de ombros. "Eles são..." ela olhou para os outros três Marotos tentando encontrar a palavra para descrever. Quando ela olhou para Remus, ela sorriu. "Eles são Matilha."

"É por que eu não fui com vocês na Floresta Proibida, não é?" Peter olhou para o chão amargamente. "Mas Evans não estava lá. Ela não faz parte dessa coisa toda de matilha," ele argumentou.

"Não _ainda_ ," Mia murmurou e quando James olhou para ela com olhos brilhantes, ela zombou. "Se acalme. Você não tem aula?"

"Não, tenho um tempo livre. Tenho que marcar o horário dos testes de Quadribol," James explicou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e apenas o deixando pior. "Quer vir me ajudar?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto, sabendo que enquanto ela não se divertia ao voar ou ouvir sobre Quadribol, ela tinha um talento especial para organização; James não era tão orgulhoso a ponto de não abusar da conexão familiar com a inteligente bruxa.

"Não, eu tenho que..." ela pensou por um momento. "Eu tenho que falar com Dumbledore sobre algo." Quando os quatro garotos reagiram com um olhar de preocupação, Mia suspirou. "Só vou falar com ele sobre meu exame de Adivinhação. Francamente, eu menti tudo e tirei um Ótimo. Aquela aula não deveria ser uma opção em Hogwarts e ele precisa saber. Mesmo que ele me tire aquele NOM," ela deu de ombros e sorriu quando os quatro riram dela.

"Vá e lide com o seu time," ela sorriu para Jamie e então se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de cada garoto – exceto Peter – antes de ir em direção do escritório de Dumbledore.

oOoOoOo

**Escritório do Diretor**

"Sapos de Chocolate," ela disse para a gárgula. Quando a pedra não se moveu, Mia suspirou irritada e começou a citar vários doces. "Acidinhas, caramelos cor de mel, cachos de barata, rato gelado... Ah," ela sorriu quando a gárgula se moveu permitindo que ela subisse.

"Srta. Potter," Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando por trás dos óculos. "Seu sexto ano em Hogwarts está sendo de acordo com o seu original?" O velho bruxo riu suavemente, uma ação que por algum motivo enervou Mia. "Gota de limão?" Ele perguntou, ofereceu uma pequena tigela cheia até o topo com os doces. Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Rufus Scrimgeour," Mia disse o nome do Professor. "Ele está aqui por causa da guerra, não está? Por causa dos ataques dos Comensais e de Voldemort?"

"Embora eu tenha, de tempos em tempos solicitado sua opinião sobre certos assuntos, sendo a maior parte deles relacionada ao seu circulo de amigos, eu acredito que tenhamos discutido no passado, Srta. Potter, que o assunto Voldemort está fora da mesa quando relacionado a mim e você," ele disse em um tom de voz firme, apesar do sorriso nunca sair do rosto.

"Mas eu _sei_ como matá-lo!" Mia chorou frustrada. "Eu _sei_ o que ele está fazendo e de _quem_ ele está atrás e sei que existem alunos nesta escola que estão sendo recrutados e..."

"A guerra na sua linha do tempo foi vencida?" Dumbledore perguntou, a interrompendo.

"Sim," ela admitiu. Esta tinha sido uma conversa que acontecia repetidamente com o passar dos anos, apesar de quanto mais tempo ela passava na década de 1970, mais emotiva ela ficava com a necessidade de tentar consertar o futuro. "Sim, nós vencemos. Ele está completamente destruído de onde eu venho."

"Então eu não vou arriscar perder a futura batalha final," o Diretor falou firme.

 _Você não vai chegar até a batalha final_ , Mia pensou.

"Nós poderíamos salvar tantas vidas," Mia rangeu os dentes com força, tentando causar uma dor física para impedir o choro. "Eu vi o Profeta Diário e eles estão matando tanta gente. E o meu conhecimento poderia pôr um fim nisso," ela argumentou.

"Ou poderia piorar tudo," Dumbledore suspirou triste. "Voldemort poderia descobrir sobre o seu conhecimento e usá-lo contra você. Ou, como nós já falamos, nada iria mudar exceto que você iria se machucar pessoalmente e inocentes iriam morrer de qualquer maneira. Eu devo insistir que você continua seguindo suas regras e não diga nada a ninguém sobre o futuro. Eu já arrisquei muito no passado ao fazer perguntas. Você me disse que no futuro nós temos uma vitória certa e eu não estou disposto a arriscar a certeza, Srta. Potter, mesmo que custe a minha própria vida."

 _Vai custar_.

"No final tudo foi pelo bem..."

"Não termine esta frase, senhor," Mia levantou um dedo para impedir que o Diretor de continuar. Hermione Granger teria ficado horrorizado em saber que em algum mundo ela teria a audácia de silenciar Albus Dumbledore, especialmente quando ainda era uma aluna em Hogwarts. Mas Mia Potter não se importava. "Você ainda tem o meu Vira-Tempo, senhor?" Mia perguntou triste.

"Não, não tenho," Dumbledore falou suavemente. "Como eu prometi, ele está sendo estudado por um especialista na mágica do tempo. Eu fui assegurado que vou ser notificado caso algo seja descoberto em relação ao objeto."

"Obrigada, senhor," Mia franziu o cenho e se virou para descer a escada em espiral, xingando a cada passo. Ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Ela viu o que tinha acontecido quando tentou mudar algo, ela acabou sendo a causa de tais eventos. Mas parecia tão errado ficar de braços cruzados e ver o mundo mergulhar no caos ao seu redor.

' _Toda ação que fazemos é a causa do destino, viagem no tempo não mudará nada._ _'_

_'_ _Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida._ _'_

As palavras da carta dela – do guia dela – se repetiam em sua mente como um mantra silencioso e ela podia sentir sua teimosia queimar. "Cala a boca, Remus," ela rosnou para si mesma.

oOoOoOo

**Torre da Grifinória**

Sirius irrompeu pela porta do dormitório que dividia com seus três melhores amigos, uma expressão de raiva no rosto enquanto abria o malão e começava a cavar suas coisas murmurando, "Filch fodido," de novo e de novo.

"Problemas, Pads?" James perguntou enquanto lia seu pergaminho para a inscrição nos testes de Quadribol para o time da Grifinória deitado em sua cama, que ele planejava pendurar no mural do Salão Comunal naquela noite.

"Filch me acusou de lançar uma bomba de bosta no terceiro andar," Sirius fervia de raiva. "Não fui _desta vez_ , mas ele me fez tirar tudo dos bolsos e pegou meus cigarros e agora estou tão nervoso que preciso de um," ele murmurou enquanto pegava um pequeno saco de seu malão onde guardava os maços extras. Abrindo a caixa, Sirius estreitou os olhos quando percebeu que estava vazia. "Prongs, você roubou meus cigarros?"

"Não," James disse baixinho, um súbito olhar inocente passando pelo seu rosto. "O que te faz pensar nisso?"

Sirius estreitou os olhos para o amigo e deu um passo à frente, cheirando o ar. "Eu posso cheirá-lo em você," ele o encarou.

A falsa inocência de James foi substituída por um olhar de culpa e medo. Eles tinham tido algumas brigas com os anos; quando era sobre algo genuinamente importante, James Potter era uma força a ser reconhecida, mas Godric ajudasse o bruxo que roubasse os cigarros de Sirius Black. "Moony pegou um primeiro!"

Remus se virou para James com a boca aberta. "Você é um babaca, Prongs," Remus estreitou os olhos. "Eu só queria experimentar, " ele explicou para Sirius antes de se virar de volta para James. "Você vem roubando os cigarros dele desde a metade do ano passado. Não passe a culpa para mim porque você é muito fraco com seus vícios."

" _Eu_ sou fraco?" As sobrancelhas de James quase chegaram na linha onde começava o cabelo. "Vindo do cara que guarda doces como um Pelúcio?"

"Eu não guardaria se vocês não ficassem roubando de mim," Remus rosnou, os olhos se voltando para Sirius acusadoramente.

"Por favor," Sirius revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "Eu peguei _uma_ barra _uma_ vez."

"Você pegou _duas_ barras noite passada," Peter se intrometeu. "E você também pegou o pastel de abóbora extra dele ontem no trem. Você me deu metade para não falar nada."

"E _agora_ você me deve aquele pastel de volta, seu pequeno rato!" Sirius rosnou.

"Não, você _me_ deve o pastel de volta! E aparentemente duas barras de chocolate!" Remus gritou.

"Não, _você me_ deve cigarros!" Sirius rosnou para Remus, dando um passo a frente.

"Não sou _eu_ quem rouba seus cigarros, é o Prongs!" Remus gritou.

"Ei!" James gritou ofendido e os três garotos se viraram esperando que James se defendesse. Depois de quase um minuto de um silêncio tenso, James percebeu que não tinha nada para falar, então ele fez a única coisa que podia... começou uma distração. "É, bom, Remus que derrubou aquele perfume horroroso no seu malão!"

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam e ele se virou furioso para o lobisomem.

"Aquilo foi um acidente!" Remus se defendeu, se levantando e botando as duas mãos para cima implorando por misericórdia. Apesar de saber que poderia vencer o bruxo de cabelos negros caso chegasse a esse ponto, Remus sabia que essas brigas aconteciam uma ou duas vezes por ano e, enquanto acabavam rapidamente, elas geralmente terminavam com os quatro sangrando e doloridos até que acabasse. Pedir que quatro garotos dividissem um quarto por sete anos sem ter pelo menos uma ou duas brigas era como pedir que um grupo de adolescentes que viviam na privacidade de uma Torre para não fazer sexo. Sirius e Remus eram as provas que isso não poderia ser feito.

"Eu estava procurando o Mapa!" Remus disse. "Se você o deixasse onde deveria..."

"Eu deixaria no malão de Prongs," Sirius explicou ainda irritado por causa do perfume. Tinha sido um presente do pai dele e ele tinha odiado, e era exatamente por isso que tinha ficado tão zangado que o frasco tivesse quebrado e encharcado tudo que ele tinha. Tinha demorado uma semana para que o cheiro fosse embora do quarto. "Mas parece que vivem ratos ali dentro!"

"Ei!" Peter disse ofendido.

"Cala a boca, Wormtail!" Os outros Marotos gritaram.

"Bom, não _me_ metam nisso," Peter fez beicinho. " _Eu_ não fiz nada."

"Você não fez nada?" Remus zombou incrédulo. "Eu vi você roubando os Firewhiskys de Sirius o ano passado todo," o lobisomem encarou o menor Animago, cruzando os braços.

"Você fez o quê?!" O raiva de Sirius atingiu o limite. Uma coisa era roubar os cigarros dele, mas beber o Firewhisky? O precioso, lindo Firewhisky que tinha pedido todo esforço dele para ser roubado, considerando que os malões eram constantemente verificados por Filch. Ele não era maior de idade ainda para comprar; sempre roubou da coleção dos pais dele, mas desde que tinha se mudado para os Potters, seu estoque vinha diminuindo com rapidez.

Sirius avançou em Peter e tanto James quanto Remus pareciam orgulhosos que tivessem conseguido acabar com a briga, especialmente desde que ela tinha começado porque os dois foram pegos por roubar os cigarros de Sirius. "Seu pequeno..." Sirius rosnou para Peter e andou até ele.

"SIRIUS E REMUS TRANSARAM COM MIA!" Peter gritou, cobrindo o rosto defensivamente enquanto Sirius se aproximava.

O quarto caiu imediatamente no silêncio, o único som era da dificuldade de Peter em respirar. Sirius olhou para o garoto, seus olhos prometendo a mais absoluta dor uma vez que ele conseguisse consertar a situação de algum modo.

Sirius e Remus se viraram lentamente para olhar James que não estava mais sentado na cama. O pergaminho de inscrição do Quadribol estava amassado fortemente em sua mão e seu rosto estava ficando vermelho enquanto ele encarava os dois melhores amigos. "O QUÊ?!" James berrou.

Sirius deu um salto. "Peter pegou sua varinha para coçar a bunda uma vez," ele apontou.

Remus suspirou e xingou baixo. "Boa tentativa, Pads, mas esse argumento valeria a pena dez segundos atrás. Olha, Prongs," Remus disse usando seu tom de voz calmo, olhando brevemente para Sirius que estava rezando para que ele não fizesse nada que piorasse as coisas. "Vamos ser adultos sobre isso, tá?"

Sirius imediatamente se perguntou porque eles apenas não negaram.

Antes que os dois tivessem alguma chance para explicarem a relação inacreditavelmente complicada que cada um deles tinha com a gêmea de James, o jovem herdeiro Potter se transformou na raiva, e um muito real e nervoso Prongs tomou o lugar dele, soltando uma fumaça quente pelas narinas, os olhos estreitos e a cabeça inclinada para frente.

"Ah, merda," os olhos cinzas de Sirius se arregalaram em verdadeiro medo.

"James," Remus murmurou baixinho e deu alguns passos para trás quando James começou a cavar o chão com suas patas em uma ameaça agressiva. Sirius rapidamente se transformou em Padfoot, sabendo que pelo menos na forma Animaga ele teria o tamanho como vantagem no inevitável ataque.

"Não é justo! Não é justo!" Remus gritou quando todos os amigos se transformaram. "Eu não posso me transformar quando quero!" Ele encarou o rosto do cervo irado enquanto ele avançava.


	55. Castidade

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Cinco: Castidade

 _"...Hey little sister what have you done_  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister who's the one you want..."  
(White Wedding - Billy Idol)

**2 de setembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

Não importava o que Dumbledore tinha falado. Ela sabia que não poderia falar tudo para as pessoas o que o futuro guardava porque colocaria em perigo não só ela, mas todos ao seu redor. Mas quem disse que ela não poderia encontrar novas informações? Ela não sabia com certeza, por exemplo, que os atuais Sonserinos já estavam marcados como Comensais da Morte. Mas ela poderia descobrir e, então, seria apenas o dever dela como uma aluna reportar tal coisa – talvez para McGonagall, em vez de diretamente para Dumbledore.

Mia passou o dia inteiro indo às aulas, sorrindo radiante enquanto Lily a ajudava a pegar a matéria de Aritmância. À tarde ela ficou estudando em uma árvore perto do lago, aproveitando os poucos momentos de paz que apareciam. Depois de terminar o dever de casa, ela começou a fazer planos de como encontrar Snape, os Carrows e os Sonserinos do sétimo ano que tinham recebido a Marca. Depois de alguns minutos de conspiração, ela se sentiu culpada por ter pego tanto no pé de Harry em seu sexto ano original quando seu melhor amigo estava tão empenhado em descobrir se Draco Malfoy era um novo Comensal da Morte. Ela pensou que Harry estava paranoico, mandando Dobby e Monstro seguirem Draco pelo castelo, saindo da Torre para espioná-lo debaixo da...

Capa!

Mia voltou para a Torre da Grifinória com um sorriso no rosto. Ela poderia pegar emprestada a capa de James e se esgueirar até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina para observar os futuros Comensais. No momento em que ela visse o antebraço marcado, ela poderia dizer... não, espera, ela não poderia dizer a ninguém porque ela teria que explicar onde estava quando viu a marca. _Hmm_ , talvez ela pudesse verificar se eles tivessem a Marca e depois encantar as vestes deles para subirem a manga na frente de um Professor? De qualquer jeito, ela precisaria da ajuda de James.

"Jamie, eu preciso da sua capa para..." Mia disse enquanto entrava no quarto dos garotos, mas o resto da sua frase se perdeu quando seus olhos castanhos arregalados analisaram o quarto.

O dormitório parecia ter sido atacado com vários Bombarda. Havia grandes furos na parede de pedra e, consequentemente, várias pedras largadas no chão. As cortinas ao redor de pelo menos duas camas estavam completamente rasgadas e um dos colchões estava devastado. Um frio estranhamente familiar entrava no quarto por uma janela quebrada. Longas marcas de garras riscavam o chão onde ela podia ver gotas de sangue.

"O que em nome de Merlin aconteceu aqui?!" Ela gritou.

"Esses dois... filhos da puta transaram com a minha irmã," a voz arrastada de James surgiu de um canto do quarto. "Isso foi o que aconteceu."

Ela se virou e olhou para o irmão que estava sentado no chão com a varinha levantada. Na outra mão estava uma garrafa quase vazia de Firewhisky que ele parecia estar tendo dificuldade em beber. James parecia irritado e amarrotado, mas, além disso, completamente bem e intacto. Mia seguiu o olhar dele até o outro lado do quarto onde Sirius e Remus sentavam lado a lado, com as costas na parede.

"Oh, meu Godric! Sirius, Remus, vocês estão bem?" Ela tentou correr até eles, pegando a varinha para checá-los.

Remus levantou uma mão, pedindo silenciosamente para que ela ficasse exatamente onde ela estava. Mia franziu o cenho e olhou para eles da onde estava. Remus parecia cansado e culpado, com uma mão nas costelas onde seu pijama estava rasgado e manchado de sangue. Ele também estava ostentando um tom de vermelho muito bonito do lado de seu olho direito que - sem o fator de cura de lobisomem - iria ficar roxo amanhã de manhã.

Sirius estava muito pior. Seu lábio tinha sido dividido ao meio, estava aberto, e a manga direita de sua camisa branca estava encharcada de sangue. Mia franziu a testa ao ver e se moveu para ajudar mais uma vez, apenas para que Sirius a pedisse para ficar no lugar.

"Gatinha, talvez seja melhor se você ficar longe por um momento. Ele não está exatamente pensando direito," Sirius apontou para James, que tomou outro gole da bebida e estreitou os olhos avelãs para Sirius. "Pelo menos o Firewhisky dificultou que ele ficasse em pé e nos socando. Não ajuda que a varinha dele ainda esteja de pé, no entanto. Você ficaria surpresa com as coisas que Prongs aqui consegue fazer quando está adequadamente intoxicado," Sirius disse amargamente, observando enquanto seu melhor amigo tentava terminar seu último Firewhisky.

"Jamie, você os manteve na mira da varinha?" Mia se virou para o irmão e o encarou. "Isso é ridículo."

"Eles nã são confiáveisss," James balançou a cabeça. "Teho qe mantê-los aqi."

"Eles são os seus _melhores amigos_ e eles _são_ confiáveis!" Ela rebateu enquanto andava até ele para pegar a garrafa.

James mergulhou para o lado para protegê-la. "Não! Eles são ladrroes!" Ele gritou e depois soltou um soluço triste. "Roubaran a castidade d minha doce Mia."

"Eca," Mia empalideceu. "Não diga castidade."

"Na verdade, é a palavra mais adequada para ele," Remus murmurou sobriamente. "Nós passamos por várias outras e essa foi a menos pior. Acredite em mim," ele disse exasperado.

Mia franziu o cenho. Ela sabia que James iria reagir assim quando ele finalmente descobrisse sobre Remus ou Sirius, apesar dela ter esperanças que ele nunca fosse descobrir sobre os _dois_. Ela pensou que era cautelosa em relação aos seus meninos, mas claramente algo aconteceu hoje que ela não estava esperando. Agora tudo que ela podia fazer era diminuir os danos.

"Jamie," Mia ajoelhou na frente de seu gêmeo. "Eu agradeço o irmãozão protetor que você é, mas você não pode socar os seus amigos. Você está bêbado e não está pensando claramente."

"Ele só começou a beber _depois_ de surrar a gente," Sirius rosnou, estremecendo quando lambeu o lábio partido.

"Não se pode segurar uma garrafa com um casco, né?" Remus acrescentou.

"Você os atacou na forma Animaga?!" Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram e caíram sobre o quarto de novo. De repente, todo o estrago fez sentido. O quarto era grande, como era necessário para abrigar quatro garotos e os móveis, mas Prongs era um cervo totalmente crescido e imenso. Mia tinha certeza que os chifres dele não permitiam que ele passasse entre as camas.

"Porqe eles são animaisss! Os doiss," James acusou. "Eles robaram sua castidad!"

"Para de falar castidade!" Mia gritou. "E ninguém roubou nada de mim. E com certeza não havia 'eles' no momento, muito obrigada," ela disse com olhos arregalados enquanto uma estranha imagem passava pela mente ela. Ela se forçou a não corar quando olhou para Sirius e Remus, que pareciam estar pensando a mesma coisa; os dois evitando de propósito se olhar.

"Você é tão experta... experta, Mia," James sorriu enquanto se sentava, botando a garrafa no chão para fazer carinho na cabeça da irmã afetuosamente, como se ela fosse um gato. "Você esstá certa," ele concordou. "Agora me diz qal deles fez. Apenas aponte e eu vou enfeitixá-lo," ele disse calmamente, balançando a varinha indiferente, o fez com que os outros dois Marotos no quarto recuassem.

"Você não pode enfeitiçá-los, Jamie!" Mia disse, tentando pegar a varinha dele. Ela preferia não desarmá-lo com um feitiço, mas se chegasse a esse ponto, ela o faria.

"Muit ben," James franziu o cenho. "Então, aponte qem fez e eu vou garantir que ele case com você."

Remus e Sirius empalideceram na hora.

"Você está bêbado," ela balançou a cabeça irritada. "Me dê a garrafa!" Ela gritou e se inclinou para frente, pegando a garrafa de 'O Melhor de Ogden' das mãos de James. Ela cheirou a boca da garrafa e suspirou, dando um longo gole e revirando os olhos quando ouviu Sirius gemer quando a última gota do bom whisky desceu pela garganta dela.

"Foi o Sirius, né?" James olhou para ela. "Ele ven rastejando pela sua cama dexde o primeiro ano!"

"Nós tínhamos onze anos, cara!" Sirius soltou. " _Você_ também estava na cama. Remus também!"

"Então você admiteeee?!" James gritou e tentou se levantar, mas apenas caiu sobre as mãos, o que não o impediu de gritar. "Você tem plajenado isso há todo essssse tempo?!"

"Jamie, se acalme!" Mia se inclinou, tentando pegar a varinha dele de novo.

"É e aponte essa varinha para outro lado, eu não tirei a maldita castidade dela, seu babaca bêbado!" Sirius rosnou, esquivando-se ligeiramente para o lado quando faíscas começaram a sair da varinha de James.

James se afastou dela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e colidindo com o malão dele. "Voxê!" Ele voltou os olhos para Remus e apontou a varinha para o lobisomem. "Eu sabia, porra!"

"Você não sabia, Prongs; você acabou de falar que tinha certeza que foi Padfoot!" Remus gritou de volta, recuando com a visão da varinha de mogno apontada para ele.

"Vocês dois tem a mesa culpa!" James chorou alto.

"Como você chegou a isso?" Sirius perguntou incrédulo. "Moony tem dormido com ela há anos. Eu só a tive uma vez."

Os olhos de Mia brilharam. "Me _teve_? Desculpe. Você me _TEVE_?!"

"Não que eu esteja falando que nossa única vez foi menos do que a perfeição," Sirius continuou como se Mia não estivesse lançando punhais nele pelo olhar. "Com certeza melhor do que todas as vezes que _vocês_ fizeram," ele apontou para Remus.

"Quer que eu pegue uma Penseira para mostrar a você?" Remus rosnou, seu orgulho sendo chamado na conversa. "Eu vou ter que ir até o Boticário, no entanto, porque eu tenho apenas uma dúzia de frascos para memória, e eu vou precisar de pelo menos o dobro disso!" O lobisomem rosnou e seus olhos brilharam ouro e âmbar.

"Está bem!" Sirius se levantou e olhou para Remus. "Quando você estiver pegando seus _pequenos_ frascos, pegue um _extra grande_ para mim e eu vou te mostrar a minha memória e como ela gosta quando eu..."

"Ah, acredite," Remus sorriu sombriamente, interrompendo Sirius. " _Eu_ sei melhor do que _qualquer um_ o que ela gosta!"

"Uma coisa que ela _não_ gosta com certeza é que suas preferencias sexuais sejam compartilhadas na Torre, na frente do irmão bêbado dela!" Mia gritou, brandindo sua varinha na direção dos dois bruxos. Sirius e Remus tiveram a graça de parecer repreendidos por suas ações e deram um olhar de desculpas para Mia antes de se olharem e virarem de costas.

"Grifinórios são corajosos e astutos... não... vulgares," James murmurou como uma criança petulante.

Mia subitamente se virou e olhou para o irmão com olhos arregalados. "Você por acaso acabou de me chamar de vulgar, James Charlus Potter?!" Ela berrou.

"O quê?!" James olhou para ela, genuinamente confuso. "Não... eu chameu Remus de vulgar. _Man. Moony. Scarlet woman*_." Sirius segurou uma risada.

"Por que _eu_ estou sendo apontado?" Remus gemeu.

"Preciso te lembrar que ele acertou nós _dois_ ," Sirius apontou para o braço que sangrava. "E eu não me curo tão rápido quanto você. Estamos empatados. Estamos dividindo essa estúpida punição," ele insistiu.

"Vocês doix dividiram muita coisa se me perguntarm," James reclamou.

"Remus, peça a Mary uma Poção de Sobriedade, por favor," Mia franziu o cenho, apertando a ponta do nariz quando sentiu uma dor de cabeça começar a aparecer. "A última vez que Jamie ficou bêbado ele acordou em um armário de vassouras pelado." E ela com certeza não queria ver isso de novo. Ele acabou com a reputação manchada e aos estilhaços, e Mia passou o dia tentando convencer todo mundo que o irmão dela não tinha fetiches com vassouras.

"Não!" James se levantou e encarou Remus. "Ninguén sai. Eu precizo olhar todos todo o tenpo."

"Porque se eu pedir para Remus sair do quarto ele vai transar comigo?" Mia perguntou revirando os olhos.

"Isssso!" James concordou, claramente não pegando o sarcasmo dela. "Eu vou atráz dele."

"Ok, bom," ela zombou. "Enquanto você vai com Remus eu vou ficar aqui e transar com Sirius."

"O quê?!" James se virou tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, apesar de ainda ter a varinha em mãos e apontá-la para Sirius.

"Que merda você está tentando fazer, Mia?" Sirius ficou boquiaberto. "Isso não é um machucado de Quadribol!" Ele apontou para o braço. "Isso é a porra de um chifre que entrou em mim. Bem aqui!" Ele apontou repetidamente. "Me acertou bem aqui!"

"Jamie, não é da sua conta com quem eu tenho intimidade," ela insistiu, ignorando o lamento de Sirius ao fundo.

"Intimdade?" James zombou. "É _assim_ que você chama?" Ele olhou para Remus que estava parecendo entediado com a situação. "Quando ele te corronpeu?"

Com as palavras dele, tanto Sirius quanto Mia caíram na risada.

"Oque é engraxado?" James franziu o cenho.

"Você acha que _Moony_ corrompeu Mia?!" Sirius deu uma risada latido.

Remus fez uma careta. "Devo ficar ofendido com isso?"

"Ah, Jamie," Mia sorriu para o irmão e, em seguida, pegou a varinha dele finalmente quando ele se distraiu." É adorável – se não insultante – você achar que eu sou ingênua o suficiente para me deixar ser corrompida," ela riu. "Ainda mais namorar com Remus por um ano antes dele me beijar."

"O que foi muito romântico, pelo o que eu lembro," Remus disse calmamente, enquanto continuava a fazer beicinho com o ataque sobre sua masculinidade.

"Amor," Mia sorriu docemente para o lobisomem. "Eu não estou criticamente _nada_ sobre você," ela disse com uma piscada.

"Não... não pisqe para ele," James reclamou. "Não pisqe para ele na mina frente depois doqe... doqe você... e ele... e... e Padfoot também?!" Um de seus olhos fecharam por conta própria e James bocejou, se perdendo em pensamentos.

"Remus, a Poção da Sobriedade, por favor?" Mia pediu ao amigo.

"Ele fica!" James gritou, acordado de novo! "Eles não podem simplesmente usar minha irmã e se livrarem! Eu precizo fazer algo! Não é certo! Não é certo!"

"Eu não a _usei_!" Remus gritou, de repente mais irritado do que tinha ficado a noite toda. Mia franziu o cenho, percebendo que em seu torpor bêbado, James tinha cruzado uma linha bem nítida. "Eu a _amava_!" O lobisomem berrou. "Eu... eu..." ele gaguejou e encarou Mia antes de se virar de costas para todos e sair do quarto. O olhar de Sirius continuou no amigo, percebendo as palavras de Remus mais do que Mia ou James.

"Vai casar com ela, então, Moony?" James murmurou baixinho enquanto Mia afetuosamente tirava o cabelo negro dele do rosto.

"Planejando o noivado por ela?" Sirius perguntou curioso, indo até o amigo agora que James estava desarmado.

"Não vou deixar minha irmã com a mexma reputação das outras garotas que você dorme por aí, Sirius," James olhou para o melhor amigo. "Ela é melhor do que isso!" Sirius se recolheu com as palavras e olhou para baixo, a culpa espalhada no rosto.

"Jamie!" Mia repreendeu. "Ninguém sabe sobre Sirius," ela suspirou baixinho. "Então, por favor, para de exagerar. Especialmente porque temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos," ela insistiu.

"Como o que?"

"Por exemplo, como você _descobriu_ que eu fiz sexo com eles?" Ela finalmente perguntou, feliz que mais nenhuma ameaça estivesse sendo feita entre os bruxos. "Eu não acho que os dois sejam tão burros o bastante a ponto de contar para você," ela olhou para Sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada e ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Então, ou você entrou no quarto enquanto eles falavam sobre isso ou..."

"Peter me contou," James confessou e Mia empalideceu.

"Claro que ele contou," ela sibilou. "E como Peter descobriu? _Vocês_ contaram para ele?" Ela olhou para Sirius e Remus que tinha voltado para o quarto depois que teve a chance de se recompor.

"Não!" Sirius respondeu.

"Nunca contei a ninguém sobre nós além de Sirius," Remus falou.

"Mesma coisa," Sirius concordou. "Quem você contou sobre nós?"

"Apenas Lily," Mia murmurou.

"Evans?" James olhou para Mia radiante com a menção da ruiva e ela revirou os olhos para o irmão.

"Agora não, Jamie."

"Como sabemos que _ela_ não saiu por aí contando?" Sirius perguntou.

"Porque Lily consegue guardar um segredo tão bem quanto nós quatro. Melhor até," ela olhou para Remus enquanto falava. "Ela sabe que Remus é um lobisomem há anos e apesar de ser a melhor amiga dele desde a infância, foi preciso que _você_ ," ela disse olhando para Sirius, "fosse um idiota descuidado para que Snape descobrisse."

"Então, Peter, mesmo?" Remus perguntou.

"Sim," Mia rosnou. "O que significa que ele tem espionado nossas conversas. E já que tem meses desde que eu transei com _qualquer_ um de vocês," ela olhou para os dois bruxos, ignorando quando James fez uma careta. "Ele tem essa informação há um tempo e estava sentado nela até que se tornou útil por alguma razão." _Quão Sonserino dele_.

"Eu não acho que Pete iria propositalmente..." James se intrometeu, mas Mia o cortou violentamente.

"Parem de confiar no Wormtail!" Ela soltou.

"Mia, você está sendo um pouco..." Sirius começou.

"Não!" Ela se levantou furiosa. Os olhos dela brilharam âmbar e a ponta do cabelo dela se agitou e todos os garotos a olharam cautelosamente. "Uma das duas coisas aconteceu. Ele ouviu vocês falando sobre dormir comigo," ela estreitou os olhos. "Ou ele _testemunhou_ ele mesmo, se transformando em Animago no dormitório! O que significa que ele _viu_ a gente transando!" Ela se focou em Remus, visto que Peter não estava na Mansão na noite que ela dormiu com Sirius no verão.

"Ele me viu nua," ela continuou e quase sorriu quando viu as labaredas de raiva preencher os olhos dos rapazes. "Sem a minha permissão. Então, vocês três lidem com ele, porque se eu tiver que lidar, eu vou dá-lo de comida para a Mr. Norris!" Ela gritou e girou nos calcanhares, saindo do dormitório dos garotos, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Silêncio encheu o quarto por um breve momento antes do eco de roncos indicar que James tinha finalmente apagado. Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio e foi até o canto onde James tinha guardado as varinhas deles. Sirius entregou a varinha de Remus, que a pegou grato e levitou James até a cama dele. Enquanto isso, Sirius sibilou de dor ao tentar curar o braço, desejando que pudesse ir até Madame Pomfrey para que ela cuidasse dele, mas sabendo que não poderia. Como ele iria explicar que foi atacado por um maldito chifre de veado no meio do dormitório?

"Nós precisamos conversar, Moony," Sirius finalmente falou uma vez que ele e Remus terminaram de arrumar o quarto. Não tinha muita coisa que eles pudessem fazer com as marcas na parede, mas foi bem fácil restaurar as cortinas, a janela e limpar o sangue do chão.

"Pode esperar?" Remus suspirou, caindo na cama depois de consertar o colchão.

Sirius o ignorou. "Você está puto porque eu dormi com Mia?"

"Não," Remus disse depois de um longo silêncio.

"Remus," Sirius provocou.

Remus suspirou frustrado e então admitiu para o Animago. "Um pouco," ele confessou. "Mas eu não tenho o direito de estar. Eu não estou irritado com você ou ela, só..."

"Toda a coisa da companheira lobo?"

Remus concordou. "Tinha que ser ela," ele admitiu. "Ela é perfeita em todos os sentidos, exceto... exceto esse."

"É," Sirius concordou e sentou no pé da cama de Remus, passando a mão pelo cabelo com um olhar descontente no rosto. "Deve ser um saco sentir que você não tem chance de escolher com quem vai ficar junto," ele disse as palavras para Remus, mas sabendo que estava, na verdade, falando consigo mesmo. Dorea Potter ter contado sobre o Vínculo de Alma deixou Sirius em um estado de confusão e estresse.

"Se eu encontrar minha companheira," Remus reclamou. "É raro. Mais do que raro. Eu não conheci muitos lobisomens, mas meu pai sim," ele suspirou. "E nenhum deles tinham encontrado suas companheiras."

"E se você pudesse escolher?" Sirius perguntou.

"Não posso."

"Foda-se," Sirius se levantou, rosnando. "Você diz que acha que nunca vai encontrar sua companheira, então está feliz em contar com você mesmo pelo resto da sua vida?"

"Eu não estou sozinho," Remus se defendeu. "Certamente eu não posso ter um momento sozinho com você do lado," ele provocou. "Sério, eu estou bem. Eu tenho amigos. Eu tenho você, Wormtail, Prongs e Mia."

"E quando ela não quiser mais transar com você?" Sirius o desafiou, seu tom escuro e amargo. Remus reagiu se sentando imediatamente e rosnando para o bruxo de cabelos negros, os olhos brilhando ouro.

"Isso não é um problema," Remus rosnou. "Nós não..." ele hesitou. "Já faz um bom tempo. Você não deveria se preocupar comigo. Se preocupe com você e Mia. E provavelmente Prongs, vendo o que aconteceu hoje."

"Eu _estou_ preocupado com Mia," Sirius se irritou. "Remus, ela te ama."

"Não desse jeito," Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, _desse_ jeito," Sirius zombou. "E você a ama. Certo?" Ele perguntou olhando diretamente para Remus enquanto o mesmo desviava o olhar, seus olhos verdes indo até o chão. Sirius teria pensado que Remus estava petrificado se não fosse capaz de ver os ombros dele se movendo enquanto ele respirava lentamente. "Me responda, Moony!" Sirius soltou.

"Claro que eu a amo!" Remus se levantou e olhou friamente o rosto de Sirius. "Eu a amo há anos, mas não importa..."

"Pois deveria!" Sirius gritou. "Você não escolheu virar lobisomem, você _deveria_ poder escolher com quem você termina! Você é capaz de defender o antigo relacionamento com ela contra o irmão dela," ele apontou para a figura inconsciente de James na cama, que ainda roncava. "Por que não está disposto de lutar por ela?!"

"Porque é inútil!" Remus admitiu irritado. "Não importa como eu me sinto ou o que eu quero, porque ser um lobisomem tirou essa escolha de mim!"

"Então tira de volta!" Sirius rosnou, chutando o malão no pé da cama de Remus.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que você está forçando isso?" Ele perguntou. "Você não a quer? Ou ela é apenas um pedaço de..." ele zombou.

"Termine essa frase, Moony, e eu vou quebrar a sua cara," Sirius ameaçou.

"Então, explica!" Remus gritou.

Sirius respirou fundo e andou pelo quarto, se estatelando na própria cama e pressionando a mão contra os olhos. "Eu a quero feliz e segura," ele confessou. "Ela não está segura comigo e é meu..." ele passou e se corrigiu. "Nosso trabalho garantir que ela esteja segura e feliz. Então, eu estou forçando esse assunto porque eu a quero fazer feliz, e ela estava feliz com _você_. Se ela e eu terminarmos juntos..." ele franziu o cenho, pensando se isso era uma possibilidade. Vínculo de Alma ou não, eles estavam no meio de uma guerra e Sirius tinha um alvo nas costas. Desde o ataque e quase ter sido marcado, ele se perguntava se ainda tinha uma chance de sobreviver a esta maldita guerra. "Eu _sempre_ vou me perguntar se é porque ela queria você, mas não achava ter uma chance. E ela vai se perguntar também."

"Ela não voltaria comigo," Remus sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela tomou a decisão dela..."

"Você não a deu uma escolha," Sirius estreitou os olhos. "Você disse a ela que tinha uma companheira em algum lugar e ela teve a honra de sair da frente."

"Na verdade..." Remus limpou a garganta. "Nós ainda... quer dizer, nós não estávamos namorando nem nada, mas ainda estávamos juntos," ele corou. "Meses depois disso. Nós dois percebemos que podemos ficar juntos," ele pausou. "Fisicamente," ele admitiu e observou cuidadosamente enquanto Sirius mantinha uma expressão inflexível no rosto. "Até _eu_ encontrar minha companheira ou _você_ tirar a cabeça da bunda."

"Bom," Sirius bufou. "Você ainda não encontrou sua companheira e minha cabeça ainda não se moveu. Então, por que vocês não estão juntos? E que porcaria é essa de dormirem juntos se você não vai namorar com ela?" Sirius perguntou, um tom amargo na voz. "Você só faz isso se estiver dormindo com outras pessoas, e eu sei que vocês foram exclusivos até... até Ranhoso," ele olhou para baixo, a mandíbula contraindo.

"Pareceu menos confuso," Remus deu de ombros.

"Para você ou ela?"

"Os dois."

"Dê um jeito nisso, Remus," Sirius mandou. "Vocês se merecem. Pelo menos vocês tem a chance de descobrir por si mesmos em vez de pegar o caminho mais fácil dizendo que já estão ligados a outra pessoa," ele fez uma careta, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. "Além disso," ele olhou para o outro lado do quarto. "Provavelmente vai manter Prongs longe da gente, se você pelo menos tiver algo sério com ela."

"Acredite ou não," Remus riu. "Eu tenho mais medo de Mia do que tenho de Prongs no momento."

"Isso porque _você_ é o esperto," Sirius sorriu debochado.


	56. Amortentia

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Seis: Amortentia

 _"...It's not a walk in the park_  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you..."  
(Still Into You - Paramore)

**8 de setembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

A semana de Mia não foi das melhores.

Depois que James descobriu sobre a vida sexual secreta dela com Remus e Sirius, seu irmão mal podia olhá-la nos olhos. Os três Marotos envolvidos estavam se falando de novo, especialmente depois de juntarem forças para tirar a verdade de Peter (que admitiu que uma vez entrou no dormitório com Remus e Mia lá dentro e depois ouviu Sirius falando com Remus sobre a única noite deles no verão). Peter saiu com um olho preto e três meses banido da Casa dos Gritos e, de algum modo, Sirius o ameaçou para trazer tantas Cervejas Amanteigadas quanto ele conseguisse carregar pela passagem da Dedos de Mel.

James se mantinha quieto quando ficava perto de Mia, na maior parte por vergonha do próprio comportamento; mas Sirius e Remus também estavam diferentes e _isso_ ela não esperava. Os dois bruxos sabiam um do outro, mas algo aconteceu na noite em que James descobriu e os dois estavam agindo estranhamente na presença dela. Sirius estava estranhamente quieto e constantemente olhando de Mia para Remus como se estivesse procurando por algo importante. Remus, por outro lado, estava descontroladamente distraído por qualquer coisa que estivesse ocupando os pensamentos dele. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos ele esqueceu como Mia gostava do chá e acidentalmente botou framboesas em vez de mirtilo no mingau dela, algo que a mesa inteira percebeu com olhos arregalados e suspiros altos como se alguém tivesse gritado 'Avada Kedavra'.

Ela teve que encurralar Remus do lado de fora da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para que ele finalmente cedesse e admitisse que na semana anterior Sirius o tinha prendido em uma conversa desconfortável e trouxesse à tona alguns sentimentos confusos em relação a ela. Mia tirou o máximo que conseguiu dele, mas ainda sentiu que ele estava escondendo algo. Ela culpou a aproximação da lua cheia e, então, prometeu encontrar com ele no Salgueiro Lutador naquela noite, já que de tarde tinha Poções Avançadas com Lily e também precisava visitar Sirius na Ala Hospitalar, para onde ele foi levado depois que um grupo de Sonserinos do sétimo ano o atacou no vestiário do Campo de Quadribol.

"O que você está tentando fazer, Sirius Black?!" Mia disse enquanto entrava na enfermaria, os olhos castanhos estreitos para o bruxo de cabelos negros que descansava na cama de hospital como se não se importasse com mais nada no mundo. Alguns livros estavam empilhados na mesa ao lado da cama, embora ele estivesse usando um bem grande como apoio para escrever algo.

"Dever de Transfiguração," Sirius apontou para o pergaminho, ignorando o tom e volume de voz que ela usou. "Eu sei, _eu_ também acho que é idiota. Nem sei porque estou cursando. Sou um maldito Animago," ele zombou. "Quão melhor uma pessoa pode se tornar em Transfiguração? Eu poderia _dar_ a maldita aula se quisesse."

"Sirius!" Mia gritou.

"Sim, amor?" Ele olhou para ela inocentemente. "Isso é sobre as clavículas quebradas?" Ele apontou para si mesmo. "Porque eu prometo que os outros caras estão piores," ele insistiu. "Ou pelo menos estavam antes de eu desmaiar."

"Não é sobre isso que eu vim gritar com você, na verdade," Mia franziu o cenho. Ela realmente estava ali para gritar com ele quando ele apenas foi atacado por potenciais Comensais da Morte? Sim. Sim, ela estava. "E eu estou irritada por você não reportar isso," ela o olho. "Como eles vão punir os alunos que te atacaram se você não falar ao Dumbledore o que está acontecendo?" Ela botou as mãos no quadril. "O Diretor não pode ter acreditado na história ridícula de você ter caído da vassoura. Você é um dos melhores jogadores."

"Eu não contei porque não sou um covarde que põe os problemas nos ombros de outros," Sirius admitiu sem a olhar, enquanto continuava a fazer o dever. "Além disso, Prongs e Wormtail estão trabalhando em alguns detalhes para mim," Sirius sorriu debochado e Mia, de repente, ficou preocupada. 'Trabalhando em alguns detalhes' sempre queria dizer 'planejando algo terrível' na linguagem Marota.

"Não me conte," ela balançou a cabeça, "a não ser que seja particularmente doloroso." Ela deu de ombros. "Nesse caso eu posso ajudar... um pouco," ela revirou os olhos. "Eles _quebraram_ seus ossos, afinal de contas."

Ela deveria se sentir culpada por desejar dor física a alguém, mas Mia Potter era uma pessoa bem diferente de Hermione Granger. E mesmo Hermione tinha sentido uma corrente de adrenalina fantástica quando socou Draco Malfoy no rosto no terceiro ano. Mia não conseguia evitar pensar se isso tinha sido a rachadura nela que deixou aberta as comportas – como Dorea Potter chamaria – do lado Sonserino dela. Assim, até agora nesta nova linha de tempo, ela já tinha agredido fisicamente mais Sonserinos do que tinha feito na década de 1990.

"Então, você veio aqui só para gritar por comigo por ter me machucado? Porque isso é um pouco frio, até para você," ele sorriu sarcástico para ela.

"Não," ela rosnou, se lembrando imediatamente o porquê dela ter vindo até a enfermaria. "Remus é meu melhor amigo e me conta tudo. Eu _sei_ que você o convenceu a tentar voltar comigo e eu quero saber o porquê!"

Sirius zombou. "Remus não te conta _tudo_."

"O quê?" Ela soltou. "Claro que conta."

"Ah," Sirius abaixou a pena como se estivesse se preparando para o que achava que seria uma longa discussão. "Então, você está ciente de que ele ainda te ama?" Ele perguntou com um olhar conhecedor no rosto. Mia corou imediatamente, não esperando isso.

"Não seja ridículo, ele me ama do mesmo modo que eu o amo, nada mais," ela insistiu, as bochechas ainda rosas com a implicação de que os sentimentos de Remus eram mais fortes do que ela foi levada a acreditar. Talvez anos atrás quando eles namoraram, mas certamente não depois que ele descobriu que ela não era a companheira dele.

"Bom, _nisso_ eu realmente acredito."

Os olhos castanhos dela se estreitaram. "E o que _isso_ deveria significar?"

"Você e Remus se amam e a única razão de você ter terminado é por causa de algo ridículo, que o Destino fudeu com a vida amorosa de vocês," ele revirou os olhos cinzas e ela contraiu a mandíbula em resposta as palavras dele.

"Existem evidências o suficiente sobre estudos relacionados a companheiras de lobisomens e..."

"Eu não estou falando sobre o Remus, Mia. Eu estou falando sobre _você_. Sobre _você_ e _eu,_ " Mia empalideceu e inspirou bruscamente. Com a reação assustada dela, ele continuou. "Ah? Nada a dizer sobre isso?" Ele a encarou e ela engoliu em seco. Os olhos dele estavam duros e frios e a lembrou do olhar que tinha recebido no momento em que ele viu a cicatriz nas costelas dela. O olhar de que sabia que ela tinha escondido algo, que sabia que ela estava mentindo para ele.

"Sua _Mãe_ teve muito o que me contar," Merda. "Sobre como nós, de algum modo, provocamos a porra de um Vínculo e como você fez _disso_ – e aposto que outras milhares de coisas – um segredo para mim." O Sirius normalmente suave e bem humorado tinha ido embora e no lugar dele estava a muralha fria que a lembrava muito de um Draco Malfoy. Só provava que, mesmo sendo o Grifinório que Sirius era, ele ainda era um Black.

Mas, então, _ela_ também não era? Nas poucas interações com pessoas que tinham conhecido Dorea Potter Née Black, como estudante em Hogwarts ou como adulta, todos mencionaram como Mia os lembrava da matriarca Potter.

"Ela não deveria ter te contado," Mia murmurou quando Sirius continuou a encarando, esperando uma resposta que ela imaginou ser um pedido de desculpas. Mas como essa conversa deveria começar? _Me desculpe por ter mentido para você, Sirius, mas para ser honesta, eu estou mentindo sobre tudo, incluindo meu próprio nome, sobre como nós nos conhecemos de verdade, sobre o que o futuro guarda para você e sobre a possibilidade bem real de que, se eu conseguir voltar para a minha linha de tempo original, você vai me odiar porque eu deixei que você fosse preso depois de ser incriminado por um de seus melhores amigos que fez com que seu outro melhor amigo fosse assassinado_.

"Por quê?" Sirius perguntou.

"Porque eu não queria que você se sentisse forçado a ter algo comigo," ela soltou, suas inseguranças antigas voltando. Ela lembrou do primeiro beijo com um Sirius Black mais velho; a paixão e o amor que ela sentiu por trás das ações dele, e o fato de que ela foi incapaz de se concentrar o suficiente nelas porque estava muito preocupada pensando que os sentimentos dele fossem por causa (em parte) do misterioso Vínculo que ela tinha causado. Um Vínculo que, de algum modo, se expandiu pelo tempo e espaço e ainda existia aqui em 1976.

"E eu não posso querer o mesmo para você?" Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Porra, Mia. Você acha que Adivinhação é uma baboseira, mas está disposta a comprar isso de Vínculo de Alma tão facilmente?" Ela o olhou, pronta para falar que Adivinhação _era_ baboseira, mas que o Vínculo de Alma era bem real. Ela o sentiu. Quando eles fizeram amor ela o sentiu, quase o viu com os próprios olhos e, pelo visto, ele _nã_ o tinha sentido o mesmo. "Não me olhe assim, eu não estou dizendo para te magoar. Você sabe como eu..." ele hesitou. "Você sabe como é importante para mim. Eu nunca poderia te machucar e não é por causa de um maldito Vínculo."

"É mais complicado do que isso," ela desviou o olhar.

"Explique para mim, então," ele falou.

"Aprenda Oclumência," ela respondeu.

"Não," Sirius a olhou. "Para com essa porra de Oclumência. Só para constar eu estou tentando, mas é muito difícil sem um Legilimens para testar as minhas barreiras. Esse não é o ponto. Você comprou isso de Vínculo de Alma cegamente e diz que é mais complicado, mas não vai me dizer porquê. Você tirou a minha escolha e a sua sobre o assunto."

"Eu não tirei _nada_ de você," ela argumentou. Uma parte queria contar que ela tinha salvado a porcaria da vida dele e que o Vínculo era o resultado. Jogar na cara estupidamente bonita dele.

"Você merece _Remus_." Sirius respirou fundo. "Você ama _Remus_."

"Não estou discutindo isso," ela admitiu. "Mas e se... e se eu te amasse também?"

Um longo silêncio caiu entre a bruxa e o bruxo. Os olhos cinzentos encontraram marrons e, em vez de olhar teimoso e raivoso, eles pareciam estar tentando ler um ao outro. Mia se perguntou se ele acreditaria nela, que ela o amava _mesmo_. Ela sabia que Sirius lutava contra emoções como essa, especialmente quando se tratava dela.

Sirius finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Então, você deve pensar nisso antes de aceitar um Vínculo de Alma. Não é justo com nenhum de nós dois," ele disse frustrado. "Ou com Remus. Vocês dois eram felizes e estavam apaixonados antes disso de companheira surgir e vocês desistirem. Imagino que o nosso Vínculo também ajudou, estou errado?"

"Não."

"Então, volte. Conserte isso e fique com Remus."

"Eu não posso," ela gemeu. Por que eles não podiam aprender Oclumência? Ela sabia que não poderia contar sobre a guerra ou mortes ou Azkaban, mas ela conseguiria contar sobre Tonks pelo menos – mesmo que não falasse o nome – e todo o alvoroço sobre a companheira de Remus iria acabar. "Eu aceitei..."

" _Eu_ não aceitei!" Sirius gritou. "Eu tive toda a minha vida decidida por mim e a porra do Chapéu Seletor foi a primeira vez que eu tive uma escolha em alguma coisa!" Seus olhos cinzas estavam na escura cor da ardósia, salpicado com prata. "Minha própria família tentou me forçar a servir um bruxo das trevas e eu tenho certeza que eles não vão simplesmente esquecer. Eu não vou te botar em perigo agora, e eu me recuso a aceitar outra coisa em minha vida sem poder ter uma escolha, Mia. Eu _nunca_ vou permitir que um Vínculo seja selado sem saber com certeza que sou eu e não Remus. E ele pensar que tem uma companheira lá fora não é uma prova boa o bastante para mim."

"Então você espera que eu namore alguém só para te acalmar?" Mia o encarou. Ele tinha um ponto, claro, e ela se sentia culpada; só um mês depois de ter sido atacado pela própria família, que tinha tentado forçá-lo a algo tão drástico, Dorea tinha contado seu segredo sobre o Vínculo de Alma a ela e o fez acreditar que outra coisa estava sendo imposta a ele sem permissão. Ela entendia. Mesmo assim, era difícil dizer a Sirius Black que ele estava certo, especialmente quando ele usava esse tom de voz irritado com ela.

"Não. Eu espero que você namore Remus porque ele é bom para você," Sirius admitiu. "Porque você é boa para ele e porque vocês se amam. Eu espero que você seja inteligente e não aceite as coisas só pelo o valor do nome. Você nunca diria um feitiço, lançaria um encantamento ou beberia uma poção sem saber o que é antes; eu espero que você trate o seu coração – e o meu e o de Remus consequentemente – com a mesma intenção." Ele disse bem claro, então ela soube que isso não era sobre ele tentar protegê-la ou sacrificar sua própria felicidade pela de outra pessoa. Sirius era muitas vezes bom em cuidar de seus amigos quando ele se esforçava e não agia de forma imprudente.

"Eu não quero magoar você," Mia franziu o cenho. "Não quero que você veja eu e Remus e..."

"Considerando como eu tratei vocês no passado, não vai ser nada," Sirius a interrompeu e imediatamente a imagem de Marlene McKinnon apareceu na mente dela. "Mas não vai me magoar. A sua segurança e felicidade vem acima das minhas," ele prometeu. "Tome isso como o maior elogio possível porque existem literalmente menos de uma mão de pessoas que podem afirmar ter visto em primeira mão meus momentos altruístas."

"Eu..." ela hesitou. "Eu vou pensar."

"Bom. Agora vem sentar aqui e me ajudar com meu dever," ele pegou a pena de volta.

"Eu pensei ter ouvido você falar que poderia _ensinar_ Transfiguração?" Ela revirou os olhos com a velocidade que ele conseguia mudar o assunto, a raiva no quarto indo embora quase imediatamente. Se não fosse da natureza de Sirius conseguir quebrar a tensão tão facilmente, ela teria pensado que alguém estivesse tentando lançar a Imperius nela.

"Eu poderia. Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda para encantar o pergaminho," Sirius sorriu diabolicamente. "Eu quero que ele fique preso da mesa de McGonagall no momento em que ela der a nota. Desse jeito, ela sempre vai se lembrar de como eu sou brilhante."

oOoOoOo

**Masmorras**

Uma hora mais tarde Mia se encontrava na aula de Poções Avançadas sentada ao lado de uma Lily focada, que estava prestando total atenção no caldeirão dela enquanto evitava os olhares de um menino de cabelos negros do outro lado da sala. Mia olhou para cima e estreitou os olhos para Snape.

"Você quer que eu o azare para você?" Mia perguntou ansiosa, se lembrando muito de como a palavra 'Sangue-ruim' saiu tão facilmente dos lábios dele. Enquanto ela tinha eventualmente perdoado seu próprio bully – Draco Malfoy – isso só aconteceu _bem_ depois dele ter parado com seu vício de sangue puro. Mia não poderia culpar Lily por guardar tanto rancor de Snape agora.

"Apenas o ignore," Lily insistiu. "Vai irritá-lo mais se nós fingirmos que ele não existe," ela disse bufando. "E se ele não parar até o final da aula, eu vou derramar essa Amortentia no suco de abóbora dele," ela riu.

"Isso não faria com que ele se apaixonasse por você?" Mia perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

"Então eu vou derramar a Amortentia de _Belby_ no suco dele," Lily corrigiu com um sorriso e Mia gargalhou.

"É tão engraçado que você tenta fazer com que todos pensem que você é tão doce e gentil," a amiga de cabelos enrolados revirou os olhos afetuosamente para Lily. "Você, Lily Evans, é diabólica," Mia riu enquanto olhava para o caldeirão na sua frente borbulhar.

"Você é uma má influência," Lily murmurou. "Eu era perfeitamente obediente antes de conhecer você e Mary. Agora eu leio romances imorais, azaro meninos no lago e planejo contra Sonserinos na aula de Poções," ela sorriu. Mia não evitou bufar com a visão dos olhos de Lily brilharem com a noção dela do que era planejar contra Sonserinos.

"Falando em Sonserinos, como está o Black? Eu ouvi que ele foi azarado," Lily franziu o cenho.

"É, eu o vi antes de vir para a aula," Mia suspirou. "Está saindo do controle. Primeiro tudo aquilo que aconteceu com ele no verão e agora ele tem que lidar com isso?"

"Você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem está por trás disso?" Lily murmurou.

"Sim," Mia concordou. "Mas você fica fora disso," ela insistiu. "Estou falando sério, Lily. Apenas seja uma boa Monitora e mantenha as brigas fora dos corredores. Você é uma Nascida-trouxa e isso a põe automaticamente em risco."

"Não mais do que um Traidor do sangue," Lily a olhou.

"Sim, mais do que um Traidor do sangue," Mia rosnou. "A sua poção parece pronta," ela olhou para o caldeirão de Lily, percebendo a tonalidade de pérola que a poção parecia ter enquanto uma fumaça subia em espirais.

"Como eu sei que fiz certo?" Lily perguntou nervosa.

"Tem um cheiro diferente para cada um," Mia sorriu. "Deve te lembrar de coisas que te atraem." Ela parou e olhou para a própria poção, que finalmente estava começando a mostrar o mesmo brilho perolado. Mia imediatamente apagou as chamas e parou de mexer no caldeirão antes de voltar os olhos para Lily, que estava se debruçando sobre o caldeirão e respirando fundo, com os olhos vidrados. Mia não conseguiu evitar rir com a visão.

"Uau," Lily expirou, piscando devagar. "Eu senti cheiro de torta de melado," Lily sorriu. "E... algo ao ar livre," ela admitiu. "Como flores de um pomar. E..." o sorriso dela começou a desaparecer enquanto ela inalava fundo de novo. "Uma... uma vassoura..." ela empalideceu e sentou longe do caldeirão imediatamente, os olhos verdes brilhantes arregalados.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de torta de melado." Mia sorriu para a amiga.

"Eu não gosto. Quer dizer... eu gosto... mas não é..." Lily corou.

Mia ficou radiante, percebendo que Lily Evans tinha percebido que, lá no fundo, ela tinha uma leve atração por James Potter.

"Como a _sua_ cheira?" Lily perguntou tentando se distrair.

"Pergaminho e grama," Mia disse sem cheirar a poção. "Eu já cheirei Amortentia antes," ela continuou, pensando no seu primeiro encontro com a poção durante o seu sexto ano original quando Harry ficou usando o livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Seus olhos foram automaticamente até Snape, que estava sentado na bancada dele com os braços cruzados parecendo entediado enquanto três frascos da poção dele estavam separados ao lado de um caldeirão já limpo. _Metido_.

"Pergaminho e grama?" Lily perguntou. "É isso? Faz sentido para você?"

"Algumas vezes outros cheiros se misturam," ela deu de ombros pensando em Firewhisky, couro e tabaco. _Sirius_. "Cheire por mim," Mia apontou para Lily.

"Você não quer?" Lily levantou uma sobrancelha e Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Me falaram recentemente que eu deveria fazer minhas próprias escolhas," ela franziu o cenho. "Eu não quero que uma poção do amor me diga o que me atrai," ela disse com gemido de derrota.

"Sirius e Remus?" Lily perguntou entendendo e Mia apenas assentiu.

"Sirius quer que eu namore Remus," Mia admitiu.

"Isso parece... razoável dele," Lily fez uma careta. "Ele foi Confundido?"

Mia riu audivelmente, fazendo com que todos se virasse para olhar as duas bruxas. Ela corou e limpou a garganta enquanto olhava para baixo, enchendo seus frascos com a Amortentia pronta sem se preocupar em cheirar. "Não, ele só pensa que... bom, você sabe sobre tudo aquilo de companheira dos lobisomens?" Ela perguntou e Lily assentiu. "Sirius acha que Remus e eu usamos isso como uma desculpa para terminar."

"Vocês usaram?"

"Sim e não," Mia deu de ombros. "É errado eu estar com Remus quando eu sei que ele vai encontrar a companheira dele eventualmente. Além disso, eu não quero magoar o Sirius," ela franziu o cenho.

"É errado _não_ estar com Remus por causa de algo que ele não pode nem controlar?" Lily perguntou. "Ou acabar com Sirius sem ele saber com certeza que você não está apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele?"

Mia se virou para encarar a amiga com olhos arregalados. "Você tem conversado com Sirius?" Ela a acusou.

"Não, mas aparentemente é óbvio o bastante para até _Black_ ter pensado," Lily zombou. "Ninguém entendeu porque você e Remus terminaram," ela explicou. "Eu acho que nenhum de vocês dois foi justo com o outro depois do término. E se Sirius está disposto a te deixar, então você não deveria se sentir culpada. Você é uma boa pessoa, Mia, e eu sei que você ama os dois."

"Não é _esse_ o problema?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, então conserte," a ruiva sorriu. "Escolha um e dê tudo de si. Então, se não der certo, você não vai ter dúvidas. E eu sugiro que você escolha Remus, já que foi Sirius que trouxe tudo isso à tona para começar."

"Acho que você só quer mais detalhes da minha vida privada." Mia sorriu debochada para a amiga.

"Não vou dar ouvidos a essa acusação. Nem vou admitir ter pego emprestado um dos romances bruxos de Mary onde o galã principal é um lobisomem," ela corou enquanto passava a varinha por cima do caldeirão, fazendo com que o resto da poção desaparecesse depois de pegar seus frascos de Amortentia.

"Mas eu _estou_ curiosa com uma coisa..." ela limpou a garganta e Mia se virou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Lobisomens realmente mordem... durante... você sabe?" As bochechas dela ficaram rosas e ela apontou para o ombro.

"Eles mordem para marcar, sim," Mia riu suavemente e quando Lily arregalou os olhos, Mia puxou a blusa para o lado, revelando uma pele impecável e sem marcas. Ela riu quando Lily suspirou aliviado, mas também parecia levemente desapontada. "Exceto que é um mito que os lobisomens marcam suas companheiras no _ombro_ ," Mia admitiu com um sorriso. " _Companheiras_ são mordidas no quadril ou coxas." Os olhos de Lily automaticamente foram para baixo e Mia balançou a cabeça. "Não vou tirar minha saia para você, Lily," ela provocou e Lily soltou uma alta gargalhada.

oOoOoOo

**Biblioteca**

Mia deixou as masmorras e fez seu caminho pelas escadas até a Biblioteca depois de checar no Mapa dos Marotos onde Remus estava. Ela não queria admitir, mas Sirius e Lily estavam certos. Ela e Remus tinham deixado algumas pontas soltas quando terminaram. Mia porque sabia do futuro; sabia que Remus encontraria Tonks e teria Teddy, e que a vida dele seria feliz uma vez que encontrasse a companheira dele. Ela sabia que ela e Sirius tinham um Vínculo de Alma e que, no futuro, isso significava algo para ele. Ele tinha cuidado dela durante a fuga deles, tinha dormido na cama dela (mesmo que na forma Animaga), a resgatou de Bellatrix Lestrange, a salvou depois de ter se afogado, e a beijou apaixonadamente na passagem cedida no calor da batalha. Ela sabia disso tudo.

Mas Sirius e Remus não sabiam de nada agora e Sirius estava certo. Não era justo. Não só tinha o Destino, de alguma forma, tirado suas escolhas, dando a Remus uma companheira e a Sirius um Vínculo de Alma, mas Mia tinha tirado as escolhas deles por saber o futuro e não contar a eles. Eles precisavam de provas. Ela lhes daria a prova, fazendo exatamente o que Sirius queria e seguindo a carta de Remus.

"Ei," ela cumprimentou Remus quando o encontrou no final da biblioteca. Ele estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa, entre as seções de Aritmância e Alquimia. Ela se alegrou um pouco quando ele sorriu para ela, percebendo que a pena na mão dele tremia. A lua cheia era naquela noite, o que significa que Remus estava no limite. Ela sentou ao lado dele e estendeu a mão, abaixando a dele até a mesa com um sorriso suave.

"Desculpe," Remus franziu o cenho, afastando a mão para abaixar a pena e estalar os dedos. "Nervoso," ele admitiu. "Pensei que a gente só fosse se encontrar no nascer da lua," ele falou curioso.

"Eu falei com Sirius."

Remus empalideceu e desviou o olhar. "E... o que ele disse?"

"Você _sabe_ o que ele tinha para falar," Mia suspirou. "Remus, você tem escondido coisas de mim," ela murmurou e chegou mais perto dele. Ela estendeu a mão esquerda para a varinha e a movimentou várias vezes no ar, lançando um Muffliato não verbal e também o famoso Feitiço Repelente que tinha lançado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina anos atrás.

Remus percebeu imediatamente os feitiços e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. "Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Nós conversamos... conversamos sobre aquilo de companheira e, então, tem você e Sirius, e eu..."

" _Você_ acha que nós desistimos?" Ela perguntou diretamente. "Que nós pegamos a saída mais fácil porque sentimos que não tínhamos uma escolha?"

"Eu _não_ tenho escolha," Remus franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos.

"E se você _tivesse_?" Mia perguntou e observou Remus engoliu em seco.

"Eu escolheria você," ele murmurou, respirando fundo e inalando o cheiro dela.

Os olhos âmbar dela o observaram cuidadosamente, seus sentidos caninos se sobressaindo sobre os humanos que, aparentemente, estavam perdendo o que estava bem na frente dela todo esse tempo. Ela podia ver o coração dele batendo no pulso do pescoço dele, ela podia ouvir a respiração dele mudar enquanto inalava o aroma dela, e ela podia sentir o cheiro quando o seu próprio cheiro engatilhou algo dentro dele. Causou uma velha sensação familiar de excitação e a resposta dele a fez sorrir convencida. Os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados e Mia botou a mão por baixo da mesa e a descansou na coxa dele. Ele se contraiu imediatamente com o toque, os olhos se abrindo com uma pergunta por trás e Mia respondeu avançando com os dedos até que ela sentiu um membro duro por baixo das calças dele.

"Ah, merda," Remus sibilou. Ele mexeu o quadril, se inclinando para frente e pressionando a testa contra o livro Nova Teoria da Numerologia que estava lendo. Mia sorriu com o xingamento dele, tendo sempre apreciado o fato de que ela conseguia tão facilmente fazer com que ele xingasse, uma vez que Remus só usava tal linguagem quando tinha ataques de raiva.

Ela não conseguiu segurar uma risada gutural com a rapidez que tinha levado Remus aos joelhos – ou a mesa, o que fosse. Era outro tipo de mágica que ela apreciava imensamente, ser a brilhante aluna que era. Mia estendeu a mão, desabotoando a calça dele, fazendo com que Remus arregalasse os olhos e o corpo dele contraísse com os movimentos dela, mas não conseguisse impedi-la.

"Mia... Mia, nós devíamos..." Remus gemeu quando os dedos dela tiraram o tecido e o tocaram diretamente na pele. "Nós precisamos..."

"Parar?" Mia sugeriu.

"Não...?" Ele se queixou, claramente tentando se focar no dilema, então ela tirou a mão.

"Acho que Sirius está certo," Mia admitiu e Remus tirou a cabeça da mesa, a encarando com os olhos arregalados. "Nós desistimos muito cedo. Eu não vou conseguir mudar nada," ela franziu o cenho. "Coisas ruins vão acontecer, estão acontecendo; eu me sinto totalmente impotente," Mia admitiu. "Eu quero ser capaz de controlar – ou ter a escolha – isso," ela apontou para o espaço entre os dois. "Então, eu acho que Sirius está certo. Mas Merlin te ajude se você contar a ele que eu disse isso," ela ameaçou.

Remus sorriu suavemente e estendeu a mão para ela, a pegando gentilmente. "Eu pensei que tínhamos uma regra sobre não falar do Sirius quando estivéssemos nus."

"Planejando ficar nu?" Mia sorriu debochada.

"Isso conta," ele sorriu para ela quase que predatoriamente. Seus olhos brilharam ouro e âmbar enquanto pegava a mão dela e a botava de volta em cima da calça dele. Fechou os olhos enquanto ela ansiosamente o procurava de novo, encorajada pelo modo que a boca dele estava aberta. Ele arfou com o toque dela.

Envolvendo a mão ao redor do comprimento dele duro como ferro, Mia sentiu uma onda de poder a envolvê-la. Ela observou os olhos dele se fecharem com força quando ela o apertou e o acariciou da base até o topo, passando a ponta do polegar pela cabeça já molhada.

Remus começou a respirar rápido e empurrou o quadril para cima contra a mão dela, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto se focava na sensação dela o tocando – algo que ele não tinha sido capaz de fazer por meses.

"É bom?" Mia murmurou e Remus gemeu.

"Tão bom... senti sua falta..."

"Também senti," ela admitiu. "E isso," ela disse enquanto o apertava levemente e observava com diversão ele se lançar contra ela de novo.

"Nunca pensei... ah... que você acharia tudo bem... hmmm... fazer isso na biblioteca," ele ofegou entre os movimentos da mão dela, lambendo o lábio inferior. A ação rapidamente a distraiu. Mia se inclinou para frente, ainda movimentando a mão nele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e estremeceu com o familiar gosto dele. Remus gemeu contra os lábios dela, deixando sua língua mergulhar na boca dela, levantando a mão e a colocando atrás da cabeça dela.

"Isso é uma fantasia sua?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso quando quebrou o beijo.

"Um das muitas," Remus respirou.

"Me conte," Mia sorriu debochadamente.

"Hmmm," Remus respondeu, balançando a cabeça enquanto uma cor avermelhada cobria de seu pescoço para cima.

"Não?" Ela murmurou contra o ouvido dele. "Talvez eu devesse adivinhar?" Ela sorriu quando sentiu ele concordar levemente com a cabeça. "Tudo bem, eu aposto que você tem uma fantasia surgindo nessa sua bela cabeça," ela falou. "Onde você me pega e me joga sobre essa mesa," Remes gemeu com as palavras dela e lançou o quadril para frente mais uma vez. "Não? E quanto as estantes? Tantas estantes, Remus. Você se imagina me pegando e botando contra elas?" Ela perguntou com um tom sensual. "Você quer me tomar com força na sessão de Transfiguração Avançada e me foder com tanta força que seus joelhos vão tremer e cair?"

Remus rosnou profundamente e se inclinou, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. As palavras dela o incendiaram e ele gozou na mão dela. Pegando rapidamente a varinha, Remus lançou um rápido Scourgify antes de olhar para ela e pegar o rosto dela. "Você tem uma boca suja," ele sorriu e a beijou profundamente. "Sirius foi uma má influência para você," ele riu.

"Quer ir gritar com ele?" Mia sorriu debochada, as bochechas coradas e sua própria excitação a inundando enquanto ela olhava no fundo dos olhos famintos dele.

"Gritar?" Remus gritou. "Eu vou mandar uma cesta de presente da Dedos de Mel! Mas talvez _depois_ de visitarmos as estantes de Transfiguração Avançada."


	57. Intenção

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Sete: Intenção

 _"...She says I smell like safety and home_  
I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"  
I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good..."  
(She Keeps Me Warm - Mary Lambert)

**9 de setembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Casa dos Gritos**

Os olhos de Mia se abriram lentamente enquanto a luz entrava pelas frestas das janelas da Casa dos Gritos. Apesar de ter uma cama no outro quarto, Mia se encontrava no chão no que teria sido a sala de estar se estivesse em uma casa de verdade, e não em um prédio condenado como este era. Ela bocejou e deixou seus músculos se esticarem, saltando ligeiramente com a sensação de um corpo quente e nu atrás de si, pressionado duramente contra o seu.

Mia sorriu quando sentiu os lábios de Remus deslizarem sobre seus ombros nus, descendo pelo seu braço e costelas. Ele parou quando chegou ao quadril dela, deixando os dentes passarem pela pele dela.

Ela sentiu um calafrio passar por ela com a implicação do movimento dele. Mia sabia dos hábitos de marcação dos lobisomens porque tinha lido bastante – e porque Tonks era tão ruim quanto Ginny, em relação a conversas de garota, e a Metamorfomaga tinha mostrado as jovens bruxas a cicatriz de marcação dela durante uma bebedeira pós-guerra.

Remus poderia não sabia o que uma simples ação de passar os dentes sobre a pele dela significava, mas Mia tinha consciência que _Moony_ sabia, e foi por isso que ela não ficou nada surpresa quando, em vez de morder a carne do quadril dela, Remus afastou os dentes e deixou um beijo molhado na pele dela. Isso não a incomodava muito; Mia ainda sabia que Remus nunca a marcaria como companheira – Moony não deixaria mesmo se ele tentasse. Mesmo assim, uma parte dela sentia que tornaria tudo mais fácil. Não. Ela não poderia pensar assim. Mia precisava esquecer o futuro para pensar logicamente e se focar no presente como tinha decidido.

' _Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida._ '

 _E se decida_ , Mia acrescentou pensativa.

Remus continuou beijando a pele do quadril dela e ela imaginou que fosse um pedido de desculpas pelos hematomas que tinha deixado nela, apesar da insistência dela que, estranhamente, gostava de olhá-los. Havia algo emocionante e quase reconfortante na sensação de ser possuída de tal forma e, mesmo assim, não ser nada como uma posse. Remus tinha possuído cada parte dela na noite anterior e as memórias estavam embalando-a em uma euforia feliz.

Eles nem tinham percorrido todo o caminho da passagem debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador antes que Remus fosse empurrado para o chão e Mia montasse na cintura dele, os dois tirando todas as peças de roupa do outro em um frenesi absoluto de necessidade e desejo. Eles se deixaram levar em cada olhar, cada ação, cada barulho do outro e mergulharam fundo. Os dedos dele segurando firmemente o quadril dela enquanto ela rebolava em cima dele. O hálito quente dela batendo em seu rosto, sussurrando palavras sujas sobre a _fome_ dele por _ela_ e sobre a _excitação_ dela por _ele_. Sua boca deslizando sobre os lábios dela, por sua mandíbula e pescoço, provando o sabor de sua pele. As unhas dela cavando na já bem sensível pele de suas costas, o que fez com que ele empurrasse o quadril para cima contra ela e, então, rasgasse as poucas peças de tecido que os separava.

Ela afundou lentamente sobre ele, se empalando sobre o comprimento dele, e os dois gemeram juntos com a união de seus corpos. Ele sentou com a desesperada necessidade de puxar o corpo dela contra o seu; enquanto ela enrolava as pernas em volta de sua cintura no momento da junção dos corpos, eles se beijaram profundamente e sem palavras, expressando as desculpas um para o outro por esperarem tanto e por terem sido inacreditavelmente ignorantes sobre o rompimento.

Não demorou muito para que Mia estivesse tremendo com a necessidade de se mover, o corpo ansiando pela fricção e o quadril circulando no colo dele, arrancando os sons mais primitivos dele que a deixava louca, a empurrando e puxando em todas as direções. Ela tinha mergulhado em cada momento; Remus, por outro lado, podia sentir a lua na distância se preparando para subir ao céu, e por mais que ele quisesse ficar à beira do êxtase com ela, ele estava determinado a tê-la _pelo menos_ uma vez antes de se transformar.

Firmando o pé no chão abaixo deles, Remus os usou como apoio para se empurrar dentro dela profundamente e com força, provocando o arfado mais doce dela. Ele se enterrou nela com abandono, uma mão no chão para se firmar enquanto a outra apertava fortemente a pele macia do quadril dela para mantê-la no lugar, se focando na maneira como a caverna de veludo apertada dela era preenchida pelo seu pênis, o forçando a usar cada esforço extra para se mover enquanto ela vibrava acima de si. Corpo tremendo, lábios trêmulos, olhos bem fechados, e ela encontrou sua libertação através de uma intensidade crescente, o molhando com seu mel com um grito.

Uma hora depois, o lobo Alpha observava divertido enquanto a pequena raposa subia por móveis aleatórios da Casa dos Gritos até que estivesse sentada no alto de uma janela e olhasse por entre as frestas da janela tapada, encarando a lua lá fora como se, de repente, ela fosse algo incrivelmente maravilhosa.

"Você, surpreendentemente, está acordado, considerando que ontem foi lua cheia," ela comentou suavemente, murmurando um pouco quando sentiu os dedos dele deslizando levemente sobre o joelho dela, lentamente subindo pela coxa, onde ele desenhou pequenos círculos contra a perna. "Você... você precisa que eu cure algo?"

"Tudo certo," Remus sorriu, falando sobre a curva onde o quadril encontrava com a coxa. "Quando eu não apareci na enfermaria nesta manhã, Madame Pomfrey foi até o Salgueiro Lutador. Ela não deve ter conseguido passar pelos feitiços que você botou, porque ela deixou todas as minhas poções ao lado dele," ele riu.

"Você andou o caminho todo até o Salgueiro nu?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelo glorioso corpo do lobisomem.

"Não," Remus riu. "Eu me vesti e depois fui. Peguei minhas poções e voltei."

"Quando você tirou as roupas de novo?" Ela sorriu debochada.

"Eu estou incrivelmente otimista depois da noite passada," ele depositou um beijo na pele macia dela. "Além disso, não é como se alguém fosse conseguir passar pelos seus feitiços de segurança."

"Você pode me culpar por querer um pouco de privacidade?" Mia sorriu, feliz por ver que a transformação dele correu bem e que as poções já estavam fazendo efeito. "Depois do ataque de mau humor de Jamie na semana passada, eu não iria deixá-lo entrar na Casa dos Gritos. Principalmente se ele descobrisse que a gente veio para cá antes da lua nascer." Ela riu e deixou escapar um suave arfado quando o hálito dele bateu contra sua intimidade, estendendo a mão e passando os dedos pelo cabelo cor de areia dele.

"Tenho certeza que Prongs teria descoberto se tivesse tentado entrar." Remus estremeceu com o pensamento, mas não parou de beijar o estômago dela, subindo pelo pequeno corpo dela e a virando para ter um acesso melhor enquanto ela gemia com aprovação.

"Eu vou lidar com ele," Mia suspirar.

"Estou surpreso que os garotos não tenham chamado um desfazedor de feitiços para derrubar seus feitiços," Remus riu suavemente.

"Jamie não faria isso porque agora tenho certeza que ele ficaria aterrorizado de acidentalmente ver a gente," Mia riu. "Quanto ao Sirius, se ele conseguiu se curar depois daquela azaração quando a lua nasceu, acho que ele foi direto para o dormitório fazendo beicinho por não poder brincar de Animago com a gente," ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

"E Peter?"

Mia rosnou. "Se eu souber que aquele rato tem nos espionado para flagrar a gente transando, eu vou assistir feliz ele se enforcar até a morte," ela disse através dos dentes, ainda horrorizada com a ideia de que o pequeno bisbilhoteiro não só tinha visto ela e Remus transando, como tinha contado ao seu irmão. "O que nós fazemos na privacidade de nossos dormitórios... ou Sala Precisa... ou Casa dos Gritos..." ela riu.

"Ou biblioteca," Remus sorriu.

"Ou biblioteca... é da nossa conta. Não para que alguém veja," ela apontou.

"Eu não me importaria se as pessoas vissem," Remus riu e ela percebeu os olhos dele brilharem ouro e âmbar.

Mia riu e balançou a cabeça. "Ou você é incrivelmente convencido com a sua performance, ou tem escondido algum tipo escuro de fantasia que se recusou a me contar."

"Talvez os dois," Remus deu de ombros e Mia riu audivelmente, se inclinando para frente para beijá-lo. Quando ela se afastou da boca dele, Remus sorriu para ela e pareceu que o mundo todo tinha voltado ao normal. Mas tão rapidamente quanto o sorriso veio, ele foi embora e Remus suspirou pesadamente. "Você vai me contar?"

"Te contar o quê?" Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Em resposta, Remus se abaixou e beijou o topo de uma cicatriz roxa que corria ao longo das costelas dela. Mia respirou fundo preocupada, mas a sensação dos lábios dele em sua cicatriz fez calafrios percorrerem sua espinha até que começou a acumular um calor entre suas coxas. "Eu preciso?" Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e deixando a sensação do corpo dele sobre o seu a esquentar, afastando o estresse e preocupação para longe.

"Não," Remus respondeu. "Todos temos direito a guardar nossos segredos," ele suspirou e rastejou pelo corpo dela, relaxando enquanto descansava a cabeça entre os seios dela. "Mas eu gostaria que você me contasse. Essa é uma cicatriz sombria e só faz uns meses desde que te vi nua pela última vez, o que significa que é recente."

"Eu a odeio," Mia murmurou baixinho.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback** _

**23 de junho, 1996**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Sua cabeça latejava e seus músculos doíam mais do que qualquer outra vez na vida. O quarto estava escuro como breu e com cheiro de poções, Hermione imediatamente assumiu que era a Ala Hospitalar de volta em Hogwarts. Mas se ela estava aqui, algo tinha dado errado. Ela tentou se lembrar, mas só estava voltando em imagens borradas. Ela se lembrava de levar Umbridge – aquele sapo cor de rosa na forma de bruxa – na Floresta Proibida. Então, tinha os Trestálios e uma longa viagem onde ela manteve os olhos fechados todo o tempo.

 _O Ministério da Magia_. Ela se lembrava de terem ido lá salvar Sirius. Harry teve uma visão que não era uma visão de verdade, mas eles não sabiam. Ela se lembrava de uma sala circular cheia de portas. Uma sala com vários cérebros em um tanque imenso, outra com vira-tempos quebrados, ou pelo menos eles estavam quebrados enquanto eles fugiam dos Comensais da Morte. _Comensais da Morte_! Eles foram atacados por Comensais da Morte na Sala da Profecia. E eles correram. Hermione se lembrava de ser separada dos outros, mas ela sabia que Neville e Harry estavam do lado dela.

Um Comensal os achou escondidos em uma sala. Ela tentou trancar com um feitiço, mas não foi rápida o bastante e quando eles foram atacados, Hermione não estava preparada. Ela silenciou um para que ele não falasse o esconderijo deles para os outros, e Harry tinha derrotado um com uma azaração de Corpo Preso. Então, ela se lembrou que o Comensal silenciado se levantou e a olhou com um ódio que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ela viu chamas roxas, uma picada afiada em suas costelas e, então, nada.

Claramente ela tinha sobrevivido, mas e os outros? Ela tentou ajustar os olhos com a escuridão, mas ainda não conseguia ver nada. Ela, no entanto, sentiu um movimento ao lado de sua cama, e apenas agora ela percebeu que sua mão estava sendo segurada por suas grandes palmas.

"Harry?" Hermione murmurou baixinho, a garganta seca e rouca.

"Hermione?" Uma voz profunda respondeu e ela sentiu as mãos ao redor da sua segurá-la com mais força.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione respondeu, surpresa com a presença dele. Com suas palavras, as mãos dele soltaram a dela e ela pensou ouvi-lo suspirar. "O que houve? Você pode lançar um Lumos? Eu não sei onde minha varinha..."

"Não," Remus murmurou. "É... é melhor que esteja escuro. Você ficou inconsciente por vários dias, e... e a luz pode causar dor," ele murmurou, mas Hermione não conseguiu evitar pensar que ele estava mentindo. Ele parecia estar engasgando em algumas palavras e ela o ouviu fungar duas vezes. Remus estava chorando e não queria que ela visse. Hermione franziu o cenho e começou a entrar em pânico.

"Professor, o que houve? Onde está Harry?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Harry está bem," ele prometeu. "Seguro, pelo menos. A Ordem chegou ao Ministério a tempo. Ou bem... nenhum de vocês... alguns de vocês se machucaram, mas você, Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny e Luna voltaram," ele disse as palavras cuidadosamente, o que só fez Hermione se preocupar mais.

"O que houve comigo?" Hermione finalmente foi capaz de perguntar, agora que sabia que Harry e seus amigos estavam a salvo.

"Não tenho certeza," Remus limpou a garganta. "Você foi acertada com uma maldição poderosa. Neville e Harry mencionaram que o Comensal que lançou estava silenciado. Nós pensamos que você só sobreviveu por causa disso," as palavras soaram dolorosas para ele enquanto as falava e Hermione não conseguiu evitar se sentir culpada. Ela pensou se ele se sentia envergonhado com as ações dela. Ele tinha sido o melhor Professor de Defesa que ela tinha tido e, de algum modo, ela se permitiu ser amaldiçoada.

"Posso ver?" Hermione perguntou e esperou a resposta de Remus, mas ele não falou. No entanto, um minuto depois e sem falar nada, ele levantou a varinha dele e a entregou para ela. Hermione tentou sorrir para ele, mas percebeu que o rosto dele estava virado para longe dela. Ela percebeu imediatamente que ele tinha desviado o rosto para que ela tivesse alguma privacidade, já que ela não estava vestida adequadamente, tirando as bandagens ao redor de seu peito até suas costelas.

Ela estremeceu enquanto segurava o final das bandagens, a puxando levemente para que pudesse ver a cicatriz que tinha sido deixada para trás. Ela franziu o cenho com a visão de uma fina – mas profunda – linha roxa que a dissecava, envolta por hematomas amarelos. Ela prendeu a respiração e chorou com a visão de sua súbita desfiguração, prova de que ela não tinha sido rápida o suficiente, forte o suficiente e poderosa o suficiente.

"São apenas cicatrizes, Hermione," Remus limpou a garganta, tendo a ouvido chorar, mas ainda não olhando. "' _Do sofrimento emergiram os espíritos mais fortes; as personalidades mais sólidas estão marcadas com cicatrizes._ '"

Hermione sorriu tristemente. "Isso é lindo," ela respondeu.

"Khalil Gibran," ele murmurou baixinho. "Poeta."

"Bruxo?" Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Trouxa," Remus deu uma respiração trêmula.

"Professor, tem algo que você não está me contando?" Hermione perguntou enquanto abaixava as bandagens e puxava o lençol da cama ao seu redor, cobrindo seu corpo. Com as palavras dela, os ombros de Remus começaram a tremer e ela franziu o cenho com a visão de um forte lobisomem chorando. Ela se sentiu impotente enquanto ele soluçava em silêncio, com as costas para ela. Era inapropriado, mas ela não conseguiu se segurar, e se inclinou para frente e dava tapinhas consoladores nas costas dele.

"Sirius está morto," Remus confessou.

"Não," Hermione levou as mãos até a boca, arfando. "Ah, não, isso... onde está Harry? Oh, Godric... ah, Remus," ela disse o primeiro nome dele pela primeira vez. "Remus, eu sinto muito. Ele era seu melhor amigo e..." e ela chorou. "Você está bem? Desculpe, claro que você não..."

" _Você_ está bem?" Ele perguntou e Hermione piscou confusa.

"Eu vou ficar bem," ela assentiu. "Estou preocupada com você e Harry."

"Eu... eu estou acostumado a perder as pessoas que eu amo," Remus disse triste e o coração de Hermione quebrou pelo homem. "Mas... não se preocupe com Harry. Eu vou fazer o possível para... é meu trabalho agora cuidar dele," Remus disse em voz baixa.

"Meu também," Hermione murmurou e franziu o cenho quando Remus chorou novamente.

" _Nosso_ trabalho," Remus concordou.

_**Final do Flashback** _

oOoOoOo

**9 de setembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Casa dos Gritos**

"É apenas uma cicatriz, Mia," Remus sorriu, se abaixando e a beijando de novo. "Eu tenho várias e, se eu me lembro bem, uma vez você disse que eu era lindo," ele a desafiou.

"Você é mais do que lindo, Remus," Mia sorriu para ele docemente, passando os dedos afetuosamente pelo cabelo dele. "Eu vou te contar sobre essa cicatriz, prometo," ela acenou. "Mas não hoje. É importante."

"Tudo bem," Remus concordou. "Contanto que você esteja bem."

Mia sorriu. "Obrigada por respeitar minha privacidade," ela disse docemente para ele e sorriu quando ele respondeu se levantando e a beijando profundamente. Tinha uma grande diferença entre a reação de Remus e Sirius ao verem a cicatriz, mas Mia se forçou a não comparar os dois bruxos. "Por mais que eu adoraria transar com você de novo," ela sorriu. "Você precisa descansar e comer, e nós dois poderíamos fazer bom uso de um banho."

Ele sorriu para ela e ela riu.

"Separados," ela insistiu. "Mesmo o banheiro dos Monitores sendo adorável e sabendo que nós vamos nos encontrar lá de novo eventualmente, as pessoas vão procurar por nós e eu me recuso a ter Lily nos flagrando nus em um banheiro que, tecnicamente, eu não poderia entrar."

"Você me disse que Evans sabia sobre... nós," Remus sorriu.

"Ela sabe e, sinceramente, eu gostaria que ela não soubesse de _tudo_ ," Mia o bateu levemente. "Vamos lá, se vista."

Remus deu um gemido baixo e Mia sorriu, se inclinando e despenteando o cabelo dele, apreciando o fato de que os fios desgrenhados, eventualmente, caíam de volta no mesmo lugar, ao contrário dos de Jamie, que pareciam ter vida própria. Ela se virou, pegando suas roupas e se levantando quando pegou suas partes de baixo, olhando ao redor do quarto onde ela instantaneamente viu a saia, blusa e casaco. Ela se moveu rapidamente, pegando o que faltava uma vez que tinha botado o sutiã e calcinha, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu grandes mãos a segurarem pela cintura, a puxando com força contra um corpo.

"Nós realmente vamos fazer isso?" Remus murmurou contra o ouvido dela e ela estremeceu com a sensação do hálito quente. "Nós? De verdade? Tudo ou nada?"

Ela se virou e franziu o cenho para ele. "Nunca tudo ou nada, Remus," ela insistiu. "Eu nunca vou te perder. Então talvez seja tudo ou... quase tudo," Mia sorriu, estendendo a mão e passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior dele, o qual ele pegou entre os dentes, um olhar brincalhão no rosto. "Não," ela estreitou os olhos. "Você precisa descansar e comer," ela insistiu com uma risada quando ele começou a fazer beicinho. "Então, seja um bom namorado," ela sorriu com a palavra e observou ele imitar a expressão dela. "E ouça a sua namorada."

oOoOoOo

**O Grande Salão**

Eles se separaram no Salgueiro Lutador e cada um deslizou através de passagens secretas do castelo, a fim de chegar aos seus destinos, evitando os amigos - mais notavelmente James, Sirius e Lily - a todo custo. Mia não foi à uma aula que tinha naquele dia, História da Magia, o que a fez se sentir um pouco culpada, mas um banho quente valia a pena uma potencial detenção, caso Professor Binns percebesse a ausência dela, o que era improvável. Ela e Remus se encontraram na cozinha para almoçar, evitando inteiramente o Grande Salão, antes de irem até a Sala Precisa para um cochilo muito necessitado. Quando eles acordaram horas depois estava na hora do jantar e os dois perceberam que não poderia se esconder para sempre, nem queriam.

Quando eles entraram no Grande Salão de mãos dadas, todos os olhos da mesa da Grifinória se voltaram para eles. Alice e Frank estavam sorrindo docemente para o casal reconciliado. Lily e Mary pareciam positivamente fora de si de tanto entusiasmo, enquanto James parecia o perfeito oposto das meninas – irritado. Enquanto Remus e Mia se sentavam na frente dos outros três Marotos, Sirius sorriu para eles conhecedor e então estendeu a mão para Peter, que botou uma pequena sacola de Galeões.

"Você apostou sobre isso?" Remus olhou para Sirius, que deu de ombros inocentemente.

"Eu consideraria trapaça, você tinha conhecimento interno," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Você sabia que eles voltariam?" Peter se virou para encará-lo.

"Não," Sirius admitiu. "Eu sabia que eles iriam voltar, logo o súbito lucro. Falando em dinheiro, Pete e eu temos outra aposta acontecendo," Sirius sorriu debochado. "Parece que Prongs e eu fomos trancados do lado de fora de uma certa boate na noite passada. Alguma ideia do porque? Porque os dez Galeões no bolso de Peter dizem que eu tenho uma ideia."

Mia podia ouvir James rangendo os dentes.

" _Você_ deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar," Mia estendeu a mão e pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora, sorrindo quando sentiu Remus começando a se mover ao seu lado, fazendo o prato dela.

"E _você_ está evitando a pergunta," Sirius riu. "Mas está tudo bem. Eu vou tomar esta adorável marca no seu pescoço como minha resposta." Ele apontou e depois riu quando Mia engasgou e levou a mão ao pescoço, dando um rápido olhar para Remus que abaixou os olhos e corou, tentando esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto.

Quando Mia voltou sua atenção para Sirius, Peter tinha acabado de deixá-lo dez Galeões mais rico. Ela queria gritar com ele, mas então se lembrou da razão dela e Remus terem voltado para começar. "Você está bem com isso?" Mia murmurou.

"Claro," Sirius acenou com um sorriso e Mia acreditou nele. Foi há anos atrás, mas ela ainda se sentia insegura quando era algo relacionado a ciúmes entre os garotos. As palavras ofensivas de Ron no Baile de Inverno e depois o ridículo relacionamento dele com Lavender Brown a fizeram pensar que, em toda vez que um garoto não conseguisse o que queria, um imenso acesso de raiva a esperava. Mas Sirius parecia genuinamente feliz que ela e Remus tivessem dado outra chance ao relacionamento.

" _Eu_ não estou bem com isso," James falou amargamente. "Ninguém me perguntou," ele soltou.

"Porque não _preciso_ perguntar a você," Mia disse revirando os olhos. "É a minha vida, o meu namoro e considerando a crise que você teve na semana passada, você ficaria surpreso se eu te contar algo de novo, James Potter," ela apontou para ele. "Você controle sua raiva agora e eu juro pela sua vida que se você falar mais alguma vez a palavra 'castidade' eu vou te azarar!" Ela sussurrou asperamente para ele.

"Muito bem, eu não vou falar com _você_ ," James disse irritado. Ele virou os olhos avelãs para Remus, que fez o melhor ara se sentar direito sob a súbita análise. "Moony, eu senti sua falta na noite passada," ele disse quase ameaçadoramente.

"Eu duvido que ele vá dizer o mesmo, Prongs," Sirius riu e Peter bufou.

"Cala a boca, Padfoot," James rosnou. "Se importa de se explicar?" Ele perguntou ao amigo lobisomem.

"Não vou precisar," Remus limpou a garganta.

"Ah, você _realmente_ precisa," James rosnou.

"Apenas... apenas espere," Remus pediu. Ele deixou um alto suspiro de alívio escapar quando ouviu um barulho de asas e viu uma grande coruja marrom passar pelas janelas. Ela voou sobre a mesa da Grifinória e foi direto até James, carregando um envelope creme e formal, com uma escrita de ouro na frente. Havia um selo pequeno e vermelho nas costas da carta e muitos olhos se arregalaram enquanto o observavam pegar cuidadosamente o envelope do bico da ave.

" _Isso_ é o que eu estou pensando?!" Mary estava gritando.

"O quê?" Lily piscou confusa.

James parecia chocado, a carranca anterior imediatamente indo embora de seu rosto quando ele virou o envelope nas mãos, rompendo o selo e removendo a carta escrita à mão, parecendo oficial.

Alice e Mary estavam boquiabertas com a visão enquanto Frank e Peter tinham os olhos arregalados, chocados. Sirius parecia ter uma expressão de orgulho; continuava a olhar um nervoso Remus, que estava focando em James de propósito, apesar do olhar de surpresa que Mia estava direcionando a ele.

"Alguém quer explicar à pobre Nascida-trouxa que diabos está acontecendo?!" Lily gritou irritada para o resto da mesa.

"Essa é uma Carta de Intenção!" Mary gritou. "É uma tradição Puro-sangue antiga que os homens enviariam aos pais da menina que eles queriam cortejar adequada e publicamente," ela explicou a ruiva. "É muito formal e romântico e..."

"... completamente desnecessário," Mia terminou. Ela pesquisou os costumes Puro-sangue, tradições e antigas leis e magias anos atrás, quando foi adotada pelos Potters. A fim de tornar o seu estatuto de Puro-sangue crível, ela precisava saber de tudo que uma bruxa de sangue puro normal saberia.

"Também é obrigatório," Alice murmurou. "Remus basicamente declarou que ele não vai tomar nenhuma outra bruxa até que Mia decida rejeitá-lo. Gerações atrás, esta carta teria sido considerada um pedido de casamento para os pais dela considerarem."

A carta não era inteiramente uma surpresa para Mia, mas o fato de que era de Remus tinha mexido com ela. Ele não era apenas um Mestiço, mas ao mandar essa carta tão publicamente, Remus tinha botado seu coração e orgulho a mostra. Se Mia se levantasse e dissesse que queria se casar com ele, Remus seria obrigado a aceitar. Ela não conseguiu evitar lembrar de como foi difícil para um Remus mais velho aceitar sua própria companheira, Tonks. Ela se lembrou de ouvir a discussão na Ala Hospitalar na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, na qual Remus declarou que não poderia ficar com Tonks porque era muito velho para ela, muito pobre e um lobisomem para completar. Claro que eles superaram esses pequenos desentendimentos rapidamente e se casaram em poucas semanas; mas, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia evitar se sentir culpada que Tonks tivesse que lutar por Remus enquanto Mia foi, aparentemente, presenteada com o coração dele tão facilmente.

"Ignorando o fato de que isso soa terrivelmente arcaico – se não um pouco romântico," Lily acrescentou com um sussurro, "por que ele não enviou uma para os pais dela?"

"Eu enviei," Remus respondeu. "Na primeira chance que tive," ele acrescentou sorrindo. Os olhos ainda estavam focados em James, que terminou de ler a carta e se levantou, olhando através da mesa para ele. Remus seguiu o exemplo.

"Então por que Potter está lendo a Carta de Intenção?" Lily murmurou, olhando a cena como se fosse uma aula formal sobre sociedade Puro-sangue.

"É um gesto." Mia sorriu e observou enquanto James estendia uma mão para Remus. O mesmo deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo e pegou a mão de James, e o mesmo deixou um sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto. "Agora que minha honra está restaurada, podemos comer?" Ela revirou os olhos com o desenrolar do evento, um sorriso debochado brincando no canto dos lábios enquanto Remus e James voltavam para seus lugares, ignorando o fato de que toda garota no Grande Salão estava olhando Remus como se ele fosse o herói de um dos romances ridículos de Lily.

"Tudo ou quase tudo, certo?" Remus sorriu e Mia riu, jogando sua baguete nele.

"Eu ainda não entendi porque isso é grande coisa," Lily admitiu. "Eu entendo que antigamente isso devia ser o precursor de um casamento, mas agora?" Ela perguntou. "Pelo o que pareceu, Remus deu a James uma nota pedindo permissão para namorar você, o que ele já fez por um ano."

"Uma Carta de Intenção é sobre cortejar, flertar. Significa que nem Remus nem Mia podem se envolver em atividades amorosas com ninguém enquanto estiverem juntos. Também significa que se eles terminarem, é permanente. Mia poderia, na verdade, ter pego a carta e a queimado e Remus nunca mais poderia pedir a mão dela," Mary explicou.

"Por que você acha que nunca recebeu uma de Jamie?" Mia perguntou a Lily rindo. "Ele sabe que você iria rasgá-la e, então, ele nunca teria outra chance com você."

"Ele não tem nenhuma chance comigo de qualquer maneira," Lily zombou. Mia sorriu quando viu curiosidade brilhar de trás dos olhos esmeralda de Lily. Desde a aula sobre Amortentia, Lily percebeu o que, ou quem, ela estava cheirando por trás da poção. Se Jamie realmente enviasse uma Carta de Intenção, Mia se perguntava qual seria a reação de Lily.


	58. Falsas Ternuras

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois - O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Oito: Falsas Ternuras

 _"...This love is good, this love is bad_  
This love is alive back from the dead  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me..."  
(This Love - Taylor Swift)

**17 de outubro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

A Carta de Intenção de Remus era a mais recente e falada fofoca em Hogwarts e permaneceu assim por semanas desde que o envelope creme foi entregue para James Potter no início de setembro. Todos tinham algo a dizer sobre o novo namoro público entre a Princesa Puro-sangue e o Monitor Mestiço. James rapidamente se desculpou pelo seu comportamento rude com Remus, mas continuou sendo o irmão mais velho que era. Sirius, respeitando suas próprias regras no que dizia respeito ao relacionamento de Mia e Remo, parou de flertar com ela – como fazia frequentemente.

Os pais Potters enviaram uma coruja uma semana depois de receberem a carta de Remus. A resposta dele chegou com Balder, uma das antigas corujas da família, que aterrissou na frente de Remus durante o café da manhã e mordiscou seu dedo depois que o envelope foi retirado. Remus, bem nervoso, abriu a carta de Charlus Potter, a lendo em silêncio, enquanto os Marotos observavam curiosos. Uma vez que chegou ao final, ele soltou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu para James.

"Obrigado," ele disse em voz baixa para o amigo e James acenou em resposta.

"Por que ele está _te_ agradecendo?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu enviei uma carta para o Pai," James explicou. "Prometi que se Remus se comportasse de forma nociva com minha irmã, eu encontraria algo incrivelmente afiado e o apunhalaria nas costelas," o bruxo de cabelos bagunçados disse enquanto sorria diabolicamente.

"Podemos considerar essa promessa cumprida ou preciso ficar em guarda?" Remus perguntou com uma risada, claramente aliviado por ter permissão do pai dela para namorá-la.

"Fique em guarda, fique com seus dedos," James deu de ombros. "Contanto que você mantenha suas patas para você, eu e você não teremos problemas."

"Se você mantiver suas patas para você, vai ter problemas _comigo_ ," Mia se intrometeu com um sorriso debochado no rosto, estreitando os olhos para James. "Você pode cutucar e picar o quanto quiser, Prongs," a voz se tornou levemente ameaçadora. "Mas eu não tenho medo de morder, tenho, Sirius?" Ela perguntou.

Sirius levantou o braço, o qual ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes da primeira noite da transformação Animaga deles, quando a pequena raposa enfiou os dentes na pata dianteira de Padfoot. "Deixe-os um pouco, Prongs," Sirius sugeriu com uma risada. "Mia pode tomar conta de si muito bem."

"Obrigada," Mia sorriu para Sirius, que assentiu para ela. "Além disso, se você vai se irritar sobre minha dignidade, talvez devesse se preocupar com outra coisa além de Remus manter as mãos para ele, como se focar em _outra pessoa_ manter os _olhos_ para ela." Ela disse olhando por cima da mesa para Peter, que rapidamente abaixou os olhos.

oOoOoOo

**Biblioteca**

Surpreendentemente, os Marotos eram os menores dos problemas de Mia em relação ao novo namoro público com Remus. A história sobre o gesto tradicional dele se tornou um imã para as Corvinais, desesperadas para desmaiar sobre o romântico Grifinório. Mary, Alice e Lily faziam o melhor para manter as garotas de outras Casas longe, mas os Marotos encorajavam os flertes, porque se havia algo mais engraçado do que Corvinais agindo como idiotas, era um incrivelmente desconfortável Remus.

Mia encontrou os Marotos na biblioteca numa manhã de sábado, inicialmente chocada por ver os quatro garotos presentes. Então, ela notou uma mesa no final onde um grupo de quatro Corvinais tinham cercado Remus, que fazia o seu melhor para manter o nariz enfiado no livro sobre Runas Antigas. Mia não conseguiu evitar reparar como ele parecia, de repente, com o menino de onze anos que ela tinha conhecido, com medo de ser tocado. Três das quatro garotas vestidas em robes azuis e douradas, que Mia pensou ser muito justas, estavam sentadas de cada lado de Remus, e uma tinha se debruçado sobre a mesa para ter a atenção dele.

"Vocês três estão apreciando o show?" Mia disse enquanto se aproximava de Sirius, James e Peter, todos sorrindo divertidos. Mary, Alice e Lily estavam ao lado dela, os olhos estreitos para o rebanho de Corvinais que tinha – para todos os efeitos – invadido território Grifinório.

"Absolutamente, gatinha," Sirius riu. "Se eu soubesse que essa biblioteca era _tão_ divertida, teria começado a estudar aqui anos atrás."

"Isso não te incomoda?" James perguntou a irmã.

"Me incomoda que Remus esteja desconfortável," ela resmungou. "Me incomoda que Corvinais possuem o hábito de tocar em coisas que não pertencem a elas," ela ficou animada ao ver que Marlene McKinnon, pelo menos, não estava presente.

"Remus é uma _coisa_ agora, é?" Sirius riu.

"Cale a boca," ela fez uma careta. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Vou ter que acabar com isso eu mesma?" Ela botou as mãos no quadril e encarou os Marotos. "Ou vocês vão..."

"Deixar nosso amigo para os lobos?" Sirius disse rindo.

"Essa é uma forma de colocar." Ela estreitou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares, se aproximando da mesa de Remus e sentando na frente dele. Foi seguida por James, Sirius e Peter. "Olá, amor," Mia disse docemente, olhando para o namorado.

Remus derrubou o livro e olhou para Mia com olhos arregalados, implorando por ajuda. Ela sorriu para ele e se virou para as meninas. "Posso ajudar vocês com algo?" Mia perguntou. "Vocês parecem terrivelmente perdidas."

"Nós só estávamos dizendo olá para o Remus aqui," uma Corvinal loira disse. Mia imediatamente a reconheceu como Callista Hitchins, uma das muitas garotas que tentou envenenar Sirius com uma poção do amor no Dia dos Namorados.

"Ah, que coincidência! Bom, Remus estava dizendo adeus para vocês," Mia disse com um sorriso frio. Duas outras Corvinais engasgaram e Mia revirou os olhos enquanto as reconhecia: Sophia Buckley e Mirabella Ellis, duas outras membros do fã clube de Sirius que também faziam parte do clube 'Azaradas por Mia Potter'. "Se vocês estão aqui para tentar envenená-lo com uma poção do amor, deveriam saber que ele é mais inteligente do que isso. E, consequentemente, mais inteligente do que _vocês_."

"Ele pode ser inteligente," Callista estreitou os olhos para Mia. "Mas ele é _claramente_ cego," ela disse apontando para Mia.

"Eu prestaria atenção no que falo se fosse você, Hitchins," Mary falou atrás de Mia. "Você não iria querer acabar com uma 'Vadia' escrito na testa dessa vez, iria, seu lixo?"

Callista, Sophia e Mirabella olharam para as garotas Grifinórias. "Isso é uma ameaça, MacDonald?" Callista disse tentando não gritar e acordar a bibliotecária, apesar do fato de sua voz já estar algumas oitavas mais alta.

"Ela não precisa ameaçar," Mia a olhou. "Tente manipular, enfeitiçar, azarar, envenenar qualquer um dos meus amigos e você vai ter muito mais com o que se preocupar do que algumas pústulas," seus olhos castanhos brilharam âmbar.

"Honestamente!" Callista zombou. "Remus, eu não sei o que você vê nela!"

Remus não parecia mais desconfortável; na verdade, os olhos dele estavam brilhando ouro no momento. Ele sorriu enquanto estendia a mão sobre a mesa, pegando a de Mia e fazendo um carinho no punho dela com seu polegar. " _Ela caminha em formosura, noite que anda_ ," ele sorriu e Mia imediatamente revirou os olhos com as palavras dele. " _Num céu sem nuvens e com estrelas palpitantes; E o que há de bom em treva ou resplendor_ ," ele trouxe a mão dela até seus lábios e beijou a ponta dos dedos dela, ignorando os suaves arfados vindo das Corvinais. " _Se encontra em seu olhar e em seu semblante. Ela amadureceu à luz tão branda, que o céu denega ao dia em seu fulgor._ "

"Mãe de Merlin," Lily murmurou, corada e olhou para longe do casal como se ela estivesse se intrometendo em um momento íntimo.

"Bom Godric," Alice respirou.

"Puta merda," Mary sorriu.

"Me foda," Sirius riu. "Bom trabalho, Moony," o Animago sorriu debochado. "Se Mia algum dia te soltar, _eu_ poderia tentar te pegar para mim," ele sorriu e os Marotos imediatamente caíram na risada, apesar de todas as garotas terem ignorado.

"Isso foi lindo," Sophia respirou.

"E se _alguém_ além de Mia puder me falar o nome do autor," Remus voltou seus olhos verdes para as Corvinais. "Eu vou reconsiderar meu namoro com ela."

Todas as três garotas empalideceram.

"Não?" Remus perguntou, esperando pela resposta delas. "Bom, nesse caso, eu apreciaria se fosse deixado em paz com meus amigos e namorada. Obrigado pela companhia," ele disse gentilmente. "Foi muito... esclarecedora."

No momento em que as Corvinais deixaram a biblioteca, Mia riu e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para gentilmente acariciar o rosto de Remus. "Citando Lord Byron para mim? Isso não foi nem tentar."

"Foi adorável, Remus," Lily sorriu para o amigo. "Você tem muita sorte, Mia."

"Você deveria ouvir o que ele cita quando estamos _sozinhos_ ," Mia sorriu radiante.

Quase que imediatamente James estava ao lado dela, os antebraços apoiados na mesa enquanto ele encarava sua gêmea. "Ah, é?" Ele perguntou curioso. "O que exatamente Moony cita para você no privado?"

"Equações de Aritmância," Mia disse com um sorriso diabólico enquanto voltava a atenção para o irmão. "Por quê? O que _mais_ ele poderia dizer?" Ela perguntou inocentemente e James franziu o cenho.

"Eu achei muito lindo," uma voz etérea falou. Mia olhou para cima e viu uma quarta Corvinal em pé nas proximidades. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro que ia até a cintura, olhos de corça brilhantes e um doce sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava o jovem casal. Lily e Mary tomaram uma posição defensiva, mas Mia balançou a cabeça para as amigas e sorriu.

"Olá, Pandora," Mia sorriu.

"Olá, Mia Potter," a doce Corvinal disso. "Eu não estava certa de que você sabia meu nome, mas claro que eu sei o seu," ela disse sabiamente e Mia só pode rir em resposta. Luna era a própria encarnação da mãe. "Eu queria me desculpar pelas minhas colegas de Casa," Pandora suspirou suavemente. "Eu tentei avisá-las que vocês estavam em um cortejo, mas não acho que elas tenham me ouvido," ela fez uma careta brevemente.

"Isso, ou elas ignoraram você," Mary apontou.

"Ah," Pandora assentiu pensativa como se o pensamento não tivesse ocorrido para ela. "Bom, eu só queria pedir desculpas em nome da Corvinal, suponho. Nós não somos _todas_ más, sabe," ela sorriu. "E eu prometo que não vou tentar roubar o seu namorado; ele parece bem caído por você."

"Eu aprecio seu gesto," Mia sorriu. "É bom ter pelo menos uma amiga na Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw," Mia disse firmemente.

"Amigas?" Pandora sorriu pensativa. "Bom, nesse caso, como uma amiga," ela se virou para Sirius. "Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para garantir que minhas colegas não tentem mais colocar poção do amor na sua comida," ela ofereceu.

Sirius deu um aceno de gratidão antes de olhar para Peter e James com olhos arregalados, perguntando em silêncio se eles também achavam a garota esquisita.

"Ah, e você realmente devia tirar os Zonzóbulos da sua cabeça," Pandora disse para James. Mia imediatamente caiu em um ataque de risos.

"Zonzóbulos?" James levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Sim, eles entram na sua cabeça e podem deixar seu cérebro confuso," ela assentiu docemente. "Eles parecem se reproduzir em uma escala alarmante quando você está olhando para..." e os olhos de Pandora foram até Lily, que corou e olhou para James.

oOoOoOo

**11 de dezembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

Mia segurou Remus fortemente contra si.

Trancado dentro dos confins da cama de dossel dele, as cortinas fechadas e encantadas com um Muffliato, os dois se agarravam no que era um raro momento íntimo. Era o último final de semana com visita à Hogsmeade antes do feriado, o que significava que a maior parte da escola estava no vilarejo comprando os presentes. Quanto aos Marotos, James e Sirius estavam ocupados no que era um treino de Quadribol de última hora, e Peter foi intimado a 'dar o fora daqui ou enfrente as consequências,' por Remus. Então, finalmente sozinhos, Remus não perdeu tempo em jogar Mia na cama e tirar toda a sua roupa.

Ele não se cansava da garota.

Antes de provocar o Vínculo da Matilha, os momentos de intimidade que tinha com Mia o deixavam dolorido, e nem sempre de um jeito bom. Certamente as atividades amorosas deles o cansavam fisicamente, o que muitas vezes mantinha o lobo na superfície perto da lua cheia, mas saber que ela não era sua companheira fazia com que sua alma... coçasse por algo que ele não conseguia alcançar. Estar com ela era um constante lembrete que ele não poderia tê-la do jeito que queria, nem poderia ter quem quer que o Destino tivesse escolhido para ele.

Depois do Vínculo, no entanto... algo estava diferente. Quase como se a ligação a tivesse estabelecido como uma dele, o lobo parecia encantado com o pensamento de estar com ela, frequentemente. Em vez da necessidade vazia deixada para trás quando os corpos deles caíam em uma pilha de pele suada e hálito quente, Remus não sentia nada além de uma dor deliciosa e alívio. No fundo de sua mente, o lobo sempre estava ali para lembrá-lo que isso era temporário; uma vez que ele encontrasse sua verdadeira companheira, ele não iria precisar disso, não iria querer isso, desejar do jeito que desejava agora. Não. Ele poderia deseja outra coisa – alguém – inteiramente.

Mas Remus estava lutando por isso. Lutando por ela, bem como Sirius tinha falado para ele fazer. Tudo ou quase tudo, eles tinham prometido, e Remus estava colocando tudo o que tinha nessa relação com Mia. Foi por isso que ele enviou a carta formal para o irmão e pais dela. Era um movimento desnecessário e ele sabia, mas sentia que tinha algo para provar. Mia estava – pelo menos agora - escolhendo ele e não Sirius. Em vez do nobre bruxo Puro-sangue com um pedigree mais longo que o dela próprio, e julgando pelo jeito que o resto da escola o tratava, Sirius era, de longe, o mais bonito e charmoso dos dois. Remus sabia que Mia amava Sirius e esse último esforço por um relacionamento era apenas isso, uma última chance de felicidade. E ele não estava disposto a dar nada a menos do que tudo.

Infelizmente, sua declaração pública não trouxe nada além de problema, e não apenas na forma de Corvinais arrogantes que usavam feitiços encolhedores em suas saias e robes. Não, Remus podia lidar com garotas, sabendo que se elas tivessem alguma ideia do que ele realmente era, iriam fugir gritando. Seu problema real veio na forma de uma carta duramente escrita por seu pai. Levou um tempo relativamente longo para que os rumores do relacionamento de Remus e Mia chegassem ao Recanto Lupin; porém, quando o fez, Lyall não ficou nada satisfeito com a vontade de Remus de chamar atenção para si.

Remus agradecia que não tivesse sido um Berrador.

"Quão ruim?" Mia franziu o cenho quando Remus abriu a carta no Salão Comunal na noite em que chegou. Sirius, James, Peter e Lily estavam todos ali para dar apoio; eles observaram enquanto as sobrancelhas de Remus ficavam cada vez mais unidas e sua respiração acelerava com cada palavra.

"Ele... ele tem bebido," Remus franziu o cenho. "Posso dizer que sim," ele olhou para as palavras com um olhar magoado. "Diz que eu fui estúpido por ter feito uma demonstração tão pública e que quando eu..." ele rosnou e jogou a carta no chão, levando as mãos até o rosto envergonha, tentando esconder a raiva e teimosia.

James suspirou, se sentindo frustrado pelo comportamento do amigo. Ele pegou a carta do chão e a leu em voz alta quando Remus não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo. "... _só posso ter esperanças de que você espere até ser maior de idade para espancar e matar a pobre menina, desse jeito, quando você for preso e sentenciado a Azkaban, ou pior, eu não vou ser mais responsável pelas suas ações_."

James cerrou os punhos e olhou para o lado, percebendo que Sirius fazia o mesmo. Peter tremia com o pensamento de Remus fazer algo tão horrível e Lily estava em pé atrás de Wormtail, dando tapinhas no ombro dele. Mia passava os dedos afetuosamente pelo cabelo de Remus enquanto os ombros dele sacudiam, mostrando a ele que ela não tinha nenhum medo dele. James se sentiu culpado com a visão, mas continuou lendo.

"... _Desde que você não consegue controlar suas ações, você não é bem-vindo para passar o Natal em casa. É algo que me dói dizer,_ " Sirius bufou. " _já que sua mãe não anda bem há um tempo._ "

"Parece que vamos ter outro Natal Potter," Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso, tentando quebrar o clima de funeral que Lyall Lupin tinha lançado no Salão Comunal.

Remus forçou as palavras de seu pai a saírem de sua cabeça e canalizou sua raiva em um propósito: provar que não era o monstro que seu pai achava que ele era. Cada sorriso, risada, gemido de satisfação que Mia dava por causa dele aumentava o desejo de Remus de provar que ele mais homem do que besta – tirando o fato de que ele se encontrava rosnando no ouvido de Mia cada vez que enterrava seu pênis dentro dela.

"Graças a Godric pelo Quadribol," Mia riu através de respirações ofegantes enquanto Remus encontrava seu ritmo em estocadas lentas e profundas, sorrindo para ela com olhos verdes satisfeitos.

"Não foi bem a poesia que eu estava esperando," Remus brincou enquanto se abaixava e mordia o lóbulo da orelha antes de arrastar os lábios úmidos até a pele do pescoço dela, usando uma mão para se apoiar na cabeceira da cama, a outra levantando a perna dela sobre seu quadril, permitindo que ele mergulhasse mais fundo dentro dela, enquanto seus dedos agarravam as suaves curvas da menina.

"Remus," Mia gemeu com o novo ângulo, e seu peito vibrou com diversão com os gemidos e choramingos dela. Ela sorriu e riu também, golpeando seu braço levemente. " _Você_ deveria ser o poeta," ela o lembrou.

"Se você insiste," o lobisomem disse enquanto beijava o ponto do pescoço dela onde o sangue passava, excitado quando o sentiu bater contra seus lábios. " _Há em todo o teu corpo_ ," ele gemeu. " _Uma taça ou doçura a mim destinada,_ " ele murmurou, beijando ao longo da garganta dela e inalando o cheiro de mel e tempestade em cada respiração.

Mia arranhou a lombar dele e começou a subir com os dedos. " _Quando levanto a mão_ ," ela sorriu. " _Encontro em cada lugar uma pomba que andava à minha procura_ ," suas mãos foram até os ombros e desceram pelo peito dele, traçando amavelmente as cicatrizes que descansavam na pele. " _Como se te houvessem, meu amor,_ " ela se inclinou e o beijou profundamente. " _Feito de argila para as minhas mãos de oleiro._ "

Ela começou a contrair em volta dele e Remus gemeu, forçando seus olhos a continuarem abertos para que pudesse observar as bochechas corarem ainda mais a cada vez que ele mergulhava dentro dela, os lábios rosas partidos. " _Os teus joelhos_ ," ele continuou falando para ela, tentando o máximo para controlar o desejo lancinante de toma-la com rapidez e força. " _Os teus seios_ ," incapaz de parar, Remus se abaixou e trouxe um mamilo rosado na boca, o sugando, ansiosamente arrancando os gemidos que saíam da boca dela, apreciando a sensação das mãos dela se emaranhando nos cabelos dele, puxando com força.

" _A tua cintura_ ," ele disse quando soltou o mamilo dela, retornando os lábios para o ouvido dela para murmurar doces coisas enquanto fazia amor com ela. " _Faltam em mim como no côncavo duma terra sedenta a que retiraram..._ "

"Remus," Mia respirou pesadamente, os olhos bem fechados e seus finos dedos cravados nos músculos dos ombros dele, os calcanhares pressionados contra a bunda dele, implorando para que ele fosse mais fundo e mais rápido.

" _Uma forma_ ," ele ofegou, pegando o ritmo de suas estocadas. " _E, juntos, estamos completos como um rio só, como um só areal_." Ele estremeceu quando o corpo dela se apertou ao redor de seu membro duro, paredes de seda o agarrando com uma fome voraz e pulsando ao seu redor como uma batida de coração, enquanto ele soluçava o nome dela. Ela chorou debaixo dele quando eles gozaram juntos e desabavam.

Remus girou para o lado e tão rápido quanto seus corpos se separaram, ele envolveu o dela com seus braços e trouxe as costas dela contra seu peito, deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço de Mia, onde ele continuava dando beijos preguiçoso abaixo do ouvido ela. "Eu _nunca_ vou me encher de você," ele declarou.

"Se você continuar convidando Pablo Neruda para a cama com a gente," ela riu enquanto mencionava o poeta. "Eu nunca vou ter motivos para reclamar," admitiu.

"Ahem," uma voz limpou a garganta do lado de fora das cortinas.

Mia gemeu e Remus rosnou, grato por saber que o feitiço silenciador funcionava e que eles conseguiam ouvir tudo do lado de fora das cortinas, mas ninguém conseguia ouvi-los. Remus começou a procurar sua varinha, frustrado que seu frenesi maravilhoso foi interrompido.

"Deixa comigo," Mia murmurou enquanto tirava o feitiço sem varinha.

"O quê?" Remus soltou.

"Sinto muito..." Peter murmurou.

"Não te mandei dar o fora daqui uma hora atrás?!" Remus falou rispidamente.

"Remus," Mia o repreendeu, mas não escondeu o sorriso no rosto com o jeito que seu corpo estava esquentando de novo pelo jeito que o peito dele vibrava contra suas costas.

"... isso foi há _duas_ horas atrás," Peter disse baixinho, e Remus não conseguiu evitar o sorriso convencido de aparecer. "E eu pensei em vir aqui e contar a vocês dois antes que outra pessoa contasse a McGonagall."

"Nos contar _o quê_?" Mia sentou nervosa.

"Os Carrows desafiaram Sirius para um Duelo Bruxo."

"Merda," Remus murmurou frustrado. "Nós já vamos. Onde eles estão?"

"Campo," Peter respondeu.

"Se vista," Remus a encorajou. De jeito nenhum ele iria tirar o feitiço que mantinha as cortinas fechadas até que ela estivesse vestida adequadamente, considerando que Peter tinha uma história de ser curioso até demais quando se tratava de Remus e Mia. "McGonagall está no vilarejo," Remus disse enquanto vestia as calças. "Onde está Filch?"

"Nos Portões," Peter respondeu.

"Então só temos que nos preocupar com Lily," Remus suspirou. "Peter, faça com que Lily não apareça; Mia e eu vamos descer lá assim que pudermos."

oOoOoOo

**Campo de Quadribol**

Remus e Mia correram pelo castelo o mais rápido que conseguiram, felizes que Filch não estivesse vagando pelos corredores em busca de alunos desobedientes. Descendo pelas grandes escadas de mármore, Mia começou a se perguntar porque diabos Sirius estava pensando para aceitar um Duelo Bruxo de qualquer um dos gêmeos Carrows. Havia uma grande chance de que Sirius fosse respeitar as regras e duelar nobremente; isso o colocaria em grande desvantagem, já que Mia tinha certeza que nenhum dos gêmeos Sonserinos sabia como jogar limpo.

Quando eles chegaram no Campo de Quadribol, a varinha de Sirius foi levantada quando uma luz vermelha saiu da ponta dela, cortando maldição atrás de maldição que eram lançadas nele por Amycus. James estava três metros ao lado de Sirius, os olhos se movendo cuidadosamente entre Amycus e Alecto, que era a substituta do irmão, enquanto James era o de Sirius. Mia ia chamar os garotos, mas foi silenciada pela mão de Remus em seu ombro.

"Você vai distrai-los se falar algo," ela a avisou. Mia franziu o cenho, mas entendeu. Qualquer distração agora poderia botar a vida de Sirius em risco. Os Carrows jogavam sujo.

" _Impedimenta_!" Amycus gritou, um rosnado perigoso no rosto. Ele olhou para Sirius, que parecia presunçoso e evitou o ataque com facilidade.

" _Isso_ é tudo o que você tem?" Sirius deu uma de suas risadas meio latido. "Eu não sei porque esperava mais."

"Cale a sua boca imunda, seu traidor do sangue!" Alecto gritou, tentando distrair Sirius.

O bruxo de cabelos negros a ignorou. " _Levicorpus_! _Everte Statum_!" Sirius gritou e Amycus foi levantado no ar pelo tornozelo e depois jogado no meio do Campo, caindo no chão com um alto baque. Como ela suspeitava, em vez de permitir o irmão de terminar o duelo adequadamente, Alecto pulou para o meio e apontou a varinha para Sirius.

" _Defodio_!" Ela gritou e Mia arregalou os olhos quando uma luz vermelha saiu da varinha dela, acertando Sirius no braço, arrancando carne. Sirius estremeceu e puxou o braço quando sangue começou a manchar seu uniforme de Quadribol.

James levantou a varinha para lutar contra Alecto, mas Amycus estava de pé novamente, lançando feitiços através do Campo, então James teve que usar toda a sua força para manter um escudo forte.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Alecto gritou, desarmando facilmente Sirius, que mal conseguia segurar a varinha com o braço machucado. Quando James tirou o escudo para ir ajudar Sirius, Amycus seguiu a dianteira da irmã e desarmou James com um pouco de esforço. Os Sonserinos tinham planejado isso e nem James nem Sirius esperavam ser manipulados tão facilmente. Eles estavam acostumados a duelos de um para um dentro da sala de aula e imaginaram que os Carrows estavam lutando por orgulho.

De repente os dois Carrows voltaram a atenção para o desarmado Sirius. Isso deveria significar o fim do duelo, mas os gêmeos Sonserinos pareciam excitados e ferozes enquanto encaravam Sirius e James.

"Está bem," James resmungou. "Vocês dois venceram este round," ele concedeu amargamente.

" _Este_ round?" Amycus riu. "Potter, nós vencemos todos os rounds. Dois traidores do sangue," ele sorriu loucamente. "Você não tem ideia do que nós iremos ganhar quando contarmos a Ele o que fizemos."

Mia imediatamente empalideceu e pegou a varinha, dando passos rápidos pelo Campo com Remus bem atrás de si.

"Contar a quem? O quê? Que você finalmente nos venceu em um duelo?" James riu. "Existe uma primeira vez para tudo, imagino."

"E uma última," Alecto gargalhou e levantou a varinha para Sirius enquanto Amycus levantava a sua e mirava em James. "Eu vou ser a elite," ela disse com um sorriso selvagem. "Ele vai me colocar acima de Bellatrix, talvez," ela disse rindo alto. A menção do nome de sua prima tirou o sorriso do rosto de Sirius; ele empalideceu enquanto dava um passo instintivo na direção de James. "Mal posso esperar para ver o olhar no rosto do Lord das Trevas quando eu contar que matei Sirius Black!"

Mia podia ver o feitiço dançar na língua de Amycus e antes que ele tivesse a chance de murmurar a primeira sílaba, Mia gritou, " _Stupefy_!" e observou enquanto ele caía no chão.

Mia esperou que Alecto virasse a varinha para ela ou Remus, ambos preparados para um ataque, mas parecia que a irmã de Amycus estava determinada em atacar Sirius. Antes que Mia ou Remus pudesse falar outro feitiço, Alecto sorriu maniacamente para Sirius e gritou, " _Sectumsempra_!"

"Não!" Mia gritou e correu, lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

Sangue carmesim encharcou o chão debaixo de seus pés.


	59. Tacere Veritas

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Cinquenta e Nove: Tacere Veritas

 _"...Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time..."  
(Good Riddance - Green Day)

**11 de dezembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Mia estava sentada na ala hospitalar, os olhos vermelhos olhando para os dedos imóveis entrelaçados aos dela, lutando contra cada respiração. Cada inalação, fungada, expiração e soluço. As bandagens que cobriam o bruxo ferido ao lado dela estavam bem apertadas, apesar do fato dela ter feito o que pôde para salvá-lo. A pele dele estava pálida e acinzentada, mas Madame Pomfrey insistiu que a cor iria retornar quando a Poção para Repor Sangue fizesse efeito.

Remus estava ao seu lado, com as mãos em seu ombro, agindo como o suporte dela. A pedra que a mantinha no chão. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas enquanto segurava a mão fria entre as suas, passando gentilmente o polegar por ela ao mesmo tempo em que chorava. Ela podia sentir a bochecha de Remus descansando em sua cabeça, e a respiração do menino parecia acalmá-la se ela se concentrasse o bastante.

Madame Pomfrey estava perto da porta da enfermaria falando com os Professores McGonagall e Scrimgeour e com o Diretor.

"E eles tem certeza?" Scrimgeour perguntava. "Eu nunca nem _ouvi_ falar desse feitio e você quer que eu acredite que uma garota do sexto ano foi capaz de conjurá-lo em um colega estudante, quase o matando no processo, e que outra garota do sexto ano foi capaz de curá-lo em segundos usando um feitiço de cura que eu _também_ nunca ouvi falar?"

"Srta. Potter é uma bruxa muito talentosa," McGonagall defendeu.

"Eu estou mais preocupado com os alunos realizaram o ataque," Dumbledore insistiu com Scrimgeour.

"Assim como eu," McGonagall falou amargamente. "Três alunos da minha Casa declararam ouvir Alecto Carrow mencionar Você-Sabe-Quem e ameaçar a vida de Sirius Black tão claro quanto o dia na frente dos outros."

"E você está certa de que eles não estão mentindo?" Scrimgeour franziu o cenho e McGonagall pareceu ofendida com a acusação. "Eu não quero ofender," ele fez uma careta para a bruxa. "Mas se eu for reportar isso ao Ministério, eles vão querer saber como não um, mas _dois_ potenciais Comensais da Mortes foram encontrados dentro da escola e como eles escaparam!"

"Esse realmente é o melhor lugar?" Charlus Potter perguntou enquanto se levantava da cadeira ao lado de sua esposa, se aproximando do trio de professores. "Certamente essa discussão poderia ser... discutida em outro lugar, enquanto minha família tenta... passar por essa provação?"

"Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas, Charlus," Albus disse tristemente. "Fique descansado, eu vou fazer todo o possível para que este rapaz tenha bons cuidados," e com isso o Diretor encaminhou os Professores para fora da enfermaria, deixando para trás os Potters, Sirius, Peter e Remus.

"É minha culpa," disse uma voz abafada. Mia se virou para ver Dorea abraçar o bruxo de cabelos negros enquanto ele soluçava nos ombros dela. "Eu sinto muito, Mãe," Sirius chorou. "É _minha_ culpa. Deveria ter sido _eu_. Era para ter sido _eu_."

"Não se atreva a falar isso," Dorea o consolou e Mia abafou outro soluço enquanto voltava a olhar o corpo inconsciente de James, deitado na cama.

Embora nunca poder culpá-lo, Sirius estava certo. Deveria ter sido ele. Alecto tinha a varinha apontada para Sirius e pelo ângulo que estava, aquele Sectumsempra poderia ter aberto a garganta dele. Ela ouviu a primeira vez sobre o feitiço ter sido usado em seu sexto ano original, lançado acidentalmente por Harry quando ele atacou Draco Malfoy no banheiro da Murta que Geme. A segunda vez foi depois que chegou n'A Toca e soube do machucado de George durante a retirada de Harry de Privet Drive. A terceira vez ela viu com os próprios olhos, na Mansão Malfoy, quando Draco Malfoy matou o próprio pai para proteger Narcissa.

Mas ela nunca tinha estado tão perto. Não até hoje.

oOoOoOo

**Campo de Quadribol**

" _Sectumsempra_!" A maldição de Alecto a deixou alerta e Mia sentiu o sangue gelar com a palavra. Seu corpo ficou totalmente insensível e ela nem mesmo sentiu o movimento ao seu lado enquanto James, espontaneamente, pulava na frente do melhor amigo, tomando a maldição no peito.

"Não!" Ela gritou e se jogou na direção de James enquanto ele caía no chão, imediatamente sangrando na grama. Incapaz de pensar racionalmente, ela começou a ferver.

 _Tem que querer, tem que querer_ , Mia repetiu em sua cabeça repetidamente. _Aponte a varinha e tem que querer!_ Sua varinha se levantou quase que por conta própria e ela olhou por um breve momento para o corpo de James antes que o sofrimento fosse consumido pela raiva.

 _Tem que querer_.

Seus olhos âmbar se fixaram nos gêmeos Carrows e, então, gritou, " _Avada Kedra-_ "

Mas seu feitiço foi abafado por uma mão cobrindo sua boca e outra segurando seu braço com força, desviando sua maldição para longe dos futuros Comensais da Morte. Remus estava atrás dela, segurando seu corpo com força enquanto ela lutava contra ele, tendo dificuldades em se soltar para que pudesse matá-los, matar os dois. Os gêmeos Carrows gargalharam e saíram correndo do Campo, desaparecendo de vista enquanto Mia chorava e gritava contra Remus.

"Mia!" Remus gritou. "Você tem que curá-lo!" Ele disse, tirando-a de seu torpor de raiva.

Respirando fundo pelo nariz, Mia concordou. Quando Remus a soltou, ela caiu de joelhos ao lado do irmão moribundo, sua mão trêmula segurando a varinha, a passando em cima das feridas profundas que a maldição causou, murmurando o feitiço de cura Vulnera Sanentur, que quase soava como uma canção, grata que, apesar do estúpido jovem Severus Snape ter criado a Maldição Sectumsempra, um Professor Snape muito mais velho e sábio tenha criado a contra-maldição; e ter concordado em ensinar à ela. O fluxo de sangue diminuiu e Mia estendeu a mão, abrindo os robes de James para observar enquanto as feridas começavam a se fechar sozinhas.

Foi necessário que Mia lançasse a contra-maldição três vezes para que James ficasse estável o suficiente para que fosse levado até a Ala Hospitalar, para onde Peter tinha ido no mesmo momento em que os gêmeos tinham fugido. Quando James foi estabilizado uma hora depois, uma nervosa Madame Pomfrey insistiu com os pais Potters que eles poderiam passar a noite, mas apenas a família era permitida na enfermaria a partir dali. Dorea Potter desafiou a Medibruxa a chamar os jovens Marotos de qualquer coisa que não fosse família, e o assunto foi esquecido.

Sirius sentou na cama ao lado da de James e olhou para o melhor amigo com uma mistura de culpa e raiva. Mia sabia como ele estava se sentindo e uma parte dela se lembrou de um Sirius Black mais velho na Sala Precisa, discutindo com Hermione Granger sobre os métodos de luta dele.

" _Acredite em mim, Hermione, se você conhecesse a Alecto Carrow que eu cresci conhecendo, você não daria um pensamento à memória dela_ ," ele tinha falado a ela.

"Você vai ter a sua vingança," Mia murmurou para Sirius que a olhou confuso, mas a sinceridade no tom dela o fez assentir com a cabeça antes de voltar a olhar para o amigo inconsciente.

oOoOoOo

**12 de dezembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Mia entrou na enfermaria na manhã seguinte, depois de ter sido forçada a sair em primeiro lugar por seus pais bem-intencionados e um protetor Remus, todos insistindo que ela precisava comer. Mia e Sirius ficaram acordados a noite toda, mantendo guarda sobre James enquanto ele descansava. Os pais Potters dormiram em uma cama aumentada no final da Ala Hospitalar e Remus ficou na cama oposta à de James. Peter tentou ficar na enfermaria com o resto deles, mas em qualquer hora que ele se aproximasse da cama de James, Mia ficava tensa e começava a respirar rápido ao ponto de sua mágica quase poder ser vista irradiando para fora dela como um aviso. Peter a sentiu instantaneamente e decidiu que seria melhor se alguém voltasse a Torre da Grifinória para informar ao resto da Casa o que tinha acontecido. Ninguém discordou dele.

Naquela manhã, Mia estava relutante em deixar o irmão, mas sabia que precisava pelo menos de café, então foi para o Salão Principal buscar um copo. Voltando para a Ala Hospitalar, ficou surpresa ao ver um pequeno corpo com o cabelo vermelho sentada na cadeira dela. Mia silenciosamente deslizou pelas portas duplas, observando com curiosidade, enquanto Lily Evans olhava para James enquanto ele dormia profundamente.

Lily botou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha e ficou torcendo o final dela, um hábito nervoso que Mia percebeu ao longo dos anos enquanto observava a bruxa se preparar para os exames. Ansiedade. Preocupação. Medo. Mia franziu o cenho com a visão, mas não conseguiu impedir o sorriso de surgir quando viu Lily hesitar antes de pegar a mão de James.

Ela tentou o máximo ficar quieta e em silêncio para dar a Lily todo o tempo que ela precisava, mas um bocejo a venceu e ela tentou sufocar o barulho, mas a amiga ouviu. Imediatamente, Lily soltou a mão de James e se levantou.

"Eu... eu só queria..." a ruiva franziu a testa. "Peter nos contou o que aconteceu. Eu precisava ver eu mesma," ela admitiu. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou a Mia.

"Já estive melhor," ela admitiu.

"Onde estão os seus pais?" Lily perguntou.

"Em uma reunião com Madame Pomfrey," ela explicou, sentando na cadeira vazia de Sirius para que Lily pudesse se sentar de novo. "Eles querem levar todos nós para casa agora para o Natal, visto que o feriado já é na próxima semana e Jamie não poderia assistir as aulas de qualquer jeito, mesmo se acordasse hoje," ela bocejou de novo e na mesma hora começou a beber o café.

"Todos?" Lily a questionou.

"Eu, Jamie, Sirius e Remus," Mia respondeu e Lily acenou, tendo esquecido que Remus iria passar o feriado de inverno com os Potters.

"Foi muito ruim?" Lily perguntou hesitando enquanto os olhos verdes brilhantes iam até as bandagens no peito de James.

"Muito," Mia franziu o cenho. "Ele poderia... ele quase morreu," ela olhou para baixo.

"Eu ouvi Scrimgeour e McGonagall discutindo na noite passada," Lily murmurou. "Quando Mary e eu voltamos de Hogsmeade, eles estavam praticamente gritando um com o outro no Hall de Entrada," ela continuou. "É verdade que os Carrows usaram maldições que ninguém ouviu falar?"

Mia concordou.

"Como isso é possível?" Lily perguntou. "Aqueles dois são dois idiotas," ela balançou a cabeça em descrença.

" _Eles_ não inventaram," Mia zombou. "Outra pessoa inventou. Outra pessoa no castelo. Outro Sonserino... eu acho," ela disse, mas certamente não estava chutando. "Ou ele os ensinou o feitiço, ou sendo os idiotas que eles são," ela revirou os olhos pensando em Harry. "Apenas viram o feitiço escrito em algum lugar e decidiram tentar."

"Alguém... alguém inventou?" Lily estava tremendo e seus olhos verdes estavam molhados. "Mia... eu acho..."

"Dumbledore já sabe," Mia a interrompeu, sabendo que Lily iria arriscar que sabia sobre o livro de Poções Avançadas de Snape. "Quando ele veio nos perguntar, Remus insistiu que não era possível que Alecto ou Amycus pudessem ter inventado por conta própria. Sirius mencionou que Snape criou o Levicorpus e Langlock," ela deu de ombros. "Da última vez que eu soube, não havia provas."

"Ele tem um livro," Lily murmurou.

"Ele já deve ter se livrado dele," Mia suspirou. "Ele não é estúpido. No momento em que ouviu que os Carrows tinham usado a maldição dele... não há nada a ser feito agora," ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Apenas... apenas fique longe dele, Lily," Mia olhou para a amiga, implorando. "Eu, sinceramente, acredito que um dia ele pode sair da onde quer que tenha se metido. Mas não é _você_ que deve salvá-lo. Ele deve se salvar."

Lily deixou cair algumas lágrimas, mas não fez nenhum som enquanto voltava a olhar James. "Ele realmente salvou Sirius?" Lily perguntou e Mia sorriu tristemente em resposta. "Isso foi... muito corajoso dele," ela sorriu docemente. "Muito estúpido," ela bufou." Mas corajoso."

"Sempre o galã Grifinório," Mia sorriu.

"Ele estava sem varinha," Lily fungou. "Se você e Remus não estivessem lá, eles o teriam matado e matado Sirius logo depois," ela fez uma careta. "No que ele estava pensando?"

"Amor," Mia respondeu. "É um poderoso tipo de magia."

"Amor não é uma mágica," Lily balançou a cabeça.

" _Pode_ ser," ela sorriu triste. "Eu..." ela hesitou quando sentiu algo no ar, algo mágico se movendo, a cutucando e empurrando em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente. Mia fechou os olhos enquanto percebia o feitiço, e falou. "Eu li em algum lugar," ela passou. "Sobre como o amor pode ser usado como um escudo. Amor sacrificial pode ser usado para proteger outros."

"Seu irmão tentou se sacrificar?" Lily olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados em horror.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Ele estava apenas tentando salvar Sirius. Acho que ele não pensou nem por um segundo. Além disso, não teria funcionado."

"Por que não?"

"Existem circunstâncias que permitem essa magia," Mia explicou, seu peito apertando mais a cada palavra. "Você tem que encarar a morte por vontade própria, ser dada a opção de lutar, mas escolher não fazer nada."

"Isso parece horrível... mas... lindo ao mesmo tempo," Lily franziu o cenho. "Eu não imagino amar alguém tanto assim."

"Você vai," Mia fez o seu melhor para não soluçar.

"Eu não aguento mais," Lily disse frustrada enquanto se levantava e se inclinava sobre a cama de James. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, tentando desesperadamente abaixá-los. "Ugh," ela respirou aliviada quando ele finalmente abaixou, embora a parte que encostava no travesseiro ainda estar despenteada. "Isso tem me incomodado há anos," Lily admitiu com uma risada. "Não fale para ele que eu fiz isso."

"Honra de bruxa," Mia sorriu. "Você sabe que ele realmente ama..."

"Eu sei, mas... eu só..." Lily balançou a cabeça. "Mesmo depois de todo o bem que ele fez, ele ainda é um babaca arrogante," Lily franziu o cenho.

"E Remus _ainda_ é um lobisomem com problemas de autoestima," Mia deu de ombros. "E Sirius _ainda_ é um babaca com boca suja de uma família de preconceituosos," ela sorriu. "Isso não significa que não valha a pena amá-los. Jamie sempre vai ser um pouco idiota," ela riu suavemente. "Mas ele está aprendendo a canalizar sua arrogância adequadamente esses dias."

oOoOoOo

**13 de dezembro, 1976**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Ala Hospitalar**

O sol estava nascendo quando James Potter lentamente abriu os olhos pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro horas. Ele levantou a mão, bagunçou o cabelo e foi se espreguiçar quando uma dor o atingiu no peito. Piscando confuso, James olhou por baixo das cobertas que o cobriam e viu uma cicatriz rosa correr na diagonal sobre seu peito.

"Ah," ele murmurou pensativo.

"Ah?" Uma voz falou do seu lado e James se virou para ver olhos cinzentos estreitados em sua direção.

"Bom dia, Pads," James falou em voz baixa.

"Seu babaca!" Sirius se lançou em cima de James, se esquecendo momentaneamente onde eles estavam enquanto batia na cabeça do amigo. "Você quase morreu e acorda falando ' _Ah?_ ' como se nada tivesse acontecido?!"

"Ai! Seu merda, para de me bater!" James gritou. Ele levantou as mãos enfraquecidas para lutar de volta, acertando Sirius na boca.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!" Mia gritou enquanto entrava no quarto seguida de Remus, que imediatamente foi até a cama tirar Sirius de cima de James. "Jamie!" Mia correu para o irmão e o abraçou fortemente, soluçando no pescoço dele, ignorando o fato de que ele continuava tentando acertar Sirius quando o bruxo de cabelos negros chegava muito perto.

"Padfoot! Ele ainda está machucado!" Remus tentou trazer a razão de volta para Sirius que continuava lutando contra o lobisomem.

"Ele é um mártir arrogante que precisa ter o traseiro chutado!" Sirius berrou.

" _De nada_ ," James disse em um tom áspero e, de repente, Sirius estava sendo contido por Remus de novo. "Puta merda, você salva a vida de um amigo e é _assim_ que ele agradece?"

"Sirius está certo," Mia disse enquanto se sentava e olhava para o irmão. "Você quase morreu, Jamie!" Ela fungou, limpando as lágrimas que caiam em suas bochechas. "No que estava pensando?" James franziu o cenho com as lágrimas dela e se virou para Sirius, que estava quase chorando também. O bruxo de cabelos bagunçados sacudiu a cabeça e desviou o olhar de todos, incapaz de encará-los.

"Eu estava pensando que não podia deixar aquela garota matar meu melhor amigo," James murmurou. "Você ouviu o que aquela vadia falou, Pads," ele finalmente voltou os olhos avelãs para Sirius, que parecia ter se acalmado, pelo menos um pouco. "Ela iria te matar... eu... eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Eu não poderia viver sem meu melhor amigo," ele disse em voz baixa.

"Mas _eu_ devo viver sem o _meu_?!" Sirius gritou. "Prongs, você tem alguma ideia do que eu faria se você morresse?"

Mia se encolheu com as palavras dele e evitou olhar para ele. Ela sabia o que ele fez. O que ele _faria_. Procuraria vingança imediatamente, do mesmo modo que ela tinha procurado. Há muito tempo atrás, Hermione se perguntou como Sirius permitiu que sua raiva se sobressaísse no momento, como ele pode ter ido atrás de Peter em vez de se acalmar por Harry; agora ela entendia. No calor do momento, em vez de assumir que James estava vivo e precisava de cuidados, Mia voltou sua varinha para o inimigo, ansiosa por sangue. Do mesmo jeito que ela tinha tentado matar Voldemort quando pensou que Harry estava morto.

"Merda," ele rosnou. "Quando vocês, Potters, vão meter na cabeça de vocês que eu não valho a pena ser salvo se significa arriscar a vida de vocês?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos escurecidos indo de James até Mia.

"Não posso evitar," James ofereceu com um dar de ombros. "Se serve de consolo eu teria feito o mesmo por Moony, Wormtail ou Mia," ele insistiu.

" _Não_ serve," Sirius, Mia e Remus responderam ao mesmo tempo e James riu.

"Olha, eu estou bem," James sorriu para os amigos e irmã. "Honra de bruxo."

"Eu preciso de um cigarro," Sirius gemeu e começou a andar em direção da porta. "Mia, venha comigo," ele insistiu. Quando ela hesitou, Sirius virou e andou até ela de uma maneira predatória que imediatamente fez com que Remus desse um passo à frente. "Não, Moony," Sirius rosnou. "Ela e eu precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu no Campo."

Seus olhos encontraram com os do lobisomem e os dois compartilharam um momento. Sirius estava falando sobre Mia quase usar uma Imperdoável. O incidente não foi relatado ao Direto e Aurores que os interrogaram depois que os gêmeos Carrows desapareceram, e nenhum deles pensou em falar sobre isso enquanto James estava inconsciente.

" _Eu_ posso fazer isso," Remus insistiu.

"Pode porra nenhuma," Sirius estreitou os olhos. " _Você_ é o namorado, o bom cara que lê poesia e a faz se sentir melhor. _Você_ não vai magoá-la e agora ela _precisa_ de um pouco de dor," Sirius falou, ignorando o olhar de protesto que inundava o rosto de Mia.

" _Nosso_ trabalho, significa que nós dividimos as responsabilidades. _Eu_ vou ser o cara mau que diz a ela como ela foi uma idiota," ele se virou e olhou Mia por um momento, captando o modo como os olhos dela brilharam âmbar com o insulto antes de se voltar para Remus. "E _você_ pode limpar as lágrimas dela quando eu acabar e concordar como eu sou um grande babaca."

Remus, por algum motivo, concordou e subitamente Sirius pegou o punho de Mia e a arrastou para fora da enfermaria, ignorando o protesto dela.

"Que porra é essa, Sirius?!" Mia gritou enquanto lutava contra ele, tentando pegar sua varinha, mas rapidamente percebendo que a tinha deixado na enfermaria, ao lado da cama de James. Ela pensou em usar magia sem varinha para que ele a soltasse, mas não ter dormido e não desejar machucar Sirius a impediram.

No momento em que eles passaram pela porta que levava para as estufas, Sirius soltou o braço dela e pegou um maço de cigarros, tirando dois de dentro. Ele entregou um para ela de um jeito amigável, como se não tivesse acabado de arrastá-la pelos corredores. Mia bufou indignada para ele, os braços cruzados sobre o peito antes que ela finalmente desistisse e pegasse o cigarro.

Sirius manteve as mãos juntas contra o frio da manhã de dezembro e murmurou em voz baixa um feitiço, acendendo sem varinha uma chama azul em suas mãos. Ele se inclinou, permitindo que o cigarro encostasse nas chamas, respirando várias baforadas de fumaça antes de estender as mãos para Mia. Ela seguiu os movimentos de Sirius, fazendo o mesmo, apenas engasgando na primeira inalação, fazendo com que Sirius sorrisse sarcástico.

"Ele está certo," Mia disse para Sirius, esperando mudar de assunto antes que ele o trouxesse à tona. "Você teria morrido."

"Talvez," Sirius disse lentamente, tentando manter a cabeça calma, sabendo que a qualquer momento ele iria repreendê-la verbalmente. "Ou talvez você teria me salvado, do modo que o salvou. De qualquer jeito, eu não teria que acordar toda manhã devendo um débito de vida para o meu melhor amigo porque ele é um idiota."

"Débitos de vida não são tão ruins," Mia sorriu sabiamente. "Podem ser malditamente úteis quando você precisa."

Sirius se virou e a olhou, inalando profundamente e deixando a fumaça sair por seu nariz antes de afastar rapidamente o cigarro para o lado e se aproximar dela, seus olhos cinzentos de ardósia estreitando. "Você tentou matar os Carrows."

"Para ser justa," Mia olhou para longe dele. "Eles tentaram matar você e Jamie primeiro."

"Mia!" Sirius gritou. "Você quase usou uma Imperdoável!" Ele a encarou. "Você compreende a severidade da situação? Você sabe o que teria acontecido se você tivesse conseguido?"

"Eles teriam morrido," Mia admitiu ainda não o olhando.

"Sim!" Ele gritou. "Eles teriam morrido e você teria os matado!"

"Estamos em guerra," ela disse suavemente.

" _Nós_ não estamos. Existe uma guerra, mas nós não somos soldados," Sirius insistiu. "Mia... você quase cruzou uma linha..."

"Esse é o seu problema, Sirius!" Ela voltou os olhos castanhos para ele, rosnando. "Você ainda pensa que existe uma linha! Magia negra, magia branca... não é tudo preto e branco," ela disse teimosamente. "Você pode matar alguém com um Feitiço de Corte que aprendemos no primeiro ano. Com venenos indetectáveis que aprendemos no terceiro ano. A magia é cinza!"

"Muito bem," Sirius concedeu. "Mas nós não estávamos em uma batalha, Mia. Era uma luta. Uma luta injusta, concordo, mas os Carrows não são nem Comensais da Morte ainda..."

"O mundo não é dividido em pessoas boas e Comensais da Morte, Sirius. Se pessoas que eu amo forem atacadas, eu vou fazer o que eu puder para pará-los. Ou... vingá-los," ela admitiu tristemente. "Algumas... algumas pessoas são irresgatáveis," ela disse citando a carta de Remus. "Algumas pessoas simplesmente não... não podem ser salvas."

"Eu não estou tentando resgatar ou salvar _eles_ ," Sirius estendeu a mão e pegou o rosto dela. "Eu estou tentando salvar _você_ ," ele insistiu e a puxou para um abraço. No momento em que os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele, ela começou a chorar, deixando o cigarro entre seus dedos cair no chão enquanto entrelaçava os dedos, o segurando mais perto enquanto soluçava.

"Mia, por favor, não deixe a raiva consumir você," ele pediu. "Eu sei que é difícil. Eu já estive lá, eu... eu estou lá com muita frequência," ele suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela, a consolando. "Você não pode tirar vidas sem consequências," ele murmurou. "Não termine como eles. Você não é uma assassina. Me prometa que você... que você não vai fazer nada assim de novo. Azkaban é uma boa punição para Comensais da Morte."

Mia se afastou e franziu o cenho, os olhos bem fechados. "Azkaban pode não ser uma punição permanente. O que acontece se eles..."

"Escaparem?" Sirius riu. "Mia, você não pode fugir de Azkaban."

Algo nas palavras dele fez a ansiedade borbulhar dentro dela. Os últimos dias tinham sido pesados demais. James quase morrer nas mãos de futuros Comensais da Morte. A vida de Sirius ser ameaçada tão abertamente e no chão de Hogwarts – o único lugar que deveria ser seguro para eles. Toda essa conversa sobre Azkaban e Imperdoáveis trouxe à tona flashes de memórias que Mia trabalhou tanto para reprimir com os anos. A imagem de um Sirius Black fugitivo na Casa dos Gritos, Dementadores entrando no Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry falando como ele conseguia ouvir seus pais quando os Dementadores estavam perto, ouvi-los gritando enquanto eram assassinados.

"Sirius... eu preciso te contar algo," ela disse enquanto as palavras se remexiam dentro dela. Foda-se a carta de Remus e suas regras. Ela iria mudar tudo. Ela iria salvar a todos. "É possível fugir de Azkaban," ela insistiu. "E eu sei disso porque você..." e ela tentou falar as palavras. _Porque você fugiu em 1993, depois de ser preso por doze anos_. "Porque você..." ela tentou de novo, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou de novo.

"Você está bem?" Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e Mia sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela tentou uma tática diferente.

"Sirius..." _Jamie e Lily vão morrer, Peter é um traidor_! "Eu..." _sei que seu irmão vai virar um Comensal da Morte, Snape também_. "Eu sou..." _do futuro_!

"Mia?"

"Não é nada," Mia disse suavemente. "Só estava pensando que se alguém conseguiria fugir de Azkaban, seria você," ela sorriu triste. "Mas não tente me provar certa indo parar lá, tudo bem?"

"Vou fazer meu melhor," Sirius sorriu. "Você também, tá?" Ele perguntou e Mia concordou, segurando as lágrimas. "Tem certeza que está bem?"

"Sim," Mia concordou. "Eu preciso ver o Professor Dumbledore. Quero garantir que está tudo bem para irmos para casa agora que Jamie acordou," ela se virou e correu de volta para o castelo enquanto as lágrimas faziam com que seus olhos ardessem. Ela esperou seis anos para contar a ele e tentar mudar algo. Seis anos que ela tinha seguido cada regra que tinha sido mandada a ela, até que quando ela finalmente juntou coragem para fazer algo a respeito e contar a alguém... ela não conseguiu.

E uma parte dela sabia o porquê.

Dumbledore a enfeitiçou para não contar.

oOoOoOo

**Escritório do Diretor**

"Gotas de limão," Mia sibilou para a gárgula antes que a escada que levava ao escritório do Diretor aparecesse. Sem bater, Mia entrou e viu o velho bruxo sentado atrás da grande mesa, um Fawkes filhote sentado em seu poleiro de ouro, ao lado dele. Na cadeira oposta estava Dorea Potter olhando para a filha com o cenho franzido.

Mia fez uma careta com a vista e se virou para o Diretor. "O que você fez comigo?" Ela soltou, lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Ela as limpou imediatamente, não querendo parecer fraca.

"Mia, amor, venha se sentar," Dorea estendeu a mão para Mia, apontando para a cadeira ao lado dela. Mia se virou para a mãe com olhos arregalados, enquanto juntava as peças.

"Você _sabia_ ," ela murmurou. "Você _sabia_ que ele fez algo comigo?"

"Mia, nós conversamos sobre isso," Dorea suspirou, parecendo arrependida e irritada com a situação e Mia não evitou pensar se Dumbledore não tinha ameaçado com Obliviate. "Se nós vencemos a guerra no futuro, você não pode tentar mudar isso. É muito importante."

"O que você fez?" Mia se virou sombriamente para o Diretor. "Eu tentei contar ao Sirius..." ela disse, mas as palavras não saíam de novo e ela rangeu os dentes frustrada.

"Lamento profundamente," Albus suspirou tristemente e isso deixou Mia amarga porque ela acreditava que ele estava verdadeiramente arrependido pelo o que quer que tivesse feito com ela. "Mas quando você veio até mim vários meses atrás, ansiosa em contar os segredos do futuro e da guerra, eu senti que era necessário tomar precauções para que você não contasse a ninguém. É um feitiço chamado Tacere Veritas, modificado especialmente para você, a prevenindo de falar intencionalmente sobre o futuro com a finalidade de mudá-lo."

"Você não entende," Mia soluçou enquanto caía na cadeira ao lado da mãe, que imediatamente a envolveu com os braços. "Eu preciso salvar..." _Jamie e Lily_ , ela tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta. "Eu tenho que impedir..." _que prendam Sirius_ , ela chorou silenciosamente.

"Eu não posso simplesmente sentar e não fazer nada," Mia murmurou entre as lágrimas.

"E eu não espero que você faça isso. Você foi enviada aqui por uma razão, amor," Dorea insistiu. "Eu memorizei aquela carta também e eu acredito que você realmente tenha sido a catalisadora de eventos que estavam destinados a acontecer."

"Eu não _quero_ ajudar esses eventos a acontecerem," Mia admitiu. "E eu não quero ser a catalisadora da própria..." _morte do meu irmão_!

"Não," Dorea franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não penso nas coisas ruins. Coisas ruins irão acontecer, pessoas boas irão sofrer e até morrer. Mas se você tentar mudar algo, outra pessoa vai tomar o lugar dela, ou pior," Dorea hesitou. "Uma morte sem dor pode virar uma grande tortura, com sofrimento. Uma Maldição da Morte pode virar uma Cruciatus. Um pequeno ferimento pode virar uma morte. Talvez, pense no bem que você irá fazer. E se a razão de termos vencido a guerra no final foi por causa do que você fez aqui?" A matriarca Potter sugeriu.

"Como eu posso ajudar se fui silenciada?!" Ela gritou, os olhos subitamente âmbar se voltando para o Diretor intrometido e manipulador. Ela se lembrou imediatamente de um Harry Potter irado no início de seu quinto ano original.

 **"** _Então por que é que Dumbledore estava tão ansioso para me deixar no escuro_?" Harry tinha perguntado a Hermione e Ron quando eles tentaram explicar que o Diretor tinha pedido que eles não falassem nada sobre o mundo Bruxo durante o verão inteiro. Enquanto Harry era deixado sozinho com os tios.

Ela se lembrou de uma Sra. Weasley furiosa gritando na mesa de jantar com um irado Sirius Black.

" _Suponho que ainda se lembre do que Dumbledore disse_?" Sra. Weasley tinha perguntado ao bruxo com cabelos negros.

" _Que parte_?" Sirius perguntou educadamente, mas com o ar de um homem que se prepara para uma briga.

 **"** _A parte em que disse para não contar a Harry mais do que ele_ _precisa saber_ ," disse a matriarca Weasley.

Ela se lembrou do momento quando Harry botou as mãos na cópia de A Vida e Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore. Descobrir sobre Grindewald e 'O Bem Maior'. Ela tentou defender o ex-Diretor para o amigo, mesmo quando Sirius sentou em silêncio ao lado deles, sem concordar ou discordar dela, o que a aborreceu na época. A explosão de Harry tinha sido difícil de contrariar, no entanto.

" _Olha o que ele me pediu, Hermione! Arrisque sua vida, Harry! E de novo! E de novo! E não espere que eu te explique tudo, apenas confie em mim cegamente, confie que eu sei o que estou fazendo, confie mesmo que eu não confie em você! Nunca a verdade completa! Nunca!_ "

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Mia suspirou.

"Aprenda," Dumbledore respondeu. "Aprenda como qualquer outro aluno faria. Se você realmente for a catalisadora de trazer o eventual fim da guerra, então, eu farei com que você consiga isso com o máximo de proteção possível. Mantenha o futuro no futuro e se foque no aqui e agora."

"Então, se eu descobrir que Comensais da Morte estão sendo recrutados de dentro da escola..."

"Então, você deve trazer a informação para mim," Dumbledore concordou. "Mas eu preferia que você não se arriscasse. Parece que os Potters possuem o hábito de colocar suas vidas em grandes perigos para o benefício de outros."

"E o 'bem maior'?" Mia perguntou amargamente.

"Talvez, Srta. Potter, talvez," ele respondeu tristemente.

"Podemos ir para casa agora?" Mia perguntou, desviando os olhos do Diretor e se voltando para a mãe, que, pelo menos, parecia arrependida por ter uma parte nisso. Mia a perdoou rapidamente, tendo a sensação de que Dumbledore só a incluiu nisso porque ela tinha descoberto o segredo de Mia em primeiro lugar. Se Dorea Potter tivesse insistido para que Dumbledore deixasse o nariz fora dos assuntos de Mia, ela pensava que o Diretor não teria nenhum problema em Obliviar todo o conhecimento que ela possuía, e iria silenciar Mia de qualquer maneira. No entanto, Dorea Potter era uma Sonserina e sabia como manter seus inimigos por perto se necessário. Dorea não tinha só um, mas dois filhos para cuidar, três ou quatro quando incluía Sirius e Remus. Ficar nas boas graças do Diretor era bom para toda a família por enquanto.

"Sim," Dorea deu a filha um sorriso de desculpas. "Vamos pegar seu irmão e os meninos," ela se levantou e sorriu educadamente para Dumbledore, que se levantou para acompanhou as mulheres Potters até a porta.

"Professor?" Mia se virou para olhá-lo.

"Sim?" Ele ofereceu um sorriso.

"Eu só queria dizer..." _que Voldemort criou Horcruxes e que você precisa destruir todas elas. Uma vai te amaldiçoar e te levar a morte. Severus Snape vai se tornar um Comensal da Morte e, eventualmente, vai te matar_. "Feliz Natal," ela suspirou.


	60. Snuffles e Trouxas

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta: Snuffles e Trouxas

_"...The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!..."_

_(Let it Go - Idina Menzel)_

**23 de dezembro, 1976**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

Ao sentir os feitiços serem retirados da Mansão Potter, Mia saiu de seu quarto, onde estava confinada há horas se escondendo de Jamie e Sirius, e desceu pelas escadas. Quando a porta da frente se abriu, um sorriso cruzou seu rosto ao ver a amiga ruiva conversando com seus pais, que tinham ido até Cokeworth buscá-la por Aparatação acompanhada, a trazendo de volta para a Mansão Potter onde ela iria passar o feriado de Natal.

"Muito obrigada por me deixarem passar o feriado com sua família, Sr. e Sra. Potter," Lily disse radiante, usando um tom de voz que ela geralmente reservava para os Professores de Hogwarts.

"Nenhum problema, querida," Dorea disse entusiasmada. "Você é mais do que bem-vinda na Mansão, qualquer hora que quiser. É sempre bom ver Mia rodeada de jovens bruxas. Acho que os garotos foram uma má influência para ela com o passar dos anos," a matriarca Potter riu e Mia revirou os olhos enquanto entrava no Hall.

"Isso ou eles enlouqueceram a menina," Charlus acrescentou uma vez que viu a filha chegando.

"Ouvi isso," Mia sorriu para o pai e se virou para abraçar fortemente Lily. "Graças a Godric você está aqui!" Ela exclamou. "Sirius encantou visgos do diabo e os prendeu com feitiços adesivos em todos os quartos! Se mostrando porque é o único de nós que tem idade para usar magia fora de Hogwarts."

Mia e Lily estavam irritadas com o fato que, de todos os alunos em seu ano, foi logo Sirius que se tornou maior de idade e legalmente capaz de usar mágica fora da escola. Mia perguntou ao Professor Dumbledore sobre seu próprio status, apenas para descobrir que com os arquivos do Ministério que ela compartilhava o aniversário com James em março, o rastro só sairia naquele dia.

"Eu penso que é uma boa mágica," Charlus disse com um sorriso divertido e Dorea revirou os olhos junto da filha.

"Claro que você pensa," Mia olhou carinhosamente para Charlus que riu enquanto passava o braço pelas costas de Dorea, antes de conduzir a esposa pelo corredor que dava no jardim dos fundos.

"Eu quero saber o que os visgos fazem?" Lily perguntou nervosamente.

"Eles foram encantados para fazer um barulho alto toda vez que eu e Remus estivermos sozinhos em algum quarto," Mia disse bufando. "Eu ainda não descobri como ele fez isso. Claramente uma mistura entre um Feitiço Miadura e um Feitiço Rastreador."

A primeira vez que ele tinha sido acionado foi no meio de uma noite, quando Mia entrou no quarto de Remus para emprestar um livro para ele ler antes de dormir. Ela não tinha dado um passo dentro do quarto antes que as pequenas decorações de Natal começassem a gritar. Sirius e James entraram no quarto com varinhas levantadas e sorrisos no rosto, enquanto Mia e Remus estavam metros separados, com expressões de absoluto horror no rosto.

"Isso é horrível," Lily disse enquanto claramente tentava abafar uma risada. "Muito inteligente, mas horrível."

"Falando de mim?" Sirius disse enquanto entrava no quarto usando calças jeans trouxas e uma blusa branca justa que estava manchada com o que parecia ser graxa de motor.

"Como você sabe?" Lily sorriu para ele.

"Eu ouvi 'muito inteligente' e naturalmente assumi," ele admitiu com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Ela também disse horrível," Mia voltou os olhos castanhos para ele. "Como em, 'você é horrível por ter criado essas coisas gritantes horrorosas'," ela botou as mãos no quadril, uma tática que usava com Harry e Ron quando um ou outro se comportava mal. Sempre funcionou com eles. Eles se sentiam culpados e iriam terminar o dever e pedir desculpas. No entanto, Sirius apenas ria com a reação, completamente não afetado pelo olhar dela.

"Tudo o que eu ouvi foi 'inteligente' então vou continuar com isso," ele sorriu e piscou para as garotas. "Você vai ficar aqui muito tempo, Evans?"

"Até a gente voltar," Lily acenou, lutando para não franzir o cenho. "Tenho alguns problemas familiares," ela admitiu em voz baixa, uma vermelhidão inundando suas bochechas.

"Bem-vinda ao clube," Sirius apenas sorriu para ela. "Era exclusivo, mas os Potters começaram a deixar qualquer ralé entrar."

"Oi, Lily," Remus disse enquanto entrava na sala usando roupas parecidas com as de Sirius, apesar dele estar muito mais sujo do que Remus. De qualquer jeito, a visão de Remus vestindo jeans Trouxas e uma camisa justa fez a respiração de Mia ficar presa na garganta. Bem quando seus pensamentos começaram a rondar uma área menos educada da mente dela enquanto ela observava o lobisomem, o visgo no canto da sala começou a gritar.

"Puta merda, Pads!" Remus se virou e gritou com o bruxo. "Nós nem estamos _sozinhos_ aqui!" Ele rosnou.

"É," Sirius coçou a cabeça curiosamente com uma mão, pegando a varinha com a outra e silenciando a decoração. "Esse está quebrado," ele admitiu.

"Você precisa de ajuda com o malão?" Remus perguntou enquanto dava um passo à frente, estendendo as mãos para Sirius, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele tirasse o óleo delas com um Scourgify. "Tilly provavelmente viria e o levaria para você, mas como em todo Natal, Mia a forçou a tirar o dia de folga."

"É o presente dela para mim," Mia disse orgulhosamente, ainda se divertindo com o fato de ainda conseguir manipular a pequena elfo com o passar dos anos.

"Obrigada, Remus, eu adoraria," a ruiva sorriu agradecida, olhando como Sirius facilmente limpava as mãos de Remus e, depois, as próprias. "Ou talvez Sirius poderia levitá-lo para nós, já que ele pode usar magia," ela sorriu com um pouco de inveja.

"É bom ser adulto," Sirius sorriu.

"E mesmo assim você ainda age como uma criança," Mia sorriu debochada para ele.

"Eu _nunca_ vou parar com isso."

"E eu não sei," a bruxa de cabelos encaracolados riu.

"Então, se você não se importa, por que não está com sua família?" Remus perguntou a Lily enquanto pegava um malão e fazia um gesto para Sirius pegar o outro se não fosse ajudar com magia. Sirius ficou boquiaberto com Remus por momento e, então, revirou os olhos cinzentos e balançou a varinha sobre o malão, o levitando no ar.

"Minha irmã convidou o namorado Trouxa dela para o feriado," Lily fez uma careta e Mia se virou para a amiga, imitando a expressão dela com o pensamento de Petunia e Vernon Dursley, dois dos mais hediondos Trouxas que Mia estava feliz por não ter conhecido ainda nessa linha do tempo. "E já que a gente não pode contar a ele que eu sou uma bruxa, eu fui forçada a sentar lá e tentar explicar sobre minha escola sem qualquer detalhe, enquanto ele olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma idiota," ela franziu o cenho. "Tenho certeza que Petunia disse a ela que eu fui mandada para algum tipo de asilo."

"E seus pais deixaram isso acontecer?" Mia rosnou, se lembrando das histórias de Harry sobre como os tios dele contaram aos vizinhos que o enviaram para o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.

"Petunia está certa de que Vernon vai pedir a mão dela em breve," Lily deu de ombros. "Então meus pais não quiseram arruinar as chances dela fazendo um estardalhaço. Além disso, eu acho que eles sentem falta dos dias em que eu era... normal."

"Trouxas não são normais, Evans, quando você vai aprender?" Sirius falou firme.

"Eu pensei que você iria preferir ficar com Alice ou Mary," Remus observou enquanto Sirius conduzia o malão pelo corredor enquanto os quatro seguiam atrás. "Com James morando aqui e tudo o mais."

"É um sacrifício que eu estou disposta a fazer," Lily sorriu. Mia era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia que Lily não estava sendo tão dura com James ultimamente. Depois de ter visto o que tinha acontecido quando ele quase sacrificou a própria vida para salvar o melhor amigo, Lily tinha que admitir que James Potter não era um total babaca. "Alice vai passar o Natal com a família de Frank."

"Ai," Sirius riu. "Feriados com Madame Longbottom, isso deve fornecer algumas boas histórias quando voltarmos para a escola."

"E Mary está na França com a mãe dela," Lily acrescentou.

"Peter também," Remus acenou. "O pai dele está trabalhando em algum tipo de negócio lá e a família dele resolveu passar o feriado no país. Abrindo uma nova loja, eu acho."

"Fico feliz pela família dele estar bem," Lily disse, dando um sorriso silencioso para Sirius enquanto ele abaixava o malão dela do lado de fora do quarto de visitas, perto do quarto de Mia. "Eu soube que o Boticário dos pais dele teve problemas por um tempo, depois que o pai foi acusado de ter algo a ver com Artes das Trevas. Besteira pura!" Sirius e Remus concordaram com ela, e Mia propositalmente olhou para suas unhas como se tivesse as examinando cuidadosamente.

"Mia, você viu Tilly?!" A voz de James pode ser ouvida gritando do outro lado do corredor. "Eu sei que é o dia de folga dela, mas eu não acho minha camisa do Puddlemere e ela sempre sabe onde..." o herdeiro Potter virou a esquina usando uma calça jeans parecida com a de Sirius e Remus, só que em vez de usar uma camisa manchada de graxa, ele estava sem camisa, já a tendo botado no cesto de roupa suja. "Ah, hmm... oi... eu... hm... bem-vinda?" Ele limpou a garganta e passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, enquanto voltava a olhar para a irmã. "Mia, você viu Tilly?"

"Não," Mia riu com a visão do irmão afobado, sem blusa na frente de Lily, que na verdade parecia constrangido em vez de presunçoso. O rosto vermelho de Lily era igualmente divertido, já que a ruiva evitava manter os olhos verdes no corpo de James. "E eu disse para ela não vir a não ser que a Mãe ou Pai a chamassem. Se você realmente precisa dela, peça a eles."

"É, está bem," ele acenou e olhou para Lily antes de dar meia volta. "Te vejo por aí, Evans."

"Ele..." Lily estava boquiaberta enquanto James ia embora, desaparecendo em outro corredor. "Ele mal disse oi para mim."

"Talvez ele tenha te superado," Sirius sugeriu e sorriu debochado quando um olhar de raiva preencheu o rosto de Lily. Remus e Mia riram em silêncio enquanto as pontas do cabelo de Lily se agitava com a mágica dela.

"Ah..." Lily bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Bom... bom para ele," ela disse, balançando as pontas do cabelo enquanto levantava o queixo desafiadoramente no ar.

"Ou talvez nós tenhamos pedido para ele pegar leve no Natal," Remus confessou com um sorriso. "Você não precisa acordar toda manhã com um buquê de flores e bilhetes de amor."

"É, que bruxa iria querer algo assim?" Mia disse sarcasticamente e tanto Sirius quanto Remus riram discretamente as custas de Lily.

"Cala a boca e mostre o meu quarto," a ruiva estreitou os olhos enquanto Mia entrava no quarto com ela. Só por via das dúvidas, Remus ficou do lado de fora do quarto com Sirius, não querendo ativar outro visgo defeituoso.

"Venham logo e vocês vão poder me ajudar a abrir meus presentes!" Sirius gritou.

"Por que você não pode usar mágica para abrir por você?" Lily botou a cabeça do lado de fora do quarto e o chamou.

"Porque o tio dele, Alphard, deixou uma herança para quando ele completasse dezessete anos e Sirius decidiu desperdiçá-la toda em presentes para nós," Remus revirou os olhos antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e se virar para seguir Sirius, apenas para ver que o Animago tinha se virado de novo para discutir com ele.

"Primeiro, não é desperdício," Sirius apontou o dedo na cara de Remus. "Eu mal estou fazendo cosquinhas no cofre, confie em mim," ele zombou. "Meu tio foi comigo no Gringotes no verão passado antes de morrer," ele disse casualmente, não querendo pensar muito no único membro da família Black que foi gentil com ele, sem contar com Andromeda. "Eu precisaria de uma vassoura para chegar no topo da pilha de ouro que tem lá e, mesmo assim, eu teria medo da avalanche." Mia sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Tendo visto o cofre dos Potters com os próprios olhos, ela acreditava que o ouro da herança de Sirius não era exagero. Era obsceno e Mia estava determinada em fazer com que Sirius fizesse bom uso dela. "E segundo, eu não estou usando só com vocês. Eu me dei um presente muito bom de Natal também."

"Com 'muito bom' você quer dizer uma armadilha mortal completa," Mia soltou.

"Uma vassoura nova?" Lily perguntou.

"Uma motocicleta Trouxa usada," Remus murmurou. "Nós estivemos trabalhando nela a manhã toda."

"Por que você simplesmente não comprou uma nova?" Lily perguntou incrédula.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" Sirius revirou os olhos.

oOoOoOo

**27 de dezembro, 1976**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

"Mia!" Sirius gritou do quarto dele. "Vem aqui e tire esse gato estúpido de perto de mim!"

Só fazia uns dias desde o Natal e os residentes e convidados da Mansão Potter caíram em uma rotina preguiçosa de ler livros tarde da noite. Se o tempo permitisse, James, Sirius e Remus pegariam suas vassouras e iriam até o quintal e ficariam jogando a Goles que James ganhou de Natal um para o outro. Na maioria das tardes, Lily e Mia ficariam fazendo seus deveres de casa, ainda surpresas que, de algum modo, os meninos já tivessem terminado. Dorea tinha insistido que Sirius tirasse os visgos com Feitiço Miadura pelo menos da biblioteca, permitindo que Remus e Mia ficassem abraçados na grande poltrona, cercados de livros. Era uma existência maravilhosamente silenciosa.

Exceto quando Sirius começasse a gritar sobre o gato.

"Por que você está gritando?" Mia gritou enquanto botava a cabeça dentro do quarto de Sirius para encontrá-lo na forma Animaga. O cão do tamanho de um urso estava rosnando para um gato preto e cinza que não parecia ter medo da imensa besta, rosnando e estreitando os olhos azuis.

"Padfoot!" Mia gritou e observou Sirius voltar a forma humana e apontar um dedo acusador para o pequeno felino que estava andando de um lado para o outro na frente dele, rosnando.

"O gato, Mia," ele resmungou. "Tire essa maldita besta daqui e o leve para o seu quarto!"

"Deixe meu pobre Snuffles em paz," Mia murmurou enquanto pegava o pequeno filhote nos braços, sorrindo quando ele esfregou a cabeça na lateral de seu pescoço, miando baixinho feliz.

"Que nome estúpido para um gato," Sirius murmurou enquanto andava de volta até a cama, segurando a colcha vermelha para que ela visse que o gato já tinha posto suas garras para fora.

"Nome estúpido para um _cachorro_ ," Mia respondeu por baixo da respiração. "Se você não gostou do gato, não deveria tê-lo comprado para mim," ela deu de ombros. "Você é um cachorro e meu namorado é um lobisomem. Sinceramente, como você pensou que um _gato_ seria um bom presente?" Mia riu enquanto Sirius puxou a coberta rasgada da cama e pegava a varinha para tentar consertar o estrago. "Você deveria ter comprado, pelo menos, um que fosse metade Amasso. Ele seria capaz de sentir que você é um Animago," ela disse, uma parte nostálgica ao pensar em Bichento.

Apesar de saber que nada conseguiria substituir seu primeiro gato, Mia não conseguiu evitar sua animação na manhã de Natal quando abriu a pequena caixa vermelha para encontrar um pequeno filhote sentado dentro dela chiando alto.

"Posso levar Snuffles de volta e trocá-lo por um?" Sirius perguntou.

"Nem com a sua vida," ela respondeu com os olhos cerrados, rindo quando Snuffles se virou e chiou para Sirius de novo, como se tivesse entendido.

"Está bem," Sirius concedeu. "Mas falando em presentes horríveis," ele andou até a mesinha ao lado da cama, pegando um livro. "Este livro Trouxa que você me deu é ridículo!" Ele disse enfaticamente enquanto caminhava de volta para a porta, empurrando-o na direção de Mia. "Pergunte a Evans se os Trouxas realmente pensam isso sobre bruxas e bruxos."

"É só uma história, Sirius," Mia suspirou e revirou os olhos para ele, pegando o livro com uma mão enquanto botava o gato no chão, ansioso por correr pelo corredor e não voltar para o quarto de Sirius. "Não História da Magia."

"Ele não é nem um bruxo _de verdade_ , Mia!" Sirius gritou.

" _Oz_ não é um lugar _de verdade_. É uma história, Sirius," Mia riu. "Deve ser lida por diversão."

"É idiota," ele balançou a cabeça. "Bruxos não tem magia de verdade, metade das bruxas são Comensais da Morte e a _grande diferença_ é que a menina estava com a Chave do Portal o tempo todo?"

"Os sapatos dela não são Chaves do Portal," Mia riu com o jeito que ele estava sendo ridículo. Se ele estava irritado com o Mágico de Oz, Mia estava determinada em dar a ele uma coleção de histórias Trouxas no aniversário dele. _Talvez Senhor dos Aneis. Sem fotos e muitas e muitas palavras. Palavras longas também_.

"Um objeto inútil enfeitiçado para levá-la para casa?" Sirius cruzou os braços, pronto para argumentar. "Como diabos você chamaria isso?"

Mia pensou por um momento e, então, grunhiu. "Ugh, está bem, é uma Chave do Portal."

"E eu não ainda estou convencido sobre aquilo tudo ser armado por Duendes," ele revirou os olhos.

"Munchkins," ela o corrigiu.

"Você não tem mais permissão para me dar livros."

"Você não tem mais permissão para me dar _bichos_."

"Ótimo," ele sorriu. "Podemos devolver os dois agora?" Mia estreitou os olhos e botou o livro de novo nas mãos de Sirius.

"Estamos falando sobre o gato?" Remus perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto, o livro que ele e Mia estavam lendo na biblioteca em uma de suas mãos, o polegar marcando a página em que tinham parado.

"Você também não gosta do Snuffles?" Mia ficou boquiaberta com o namorado, olhando para baixo enquanto o gato se esfregava na perna dele carinhosamente. Ela riu do olhar de puro desgosto no rosto de Remus enquanto ele tentava, sem violência, sacudir a perna e tirar o gato de cima dele. "Mas olha como ele é lindo!"

"Eu _amo_ você, eu _odeio_ o seu gato."

"Ele vai te conquistar," ela sorriu.

"Traga-o na próxima lua cheia e eu vou comê-lo," o nariz de Remus torceu. "Eu não estou brincando. O pestinha me mordeu hoje de manhã."

"Pelo menos você se cura rápido," Sirius reclamou. "O bastardo tem me usado como um poste para arranhar a tarde toda," ele mostrou o braço esquerdo que estava coberto de arranhões vermelhos. "Aqui," Sirius botou o livro na mão de Remus. "Ela não quer aceitar devoluções. _Você_ pode ler."

"Já terminou?" Remus perguntou.

"Eu _sei_ ler, sabia," o Animago zombou. "Eu tirei mais N.O.M.s do que você."

"Não estou questionando a sua inteligência, Pads," o lobisomem riu. "Então, o que você achou?" Remus perguntou, passando o próprio livro para Mia antes de abrir a capa de Mágico de Oz e folhear as páginas despreocupadamente.

"Não pergunte isso," Mia preveniu o namorado.

"Ele nem é um bruxo _de verdade_!" Sirius gritou.

"Ele também acha que os chinelos prateados são uma Chave do Portal," Mia falou e Remus imediatamente caiu na risada. "Falando em Chaves do Portal, eu estive pensando e poderia usar a ajuda de vocês se estiverem interessados," ela ofereceu. "Eu quero fazer Chaves do Portal que estão conectadas como a sua corrente," ela apontou para Sirius que ainda usava a correntinha prateada, não tendo tirado nem uma única vez desde que a ganhou anos atrás, principalmente quando salvou sua vida. "Só que em vez de ser conectada a um lugar, ela seria conectada a outro item encantado, um gêmeo."

"Para quê?" Remus perguntou curioso, devolvendo o livro a Sirius que o pegou a contra gosto.

"Sinceramente?" Mia suspirou. "Estou entediada."

Ela tinha ido para Hogwarts duas vezes e, apesar dela finalmente planejar completar seu sétimo ano na próxima primavera, tinha pouca coisa que ela podia fazer sem acidentalmente se tornar Monitora Chefe, cargo que ela sabia que seria dedicado a Lily. Mia passou anos escondendo seu talento nas aulas, fazendo o possível para não mostrar que não apenas já sabia os feitiços, mas já os tinha dominado anos atrás, não verbalmente e até sem varinha. Ela passou um curto tempo do quarto ano treinando para se tornar uma Animaga, mas, além de criar novos feitiços, poções e encantamentos, Mia se esforçou muito para reforçar suas barreiras de Oclumência e aprender Legilimência sem acabar invadindo a mente de alguém contra a vontade da pessoa, algo que ela descobriu ser absolutamente abominável.

"Quero dizer, por que a gente usaria?" Remus perguntou.

"Talvez para os Aurores?" Mia sugeriu com um dar dos ombros. "Pensa. Digamos que um Auror esteja rastreando alguém que Desaparatou. Ele não pode ser seguido, especialmente se ele Aparatou para um lugar que possui feitiços contra entrada desconhecida. Mas Chaves do Portal são diferentes e podem passar por cima de alguns feitiços. Se um Auror escorregasse uma metade da Chave de Portal no bolso do alvo, ele poderia segui-lo."

"E apareceriam no bolso da pessoa," Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ainda estou trabalhando nesse projeto," Mia fez beicinho.

"É genial," Sirius sorriu debochado. "E eu já consegui pensar em sete, não, oito formas de usá-los em brincadeiras!"

oOoOoOo

**29 de dezembro, 1976**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

O cheiro metálico de sangue encheu seu nariz. Era esmagador e a deixou enjoada. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e encarou os olhos frios de Bellatrix Lestrange. Fazia anos desde que ela tinha pesadelos sobre sua torturadora Comensal da Morte. Confrontar a bruxa do lado de fora da Mansão Malfoy depois do casamento de Lucius e Narcissa tinha, de algum modo, a curado de seu medo. Mas ainda assim, os olhos de Bellatrix a encaravam, mais frios do que nunca.

Em vez dos olhos frios e implacáveis a encarando fixamente os seus castanhos, estes eram olhos vazios.

Mia podia ouvir levemente o som de uma Maldição Cruciatus ser lançada na distância enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para baixo e percebiam que o sangue que ela cheirava saíam de um grande rasgo na garganta de Bellatrix. A visão e o cheiro eram insuportáveis, mas o som estava abafado, a não ser pelo choro de um cão. Ela mal podia ouvir o som de um homem e mulher lutando, mas uma palavra foi clara como o dia, " _Sectumsempra_!" enquanto ela virava a cabeça para ver um Lucius Malfoy mais velho cair no chão sangrando, revelando um Draco Malfoy furioso atrás dele.

De repente, ela estava parada do lado de fora do Gringotes ao lado de Harry, Ron, Sirius e Draco. Uma pilha de Comensais da Morte atrás deles. Sonho ou memória? Mia se perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Sirius enquanto ele botava uma mão no ombro do jovem Malfoy. " _Você não é um assassino_ ," ele disse a Draco, mas seus olhos cinzas estavam presos em Mia. Os olhos dela foram até a pilha de corpos onde dois corpos estavam respirando ainda. Sr. Crabbe e Sr. Goyle.

Em um piscar de olhos, Crabbe parou de respirar e Mia olhou para baixo vendo uma luz verde deixar a varinha de videira, atingindo o homem repetidamente no peito como se ela não conseguisse parar. O corpo de Crabbe rapidamente se tornou os corpos imóveis dos gêmeos Carrows, desta vez na idade de dezessete anos, os dois marcados como Comensais da Morte. Amycus com um olhar presunçoso no rosto e Alecto rindo enquanto a luz verde da Maldição da Morte a golpeava de novo e de novo.

Ao longe ela pôde ver uma Hermione Granger com dezessete anos com um grande livro no colo, Ron e Harry sentados do lado dela.

" _Existe alguma maneira de juntá-las de novo_?" Ron perguntou.

" _Sim_ ," Hermione disse com um sorriso vazio, " _mas seria extremamente doloroso._ "

" _Por quê? Como faz?_ " Harry perguntou.

" _Remorso_ ," disse Hermione. " _Você precisa se arrepender de verdade pelo o que fez. Tem uma nota de rodapé. Aparentemente, a dor do processo pode te destruir. Eu não consigo ver Voldemort sentindo remorso, você consegue?_ "

Ela sentiu uma dor no peito quando olhou para baixo e viu os gêmeos Carrows ainda rindo, sem serem afetados pelo Avada Kedavra que sua varinha parecia lançar por vontade própria. Mia tentou parar, mas não conseguiu. Lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas enquanto ela gritava, implorando para que aquilo terminasse e quando finalmente terminou, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo enquanto uma voz fria e alta penetrava em sua mente.

" _Permita-me mostrar como uma maldição da morte deve ser,_ " Voldemort sibilou e apontou a Varinha das Varinhas para ela.

"Não!" Mia gritou.

"..a!...ia!..Mia! Mia!" A voz de Remus escorreu até ela, mas não foi o que a tirou do pesadelo. Um alto barulho de grito ecoou dentro de seu quarto na Mansão e seus olhos abriram depressa, chocada com o alarme vindo do visgo acima de sua cama. "Merda!" Remus xingou. "Sirius!" Ele gritou para a porta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sirius correu pelo corredor depois de ouvir o alarme, tendo assumido que Remus e Mia estavam tentando ser sorrateiros com os amassos, apenas para encontrar um Remus perfeitamente enfurecido de pé na porta de seu quarto. Sirius franziu o cenho ao ver a expressão no rosto dele.

"A porra do seu alarme está tocando e Mia está tendo um pesadelo!" O lobisomem fritou.

"Merda!" Sirius parecia completamente culpado e pegou a varinha. "Eu vou consertar," ele apontou a varinha para o visgo, franzindo o cenho enquanto o silenciava. O bruxo de cabelos negros se virou para ver uma Mia trêmula na cama, o rosto pálido e coberto de suor enquanto Remus a puxava para perto dele, a envolvendo protetoramente com os braços. "Mia, eu sinto _muito_ ," Sirius murmurou enquanto se aproximava da cama lentamente, observando a reação do amigo para garantir que ele era mais Remus do que Moony no momento.

"Está tudo bem, amor," Remus murmurou nos cachos dela. "Você está segura. Estou com você. Estou com você," ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado da cama dela, olhando para ela com tristeza enquanto estendia a mão e pegava a dela.

A porta foi aberta por Lily que tinha ouvido a comoção e veio correndo do quarto dela para encontrar Remus e Sirius cuidando de uma Mia assustada. Lily franziu o cenho com a cena, querendo ajudar mas não sabendo como. De repente, alguém passou correndo ao seu lado e Lily ficou boquiaberta ao ver James entrando no quarto, a ignorando completamente enquanto falava, "Sai!"

"Mia, amor, você está bem?" James disse, andando enquanto Remus se levantava, deixando que o irmão de Mia tomasse o seu lugar na cama, a puxando em seus braços.

"Estou bem," Mia murmurou. "Só... só um bem ruim."

"Mia?" Lily murmurou enquanto entrava no quarto. "Você... você quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar a imagem dos Comensais da Morte mortos e de Voldemort de sua mente.

"Mia, acho que você deveria..." Lily deu um passo à frente apenas para se ver de frente a um James Potter furioso e protetor que a encarou de verdade.

"Ela disse não, Evans! Sai!" Ele soltou para ela. Lily engasgou com a raiva no rosto dele, a tendo visto apenas poucas vezes em todos os anos em que se conheciam, e em nenhuma vez _ela_ tinha sido o alvo de tal raiva. Lily engoliu em seco ao ver, pega completamente de surpresa por esta versão do menino que tinha ficado atrás dela por tantos anos.

"Não," Lily disse determinada. "Ela é _minha_ amiga também e eu a observei passar por isso todos esses anos," ela deu um passo para perto da cama, ignorando o olhar obscuro que James ainda lançava para ela. Pelo menos Sirius e Remus pareciam culpados com a notícia de que Lily sabia dos pesadelos de Mia, o que significava que ela continuou tendo em dias que eles não podiam ajudá-la. "Você não pode simplesmente botar um band-aid em um problema como esse e esperar que passe."

"O que é um band-aid?" Sirius perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Todos ignoraram.

"Evans," James rosnou. "Você não tem ideia... nenhum direito para..."

"Jamie, está tudo bem," Mia disse baixinho.

" _Não_ está."

"Eu sou uma Nascida-trouxa," Mia soltou.

"Mia!" James gritou, seus olhos avelãs arregalados. Remus, Sirius e Lily encararam os irmãos, olhares de confusão e choque cobrindo seus rostos.

"Jamie, eu estou tão cansada de segredos," Mia admitiu em voz baixa, segurando um soluço. "Eles estão me matando," ela franziu o cenho querendo falar mais. Desabafar todos os seus segredos. Mas Dumbledore tinha enfeitiçado ela para impedi-la de fazer tal coisa. "É demais, é muito pesado", ela chorou, finalmente, deixando algumas lágrimas saírem. "E eu não posso guardar todos eles mais."

"Eu não entendo..." Sirius estava boquiaberto, preocupação genuína pintada em seu rosto. "Como você é Nascida-trouxa?"

"Eu sou adotada," Mia confessou. "Os Potters me adotaram um mês antes de começarmos Hogwarts. Minha família... minha família biológica," ela se corrigiu com o olhar magoado no rosto de Jamie. "Eles estão..." _no futuro... em algum lugar da Austrália, Obliviados_. "Mortos... por causa dos Comensais da Morte. Por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem," ela disse, contornando a verdade que o feitiço de Dumbledore a impedia de falar. "Dumbledore me mandou para os Potters para me proteger."

"É por isso que você sabe tanto sobre o mundo Trouxa," Lily também estava boquiaberta enquanto se sentava do lado de Mia, oposto ao de James, pegando as mãos da amiga enquanto Sirius e Remus ainda a encaravam. Lily sorriu para ela, claramente tendo encontrado uma alma gêmea na amiga, apesar do jeito terrível que Mia tinha, aparentemente, entrado em sua vida.

"Você foi..." Sirius hesitou em falar, culpa cobrindo seu rosto. "Sua família foi... você sabe quem foram os Comensais da Morte?" Ele engoliu em seco, aterrorizado em ouvir que talvez fosse alguém que ele conhecesse, alguém de sua família.

"Não," Mia mentiu, franzindo o cenho quando percebeu a razão de Sirius estar perguntando. Como ela poderia contar que foi, de verdade, a família dele que tinha feito coisas tão horríveis? Que foi Bellatrix que a tinha torturado, torturado os _dois_. "Eu sinto muito por ter mentido para vocês e ter feito Jamie mentir..."

"Não se desculpe por nada, Mia," James insistiu. "Eu nunca menti. Você é minha irmã e sempre vai ser até onde eu sei," ele a beijou na testa e a puxou mais perto. "Eu não dou a mínima para o seu sangue. Você é uma Potter."

"Não faz a menor diferença para mim," Remus disse firme.

"Nem para mim," Sirius prometeu.

"Claramente não para mim," Lily sorriu radiante, tentando acabar com a tensão no ar. "Apesar de eu estar um pouco irritada por você ter deixado eu continuar te ensinando sobre televisão," ela riu e todo mundo se juntou quando Mia deixou escapar um sorriso.

"Eu não quero me sentir quebrada de novo," Mia admitiu depois de um minuto em silêncio, ainda agarrada em James com um braço, enquanto ela segurava a mão de Lily com o outro.

"Mia, você não..." James tentou insistir, mas Mia o interrompeu.

"Eu _estou_ ," ela disse claramente. "Jamie, eu realmente, _realmente_ estou. Eu poderia ter matado os Carrows," ela confessou. "Teria sido fácil e eu nem pensei na hora. Eu não quero ser uma assassina. Eu não quero ter uma alma quebrada," ela franziu o cenho pensando no futuro, em Voldemort e nas Horcruxes. "Então, eu vou tentar conversar quando eu precisar... quando eu conseguir. Mas eu preciso que todos prometam não contar isso a ninguém," os olhos castanhos arregalados. "Nem Mary, Alice, Frank... e nem _Peter_ ," ela acrescentou com grande ênfase.

E um por um eles fizeram um voto, jurando pela mágica deles guardar o segredo dela.


	61. Casa Mia

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Um: Casa Mia

_"...We're teenagers._   
_We count the years,_   
_We think we're smart_   
_But we're not._   
_We don't know anything..."_   
_(Teenagers - Haley Williams)_

**9 de janeiro, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Quando os Marotos, Mia e Lily chegaram na Estação Kings Cross eles ficaram chocados quando o trem partiu com um de seus amigos faltando. Eles não ouviram uma palavra sobre Peter durante o feriado. Nem mesmo o pacote de Natal cheio de grandes barras de chocolates da Dedos de Mel tinha chegado; o mesmo pacote que Remus era conhecido por pegar parte do chocolate para si, deixando as Penas de Açúcar, Ratos Congelados e Varinhas de Alcaçuz para os outros. Mas o Natal chegou e com ele nenhuma coruja do Maroto mais baixo.

Uma parte de Mia estava feliz por não ter que pensar em Peter no feriado. No entanto, depois de lidar com seus pesadelos sobre os gêmeos Carrow e sua culpa persistente sobre a morte acidental de um futuro Sr. Crabbe, Mia não podia evitar sentir uma estranha preocupação com o quarto Maroto, especialmente desde que James, Sirius e Remus estavam cheios de preocupação com seu compadre ausente.

Quando eles chegaram em Hogwarts, todos os cinco adolescentes foram direto até o escritório de Dumbledore, ficando do lado de fora por um tempo chutando nomes de doces para a gárgula. Quando ela finalmente abriu, não os deixou entrarem, mas, em vez disso, deixou sair Dumbledore e um Peter aterrorizado.

"Ah, vejo que sua escolta já chegou, Sr. Pettigrew," Dumbledore sorriu radiante, seus olhos azuis brilhando na luz. "Eu vou deixá-lo aos cuidados dos seus colegas." O Diretor sorriu antes de subir de novo pela escada em espiral.

"Wormtail, onde diabos você esteve?" Sirius perguntou em voz alta, o cenho franzido em preocupação.

"Sinto muito," Peter franziu as sobrancelhas. "Minha... minha família foi... atacada," murmurou a última palavra e Lily engasgou, cobrindo a boca antes de puxar Peter para um abraço, sussurrando palavras de consolo para ele.

"Você está bem?" A ruiva perguntou.

Peter sorriu tristemente, dando um tapinha nas costas dela. Ele não queria ficar muito perto dela com James ali, embora ele estivesse satisfeito em ver que seu amigo de cabelos bagunçados parecia mais preocupado com _ele_ do que com Lily no momento. "Eu estou bem," ele concordou. "Podemos voltar para a Torre? Eu realmente só queria sair dos corredores." Ele olhou em volta desconfiado, como se alguém estivesse escondido nas sombras escuras das alcovas, ouvindo a conversa.

Com a visão da pele roxa-azulada debaixo dos olhos dele, Mia franziu o cenho. Por mais que ela odiasse a pessoa que Peter se tornaria, por mais que ela desgostasse da pessoa que ele era agora, ela conhecia o olhar no rosto dele e não conseguiu evitar se sentir solidária com ele. Ela já teve olheiras similares no ano em que ela, Harry, Ron e Sirius estavam fugindo dos Comensais da Morte e Sequestradores enquanto procuravam pelas Horcruxes. Estarem sendo caçados e saberem disso causava algo físico na pessoa. Te acrescentava anos de vida, e Peter Pettigrew de repente parecia bem mais velho.

Uma vez que os seis chegaram na Torre da Grifinória, Remus e Lily entraram em modo Monitor, mandando os mais jovens para os dormitórios, antes de todos irem para os dormitórios dos meninos, a fim de ouvir a história de Peter. Sirius e James se sentaram nas próprias camas. Eles observaram enquanto Peter se sentava na ponta da cama dele, ao lado de Lily, que continuava tentando consolar o amigo. No meio tempo, Mia subiu na cama de Remus com o namorado. Ele colocou um braço ao redor dela enquanto Peter falava que o novo Boticário da família na França tinha sido queimado até não sobrar nada, e que ele e os pais tinham escapado com vida por pouco.

"Mãe ainda está no St. Mungus," Peter falou com o cenho franzido. "Eles falaram que ela vai ficar bem, mas as queimaduras foram bem feias," ele explicou, parecendo culpado.

Mia não gostou do olhar dele; estranhamente, a lembrava de Harry, o que a deixou no limite pela comparação. Peter estava se culpando por não ter sido capaz de proteger sua família. Mia lutou contra a onda de simpatia que apareceu dentro dela, tentando apagar seu conhecimento sobre o futuro. "Ela está na ala de Danos Causados por Magia?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

" _Por que_ ela estaria?" James perguntou. "Foi um incêndio, certo?"

"Sim, mas Peter disse que eles foram _atacados_ ," Mia respondeu e voltou a atenção para Wormtail.

"É," Peter assentiu lentamente. "Era fogo _amaldiçoado_ ," ele murmurou.

Lily prendeu a respiração em choque. "Alguém usou... usou Fogomaldito na sua família?" Ela ficou boquiaberta com o pensamento perturbador. "Godric, vocês realmente tem sorte por estarem vivos!"

"Eu sinto muito, Peter," Mia disse baixinho.

"Eu me senti tão impotente," Peter admitiu, um olhar incomum de raiva atravessando suas feições suaves. "Nós não conseguíamos ver nada," ele explicou. "Se as pessoas na parte de trás da loja não tivessem começado a gritar..." ele tremia de medo e raiva ao mesmo tempo. "Nós nem teríamos sabido que era para correr. Minha mãe foi lá para trás tentar ajudar... tão estúpida." Ele fez uma careta.

"Isso foi muito corajoso dela," Mia admitiu.

"Ela quase morreu!" Peter se virou e encarou Mia. "Ela _poderia_ ter morrido."

"Mas ela não morreu, parceiro," Sirius disse, se levantando da cama e indo até o lado de Peter, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele. "Você e seus pais conseguiram sair vivos."

"Nós fomos os únicos," Wormtail confessou. "Todos os outros apenas... Godric," ele engasgou e olhou para os amigos. "O... o cheiro..."

"Os Aurores vão proteger sua família," James insistiu. "Tudo vai ficar bem," ele prometeu ao amigo.

"Os Aurores foram a razão da minha família ter sido marcada!" Peter se levantou e pela primeira vez na vida, encarou James como se tivesse capacidade de lutar com ele.

Mia reagiu imediatamente, estendendo a mão para pegar a varinha, apenas para ser impedida por Remus, que a olhou incrédulo. Ela silenciosamente se repreendeu por ter agido tão impulsivamente, tentando se acalmar, enquanto Peter continuou a gritar com todos eles.

"Eles prenderam meu Pai e ele nem tinha feito nada errado," ele disse amargamente. "Não é ilegal ir na Travessa do Tranco!"

Mia franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça. _Merlin, esse é um terreno escorregadio_. Ela já conseguia ver o futuro ser escrito bem na frente dela. Peter estava com medo, perdendo a pequena moral que ele pode ter tido uma vez e, graças ao feitiço da verdade de Dumbledore, Mia não podia avisar a ninguém.

"Ele só estava... estava... ele não estava fazendo nada obscuro," Peter continuou, defendendo seu pai, que Mia tinha certeza de que _não_ era um Comensal da Morte. Mesmo assim, ele _estava_ mexendo com magia negra onde ele não deveria ir. "Mas eles o levaram de qualquer jeito, e agora os Comensais da Morte estão... eu não sei, talvez eles pensem que meu pai está tentando espioná-los ou algo assim?" Ele tentou pensar em voz alta. "Mas os Aurores não vão fazer nada. Eles nem mesmo botaram seguranças ao redor do quarto da minha mãe no St. Mungus."

"Talvez você devesse falar com Dumbledore," Mia sugeriu rapidamente. Se ela não podia fazer nada vocalmente para mudar o futuro, talvez ela pudesse usar algumas brechas para tentar direcionar Peter no caminho certo. Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado um espião para a Ordem da Fênix, assim como Severus Snape. Talvez se ela conseguisse que Peter pedisse ajuda a Dumbledore, ela poderia impedi-lo da eventual traição. "Ele pode te ajudar. Manter sua família a salvo."

"Você não entende, Mia," Peter balançou a cabeça.

"Peter, seus amigos vão te proteger!" Mia se levantou, o encarando. "Por isso que eles estão ali," ela apontou para James, Sirius e Remus, todos assentindo enfaticamente. "Eles iriam morrer por você, assim como você morreria por eles," ela disse, esperando que talvez ela conseguisse marcar um ponto.

Peter pareceu contemplar algumas coisas que passavam por sua mente, mas o som repentino dos quinto anistas abaixo do dormitório deles gritando e rindo o fez pular e olhar ao redor desconfiado. "Eu não deveria estar falando sobre isso," ele disse baixinho. "E se alguém estiver ouvindo?"

"Nós estamos na Torre da Grifinória," Sirius disse firmemente. "As únicas pessoas aqui são Grifinórias."

" _Eu_ não sou um Sonserino, mas posso entrar no Salão Comunal deles; mesma coisa com os Lufa-lufas e Corvinais," Peter disse firmemente, ainda olhando ao redor do quarto como se procurasse por alguém debaixo de uma Capa da Invisibilidade.

"Espera, você foi nos outros Salões Comunais?" Lily perguntou, mas todos a ignoraram.

"A Torre não é segura." Peter balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava para sua cama de dossel, passando por Lily que tentou pará-lo. "Hogwarts não é segura. Ninguém está seguro!" Ele disse e sacudiu a varinha, fechando as cortinas.

oOoOoOo

**12 de maio, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Levou meses – e uma grande quantidade de Firewhisky trazido secretamente – para relaxar Peter um pouco. Não ajudou que informações sobre Comensais da Morte enchiam uma página do Profeta Diário pelo menos uma vez por semana. Felizmente, eles pareciam ficar cada vez mais longe da Grã-Bretanha e Escócia, com a última aparição relatada ter sido em algum lugar perto da Bulgária.

Em vez de se focarem em tirar Ótimos como no ano anterior, todos os sexto-anistas se inscreveram nos testes de Aparatação. Amargamente, Remus não poderia pagar as aulas, especialmente desde que seu pai tinha retirado o pouco dinheiro que tinha depositado na conta pessoal de Remus no Gringotes e se recusava a responder suas corujas. Ignorando o orgulho silencioso dele, os pais Potters insistiram em ajudar. Eles pagaram as aulas de Aparatação de Remus e o teste da licença, e até acrescentaram escondido dinheiro no cofre dele para cobrir qualquer coisa que ele precisasse em Hogwarts. Recebiam relatórios periódicos de Mia, James e Sirius sobre Remus estar tirando vantagem dos Galeões.

Mia se orgulhava por ter sido a primeira do ano dela a conseguir a licença. Ela permitiu apenas uma pequena parte de si para sentir culpa, considerando que ela vinha Aparatando há quase uma década e tinha conseguido Aparatar lado a lado com pelo menos duas pessoas (foi a terceira pessoa extra durante a caçada as Horcruxes que a fez ser estrunchada). Felizmente, essa cicatriz não iria aparecer pelos próximos seis meses, mais ou menos, mas Mia já estava preocupada com o que ela iria falar para as pessoas que veriam – basicamente Remus, que frequentemente tinha acesso a sua pele nua. Uma cicatriz de magia negra era algo que ele estava disposto a ignorar por pedido dela, mas uma cicatriz de estrunchamento que pegava as costas inteiras dela? Ela não estava certa de que Remus estaria disposto a permanecer em silêncio sobre o assunto.

Lily e Remus conseguiram a licença para Aparatar logo após Mia, seguidos por Snape, vários outros Sonserinos focados como Damocles e Adrian Abbot, e uma grande quantidade de Corvinais. James, Peter e Sirius tiveram dificuldade, mas apenas porque eles acharam mais interessante tentar distrair o outro do que se focar na própria Aparatação. Depois de uma boa bronca de Mia, todos os três garotos se esforçaram mais em não se estrunchar. Mia estava feliz de que não precisava cuidar de um Sirius Black estrunchado – de novo.

Quando a primavera começou a se preparar para o verão, Remus e os gêmeos Potters celebraram sua maioridade com Cerveja Amanteigada e um banquete da Dedosdemel. Firewhisky há muito tempo tinha sido banido a pedido de Lily, apesar de Sirius mantivesse um esconderijo no fundo de seu malão, apenas para ocasiões especiais. Ou sextas feiras. Durante o feriado de Páscoa no final de Abril, Sirius, James e Mia retornaram a Mansão Potter enquanto Remus decidiu ficar em Hogwarts com Peter, já que os pais do último pediram para ficar na escola para continuar seguro.

Quando os residentes da Mansão Potter voltaram para a escola, Sirius estava ansioso em mostrar como eles passaram o resto das curtas férias.

"Eu não acredito que vocês três fizeram tatuagens no aniversário!" Remus balançou a cabeça divertido enquanto James abria a camisa para mostrar a tinta fresca no peito e Mia abaixava a parte de trás da blusa para mostrar o ombro, revelando a coisa mais rebelde que ela já tinha feito, na forma de um texto permanente em latim fluindo sobre seu ombro direito.

" _Eles_ fizeram tatuagens para o aniversário deles," Sirius insistiu com um sorriso debochado. " _Eu_ fiz uma tatuagem porque _eles_ não sabiam onde a loja era, e eu não iria simplesmente entrar e não fazer nada. Isso é rude," ele disse claramente como se fosse uma verdade óbvia que Remus e Peter desconheciam.

"Evans vai te matar se algum dia vir isso." Peter riu de James, que estava ocupado na frente do espelho, examinando a tatuagem de um lírio do vale correndo por cima da sua cicatriz do Sectumsempra. Era com tinta mágica, então os lírios abriam e fechavam com o toque.

"Bom, era _isso_ ou transformar minha cicatriz em um zíper," James riu.

"Eu disse para ele fazer a tatuagem ' _open at this end_ ' em cima da cicatriz," Sirius sorriu.

"E apesar das ideias adoráveis de mudar permanentemente do corpo," Mia disse sarcasticamente. "Você _ainda_ escolheu uma flor." Ela balançou a cabeça para o irmão, que continuou a acariciar a tatuagem e observar com interesse enquanto cada flor abria e fechava, batendo na mão de Peter quando o Maroto mais novo tentou tocar em uma.

"Não é uma flor _qualquer_." James sorriu orgulhoso.

"Não, imagino que não." Mia sorriu, pensando se haveria um dia em que Lily iria apreciar o sentimento ridículo. "Eu não mostraria ainda a ela... por um bom tempo," ela disse com certeza. "Se for mostrar alguma vez," ela acrescentou.

"Eu gostei da sua." Remus disse de trás de Mia. Ele passou os dedos por cima das palavras em latim com olhos escuros, brilhando ouro, o que fez Mia sorrir. " _Vita frui vita vivet_ ; o que significa?" O lobisomem perguntou.

"' _Viva a sua vida, aproveite a sua vida'_ " Ela sorriu radiante e se virou para beijá-lo docemente, apesar de Remus não ser capaz de dizer porque ela estava sendo tão carinhosa com ele por causa de uma tatuagem. "Eu as considero as palavras da minha Casa," ela disse com um sorriso. "Casa Mia."

"Eu também tatuei as palavras da minha Casa!" Sirius anunciou com uma risada.

"Você _realmente_ tatuou ' _Sempre Puro_ ' com tinta permanente?" Remus se virou para o amigo boquiaberto. Todos tinham visto a cicatriz permanente nas costas da mão de Sirius, algo que ele tentou cobrir várias vezes, provocando Mia na forma Animaga dela para o morder durante as luas cheias. As pequenas palavras mal apareciam agora, tendo sido borradas com outras pequenas cicatrizes na forma de pequenos dentes afiados. "Padfoot, você odeia a sua Casa e as palavras da sua Casa!"

"Por isso que eu as tatuei na minha bunda," Sirius declarou e abaixou o lado direito dos jeans pretos, uma expressão de puro contentamento no rosto, tirando o fato de que os amigos tinham olhado para longe quando ele mostrou a pele branca. "Entenderam? Entenderam?"

"Sim. Muito esperto." Mia revirou os olhos.

"Entendeu, Moony?" Sirius sorriu debochado enquanto se aproximava de Remus. "'Sempre puro' minha bunda."

"Quão bêbado ele estava?" Remus perguntou ao James, que desviou o olhar com uma risada.

"Eu era o único sóbrio," James respondeu. "Nós precisamos pegar o Nôitibus Andante para voltar para casa, porque eu tive medo que esses dois fossem se estrunchar se tentassem Aparatar," ele disse apontando para Sirius e Mia.

"Se a minha Mãe não fosse uma vadia psicótica infernal que tentou me matar, eu gostaria de mostrar a ela," o bruxo de cabelos negros anunciou orgulhoso.

"Pads, por favor, levanta a calça," James implorou enquanto abotoava a camisa.

"Eu te excito, Prongs?" Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas para o melhor amigo, que riu em resposta.

"Bom, eu acho que já vi tudo o que..." Mia começou enquanto se virava para ir embora.

"Nada que você não tenha visto antes, gatinha!" Sirius de uma de suas risadas meio latido.

Mia revirou os olhos para ele. "Remus e eu vamos aproveitar o belo dia lá fora enquanto vocês dois babem por causa da bunda de Sirius." Ela acenou para Peter e James com um sorriso debochado. "Tenho certeza que ele vai apreciar bastante," ela disse rindo enquanto pegava a mão de Remus e o puxava para fora do quarto e desciam as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Eles pegaram alguns livros que tinham deixado na mesa em frente a lareira antes de irem até o buraco na parede e caminhavam até a grande escadaria de mármore.

"Eles já foram?" Sirius murmurou da porta aberta do dormitório dos garotos, ouvindo cuidadosamente os sons de Remus e Mia.

"Sim," Peter assentiu.

"Bom," Sirius sorriu diabolicamente. "Eu pensei em uma adorável brincadeira que Remus não aprovaria e Mia provavelmente nos daria de comida para Lula Gigante," ele disse enquanto voltava ao quarto, indo até o malão de James e procurando a Capa e o Mapa do Maroto.

"Tão ruim assim?" James perguntou interessado.

"Provavelmente pior," Sirius disse firmemente. "Eu não espero sair dessa com todos os membros intactos. Mas vai valer tanto a pena. Evans com certeza vai nos castrar por isso," ele disse conhecedor e, mesmo assim, entusiasmado.

"Continua," James não conseguiu não sorrir. Fazia meses desde que ele tinha feito algo para chamar a atenção de Lily e, apesar da promessa dele em não fazer nada durante o Natal, James estava se coçando para deixar seu amor ruivo um pouco irritado. Sirius estava certo, tinha algo absolutamente fascinante em uma bruxa furiosa. Não ajudava, é claro, que o amor tenha se chocado, literalmente, contra o rosto dele aos onze anos.

"Já ouviu falar de um ataque de calcinha?" Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

oOoOoOo

Perto do Lago Negro, debaixo de uma arvore, Mia apoiava as costas contra o peito de Remus enquanto se sentava entre as longas pernas dele. Uma das mãos dele tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ele depositava beijos na parte de trás do pescoço dela, enquanto ela lia a nova edição de _Hogwarts, Uma História_.

"Eu gostei _mesmo_ da sua tatuagem," Remus murmurou contra o ouvido dela. Com a mão livre, puxou a blusa dela para trás e encarou a tinta negra com um sorriso, se inclinando para baixo e beijando suavemente a marca.

"Fico feliz por você aprovar." Mia sorriu, arrepiada com os beijos dele. "Essas palavras significam muito para mim."

"Alguma razão por você ter escolhido elas?" Ele perguntou curioso enquanto corria a ponta do dedo indicador por cima delas, antes de se abaixar e beijar o ponto onde o pescoço se encontrava com o ombro.

"Um lembrete," Mia sorriu suavemente. "Eu me preocupo muito e preciso me focar em ser feliz."

"Eu gosto disso," Remus sorriu contra a pele dela. "Eu gosto de você ser feliz."

"Eu gosto de você ser feliz também." Ela se virou e olhou para ele, relaxando enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la suavemente. Mia fechou os olhos e suspirou contra a boca dele, enquanto o mundo ao redor desaparecia. Ali, nos braço dele, o beijando, ela estava certa de que poderia acreditar que o mundo era perfeito. Quando ele se afastou, Mia estendeu a mão e tocou a bochecha dele, passando o dedo pela cicatriz que atravessava o rosto dele. "Me prometa que você sempre vai tentar ser feliz," ela insistiu.

"Acho que posso fazer isso..." Remus sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-la de novo.

Mia se afastou dele. "Estou falando sério, Remus," ela disse seriamente. "Não importa o que aconteça. Se... se tudo se transformar em merda, por favor, tente encontrar a felicidade em algo," ela implorou. "Não se segure por nada."

"Você está falando sobre o futuro de novo," ele gemeu, enterrando o rosto no emaranhado de cachos dela. "Pensei que não iriamos mais fazer isso," ele a lembrou, passando a mão pelo braço dela, para cima e para baixo.

"Você não pensa sobre isso?" Ela perguntou triste.

"Eu prefiro pensar em você, nisso, nós," ele franziu o cenho.

"Sinto muito, amor."

"Você pode me recompensar," Remus estendeu a mão e fechou o livro dela, o botando cuidadosamente em cima de sua mochila e garantindo que ele não tinha sido minimamente danificado pela grama molhada. "Eu me lembro de ter lido recentemente algo sobre aproveitar a vida," ele sorriu, botando as largas mãos no quadril e a virando até que ela estivesse abraçando o quadril dele. "Eu me pergunto como poderíamos botar esse conhecimento a prova," Remus sorriu debochado enquanto enfiava os dedos no cabelo embaraçado dela e a beijava audivelmente. O modo como ela respondeu o fez gemer, enquanto as línguas se tocavam.

"Mmm," Mia gemeu. "Você acha que seria suspeito se nós nos esgueirássemos até o Salgueiro Lutador?" Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele e Remus riu em resposta antes de beijá-la profundamente.

O momento quieto deles foi interrompido pelo som de gritos ao fundo, seguido por um barulho alto e a sensação de uma brisa áspera bem acima deles. Mia e Remus se separaram e olharam para cima, para Sirius, James e Peter que voavam em suas vassouras rapidamente, todos rindo enquanto iam até o Lago Negro.

"POTTER!" A voz estridente de Lily surgiu por cima do morro, o que fez Mia se virar e observar enquanto a amiga ruiva montava em uma vassoura e começava a voar, as mãos apertadas firmemente com um olhar de pura fúria no rosto enquanto ela continuava a gritar. "BLACK!"

"PETTIGREW! VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!" A voz de Mary veio logo atras de Lily enquanto ela seguia de perto a ruiva na própria vassoura. As duas garotas voaram na direção do lago.

"Nós não podemos descansar nem por vinte minutos," Mia fez uma careta. "O que diabos meu irmão fez agora?" Ela perguntou, saindo de cima do colo de Remus enquanto Alice e Frank se aproximavam, Alice com um olhar de desaprovação no rosto. Frank parecia escandalizado. "Melhor ainda, o que Sirius os convenceu a fazer?"

"Eu não sei como eles fizeram," Alice confessou. "Mas eles conseguiram entrar no dormitório feminino e roubar nossas..." ela limpou a garganta e Frank se virou para longe, o rosto vermelho. "Nossas roupas íntimas."

"Mia," Remus cutucou o ombro dela e suspirou envergonhado. "Seu sutiã está pendurado na vassoura de Sirius." Ele apontou para o Animago, que no momento voava com um sorriso diabólico enquanto vários pedaços de seda, cetim e renda estavam pendurados na vassoura.

"Qual?" Mia gemeu.

"O que tem um laço rosa," o lobisomem rosnou.

"Oh," ela suspirou e pegou o livro. "Eu não gostava muito desse."

" _Eu_ gostava," Remus disse amargamente. Ele estreitou os olhos para Sirius, que estava rindo enquanto Mary acelerava na direção de Peter. O mesmo tentava usar um dos braços da Lula Gigante como proteção enquanto voava pelo Lago, desviando de alguns feitiços ao pilotar sua Cleansweep com a calcinha vermelha da menina pendurada.

"Então, vá _você_ pegá-lo de volta," Mia disse ao namorado possessivo. "Eu não vou participar desse jogo deles." Ela abriu o livro, tentando achar a página que tinha parado. "Eu não acredito que eles conseguiram que Lily subisse numa vassoura para persegui-los," ela acrescentou com uma suave risada enquanto ouvia a amiga ruiva gritar. "Ela odeia voavar quase tanto quanto eu."

"Por que isso?" Frank perguntou curioso enquanto ele e Alice se sentavam de mãos dadas ao lado de Remus e Mia.

"Não é natural," Mia explicou. "Se nós fôssemos feitos para voar, teríamos nascido com asas."

"Ou com mágica... para encantar vassouras e voar nelas," Remus disse sarcástico. Ele riu quando Mia o bateu no braço.

"Não seja engraçadinho comigo, Moony," ela repreendeu com um sorriso no rosto. "Vá e pegue meu sutiã antes que Sirius o dê para a Lula Gigante."

"Eu pareço que brinco de ir buscar?" Ele se inclinou e a beijou.

"É você que gosta de me ver com o sutiã de laço," ela murmurou no ouvido dele e Remus rosnou baixo contra a pele dela, fazendo com que os pelos do braço dela se arrepiassem.

"Não querendo interromper o que é um momento claramente íntimo, e que eu deveria ter ido embora há alguns minutos..." Alice murmurou, corando enquanto era forçada a interromper Remus e Mia. "Mas acho que tem algo errado." Ela apontou para cima.

"O quê?" Mia se virou e olhou para cima do lago onde Sirius e James estavam voando em largos círculos. Lily, que estava perseguindo os dois, parou abruptamente no meio dos círculos deles, a vassoura dela planando por um longo momento antes de começar a resistir e se debater. Lily deu um alto grito e se agarrou ao cabo fortemente.

"Evans? Evans! Você está bem?!" James gritou, virando a vassoura para olhar Lily desconfiado.

"O que ela está fazendo?" Remus perguntou.

"Oh, Merlin." Mia se levantou. "Alguém está enfeitiçando a vassoura dela! Jamie! Sirius!" Ela gritou para os meninos. "Peguem a Lily!" Ela acenou com as mãos dramaticamente, esperando que eles a ouvissem.

Sirius pareceu confuso, mas James imediatamente entrou em ação. Ele virou a vassoura e a apontou diretamente para Lily, enquanto a vassoura dela ficou em uma posição vertical, fazendo com que ela gritasse e balançasse sobre o lago, segurando a madeira o mais forte que conseguia.

"Remus, procure por alguém," Mia insistiu. "Ela está sendo azarada. Alguém tem que estar mantendo contato visual com ela, então comece a procurar." Ela se virou, olhando ao redor também. Ela tinha visto uma vassoura azarada antes, durante o primeiro jogo de Quadribol de Harry, e uma parte dela não estava surpresa ao ver Severus Snape parado perto de um grupo de árvores, com olhos arregalados e murmurando para si mesmo.

Mia rosnou e começou a procurar a varinha quando se lembrou que da _última_ vez que ela tinha suspeitado que Snape estava azarando uma vassoura, ele estava, na verdade, tentando salvar Harry. _Ele estava tentando salvar Lily também?_ Mia parou e se virou, escaneando a área para achar o verdadeiro culpado. Antes que ela pudesse ver algo além de uma cabeça de cabelos negros não oleosos desaparecer dentro do castelo, Lily gritou e todos se viraram para ver a bruxa Nascida-trouxa cair de uma altura de vinte metros nas profundezas da água gelada do Lago Negro.

"LILY!" James gritou, usando o primeiro nome dela pela primeira vez desde que Mia pudesse lembrar. Ele se inclinou sobre a vassoura, forçando-a em queda livre, em uma tentativa de tentar pegar Lily antes que ela atingisse a água. Ele a perdeu bem quando ela começou a afundar na água. Sem perder tempo, tanto James quanto Sirius pularam das vassouras e mergulharam na água fria. Mia engasgou e correu até eles, mas Remus alcançou a água primeiro, pulando e nadando até que encontrou os amigos no meio do caminho, os ajudando a segurar a cabeça de Lily acima da água, enquanto os três a levavam até a borda do lago.

Quando eles chegaram, Alice e Mia tomaram conta. Eles levantaram Lily nos braços e a puseram no chão enquanto Mary e Peter aterrissavam, preocupação e choque nos rostos enquanto desmontavam da vassoura e se aproximavam.

"Lily!" James gritou, a puxando para seus braços e pondo a cabeça dela para tras para que pudesse vê-la. O rosto pálido e sem vida, os olhos fechados e a pele gelada. "Lily!" Ele gritou de novo, pegando a varinha. "Reenervate!" Ele gritou. Nada acontece. " _Reenervate_ , merda!" James gritou, mas ela continuou inconsciente.

"Jamie, sai da frente, deixa eu chegar nela!" Mia empurrou o irmão histérico.

"Lily, por favor, acorde," ele chorou, embalando-a contra o peito desesperado.

"Remus, tira ele!" Mia mandou e o lobisomem imediatamente colocou os braços sob James. Ele levantou e arrastou o bruxo para longe do corpo inerte de Lily, tendo dificuldade já que James lutava contra ele. "Sirius, eu preciso da sua ajuda," Mia insistiu. "Presta atenção!" Ela gritou. Se alguém precisava saber em detalhes o que ela iria fazer, era Sirius, que precisaria fazer um dia a mesma coisa para salvar a vida _dela_.

"Ela está morta?" Sirius disse horrorizado enquanto olhava o rosto pálido e frio de Lily. "Nós não queríamos... era uma brincadeira..." ele murmurou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo, preocupado. "Eu não sei o que houve com a vassoura dela, mas..."

"Sirius!" Mia gritou. "Eu preciso que você preste atenção no que eu estou fazendo! Eu vou inclinar a cabeça dela para trás e respirar na boca dela, por ela," ela explicou rapidamente. "Quando eu parar, eu preciso que você pressione aqui," ela posicionou as mãos em cima do esterno de Lily. "Com força até que eu mande você parar, para que eu possa respirar por ela de novo. Está bem?"

"Mia..." Sirius murmurou.

"Está bem?!" Ela gritou.

"Sim!" Ele concordou.

Mia inclinou a cabeça de Lily para trás e apertou o nariz dela antes de encostar a boca contra a de Lily e assoprar profundamente. Ela observou o peito da amiga subiu ligeiramente. Algumas respiração a mais e Mia acenou para Sirius, que começou a seguir as orientações dela ao pé da letra, os dois ignorando os sons de James gritando no fundo, ameaçando Remus que continuava a segurá-lo.

"Vamos lá, Lils," Mia murmurou antes de respirar pela amiga de novo, o medo penetrando nela enquanto conseguia ver o futuro evaporar bem na frente dela. Sem Lily, sem Lily e James. Sem Harry. Ela respirou de novo e tentou bloquear o som de Alice e Mary chorando ali perto. Uma respiração a mais e Mia sentiu o corpo de Lily contrair debaixo dela. Ela se sentou rapidamente e bem a tempo, já que Lily se levantou, tossindo com força até que a água toda fosse embora.

"Merlin..." Sirius estava boquiaberto. Ele se sentou em choque com a visão, os olhos cinzas pálidos e arregalados.

"Lily!" James sorriu. Ele se soltou de Remus, que também parecia surpreso com a visão de Lily respirando fundo. "Você está viva, ah, graças a Godric você está viva!" James se ajoelhou na frente da ruiva, segurando o rosto dela gentilmente enquanto os olhos avelas encaravam os verdes tristemente. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, Lily," ele franziu o cenho.

"Potter?" Lily murmurou, um olhar duro no rosto. Ela se inclinou para trás e James soltou o rosto dela, e houve um meio segundo antes que a mão de Lily se chocasse contra o rosto de James, com força o suficiente para virar a cabeça dele. Ela o encarou ferozmente mesmo quando ele tropeçou para trás, caindo de costas, segurando o rosto.

"Vocês três azararam a vassoura dela?" Remus disse enquanto se aproximava do grupo, os olhos semicerrados para Sirius, James e Peter.

"Não!" Peter disse rapidamente. "Nós apenas roubamos os sutiãs delas e..."

"Era para ser uma brincadeira," Sirius murmurou, claramente arrependido das ações.

"Bom, não foi engraçado!" Lily disse com a voz rouca. "Mia, você realmente acha que alguém azarou minha vassoura?" Ela ainda estava tomando um tempo para respirar fundo. "Não é minha. Eu peguei do armário de vassouras quando viemos correndo até aqui. Era de quem a vassoura?"

"Não importa," Mia balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava a varinha, lançando um feitiço para secar Lily, James, Sirius e Remus. "Um feitiço como esse não é lançado antes. Ele foi lançado enquanto você estava voando."

"Alguém fez isso com ela de propósito?" Mary perguntou com olhos arregalados.

"Talvez tenha sido um acidente," Lily murmurou em voz baixa.

"Talvez a gente devesse contar ao Dumbledore," Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão para Lily levantar. Ela o olhou desconfiada por um momento antes de aceitar, vendo o olhar de culpa no rosto dele.

"O quê? Por quê?" Peter ficou boquiaberto.

"Eu..." Sirius hesitou. "Eu acho que ainda estão recrutando Comensais da Morte. E _isso_ foi uma iniciação."

"O quê?!" James gritou antes de se levantar.

"Quando..." Sirius passou e gemeu, esfregando a ponta do nariz. "Foda-se... quando eu fui atacado no último verão, alguém mencionou que eles estavam fazendo as coisas do jeito errado," ele explicou sabendo que nem todos os presentes sabiam que Sirius quase tinha sido forçado a virar um Comensal da Morte. "Que eles estavam tentando me marcar primeiro e deixar que eu me provasse depois. Se provar para Comensais da Morte significa matar alguém," ele continuou, ignorando os olhares de horror de Frank, Alice e Mary. "Especificamente um Trouxa, um traidor do sangue ou um Nascido-trouxa." Seus olhos cinzas repousaram em Lily.

"Foi por _isso_ que Alecto e Amycus foram atrás de você e Jamie," Mia assentiu.

"Foi o Ranhoso," James exclamou. "Eu sei!"

"Não se atreva, Potter!" Lily rosnou. Era claro para todo mundo em Hogwarts que Lily Evans e Severus Snape não eram mais amigos, mas ela não iria ver uma pessoa inocente levar a culpa por algo que não tinha feito apenas porque James tinha uma história com ele.

"Jamie, não foi Snape!" Mia anunciou antes que o irmão fosse fazer algo estupido.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza!?" Ele perguntou a irmã, ignorando os olhares de Lily.

"Porque se ele estivesse pensando em se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, ele teria azarado a _sua_ vassoura ou a de _Sirius_!" Mia falou o óbvio. "Não a de Lily!"

"Então, quem diabos fez isso?!" James perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro na margem do lago, passando uma mão pelo cabelo molhado e tirando a água dele.

"Supostamente, eles precisam ter pelo menos dezesseis anos," Mia suspirou.

"Que dia é hoje?" Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e ele se virou para Lily, o rosto perdendo a cor.

"O quê? Por quê?" James se virou e perguntou.

"12 de maio," Lily respondeu. "Por quê?" Ela perguntou. "O que houve?"

"Eu sei quem fez," Sirius rosnou e foi em direção ao castelo, gritando, "Merda!"


	62. Desconfiada

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Dois: Desconfiada

_"...Everything you say to me_   
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_   
_And I'm about to break_   
_I need a little room to breathe_   
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_   
_I'm about to break..."_   
_(One Step Closer - Linkin Park)_

**12 de maio, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

"Sirius, onde você vai?" Mia gritou para o bruxo de cabelos negros enquanto ele subia o morro para longe do Lago Negro.

No momento em que ele foi embora, Mia se virou, tentando achar palavras para explicar ao resto dos amigos o que o fez sair dali; de algum modo, ela não conseguia contar a eles que Sirius achava que seu irmão mais novo era o responsável pela tentativa fracassada contra a vida de Lily. Em vez disso, Mia pediu a Remus e Frank que a levassem até a Ala Hospitalar para que Madame Pomfrey desse uma olhada nela e garantisse que estava tudo bem. James tentou protestar, mas quando Lily o lançou um olhar mordaz, ele deu um passo para trás e pediu desculpas várias vezes, se oferecendo para verificar o lago com Peter, para pegar as vassouras e quaisquer roupas que pudessem ter sido levadas pela correnteza.

"Sirius!" Mia gritou. "Padfoot! Onde você vai?"

"Ver Dumbledore!" Sirius se virou e falou quando ela finalmente o alcançou, o seguindo rápido, sendo que dois passos dela era um dele. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia que tinha que ter trazido Regulus comigo para a Mansão quando escapei do Largo Grimmauld," Sirius estremeceu com a memória. "Tecnicamente seria sequestro, já que ele não iria por vontade própria, mas eu não era maior de idade na época, então não é como se eu fosse ser mandado para Azkaban."

"Não fala essas coisas," Mia disse firmente com a menção casual dele ir para Azkaban. Ela visualizou a imagem da foto de um Sirius Black presidiário no Profeta Diário, o rosto ossudo e o longo e embaraçado cabelo parecendo a perfeita mistura de loucura e derrota. Mia fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça como se pudesse apagar a imagem de sua mente.

"Se eu tivesse feito algo certo em relação ao meu irmão, ele não seria a porra de um Comensal da Morte!" O volume da voz de Sirius a trouxe de volta a realidade e, de repente, ela se viu tendo que alcançá-lo de novo enquanto os dois passavam pela porta do Hall de Entrada. "Foi ele, Mia. Eu sei que foi," Sirius franziu o cenho e Mia copiou a expressão dele. Ela também tinha uma forte sensação de que tinha sido Regulus. Ela viu uma cabeça com cabelos negros, da cor de obsidiana, deixando o gramado, e os únicos bruxos com cabelos tão negros eram Sirius e Snape. Ela tinha os dois em vista na hora em que tudo aconteceu.

"Ele tentou matar Evans," Sirius disse as palavras, ainda como se não conseguisse acreditar nelas; como se ele precisasse continuamente lembrar a si mesmo, para que conseguisse reportar que sua própria carne e sangue tentou matar alguém. "Merlin, se ele tivesse conseguido... eu nunca poderia viver comigo mesmo. Nunca conseguiria olhar na cara de James de novo. Merda!" Ele gritou nervoso. "Babaca estúpido."

"Não conte ao Dumbledore!" Mia gritou enquanto Sirius virava em um corredor para o escritório do Diretor. De repente, o Animago girou nos calcanhares, olhando para ela incrédulo.

"Você está mesmo defendendo as ações do meu irmão?" Sirius olhou para ela boquiaberto. "Você está brincando comigo?"

"Claro que não!" Ela retrucou, se forçando a esquecer que nesse momento Regulus era um defensor de Voldemort e um potencial Comensal da Morte. Não demoraria muito para que ele desertasse. "Mas primeiro, nós não temos provas de verdade que foi Regulus. Nós apenas sabemos que Comensais da Morte são aceitos com dezesseis anos e apenas acontece que seu irmão faz dezesseis hoje. Se você for ao Dumbledore, ele vai apenas assentir com a cabeça com aquele maldito brilho no olhar, e te oferecer uma maldita bala de limão!" Ela fez uma careta com o pensamento.

Sirius não teria a chance de provar nada, especialmente se Mia fosse com ele. Dumbledore iria assumir que ela estava tentando mudar o passado e ignorar as suspeitas que eles tinham de Regulus. Então, se Mia permitisse que Sirius fosse sozinho até o escritório de Dumbledore, ele iria se perguntar se ela realmente confiava nele.

Não, tinha que ter outro jeito.

"Então o que você sugere, Mia?"

"McGonagall," ela sorriu quando a resposta apareceu tão fácil. Minerva McGonagall era uma de suas professoras favoritas, nas duas linhas de tempo, apesar de sua vida aqui como uma Marota não oficial ter mudado a dinâmica do relacionamento que ela compartilhava com a Vice-diretora. Enquanto _Hermione Granger_ tinha sido uma boa pupila, talvez até mesmo uma favorita da velha bruxa, _Mia Potter_ era frequentemente considerada uma causadora de problemas, e não no usual 'salvar o mundo com Harry Potter' tipo de problema que ela tinha se acostumado. "Mesmo que nós não tenhamos provas de que foi Regulus, ela é desconfiada o suficiente para que a ideia seja plantada na cabeça dela. E ela vai manter um olho nele."

oOoOoOo

Vinte minutos depois, Sirius e Mia se encontravam sentados na frente de Minerva McGonagall, que encarava os dois com uma mistura de desconfiança, alívio e irritação. Mia já tinha visto o mesmo olhar ser lançado para Harry, Ron e até Neville, mas de repente ela se sentiu inacreditavelmente culpada por, de algum jeito, ter desapontado a Professora que tinha sido a escolta de Hermione Granger no mundo Bruxo. Ela se perguntou se Minerva pensava que Mia era apenas uma bruxa Puro-sangue mimada que estava desperdiçando talento. Ela fez uma nota mental para se esforçar no sétimo ano, para provar que ela era mais do que apenas a irmã de James Potter. Uma vez que Lily se tornasse Monitora Chefe, Mia não precisaria mais se segurar para garantir a posição da amiga.

"Então, eu tenho que acreditar que o Sr. Black, um garoto de dezesseis anos, azarou a vassoura da Srta. Evans com o explícito propósito de acabar com a vida dela. Tudo isso por causa da origem dela e que tudo aconteceu no meio do dia, a céu aberto e na frente de pelo menos oito alunos?" Minerva levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava os dois. Ela olhava para Sirius como se esperasse que algo horrível fosse acontecer. Como se isso fosse algum tipo de distração. _Merlin, os garotos tinham levado essa bruxa tão no limite que ela não confiava mais neles?_ Mia pensou para si mesma.

"Vocês testemunharam o jovem Sr. Black na cena?" Minerva perguntou, a atenção voltada para a jovem bruxa.

"Não, Senhora," Sirius respondeu por Mia, o que ela agradecia, não sabendo o que o feitiço da verdade de Dumbledore a permitiria dizer. "Mas Comensais da Morte são marcados quando fazem dezesseis anos e faz sentido que..."

"Como você saberia com qual idade os Comensais da Morte são recrutados?" Os olhos de McGonagall se arregalaram e ela, de repente, se viu sentando mais reta.

Sirius engoliu com força e evitou o olhar dela. "Porque tentaram me transformar em um deles," ele disse, ignorando o suspiro suave que Minerva deixou escapar pela linha fina que sua boca formava. "No último verão eu fui... eu fui atacado na minha própria casa. Eu me recusei e escapei, é por isso que eu moro com os Potters agora," Sirius explicou.

"O incidente foi relatado?" Minerva perguntou. "Querido menino, como você conseguiu fugir?"

Mia arregalou os olhos minimamente, observando enquanto Sirius brincava nervosamente com a corrente de prata ao redor do pescoço. Ela esperou silenciosamente que Sirius não fosse contar inteiramente a verdade, considerando que a criação não oficial de Chaves de Portal – apesar de não ser ilegal, _tecnicamente_ – era fortemente desaprovada.

"O Flu estava aberto," Sirius mentiu facilmente. "Quando os Potters me levaram ao St. Mungus meus pais já tinham me deserdado. Eles não me reportaram desaparecido e eu não quis... não quis vê-los de novo. Eu não tenho certeza o que minha Mãe e..." Sirius parou para se corrigir, esquecendo que nem todos sabiam como ele se referia aos Potters. "O que Sr. e Sra. Potter fizeram."

"Os Aurores foram chamados," Mia se intrometeu, recordando com quase nenhum esforço já que aquela noite e os eventos seguintes ficaram marcados no subconsciente dela. A visão e o cheiro do sangue de Sirius, as marcas de queimadura no antebraço dele e a maneira como os Aurores e funcionários do Hospital reagiram quando Mia e James se voltaram com eles quando tentaram separá-los de Sirius. "Eles sabem o que aconteceu."

"A Srta. Evans está bem?" A Professora McGonagall perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

"Sim, Professora," Mia assentiu. "Pelo menos ela estava bem alguns minutos depois para começar a gritar com o meu irmão," ela acrescentou, ganhando um bufo da Vice-diretora.

"Tão charmoso quanto o jovem Sr. Potter é, acredito que a Srta. Evans conseguiria repreender o menino mesmo inconsciente," McGonagall falou orgulhosa. "Por que, exatamente, ela estava voando sobre o lago?"

Sirius empalideceu. "Isso não é importante," ele tossiu. "Nós precisamos encontrar Regulus."

"E você está certo de que isso não é uma rivalidade entre irmãos?" A Professora perguntou desconfortavelmente.

"O quê?!" Os olhos de Sirius escureceram e ele levantou da cadeira. Mia estendeu a mão e agarrou o antebraço dele, tentando puxá-lo para baixo enquanto o infame temperamento Black tomava controle. "Absolutamente não! Deixe que ele fique com os estúpidos pais, desde que ele deixe meus amigos em paz!"

"Eu entendo que o assunto seja delicado de natureza pessoal," Minerva explicou em voz baixa, não parecendo nem um pouco ameaçada com a explosão. "Mas eu gostaria de pedir que você abaixasse o tom na minha sala, jovem. Srta. Potter," a velha bruxa se dirigiu a Mia. "Você tem algum motivo para acreditar que Regulus Black seja culpado?"

"Regulus é..." Mia começou, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta enquanto ela se esforçava para falar. _Regulus é um Comensal da Morte. Regulus é um Comensal da Morte. Regulus Black vai trair o Lord das Trevas._ "Eu... eu acredito no Sirius," ela conseguiu falou claramente.

"Muito bem," Minerva suspirou. "Eu vou reportar isso ao Professor Dumbledore e ao Professor Slughorn. Se o jovem Sr. Black apresentar um comportamento suspeito, vamos cuidar disso. No meio tempo, eu sugiro que vocês saiam e, se vocês puderem, chequem a Srta. Evans por mim," a bruxa se levantou da cadeira, apontando para a porta. Mia se levantou e iria sair, acenando gratamente para a Professora, mas Sirius não pareceu pronto para ceder.

"O que vai acontecer com Regulus?" Ele perguntou.

"Se algo for descoberto por causa das informações que vocês deram, vamos lidar com isso. Não você," Minerva insistiu firmemente. "A sua responsabilidade é ser um estudante, se focar no seu estudo e, pelo amor de Godric, _tente_ ficar fora de problemas. Deixe a guerra para os adultos."

"Já sou maior de idade," Sirius apontou.

"Isso é irrelevante, Sr. Black."

"Eu quero lutar," ele acrescentou e Mia rosnou com as palavras dele.

"Eu aparento ter uma lista de inscrição para recrutar soldados?" Minerva estreitou os olhos e zombou dele.

"Obrigada, Professora," Mia estendeu a mão e pegou a de Sirius. "Nós vamos embora," ela acrescentou, puxando o amigo para longe do olhar severo da bruxa mais velha.

"Ah, Sr. Black? Srta. Potter?" McGonagall disse quando os dois abriram a porta para saírem. Os dois se viraram curiosos, observando o canto da boca da bruxa subir minimamente. "Cinquenta pontos para cada um de vocês pelo esforço em reanimar a Srta. Evans. Se o momento chegar para vocês se provarem úteis nesses tempos escuros, eu acredito que os dois sejam muito capazes," ela admitiu. "Até que vocês deixem Hogwarts, no entanto, eu insisto para que se foquem em aproveitar os poucos momentos de liberdades que lhes restam."

oOoOoOo

Irritado, Sirius seguiu o conselho de Minerva de continuar um adolescente relaxado pelo máximo de tempo possível: não muito tempo depois ele, James, Peter e Remus conseguiram detonar alguns Fogos de Artifício Do Dr. Filibuster, que disparam molhados e não queimam, no meio do corredor do quarto andar. A brincadeira fez com que todos os garotos ganhassem uma detenção. Quando eles foram até Mia perguntar se ela tinha visto a grande exibição deles, ela revirou os olhos e disse, "Já vi melhor," pensando com carinho em seu quinto ano original, quando os gêmeos Weasley tinham escapado espetacularmente de Hogwarts sob a supressão de Dolores Umbridge.

Enquanto os garotos continuavam a causar problemas, Mia se esforçou ao máximo para contornar as brechas do feitiço de Dumbledore. Ela passou horas se focando em Oclumência, sabendo que se ela fosse uma Oclumente forte o bastante, ela teria uma chance de dominar Veritaserum (e já que o feitiço era o oposto do soro da verdade, ela pensou que fosse ajudar). Apesar dos esforços, ela não conseguia nem mesmo falar as palavras, ' _Meu nome é Hermione Granger_ ', em voz alta, quanto mais alertar alguém das coisas que iriam acontecer. Tentando adaptar seus esforços em algo mais especifico, Mia descobriu que não conseguia nem mesmo _escrever_ a palavra Horcrux.

Impotente por não poder falar a verdade sobre o futuro, Mia decidiu trabalhar duro para provar coisas que ela suspeitava, mas ainda não sabia com certeza, como Dumbledore a aconselhou fazer quando explicou sobre o feitiço da verdade. Ela passou um mês inteiro andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, o nariz enfiado em um pergaminho e com os dedos sujos de tinta. Sombras escuras se formaram debaixo dos olhos quando dormir começou a ser algo dispensável. Se Voldemort estava recrutando Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts, então Snape e Regulus não poderiam ser os únicos. Certamente, se ela espionasse os outros Sonserinos por tempo o suficiente, ela encontraria _novas_ informações e _isso_ ela sabia que poderia levar ao Diretor.

Infelizmente os esforços dela estavam se mostrando infrutíferos já que nem uma única serpente mostrou uma insinuação da Marca, mesmo na privacidade do Salão Comunal deles. Mia conseguiu acesso graças a Capa da Invisibilidade de James e um segundo-anista Sonserino extremamente barulhento, que gritou a senha antes dela conseguir se esgueirar para o ninho de cobras. O que ela observou sob a proteção da Capa não era nada que valesse a pena escrever: Regulus não possuía nenhuma Marca Negra no braço, também não indicava que iria possuir tão cedo. Ele e Snape quase nunca se cruzavam e quando acontecia de se cruzarem, frequentemente resultava em um leve confronto. Estava claro que os dois Sonserinos haviam trocado a aliança da juventude por uma animosidade amarga, o que Mia assumiu ter a ver com a escolha de Regulus em atacar uma Nascida-trouxa em particular. Independentemente disso, os garotos não trocaram uma palavra sobre o assunto, ou sobre algo referente a Voldemort ou sobre outros Comensais da Morte.

A falta de sono dela e hábitos alimentares começou a rivalizar com os de suas sessões de estudos antigas, ou até mesmo com sua primeira experiência com o Vira-Tempo, em seu terceiro ano original. Ela estava se esforçando ao limite; exausta e sofrendo com todo o esforço que fazia para mudar o futuro.

Algumas pessoas falavam com ela sobre isso, além de, ocasionalmente, questionarem como ela estava dormindo se não tinha comido nada no dia. Ainda assim, Remus estava atrás dela mais do que o normal, apesar dos esforços de Mia de conseguir algum espaço longe dele e de todos da Torre da Grifinória.

oOoOoOo

**7 de junho, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre de Astronomia**

O início de junho encontrou Mia na Torre de Astronomia, olhando para as estrelas com uma expressão aturdida no rosto. Uma brisa fresca passou pela pele ao redor dos olhos dela, que ficaram doloridas depois de muito tempo esfregando o cansaço para longe. Se encostando no parapeito da janela, Mia olhou para baixo, para o chão que estava centenas de metros abaixo. Curiosamente, ela olhou para o antebraço direito onde uma cicatriz em forma de triângulo descansava na pele dela, brilhante e branca contra o pouco pigmento retido na cicatriz. Amargamente, ela arranhou a marca, se lembrando de como se sentiu estúpida quando a recebeu durante o seu sexto ano original. Comensais da Morte no castelo, que Draco deixou entrarem. Dumbledore estava morto, mas eles não sabiam ainda, então eles lutaram. Ela, Ron, Luna e Ginny; lado a lado com a Ordem da Fênix. Um feitiço perdido foi até ela na esquina de um corredor e se um Remus Lupin mais velho não tivesse a empurrado para o lado, a teria atingido no peito, ao invés do antebraço. Ela nem teve tempo para reconhecer o fato de que quase tinha sido morta, porque os Comensais da Morte desceram sobre todos eles, e pouco tempo depois eles estavam ocupados tentando levar um Bill Weasley machucado para a Ala Hospitalar. No momento em que Hermione foi capaz de refletir sobre os eventos do dia, ela concluiu que precisava da cicatriz para lembrá-la do que acontecia na guerra e como ela quase tinha perdido a vida. Um lembrete das palavras de Moody: _vigilância constante_.

"Sabe," a voz de Remus disse da porta da torre. Mia se virou surpresa com a súbita presença dele. "Já passou o toque de recolher e como o Monitor honrado que eu sou, eu não teria nenhum problema em descontar pontos de você, Srta. Potter."

Mia bufou. "Tirar pontos por minha causa não vai fazer diferença na Copa das Casas," ela admitiu, se virando de novo e apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito enquanto observava o céu. "Às vezes, eu penso que Jamie e Sirius tentam de propósito perder os pontos apenas por uma questão de continuidade." Ela sorriu suavemente quando sentiu os braços de Remus repousarem gentilmente ao redor de sua cintura, a bochecha dele descansando em seu ombro.

"Ei, Peter e eu fazemos a nossa parte," ele disse com um sorriso. "Mas acho que você está certa. Vencer a Copa de Quadribol, mas perder a Copa das Casas já virou tradição. Quem somos nós para botarmos um final nisso?"

"Você é fofo quando é sarcástico." Mia se virou e sorriu docemente para ele. "Sabia?"

"Eu sabia _sim_." Remus sorriu e Mia sentiu o coração esquentar com a visão. _Por que ele não pode ser sempre confiante assim?_ "No entanto, eu gostaria de ter você por perto para me lembrar de tempos em tempos se eu por acaso esquecer. Você vai me contar por que está aqui em cima?" Ele perguntou, percebendo imediatamente quando o sorriso dela sumiu e ela se virou para longe dele.

"Precisava de um lugar tranquilo e quieto. Não encontrei em nenhum outro lugar."

"Você vai me contar _algum dia_ o que há de errado?" Remus perguntou com um suspiro irritado, claramente o mês que passou o tinha atingido mais do que ele demonstrava. "Você tem estado... não sei, distante o mês todo. Eu fiz algo errado?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido e, de repente, toda a confiança desapareceu.

A culpa caiu na boca do estômago de Mia. "Não, absolutamente não," ela insistiu. "Não tem nada a ver com você. Apenas preciso trabalhar algumas coisas na minha cabeça. Eu tenho estado distraída."

"Eu percebi," ele respondeu preocupado. "Infelizmente, todos perceberam. Lily está se culpando pelo o que está acontecendo com você, seja lá o que for. Ela acha que a experiência de quase morte dela te traumatizou e que agora você se afastou de todos."

Mia suspirou frustrada. "Eu não estou traumatizada. E não tem nada a ver com Lily. Eu só estou... preocupada com os N.I. do ano que vem."

Remus estreitou os olhos para ela como se soubesse que ela não estava falando a verdade. "Entendo," ele franziu o cenho. "Você está planejando pegar 'Sonserina Avançada' no próximo ano?"

"O quê?"

"Você tem uma lista nos seus robes com nomes de Sonserinos," ele deu um passo para trás, cruzando os braços. "Alunos normais e alguns que já se formaram, como Malfoy."

"Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? Como você _pôde_?!" Mia rebateu violentamente, a falta de sono e o estresse adicionados ao estado já irritado dela.

"Claro que eu não mexi!" Remus arregalou os olhos, chocado com a acusação. "Lily viu na sua mesa hoje de manhã e pensou que você ou estava bolando uma brincadeira elaborada ou estava absolutamente decidida a se vingar. De qualquer jeito, ela achou que seria melhor me contar e ver se eu conversava com você para acabar com esses planos doidos que você inventou," ele fez uma careta. "Se importa em me dizer o que você está escondendo?" Ele perguntou, os olhos de repente se estreitando com a fisionomia dela. "E talvez parar com essa expressão 'foda-se você, Remus' durante o processo?" Ele acrescentou rispidamente.

"Não é da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo!" Mia rebateu na defensiva.

"Não é, você está certa. Não é como se eu fosse seu namorado ou algo do tipo," ele disse sarcástico. "Para ser justo, eu mal te vejo além do café da manhã ou nas aulas, então quem sabe o que você está pensando nesses dias."

"Godric, é sobre _isso_?" Mia revirou os olhos. "Que eu estou muito distraída para transar com você por algumas semanas?"

"Desculpe?" O rosto de Remus mudou rapidamente de raiva para choque, a boca caindo aberta.

"Merda..." Mia estremeceu. "Eu não quis dizer..."

"Você realmente acha que a minha preocupação pelo seu bem estar é porque nós não temos _transado_ recentemente?" Remus ficou boquiaberto. "Você está falando sério, Mia?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso," ela franziu o cenho, se sentindo horrível pela insinuação. "Eu só falei por falar e sinto muito... eu não tenho dormido bem e..."

"Então, cuide de si mesma!" Ele rosnou para ela. "Merlin sabe que você não está deixando ninguém fazer isso por você ultimamente," sua voz se aprofundou e seus olhos brilharam ouro e âmbar. Instintivamente, Mia olhou para o céu e viu a lua minguante. Antes que ela pudesse olhar de volta para Remus, ela o ouviu inspirar bruscamente. "Você acabou de... você está checando para ver em que fase da lua estamos?" Ele a encarou. "Você está brincando? Por favor, me diga que você está brincando."

"Eu só acho que você está sendo um pouco temperamental," ela murmurou em voz baixa.

"Certo," Remus zombou. "Então isso significa que minha raiva é irracional e injustificada. Só precisa dar uma olhada na lua para saber se estou certo, né?" As narinas dele estavam totalmente dilatadas.

"Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Remus."

"Desde quando você _precisa_ olhar para o céu para saber quando a lua está perto?" Ele perguntou apontando para o céu. "Você sabe as datas de cada lua cheia da próxima década memorizadas desde que nós temos onze anos."

"Eu... eu só..." Mia fechou os olhos e pressionou os dedos na testa. A falta de sono misturado com emoções a flor da pele e vozes altas não estavam ajudando.

"Mia, que dia é hoje?" Remus perguntou.

"Eu..." ela pausou, tentando pensar. "Domingo."

"A data, Mia, a _data_ ," Remus especificou, esperando que ela respondesse. Quando uma expressão confusa apareceu no rosto dela, ele gemeu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo loiro em frustração. "Merlin, você não sabe?"

"Eu disse que não tenho dormido bem," ela suspirou.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, de repente parecendo preocupado de novo. "Você está tendo pesadelos de novo?"

"Não, eu só..."

"Para que serve aquela lista, Mia?" Ele mudou de tática de novo, esperando que ela fosse quebrar e contar a ele. "Eu te contei todos os meus segredos, você não acha que seria justo confiar em mim para contar _alguns_ dos seus?"

"Eu confio em você mais do que qualquer um, Remus."

"Então, prove!" Ele rosnou. "O que você está fazendo?!"

"Eu estou espionando os Sonserinos para ver quais deles são Comensais da Morte!" Ela respondeu, soltando a única coisa que ela não tinha planejado contar.

"O quê?" Ele a encarou.

"Eu... eu pego a Capa de Jamie toda noite e entro no Salão Comunal deles e ouço... e procuro pela Marca Negra. É para isso que serve a lista," Mia franziu o cenho, observando a expressão de choque e preocupação dele se transformar em um mau presságio.

"Por que... por que você faria algo assim?" Ele perguntou. "Mia, e se realmente existirem Comensais aqui?"

"Assim eu vou ter a prova de que preciso," ela respondeu claramente.

"Se você está desconfiada de que existam Comensais da Morte de verdade aqui em Hogwarts, conte ao Professor Dumbledore!" Ele gritou, a voz ecoando na torre circular de pedra, ao que Mia fez uma careta.

"Eu não posso! Ele não vai me ouvir! Eu tenho que fazer isso por conta própria," ela tentou explicar, esperando que Remus fosse desistir e deixá-la fazer isso. Deixar que ela tentasse e conseguisse pelo resto deles. _Por que ele precisa saber disso?_ "Eles tentaram matar Lily. Eles tentaram matar Sirius e Jamie. Se eles tentassem matar você na próxima vez, eu..." Mia disse, a respiração ficando curta e pesada, o peito se apertando com o mero pensamento de Comensais da Morte indo atrás de Remus. "Eu tenho que pará-los, Remus. É o meu trabalho. Eu não posso perder a chance... o tempo está passando e eles vão se safar de tudo." Ela respirou fundo, não percebendo que ele se aproximou para fazer um afago nos braços dela, tentando acalmá-la do ataque de pânico que estava tendo.

"Mia, o que é _isso_?" A voz suave de Remus a tirou do silêncio momentâneo enquanto os largos dedos passavam gentilmente por cima da desfiguração do braço dela.

"O quê?"

"Essa cicatriz, é nova," ele disse, a tocando cuidadosamente.

"Eu..." _Eu ganhei quando você salvou a minha vida dos Comensais da Morte. Bem aqui, bem do lado de fora dessa torre onde Dumbledore foi morto._ "Eu não sei."

"Não minta para mim," ele franziu o cenho, esperando que ela contasse a verdade. Quando Mia apenas evitou o olhar dele, Remus respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, se afastando dela. "Nada? Você não vai me dizer nem uma palavra? Tudo bem. Eu vou... eu..." ele se virou para a porta. "Eu te vejo mais tarde. Minhas rondas acabaram e eu vou para cama."

"Remus!" Mia o chamou, os olhos começando a arder com as lágrimas.

"Boa noite, Mia," ele disse bruscamente e desapareceu pelas escadas sem olhar para trás.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback** _

**7 de junho, 1997**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre de Astronomia**

"Hermione?" O lobisomem disse enquanto passava por cima dos escombros que ainda tinham que ser tirados da entrada da Torre de Astronomia. A jovem bruxa se encontrava apoiada no parapeito, os olhos marejados olhando para o chão centenas de metros abaixo. Ela arfou e se virou, os olhos castanhos se arregalando com a visão do antigo Professor.

"Remus!" Hermione respirou fundo. "Ah... me desculpe, você me assustou."

"Me perdoe," ele franziu o cenho, as mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas surradas vestes de segunda mão, enquanto ele se aproximava dela lentamente. "Eu não achei que haveria mais alguém aqui em cima. Eu não achei que alguém iria _querer_ estar aqui em cima, não por um tempo, pelo menos."

"Eu não consegui dormir," Hermione admitiu com a testa franzida.

"Pesadelos?" Remus perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas; era um olhar que fez Hermione pensar que ele poderia estar preocupado de verdade com ela.

"O quê? Não..." ela balançou a cabeça cheia de cachos. "Eu só estive pensando sobre o Professor Dumbledore e, bem, sobre tudo, eu acho," ela admitiu triste. "Eu só não consigo acreditar que Professor Snape... quer dizer, eu sei que ele fez, Harry não iria mentir sobre isso." Ela limpou algumas lágrimas que escorriam pela bochecha. "Só é difícil de imaginar."

"Entendo o que você quer dizer." Remus assentiu. "Eu venho duvidando de mim mesmo há anos sobre tudo que eu já acreditei. Por doze anos, eu pensei que Sirius fosse o responsável pela morte de James e Lily, e agora um homem que eu confiava porque Albus Dumbledore me pediu é um... eu nem sei se nós podemos chama-lo de traidor. Eu tenho que pensar se ele foi _alguma vez_ fiel à nossa causa."

"Ele sempre foi assim?" Hermione o perguntou. "Vocês eram do mesmo ano."

"Eu era do ano de muitos Comensais da Morte," ele disse, deixando uma carranca passar pelo seu rosto geralmente inabalável. "Claro que nós não sabíamos exatamente disso na época," ele franziu o cenho, parecendo incrivelmente frustrado.

"Vocês desconfiavam?" Ela perguntou curiosa, percebendo o fato de que ele evitou olhá-la nos olhos quando assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado.

" _Alguns_ de nós sim."

"Sinto muito," Hermione suspirou. "Eu sei que deve ser doloroso falar sobre o passado. O que com a perda de..."

"Todos?" Remus perguntou com um gemido. Era para ser uma piada, mas considerando quão verdadeiro era, nem ele mesmo conseguiu rir. O coração de Hermione quebrou pelo homem que tinha perdido quase todos que amava. Ela não sabia muito sobre a família dele, mas considerando o estado em que ele parecia estar, não parecia que tinha sobrado alguma. A única família que o lobisomem tinha foi arrancada dele por Voldemort e pelos Comensais da Morte. Os pais de Harry, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius há menos de um ano, e agora Professor Dumbledore.

"O que vai acontecer agora?" Hermione perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto.

"Vai haver um funeral, eu imagino," ele deu de ombros. "E depois a Ordem precisa encontrar um novo quartel general já que o Largo Grimmauld foi..."

"Eu sinto muito, Remus," Hermione o interrompeu. "Eu quis dizer... o que vai acontecer com _você_?" Ela esclareceu. "Eu sei que Profe... Snape," ela se corrigiu. "Era o único que fazia a sua Mata Cão. Existe outro Mestre de Poções que poderia te ajudar?" Ela perguntou com um tom de voz preocupado e ela se sentiu culpada por alguma razão quando ele se virou e sorriu para ela.

"Não, infelizmente não," ele respondeu. "Talvez você pudesse tentar."

"Eu?!" Hermione ficou boquiaberta. "Você põe muita fé em mim, Remus," ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sou... _nem um pouco_ talentosa para fazer uma poção tão avançada. Eu ficaria com medo de te machucar."

"Eu não vou colocar tal pressão em você," ele sorriu docemente para ela. "Não é sua responsabilidade. Mas só para constar, eu não ponho tanta fé em você, eu ponho fé o suficiente em você e seus talentos, Hermione," ele se aproximou dela, a olhando como se quisesse botar uma mão reconfortante no ombro dela, mas ele parou e passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. "Eu vou ficar bem. Não vai ser a primeira lua sem a poção. Só a primeira em... muito tempo."

"Tonks vai ajudar a tornar mais fácil?" Hermione perguntou e observou divertida quando os olhos de Remus se arregalaram com a menção da jovem Metamorfomaga.

"O quê?" Ele ficou boquiaberto.

"Me desculpe," Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Eu não quero me intrometer, mas depois do, hmm... hm..."

"Espetáculo na Ala Hospitalar?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha desaprovadoramente.

"Sim," ela concordou. "Bom, eu imagino que ela seja sua companheira?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Livros?" Ela encolheu os ombros e riu suavemente, apesar de sua resposta não ser nada além de uma piada. "Uma vez eu escrevi uma dissertação muito interessante sobre lobisomens, sabe, e foi no meu terceiro ano. Dois rolos de pergaminho," ela sorriu presunçosamente.

"Três," Remus sorriu, a corrigindo. "E eu li cada palavra. Imagino, então, que além de ser capaz de reconhecer um lobisomem, você aprendeu a reconhecer sua companheira?"

"Você disse a Tonks que era muito perigoso para ela." O sorriso dela deu lugar a uma testa franzida.

"Disse também que era muito velho e muito pobre," ele a lembrou.

"Desculpas," ela insistiu e Remus reagiu com um olhar de surpresa. Hermione não pode deixar de pensar que acertou em cheio com a resposta. "Você não é um mentiroso muito bom, sabe."

"A maioria dos Grifinórios não é." Remus sorriu.

"A segurança da companheira é um instinto primário de um lobisomem," ela disse como se estivesse citando um livro. "Está acima e além até mesmo da necessidade de caçar."

"Rivalizando apenas com a necessidade de proteger a Alcateia," Remus franziu o cenho e olhou para longe dela, se apoiando no parapeito ao lado dela enquanto olhava o céu negro, observando a lua crescente com grande interesse.

"Você tem uma Alcateia?" Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Eu tive uma Matilha," Remus assentiu. "Uma vez."

"E você os perdeu," Hermione suspirou em compreensão. "É por isso que você tentou afastar Tonks? Porque você tem medo de perder mais alguém?"

"Para alguém que é contra Adivinhação, você é muita habilidosa," ele não pôde evitar sorrir para ela e Hermione corou com o jeito que ele a olhou. Como se ele estivesse tentando compartilhar com ela alguma piada interna que ela não estava a par.

"Não, eu apenas tenho olhos," ela provocou. "Eu sei que minha opinião não importa."

"Você ficaria surpresa, Hermione." Remus estava sério e o olhar genuíno no rosto dele a pegou fora de guarda. "Você... você é uma amiga," ele disse firmemente. Hermione sorriu com a palavra, grata que o homem que ela respeitava tanto não pensava mais nela como uma criancinha sabe tudo. "E sua opinião importa bastante para mim," ele insistiu.

"Eu... bom..." Hermione corou. "Eu acho que você deveria estar com a sua companheira. Professora McGonagall está certa, Dumbledore estaria mais feliz do que qualquer um ao pensar que há mais amor no mundo. Há quanto tempo você sabe que Tonks é sua..."

"Há mais tempo do que eu acho apropriado falar em voz alta," Remus gemeu constrangido, os olhos desviando dela e caindo sobre uma grande cicatriz no braço dela. As sobrancelhas dele se uniram no que pareceu reconhecimento. "Hermione, você está bem? Deixe-me ver seu braço." Ele estendeu a mão.

"Não é nada," Hermione insistiu. "Um feitiço perdido. Se você não estivesse lá, tenho certeza de que teria sido pior," ela suspirou.

"Isso aconteceu na batalha?" Ele perguntou curioso e ela assentiu, não percebendo que ela precisaria explicar mais. "Por que você não curou?"

"Eu limpei eu mesma," ela responde. "Vai curar naturalmente."

"Madame Pomfrey deveria ter algum Ditamno na enfermaria," ele apontou para a porta.

"Não. Eu... eu preciso que cicatrize," ela puxou o braço para longe dele, tocando nervosamente a ferida. "Eu preciso lembrar." Hermione franziu o cenho e olhou de novo para a paisagem. "Eu preciso sempre ser capaz de olhar para baixo e lembrar do Professor Dumbledore e... e Snape. Eu preciso lembrar de sempre ficar em guarda. Lembrar que nem todos são confiáveis. Lembrar que Hogwarts não é sempre segura."

"Eu..." Remus começou, um olhar carregado no rosto enquanto olhava a jovem bruxa. O olhar ele era intenso e ela não conseguiu evitar pensar que ele estivesse sentindo pena dela, algo que a fez fazer uma careta em resposta. "Eu deveria voltar a Ala Hospitalar. Eu quero checar Bill e ter certeza de que ele se recupere bem."

"Ele tem sorte por ter você por perto," Hermione sorriu. "Quem sabe, talvez... talvez você possa reconstruir sua Matilha. Tonks e Bill," ela sugeriu gentil.

"Talvez," Remus concordou lentamente, um sorriso triste cruzando seu rosto. "No meio tempo, temos uma guerra para lutar."

"Você não deveria esperar," Hermione soltou. "Você deveria... você deveria deixar Tonks cuidar de você. E você dela," ela sorriu.

"Vou fazer um trato com você, Hermione," Remus riu. "Eu vou _pensar_ em cuidar de Tonks, e até... deixar que ela cuide de mim." Ele parecia descontente com a ideia. "Se você prometer cuidar de você," ele franziu o cenho. "E Harry."

"Essas duas coisas são, muitas vezes, mutuamente exclusivas," Hermione sorriu e Remus riu.

"Se alguém pode descobrir como equilibrar os dois, seria _você_ , Hermione," ele se inclinou e passou os braços em volta dela, puxando a pequena bruxa firmemente contra o peito. Hermione respirou o cheiro dele, sorrindo curiosa e pensando como um gesto tão estranho podia parecer como... como estar em casa.


	63. Pronomes

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Três: Pronomes

 _"...I hope you know, I hope you know_  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do..."  
(Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie)

**7 de junho, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre de Astronomia**

Mia deixou sair um grito de raiva quando a porta fechou atrás de Remus. Como ele poderia estar tão irritado? O que ela tinha feito de errado? Escondido uma cicatriz e se recusado a contar a origem dela? Não era a primeira, e certamente não era a cicatriz mais letal que ela tinha e, mesmo assim, ele pareceu perfeitamente contente em deixá-la guardar os segredos enquanto eles transavam na Casa dos Gritos! Lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos e seu estômago revirava, então, ela percebeu que não tinha jantado nada. Ela almoçou? Mia franziu o cenho enquanto tentava se lembrar, mas não conseguiu determinar a última vez que tinha se sentado para uma refeição. Não, ela sabia com certeza que tinha comido o café da manhã, porque se lembrava de Remus perguntando se ela queria café em vez de chá enquanto a encarava...

_Merda._

Mia suspirou e escorregou até o chão, apoiando as costas na parede de pedra. Ela vinha ignorando os amigos, família e namorado há um mês, e Remus ainda tentava garantir que ela comesse pelo menos uma vez por dia. E como ela tinha retribuído? O acusando de tê-la usado para ter sexo, sugerindo que o temperamento dele era por causa da lua e não por causa das ações e palavras _dela_. E então, ela guardou _mais_ segredos e mentiu para ele.

"Você já acabou?" Uma voz familiar falou das sombras e os olhos cansados de Mia foram até lá. Ela observou uma garota morena de cabelos cheios dar um passo a frente usando um conjunto familiar de vestes pretas e vermelhas sobre uma saia cinza pregueada. Sua gravata vermelha e dourada estava perfeita, enquanto a de _Mia_ estava pendurada folgada ao redor do pescoço. "Sofrimento desta natureza não cai bem em você. Ou em _mim_. Ou seria _nós_? Não estou totalmente certa sobre qual pronome seria apropriado nesta situação," Hermione ponderou.

"Qual situação?" Mia piscou em exaustão. "Meu total e absoluto colapso nervoso?" Ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos vermelhos. _Merlin, eu realmente perdi a cabeça_ , ela pensou consigo mesma.

"Treze anos no mundo mágico e você ainda recorre para sintomas psicológicos antes de considerar uma alternativa mágica?" Hermione questionou. "Bom, pelo menos não mudou _tanta_ coisa."

"Já tem realmente treze anos desde que eu recebi a minha primeira carta de Hogwarts?" Mia ficou boquiaberta, ignorando o fato de que estava falando com sua própria sósia. "Eu perdi a conta," ela admitiu.

"Não, você não perdeu," Hermione revirou os olhos. "Tudo ainda está na sua cabeça."

"Como _você_? Isso é um sonho ou uma alucinação?" Mia perguntou a sua versão nerd.

"Os dois é o cenário mais provável," Hermione explicou e, então, passou a detalhar sua teoria. "Você está física e magicamente exausta. Muito em breve você vai acabar na Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey vai repreendê-la por ter deixado chegar a esse ponto. Desidratação, insônia, deficiência nutritiva, e Mãe e Pai ficariam horrorizados ao ver que você voltou a ranger os dentes," ela disse antes de se sentar diretamente na frente da sua versão de 1970.

"Eu não estou desidratada e com deficiência nutritiva," Mia estreitou os olhos. "Eu como toda manhã, muito obrigada."

"Sim, porque Remus faz o seu prato," Hermione apontou claramente. "Você cuidaria de si mesma, caso contrário?"

"Isso é mais importante do que estudar para os N.O.M.s. Se eu tiver que sacrificar algumas noites de sono, então eu vou," ela fez uma careta.

"Não foram algumas noites, Mia," Hermione suspirou. "Você tem sido dura consigo mesmo há anos. Certamente houve momentos de adiamento quando você lia ativamente a carta de Remus e seguia os guias dela, mas recentemente você tem quebrado cada uma das regras." Ela disse com tanta desaprovação na voz que Mia quase começou a se sentir culpada por ofender sua versão de 1990.

"Só porque Remus disse não torna verdade," Mia insistiu.

"Não," Hermione concordou. "Mas você conhece as regras de viagem no tempo, Mia."

"As regras não se aplicam mais, _Hermione_." Ela disse o nome como se fosse, de repente, ofensivo. Ela não o ouvia há tantos anos, parecia estranho aos seus ouvidos e em sua língua. De algum modo, parecia um apelido agora. Ela odiava apelidos. "Até Dumbledore disse..." Mia continuou, mas Hermione rapidamente a cortou.

" _Professor_ Dumbledore."

Mia ficou boquiaberta com sua versão antiga e balançou a cabeça incrédula. "Godric, talvez Ron estivesse certo todo este tempo. Você é um pesadelo."

"Deixando Ronald controlar nosso senso de auto estima de novo?" Hermione revirou os olhos e contraiu os lábios, seu uniforme de estudante de Hogwarts de repente se transformando em um vestido esvoaçante de tecido azul suave. Seu cabelo não era mais cheio, mas puxado para trás em um coque elegante e brilhante na parte de trás da cabeça. "Eu pensei que tínhamos superado isso há muito tempo."

"Nós somos um _nós_?" Mia perguntou, ignorando de propósito as memórias do Baile de Inverno e a consequente briga com Ron por causa de Viktor Krum enquanto elas se aproximavam do seu subconsciente. "Nós ainda somos a mesma pessoa hoje? Não temos nem o mesmo nome."

"Não inteiramente," Hermione respondeu. "Mas, novamente, a 'Hermione Granger' que eu sou certamente não é a 'Hermione Granger' que eu era aos onze anos. Evolução e crescimento são naturais. Embora, repetir nossa infância e adolescência tenha mudado drasticamente nosso desenvolvimento geral," ela admitiu.

"E o que isso deveria significar?" Mia estreitou os olhos como se sentindo insultada.

"Que passar por alterações hormonais provavelmente não era o melhor plano," Hermione disse com olhos arregalados. "Apesar de eu ter que admitir, você está lidando com isso um pouco melhor do que eu lidei," ela corou. "Não parece haver tanto choro."

Mia sorriu, se lembrando das várias noites chorando no dormitório, no Corujal, na biblioteca e em vários corredores escuros. Chorando por Ron ser mau com ela. Chorando por preocupação com Harry. Chorando por Draco a chamar de coisas ruins. "Ajuda ter amigos que não a fazem chorar constantemente," ela admitiu.

"E mesmo assim você vai perdê-los," Hermione apontou.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu estou tentando _não_ fazer!" Mia rosnou e se levantou, andando pela torre.

Hermione se virou para ver a inquietação de Mia. "Não vai ajudar. As regras dizem que..."

"Eu conheço a porra das regras!" Mia rebateu.

"Olha a língua!" Hermione fez uma careta.

"Ah, puta que pariu..." Mia gemeu e passou a mão pelo rosto em frustração.

"Claro que você conhece as regras." Hermione se levantou e foi até Mia, suas roupas mudando mais uma vez para um conjunto Trouxa. "Merlin, você as tatuou." Ela puxou a roupa de Mia para revelar o ombro tatuado. "Eu não acredito que você nos tatuou!" Ela ficou boquiaberta com a visão. "Você percebe que é permanente, sim? É tinta mágica," ela disse com olhos estreitou. "Você não vai conseguir remover isso nem no mundo _Trouxa_."

"Se eu me lembro bem, você também fez coisas permanentes no nosso corpo," Mia rosnou para a garota, estendendo a mão e levantando o suéter vermelho de Hermione, revelando uma pele macia e impecável, exceto pela cicatriz roxa que dissecava as costelas.

"Sim, bem..." Hermione corou, embaraçada enquanto abaixava o suéter para se cobrir. "Não _intencionalmente_. Sua cicatriz do estrunchamento vai aparecer em breve," ela apontou. "Em apenas alguns meses."

"Eu sei."

"Você vai precisar explicar essa."

"Eu _sei_."

"E mesmo que você consiga fazê-los acreditar em outra mentira, a cicatriz que vai aparecer depois dessa..." Hermione apontou para o próprio antebraço, onde letras haviam cortado sua pele.

"Eu sei qual cicatriz vem depois dessa!" Mia gritou e se virou para longe dela, os olhos olhando para o próprio antebraço, que ainda estava felizmente imaculado.

"Não foi nossa culpa," Hermione murmurou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Mia. "Nós fizemos o que precisamos fazer para sobreviver, você sabe disso. Nós carregamos as cicatrizes do nosso passado porque nós sacrificamos nossa infância para ajudar Harry. Uma infância que Remus tentou nos dar de novo. Você a está desperdiçando."

"Eu estou tentando ser útil," ela disse, sacudindo o ombro para Hermione soltá-la. "Se isso significa me sacrificar de novo para ajudar Jamie, que seja. É a mesma coisa."

" _Não_ é a mesma coisa e você está bem ciente disso," Hermione retrucou, o tom de voz bastante parecido com uma Molly Weasley irada. "Você conseguiu de algum modo reprimir a parte do seu cérebro que é lógica. Talvez seja por isso que eu estou aqui. O seu subconsciente sabe que o que você está fazendo é prejudicial, não apenas para a sua saúde, mas para os relacionamentos que você passou anos construindo. Você está jogando fora um presente que foi dado a você, mesmo sabendo que nada pode mudar o que vai acontecer. Você é a catalisadora," ela tentou explicar.

"Eu preciso tentar."

"E se você conseguir?" Hermione perguntou, as mãos na cintura em uma posição desafiadora.

"Então Jamie e Lily sobrevivem."

"E quem morre no lugar deles?"

"Ninguém, eu vou consertar tudo," Mia respondeu.

"Mia, você precisa me ouvir." Hermione pegou as mãos de Mia. "A história já foi escrita. Snape dá a profecia a Voldemort. Peter trai os pais de Harry e ele se torna o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Precisa acontecer desse jeito. Nós o _derrotamos_ , Mia. Voldemort se foi e nós, finalmente, temos uma chance de ter um mundo Mágico pacífico."

"Eu não quero que Harry se torne o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu," Mia chorou, deixando as lágrimas caírem e se sentindo amarga. "Eu quero que ele seja o garoto que tem os dois pais!"

Hermione franziu o cenho com uma simpatia genuína e compreensão. "E se você tiver sucesso o que acontece?" Ela pergunta. "Se Lily não se sacrificar para salvar Harry, então Voldemort ainda estaria no poder. Ele não vai parar. Ele vai continuar atrás de Harry de novo e de novo, e se ele não atacar _Harry_ , vai atacar _Neville_ ," ela explicou. "Você está disposta a sacrificar Neville para salvar os pais de Harry? Você sabe o que Neville está fazendo agora que a guerra acabou? Ele está namorando Hannah Abbot. O doce e tímido Neville teve coragem de chamá-la para um encontro." Ela sorriu radiante.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou salvar Alice e Frank também." Mia assentiu, fazendo uma lista mental em sua cabeça para ser realizada depois, especialmente desde que, graças a Dumbledore, ela era incapaz de escrever fisicamente qualquer coisa relacionada ao futuro, mesmo que fosse para o próprio beneficio dela. "Neville pode ter os dois pais também."

"Muito bem, parece que você tem tudo planejado, então vamos trabalhar, sim?" Hermione puxou Mia pela mão até o centro da torre de novo. Elas se sentaram de pernas cruzadas uma em frente a outra. Hermione soltou Mia e, de repente, tinha em mãos um rolo de pergaminho e uma pena. "Como nós salvaremos os pais de Neville? Eles foram torturados pelos irmãos Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr e Bellatrix, correto? Você planeja matar quatro Comensais da Morte sozinha?"

"Se eu precisar," Mia franziu o cenho enquanto observava Hermione escrever algo. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Estou fazendo equações de Aritmância. Se você está pensando em mudar o futuro, você deveria estar ciente da sua taxa de sucesso, certo?" Ela fez a pergunta com um tom de integridade que faria o pelo de Mia arrepiar se ela estivesse na forma Animaga. "Ou você já fez as equações?" Hermione franziu o cenho compreensiva, os lábios em uma linha fina. "Não?" Ela disse com altivez. "Você está apenas tirando conclusões precipitadas, entrando de cabeça na briga, indo contra os Comensais da Morte para salvar as pessoas que ama. Porque funcionou tão bem para Harry," Hermione estreitou os olhos. "Se eu bem me lembro, foi uma ação como essa que causou a morte de Sirius."

"Você o trouxe de volta," Mia apontou.

"Ele não foi o único que morreu por causa da ação precipitada de alguém, que não pensou direito." Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Você precisa começar a pensar menos como uma Grifinória e mais como uma Corvinal." Ela continuou escrevendo no pergaminho.

"Na verdade, dessa vez eu quase fui colocada na Sonserina," Mia falou.

"Eu vou ignorar esse comentário, obrigada," Hermione respondeu imediatamente. "Agora, você vai ter que matar Bellatrix, Crouch Jr. e os irmãos Lestrange. Isso são quatro rasgos na sua alma. Acrescentando o Sr. Crabbe, cinco," ela fez uma nota no pergaminho. "Quantas Horcruxes você estaria fazendo para si mesma, então?"

"Tudo bem," Mia estreitou os olhos, entendendo onde ela queria chegar. "Eu não preciso matá-los, mas eu posso impedi-los."

"Como? Professor Dumbledore a impediu de dizer qualquer coisa a alguém sobre o futuro. E se você conseguir botá-los em Azkaban, eles vão escapar. Você sabe disso. Crouch vai escapar depois de tomar a poção Polissuco e se passar pela mãe, e Bellatrix vai escapar com os Lestranges depois que Voldemort voltar," Hermione se recusou a olhar para a sósia, mas continuou escrevendo as equações.

"Eu não sei!" Mia rebateu. "Eu vou... eu vou me livrar deles e destruir as Horcruxes antes que Voldemort volte."

"Com Bellatrix e os Lestranges capturados como você espera entrar no cofre para pegar a Taça?" Hermione perguntou. "Draco pegou da última vez," _droga_. Mia tinha esquecido que precisava entrar no cofre dos Lestranges. "A Ordem da Fênix tem um espião? Não, eles não tem, porque os únicos espiões que nós tivemos eram Comensais da Morte desertados. Snape, que apenas voltou para nós por causa de..."

"Lily. Eu sei," Mia suspirou. "Eu vou..."

"E você não vai estar impedindo Voldemort de voltar, Mia," Hermione a interrompeu. "Porque ele ainda vai estar no poder. Se você planeja salvar James e Lily, então Harry não vai ter derrotado ninguém. Voldemort continuaria no poder e os Comensais vão continuar atacando. Os pais de Harry não podem ficar se escondendo para sempre. E enquanto Voldemort procura por eles, quantas outras pessoas vão morrer?" Ela perguntou. "Sirius? Ele quer ser um Auror, você sabe. Nós sabemos as estatísticas sobre a história da Primeira Guerra Bruxa. Você sabe quantos Aurores morreram nos ataques dos Comensais da Morte."

"Cinquenta e sete," Mia murmurou.

"Talvez cinquenta e _oito_ se Sirius acabasse no fogo cruzado. Ou ele poderia ter um trabalho diferente. Talvez se esconder com os pais de Harry. Afinal, não é como se ele já estivesse tentando lutar na guerra, certo?" Hermione disse sarcasticamente.

"Você realmente é uma sabe tudo insuportável," Mia rosnou.

Ela odiava admitir, mas sua versão antiga estava certa. Depois de conhecer Jamie, ela não estava surpresa em saber que ele estaria disposto em se esconder, assumindo que tinha tudo a ver com proteger Lily e Harry. Mas pensar que Sirius Black iria se esconder? Que Sirius Black, dentre todos, ficaria de fora de uma briga? Era ridículo pensar tal coisa. O homem tinha ficado fora de si de tédio, preso dentro do Largo Grimmauld antes de cair no Véu. Mia não conseguia imaginar um Sirius mais jovem reagindo de forma melhor em uma situação similar.

"E quanto ao Remus?" Hermione perguntou. Mia, de repente, sentiu todas as suas defesas incendiarem novamente, os olhos cerrados se voltando para a bruxa a sua frente. "Ele vai sobreviver? Seus outros amigos aqui? Mary? Pandora? Talvez ela morra e Luna nunca venha a nascer," Hermione a encarou. "E quanto aos Weasleys? Eles foram como uma família para você por tantos anos. Quantos deles você está disposta a arriscar? Algum dos irmãos de _Ron_ valem a pena sacrificar porque você não pode perder o seu próprio? Mudar tudo compensa a chance de Ginny talvez nunca nascer? Você daria a Harry seus pais de volta e, então, tiraria o amor da vida dele."

"Não, mas eu..."

"Você não pode mudar nada, Mia," Hermione disse firmemente. Ela estendeu o pergaminho com as equações de Aritmância, mostrando os resultados reais. Mia franziu o cenho com a visão, checando os cálculos, apenas para chegar ao mesmo resultado. Nada importava. Nada mudaria. "Remus já te disse isso," Hermione declarou. "O que significa que em algum momento no futuro _você_ vai ter que contar a ele. O que significa que você mesma descobriu. Você sabe que a carta dele são apenas as suas palavras repetidas na letra _dele_ , não sabe? Você conta a ele, ele conta a você, é um ciclo."

"Eu me sinto uma perdedora se não ao menos tentar," Mia admitiu triste. "Como se essa segunda chance que eu recebi não significasse nada se Jamie e Lily vão morrer de qualquer modo."

"E quanto a Sirius e Remus?" Hermione perguntou, o pergaminho e pena desaparecendo no ar. Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão novamente para confortar Mia.

"O que tem eles?"

"Você fez uma promessa a si mesma há anos atrás, que você faria tudo ao seu alcance para que eles fossem amados o suficiente; para que eles sobrevivessem ao que viria no futuro," Hermione disse enquanto forçava Mia a se virar para que pudesse encará-la. "Você salvou a vida de Sirius, Mia. Ele teria sido morto pela própria família na própria casa se não fosse pela sua Chave do Portal de emergência. Aquilo foi brilhante, a propósito." Ela sorriu.

Mia imitou a reação. "Obrigada."

"E Remus? Você se tornou amiga de um garoto que precisava de amor mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Você viu como os pais tinham medo dele. O pai ainda tem." Hermione fez uma careta com o pensamento e Mia assentiu firmemente. " _Agora_ olhe para ele. Ele é forte o bastante para enfrentar _você_ , dentre todos, e isso exige muita coragem dele. Você o ajudou a ser forte. Você o deu a poção Mata Cão."

"Você quer dizer que eu _roubei_ a poção Mata Cão do seu criador original." Mia levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, você _quase_ foi colocada na Sonserina," Hermione murmurou.

Mia sorriu. "Justo."

"Então, a sua segunda chance foi desperdiçada?" A bruxa Nascida-trouxa perguntou.

"Quando... _se_ eu conseguir voltar para casa," Mia ignorou a pergunta de Hermione enquanto uma grande expressão de preocupação inundava seu rosto. "De volta para 1998... Harry vai me odiar."

Hermione balançou a cabeça firmemente. "Harry _nunca_ odiaria você."

"Sirius e Remus vão..."

"Eles vão entender," Hermione disse rapidamente. "Em algum momento entre agora e 1998, Sirius e Remus vão aceitar as mortes de Lily e James e você na vida deles. Você acha que eles são estúpidos o bastante para não terem te reconhecido? Merlin, Sirius me chamou de 'Mia' no momento em que eu o trouxe de volta do Véu. Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse."

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram em choque e ela respirou bruscamente. "Eu tinha esquecido disso."

"Ele sabia quem você era. Remus sabia quem você era, e eles te odiavam?" Ela perguntou sacudindo a cabeça. "Remus te expulsou da casa dele? Sirius te abandonou na primeira chance que teve? Não, eles ficaram ao seu lado. Sirius protegeu você, matou Bellatrix por você. Eles te amam." Hermione sorriu triste. "Então, foque nisso, foque em viver e aproveitar a sua vida. Aproveitar as vidas de James e Lily enquanto você ainda pode."

"O que eu conto ao Remus?" Mia suspirou.

"Bom, um pedido de desculpas seria bom, considerando o jeito que ele saiu daqui," ela disse calmamente.

"Eu quis dizer sobre a cicatriz." Mia estreitou os olhos. "Ele vai perguntar."

"Conte a verdade." Hermione soltou o ar.

"Eu não posso! Dumbledore tornou isso tão..."

" _Professor_ Dumbledore."

A mandíbula de Mia contraiu e seus olhos brilharam âmbar, se perguntando brevemente o que aconteceria se ela atacasse a própria alucinação. "Professor Dumbledore," ela disse com os dentes trincados. "Me enfeitiçou para que eu não conseguisse falar nada sobre o futuro."

"Não, o Professor Dumbledore te enfeitiçou para que não conseguisse confessar propositalmente seus segredos sobre o futuro com o propósito de mudar o futuro," Hermione a corrigiu, ignorando o olhar mortífero no rosto da bruxa. "Remus acredita que você está espionando Sonserinos. Diga a ele onde você conseguiu a cicatriz. Em um duelo. Com um Sonserino. É verdade."

"Ele vai querer saber mais."

"E um dia em breve ele vai precisar saber mais," Hermione concordou. "Você não foi enviada ao passado por conta própria, sabe. Eventualmente, Remus vai precisar saber a verdade se um dia for capaz de te enviar aqui de volta quando chegar a hora."

"Está bem," Mia concedeu. "Pedir desculpas, contar uma meia verdade com a promessa de contar tudo um dia. Isso vai dar certo," ela disse sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.

"Você é muito pessimista quando não dorme direito," Hermione apontou com o cenho franzido.

"Eu sou muito pessimista com o pensamento de que vou precisar me esgueirar para a cama do meu namorado para me desculpar por algo que não posso explicar adequadamente, enquanto tento passar pelo meu irmão, Sirius e Peter sem fazer barulho," Mia zombou.

"Eu nunca disse que você precisa se esgueirar para a cama de Remus," Hermione corou fortemente com a insinuação.

"Você está corando?" Mia riu alto. "Godric, nós ainda conseguimos corar?"

" _Você_ certamente não." Hermione se recusou a manter contato visual. "Você ainda tem algo para se sentir envergonhada?"

"Eu nunca tive nada para me envergonhar, desde o início," Mia apontou com orgulho.

"Você está tendo relações sexuais com seu professor," Hermione disse com olhos arregalados, escandalizada com a própria admissão.

Mia apenas sorriu em resposta. "Você gostaria que eu parasse?"

"Bom..." Hermione pensou sobre o assunto por alguns momentos e, então, deu de ombros levemente. "Eu não disse isso. É natural, imagino. Remus sempre foi tão..."

"Gostoso?" Mia sorriu.

"Atraente," Hermione corrigiu. "Agora, vá antes que o Monitor da Sonserina te encontre e te dê _mais_ detenções!"

"Detenção não é de todo ruim, sabe." Mia riu.

"Eu vou ter que acreditar na sua palavra sobre isso." Hermione sacudiu a cabeça desapontada. "Eu penso que sua falta de respeito pela autoridade e estrutura são um pouco assustadores."

"Eu vou te ver de novo?" Mia perguntou curiosa.

"Qualquer hora em que você olhar o espelho, eu suponho."

"Não..." Mia balançou a cabeça. "Você não está lá quando eu olho. Nós... nós somos pessoas diferentes agora, não somos?"

"Não inteiramente." Hermione deu de ombros. "Eu ainda estou em algum lugar aí dentro. A sua parte lógica e leal que é um pouco menos violenta e devassa."

"E muito menos divertida também."

"Você não tem um pedido de desculpas para fazer?" Hermione disse enquanto começava a brilhar. "Acorde e vá!"

Mia abriu os olhos e arfou quando um arrepio passou subitamente por seu corpo. Ela estava sentada contra a parede de pedra da Torre de Astronomia, os olhos ainda vermelhos e pesados enquanto olhava ao redor e percebia que estava perfeitamente sozinha. Ela suspirou e tentou se lembrar mentalmente dos cálculos de Aritmância do sonho. Admitindo a derrota, Mia chorou por vários minutos, para que conseguisse tirar tudo aquilo de seu organismo. Então, se levantando e limpando as lágrimas com a manga das vestes, fez seu caminho de volta para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

oOoOoOo

**Torre da Grifinória**

Depois de correr rapidamente até o seu próprio dormitório em busca de algo, ela silenciosamente foi até as escadas para poder ir ao dormitório dos garotos, e se esgueirou até o quarto dividido pelos Marotos. Passando pela cama de seu irmão na ponta dos pés, ela revirou os olhos com a visão dele dormindo com uma perna jogada para o lado de fora da cama, enrolada na colcha vermelha. Ela foi ainda mais silenciosa quando passou pela cama de Sirius, sabendo que a audição dele era quase tão sensível quanto a de Remus. Ela sorriu desdenhosa com a visão da cama de Peter, agradecendo que as cortinas estivessem fechadas, então ela não teria que vê-lo dormindo pacificamente enquanto tantos outros não estavam.

Incluindo ela mesma.

"Você vai ficar aí parada?" Remus perguntou do lado de dentro das cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Mia suspirou, percebendo que era estúpido pensar que poderia se esgueirar sem ser percebida. Engolindo o orgulho, ela lentamente puxou as cortinas de Remus, revelando o maravilhoso lobisomem descansando encostado na cabeceira da cama, com as cobertas vermelhas puxadas até a cintura. Mia estremeceu com o fato de que ele estava sem camisa. Merlin, ele tinha que tornar isso mais difícil, não tinha? Ela voltou sua atenção para o rosto dele e percebeu imediatamente que os olhos verdes suaves estavam olhando para ela. Ainda irritado, certo.

"Mas vovozinha, que olhos grandes você tem," ela disse docemente, tentando tirar um sorriso dele. Remus não estava brincando e estreitou os olhos ainda mais.

"Para ver melhor a sua palhaçada," ele rebateu e Mia se encolheu com o tom dele.

"Eu mereci essa." Ela assentiu tristemente. "Chegue para o lado, por favor, eu não quero acordar os outros." Ela observou o rosto dele suavizar um pouco enquanto dava espaço para ela subir na cama. Ela fechou as cortinas e viu Remus lançar um feitiço silenciador.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Mia se virou e o encarou, levando as mãos até a borda do suéter e o puxando para cima e, finalmente, o jogando no pé da cama. Remus choramingou com a visão da pele macia, seus olhos verdes passando pelos seios da menina, que estavam escondidos pelo sutiã com laço rosa que James tinha achado no lago. Ele amava quando ela usava esse sutiã.

"Mia..." Remus gemeu dolorosamente. "Você não pode tirar a roupa e esperar que eu..."

"Eu ganhei essa cicatriz no verão em que Sirius foi atacado," Mia disse, o interrompendo e apontando para a cicatriz roxa, longa e fina. Remus arregalou os olhos e escancarou a boca, chocado com a revelação dela.

Mia franziu o cenho, mas continuou falando e fazendo o que Hermione a instruiu. Trabalhar através das brechas do feitiço da verdade de Dumbledore. Ela tinha sorte de que 'o verão que Sirius tinha sido atacado' poderia se referir tanto a 1976 quando o Animago foi atacado por Comensais da Morte em sua própria casa, quanto a 1996 quando Sirius caiu no Véu depois de ser atacado por Bellatrix. Nenhuma mentira, mas não a verdade completa.

"Eu não posso te dizer quem ou por que ou, honestamente, qual maldição foi," ela admitiu com o cenho ainda franzido. "Foi um Comensal da Morte, um que já conseguiram lidar," ela disse sabendo que Dolohov foi morto por Sirius na Batalha de Godric's Hollow. "Dumbledore sabe e ele..." _me impediu de falar tudo a você_. "É uma informação delicada e eu não posso te contar. Dumbledore garantiu que eu não pudesse falar a ninguém."

Remus se endireitou. Inconscientemente ele estava passando o dedo sobre a cicatriz em suas costelas, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela enquanto ela falava. Quando ela mencionou Dumbledore, seu olhar endureceu. "Ele a colocou sob um Voto Perpétuo? Isso é... isso é ilegal!"

"Não é isso," ela prometeu. "É... outra coisa."

"Ele sabe sobre essa também?" Remus apontou para a cicatriz no braço dela, a que tinha causado a briga deles.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Essa foi minha culpa. Eu não estava prestando atenção e acabei duelando com um Sonserino idiota nos corredores," _daqui a vinte anos. E ah, por falar nisso, foi você quem salvou minha vida_. "Eu não vi quem foi, apenas as vestes."

"Então, por que você não pediu a Madame Pomfrey para cuidar dela?" Ele perguntou curioso, passando o dedão por cima da marca, tentando controlar o lobo interior que estava nervoso por alguém ter machucado sua Matilha, nervoso por não estar lá para defendê-la. "Mia, você usou Ditamno em mim todo mês para impedir que eu tivesse muitas cicatrizes."

"Eu queria a cicatriz," ela admitiu tristemente. "Eu preciso lembrar de sempre ficar em guarda. Lembrar que nem todos são confiáveis. Lembrar que Hogwarts não é sempre segura."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Esse é um jeito sombrio de olhar a vida, Mia."

"É a verdade. Jamie quase morreu. Sirius teria morrido se meu irmão não tivesse se jogado na frente. E Lily foi atacada mês passado. Vai piorar, Remus. Eu..." ela tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta e ela amaldiçoou Dumbledore por silenciá-la dessa maneira. "Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Agora eu percebi que não posso." Ela franziu o cenho de novo e soluçou quando Remus se inclinou e a puxou para os braços dele.

"Eu só queria que você tivesse conversado comigo," ele murmurou no ouvido dela. "Você mal tem existido ultimamente."

"Eu sei e você tem tomado conta de mim."

"Não foi fácil," Remus reclamou.

"Eu sei, eu sinto tanto, Remus," ela virou a cabeça para cima e o encarou nos olhos. "Você pode me perdoar?"

"Você já acabou de guardar segredos?" Ele perguntou direto.

"Não." Mia estremeceu, implorando que ele não a soltasse. "Dumbledore está me impedindo de dizer mais, mas eu vou encontrar um jeito de contornar isso porque eu quero... eu _preciso_ me abrir e ser honesta com você. Eu prometo, eu vou te contar todos os meus segredos quando descobrir como fazer isso." Era a parte do 'como' que estava se tornando problemática. Ela tinha algumas ideias, claro, mas considerando quão delicada a relação deles estava depois dessa briga, Mia não tinha certeza se já estava na hora de contar a Remus toda a verdade.

"Você já acabou de espionar os Sonserinos?" Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim," ela admitiu relutantemente.

"Nós estamos bem?"

"Você me diz." Mia respondeu olhando nos olhos tristes dele.

Remus se inclinou roçou os lábios nos dela doce e reverentemente, como se estivesse tentando curar o que quer que essa noite tinha causado no relacionamento deles. Ele se afastou dela brevemente para olhar nas profundezas dos olhos castanhos que ela possuía, salpicados com flocos âmbar, procurando por respostas. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro suave e o doce aroma da respiração dela o deixou de repente com fome e necessidade, e os lábios deles se encontraram novamente em um beijo ardente. A língua exigente invadiu a boca dela e Mia se dobrou debaixo dele, gemendo com prazer contra a invasão bem-vinda.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele roçarem na carne de suas costas até que ele encontrasse o feixe do sutiã, o desfazendo com facilidade depois de meses de prática e o puxando para longe dos seios dela, os quais ele olhou desesperadamente quando se separou da boca dela. Seus olhos brilharam ouro brevemente antes de tomar avidamente o bico rosa claro com a boca, apertando o outro com os dedos; saboreando a maneira como ela gemeu quando os lábios a soltaram; deixando a língua correr contra a carne do corpo dela enquanto a encarava nos olhos.

"Ah merda." Mia murmurou com a sensação da boca dele, mas era o olhar predador que a fez corar e quebrar o contato visual. A intensidade de Remus era, muitas vezes, demais para ela, e a pequena raposa dentro de Mia a fazia ser submissa, a virar o pescoço para o lado e se submeter ao lobo dominante que pressionava o corpo quente contra ela. Quando Remus se levantou até o nível do rosto dela novamente para beijar e lamber a extensão do pescoço de Mia, ela estendeu a mão entre os dois corpos, mergulhando por dentro da bainha do pijama dele até que conseguisse agarrar o comprimento dele, que já estava duro, sorrindo com o som dele sibilando no ouvido dela.

Ela moveu a mão para cima e para baixo duas vezes antes de sentir a mão de Remus cobrir a própria, interrompendo os cuidados dela. "Merda..." ele gemeu dolorosamente. "Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu sinto que depois do que você disse mais cedo... sobre eu estar irritado por nós não termos..."

"Eu não quis dizer nada disso, Remus. Eu sei que você é melhor do que isso," ela prometeu, tirando a mão de dentro da calça dele rapidamente, e a botando contra o peito dele, diretamente sobre o coração, como se estivesse tentando transmitir a necessidade que tinha pelo amor dele era maior do que a necessidade pelo corpo. Nesse ponto, entretanto, as duas necessidades estavam travando uma guerra dentro da cabeça dela.

"Eu sei." Remus assentiu, os olhos voltando ao verde enquanto ele se inclinava e a beijava suavemente. "Mas eu sinto que se eu continuar e transar com você, então eu só vou estar confirmando que eu estava irritado por não fazer sexo há um tempo." Ele franziu o cenho. "Isso ou vai parecer que você comprou o meu perdão."

"Você realmente está me rejeitando?" Mia arregalou um pouco os olhos. "Eu estou seminua na sua cama. Debaixo de você."

"Eu sei..." Remus estremeceu, fechando os olhos com força enquanto apoiava a testa no espaço entre os seios dela. "Eu sei... eu estou me odiando." Ele gemeu.

"Muito bem. Saia de cima de mim, seu nobre bastardo." Mia sorriu e empurrou o corpo dele, rindo mais ainda quando ele se recusou a se afastar dela. Ela sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dele, antes que ele finalmente saísse de cima dela, rolando para o lado e deitando de barriga para cima, a perfeita imagem de absoluta frustração e auto aversão. "Que tal um premio de consolação, ein?" Ela perguntou e observou divertida quando Remus levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa enquanto ela estendia a mão para o suéter e pegava uma grande barra de chocolate do bolso.

"Bom... seria rude recusar _tudo_ que você me oferece," Remus concedeu, pegando o doce das mãos dela rapidamente.

"Ele recusa _sexo_ , mas aceita de bom grado o _chocolate_." Mia sorriu para ele docemente, admirando corpo do rapaz com anseio, apesar do fato de que ele estava contente em provar o açúcar, em vez dela. "Acho que você não seria o meu Remus se não fosse, de algum modo, previsível. Eu te amo, sabia."

"Eu também te amo," ele disse, sorrindo afetuosamente e com um olhar de desculpas no rosto.

"Boa noite, Remus," ela disse, beijando a bochecha dele antes de se cobrir e virar para o outro lado.

"Você vai dormir _aqui_?" Ele arregalou os olhos. "Você faz alguma ideia do que vai acontecer se Prongs acordar?"

"Então tranque as cortinas," ela murmurou. "Se você não reparou, eu não durmo direito há um mês e eu pus a última gota de energia que eu tinha para ficar beijando você, então eu não tenho capacidade alguma para voltar ao meu quarto."

"Tudo bem," ele concordou. "Mas se eu acordar e encontrar outro buraco de chifre nas minhas costelas, eu vou pôr a culpa em você."

"Devidamente anotado."


	64. Você Não Vai Me Mudar

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Quatro: Você Não Vai Me Mudar

 _"...Tonight_  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun..."  
(We Are Young - FUN)

**25 de junho, 1977**

**Londres Bruxa**

"Por que eu sinto que estamos prestes a ser assaltados?"

"Porque você não tem senso de aventura, Evans." Sirius sorriu, olhando para a Nascida-trouxa enquanto ela fazia uma careta com a visão de uma poça. Era provável que fosse só água, mas na escuridão dos becos de Londres, poderia muito bem ser uma variedade de coisas e nenhum deles estava disposto a investigar.

"Eu gostaria de apontar que eu não fui a única que você teve que forçar a vir hoje," Lily disse defensivamente, esquivando-se de outra poça no meio do beco e olhando para James quando ele tentou oferecer uma mão. Seus olhos verdes brilhantes se voltaram para sorrir para Mia, que estava lutando desconfortável com suas roupas. Elas eram mais reveladoras do que quase qualquer coisa que a ruiva tinha visto a melhor amiga vestir desde o momento em que se conheceram no primeiro ano.

"Eu concordei em vir, não concordei?" Mia sibilou e puxou mais uma vez a barra da saia de couro preta para baixo, ainda se perguntando como tinha sido coagida a vestir isso enquanto Lily estava toda confortável em um jeans Trouxa de cintura alta. "Eu até estou usando a roupa que vocês escolheram para mim, apesar de eu querer usar outra."

"Um sacrifício que eu estou apreciando muito, amor." Remus sorriu detrás dela, observando enquanto ela tentava pular delicadamente sobre uma poça e falhava miseravelmente, escorregando para trás e caindo nos braços dele. Ela rosnou com o erro, mas deixou escapar uma risada quando Remus a beijou no pescoço enquanto a puxava para cima. _Até que essa roupa não era tão ruim_.

"Moony, você pode parar de agarrar minha irmã enquanto eu não... não sei..." James franziu o cenho. "For cego e surdo? E só para constar, Mia, Lily, Wormtail e eu não tivemos nada a ver com essa roupa." Ele gesticulou para a irmã com o mesmo olhar reservado para quando precisava beber Esquelesce. "Isso foi tudo obra de Padfoot e Remus."

"Apesar de você estar maravilhosa nessa saia." Lily sorriu para a amiga de cabelos enrolados, que sorriu radiante em resposta. Mia sabia que passaria muitos anos durante sua linha do tempo original nutrindo silenciosamente problemas de auto estima em relação ao seu visual, mas nesse tempo ela estava cercada de garotos que gostavam dela, um namorado que parecia não se cansar dela e amigas que não a botavam para baixo como Lavender e Parvati.

"Então por que você não está usando uma parecida?" Ela perguntou a bruxa ruiva.

Lily riu de todo o coração. "Primeiro porque você tem quadris para isso e eu não," ela disse contando nos dedos de verdade. "E segundo porque eu vi a etiqueta na parte de trás antes que você vestisse. Eu não poderia comprar nada desse designer mesmo se eu esvaziasse meu cofre do Gringotes."

"Quando você se casar comigo, Lily, eu vou comprar todas as saias que seu coração desejar." James sorriu para ela. "Ai! Merda, Evans!" Ele estremeceu e esfregou a clavícula, onde ela decidiu beliscá-lo. Lily tinha um talento especial para atacar as partes sensíveis, não apenas socar no ombro como Mia. Ela era implacável quando queria. James estava aliviado por ter decidido não usar o colete aberto e de gola baixa que tinha pensado em usar, sabendo que a parte superior teria revelado uma parte da sua tatuagem de campos de lírios.

"Não conte com os ovos antes deles serem chocados, Potter."

"Ninguém vai comentar o fato de que Sirius e Remus uniram forças para convencer Mia a usar uma saia de couro?" Peter apontou. Ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para acompanhar o grupo enquanto eles se apressavam por dentro de becos escuros e ruas de Londres, seguindo Sirius como se eles realmente acreditassem que ele sabia onde estava indo.

"Eu me convenci de que estou ganhando o benefício do senso de moda de Padfoot." Remus sorriu.

"E Padfoot ganha...?" Peter perguntou.

"Ei, só porque eu não posso subir até o topo da montanha não quer dizer que eu não posso aproveitar a vista daqui de baixo." Sirius de uma de suas típicas risadas meio latidos antes de tomar uma curva acentuada a esquerda, olhando para a varinha e murmurando baixinho um Feitiço Me Oriente e, então, seguiu a direção que a varinha apontou.

"Sirius, você tem certeza de que estamos no caminho certo?" Mia franziu o cenho, assoprando um cacho para longe do rosto, desejando que não tivesse seguido o conselho de Lily de deixar seu cabelo – que tinha vontade própria – natural esta noite.

"Por favor, Mia," Sirius zombou. "Eu poderia cheirar meu caminho através de Londres com meus olhos fechados. É logo ali."

"Ah, Godric!" Lily gritou e pulou para o lado, acidentalmente indo de encontro aos braços de James. Ele sorriu para ela, mas ela fez uma careta e se afastou tão rápido quanto tinha se aproximado, antes de apontar para o canto da rua, atrás de uma enorme caixa. "Tem um rato morto atrás daquele lixo."

"Não coma nada do chão, Pete," James riu.

"Cala a boca, Prongs."

"Eu não acredito que concordei com isso," Lily sibilou, correndo para alcançar Mia e Remus, que estavam logo atrás de Sirius. "Mas então, isso é _bem_ melhor do que ir na festa de despedida de solteira de Petunia. Não que eu tenha sido convidada."

"Você não foi convidada para a despedida de solteira dela?" Mia revirou os olhos, fazendo uma nota mental para lidar com Petunia Evans – logo Dursley – na próxima oportunidade. "Você vai ao casamento?"

"Forçada," Lily gemeu. "Ela me vestiu no vestido mais hediondo possível, magenta." Ela puxou o cabelo. "Mia, eu vestida de magenta!" Seus olhos brilhantes estavam arregalados. "Você pode imaginar?!"

"Infelizmente para você, sim," Mia riu. "Por favor, tire fotos."

"Ei, olhem, uma loja de tatuagem no outro lado do beco!" Sirius disse excitado. "Quer ir fazer outra, Prongs?"

"Você tem uma tatuagem?" Lily perguntou com os olhos ainda arregalados. Uma mistura de choque e... intriga passou pelas feições enquanto ela se virava para olhar um James, de repente, desajeitado, que parou no meio do passo, fazendo com que Peter esbarrasse nele no processo.

"Hm, sim, Sirius, Mia e eu fizemos para o nosso aniversário," James murmurou.

"Eu..." Lily hesitou, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. "Eu posso ver?"

"NÃO!" Gritaram Remus, Mia e James juntos, deixando Lily ainda mais curiosa e Sirius rindo na frente do grupo.

"Ele só é tímido, Evans." O bruxo de cabelos negros sorriu. "Se você quiser, pode ver a _minha_." Ele piscou para a bruxa e observou divertido quando o rosto de James começou a ficar vermelho.

"Não deveríamos estar focados em chegar no lugar?" James rosnou.

"Muito bem, Prongsie, mantenha suas calças no lugar," Sirius riu. "Nós chegamos," ele disse com um tom de vitória enquanto levantava os braços, apontando para o pequeno prédio do outro lado da rua. Nenhuma luz estava acesa, as janelas foram tapadas e o que costumava ser o letreiro neon de um restaurante chinês tinha sido claramente vandalizado com tinta.

"Eu não entendi. Parece um prédio condenado." Lily empalideceu com a visão e, então, estreitou os olhos para Sirius, imediatamente pensando que isso era algum tipo de brincadeira. "Sirius, você tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo?" Lily perguntou mais acusando do que qualquer coisa.

"Trouxas." Sirius revirou os olhos para o tom dela e atravessou a rua rapidamente. Depois de procurar por Trouxas de verdade, ele sorriu e andou em linha reta até a janela da frente, como se fosse uma porta aberta, e desapareceu completamente de vista.

Mia sorriu. "Não-Me-Note Modificado, como o St. Mungos. Imagino que tenha um Feitiço Indetectável de Expansão no interior também," ela disse pensativa. Pegando a mão de Remus, ela atravessou a rua para seguir Sirius.

"Feitiço Indetectável de Expansão?" Lily perguntou, rapidamente os acompanhando. "Como o da sua bolsa?"

"Não inteiramente," Mia sorriu enquanto pegava a mão de Lily antes de puxar a bruxa pela janela enfeitiçada.

oOoOoOo

No momento em que eles cruzaram a fachada do restaurante chinês condenado, a vista do interior se transformou em algo que parecia ser, pelo menos, vinte vezes maior que o pequeno prédio. A sala espaçosa estava completamente lotada com bruxas e bruxos de toda a Grã-Bretanha, a maioria se reunindo na outra extremidade onde um grande palco tinha sido montado. Em vez de luzes elétricas brilhantes ao redor do palco, várias esferas que brilhavam magicamente pairavam contra o teto, iluminando o local de cima.

"Uau," Lily respirou espantada. "Isso é... isso é incrível."

"Então, um show?" Mia sorriu enquanto se aproximavam de Sirius, que já havia entregue um número desconhecido de galeões para quem parecia ser o chefe da segurança. "Eu imaginava. Você vai ficar bem, Remus?" Mia se virou para olhar o namorado. Remus não era fã de lugares cheios e barulhentos, muito menos quando estavam tão perto da lua.

"Eu estou bem," ele assegurou, um olhar sombrio nos olhos que dizia que dores de cabeça não era o sintoma pré-lua que ele estava sentindo. "Ainda falta uma semana até a lua e eu já tomei a minha poção hoje. Deve ajudar com o barulho. Além disso," ele se inclinou e respirou contra o ouvido dela. "Se ficar muito incômodo nós podemos ir embora mais cedo."

Mia estremeceu com o contato e sorriu para ele. "Nós podemos ir embora cedo mesmo se _não_ ficar tão incômodo."

"Cara de pau." Ele sorriu e beijou o pescoço dela.

"Sou uma raposa," ela o corrigiu com um sorriso.

"Público!" James gritou para os dois e ficou feliz quando o par pareceu ficar irritado por ter sido separado.

"Eu vou pegar algumas bebidas," Sirius anunciou, apontando para o grande bar no lado esquerdo do lugar. "Firewhisky?" Ele apontou para cada membro do grupo, sorrindo quando todos concordaram até que seus olhos caíram sobre Lily.

"Absolutamente não." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Muito bem, então são cinco Firewhiskys e uma _água_ para a _Lufa-lufa_ fingindo ser uma Grifinória." Ele olhou para Lily sorrindo debochado.

"Como é, Black?" Os olhos verdes dela se estreitaram.

"Eu os chamo como os vejo, Evans."

"Potter!" Lily gritou e nem mesmo olhou quando James apareceu imediatamente ao seu lado. "Pegue um Firewhisky para mim," ela mandou, mas depois acrescentou um silencioso 'por favor' para ele ouvir, antes de olhar Sirius com os cabelos faiscando. "Eu vou mostrar a _você_ quem é Lufa-lufa!" Ela disse antes de ir atrás de James até o bar.

"Bom, e traga bebidas para o resto de nós!" Sirius gritou, empurrando oficialmente a tarefa de pegar bebidas para James e Lily. "Ela é tão fácil de provocar," ele riu enquanto andava até Remus e Mia. "Eu quase me sinto mal.'

Mia balançou a cabeça com a coragem dele. "Então, você manteve o grande segredo até agora, quem nós viemos ver?"

"Black Sabbath!" Sirius sorriu radiante, pulando como uma criança de onze anos na loja do Olivaras pela primeira vez.

"O quê?" Mia piscou confusa. Certamente seu gosto musical era variado, mas ela nunca foi o tipo que apreciava rock, optando por algo mais clássico, mas ela sabia muito bem sobre as bandas. Especialmente desde que Sirius nunca calava a boca sobre eles. "Essa é uma banda Trouxa! Como isso é possível?" Ela disse apontando para o palco obviamente mágico.

"Primeiro, Black Sabbath _não_ é uma banda Trouxa," Sirius disse com um olhar no rosto como se quase tivesse sido ofendido. "Só porque eles se apresentam para os Trouxas, não quer dizer que eles _são_ Trouxas. Como você e Remus sabem o status mágico de todos os autores e poetas que já viveram e não sabem que Ozzy é um bruxo?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Você só está me irritando, não está?" Ela o encarou.

"Nem um pouco. Mia, o álbum de estreia deles tinha uma música chamada 'O Bruxo'. Isso claramente era sobre Dumbledore." Ele ainda deu um 'duh' silencioso no final da frase. "A banda toda foi para Hogwarts! Os únicos malditos Sonserinos no mundo, além de Dorea Potter, que eu tenho na mais alta estima," ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o palco com um sorriso quando viu a banda de abertura sair.

"Aqui sua bebida, amor," Remus disse enquanto pegava o copo de James e o passava para a namorada.

"Você sabia que Ozzy Osbourne é um bruxo?!" Mia perguntou se virando para Remus com olhos arregalados.

" _Você_ não sabia?"

oOoOoOo

Duas horas mais tarde, todos tiveram a certeza de que Black Sabbath tinha entrado no palco mágico, os instrumentos enfeitiçados em vez de conectados em plugs. Sem microfone, Ozzy Osbourne segurava uma varinha de teixo na garganta, depois de lançar um Feitiço Sonorus para permitir que o som da sua voz e a música preenchesse a atmosfera do lugar. Apesar da irritação de Mia com Sirius e Remus por saberem algo que ela não sabia, ela estava se divertindo muito.

Três lutas já haviam irrompido perto do placo, duas das quais Sirius tinha escapado por pouco; algo que parecia deixá-lo curtir a noite mais ainda. Cada vez que ele escapava de uma luta, ele sorria brilhantemente e apenas dizia, "Vocês viram como eu estava perto do palco?!" James, Lily e Peter tentaram chegar mais perto algumas vezes também, mas quando Peter acidentalmente levou uma cotovelada no rosto Lily o segurou para se certificar de que ele não tinha nenhuma concussão.

Mia e Remus tinham pouca vontade de chegar perto da banda, considerando que eles estavam perfeitamente felizes em um canto escuro do lugar, o som da música inebriante ao redor deles e o cheiro de Firewhisky entre os dois. Dançando com a música, Mia se virou e pressionou as costas contra o peito de Remus, apreciando a sensação de calor que as mãos dele proporcionavam ao abraçar sua cintura, e o fato dele ter enterrado o nariz na sua confusão de cachos, respirando o aroma dela.

Ela observou divertida James oferecer docemente a Lily o que era claramente um copo de Shirley Temple. Para a surpresa de Mia, Lily riu e aceitou o copo com um aceno de agradecimento antes de permitir que ele sentasse ao lado dela e de Peter. Mia se virou para procurar Sirius e sorriu quando o encontrou no meio da multidão, o cabelo selvagem e cheio de suor enquanto ele pulava e dançava com a música e cantava junto da banda.

" _Sou somente um homem e sou o que sou. Ninguém nunca mudará meus modos. Não preciso de dinheiro e não preciso de mentiras. Apenas preciso viver cada dia!"_

Mia riu para si mesma. _Bom, isso é apropriado_.

De repente, ela sentiu uma vibração contra as suas costas e percebeu que era Remus rosnando. Ela sorriu com a sensação, sabendo que era o jeito do lobo interior dizer que queria a atenção dela. Então, ela se virou e sorriu para ele, o encarando nos olhos e observando o verde começar a lentamente se transformar no âmbar.

" _Você me entende, mulher_ ," a banda continuou a cantar no fundo. " _Você me dá tempo. Mas não preciso de simpatia. Ainda me pergunto como é ser amado. Em vez de ocultar em mim mesmo_."

"Você ficaria chateada se nós fossemos embora cedo?" Remus falou de novo no ouvido dela, mordendo o lóbulo levemente antes de se afastar.

"Por quê? Você está bem?" Mia perguntou preocupada enquanto procurava por algum sinal de dor, automaticamente presumindo que o volume da multidão tinha ficado insuportável para ele. "O barulho está te incomodando?"

"Essa sua saia está me incomodando," ele disse com os olhos virando ouro enquanto a encarava com fome.

"O que houve com você?" Ela perguntou, corando de verdade com a intensidade do olhar dele, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

"Uma semana para a lua, Firewhisky," ele deu de ombros enquanto contava as desculpas. "Dúzias de homens aqui e vários olharam para você a noite toda," ele encarou alguns que estavam olhando para ela naquele momento.

"Acho isso muito improvável," Mia zombou, não percebendo os dois bruxos que desviaram o olhar quando Remus rosnou.

"Me chamando de mentiroso, bruxa?" Remus voltou a atenção para ela e sorrindo predatório.

"E daí, está ansioso para mostrar que eu sou sua?" Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior divertida e observando com antecipação quando ele abaixou os olhos para os lábios dela, contorceu o nariz e o peito dele começou a mexer enquanto ele respirava fundo, tentando se controlar. Remus pegou a mão dela e a puxou para frente, a pressionando contra seu membro duro, antes de se inclinar para baixo e falar suavemente contra a pele do pescoço dela.

"Se você não me seguir para fora dessa boate nos próximos minutos, eu planejo mostrar que você é minha contra essas paredes aqui," ele apontou. "Você gostaria disso, amor?" Ele mordeu de leve a pele dela e sorriu quando ela estremeceu. "Eu poderia tentar ser discreto, mas as coisas que eu quero fazer com você..." ele rosnou. "Eu duvido que você conseguiria ficar em silêncio. Eu aposto que conseguiria fazer você gritar meu nome mais alto do que a música."

"Lily!" Mia gritou, pegando a mão de Remus e o puxando o mais rápido possível para a saída enquanto chamava a bruxa ruiva. "Nós estamos indo embora! Diga ao Jamie e Sirius que eu estou levando Remus para casa? Ele está com dor de cabeça."

" _Claramente_." Lily revirou os olhos.

"Cale a boca, Lily." Mia a encarou com as bochechas ainda rosas.

"Anda logo." Remus pressionou o peito contra as costas dela, a voz rouca vibrando contra o ouvido dela.

Mia sorriu e assentiu, o seguindo até a saída. Algo no centro do lugar, no entanto, chamou a atenção dela e ela parou de andar, seu corpo sacudindo um pouco já que Remus continuou andando. O lobisomem se virou e viu a namorada olhando para a multidão.

"Aquelas não são..." suas narinas dilataram enquanto observava duas loiras familiares se aproximarem de Sirius. "Aquelas vadias!" Ela rosnou. "Aquelas não são Marlene McKinnon e Callista Hitchins dançando perto de Sirius?"

"Ele já é grandinho," Remus zombou aborrecido. "Ele pode se cuidar."

"Eu sei que ele é, mas..."

"Você quer ficar aqui e proteger Sirius de todas as Corvinais aleatórias do mundo?" Remus perguntou, os olhos se enchendo de uma mistura de irritação e mágoa.

Mia franziu o cenho e olhou de novo para Sirius, que parecia não ter percebido as duas garotas. Ainda com a testa franzida, se sentindo incrivelmente culpada, voltou a olhar o namorado. "Não. Eu quero ir embora daqui com você."

"Bom." Remus sorriu radiante e pegou a mão dela de novo enquanto os dois saíam pela janela enfeitiçada para as ruas de Londres.

oOoOoOo

Apesar de nenhum dos dois terem um plano para onde ir uma vez que conseguissem sair do show, eles foram direto para o ponto de Aparatação. Não tinham andado mais do que uma quadra antes que Remus empurrasse Mia contra uma parede em um beco escuro e vazio. Se ela não fosse uma Grifinória, talvez tivesse ficado com medo. Mas então, o namorado dela era um lobisomem. O próprio Voldemort poderia passar por eles e mandá-los pararem de se agarrar, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que Remus iria tentar despedaçar o Lord das Trevas sem nem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar o nome dele.

"Essa maldita saia," Remus murmurou contra a boca dela, apreciando a forma como ela arfou contra os seus lábios quando a levantou e a pressionou contra a parede de tijolo. Enquanto levantava a saia de couro pelas coxas dela, ele sorriu quando a sentiu abraçá-lo pela cintura com as mesmas. Ansiosamente, ele passou a mão sobre a bainha da blusa dela, o peito vibrando quando ela gemeu ao sentir o dedão passando sobre o mamilo, o endurecendo sob o tecido fino do sutiã. Ao arfar com os lábios entreabertos, Remus penetrou a boca dela com um gemido dolorido, massageando a língua dela com a própria e bebendo o sabor que só ela possuía.

Tudo o que existia no momento era a sensação dele e a esmagadora necessidade de se submeter que crescia dentro dela. Quando ele quebrou o beijo e foi em direção ao pescoço dela, ela instintivamente inclinou a cabeça para o lado, garantindo um melhor acesso a ele. Então, ele começou a depositar beijos leves, mas famintos, ao longo da linha do pescoço, e ela o sentiu puxar a alça da sua blusa e sutiã para o lado, revelando a pele impecável de seu ombro. A respiração quente dele batia em sua pele. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado afim de observá-lo mais de perto enquanto ele ficava com os lábios a milímetros de sua carne. Respirando forte pelo nariz, Remus gentilmente raspou os dentes pelo ombro dela, os olhos ouro líquido, quase brilhando na noite.

Ela pensou brevemente nas várias outras vezes em que eles fizeram amor, onde Remus iria passar a boca e os dentes sobre o quadril dela, o lugar tradicional para marcar a companheira, e em como se sentia desapontada quando ele se afastava, apesar de saber que ela não era dele – não desse modo. Ela não era a companheira dele. Mas essa... sensação dos dentes dele na pele de seu ombro a fazia tremer em antecipação. Ela não era a _companheira_ dele, mas ela _era_ dele. _Todos_ eles eram. Matilha. Uma Matilha com um vínculo _não selado_.

"Você quer...?" Mia murmurou. "Você quer me marcar?" Ela perguntou com os olhos âmbar o encarando com desejo.

Distraído pelo som da voz dela, Remus se virou e a encarou profundamente, o ouro rapidamente desaparecendo enquanto Remus tirava o controle de Moony na situação. Ele balançou a cabeça, engoliu em seco e Mia franziu o cenho, sabendo que ele iria se repreender por considerar mordê-la, independentemente do motivo ou da permissão dela. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de arruinar o momento, Mia moveu o quadril. Remus rosnou com a sensação e pôs uma mão dentro da saia dela, os olhos revirando quando encontrou a calcinha úmida. Ela mal o ouviu abrindo a fivela antes que o som da sua própria respiração ofegante chegasse aos seus ouvidos quando ele mergulhou dois longos dedos dentro ela, os girando e a convidando para chegar mais a frente, silenciosamente pedindo, "Mais."

Incapaz de mordê-la do jeito que seu lobo queria, Remus sugou o pulso dela, puxando o sangue para a superfície da pele e deixando para trás sua própria marca, porém sem chegar a romper a pele, satisfeito em ver que ela gostaria de ser marcada como dele. Ele observou com desejo quando Mia jogou a cabeça para trás, se esfregando contra sua mão, implorando por mais fricção, e bem quando pareceu que ela estava chegando no limite, Remus tirou a mão da calcinha dela e observou com interesse quando ela voltou a olhar para si, com os olhos semicerrados.

"O qu... o que houve? Por que você parou?" Ela choramingou confusa, mas então sibilou com prazer quando o sentiu se empurrar para dentro dela, uma mão puxando a calcinha para o lado, não tendo tempo para parar e puxá-la para baixo. Centímetro por centímetro, latejando, Remus se enterrou dentro do corpo dela, gemendo quando ela a musculatura dela contraiu e apertou com força seu pênis inchado; sorrindo com o jeito que a carne macia dela derretia contra o membro duro dele.

Ele empurrava com força, e a empurrando junto de encontro a parede fria de tijolos atrás dela e, apesar dela ainda estar usando a blusa, ela sabia que teria marcas nas costas para curar depois – isso se ela não as quisesse para se lembrar desse momento. Sentindo uma necessidade súbita de retribuir, Mia colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Remus. Ela cravou as unhas na pele dele e sorriu quando o corpo dele se contraiu e um rosnado baixo saiu dos lábios dele, baixo e perigoso. Merlin, como ela queria lamber aqueles lábios.

Então, ela o fez e murmurou, "Mais forte," observando com orgulho e poder quando os olhos dele escureceram com luxúria e ele se afastou, apenas para penetrá-la de novo com mais força e mais fundo, a fazendo chorar alto. As mãos de Mia passavam pelo cabelo desgrenhado dele e ela segurou com força as mexas loiras com desespero, necessitando se segurar em algo. Ele grunhia de forma animal a cada estocada dentro dela, e Mia arranhou suas costas, tendo dificuldades para respirar já que ele roubava todo o ar e gemido dela com a boca, os tomando para si e a empurrando cada vez mais rápido para aquele ponto de ruptura dolorosamente delicioso.

"Remus," Mia respirou e o nome dele saiu de seus lábios como uma oração, mas não como um culto... mas um que parecia implorar por misericórdia. Implorando tanto para que ele não parasse e para que ele continuasse ao mesmo tempo, porque ela tinha certeza que o calor do momento iria matá-la. Uma espiral se apertou e aqueceu dentro dela e, então, soltou violentamente, e ele capturou a boca dela, camuflando os sons dos gritos dela enquanto ela caía em um precipício arrebatador, o corpo vibrando, pulsando, contraindo desesperadamente ao redor do membro dele, o implorando que ele a deixasse vagar no prazer enquanto ele a tomava. Remus a segurou firmemente contra si, empurrando seu quadril com força mais uma vez, derramando-se dentro dela com uma gemido voraz.

"Você... você consegue Aparatar?" Mia falou contra a pele suada do pescoço dele alguns minutos depois, com as pernas tremendo por tentar continuar abraçada nele.

"Eu não tenho certeza nem de que consigo _andar_ ," Remus respondeu com uma risada profunda.


	65. Um Acordo

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Cinco: Um Acordo

_"...It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._   
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._   
_And I don't know how I can do without._   
_I just need you now..."_   
_(Need You Now - Lady Antebellum)_

**26 de junho, 1977**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

Depois de vários feitiços de limpeza e alguns minutos para reaprender a andar sem fraquejar os joelhos, uma Mia corada e um Remus presunçoso Aparataram de volta para a Mansão Potter. Lá, ele a acompanhou até o quarto, se inclinou para beijar suavemente os nós dos dedos dela e a desejou uma boa noite. Mia caiu na cama, revivendo feliz a noite. Estava grata por ter voltado a seguir as regras e agora estava, mais do nunca, vivendo e aproveitando a sua vida.

Várias horas depois, ela ouviu um pequeno barulho e sentiu uma depressão do outro lado do colchão. Alcançando a varinha debaixo do travesseiro, ela abriu os olhos e os mudou para âmbar, para que pudesse enxergar melhor na escuridão enquanto mirava a varinha de videira na sombra no pé da cama.

"Que diabos... Sirius?" Ela arfou com a pilha de cabelos negros, abaixando a varinha.

"Bom dia, gatinha," ele murmurou contra o colchão.

"Sirius... _Tempus_... Sirius, são quatro e meia da manhã!" Ela o olhou, esfregando o cansaço para longe dos olhos antes de mudá-los de volta para o castanho. "Você chegou agora? Onde estão Jamie, Lily e Peter?"

"Evans e Wormtail Aprataram para cassssa," ele murmurou bêbado as palavras e Mia se contraiu quando foi atingida pelo cheiro do Firewhisky quando ele levantou o rosto para falar com ela. "Prongsie desmaiou no Flu. Tilly o levou para o quarto."

"E existe uma razão para você estar no _meu_ quarto?" Ela perguntou curiosa, os olhos indo até a porta aberta. Uma preocupação momentânea cruzou seu rosto enquanto ela imaginava o que aconteceria se James ou Remus entrassem.

"É melhor do que o meu." Sirius deu de ombros e caiu de volta no colchão.

"Por que isso?"

"Não fico sozinho aqui."

Mia franziu o cenho. "Você poderia ter ido para o quarto de Jamie ou Remus se estava se sentindo sozinho, sabe disso."

"Eles não são bonitos como você," Sirius riu. "Bom... _Prongs_ é," ele admitiu. "Mas _aquele cabelo_... Merlin."

"Remus é _muito_ bonito." Mia sorriu para ele e se sentou melhor, abaixando a camisola para que cobrisse completamente suas pernas. Não é como se ele não a tivesse visto nua antes, mas pelo menos se alguém entrasse _mesmo_ , não poderia acusá-los de nada inapropriado.

"É, mas se eu fosse para a cama de Moony, a namorada dele ficaria com muito ciúme," Sirius murmurou e Mia riu enquanto imaginava como iria reagir de verdade se acordasse e visse Sirius dormindo agarrado a um lobisomem absolutamente desconfortável.

"Mas você acha esperto vir para a cama da tal namorada esperando que o namorado lobisomem dela não seja do tipo ciumento?" Ela o perguntou com um sorriso.

"Moony e eu temos um acordo sobre Mia," Sirius disse e o tom que usou fez Mia parar e ouvir melhor. _Ele esqueceu com quem está falando? Godric, Sirius realmente está muito bêbado_. "Eu sei como _ele_ se sente, ele sabe como _eu_ me sinto, ela sente... ela sente tudo," ele suspirou e Mia franziu as sobrancelhas. _O que isso significava? Tudo_. "Só porque eu a quero também não significa que eu não quero que eles sejam felizes. Muito felizes. Você sabe como eles são felizes?" Sirius sorriu, os olhos fechados enquanto ele falava contra o colchão, enquanto puxava um punhado de colcha nos braços e construía um travesseiro com ela, e continuava murmurando, "Uau. Merlin, _aquilo_ é amor."

"Sirius?" Mia murmurou, sem saber que tinha prendido a respiração durante o curto discurso dele. Os olhos dele se abriram levemente e ele tentou focar o rosto dela por uns segundos, um olho parecendo mais pesado do que o outro. Quando a reconheceu, Sirius sorriu torto.

"Oi, gatinha." Ele sorriu para ela como se não tivessem acabado de se falar. "Quando você chegou em casa? Por que você está na minha cama?"

"Essa é a _minha_ cama," ela o informou, curiosa.

"Moony não vai gostar disso," Sirius balançou a cabeça com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Eu pensei que você tinha um acordo com Remus," ela o questionou.

"É," Sirius zombou. "Um acordo de que ele vai arranhar toda a minha cara se sentir o meu cheiro em você. Volte para o seu quarto, Mia."

"Esse é o meu quarto," ela deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado.

"Bom," Sirius assentiu e descansou a cabeça no seu travesseiro de colcha. "Você não deveria estar no meu quarto. Não é apropriado."

"Vou manter isso em mente," ela disse revirando os olhos. "Então, como foi o resto do show?"

"Não fiquei," ele murmurou. "Malditas mulheres."

"Você foi embora com a McKinnon e Hitchins?!" Ela rebateu irritada e desapontada, repreendendo-se brevemente por ter ido embora cedo com Remus – apesar de ter pouca coisa para reclamar, considerando o que eles fizeram.

"O quê? Não..." Sirius riu. "Porra... tive que mandá-las saírem de perto. Por serem Corvinais, elas não aceitam sutilezas muito bem," ele riu. Mia bufou. Não, as Corvinais desse tempo a lembravam mais de Lavender Brown do que de Luna Lovegood; exceto, claro, Pandora, que parecia ser uma das poucas Corvinais sem ter uma obsessão pelos Marotos.

"Elas ficaram loucas e tentaram dar em cima de Prongs, o que, por alguma razão, deixou a Evans furiosa." Sirius e Mia compartilharam um sorriso de quem sabia a verdade, e a bruxa de cabelos cacheados não conseguiu evitar perguntar o que exatamente Lily teria feito com as vadias loiras. "Disse que nós estávamos todos bêbados e que ela sabia que iria me irritar se James fizesse algo estúpido. A maldita ruiva nos tirou da boate." Mia riu abertamente. "Ameaçou chamar por Flu a Mãe e o Pai."

"Bem, isso valeria a pena ver," ela sorriu docemente. "Fico feliz por você não ter ido para a casa daquelas garotas."

"Não é como se isso fosse importar. Elas vão falar para todas que conseguiram, de qualquer jeito," ele disse com um tom de voz irritado que a lembrou imediatamente de Harry durante o quinto ano deles, em qualquer momento em que ele pegasse o Profeta Diário. Ela, de repente, se perguntou se o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu tinha pego o hábito de um Sirius mais velho.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

"Que toda garota que eu disse não durante o ano passado, falou para as amigas que tinha transado comigo," ele reclamou e Mia o encarou enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama, tendo dificuldades para deitar confortavelmente. "De acordo com os últimos rumores, eu transei com cento e vinte oito garotas, só no último ano."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela rosnou desgostosa. "E com quantas você _realmente_ esteve?" Ela perguntou com um pouco mais de veneno na voz do que gostaria.

"Uma," Sirius respondeu com um bocejo, os olhos fechados de novo. "Mia."

"O quê?" Ela empalideceu.

"Não fala para ela," ele murmurou enquanto começava a cair no sono, mais uma vez pensando que não era com Mia que estava falando. Uma parte dela se sentiu mal por ficar, inadvertidamente, escutando a conversa dele. "Você sabe como ela fica. Lê entre todas as linhas, e eu não quero que ela fique pensando que eu só estou esperando ela terminar com o Remus."

_Ele estava?_

"Você está?" Ela perguntou.

"Não. Ela pertence ao Remus," Sirius insistiu. "Aquilo é amor. Você já os viu? Uau. Tão felizes. Eu não vou estragar aquilo. Além disso, eu não sei o que tudo isso significa," ele gemeu. "Merda de vínculos."

 _Merda de vínculos mesmo_ , Mia pensou.

"Sirius, por que você não ficou com ninguém desde mim... desde Mia?" Ela perguntou curiosa. Claro que ela nunca teria pensado que ele tivesse parado de dormir com outras garotas. Ele era Sirius Black, pelo amor de Merlin. Ele tinha mais rumores e lendas sobre si em Hogwarts do que Draco Malfoy teve! Uma parte dela de repente percebeu que tinha acreditado em todos esses rumores que, na verdade, eram mentiras. Certamente Sirius tinha um passado, tanto que ele admitiu arrogantemente ao longo dos anos, mas nesse ano as garotas simplesmente pegavam a negativa dele e, então mentiam, para... para que? Terem um lugar no hall da fama de Sirius Black? Tinha uma assinatura mensal? Elas usavam broches secretos? Mia rosnou com o pensamento, se sentindo defensiva em nome do bruxo de cabelos negros.

"Ela pensa que eu sou um bom homem, sabe," ele sorriu triste e Mia foi tirada dos pensamentos irritados. "Preciso tentar ser um. Muito difícil às vezes," ele disse gemendo. Mia sorriu. "Preciso tentar, fiz uma promessa. _Nossa_ para proteger, _nossa_ para manter segura. _Nossa_ para fazer feliz," ele respirou fundo e soltou devagar, e após vários minutos de silêncio, Mia pensou que ele tinha dormido. Ela jogou as pernas para o seu lado da cama e se movimentou para levantar, sabendo que não poderia simplesmente dormir ali. Enquanto ela se levantava, a voz de Sirius chamou sua atenção.

"Você acha que ela seria feliz se eu fosse um bom homem?" Ele perguntou.

"Você _é_ um bom homem, Sirius Black," ela franziu o cenho.

"Isso é bom," ele concordou e então, lentamente, abriu os olhos, olhando para ela. "Mia? Você deveria voltar para o seu próprio quarto," ele insistiu, os olhos fechando de novo. "Não quero que o Remus pense... pense que você não o ama. Não o quer... pense que eu o traí..." E finalmente caiu no sono.

"Boa noite, Sirius," Mia brevemente passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos negros antes de suspirar e girar nos calcanhares para sair do quarto. Enquanto andava pelo longo corredor e passava pelo quarto de Remus, ela quis entrar, mas sabia que não daria certo e, então, se dirigiu para o quarto de Jamie, deslizando a porta e encontrando o irmão deitado em uma posição completamente estranha na cama, vestido nos pijamas que provavelmente Tilly teve que vestir.

"O que houve?" Jamie murmurou enquanto Mia deitava do lado dele. Ela sorriu para o estado do cabelo dele, que estava todo espetado para o lado, como se alguém tivesse passado cola nele.

"Chega para o lado," ela o empurrou ate que ele chegasse para lá, dando espaço para que ela deitasse de frente para ele.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou com os olhos meio abertos.

"Estou. Sirius está desmaiado na minha cama," ela contou.

"O quê? Aquele idiota... ele tentou alguma coisa?" James a olhou. Ela revirou os olhos, sabendo que mesmo se Sirius tivesse tentado algo, James não estava em condições de ir defender a honra dela contra o melhor amigo. Ela só conseguia imaginar a força da ressaca que os atingiria na manhã seguinte. A mãe deles iria se divertir imensamente.

"Não, claro que não. Só balbuciou um monte de coisas e dormiu. Ele pensou que estava no quarto dele." Ela sorriu observou James coçar os olhos. "Você está bem?"

"Cansado."

"Ainda bêbado?"

"Lily estava bem bonita hoje, não estava?" James sorriu, respondendo a pergunta de Mia.

"É, ainda bêbado." Ela revirou os olhos. "Se você gemer o nome de Lily uma vez sequer no sono, enquanto eu estou nessa cama, Jamie, eu vou te azarar até o ano que vem," ela o preveniu.

"Por que você está na minha cama?" Ele perguntou com um gemido abafado, enquanto virava para deitar de barriga para cima.

"Porque eu não posso voltar para o meu quarto, Sirius está lá."

"Então vai para a cama de Remus," ele murmurou e imediatamente acrescentou, "mas apenas para dormir!"

"Eu não posso," ela disse, rindo. "Se eu for para o quarto de Remus agora, ele vai sentir o cheiro de Sirius em mim. E essa não é uma conversa que eu quero ter com o meu namorado lobisomem possessivo as cinco da manhã."

"Vocês caninos e seus cheiros." James fez uma careta.

"Falando nisso," ela se inclinou e esfregou a bochecha contra a do irmão com um sorriso. Como Padfoot faria na grama em um dia ensolarado, Mia rolou para cima de James, esfregando o cabelo contra o rosto dele enquanto ele lutava com ela.

"Que diabos?! Sai de cima de mim!" Ele gritou e ela continuou rindo. "Vai tirar o cheiro de Sirius em outra pessoa," ele fez um beicinho, se enrolando fortemente nas cobertas, antes de se virar para o outro lado. "Isso aí, eu sei o que você está fazendo. Vocês três são nojentos," ele lamentou.

"Eu te amo, Jamie," ela disse à beira de uma risada.

"Eu te amo, Mia," ele murmurou.

oOoOoOo

O sol apareceu no horizonte e, apesar de não ter dormido muito com James roncando e se virando na cama (uma vez acidentalmente dando uma cotovelada no pescoço dela), Mia acordou ansiosa para começar o dia. Bocejando, ela entrou na sala de jantar e olhou para cima para ver a Mãe agradavelmente escolhendo frutas de uma taça, separando as amoras e uvas para o marido, apesar do fato dele nem estar ali. Mia riu em silêncio com a visão, algo que Dorea vinha fazendo há anos. Mia se lembrou de uma vez ter perguntado por que ela simplesmente não pedia para Tilly deixar as amoras e uvas fora do café da manhã dela nas manhãs em que Charlus não estava lá para fazer o prato. A resposta simples de Dorea foi, "Continuidade, querida."

"Bom dia, Mãe," Mia disse a beijando na bochecha antes de sentar a esquerda dela, pegando uma torrada.

"Bom dia, Mia." Dorea sorriu radiante para a filha. "Você parece... menos descansada do que deveria e mesmo assim positivamente encantadora," ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Se importa em compartilhar com uma mulher adulta os sórdidos contos da juventude?" A bruxa sorriu maliciosamente e Mia conseguiu ver imediatamente a versão de uma Dorea Black jovem, ligeiramente depravada e sem vergonha. Tinha que ser a coisa ruiva, considerando que Lily e Ginny possuíam níveis variados do mesma.

"Depende, você considera Remus como uma das suas crianças?" Mia perguntou com um sorriso e Dorea imediatamente concordou e riu.

"Suponho que você vá ter que confiar na Srta. Evans e nas outras garotinhas Grifinórias para compartilhar detalhes da sua vida amorosa," disse a mais velha.

"Um fardo que elas ansiosamente vão carregar," Mia sorriu.

"Bom dia, Remus querido." Dorea sorriu para o lobisomem magro que lentamente entrava na sala, ainda usando a calça do pijama cheia de pomos de ouro que Dorea deu no último Natal. James e Sirius tinham iguais, com goles no de James e balaços no de Sirius. Mia perguntou por que Remus ganhou de pomo ouro, considerando que ele não jogava Quadribol, tirando as poucas partidas que os garotos jogavam no pomar lá no quintal. Dorea insistiu que era muito difícil encontrar pijamas com chocolates e livros desenhados, então Remus teria que lidar com pijamas de Quadribol.

"Como você dormiu?" A matriarca Potter perguntou ao jovem lobisomem com um sorriso conhecedor, os olhos brevemente indo até a filha que corou momentaneamente sob o olhar da mãe.

"Bem, obrigada, Sra. Potter," Remus respondeu educadamente, alcançando o bule de chá no centro da mesa e pegando uma pequena xícara antes de sentar ao lado de Mia, colocando a xícara na frente dela. Quando Remus veio ficar com os Potters, houve uma pequena 'luta' entre o lobisomem e a elfo-doméstico, já que Tilly tinha observado com interesse e irritação quando Remus e Mia faziam o café da manhã um do outro. Uma coisa era uma bruxa ou bruxo servir os próprios pratos, mas Tilly não podia entender porque a Senhoria deixava o novo Senhorzinho servi-la de bom grado, quando ela precisava lutar com unhas e dentes para fazer o mesmo. Eventualmente, a elfo concedeu ao jovem casal, mas só depois de Mia prometer nunca mais voltar com a ideia de pagar salários a Tilly.

"James está vindo," Remus informou as bruxas. "Mas... eu não acho que Sirius voltou para casa ontem a noite. Eu fui acordá-lo, mas ele não estava no quarto."

"Ele está no meu," Mia falou imediatamente.

"O quê?" Remus arregalou os olhos e se virou para ela. Ela observou interessada quando as narinas dele se dilataram e ela sabia que ele estava procurando pelo cheiro de Sirius, e quando ele encontrou o de James, levantou uma sobrancelha confusa e Mia riu, se sentindo orgulhosa por ter frustrado o lobisomem.

"Para com essa carranca," ela o repreendeu. "Eu, claramente, não estou lá com ele. Nem estive na noite passada. Eu dormi no quarto de Jamie, até que o maldito ronco dele me fez desistir no início do amanhecer."

De repente um grito veio do final do corredor.

"Sai fora, Potter! Minha cabeça dói!" Sirius gemeu alto.

"A minha também e eu ainda tenho que ir tomar o maldito café com a família!" James gritou de volta.

"Para de me empurrar, seu idiota! Eu ainda vou te morder!"

"Vai em frente e veja o que acontece!" James ameaçou.

"As Belas Adormecidas estão de pé." Mia sorriu e bebericou o chá, observando divertida como os olhos de Dorea pareciam se iluminar com o som dos filhos discutindo um com o outro. Mia conhecia aquele olhar no rosto de Dorea.

"Vai sentar em cima dos seus próprios chifres, seu merda!" Sirius gritou.

"Para de berrar, idiota! Eu estou com dor de cabeça!"

"Que encantadores," Dorea comentou calmamente, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. "É de se pensar por que a Srta. Evans não sucumbiu a tantos pedidos de casamento ao longo dos anos," ela acrescentou e tanto Mia quanto Remus abafaram o riso. Charlus estaria fora de si com a linguagem usada pelos garotos, especialmente na presença da mãe deles e de Mia, mas Dorea estava se divertindo com o par que lentamente se dirigiam a sala de jantar, ainda gritando um com o outro.

"Entre esses dois rapazes, acredito que eu nunca vá ter netos," a velha bruxa suspirou antes de voltar sua atenção para Mia. "Você vai garantir que a família Potter continue, não vai, minha querida Mia?"

Mia corou. Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram no mais absoluto horror quando ele percebeu que, se ele e Mia dessem certo, ele seria o responsável por fornecer os netos que Dorea aparentemente desejava, e isso era algo que Remus sabia que nunca poderia acontecer.

"Eu tenho certeza de que James estará à altura para providenciar um herdeiro," Mia insistiu com um sorriso conhecedor e seus olhos brilharam quando encontraram os de Dorea. A Mãe abriu um grande e radiante sorriso em resposta, entendendo o significado muito facilmente, e nenhuma bruxa percebeu como Remus empalideceu.

"Bom dia, Mãe," Sirius gemeu enquanto entrava na sala de jantar ainda usando as roupas da noite anterior. Ele se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de Dorea e ela estremeceu com o cheiro dele.

"Ah, querido." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Firewhisky não é a única bebida disponível para você. Você não ira beber nada além de agua hoje," ela insistiu. "E irá tomar um banho imediatamente após o café. Não vou ter a Mansão inteira cheirando como o Caldeirão Furado."

"Bom dia, Mãe," James riu de Sirius antes de beijar a bochecha de Dorea.

"Ah, meu doce menino, você não parece bem." Ela botou a mão na testa de James como se já não soubesse que não era uma doença, mas sim uma ressaca que ele estivesse sofrendo. "Tilly," Dorea chamou pela elfo que apareceu imediatamente, os imensos olhos azuis encarando James desapontada. "Você poderia trazer um pouco da Poção de Sobriedade para os garotos? O frasco claro na minha cabeceira," Dorea pediu educadamente.

"Sim, Senhora. Tilly pega," ela disse com um sorriso e desapareceu.

"Obrigada, Mãe," James sorriu para Dorea com uma expressão de puro alivio. Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para pegar a jarra de água bem quando Tilly reapareceu, entregando o pequeno frasco para Dorea.

"Tilly traz a poção para os Senhorzinhos," a elfo declarou orgulhosa, se virando para examinar a mesa atrás de pratos ou copos que precisassem ser lavados.

"Obrigado, Tilly." James sorriu e estendeu a mão para o frasco na mão da Mãe.

"Não, não," Dorea disse docemente, afastando o frasco do filho. "Não vamos ser precipitados. Honestamente, quem bebe uma Poção da Sobriedade logo quando acorda?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, os olhos cinzas escaneando os dois bruxos de ressaca a sua direita.

"Pessoas com ressaca?" Sirius disse incrédulo.

"Talvez," Dorea concordou. "Mas Merlin, tem anos desde que eu tive que tomar uma dessas. Eu não sei os protocolos. Vocês devem comer primeiro? Precisa ser tomada com um copo de suco de abóbora? Hmm... não," ela balançou a cabeça. "Não consigo pensar em colocar meus amados filhos em perigo ao dar uma poção que eu não conheço os efeitos. Que tipo de mãe isso me tornaria?" Ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha para o par dos garotos de uma maneira desafiadora.

Mia caiu na risada quando percebeu quão cruel Dorea poderia ser. Enquanto Mia falaria o mais alto possível para aumentar a dor de cabeça deles como castigo por cederem ao Firewhisky, Dorea Potter ofereceu-lhes o doce alivio, apenas para mudar de ideia no último minuto. Brilhante, e Mia estava se afeiçoando mais às táticas Sonserinas com o tempo.

"A Mãe mais maravilhosa do mundo?" Sirius sorriu para Dorea, usando o pouco charme que possuía naquela manhã, o que ainda era mais do que o normal dos jovens bruxos.

"Ah, querido," Dorea sorriu suavemente para Sirius. "Me lisonjeando desse jeito, você vai ganhar... duas gotas," ela informou e observou divertida quando o sorriso de Sirius sumiu instantaneamente.

Eles teriam que trabalhar duro por isso.

"Onde estão Lily e Peter?" Dorea perguntou casualmente enquanto bebia o seu chá, os olhos nunca deixando o par de filhos, ambos fazendo beicinho enquanto olhavam o frasco da poção ansiosamente.

"Peter está ajudando o Pai dele na loja hoje," Remus respondeu Dorea, sorrindo do outro lado da mesa para Sirius e James, não sentindo a menor simpatia por eles, considerando que eles fizeram isso com eles mesmos.

"E Lily tem o casamento da irmã essa tarde," Mia revirou os olhos.

"Ah sim, Lily mencionou isso," Dorea comentou pensativa. "Coisa estranha, casamento _Trouxa_." Dorea sacudiu a cabeça divertida enquanto se inclinava para colocar duas gotas da poção nas bebidas de Sirius e James, observando curiosamente enquanto os dois bebiam ansiosos a água e a botavam de volta na mesa, olhando para Dorea esperançosamente.

"Claro que o mundo Mágico adaptou vários deles, tudo superstições tolas claro, mas aparentemente tradicionais no mundo deles." Ela se inclinou e colocou mais gotas nos copos e os garotos beberam de novo, botando mais água e esperando receber mais poção. "Na minha época, a noiva era levada ao círculo de cerimônia pelos pais ou um guardião que tivesse escolhido para ocorrer o vínculo. Não havia uma cerimônia dramática com flores e bolo. E os vestidos de hoje em dia," Dorea balançou a cabeça e colocou mais duas gotas nos copos dos meninos.

"Que tipo de vestido _você_ usou, Mãe?" Mia perguntou curiosa, observando de lado enquanto Sirius e James se enchiam com a água.

"Não usei," ela sorriu debochada. "Na minha época, a noiva era levada ao círculo usando nada."

Sirius e James se engasgaram com a água e Dorea riu em silêncio. "Garotos ingênuos." A matriarca sorriu. " _Claro_ que eu usei um vestido." Ela revirou os olhos e quando Sirius e James respiraram aliviados, ela se virou para a filha e balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que Mia corasse e risse suavemente.

"Agora, a poção está funcionando?" Dorea perguntou aos meninos.

"Eu acho que sim," James concordou. "Eu ainda me sinto um pouco de dor, mas está muito melhor."

"Eu também," Sirius concordou. "Você mesma que fez, Mãe?" Ele perguntou, os olhos indo até o frasco. "Eu pensei que a poção fosse verde."

"Ela é." Dorea sorriu. " _Isso_ é água," ela apontou para o frasco e imediatamente Mia e Remus começaram a rir. "Eu não acabei de dizer que vocês não vão beber nada além de água hoje?" Ela os olhos. "Se eu deixar vocês consertarem todos os seus problemas com magia, vocês se tornariam dependentes dela, e eu não vou ter meus filhos andando como se o mundo devesse algo a eles simplesmente por que nunca tiveram nada negado em casa," ela zombou. "Se vocês foram tolos o bastante para se embebedarem, irão lidar com as consequências."

Dorea se levantou da mesa e sorriu quando Remus, James e Sirius também se levantaram, feliz em saber que mesmo nos estados exaustos em que os três estavam, todos ainda eram perfeitos cavalheiros. "Não causem muitos problemas hoje." Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um. "Tenho vários recados no St. Mungos que certamente irão tomar todo o dia."

"Não se preocupe." Mia sorriu. "Vou tentar começar as revisões dos N.I.E.M.s," ela falou e Remus concordou com a cabeça, claramente concordando com os planos dela para o dia. Ela olhou para James e Sirius que estavam murmurando entre si _conspiratoriamente_. As duas mulheres Potter encararam os dois com idênticas expressões suspeitas. James olhou para elas inocentemente.

"Nós vamos apenas levar a moto de Sirius para um teste," ele explicou. "Nada grande." Ele limpou a garganta e evitou o olhar da Mãe, apenas para encontrar Mia com os olhos semicerrados para ele.

"A mantenha no chão," Dorea disse, os olhos cinzas cravados no rosto de Sirius. Ele empalideceu com as palavras e, então, deixou sair um suspiro de derrota.

"Está bem, mas assim que eu conseguir minha permissão," ele disse teimoso. "Ela vai voar mais do que uma Cleansweep."


	66. Nada Bem

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Seis: Nada Bem

_"...I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_   
_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_   
_I spent so many years learning how to survive_   
_And I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive..."_   
_(Emotionless - Good Charlotte)_

**25 de junho, 1977**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

O sol mal tinha se posto no horizonte das árvores do pomar atrás da Mansão Potter. Apesar de estarem no final de junho, a suave brisa do verão forçou Mia a se aninhar perto de Remus, sorrindo quando ele passou um longo braço por trás dos seus ombros, a trazendo mais para perto enquanto os dois observavam os exuberantes vermelhos, rosas e laranjas que pintavam o céu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os dois tinham uma privacidade na Mansão, apesar de Tilly sempre parecer estar por perto. Ela estava muito ansiosa para espionar os adolescentes e informar a Dorea se a situação pedisse. Além da elfo-doméstico, no entanto, Mia e Remus estavam sozinhos. James e Sirius tinham saído com a moto para uma corrida de teste após terminarem uns ajustes do motor. Dorea foi no St. Mungos lidar com os membros da diretoria do hospital e algo que ela estava tentando organizar, mas ainda não tinha dado detalhes sobre o que era. E Charlus tinha ido ao Caldeirão Furado para encontrar alguns velhos amigos; Mia tomou isso como 'reunião secreta com Dumbledore'.

"O que você quer fazer depois de Hogwarts?" Remus perguntou enquanto passeava os dedos pelo braço dela.

"Pensei que tínhamos concordado em não falar mais sobre o futuro?" Mia sorriu provocando, observando curiosa como as bochechas dele coraram um pouco. Ela não tinha prestado atenção naquela manhã quando Dorea insistia em futuros netos, mas Remus parecia incapaz de pensar em outra coisa durante todo o dia. O que o futuro reservava, quais eram as expectativas de Mia, e ele estava temendo a eventual conversa que eles teriam que ter a respeito de crianças, e como ele nunca poderia tê-las. Não valia a pena o risco.

"Eu não tenho certeza," Mia respondeu pensativa. "Eu pensei em ir trabalhar no Ministério." Isso tinha sido verdade na linha de tempo original dela também, apesar das inúmeras vezes em que Harry e Ron imploraram para que ela se juntasse aos Aurores com eles. "Nada muito importante a princípio, mas talvez trilhar meu caminho para cima e fazer algo que realmente faça a diferença."

"Eu consigo ver você fazendo algo assim." Remus concordou. "Em qual departamento?"

"Não fique nervoso," Mia disse enquanto lentamente se sentava melhor, indo para longe dele.

"Ugh..." Remus franziu a testa e olhou para ela incrédulo. "Não me entenda mal, é necessária uma séria reforma no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas," ele admitiu. "Mas você esquece que meu Pai trabalhou lá por anos e ainda é cheio de corrupção." Por tudo o que Remus sabia, foi trabalhar no Departamento que corrompeu o Pai. Talvez se o Ministério tivesse um pingo de decência e consideração, poderia haver uma educação sobre os lobisomens e outras criaturas, em vez de 'controle' e 'regulamentação' que aumentavam o medo.

"O Ministério inteiro é corrupto," Mia zombou, pensando brevemente nos futuros Ministros da Magia, Cornelius Fudge e Rufus Scrimgeour. "Ele precisa de uma vistoria completa, mas eu teria que começar de algum lugar e onde mais eu conseguiria?"

" _Qualquer_ outro lugar."

"Você é suspeito por achar isso." Mia revirou os olhos. "Acho que eu poderia ajudar bastante no Departamento. Acontece que eu sou uma expert em um certo assunto."

"Ah?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em desafio. "E qual assunto seria?"

Mia aproveitou o momento para tentar acabar com o mau humor dele, então chegou mais perto do namorado e começou a subir os dedos pelo peito dele, até o pescoço, usando o dedo indicador para contornar a linha do lábio inferior dele. Remus sorriu e capturou gentilmente o dedo dela com a boca, o prendendo. Ela sorriu. "Como ter um lobisomem na palma da mão, por exemplo."

Remus riu e soltou o dedo, pegando a mão dela e depositando um beijo suave na parte interior do pulso. "Seguindo essa lógica, eu sou um expert em como envolver uma bruxa pela cintura," ele disse sedutoramente, a lembrando da noite anterior depois do show, onde ele a levou a um beco escuro e a prendeu contra uma parede de tijolos e a levou ao delírio.

"Você é terrível." Mia sorriu. E o beijou profundamente antes de se afastar e continuar o ponto. "Mas você não acha que eu poderia ajudar lá? Derrubar leis arcaicas sobre lobisomens, elfos-domésticos e centauros."

"O que tem os centauros?" A voz de Charlus Potter surgiu pela porta dos fundos da Mansão Potter, onde ele encontrou a filha sentada quase no colo do lobisomem. Com o som da voz dele, Remus empurrou Mia para longe de si, a fazendo rir do comportamento do namorado antes de se virar para o pai e sorrir inocentemente. Charlus imediatamente podia dizer qual dos dois era o instigador.

"Mia quer trabalhar no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas," Remus disse limpando a garganta.

"Isso seria perfeito para você, Mia." Charlus sorriu para a filha, feliz em ver que pelo menos um dos filhos estava fazendo planos para o futuro. Até onde ele sabia pelas poucas conversas que tinham tido, o plano de Sirius era acabar com o Firewhisky da cidade e a única ambição de James era casar com Lily Evans. Pelo o que parecia, apenas um deles estava perto da meta, considerando que seu estoque pessoal de Ogden's Finest estava sumido. "Apesar de eu ter pensado que você ia aproveitar a oportunidade de se tornar uma Curandeira." Ele falou de novo com Mia. "Madame Pomfrey mencionou mais de uma vez como gostaria de ter você como Aprendiz depois da formatura."

"Sério?" Os olhos castanhos dela se arregalaram. Ela se lembrou da primeira manhã na Ala Hospitalar após a transformação de Remus, quando eles só tinham onze anos. Madame Pomfrey tinha perguntado a Mia se ela tinha sido uma Curandeira no tempo original dela, sugerindo que uma carreira nesse campo fosse uma boa ideia. "Vou ter que pensar sobre isso. Você está indo a algum lugar?" Ela perguntou, percebendo o jeito que ele estava mexendo com os feches das vestes.

"Sim," Charlus suspirou e sua alegria foi embora. "Sua mãe acabou de falar comigo por Flu do St. Mungos."

"Está tudo bem?" Remus perguntou curioso.

"Ainda não tenho certeza. Ela está lá organizando uma angariação de fundos com vários outros chefes de caridade. Aparentemente, houve um pequeno surto no mundo Trouxa." Tanto Remus quanto Mia pareceram mais interessados com essa notícia, cada um tendo um envolvimento com Trouxas e Nascidos-trouxas. "Algum tipo de gripe veio da Rússia; botou alguns Trouxas e Abortos nos hospitais. Eles tiveram que mover temporariamente os residentes da Janus Thickey Ward para outro local para abrir espaço para os novos pacientes. Sua Mãe está tentando conseguir algum dinheiro para o Hospital para acrescentarem um novo andar inteiro específico para doenças e medicamentos Trouxas."

"Isso seria maravilhoso!" Mia ficou radiante com o pensamento, apesar de uma parte dela ter sentido a esperança desse sonho cair, desde que o St. Mungos de 1998 não ter um andar de Trouxas. Uma parte dela resolveu mudar isso, caso ela recebesse a oportunidade de voltar a sua linha do tempo original. "Imagine quantas pessoas poderiam ser ajudadas."

"Se ela conseguir que a direção do hospital concorde." Charlus estremeceu. "Infelizmente, ela tem um caminho duro à frente, tendo que lutar contra Abraxas Malfoy e Cygnus Black." Mia e Remus fizeram uma careta com a menção dos nomes.

"Então, é por isso que você está indo lá? Indo dar cobertura?" A bruxa de cabelos encaracolados sorriu para o pai. Charlus simplesmente riu com a sugestão de que Dorea iria precisar da ajuda dele para derrubar Malfoy e Black.

"Como se sua mãe fosse precisar da ajuda de um homem, quanto mais de um Grifinório." Ele revirou os olhos. "Não, eu vou porque seu irmão e Sirius tiveram um pequeno acidente, pelo visto," ele disse aos dois. Imediatamente Mia empalideceu e segurou a mão de Remus com mais força. "A Mãe disse que os dois estão bem," Charlus a assegurou, vendo o sofrimento nos olhos da filha. "James teve uma pequena colisão com a cabeça, nada pior do que já aconteceu jogando Quadribol."

"Eles estavam na armadilha mortífera de Sirius, não estavam?" Mia sibilou. "Aquela estúpida moto. Nós podemos ir juntos?"

"Talvez o Hospital não seja o melhor lugar para brigar com eles," Remus ofereceu.

"Você ficou louco? É o _melhor_ lugar," Mia insistiu, se lembrando da maneira como Dorea Potter estourou as portas do St. Mungos e deixou todos os Curandeiros a beira das lágrimas enquanto ordenava que a deixassem entrar no quarto de Sirius depois o ataque que ele sofreu. Mia, então, aprendeu que as paredes do Hospital davam um eco maravilhoso e, se ela iria gritar com Sirius e James, ela preferia que sua voz tivesse um pouco mais de volume extra.

oOoOoOo

**Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos**

Os três entraram no St. Mungos através da Rede de Flu, entrando no Térreo através das chamas verdes. Mia ficou atrás com Remus enquanto Charlus ia até a bancada da recepção e falava suavemente para não chamar a atenção. Alguns momentos depois, Charlus chamou Mia e Remus e os liderando através de um longo corredor até uma porta ladeada por dois Aurores, um deles o bem familiar Kingsley Shackbolt, e o outro um Auror mais velho e carrancudo que usava vestes de cores diferentes das de Kingsley. Mia entendia a expressão de amargura no rosto do homem. Ela tinha lido os livros de Aurores de Harry e Ron mais do que os dois e ela reconhecia a variedade de cores das vestes deles e seu significado. O azul escuro de Kingsley significa que, apesar da sua idade, ele estava acima do homem a sua esquerda.

"Por que tem Aurores do lado de fora do quarto?" Remus murmurou para Charlus enquanto se aproximavam.

"Pelo visto Dorea esqueceu de mencionar isso," Charlus gemeu enquanto chegava perto dos dois homens, a mão estendida de uma maneira educada. Previsivelmente, Kingsley sorriu brilhantemente, se apresentando, enquanto o outro zombou e olhou para longe do grupo, irritado.

"Charlus Potter, os meus meninos estão aí dentro. Está tudo bem?"

"Não inteiramente, senhor," Kingsley admitiu. "Nós já pegamos o depoimento dos seus filhos e, apesar deles serem maiores de idade, ainda são considerados estudantes e estão sob os seus cuidados, então nós vamos precisar falar com o senhor sobre a situação."

"Muito bem," Charlus suspirou. Ele olhou para Remus e Mia. "Meus outros filhos podem entrar e falar com eles?"

"Vão em frente." Kingsley assentiu para os dois. Mia sorriu docemente para o familiar Auror antes de desaparecer pela porta do Hospital, permitindo que Remus a fechasse. Então, se virou e sibilou na direção de Sirius.

"O que você fez?!"

"Boa noite, gatinha," Sirius sorriu para ela da cadeira onde estava sentado, ao lado da cama que James se encontrava. Nenhum dos dois parecia machucado, apesar de James ter uma expressão no rosto que Mia passou a conhecer de vários anos de Quadribol. Os Trouxas chamavam de concussão. Mia se referia como 'Cabeça de Balaço'.

"Não me venha com 'gatinha', Sirius Black!" Mia franziu o cenho, botando as mãos no quadril enquanto o olhava desapontada. "Por que meu irmão está em uma cama de hospital?!"

"Porque a cadeira estava ocupada?"

"Mia, eu estou bem," James insistiu. "Só uma pequena pancada na cabeça."

"E os Aurores?" Remus perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem também," James respondeu com uma risada.

"Jamie!" Mia o repreendeu.

"É um grande mal entendido," Sirius suspirou irritado. "Nós tivemos um pequeno acidente quando uns..." Sirius pausou quando James limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. "O quê? Como se ela não fosse descobrir pela Mãe ou Pai?" Sirius revirou os olhos para James. "Comensais da Morte nos perseguiram pelas ruas de Londres."

"O quê? Por quê?" Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados e Mia empalideceu, subindo na cama e abraçando gentilmente o irmão.

"Eu pareço ter algum entendimento sobre as mentes dos Comensais, Moony?" Sirius rosnou e então estreitou os olhos. "Não responda," ele insistiu. "Eu acho que eles me reconheceram e tentaram embrulhar um presente do tamanho de um Padfoot para o querido e amado Lorde das Trevas deles. Nós fomos mais rápidos do que eles, mas infelizmente bati a moto no processo e fui preso pelos Trouxas. Graças a Merlin, Aurores apareceram e tomaram conta da situação, e graças à cabeça imensa de Prongs nós fomos trazidos aqui ao invés do Ministério."

"Eles estão acusando vocês de algo?" Mia ficou boquiaberta.

"Eles não falaram ainda." James franziu o cenho. "Mas então, eles não ficaram muito felizes com a nossa história. Mais fácil admitiu que dois adolescentes são mentirosos do que admitir que Comensais da Mortes estão ousando voar no meio da Londres Trouxa."

Mia fechou os olhos e se focou em respirar lentamente enquanto sentia que começava a perder o controle. Isso era a Segunda Guerra Bruxa toda de novo. Ou a Segunda Guerra foi igual a Primeira. Comensais da Morte atacando em céu aberto e o Ministério desviando o olhar, culpando crianças – Potters – por perturbarem a paz e as chamando de mentirosas.

"Então eles acham que vocês inventaram essa história e provavelmente estão escondendo algo por causa disso." Remus balançou a cabeça.

"O que eu não entendo," Sirius falou de novo. "Acontece que eu achava ter um rosto muito sincero."

"Um rosto que seria muito melhor se não fosse ligado ao resto de vocês, que parecem estar em apuros com mais frequência do que eu queria," a voz de Dorea surgiu da porta, agora aberta, uma expressão severa, mas carinhosa no rosto enquanto entrava no quarto. Ela se inclinou primeiro para beijar o rosto de Remus antes de fazer o mesmo com a filha que estava empoleirada ao lado de james. "Olá, queridos," ela suspirou e se voltou para Sirius e James. "Agora, o Pai de vocês falou com os Aurores e explicou a sua história com essa... ralé," os olhos cinzas dela se escureceram de raiva. "E só agora eles estão tentando contatar o Professor Dumbledore para confirmar o caso dos gêmeos Carrows. Eu pensei ter ouvidos eles mencionarem Alphard também, Sirius, então talvez eles voltem para te perguntar sobre Walburga e os outros."

"Maravilha," o bruxo de cabelos negros gemeu.

"Como está a sua cabeça, querido?" Dorea perguntou enquanto se aproximava de James, passando os dedos delicadamente pelas mechas negras dele, examinando a cabeça atrás de inchaço ela mesma.

"Melhor."

"Tudo esclarecido," disse Charlus enquanto entrava no quarto. "Assim que a Curandeira falar que James pode ir, nós vamos para casa."

"Leve as crianças..." Dorea começou.

"Crianças?" Sirius zombou.

"Leve os... pequeninos," Dorea sorriu debochada para o bruxo antes de voltar a atenção para o marido. "Para casa e eu vejo vocês de noite. Malfoy está fazendo um rebuliço. Ele diz que se cuidar dos Trouxas e Abortos é tao importante, por que nós não os mandamos de volta para a própria espécie e os deixemos pagar pelo privilégio." Ela revirou os olhos e acrescentou. "Abusivo."

"Batalha das serpentes," Sirius sorriu, olhando para Dorea com admiração. "Cuidado com o veneno dele, Mãe."

"Ah, querido," Dorea riu docemente. "Ele é uma cobrinha de grama que meramente pensa ser uma naja. Eu, no entanto, sou uma víbora e minha picada pode levar semanas te apodrecendo antes de te destruir." Ela disse com um olhar de seriedade apenas detectado pelos olhos frios, já que seu tom era tao doce quanto mel.

"Um pouco assustador, Mãe," Mia apontou.

"Estou ciente. Agora vão, meus amores," Dorea disse orgulhosa, os mandando para casa o mais rápido possível. "Cuide de seu irmão." Ela beijou Mia na testa. "James, sem voar por pelo menos uma semana," ela o deixou de castigo. "Sirius, não se atreva a subir naquela moto até que ela tenha sido consertada. E por outra pessoa além de você," ela acrescentou antes de beijar os dois garotos e, então, se virou para o lobisomem no canto do quarto e, suspirou, o sorriso no rosto vacilando um pouco. "Remus, amor, eu gostaria de conversar com você, só nós dois, mais tarde, pode ser?"

"Hmm... ok. Eu fiz algo..." ele começou com uma expressão preocupada. Charlus contou a Dorea que viu ele e Mia se beijando quando chegou em casa? Eles queriam que ele deixasse a Mansão Potter? Imediatamente ele começou a entrar em pânico, sabendo que ele nunca seria aceito de novo em casa; todas as corujas que ele mandava ao Recanto Lupin retornaram e o contato por Flu tinha sido fechado meses atrás, o negando acesso.

"Absolutamente não, querido," Dorea o prometeu, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos antes de beijá-lo na bochecha. "Eu simplesmente tenho um presente para você."

"Ok." Remus concordou, tentando relaxar um pouco, apesar de sua curiosidade aguçada.

"Então, o que os Aurores falaram?" James perguntou no momento em que a porta fechou atrás da Mãe.

"Mia e Remus, vocês se importariam de ir buscar algo para nós todos bebermos?" Charlus perguntou, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço, com a mandíbula contraída. Mia conhecia o olhar. Enquanto Dorea poderia repreendê-los docemente quando queria, Charlus Potter não iria deixar a esposa levar todo o crédito pela disciplina dos filhos e, apesar de Sirius e James serem adultos legais no mundo Mágico, eles estavam prestes a começar uma conversa muito atrasada sobre responsabilidade.

"Eles estão em apuros?" Mia perguntou ao pai.

"Sim."

"E você não vai me deixar assistir?" Ela fez beicinho. "Isso é injusto."

"Vai lá." Charlus empurrou o ombro da filha brincando, a botando para fora do quarto com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Então, fechou a porta depois dela e Remus saírem e lançou um feitiço silenciador, se virando para repreender os filhos.

oOoOoOo

"O que você acha que sua mãe quer me dar?" Remus perguntou assim que começaram a descer pelo corredor, as mãos enfiadas no bolso de suas vestes de segunda mão. Dorea e Charlus tinham comprado roupas novas para ele, claro, mas Remus insistiu educadamente em deixá-las para Hogwarts. Ele não queria ninguém na Londres Bruxa ou no Beco Diagonal pensando que ele estava usando os Potters por causa do dinheiro deles.

"Ela provavelmente quer te dar o anel de opala da vovó Black, para que você possa pedir a minha mão adequadamente," Mia disse casualmente enquanto andava e percebeu rapidamente que Remus tinha congelado no lugar, os olhos verdes arregalados. "Remus! Remus, eu estou brincando!" Mia gargalhou, o tirando do torpor.

"Não é que eu..." Remus engoliu com força. "Porque eu... é só que... nós somos tão... eu sou..."

"Incapaz de formar frases coerentes?" Ela sorriu.

"Você é cruel," ele riu no final com um suspiro nervoso.

"Eu me acho muito engraçada. Não se preocupe, Remus, eu não estou esperando que você me peça em casamento," ela prometeu. Ela sabia que ele nunca pediria. Tonks lutou como uma louca para conseguir casar com ele e Mia não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que Remus tinha casado secretamente seu amor de infância no passado e mentido sobre isso no futuro quando casou com a jovem Metamorfomaga. "Não há nenhuma razão para você ajoelhar em um joelho. Já nos dois joelhos..." ela sorriu, se virando para encontrar Remus encarando o final do corredor, onde um bruxo familiar estava conversando com um Curandeiro.

"Pai?" Remus chamou.

Lyall Lupin se virou com o som da voz do filho e Mia empalideceu ao vê-lo. Ela encontrou o pai de Remus em varias ocasiões e enquanto ele sempre pareceu estar um pouco surrado, agora parecia bem doente. Seu cabelo castanho e grisalho pegajoso estava mais comprido do que nunca, apesar dele parecer não se incomodar em tirá-lo do rosto. O homem se virou e se aproximou do casal, olhando o filho desconfiado.

"Remus! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"O irmão de Mia teve um pequeno acidente," Remus respondeu secamente.

"Olá, Senhor Lupin, como o senhor está?" Mia sorriu educada para o homem, esperando criar, de algum modo, uma ponte entre o pai e o filho, já que os dois pareciam ser incapazes de fazer por conta própria.

Lyall a olhou curioso, as emoções cintilando no rosto antes de terminarem em uma desapontada. "Vejo que isso ainda continua." Ele franziu o cenho, apontando para o modo como Mia segurava a mão de Remus. "Minha querida, estou feliz em ver que você está..."

"Viva?" Remus rosnou. "Intacta? Não desfigurada?"

"Todas essas coisas, sim," disse Lyall.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" O lobisomem perguntou.

"Sua mãe não está nada bem," Lyall falou sem se importar em olhar nos olhos de Remus, o olhar ainda preso no espaço entre o filho e a jovem bruxa.

"Ah, não." Mia franziu o cenho e apertou mais forte a mão de Remus, levando a mão livre para o bíceps dele. Ela podia sentir a tensão saindo dele em ondas. "Ela pegou a gripe Trouxa que está circulando? Meu pai acabou de falar com a gente sobre isso. Eu sinto muito."

"Não é culpa sua, querida," Lyall disse, finalmente voltando a olhar o filho.

"Me desculpe?" Os olhos verdes de Remus se arregalaram e rapidamente se tornaram âmbar quando ele encarou o pai. "Você acha... você acha que é minha culpa a Mãe estar doente?" Ele perguntou sem acreditar. Uma coisa era culpar a condição dele, mas culpá-lo especificamente?

"Ela sempre foi um pouco frágil e o estresse de..." Lyall fez uma careta com a visão do filho único. "Tem sido um obstáculo para a saúde dela. A necessidade constante de se mudar não ajudou nem um pouco."

"E isso é _minha_ culpa?"

"Bom, se você não tivesse se deixado morder," Lyall murmurou e Mia segurou Remus com mais força, tentando reprimir a própria raiva e desgosto pelo bruxo na frente dela, fedendo a bebida e vergonha.

"Eu tinha quatro anos!" Remus gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns Curandeiros que passavam pelo corredor.

"Remus..." Mia murmurou.

"Se é culpa de alguém, é sua por ter provocado a comunidade dos lobisomens!" Remus gritou para o pai violentamente.

"Defendendo _eles_ agora? Defendendo a... coisa que matou meu filho?" Lyall Lupin estreitou os olhos.

"Eu não morri! E não se atreva a me acusar de defender aquele monstro," Remus rosnou e visões de um Greyback sangrando na Floresta Proibida inundou a mente de Mia. Remus e Greyback eram tão diferentes, e eles tinham derrotado o perigoso lobisomem, mesmo que apenas temporariamente. Remus era um Alpha agora!

"Um monstro como..." Lyall começou, mas de repente ficou sem voz quando uma bruxa de olhos âmbar o olhou, a varinha de videira apontada para a boca dele.

"Remus, meu amor," Mia se virou para o namorado. "Você precisa se acalmar," ela o pediu, os olhos âmbar encontrando os dele, pedindo que Moony voltasse a jaula da mente de Remus. Quando sentiu a respiração dele estabilizar um pouco, a bruxa se virou e olhou para Lyall Lupin, que ainda estava tentando falar. "Senhor Lupin, eu vou remover o feitiço silenciador. Por favor, note que é o meu respeito pela sua esposa e meu amor pelo seu filho que ainda mantém o senhor em um pedaço só e não em uma cama de hospital só para você," ela disse firmemente, o tom imitando o de Dorea perfeitamente. " _Finite_!"

"Eu quero ver a minha mãe," Remus insistiu imediatamente.

"Absolutamente não," Lyall zombou da ideia. "Na verdade, estou pensando em..."

"Você não pode me manter longe dela!" O jovem lobisomem gritou. "Eu vou esperar até que você vá embora ou desmaie. Você, claramente, tem bebido de novo."

"Usando o olfato do lobo, é?" O bruxo zombou. Mia vacilou com a visão, balançando a cabeça enquanto tentava tirar a expressão de desgosto do rosto do bruxo, que ela tinha visto tantas vezes em pessoas como Lucius Malfoy e Dolores Umbridge. De algum modo, Mia sabia que não era inteiramente preconceito na expressão de Lyall Lupin. Havia muita dor e sofrimento nos olhos do homem, apesar dela ter dificuldades em encontrar simpatia por ele, considerando quanto mal ele causou a Remus.

"Um _Trouxa_ conseguiria ver que você está intoxicado." Remus estreitou os olhos.

"Eu estou indo cuidar da minha eposa." Lyall se virou para sair do corredor, parando um momento para olhar para Remus e apontar. "Você não vai chegar perto se sabe o que é bom para você. Ela está em um estado delicado e eu não vou deixar você perturbá-la. Se eu te ver perto do quarto dela, vou chamar os Aurores," o bruxo ameaçou e Mia rosnou em resposta. "Não pense que eles vão ser gentis sabendo que tem um lobisomem solto no hospital."

"Vamos, amor." Mia puxou Remus na direção oposta, observando a raiva no rosto dele dar lugar a dor e preocupação.

"Minha Mãe... Mia... e se..."

"Vamos, Remus." Ela o puxou com mais força contra ela, o abraçando com força. "Nós vamos ver minha mãe," ela assentiu, vendo um grande quarto onde Dorea Potter poderia ser vista de pé ao lado de um alto homem com longos cabelos loiros quase brancos e vários outros bruxas e bruxos em vestes finas. "Se tem alguém que pode fazer as pessoas nesse hospital se acovardarem, é ela. Ela vai garantir que você veja sua mãe."

Ela pegou a mão de Remus e se moveu em direção a porta aberta da sala, esperando que fosse conseguir tirar a mãe de lá só por um momento. Enquanto eles cruzavam o corredor do hospital, Mia viu Kingsley e o parceiro discutindo em um canto. Então, com sua visão periférica, ela viu algo preto e um calafrio subiu por sua espinha; algo que ela não sentia há muitos anos. Soltando a mão de Remus, Mia correu para frente, instintivamente se jogando na frente de Kingsley e gritando, " _Protego Totalum_!"

Ela observou enquanto quatro Comensais da Morte mascarados apontaram suas varinhas e maldições foram lançadas contra o seu escudo, que protegeu não só Kingsley e seu parceiro, mas ela mesma, Remus e todo o quarto em que a Mãe estava, bem como alguns Curandeiros que deram sorte de estarem atrás dela na hora. Infelizmente, o impacto das maldições a atirou para trás e assim que ela sentiu uma coisa quente escorrer pela parte de trás da sua cabeça e a visão começar a embaçar, ela ouviu uma explosão vir de vários andares acima.


	67. Unidade Bem Treinada

**The Debt of Time**

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Unidade Bem Treinada

_"...Let the sky fall_   
_When it crumbles_   
_We will stand tall_   
_Face it all together..."_   
_(Skyfall - Adele)_

**25 de junho, 1977**

**St. Mungos Hospital para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos**

"Mia? Mia!"

"Remus?" Mia chamou suavemente, enquanto seus olhos se abriam. Sua visão ainda estava um pouco borrada, mas ela tentou focar no lobisomem que se inclinava sobre ela protetoramente, seus olhos âmbar e ouro mostrando como ele estava preocupado. Ela estremeceu com a dor na parte de trás da cabeça, se perguntando se Remus tinha permitido que alguém chegasse perto dela enquanto estava inconsciente. "O q... o que... o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou enquanto tentava se sentar.

"Você bateu a cabeça feio e ficou inconsciente por quase vinte minutos," Remus informou, suspirando aliviado pelo fato dela ter acordado. Ela percebeu que os olhos dele voltaram ao verde. _Bom, menos uma coisa para me preocupar._

"Comensais... Comensais da Morte," Mia murmurou. Remus meramente assentiu, um olhar triste cruzando o rosto dele enquanto a ajudava a sentar direito. Ela ouviu passos se aproximarem e se virou para ver um par de botas de couro de dragão bem feitas, embora um pouco desgastadas.

"Srta. Potter?"

Com a voz profunda, Mia se virou para ver Kingsley sorrindo gentilmente para ela.

Quando ela estremeceu com a tensão de olhar para cima, ele percebeu e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. "Você está bem?"

"Kingsley?" Mia murmurou.

"Você me conhece?" O Auror piscou curioso.

"Você..." ela começou, se lembrando da corrida com o futuro Ministro da Magia nas costas de um Trestálio, lançando maldições e feitiços para todos os lados enquanto o par era cercado por Comensais da Morte no céu. Mas claro que ela não poderia falar isso agora, nem mesmo se tentasse. "Você era um Monitor."

Ele sorriu para ela, assentindo. "Já faz um tempo desde Hogwarts. Não sabia que eu era conhecido." Ele riu e o som era maravilhosamente familiar. "Auror Shacklebolt agora, no entanto. Eu queria te agradecer pessoalmente."

"Me agradecer?"

"Eu estava de costas quando aqueles Comensais da Morte apareceram. Seu escudo salvou a minha vida do que parecia ser um Feitiço Redutor," ele acenou com a cabeça com profunda gratidão, antes de falar de novo, firmemente. "Eu te devo um débito de vida."

Mia tentou não revirar os olhos. "Todos não devem?" Ela tentou se levantar, estremecendo com a dor e se segurando no braço de Remus para manter o equilíbrio. "O que aconteceu? Comensais da Morte entraram no Hospital?" Ela entrou em pânico na hora. "Minha família!"

"Seu Pai, Sirius e James estavam do outro lado dos feitiços," Remus disse com a voz calma. Ele apontou para o lado, onde três Aurores estavam movimentavam as varinhas continuamente em certo ângulos enquanto um grupo imenso de mais Aurores e Curandeiros conversavam com expressões sérias no rosto.

"Feitiços?" Mia perguntou curiosa.

"Esse andar está de quarentena," Kingsley informou. "Pelo menos essa seção," ele apontou para os corredores ao redor deles.

"Abraxas Malfoy está morto," Remus disse baixo.

" _Professor, acho que você conheceu meu avô, Abraxas Malfoy?_ " Mia se lembrou de um Draco presunçoso falando da mesa da Sonserina durante a aula do Professor Slughorn em seu sexto ano original.

" _Conheci,_ " confirmou Slughorn, sem olhar para Malfoy. " _Lamentei quando soube do seu falecimento, embora não tenha sido inesperado, varíola de dragão na idade dele..._ "

"Varíola de dragão," Mia murmurou para si mesma.

"O quê?" Remus piscou, a ouvindo. "Como você sabia disso?"

 _Droga. Bom, aparentemente, eu posso falar a verdade sobre o futuro por acidente, apesar de eu não saber como isso pode ajudar,_ ela pensou.

"Acho que eu possa ter... ouvido enquanto estava inconsciente," ela mentiu. "Peguei algumas poucas palavras."

"Bom, você está certa." Kingsley franziu o cenho. "Tenta descansar. Vou buscar um Curandeiro para ver a sua cabeça." Ele ofereceu um sorriso de novo antes de ir até onde estavam lançando os feitiços para falar com os Aurores do outro lado.

"Eles encontraram frascos quebrados no bolso de Malfoy," Remus explicou enquanto levava Mia para se sentar em uma cadeira. "Eles estão dizendo que ele tinha uma reunião mais tarde com uma equipe de pesquisadores. Algumas pessoas acham que eles estavam procurando por uma cura, outras pensam que ele estava tentando transformar a doença em uma arma para Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Os frascos continham a doença, não continuam?" Ela perguntou.

Remus concordou, mas então esclareceu. "Não é contagiosa por via áerea, mas qualquer que tiver tocado nele quando aconteceu..."

"Eu preciso levantar. Preciso ir para casa," Mia tentou se levantar, mas Remus a impediu.

"Mia..." ele respirou lentamente antes de falar. "Sua Mãe estava bem do lado de Malfoy quando ele caiu."

"O quê?" Seu rosto empalideceu enquanto uma frieza tomava conta do seu estômago.

"Ela está doente." Remus franziu o cenho, o luto já se fixando nos olhos dele. "Os Curandeiros colocaram elas e outras pessoas camas protegidas no final do corredor." Ele apontou.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Mia se levantou da cadeira e correu até lá, procurando em todos os quartos até que encontrou Dorea Potter. Sua mãe estava inconsciente na cama, parecendo pior do que alguma outra vez; sua pele estava coberta de uma tonalidade verde, com uma brotoeja roxa crescendo do lado do pescoço dela enquanto ela dormia.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto as horas passavam, Aurores se moviam cautelosos ao redor da ala de quarentena, no extremo Oeste do Térreo do St. Mungos. Quando a quarentena acabou e os feitiços foram retirados, todos se locomoviam com mais cautela ainda, apesar do fato dos Curandeiros insistirem que os infectados não eram mais contagiosos. Dorea dormia, mesmo depois que Charlus, James e Sirius conseguiram permissão para vê-la, mesmo depois que os Curandeiros tiraram sangue para testes. Depois de prestar depoimento a vários Aurores, St. Mungo foi aberto ao público mais uma vez. Tão logo as portas se abriram, Peter e Lily correram para dentro, a última pedindo aos gritos a localização dos Potters.

"Mia!" Lily gritou quando viu a morena. A mesma deixou escapar um soluço quando se encontrou presa no olhar verde esmeralda que sua amiga possuía, e ela correu para abraçar a bruxa ruiva. "Ah, graças a Merlin que você está bem," Lily disse enquanto abraçava a amiga com força. "Eu vi a Marca Negra em cima do Hospital e tentei falar com todos por Flu, mas Peter era o único que estava em casa. O que aconteceu?"

"A Marca Negra está em cima do Hospital?" Mia perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto se afastava de Lily. Ela percebeu Peter deslizou por elas para falar com James, Sirius e Remus no final do corredor, onde eles estavam sentados do lado de fora do quarto de Dorea.

"Eu estava a poucos quarteirões daqui, na igreja. Petunia se casou hoje, então, naturalmente, eu precisava ir embora daquele inferno o quanto antes." Lily ofereceu um sorriso e Mia deixou escapar uma risada de verdade com a piada da bruxa. Era bom rir. "Eu estava na frente conversando com a minha Mãe quando vi a Marca no céu. Eu Aparatei para a casa de Alice, já que era a mais próxima e nós tentamos falar com todos. O que houve?"

"Comensais atacaram o Hospital," Mia explicou. "Nós estávamos aqui porque Jamie e Sirius tiveram um pequeno acidente." Ela notou a maneira que Lily engasgou e olhou por cima do ombro de Mia para tomar nota de condição atual de James e Sirius antes de dar um suspiro aliviado ao ver que eles estavam fisicamente bem. "Mamãe estava... minha mãe estava ... tendo uma reunião com a diretoria. O pai do Malfoy trouxe frascos com Varíola de Dragão e eles quebraram; todos que estavam perto dele foram infectados na hora."

"Ah Godric... sua família?" Lily murmurou horrorizada.

Mia assentiu. "Mãe."

"Eles podem..."

"Não."

E Mia caiu de volta nos braços abertos de Lily. "Mia, eu sinto tanto."

oOoOoOo

Mais tarde naquela noite, o quarto de Dorea Potter estava lotado. Curandeiros trabalhavam ao redor dos corpos que circulavam a velha bruxa, já tendo conhecido a poderosa raiva que vinha quando tentavam separar os membros daquela família contra a vontade. Charlus poderia ter conduzido os filhos para fora do quarto, mas com o amor da vida dele inconsciente, ele simplesmente não conseguia se importar com o conforto do Curandeiro que estava acostumado em ter mais espaço no quarto dos pacientes.

Charlus permaneceu ao lado de Dorea, a mão verde dela entre as dele. Do outro lado da cama, Mia tinha transfigurado uma pequena mesa em um sofá onde ela tinha sido enrolado ao lado do irmão. Ela se ofereceu para torná-lo maior para acomodar os outros, mas cada um dos Marotos tinha suas razões para não chegar muito perto. Peter sentou perto da porta, o lugar mais longe de Dorea sem ter que sair do quarto. Pela primeira vez, Mia não se ofendeu com as ações de Peter, sabendo que ele provavelmente estava revivendo a estadia da própria Mãe no St. Mungos depois do ataque que eles sofreram dos Comensais da Morte. Sirius, por outro lado, estava no canto do quarto, os joelhos contra o peito, com um olhar frio no rosto que Mia imediatamente reconheceu como culpa. Ela queria confortá-lo, assegurá-lo que nada disso era culpa dele, mas ela ainda não tinha forças. Não ainda.

Remus foi o único que permaneceu fora do quarto, apesar de manter uma vigilância constante nele da onde estava sentado. Ele dividia sua atenção entre o quarto de Dorea e o longo corredor onde encontrou seu pai mais cedo. Ao contrário de James e Mia, que se preocupavam com a única mãe que tinham, ou Sirius que se preocupava com a mãe que ele tinha escolhido, ou Peter que refletia sobre a própria mãe que estava em casa, Remus estava ansioso e preocupado com a mãe que o tinha aceitado na própria casa quando ele não tinha mais uma e com a mãe que o tinha dado vida; a mãe que ainda estava, apesar de tudo, viva em algum lugar nos corredores acima dele.

"Aqui, Remus," uma mão esbelta estendia uma pequena xícara para ele, com um vapor ondulando na parte de cima. "Eu trouxe um pouco de chocolate quente para você."

O lobisomem olhou nos infinitos verde esmeralda que Lily tinha e sorriu um pouco enquanto aceitava a bebida. "Obrigada, Lily."

Lily rapidamente pegou uma cadeira para sentar ao lado do amigo, pegando a mão dele entre as dela para oferecer conforto e suporte. Ela era uma das poucas bruxas que podiam fazer isso sem deixar Remus desconfortável ou deixar a namorada dele irritada. "Mia me contou sobre a sua Mãe. E seu Pai." Ela franziu o cenho. "Você já sabe de algo?"

"Não. Eu perguntei bem depois que os feitiços da quarentena foram retirados." Ele suspirou em frustração antes de dar um gole da bebida, desejando que o chocolate pudesse diminuir o desconforto tão facilmente como geralmente acontecia. "A explosão veio de um andar um pouco acima de onde ela deveria estar. Mas quando eu perguntei, o nome dela não estava na lista... na lista das vítimas."

"Eu sinto muito sobre o seu pai." Lily balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha ficado devidamente furiosa quando Mia explicou todos os eventos do dia.

Sendo um objeto de preconceito ela mesma, Lily sentia uma conexão especial com o amigo lobisomem bem antes de falar que ela tinha descoberto o segredo dele no primeiro ano. Ela tinha percebido quão diferente ele era dos amigos e quantos Professores olhavam para ele com pena e ansiedade, como se esperassem que ele machucasse a si mesmo ou aos outros. Ela se sentia parcialmente culpada pela forma que Severus tinha criado interesse por Remus e sua condição. Considerando o jeito que os Marotos tratavam seu amigo de infância, e vários outros, Lily não tinha nada que ser gentil com eles, mas ela tinha criado um interesse especial em se tornar amiga de Remus Lupin bem antes dos dois se tornarem Monitores. Severus tinha ficado desconfiado e até com ciúmes, especialmente quando ela confessou que sentia uma pequena queda no quieto nerd Grifinório. Severus era amigo dela há tanto tempo e eles sempre falaram tudo um para o outro, então Lily não pensou duas vezes antes de confessar seus sentimentos sobre o colega de Casa. Tinha sido a primeira vez que Severus voltou sua raiva amarga para ela e ele saiu correndo irritado. _Merlin, eu devia ter percebido_ , a bruxa pensou consigo mesma.

Resolvendo levar o segredo de que Remus foi o gatilho original para o término de sua amizade com Severus para a tumba, Lily estava determinado em nunca fazê-lo se sentir culpado sobre nada que não fosse um resultado das próprias ações. "Você sabe que não é sua culpa, certo?"

"O quê? Que minha Mãe está doente ou que meu Pai bebe muito e me chama de monstro?" Lily estremeceu com a palavra do mesmo como estremecia quando a chamavam de Sangue-ruim.

"Ambos," ela insistiu e acrescentou rapidamente. "Você não é um monstro."

"Eu sei." Remus passou a mão pelo rosto e Lily percebeu como os olhos dele pareciam cansados. Eles estavam vermelhos, como o resto dos meninos que estavam exaustos e chorando. Remus estava incrivelmente pálido e as duas cicatrizes no rosto dele se destacavam dramaticamente, tecido prata e rosa esticado sobre a pele branca. Ela fez uma nota mental de perguntar a Mia onde Remus guardava a Poção Mata Cão, já que ela duvidava que ele tivesse tido a chance de bebê-la hoje, considerando que todos eles estavam ali há horas. "Eu não costumava saber, mas agora eu sei," ele admitiu.

"Contanto que você se lembre disso. Isso que importa. Tenho certeza que uma vez que tudo se acalme, eles vão te deixar ir lá vê-"

"Pai?" Remus se levantou da cadeira interrompendo Lily e descendo o corredor até onde Lyall Lupin estava em pé falando com um Auror e um Curandeiro, uma grande bolsa nas mãos. Os olhos dele também estava vermelhos e molhados e ele, estranhamente, lembrava Charlus Potter no momento, apesar de Charlus ainda ter algo no olhar: esperança.

"Ah não," Lily murmurou enquanto observava Remus correr.

"Pai!" Ele gritou de novo enquanto se aproximava do pai, cujo olhar vazio se tornou amargo e raivoso. "O que houve?!" Remus observou horrorizado enquanto Lyall se virava de costas para o filho e começava a andar para longe. "Onde está minha Mãe?! Onde você está indo?!" Remus o chamou, tentando se aproximar apenas para ser parado pelo menos Auror de antes. Os olhos dele se estreitaram para Remus enquanto o mantinha separado do pai.

Lily ouviu um rosnado e imediatamente se virou e gritou, "Mia!" Ela correu para o lado de Remus com medo de ele fosse ser preso ou agredido pelo Auror. "Remus," ela disse, pegando a mão dele e tentando puxá-lo para trás.

O movimento afetivo foi visto pelo Lyall Lupin, que balançou a cabeça em desgosto. Ele se virou e olhou para o Auror antes de falar em voz alta. "O garoto é um lobisomem," ele apontou para Remus, que arregalou os olhos em choque e medo. "Por favor, o mantenha longe do..." Lyall hesitou por um momento, a emoção o sobrecarregando antes de finalmente continuar, "do corpo da minha esposa."

"O quê?!" Remus gritou, apesar de parecer mais um rosnado e levou menos do que um segundo para que os olhos verdes se transformassem em ouro líquido, pulando a fase do âmbar completamente.

"Mia! Peter! Sirius!" Lily gritou por eles. "Potter!" Ela gritou por James também, aliviada quando os quatro saíram do quarto de Dorea e perceberam imediatamente o estado de Remus antes de começarem a correr com as varinhas já nas mãos.

"Ela está morta? Minha Mãe está morta?!" Remus gritou. Ele se moveu para ir atrás do pai, que entrou no Flu, mas Lily entrou na frente dele, tentando impedi-lo de fazer algo que ele certamente iria se arrepender. Com a visão de Lily no caminho dele, James e Sirius correram mais rápido, cada um pulando para segurar os braços de Remus, o puxando para longe de Lily antes que ele a machucasse de algum modo. Os Marotos e Mia vinham lidando com Remus e o lobo há anos, e Lily não estava pronta para algo dessa magnitude. Enquanto James e Sirius seguravam Remus, tendo dificuldades contra a força do amigo, Mia foi para a frente do namorado, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e mudando os olhos para o âmbar, esperando que Moony fosse reconhecê-la como a raposa da Matilha dele, a Beta dele.

"Remus, Remus, amor," Mia falou suavemente, não percebendo que os Aurores estavam cercando o pequeno grupo. "Olhe para mim," ela disse, olhando nas belas profundezas do ouro.

"Para trás!" James gritou, virando a varinha para os Aurores, uma expressão defensiva no rosto. Ele soltou o braço do lobisomem quando o sentiu relaxar um pouco com o olhar da irmã. "Ele não fez nada errado!" James insistiu. Sirius, do outro lado de Remus, tinha a varinha na mão também, e Peter cobria a retaguarda de Remus, garantindo que ninguém tivesse ideias de acertar o amigo deles pelas costas. Lily estava na frente de Mia, lançando punhais pelo olhar a qualquer um que lançasse um olhar de desgosto para o amigo em luto.

"Calma aí." Kingsley se aproximou lentamente, a varinha na mão levantada como um sinal de rendição. "Nós só estamos fazendo o nosso trabalho e garantindo que ninguém se machuque," ele prometeu. Seu parceiro zombou do temperamento calmo dele. "Nós entendemos que essa é uma situação emotiva, mas vocês realmente querem levantar a varinha contra um grupo de Aurores?"

Com a pergunta de Kingsley, os olhares de James e Sirius ficaram ainda mais desafiadores, como se ele tivesse acabado de lançar um desafio. Nenhum dos adolescente abaixou a varinha.

"O que você está fazendo aí parado, Shacklebolt! Apague a coisa!" O parceiro de Kingsley gritou, apontando para Remus.

" _Coisa_?!" Lily gritou. Seus olhos verdes perfuraram o rosto do Auror. "Você tem muita coragem, sabia?!" Ela apontou a varinha de sabugueiro para ele, que arregalou os olhos em resposta a clara ameaça da garota. "Eu não me importo se você é um Auror, meu amigo acabou de descobrir que a mãe morreu e se você sequer pensar em levantar a varinha para ele antes que nós possamos consolá-lo, eu vou arrancar seus olhos do rosto!"

"Ameaçando um Auror?" O homem zombou da bruxa. Ele deu um passo a frente, a varinha presa firme na mão. "Ouça aqui, sua pequena Sangue-ru..." mas sua frase foi cortada quando uma varinha de mogno de vinte e oito centímetros foi pressionada contra a sua garganta. Ele encarou furiosos olhos avelãs e um tufo de cabelo negro.

"Bruxa errada para apontar a varinha, amigo," James disse com a voz baixa e perigosa. De repente, os Aurores que estavam cercando o grupo não estavam mais com os olhos treinados no lobisomem. "Ela vai azarar todos por olharem para ela," James assegurou todos, sendo o último a questionar as habilidades de Lily com azaração, tendo várias cicatrizes pelo corpo como prova do talento dela. "Mas não vai ser metade do que _eu_ vou fazer se você terminar essa merda de frase."

"Todos se acalmem!" Kingsley gritou, tentando recuperar o controle da situação. Ele agarrou o parceiro e o puxou para trás, tendo ouvido o homem quase chamar Lily de Sangue-ruim. "Potter, mantenha Lupin sob controle," ele mandou.

"Se você não percebeu, não é _ele_ que está perdendo o controle!" Sirius rebateu. "Mande seus amigos abaixarem as varinhas porque se você não sabe, nós temos muito pouco a perder aqui e temos temperamento curto quando ameaçam a nossa família!" O bruxo de cabelos negros gritou, os olhos escuros.

"Ele é um lobisomem!" O parceiro de Kingsley gritou. "Não deveriam tê-lo deixado entrar no Hospital!"

"Mia, leve Remus para um quarto vazio e tranque a porta com os feitiços, como você fez na última vez," James instruiu a irmã.

Ela concordou sem quebrar o contato visual com Remus, que parecia estar se acalmando enquanto encarava os olhos âmbar dela. "Remus? Olhe nos meus olhos, amor," ela continuou falando enquanto segurava os pulsos dele com força. "Remus? Moony! Olhe para mim. Eu estou aqui, amor, todos estamos aqui por você. Preciso que você venha comigo, Moony. Me siga." Ela observou como o ouro no olhar dele diminuiu e alguns ciscos âmbar apareceram e, então, respirou aliviada. Pegando as mãos dele e o levando para longe do grupo, ela observou pelo canto do olhos quando os Marotos e Lily formaram uma barricada. Mia levou Remus pelo longo corredor, encontrando um quarto vazio e fechando a porta atrás deles.

"Não pense que Moody não vai ouvir sobre isso quando nós voltarmos para o Ministério, Shacklebolt," o Auror volátil rebateu para o superior mais jovem.

"Ah, mas eu planejo contar para ele eu mesmo!" Kingsley gritou. "Todos abaixem as varinhas!" Ele ordenou aos outros Aurores, todos obedecendo contra a vontade, mas imediatamente.

"Senhor?" Um deles falou. "Você realmente vai deixá-los ir embora? Um lobisomem no Hospital cheio de pessoas inocentes e um grupo de crianças que ousaram ameaçar Aurores?!"

"Nós somos a realeza porque usamos um distintivo?" Kingsley revirou os olhos. "Eles estavam fazendo a mesma coisa que faríamos por um colega Auror. Nós levantamos a varinha primeiro e eles vieram em defesa ao amigo."

"Mas ele é um lobisomem!" Outro Auror gritou.

"Eu não vejo nenhum pelo, algum de vocês está vendo?" Ele questionou, os olhos negros estreitos. "Não? Bom, talvez eu tenha uma visão melhor. Talvez seja por isso que Moody me deixa no comando. Falando nisso, se algo desse tipo acontecer de novo, eu agradeceria se nunca mais me questionassem!" Ele ofereceu um breve olhar de desculpas para os Marotos e Lily, que finalmente abaixaram as varinhas com a visão dos Aurores recuando.

"Evans, o que houve?" Sirius finalmente perguntou. "É verdade? Sobre a Mãe de Remus?"

Lily assentiu triste. "O pai contou a ele e, então, falou para os Aurores que ele era um lobisomem e que não era para deixá-lo ver a mãe." Ela enxugou uma lágrima que escapou e se virou para olhar dentro do quarto que Mia tinha levado Remus.

"Obrigado, Kingsley," James disse enquanto o Auror se aproximava dele. James estendeu a mão para o homem, mostrando que não tinha ressentimento pela situação que tinha sido mal administrada pelas duas partes. "Eu me desculparia pela nossa reação, mas como você disse..." James pausou. Ele olhou para dentro do quarto em que Mia olhava para Remus, nunca tirando as mãos do rosto dele enquanto murmurava palavras que ninguém mais podia ouvir.

"Eu ouvi o que o pai do garoto falou," Kingsley suspirou. "Lobisomem ou não, eu não consigo imaginar alguém reagindo diferente dele. É uma época ruim, sabe, mas vocês são todos foram rápidos. Quando vocês terminarem seus N.I.E.M.s, venham me ver no Ministério se estiverem interessados em um trabalho. Como vocês viram, o departamento de Aurores precisa de sangue novo."

"Sangue sem preconceito, você quer dizer." Sirius o encarou.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu quis dizer." Kingsley assentiu, ignorando a expressão de ódio no rosto de Sirius.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com a mãe do nosso amigo?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu acho que ele deveria saber." Kingsley franziu o cenho. "Enquanto nós fomos atacados no Térreo pelos Comensais da Morte, nós não sabíamos que alguns tinham entrado mais cedo e passado por nós sem as máscaras. No segundo em que fomos distraídos pelo ataque aqui embaixo, alguém no andar de cima lançou um Bombarda Maxima e devastou todos os feitiços que estavam protegendo o lugar onde os Trouxas estavam." Ele suspirou. "Apenas dois sobreviveram e eles não devem passar dessa semana."

Os quatro amigos observaram o casal dentro do quarto, os corações partidos com a visão. Mia finalmente quebrou o olhar defensivo de Moony e o lobo se recolheu no fundo da mente de Remus. De repente, o jovem bruxo caiu no chão, as mãos no rosto, se inclinando para o abraço forte de Mia enquanto chorava.


	68. O Último Inimigo

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Oito: O Último Inimigo

 _"...A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find  
A place in my mind  
Where you can stay  
You can stay away foreve_r _..."_  
(So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold)

**26 de junho, 1977**

**St. Mungos Hospital para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos**

O sol nascente surgiu através das cortinas abertas na sala onde Mia havia conseguido segurar um Remus de luto. Ele tinha chorado durante horas e Mia não disse nada, simplesmente o abraçou como fazia há muito tempo nas horas pós-transformação, uma vez que ele tinha sido curado. Ela não sabia como curá-lo agora, no entanto. Nem sabia como curar a sua própria família já que a condição de Dorea piorou. Ela começou a se perguntar como os Professores Dumbledore e Snape lidaram com a morte do primeiro em seu sexto ano original. Uma coisa era perder pessoas de repente, como quando Cedric Diggory foi assassinado ou quando Sirius caiu no Véu, mas simplesmente ficar esperando, incapaz de fazer algo para parar a morte, não era algo que a jovem bruxa estava acostumada. Ela não sabia como reagir.

"Remus?" Ela murmurou, olhando para o lobisomem que tinha apoiado a cabeça em seu colo, os braços em volta de sua cintura, em um abraço forte. Ela carinhosamente passava os dedos através da confusão de cabelos loiro cor de areia, inclinando-se para dar um beijo na testa do menino antes de descansar sua bochecha contra ele.

"Ela está mesmo morta?" Remus engasgou em um sussurro rouco e, em resposta, Mia o abraçou mais forte.

"Mia?" Uma voz chamou da porta. A bruxa olhou para cima, surpresa por ver que seu pai foi capaz de tirar os feitiços que ela colocou. Mas então, ela estava distraída e não os estava mantendo no momento. "Dorea quer ver Remus," Charlus disse, os olhos cansados parecendo derrotados. Ela poderia dizer que ele queria desabar e apenas deixar a tristeza o consumir, mas Potters seguiam em frente.

" _Nada de franzir o cenho agora_ ," Dorea tinha dito a Hermione na primeira manhã em que ela acordou na Mansão Potter, mais de seis anos atrás. " _Eu sei que você teve algumas dificuldades ultimamente, mas nós somos Potters e nós seguimos em frente. Você pega o que aconteceu, aprende com ele e corajosamente segue em frente_."

"Vamos, filho." Charlus se abaixou e ajudou a levantar Remus, dando um tapinha nas costas dele quando finalmente ficou de pé.

"Minha Mãe morreu," Remus murmurou baixinho.

"Eu sei, filho. Eu sei," Charlus franziu o cenho.

"O que eu vou fazer?"

Charlus Potter respirou fundo e fez questão de ficar de frente para o menino, o encarando diretamente nos olhos. "Você vai nos deixar cuidar de você. Agora, vá até lá, eu estarei do lado de fora da porta. Dorea está ficando um pouco entediada e precisa de alguém para perturbar." Ele sorriu suavemente. "Você sabe como essas mulheres Potter gostam de mimar." Ele desceu o corredor com Remus, parando para olhar para a filha que ficou para trás.

"Onde estão todos?" Ela perguntou.

Charlus limpou a garganta. "Mia, a Curandeira veio e..." ele engoliu com força. "Não parece bom."

Mia assentiu em um entendimento doloroso. "Quanto tempo?"

"Eles..." ele parou para limpar a garganta mais uma vez. "Eles disseram que ela não vai passar desta noite."

Ela queria chorar. Ela queria gritar e azarar e, possivelmente, botar fogo no prédio inteiro em uma tormenta de emoções, mas ela era uma Potter e não uma Potter qualquer. Ela era filha de Dorea Potter; tais ações eram precipitadas e imprudentes e, apesar da cor de suas vestes em ambas as linhas do tempo, Mia aceitou que ela era um pouco mais verde do que vermelho nos dias de hoje, um pouco mais prata do que ouro. Ela tinha que aguentar se ia ser subitamente cercada por Grifinórios em luto.

"Ela está sentindo dor?" Ela manteve a cabeça para cima, empurrando para longe a vontade de chorar para que conseguisse assumir o controle da situação. Pessoas dependiam dela agora. Sua família dependia dela. Sua Matilha dependia dela.

"Não."

"Onde estão Jamie e Sirius?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Sirius não recebeu bem a notícia, naturalmente," Charlus suspirou, claramente preocupado com todas as crianças dele. "Ninguém recebeu. Ele mencionou que iria ao telhado para tomar um ar fresco, eu imagino que essa seja o jeito de Sirius falar que precisa de um cigarro?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e Mia meramente assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu pedi a Lily para ir atrás dele. Peter levou seu irmão para o lado de fora do Hospital, para um ar fresco _de verdade_."

"Bom. Separar os dois agora vai ser bom. Peter vai mimar James um pouco e é bom que Sirius não fique sozinho." Ela concordou, grata que o pai tinha reconhecido o que cada um dos garotos precisava. "Você está bem, Pai?" Ela perguntou, uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Não," ele respondeu honestamente. "Não penso que vá ficar por um tempo. Mas não posso desabar. Tenho três, agora _quatro_ filhos para cuidar. É meu trabalho cuidar do resto de vocês."

Mia suspirou com a declaração. O que era isso com os homens Potters carregando o peso do mundo nos ombros? Olhos verdes ou avelãs, isso não importava. Contanto que você tivesse mechas de cabelo negro desarrumadas na parte de trás da cabeça, você era, de algum modo, condenado a cuidar de todos menos de si mesmo. "Você não precisa," ela o informou. "Essa não é a primeira vez que eu tenho que..."

"Eu sei." Charlus sorriu. "Você é a minha menina forte." Ele estendeu as mãos e puxou Mia para os seus braços, a abraçando com tanta força que ela quase se sentiu ceder à dor. "Mas é meu trabalho cuidar de vocês. Você vai me deixar fazer o meu trabalho, certo?"

Mia concordou, mas em silêncio pensou consigo mesma, _Nosso trabalho_.

oOoOoOo

Quando Remus entrou no quarto de Dorea, ele imediatamente percebeu que a bruxa outrora inconsciente e de aparência doentia estava agora sentada na cama, não menos verde, mas certamente mais acordada e alerta.

"Olá, Remus." Dorea o ofereceu um sorriso triste e estendeu a mão para o garoto, que correu para segurá-la como se fosse uma tábua da salvação e ele estivesse no oceano se afogando. "Eu sinto tanto por ouvir da sua mãe, querido. Venha, sente-se do meu lado." Ela apontou para a cadeira ao lado da cama onde Charlus tinha se sentado, olhando a esposa cuidadosamente durante a noite. "Será um momento difícil para você. Para todos vocês." Dorea franziu o cenho. "Eu posso ver pelo seu olhar que você conseguiu ouvir Charlus dizendo a Mia que eu não vou conseguir."

"Por favor, não..." Remus implorou.

"Você vai cuidar deles, não vai?" Dorea disse, ignorando os apelos dele. "Cuidar da minha garota, meus filhos? E cuidar de si mesmo?"

"Sim, senhora." Ele assentiu rapidamente.

"Eu falo sério, Remus Lupin." Os olhos cinzas dela se endureceram em uma ameaça reconhecível. "Eu vou ficar muito irritada se você deixar algo ruim acontecer a si mesmo porque se afundou no sofrimento em vez de renascer com ele." Dorea deu um tapinha nas costas da mão dele com a mão livre, já que a outra ele segurava gentilmente. "Estes são tempos sombrios e o nosso mundo precisa de coragem como a sua. Seu pai era um bom homem." Ela notou que Remus zombou com a declaração, mas continuou. "Um bom bruxo que deixou os tempos sombrios tomarem controle. Você não pode fazer isso."

"Ele nem me deixou vê-la." Remus disse com a mandíbula contraída.

"Eu imaginei que não deixaria." Ela assentiu. "Por isso que quando eu vi ele ali na manhã passada, eu entrei no quarto da sua mãe. Hope e eu tivemos uma conversa adorável."

"Você viu minha Mãe?" Ele olhou para a bruxa com olhos arregalados.

"Eu vi." Dorea concordou. "Eu tinha planejado trazê-la aqui hoje para que você a visitasse. Seu pai tinha um compromisso já marcado e não conseguiu cancelar, então ele não saberia." Ela suspirou triste. "Infelizmente, ela estava muito doente e não sabia se conseguiria ver você." Ela procurou algo dentro de suas vestes, que estavam dobradas na mesinha de cabeceira. Enfiando uma mão verde em um bolso, Dorea retirou uma pequena pedra na extremidade de uma correntinha de ouro. "Ela me pediu para te dar isso," Dorea disse segurando o item e o colocando nas mãos de Remus.

"Esse é..." Remus ficou de boca aberta olhando com reverência o item. "Esse é o colar dela. Meu Pai o deu no primeiro encontro deles."

"Uma Ametista," Dorea assentiu com um doce sorriso. "É muito bonito. Ela me contou a história de como eles se conheceram. Você conhece?"

Remus concordou lentamente. "Ela estava morando em Wales, perto de Cardiff," ele falou claramente, os olhos verdes focados na pedra roxa em suas mãos. "Ela estava caminhando na floresta e foi atacada por um homem que na verdade era um Bicho-papão." Ele sabia a história desde que era um garotinho. Foi a razão dele ter ficado animado com a chance de ver um Bicho-papão de verdade nas aulas de Defesa no terceiro ano, com o Professor Prewett. "Meu Pai estava pesquisando..." _hábitos de lobisomens_. Remus limpou a garganta e continuou. "Ele a ouviu gritando e a salvou. Transformou o Bicho-papão em um cogumelo," ele disse com a sombra de um sorriso.

"E então a chamou para jantar e deu esse colar." Dorea sorriu durante a narração da história, mesmo tendo ouvido a mesma no dia anterior, da própria Hope Lupin. "O estudo de pedras e cristais costumava ser ensinado em Hogwarts em profundidade, mas não tanto hoje em dia." A bruxa franziu o cenho. "Você sabe para que a Ametista é usada?"

Remus assentiu e falou com um tom que soava bastante como o de Mia, como se estivesse citando um livro. "Ametistas são ajudantes meditativas. Elas supostamente ajudam a promover a paz e tranquilidade e aumentam a intuição e a dissipar os medos." Então, ele percebeu. "Provavelmente por isso que ele deu para ela. Para que quando ele não estivesse por perto para protegê-la, ela não tivesse medo."

"Ametistas também protegem contra as artes das trevas." Dorea observou como Remus, de repente, parecia hesitando em aceitar o colar, os olhos procurando um lugar para colocá-lo. "Não se atreva," ela o avisou firmemente. "Lobisomens não são criaturas das trevas, eles não praticam magia negra. Sua mãe me deu isso para que eu desse a você. Caso ela não conseguisse, você teria a força para lutar contra os seus medos e um entendimento do que e de quem exatamente você é: um farol de bondade e magia branca." Ela sorriu e carinhosamente tocou a bochecha dele do modo que imaginou que Hope teria feito, caso não tivesse sido treinada para ser cautelosa com o próprio filho. "Ela foi uma boa mãe; uma boa mulher. Se ela não tivesse nascido Trouxa, ela teria sido uma bruxa malditamente boa, eu diria."

Remus não pôde deixar de sorrir gratamente para a bruxa.

"Agora, seja um bom rapaz e busque os outros para mim." Dorea apontou para a porta.

oOoOoOo

Em cima do telhado, Lily olhava para o céu, pensando como era lamentável que o sol estivesse tão brilhante lá fora, considerando quão escuro e sombrio estava dentro do Hospital. Deveria estar cinzento e com nuvens, talvez até mesmo chovendo. Lily desejou que chovesse para que o mundo pudesse ser lavado e ficasse limpo de novo. Ela seguiu Sirius pelas escadas que levavam ao telhado depois de prometer a Charlus Potter que cuidaria do herdeiro Potter.

Ela se aproximou dele pelo lado, observando enquanto ele inalava o cigarro aceso que tinha na boca, soprando a fumaça pelo nariz. Lily sorriu, sabendo que havia uma grande possibilidade dele fazer isso porque sua criança interior achava que ele iria parecer um dragão assim.

"Você vai ficar aí ou oferecer um cigarro para a garota?" Ela perguntou depois que alguns minutos passaram e eles continuaram em silêncio. Sirius já tinha terminado um cigarro e estava no processo de abrir o maço para pegar outro. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para os olhos verdes brilhantes dela desconfiado.

"Você não fuma, Evans."

"Cala a boca, Sirius," ela rebateu, arrancando o cigarro que ele segurava entre os dedos. "Estamos nos conectando," ela insistiu enquanto colocava o cigarro na boca.

"Ah? Eu não percebi." Sirius pegou outro cigarro do maço e guardou de volta na jaqueta. Ele silenciosamente e sem varinha criou uma chama azul no centro das mãos, acendendo o próprio cigarro e, então, segurou o fogo na direção de Lily. "Todo seu."

A ruiva assentiu triunfante e se inclinou na direção das mãos dele, respirando contra o cigarro enquanto ele acendia. Ela respirou fundo e imediatamente começou a tossir.

Sirius sorriu para ela enquanto a mesma continuava a tossir. A visão compensava o cigarro perdido.

"Ah Godric, você faz isso consigo mesmo de propósito?!" Ela ficou boquiaberta.

"Existe uma razão para você ter me seguido até aqui?" Sirius perguntou irritado.

"Sr. Potter me pediu para cuidar de você," Lily respondeu, olhando para o cigarro que ela ainda segurava. Ela mentalmente se preparou para outra tragada, mas então decidiu que não. _Deixa o maldito cigarro se apagar sozinho_ , ela pensou.

"Você deveria estar cuidando de James," Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Eu o deixei com Peter," Lily disse, ignorando o tom amargo de Sirius. "Acho que você precisa de mim agora."

"Por quê?" Ele se virou e a olhou incrédulo. Ele não precisava dela. "Nós não somos nem mesmo amigos. Você é amiga de Mia e Remus, você odeia James e, por extensão, me odeia," ele a lembrou. Apesar dele nunca ser o alvo dos feitiços dela (que sempre eram reservados para James), Sirius conhecia o olhar de Lily Evans melhor do que quase todos. Ele atormentou Ranhoso por anos, mais do que James alguma vez tinha feito, e ela nunca tinha ignorado.

"Eu não odeio nenhum de vocês," Lily confessou. "Eu só não... não gosto de algumas coisas que vocês fazem." A bruxa franziu o cenho, tentando deixar o passado para trás. "Mas essa não é a questão. Não é justo que alguém perca os pais e eu me sinto triste por aqueles que os perdem, independentemente de ser amigo ou não."

"Eu te disse, eu estou bem," Sirius rosnou. "Vá perturbar James. É a Mãe _dele_ que está morrendo," ele disse amargamente.

"Ela é _sua_ Mãe também. E você já perdeu um par de pais."

" _Voltei a ser Sra. Potter?_ " Dorea franziu o cenho quando ele a chamou disso. " _Oh, querido, tão formal. Como eu venho dizendo desde que você é um garoto, você pode me chamar de Dorea ou até Mãe se te agradar._ " Ela riu suavemente. " _Sempre me agradou, considerando como deve ser divertido o olhar no rosto de Walburga se um dia ela ouvir isso._ "

Ele a chamou de Mãe a partir desse momento.

" _Merda_." Sirius gemeu enquanto sentiu as emoções crescerem. "Evans... podemos... podemos não fazer isso agora?" Ele implorou, realmente implorou para a bruxa, se contraindo quando sentiu uma mão suave no ombro. Ela não deveria tocar nele desse modo. Como se ela se importasse com ele. Com uma suavidade e um tipo estranho de amor que Sirius não estava familiarizado. Ela não era Mia, não era família e ele certamente não estava transando com ela. Que direito ela tinha de se importar com ele?!

"Está tudo bem em ficar triste, Sirius."

"Não está!" Ele finalmente falou, se afastando do toque dela e encarando a bruxa ruiva. "Me torna fraco! Se eu ficar triste, eles vencem! Eu não tenho o direito de ficar triste. Isso é minha culpa," ele chorou, não percebendo as lagrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos dele e que elas estavam caindo pelas suas bochechas. "Eu trouxe isso para eles, para os Potters," ele confessou. "A morte me segue para todo lugar! Porra! Mia foi ameaçada por _minha_ causa." Ele pensou em Bellatrix no casamento de Narcissa. "James quase morreu por _minha_ causa. Você foi atacada por _minha_ causa. Merda, a única razão de termos vindo no Hospital hoje foi porque Comensais da Morte nos perseguiram, muito provavelmente para _me_ pegar!" Ele esperou que ela fosse virar as costas e o deixar ali, ou talvez chorar porque ele tinha gritado com ela. A maioria das garotas iria.

Lily Evans, no entanto, nunca foi como as outras garotas. "Você poderia parar com a festinha da pena por dois segundos e perceber que Você-Sabe-Quem não está planejando essa guerra toda em torno do seu ego?!" Ela o encarou, toda a suavidade indo embora de sua expressão, apesar dela ainda parecer se importar, o que ainda era muito estranho. "Comensais da Morte atacam Traidores do sangue, Trouxas, Nascidos-trouxas. Você e Potter são traidores do sangue. Os Carrows poderiam tê-lo atacado mesmo se você não estivesse presente." Ela revirou os olhos e, em seguida, quando ele tentou interrompê-la, o encarou mortalmente como se falasse silenciosamente para ele não se atrever a fazer tal coisa.

Sirius ficou quieto na mesma hora.

"Eu sou uma Nascida-trouxa e uma que – até pouco tempo – era melhor amiga de um Sonserino, um que possui amigos Comensais da Morte. Godric, Severus pode ser um Comensal também, por tudo o que eu sei," ela disse amargamente.

Ele tomou nota da confissão dela, a arquivando na mente para pensar sobre mais tarde.

"Eu já era um maldito alvo, seu grande idiota!" Ela deu um passo à frente e o empurrou. "Você não teve nada a ver com o acidente de hoje, a não ser por ter comprado aquela moto ridícula em primeiro lugar. E você não foi responsável por Comensais terem entrado no Hospital! Aquela mulher lá embaixo é sua mãe." Ela apontou para a porta que levava as escadas. "E você precisa aguentar porque você vai se odiar se não for lá embaixo se despedir dela."

"Eu não quero," ele admitiu, menos como uma criança petulante sendo forçado a limpar o quarto e mais como um homem assustado por ser forçado a encarar um dragão. _Quão Grifinório_ , ele pensou.

"Eu não estou pedindo," Lily se manteve firme. "E se você quer minha opinião – e mesmo se não quiser – eu diria que você tem se arruinado bastante com os anos," ela declarou.

Sirius franziu a testa com a declaração, surpreso que ela tivesse a coragem de insultá-lo, sendo verdade ou não.

"Uma família que o pune por ser você mesmo e outra família que o mima simplesmente porque você existe." Ela fez uma careta. "Mia é a _única_ que manda em você e mesmo assim ela é suspeita porque quando ela não está em um relacionamento com Remus, ela está olhando para a sua bunda!" Lily o encarou quando ele se atreveu a sorrir com a revelação.

"Seus outros amigos seguem você, o que só faz vocês entrarem em problemas, então o fardo cai nas minhas mãos para manter você na linha. Você e eu somos amigos, Sirius Black," ela deixou de fora o 'quer você queira ou não' e continuou. "E eu não vou mimar você como o resto do mundo. Então, me dê um abraço agora mesmo porque foi as vinte e quatro horas mais longas da minha vida e eu tive que passar a a primeira metade com meu cunhado Trouxa horrível antes de vir aqui e ter que lidar com _você_."

Ele não esperou nem mesmo um segundo antes de envolver a pequena bruxa com seus longos braços, a puxando firmemente contra seu corpo. Ela deixou escapar um soluço sufocado e Sirius achou estranho que ela tinha sido mandada para confortá-lo e, no entanto, ali estava ele, a segurando enquanto ela chorava. Um calor desconhecido crescia em seu peito enquanto ele respirava o aroma da bruxa em seus braços. Não era como quando ele abraçava Mia, ou qualquer outra garota. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo por Lily e mesmo assim parecia certo abraçá-la desse modo. Sirius sorriu e pensou se era assim que James se sentia quando abraçava Mia.

"Certo." Lily se afastou e limpou as lágrimas. "Bom. Agora, desça," ela mandou. "Você precisa ficar com sua família."

"Você vem também." Sirius segurou a mão dela e a puxou com ele.

"Não," Lily franziu o cenho. "Você precisa ficar com sua..."

"Família," Sirius concordou. "Gostando ou não, Evans... Lily..." ele se corrigiu, sorrindo ao usar o primeiro nome dela. "Você é uma de nós há muito tempo."

oOoOoOo

Quando Lily e Sirius entraram no quarto de Dorea, a bruxa parecia estar com um humor fantástico enquanto ditava algo para a família. Todos, exceto Charlus, pareciam chocados e desconfortáveis.

"... e para as flores, eu não quero rosas ou cravos. Rosas perderam todo o significado hoje em dia, já que elas são tão fáceis de encontrar, e eu acho cravos muito baratos." Ela reviro os olhos. "Eu gosto de hortênsias ou orquídeas, ou... olá Sirius e Lily, queridos," Dorea sorriu para os dois antes de continuar quando uma ideia de gênio caiu sobre ela. "Ah! Lírios! Eu amo lírios," ela disse radiante. "Os lírios japoneses rosas são meus favoritos, embora eu também ache adorável o tipo que James tatuou no peito," ela apontou para o filho que ficou vermelho.

"O quê?!" Lily empalideceu e voltou seus olhos verdes para James, mais precisamente para o peito dele, onde ela sabia que existia uma tatuagem, mas não sabia o que era.

"Mãe..." James limpou a garganta, evitando os olhos de Lily enquanto tentava voltar ao início da discussão, onde eles nem deveriam estar conversando sobre flores. "Podemos... podemos não planejar a droga do seu funeral agora?"

"Eu deveria estar esperando por algo?" Dorea perguntou claramente.

"Você deveria estar descansando," Mia insistiu.

"Eu posso descansar amanhã, querida." Dorea revirou os olhos. Todos se viraram para olhar para ela incrédulos, sabendo que contaram a ela que ela não veria o amanhã. "Agora, não me olhem assim. Eu alguma vez já fui o tipo de bruxa que senta e fica de braços cruzados deixando as coisas acontecerem ao meu redor?" Ela respondeu antes mesmo de alguém parar para pensar. "Não, por isso que eu vou aproveitar o máximo de tempo que me resta; e, francamente, vocês possuem um gosto tão abismal em decoro, que eu me preocupo que meu caixão possa ser coberto por margaridas." Ela disse com um tom de desgosto.

"Qual o problema com margaridas, querida?" Charlus perguntou, aplacando sua esposa.

"Elas são _simples_ ," ela zombou, se sentindo ofendida com a flor. Como se Dorea Potter née Black fosse simples! "Muito bem, se vocês todos não podem permitir que uma velha mulher tenha alguns momentos do êxtase do planejamento," ela quase fez beicinho. "Eu vou fazer uma lista para vocês mais tarde. No meio tempo, eu quero que todos se animem e ajam como as crianças que eu criei." O tom dela era de censura enquanto os olhos cinzentos dela analisavam cada adolescente no quarto, Lily e Peter também. "Isso inclui _todos_ vocês, considerando a frequência que vão a minha casa. Eu tenho coisas a dizer e espero não ser interrompida, fui clara?" Ela perguntou firmemente. Cada pessoa no quarto assentiu.

"James." Ela estendeu a mão para o filho, o único que realmente nasceu da carne e sangue dela.

James segurou a mão da mãe delicadamente, a tratando como se fosse de vidro, apesar de suas ações gentis o terem feito ganhar um olhar da independente bruxa.

"Eu espero que você vá ao Gringotes com seu pai e inicie o processo de reivindicar sua herança," ela o instruiu. Ela era uma Sonserina de coração e alma e planos tinham que ser postos em ação. Suas crianças _sabiam_ que ela os amava; era desnecessário agir como um Lufa-lufa, os lembrando do fato de que ela sempre estaria com eles. Eles _sabiam_.

"Enquanto você estiver lá, você vai separar contas para a sua irmã e Sirius..." Ela olhou para Sirius quando ele começou a falar. "Não me interrompa, homenzinho. Estou bem ciente da grande soma de dinheiro do seu cofre, mas você é meu filho e não vou ser negada a oportunidade de te dar o que eu quiser." Ela quase rosnou. "James, eu quero que você se esforce nos seus N.I.E.M.s esse ano e faça o seu melhor para não incomodar essa linda jovem bruxa." Ela apontou para Lily, que corou fortemente sob o olhar intimidante da bruxa. "Eu sei que é difícil já que ela é tão bonita." Dorea sorriu quando James corou também, tentando se lembrar da adorável cor das bochechas dele. "Mas é hora de comportamentos infantis serem deixados de lado."

"Sim, Mãe." James concordou e relutantemente soltou a mão dela quando Dorea chamou Sirius.

"Sirius, você vai parar de se culpar por tudo o que acontece," ela ordenou. "Seja qual for a culpa que pesa em seu coração, está te colocando em perigo. Você é um Grifinório e um que é muito emotivo e imprudente," ela repreendeu. "Você é o herdeiro da minha Antiga e Nobre Casa e um dia eu espero que você assuma o controle dela, a limpe adequadamente e a reconstrua," ela disse claramente, certificando-se que ele estava ciente de que este era, na verdade, seu último desejo. "Mesmo se você se casar com uma boa mulher, der o seu nome a ela e deixar a limpeza por conta dela." Ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu quando ele se inclinou para abraçá-la. "Cuide das minhas crianças," Dorea murmurou no ouvido dele. "Me prometa."

"Eu vou mantê-los seguro," Sirius jurou. "Eu prometo." Ele se afastou dela rapidamente, antes que começasse a chorar novamente. Quase que por instinto ele se moveu para o lado de Lily e sorriu tristemente quando a ruiva o abraçou de novo.

"Mia..." Dorea estendeu a mão para a filha.

"Não." A morena se recusou a levantar.

"Bruxa teimosa." Dorea disse as palavras afetuosamente, como um termo carinhoso. "Você vai se tornar a Senhora da Casa, representando tanto Potter quanto Black." Ela ignorou o fato de que Mia parecia estar tentando ignorá-la. "E eu espero que você siga as regras que vieram com a vida que lhe foi dada."

Mia levantou os olhos castanhos para encarar os cinzentos de Dorea.

"Siga as regras _ao pé da letra_."

Mia franziu o cenho, entendendo. Dorea estava pedindo que ela não mudasse o passado, independente do que isso fosse significar.

"Lembre-se que é o conteúdo e não o comprimento da vida." Dorea sorriu quando Mia finalmente segurou sua mão. "Eu quero que vocês preencham muitas vidas com alegria e amor," ela disse, gesticulando para os outros no quarto. Dorea e Mia sabiam que a guerra já estava aqui; muitos iriam morrer e muitos outros iriam sofrer. "Nada mais pode ser esperado de vocês. A morte não pode ser evitada, então vivam. Todos vocês," Dorea olhou ao redor e encontrou muitos olhos marejados.

"Nós não queremos que você morra," Mia confessou. "Nós queremos que você lute."

"E eu não estou lutando?" Dorea sorriu. "Eu pareço derrotada?" Ela se sentou melhor na cama, a cabeça erguida em orgulho. "Eu sou Dorea Black Potter e nada acontece sem o meu consentimento. Coisas acontecem porque eu desejo que elas aconteçam. Eu _desejo_ lutar, mas aceitei o inevitável," ela admitiu. "Esse não é o meu fim, amores," Dorea sorriu docemente, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. "Afinal, o último inimigo a ser destruído é a Morte."


	69. Porto Seguro

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta e Nove: Porto Seguro

_"...Is it over yet_   
_Can I open my eyes_   
_Is this as hard as it gets_   
_Is this what it feels like to really cry..."_   
_(Cry - Kelly Clarkson)_

**27 de junho, 1977**

**Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos**

Dorea Potter teimosamente provou que os Curandeiros estavam errados, sobrevivendo a noite e o dia seguinte inteiro. Ela deu sua última respiração bem quando o sol se punha contra o horizonte londrino, cercada pelo marido e a multidão de filhos. A família teve bastante tempo para sentar em silêncio e se despedir, mas eventualmente os Curandeiros foram falar com Charlus sobre o que era necessário que acontecesse em seguida.

Sirius liderou todos ao telhado, compartilhando os últimos cigarros que tinha. Todos pegaram, exceto Lily, que estava de braços dados com o mesmo e Mia. Remus tinha o braço em volta dos ombros de Mia, um cigarro na mão livre. À esquerda de Sirius estava James, encarando as luzes da cidade enquanto equilibrava o cigarro entre os lábios. Lily percebeu que ele já havia feito isso antes. Uma pequena parte do cérebro dela anotou que ela precisaria acabar com esse hábito, apesar dela não ter certeza do porque dela se importar o bastante para se esforçar nisso. Peter estava ao lado de James, uma mão repousando no ombro do amigo. Todos encaravam o céu em silêncio.

Lentamente, Lily se separou do grupo, notando com interesse o modo como Sirius e Mia imediatamente fecharam o espaço que ela vagou. A ruiva sorriu tristemente com a cena antes de se virar e andar em silêncio até as escadas, encontrando o Sr. Potter do lado de fora do quarto de Dorea. Ela pensou que ele fosse parecer de luto como Lyall Lupin estava no dia anterior, mas Charlus parecia estranhamente calmo. Triste, quebrado, mas não irritado ou vingativo. Ele só parecia... perdido.

"Sr. Potter, há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?" Lily perguntou genuinamente.

"Obrigado, Lily, não." Charlus sorriu tristemente para a garota, claramente grato pela oferta. "Eu só vou ficar mais um tempinho aqui para organizar os pensamentos e começar os preparos," ele explicou. "Se você não se importar, poderia ver se minhas crianças vão para casa seguras?" O homem de cabelos negros grisalhos perguntou gentilmente.

"Vou fazer isso." A bruxa assentiu, feliz por poder ajudar. "Eu também mandei uma coruja para os meus pais contando o que aconteceu. Eu vou ficar na Mansão por um tempo e ajudar onde puder, mesmo que seja apenas garantir que Sirius não fuja e faça algo estúpido. Se estiver tudo bem com o senhor, claro."

Charlus sorriu suavemente para ela. "Eu ficaria muito grato, Srta. Evans," ele respondeu.

Lily deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ela não conseguia imaginar ir para casa agora, não com Petunia e Vernon lá para repreendê-la por ter ido embora do casamento mais cedo. Os recém-casados tinham escolhido renunciar a lua de mel por questões financeiras; ambos tinham feito Lily e os pais se sentirem culpados para que recebessem mais dinheiro do que os dois poderiam pagar, a fim de ajudar a montar a casa que o casal tinha encontrado em Little Whinging. Lily não podia ir para casa, não para isso. Não quando seus amigos estavam sofrendo e havia algo que ela talvez pudesse fazer para diminuir a dor deles.

"Se o senhor permitir, eu gostaria de mandar Tilly para cuidar do senhor até que volte para casa," Lily disse a Charlus, preocupada que, se ele fosse deixado sozinho, ele não pensaria em comer ou descansar quando devesse. Tilly o ajudaria com isso.

"Isso seria apreciado." Charlus assentiu, mas então franziu o cenho. "Eu imagino que ela já deve ter sido alertada do falecimento de Dorea e vá estar bastante determinada para tentar se manter ocupada."

Lily imitou o franzido dele, se perguntando se a magia de Tilly era conectada à de Dorea. Ela sentiu um puxão em seu coração a dizendo para ir a Mansão agora e mandar Tilly para o St. Mungos; desse modo a pequena elfo não sofreria sozinha.

Uma vez que ela conseguiu tirar os Marotos e Mia do telhado, Lily os conduziu para a Rede de Flu, dando adeus a Peter no processo, que teve uma ânsia repentina de ir para casa e checar a própria mãe. Era algo que todos entenderam completamente.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potters**

"Certo, todos vocês para cama," Lily mandou no momento em que eles pisaram na lareira na imensa sala de estar da Mansão. "Foram longos dias. Eu vou levar chá para vocês, se quiserem." Ela observou tristemente enquanto James subia a escada sem falar com ninguém.

"O Firewhisky está bem ali no armário de vidro," Sirius apontou para o esconderijo recém estocado de Charlus.

"Eu vou botar um pouco em um copo," Lily concedeu. Ela observou Sirius ir atrás James, a deixando sozinha na sala com Mia; a amiga estava passando as páginas de um livro que foi deixado aberto em uma mesinha próxima, passando os dedos sobre um marca página de tecido verde com uma serpente prata. A ruiva franziu o cenho e falou, "Tilly?"

Um suave 'pop' e a elfo surgiu, parecendo pior do que nunca. Seus imensos olhos azuis estavam molhados com lágrimas e em suas mãos ela segurava um pequeno lenço que ela usava para assoar o nariz.

"Srta. Lily chamou Tilly?" A elfo olhou para a ruiva e, então, estalou os dedos. "Tilly faz chá. Firewhisky já está no copo do Senhorzinho Sirius," ela apontou para um mais escuro que os demais, no centro do tabuleiro.

"Obrigada, Tilly." Lily sorriu docemente para a pequena elfo. "O Sr. Potter ficaria muito grato se você fosse até o St. Mungos e cuidasse dele por um tempo." Ela observou o olhar ansioso que a elfo lançou a ela com o pensamento de deixar a Mansão quando tinha ocupantes dela. "Eu prometo que vou cuidar de todos enquanto você estiver fora e te chamo caso a gente precise de algo," Lily a assegurou.

Tilly ainda parecia desconfortável. Seus olhos azuis foram até Mia, que finalmente tinha deixado o livro de lado e se aproximava. "Tilly irá... se..." a elfo hesitou antes de finalmente falar claramente. "Se a Senhora precisar que ela vá." Ela fixou os olhos em Mia.

"O quê?" Mia empalideceu com a palavra, uma visão de Monstro no futuro a chamando dessa palavra, 'Senhora', como se ele não tivesse controle quando ela saiu de sua boca. Mia olhou para a elfo que tinha preparado suas refeições e costurado suas roupas e penteado seu cabelo pelos últimos seis anos e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"A Senhora quer que Tilly vá para o St. Mungos?" Tilly perguntou.

"Tilly, eu não sou a sua..." Mia tentou lutar.

"Mia, você precisa," Lily implorou à amiga.

Mia fechou os punhos com força. Uma coisa era permitir que a elfo cuidasse dela, especialmente porque Tilly era tão malditamente teimosa e manipulativa, mas outra coisa era ser ligada à ela, um vínculo transmitido a ela de mãe para filha simplesmente porque era assim que as coisas funcionavam... era horrível para a bruxa que tinha se esforçado tanto em definir uma parte da sua personalidade em nunca escravizar outra criatura.

Mas a expressão nos olhos de Tilly não era apenas de sofrimento. Era de medo. Tilly tinha medo de ser expulsa ou ser dada à outra família, possivelmente devolvida a família Black, até mesmo Walburga, e Mia não podia permitir isso. "Sim, Tilly," ela assentiu, engolindo a bile que tinha subido pela garganta. "A Senhora insiste que você vá e cuide de meu pai." Ela disse as palavras amargamente e franziu o cenho quando Tilly deixou sair um alto suspiro de alívio.

"Tilly faz o que a Senhora desejar," Tilly inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente para Mia e então desapareceu com um suave 'pop'.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Mia," Lily murmurou.

"Não, não vai," Mia balançou a cabeça, se sentindo suja e nojenta. "Eu possuo uma elfo doméstica agora. O mundo está de cabeça para baixo." Ela foi até a bandeja de prata e pegou a xícara de Sirius propositalmente, a bebendo toda e deixando que o calor do Firewhisky limpasse as feridas que ela sentiu ter criado por ter aceitado um elfo doméstico.

"Ele vai se acertar uma hora," Lily prometeu.

"Não sem coisas piores acontecerem." Mia suspirou, pensando nos próximos anos e em quão horríveis as coisas se tornariam. "Obrigada, Lily, por cuidar da minha família." Ela olhou nos olhos verdes da amiga e momentaneamente se perdeu neles. Tão verdes, que nem... que nem os de Harry. Mia reprimiu um soluço e respirou pesadamente. "Eu... Godric, eu estou tão cansada. Eu vou para cama."

"Eu vou até lá com você." Lily foi até o estoque de Firewhisky e colocou mais para Sirius, sabendo que ele iria preferir puro e sem chá. Ela levitou a bandeja atrás dela enquanto seguia Mia pelas escadas e pelo longo corredor até as grandes portas duplas do quarto de Mia. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão que teve quando entrou.

Três bruxos crescidos tinham subido na grande cama de dossel de Mia, todos já dormindo. Lily voltou os olhos para Mia, que não parecia nem um pouco surpresa enquanto andava até a cama, rastejando até o espaço entre James e Remus como se eles tivessem deixado para ela de propósito. Mia se apoiou no peito de Remus, o braço dele instintivamente a envolveu pela cintura. O corpo de James se moveu também, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Mia enquanto outra cabeça de cabelos negros se ajeitou na cama, eventualmente descansando no colo da bruxa de cabelos cacheados. Mia fechou os olhos e deixou sair um suave suspiro enquanto botava a mão no topo da cabeça de Sirius, deixando os dedos se perderem no cabelo dele.

Lily piscou curiosamente enquanto observava a cena, de repente percebendo que isso não era novo ou incomum. Cada um deles parecia estranhamente contente no exato lugar em que ocupava do lado, entre ou em cima do outro. Quase do modo que animais se aninhavam com os outros em busca de calor, proteção e conforto. Lily se perguntou se isso acontecia porque Remus era um lobisomem, mas algo a disse que não... não era por isso.

Ela botou a bandeja prata de chá na mesa ao lado da cama, pegando a varinha de dentro das vestes e lançando um Feitiço de Estase nela, para que quando eles acordassem as bebidas não estivessem frias. Ela observou os amigos de perto, preocupada que a morte de Dorea iria reacender os pesadelos de Mia. Uma parte se perguntava se os garotos também iriam ter. De algum modo, todos pareciam em paz, bem assim. Remus parecia confiante, o mais alto enquanto se apoiava na cabeceira, um braço protetor ao redor de Mia. Sirius parecia feliz, bem cuidado com os dedos de Mia passeando pela confusão de mechas negras. Mia parecia segura, enclausurada no centro do estranho ninho formado pelo namorado, irmão e... o que quer que Sirius fosse para ela nos dias de hoje.

James, por outro lado, parecia... sozinho; parte de algo importante, mas não inteiramente enclausurado com o resto. Não ajudava que ele tivesse esquecido de tirar os óculos e que a haste estivesse torta entre a bochecha dele e o ombro da irmã. Lily andou até o outro lado da cama, tirando delicadamente as mechas de cabelo do rosto dele e os óculos, os colocando ao lado da bandeja de prata antes de se virar para a grande poltrona no canto do quarto, onde ela decidiu dormir.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback** _

**17 de junho, 1998**

**Largo Grimmauld Número 12 – A Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa Black**

Hermione caiu no chão de entrada do número 12, abraçando a barriga e tentando se focar para não acabar vomitando. Ela odiava viajar por Chave de Portal e Chaves Internacionais eram ainda piores. Sua confusão de cachos selvagens tinham um pouco mais de frizz do que o normal e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e úmidos. No momento em que ela percebeu que não iria vomitar, ela explodiu em um choro histérico.

O barulho despertou todos dentro da casa. Logo ela estava cercada por bruxos, mas foi um lobisomem que a puxou para os braços e a deixou chorar em seu ombro enquanto subia pelas escadas com ela, silenciosamente a levando para o quarto. Remus colocou Hermione na cama, instintivamente se sentando contra a parede e a puxando contra si em um abraço forte, um longo braço a envolvendo protetoramente.

"O que aconteceu?" Remus perguntou. "Você conseguiu vê-los?"

"Eles nunca vão me reconhecer de novo," Hermione soluçou. "Eu... eu fui até lá. Eu sabia que eles não iriam se lembrar de mim, mas vê-los..." ela soluçou. "Remus, meus pais... eles poderiam muito bem estar mortos," ela chorou.

Ele franziu o cenho, passando uma mão pelo cabelo dela. "De um modo, você está certa." Ele levantou os olhos verdes quando viu Sirius, Harry e Ron parados na porta. Os dois jovens bruxos pareciam preocupados e desconfortáveis com a visão da amiga chorando. Sirius, no entanto, entrou rapidamente, puxando Hermione dos braços de Remus e a segurou contra ele, a deixando chorar em seu ombro.

"Está tudo bem se você precisa chorar, gatinha," ele murmurou. Ele passeava os dedos para cima e para baixo nas costas dela, ignorando os olhares curiosos que estava recebendo de Harry e Ron. "Você não precisa bancar a forte sempre," ele a prometeu. Hermione assentiu e olhou para cima quando sentiu Remus deixar a cama, indo até a porta onde colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry e o empurrou um pouco para frente.

Quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes, Hermione chorou e Harry voou para o lado dela. Ele a abraçou por instinto, claramente grato que pudesse dar algo a ela, considerando que ele se culpava pelo fato dela ter tido que Obliviar os pais em primeiro lugar. Hermione se agarrou fortemente a Harry como se ele fosse o salva vida dela, nenhum dos dois percebendo os olhares ligeiramente deprimidos nos rostos de Sirius e Remus, nem o modo como Ron se apoiou no batente da porta, sentindo como se estivesse se intrometendo em um momento íntimo.

"Eai, Ron," disse uma voz radiante enquanto Tonks aparecia ao lado do bruxo ruivo. A Auror de cabelos roxos deu uma olhada dentro do quarto e olhou para o marido preocupada, perguntando silenciosamente o que tinha acontecido.

"Hermione viu os pais," Remus disse com o cenho franzido.

Tonks suspirou, olhando para a jovem bruxa com simpatia. Ninguém saía de uma guerra sem perder algo, pelo visto. Tonks mesma tinha perdido o pai, então ela sabia um pouco pelo o que Hermione estava passando. "É bom que ela tenha todos vocês. Cuide bem dela, sim?" Ela olhou para Remus bem quando ele balançou a cabeça pronto para argumentar. "Não se atreva." Tonks se inclinou e beijou o marido rapidamente na boca. "Todos os três de vocês," ela disse apontando para Sirius, Remus e Harry. "Perderam os pais. Vocês sabem como é e sabem do que ela precisa. Então, façam e não me questionem." Ela olhou para Remus com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que eu devo fazer?" Ron perguntou sem jeito, observando como Hermione se agarrava a Harry enquanto Sirius fazia carinho nas costas dela enquanto ela chorava.

"Você vai para casa e visite sua Mãe e Pai," Tonks insistiu com um sorriso. Ron pareceu entender. Ele assentiu, lançando um olhar para Hermione antes de descer as escadas. Uma vez que ele tinha ido embora, Tonks se virou e olhou para Remus. "Pronto," ela sorriu tristemente. "Apenas família agora. Apenas Matilha," ela esclareceu e Remus assentiu em entendimento.

_**Fim do Flashback** _

oOoOoOo

**28 de junho, 1977**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

Mia abriu os olhos no meio da noite, sentindo a respiração quente de Remus em seu pescoço e os braços dele a envolvendo firmemente. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ela se perguntava se ele estava a abraçando tão protetoramente para ajudá-la com a morte de Dorea, ou porque ele precisava de alguém por causa da própria mãe. Ela franziu o cenho para Sirius, a cabeça dele ainda no colo dela, e passou os dedos brevemente pelo cabelo dele, preocupada que ele fosse acordar a qualquer momento e cair do precipício depois de perder a única mãe que tinha mostrado afeto por ele. O sofrimento pareceu familiar e diferente ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha perdido os pais biológicos para um Obliviate há anos atrás e, apesar de não ser uma morte, era tão imutável quanto. Agora era pior. Dorea tinha sido sua mãe de todas as maneiras, menos sangue, e era doloroso pensar em acordar na manhã seguinte e não a ver sentada na mesa, tirando uvas e mirtilos da sua tigela de frutas.

Enquanto a dor em seu peito se aprofundava, Mia se afastou de Remus e Sirius e foi até James, se agarrando fortemente a ele, aninhando o rosto na confusão do cabelo negro dele. Uma pequena parte dela desejou que ele fosse Harry; desejou que Harry estivesse ali, porque, então, talvez a família não se sentisse tão quebrada com a súbita perda. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, onde ela viu Lily dormindo profundamente na grande cadeira. Mia não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto se lembrava de algo que Tonks tinha dito há muito tempo.

_Apenas família agora. Apenas Matilha._

oOoOoOo

**31 de julho, 1977**

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

O funeral de Dorea tinha sido uma grande celebração, os Potters insistindo que ela teria ficado incrivelmente irritada se soubesse que eles estavam de luto pelo falecimento dela, em vez de gritarem as realizações que a mesma atingiu. De algum modo, após o funeral as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal, apesar de uma tristeza ainda pairar no ar, mas que diminuía a cada dia.

Lily ficou na Mansão por algumas semanas para ajudar a família antes de sentir que precisava voltar para casa. Ela não tinha ficado lá por mais de dois dias antes do novo marido de Petunia ser informado sobre a bruxa na família e começar a gritar em desgosto. Os pais de Lily sugeriram desconfortáveis que talvez fosse hora de Petunia e Vernon irem embora, mas Lily insistiu que ela iria sair de Cokeworth, optando pela Mansão Potter, entre todos os lugares para encontrar refúgio longe de sua família.

Todos caíram em uma rotina confortável, chegando perto da segunda lua cheia em Julho. Charlus e James passaram bastante tempo lidando com assuntos oficiais no Gringotes, onde o pai começou a ensinar ao filho as relações de confiança da família e os fundos de capital, bem como criar contas individuais para Mia e separar dinheiro para Sirius (apesar de sua recusa). James também recebeu acesso a conta que os Potters tinham criado anteriormente no nome de Remus, onde eles continuaram secretamente acrescentando uma mesada sem o lobisomem saber. Conhecendo o orgulho do amigo, James prometeu não abarrotar de Galeões, mas em vez disso, acrescentaria apenas o suficiente para Remus acabar a escola sem que tudo seu fosse de segunda mão.

Sirius passou a maior parte do seu tempo consertando a moto que tinha sido destruída, recusando a ajuda oferecida por James, Remus e Peter. Em vez disso, ele optou ou por um tempo sozinho ou por conversas com Lily, onde ele absorvia feliz o conhecimento dela sobre o mundo Trouxa enquanto ele tentava – e falhava – em introduzi-la aos prazeres de um bom Firewhisky e motos. No entanto, ela admitiu uma ligeira preferência pelo gosto musical dele e os dois costumavam passar o final da tarde debatendo bandas Trouxas e Mágicas.

Mia passava seus dias e noites cuidando de Remus. Além de ter uma segunda lua cheia naquele mês, Remus não conseguiu entrar no funeral da própria mãe. Não apenas isso, mas Lyall Lupin colocou feitiços específicos ao redor da casa da família proibindo a entrada de qualquer criatura, das trevas ou não. Remus educadamente aceitou o fato de que ele não estaria no enterro da mãe, mas dias depois quando ele tentou ir até a sepultura dela, ele foi jogado vários metros para trás, quebrando o braço durante a queda. Isso tinha pedido um retorno ao St. Mungos mais cedo do que qualquer um na Mansão Potter tinha desejado.

Mia tinha pedido que Tilly cuidasse tanto de Charlus quanto de Remus tanto quanto ela conseguisse, sabendo que eles estavam sofrendo mais do que todos tanto emocionalmente e (no caso de Remus) fisicamente. Isso permitiu que Lily tivesse acesso a cozinha, onde ela gostava de preparar o chá da manhã de todo mundo, sentindo que isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer para contribuir com a família, vendo como eles a aceitaram sem pensar ou perguntar.

"Ah..." Lily corou quando quase correu de encontro com James na manhã seguinte a lua cheia. Ela não sabia muito sobre a recuperação de Remus, nem onde ele ficava durante as transformações. No entanto, pediram que ela ficasse dentro da Mansão não importa o que acontecesse, e Tilly foi instruída a ficar com ela durante toda a noite. "Não pensei que já tivesse alguém de pé.

"É." James bocejou, parecendo que não tinha dormido nada durante a noite. "Mia, Sirius e Remus ainda estão dormindo."

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. "Onde?"

"O quê?" James piscou, os olhos turvos.

"Onde eles estão dormindo? Eu chequei o quarto de Mia nesta manhã e ninguém dormiu lá, e eu sei que vocês quatro tem dormido lá." Ela o encarou intensamente.

Ele a olhou como se esperasse ser atacado. "Precisamos aumentar a cama dela antes de dormir hoje," James disse, mudando um pouco o assunto. "Está muito pequena para nós quatro."

"Ou talvez você esteja muito grandinho para dividir a cama com sua irmã e melhores amigos," Lily provocou com um sorriso.

"Fazemos isso desde os onze anos." James deu de ombros e se afastou dela, indo em direção a um balcão onde começou a preparar uma bandeja com quatro xícaras de chá e uma pequena coleção de frascos de poção. Pela aparência das cores, Lily imaginou ser Poção Calmante e várias poções para aliviar dor. Ela não percebeu quando James pegou outra xícara e começou a botar chá junto das outras. "Era sempre para cuidar dela," James explicou e Lily percebeu que não estava prestando atenção, então rapidamente focou nas palavras dele. "Nunca pensei que Mia se tornaria..."

"Um porto seguro para todos vocês?"

"É," James assentiu pensativo e, então, olhou para xícara extra, a pegando e a estendendo para ela. "Ah, aqui."

"É para mim?" Lily examinou cuidadosamente a bebida como se ele tivesse botado algo horrível dentro ou a encantado para deixar as mãos dela azul.

"Desculpa," James franziu o cenho enquanto ela inspecionava a bebida. "Você não põe mais limão no seu chá matinal?" Ele perguntou curioso como se estivesse lembrando do momento.

"Você sabe como eu faço meu chá?" Ela perguntou, apesar de não dever estar surpresa. Eles sentavam na mesma mesa há seis anos, ele foi obrigado a notar, especialmente considerando quantas vezes ela o flagrou olhando para ela.

"Sim, você gosta dele bem quente, mesmo que às vezes você não o toque até que esteja na temperatura ambiente," ele começou.

Lily piscou, os olhos de repente arregalados.

"E você põe um pedaço de limão e dois cubos de açúcar, mas se você estiver lendo um livro no café da manhã, você as vezes esquece de mexer e o açúcar fica no fundo." James sorriu melancolicamente, os olhos se iluminando por algo tão bobo quanto um chá. "Mesmo assim você o bebe e, então, quando você chega no final está bem doce, e você faz uma cara muito fofa e..." ele parou quando percebeu que estava falando em voz alta, um pouco envergonhado com as palavras. Então, limpou a garganta. "Eu só... hmm... é. Desculpa, não devo te incomodar mais e isso foi um pouco de... stalker." Ele estremeceu.

Lily ficou parada ali, seus brilhantes olhos verdes ainda arregalados. Ela estava respirando? Não. Lily inalou rapidamente, ofegante e para abafar o som ela limpou a garganta. Ela deu um gole hesitante na xícara. "Está... adequado," ela disse, escondendo um sorriso quando James sorriu com as palavras de qualquer modo. "Estaria melhor em temperatura ambiente, no entanto," ela admitiu.

"Tenho certeza que você tem paciência para esperar." Ele sorriu para ela e levitou a bandeja atrás de si.

"Você vai levar isso para os outros?" Ela perguntou curiosa, percebendo a muralha que James levantou entre os dois. Ela sempre soube que os Marotos e Mia eram muito protetores um com o outro, Remus especialmente, mas ver pessoalmente era um pouco esmagador.

James respondeu com um curto aceno.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Ela ofereceu.

Ele imediatamente balançou a cabeça. "Desculpa. Sem ofensas, Lily, é só... nós temos cuidado de Remus há anos e ele... é difícil de explicar. Um dia nós explicaremos," ele prometeu. "Mas não no dia seguinte à lua cheia. Especialmente não depois dessa lua," ele abaixou os olhos.

Lily pensou se as mortes de Dorea e Hope pioraram muito a transformação de Remus. Ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu para James que se virou em direção a porta.

"Potter?" Lily chamou.

Ele se virou de novo e olhou para ela.

Ela ficou brevemente chocada com a falta do entusiasmo normal que ele tinha quando ela usava o nome dele, mas de algum modo o comportamento relaxado dele era... relaxante para ela.

"Sim?"

"Obrigada," Lily ofereceu um sorriso tímido. "Pelo chá."

"De nada, Lily." James deu um curto sorriso antes de sair da cozinha, a bandeja de prata logo atrás dele.


	70. Primum Osculum

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Sessenta: Primum Osculum

 _"...She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy_  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday..."  
(She's in Love With the Boy - Trisha Yearwood)

**1o de setembro, 1977**

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

"Certo, então, no ano passado nós tivemos alguns problemas com pontos sendo tirados desnecessariamente. Por favor, tentem se lembrar que como Monitores, vocês não estão somente representando suas respectivas Casas, mas a escola como um todo. Influências não devem entrar aqui," Lily informou aos Monitores reunidos na grande cabine localizada na frente do trem.

"Eu sei que os antigos Monitor e Monitora Chefes eram um pouco... relaxados na organização de reuniões, mas eu pretendo me manter inteiramente atualizada com cada um de vocês, para que todas as Casa sejam tratadas igualmente e de forma justa. Sim, até a Sonserina." Ela olhou para Severus que estava encarando o Monitor Chefe; os olhos negros, se capazes, mais escuros do que qualquer um já tinha visto. "Levando em conta que a Grifinória nunca ganhou uma Copa das Casas em todos os meus anos de Hogwarts, eu não pretendo trapacear no meu último ano só para que a minha própria Casa possa dar uma festa no final do ano letivo," ela acrescentou, revirando os olhos. "Potter?" Ela, então, se virou para James, que estava ao lado dela usando vestes mais largas do que ele, parecendo mais relaxado do que nunca. A única coisa polida nele era o distintivo de Monitor Chefe pendurado nas vestes. "Como Monitor Chefe, gostaria de acrescentar algo?"

"Não," James sorriu. "Você falou tudo meticulosamente como sempre, Srta. Evans." Ele deu um sorriso torto e vários Monitores riram. Quando Lily corou com o barulho, James se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha para eles. "Isso não foi uma piada," insistiu. Ele suspirou e passou uma mão pelo rosto. Ser Monitor Chefe não foi algo que ele tinha pedido.

oOoOoOo

**Um Dia Antes**

"Mia! Mia! Remus!" Lily gritou em voz alta enquanto corria pelos corredores da Mansão Potter, um grande envelope em uma mão, um distintivo dourado na outra e uma expressão de puro êxtase no rosto. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas. "Eu consegui! Eu consegui!"

"Conseguiu?" Mia se sentou no sofá da sala onde ela estava aconchegada ao lado de Remus. Ela ficou encantada pela amiga, apesar de um ligeiro brilho de ciúmes ter aparecido nos seus olhos.

"Conseguiu o quê? O que eu perdi?" Sirius entrou na sala, uma maçã comida pela metade em sua mão cheia de graxa da moto. Seu longo cabelo negro estava puxado para trás em um nó frouxo na parte de trás da cabeça e manchas de óleo cobriam sua camiseta branca.

"Aqui!" Lily sorriu e empurrou várias cartas que tinha trazido para cada um deles, entregando a última para James com menos entusiasmo, enquanto ele entrava na sala atrás de Sirius. "As cartas de Hogwarts chegaram e eu sou a Monitora Chefe!"

"Parabéns, Lily." Remus sorriu radiante. "Ninguém merece mais do que você." Ele ignorou o olhar desafiador que Mia estava dando a ele.

"Abra a sua, Remus!" Lily gritou. "Vamos ver o seu distintivo de Monitor Chefe!"

Remus de repente franziu o cenho. "Você não sabe se eu ganhei; na verdade, eu prefiro não ter recebido," ele confessou. "Eu até pedi para Dumbledore tirar meu nome. Com os N.I.E.M.s e... todo o resto, duvido que eu vá conseguir acompanhar as responsabilidades de um Monitor, quanto mais Monitor Chefe." Ele tinha marcado um encontro no final de junho para discutir o futuro dele com o Diretor. Remus era a primeira escolha como Monitor Chefe, mas sabendo que o futuro dele dependia dos resultados dos seus N.I.E.M.s, ele estava determinado a não deixar nada atrapalhar seu caminho.

"Sinto muito que você se sinta assim, Remus," Lily franziu o cenho. "Mas honestamente, quem _mais_ eles iriam escolher?"

"Ah, merda."

Mia, Lily e Remus se viraram para o outro lado da sala, onde James estava em pé, pálido e com os olhos arregalados enquanto segurava a carta de Hogwarts em uma mão e algo dourado em outra.

"Merlin, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida," Sirius riu enquanto lia por cima do ombro de James.

"Você é o Monitor Chefe?!" Mia gritou animada. Ela não deveria estar surpresa, sabendo que os pais de Harry tinham sido os Monitores Chefes; mesmo assim, era estranho pensar neles como os pais de Harry e não como Lily e James.

" _Você_ é o Monitor Chefe?!" Lily ecoou a frase de Mia, mas com um tom bastante diferente.

"Você está brincando comigo," Remus riu incrédulo.

"Eu não entendo." James olhou para eles confuso.

"Somos dois," Lily franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

"Oh Godric," Sirius gargalhou. "Eu precisava rir hoje. Prongs é Monitor Chefe... que diabos Dumbledore estava pensando?"

"Eu sou Monitor de novo," Remus falou enquanto abria sua própria carta.

"Pelo visto eu sou a substituta de Lily." Mia tirou um familiar distintivo, se lembrando de como tinha ficado animada quando o recebeu pela primeira vez no começo do seu quinto ano original.

"Olha só vocês com distintivos iguais," Sirius falou como se eles fossem bebês. "Querem que eu tire uma foto?"

"Eu preciso mandar uma coruja para os meus pais." Lily revirou os olhos para Sirius enquanto saía da sala.

Sirius a chamou de qualquer jeito. "Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar saber que você vai dividir um dormitório com o Prongs."

"O quê?!" A bruxa ruiva arregalou os olhos verdes, chocada, enquanto se virava, quase caindo no chão durante o processo.

"Lily... a..." Mia tentou abafar a risada, mas Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho, enquanto se apoiava na parede para impedir de cair enquanto gargalhava. "Os Monitores Chefes dividem uma Salão Comunal. Cada um tem o próprio quarto, claro, mas... não é na Torre da Grifinória com o resto de nós."

"Eu tenho que _morar_ com ele?!"

"Para ser justo," Remus apontou com um sorriso. "Você tem morado com ele pelos últimos dois meses."

"Sim, mas... isso é diferente... não tem..." Lily gaguejou.

"Privacidade?" Sirius sorriu.

oOoOoOo

**1o de setembro, 1977**

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

Os Monitores começaram a sair da cabine um por um deixando para trás James, Lily, Remus, Mia e um Severus Snape soltando faíscas. Ele ignorou Lily completamente, concentrando todo o seu foco em seu ódio por James.

"É um absurdo que depois de tudo o que você fez nos últimos seis anos, Potter, o velho pateta tornou você, entre todos os alunos, Monitor Chefe," Snape falou.

"Pensou que seria _você_ , Ranhoso?" Sirius disse enquanto botava a cabeça para dentro da cabine, tendo esperado os amigos apenas para encontrar os mesmo sendo atacados verbalmente pelo Sonserino. "Claro, como se alguém fosse deixar você dividir um dormitório com Lily depois do que você a chamou." Ele rosnou e foi até os amigos, parando perto de Lily protetoramente.

Severus imediatamente percebeu a ação e fez uma careta. "Eu pedi desculpas repetidamente pelo o que eu disse," o Sonserino insistiu. "Um _pedido de desculpas_ , Black, é quando você intencional ou acidentalmente causa alguma forma de dor para um pessoa e se arrepende. Botar a vida de alguém em perigo, por exemplo." Seus olhos foram até Remus, que imediatamente desviou o olhar, envergonhado, se lembrando da noite em que quase atacou o garoto.

"Eu só me arrependo de não ter tentado nada antes, seu filho da pu-" Sirius foi rapidamente cortado por Remus, que o segurou e o puxou para fora da cabine à força.

"Muito bem, Sirius, obrigado por ter esperado a nossa reunião acabar," o lobisomem rosnou. "Vamos voltar a nossa cabine agora." Ele lançou um olhar de desculpas por cima do ombro para os amigos em nome de Sirius.

"Um ótimo pastor vocês tem," Snape brincou. "Vocês o tosam?"

Mia estreitou os olhos, as mãos tremendo enquanto encarava Snape. Até Lily estava parecendo irritada em nome de Remus, considerando o verão que ele teve. O verão que _todos_ eles tiveram. James, estranhamente, era o mais maduro que manteve a calma e limpou a garganta.

"Se você nos der licença, Snape," James apontou para a porta. "Nós temos patrulhas a fazer."

"Agindo de acordo agora?" Snape revirou os olhos.

"Não," James insistiu calmamente. "Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho e tentando acabar com ele sem causar problemas."

"Você não pode pensar que ele mudou, Lily," Snape se virou para a ruiva.

Lily pareceu positivamente ofendida que, mesmo depois de tudo, ele tenha se dirigido à ela, usando seu primeiro nome e agindo como se ainda fossem amigos.

"Lily..." Mia falou com a bruxa.

"Eu estou bem," a ruiva insistiu. "Por favor, nos dê licença, Severus, nós temos patrulhas a fazer," ela disse indiferente.

"Ele não te merece e você sabe disso!" Snape gritou. "A única razão para Dumbledore ter dado a posição a ele é porque Lupin não é confiável." Ele ignorou os rosnados que Mia estava dando. "E ele sente pena de Potter."

"Por que exatamente ele sentiria pena de mim?" James perguntou, finalmente se irritando.

"Porque sua mãe morreu," Severus falou impiedosamente. "Como se isso fosse algum tipo de realização..."

Ele poderia ter algo a mais para dizer, mas qualquer coisa que fosse ele falaria do chão, com sangue na boca, se ele se atrevesse. Mia estava em cima do Sonserino, com o punho fechado, olhando para Snape enquanto ele segurava a mandíbula.

"Mia!" Lily gritou chocada.

"Seu morcego horrível, seboso!" Mia gritou para Snape.

"Sua vadia!" Ele gritou de volta, se levantando e apontando a varinha para a bruxa de cabelos cacheados.

" _Expelliarmus_!" James falou e observou a varinha de Snape voar até sua mão. "Dez pontos a menos da Sonserina por apontar a varinha para uma Monitora." Ele olhou com raiva para o garoto, tirando um momento para se controlar, considerando a intensidade que ele queria azarar Snape por se atrever a apontar uma varinha para sua irmã.

"Você está brincando comigo?!" Snape gritou. " _Ela_ me socou!"

"Para ser justa, faz alguns anos desde a última vez que eu soquei e você estava pedindo por outro!" Mia rebateu.

"Dez pontos a menos da Grifinória por agredir outro aluno," James disse.

Mia voltou os olhos arregalados para o irmão em puro choque. "Espera, o quê?" Ela estava boquiaberta. "Jamie, você ouviu o que ele disse sobre a Mãe!"

"Sim, eu ouvi," James disse com firmeza. "Mas só porque ele disse, não torna verdade. Mamãe estaria envergonhada por vê-la recorrer a violência em vez de fazer o certo ou, pelo menos, planejar algo mais... Sonserino." Ele estremeceu com a forma com que a declaração saiu. "Sem mencionar que vocês dois são Monitores e deveriam ser o exemplo. E se os primeiro-anistas tivessem visto? Na verdade, detenção para os dois," ele falou, tirando uns segundos para pensar se o poder estava subindo a cabeça. "Encontrem os Chefes das suas Casas antes do Bufê de Boas Vindas para marcar."

"Você não po-" Snape começou.

James o cortou rapidamente. "Eu sou o Monitor Chefe e eu posso," o assegurou. "Mia, volte a cabine. Lily e eu temos que fazer as patrulhas."

"Você vai se arrepender, Potter," Snape quase rosnou antes de sair para os corredores e ir até a parte dos Sonserinos.

"Tenho certeza que vou," James murmurou baixinho. Ele observou enquanto Mia saía da cabine também, a seguindo com os olhos, garantindo que ela passasse pela cabine de Snape e continuasse até o final do trem, geralmente reservado para os Marotos e Mia.

"Potter..." Lily falou suavemente. "Hmm... obrigada. Por... por ter sido justo."

"Ganho crédito extra se eu admitir que foi incrivelmente difícil?" James deixou sair um suspiro de frustração.

Lily quase sorriu com a visão. Ele estava tentando. Tentando de verdade e, Godric, ela podia ver como era difícil para ele. "Por que ela é sua irmã ou por que ele e Severus Snape?" Ela perguntou direta.

"Honestamente?" James levantou uma sobrancelha e Lily assentiu. "Ambos," ele admitiu. "Mas eu não tenho medo dele. No entanto, eu _tenho_ um pouco de medo de Mia." Ele riu. "Ela é violenta com os Sonserinos, mas ela pode ser muito _Sonserina_ com o resto de nós quando ela quer."

"Eu não me preocuparia tanto. Ela te ama," Lily sorriu. "Apenas... apenas ponha o Peter para provar toda a sua comida por um tempo."

oOoOoOo

**O Grande Salão**

Mia fez uma careta para James do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória no Grande Salão enquanto eles se sentavam para aproveitar a Festa de Boas-Vindas. Ela tentou se convencer de, que se ela estivesse na posição dele, ela teria dado detenções também. Quantas vezes ao longo dos anos Mia tinha repreendido James e Sirius por perturbarem Snape? Ela tinha perdido a conta. Mas então, Snape tinha sido cruel e Mia não o socava há alguns anos. _Godric, foi tão bom quanto da primeira vez_.

"Ah, não vai ser tão ruim, gatinha," Sirius sorriu para ela do lado de James, pegando a taça dele para garantir que Mia não tivesse botado nada ali ainda. "Você já pegou detenção _antes_ por socar o Ranhoso na cara. Eu que deveria estar irritado. Você socou aquele seboso _duas vezes_ e eu perdi as duas."

"Eu já peguei detenção, mas nunca pelo _meu próprio irmão_ ," Mia fez beicinho.

"Mia, não acredito que _eu_ vou falar isso," Lily suspirou. "Mas o Monitor Chefe agiu de acordo. Eu teria te dado detenção também, não importa quem tenha começado."

"Se você quiser, posso brigar com alguém e pegar detenção com você," Remus ofereceu com um sorriso malicioso enquanto passava um braço pelos ombros da namorada, que finalmente deixou um sorriso surgir através da carranca que fazia.

"Não se atreva!" Lily soltou para Remus, os olhos brilhando. "Eu sou a Monitora Chefe há menos de vinte e quatro horas e já tenho _dois_ dos meus Monitores em detenção por terem brigado. Eu _não_ vou ter um terceiro, especialmente da minha própria Casa!" Ela declarou em voz alta.

" _Eu_ posso ir para detenção com ela?" Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.

"Como se eu pudesse te impedir," Lily suspirou derrotada.

"Eu sinto mesmo, Mia, mas você sabe que eu precisava fazer isso." James franziu o cenho para a irmã, que finalmente olhou para ele e sorriu, oferecendo um perdão silencioso. "Pelo menos a detenção só vai ser sexta que vem, então você ainda pode vir para a festa hoje."

"Que festa?" Lily olhou para cima ansiosa. "Eu não me lembro de ter dado permissão a uma festa."

"O Monitor Chefe deu permissão." Sirius sorriu.

"O que é isso?" Lily estreitou os olhos para James, que sorriu inocentemente para ela.

"Não é nada grande, Lily," Remus prometeu. "Mas já que James é Monitor Chefe agora e vai deixar a Torre da Grifinória, nós queríamos fazer uma despedida apropriada."

"É mais como uma celebração para nós, na verdade, já que não vamos ter que aguentar mais o ronco dele," Sirius admitiu provocando enquanto dava um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

James se virou e olhou para o melhor amigo. "Eu não ronco."

"Você ronca sim," Lily zombou. De repente, todos os olhos se voltaram para ela com interesse. Ela corou, percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar em voz alta.

"O que foi isso?" Mary sorriu debochada e veio sentar ao lado da ruiva. "Lily, querida, como você saberia se James ronca?" Mary perguntou sorrindo. "Vocês dois começaram a compartilhar os mesmos lugares?"

"Para a sua informação, eu realmente passei um tempo na Mansão Potter este verão," Lily admitiu. "Eu passei um tempo lá durante o feriado anterior e... acontece que eu o vi... cochilando," ela admitiu, limpando a garganta. Claro que ela nunca diria em voz alta que ela vinha dormindo na poltrona no quarto de Mia enquanto sua melhor amiga dividia a cama com três bruxos crescidos. Aquele era o porto seguro secreto deles e ela entendia; ela não iria manchá-lo ao permitir que rumores começassem a surgir sobre seus amigos. Seus amigos e James. "É só isso. Nada sórdido como você está parecendo soar."

oOoOoOo

A mesa da Grifinória estava tão presa nas conversas que eles não perceberam os pratos desaparecendo, nem ouviram o Professor Dumbledore os mandarem para cama, mas, de repente, todos os alunos no Grande Salão estavam se levantando das mesas e Lily se juntou a eles rapidamente.

"Muito bem, Monitores," ela falou alto, mas não gritando. "Por favor, escoltem os primeiro-anistas para os Salões Comunais e garantam que todos eles saibam as senhas. E tentem não deixá-los cair no degrau que some." Ela olhou para os Monitores Grifinórios do quinto ano, que ela já tinha visto rindo sobre não contar os pequenos os segredos de tal degrau. Lily e James andaram até a frente do Grande Salão onde a Professora McGonagall estava esperando por eles.

"Srta. Evans, Sr. Potter." A bruxa deu um aceno educado para cada um deles.

"Olá, Professora."

"Primeiramente, gostaria de parabenizá-los pela nova posição," ela disse orgulhosa, mas não querendo se sobressair, já que os dois Monitores Chefes eram de sua própria Casa. "Eu acredito que ela será tratada com o maior respeito e seriedade."

"Sim, Senhora." Lily acenou firmemente.

"Potter," Minerva se virou para James e seu olhar se suavizou brevemente. "Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe. Ela era uma boa bruxa," ela disse em voz baixa. "Por favor, envie meus pêsames para seu pai."

James brevemente deixou transparecer sua tristeza para a bruxa mais velha, engolindo em seco para escondê-la de novo. "Obrigado, Senhora. Devo passar os pêsames para minha irmã e Sirius também?" Ele perguntou, deixando um pequeno sorriso aparecer e observando com interesse enquanto Minerva estreitava o olhar e formava uma linha rígida com os lábios.

"Imagino que eu vou encontrar os _dois_ na próxima sexta," McGonagall sibilou. "Brigando no trem, francamente," ela zombou. "Por favor, tentem manter seus Monitores na linha este ano, Srta. Evans. Eu espero que o Monitor Chefe não tenha problema em cumprir com suas obrigações e funções com maturidade."

"Eu vou _tentar_ , Professora," James ofereceu com um sorriso torto.

"E eu não vou flagrar vocês dois se azarando nos corredores?" A Professora encarou o par.

"Para ser justo," James insistiu. " _Eu_ nunca azarei Lily."

"E eu nunca fui _pega_ azarando o Potter," Lily admitiu orgulhosa.

"Muito bem, vão vocês dois." McGonagall começou a mandá-los embora do Grande Salão. "Tem horários de ronda para vocês dois escreverem e eu vou estar ocupada ignorando os rumores de que tem uma festa acontecendo na Torre da Grifinória. Tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês está ciente de tal coisa." A bruxa levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa, mas o canto do lábio subiu ligeiramente quando James fingiu inocência.

"Claro que não, Professora," ele declarou. "Se _houver_ uma festa, você pode ter certeza de que eu vou pará-la," ele prometeu. "Nada de festas na Grifinória depois de meia noite."

"Onze," McGonagall disse depois de um momento.

"Fechado," James concordou com um sorriso.

"Srta. Evans," a Professora se virou para a Monitora Chefe. "Você pode mostrar o novo dormitório ao Monitor Chefe? Posso assumir que você já saiba onde é, já que vem ansiando pela posição há seis anos?"

"Eu não chamaria de ansiar exatamente." Lily franziu o cenho, um pouco ofendida. "Mas sim, senhora, eu sei onde nosso dormitório fica."

"Então, desejo a vocês uma boa noite."

"Então, você vai na festa?" James perguntou a Lily enquanto saíam do Grande Salão e se dirigiam às escadas.

"Não," Lily balançou a cabeça. "Tem muita coisa para fazer, eu tenho que escrever todo o novo horário das patrulhas, especialmente com Mia e Seve- er," ela parou e se corrigiu, "Snape em detenção na sexta que vem. Vou ter que pensar em quais duplas formar, já que a dupla original dos dois vai estar desfalcada. E com você sendo o capitão do Quadribol, imagino que vá ter que pensar no horário também, sem falar em me planejar para os N.I. ..."

"Você poderia tirar uma noite de folga, sabe," James sugeriu com uma risada.

"Esse é o seu problema, Potter." Lily botou as mãos no quadril, suspirando irritada. "Você trata todas as noites como noite de folga. Você precisa crescer alguma hora e tomar responsabilidade de verdade pelas coisas."

"Justo. Vou pensar nisso, está bem?" Ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a escada onde ele viu uma pequena garota em vestes verde e prata sentada no primeiro degrau parecendo devastada.

"Com licença, você está perdida?" Lily perguntou docemente.

"Não..." a menina de onze anos fez uma careta para a ruiva e, então franziu o cenho, olhando de volta para o chão envergonhada. "Bom... sim, mas... eu não quero ir para o meu Salão Comunal," ela confessou triste.

"Por que isso?" James perguntou enquanto se sentava bem ao lado da menina.

"Eu sou uma Sonserina," a pequenina respondeu como se James fosse burro e não tivesse entendido.

"Eu entendi." Ele disse apontando para as vestes dela. "Qual o problema? Você não gosta de verde?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso provocador.

A menina quase riu, mas se segurou. "Eu sou Mestiça," ela admitiu em voz baixa. "Sonserinos deveriam ser apenas Puro-sangues." A menina franziu o cenho de novo. "Se eu for lá, eles vão me expulsar."

"Eles não vão fazer isso," Lily insistiu, horrorizada que a garota tenha sido levada a acreditar em tais rumoes. Mas então, Lily se lembrou de Severus ter pensado uma ou duas vezes sobre isso quando eram crianças. A mãe dele tinha conseguido acalmá-lo e Lily não pensou mais nisso. Apesar de todos saberem que Snape era Mestiço, ele certamente não saiu contando para o resto da escola e Lily nunca tinha ouvido ele mencionar os pais na presença de outros Sonserinos.

"Ela está certa." James apontou para Lily com um sorriso. "E ela sabe de tudo. Então, eu vou te acompanhar até as Masmorras." Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para a bruxinha, que hesitou antes de aceita. "E quando você entrar, vai procurar o Monitor do sétimo ano, tudo bem?" James a instruiu. Lily ficou boquiaberta enquanto as palavras saíam da boca dele. "O nome dele é Snape. Diga que você é Mestiça e ele vai cuidar de você. Ele é um pouco babaca..."

"Potter..." Lily repreendeu.

"... mas Sonserinos são muito bons cuidando da própria Casa," James sorriu para Lily. "Além disso, ele também é Mestiço, pelo o que eu ouvi. Mas se alguém causar problemas com você, nos diga, está bem?" Ele insistiu. "E a Monitora Chefe vai azará-la."

A menina pareceu sorrir com isso, apesar de ter olhado Lily em dúvida.

"Acha que ela não conseguiria?" James perguntou com um sorriso. Ele levantou a barra da calça, mostrando uma pequena cicatriz em sua canela. "Vê isso? Foi no terceiro ano, quando esta adorável bruxa botou fogo nas minhas calças."

"O que você nunca deve fazer," Lily insistiu com os olhos arregalados. "É muito mau. E eu me arrependi profundamente," ela prometeu à garotinha, apesar de estar pensando na memória com carinho.

"Está bem," a menina finalmente riu alto.

"Eu venho procurar o dormitório depois da festa," James murmurou para Lily antes de ir embora com a pequena Sonserina. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo." Lily sorriu com a visão de James segurando a pequena mão da garotinha. Ele parecia estranhamente... confortável apesar do fato dela ser uma Sonserina. "Obrigada por... cuidar dela. Eu sei como você se sente com Sonserinos e... e Snape."

"Bom," James deu de ombros. "Me falaram recentemente que eu preciso crescer e tomar responsabilidade pelas coisas." Ele piscou para ela.

"Idiota," ela riu.

"Ah, aqui." Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado de dentro das vestes e deu para ela. "Leve com você para o nosso dormitório e pendure na parede? Só um lembrete para eu fazer algo depois. Não quero perder," ele insistiu.

"Claro." Lily concordou e guardou o pergaminho. "Boa noite, Potter."

"Boa noite, Lily," ele respondeu enquanto seguia para as Masmorras.

oOoOoOo

Lily subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde o dormitório dos Monitores Chefes se localizava há anos, escondido em algum lugar no centro do castelo para evitar influências das Casas. Ela falou a senha para o quadro do Cavaleiro que guardava a entrada, " _Verus Amor_ ," e então entrou, olhando com espanto para a cena a sua frente. Considerando que ela e James eram Grifinórios, Lily esperava que os quartos fossem pintados como a Torre, vermelho profundo e dourado brilhante. Em vez disso, ela se deparou com uma mistura das quatro Casas. A sala era decorada e pintada com um verde escuro e prata, mas a cozinha adjunta era de um azul profundo e o bronze da Corvinal. Lily correu pela escada onde ela abriu a porta do seu quarto para ver o familiar vermelho e dourado, enquanto o banheiro era amarelo e preto.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente para seu malão, já posto ao pé da nova cama. Ela o abriu para tirar vários livros e o plano de estudos e desceu de novo para a sala compartilhada, olhando brevemente para a outra escada onde ficava o quarto do Monitor Chefe. Seus olhos verdes brilharam curiosos por um instante, antes dela se virar e sentar no sofá, espalhando os livros e o plano de estudos na mesa em frente a ela. Foi então que ela se lembrou do pergaminho de James, então o tirou de seu bolso e o desdobrou para que pudesse prendê-lo no mural da parede.

Só que seus olhos se arregalaram com o pergaminho, os lábios se abrindo cada vez mais com cada palavra lida. De algum modo, ela não estava certa de quando ele tinha feito isso, James Potter já tinha escrito os horários das rondas, levando em conta as detenções de Mia e Severus e os testes e treinos de Quadribol até Dezembro. Estava bem organizado e até dividido por cores para cada par de Monitor e suas rondas. Se as palavras não fossem quase ilegíveis, Lily teria assumido que James não tinha escrito, e sim passado a tarefa para Remus ou Mia. Mas Lily quase não conseguia decifrar a letra, significando que foi realmente James que tinha escrito à mão cada palavra. Claro que ela sabia que ele não tinha feito sozinho. James não tinha sido um Monitor e não sabia os caminhos das rondas. Isso significava que ele teve que pedir ajuda à alguém. James Potter - arrogante Potter - pedindo por ajuda, o pensamento era incrível.

Uma estranha explosão de orgulho preencheu o peito de Lily e ela se encontrou saindo do dormitório, passando pelo buraco do retrato e correndo pelos corredores, indo até a Torre da Grifinória, onde se deparou com a Mulher Gorda.

oOoOoOo

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

"Aí está a nossa Monitora Chefe." A Mulher Gorda sorriu radiante.

Lily sorriu. "Primum Osculum." Ela disse a senha e observou enquanto o quadro deslizava, revelando o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, vivo com música alta, celebrações e uma multidão de pessoas cantando o que parecia uma versão bruxa de 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' para James Potter. Ele estava parado no centro do salão, sorrindo e aceitando a Cerveja Amanteigada que Sirius passava para ele.

"JAMES!" Lily gritou. Tudo ficou em silêncio.

"Lily acabou de..." Remus piscou os olhos arregalados com o som de Lily Evans usando o primeiro nome de James Potter. Sirius e Peter ficaram boquiabertos com o nome saindo da boca de Lily e Mia estava apertando o braço de Remus com força, os olhos vivos com uma alegria antecipada.

Os olhos avelãs de James se voltaram para a entrada onde ele avistou a ruiva no meio da multidão e ele sorriu para o jeito que seu nome soava na voz dela. Não o seu sorriso convencido 'olhe para mim, sou James lindo Potter', mas um sorriso que dizia que ele estava genuinamente feliz que ela tivesse aparecido. Ele não fez um estardalhaço e certamente não chamou atenção para ela como fazia há anos; afinal, ele prometeu à mãe que não iria assediá-la.

E, de repente, Lily percebeu algo horrível, devastador, ridículo.

Ela sentia falta.

De repente, ela estava correndo até ele através de um pequeno caminho na sala lotada, um olhar brilhante enquanto continuava. James engoliu com a visão dela e devolveu sua garrafa para Sirius enquanto se virava para encontrar Lily no meio do caminho, não se atrevendo a pensar que tinha tanta sorte assim. Mas ali estava ela, correndo até ele, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e, sem planejar, sem se preocupar com o fato de ter cinquenta pessoas observando, Lily o beijou.


	71. Apaixonados

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Setenta e Um: Apaixonados

_"...And for the boy who's given me the sweetest love I know_   
_I wish for him another love so he won't be alone_   
_But I am bound to walk among the wounded and the slain_   
_And when the storm comes crashing on the plain_   
_I will dance before the lightning to music sacred and profane..."_   
_(Stranger to the Rain - Children of Eden)_

**3 de setembro, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória**

Mia se aconchegou no peito quente debaixo dela, um sorriso sonolento cruzando seu rosto enquanto sentia longos braços ao redor do seu corpo. A festa de despedida de James tinha sido perfeita na primeira noite deles de volta a Hogwarts, terminando com Lily beijando James no meio do Salão Comunal deles. Seu coração inchou com a visão da cabeça de cabelos negros bagunçados junto da de longas madeixas ruivas, se lembrando na mesma hora do primeiro beijo de Harry e Ginny, no mesmo lugar.

Sirius e Remus deram um passo a frente, ansiosos para provocar o par, mas Mia se colocou no caminho deles, permitindo que seu irmão e o amor da vida dele uma fuga rápida. James e Lily não apareceram no café da manhã, enquanto quando eles apareceram na aula de Feitiços de mãos dadas, foi a oportunidade perfeita para que toda a Casa Grifinória se transformarem em crianças de doze anos, assoviando, gritando e congratulando o casal.

James nunca tinha parecido tão feliz em toda a vida dele. Lily parecia uma bruxa nova em folha, livre de toda a tristeza por ter acabado a amizade que possuía com Snape, das memórias de ser tratada mal por causa do seu status de sangue e dos pensamentos sobre sua vida no mundo Trouxa e da irmã desprezível. De algum modo, esse novo amor estava ajudando os dois e, por extensão, aqueles que faziam parte do pequeno círculo de amigos e familiares deles.

Lily – e, portanto, James – insistiram que tinham deveres de Monitores Chefes para realizar na noite de sexta feira, mas apesar do casal não estar lá, Sirius insistiu em dar _outra_ festa para comemorar o fato de, apesar de ter demorado seis anos, James finalmente estava namorando o amor dele. Os Grifinórios comemoraram até de manhã e Mia dormiu no sofá, usando um corpo como travesseiro. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu sonho sobre o passado não eram pesadelos.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback** _

**3 de setembro, 1997**

**Na Fuga**

Hermione lentamente abriu os olhos e se encontrou em uma grande cama que cheirava a gatos. Ela piscou os olhos cor de chocolate e olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava dentro da cabana que ela e os amigos tinham usado durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol; a mesma cabana que ela tinha guardado quando decidiram ir atrás das Horcruxes. Mas por que ela estava ali? Eles não estavam no Largo Grimmauld? Hermione tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e como ela tinha chegado ali. Ela se lembrava de ir ao Ministério e encontrar o medalhão com Ron e Harry, encontrando Sirius quando os Comensais da Morte e os oficiais do Ministério iam atrás deles e, então... e, então...

Hermione tentou se sentar e estremeceu quando algo puxou em suas costas. Ela deixou escapar um sibilo de dor e, de repente, algo do lado dela se transformou. Ela se virou e olhou no fundo de olhos cinzas de um enorme cão negro, que choramingou perto dela. Hermione franziu o cenho e tentou se virar para encarar Padfoot, percebendo no processo que não estava vestindo nenhuma blusa. Com os olhos arregalados, se virou de costas e gemeu.

"Sirius!" Ela falou. "Cadê a minha blusa? Por que você está numa cama comigo? O que aconteceu? Onde está Harry? E Ron?" Ela continuou deixando as perguntas saírem de sua boca, lutando contra a dor completamente desconhecida nas costas; uma sensação como se sua pele estivesse sendo puxada. Ela sentiu ele se mover na cama e, de repente, uma mão humana tocou suas costas nuas. Sua reação foi se afastar na mesma hora.

"Se acalme, gatinha," Sirius falou suavemente. "Só estou checando o seu ferimento."

"Ferimento?" Hermione empalideceu.

"Você não se lembra?" Ele perguntou claramente confuso. "Você se estrunchou tentando fugir do Ministério. Rasgou a pele das suas costas," ele suspirou. "Eu tentei curar o máximo possível, mas eu nunca fui o responsável por cuidar das feridas de Remus depois das luas," admitiu. "Tudo o que nós tínhamos era Ditamno. Vai ficar uma cicatriz," ele terminou o mais gentil que pôde.

"Está feio?" Hermione perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos, irritada com o sentimento de vaidade que estava se sobressaindo.

"Nada em você poderia ser..." Sirius começou com um nó na garganta, mas imediatamente engoliu em seco. "Parece tudo bem," ele disse rapidamente. "Eu já vi uma parecida," admitiu. "Vai curar direito. Mas você perdeu bastante sangue, então precisa descansar tanto quanto possível, já que acabaram as Poções para Repor Sangue."

"E hmm... minha blusa?" Ela perguntou tímida.

"Ah, hmm... você provavelmente não deveria ficar levantando os braços," ele disse pensativo. "Mas eu posso te cobrir. Ou... eu saio e fico lá fora se você preferir," ele sugeriu, nervoso. A mudança no tom era quase divertida para Hermione. Ela, de todas as pessoas no mundo, aparentemente tinha deixado Sirius Black nervoso.

"Apenas," Hermione engoliu. "Não... não deixe Harry ou Ron me virem assim?" Ela pediu.

E por dias ela dormiu e descansou. Eventualmente suas costas sararam o suficiente para serem enfaixadas e vestidas, mas mesmo assim Hermione dormia, porque Sirius falou. Quando o grande cão negro apagasse ao seu lado, ela iria se sentar e ler, pesquisar e pensar sobre onde poderia estar a próxima Horcrux. Sirius iria acordar, alimentá-la e checar o ferimento, dizendo que a cicatriz não era feia. Uma vez a comparou com um belo rio que cruzava suas costas em direção ao ombro. Hermione corou com o elogio e graciosamente aceitou a pouca comida que ele conseguiu arranjar para ela. Era estranhamente caseiro e confortável, especialmente considerando que eles estavam no meio de uma guerra.

_**Fim do Flashback** _

oOoOoOo

Mia sonhou com o passado de um Sirius mais velho. Ela quase podia senti-lo ao lado dela enquanto acordava lentamente. Se ela se concentrasse o bastante, ela poderia ouvir a voz rouca do bruxo falando com ela, ver os olhos cinzas dele a encararem de um modo que a faria derreter de dentro para fora. Ele tinha a confiança que o Sirius jovem tinha, mas de uma maneira mais refinada e quase controlada. Ele havia enfrentado seus problemas, enquanto o jovem Sirius ainda segurava o peso da culpa que a família tinha impregnado nele. O Sirius jovem temia o vínculo. O Sirius adulto o abraçou.

" _Você... você sabe? Você sabia? Esse tempo todo?_ " Hermione tinha perguntado a ele.

" _Sobre o vínculo?_ " Sirius assentiu.

Ela corou e ele sorriu.

" _Um dia você não vai fazer fazer isso_ ," ele disse enquanto se levantava, botando a mão dentro da jaqueta.

" _Fazer o quê?_ " Hermione perguntou em voz baixa enquanto ele se dirigia a entrada da cabana.

" _Ficar com vergonha com o que eu a faço sentir_."

E ela não estava mais com vergonha. Não mais. Mia respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro dele. "Hmm... Sirius," ela gemeu enquanto respirava o aroma. Pergaminho e grama e... e... _chocolate_?

 _Merda_.

Mia abriu os olhos assustada. Ela se virou contra o corpo que estava usando como cama para encarar olhos _verdes_ , e não cinzas, que a olhavam com curiosidade. Lentamente, Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, em uma pergunta muda, e Mia segurou a respiração enquanto engolia em seco.

"Acho que deveríamos dar uma volta," Remus disse suavemente.

Mia rapidamente se sentou, o coração acelerando no peito. Como ela podia ter feito isso? Não era culpa dela ter sonhado com outro homem, especialmente quando, na realidade, eram mais memórias do que sonhos, mas ela tinha se afundado na sensação das memórias, ansiava por revivê-las, ansiosa por... por _ele_. E ela tinha aparentemente sido burra o bastante para dizer o maldito nome dele enquanto dormia em cima do seu namorado!

"Remus, eu sinto _tanto_ ," ela começou.

Ele levantou a mão e ela se endireitou.

Ela observou cuidadosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto o lobisomem se inclinava para frente, esfregando o rosto com as mãos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o fogo que tinha acabado horas atrás. Enquanto Remus ficava em silêncio, Mia olhou ao redor do Salão Comunal e percebeu que vários cobertores estavam jogados em cima dos sofás e cadeiras, onde outros Grifinórios do sétimo ano dormiam. Obviamente, eles não tinham sido os únicos a dormir fora dos dormitórios, mas até agora eram os únicos acordados.

"Vamos dar uma volta," Remus disse antes de levantar e esticar uma mão para Mia.

Ela encarou a palma dele por vários segundos, os olhos fixos na cicatriz que ele ganhou no punho da primeira lua que tinham passado sem suas mães. Moony tinha sido difícil de controlar e foi preciso tanto Padfoot quanto Prongs para segurar o lobisomem fora do alcance dos feitiços no pomar da Mansão Potter. Remus ganhou uma mordida de raposa quando Moony tentou atacar Padfoot em um ataque de raiva. Felizmente, a próxima lua chegou depois de uma semana rigorosa de Poção Mata Cão e feitiços renovados.

oOoOoOo

**O Lago Negro**

Depois de terem pego os casacos de inverno, o par deixou a Torre da Grifinória e andou até o Lago Negro, onde Remus transfigurou o cachecol em um cobertor. O casal sentou junto, observando a água enquanto o nascer do sol refletia nela.

"Eu preciso que você seja honesta comigo," Remus falou quebrando o silêncio. "Eu tenho várias perguntas e gostaria que você as respondesse, para que eu tente sair disso com a dignidade intacta," ele disse claramente. "E, por favor, não se ofenda ou pense que eu não confio em você, mas eu só preciso... de uma confirmação verbal."

Mia sentiu o peito apertar, mas assentiu. "Eu entendo.

"Você esteve com Sirius desde que começamos a namorar exclusivamente?" Remus perguntou de uma vez.

Mia engasgou e se virou para olhá-lo surpresa. "Não!" Ela prometeu. "Eu _só_ estive com você. Eu nunca..."

"Eu sei, eu sei," Remus concordou e soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. "Eu só... precisava ouvir, acho." Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e franziu o cenho. "Quando... quando você está _comigo_ , você pensa _nele_?"

"Merlin, não!" Mia respondeu quase que imediatamente. Ela se lembrou de alguns anos atrás ela ter comparado o beijo dos dois e até tinha entrado em detalhes com Lily sobre como era com cada um deles, mas nunca tinha pensado em Sirius enquanto estava com Remus.

"Você queria que eu fosse ele?" Remus perguntou.

"Não," a bruxa franziu o cenho e se inclinou para beijá-lo castamente. "Remus, você é perfeito e eu te amo," ela disse genuinamente para o lobisomem. Que Godric a salvasse, porque isso era complicado.

"Eu também te amo e nós sempre soubemos disso," Remus disse depois de retribuir o beijo dela, fechando os olhos e pressionando a testa contra a dela antes de continuar a falar. "Mas você sonha com ele?"

"Algumas vezes," Mia murmurou triste.

"Você sonha sobre..." ele hesitou. "Sobre quando estava _com_ ele?"

Mia suspirou e estremeceu. "Algumas vezes," ela admitiu, se sentindo horrível. "Mas eu não faço de propósito e não parece haver um gatilho... é mais sobre... ele no _futuro_."

"Você vê Sirius no seu futuro?"

" _Claro_ que sim. Você também," ela insistiu. "Mas... Godric, nós já sabíamos disso. Você tem uma _companheira_ por aí e Sirius é-"

"Eu sei," Remus a interrompeu. "Nós já tivemos essa conversa, mas nós também prometemos a ele que nós descobriríamos por nossa conta," ele a lembrou. "Que nós não deixaríamos o destino nos enganar, se não quiséssemos. E eu pensei que nós estávamos indo muito bem, mas... talvez nós apenas estamos evitando o inevitável." Ele pegou a mão dela, a puxando mais para perto para que pudesse pôr o braço em cima dos ombros dela, para que Mia soubesse que eles ainda estavam bem, mesmo com a horrível conversa que estavam tendo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Remus beijou o topo da cabeça dela e murmurou contra o cabelo da menina, "nós estamos apaixonados?"

"Claro que eu amo você," Mia respondeu, se afastando um pouco para que pudesse olhar no fundo daqueles olhos verdes suaves.

"Você _está_ _apaixonada_ por mim?" Remus esclareceu e quando Mia demorou para responder, ele fez uma série de perguntas. "Nós vamos acabar juntos? Você quer se casar comigo, Mia? Você quer filhos? Porque eu não posso dá-los a você."

"Isso é besteira," Mia rosnou. "Eu venho te dizendo há anos que você não tem como transmitir a sua Licantropia para uma criança."

Ela pensou no pequeno Teddy Lupin, com aquele cabelo azul brilhante, a não ser que ela estivesse o segurando; então, ele mudaria para um castanho mel. Teddy sempre pareceu... uma parte dela. Ela tinha se apegado à criança desde o primeiro momento, o que foi surpreendente já que Hermione nunca tinha pensado muito em crianças. Mas com o filho de Remus tinha sido diferente. E não importava a cor do cabelo ou dos olhos que o menino conseguia mudar, ele era precioso para ela. Mia não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem o pequeno Metamorfomago e ela sentia uma profunda irritação com Remus por sequer pensar em não tê-lo.

"Nós não estamos falando sobre a minha Licantropia," Remus disse, interrompendo os pensamentos dela. "Nós estamos falando sobre o _nosso_ futuro. Agora, responda a pergunta: você está apaixonada por mim?"

"Eu não sei." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você está apaixonado por mim?"

"Eu não sei," Remus reconheceu em voz alta. "Eu estou morrendo de medo de perder você," ele admitiu. "Você não é só o meu amor, você é a minha melhor amiga, a minha Beta; você é o meu lar, Mia. Você é o meu porto seguro e eu não quero perder isso." Ele suspirou triste e, então, contraiu a mandíbula. "E francamente isso me irrita demais, porque eu não acho que ele entenda quão... quão _importante_ você é para mim, ou para _ele_. Eu queria que ele fosse qualquer outro cara, para que eu pudesse azará-lo ou socá-lo no rosto, e mandasse ele se afastar da minha bruxa," ele soltou.

Mia franziu o cenho, procurando sinais de ouro e âmbar nos olhos dele, mas apenas encontrou verde. Era tudo reação de Remus mesmo.

"Mas eu não posso porque ele é o Sirius, é meu amigo e faz parte da Matilha, e eu, na verdade, entendo um pouco a relação, ou seja lá o que for, de vocês." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu preciso de você, mas Godric, acho que ele morreria sem você," Remus disse sem nenhum traço de exagero.

Mia corou com as palavras, aterrorizada com a implicação. O que aconteceria depois, quando e se Mia desaparecesse? Se o futuro não pudesse ser mudado, isso significava que Sirius iria para Azkaban e, se fosse verdade, onde ela estaria? Uma parte dela começou a se preocupar com o futuro de Sirius. Ele sabia claramente que ela tinha sido enviada no passado, o beijo deles na biblioteca tinha sido praticamente um beijo de despedida. Ela o veria de novo? Ele estaria esperando por ela, no dia após o aniversario de dezenove anos dela? Ou ele... como Remus falou, morreria sem ela?

"Você ama o Sirius?" Remus perguntou

"Eu..." a garganta de Mia apertou e ela sentiu lágrimas ameaçando cair. "Eu não sei se posso dizer isso."

"Por que não?"

"Porque ele não está pronto para ouvir," ela disse e finalmente as lágrimas caíram pelas suas bochechas. Ela as limpou como se elas estivessem traindo sua explicação emocional. "E eu não estou pronta para vê-lo ir embora. Não de novo. Ele já fez isso duas vezes e eu tentei me manter forte, mas machuca demais. Não acho que conseguiria lidar uma terceira vez." Ela balançou a cabeça. Momentos após o primeiro beijo deles, ele tinha ido embora. Minutos depois deles terem feito amor, ele pediu para ela sair do quarto. "Além disso... se eu amo o Sirius, acho que a primeira vez que eu falar tem que ser para ele."

"Você realmente acha que ele iria embora de novo?" Remus perguntou preocupado.

Mia deu de ombros honestamente. Sirius era um constante enigma. Era uma eterna batalha entre o coração e consciência dele, e a consciência estava mentindo para ele. "Na noite do show, quando ele foi para o meu quarto bêbado ele não sabia de verdade que eu estava lá," Mia contou. "Mas ele estava falando e ficava dizendo como se sentia em relação a mim e que ele não queria estragar o nosso namoro porque nós estávamos apaixonados e ele não podia fazer isso com os amigos. Então, ele continuou e continuou falando sobre como ele precisa ser um bom homem." Ela revirou os olhos.

Remus zombou. "Ele realmente precisa superar isso."

"Eu sei," a bruxa concordou. "Ele... ele disse que não esteve com mais ninguém desde... desde mim."

"Mesmo?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

"Você não sabia?"

"Não, quer dizer," ele parou para pensar sobre o ultimo ano. "Nós não temos visto ele com ninguém e ele não tem se gabado como costumava. Mas, bem..." ele corou um pouco envergonhado. "Você ouve as fofocas das Corvinais. Ele realmente disse aquilo?"

"Você acha que ele estava falando a verdade?"

"Eu acho que Sirius é incapaz de mentir quando está bêbado," Remus admitiu.

Houve várias noites esquisitas seguidas de Firewhisky quando Sirius soltaria frases que nenhum deles poderia não ouvir, incluindo algumas confissões como um sonho que ele teve onde dividia Mia com Remus e que, se tivesse bastante Firewhisky, ele provavelmente aconteceria de verdade. Isso o fez ganhar um tratamento de silêncio estranho de Remus e um olho roxo de James, que depois foi informado que Sirius nunca dormiria com ele e Lily, mas só porque Lily era como uma irmã para ele. Sirius era desconfortavelmente sincero quando ficava irritado.

"Não apenas isso," Remus continuou, afastando as lembranças das confissões do amigo bêbado da mente. "Mas se ele estivesse dormindo com alguém, ele iria ficar se _gabando_. Maldição, não fazia nem uma semana que vocês tinham dormido juntos e ele começou a _me_ contar."

"Ele ficou se _gabando_ de mim?!" Mia gritou.

"Menos se gabar e mais... _confessar_ ," Remus procurou pela palavra certa, esperando acalmá-la. "Ele pode ter querido o meu perdão ou algo, mesmo que fosse completamente desnecessário," o lobisomem disse revirando os olhos. "Eu acho que naquele ponto ele já estava tentando fazer a gente voltar e não queria que houvesse segredos."

Mia mordeu o lábio inferno nervosa enquanto encarava seu... namorado? Ele ainda era seu namorado? "Eu não quero que a sua amizade com ele seja arruinada por causa disso."

"Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu levo isso a sério," Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou. "Não só isso, mas vocês dois são da Matilha e isso significa mais do que qualquer coisa para mim. Família," ele franziu o cenho e Mia abafou um soluço enquanto pensava no verão e como todos eles tinham perdido algo. Eles precisavam um do outro, especialmente Remus que não possuía uma família esperando por ele. "Eu só estou tendo dificuldade para entender se o que eu estou sentindo agora é como eu realmente me sinto, ou se é como eu acho que deveria estar me sentindo."

"Como você se sente?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu deveria estar irritado porque minha namorado gemeu o nome de outro bruxo no meio do sono," ele admitiu pensativo. "Mas então, acho que poderia ser pior. Você poderia ter dito o nome do Sirius enquanto a gente estivesse transando." Ele sorriu e, então, pareceu pensar em algo. Uma expressão de desapontamento cruzou seu rosto. "Oh..." ele gemeu.

"Sem sexo." Mia acenou entendendo. Amigos com benefícios funcionou bem da primeira vez, mas isso foi antes de Sirius se envolver.

"Bom, agora eu estou irritado por _outra_ razão." Remus apontou.

Mia não conseguiu evitar um pequeno riso pela escolha dele com o que se irritar, no meio de tudo isso. "Eu sinto muito, Remus." Ela deu um sorriso triste.

"Eu sei, não é sua culpa." Ele suspirou e a puxou de novo para os braços; estranhamente eles ainda eram quentes, seguros, confortáveis e... um lar. Mas diferente. "Nós tentamos. Sinceramente, estou um pouco aliviado," Remus admitiu. "Você sabe que eu te amo e quero te dar tudo, mas eu sei que não posso. E você sempre esteve certa sobre tudo aquilo de companheira," ele resmungou. "Eu tenho tido pesadelos ultimamente que eu e você terminamos Hogwarts e nos casamos, e então... minha companheira aparece no casamento, Moony assume, e eu acabo te deixando... eu não quero que isso aconteça."

"Você vai encontrá-la," Mia prometeu.

"Nós não estamos falando sobre isso," Remus disse, a ignorando. "Vamos lá, vamos tomar café." Ele se levantou e a ajudou a subir também. "Mas antes que nós façamos algo, você precisa pegar a Carta de Intenção." Ele estremeceu com o pensamento. "Maldição... por que eu tive que fazer algo tão público?"

"Porque você é um romântico." Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

"Eu espero que você saiba que não vai ouvir poesia do Sirius," Remus disse firmemente enquanto eles voltavam para o castelo, ainda de mãos dadas. "Ele pode citar alguma letra de Sex Pistol, no máximo," ele bufou. "Você vai sentir falta de mim."

Mia riu e apertou a mão dele. "Eu não vou sentir sua falta. Você não vai a lugar algum."

"Pelo menos você pode dizer a ele que eu transo melhor do que ele?" Remus pediu.

Mia gargalhou.

oOoOoOo

**Campo de Quadribol**

O ex casal tomou café da manhã sem nenhum problema. Mia voltou a Torre da Grifinória para tomar um banho e se trocar, apenas para se ver no espelho e ver que a cicatriz das suas costas tinha reaparecido. _Bom, isso explica o sonho_ , ela pensou, imediatamente começando a se preocupar com o que aconteceria quando a cicatriz de 'Sangue-ruim' aparecesse no final do ano.

Depois que James sugeriu que os garotos fossem voar ao redor do Campo, todas as Grifinórias do sétimo ano decidiram passar o dia lá fora também e seguiram os bruxos para os jardins. Fazia um pouco de frio, mas nada que as vestes deles ou um bom feitiço para esquentar não resolvesse. Enquanto os homens tomavam o céu com suas vassouras, incluindo Remus, Frank e Peter, todas as garotas se sentaram em um cobertor transfigurado e começaram a observar.

"Eu amo Quadribol," Mary disse com uma visão interessante.

"Eu espero mesmo que você esteja olhando para Peter ou Sirius, porque o resto daqueles bruxos estão comprometidos," Lily disse enfaticamente enquanto olhava para a agenda semanal que James tinha feito. Ela começou a reescrever na própria letra, sabendo que os Monitores precisariam conseguir ler para conseguir realizar as tarefas.

"Então, você e Potter estão sérios?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso feliz.

Lily levantou o rosto e corou quando as outras bruxas sorriram para ela.

"Eu acho que já estava na hora," Mia admitiu.

"Concordo completamente," Mary assentiu. "Mas só para constar, eu estava olhando para quase todos eles." A bruxa paqueradora sorriu. "É como uma arte. Só porque eu não pintei e não está na minha casa, não significa que eu não posso apreciá-la."

"Não é como se nossos namorados fossem fazer algo," Alice apontou. "James ama Lily há anos, Frank nunca me trairia e Remus fica de cabeça para baixo por Mia." Ela sorriu.

Mia olhou para os amigos e suspirou. "Remus!" Ela gritou e tirou dentro da bolsa a Carta de Intenção que ele tinha enviado a James no ano passado. "Chame todos aqui para baixo!" Ela evitou os olhares nos rostos das amigas enquanto elas olhavam o envelope. Lily, naturalmente, era a única que parecia curiosa em vez de estar ansiosa.

Quando todos os bruxos pousaram, Remus assentiu para Mia e foi até ela, apoiando a vassoura contra a parede de pedra do castelo. Sirius e James o seguiram, observando interessados, apesar de Sirius estar mais nervoso do que qualquer um presente. Frank e Peter se sentaram na grama com as garotas, olhando ansiosos o casal.

"Srta. Mia Potter," Remus começou, com as mãos atrás do corpo e completamente de pé. "Eu enviei uma Carta de Intenção, a cortejei por um ano e venho agora em busca de uma resposta."

Lily engasgou e cobriu a boca, finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Mary e Alice apertavam as mãos com força e todos ignoravam os rostos pálidos de James e Sirius, que estavam encarando o casal com os olhos arregalados.

"Obrigada, Sr. Lupin, pela sua Carta," Mia sorriu. "Eu tenho uma resposta para a sua Carta e aqui, com o representante da Casa Potter," ela apontou para James. "E da família da minha mãe, Casa Black," ela acrescentou, apontando para Sirius. "Eu te dou a minha resposta... Não," ela disse com um sorriso triste e Remus concordou, retribuindo o sorriso antes de beijá-la na bochecha.

"Está tudo bem, amor," ele murmurou no ouvido dela. "Vá em frente."

" _Incendio_ ," Mia murmurou. O envelope começou a queimar.

"Não!" Mary, Alice e Lily gritaram.

"Mia! Você não pode voltar atrás!" Mary berrou.

"Eu sei." Mia assentiu e sorriu para os amigos. "Remus e eu conversamos esta manhã e nós estamos terminando o cortejo. Terminando o namoro," ela acrescentou, respirando fundo antes de pegar a mão dele. "Mas não a nossa amizade."

"Mas... o que houve?" Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho. "Vocês são perfeitos juntos."

"Quase." Remus sorriu. " _Quase_ perfeitos."

"E você está feliz com isso?" James perguntou, se pondo entre Mia e Remus e colocando as mãos nos ombros da irmã. Ele a encarou, procurando por qualquer sinal de raiva ou ressentimento em relação ao lobisomem.

"É a coisa certa a se fazer, Jamie." Mia disse. "Nós voltamos para descobrir algumas coisas, fazer escolhas; e agora nós as fizemos," ela insistiu. Ela olhou por cima do ombro do irmão, onde encarou os olhos cinzas de um pálido Sirius que a encarava, boca aberta, parecendo estar em pânico.

"Olá, Black," uma voz falou. Todos se viraram para ver as vestes verdes e caríssimas de Elora Zabini. Ela ignorou todos, exceto Sirius, que estremeceu com a visão dela. "Você está ótimo esse ano. O verão foi bom?"

"Uma merda, na verdade," Sirius fez uma careta.

"Que pena. Quer abandonar essas..." ela olhou para os outros Grifinórios e revirou os olhos. "... _pessoas_ ," ela disse a palavra com desgosto. "E dar uma volta comigo?"

"Não." Sirius a encarou. "Como da última vez que você perguntou. E eu agradeceria se você parasse de falar para as Corvinais que transou comigo. Eu morreria e não me encontrariam com o pau dentro de uma cobra," ele rosnou para ela.

"Ah, querido," Elora riu. "Eu digo o que eu quiser."

"Ei, Zabini," Mia chamou a garota, os olhos agora brilhando âmbar, as pontas do cabelo se agitando. "Você sabe nadar?"

"O quê?" Elora encarou Mia como se ela fosse uma idiota. "Claro que eu sei nadar, sua traidora do sangue estúpi-"

"Ótimo. Pegue," Mia disse antes de jogar um sicle brilhante na direção de Elora. Instintivamente a Princesa Sonserina pegou a moeda e olhou para Mia confusa, antes que uma luz azul a envolvesse e ela desaparecesse com um grito.

"Que merda foi essa?!" Sirius gritou. De repente todos estavam de pé encarando Mia assustados.

"Se lembram da Chave de Portal modificada que eu estava fazendo?" Mia disse calmamente, se virando para os amigos. "Eu descobri como terminar."

"Ok," James respirou fundo. "Ignorando o fato de que você acabou de atacar outra aluna na frente dos Monitores Chefes e um Monitor... de novo," James franziu o cenho, apertando o nariz. "Você conectou a Chave do Portal a..."

"Eu chamei de Tele-Portal," Mia disse com um sorriso radiante, ganhando uma risada de Sirius.

"Muito bem... o Tele-Portal tem um gêmeo, certo? Esse era o ponto, né? Então, onde você botou o outro?" James perguntou.

"Ah, eu dei para a lula gigante comer."


	72. Intervenção

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Setenta e Dois: Intervenção

_"...And I keep waiting for you to take me_   
_You keep waiting to save what we have_   
_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_   
_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_   
_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?..."_   
_(Distance - Christina Perri)_

**3 de setembro, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Campo de Quadribol**

Mia, na verdade, não tinha dado o Tele-Portal à lula gigante. Ela, no entanto, aproveitou alguns momentos de histeria que sua declaração causou enquanto Lily entrava no modo Monitora Chefe. A ruiva mandou que James e os outros garotos pegassem as vassouras e fossem até o Lago para salvar a Sonserina possivelmente digerida. Apenas Remus e Sirius ficaram para trás com Mia.

"E pensar que depois de conviver com você por seis anos eles conseguiriam dizer quando você está mentindo," Remus disse balançando a cabeça enquanto Mia parecia se orgulhar do caos que tinha criado, com os braços delicadamente cruzados na frente do corpo e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"Zabini merecia," Mia disse firme. "E Jamie me deu detenção; ele pode sofrer um pouco, pensando que a irmã alimentou a lula gigante com uma Sonserina."

"Então, aonde leva _exatamente_ o Tele-Portal?" Sirius perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ao lago," Mia admitiu. "Na parte rasa. Nem mesmo um metro." Ela sorriu debochada.

Quando James, Lily e os outros voltaram depois de achar uma Elora Zabini encharcada e fumegante contornando o lago, Lily deu mais duas detenções a Mia com McGonagall e tirou vinte pontos da Grifinória.

Apesar do seu rápido mergulho no lago, Elora Zabini transformou sua humilhação em algo muito mais sórdido que envolvia Sirius, o Lago Negro e falta de roupa. Logo, toda a escola achava que Sirius tinha uma marca de nascença em forma de coração na bunda. Todos aqueles que viviam na Torre da Grifinória sabiam da verdade, considerando como Sirius estava disposto a mostrar sua tatuagem.

Demorou quatro dias até que o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts estivesse fofocando ansiosa sobre como e quando todas também sabiam da marca de nascença infame e não existente; pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius detestou o holofote.

oOoOoOo

**5 de novembro, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**O Grande Salão**

"Beba isso," Mia disse enquanto se aproximava da mesa de café da manhã. Ela passou um pequeno frasco para um Sirius Black frustrado, que tinha as duas mãos enterradas no cabelo, cobrindo os ouvidos enquanto as Corvinais da mesa ao lado o encaravam e riam em sua direção. Uma coisa era ser elogiado pela sua proeza real, mas uma marca de nascença em forma de coração e nadar nu no Lago Negro? Logo, todas estariam insistindo que ele propôs casamento a todas e teria uma guerra mundial na escola sobre quem levaria o titulo de futura Senhora Black.

"Em que cor meu cabelo vai se transformar?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Em nenhuma."

"Meu cabelo vai cair?" Ele olhou o frasco.

"Não."

"Não é uma Poção de Encolhimento, é?" Ele perguntou desesperado, olhos preocupados na direção de Mia.

"É uma solução temporária para o seu atual problema," ela ofereceu, lançando um olhar para as garotas que riam atrás deles.

Sirius olhou para o líquido vermelho que borbulhava, tirou a rolha e o bebeu em um gole só, tossindo um pouco com o gosto.

"Bom, agora ande pelo salão todo e toque em todas as garotas. Aperte as mãos, abrace, até esbarre nos ombros. Qualquer forma de contato."

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Sirius se levantou e lentamente andou entre as mesas, parando para cumprimentar e sorrir para grupos de garotas, todas sorrindo para ele como se ele realmente as conhecesse. Algumas realmente o conheceram nos anos que passaram e eram essas que tentavam evitar o olhar dele, exceto por algumas que mentiram sobre encontros recentes, quando Sirius na verdade tinha rejeitado os pedidos por uma repetição. Levou quarenta minutos para passar entre todas as mesas, considerando que a maioria das garotas queria que ele parasse e se sentasse, algumas até mesmo o forçando a se juntar a elas por alguns momentos.

"Atendendo os eu fã clube?" James perguntou enquanto ele e Lily entravam no Grande Salão. Eles se sentaram um do lado do outro, na frente de Mia e Remus, que se juntou a ex-namorada. Ainda extremamente devotado um ao outro, Remus fez o prato dela enquanto ela botava suco de abóbora em um copo para ele. Sirius revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado de Lily.

"Não pergunte a _mim_." Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Mia me deu uma poção e me fez cumprimentar toda garota da escola."

Garfos e facas caíram com um alto baque em todas as mesas enquanto olhos preocupados começavam a encarar o rosto inocente da bruxa morena. Mia se virou para Lily, que parecia a beira de um ataque de pânico.

"Se acalme." Mia sorriu docemente. "Elas merecem; não é perigoso e não é permanente."

"Vou ter que te dar mais detenção?" Lily fez beicinho. "Mia, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder uma Monitora agora."

"Sirius, você reclamou sobre os problemas que as garotas tem te causado?" Mia se virou para ele.

Ele lentamente assentiu e revirou os olhos. "McGonagall disse que eu estava causando uma perturbação e se negou a fazer qualquer coisa. Eu disse que as garotas estavam mentindo, mas ela falou que infelizmente não havia um jeito de provar sem usar Veritaserum," ele zombou. "Pelo menos ela acreditou em mim."

"Viu?" Mia sorriu suavemente. "Tudo o que nós precisamos é de uma prova."

"Uh-oh," James murmurou enquanto Mia se levantava do banco e ficava em pé no mesmo. Ele estava grato que o único Professor que estava no Grande Salão era Dumbledore, que parecia ter uma estranha indiferença com as brincadeiras de Mia e várias vezes as achava divertidas e inteligentes.

"Hem hem!" Mia disse alto, limpando a garganta enquanto imitava a voz de Dolores Umbridge, rindo consigo mesmo. Ela lançou um feitiço Sonorus em si mesma e limpou a garganta de novo para conseguir a atenção do Salão inteiro. "Eu só estava curiosa," Mia sorriu debochada. "Quem aqui transou com Sirius Black no último ano?"

De repente, o Salão irrompeu em sussurros. Todos os Grifinórios ficaram vermelhos, exceto por Sirius que não se importava com a atenção considerando que sua curiosidade estava a toda.

Mia sabia que ninguém falaria em voz alta, pelo menos para ela, mas o pensamento das meninas era o suficiente. Se elas tivessem falado em voz alta dentro dos parâmetros cronometrados, a Poção juntamente do Feitiço funcionaria. Mia sorriu, segurou a varinha no ar e falou em voz alta, " _Coccinus Mendax_!" Uma luz vermelha brilhante surgiu da ponta da varinha e cobriu o Grande Salão. Da mesa dos professores, Dumbledore observava tudo com grande interesse, os olhos brilhando com a cena.

Levou cinco segundos para que os gritos começassem.

Nada menos do que cinquenta bruxas tinham escuras manchas vermelhas ao redor das bocas. Parecia algo entre uma marca de nascença e uma doença contagiosa, o que era incrivelmente desagradável. "Traduzindo, seria algo como 'Mentira Vermelha', apesar de eu estar considerando mudar o nome para 'Encontre a Mulher Vulgar'," Mia disse, a voz tão doce quanto mel. "Quanto mais vocês mentiram sobre a pergunta que eu acabei de fazer, mais rápido esse feitiço irá se espalhar," ela informou a todas, percebendo que algumas poucas garotas tinham apenas uma fina faixa de mancha ao redor da boca, enquanto outras já possuíam o rosto inteiro coberto de vermelho.

Varinhas foram levantadas e apontadas para a mesa da Grifinória e foi então que Dumbledore interviu a favor de Mia. Ele conjurou um largo escudo de proteção na frente da mesa da Casa vermelha e dourada, os olhos azuis fixos na pequena bruxa. Ela encarou o Diretor de volta de uma maneira desafiadora e eles pareceram ter um entendimento silencioso. Se Mia era incapaz de mudar o futuro, ela iria afetar o presente.

"Srta. Potter," Dumbledore falou em voz alta e o barulho no Grande Salão começou a diminuir, a salvo das bruxas mentirosas que soluçavam abertamente. "Demonstração adorável," ele disse com admiração. "No entanto, eu seria negligente com meus deveres de Diretor se deixasse tantas jovens adoráveis desfiguradas. Posso pedir para você demonstrar o contra-feitiço?" Ele pediu educadamente.

"Certamente, Professor," Mia sorriu mais docemente ainda, se possível. Ela conseguiu ouvir James murmurou chocado em como ela estava soando como a falecida mãe deles. "Na verdade, depende de cada uma delas para que o feitiço seja removido. O feitiço mostra um mentiroso," ela explicou. "Para removê-lo, elas simplesmente devem falar a verdade." Seu tom de voz era simples e suave, como se ela não acreditasse que ninguém conhecesse esse feitiço que ela mesma tinha criado.

"Eu não transei com Sirius Black," uma voz amarga falou. Todos se viraram para ver uma Callista Hitchins vermelha e chorona se levantar e gritar. Assim que as palavras saíram, o feitiço sumiu, deixando para trás apenas o vermelho da vergonha que ela estava sentindo.

"Eu não transei com Sirius Black." Uma Elora Zabini furiosa levantou. Ela rosnou quando alguns colegas Sonserinos riram abertamente dela, ninguém mais do que Regulus Black, que parecia ser o que mais se divertiu com a declaração da menina.

Ecos de 'eu não transei com Sirius Black' tomaram o Grande Salão ate que um silencio desconfortável cobriu os alunos. Quando todas as garotas confessaram suas mentiras, Mia voltou para a mesa para terminar o café da manha em paz, ignorando o fato de que todos encaravam ela agora.

"Obrigado, Mia," Sirius murmurou suavemente.

Mia olhou para cima e sorriu para ele. "De nada. Eu vou indo para Aritmância," ela disse enquanto limpava a garganta e se levantava rapidamente da mesa, lançando um olhar triste na direção dele antes de acenar para os amigos e deixar o Grande Salão.

Sirius franziu o cenho e olhou para o prato de comida a sua frente, ainda cheio. Sua mandíbula brevemente se contraiu e ele se levantou murmurando, "Preciso de um cigarro," e foi embora.

"Isso está ficando ridículo." Remus sacudiu a cabeça.

"Nós temos que fazer algo em relação a esses dois," Lily assentiu.

"Ou... apenas me ouçam..." James sugeriu. "Nós _não_ tentamos bancar os cupidos com minha irmã e meu melhor amigo. Eu voto nesse ideia, simplesmente porque é a ideia que não me faz querer puxar os cabelos."

"Vai crescer de novo," Lily disse, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de James e observando divertida como ele derretia com o toque dela. "Você não quer que Mia e Sirius sejam felizes?"

"Sim," James gemeu fazendo beicinho.

"E você não acha que eles seriam felizes juntos?" Lily perguntou.

"Se eles não se matassem primeiro," James murmurou. "Mas sim, são seis anos desconfortáveis observando eles dançando ao redor um do outro e flertando descaradamente. Pelo menos quando ela estava com _você_ ," James disse olhando para Remus. "Padfoot tentava se controlar."

"Mas agora é como se eles estivessem tentando se evitar," Remus reconheceu em voz alta. "Eu honestamente pensei que no momento em que eu e Mia terminássemos, Sirius estaria ali pronto, mas ele não fez nada."

"Ele está com medo." Lily balançou a cabeça. "E ela também."

"O que _nós_ devemos fazer?" Peter se intrometeu.

Lily sorriu.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus estremeceu com a visão. "Quantas regras nós vamos quebrar?"

"Nenhuma," Lily promete, os olhos verdes indo ate Peter. "Nem _todos_ nós seremos pegos." Ela sorriu.

Peter tremeu nervosamente sob o olhar dela.

oOoOoOo

**Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes**

De noite, Mia fez seu caminho através dos corredores escuros do grande castelo. Ela se esgueirou casualmente pelas escadas de mármore desde a Torre da Grifinória até o terceiro andar, indo até o retrato de um cavaleiro posto do lado de fora dos quartos dos Monitores Chefes. Tirando um grande livro de dentro da bolsa, Mia murmurou a senha para o cavaleiro, mal notando quando a porta abrindo enquanto entrava.

"Lily, eu trouxe o livro antigo de Aritmância," Mia começou. Ela jogou a bolsa no chão, os olhos ainda no livro enquanto ia até o Salão Comunal deles. "Eu sei que você acha que não vai cair nos N.I.E.M.s, mas eu não vejo porque não deveríamos..." ela piscou e olhou para cima, os olhos castanhos encontrando os dos amigos e do irmão sentados ao redor de uma grande mesa. Sirius estava preso entre Remus e James; os dois o segurando no lugar e o ultimo tinha uma mão na boca de Sirius. "O que está acontecendo?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

"Corre! É uma armadilha!" Sirius gritou depois de conseguir de libertar do aperto de James por um momento antes de ser silenciado pela varinha de Lily.

"Cala a boca, Sirius." Lily sorriu para o bruxo de cabelos negros, que estava com os olhos fixos nela. "Sente-se, Mia," a ruiva instruiu.

"Não." Mia balançou a cabeça e deu uns passos para trás. "Você está com o mesmo olhar no rosto que geralmente reserva para quando vai azarar Jamie," ela insistiu, uma parte dela se perguntando se ela parecia tão louca quando planejava algo terrível.

"Sente-se, amor," Remus insistiu, levantando da cadeira e indo até Mia, a pegando gentilmente pelo braço e a levando até a grande cadeira em frente ao sofá. Ele se sentou ao lado dela enquanto Lily tomou a cadeira que tinha vagado.

"Isso é uma intervenção?" Mia perguntou irritada. "Porque eu vou falar, eu mal comecei a estudar e eu tenho comido todas as refeições e dormindo oito horas por dia... está bem, _seis_ horas na maioria das vezes," ela se corrigiu com um revirar de olhos. "Mas eu sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com o meu horário este ano e eu não preciso que vocês... isso é Firewhisky?" Seus olhos caíram em uma grande garrafa no centro da mesa. "Lily, você deixou Sirius trazer Firewhisky para o seu quarto?!"

"Eu pedi a ele, na verdade." A ruiva sorriu diabolicamente, balançando a varinha e silenciosamente trancando as portas enquanto removia ao mesmo tempo o feitiço silenciador de Sirius. "Agora, traga a sua bundinha Grifinória até aqui e se sente." Lily apontou para a cadeira e sorriu orgulhosa quando Mia obedeceu aos seus comandos.

"Por que eu sinto que isso é uma armadilha?" Mia perguntou nervosa, deixando o livro de Aritmância de lado na mesa.

"Porque _é_ uma armadilha," Sirius rosnou, os olhos cinzas se estreitando para Lily. "E não olhe para _mim_ , _eu_ caí na baboseira inocente dela também." Ele apontou para a ruiva. "Ela pode parecer adorável, mas é uma harpia diabólica. Estou surpreso que ela não seja uma Sonserina."

"Abre o olho, amigo," James o preveniu. "É a minha namorada."

"Sua namorada é uma harpia Sonserina que me mandou trazer Firewhisky porque era o ingrediente de um projeto de Poções que ela estava fazendo!" Sirius gritou. "Eu só concordei porque ela disse que tinha descoberto o nosso segredo e considerando quantos segredos nós temos e como você provavelmente contou todos as nossas mais profundas e obscuras histórias durante as conversas de travesseiro e vocês, eu vim preparado para acabar com a chantagem dela," ele admitiu, cruzando os braços.

"Sim, bem, eu e James não temos conversa de travesseiro, obrigada," Lily corou. "Ele é um cavalheiro. Embora eu, eventualmente, queira saber todos esses profundos e obscuros segredos que vocês estão escondendo de mim." Ela voltou os olhos verdes para James, que engoliu em seco.

"Um dia," ele prometeu.

"Muito bem," Mia interrompeu o casal. "Então é uma armadilha com Firewhisky," ela falou e olhou ao redor curiosa. "Onde está Peter, por falar nisso?"

"Tendo detenção com Filch," Remus respondeu.

"O que ele fez agora?"

"Apenas o que nós pedimos," Lily admitiu.

"Nós?" Mia levantou as sobrancelhas. " _Você_ está nisso?" Ela se virou para James e, então, para Remus. "Vocês _dois_?"

"Eu os recrutei," Lily disse com um sorriso.

"Você realmente acha que eu tive uma escolha?" James perguntou.

Mia fez uma careta em resposta. Ele já estava muito mandado para o próprio bem. Ela se perguntou se seria possível usar o poder de Lily sobre o irmão para o seu beneficio. "Então, o que, diga," Mia olhou para Lily. "Você convenceu Peter a fazer o quê?"

"Ele distraiu Slughorn enquanto James roubava isso," Remus respondeu, segurando um familiar frasco nas mãos.

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram com a visão. Ela se virou imediatamente e encarou Sirius, que estava com uma expressão idêntica de terror. "Eu pensei que todos tínhamos concordado que 'Veritaserum ou Desafio' era uma má ideia e que nunca mais jogaríamos!" Mia soltou, os olhos indo até o frasco nas mãos de Remus de novo. Ela observou atentamente enquanto ele o levava até a garrafa de Firewhisky, removendo a rolha e colocando mais do que o necessário dentro do liquor.

"Apenas Veritaserum," Lily explicou. "Nada de desafio."

"Para que... o que... Remus?" Ela se virou para o melhor amigo com olhos pedintes, ignorando o copo com liquido âmbar que ele colocou nas mãos dela, o traidor.

"Apenas beba, Mia." Remus sorriu suavemente para ela, a lembrando que ele era um lobisomem demoníaco que ela morderia no segundo em que tivesse chance. "Lily encantou o quarto e nós ficaremos presos aqui até que ela sinta que atingiu o objetivo."

"E que objetivo é esse, exatamente?" Sirius olhou para a ruiva enquanto James colocava um copo de Firewhisky misturado na mão dele.

"A verdade." Lily sorriu docemente e olhou para o namorado, que estava colocando um copo para ele. "Agora, James, beba," Lily instruiu e observou com um sorriso quando o namorado beber o liquido, estranhamente confiando nela. "James, nós somos íntimos sexualmente?"

O bruxo de cabelos bagunçados corou profundamente, mas antes que tivesse a chance de pensar sobre a pergunta, sua boca começou a se movimentar. "Não, nós ficamos nos beijando e uma vez você deixou eu botar a mão por dentro da sua blusa," James disse rapidamente.

Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram, não esperando que ele desse detalhes.

"Eu quero dizer... por que você fez isso?" James perguntou.

"Para provar que a Poção funciona," ela explicou, nervosamente botando uma mecha do longo cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha. "E também para mostrar a todos que eu e você não nos envolvemos intimamente." Ela limpou a garganta.

"Diga isso ao Prongs quando ele botar a mão debaixo da sua blusa." Sirius sorriu debochado.

"Sirius, beba." Ela o olhou ameaçadoramente.

Ele pareceu parar por um longo momento, silenciosamente se perguntando se a verdade seria mais dolorosa do que seja la o que for que Lily tivesse planejado como punição caso ele não obedecesse. Depois de trinta segundos de um silêncio absoluto, o bruxo bebeu o copo de Firewhisky desafiadoramente.

"É verdade que você não dormiu com nenhuma garota desde Mia?" Lily perguntou.

"Sim, é verdade," Sirius confessou.

"Por que não?" Ela continuou.

Sirius tentou lutar, mas era inútil. "Porque eu não quero que ela pense que eu sou um cara nojento que dorme com qualquer garota que queira," ele rosnou tentando não falar. "Eu queria garantir que ela soubesse que ela foi es-especial. Merda!" Ele gritou e se levantou, ansioso para chutar algo ou alguém.

"Senta, Padfoot," Remus falou.

"Que merda é essa?" Mia soltou olhando para a amiga acusadoramente.

"Eu estou feliz que eu e James ficamos juntos, eventualmente." Lily sorriu, se esticando sobre o sofá – e Sirius – para segurar a mão de James. "Mas agora que nós descobrimos... isso... eu me arrependo pelo tempo perdido," a ruiva admitiu. "E vendo vocês dois enrolando nos últimos anos com Remus preso no meio foi esquisito e doloroso." Mia e Sirius franziram o cenho enquanto olhavam para James e Remus, que assentiram em concordância. "Vocês dois são incrivelmente teimosos, mas são meus amigos e eu amo vocês e quero, nós queremos que vocês sejam felizes."

"Lily está certa," Remus falou firme. "Vocês dois estão se segurando por alguma razão, apenas esperando que o outro dê o primeiro passo."

"Eu realmente odeio concordar com os dois porque você é minha irmã e você é meu melhor amigo, e a ideia de vocês juntos me deixa doente," James gemeu. "Mas, Mia, você tem estado sozinha desde o rompimento com Remus, todos nós podemos ver isso," ele disse, franzindo o cenho quando Mia desviou o olhar dele, a verdade claramente evidente.

"E, Pads, você vai beber até morrer se não se resolver," James disse, observando o jeito que Sirius olhava para a garrafa de Firewhisky, apesar do fato dela estar misturada com o soro da verdade. "Mia é uma grande parte disso, eu sei, porque toda vez que você bebe, você só fala dela."

"Isso é tão manipulador," Mia murmurou.

"Cale a boca e beba," Lily disse, apontando para o copo cheio de Mia. Ela não esperou tanto quanto Sirius, sabendo que nenhum deles iria acabar com isso antes de tudo estar resolvido. Uma parte dela se perguntou se o Veritaserum iria contrariar o feitiço de Dumbledore e essa parte estava muito ansiosa para descobrir, então ela bebeu. "Agora, Mia... por que você não contou ao Sirius que queria ficar com ele?"

"Porque ele iria me abandonar de novo quando fosse muito para ele lidar!" Ela disse, não percebendo que a verdade saiu em um grito. Ela corou com o tom que usou e rapidamente enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"O quê?" Sirius ficou boquiaberto. "É _isso_ que você pensa?"

"É isso que eu _sei_ ," ela admitiu, se recusando a olhar para ele. "Foi isso que você _fez_!"

"Eu só queria algo melhor para você," Sirius admitiu.

"Não." Ela levantou os olhos e olhou para ele. "Você queria que eu contasse todos os meus segredos, segredos que eu não posso contar; não ainda." Merda... O feitiço da verdade de Dumbledore era mais forte do que o Veritaserum.

"Remus, beba," Lily falou ao lobisomem que obedeceu. "Por que você e Mia começaram a namorar de novo?"

"Porque Sirius nos falou," ele apontou para o amigo. "Ele disse que nós desistimos do nosso relacionamento e nós devíamos isso a nós mesmos e a ele, para descobrirmos se realmente queríamos ficar sozinho ou se era o destino nos separando."

"Mia, beba," Lily apontou, não querendo dar uma chance para que alguém se distraísse e o efeito do soro acabasse. "O que você descobriu quando você e Remus estavam namorando?"

"Que eu amo o Remus, mas não _estou_ apaixonada por ele," Mia respondeu imediatamente. "Que nós _tivemos_ uma escolha no final e nós escolhemos _não_ ficar juntos."

"Isso não faz sentido," Sirius sacudiu a cabeça firmemente. "Se você o ama então por que não escolheu ficar com ele?" Ele perguntou, o temperamento subindo, os olhos escurecendo e estreitando para a bruxa na frente dele.

"Porque ele não é _você_!" Mia gritou de volta.

O quarto caiu no silêncio.

"Sirius, beba," Lily disse depois de repor a bebida no copo dele. "Por que você não quer ficar com Mia?"

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Eu quero," ele admitiu. "Mais do que... merda..." ele rosnou enquanto a verdade forçava o caminho através dos lábios dele. "Mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas eu não sou bom para ela. Eu não sou bom o bastante."

"Eu acho que é _meu_ trabalho decidir isso," James se intrometeu.

"Como é?" Mia encarou o irmão.

"Cala a boca, Mia," James soltou e se virou para Sirius. "Essa é a minha irmãzinha e eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, Lily é um segundo lugar muito perto e vocês vem logo depois. Então, acredite em mim quando eu digo que se eu não pensasse que você fosse bom o bastante para a minha irmã, nós não estaríamos tendo essa intervenção bêbada." Ele estreitou os olhos avelãs para o melhor amigo, que se recusou a olhar de volta. "Eu penso que você é bom o bastante," James hesitou antes de falar de novo. "A _Mãe_ pensava que você era bom o bastante."

Sirius franziu o cenho com as palavras e voltou os olhos para o chão, apertando os punhos.

"Vocês dois estão destinados um para o outro," Remus acrescentou e as palavras finalmente fizeram Sirius falar.

"Eu não quero ser destinado a alguém!" Ele rosnou. "Eu quero que ela tenha a porra de uma escolha e não seja forçada a uma vida de merda porque o destino achou que seria hilário tê-la ligada a um Black traidor do sangue!" Ele se levantou e andou até a porta, apenas para ver que ela ainda estava trancada. Ele rosnou e se virou, andando pela sala por alguns momentos antes de apoiar a testa na parede de pedra em derrota.

"O que você quer dizer com ligada?" James perguntou incisivo.

"Sirius..." Mia o preveniu.

"Mia e eu temos um vínculo de alma!"


	73. Minha

**The Debt of Time**

_Parte Dois – O Vira-Tempo_

Capítulo Setenta e Três: Minha

" _...Oh you're in my veins_  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth…"  
(In My Veins - Andrew Belle)

**5 de novembro, 1977**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes**

"O quê?!" Remus foi o primeiro a se levantar, de repente pálido e parecendo inacreditavelmente culpado. Ele tentou olhar Mia, mas qualquer hora que ele fazia contato visual, desviava na mesma hora, como se tivesse feito algo terrivelmente errado.

"Merda, Sirius!" Mia sibilou.

"Eu não entendi! O que houve?" Lily encarou os três amigos, dois que pareciam incrivelmente culpados. Um parecia irritada. Então, tinha seu namorado, que parecia chocado e aterrorizado. Algumas vezes, Mia detestava ser Nascida-trouxa.

"Como você sabe?" James finalmente saiu do torpor e falou.

"Mãe..." Sirius respondeu, parecendo adequadamente repreendido. Ele se recusou a olhar Mia, tendo revelado o segredo deles. "A Mãe me contou no último verão," ele confessou para James. Ele se virou e olhou brevemente para Remus, franzindo o cenho. "Não era só com o seu futuro que eu estava preocupado," Sirius admitiu envergonhado.

"Tilly pode ver o Vínculo de Alma," Mia explicou para o irmão, que pareceu assentir antes de tirar os óculos e pressionar os olhos, soltando um gemido.

"Isso não faz sentido," Remus falou, ainda se recusando a olhar para Mia e falando diretamente apenas com Sirius. "Se vocês dois fossem ligados, então Mia não teria como ter... ter..." ele corou. "Ter ficado comigo," ele explicou e então se virou para James e Lily. "E Sirius nunca teria permitido."

"O vínculo não está selado," Mia respondeu.

"Espera." James parou e olhou para cima, se lembrando da conversa que teve com Mia e Sirius na Floresta Proibida. "Eu pensei que vínculos eram selados com sexo."

"Apenas os vínculos de lobisomem." Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Então você está ligada ao _Remus_?" Ele apontou.

Remus empalideceu e ficou pálido. Uma parte dele sabia a resposta, mas o resto dele entrou em pânico.

"Não," Mia respondeu, acalmando todos na sala. "Eu não sou a companheira dele."

"Mas você transou com ele," James falou sem rodeios, graças a Merlin evitando usar a palavra 'castidade'.

"Sim."

"E o Vínculo da Matilha?" James perguntou curioso.

"Ainda não está selado," Mia respondeu.

"Você me disse que lobisomens selam o vínculo através da companheira," o irmão continuou, ignorando os olhares desconfortáveis que Remus estava lançando a si e o bufo irritado de Lily no canto, enquanto tentava acompanhar a conversa que estava além do conhecimento dela.

"Sim, mas ele teria que morder você!" Mia falou.

"Enquanto transa com você?" James perguntou.

"Eu estou tão desconfortável agora," Remus gemeu. Ele sentou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Sim, Jamie!" Mia gritou.

"E você nunca..." ele se virou para Remus e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não!" Remus gritou com os olhos arregalados, horrorizado que James sequer pensou que ele fosse morder Mia. Ainda mais, ele estava envergonhado com o fato deles estarem discutindo abertamente a vida sexual dele e Mia e complicações implícitas do lado lobisomem.

"Sexo sem mordidas?" Sirius zombou. "Isso soa entediante," ele disse com uma risada curta para tentar dissipar a tensão no quarto. Apenas Mia se juntou a ele.

"Alguém quer me dizer o que está acontecendo agora?!" Lily finalmente perdeu a paciência, a voz subindo vários oitavos e tanto o lobisomem quanto os dois Animagos caninos estremeceram em reação ao ruído agudo. "Que diabos é um Vínculo de Alma? Por que Remus morderia Mia? Que conversa é essa de Matilha?"

E então, relutantes, eles confessaram tudo. Eles contaram à Lily sobre descobrir a Licantropia de Remus e como eles ficaram desesperados para ajudá-lo. Como Sirius tinha pensado que se todos virassem Animagos, Remus não teria que ficar sozinho. Quando Lily não acreditou, James se transformou em um cervo e ela ficou sentada no sofá por vários minutos em choque, silenciando todos que tentavam falar até que ela compreendesse a situação por completo. Quando Sirius e Mia se ofereceram para mostrá-la as _suas_ formas Animagas, ela educadamente recusou, insistindo que eram necessários passos pequenos, considerando que ela tinha acabado de descobrir que seu namorado era o 'pai do Bambi'. James imediatamente se ofendeu, até que Mia explicou a referência Trouxa.

Uma vez que Lily entendeu tudo, Mia contou o que tinha acontecido durante o quinto ano com Fenrir Greyback. Ela explicou como, quando Remus mencionou sua 'Matilha', ele não estava sendo jocoso, mas sim se referindo ao vínculo mágico compartilhado entre ele, Sirius, Mia e James. Sirius, em seguida, fez o seu melhor para reiterar o que Dorea Black tinha lhe tinha dito no último verão sobre o vínculo que ele compartilhava com Mia.

"Vocês lutaram contra Fenrir Greyback?" Lily empalideceu quando todos terminaram de falar.

"Eles tentaram, eu lutei com ele," James insistiu convencido.

"E vocês são todos animais," Lily declarou, mais para si mesma.

Sirius não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. "Alguns mais do que outros." Ele piscou e recebeu um soco no ombro vindo de James.

"E Sirius e Mia possuem um vínculo? Mas vocês quatro também possuem?" Lily apontou.

Remus assentiu. "Lobisomens tendem a formar matilhas com um Alpha. Quando eu derrotei Greyback, um Alpha, eu pude me tornar independente, por assim dizer, e criar uma Matilha." Um brilho de orgulho o envolveu e Mia não conseguiu não sorrir. "Membros de uma Matilha compartilham um vínculo."

"E Peter?" Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

Mia fez o seu melhor para não rosnar.

"Peter não estava lá quando formamos a Matilha; o vinculo não o inclui," Remus explicou.

"Mas não está selado? O vínculo?" Lily perguntou se virando para Mia.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Porque..." Lily começou, os olhos verdes piscando rapidamente. "porque vocês precisam transar e morder uns aos outros?"

Sirius caiu na risada. Remus também não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso com a forma simples que Lily colocou. Mia estava sorrindo, quase rindo. Apenas James parecia desconfortável.

"Tecnicamente apenas um de nós precisa fazer," Mia explicou. "Se Remus marcar um de nós, vai acabar marcando os outros, já que estamos ligados."

"Enquanto transam," Lily esclareceu com os olhos arregalados. Ela se virou para encarar Remus, como se, de repente, o personagem principal dos romances sobre lobisomens tivesse saído das páginas dos livros e estivesse de pé, no meio do seu Salão Comunal, parecendo mais desconfortável do que ela já tivesse imaginado, a encarando como se pudesse ler os pensamentos que ela estava tendo.

"Não olhe para mim assim, Lily," Remus fez uma careta, envergonhado. "Eu não escrevi essas malditas regras, eu mal as conhecia. Mia apenas descobriu porque ela lê para caramba," ele rosnou, horrorizado que a intervenção tivesse virado um debate sobre os hábitos de acasalamento dos lobisomens. "Não estávamos aqui para lidar com Mia e Sirius?" Ele perguntou.

"Ah, nós vamos voltar a _isso_ ," Lily insistiu, se virando para olhar Sirius, Mia e James. "Então, quando exatamente vocês vão selar o Vínculo da Matilha?" Ela perguntou.

"Nunca!" James gritou.

"Mas isso não fortaleceria o vínculo e a magia de vocês? Isso poderia ser bastante útil, levando em conta que uma guerra está acontecendo. Sem mencionar como poderia manter vocês seguros e curá-los se necessário," a ruiva falou seriamente.

Nenhum deles poderia negar a lógica deles, exceto por Remus que falou firmemente, "eu não vou morder ninguém!"

Lily o ignorou e continuou. "Quero dizer, parece ser uma boa ideia e se todos vocês estão ligados, então Mia apenas preci-" ela começou, mas encontrou um par de olhos cinzas estreitados na direção dela enquanto Sirius deixou sair um rosnado baixo e territorial.

"Viu?" Lily sorriu para Remus, apontando o dedo para um Sirius irritado. "E agora nós voltamos aos problemas de Sirius e Mia." Ela estava radiante, voltando sua atenção para o par teimoso. "Então... vocês dois... superem. Não é a mágica os aproximando. Se fosse, vocês estariam juntos. Mas não estão," ela falou em um tom de voz reservado apenas para os terceiro-anistas arrogantes. "Vocês são dois idiotas miseráveis quando não estão juntos, mas claramente já tomaram uma decisão. Então, tomem uma diferença e fiquem juntos."

"Que romântica, Lily," Mia disse sarcasticamente. "Você deveria escrever poesia."

Sirius bufou.

"Beba," Lily rosnou. Ela empurrou um copo cheio para Sirius que, já tendo desistido de contrariar a ruiva há muito tempo, bebeu. "Sirius, você quer ficar com a Mia?"

"Sim," ele respondeu, a palavra saindo pesadamente.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela me completa," ele respondeu, renunciando ao controle do soro que corria por suas veias. O bruxo de cabelos negros tinha certeza também que o Firewhisky junto da poção estava diminuindo sua inibição. "Ela foi a primeira pessoa na minha vida a me mostrar algum afeto sem tentar me manipular ao mesmo tempo," ele confessou. Ele engoliu as memórias amargas da própria família misturada à pura alegria que ele sentiu quando uma Mia de onze anos começou a passar os dedos pelo seu cabelo no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"Ela nunca hesita em passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo porque ela sabe que me conforta," ele sorriu para si mesmo. "Ela me faz sentir desejado, me faz sentir... bom e inteiro." Seus olhos cinzas finalmente foram até a bruxa em questão, que parecia lutar para respirar quando o olhou de volta. "Porque ela é a garota mais linda de todo o mundo."

"Mia, beba," Lily disse com um doce sorriso enquanto empurrava um copo de Firewhisky para a amiga.

Mia hesitou antes de beber, não se incomodando há muito tempo com a queimação que a bebida causava.

"Você quer ficar com Sirius?" Lily perguntou.

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Porque..." Mia começou, mas pausou antes de continuar, percebendo que o Veritaseum não estava mais forte como antes. Ela se perguntou se poderia mentir, considerando que a bebida não a estava forçando a falar. Mas ela não queria mentir. Não mais. Então, ela falou a verdade.

"Porque ele é o meu futuro." Ela encarou aqueles olhos cinzas e imaginou além da juventude que eles tinham no presente. Ela podia ver as belas linhas que a idade trazia ao redor daqueles olhos; ela podia ver a pele tatuada e as marcas de uma vida difícil, e tudo era lindo. "Porque quando eu fecho meus olhos, eu posso ver o final dessa guerra e ele está lá." Ela pensou no seu Sirius, um Sirius mais velho. Mas esse Sirius não era dela também? "Firewhisky em uma mão, cigarro em outra, revirando os olhos enquanto eu falo para ele parar," ela sorriu e se sentiu uma euforia imensa quando Sirius pareceu sorrir de volta. "Eu quero ficar com ele porque confio nele para botar minha segurança e felicidade em primeiro lugar, mesmo que ele pense que eu não estou segura e feliz com ele. Porque quando eu penso no passado e no futuro, a primeira coisa em que eu sempre penso é..."

Mia fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas se formarem enquanto imaginava a biblioteca do Largo Grimmauld Número 12.

" _Antes de nos aprofundarmos em magias antigas e conversas adultas esquisitas, você deixaria que um velho cachorro tivesse um último momento de imprudência?"_ Um Sirius adulto tinha perguntado a ela, os olhos implorando e ansiosos antes que ele encostasse muito suavemente os lábios nos dela, a fazendo se perguntar se tudo não passou de um sonho. " _Feliz aniversário, gatinha,_ " ele tinha murmurado. " _Não importa o que aconteça, me prometa que você vai apenas tentar ser feliz, está bem?_ "

"Quando eu penso no passado e no futuro," Mia repetiu, "a primeira coisa em que eu sempre penso é que... eu sinto falta do Sirius Black." Ela segurou um soluço enquanto pensava no seu bruxo mais velho, o homem que curou seu ferimento nas costas. O homem que a salvou de Bellatrix Lestrange. O homem que a trouxe de volta a vida com o próprio ar na passagem cedida do quarto andar. O homem que a convidou para a própria casa e ficou com ela durante os pesadelos, se preocupava com Harry como um pai e forçou Draco Malfoy – entre todas as pessoas – a se tornar amigo dela e a ajudá-la depois da guerra.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de um jovem Sirius Black. O garoto que estendeu a mão quando ela foi jogada no chão e ralado o joelho. O garoto que cresceu ao seu lado, sorriu para ela e trouxe luz para a vida dela. O garoto que tinha James e Remus – as duas outras mais importantes pessoas da vida dela – como irmãos. O garoto que tinha lutado tão corajosamente contra as expectativas de uma família preconceituosa, que havia sido machucado tantas vezes apenas por ser quem era e, mesmo assim, ele sempre lutava pelos amigos. Por ela.

Ele ainda era o Sirius _dela_. O mesmo homem.

Tudo era muito esmagador porque ela não conseguia imaginar perdê-lo de novo. Mia se levantou da cadeira e correu até a porta, balançando a varinha e derrubando os feitiços de Lily antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato, o deixando bater atrás de si.

Sirius ficou em pé quando Mia correu até a porta, respirando pesadamente enquanto a observava sai de vista, engolindo a montanha russa de emoções que as palavras dela o causaram.

"Você realmente vai ficar parado aí?!" Lily gritou.

"Não." Ele se virou e a olhou incrédulo.

"Então que diabos você está esperando?" Remus falou, apontando para a porta com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu estou dando a ela uma dianteira dramática, merda!" Sirius gritou. "Não vai ser memorável se eu a seguir logo e vocês idiotas ficarem ouvindo atrás da porta, né?!" Sirius rosnou e foi até James, procurando algo nos bolsos das vestes do amigo. "Me dá o Mapa!" Ele insistiu, puxando o amontoado de pergaminhos e girando nos calcanhares de suas botas de couro de dragão e correndo até a porta.

oOoOoOo

**Corredor do Quinto Andar**

Sirius se esgueirou pelos corredores escuros o melhor que pôde, usando o Mapa dos Marotos não apenas para achar Mia, mas também para fugir dos Monitores e Filch. Enquanto seus olhos cinzas seguiam o ponto preto no Mapa que lia 'Mia Potter' ele percebeu que ela estava subindo as escadas para, o que ele pensou ser a Sala Precisa Imediatamente, ele dobrou os esforços para alcançá-la, sabendo que se ela conseguisse entrar na Sala, provavelmente pediria para não deixar mais ninguém entrar.

No momento em que chegou no sétimo andar, Sirius correu pelo longo corredor, apenas para dobrar a esquina e encontrar um corredor vazio. "Merda!" Ele sibilou, acreditando que tinha perdido Mia. O que ele deveria fazer agora, tentar entrar na sala? Sentar e esperar por ela no lado de fora? Quanto tempo levaria? Suspirando derrotado, Sirius pegou o Mapa para ver se Remus tinha deixado o Dormitório dos Monitores Chefes. Olhos cinzentos pálidos cintilaram sobre os pontos no pergaminho e um alguns andares abaixo o surpreendeu. No final de um corredor do quinto andar estava Mia. Confuso, Sirius dobrou e guardou de novo o Mapa, antes de voltar até as escadas, indo até o quinto andar quando, de repente, se lembrou de algo.

" _Merlin, seus olhos são da cor do chocolate_ ," ele disse a ela enquanto a pressionava contra a parede, os dedos dentro dela. " _Mas aposto que eles ficam da cor do Firewhisky quando você goza._ "

Ele respirou fundo quando percebeu que quando ela saiu do salão de Lily e James para fugir de todos, incluindo ele, ela acabou no mesmo lugar em que ele a encontrou depois do aniversário de Remus. Era coincidência ou o destino de novo, tentando se meter em sua vida? Se fosse, havia outros meios piores que podia interferir. Sirius começou a andar de novo e nas sombras de um canto isolado e familiar, ele viu Mia sentada no chão, os braços ao redor dos joelhos.

"Oi, gatinha," Sirius murmurou, ajoelhando na frente dela. "Se você queria privacidade, com certeza escolheu um bom lugar." Ele sorriu. "Pelo o que eu me lembro, Monitores não se dão ao trabalho de vir aqui."

Mia olhou para cima e corou enquanto também se lembrava do breve momento de paixão insana que eles tinham compartilhado, se pressionando um contra o outro no escuro, cheios de Firewhisky e tensão. Ela respirou lentamente e expirou mais lentamente ainda, tentando se acalmar enquanto seus batimentos começavam a aumentar quanto mais perto Sirius ficava.

"Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque nós dois somos teimosos e estúpidos," Sirius bufou. "Como me falaram."

"Nós não somos estúpidos," Mia fez uma careta.

"Você me faz parecer um pouco estúpido," ele admitiu. "E para ser honesto, eu penso que tudo você ser estúpida porque se quer considerar querer ficar com alguém como eu." Ele franziu o cenho e observou o olhar desaprovador dela sem medo. A raiva dela não o intimidava, mas o deixava excitado, como sempre. "Eu não sou bom, Mia," ele insistiu.

Pela primeira vez, em vez de argumentar, tentar convencê-lo que ele era sim, Mia balançou a cabeça e o encarou antes de falar, "eu não me importo."

Sirius riu e se levantou, a puxando junto. Ele a empurrou contra a parede do mesmo modo que tinha feito na noite do aniversário de Remus. Ela gemeu com o movimento e arfou quando se encontrou contra a parede mais uma vez, chocada com a força dele. Remus era forte graças, em parte, a sua Licantropia, mas o lobisomem sempre foi bem preciso com seus movimentos, calculados e calmos na maior parte, sempre se segurando. Ela percebeu que na única vez em que tinha dormido com Sirius, ele também tinha se segurado. Os olhos cinzas estavam escuros, salpicados com prata, e o ar ficou preso em sua garganta com a visão deles, enquanto ele a encarava como se ela fosse uma... uma... presa.

"Você não se importa que eu não seja bom?" Ele a encarou.

"Você não é mau," Mia finalmente falou, o encarando. "Por que você pensa que precisa ser um maldito herói para que eu 'possa' te aceitar?" Ela perguntou diretamente.

"Porque você é boa e merece isso," ele respondeu na mesma hora. "Provavelmente eu posso, em um piscar de olhos, quebrar mentalmente, considerando a família que eu vim. Eu sou constantemente perseguido por Comensais da Morte que parecem ir atrás dos meus amigos. Eu tenho uma reputação má e um temperamento pior ainda. Eu preciso te lembrar que eu, voluntariamente, tentei prender Snape junto a um lobisomem?"

"E eu preciso te lembrar que você se sentiu arrependido por isso?" Mia estreitou os olhos. "E por que você acha que eu estou tão acima de você?" Ela zombou. "De sangue ou não, Dorea Black era minha mãe, da mesma família que a sua," ela apontou. "Tirando o fato de que eu sou Nascida-trouxa e que Comensais da Morte vão vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito," ela o informou. "Eu também tenho o hábito de azarar qualquer garota que se atrever a mexer com você. Uma eu transportei para o Lago Negro."

"Tele-portou," ele a corrigiu. "E foi para a borda do Lago Negro," ele argumentou a favor dela.

A bruxa sorriu para ele.

"Mia," ele suspirou. "Eu não sou Remus. Eu não sou gentil ou devoto. Eu não vou ler poesia para você, porque sinceramente, isso me deixa entediado. Eu sou muito egoísta e ganancioso e quando eu olho para você," ele gemeu e agarrou com firmeza o quadril dela, movendo o seu contra o dela. Mia arfou com a sensação repentina da dureza dele contra sua barriga. "Quando eu te _toco_... eu não sei se consigo me controlar."

"Eu não quero que você se controle," ela falou. "Você é egoísta e ganancioso e eu sei bem que você não vai ler poesia, nem eu pediria isso. Eu não escolhi Remus," ela insistiu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dele e segurando firme para que ele não desviasse o olhar. "Eu escolhi você!" Ela disse, sua determinação inabalável. "Eu amo-" ela começou, mas antes que pudesse terminar, Sirius esmagou os lábios dela em um beijo e Mia sentiu a pele ferver.

"Não diga," Sirius murmurou enquanto se afastava, os olhos bem fechados como se tivesse sentindo dor física. "Não... não diga, não ainda," ele implorou e pressionou a testa contra a dela, respirando contra a boca dela enquanto involuntariamente movimentava o quadril contra o dela, precisando da fricção para diminuir o desconforto latejante. "Mia... se isso... se nós fizermos isso, eu não vou deixar você ir." Os olhos cinzentos dele se abriram e se afundaram nos dela. "Eu não sou forte o suficiente."

"Eu já disse-" ela começou.

Ele a cortou. "Não, Mia, eu nunca tive uma namorada antes," ele a preveniu, tentando explicar. "Eu sou incrivelmente fodido e não tenho nenhum dúvida de que eu serei um namorado horrível," ele falou enfaticamente. "Porque eu honestamente não sei o que estou fazendo."

"A cicatriz das minhas costelas veio de uma antiga maldição," ela explicou. "A pessoa que fez isso foi punida e você não precisa saber mais do que isso." As palavras saíram de sua boca como uma espécie de tratado de paz. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora desta vez e considerando que ele falou basicamente que não conseguiria, ela sentiu a necessidade de dar algo a ele por se esforçar. "Eu tenho outra cicatriz no meu braço porque entrei no caminho de um Sonserino," ela disse, usando as brechas do feitiço de Dumbledore. "E... e tem uma outra cicatriz, maior, nas minhas costas porque eu estrunchei." Ela estremeceu com a memória de como um Sirius mais velho tinha ficado com ela enquanto ela melhorava.

Sirius engoliu, ouvindo a verdade sair dos lábios dela. Ele não estava surpreso de que ela tivesse duelado com Sonserinos, mas um estrunchamento? Isso tinha sido uma surpresa.

"Nem mesmo Remus a viu," Mia murmurou, se referindo à cicatriz das costas. Algo nas palavras dela engatilharam os instintos primais de Sirius e ela pensou ter visto um indício de um sorriso nos lábios dele.

De repente, ela se encontrou sendo girada, o peito forte de Sirius contra suas costas, os dedos dele deslizando ao redor dela para desabotoar lentamente seu casaco. Com o tecido aberto, Sirius o abaixou, revelando uma longa e quase branca cicatriz, que descia pelo ombro dela, passando por baixo da alça do sutiã rendado preto, do lado oposto onde se via uma bela tatuagem no outro ombro. Sirius delicadamente puxou a alça para o lado e depositou um beijo na pele cicatrizada. Mia estremeceu com o contato e gemeu quando o ouviu murmurando de trás, "Minha."

De repente, ele botou as mãos no quadril dela e a girou novamente. Antes que ela tivesse alguma chance de dizer algo, a língua dele estava dentro de sua boca e ela estava gemendo com a agradável invasão. Ele não era doce ou gentil, nem amoroso ou apaixonado. Ele era áspero e firme e possessivo de uma maneira que a queimava. Ela o ouviu rosnar e o som criou um efeito cascata em seu corpo, começando com um arrepio que percorreu seus ombros, passando pelos seus seios, os mamilos endurecendo. Um calor inundou seu ventre e uma profunda dor começou dentro de si enquanto a umidade preenchia sua calcinha.

Antes que ele a movesse, Mia levantou uma coxa contra o quadril dele e Sirius sorriu contra sua boca, tomando seu lábio inferior suavemente entre os dentes e mordendo de leve, antes de fazer o mesmo com o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha e o ombro. Uma mão descansava na cintura dela e ela sentiu quando Sirius empurrou a saia dela para cima das coxas, antes de colocar os dedos por dentro da calcinha de renda preta totalmente molhada.

"Você vê o que faz comigo?" Mia falou contra os lábios dele, arfando quando ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, girando e friccionando contra um ponto que ela não sabia que existia, mas, Godric, ela estava grata por _ele_ saber. Ele a observou começar a quebrar, um olhar incrivelmente arrogante no rosto que a fez querer cair nos braços dele e o bater ao mesmo tempo. Os dedos dele estavam fazendo coisas deliciosas para ela, mas ele não deveria estar tão convencido. Como uma repreensão suave para o ego dele, Mia puxou o cabelo dele com força. A ação só pareceu provocá-lo e, de repente, a ponta do polegar dele suavemente roçou em seu clitóris. Ela deixou sair um gemido trêmulo.

"Lembra há um ano atrás," Sirius murmurou no ouvido dela, ignorando o modo como o corpo dela tremia e pedia por mais. "Quando você estava na minha cama, se contorcendo debaixo de mim." Ele sorriu e mordiscou a orelha dela de leve. "Eu me lembro vividamente. Você estava tão apertada e molhada como agora," ele rosnou e Mia sentiu uma vibração dentro de si, enquanto os movimentos dele se tornavam mais longos, profundos e o polegar dele pressionada contra seu clitóris inchado. "Você é _minha_ agora," Sirius declarou e sua respiração acelerou, a voz dele sendo a única coisa que ela conseguia ouvir além dos próprios batimentos cardíacos, que estava como um tambor ressoando em seus ouvidos. Ela não ouviu a risada suave dele quando Sirius começou a senti-la pulsar ao redor dos dedos dele, nem ouviu o som do cinto dele se abrindo. Apenas a voz dele e seus gemidos que agora saiam como pequenos choramingos enquanto o calor dentro de si aumentava e ela começava a quebrar diante dele.

Seu corpo começou a ficar preguiçoso, mas ela teve pouco tempo para se recuperar antes que Sirius a levantasse contra a parede, envolvendo a própria cintura com as pernas dela. Ela o sentiu se posicionar na sua entrada, onde o interior ainda estava vibrando. "Diga que você é minha," Sirius murmurou.

Mia abriu os olhos para olhar aquela infinidade de cinza e prata e tudo o que viu foi desespero. A dor e a saudade e a mais pura e completa necessidade. Ele era tão lindamente quebrado, e ela também. Nenhum inteiramente qualificado para consertar os pedaços estilhaçados do outro, mas com certeza iriam tentar. "Eu sou sua," ela murmurou, segurando o rosto dele nas mãos e o beijando docemente. "Toda sua."

O som da voz dela, o sabor dos lábios dela, e aquele olhar devotado no rosto dela eram toda a confirmação que Sirius precisava e, então, ele empurrou todo o seu comprimento dentro dela. Enterrando o rosto no ombro dela e, sem pensar, ele mordeu a pele exposta. Mia arfou com a dor que rapidamente se transformou em prazer latejante. Ela ofereceu o privilégio em várias ocasiões a Remus, seu pescoço e ombro nus para o lobisomem, mas ele sempre foi muito controlado e teve muito medo, e a memória desses momentos de repente foram Obliviadas dela quando Sirius a pegou, a clamou, sem que ela oferecesse ou pedisse.

Sirius queria que esse momento fosse perfeito e durasse para sempre, mas Godric, havia um ano desde da última vez em que ele se encontrou dentro dela. E ele não havia tocado em nenhuma outra garota desde o momento em que Mia deixou seu quarto. Muito tempo. Muito tempo e Sirius sabia. Ele podia se sentir pressionando contra um limite perigoso, podia sentir seu corpo contraindo, mas ele seria condenado se fosse deixá-la querendo mais. Deslizando uma mão por entre os corpos suados, ele acariciou o clitóris dela mais uma vez, sorrindo com o jeito que as paredes dela se contraíram com mais força ao redor de seu membro em resposta. "Minha," ele murmurou de novo, reverencialmente. "Seu _corpo_ é meu, seu _prazer_ é meu..." ele declarou.

"Meu _coração_ é seu," Mia acrescentou, o encarando profundamente nos olhos.

De repente, o sorriso convencido dele se transformou em algo mais genuíno e sincero enquanto Sirius percebia o momento frágil que ele tinha em mãos. Engolindo as próprias emoções, Sirius assentiu, a dando uma promessa silenciosa. Não uma promessa de que ele seria perfeito ou que ele não fosse fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido com o presente que ela estava dando a ele. Era uma promessa de que ele iria tentar, o que era o melhor que alguém poderia ter de Sirius Black.

"Sirius," Mia gemeu e ele se encontrou encarando a profundeza dos olhos momentaneamente âmbar da bela bruxa em seus braços, o corpo dela vibrando ao redor de seu pênis indicando como ela estava perto de atingir o limite. Ele se inclinou e beijou suavemente os lábios dela, e quando ela os separou, ela murmurou docemente enquanto o encarava nos olhos. "Eu te amo."

Algo quebrou dentro dele. Ele fechou os olhos e a puxou para mais perto, emoldurando as curvas suaves dela ao redor de si, enquanto continuava empurrando com força, abafando um soluço enquanto as palavras de amor dela o dividiam em pedaços e ao mesmo tempo os reunia de novo. O fio de ouro entre os dois se reforçava a cada toque, misturando as mágicas dele como na primeira vez em que se beijaram e na última vez em que se tocaram tão intimamente. Eles atingiram o ápice ao mesmo tempo, Sirius se derramando dentro dela com um gemido enquanto as paredes dela o mantinham preso profundamente. Ele deslizou até o chão em seguida, a mantendo gentilmente em seus braços, ainda dentro dela e desesperado para nunca ir embora.

Foi a mais sincera, total, infinita, completa e absoluta perfeição.


	74. Muffliato

5 de Novembro, 1977  
Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

"Então, você encontrou Mia?" Remus perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama, as pernas cruzadas, um livro em mãos, parecendo mais do que nunca a imagem do contentamento introspectivo. Seus olhos verdes examinaram o bruxo excessivamente satisfeito enquanto ele entrava no dormitório praticamente saltitando.

"Eu estou tão descabelado assim?" Sirius nem se importou em esconder o sorriso.

"Sim..." Remus concordou e voltou sua atenção para o livro antes de falar de novo. "E o fato de que eu reconheceria o cheiro dela a um quilômetro de distância. Fica..." suas narinas dilataram. "Fica diferente em você. Não estou com ciúmes nem nada disso, mas acho que não gostei," o lobisomem fez uma careta.

"Eu amei!" Sirius sorriu e caiu na cama com um pulo, olhando através do quarto para Remus, que parecia estar segurando um sorriso. "E também amei o fato de Prongs não dormir mais nesse quarto, então tenho zero chances de levar uma chifrada no ombro. O amigo realmente precisa trabalhar nessa coisa de irmão protetor."

"Sirius?" Remus falou, fechando o livro e o botando na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Fala, parceiro."

"Só porque precisa ser falado de novo... se você a machucar mais uma vez..." Remus respirou fundo antes de falar de novo. "Você é meu amigo e eu amo você como um irmão, você faz parte da Matilha," ele reafirmou, esperando que as palavras significassem tanto para Sirius quanto significava para ele. "Mas se eu vir aquela bruxa   
chorando porque você deu as costas a ela de novo, eu não vou ser capaz de parar."

O sorriso de Sirius desapareceu rapidamente, a fim de dar ao lobisomem Alpha com olhos âmbar e ouro sua genuína atenção.

"Ela é o limite," Remus insistiu. "Não o ultrapasse."

"Entendido." Sirius assentiu firmemente e relaxou um pouco quando os olhos de Remus voltaram a ser verdes. Era um indicador muito útil para saber com quem ele estava lidando, Remus seu amigo ou Moony o lobo, independentemente do fato dele usar quase sempre o apelido. "Você está bem comigo namorando ela?"

"Você a ama?" Remus perguntou e observou como Sirius pareceu ter uma má reação com sua pergunta, já que seus ombros endureceram e ele murmurou algo incoerente. "Isso é um sim," Remus riu e pegou o livro de novo. "Nesse caso, sim, eu estou bem com o namoro de vocês."

"Ela disse que me ama," Sirius soltou.

Remus arregalou os olhos com a declaração, logo fechando o livro mais uma vez e o deixando de lado, considerando que a conversa seria bem mais interessante do que um romance. "Mesmo? Uau," ele sorriu. "Quer dizer, eu sei que ela ama, ela quase disse. Mas ela me falou que não iria dizer em voz alta a não ser que fosse para você, no entanto. Disse que você merecia ser o primeiro a ouvir," ele confessou. Suas palavras pareceram surpreender Sirius, que claramente não sabia que tinha sido um tópico de discussão entre Mia e Remus enquanto os dois ainda namoravam.

"Eu não disse de volta," ele admitiu.

"Você sentiu de volta?" O lobisomem perguntou.

Sirius respirou pesadamente e passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos negros. "Aquela garota me assusta, Moony. Você sabia que eu posso contar na mão quantas vezes eu ouvi isso?" Sirius franziu o cenho e Remus o imitou.

O lobisomem entendia, até um certo ponto. Seus próprios pais não falavam tanto quanto ele gostaria e mesmo quando eles falavam, parecia que estavam sendo forçados. Os Blacks tinham ódio. Os Lupin tinham medo. Nenhum dos dois sabiam como amar direito os filhos.

"A Mãe e o Pai, claro," Sirius disse se referindo a Dorea e Charlus. Remus assentiu, sabendo que os pais Potters tinham demonstrado amor de verdade aos dois e falavam várias vezes. "Então, algumas vezes por você, Prongs e Wormtail, uma vez pela Lily, mesmo ela tendo me azarado logo depois," Sirius riu. "Seis anos com os Potters e eu ainda não estou acostumado. E quando ela disse... eu não sei o que aconteceu. Doeu. Por que iria doer?" Sirius perguntou, os olhos cinzas indo até o amigo, esperando que a experiência anterior de Remus com Mia iria garantir algum entendimento da menina, de relacionamentos no geral, e amor.

"Porque você finalmente tem algo bom que é só seu," Remus sugeriu. "Ela me amou, mas não como ela ama você," ele balançou a cabeça com força. "Essa parte dela é sua e somente sua e eu penso que você tem medo de perdê-la."

Remus sabia que uma parte dele encaixava perfeitamente no coração de Mia, assim como uma parte dela encaixava no coração dele, mas havia algo diferente sobre Sirius. Eles podiam negar o quanto fosse, mas Remus agora sabia que tinha algo a ver com o Vínculo de Alma deles. Ele se lembrava de ter dito algo a Mia, há muito tempo. Ela era o coração dele, mas não a alma dele. De algum modo ele assumiu que ela se sentia da mesma forma. Remus era o coração dela, mas Sirius era a alma.

"Eu não posso estragar isso, Moony," Sirius murmurou. "Eu não quero estragar isso. Como eu não estrago?" Ele perguntou desesperado.

Remus lentamente levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o amigo. "Você está me pedindo conselhos para namorar Mia?" Ele começou a gargalhar. "Você tem alguma ideia de como ela ficaria irritada com isso?"

"Não me importo, preciso de ajuda," Sirius implorou.

Quando a risada morreu, Remus suspirou feliz, curtindo esse breve intervalo onde Sirius Black não sabia como fazer algo que ele sabia. "Não a trate como qualquer outra garota," ele precaveu o Animago. "Se você começar a comprar flores e tudo o mais, é mais provável que ela as use em uma poção e te envenene depois. Além disso, ela sempre vem antes." Remus pausou e olhou diretamente para Sirius, sorrindo. "E eu quero dizer vem em todos os sentidos da palavra."

Sirius revirou os olhos. "Não tenho problemas nessa área, obrigado," ele disse mal humorado, apesar de um sorriso ter cruzado seu rosto ao se lembrar do corredor do quinto andar e do jeito que ela se agarrou desesperadamente a ele, vibrando ao redor do seu pênis e ofegando seu nome entre as respirações.

"Estou falando sério," Remus disse interrompendo a breve recordação de Sirius. "A trate como Prongs trata Lily. Só... cause menos embaraço do que ele." Os dois riram. "E também, não minta para ela e não se segure," Remus continuou e assentiu quando Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Sim, ele realmente quis dizer fisicamente. Tinha sido uma coisa que Remus tomou cuidado ao longo de sua relação com Mia; as poucas vezes em que ele perdeu o pouco controle que tinha, pareceram excitá-la, apesar de depois, quando ele se desculpava por quase machucá-la, só a deixavam irritada.

O pensamento trouxe outro ponto. "E para de falar que você não a merece. Se você pode fazê-la feliz, bom, isso prova o seu valor."

"Você a fez feliz," Sirius apontou como se fosse um argumento a seu favor. Se Remus fez Mia feliz e ela não estava mais com ele, que chance Sirius tinha?

"Sim, eu fiz," o lobisomem concordou. "Eu também a deixei satisfeita. Ela não precisa de satisfação. Ela precisa ser desafiada."

"Bem, isso eu com certeza faço," Sirius zombou e então imediatamente fez silêncio quando a porta do quarto abriu. Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu quando viu Peter entrar parecendo incrivelmente cansado.

"Funcionou?" Ele perguntou, os olhos lacrimejantes se virando para Sirius, percebendo o sorriso do amigo. "Eu passei quatro horas polindo troféus com Filch. Por favor, me diz que eu não fiz isso a toa," ele reclamou, olhando Sirius e Remus.

"Wormtail," Sirius se levantou e andou até o amigo, tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos. "Eu poderia te beijar," ele declarou e Peter rapidamente tentou se soltar de Sirius, acreditando que ele realmente fosse fazer o que disse. Sirius apenas sorriu e deu um tapinha na bochecha dele.

"Estou te devendo milhares de Cervejas Amanteigadas, meu amigo roedor!" Sirius falou. "O seu sacrifício pela minha vida amorosa não vai passar despercebido. Eu te prometo," ele sorriu radiante. "Um dia eu vou te recompensar por isso."

oOoOoOo

8 de Novembro, 1977  
Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

O final de semana do aniversário de dezoito anos de Sirius passou sem ninguém pensar em guerra, ou Comensais da Morte, ou preocupações com a vida adulta que os esperava depois da graduação. Sirius tomou os céus, o bastão de Batedor em mãos enquanto ele, James e o resto do time de Quadribol da Grifinória encaravam os Corvinais na primeira partida do ano. Ambos os garotos nunca voaram tão bem e tinha pouco a ver com as novas vassouras que compraram antes do retorno a Hogwarts. Apesar de Mia e Lily não conseguirem falar a diferença dessa vassoura para a antiga, Sirius e James se esforçaram bastante tentando educar suas bruxas sobre a óbvia superioridade da Nimbus 1500 sobre a antiga Cleansweeps.

A Corvinal foi derrotada em um confronto épico que botou a Grifinória na liderança da Copa de Quadribol com uma vantagem de mais de quatrocentos pontos. Para mostrar suporte, Lily e Mia correram para o campo no momento em que seus bruxos aterrissaram, se jogando nos braços abertos de seus namorados, os dois achando difícil pensar em um momento mais feliz de suas vidas.

A rotineira comemoração cheia de Cerveja Amanteigada aconteceu depois do jogo, que incluiu um bolo de aniversário para Sirius e presentes dos amigos. Cestas de doces e kits, tanto para a vassoura quanto para a moto, mas Sirius ficou encantado enquanto abria o presente de Mia, tirando de uma grande bolsa vermelha, uma jaqueta de couro preta. Era a coisa Trouxa mais linda que ele tinha e demorou menos de cinco segundos para ele tirar o uniforme e experimentar a jaqueta. James, Remus e Peter sorriram com a cena enquanto Lily revirava os olhos. Mia, no entanto, estava encarando abertamente e Sirius não era tímido para notar o modo que os olhos castanhos dela viraram âmbar com a visão dele.

Quando Lily e James deixaram a Torre da Grifinória para retornar ao seu dormitório, Sirius e Mia comemoraram adequadamente o aniversário dele, se esgueirando para o dormitório masculino. Mia rapidamente descobriu um segredo Maroto que começou anos atrás. Cada bruxo tinha um passe que o permitia mandar embora os outros por uma noite, por qualquer motivo. Até agora nenhum dos garotos tinha aproveitado a oportunidade, então Sirius se deu um presente de aniversário ao expulsar Remus e Peter para o Salão Comunal. Surpreendentemente, Remus se divertiu com o gesto; Peter, claro, ficou um pouco aborrecido.

Quando Sirius encontrou Mia no seu quarto, ele encontrou a bruxa diabólica sentada no pé da sua cama, o cabelo dela emoldurando o rosto como uma aureola selvagem, os cachos escorregando pelos ombros. A única peça de roupa dela mesma que ela estava usando era uma calcinha de renda vermelha que combinava perfeitamente com a jaqueta de Quadribol vermelha e dourada que ela vestia no momento, o nome BLACK costurado nas costas.

Sirius estancou com a visão e se perguntou se os seus pulmões tinham parado de funcionar no momento em que seus olhos se conectaram a vista a sua frente. Merlin, Godric e Circe... ela estava vestindo a jaqueta dele, com o nome dele, as cores dele, na cama dele. Sua boca salivou enquanto ele abaixava os olhos e percebia que a jaqueta não estava abotoada, então o espaço entre o tecido era uma pele macia, mostrando as curvas suaves dos seios dela, indo até o umbigo. Provocando, o tecido cobria os dois mamilos e Sirius se sentiu levemente irritado com o fato. No entanto, rapidamente ele percebeu que ela não era um quadro, mas uma mulher real que ele poderia tocar, provar, tirar a roupa e devorar.

"Se você não vier aqui nos próximos cinco segundos, Sirius Black," Mia ameaçou, os olhos âmbar escurecendo e em chamas, "eu vou transformar essa jaqueta em verde e prata, e o nome BLACK pode muito bem ser uma referência para Regulus," ela disse com um sorriso desafiador.

Não mais no controle de suas sensibilidades humanas, o Padfoot interior rosnou audível e possessivamente e Mia sorriu com o som. Mesmo do outro lado do quarto, era como se ela pudesse sentir as vibrações do som, que enviava calafrios por sua espinha e um calor entre suas coxas. Sirius estava em cima dela antes que ela pudesse reagir, e Mia gritou e riu quando ele a jogou de costas no colchão, empurrando o tecido vermelho da jaqueta para o lado, a fim de revelar o seio esquerdo da menina, tomando o mamilo entre os dentes, sugando, lambendo e provocando antes de mordiscar levemente, tirando os mais maravilhosos sons da boca daquela bruxa.

Mia arquejou as costas para longe da cama, mas Sirius rosnou mais uma vez e firmou uma mão no quadril dela, a jogando de volta para baixo antes de retomar o que estava fazendo com o seio direito, torcendo o mamilo entre seus dedos enquanto devorava o esquerdo com a boca. Mia sorriu enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele, se perguntando momentaneamente se seria capaz de fazer o mesmo sentada no sofá, lendo um livro com a cabeça dele em seu colo sem que seus pensamentos se tornassem indecentes.

Centímetro por centímetro, Sirius foi descendo pelo seu corpo, beijando e mordendo o caminho até o inicio das suas coxas, onde o ouviu respirar fundo e rir antes de acariciar o laço vermelho que envolvia seu presente de aniversário favorito. Mia choramingou quando sentiu uma mordida de leve no tecido antes de se inclinar para frente afim de tirar a nova jaqueta de couro que ele estava usando. Então, Sirius tirou a camiseta branca e depois enfiou os dedos na lateral da calcinha de renda vermelha e a deslizou gentilmente pelas coxas dela, passando pelas panturrilhas e, enfim, pelos tornozelos antes de guardá-la no bolso da calça.

"Você não vai guardar isso," Mia insistiu quando percebeu o movimento.

"É o meu aniversário," Sirius argumentou. "Eu vou ganhar o que eu quiser. Você já devia saber disso." Ele sorriu e então se inclinou, botando seus longos cabelos atrás do ombro e os prendendo em um coque frouxo para não cair no rosto, antes de dar um beijo no clitóris da menina deitada na cama. Involuntariamente, Mia levantou o quadril em direção a boca de Sirius.

"Esse era para ser o seu aniversário," ela sorriu. "Isso não quer dizer que você ganha os presentes?"

"Estou me dando meu presente favorito agora," Sirius insistiu, separando os grandes lábios com dois dedos antes de botar a língua para fora, para provar o seu presente. Mia deixou escapar um pequeno gemido e Sirius sorriu em resposta, antes de continuar com bastante entusiasmo. Lambendo, sugando, mordiscando a carne dela enquanto ela chamava seu nome, gemendo entre incentivos "Não para!", "Por favor!" e "Isso!"

Sirius adorava cada som que ela fazia, que entravam pelos seus ouvidos e iam até seu pênis, que no momento estava pressionado contra o colchão, onde ele se contorcia para aliviar um pouco da pressão. O barulho que ela fazia quando ele mergulhava a língua dentro dela o fazia ficar tão duro que chegava a incomodar, mas ele sorria, agradecendo a Merlin pelos aniversários. Ansiosamente, Sirius envolveu o clitóris inchado com os lábios antes de enfiar dois dedos dentro dela e começar a movimentar exatamente do jeito que ela gostava. O corpo de Mia enrijeceu enquanto ele lambia, sugava, acariciava, adiantando o clímax dela e os gritos que estavam por vir. Quando ela finalmente começou a quebrar, choramingando e gemendo, ele não pode evitar lembrar das palavras de Remus, o aconselhando sobre Mia.

"Ela goza primeiro." Remus tinha dito.

Não, amigo, Sirius pensou convencido. Ela goza duas vezes.

oOoOoOo

Não era nem madrugada quando Mia abriu lentamente os olhos e se viu em uma cama que não era dela. Ela respirou fundo e se deixou ser inundada pela essência que mais adorava: pergaminho, grama e couro. Sirius. Os olhos castanhos olharam para a bela figura ao seu lado. Godric, ele é lindo, ela pensou enquanto olhava as linhas do corpo dele, seguindo a linha de pelos negros que descia desde o peito, passava pelo umbigo e desaparecia debaixo do lençol branco onde suas pernas se entrelaçavam.

Mia sorriu admirada enquanto corria os dedos suavemente pela pele dele, mentalmente desenhando marcas onde ela sabia que mais tarde seriam feitas as tatuagens. Com os longos cabelos negros, a promessa das futuras tatuagens e a jaqueta de couro que agora estava jogada em cima do malão no pé da cama, Mia não conseguia imaginar um bruxo mais devastador. Impressionada com a beleza dele, ela pediu em silencio que ele não abrisse os olhos. Se ela fosse encarar os diversos tons de cinza e prata no estado que ela se encontrava, ela provavelmente iria corar.

Sirius não abriu os olhos. No entanto, ele gemeu com a sensação dos dedos dela brincando com seu cabelo. A mão que abraçava fortemente sua cintura, coberta pelas vestes vermelhas e douradas de Quadribol que Sirius insistiu que ela usasse pelo máximo de tempo possível, a puxou para mais perto dele, e ela conseguiu sentir a felicidade matinal dele pressionada contra sua coxa. Sem abrir os olhos para enfrentar a luz do dia, Sirius gemeu enquanto se apoiava em uma das pernas, antes de separar as coxas dela, descansando uma em cima do seu quadril. Mia só podia sorrir enquanto o observava deslizar para dentro de si, ainda sonolento.  
Quente, molhada e ainda dolorida da noite anterior, Mia murmurou suavemente com a invasão completamente bem vinda, empurrando o quadril para frente quando   
ele não aumentou a velocidade. Ele gemeu com a sensação, mas bateu na mão dela quando ela se movimentou de novo, a fazendo sorrir.

"Sirius," Mia murmurou. "Eu sei que você está acordado."

"Não estou não," ele murmurou baixinho enquanto continuava a se mover, entrando e saindo, dolorosamente devagar e provocante. Suas mãos foram do quadril dela para a curva do bumbum, onde ele a puxou para mais perto e finalmente acelerou. Ainda assim, Mia o observava, fazendo o seu melhor para não revirar os olhos com o novo ângulo maravilhoso que ele pareceu ter encontrado por puro instinto. Com os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes para aumentar o foco, Mia fez o mesmo para que não o beijasse. Com os olhos ainda fechados, Sirius concentrou-se em cada estocada, cada movimento de seus quadris e mãos, e ela observou com deleite a forma como os diferentes gemidos e choramingos que ela emitia, fazia com que os cantos da boca dele se transformassem em um sorriso.

Seus dedos do pé se contorceram quando, do nada, ele se enterrou nela com força e bem fundo. Ela abriu a boca, ofegante para recuperar o folego, com os olhos semi cerrados ainda observando Sirius fazer o que sabia melhor. Não era fazer amor, nem mesmo transar com força... apesar dela amar quando ele transava desse jeito. Não, isso era... isso era pura mágica. Ele saiu de dentro dela completamente só para voltar com tudo, e o som do gemido dele foi tudo o que ela precisava para chegar ao clímax. Se apertando em torno dele, seus nervos sensíveis puderam senti-lo tensionando e ela observou admirada quando, depois de mais duas estocadas, ele chegou ao próprio clímax, os olhos ainda fechados e ofegante. Sirius gozou com um grunhido e o olhar mais perfeito de puro êxtase quando relaxou e caiu no travesseiro, saindo lentamente de dentro dela.

Quando os olhos dele finalmente abriram e ela viu a íris cinzentas a encarando de volta com tanta devoção, ela poderia muito bem ter chorado se não fosse pelo sorriso que apareceu. "Bom dia, gatinha." Sirius se inclinou e sugou o lábio inferior, em vez de dar um beijo. "Eu tomei uma decisão," ele declarou.

"E qual foi?" Ela sorriu para ele, tirando os cabelos que estavam grudados no rosto dele.

"Nós não vamos deixar esta cama nunca."

"Vocês dois já acordaram?" A voz de Remus surgiu.

"Não," Sirius gemeu e, em vez de esconder a cabeça no travesseiro, como ele sempre fazia quando acordava mais cedo do que gostaria, enterrou o rosto entre os seios de Mia, a fazendo rir.

"Isso é interessante," Remus disse detrás das cortinas. "Não lembro dela achar nada engraçado na minha cama."

"Ah, que idiota," Sirius rosnou e se virou, colocando os lençóis sobre o corpo quase nu de Mia antes de abrir as cortinas e encarar os olhos verdes do lobisomem.

"Ah Godric, você não poderia ter botado uma roupa?" Remus fez uma careta e se afastou de Sirius, que parecia completamente a vontade.

"Moony, é a manhã depois do meu aniversário e eu tenho uma bruxa nua na minha cama. Por que diabos eu estaria com roupa?" Sirius perguntou. "O que você quer?"

"Se quiser que eu saia, está bem," Remus disse e se virou para a porta. "Eu apenas assumi naturalmente que quando a chance de se vingar de James por tentar nos matar com os chifres ano passado, você fosse querer aproveitar."

"O quê?!" Os olhos cinzas de Sirius se arregalaram de antecipação e animação.

oOoOoOo

Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes

Uma hora depois Remus, Sirius, Peter e Mia se encontravam sentados no sofá do dormitório de James e Lily.

"Eu me sinto estranho sentado aqui," Peter murmurou nervoso. "Vocês realmente acham que eles..."

"Com certeza," Sirius riu.

"E nós sabemos disso porque?" Mia perguntou olhando para Remus que estava com um largo sorriso.

"Porque eu fui na cozinha essa manhã pegar café e eu ouvi os elfos falando que precisavam mandar uma bandeja para os Monitores Chefes, que pediram café em um dos quartos," o lobisomem sorria. "Uma bandeja, um quarto."

Mia observou as expressões parecidas nos rostos de Sirius e Remus e não conseguia imaginar como ela pensou que Sirius e James eram os verdadeiros garotos problemas; Remus podia claramente esconder o seu lado maroto. Apesar do curto momento de êxtase após o sexo entre ela e Sirius, até Mia não conseguia resistir ao plano que Remus bolou para se vingar de James pela 'conversa de irmão mais velho' que ele deu aos três, bêbado, no ano passado, logo após ter atacado Sirius e Remus na forma Animaga.

"Ah Merlin," Mia gemeu quando sua audição canina captou os sons vindos por trás da porta do quarto do Monitor Chefe, que eram bem mais claros do que ela queria.

"O quê?" Peter perguntou, notando o olhar de horror no rosto de Mia e as expressões divertidas nos dos amigos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sou tão barulhento assim, sou?" Sirius perguntou com uma risada.

"Não," Mia insistiu ao mesmo tempo que Remus falava, "Sim."

"Como que, entre todos nós, Prongs e Lily não sabem como lançar um feitiço silenciador?" Sirius perguntou balançando a cabeça quando outro gemido foi ouvido. Mia fez uma careta ao ouvir o som enquanto era forçada a lembrar que Harry, aparentemente como o pai, também tinha problemas ao lembrar dos feitiços silenciadores no calor do momento com Ginny.

"Para ser justo, eles provavelmente não estavam esperando que a gente fosse estar no Salão Comunal deles," Remus riu.

"Então eles não deveriam ter dado a senha para nós," Sirius falou firme. "Isso é culpa deles."

"Você tem certeza que foi capaz de botar aquilo no suco de abóbora?" Mia olhou para Sirius, que se virou para ela ofendido.

"Com quem você está falando?" Ele zombou. "Claro que eu fiz o trabalho. Os elfos nem mesmo perguntaram."

"Vocês acham que eles vão se irritar?" Peter perguntou.

"Ele sabe o que esperar," Mia insistiu e tanto Sirius quanto Remus concordaram em silêncio quando a porta do quarto abriu e uma ruiva saiu enrolada em um robe saiu pela pequena escada com um copo de suco de abóbora em uma mão e um muffin na outra, cantarolando para si mesma.

"Bom dia, Lily!" Sirius gritou radiante para ela, fazendo com que ela pulasse e olhasse para o sofá, os olhos verdes imensos e as bochechas coradas.

"Ah! Hmm... bom dia." Ela olhou nervosa para trás e mordeu o lábio antes de voltar a atenção para os amigos. "Eu não pensei que vocês fossem aparecer," ela admitiu curiosa.

"Bom, quando você e Prongsie não apareceram no café da manhã, nós ficamos preocupados," Sirius franziu o cenho e se levantou, seguido de perto por Remus e Mia. Peter continuou sentado, não querendo participar no que seria uma consequência épica.

"Nós ficamos estudando até tarde, então pensei em pedir para os elfos trazerem algo," Lily sorriu inocente.

Mia sorriu enquanto observava Lily beber o suco de abóbora enquanto a porta abria de novo e o irmão saía, sem blusa.

"Bom dia," James murmurou desconfiado, percebendo as expressões de felicidades nos rostos dos amigos e da irmã. "Nós estávamos... descansando," ele mentiu.

"No seu quarto?" Mia perguntou curiosa.

"Nós estávamos vendo os horários dos Monitores," James respondeu, pegando o copo de suco da mão de Lily, perdendo os olhares de sucesso que passaram pelos rostos dos amigos no pé da escada.

"É mesmo?" Remus perguntou.

"Sim."

"Apenas vendo os horários dos Monitores?" Mia perguntou.

"Sim," Lily insistiu.

"Vocês deveriam falar isso para os seus cabelos," Sirius sorriu e apontou.

Ao mesmo tempo, Lily e James se viraram para olhar o outro e os dois pares de olhos arregalaram ao ver um tom muito familiar de azul 'satisfeito' nos cabelos. Lily parecia escandalizada enquanto James não conseguiu evitar parecer um pouco convencido, especialmente vendo a cor na normalmente ruiva.

"Mia!" Lily gritou.

"Calma, calma, Lily," Mia sorriu para a amiga. "Nós sabemos que quando um bruxo e uma bruxa se ama, eles gostam de mostrar esse amor de um modo especial." A bruxa de cabelos cacheados sorriu provocante.

"Um modo muito barulhento," Sirius acrescentou com uma risada e olhou para James. "Muffliato, amigo, não é difícil."

"Está bem, muito engraçado," James franziu o cenho. "Vocês conseguiram nos envergonhar, agora vão embora para que eu possa terminar meu café."

"Não vai acontecer," Sirius balançou a cabeça e estalou os punhos. "Veja bem... Lily é como uma irmã para mim."

"E para mim," Remus falou.

"E para mim," Mia acrescentou.

"Eu estou de fora nessa," Peter insistiu do sofá.

"E nós nos sentimos no dever de defender a honra da doce Lily, já que descobrimos que um bruxo desgraçado veio e roubou a..." Sirius respirou fundo e encarou profundamente os olhos de James antes de continuar, "castidade dela."

"Ah Godric," James empalideceu.

"O quê?!" Lily gritou. Ela pulou para trás quando do nada Mia e Sirius se transformaram na forma Animaga e a Monitora Chefe finalmente conheceu a pequena raposa e o gigante cachorro que parecia incrivelmente com um Sinistro. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que eles pareciam estar rosnando para James.

"Remus," James disse, o advertindo. "Mande eles pararem, isso não é engraçado.”

"Acontece que eu acho um pouco engraçado," Remus riu, os braços cruzados casualmente contra o peito. "Eles não vão morder forte, apenas o bastante para tirar sangue e deixar algumas cicatrizes," o lobisomem ofereceu.

"Cicatrizes?!" Lily berrou.

"É, como essa aqui," Remus disse enquanto levantava a camisa para revelar uma pequena cicatriz redonda entre duas costelas. "Isso foi um chifre, para esclarecer," ele falou para Lily, que engasgou e imediatamente se virou para o namorado, estreitando os olhos em choque.

"James!"

"Eles transaram com a minha irmã!" Ele apontou para Remus e para Padfoot, que se movia cada vez mais para perto da escada. "Como eu devia reagir?!"

"Eles vão machucar muito?" Lily ignorou as desculpas de James e se virou para Remus.

"Ele vai viver," o lobisomem sorriu.


	75. Vinho de Elfo e Tinta

**18 de dezembro, 1977**

**Estação Kings Cross**

Charlus Potter esperava na Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, sorrindo enquanto o imenso trem vermelho chegava na estação. Seus olhos avelãs vagavam entre a multidão de jovens bruxos e bruxas de diversas idades e ele riu quando avistou um par de pequenos primeiro-anistas, se lembrando quando James e Mia eram daquele tamanho. Ele também se lembrou quando seus dois filhos eram apenas dois, apesar de Charlus não conseguir se lembrar de um único Natal em que não levasse Sirius para casa. Dorea podia ter partido, mas a família de Charlus nunca esteve tão grande.

O velho bruxo sorriu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo que outrora era castanho, agora apresentava alguns fios grisalhos. Mais grisalhos do que castanhos hoje em dia e apesar de estar rareando em alguns lugares, ainda continuava bagunçado atrás. Ele esperou pacientemente, sabendo que os Monitores Chefes tinham deveres para cumprir, assim como os dois Monitores que ele estava planejando levar de volta para a Mansão, sem mencionar os "rabos extras", como sua filha costumava se referir aos amigos tão afetuosamente.

Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele avistou o grande grupo de adolescentes que caminhava em sua direção. Remus, o maior de longe, puxava o malão enquanto revirava os olhos e ria de algo que Peter tinha dito. O jovem lobisomem se virou para a esquerda e murmurou algo para Lily que riu, corou e escondeu o rosto no peito de James, que parecia mais crescido e feliz do que Charlus já tinha visto.

Ele tinha lido notícias sobre o namoro oficial de James e Lily depois de todos esses anos, mas Charlus não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ver o casal pessoalmente.  _Dorea teria amado isso_ , ele pensou com carinho.

"Olá, Sr Potter," Lily disse com um sorriso radiante, a pequena mão dela escondida dentro da de James.

Charlus tirou-a de lá e depositou um beijo nas costas da mão dela. "Lily," ele sorriu para a doce menina. "Não posso dizer quão feliz estou em ver vocês dois tão... bem... felizes," ele riu enquanto soltava a mão da bruxinha e dava um abraço apertado no filho e, então, fazendo o mesmo com Remus e Peter.

Bem quando iria perguntar dos outros dois que faltava, Sirius e Mia apareceram andando em direção do grupo. Mia rindo abertamente enquanto Sirius dançava com ela na Plataforma, girando a bruxa entre os braços e a abaixando para dar um beijo na boca. Charlus se encontrou franzindo o cenho ligeiramente com a cena, o que fez James rir.

"Menos feliz com  _isso_ ," Charlus disse enquanto Sirius levantava sua filha de volta, segurando a mão dela e a levando para a família dela, os dois sorrindo alegres. "Quando isso aconteceu?" O patriarca Potter perguntou ao filho.

"Mês passado," James disse, dando um tapinha nas costas do pai.

Charlus voltou os olhos para Remus. "Preciso culpar  _você_  por isso?"

"Ajudaria?" Remus ofereceu com um sorriso e Charlus riu.

"Mia," ele se inclinou para abraçar a filha com força, uma grande parte dele feliz por vê-la sorrindo tão radiante, mas a outra parte extremamente nervosa com a nova situação. Seus olhos avelãs caíram em Sirius enquanto sua filha se afastava. "Sirius."

"Senhor," Sirius acenou para Charlus e todo mundo parou estancar nos lugares e olhar o par de bruxos.

"Senhor?" Charlus riu. "Eu não sou 'Sr' para você, filho, desde que você tinha doze anos. Quando eu me tornei 'Sr' em vez de 'Pai'?" O bruxo perguntou.

Mia sorriu, pegando a mão de Lily e se afastando da cena, deixando os bruxos lidarem com seus problemas enquanto as bruxas iam até a Rede de Flu.

"Quando eu comecei a namorar sua filha, Sr," Sirius apontou, engolindo em seco. Ele passou duas boas horas da viagem tentando decidir o que exatamente ele falaria para Charlus quando chegassem na Estação Kings Cross. O melhor cenário seria que Charlus adoraria ver sua filha namorando seu semi-adotado filho. O pior cenário envolveria um Duelo Bruxo e, por vinte minutos, James, Remus e Peter fizeram apostas em quanto tempo Charlus levaria para desarmas o Animago.

"Isso foi lidado adequadamente?" Charlus perguntou, se virando para olhar James. Seu filho parecia gostar da maneira esquisita que Sirius estava se portando. A postura reta e os olhos nivelados com os do bruxo mais velho, quase como se ele estivesse tentando genuinamente se mostrar apropriado.

"A gente cuidou disso." James assentiu, se lembrando do momento em que ele decidiu tentar e se sentar com Sirius para a 'conversa de irmão'. Acabou com os dois garotos ameaçando se transformarem na forma Animaga e lutarem. Sirius apontou que ele já tinha ouvido 'a conversa' várias vezes e tinha sido apunhalado uma e, se James tentasse mais uma vez, ele teria mais do que apenas algumas marcas nos braços e pernas. James automaticamente se lembrou do dia no Dormitório dos Monitores Chefes onde os dois tiveram sua vingança. "No entanto, eu não recebi nenhuma Carta de Intenção," James disse com um sorriso vingativo. "E você, Pai?"

"Nenhumazinha." Charlus balançou a cabeça, fingindo estar desapontado.

Sirius estreitou os olhos para James. "Bom, eu não sou tão antiquado quanto Moony," Sirius zombou. Maldito lobisomem por aumento o nível das coisas. "Mas eu..." Sirius respirou profundamente. "Eu vou me mudar. Durante o feriado vou procurar um flat para mim.”

"Filho, você sabe que isso não é necessário," Charlus insistiu, deixando de lado o pai protetor e botando uma mão no ombro de Sirius. "Você é tão meu filho quanto James e seu lar é conosco. Não importa que relacionamento novo é esse com Mia... Sirius, eu confio em você."

"Muito obrigado... Pai, você não tem ideia do quanto," Sirius suspirou aliviado e passou uma mão pelas longas madeixas negras. "Mas é necessário. Você me deu tudo e eu não vou desrespeitá-lo ao morar debaixo do mesmo teto que minha namorada e a família dela. Mesmo que seja a  _minha_  família também."

"Moony fez isso por um ano," James apontou, mas já sabia a resposta de Sirius. Ele vinha falando disso há semanas. Uma parte de Sirius queria ter sua própria casa no segundo em que fizesse dezessete anos e o dinheiro que o tio Alphard deixou se tornasse disponível, mas o timing não tinha batido.

"Moony não tinha o dinheiro para morar sozinho," Sirius disse e então se virou para o amigo. "Sem ofensas, parceiro."

"Sem problemas," o lobisomem disse.

"Mas falando em Remus, vou levá-lo comigo," Sirius anunciou. Apenas Charlus pareceu surpreso, claramente os meninos tinham pensado em tudo antes que viesse a público. "Não acho que eu me sairia bem sozinho de qualquer jeito," Sirius admitiu timidamente.

Charlus assenti, entendendo. "Muito bem, se essa é a decisão de vocês. Vocês já são homens e possuem o direito de decidir por si mesmos." Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de cada um. "Mas a minha casa sempre será a casa de vocês. Isso vale para todos. Agora, James, como estão as coisas entre você e a adorável Lily?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso enquanto os cincos se dirigiam ao Flu. "Não vejo nenhuma marca de azarações," Charlus riu suavemente.

"Tenta procurar debaixo das roupas," Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso e o rosto de James poderia ser confundido facilmente com um pimentão.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

O Natal foi comemorado com menos entusiasmo do que no ano anterior. Sem Dorea para liderar, não parecia tão espirituoso como normalmente. Peter foi para casa depois de passar apenas uma noite na Mansão Potter, enquanto Lily ficou três dias inteiros antes de aparatar de volta para casa, para ver os pais, a irmã e o cunhado.

A lua cheia caiu no dia de Natal, então eles abriram os presentes na noite anterior e passaram o 25 de dezembro dormindo o dia inteiro antes de lançarem os feitiços protetores ao redor do Pomar. À medida que a noite caía, a pequena raposa, o cão e o cervo correram pelo enorme espaço aberto, sendo seguidos casualmente pelo lobisomem de olhos dourados. As quatro criaturas dormiram juntas debaixo de uma grande árvore no pé do rio e acordaram com neve cobrindo o chão. Mia sorriu com a visão e lançou um feitiço para esquentar Remus antes de transfigurar seu cachecol em um cobertor para cobri-lo.

O resto do feriado de Natal foi dedicado para relaxar, ao menos para os jovens adultos. Charlus tinha reuniões para ir e, apesar de James, Remus e Sirius estarem todos curiosos para descobrirem o que acontecia nessas reuniões, Mia permanecia quieta. Ela automaticamente assumiu que o Pai era membro da Ordem da Fênix e que os problemas estavam se aproximando.

Apesar de se oferecerem para ajudar, James e Mia foram dispensados quando Sirius e Remus saíram da Mansão em busca do novo flat. Eles voltaram horas depois parecendo vitoriosos, mas insistiram que ninguém poderia entrar no novo lugar até o verão, quando os garotos teriam tempo para arrumar tudo.

Na véspera do Ano Novo, os quatro jovens decidiram visitar a Mãe deles. O lugar do descanso final de Dorea era em um adorável cemitério nos arredores de Somerset. Mia ergueu sua varinha, moveu-a fazendo um círculo no ar, e um arranjo de rosas de natal floresceu em cima do tumulo de Dorea Potter. Em pouco tempo os quatro queriam afogar suas tristezas. Aparatando para o Caldeirão Furado, eles se depararam com uma abundância de Vinho de elfo que Tom, o barman, tinha ganhado de Natal e estava ansioso para dividi-lo com uma boa companhia. Várias horas depois, James estava sendo carregado para casa por um Remus ainda sóbrio, enquanto Mia e Sirius se esgueiraram para a Londres Trouxa com olhares maliciosos nos rostos.

oOoOoOo

**17 de janeiro, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

Uma semana depois eles estavam de volta em Hogwarts e à rotina normal. Na Torre da Grifinória, no banheiro conectado ao dormitório masculino, os três alunos do sétimo ano se encontravam em frente ao espelho horizontal acima das pias. Peter estava ocupado tentando fazer a barba com a varinha. Remus escolheu um jeito mais fácil e aplicou o Creme de Remoção Capilar de Herbert Hyslop, bocejando e encarando suas olheiras, cortesia da lua cheia que se aproximava. Enquanto isso, Sirius saía do banho com uma toalha enrolada no quadril, se encarando no espelho e passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

"Você vai ficar pronto para o treino, Padfoot?" James perguntou enquanto colocava a cabeça para dentro do banheiro. Ele já estava com o uniforme de Quadribol, ansioso para começar 1978 com o pé direito.

"Você acha que eu arriscaria perder um jogo contra o meu irmão caçula?" Sirius zombou do pensamento. "Você ficou maluco? Eu tenho esperado pelo dia em que eu poderia bater com o bastão na cara dele e derrubá-lo da vassoura," ele sorriu.

"Padfoot? O que é  _isso_?" Remus perguntou enquanto encarava o lado esquerdo do peito de Sirius.

"O quê?" Sirius piscou.

"Pads!" James sibilou. Ele segurou o melhor amigo pelos ombros, o girando até que ficasse cara a cara com a tinta no peito de Sirius. "Esse é o nome da minha irmã tatuado no seu peito?!" Ele o encarou.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e puxou o uniforme de James. "Esse é o nome da  _Lily_  tatuado no  _seu_  peito?" Ele perguntou acusador, virando o jogo.

"Isso..." James gaguejou. "Isso é completamente diferente."

"Se por diferente você quer dizer que Lily não tem o  _seu_  nome tatuado  _nela_ , então com certeza." Sirius concordou e se virou procurando sua poção de hálito matinal.

"O quê?" Remus ficou de boca aberta. "Ela fez... você está brincando!" O lobisomem riu alto e Sirius sorriu convencido.

"O que eu posso dizer, a bruxinha me ama," ele suspirou feliz.

"Você realmente convenceu Mia a tatuar o seu nome?" Peter encarou o amigo admirado. "No corpo dela?"

"Não, mongol, na mochila dela," Sirius olhou para o amigo baixinho, ignorando os sons que vinham de James. "Sim, no corpo dela. E eu não precisei convencê-la a nada," ele insistiu e, então, acrescentou. "Não que eu me lembre."

"Você embebedou a minha irmã e a levou a uma loja de tatuagem?!" James falou.

"Não é como se fosse a primeira vez," Sirius revirou os olhos. "E  _eu_  não a embebedei.  _Você_  a embebedou. Tecnicamente, você  _nos_  embebedou e nos deixou sozinhos no Caldeirão Furado." Ele fez beicinho. "O que mais a gente deveria fazer?" Ele riu, colocando a poção na boca e começando a fazer gargarejo.

" _Não_  fazer tatuagens?" James sugeriu incrédulo.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" Sirius perguntou depois de cuspir na pia. "Além disso, ela gosta."

"On-onde ela fez?" Peter perguntou curioso. Sirius se virou e o encarou, se lembrando de anos atrás quando eles descobriram que Peter já tinha espiado Remus e Mia transando. Sirius não iria cair na mesma situação.

"Em nenhum lugar que Prongs queira ver e nenhum lugar que você ou Remus vão ver." Ele apontou para os dois, o último rindo com a ameaça, considerando que ele poderia dizer que tinha visto tanto do corpo de Mia quanto Sirius. Peter, no entanto, se culpou por ter perguntando e James ficou envergonhado.

oOoOoOo

No dormitório feminino, Lily, Alice e Mary estavam sentadas na cama de Mary encarando Mia, que vestia uma calcinha de renda roxa e uma camisa velha do Black Sabbath, que passava das suas coxas. As três bruxas encaravam a amiga, com as cabeças inclinadas para o lado.

"Oh Godric," Lily ficou boquiaberta, os olhos verdes arregalados em choque e possivelmente horror.

"O lugar foi bem escolhido." Alice corou.

"Ficou tão sexy," Mary comentou com um sorriso. "Doeu?"

"Não que eu lembre!" Mia riu e colocou a calça jeans antes de colocar a capa da Grifinória sobre a roupa Trouxa.

"Vocês estavam bebendo?" Alice riu. "Firewhisky?" Ela perguntou, sabendo que Sirius tinha uma preferência e reputação com a bebida.

"Vinho dos elfos," Mia corrigiu.

"Vocês dois tem um problema com bebidas," Lily riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu diria que o vicio deles é de uma natureza mais carnal," Mary apontou com um sorriso e as meninas riram em resposta. Mia sorriu para as três amigas, feliz que tenha se dado tão bem com elas, considerando o sufoco que tinha sido ter amigas meninas além de Ginny na outra linha do tempo. Hermione sempre pensou que Ginny era a exceção da regra, mas agora que Mia tinha se tornado amiga de Mary, Lily, Alice e até Pandora, ela não deixava de pensar que talvez Lavender e Parvati tivessem sido o problema todo o tempo.

"Ele realmente fez uma com o seu nome?" Mary perguntou, os olhos brilhando em antecipação.

"No peito," Mia concordou, corando um pouco. Ela tinha que admitir que era bobo e imprudente e a coisa mais espontânea que ela já tinha feito, sem ser colocar sua vida em perigo. Tudo o que foi preciso foi Sirius dizer que queria o nome dela em seu coração para sempre e ela desmoronou como Lily lendo um dos romances dela. Depois, bastou Sirius dizer algumas palavras em seu ouvido antes dela concordar em fazer uma. Uma vez que ela ficou sóbria, se sentiu levemente envergonhada, mas quando a marca curou, ela não pôde deixar de notar que Sirius se tornou muito mais sexualmente agressivo vendo seu nome escrito perto de uma das favoritas nela.

"Isso é tão quente," Mary riu, tirando Mia dos seus pensamentos.

"É insano," Lily contra argumentou.

"É isso que você fala para o meu irmão sempre que ele anda sem camisa?" Mia perguntou, desafiando a ruiva a responder com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

"Como assim?" Os olhos de Mary brilharam de novo. "James tem uma tatuagem?!"

"É só um bando de flores," Lily disse baixinho, revirando os olhos.

"Um bando de lírios," Mia disse rindo.

"Vocês duas são tão sortudas," Mary anunciou dramaticamente.

Mia e Lily compartilharam um olhar e riram. Mary com certeza era teatral, mas nenhuma das duas poderia discutir com ela. Elas com certeza eram incrivelmente sortudas, com ou sem tatuagens.

"Frank nunca faria uma tatuagem," Alice disse enquanto corava com o pensamento. "Ele odeia agulhas," ela explicou e então hesitou um momento antes de falar de novo. "Mas... ele fez outra coisa um pouco permanente."

"Melhor que tatuagem?" Mary perguntou curiosa, rolando na cama ao mesmo tempo em que Alice estendia a mão. A luz do sol que atravessava a janela, reluziu em um rubi cintilante em sua mão esquerda.

"Merlin!" Mary gritou e caiu da cama no processo. Ela se recuperou rápido, pulando na cama de novo e pegando a mão de Alice para examinar a joia. "Olha o tamanho dessa coisa! Ele realmente te pediu em casamento?!" Ela perguntou.

Alice sorriu radiante enquanto assentia.

"Alice, parabéns!" Mia sorriu, puxando a amiga para um forte abraço. "Eu estou tão feliz por você! Como ele pediu?"

"Se atrapalhou um pouco, nervoso," Alice disse suavemente, sorrindo o tempo inteiro. "Vocês conhecem Frank. Mas ele foi um doce. Pelo visto ele teve que brigar com a mãe e o tio Algie pelo anel," ela olhou para a joia. "Está na Casa Longbottom há séculos."

"É um amor," Lily disse admirada. "Eu não acredito que você está noiva."

"Nós falamos que bruxos trabalham rápido," Mary piscou para a ruiva, que de repente empalideceu.

"Você acha que James..." Lily começou e parou. "Ah não, eu não posso começar a pensar nisso."

"Meu chute é que você estará noive até o verão," Alice riu suavemente.

"Eu digo que até o ano que vem," Mia entrou na aposta. Ela poderia ter feito as equações de Aritmância, consultado as folhas de chá ou até olhado em uma bola de cristal, mas tudo o que ela precisava fazer era pegar o aniversário de Harry e subtrair nove meses, descobrir quanto tempo demora para planejar um casamento e então adicionar o tempo que Lily, uma Nascida-trouxa, se preocuparia antes de selar sua vida permanentemente ao mundo bruxo.

"Eu digo que vocês são um bando de vagabunda, que eu estou com inveja e que odeio todas vocês," Mary insistiu com um sorriso, deitando na cama com um braço atrás da cabeça. "Alice está noiva e vocês pegaram os dois mais gostosos da escola, Remus provavelmente sempre irá comparar alguém a Mia. O que sobra para o resto de nós?"

Mia riu e disse, "Peter."

"Eca," Mary gemeu. "Eu prefiro casar com um Lufa-lufa."

"Alguns Sonserinos bonitos estavam de olho em você nos últimos dias," Lily provocou a amiga.

"Eca de novo," Mary empalideceu. "Eu prefiro casar com Pettigrew!"

oOoOoOo

**O Grande Salão**

Vinte minutos depois, as meninas chegaram na Mesa da Grifinória, onde James e Sirius esperavam Lily e Mia. Os dois garotos usavam o uniforme de Quadribol vermelho e dourado e as duas não puderam evitar apreciar a visão enquanto se sentavam na frente deles.

"Olhe para essas belas bruxas, Padfoot," James sorriu, se levantando e passando por cima da mesa para sentar ao lado de Lily, em vez de dar a volta. Lily o repreendeu silenciosamente, revirando os olhos. "Nós não somos os caras mais sortudos do mundo bruxo?" Ele perguntou alto, a fazendo corar.

"Com certeza, Sr. Prongs," Sirius piscou para Mia. "Os mais sortudos do mundo  _inteiro_."

"Tão sortudos que eu senti uma necessidade louca de ir até Hogsmeade de noite comprar um presente para a minha linda bruxinha," James disse antes de pegar uma pequena embalagem de dentro do uniforme. Com um floreio da varinha, a caixinha aumentou de tamanho.

Lily sorriu. "Bom, James," ela assentiu apreciando. "Você sabe que eu amo Penas de Açúcar."

"Onde está o  _meu_  presente?" Mia olhou para Sirius provocando, genuinamente não esperando nada.

"Ah, eu pensei muito no seu prêmio, gatinha," Sirius disse. Imitando James, ele passou por cima da mesa, irritando Lily que tirou a pena de açúcar da boca para encará-lo. "E sabendo que você acharia clichê se eu desse flores ou doce," Sirius apontou e Mia assentiu concordando, "eu pensei muito sobre o que você gostaria como símbolo do meu carinho acima de tudo."

"E?" Ela perguntou curiosa, assumindo que ele tinha comprado um livro. Era um presente certo para Mia e ela cresceu esperando ganhar isso da família e amigos. Remus a conhecia melhor, claro, mas ainda assim comprava livros para ela, pelo menos livros que ela não tinha. Sirius sempre tinha sido diferente, no entanto. Ele dava presentes que significavam algo para ela, como os brincos que ganhou de Natal alguns anos atrás, ou até mesmo o bracelete dos Potters que o Sirius mais velho lhe deu de aniversário. Sirius nunca recaía nos presentes fáceis.

"Eu comprei uma caixa enorme de chocolates da Dedosdemel," Sirius anunciou.

Mia franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela não estava esperando nenhum presente. Não era nenhum feriado e ela estava apenas brincando sobre querer algo; mas ele tinha falado que comprou algo para, insistindo que doce era clichê e escolheu chocolates?

"Sério?" Ela perguntou a ele. "Clichê e mesmo assim você comprou?"

"Sim, então eu dei para Moony porque ele está horrível hoje," Sirius disse com um sorriso.

Mia soltou uma risada suave e envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius, beijando-o profundamente. Godric, ela amava esse homem. "Apesar do insulto à aparência dele," Mia comentou pensativa. "Cuidar das pessoas que eu amo é o melhor presente que você poderia me dar." Ela o beijou de novo.

"Por que ter o seu nome no peito dele não é o bastante?" James fez uma careta.

"Não seja hipócrita, Jamie," Mia sorriu sem nem olhar para o irmão enquanto beijava Sirius de novo e de novo.

Eventualmente, a Professora McGonagall limpou a garganta da Mesa dos Professores, fazendo com que Sirius sorrisse para a Vice Diretora e se afastasse de Mia lentamente.

"Então, por que vocês duas estão de bom humor nessa manhã?" James perguntou, observando com interesse Lily comer suas penas de açúcar.

"Nós descobrimos que Frank pediu a mão de Alice em casamento," a ruiva falou.

"O quê?!" James gritou, empalidecendo.

"Oh Merlin..." Sirius gemeu e encostou a cabeça na mesa. Ambas as bruxas reviraram os olhos.

"Circe, vocês dois são tao dramáticos quanto Mary," Mia riu. "Não se preocupem, ele não começou um precedente para o resto de Hogwarts, então se acalmem."

"Que diabos, Frank?!" James gritou para seu amigo Grifinório enquanto Frank entrava no Salão, parando para soltar a mão de Alice, como se fosse um requisito para as amigas ansiosas verem o anel.

"O quê?" Frank perguntou incrédulo. "Não é minha culpa se eu sou mais maduro que vocês e venho pensando no meu futuro em vez da próxima partida de Quadribol," ele riu. "Eu tenho uma carreira em vista e uma esposa esperando."

"Ei! Não é qualquer partida de Quadribol," Sirius insistiu e Frank apenas sacudiu a cabeça rindo. "Vai ser a partida onde meu irmão vai ser derrubado da vassoura. Nada é mais importante do que isso!"

"Nada?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha.

"A única coisa na minha vida toda mais importante do que derrubar Regulus da vassoura, é transar com você enquanto celebramos a queda de Regulus," Sirius disse com o olhar mais genuíno que Mia já tinha visto, o que fez com que ela gargalhasse com a excentricidade do namorado.

"Ei!" James encarou o melhor amigo. "Minha irmã!"

"Está transando comigo," o bruxo de cabelos negros sorriu. "Supera isso, Prongs. Vou parar com isso quando você aprender a colocar a porcaria do Feitiço Silencioso." Sirius deu uma de suas risadas latido.

"Então," James se virou para Frank, as bochechas vermelhas. "Por que você está tão ocupado se preocupando com carreira e esposa, Frank?" Ele perguntou, ignorando Sirius e Mia que continuavam brincando as suas custas.

"Mudando o assunto?" Sirius riu. "Clássico."

Frank riu com Sirius e Mia, mas ajudou James em mudar o foco da conversa. "Nós não queríamos causar um rebuliço, mas eu e Alice fomos aceitos em um programa de treinamento de Aurores. Nós vamos começar na Academia depois da formatura, contanto que nossos NIEMs sejam altos."

"Boa, amigo! Isso é fantástico!" James sorriu.

"Obrigado."

"Eu deveria ter mandado meu currículo mais cedo?" Sirius parou de rir e de repente pareceu preocupado, as características juvenis que se tornaram tão dominantes enquanto ele estava rindo se transformando em ângulos afiados de um adulto maduro e estressado. "Pensei que eu tivesse que terminar os NIEMs."

"Ainda pensa em ser um Auror?" Mia perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"O que mais eu deveria fazer?" Sirius deu de ombros. "Sentar e gastar meu dinheiro?"

Mia bufou. Tudo bem, tinha uma guerra acontecendo, mas em sua linha do tempo original, um Sirius mais velho parecia perfeitamente contente em fazer justamente isso. Ela não conseguia lembrar de uma única conversa com o adulto sobre empregos ou planos a não ser sobreviver à guerra.

"É só que... não é um emprego seguro." Mia se preocupou, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Me deixa nervosa," ela admitiu e mais uma vez se lembrou das estatísticas que tinha lido há muito tempo sobre o numero de Aurores mortos na Primeira Guerra Bruxa.

"Ahhh gatinha, está preocupada comigo?" Sirius sorriu, se inclinando para beijar a bochecha da namorada e o espaço atrás da orelha dela, onde sabia que ela sentia nervoso. Aqueles tremores seriam a morte dela, e ela cumprimentaria a Morte como um velho amigo de bom grado, se Sirius nunca deixasse de beijar essa parte. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou ser um dos melhores Aurores que o Ministério vai ter," Sirius disso, o ego substituído com uma genuína confiança. "Eu vou virar o jogo. Capturar Comensais da Morte e bruxos das trevas. Azkaban nunca mais vai ser a mesma quando eu acabar."

_Bom, isso é verdade_ , Mia bufou.

"Falando em Comensais da Morte..." Alice murmurou enquanto sentava ao lado de Frank, franzindo o cenho enquanto abaixava uma cópia do Profeta Diário no centro da mesa. James a pegou imediatamente e Sirius e Mia se inclinaram sobre Lily para ler junto. No meio da página tinha uma foto de vários Aurores, Alastor Moody e Rufus Scrimgeour entre eles. Embaixo da foto, lia a legenda:  _Ataque de Comensais da Morte. Família de Quatro Morta_.

"Oh Godric..." Lily ofegou ao ler o artigo, tomando nota do fato de que duas das vítimas tinham filhos menores de dez anos e havia sinais de tortura antes que uma Maldição da Morte fosse lançada em toda a família. Vários ataques vinham sendo reportados com os anos e eles acompanhavam todos, mas este era o primeiro em que crianças estavam envolvidas.

Quase instintivamente, Mia olhou pelo Salão até a mesa da Sonserina, que estava reunida em torno de várias cópias do Profeta também. Alguns pareciam se importar menos enquanto outros – como Barty Crouch Jr. – estavam rindo. Dois rostos no final da mesa, no entanto, se destacavam. Frio e quase sem emoções, Severus Snape estava ao lado de Regulus Black, ambos parecendo incrivelmente doentes e... e... arrependidos.


	76. Cartas

**17 de janeiro, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Além do fluxo constante de relatórios sobre ataques e assassinatos de Comensais da Morte aparecendo no Profeta Diário, a escola estava se tornando relativamente simples em comparação com os anos anteriores. Não existiam Professores maus, nenhum Comensais nos corredores – a salvo de Snape e Regulus que estavam bem quietos desde a volta do feriado de Natal. Não existiam ataques de lobisomens perversos, nem duelos no meio do Campo de Quadribol, nem vassouras azaradas sobre o Lago Negro.

E, surpreendentemente, tanto Sirius quanto James pararam de azarar Snape nos corredores.

Pelo menos quando Lily estava olhando.

Os alunos do sétimo ano começaram a estudar para os seus NIEMs com grande devoção, cada um com um objetivo específico em mente. Lily, remanescente de Hermione Granger, sentia que tinha algo para provar ao mundo mágico como uma Nascida-trouxa. Frank e Alice trabalhavam duro para mostrar que mereciam os lugares guardados para eles na Academia de Aurores. Sirius estava desespero para mostrar seu intelecto e talento para que pudesse se juntar aos amigos no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Remus precisava de NIEMs altos para justificar uma rasão a qualquer um fora de Hogwarts que ele podia trabalhar apesar da sua condição. James ainda não sabia o que queria fazer com sua vida fora de Hogwarts, além de vivê-la ao lado de Lily, então ele estudava ao lado dela para mostrar que o que era importante para  _ela_ , era importante para  _ele_. Mary e Peter eram os únicos com dificuldades nos estudos, apesar de enquanto Mary fazia o seu máximo e pedia ajuda aos Professores, Peter estava incrivelmente irritado que nenhum de seus amigos sacrificava seu tempo de estudo para ajudá-lo, se recusando a pedir ajuda aos Professores. Mia, não sabendo o que o futuro guardava para ela, estudava arduamente para os NIEMs pelo mesmo motivo dos NOMs: quebrar recordes.

Completamente devotados aos estudos pela primeira vez, o Dia dos Namorados passou com pouca atenção apesar de ser o primeiro que os dois casais passaram juntos. James e Lily foram a Hogsmeade, mas apenas como Monitores Chefes, apesar de James ter feito uma parada para comprar Penas de Açúcar para Lily. Sirius e Mia permaneceram no castelo treinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mostrando que conseguiam fazer magia sem varinha, se revezando para lançar azarações e feitiços leves um no outro ao longo do dia.

A única referência ao feriado foi durante a manhã, quando as corujas trouxeram as cartas. Apesar de Mia já ter azarado garotas  _duas vezes_  por causa de Sirius, o bruxo ainda recebia presentes de Dia dos Namorados. No entanto, neste ano, em vez de forçar Peter a provar os doces a procura de Poções de Amor, Mia rapidamente fez tudo sumir e logo voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

A única vez em que sétimo-anistas pararam para descansar foi durante os aniversários, começando com o de Lily no final de janeiro. James encantou pequenos passarinhos – dezoito para ser exato – a entregarem flores para Lily durante todo o dia, especialmente belos lírios rosas; uma flor para cada ano de vida da bruxa.

O aniversário de Remus foi comemorado na Sala Precisa, desta vez com Firewhisky, mas sem Veritaserum. Por pedido de Remus, um duelo bruxo informal começou apenas por diversão. Ao final da longa competição, Lily desacordou James, Alice e Frank decretaram um empate entre os dois, Sirius transfigurou Peter em um rabicurto e Mary em um pelúcio. Remus foi o grande vitorioso, depois de derrotar Mia com uma azaração de pernas presas.

Quando o dia 26 de março chegou em um domingo, Mia e James insistiram em comemorar o aniversário, mesmo sendo só no dia seguinte. Segunda feira significava aulas e preparação para os exames que não poderiam ser adiados e então os irmãos Potters fizeram dezoito anos um dia antes no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, dividindo Cervejas Amanteigadas e histórias com as pessoas que mais importavam para eles no mundo.

oOoOoOo

**27 de março, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Biblioteca**

Na manhã da segunda feira, Mia e Remus se encontravam na biblioteca estudando Runas Antigas, os olhos selvagens e determinados enquanto eles analisavam continuamente as pilhas de livros e pergaminhos na mesa. Os dedos de Mia sujos de tinta estavam começando a ter cãibras e a todo momento ela os estalava. Remus ria e tirava uma pequena pausa para esticar as longas pernas.

Seus olhos verdes olhavam para o pergaminho de Mia, fazendo notas mentais de suas traduções. Uma parte dele checava o trabalho dela enquanto a outra parte notava as diferenças no jeito que eles traduziram. Remus não era tão convencido ao ponto de achar que só a sua maneira estava correta e desde que Mia era a primeira da turma nesta matéria ele iria aproveitar qualquer dica que a amiga tivesse.

"Você está encarando," Mia murmurou.

"Eu estou  _olhando_ ," Remus a corrigiu com um sorriso.

"Pentelho," ela riu.

"Bruxa," ele riu e continuou observando enquanto ela escrevia no pergaminho, encostando a varinha para apagar qualquer erro.

Remus bocejou e passou os braços por trás da cabeça. Ele olhou para a janela no lado e, se ele focasse bem, poderia ver as pequenas figuras de James e Sirius voando sobre o Campo de Quadribol onde eles treinavam para o jogo contra a Sonserina. NIEMs ou não, Padfoot e Prongs não ficariam satisfeitos se não saíssem de Hogwarts com um recorde perfeito. O lobisomem sorriu com o pensamento dos amigos e do jogo se aproximando que deixaria as duas Casa em êxtase no final do ano. Então, ele voltou os olhos para Mia, ansioso em ver se ela já tinha terminado a última tradução no exame prático, quando seu olhar captou algo se movendo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto observava o braço nu de Mia onde, como se uma mão invisível estivesse desenhando nela com uma pena roxa, e letras profundas como uma cicatriz apareceram na pele dela. Remus abriu a boca para falar apenas por curiosidade, mas segurou a respiração quando as letras começaram a soletrar uma palavra.

' _Sangue-ruim'_.

"Mia?" Remus finalmente falou, seu peito apertando dolorosamente enquanto ele encarava o braço da melhor amiga.

"Hm?" Mia murmurou, os olhos castanhos examinando o pergaminho como se ela tivesse terminado a tradução. Quando Remus não respondeu ela finalmente se virou para ele, observando aterrorizada enquanto ele empalidecia. Ela não o via assim desde... bem, desde Greyback. "Remus?" Ela perguntou preocupada. "Remus, o que aconteceu?"

"Mia, o que é isso?" Ele apontou para o braço dela, engolindo em seco a bile que ameaçava sair.

Mia olhou para baixo, assumindo que ele apontava para o pergaminho. Não vendo nada, ela olhou de volta para ele confusa, até que ele segurou o punho dela e ela viu. "Merda," ela murmurou, obviamente mais nervosa que ele tenha visto do que com a cicatriz em si.

"Merda?" Remus ficou boquiaberto em choque. "Você diz ' _merda_ '? Você não começa a gritar porque de repente uma palavra...  _essa_  palavra aparece no seu braço do nada?!" Remus gritou. Ele levantou, se afastando de Mia como se a carne dela fosse amaldiçoada; mas então, era? Sua voz tinha chamado a atenção e Madame Pince se virou para encarar o par.

Mia lançou a bruxa um olhar de desculpas antes de pegar a mão de Remus, pedindo que ele ficasse quieto. "Não era para você ver isso," ela franziu o cenho. "Ninguém deveria. No meu aniversário, que horrível." Ela zombou com o pensamento que a cicatriz de Sangue-ruim resolveu aparecer logo naquele dia. Mas então, deveria aparecer no exato dia em que ela a adquiriu. Realmente tinha sido no dia 27 de março que ela tinha sido levada para a Mansão Malfoy na outra linha do tempo? "Como eu não sabia do dia?" Ela murmurou para si mesma, chocada. Mas então, ela mal sabia o mês durante o ano todo em que esteve fugindo com Harry, Ron e Sirius.

"Você quer me falar o que está acontecendo?" Remus sibilou alto.

Madame Pince limpou a garganta e lançou ao lobisomem um olhar penetrante.

"Eu..." Mia começou e então suspirou. "Remus, lembra como eu costumava falar para você e Sirius aprenderem Oclumência? Você fez isso?"

"Não," ele confessou.

"Droga, Remus!" Mia falou em voz baixa, desapontada. Ela vinha falando aos garotos isso há anos e nem mesmo Remus tentou aprender essa habilidade tão útil. Eles estavam em guerra!

"Eu não preciso disso, Mia," Remus esclareceu. "Eu sou um lobisomem."

"O que  _isso_  tem a ver com o assunto?" Ela o encarou.

"Se um Legilimente tentar entrar na minha mente, ele só vai ouvir Moony," ele tentou explicar, forçando o olhar para longe do braço dela, "e a não ser que eles falem a língua dos lobos, eles não vão conseguir tirar nada dele."

Ela agora estava pressionando o braço contra o peito para que ninguém mais visse. "Você está falando sério?" Seus olhos se iluminaram com o que parecia ser um alívio. "Isso foi testado?"

"Professor Dumbledore tentou um pouco antes de eu completar onze anos," Remus falou, se lembrando do dia em que Albus Dumbledore apareceu em sua antiga casa, antes dele morar no Recanto. Ambos Lyall e Hope tentaram tirá-lo de lá para proteger seu segredo, mas Dumbledore conseguiu entrar em menos de cinco minutos, ansioso em explicar seu plano de dar a Remus uma educação adequada.

"Eu acho que ele queria tentar e ver quão separados Moony e eu somos," Remus teorizou. "Quando meu Pai perguntou o que ele via na minha mente, Professor Dumbledore disse que não conseguia entender nada." Remus revirou os olhos.

"Ah, isso vai deixar tudo mais fácil!" Mia sorriu radiante, segurando a mão dele com força, enquanto corria em direção à saída, carregando o lobisomem junto. "Vamos, eu tenho que te mostrar algo."

oOoOoOo

**Torre da Grifinória**

Ela correu pelos longos corredores e subiu as escadas, de volta à Torre da Grifinória. Remus esperou no Salão Comunal, enquanto Mia ia no dormitório buscar algo. Quando ela voltou, estava segurando o que parecia ser um antigo pergaminho, apesar de parecer ser algo precioso feiro de ouro dos duendes, pelo jeito que ela segurava. Ela, nervosamente, esticou o pedaço de pergaminho para Remus.

Depois de ver o olhar ansioso no rosto dela, o lobisomem tratou de segurar o papel delicadamente enquanto o abria e lia no canto a data: 19 de setembro de 1998.

Ele leu as palavras escritas em uma letra muito familiar e seus olhos arregalavam em confusão e curiosidade com a história – porque não poderia ser real – em suas mãos. Viagem no tempo, Departamento de Mistérios, Inomináveis e Chave de Portal. Era muito fantasioso, mas ainda assim, muito específico. Sirius não havia sido mencionado uma vez, mas duas vezes e aparentemente em perigo nas duas ocasiões. Havia palavras sobre uma guerra, um destino e alguém chamado Harry.

E então, no final:

_Seu sempre devoto e obediente amigo,_

_Remus._

"Isso... isso não pode ser real," Remus falou firme, engolindo em seco.

"É sim," Mia confirmou.

"Seu nome verdadeiro é Hermione?" Ele perguntou, tomando nota do nome no topo da carta. Mia assentiu pensativa, apesar de seus olhos se tornarem distantes com o nome saindo da boca dele; como se ela não gostasse do jeito que soava.

"Sim," ela sorriu. "Jamie disse que era muito difícil e me apelidou de Mia."

"Você  _odeia_  apelidos," ele apontou.

"Eu  _amo_  Jamie," ela deu de ombros.

"Eu, hmm..." ele hesitou, olhando de volta ao que parecia ser a sua própria letra. "Isso é de verdade?"

"Sim," ela concordou. "Cada palavra. Eu imagino que você tenha perguntas."

"Apenas mil ou um pouco mais," ele suspirou, atordoado. Ele guardou a carta de volta, devolvendo para ela; implorando para que ela tirasse de longe dele, assim ele não se perderia nas palavras de novo. Ele não tinha passado muito tempo lendo sobre viagens no tempo, apenas as poucas referências que os livros da escola faziam e, mesmo assim, Remus nunca acreditou que tal magia era possível.

"Eu queria poder responde-las," Mia admitiu triste.

Remus de repente se lembrou de uma discussão que eles tiveram um ano atrás na Torre de Astronomia. Mia voltou ao dormitório para se desculpar, explicando por que ela não poderia contar os detalhes sobre as cicatrizes. "Dumbledore," ele soltou. "Você não pode me contar. Você  _literalmente_  não pode me contar, pode? Ele te enfeitiçou. Isso que você me contou no ano passado."

Mia assentiu com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu não posso nem mesmo escrever em um papel," ela explicou, enxugando os olhos.

O coração de Remus se compadeceu, uma parte dele se perguntando o que exatamente ela estava mantendo em segredo, o peso de tais segredos e quanto tempo ela teve que sobreviver com eles jogados firmemente em seus ombros.

"Eu não entendo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por que eu te mandaria de volta no tempo? Vinte anos no passado,  _Merlin_." Ele piscou, uma parte dele surpresa por saber com certeza que ele viveria todo esse tempo. A morte sempre parecia próxima, especialmente considerando que eles estavam no meio de uma guerra. "Por que eu faria isso? As leis do tempo são..." ele se lembrou brevemente das referencias que tinham sido aplicadas e nas restrições do Ministério. "E nós estávamos no Departamento de Mistérios? Por que Sirius estava lá? Por que você teve que salvá-lo no terceiro ano? Por que ele precisou de resgate? Quem é Harry?"

"Godric..." Mia ofegou com a enxurrada de perguntas. "Eu queria poder te contar tudo. Ou  _qualquer_  coisa."

"Tente," Remus implorou. Ela não podia simplesmente mostrar uma carta e deixar que ele imaginasse o resto. Ela tinha muita fé nele, mas ele não era tão esperto assim. "Mia, você não pode simplesmente jogar isso tudo para mim. Da onde surgiu essa cicatriz?" Ele apontou para o braço dela.

Mia já tinha esquecido dela e rosnou com a visão. Ela apontou a varinha para a manga da blusa, a deixando maior para cobrir a mancha ofensiva.

"Eu fui atacada por um Comensal da Morte," ela explicou.

Remus percebeu que ela estava se esforçando para que as palavras saíssem da boca. Ela estava sendo vaga de propósito para contornar o feitiço de Dumbledore. "No futuro?" Ele perguntou e ela assentiu. "Então por que..." Ele não conseguia pensar no resto da pergunta, 'por quê?' não era o suficiente? "Ah, isso é complicado."

"Tente ser a pessoa que não pode falar," Mia suspirou derrotada.

"Pena que eu não sou Legilimente." Remus passou uma mão pelo cabelo cor de areia. "Então, eu poderia ir dentro da sua mente e você poderia me mostrar tudo."

"Você é um gênio!" Mia gritou.

oOoOoOo

**Escritório do Diretor**

Mais uma vez Remus se sentiu sendo puxado pelos corredores de Hogwarts pela jovem bruxa, mas desta vez ele não resistiu; seu corpo e mente tinham sido desconectados, a mente presa em pensamentos de viagem no tempo e possibilidades e terríveis consequências que com certeza viriam junto.

Minutos depois eles se encontravam dentro do escritório de Dumbledore, onde o bruxo parecia achar engraçado ver os dois de pé na sua frente. Ele cumprimentou os dois e, então, apontou para as duas cadeiras vazias perto da sua mesa enorme, coberta de bugigangas. "Srta. Potter, Sr. Lupin, que bela surpresa," ele disse com os olhos brilhando. "Eu estava querendo ver você mais tarde, Srta. Potter, já que eu tenho um presente de aniversário para você. Bem, não é um presente, já que é um item que você me deixou pegar emprestado".

"Um item? Você quer dizer o meu..." Mia olhou ansiosamente enquanto estendia a mão e uma pequena caixa foi colocada nela.

"Sim," o bruxo sorriu. "Infelizmente, eu não pude achar nenhum uso para ele."

Mia franziu o cenho e guardou a caixinha dentro do robe. "Obrigada, Sr. Falando no item, outras coisas em relação a ele surgiram." Ela mostrou o braço para o Diretor.

Dumbledore franziu as sobrancelhas para a cicatriz. "Oh, querida."

Olhos azuis caíram sobre Remus e o lobisomem se encolheu sob o olhar do Diretor, como se ele tivesse feito algo de errado. Mas ele tinha feito, certo? Seu futuro eu tinha enviado ao passado uma inocente. Era horrível, imoral e ilegal!

"Eu imagino que chegou o tempo para o Remus Lupin do  _presente_  começar a jornada para se tornar o Remus Lupin do  _futuro_?"

"Sim, Professor." Mia concordou. "Remus explicou que como ele é um lobisomem, ninguém pode conseguir informações dele através de Legilimência. Eu mostrei a minha carta e gostaria de explicar algumas coisas pela Penseira."

"Maneira interessante de contornar o feitiço, Srta. Potter, já que você não precisou falar nem escrever as palavras," Dumbledore comentou.

Mia manteve o rosto limpo, lembrando Remus de Dorea.

"Eu não pensei que você iria simplesmente  _mostrar_  a verdade a alguém."

"Sim, me falaram que eu sou muito  _astuta_  nesta linha do tempo," ela disse, deixando o canto da boca se transformar em um sorriso.

"Você sabe," o Diretor disse com um sorriso. "Às vezes, eu penso que fazemos a Seleção muito cedo."

"Então é verdade?" Remus perguntou. "Mia é do futuro?"

"Parece que sim," Dumbledore assentiu. "Antes de receber qualquer informação, Sr. Lupin, eu tenho que pedir que as únicas perguntas que você faça seja de fatos que já aconteceram ou que vão acontecer em breve, principalmente as cicatrizes da Srta. Potter e a carta em questão." O Diretor apontou para a bruxa que segurava a carta como se fosse sua própria vida. "O futuro é delicado e enquanto esta carta mostra que nada pode ser mudado, eu não estou disposto a arriscar. Eu aposto a minha própria vida para que este seja o resultado do futuro, você entende, Sr. Lupin?"

"É sobre a guerra, não é?" Remus perguntou. Por que mais Albus Dumbledore apostaria a vida dele? A carta de Mia, ou de Remus, mencionava a guerra, mencionava vidas perdidas e como ela não podia mudar nada ou salvar ninguém. De acordo com a carta, seu eu futuro tinha enviado Mia ao passado porque pediram a ele. "Mia sabe o que acontece e você não quer que eu arruine o resultado, de propósito ou acidentalmente."

"Correto," Dumbledore respondeu.

"Se o futuro é melhor e a guerra acabou..." Remus hesitou pensando nas últimas manchetes do Profeta Diário. Uma família de Duendes tinha sido massacrada três dias atrás e, pelo menos, 7 Trouxas estavam desaparecidos das vilas bruxas, sem mencionar o ataque bem na frente do Ministério da Magia, onde dois Aurores e três Trouxas foram mortos. "Eu também não iria querer arriscar," Remus confessou enquanto pensava no futuro em potencial onde eles venciam a guerra. Ele estava alheio da expressão sofrida no rosto de Mia enquanto continuava. "Não importa o que aconteça, eu entendo, senhor."

"Muito bem. Eu tenho muita fé na sua palavra, Remus, no entanto, você não é imune a outros feitiços, tortura ou Veritaserum," o bruxo explicou. "Eu acredito que com o último vocês já estejam bem familiarizados, certo?" Dumbledore sorriu e tanto Mia quanto Remus evitaram olhar para o Diretor.

"Então, como evitamos isso?" Remus perguntou.

"Um voto: um Voto Perpétuo para prevenir que os segredos do futuro sejam revelados," Dumbledore insistiu.

"Não!" Mia gritou, se colocando entre Remus e Dumbledore, como se ela pudesse impedir que o lobisomem se machucasse nas mãos do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. "Senhor, ele morreria."

"E isso, talvez, o deixaria menos disposto a revelar o que ele verá", explicou Dumbledore de forma casual, o que deixou Remus nervoso. "Mas não só isso, impediria  _você_ , Srta. Potter, de mostrar coisas que talvez o levem a  _querer_  revelar a verdade e fazer mudanças."

Remus observou enquanto Mia cerrava os olhos para o Diretor, irritada. Claramente Mia sabia de algo sobre o futuro que iria fazer Remus querer agir. Ele tentou afastar tais pensamentos. Ela não seria capaz de contar para ele e logo ele faria um voto para guardar o segredo com ele. Qual era o propósito de ficar sobrecarregado com o conhecimento? Ele já desejava não saber os segredos dela.

"A vida dele é mais preciosa para você do que para ele mesmo."

Ele percebeu a calma ameaça por trás das palavras do Diretor. Dumbledore estava usando Remus como uma ferramenta para evitar que Mia revelasse muito. Mesmo se Remus se importasse pouco com sua vida, ele nunca permitiria morrer por causa dela.

"Eu faço," o lobisomem concordou. Mia se virou para ele, os olhos implorando para que ele lutasse ao lado dela nisso, mas Remus parecia completamente à vontade, colocando sua vida em risco para que Mia controlasse o que revelaria sobre o futuro.

"Está bem," a bruxa sibilou, parecendo positivamente furiosa com a ideia do amigo ser usado desta forma. "Mas ele vai se ligar a  _mim_ , não a  _você_ ," ela disse, encarando o Diretor.

"Eu aceito isso e escolho ser o mediador, se os dois concordarem," Dumbledore assentiu educadamente.

Instantaneamente Remus e Mia se deram as mãos e os olhos de Mia se demoraram na varinha de Dumbledore.

"Você, Remus Lupin, manterá para você os segredos que serão revelados hoje em relação ao futuro?" Mia perguntou, seus olhos castanhos se encontrando com os verdes.

"Sim," Remus disse e uma pequena fina língua de chama brilhante emitida pela varinha de Dumbledore passou em volta de suas mãos como um fio vermelho quente.

"E você vai falar a verdade para aqueles que já a conhecem," Mia pausou e então acrescentou rápido, "e a revelará apenas para Sirius Black daqui a quinze anos?"

Ela falou tais palavras muito cuidadosa e especificamente, e Remus não pode evitar pensar no que aconteceria em quinze anos e por que Sirius não poderia saber a verdade antes disso.

"Sim," ele respondeu e observou enquanto uma segunda língua de chama saía da varinha e se ligava à primeira, criando uma corrente brilhante.

"E em relação ao futuro e ao conhecimento que você irá obter de mim, você irá adiar meus julgamentos e meus pedidos?"

"Sim." Ele assentiu e observou a terceira chama sair da varinha de Dumbledore, envolvendo suas mãos firmemente.


	77. Uma Longa História

**27 de março, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Escritório do Diretor**

Remus parou na frente de uma bacia de pedra rasa com runas esculpidas ao redor da borda. Uma parte dele queria olhar mais de perto e examiná-las, traduzi-las, mas seu cérebro estava muito cheio de perguntas sobre a situação atual por algo tão simples quanto Runas Antigas. Dentro da bacia havia uma substância que não parecia líquido nem gás, mas uma mistura estranha dos dois. Uma prata brilhante e esbranquiçada girava constantemente, a superfície ondulando como se fosse tocada pelo vento. Ele nunca tinha visto um Penseira antes, elas eram muito caros para serem vendidos em lojas.

Atrás dele, Mia estava de pé, se concentrando enquanto Dumbledore segurava a ponta da varinha na têmpora dela e extraía várias mechas de prata. Ele as inseriu em um grande frasco. Quando tinham acabado, se aproximaram de Remus que observou o Diretor derramar as memórias dentro da bacia, vendo com interesse como os fios prateados rodavam entre a substância que não era líquido nem gás.

"Você poderia tirar o feitiço temporariamente, senhor, ou pelo menos modificá-lo para que eu possa responder as perguntas de Remus?" Mi perguntou educadamente.

Era óbvio para Remus que ela ainda estava com raiva; mas se fingia de boazinha para conseguir o que queria do Diretor.

"Claro." Dumbledore assentiu e movimentou a varinha silenciosamente sobre a bruxa.

Um momento depois e Mia estava ao lado de Remus, inclinando-se para mostrar-lhe como a Penseira funcionava. Embora ela nunca tivesse usado uma, Harry e Sirius tinham feito isso anos atrás e descreveram a experiência para ela. No momento em que seu rosto tocou a superfície da estranha substância, o escritório à sua volta rodou e de repente ela foi jogada na escuridão. Uma vez dentro das memórias, Mia esperou pacientemente por Remus e sorriu quando ele pousou a seu lado.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Ainda é um pouco surreal," o lobisomem admitiu.

Mia assentiu, entendendo. "Eu imagino que você está se sentindo do mesmo modo que eu me senti quando vim parar no ano de 1971," ela ofereceu um sorriso. "Eu não posso descrever quão surpresa eu estava em ver você, James, Lily e Sirius," ela riu. "Apesar de 'chocada' ser uma boa palavra."

"Então, você nos conhece do futuro, certo?" Remus perguntou. "Quer dizer, obviamente você me conhece, já que fui eu que te enviei para cá..." ele teria continuado, mas Mia o cortou e apontou para a cena na frente deles.

"Eu juntei algumas memórias para tentar cobrir o máximo possível sem revelar demais," ela explicou enquanto eles entravam no que parecia ser a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Os detalhes eram difíceis de distinguir já que o quarto estava completamente escuro. "Eu responderei às perguntas que der, apenas ..." Mia franziu a testa e ficou em silêncio enquanto reconhecia a cena na frente dela, a grande silhueta de uma figura sentada ao lado de uma cama.

"O quê?" Remus perguntou nervoso.

"Você pode me perdoar por guardar esse segredo há tanto tempo?" Mia murmurou.

Remus franziu o cenho, se lembrando da culpa que sentiu dela por guardar tais segredos; sabendo que Sirius tinha feito a mesma coisa, ele só se sentia pior.

"De acordo com a minha carta, não tenho porque te culpar de nada." Ele ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

"Tudo bem, isso é o pior". Ela enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos. "É assim que eu consegui minhas cicatrizes, todas elas."

" _O que aconteceu comigo_?" Uma voz perguntou baixinho da escuridão.

" _Não tenho certeza_ ," disse outra voz depois de limpar a garganta. " _Você foi atingida por um feitiço poderoso. Neville e Harry mencionaram que o Comensal da Morte que lançou o feitiço estava mudo. Nós achamos que você sobreviveu por causa disso_." As palavras pareciam dolorosas para ele.

"Esse sou  _eu_?" Remus perguntou, ouvindo a voz na escuridão. "Eu não consigo ver o meu rosto. Por que eu estou no escuro?" Ele se virou para Mia, que estava encarando a sombra do Remus mais velho, uma expressão suave no rosto.

"É a Ala Hospitalar." Ela apontou para a voz vinda da cama. "Eu fiquei desacordada por vários dias e você não queria que as luzes me dessem dor de cabeça."

"Quantos anos nós temos?" Remus perguntou curioso.

"Isso vai ser esquisito," Mia sorriu.

"Por quê?" O lobisomem a olhou desconfiado.

"Nesta memória eu tenho dezesseis," ela explicou rapidamente. Ela fez a matemática na cabeça antes de continuar, "eu acredito que você tenha trinta e seis."

"Eu sou vinte anos mais velho do que você?!" Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em absoluto choque. Tudo de uma vez e completamente involuntariamente, uma inundação de suas próprias memórias passou em sua mente. Muitas delas ocorreram dentro da Sala Precisa sob uma lua cheia falsa, várias dentro da cama com dossel de cortina cortada na Torre da Grifinória e uma memória específica que ocorreu em um beco escuro da Londres Trouxa. Remus sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto Mia ria.

"Tecnicamente, quando eu cheguei aqui eu era oito anos mais velha do que você," ela explicou, esperando que isso o acalmasse. "Eu tomei uma poção para rejuvenescer para que eu pudesse entrar em Hogwarts com vocês e ser adotada pelos Potters, sem chamar atenção para mim. Então, em vez de reclamar sobre a sua idade, por que não chamamos de empate?" Ela botou uma mão no ombro dele, grata por ele não ter se afastado. "Além disso, bruxas e bruxos vivem bem depois dos cem anos. O que são vinte anos comparados a isso?"

" _Posso ver_?" Uma Hermione de dezesseis anos perguntou da cama, chamando a atenção do jovem Remus para a cena. A menina em questão parecia esperar a resposta do Remus adulto, mas ele não falou. No entanto, um minuto depois, ele acendeu a ponta da própria varinha e a passou para ela.

Remus observou com interesse, os olhos caindo na menina na cama em vez do seu eu futuro, enquanto Hermione pegava a varinha e a luz iluminava seu rosto. "Godric, ela é igualzinha..."

"Ela  _sou_  eu," Mia explicou. "Ela é o meu passado: Hermione Granger." Ela sorriu.

Remus observou com interesse enquanto a garota na cama tentava sorrir para o lobisomem mais velho antes de olhar para as ataduras que cobriam seu pequeno corpo. O mais novo Remus sorriu apreciativamente quando percebeu que seu ser mais velho se afastava para oferecer à garota uma certa privacidade, e a enchente de imagens íntimas em suas memórias tornou-se um pouco mais fácil de lidar, sabendo que, no mínimo, seu futuro eu não usara sua conexão com Mia Potter para se aproveitar da garota chamada Hermione Granger.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto observava a garota observar a longa cicatriz nas costelas. Remus conhecia a cicatriz bem: profunda, fina e roxa, atravessando a pele macia e pálida. Ele tocou intimamente essa cicatriz, a beijou carinhosamente. Mia nunca parecia se importar com a marca em sua carne, mas essa garota na cama certamente se importava. Ela se deitou, com os olhos lágrimas enquanto olhava a desfiguração e chorava. Quase como se ele pudesse tentar e aliviar o desconforto da menina, Remus tentou falar com ela, mas seu eu mais velho chegou primeiro.

" _É apenas uma cicatriz, Hermione_ ," o Remus mais velho limpou a garganta, a ouvindo chorar, mas ainda assim não virou para ela. " _Do sofrimento emergiram os espíritos mais fortes, as personalidades mais sólidas marcadas com cicatrizes_."

E então a cena sumiu na frente deles.

"Nós éramos próximos?" Remus perguntou.

"Nós éramos amigos," Mia assentiu pensativa. "Eu respeitava e adorava você mais do que outros, apesar de eu não saber responder por que," ela admitiu com um sorriso. "Mas apesar de não sermos próximos como somos agora, eu amava você. Você era meu amigo e eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Ela acenou firmemente, lembrando de ter se jogado na frente de Voldemort.

"Quem são Neville e Harry?" Remus perguntou curioso enquanto se lembrava dos nomes, um deles estando escrito na carta.

"Eu não sei se eu deveria contar isso," Mia franziu o cenho.

"Eu fiz um Voto Perpétuo," ele apontou.

Mia assentiu. "Neville é o filho de Frank e Alice," ela disse com um sorriso suave, observando o amigo enquanto ele digeria a informação.

"Uau," Remus riu. "Como ele é?"

"Brilhante quando dão oportunidade," ela disse em um tom doce, geralmente guardado para James. Remus já sabia, com o modo que ela falava, que Mia considerava o garoto de Frank e Alice como parte da família. "Ele é muito parecido com o pai, é incrível," ela riu. "Neville era um amigo muito próximo. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci no Expresso de Hogwarts. Você pode dizer que ele foi o meu primeiro amigo." Mia franziu o cenho enquanto se dava conta de que, com o passar dos anos, ela não pensou muito nele.

"E Harry?" Remus perguntou, quebrando o raciocínio dela.

 _Harry_. Godric, como ela poderia pensar em começar a explicar Harry? O mais simples possível, ela imaginou. Então, Mia respirou fundo, sorriu e simplesmente disse, "Harry James Potter."

"Prongs teve um filho?" Os olhos de Remus brilharam e ele sorriu. "E ele é...?"

"Lily," Mia concordou, radiante. "Se aparece exatamente com eles. Idêntico a James, mas com os olhos de Lily. Exatamente." Ela não percebeu que estava chorando até sentir Remus limpar as lagrimas. "Ah, desculpa," ela corou, envergonhada. "Ele era o meu melhor amigo," ela explicou. "Antes de você. Antes de eu ser enviada para cá."

Remus queria perguntar sobre Harry, saber mais sobre ele. Ele queria perguntar se James e Lily tiveram outros filhos e como eles eram. Ele queria saber sobre Sirius e Peter, e se eles tiveram famílias. Certamente não ele, é claro, e talvez Sirius nunca tenha se estabelecido, considerando que ele estava ligado a Mia - mas certamente Peter tinha encontrado alguém. Ele nunca teve a chance de perguntar, já que a cena mudou. Agora eles estavam na Torre de Astronomia e parecia que uma horda de hipogrifos tinha passado ali. Os escombros e a sujeira estavam espalhados por toda parte, e, à frente, uma garota de cabelos armados se inclinava contra a grade.

" _Hermione, você está bem? Me deixa ver seu braço._ " Um Remus mais velho se aproximou da menina.

"Aquele... aquele sou eu," Remus disse vendo seu futuro eu. "Eu pareço..." ele estremeceu, percebendo as novas cicatrizes, linhas no rosto e o cabelo mais grisalho.

"Tão lindo como sempre," Mia murmurou atrás dele.

Ele se virou para a melhor amiga, que encarava seu eu futuro com pura admiração.

"Uau," eu admirou-se. "Eu tinha esquecido. Faz tanto tempo desde que eu vi você adulto."

" _Não é nada_ ," Hermione insistiu. " _Feitiço de raspão. Se você não estivesse lá, eu tenho certeza de que seria pior_." Ela suspirou.

"O que ela quer dizer com isso?" Remus perguntou, observando seu eu futuro examinar a ferida no braço da menina. Seus olhos se voltaram para Mia, que estava inconscientemente tocando a cicatriz de forma triangular em seu braço: aquela que eles tinham brigado quando namoravam.

"Nós nos metemos em uma briga," Mia explicou. "Eu não estava prestando atenção e você me tirou do caminho."

" _Isso aconteceu na batalha_?" O Remus mais velho perguntou e Hermione concordou. " _Por que não curou_?"

" _Eu limpei sozinha_ ," ela respondeu. " _Vai sarar naturalmente_."

" _Madame Pomfrey deve ter algum Ditamno na enfermaria_." Ele apontou para a porta.

" _Não. Eu... eu preciso que cicatrize_." Ela se afastou dele, tocando a ferida. " _Eu preciso lembrar._ "

"Quanto tempo dura a guerra?" Remus perguntou a Mia.

"Mais do que eu quero falar," ela admitiu triste. "Ela para por um tempo, mas..." seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas de novo. "Vamos apenas ver as memórias," ela insistiu enquanto a cena mudava mais uma vez.

De repente, em vez da torre escura da astronomia, as imagens mudaram para uma grande sala de estar cheia de luz. "Eu preciso que você fique calmo e lembre-se de que estou bem agora, tudo bem?" Mia disse rapidamente, virando-se para encarar Remus e alcançando sua mão.

"Está bem, eu vou tentar," ele prometeu, apertando a mão dela. Ele se perguntou se ela precisava do suporte dele ou se ela estava impedindo que ele entrasse em pânico.

" _Espera_!" Uma voz aguda surgiu de uma bruxa de cabelos negros. " _Todos menos... menos a Sangue-ruim e Sirius_." Ela apontou para um cão negro que estava bem preso no ar.

Os olhos verdes de Remus se tornaram ouro com a cena.

" _Mantenha o traidor de sangue longe do Potter_ ," a bruxa insistiu.

" _Aonde você conseguiu aquela espada_?" A mulher desagradável perguntou à menina que Remus agora reconheceu como Hermione. Antes que Hermione pudesse responder à pergunta, Padfoot começou a chutar o ar, tentando sair do feitiço, latindo loucamente e rosnando o mais alto possível. Seus latidos ecoaram nos pisos e paredes de mármore, quase afogando os gritos do nome de Hermione vindo da direção oposta. Remus não conseguiu reconhecer a voz.

" _Cala a boca, seu maldito traidor do sangue_!" A bruxa gritou com o cachorro. " _Cissy, leve-o para o outro quarto enquanto eu lido com a garota. Não vou conseguir tirar nada dela com ele fazendo todo esse escarcéu!_ "

" _Bella... a garota_." Uma mulher loira alta falou nervosamente enquanto encarava Hermione.

"Essa é..." Remus começou, os olhos caindo sobre a figura que parecia com a prima de Sirius, apesar de fazer anos desde que ele tinha visto Narcissa, e essa bruxa parecia mais velha. Antes que Mia pudesse responder, outra voz confirmou suas suspeitas.

" _Narcissa, vá_!" Lucius gritou com a esposa, os olhos cerrados. " _Draco, vá com sua mãe!_ " Ele gritou com um adolescente que parecia a cópia do pai. O garoto se apressou em pegar a mão da mãe e entrar no outro cômodo, balançando a varinha e trazendo o Animago junto.

"Malfoy?!" Remus gritou, os olhos ficando ouro rapidamente. Ele andou para frente como se pudesse fazer algo, mas Mia apertou a mão com força ao redor dele e o puxou para trás.

"Quieto, Remus," ela o silenciou. "Precisamos passar logo por isso."

Remus percebeu que a respiração dela acelerou e, se ele se focasse, ele poderia ouvir o coração dela batendo forte contra o peito. "Para onde levaram Padfoot?" Ele perguntou, incapaz de seguir os dois loiros.

" _Eu vou perguntar de novo! Aonde você conseguiu essa espada? Aonde?_ "

" _Nós a encontramos... nós a encontramos... POR FAVOR_!" Hermione chorou.

" _Mentirosa! Crucio_!"

"Não!" Remus gritou, observando horrorizado sua melhor amiga ser torturada na sua frente, enquanto ele ficava em pé ali, incapaz de fazer algo. Quando a bruxa de cabelos negros parou de torturar Hermione, ela se ajoelhou e pegou uma longa adaga de dentro da bota. De repente, a menina estava gritando de novo enquanto a lâmina perfurava sua pele. Remus não conseguia olhar. Ele se sentiu doente e seus olhos caíram sobre Mia, que parecia estranhamente calma, apesar de seus sentidos de lobisomens captarem o pulso rápido dela.

"Eu não entendo. Para onde levaram James?" Ele perguntou, se lembrando que a bruxa tinha insistido em deixar Sirius e Hermione longe de  _Potter_. "Por que eu não estou ali?" Ele exigiu saber.

"Porque não era o seu trabalho proteger a mim," Mia explicou.

"É, sim!"

"Não, Remus." Mia pegou a mão dele. "Não era o seu trabalho proteger  _a mim_."

Seu rosto perdeu a cor e sua respiração ficou presa. "Você quer dizer..." ele respirou fundo, "uma  _companheira_?"

"Sim." Mia sorriu.

"Mas eu..."

"Nós devemos continuar," Mia o interrompeu. "Você tem perguntas sobre a carta?"

Remus mal conseguia entender as palavras dela enquanto tentava processar: ele tinha uma  _companheira_. Ele sabia desde a primeira noite que tinha passado com Mia anos atrás. Ele lutou contra, mas ela tinha insistido, prometido que ele iria encontrar a companheira perfeita. E porque ela  _sabia_  disso. Mia  _sabia_  que ele iria encontrá-la. A esperança se estabeleceu dentro dele, aliviando a náusea causada pela memória anterior. Ele tentou se concentrar para poder responder a pergunta dela e fazer as perguntas que ele sabia que ele precisava saber.

"Por que eu te enviei de volta?" Ele soltou.

"Aparentemente porque eu te pedi," ela respondeu.

"Quando?"

"Agora," Mia sorriu. "Eu estou pedindo  _agora_ , Remus." Ela se virou para encará-lo e seus olhos se perderam nos dele. "No dia 19 de setembro de 1998, você vai estar com um Vira-Tempo que também é uma Chave do Portal. Você vai dar isso como presente de aniversário para mim e me enganar para me enviar para o passado, especificamente para o dia 1 de agosto de 1971. Você vai enfeitiçar a Chave do Portal para me levar até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas."

"Te  _enganar_?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Sim." Ela concordou. "Eu não teria aceitado se fosse de outro modo."

"Eu não posso fazer isso," ele balançou a cabeça.

"Você precisa," Mia argumentou, o rosto de repente severo. "Se você não me enviar de volta, então Mia Potter nunca terá existido. Eu nunca teria conhecido você; não teria amado você; ou ter sido amiga de Lily; ou ter sido a irmã de Jamie; não teria me apaixonado por Sirius." Com a última declaração, seu exterior inflexível quebrou o bastante para revelar o pânico absurdo que ela estava sentindo. "Você precisa me prometer, Remus, não importa o que aconteça, você vai me enviar de volta."

Remus lentamente concordou com a cabeça, uma parte sua se perguntando como teria sido sua vida se não tivesse conhecido Mia. Ele se lembrava de ter sentado no Expresso de Hogwarts aterrorizado, não apenas que seu segredo fosse descoberto, mas que ele fosse acabar machucando alguém. Mia tinha mudado tudo isso. Ela tinha mudado tudo. Ela tinha mudado ele.

A cena mudou mais uma vez e de repente Remus e Mia se encontravam em uma grande biblioteca. Remus sorriu enquanto via Hermione abraçar seu eu mais velho e um bruxo de cabelos negros parado ao lado com um sorriso nos lábios.

" _Aquele_  é o Sirius?" Remus riu. "Godric... ele realmente não consegue ficar longe dessas lojas de tatuagem, né?" Ele observou o modo como Mia encarava o Sirius adulto, imediatamente percebendo porque foi tão fácil para ela se apaixonar por ele, considerando que ela parecia tão encantada com a versão mais velha.

"Essa é a noite que eu voltei," Mia disse, apontando para a caixinha carmesim. "Você colocou o Vira-Tempo ali dentro."

" _Ah, deixa eu abrir o seu presente_ ," Hermione soltou o Remus adulto e pegou a caixinha.

Antes que ela a tocasse, no entanto, o lobisomem segurou seu pulso. " _Não_ ," ele engoliu em seco. " _Espere até que eu vá embora. É... é privado_ ," ele estremeceu. " _Quero dizer, só... você pode não gostar._ " Ele franziu o cenho. " _Na próxima vez que eu te vir, você pode me falar se gostou, tudo bem?_ " Seus olhos verdes momentaneamente brilharam um familiar tom de ouro e âmbar.

"Eu gostei," Mia disse com um sorriso, se virando para olhar o jovem Remus.

" _Está tudo bem_?" Hermione perguntou baixinho.

" _Espero que sim_." O Remus adulto deu um sorriso antes de soltá-la e foi em direção a porta, colocando uma mão no ombro de Sirius antes de sair da biblioteca.

" _Ele está bem_?" Hermione perguntou preocupada.

" _Ele tem muita coisa na cabeça_ ," Sirius explicou. " _Nós temos passado por uns momentos nostálgicos ultimamente. Trouxe à tona algumas memórias intensas do passado_." Ele encolheu os ombros e lentamente entrou no quarto, pegando o pulso dela com o bracelete e puxando-a para ele. " _É quase meia-noite_ ," sussurrou Sirius. " _O dia depois do seu aniversário_."

"Isso é importante?" O jovem Remus perguntou.

Mia franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nós iriamos conversar sobre o Vínculo de Alma, sobre nós," ela explicou. "Eu só sabia sobre isso há um ano e era confuso." Ela suspirou. "Sirius sabia, porque ele sabe disso agora, e ele tinha prometido que iria me explicar tudo. Mas... mas eu fui enviada para cá, então nunca tive a chance. Tenho certeza que vocês dois marcaram essa data de propósito," ela acrescentou.

"Eu queria perguntar isso há um tempo... Mia," suspirou Remus. "Por que você nunca me falou sobre o Vínculo de Alma entre você e Sirius?" Seus olhos se alternaram entre as imagens do Sirius Black adulto e a garota chamada Hermione.

"Honestamente? Eu não sei," ela admitiu com a testa franzida. "No início eu não sabia o que significava e depois eu não sabia que podia contar porque eu não tinha certeza se você... o seu eu  _futuro_ , mais velho, já sabia disso, e no final foi só... ficou muito complicado," ela suspirou e olhou para Remus, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

" _Antes de nos aprofundarmos em magias antigas, e conversas adultas esquisitas, você deixaria que um velho cachorro tivesse um último momento de imprudência_?" O Sirius mais velho perguntou a Hermione.

Remus arregalou os olhos levemente enquanto via uma versão mais velha do seu amigo se abaixar e beijar a menina em seus braços. Ela não parecia muito mais velha do que Mia agora, mas Sirius parecia estar perto dos quarenta. Era um pouco desconfortável até que Remus se virou para Mia, que olhava a cena como se fosse uma dádiva da vida. De repente, ele entendeu: esta memória não era inteiramente para ele. Ela precisava ver. Ela precisava lembrar.

" _Feliz aniversário, gatinha_ ," Sirius murmurou. " _Não importa o que aconteça_ ," ele engoliu. " _Me prometa que você vai apenas tentar ser feliz, está bem_?"

" _Sirius, eu não enten_ -"

" _Não, sem mais conversas até amanhã_ ," ele insistiu. " _Agora abra o presente de Remus. Ele não parou de falar sobre isso_ ," Sirius sorriu e Remus e Mia bufaram com a piada. Sirius se afastou dela, movendo-se em direção às portas da biblioteca e com grande hesitação, ele escorregou para fora da sala.

"Você sente falta de Sirius Black," Remus murmurou. "Isso que você falou na noite em que fizemos você e Sirius beberem Veritaserum para confrontar os problemas. Você se referiu a  _ele_ , não foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Se você falar de novo sobre as idades, eu vou te azarar," Mia falou sem nem mesmo olhar para ele.

Remus simplesmente riu. "Não vou falar nada," ele prometeu. "A carta diz que você usou um Vira-Tempo antes?" Ele pensou de novo. "Para salvar Sirius?"

"Ele se meteu em problemas," Mia respondeu vagamente.

"Ele faz isso." Remus sorriu levemente, uma parte feliz em saber que não mudava muita coisa no futuro. Sirius aparentemente ainda era Sirius. "E o Departamento de Mistérios?"

"Essa é uma longa história," Mia balançou a cabeça, "e uma que é melhor ser vivida, eu acho."

"Que vidas são perdidas?" Ele perguntou imediatamente. "Quem morre na guerra?"

Mia franziu o cenho e evitou encará-lo. "Você sabe que eu não posso contar isso," ela suspirou. "Eu já tentei consertar as coisas e elas explodiram na minha cara." Ela rosnou. "Dumbledore e até minha Mãe falaram para não mudar nada. Sim, ela sabia. Ela sabia  _tudo_." Ela balançou a cabeça frustrada. "Eu não poderia mudar as coisas nem se eu quisesse. Eu realmente fiz as equações e cálculos de Aritmância para a minha taxa de sucesso e, bom, nada saiu a meu favor. Se eu conseguisse mudar algo, pioraria o futuro. Mesmo assim, eu não acho que funcionaria,"

"Por que isso?"

"Porque o tempo é, como diz na carta, um looping. Se eu tivesse sucesso em mudar qualquer coisa que fosse, eu poderia impedir que eu conseguisse pegar o Vira-Tempo e assim nunca ser enviada de volta," ela colocou a mão dentro do bolso e pegou a pequena caixa que Dumbledore tinha dado a ela. Abrindo, ela pegou uma corrente dourada e tirou o objeto preso nela para mostrar a Remus. Balançando na frente dele havia uma pequena ampulheta envolta em uma caixa de prata. Lá estava uma areia azul que parecia estar congelada, imóvel. Ele tocou hesitantemente o Vira-Tempo, olhando-o cuidadosamente, inclinando-o para o lado onde ele notou uma runa esculpida no fundo.

"Predestinação," ele olhou para cima, vendo Mia sorrir para ele. "Eu não sei como você conseguiu se envolver em tudo isso."

"Bom, eu tive quase sete anos para me acostumar," ela deu de ombros. "Além disso, tive algumas distrações. Você sabia que eu namorei um lobisomem por dois anos?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente. "E meu atual namorado é incrivelmente lindo."

Remus sorriu, concordando com ela em silêncio. "É por isso que você estava espionando Sonserinos? Alguns deles são Comensais, não são?"

"Sim."

"Nós estamos em perigo agora?" Ele perguntou. "Com eles no castelo?"

"Eu não sei," ela admitiu. "Eu só conheço três com certeza e dois deles vão voltar para o nosso lado, eventualmente. Eles são bastante cruciais. Na verdade, se houvesse alguém que eu tentaria convencer a vir para o nosso lado, seriam eles dois... existe um terceiro, mas..." Mia fechou os olhos e guardou a raiva dentro dela.

Remus encarou a bruxa.

"Eu nem posso tentar fazer algo. Simplesmente por saber o futuro eu estou em perigo. Se Você-Sabe-Quem descobre..."

"Está bem..." Remus concordou, a interrompendo, não querendo pensar no que Você-Sabe-Quem faria com ela. "Hmm... por que eu? Por que não Sirius ou James ou Lily?"

"Porque eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa," ela respondeu na mesma hora. "Você é o meu melhor amigo e certamente ajuda que a sua mente não possa ser lida." Mia pausou por um longo momento antes de falar de novo. "Sirius é muito emotivo, imprudente e ele é horrível em Oclumência." Ela revirou os olhos. "James é a mesma coisa e Lily faria muitas perguntas."

Remus deu um aceno em entendimento. "Nós somos felizes no futuro?"

"Tem muitos solavancos," Mia franziu a testa. "Mas chegamos a um lugar maravilhoso que eu não mudaria por nada. Eu amo minha vida aqui, mas ainda sonho com o futuro. Muitas vezes sinto falta."

"Sirius do futuro." Remus sorriu como se lembrasse de algo. "Uma vez você me disse, quando terminamos, que você estava sonhando com um Sirius no futuro. E pelo jeito daquele beijo..." ele provocou.

"É complicado," Mia respondeu simplesmente.

"Claramente," Remus balançou a cabeça. "Ele é vinte anos mais velho do que você."

"Dezenove e você não pode falar nada de diferença de idade," ela o encarou. "Acredite em mim, você não deveria me perturbar com isso de idade."

"O quê?" Ele piscou. "Mas você disse... e eu vi... você e eu não... no futuro?"

"O quê?" Ela se virou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não! Mas... bem... sua companheira é um pouco mais nova que você também."

"Ela é?" Ele perguntou curioso, uma parte dele se perguntando quantos anos mais nova. Inicialmente o pensamento dele com uma Hermione mais nova aterrorizou Remus, mas depois de ver a memória dela e Sirius, ele não evitou se perguntar se Mia estava certa e a idade não era um problema. "Quem ela é? Você pode mostrá-la para mim?"

"Você sabe que eu não posso," Mia franziu. "Apenas... quando a hora chegar, não tenha medo dela. Não tenha medo de se apaixonar," ela implorou e Remus concordou com um sorriso no rosto. "Então, se você não é a Mia no futuro... o que aconteceu entre o agora e o depois?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei," a bruxa franziu o cenho. "Isso é algo que teremos que improvisar."

"Isso é inacreditável." Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, se perguntando se queria continuar vivendo sabendo disso tudo. Como ele poderia olhar Sirius sabendo o homem que ele se tornaria? Remus estava grato por não ter visto outras memórias. Ele não poderia imaginar como James e Lily vão se parecer em vinte anos. Remus queria ver mais, queria ver sua companheira, o filho de James e de Frank e Alice, mas ele percebeu que Mia foi bem cuidadosa ao escolher as memórias, além de Sirius, ela só mostrou momentos privados dele e Hermione.

"Então, você vem... seguindo as minhas instruções esse tempo todo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para as mãos de Mia, que ainda seguravam a carta. "Vivendo a sua vida e..." ele parou e sorriu radiante para ela. "Sua tatuagem! Você tatuou as minhas palavras no seu ombro!"

"Sim," Mia sorriu.

"Uau," Remus riu. Logo suas risadas se transformaram em gargalhadas abertas e ele se curvou, segurando seu estômago enquanto continuava a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ela olhou o lobisomem desconfiada.

"Sirius..." Remus ria. "Sirius estava tão convencido quando nos disse que você tatuou o nome dele e você tecnicamente  _me_  tatuou em você no ano passado!"

Mia corou com o fato de que Sirius não conseguia manter a boca fechada. "Godric." Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo uma nota mental para nunca informar Sirius desse fato. "Eu nem quero ter essa conversa com ele. Se livra desse sorriso convencido, Moony." Ela bateu no braço dele.

"Está bem, está bem." Remus respirou fundo e lentamente parou de rir. "Então, o que fazemos agora?"

"Bom, nós temos que pensar em um jeito de contar sobre essa cicatriz para os outros." Ela olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho. "Acho que durante os feriados de Páscoa eu posso desaparecer por um tempo e falar que fui atacada por Comensais da Morte."

O sorriso de Remus sumiu na mesma hora. "Você não pode fazer isso," ele insistiu. "Mia, se Sirius pensar que você foi atacada, ele vai surtar. Sem falar James. Eles vão se culpar," ele explicou. "Eu iria. Eu meio que me culpo," ele franziu as sobrancelhas, uma parte dele irritada por seu eu futuro não estar com Sirius e Mi... Hermione quando eles foram atacados.

"Eu vou pensar em algo." Ela assentiu. "Vamos." Mia levantou a varinha e gesticulou para Remus fazer o mesmo. Quando ele o fez, os dois foram puxados para fora da Penseira e aterrissaram no escritório de Dumbledore.

Remus imediatamente se virou para o diretor, embora ele não parecesse estar esperando por eles. Uma carta estava em sua mão e o brilho cintilante tinha desaparecido de seus olhos azuis. Remus franziu a testa para a cena e deu um passo para perto do velho mago.

"Senhor? Está tudo bem?" Remus perguntou.

"Não, infelizmente," Dumbledore respondeu, ainda olhando para a carta. "Eu me pergunto se vocês dois seriam gentis em buscar a Srta. Evans para mim."

"O que aconteceu?" Mia empalideceu.

"Parece que houve um acidente," Dumbledore explicou tristemente. "Os pais da Srta. Evans morreram na noite passada."


	78. Trouxas e Mapas

**30 de março, 1978**

**Cemitério de Cokeworth**

Harold e Aster Evans morreram em um acidente de carro em sua cidade natal, Cokeworth. O casal estava se afastando de casa quando o carro perdeu o controle e colidiu com uma cabine de telefone, morrendo quase instantaneamente. A polícia Trouxa indicou que não havia sinais de freio do carro, nem marcas de deslizamento na estrada e nenhum sinal de outros automóveis envolvidos. Nenhum dos dois tinha vestígios de ter sido intoxicado de qualquer forma, nem sob qualquer tipo de influência. Pelo menos qualquer tipo que possa ser encontrado por Trouxas.

Lily estava devastada. Professor Dumbledore permitiu que Lily usasse sua rede de Flu, que estava conectada a residência de um Aborto que morava ali perto em Surrey. A doce senhorinha, que cumprimentou Lily, ofereceu o telefone para que ela pudesse entrar em contato com Petunia e Vernon. A irmã de Lily garantiu que os arranjos para o funeral estavam sendo feitos, embora ela não tenha demorado para apontar o estresse financeiro que isso colocaria sobre ela e seu novo marido e, então, Lily voltou para Hogwarts, dispensada das aulas para ser mimada por James que se recusou a sair do lado dela durante toda a noite, permitindo que ela chorasse em seu ombro até dormir.

Se era privilégio dos Monitores Chefes ou porque Dumbledore tinha um ponto fraco com os Grifinórios, o diretor permitiu que Lily fosse acompanhada por seus amigos ao funeral de seus pais como seus pilares de apoio emocional. Mia tomou para si a tarefa de arrumar os Puro-sangue apropriadamente em roupas Trouxas, transfigurando os robes em longos sobretudos pretos, junto das calças e camisas sociais. Apenas Sirius se destoava e um olhar para o Animago de cabelos negros fez Lily rir pela primeira vez desde a morte dos pais, implorando para que ele voltasse a usar calça jeans e jaqueta de couro.

Todos chegaram no ponto de Aparatação dentro de Cokeworth e se dirigiram ao cemitério onde Petunia instruiu Lily a chegar. Não teve discurso ou histórias, apenas poucas flores e menos pessoas ainda.

Apenas um simples padre que falou uma breve oração sobre casais e então tudo acabou.

"Eu vou cumprimentar minha irmã," Lily sorriu tristemente para os amigos que concordaram, esperando para ver o que iria acontecer com as irmãs Evans antes de voltarem para Hogwarts.

Lily se aproximou de Petunia, que possuía olhos tão vermelhos quanto os dela, embora tivesse uma expressão mais dura no rosto, mesmo quando Lily a puxou para um abraço forte. "Obrigada por cuidar de tudo," Lily murmurou para a irmã. "Eu sei que nossos pais tinham um dinheiro guardado, mas eu sei que cuidar disso tudo foi uma perda financeira para vocês dois. Quando eu terminar a escola, eu pretendo pagar de volta o que seria a minha parte," ela insistiu e estreitou os olhos quando Vernon bufou, como se ela tivesse falado uma mentira absoluta.

"Está tudo bem, Lily," Petunia falou. "Não precisa."

"Nós podemos falar sobre isso outra hora," Lily disse, botando o assunto de lado. "Eu estava pensando em ir para casa e ficar lá um pouco. O Diretor me deu o dia inteiro livre e parece que faz uma eternidade desde que nós nos vimos."

"Nós vamos para casa," Vernon insistiu.

"Você não pode ir para a casa dos nossos pais em vez disso?" Lily tentou convencer o homem teimoso e insuportável.

"Nós não podemos ir para lá porque... bom," Petunia hesitou. "A casa não pertence mais a nós. Pelo menos, não toda."

"O que você quer dizer?" Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ainda é o nosso lar, não é porque a Mãe e o Pai estão... se foram que ela não é menos nossa."

"Na verdade, Vernon e eu pretendemos vender a casa. Assinamos um contrato esta manhã com uma empresa que pretende comprar o bairro todo," Petunia explicou para a irmã, se recusando a olhá-la nos olhos.

"Você vendeu a casa?!" Lily quase gritou, chamando a atenção imediata de seus amigos e namorado. James apareceu pronto para ajudá-la, mas Mia o deteve, esperando que talvez as irmãs pudessem resolver o problema sem a interferência deles. Mia sabia que Vernon não iria apreciar caso eles se intrometessem para defender Lily. Isso afastaria ainda mais as irmãs. "Petunia, como você pôde?!"

"Ela foi deixada para mim, e nós já tínhamos nos mudado para Surrey," Petunia estreitou os olhos vermelhos para a irmã. "Nós não precisamos de uma casa extra para cuidar, especialmente uma tão velha."

"É o nosso lar! Nós crescemos ali!" Lily chorou.

" _Eu_  cresci ali," Petunia disse amarga. "Não tem sido a  _nossa_  casa desde que você saiu para aquela... escola dos horrores."

Lily pareceu ignorar o insulto completamente, escolhendo descobrir mais informações sobre a casa de sua infância. "Por que eles deixaram a casa só para você? Isso não faz sentido."

"A última vez que eles mudaram o testamento você ainda era menor de idade, eu imagino," Petunia deu de ombros. "Meu deus, eu não acredito que você trouxe essas pessoas com você," ela olhou por cima do ombro de Lily, vendo Sirius acender um cigarro com um isqueiro Trouxa, imediatamente chamando a atenção de Frank e Mary para o objeto que criava fogo.

"Eles são meus amigos e vieram para me apoiar," Lily cerrou os olhos, mais irritada ainda por Petunia estar ignorando. "Se você vendeu a casa, onde estão as minhas coisas?"

"Empacotadas e prontas para você levar para onde quer que seja que você vá," a mais velha disse sem fazer contato visual, um olhar de desgosto no rosto enquanto observava os bruxos e bruxas atrás da irmã.

"Onde quer que eu vá..." Lily zombou. "Certo... porque eu com certeza tenho uma casa sobrando para ir morar!" Lily gritou tão alto que a ponta do seu cabelo começou a se agitar, o que chamou atenção imediata dos amigos e James tomou a iniciativa de se aproximar da namorada. "Eu me formo em alguns meses. O que eu devo fazer?" Lily perguntou a Petunia, que mostrou brevemente uma preocupação, mas logo a cobriu com uma máscara de indiferença. "Para onde eu devo ir? Você é minha irmã!"

"Como você se atreve a levantar a voz para a minha esposa," Vernon se intrometeu e olhou para a cunhada com desgosto. "Você não percebeu que ela sofreu o bastante com a morte dos amados pais?"

"Eles eram os meus pais também seu..." Lily começou a tremer de raiva. "Seu... Trouxa nojento!"

"Lily," James chegou perto, puxando a bruxa para os seus braços e a acalmando. Ele não estava ciente da discussão inteira, mas o olhar de confusão e desgosto nos rostos de Petunia e Vernon era o bastante para ele. Foi preciso muito esforço para James lembrar de todas as leis em relação a ataques em Trouxas, mesmo que eles estivessem informados sobre a magia. "Se acalme, amor," ele murmurou para ela e Vernon observou o abraço estranhamente íntimo.

"E quem é  _esse_?" Ele perguntou.

"James Potter," James disse enquanto estendia uma mão para o homem, esperando ajudar a relação de Lily e Petunia sendo o mais educado possível com o que parecia ser o maior obstáculo. "Sou o namorado de Lily."

"Potter," Vernon quase cuspiu o nome e encarou a mão de James, não fazendo nenhum movimento para cumprimentá-lo. "Você é um  _deles_ , não é?"

"Uma boa pessoa?" James perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, não gostando nem um pouco do modo como estava sendo encarado, como se fosse lixo. Do mesmo modo que pessoas como Lucius Malfoy olhava pessoas como Lily. "Sim. Posso ver como você possui dificuldades para identificar uma," James soltou, o desejo de ser educado desaparecendo como folhas ao vento.

"Olha aqui sua aberração," Vernon zombou e avançou como se estivesse se preparando para uma trocação física.

Petunia parecia escandalizada, mas Lily parecia fascinada. Ela viu as consequências do que aconteceu quando James foi atrás dos próprios amigos para uma briga e só podia imaginar o que seu namorado faria com um homem como Vernon Dursley, que não possuía nenhum desejo de pedir desculpas. Enquanto Lily nunca tivesse sido uma pessoa que promovesse a violência, ela não podia deixar de sentir raiva pelo homem que havia virado sua irmã contra ela, logo aqui onde seus pais estavam enterrados.

"Está bem," uma voz razoável disse, e Remus se colocou entre James e Vernon, para o descontentamento dos homens que ainda estavam se encarando ferozmente. "Todos se acalmem agora," disse Remus calmamente, colocando uma mão gentil no ombro de James para segurar seu amigo.

"Eu não ouço ordens vindas de um ralé que nem você!" Vernon falou para Remus, o rosto começando a ficar roxo. O olhar de desgosto aumentou ainda mais quando ele percebeu as cicatrizes no rosto de Remus.

"Amigo," Remus se virou e olhou diretamente para Vernon. "Eu sou o seu melhor amigo neste momento, porque eu estou evitando que os meus amigos ali atrás venham até aqui se apresentar." Ele apontou para o grupo de bruxos que estava encarando o homem obeso, mas nenhum parecia mais ameaçador do que Sirius e Mia, que pareciam estar no limite para se transformarem na forma Animaga e atacar o Trouxa.

"Irritar Lily não vai fazer bem a nenhum de vocês," Remus disse, olhando brevemente para Petunia, que parecia envergonhada antes de se esconder atrás do marido. "Um pé fora da linha e eu prometo que vocês vão ganhar uma viagem ate o hospital."

"Você está me ameaçando?" Vernon cuspiu em Remus.

"Sim," ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando ouro. A visão fez com Vernon tropeçasse nos próprios pés antes de ir para trás, ainda muito ingênuo com o mundo Bruxo que sua cunhada tinha exposto para ele contra a sua vontade, mas ele ainda possuía um senso de autopreservação e sentiu que se ele insistisse no assunto, iria se arrepender.

"Onde estão as minhas coisas?" Lily murmurou entre soluços, finalmente se acalmando e se permitindo o luto.

"Que coisas?" James perguntou curioso.

"Eles venderam a casa dos meus pais," Lily chorou. "Eu não... não tenho para onde ir."

"Você tem sim," Mia disse enquanto se aproximava, lançando um olhar mordaz para Petunia e Vernon. "Você vai morar com a gente na Mansão," Mia insistiu.

"Mansão," Vernon zombou e revirou os olhos. Mia o encarou em resposta, uma parte dela querendo levá-lo para a Mansão Potter apenas para mostrar. Ela queria raptar o Trouxa imenso e levá-lo para o mundo Bruxo pelo pescoço, mostrando Hogwarts, Gringotes, deixar com que ele se mijasse com a visão do cofre de Sirius e, então, deixá-lo apodrecer na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy.

"Não," Lily balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso."

"Lily, você pertence a nós," Mia prometeu com um sorriso.

"Isso é certo," Vernon murmurou em voz baixa.

"Mia, Sirius," James chamou o melhor amigo que estava ao lado de sua irmã, cigarro na boca e os olhos cinzas enterrados no rosto de Vernon Dursley. Sirius inalou e, então, soltou a fumaça no rosto de Vernon, sem se importar com a forma como o homem tossiu na frente dele. "Levem Lily de volta a Hogwarts," James instruiu. Ele sabia que podia confiar em Frank e Alice, ou até mesmo Mary e Peter, mas ele sabia que estava sendo difícil controlar seu temperamento, imagina Mia e Sirius que eram pessoas voláteis demais para estarem perto dos Dursley no momento.

"Remus e eu vamos levar as coisas dela para a Mansão," James disse olhando para Vernon e Petunia. "Eu espero um endereço da onde as coisas dela estão sendo guardadas," ele insistiu antes de se virar para a irmã. "Vou avisar tudo o que aconteceu ao Pai."

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

"Merlin," Sirius disse exasperado quando o grande grupo aparatou fora dos portões da escola, esperando que um dos Professores ou Hagrid fossem abrir para eles, enquanto Mia fazia seu Patrono raposa aparecer e enviava uma mensagem para o Diretor. "Nós acabamos de conhecer os Malfoys dos Trouxas?" Sirius perguntou.

"Eles são horríveis," Mia concordou. "Lily, eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso logo hoje."

"Eu perdi tudo," a ruiva deixou escapar um soluço trêmulo, seus olhos verdes normalmente brilhantes estavam escuros e já não brilhavam como esmeraldas na luz. Lily recostou-se contra os portões e deslizou lentamente para baixo até sentar-se no chão. "Minha casa, minha família..."

"Sua família está bem aqui," Sirius insistiu, ajoelhando na frente da bruxa. "Na verdade..." ele disse e após pensar rapidamente, tocou a varinha no bracelete de ouro ao redor do seu pulso, um dos itens que ele nunca tinha removido sob nenhuma circunstância, o outro sendo a corrente de prata ao redor do seu pescoço. Seus olhos cinzas foram até Mia, como se pedindo por aprovação, ao que ela meramente sorriu docemente para ele.

Sirius se virou de novo para Lily, pegando um pulso dela onde ele colocou o bracelete, o virando para cima para que ela visse as palavras da Casa escritas nele.

"Sirius, não, isso é muito caro!" Lily começou a argumentar.

"Não é nem meu para começar," ele falou. "Então não é como se eu tivesse gastado dinheiro com ele."

"Apenas uma antiga herança que estava jogada por aí," Mia sorriu para a amiga.

Lily respirou fundo e olhou para o bracelete, a mão ainda sendo segurada por Sirius. " _Animo et astutia_ ," Lily leu em voz alta. "Essas são as palavras da Casa Potter."

"Com Coragem e Astúcia," Sirius sorriu. "Mia me deu quando eu perdi a minha família," ele explicou, deixando de fora o resto da história sobre como ele tinha transado loucamente com ela um pouco depois. Se isso fosse uma tradição depois de receber um novo bracelete, ele teria prazer em deixar Prongs cuidar do assunto mais tarde. "Ela me deu quando eu me tornei parte da família Potter, agora é a sua vez."

"Eu não sou uma Potter, Sirius," Lily franziu o cenho, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não posso aceitar isso. Pegue de volta."

"Não."

"Mia..." Lily olhou para a amiga, esperando uma intervenção.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça, cortando Lily. "Eu concordo com Sirius. Você é minha irmã," Mia insistiu com um sorriso radiante enquanto ia até o lado da bruxa, a abraçando fortemente. "E isso a torna uma Potter ou talvez uma Black já que é Sirius que está dando o bracelete para você," ela riu e seus olhos pareceram brilhar. "Além disso, James vai adorar te ver usando isso. E se alguém honra as palavras da minha Casa, é você. Coragem e Astúcia? Podemos muito bem dizer apenas 'Lily Evans'."

"Viu?" Sirius sorriu. "Mia diz que está tudo bem!"

oOoOoOo

**Dormitório dos Monitores Chefes**

Levou mais uns cinco minutos para que Lily parasse de argumentar com Mia e Sirius, e até Alice e Mary tiveram que intervir e dizer que era uma tradição Puro-sangue e que Lily estava ofendendo ao recusar o bracelete. Era uma rara ocasião onde eles precisavam enganar a amiga Nascida-trouxa, mas eles o faziam apenas quando era necessário. Mia, uma bruxa Nascida-trouxa também, percebeu a mentira e sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação, mas entendeu. Uma parte dela pensou se Ron e Ginny já tinham feito isso com ela.

Uma vez dentro do dormitório de Lily e James, Sirius sentou ao lado dela no sofá, a abraçando de lado enquanto Mia fazia chocolate quente na pequena cozinha, não querendo perturbar os elfos domésticos, principalmente porque isso a fazia não pensar no futuro onde seus próprios pais estavam mortos, mas Petunia e Vernon ainda existiam. Se eles já não estivessem na lista de Mia com base na maneira como eles trataram Harry por tantos anos, eles teriam sido adicionados hoje pela maneira que tinham tratado Lily.

"Nós cuidamos de tudo," James disse enquanto ele e Remus entravam pelo retrato. Sirius vagou o lugar no sofá, deixando que James tomasse seu lugar ao lado de Lily com um sorriso gentil. "Todas as suas coisas foram levadas à Mansão," ele assegurou. "E eu tentei impedir Tilly, mas ela já estava levando uma das caixas. Ela está arrumando um quarto inteiro só para você. Espero que você goste de roxo, foi a cor que eu a vi escolhendo para as paredes quando eu saí," ele deu um sorriso doce e Lily realmente riu do pensamento da pequena elfo que sempre foi gentil com Lily, se não um pouco imponente.

"O que aconteceu?" Remus disse enquanto parava no centro da sala parecendo alerta e nervoso.

"O que quer dizer?" Mia perguntou enquanto se aproximava, colocando a bandeja com chocolate quente na mesinha em frente ao sofá. "Nós viemos para cá logo quando chegamos. Frank, Alice, Mary e Peter foram para a Torre trocar de roupa," ela explicou.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. "Algo está diferente. Algo mudou..." suas narinas dilataram e olhos âmbar se focaram na ruiva. "Lily, você..." ele começou e, então, olhou ao redor como se tivesse perdido algo importante. "O que nós perdemos?"

"Só uma ligação feminina," Sirius provocou. "Eu tentei convencer essas duas a tirarem a roupa e fazerem uma briga de travesseiros," ele disse apontando para Lily e Mia enquanto se sentava ao lado de James. "Mas ninguém quer colocar os meus desejos e necessidades em primeiro lugar. Ai!" Ele olhou para o melhor amigo, que tinha acabado de socar seu ombro. "Era uma piada."

"Sirius deu a Lily o bracelete dos Potter que eu dei para ele alguns anos atrás," Mia apontou para o pulso de Lily, ignorando o senso de humor depravado do namorado.

"Isso foi tudo?" Remus perguntou, ainda estranhando. "Eu... eu sinto alguma coisa... não consigo explicar."

"Ah!" Mia arregalou os olhos.

"O quê?" Remus se virou para ela.

"Vínculo Familiar!" Ela gritou. "Sirius, você provocou um Vínculo Familiar ao dar o bracelete para Lily!" Ela falou animada, se lembrando da explicação de Dorea anos atrás sobre como Mia entrou para a família. "Foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu ganhei o bracelete quando fui adotada e isso provocou um Vínculo Familiar entre eu, Jamie e nossos pais. Foi o que me tornou uma Potter."

"Espera," Lily empalideceu. "Eu sou uma Potter agora?" Ela voltou os olhos verdes para James com horror, pensando se tinha acabado de se tornar irmã do namorado. Já era um pouco estranho para a bruxa ruiva que, tecnicamente, Mia e Sirius fossem primos de segundo e/ou quarto grau.

"Bom, não tecnicamente," Mia prometeu. "Ainda é um vínculo que não foi selado. Você teria que ser oficialmente adotada ou..." ela desviou os olhos castanhos para o irmão, que possuía uma adorável cor avermelhada no rosto.

"Oh," Lily assentiu pensativa olhando para o bracelete quando ela parou para entender as palavras de Mia e brevemente olhou para James. "Oh! Eu, hmm..." ela gaguejou e mordeu o lábio. "Então nós estamos ligados? Como o Vínculo do Pack de vocês?" Lily perguntou.

"Deve ser por isso que Moony consegue sentir algo," Sirius acrescentou. "Você está ligado a  _nós_  e nós estamos ligados a  _ele_."

"Ela faz parte do Pack agora," Remus sorriu. "Quer dizer, mais ou menos," ele adicionou com um olhar confuso. "É diferente com vocês três," ele disse apontando para Mia, Sirius e James. "Mas agora eu sinto... muito mais protetor com ela do que antes," ele falou com Lily antes de sentar perto da bruxa, se esforçando para não esfregar sua bochecha na dela. "Isso é incrível," Remus riu. "Eu me pergunto se alguém mais que nascer ou casar com nós vai fazer parte disso," Remus olhou para Mia que apenas sorriu, sabendo que ele estava se referindo a Harry.

"Eu faço parte do Pack?" Lily sorriu, as emoções aflorando. "E da sua família?" Estava claro que Lily sentia tanto tristeza quanto alívio. Ela tinha perdido a própria família no mesmo dia e foi incluída em outra rapidamente.

"Você sempre fez," Mia falou para a amiga. "A magia apenas concorda com a gente agora." Lily riu com as palavras e deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

"Eu amo magia," a ruiva sorriu entre lágrimas.

oOoOoOo

**1º de abril, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

"Como assim você perdeu o Mapa?!"

Mia não via o irmão entrar em pânico assim desde que ele achava que tinha perdido a Capa da Invisibilidade no terceiro ano. Ela tinha entrado no dormitório dos garotos apenas para ver os meninos destruindo tudo. As camas estavam praticamente desmanteladas enquanto os bruxos procuravam em vão a herança da família. James praticamente se jogou no chão derrotado enquanto repetia 'o Pai vai lançar Avada atrás de Avada em mim' até que Mia o lembrou que ele tinha emprestado a Capa para ela no dia anterior, para que ela fosse até a cozinha ver se os elfos podiam preparar algo especial para o aniversário de Sirius.

Mas o Mapa não estava com Mia. Tinha sido emprestado para Peter, que agora estava se encolhendo na frente de dois de seus amigos, todos agradecidos que Sirius não estivesse lá para testemunhar a cena.

"Eu não fiz de propósito!" Peter insistiu, parecendo horrorizado.

"Que diabos você estava fazendo, Wormtail?" James perguntou. "Por que você precisou dele? Nós não tínhamos nenhum plano, nenhuma brincadeira e não precisamos usar a Capa já que sabemos todas as passagens secretas!"

"Eu-eu esta-tava indo... indo... ver minha namo-morada," Peter gaguejou nervoso. Remus e James ficaram chocados com a revelação, mas Mia apenas revirou os olhos.

"Você tem uma namorada?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha confuso. "Desde quando?"

"Quem diabos é ela e por que nós não a conhecemos?" James rebateu.

"Porque vocês..." Peter engoliu em seco. "Vocês não iriam entender," o bruxo baixinho franziu o cenho. "Ela é... uma Sonserina."

As três pessoas ficaram chocadas. Remus e James com o fato do amigo estar namorando uma Sonserina. Mia com o fato de que alguma garota, Sonserina ou não, aceitou namorar o podre roedor. Sem contar o fato de que Peter acabaria se tornando um traidor, Mia ainda estava brava com ele por espioná-la com Remus anos atrás.

"Peter, amigo," James colocou uma mão no ombro dele. "Quem é ela?"

"O nome dela é Iris," Peter franziu o cenho. "Ela é do sexto ano."

"Iris o quê?" Mia perguntou curiosa.

"Hm?"

"Qual o sobrenome dela, Wormtail?" James olhou o amigo.

"M-mulciber."

"Oh Merlin," Mia revirou os olhos e se afastou da cena por um momento enquanto o irmão perdia o controle.

"Mulciber?!" James gritou. "Vocês está namorando a irmã do  _Mulciber_? Você perdeu completamente a cabeça?!" James jogou as mãos no ar. Remus ficou parado ali, encarando Wormatil, totalmente embasbacado.

"Parceiro, você gostou da Mary por anos, não lembra o que Mulciber  _fez_  com ela no quinto ano?" Remus perguntou.

"Iris não é má," Peter insistiu. "Ela não é nada como o irmão, eu juro."

"Então, você foi ver Iris...  _Mulciber_ ," Remus balançou a cabeça chocado. "E então..."

"Fui pego pelo Filch," Peter assentiu, franzindo o cenho enquanto colocava as mãos dentro do bolso, envergonhado. "Ele viu o Mapa saindo do meu bolso e o pegou.

"Está bem," James voltou do breve surto de ficar andando de um lado para o outro, agora parecendo determinado. "Nós só pedir a Sirius para usar a faca dele para entrar e pegar o Mapa de volta," explicou James com cuidado. Não era a primeira vez que eles entraram no escritório do zelador e, conhecendo os Marotos, Mia assumiu que não seria o último.

"Não," Mia insistiu.

"Como assim 'não'?" James se virou para olhar a irmã.

"Primeiro que vocês não podem deixar Sirius descobrir porque Peter perdeu o Mapa," ela falou. "Se ele souber que Peter está namorando uma Sonserina, ainda mais a irmã de Mulciber, seria a mesma coisa que contar que você está namorando Snape. Ele vai surtar," ela disse, observando as expressões de entendimento de James e Remus, e apreciando a expressão de terror no rosto de Peter ao pensar em confrontar um Sirius Black furioso. Uma parte de Mia realmente queria deixar o namorado acabar com o rato, mas ela sabia que o Mapa precisava ficar no escritório de Filch. "Segundo, está na hora do Mapa ir."

"Ir?" James ficou boquiaberto. "Ir aonde?"

"Nós já vamos nos formar e não vamos precisar do Mapa," Mia sorriu. "Eu digo para deixar com Filch e vai que algum aluno o pegue?" Ela riu. "Passar adiante. Uma herança Marota."

Curiosamente, James parecia animado com o pensamento de algo que ele ajudara a criar passando para as futuras gerações de Marotos, brincalhões que estavam ansiosos demais para fugir de Filch e Mrs. Norris, Monitores e Professores.

"E se ninguém conseguir?" Remus perguntou curiosa, uma parte dele não querendo deixar para trás um pedaço de magia brilhante que ele e seus amigos criaram juntos.

"Então, eles não são merecedores," Mia sorriu e tanto James quanto Remus gostaram da resposta.

"Pete, companheiro," James suspirou olhando para seu amigo baixinho. "Você tem muita sorte por ter minha irmã olhando por você," ele riu e ignorou o olhar mordaz que Mia lhe deu. Ela certamente não estava cuidando de Peter. Ela estava cuidando do resto deles. Peter, se livrando dessa briga, era apenas um efeito colateral infeliz.

"Obrigado, Mia" Peter ofereceu um sorriso.

"Não me agradeça," ela insistiu. "Apenas mantenha um olho na sua cobra e nem pense em concordar em conhecer a família dela," ela falou para o mais novo. "Eu não posso falar muito sobre isso, considerando que namoro Sirius," ela admitiu. "Mas você sabe o que Mulciber é, Peter. Iris pode ser boa, mas a família dela não é."

"Eu entendo," Peter assentiu. "Eu vou ter cuidado. E sinto muito por ter perdido o Mapa," Peter se desculpou de novo com James enquanto voltavam para a Torre da Grifinória e Mia pensava em um jeito de explicar a Sirius porque o Mapa não estava mais com eles.

"Todos nós cometemos erros, parceiro," James suspirou, tentando se concentrar. "Além disso, Mia está certa. Não é como se pudéssemos usar o Mapa depois que formos embora. Ele pertence aos futuros Marotos de Hogwarts," ele sorriu.

"Que dia é hoje?" Mia perguntou pensativa.

"Primeiro de abril," Remus perguntou. "Por quê?"

"Apenas curiosa," ela riu.

 _Feliz aniversário, Fred e George_ , ela pensou consigo mesma.


	79. A Vida Não é Justa

**31 de maio, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Torre da Grifinória**

Os Marotos e Mia decidiram ficar em Hogwarts para o feriado de Páscoa. A desculpa é que eles precisavam de tempo para estudar, mas na verdade eles sabiam que Lily não estava pronta para voltar à Mansão Potter e chamá-la de 'lar' tão perto do falecimento dos pais. James ficou com Lily no quarto dela na primeira semana depois do acidente e quando dava Sirius dormia no sofá do dormitório deles, com a estranha necessidade de estar perto da bruxa que ele escolheu como irmã, para ter certeza que tudo estava certo. Mia não se importava nem um pouco, porque lhe dava uma razão extra para evitar a cama de Sirius à noite, onde sem dúvida ele veria a cicatriz no antebraço; depois da maneira horrível que ele reagiu ao ver a marca roxa em seu abdômen, ela não estava ansiosa para a eventual descoberta da mais recente.

A última partida de Quadribol de suas vidas escolares decorreu normalmente, com a Grifinória dominando o campo. Enquanto eles ganhavam o jogo e a Taça de Quadribol, Sirius ficou um pouco desapontado por não ter derrubado Regulus da vassoura, já que o irmão caçula não estava presente no jogo. Rumores estavam circulando de que o Apanhador Sonserino estava agindo estranho, um pouco mais fraco desde o retorno do feriado de Páscoa, e sua semelhança com um Draco Malfoy no sexto ano, não passou despercebida por Mia.

Felizmente, com uma Taça de Quadribol de prata para adorar, nem Sirius nem James se interessaram por Regulus, e a atenção deles ao recorde de Quadribol e à nova fama ajudou a desviar a atenção que Sirius normalmente gastaria com ela.

Infelizmente, quando tinha passado pouco mais de um mês desde que ela e Sirius tinham sido íntimos de qualquer forma, além de ficarem se agarrando, Mia sabia que tinha que contar o segredo de sua cicatriz, pelo menos uma parte dele. Sirius já estava ficando desconfiado pelo fato dela não querer que ele a tocasse, o que causou duas pequenas discussões, uma dela onde Sirius teve um ataque de pânico pensando que Mia ainda tinha sentimentos por Remus e outra onde ele literalmente desmaiou achando que ela estava grávida.

"Você certamente é confiável em uma crise," comentou Mia sarcasticamente, olhando para o bruxo de cabelos negros enquanto ele recuperava a consciência. "Vá e traga os outros," ela disse olhando para Remus que estava de pé sobre Sirius, os braços cruzados em desapontamento, não querendo dizer nada sabendo como ele tinha reagido à falta de contato físico com Mia e desconfiança das ações dela, quando  _eles_  ainda namoravam. Mas então, Remus não tinha chegado a conclusões insanas, ele apenas gritou um pouco e foi embora.

"Todos?" Remus perguntou.

"Reunião do Pack," Mia suspirou. "Reunião Marota," ela esclareceu e então falou. "Merda, reunião da  _Casa_. Mary, Alice e Frank vão perceber algo se eu não for cuidadosa no futuro. Considerando que dois deles vão se tornar Aurores, talvez seja melhor que eles não assumam nada por conta própria," ela gemeu frustrada.

"Eles vão entender," Remus assegurou.

"Entender o quê?" Sirius finalmente falou, os olhos pesados encarando a bruxa e o lobisomem. " _Vocês_  estão guardando algum segredo?" Sirius perguntou estreitando os olhos para os dois.

"Não senta ainda," Mia repreendeu o namorado. "Você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou."

"Eu  _não_  desmaiei," Sirius respondeu, mas esfregou um ponto dolorido na parte de trás da cabeça. "Por que você ainda mantém segredos de mim?" Ele perguntou. "E por que Remus sabe?"

"Porque Remus estava lá quando aconteceu," Mia suspirou. "Mais ou menos. Eu vou explicar tudo logo," ela disse que assentiu para Remus, que desapareceu pelo retrato.

"Como eu acabei no sofá?" Ele perguntou, olhando ao redor curioso.

"Como eu disse, você desmaiou," ela explicou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, mas tirando a mão quando ele fez menção de segurar. Sirius estreitou os olhos cinzas para ela, percebendo como ela tinha se afastado.

"Então, se você não está gravida," ele disse a palavra aliviado. "E você não está se encontrando com Remus pelas minhas costas," ele acrescentou e, então, viu o olhar profundo de repugnância nos olhos dela com a sugestão. "Eu disse que você  _não_  está," ele se defendeu. "Depois de tudo que nós passamos, eu realmente acredito que se você ainda tivesse sentimentos por ele, você me contaria," ele suspirou e se encostou em uma almofada, apreciando o cafuné que ela fazia. "Então, qual é o segredo? E por que você ainda esconde coisas de mim?"

"Eu escondi de todos," Mia explicou. "Nem mesmo Jamie sabe."

Sirius arregalou os olhos. "É muito ruim?"

"Eu vou fazer com que todos vocês façam um Juramento Bruxo antes de contar," ela contou, esperando que isso explicasse a gravidade da situação. "Mas você deve saber que o segredo não tem nada a ver com você. Você não é, de modo algum, responsável," Mia explicou sabendo que Sirius se culpava pela cicatriz no abdômen.

Inadvertidamente, ela admitiu que ele estava envolvido de alguma forma, o que era verdade. Mas essa cicatriz era diferente. Sirius – o Sirius mais velho - quase se matou tentando impedir que isso acontecesse, e ela não teria seu eu mais jovem pensando que ele era, de alguma forma, responsável por isso.

oOoOoOo

Vinte minutos depois, os Grifinórios do sétimo ano se reuniram no dormitório masculino onde a porta poderia ser trancada. Mia lançou um Muffliato só por desencargo de consciência antes de insistir que todos fizessem o Juramento Bruxo. Previsivelmente, James foi o primeiro a oferecer sua varinha, jurando sigilo com sua magia, seguido logo por Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Mary e, eventualmente, Peter hesitante.

"Alguns de vocês já sabem disso," Mia murmurou. "Mas eu sou adotada," ela explicou, vendo os olhares de surpresa nos rostos de Alice, Frank e Mary. Peter a encarou por um longo tempo como se estivesse tentando entender tudo. "Eu sou uma Nascida-trouxa," ela explicou e observou a reação dele ir de confusão para surpresa para irritação e desgosto.  _E aí está_ , ela pensou.  _Uma namorada Puro-sangue e Sonserina por alguns meses e ele já está pendendo_. Os preconceitos de Peter e a alma danificada dele não eram sua única preocupação. Se não parecer suspeito, ela não o teria incluído nisso, e apenas o Juramento Bruxo o estava envolvendo agora.

"Minha família foi atacada por Comensais da Morte anos atrás" ela continuou. "Quando eles... quando eu me vi sem família," ela disse arrependida. "Os Potters me adotaram."

"Esse é o seu segredo?" Mary perguntou com um sorriso. "Mia, você não acha que vamos pensar menos de você porque você é, tecnicamente, uma Nascida-trouxa, acha?" A bruxa sorriu. "Se fosse assim, nós teríamos azarado Lily anos atrás."

"Se eu não azarasse vocês antes," a ruiva sorriu.

Mia riu. "Não," a morena balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que todos vocês seriam meus amigos mesmo assim. Mas... eu fui atacada também," ela limpou a garganta nervosamente. "Isso deixou uma cicatriz permanente no meu corpo, uma que não pode ser escondida. No entanto, quando eu cheguei a Hogwarts, o Professor Dumbledore conseguiu uma poção que esconderia a poção de todos. Infelizmente, tinha um prazo de validade," ela explicou o melhor que pode. Remus disse que uma versão da verdade seria melhor e Mia entendeu. As melhores mentiras eram baseadas na verdade. "A poção só poderia ser tomada uma vez," ela mentiu completamente, " e, infelizmente, parece que o tempo acabou e minha cicatriz ressurgiu."

"Está tudo bem, Mia," Remus disse, colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

"Remus sabe?" James perguntou curioso, surpreso pela irmã ter escondido isso dele por anos, mas ele entendia que ela sempre foi muito reservada com suas cicatrizes. Quando ele vislumbrou aquela na costela dela, anos antes, James perguntou à sua Mãe sobre isso, e ela informou que quando eles adotaram Mia, todos fizeram um voto para começar do zero como uma família, permitindo que Mia revelasse seu passado quando ela se sentisse pronta. Ele não tinha gostado da resposta, mas prometeu que não iria bisbilhotar a vida da irmã.

"Remus estava lá quando a poção perdeu o efeito," Mia explicou, dando de ombros. "E, francamente, depois de ver a reação dele, eu queria que ele estivesse quando eu mostrasse a você. Por favor, não entrem em pânico," ela implorou, o que apenas fez com que Sirius ficasse nervoso por antecipação.

Lentamente, Mia levantou a manga da blusa, revelando a cicatriz roxa em seu braço. Cada um reagiu exatamente como Mia tinha previsto.

Lily ofegou ao vê-la e imediatamente puxou Mia para um abraço. Mia podia sentir sua amiga -  _sua irmã_  - tremendo e não podia deixar de se perguntar se Lily estava com medo que algo semelhante acontecesse com ela. James ficou olhando incrivelmente confuso e desamparado, como se ele quisesse fazer algo para ajudar, mas não sabia o que. Remus atravessou a sala e colocou as mãos nos ombros de James como se estivesse esperando para ajudá-lo.

Frank e Alice ficaram de pé com os olhos arregalados, olhando, mas coletivamente, tentando manter a calma e não mostrar a Mia uma gota de piedade, sabendo que tornaria a situação muito pior. Mary, por outro lado, não sentia pena, mas pura raiva. Ela pegou o braço de Mia e começou a xingar com tudo, "Comensais da Morte filhos da puta!" Ela sibilou. "Godric, por favor, me diz que eles tiveram o que mereciam!"

"Sim," Mia assentiu, se lembrando de uma Bellatrix Lestrange sangrando e ofegando. "Eles sofreram mais do que eu, isso é um fato," ela prometeu.

No canto do quarto, Peter sentava no canto da cama, evitando olhar para os outros, uma mistura de náusea e medo. Uma parte de Mia queria perguntar como era, se apenas para suavizar seus pensamentos atuais sobre a supremacia do sangue e Voldemort, mas ela não teve chance. Houve um estrondo alto e, de repente, todos se viraram para ver que Sirius tinha deixado o quarto.

"Onde ele pensa que vai?" Mary perguntou irritada.

"Talvez ele só... só precise de um tempo sozinho?" Alice sugeriu.

"Não," James disse enquanto ele e Remus se levantando para ir atrás do amigo. "Se eu conheço o Sirius, ele vai atrás de vingança."

"Ele não pode," Lily disse enquanto ia atrás deles. "Mia disse que quem quer que tenha feito isso, já lidaram com ele."

"Isso não importa," Mia franziu o cenho, se arrependendo de não ter trancado o quarto até que todos estivessem calmos. "Se ele não pode encontrar o Comensal que me atacou, ele vai atrás daqueles que ele acha serem os próximos," Mia se repreendeu por não se preparar para este cenário, enquanto todos corriam pela escada de mármore.

oOoOoOo

**Masmorras**

Quando o grande grupo de Grifinórios finalmente chegou nas Masmorras, encontrou um Regulus Black sangrando e preso contra a parede, com a varinha do irmão apertada contra o pescoço. Sirius estava com um olhar alucinado no rosto e Regulus parecia bastante assustado, então Mia lançou um olhar em pânico para Remus.

Ele e James entraram em ação imediatamente.

" _Expelliarmus_!" James gritou, rapidamente guardando a varinha de Sirius assim que a pegou. Quando Sirius voltou a raiva para seus amigos por interromper o que parecia ser menos um interrogatório e mais uma demonstração, Remus assumiu o controle, usando a força de seu lobo para subjugar o bruxo. Frank entrou também, segurando Sirius nos braços enquanto Lily apontava a varinha para o corpo de Sirius, murmurando, " _Somnus_!", observando o corpo dele cair em cima de Remus.

"Não se preocupem, ele só está dormindo," Lily explicou e suspirou aliviada. "Levem-no de volta para o quarto. Mary, você pode pegar uma Poção Calmante com Madame Pomfrey?" Lily perguntou.

"Claro," a bruxa concordou. "Tão perto dos NIEMs, não deve ser difícil."

"Frank, Alice e Peter, vocês podem ir até o Grande Salão ou até a biblioteca? Talvez falar casualmente que Sirius está doente, assim ninguém vai se perguntar aonde ele está," James pediu e observou os amigos concordarem e se dispersarem. James se virou para Regulus que estava sentado no chão frio, as mãos no pescoço que sangrava e os olhos perdidos na parede oposta. "E quanto a  _ele_?" James perguntou.

"Vá," Mia insistiu. "Cuide do Sirius. Eu já vou."

"Mia..." James chegou perto dela, a própria varinha bem firme na mão enquanto os olhos avelãs se fixavam no Black mais novo.

"Vá," os olhos castanhos fixos no irmão.

Uma vez que Remus, James e Lily levaram o corpo inconsciente de Sirius, Mia ajoelhou na frente do Sonserino e franziu o cenho. "Me deixe ver," ela insistiu, apontando para o pescoço dele. Regulus olhou para ela desconfiado. "Eu não vou te machucar," ela insistiu de novo e revirou os olhos quando ele zombou dela. "Eu sou muito boa com feitiços de cura, mas se você quer sangrar até a morte, fique a vontade."

"Alguém vai me contar o que exatamente foi isso?" Regulus soltou enquanto tirava a mão do pescoço revelando um grande corte, mas que não era profundo. Mia sabia que a mira de Sirius era ótima, então isso era par ser um aviso. Ela examinou a ferida de perto e passou a varinha por cima dela, a fechando.

"Sirius tem problemas com Comensais da Morte," Mia explicou. "Depois de tudo que tem aparecido no Profeta Diário nos últimos dias, ele iria explodir em algum momento," ela disse, mentindo descaradamente.

Regulus não pareceu perceber. "E ele  _me_  atacou por quê?" O jovem bruxo sibilou.

"Por que você acha?" A bruxa o encarou cuidadosamente, olhando depois para o braço esquerdo dele. De forma reativa, ele segurou o braço contra o peito e olhou para ela com cuidado, como se estivesse esperando que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento de ataque. Quando seus olhos pareciam menos frios e irritados e mais tristes e vazios, Mia suspirou e, então, lhe ocorreu algo. "Você vai precisar de Ditamno se não quiser uma cicatriz," ela disse se referindo ao machucado no pescoço dele. "Se você não quiser que Madame Pomfrey faça muitas perguntas, tenho certeza que você pode simplesmente chamar o Monstro e ele lhe traria um pouco," ela sugeriu e observou a reação de Regulus cuidadosamente.

Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram um pouco enquanto ele olhava com desconfiança para a bruxa. "Eu vou ficar bem," ele insistiu.

"Ah?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o bruxo como uma serpente antes do ataque. "Alguma coisa de  _errada_  aconteceu com Monstro?" Ela perguntou insistente.

"O que você sabe?" Regulus finalmente perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

 _Está começando_ , Mia pensou consigo mesmo, sentindo uma estranha sensação de alívio.

"Eu sei que você não é uma má pessoa," ela respondeu suavemente. "Você era um pouco pentelho quando era mais novo," ela sorriu. "Mas eu sei que Sirius queria salvar você, quando ele foi atacado. Quando eles tentaram  _marcá-lo_ ," ela franziu o cenho com a memória e percebeu que Regulus parecia pensar na mesma coisa. "Não é justo que vocês tenham sido postos um contra o outro dessa forma.

"Sim, bem," Regulus limpou a garganta. "A  _vida_  não é justa."

"Não," Mia concordou. "Não é."

"Você não vai contar a ninguém?" Ele perguntou curioso, se referindo ao seu braço esquerdo.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Alguns motivos," ela suspirou. "Primeiro, acho que se o Sirius tivesse certeza disso, ele se odiaria pelo o que faria em resposta," ela admitiu, se lembrando do profundo ódio que Sirius tinha criado pelo irmão mais novo no futuro, apenas alguns dias antes de todos terem descoberto a verdade sobre a deserção de Regulus. "E segundo, eu não acho que você seja um deles. Não de verdade. E eu acho que você concorda comigo."

Regulus não respondeu, meramente a encarou friamente, escondendo qualquer emoção sobre como ele se sentia com as palavras dela. Mia se sentia terrível por não poder ajudá-lo, salvá-lo. Mas ela sabia como era importante que Regulus tomasse as próprias decisões em relação a Voldemort. Lentamente Mia se levantou, tirando a sujeira dos robes e guardando a varinha. "Eu evitaria o seu irmão por um tempo," ela sugeriu. "Vamos nos formar em algumas semanas, então acho que depois disso vai ficar tudo bem," ela deu de ombros e se virou para ir embora.

"Potter?" Regulus a chamou e ela se virou para olhar o jovem bruxo. Depois de um momento pensativo, Regulus suspirou. "Cuide do meu irmão," ele pediu baixinho.

oOoOoOo

**Torre da Grifinória**

Mia bateu na porta do dormitório dos meninos e viu Remus abrir cuidadosamente a porta, revelando James parado no meio do quarto enquanto Lily estava sentada na cama de Sirius examinando o bruxo. Mia franziu o cenho e entrou, ouvindo Remus fechar a porta e enfeitiçá-la de novo.

"Como ele está?" Mia perguntou.

"Puto," Sirius falou baixinho, as costas viradas para ela enquanto enterrava o rosto no travesseiro. Mia suspirou e olhou para Lily, pedindo por mais informação.

"Ele acordou e nós demos a Poção Calmante para ele..." ela começou.

"O gosto é um lixo," Sirius gemeu.

Lily revirou os olhos. "Ele está um pouco melhor."

"Ele também sabe que não está permitido sair da Torre sem pelo menos um de nós com ele," James explicou com os braços cruzados. Mia conseguiu ver que a varinha de Sirius ainda estava no bolso de James, o que a deixava aliviada. "Eu gostaria de manter essa regra até que a gente se forme."

"Vai a merda, Prongs," Sirius falou e então rosnou quando Lily deu um tapa atrás de sua cabeça.

"Olha a língua," ela o repreendeu. "Você deveria ser grato que nós estejamos tão calmos. Você atacou um aluno, foi pego pelos Monitores Chefes, dois Monitores e, em vez de delatar você, nós te protegemos," ela sibilou.

"Eu não preciso da sua proteção maldita," Sirius rebateu ainda não olhando para nenhum deles. "Eu não ataquei um aluno. Eu ataquei um Comensal da Morte."

"Você atacou o seu irmão," Mia o corrigiu.

"Os únicos irmãos que eu tenho estão neste quarto agora," Sirius respondeu firme.

"Como está Regulus?" Remus perguntou a Mia.

"Eu curei a ferida no pescoço e disse para ele passar Ditamno para não deixar uma cicatriz," ela explicou, mas deixou de fora detalhes da conversa com o jovem Comensal. Sirius pareceu se agitar suas palavras, seu corpo se endurecendo. "Sim, Sirius, eu curei seu irmão para que ele não tivesse uma cicatriz. Você pode ter uma ideia de como eu me sinto sobre cicatrizes."

"Nós vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos," Remus falou, gesticulando para Lily e James, o ultimo parando ao lado dela, silenciosamente apontando para a varinha de Sirius no bolso dele, como se fizesse uma pergunta. Mia balançou a cabeça e apontou para a porta, indicando que James deveria levá-la com ele, só por precaução. Quando a porta fechou atrás de si, Mia a enfeitiçou de novo com seus próprios feitiços para evitar que Sirius escapasse.

Mia se virou e foi até a cama de Sirius, onde ela deitou ao lado dele, encarando o rosto irritado e passivo do bruxo que estava cheio de teimosia e Poção Calmante. "Oi," ela murmurou.

"Oi," ele respondeu triste.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Sirius," Mia franziu o cenho. "Eu sei que você estava se sentindo sem saída e que precisava fazer algo, mas se você quer ser um Auror, precisa controlar seu temperamento," ela insistiu e quando ele ia responder, ela lhe lançou um olhar que fez o Animago ficar quieto. "Sirius, eu já superei essa cicatriz e essa palavra há muito tempo," ela admitiu, levantando a manga e observando com tristeza quando ele desviou os olhos da marca. "Eu me tornei tão horrível assim?" Ela perguntou provocando e Sirius voltou toda a atenção para ela, ofendido com a acusação.

"Claro que não," ele falou. "Todos temos cicatrizes," ele tocou o próprio antebraço onde uma antiga marca queimada existia, de quando Lucius Malfoy falhou ao tentar colocar a Marca Negra nele. "Malditos Comensais da Morte," Sirius rosnou, comparando os dois braços. "Então é por causa  _disso_  que você não me deixou tocar em você o mês inteiro?"

Mia assentiu. "Eu não queria que você acidentalmente visse como foi com a outra cicatriz," ela inconscientemente tocou as costelas. "Eu queria pensar em como te contar primeiro. Achei que fosse ser mais simples contar a todos de uma vez. Não pensei que você sair doido por aí," ela estreitou os olhos brevemente.

"O que diabos você esperava que eu fosse fazer?" Ele perguntou calmamente e Mia estava imensamente grata por Mary ter ido pegar a poção para ele. "Embora eu não estivesse consciente na época, Prongs me disse que quando eu fui atacado pelos Comensais da Morte, você colocou feitiços de segurança em torno do meu quarto no hospital tão fortes que nem um Desfazedor de Feitiços não conseguiu quebrar," ele sorriu. "Quando Remus foi ameaçado no St. Mungos, todos apontamos nossas varinhas para os aurores," Sirius revirou os olhos. "É claro que eu reagiria violentamente ao ver isso," seus olhos abaixaram a cicatriz no antebraço.

"Bom,  _todos_  nós precisamos nos controlar então," Mia sorriu rapidamente. Ela tirou alguns cabelos que estavam caindo no rosto de Sirius, deixando a ponta dos dedos encostarem na bochecha dele. "Eu preciso que você prometa que não vai atrás do Regulus de novo," Mia pediu.

Sirius bufou com o pedido e olhou para longe dela.

"Eu estou falando sério, Sirius," ela franziu o cenho. "Por favor. Nós vamos deixar Hogwarts em menos de um mês e eu não quero começar as nossas vidas com você sendo preso por atacar o próprio irmão."

"Se eu desafiá-lo para um Duelo Bruxo, vai ser perfeitamente legal," ele apontou.

"Sirius," Mia rosnou.

"Está bem," ele cedeu. "Maldita bruxa me obrigando a não azarar Regulus," ele reclamou enquanto fechava os olhos. Ele estendeu uma mão e Mia sentiu que ele a puxava contra seu corpo, enterrando o rosto no cabelo cheio dela enquanto seu corpo relaxava.

"Sim, pobre Sirius, não pode azarar os Sonserinos," Mia disse sarcástica.

"Eu sei," Sirius concordou, ignorando o tom dela. "Você tem um tipo de poder sobre mim, gatinha. Sem azará-los," ele prometeu, mas ainda se sentiu um pouco triste por isso. "Eu realmente devo amar você."

Mia ofegou com as palavras, mas não disse nada em troca, não querendo fazer festa, caso Sirius tivesse dito acidentalmente. Ela simplesmente o segurou mais forte e enterrou o rosto contra no peito dele antes de finalmente se dormir nos braços dele.


	80. Aqueles Que Deveriam Estar Aqui

**2 de junho, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

**Masmorras**

O último dia de Poções Avançadas fez com que os alunos se inclinassem sobre um último caldeirão na frente do Professor Slughorn. Com pouca coisa restante para ensiná-los, o Professor pediu que seus estudantes mais brilhantes o ajudassem a reabastecer a Ala Hospitalar com poções necessárias. Apenas Damocles Belby teve permissão para trabalhar em outro projeto, já que ele tinha pedido a ajuda de Slughorn para patentear uma poção que havia criado anos antes em aula. Damocles orgulhosamente a chamou de Poção Mata-Cão, depois de descobrir que poderia ser útil para a população de lobisomens. Mia, Sirius e Lily o parabenizaram pela descoberta enquanto Snape zombava deles pelas costas.

"Você já acabou?" Mia perguntou enquanto via a amiga limpar o caldeirão e pegar algo na bolsa que parecia ser transparente. Mia levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou curiosa quando Lily começou a encher a bacia com água. "Eu quero saber o que é isso?" Mia perguntou.

"Eu fiz um presente para o Professor Slughorn," Lily respondeu com um sorriso. "Ele sempre foi muito bom comigo e eu sei como ele se sente sobre Nascidos-trouxas," ela revirou os olhos. "Talvez agora ele perceba que sangue não tem nada a ver com talento. Apesar dele ser um Sonserino, eu quero agradecer por tudo que ele me ensinou," ela insistiu, pegando o que parecia ser uma pétala dentro de uma jarra de dentro da mochila. "Eu já volto," Lily disse animada enquanto ia até a mesa de Slughorn, levando a bacia com água e a jarra com a pétala.

"Você está pronta?" Sirius perguntou a Mia depois de guardar suas coisas e lacrar os frascos com a Poção Para Repor Sangue que ele ficou de fazer. Ele olhou para a porta, onde James já os esperava na porta com a mão estendida, pedindo silenciosamente a varinha de Sirius. Depois do ataque a Regulus, o Pack se reuniu e decidiu que, a não ser durante as aulas, Sirius iria dar sua varinha para James, pelo menos até que ele sentisse que poderia olhar um Sonserino sem querer atacar. Sirius revirou os olhos, mas pelo bem dos amigos ele concordou.

"Vai lá," Mia assentiu para o namorado. "Eu vou esperar Lily. Guardem lugares para nós," ela pediu, pensando que a biblioteca iria estar lotada com todos os sétimo-anistas se preparando para os NIEMs. Sirius concordou e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha dela, antes de se dirigir para a porta, colocando a varinha na mão de James enquanto andava.

Mia voltou os olhos castanhos para o bruxo de cabelos oleosos atrás dela, que estava selando uma dúzia de frascos da Poção Estimulante. Após sua breve conversa com Regulus, Mia percebeu quantos anos ela tinha passado nessa linha do tempo se irritando com o futuro e com o que aconteceria. Foi necessário ser confrontada por uma visão de si mesma, uma série de cálculos de Aritmância e uma viagem com Remus na Penseira para que ela visse quanto tempo ela desperdiçou em vez de fazer o que a carta de Remus falava. Ela não estava vivendo realmente sua vida se estava tão focada no futuro e no que estava destinado a acontecer.

Uma grande parte desses anos foi passada sentindo raiva do bruxo à sua frente. Raiva por ele tê-la empurrado no chão e provocado a briga entre ele e James. Raiva por ele ter sido horrível com Lily, por ter sido mau com ela, por azarar James e Sirius e nunca defendendo a amiga. Ela também se irritava por saber que seria Severus Snape quem ouviria a Profecia sobre Harry e contaria para Voldemort, colocando um alvo nas costas de James, Lily, Alice e Frank. Mas a raiva dela não parava ali. Ela ficava furiosa ao lembrar que ele levou seu passado amargo para o futuro, sua raiva com James para outra geração ao ser publicamente cruel com Harry. Também não ajudava que ele a chamasse de insuportável sabe tudo.

Mas se ela podia mostrar o caminho da redenção para Regulus, se ela podia perdoar Draco Malfoy por atormentá-la por anos, então certamente ela poderia descobrir como Severus Snape seria um dia essencial para acabar com a guerra. Ele iria não só providenciar a Espada da Grifinória, mas iria proteger os alunos de Hogwarts dos irmãos Carrows, iria ajudar o Trio de Ouro e Sirius a se infiltrarem na escola, iria passar décadas como um espião, colocando a vida em risco, e acabando morrendo. Severus Snape morreria como um herói.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Mia ofereceu.

"Eu posso me virar," Snape respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Eu queria me desculpar," Mia falou claramente, mudando a mochila de um ombro para o outro enquanto se levantava para encará-lo. "Eu não deveria ter socado você."

"Duas vezes," Snape disse sem nem olhar para ela, enquanto continuava arrumando os frascos das poções.

"Duas vezes," Mia sorriu. "Você mereceu, mas eu não deveria esperar que os outros sejam bons quando eu mesma opto pela violência tão rapidamente. Se te faz sentir melhor, você não foi o único Sonserino que eu soquei," ela sorriu se lembrando de Draco e Lucius Malfoy.

"Eu me importo tanto com suas ações com meus colegas de Casa quanto com o seu patético pedido de desculpas," Snape zombou, os olhos negros se encontrando com os delas, parecendo um pouco irritado com o fato dela não ter se afetado com as palavras dele. Ela continuava ali, parada, sorrindo para ele como se fossem colegas e não inimigos.

"Eu também quero perdoá-lo," Mia disse baixinho, o sorriso sumindo.

Sem nem perguntar o motivo, Snape a encarou e sibilou, "Por que eu deveria me importar em ter o seu perdão?"

"Porque um dia você vai querer," ela insistiu. "Um dia você vai fazer algo e não vai poder voltar atrás," os olhos dela se voltaram para o braço esquerdo dele e, instintivamente, ele o segurou contra o peito como Regulus tinha feito.  _Merlin, eles realmente vão precisar trabalhar nisso se realmente quiserem deixar de ser Comensais da Morte_ , Mia balançou a cabeça.

"Um dia você vai perceber as consequências das decisões que você tomou por pura raiva e inveja e tudo o que você vai querer é o perdão de alguém. Mas não vai ser o dela," Mia olhou por cima do ombro para ver Lily sorrindo radiante, sendo abraçada pelo Professor Slughorn. Um belo peixe estava nadando dentro da bacia de água que agora estava na mesa de Slughorn. Mia voltou sua atenção para Snape que encarava Lily demoradamente, não mais com desejo, mas com um anseio triste. Mia se perguntou se era assim que ela ficava quando pensava em Harry.

"Snape," Mia murmurou. "Quando você entender as consequências das suas atitudes," ela novamente gesticulou para a Marca Negra escondida. "Lembre-se que Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que precisam," disse ela com um sorriso simpático.

"Que diabos isso deveria significar?" Snape rebateu.

"Você vai entender," ela suspirou. "Um dia."

"Está tudo bem?" Lily perguntou cautelosamente enquanto se aproximava de Mia, lançando um olhar suspeito para Severus, que desviou o olhar, claramente incapaz de encarar os olhos dela e Mia entendeu o porquê.

"Sim. Eu estava apenas me despedindo de Snape," Mia explicou com um sorriso. "Sete anos dividindo uma sala merecem pelo menos isso, não acha?" Ela se virou para a ruiva que franziu o cenho e olhou para o braço de Mia, sabendo a palavra que estava escrita ali. A mesma palavra que acabou com o relacionamento com seu melhor amigo de infância. Os olhos de Lily se voltaram o garoto de cabelos negros e ela assentiu pensativamente.

"Adeus, Severus," ela murmurou. "Boa sorte nos seus NIEMs e... e no que você decidir fazer com a sua vida."

Incapaz de dizer uma palavra, o rosto de Severus era uma pedra inexpressiva, ele estava se esforçando para engolir as emoções que estavam lutando para sair. Então, ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça para sua antiga melhor amiga, ainda incapaz de encontrar o olhar dela.

oOoOoOo

**24 de junho, 1978**

**Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria**

Os jardins de Hogwarts foram abertos para familiares e amigos da classe de graduação de 1978. Fazia um lindo dia lá fora, então os Professores optaram por tirar a tendas e fazer a cerimônia sob a luz do sol brilhante e nuvens calmamente à deriva. Filas e filas de cadeiras coloridas foram transfiguradas e os pais foram escoltados para os assentos para apoiar as Casas em que seus filhos pertenciam.

Charlus Potter estava sentado orgulhoso em uma cadeira dourada olhando seu pequeno grupo de desajustados, todos vestidos de escarlate e ouro, de pé na fila, esperando receber os certificados de conclusão. Ao lado de Charlus estava Augusta Longbottom com um abutre de estimação no colo e passou os últimos dez minutos reclamando sobre o casal desagradável à sua direita que Charlus informou que ela serem os Pettigrews. Lady Longbottom estava evitando o casal na frente dela, os Browns, que estava ansiosamente tentando envolvê-la nos planos de casamento de Alice e Frank.

"Nosso filho mais velho, Robert, casou no ano passado," a Sra. Brown sorriu enquanto se virava para olhar Augusta, apontando para o bruxo de cabelos castanhos ao lado dele, cantando 'Wobbie' em uma voz aguda. Tanto Charlus quanto Augusta pareceram horrorizados com a exibição, embora o primeiro tentasse esconder uma risada.

A mãe de Mary, Begonia MacDonald, estava sentada atrás de Augusta, olhando casualmente os bruxos que passavam procurando seus lugares, piscando quando um Corvinal parou para cumprimentar Charlus. O homem engoliu em seco e saiu rapidamente, fazendo com que Begonia ficasse rindo.

"Oh Godric," Mary gemeu da onde estava com os amigos. "Tenho certeza que minha mãe acabou de dar em cima do pai de Pandora."

"Ah isso é adorável," Pandora disse sorrindo, as vestes azuis e douradas abertas, revelando o vestido laranja brilhante que ela usava por baixo. "Meu pai fica bem nervoso perto de bruxas, mas tenho certeza que ele apreciou ser elogiado por ela," a jovem bruxa disse em sua voz etérea, fazendo com que Mia risse na mesma hora.

"Ele não veio," Remus murmurou baixinho enquanto analisava a multidão e via a cadeira com o nome 'LUPIN' vazia. Mia franziu o cenho e puxou o melhor amigo para um abraço, sendo seguida por Lily, Sirius e James. Eventualmente, todos os Grifinórios se juntaram rindo.

"Poderia ser pior, Moony," Sirius riu. "Os  _meus_  pais poderiam ter aparecido," Sirius apontou para os dois lugares reservados com o nome 'BLACK'. "Caso eles realmente aparecessem, eu enfeiticei aquelas cadeiras para morderem qualquer pessoa que sente nela," Sirius acrescentou com um sorriso diabólico, secretamente esperando que Walburga fosse aparecer.

"Sirius está certo, Remus," Lily sorriu. "Não sobre enfeitiçar as cadeiras," ela revirou os olhos. "Mas poderia ser pior," ela insistiu enquanto olhava a parte Sonserina da multidão onde avistou um rosto familiar da sua infância. Eileen Snape parecia estranhamente deslocada por ter que vir ao evento e se Dumbledore estava permitindo ou não que pais Trouxas a virem no evento, ela não sabia. Independentemente disso, Tobias Snape não estava presente.

oOoOoOo

Os jovens bruxos e bruxas andavam para receber os diplomas e elogios do Diretor e dos Professores. Slughorn passou um tempo extra apertando as mãos dos seus alunos favoritos, deixando-os com um convite para a próxima reunião do Clube do Slug que deveria ser realizada em alguns meses, logo antes do início do próximo período. O Professor Broadmoor, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do último ano, parou para parabenizar Remus, James e Mia pelo trabalho excepcional em sala.

Quando Sirius foi receber seu diploma de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall puxou o pergaminho das mãos de Albus e cumprimentou o bruxo com um olhar severo. Sirius parou nervoso antes de aceitar o diploma das mãos da Vice-Diretora que agora sorria para ele. Olhando para o pergaminho nas mãos, Sirius sorriu quando notou um de seus antigos deveres em cima. Especificamente aquele que Sirius tinha encantado para ficar colado, preso na mesa da McGonagall.

"Isso significa que você vai sentir a minha falta, Minnie?" Sirius piscou para a bruxa que focou os olhos estreitos nele.

"Isso significa,  _Sirius_ ," ela disse usando o primeiro nome dele. "Que a única razão de eu estar permitindo que você saia desta plataforma com seu cabelo intacto depois de vandalizar a minha mesa, é o fato de você ter ajudado a vencer mais Taças de Quadribol em mais de cinquenta anos," a bruxa finalmente deixou escapar um sorriso.

"Pare de flertar comigo," Sirius sorriu para ela e o sorriso dela desapareceu imediatamente, sendo substituído por uma careta. "Você sabe que eu estou comprometido," ele riu e atravessou o palco. "Vergonha de você, Minnie!"

Dumbledore deu um longo discurso que muitos quase adormeceram, até anunciar os muitos triunfos que ocorreram nesta classe particular de estudantes. Damocles Belby foi elogiado por seu trabalho com poções naturalmente, tendo sido recentemente recrutado pelo St. Mungos para o seu departamento de pesquisa. Alice e Frank foram enaltecidos pelo Diretor que anunciou orgulhoso que não apenas eles, mas Sirius Black também, foram aceitos no Programa de Aurores do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Otto Bagman tinha assinado contrato como Apanhador para os Wimbourne Wasps, o mesmo time que seu irmão mais velho jogava.

James foi exaltado publicamente por sua liderança no time de Quadribol da Grifinória, levando-os a muitas vitórias ao longo de seu tempo como aluno, onde também manteve pontuações de exames impressionantes e também trabalhou duro durante seu último ano como Monitor Chefe. Mia tinha preocupado que tais elogios públicos inchassem novamente o ego de seu irmão, mas um olhar para Lily e ela sabia que James não precisava mais disso.

Dumbledore falou à multidão que quatro alunos quebraram recordes de NIEMs e então deu um tapinha nas costas de Snape pela maior pontuação no exame de Poções em mais de um século. Lily, claro, ficou radiante quando Dumbledore anunciou que ela quebrou o recorde do exame de Feitiços, para a felicidade do Professor Flitwick. Mia, naturalmente, arrasou no exame de Transfiguração para o orgulho e irritação da Professora McGonagall. Mas foi Remus que ficou sorrindo timidamente enquanto o Diretor disse à multidão que sua média geral nos NIEMs somaram pontuações acima e além de todos os outros alunos nesse ano.

oOoOoOo

"Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de vocês," Charlus disse com um sorriso enquanto se aproximava dos adolescentes com os braços abertos, rindo quando quase foi derrubado no chão. "Por que a Professora McGonagall estava te encarando, Sirius?"

"Como eu vou saber?" Siris perguntou inocentemente. "Aquela mulher não consegue tirar os olhos de mim," ele acrescentou com um sorriso, rindo quando ganhou um tapa de Mia.

"Agora eu estou interessado," Charlus começou. "Como exatamente as notas de Remus foram maiores que as de Mia?" A bruxa em questão repreendeu o amigo que começou a rir.

"Nosso exame prático de Defesa foi feito em duas partes. A primeira onde você mostra vários feitiços de ataque e defesa," James explicou. "Onde Mia acertou tudo, claro," ele falou com um sorriso. "A segunda parte foi um duelo e Broadmoor colocou Moony e Mia um contra o outro," o bruxo de cabelos espetados começou a rir.

"Não foi  _tão_  engraçado assim," Mia fez beicinho.

"Ah, gatinha," Sirius sorriu. "Foi  _sim_."

"O que aconteceu?" Charlus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"No meio do duelo, Remus..." Lily abaixou a voz, sabendo que havia pessoas que não poderiam saber que existiam quatro Animagos no grupo. "Transfigurou Mia em uma raposa," ela respondeu segurando uma risada. O resto do grupo começou a rir as custas de Mia, enquanto a pequena bruxa ficou quieta.

Remus não transfigurou  _de verdade_  Mia em uma raposa, mas lançou um feitiço que a forçava a tomar a forma Animaga. Ela ficou tão chocada com a transformação no meio do duelo, que ela foi incapaz de se defender. Não apenas isso, mas ela teve que desistir. Se ela se transformasse de volta, ela admitiria que era uma Animaga ilegal, então ela fingiu estar transfigurada e esperou até Remus fingir terminar o feitiço para que ela pudesse voltar a forma humana.

"Ele trapaceou," Mia bufou.

"Eu  _não_  trapaceei," Remus sorriu. "Eu segui as regras fielmente. Eu usei o que sabia sobre o meu oponente contra ele para vencer," ele admitiu e seus olhos verdes brilharam, claramente apreciando a vitória sobre a melhor amiga, que ele sabia que poderia vencê-lo facilmente.

"Bom, independentemente de como tudo aconteceu," Charlus sorriu. "Estou orgulhoso de conhecer e ser o pai de tantos bruxos e bruxas talentosos," admitiu. "Albus também me informou que, além de seus diplomas, vocês também receberam um convite dele," Charlus disse mais baixo, seu sorriso brilhante desaparecendo e sendo substituído por uma expressão um pouco mais séria.

Um por um eles assentiram com a cabeça. "Muito bem," Charlus falou. "Chegou o tempo de vocês lerem o convite, o memorizarem e então o queimarem imediatamente," ele instruiu os formandos cuidadosamente. Todos juntos, os adolescentes abriram o pequeno pergaminho que lhes foi entregue pelo Diretor após a graduação. Embora tivesse a sensação de que sabia o que iria ler, ela não ficou menos surpresa quando ela leu as palavras:

' _O quartel general da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontra na Torre Tuts, Tutshill, Inglaterra._ '

"Eu não entendo," Peter disse.

"Memorizem, destruam, perguntas mais tarde," Charlus respondeu ao jovem bruxo.

" _Incendio_ ," Mia foi a primeira a queimar o pergaminho, sendo seguida pelos outros, alguns parecendo entender o que estava acontecendo, mas outros como Peter ainda estavam confusos.

"Tudo vai ser explicado mais tarde," Charlus sorriu orgulhoso para o grupo quando chegaram as famílias dos Brown, Pettigrew, Begonia MacDonald e Augusta Longbottom.

"Um bom grupo que temos aqui," o patriarca Potter sorriu para os outros pais. "Eu proponho um brinde para as realizações deles," ele riu quando um elfo doméstico ouviu a palavra mágica 'brinde' e apareceu atrás do bruxo com uma bandeja cheia de drinks.

Quando Sirius e Mia foram em direção ao copo de Vinho dos Elfos, James rapidamente falou, "Absolutamente não!" e pegou copos de Cerveja Amanteigada para todos.

"Às nossas crianças, o futuro do mundo Bruxo!" Charlus não cansava de sorrir orgulhoso. "E a aqueles que deveriam estar aqui, mas não estão," ele ainda sorria, mas triste.

"À Hope Lupin," Remus assentiu com um olhar grato na direção de Charlus.

"A Aaron MacDonald," Mary disse docemente, olhando para a mãe que acenou grata para a filha, em relação ao falecido marido.

"A Edgar Longbottom," Frank disse orgulhoso, levantando o copo e encontrando o olhar aprovador da mãe.

"A Harold e Aster Evans," Lily disse com um sorriso triste, encostando a cabeça no ombro de James.

"À Dorea Potter," James disse, encontrando o olhar lacrimoso do pai.

"À Dorea Potter," Mia ecoou a fala do irmão.

"À Dorea Potter," Sirius acrescentou baixinho e, finalmente, eles beberam.

Houve pouco tempo para nostalgia, memórias e até mesmo celebrações. Assim que os Grifinórios brindaram aos entes falecidos, luzes brilhantes cruzavam o jardim de Hogwarts. Borrões de fumaça escura voavam na multidão e Mia ofegou com a visão de Comensais da Morte. Em um momento de pânico, Mia se lembrou da Batalha Final de Hogwarts que acabou com a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Apesar de só ter poucos Comensais, eles não eram menos ameaçadores. Instintivamente, Mia se colocou na frente de Remus e Sirius, mas nenhum dos dois estava feliz em ficar parado.

Os Grinifórios se separaram imediatamente, formando grupos menores, costas com costas para se protegerem enquanto sacavam as varinhas e atacavam os mascarados o mais rápido que podiam. Com suas costas para Sirius e Remus, enquanto cada um deles protegia o outro, Mia conseguiu ver James, Lily e Peter fazerem o mesmo. Do outro lado Alice, Frank e Alice faziam a mesma coisa, determinados.

"Jamie!" Mia gritou e lançou um  _Stupefy_  em um Comensal que tinha a varinha apontada para o irmão. O bruxou voou para trás, caindo em uma fileira de cadeiras. James foi prender o bruxo, mas foi impedido por outro Comensal da Morte, que se aproximou, segurou o que estava caído e Aparatou.

Pareceu que os Comensais estavam pensando a mesma coisa, uma vez que um por um eles foram Aparatando tão rápido quanto surgiram. Assim que não restou nenhum Comensal para trás, Dumbledore reergueu os feitiços de proteção, parecendo realmente furioso com o ataque, e com razão. Não era uma jogada de poder, não era uma tentativa de assassinato em Dumbledore. Não, esta era uma mensagem. Isso foi Voldemort, mostrando que não tinha medo de entrar no próprio quintal de Dumbledore sem ser chamado. Isso foi puro caos apenas para causar caos.

Também tinha sido um massacre.

Os alunos foram reunidos, liderados por Lily e James, que voltaram para seus papeis de Monitores Chefes, para ver quem estava ferido, quem foi morto e quem poderia estar desaparecido. Muitos estudantes sofreram pequenas feridas e três morreram, embora mais adultos tenham perdido a vida na luta de curta duração, e apenas um aluno faltava: Severus Snape.

oOoOoOo

**6 de agosto, 1978**

**Torre Tuts, Tutshill - Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix**

"Eu, James Potter…"

"Eu, Sirius Black…"

"Eu, Lily Evans…"

"Eu, Remus Lupin…"

"Eu, Peter Pettigrew…"

"Eu, Frank Longbottom…"

"Eu, Alice Longbottom..."

"Eu, Mary MacDonald…"

"Eu, Mia Potter, juro prometer a minha lealdade como membro da Ordem da Fênix, para servir ao máximo da minha capacidade, de boa vontade e honrosamente, protegendo os meus colegas membros da Ordem, o mundo mágico como um todo e fazer a minha parte para pôr fim ao reinado dos Comensais da Morte e bruxos das trevas." Ela disse o juramento, percebendo uma clara ausência de vínculo mágico. Uma parte dela queria sugerir um, sabendo que a falta de tais restrições permitiria aos membros da Ordem, como Peter, quebrar o juramento que tão voluntariamente acabaram de fazer na frente do resto da Ordem da Fênix.

Ela e os novos recrutas da Ordem se sentaram no fundo da sala enquanto os membros mais antigos explicavam os planos para proteger as família mais famosas dos Nascidos-trouxas, bem como empresários que eram abertamente contra a supremacia do sangue. Eles eram os maiores alvos por agora e precisavam ser protegidos.

Ela olhou para o lado e sorriu tristemente com a forma que Alice estava mexendo nervosa na aliança de casamento. Apesar dela e Frank terem planejado se casar no verão, eles apressaram as coisas depois do ataque na formatura onde a mãe de Alice foi uma das mortes. Era muito doloroso planejar um grande casamento sem a mãe, então Alice e Frank fizeram o melhor que puderam, com Augusta Longbottom organizando toda a cerimônia em que nenhum de seus amigos participou; apenas família, a matriarca insistiu.

Frank e Sirius pareciam completamente exaustos e o último estava deitado com a cabeça no ombro de Mia, fazendo o melhor que podia para ficar acordado com os rompantes de Alastor Moody sobre a falta de segurança em torno de Gringotes, onde suspeitaram que os Comensais da Morte Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange haviam visitado recentemente. Embora não tivessem nenhuma evidência contra o casal, Bellatrix importante o suficiente no banco para entrar sem chamar atenção indesejada, gritando sobre proteções extras em seu cofre. Mia se irritou com a notícia e, com cada suspiro irritado que a bruxa deixou escapar sua boca, Albus Dumbledore lhe olhou com interesse, seguido de um sorriso amável que fez com que seus olhos brilhassem de âmbar em resposta. Ela não poderia falar nada por causa do feitiço que seu antigo Diretor lançou nela e depois de aceitar o que aconteceria no futuro, Mia tinha decidido não fazer nada para mudar as coisas. Mas sentar ali  _sabendo_  tudo enquanto todos os outros  _especulavam_  a deixava maluca.

"Sirius," Mia murmurou. "Sirius, você está roncando."

O bruxo de cabelos negros lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou agradecido para a namorada por tê-lo acordado. "Obrigado, amor," ele sussurrou.

"Vigilância constante," Mia sorriu levemente.

Sirius revirou os olhos e olhou brevemente para a frente da pequena sala de estar na Torre de Tuts, onde a reunião estava acontecendo, e uma pessoa com duas pernas e dois olhos ainda, mas completamente paranoico, conhecido como Alastor Moody discutia com um colega da Ordem e Auror, Edgar Bones, sobre uma situação recente onde um Comensal da Morte que tinha sido preso acabou sendo solto porque evidências foram perdidas.

"O homem é um lunático," Sirius explicou a Mia enquanto olhava para Moody.

Não tinha feito nem uma semana do ataque na formatura e Moody estava arrastando Frank, Alice e Sirius para começar o treinamento no Ministério. Frank e Sirius foram designados como dupla e treinados diretamente por Alastor Moody, enquanto Alice foi unida com outra bruxa e treinada por Edgar Bones. Os dois aurores mais velhos tinham definições claramente diferentes do que consistia em treinamento adequado. Alice e sua parceira Elspeth só eram vistas com livros e manuais durante a primeira metade do dia e enviadas ao treinamento físico durante o segundo semestre.

Por outro lado, Sirius e Frank deveria estudar os livros e manuais durante o dia inteiro. Enquanto isso, Moody iria interrompê-los em vários momentos para fazer emboscadas aos seus pupilos, os azarando pelas costas, os enfeitiçando enquanto eles liam e menos esperavam. Os dois tinham se acostumado a sentar de costas um para o outro enquanto estudavam, alternando turnos para vigiar o chefe e mentor. Ambos estavam exaustos e paranoicos até o final da primeira semana. À medida que o treinamento avançava, eles pareciam continuar sendo tão cansados, embora um pouco mais habilidosos e experientes nas carreiras escolhidas.

Quando a reunião acabou oficialmente, todos ficaram de pé. Dorcas Meadowes, dona da Tuts Tower, ofereceu todos os refrescos, e, então, tentando animá-los, sugeriu que eles tirassem uma foto comemorativa de toda a Ordem. Mia ofereceu-se para tirar a foto, argumentando que se seus cabelos estivessem na imagem, não deixaria espaço para mais ninguém. Um rápido clipe da câmera e os sorrisos desapareceram mais uma vez dos rostos dos membros da Ordem, muitos dos quais se reuniram em frente a um quadro grande onde os suspeitos Comensais da Morte estavam listados juntamente com associados conhecidos, potenciais aliados e investidores, propriedades e histórico criminal. Além disso, foram recortados artigos do Profeta Diário relacionados aos ataques e lugares onde avistaram Comensais. Os olhos de Mia se demoraram em um artigo em particular.

 

' _HORROR EM HOGWARTS'_

_Ontem, após a celebração da mais recente turma de graduação de Hogwarts, Comensais da Morte – seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem – atacaram a instituição sagrada sem aviso. Enquanto Albus Dumbledore e o corpo docente da escola lutaram para proteger os terrenos o mais rápido possível, os alunos e família tiveram que se defender. Apesar dos Comensais terem fugido rapidamente e dos Aurores terem chegado, muitos perderam as vidas em outro banho de sangue em nome da guerra._

_Os nossos sentimentos às famílias daqueles que perdemos recentemente:_

_Elizabeth Abbott, Samantha Alton, Otto Bagman, Lucia Bagman, Amaranthus Brown, Julia Fawcett, Sarah Fawcett, Begonia MacDonald e Charlus Potter._


	81. Fora da Ordem

**6 de agosto, 1978**

**Torre Tuts, Tutshill – Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix**

"Está pronta, gatinha?" Sirius perguntou a Mia enquanto se aproximava dela por trás, descansando o rosto no ombro dela e a abraçando pela cintura.

Ela lentamente assentiu, encarando tristemente o nome do pai no papel.

Após o ataque na formatura, os Grifinórios se reuniram para oferecer assistência aos feridos. Foi um caos absoluto. Alice e Mary perderam suas mães no ataque e, enquanto as bruxas caíam no chão consumidas com tristeza, Peter não conseguiu lidar com o ataque quase fatal contra sua própria mãe, deixando-a em coma. Evan Pettigrew tornou-se absolutamente fatal à vista de sua esposa, assumindo que ela estivesse morta. Ele levantou a varinha e começou a atirar feitiços e maldições para quem chegasse perto, incluindo seu próprio filho, e quando os Aurores apareceram, ele foi preso por ter atingido acidentalmente um inocente com uma Maldição Cruciatus.

Quando o corpo de Charlus foi encontrado, Mia quebrou.

A morte de Dorea tinha ferido como nada mais no mundo, mas houve tempo - embora fosse um tempo curto - para se adaptar à ideia da morte de Dorea. Mia também teve que ser forte para os outros. James e Sirius também estavam perdendo uma mãe e nunca antes tinham sofrido uma morte. Não só isso, mas Remus tinha acabado de perder a própria mãe e precisava ser cuidado. Mas perder Charlus foi como a última gota para a jovem bruxa que caiu em pedaços nos braços de Sirius ao ver o pai adotivo, morto no chão, uma longa e roxa cicatriz em sua costela.

Dolohov esteve ali.

Aqueles que tinham visto a cicatriz de Mia instantaneamente reconheceram a que estava no corpo de Charlus, mas não falaram nada, imaginando que fosse a especialidade do Comensal da Morte, como o Sectumsempra iria se tornar. No entanto, Mia sabia a verdade e se lembrou de um Remus mais velho a informando que Dolohov estava silenciado quando a acertou no Departamento de Mistérios, impossibilitado de falar o feitiço, o que provavelmente a salvou. Agora, Mia sabia com certeza que tinha feito diferença.

O funeral foi quieto, nada parecido com o de Dorea. Havia muitas mortes para lidar em um curto período de tempo, sem mencionar o treinamento de Sirius, Alice e Frank. Apesar da dor e do quanto eles tinham chorado pelos pais no chão de Hogwarts, os Grifinórios fizeram uma promessa silenciosa de seguir em frente. Eles estavam em guerra e, tão horrível quanto fosse, a morte era algo que eles tinham se acostumado.

"Estou pronta," Mia acenou para Sirius, que a beijou na bochecha e pegou a mão dela enquanto se dirigiam para a lareira atrás de Remus, Lily e James, que gritaram, "Mansão Potter!" antes de desaparecerem nas chamas verdes.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Potter – Residência dos Potter**

"O Mestre chegou!" Uma voz aguda gritou enquanto eles saíam do Flu e James era atacado por uma elfo doméstico histérico.

Depois da morte de Charlus, Tilly ficou um pouco mais apegada aos gêmeos Potter, extremamente protetora e ansiosa sempre que um deles deixava a Mansão. Mia no início ficou irritada consigo mesma por permitir isso, mas eventualmente ela concordou com James em fazer uma longa lista de tarefas para manter Tilly ocupada, sabendo que o tédio era o pior inimigo de um elfo doméstico. Parecia ser ainda pior para Tilly, que estava com problemas para não se preocupar com o perigo no mundo mágico, mas o trabalho parecia diminuir a ansiedade dela.

"O jantar está pronto, Tilly?" James perguntou. "Nós precisamos comer rápido para continuar empacotando as coisas," ele mencionou casualmente enquanto os cinco residentes da Mansão se sentavam na grande sala de jantar redonda.

"Tilly fez o favorito do Mestre," ela sorriu radiante. "Bife e torta de rim e torta de melada," ela informou a James. "E Tilly fez frango assado para Srta. Lily, e bolo de chocolate para o Mestre Remus, e ensopado de cordeiro para o Mestre Sirius, e sobras para a Senhora," disse Tilly enquanto se dirigia a todos.

"Você não precisava ter feito tudo isso," Mia franziu o cenho.

James limpou a garganta e silenciou a reclamação da irmã com um olhar. "Claro que ela precisava," ele insistiu. "E nós estamos muito felizes por você ter feito comidas tão deliciosas para nós, Tilly," ele sorriu para a elfo que ficou radiante e, então, sumiu para arrumar a mesa. "Você sabe que ela vai se irritar se você tentar impedi-la de trabalhar."

"Eu sei," Mia franziu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. "Eu não quero impedi-la. De verdade, eu superei isso há anos," ela revirou os olhos. "Mas eu não quero que ela se machuque se sobrecarregando com tudo isso," ela abaixou os olhos. Eles já tinha perdido tanto e a ideia de perder Tilly, que realmente teve ajudou na criação de todos eles até certo ponto, era horrível de se pensar.

"Eu prometo que vou cuidar dela," James estendeu a mão para segurar a de Mia. "Você poderia ver com os próprios olhos se quisesse. Tecnicamente, é  _sua_  casa também, sabe," ele disse.

"Não," Mia sorriu docemente para o irmão enquanto se sentava no sofá, jogando os pés no colo de Sirius. "Você e Lily podem começar a vida de vocês juntos em Godric's Hollow," Mia brevemente franziu a testa com o nome. "O Chalé Potter é a sua casa. Eu vou ficar bem morando com  _esses_  vira latas," ela sorriu apontando para Sirius e Remus.

Apenas um dia depois do funeral, eles sentaram juntos para decidir os planos para o futuro. Todos concordaram que continuar morando na Mansão parecia errado sem Charlus e Dorea. Sirius e Remus já estavam planejando sair de casa e Sirius já havia comprado um flat no Beco Diagonal, apesar dele e Remus não quererem que ninguém visse ainda. Mesmo que parecesse que todos estavam se movendo rapidamente para o mundo exterior, Sirius pediu a Mia que se mudasse com eles, afirmando que ele se preocupava que ele e Remus perecessem sem ela lá para mandar nos dois.

Mia aceitou a oferta imediatamente e, então, sorriu quando James pediu a Lily para ir morar com ele no Chalé Potter, uma casa adorável no centro de um vilarejo bruxo chamado Godric's Hollow. Tilly já tinha ido à antiga casa para limpar o lugar e torná-lo habitável para os novos habitantes e para ela mesma, já que James pediu que a elfo fosse junto, acabando com a culpa de Mia por possuir um elfo doméstico.

Também a ajudou saber que Sirius seria forçado a limpar as coisas por si mesmo a partir de agora.

"' _Vira latas_ ' ela diz," Sirius zombou e massageou os pés de Mia. "Você pensaria que ela não gosta da gente, Moony," ele sorriu para a bruxa, que afetuosamente esticou a mão e fez um carinho na bochecha dele.

"Vocês dois são podres," ela insistiu. "Você sabe que eu ainda não sei para onde estou me mudando?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar para Lily, que estava sentada no colo de James, como se fosse um trono apto para uma rainha.

Lily meramente balançou a cabeça e riu. "Deixe que eles façam essa surpresa," a ruiva sorriu. "Eles estão lentamente perdendo a necessidade de pregar peças em Filch e azarar Sonserinos. Falando em azarar," Lily sorriu para a bruxa de cabelos cacheados. "Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Mia."

"Por que isso?"

"Marlene," Lily respondeu.

"Eu não acredito que McKinnon está na Ordem," Mia sibilou sob sua respiração e olhou para o final do sofá, onde Sirius estava esfregando agressivamente a sola dos seus pés, no que ela assumiu que fosse uma tentativa preventiva de evitar uma discussão sobre a Corvinal loira que arruinou o primeiro encontro oficial anos atrás.

"Bom, eu sei como você se sente em relação a ela, então fico feliz em ver como você amadureceu e não deixou a varinha falar por você," Lily insistiu.

"E eu iria azarar a vaca na frente de Dumbledore e de vários Aurores?" Mia levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não, ela vai esperar até ser enviada em uma missão com Marlene como parceira. Então, ela vai acabar com ela," Sirius riu, recebendo um belo sorriso de Mia em retorno.

"Na verdade," Mia suspirou. "Eu vou ficar em uma missão permanente fora da Ordem," ela explicou lentamente.

"Como assim?" James levantou as sobrancelhas. "'Fora da Ordem', o que isso deveria significar?" Ele perguntou nervoso e Mia franziu o cenho, sabendo que James provavelmente estava pensando que Dumbledore a tenha recrutado como espiã, a colocando em perigo.

"Eu vou ficar bem," ela prometeu. "É mais como por trás das cortinas. Equações de Aritmância, tentando prever os eventos futuros," ela mentiu. "Mas eu não posso participar das missões na maioria das vezes," ela explicou sua desculpa ensaiada. "Se eu estiver muito envolvida eu poderia tentar trabalhar as equações a favor de um resultado favorável e isso nunca funciona. Então, eu tenho que levar minhas informações diretamente a Dumbledore," ela disse.

oOoOoOo

**Mais Cedo Naquela Noite**

**Torre Tuts, Tutshill – Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix**

"Então, basicamente eu sou um membro oficial da Ordem só porque seria suspeito todos os meus amigos e familiares serem chamados e eu não," Mia resumiu dentro de uma área isolada e silenciada dentro da Torre Tuts, olhando para frente, onde Albus Dumbledore tinha a audácia de sorrir para ela. "Eu imagino que se as minhas habilidades e os resultados dos exames não tivessem sido tão elevados como foram, poderia ter dito facilmente que eu não estava qualificada. Mas no meu entender, eu sou a pessoa  _mais_  qualificada para estar na Ordem."

"Eu realmente acredito que você poderia duelar com qualquer membro aqui e vencer," Dumbledore assentiu com um estranho olhar de orgulho sobre a antiga aluna. "A não ser, talvez, Remus."

"Isso foi um acaso," disse Mia, estreitando os olhos quando o ex-diretor referenciou sua derrota durante sua segunda prova prática do NIEM de Defesa. "Então, o que eu devo dizer? 'Eu sei que faço parte da Ordem, mas eu não posso ir a nenhuma reunião porque Albus acredita que eu vá ficar muito emotiva, vá surtar e contar tudo sobre o futuro'?" Ela zombou. "Exceto que eu não  _posso_  confessar nada, então provavelmente eu só vou ficar muito irritada," ela franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

"O futuro não pode ser mudado e eu acredito que se você estiver envolvida nas reuniões, apenas machucaria  _você_  no final das contas," Dumbledore confessou com uma expressão de remorso no rosto. "A Ordem vai estar na primeira linha de defesa nesta guerra e nenhum de nós é tão orgulhoso de achar que não vamos sofrer perdas. Perdas que você pode estar ciente."

"Eu  _certamente_  estou ciente delas," Mia rebateu.

"É por isso que eu não acho justo que você se sente em uma sala com pessoas que você conhece que podem morrer e ouvi-las serem enviadas a locais onde você sabe que não voltarão," explicou. "É uma bondade que estou tentando estender a você, Mia."

"Seria mais bondoso impedir que elas morram," ela sibilou. "Mas nós discutimos isso há anos," ela concedeu. "Nada vai mudar, eu sei," ela respirou fundo e lentamente expirou, tentando se acalmar.

"Eu tenho fé de que nós iremos vencer esta guerra," Dumbledore sorriu para ela.

"Não," Mia balançou a cabeça. "Você tem a minha  _palavra_  de que nós  _já_  vencemos, Albus," ela deu um suspiro exasperado. "Isso não é fé. Não é nem esperança. Isso é  _garantia_ ," ela descruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado da sala onde os outros estavam juntos, esperando para serem iniciados. Ela sorriu tristemente com a visão de Sirius e Frank sentados no sofá.

"Alastor me disse que o treinamento dos nossos novos Aurores está indo bem," Albus comentou pensativo, seguindo os olhos de Mia.

"Eu também vou me juntar ao Ministério," disse a jovem bruxa. "Serviço de Administração da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos," explicou. "Uma funcionária meticulosa mexendo com arquivos," ela disse com um sorriso suave no rosto. "Eu não acho que poderia chamar menos atenção mesmo se eu passasse o resto dos meus anos desiludida."

"E na sua nova posição você terá um grande acesso a arquivos públicos e selados," Dumbledore observou pensativo. "Envolvida nas reuniões ou não, Mia, você será um grande ativo para a Ordem."

oOoOoOo

**6 de agosto, 1978**

**Beco Diagonal**

Depois de Tilly fazer um estoque para eles com suas comidas favoritas, Sirius e Remus ansiosamente levaram Mia da Mansão Potter para mostrar o novo flat onde ela iria morar com eles. James e Lily estavam mais do que felizes por ficarem sozinhos, tendo a Mansão só para eles pela primeira vez e, provavelmente, pela última, já que o casal iria se mudar para o Chalé Potter na manhã seguinte.

Quando o trio entrou no Caldeirão Furado, Tom levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado e saiu de trás do balcão, cruzando os grandes braços enquanto bloqueava o caminho, os olhos estreitando. "Você está bem, querida?" Ele perguntou à bruxa de cabelos cacheados.

"Tom?" Mia perguntou e, então, riu envergonhada. "Sim, estou bem. Esses dois idiotas tem uma surpresa para mim e, aparentemente, eu tenho que ser vendada para atingir o máximo de animação," Mia prometeu ao bartender que continuou olhando a expressão de culpa de Remus, a alegria de Sirius e a venda vermelha que mantinha a bruxa no escuro, literalmente.

"Muito bem," o bruxo mais velho assentiu. "Vão indo então, eu suponho," ele apontou para a porta.

"Eu disse que a venda era uma má ideia," Mia sibilou enquanto eles a levavam para o fundo, onde uma parede de pedra os separavam do Beco Diagonal. Sirius segurou Mia enquanto Remus tocava as pedras certas com a varinha.

"Eu acredito que suas palavras exatas tenham sido 'vendas não foram feitas para serem usadas fora do quarto'," Sirius sorriu.

"Eu  _não_  disse isso! E eu  _nunca_  usei venda na cama, como você bem sabe," Mia disse com um suspiro indignado, cruzando os braços.

"Mesmo?" Sirius sorriu debochado e se inclinou para sussurrar perto do ouvido dela. "Porque as cores das bochechas do Remus me dizem o contrário," ele riu.

Remus estreitou os olhos, limpando inconscientemente seu rosto como se ele pudesse dissipar o calor de suas bochechas. "Para falar a verdade," ele disse enquanto limpava a garganta. " _Ela_  nunca usou uma venda nos olhos," ele esclareceu com um pouco de diversão na voz. "E não estávamos exatamente em um  _quarto_  na época."

Sirius soltou uma risada e puxou Mia contra ele quando a parede de tijolos começou a ceder. "Você se segurando comigo, gatinha," ele se inclinou e a surpreendeu com um beijo rápido. "Nós vamos guardar  _isso_ ," ele disse, suavemente tocando o nó na parte de trás da cabeça, onde a venda estava amarrada.

"Mãe de Merlin, como eu vou  _viver_  com vocês dois?" Mia balançou a cabeça com exasperação quando sentiu Sirius pegar uma mão enquanto Remus pegava a outra e eles gentilmente a levaram pela abertura do Beco Diagonal onde ela ficou agradecida por não ouvir muitas pessoas por perto.

"Eu acho que vamos nos dar muito bem," Sirius sorriu radiante. "Qualquer problemas que tivermos, um simples Feitiço Silenciador resolve, não é mesmo, Moony?" Sirius disse piscando um olho.

"Não sei porque vocês ainda se incomodam," Remus deu de ombros enquanto continuavam caminhando. "Qualquer som que Mia fizer, eu já ouvi em abundância," o lobisomem riu.

Mia corou bastante, brevemente irritada que a amizade que Remus e Sirius agora compartilhavam faltava ciúme, que ela sentia ser necessário para evitar que falassem abertamente assim. "E você está bem em ouvir  _Sirius_?" Ela perguntou, na esperança de deixar pelo menos um deles envergonhado.

"Eu dividi um banheiro com ele por sete anos, Mia," Remus riu. "Se ele for tão barulhento com  _você_  como ele é  _sozinho_ , então não vai ser nada que eu não tenha ouvido."

"Sozinho?!" Mia virou a cabeça na direção de Sirius como se ele pudesse ver a surpresa no rosto dela.

"O quê?" Sirius perguntou inocentemente. "Eu sou um amante muito talentoso e eu gosto de me deixar saber como sou bom."

O trio começou a rir e Mia, de repente, sentiu que o estresse dos meses anteriores desapareceu de seus ombros. O sofrimento era pesado e a guerra era dolorosa, mas de alguma forma os dois bruxos ao seu lado tinham uma maneira de curar sua dor. Eles sempre tiveram.

"Muito bem," Sirius disse animado. "Pronta para ver sua nova casa?" Ele perguntou.

"Tire a venda de mim!" Mia falou, cansada da antecipação.

Sirius pegou o pano vermelho e o removeu de uma só vez, fazendo o melhor para não deixá-lo preso na bagunça de cachos selvagens dela. Mia lentamente abriu os olhos e encarou o prédio a sua frente. "Oh, Godric," ela murmurou enquanto abria a boca.

O prédio tão familiar não tinha as cores vivas e luzes intermitentes. Não tinha os produtos pulando, estourando nas janelas, nem havia um bruxo ruivo gigante usando um chapéu alto pousado sobre a entrada do prédio. Mas com certeza, ali estava: Beco Diagonal, 93, o futuro lar das Gemialidades Weasley.

"Eu não entendo," Mia disse, a boca ainda aberta como um peixe dourado.

"Essa é a nossa casa!" Sirius disse excitado. "Bom, não o prédio, óbvio," ele apontou para a loja que tinha uma placa de 'Fechada para Mudança' na grande janela. "Costumava ser a Loja de Poções Embelezadoras da Madame Primpernelle, mas ela precisava de um espaço maior no final da rua. Eu comprei o prédio todo e tem um flat em cima da loja," o Animago disse com um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto se dirigia ao prédio, balançando a varinha e removendo os feitiços de proteção que ele e Remus tinham colocado uns dias atrás enquanto terminavam de levar todas as coisas para lá.

"Espera... o que você vai fazer com uma loja?" Mia perguntou enquanto passava pela porta e via um enorme lugar vazio que um dia seria estocado com estantes de orelhas extensíveis, kit mata-aula, detonadores-chamariz, mini-pufes.

"Eu não tenho ideia," Sirius respondeu sorrindo.

"Quando nós estávamos procurando por um flat, viemos ao Beco Diagonal almoçar, então ele viu a placa de 'A Venda' na janela," Remus explicou enquanto iam em direção a uma pequena escada no final da loja, onde dava para uma porta que Mia achava vagamente familiar. "Eu mal terminei a minha cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado e ele já estava assinando o contrato e passando as informações do cofre dele no Gringotes para a Madame Primpernelle."

Ela só tinha ido no flat de Fred e George uma vez, um pouco antes da fuga com Harry, Ron e Sirius, mas Mia subiu no flat como se já estivesse em casa, sorrindo para o pedaço do seu futuro que tinha se aberto no passado.

Ela se perguntou como diabos Fred e George não sabiam do fato que sua loja tinha pertencido anteriormente a dois Marotos.  _Não havia como eles saberem. Se soubessem, o mundo inteiro teria ouvido falar sobre isso. Os gêmeos podem muito bem ter fechado a loja e a transformado em um templo_. Mia brevemente se perguntou se o Remus e Sirius do futuro sabiam, mas considerando que durante esse período da guerra, Remus estava disfarçado com os lobisomens e Sirius estava preso no Véu ou destruindo Horcruxes, ela imaginou que nenhum dos dois conhecia a feliz coincidência.

Passando pela porta, Mia sorriu radiante com a visão. Parecia tão absolutamente normal e praticamente Trouxa na decoração, exceto pelas poucas fotografias que Remus e Sirius tinham pendurado nas paredes, todos se movendo dentro de seus quadros.

Ela lentamente se aproximou de uma grande imagem em cima da lareira ao lado do Pó de Flu. Tirada logo antes da formatura, depois de todos terem completado seus NIEMs. Ela pegou a foto e sorriu para a imagem.

No canto esquerdo Mary e Alice estavam de braços dados, Frank atrás de Alice com as mãos nos ombros dela, e o anel de rubi de Alice brilhando ao sol. Peter estava na frente das meninas, rindo, com a cabeça voltada para James, que levantava Lily no colo ao estilo noivos enquanto a ruiva ria e dava tapas no peito dele. Na direita de James estava Sirius, Mia e Remus. No início da foto, Mia começava nos braços, indo para frente e para trás como se eles estivessem dançando. A imagem de Sirius pegou a mão de Mia, a girando para longe de Remus e a inclinando para trás, com o lobisomem rindo atrás deles.

 _Esta é a minha família_ , Mia pensou feliz e, então, recolocou a foto no lugar antes de olhar o resto do flat.  _Este é o meu lar_.

Os rapazes fizeram um rápido tour pela casa, que incluía uma pequena cozinha, apesar de Mia saber que Remus não conseguiria cozinhar nem para salvar sua vida e que Sirius cresceu dependente de elfos domésticos. Recusando-se a mimar os meninos do jeito que Tilly fez, Mia percebeu que eles iriam sobreviver com o Caldeirão Furado. Em vez de uma geladeira, na cozinha havia um grande armário, enfeitiçado com um Feitiço de Resfriamento para manter a comida fresca. Ela percebeu que os meninos o haviam preenchido com suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e leite.

Mia olhou brevemente ao redor da cozinha, observando que Sirius já havia escondido várias garrafas de Firewhisky em um armário próximo, e, então, com um sorriso no rosto, ela olhou rapidamente debaixo da pia da cozinha, onde havia um grande caldeirão preto. Sorrindo, ela colocou a mão dentro e puxou um punhado de sapos de chocolate escondidos.  _Previsível, Remus_ , ela pensou com uma risada.

O quarto de Remus era o primeiro no corredor e Mia sorriu com a visão do que parecia ser uma biblioteca com uma cama no centro. Era simples e peculiar, muito Remus. As paredes eram pintadas de uma cor suave de creme como o resto do flat e, assim como a decoração da sala, o quarto de Remus era todo com cores neutras e que acalmavam.

"Espero que você tenha arrumado espaço para todos os meus livros," Mia disse ameaçadoramente a Sirius depois de observar a grande coleção de volumes de Remus. "Se não, acho que posso passar mais tempo no quarto de Remus do que você gostaria," ela provocou. O lobisomem riu e o Animago bufou antes de arrastá-la pelo longo corredor para o segundo e maior quarto.

Previsivelmente, o quarto estava decorado em tons de vermelho e dourado, refletindo o quarto de Sirius na Mansão Potter, o que certamente não incomodou Mia nem um pouco. Ela notou que as caixas com suas coisas estavam empilhadas na extremidade do quarto e ela ficou agradecida por eles terem a deixado fechada. Ela gostava de fazer as coisas por conta própria e a seu modo. Ela tomou nota de que as grandes estantes de livros empilhadas na parede oposta estavam mais do que metade vazias, apenas esperando que sua coleção as preenchessem.

Os meninos abriram a porta do banheiro anexado e os olhos de Mia se arregalaram ao ver a maior banheira de pé de garra que existia. "Doce Merlin," ela olhou reverentemente para a vista, entrando na banheira de cobre imediatamente. "Esta coisa é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas!" Ela exclamou.

"Três se ficarmos entediados," Sirius disse provocando e piscando um olho para Remus, que apenas revirou os dele em resposta.

"Eu vou ficar com o meu próprio banheiro, obrigado," o lobisomem riu.

"Tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui, Moony?" Sirius sorriu, olhando por cima do ombro para o amigo. O lobisomem apenas riu e revirou os olhos de novo. "Bom, então cai fora," ele moveu a cabeça em direção a porta com uma risada. "Nós precisamos estrear adequadamente a nossa nova banheira," o bruxo de cabelos negros falou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto enquanto os olhos cinzas recaíam na castanha, sentada no que poderia muito bem ser uma bandeja de cobre, servida apenas para ele.

"Feitiços Silenciadores!" Remus gritou assim que a porta fechou.


	82. Assuntos da Ordem

**13 de agosto, 1978**

**Beco Diagonal, 93 – Residência de Sirius Black, Mia Potter e Remus Lupin**

Enfiando as unhas nos ombros dele para se apoiar, Mia deslizou lentamente sobre o pênis de Sirius olhando com êxtase a forma como o corpo dele contraiu e o sibilante som que escapou dos lábios dele com a sensação do seu calor o apertando enquanto descia ao redor dele. Ela sorriu com o som, saboreando um pouco o lado dela que era mais Sonserina do que Grifinória, divertida que houvesse um pouco de prata e verde em Sirius também.

Dorea sempre insistiu que dentro de cada bruxa e bruxo existiam qualidades de cada Casa de Hogwarts. Mia e Sirius não era exceção a essa regra. Eles eram leais como Lufa-lufas em tempos de crise, espertos como Corvinais quando planejavam as missões, bravos Grifinórios enquanto lutavam, mas Merlin, eles eram puros Sonserinos ambiciosos enquanto transavam.

A banheira de pé de garra estava sendo mais usada do que a cama deles nos últimos dias, desde que eles tinham se mudado para o flat acima da loja vazia no Beco Diagonal, 93. Tão confortável como qualquer outra superfície no apartamento, havia algo esquisitamente bonito em um Sirius Black molhado. A maneira como seus longos cabelos negros se agarravam à pele de seu pescoço mergulhava na banheira, o brilho de seu peito de mármore quando úmido. Mia sempre recusou bolhas, embora ele oferecesse todas as vezes. Ela simplesmente não conseguia suportar a ideia de algo que impedisse a visualização de cada centímetro dele.

Ele agarrou as coxas que se erguiam em seu colo, se empurrando enquanto ela descia nele, esmagando e dando voltas nos quadris enquanto o levava mais para dentro dela. Sua cabeça caiu de volta na borda da banheira, os olhos fechados, adorando a forma como ela o dominava. Quando ele sentiu que ela estava ficando muito presunçosa para o seu próprio bem, ele esfregou o polegar contra o clítoris dela e sorriu quando ela gemeu e perdeu o foco.

Recuperando o controle de seus movimentos, Mia sorriu para ele com os olhos cheios de luxúria cor de Firewhisky, sorrindo enquanto ela se inclinava para correr a língua por cima do seu nome tatuado permanentemente na pele do peito dele. Ela estremeceu com o estrondo que sentiu por suas ações, sabendo que era uma promessa de reciprocidade. Nunca antes ela estava tão encantada com o local que ela tinha escolhido para tatuar o nome de Sirius em seu próprio corpo, sabendo que a língua dele lhe daria bastante atenção mais tarde.

"Você está arrastando isso de propósito," Sirius gemeu quando ela moveu os quadris lentamente mais uma vez, sorrindo quando ele levantou a mão e agarrou sua cintura, levantando-a com facilidade e trazendo-a de volta pelo seu longo pênis rígido com força o suficiente para fazer os dois gemerem com o novo ângulo. "Para de me provocar, gatinha," ele rosnou, pressionando a testa contra o espaço entre os seios dela e apertando um dos mamilos, sorrindo ao escutá-la choramingar.

"Você sabe que estar em cima não significa que você está no controle," ele murmurou, deslizando a boca pela pele molhada dela, respirando pesadamente contra ela. "Eu acho que você gosta bastante quando eu te digo o que fazer, não é verdade, gatinha?" Ele perguntou e sorriu quando ela gemeu em resposta, subindo e descendo nele focada, o ritmo acelerado fazendo com que a água da banheira chegasse até a borda. Certamente não era a primeira vez que eles quase inundavam o quarto e isso porque eles moravam no apartamento há menos de uma semana.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Mia," Sirius disse com a voz rouca enquanto se empurrava dentro dela. A bruxa arfou e o abraçou pelo pescoço, o puxando para dentro si enquanto montava nele. "Eu disse que você gosta quando eu te digo o que fazer gosta, não gosta?" Ele repetiu a pergunta e, então, repetiu os movimentos.

"Sim!" Mia falou. "Sirius... Sirius, por favor..." o jogo tinha virado contra ela. Ela não estava no controle há apenas alguns minutos? Mia gemeu quando ele apertou seu quadril com força, a impedindo de procurar a fricção que ela queria.

"Por favor  _o quê_ , gatinha?"

"Mais forte," ela gemeu e ele sorriu enquanto concedia o desejo dela. Sirius Black tinha dificuldade em dizer não à bruxa, especialmente quando ela era tão educada. "Ah, sim! Sim!" Ela choramingou em voz alta, sua voz ecoando nas paredes como um grande aplauso por sua atuação. Os ruídos dela apenas alimentavam o fogo, faziam queimar profundamente dentro dele, o deixando mais concentrado, mais intenso, e logo ele descobriu que o jogo que ele estava brincando com ela tinha virado contra ele. Sirius agora que estava pedindo silenciosamente para se libertar enquanto tomava ela de um modo selvagem, a puxando para baixo pelo quadril ao mesmo tempo em que fazia força para cima.

"Eu preciso..." Sirius gemeu, fechando os olhos com força enquanto tentava focar. "Mia... goza," ele implorou. "Eu preciso que você goze agora," ele implorou e quando ele sentiu ela se apertar ao redor dele, ele rosnou enquanto gozava junto. Envolvendo os braços ao redor dela, ele gemeu contra a pele de um seio dela enquanto o lambia, fazendo com que ela gemesse seu nome.

"Não..." Mia arfou, tirando os braços de trás do pescoço dele. "Não se acostume a ser o dominante," ela sorriu para ele.

"Não pensaria nisso, amor," ele sorriu feliz. "Você pode mandar em mim hoje à noite o quanto você quiser." Sirius sorriu para a bruxa enquanto saía da banheira, alcançando a grande toalha de carmesim pendurada na parede e a amarrando na cintura ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça como um cachorro para se livrar da umidade. Quando viu a cara que Mia estava fazendo, começou a rir.

"Vai logo," ela deu um tapa na bunda dele e se levantou para pegar a própria toalha. "Jamie e Lily vão chegar em vinte minutos para o café da manhã," ela o lembrou depois de lançar um rápido feitiço do tempo para checar quanto faltava.

"Eu disse que você pode mandar em mim o quanto quiser  _de noite_ , não disse nada sobre de manhã," ele sorriu enquanto secava o resto do corpo. Deixando a toalha em cima da pia, ele deu um beijo no ombro dela antes de sair do banheiro sem se importar com nada, sabendo que os olhos âmbar dela o seguiam.

Mia riu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado para usar um feitiço nos longos cabelos para que eles secassem mais rápido, embora desejasse ter mais tempo para conseguir domá-los. Olhando para si no espelho, Mia sorriu. Se olhar depois dos banhos matinais com Sirius estava se tornando rotina e, apesar de todas as perdas que eles tiveram com os anos, apesar da guerra, ela nunca tinha sido tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

Mia foi tirada do seu devaneio com um grito agudo vindo do outro quarto. Em pânico, ela correu para a porta, a toalha ainda enrolada ao redor do corpo, mas ouviu uma voz familiar.

"SIRIUS BLACK, VAI BOTAR ALGUMA ROUPA! GODRIC, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM CRESCIDO!"

Alguns segundos depois, Sirius entro de volta no quarto, tão nu quanto estava quando saiu do banheiro, um sorriso divertido no rosto. "Prongs e Lily chegaram mais cedo," ele anunciou para Mia rindo.

"Você é terrível, sabia?" Mia sorriu para o namorado.

"Eu não sei qual é o problema da Evans, acho que eu estou muito atraente hoje," Sirius riu enquanto ia até o closet compartilhado dele, pegando o primeiro par de calça jeans Trouxa que ele viu.

Mia, incapaz de resistir, encostou na parede para observá-lo se vestir. Os olhos desceram para a bela bunda esculpida no denim apertado e subiram com um sorriso enquanto olhava para a pele das costas dele. Ela ignorou as poucas cicatrizes desde os primeiros abusos da infância, além das poucas cicatrizes que ele teve no ataque há vários anos no Largo Grimmauld. Sirius estava começando a cobrir lentamente todas com cicatrizes de sua escolha.

Em seu ombro direito estava uma Fênix magicamente tatuada que se envaideceu com a atenção de Mia quando notou que ela a olhava fixamente. O pássaro esticou suas penas e levantou a cabeça sob o seu olhar. Ao contrário da outra Fênix no ombro esquerdo, pintada em tinta preta simples. Acima dela estava escrito: ' _Eu quero ser a Anarquia_ ' e abaixo se lia: ' _Não o cachorro de alguém_ ', que Mia sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Sirius ser um cachorro, mas na verdade era a letra de uma música do Sex Pistols.

Sirius não era exigente com a sua pele, já havia várias letras de cantores Trouxas - e Bruxos – começando a cobrir seu corpo. No lado direito de sua costela estava uma letra de Led Zeppelin: ' _Em cima de todos nós uma chuva deve cair_ ', e no lado esquerdo estava as palavras de Judas Priest: ' _Inferno se curva ao couro_ ', que provavelmente era a tatuagem que mais parecia com Sirius que ele tinha, tirando a ' _Toujours Pur_ ' na bunda dele. Uma série de números cobria sua omoplata esquerda e, apesar de não fazer muito sentido para a maioria, Mia sabia que era os aniversários de Charlus e Dorea Potter, eternizados na pele do filho que eles nunca esperaram, mas adoraram ainda assim.

"Você está encarando," Sirius disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Como você sabe? Não está nem olhando para cá," Mia respondeu com uma risada.

"Você  _sempre_  está encarando."

_Por que diabos eu não olharia?_  Mia pensou consigo mesma enquanto dava um suspiro feliz enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelo corpo dele mais uma vez antes dela começar a se vestir, entrando em um jeans Trouxa e uma camisa do Puddlemere United de Sirius antes de sair pela porta, batendo mais uma vez na bunda de Sirius antes de sair pelo corredor.

oOoOoOo

"Vocês estão sem suco de abóbora," James disse enquanto saía da cozinha, bebendo o resto do suco de uma grande garrafa. Mia estreitou os olhos antes de voltar a atenção para a ruiva que estava sentada no sofá com uma cópia da Witch Weekly.

"Você não pode ensinar o seu bruxo a beber em um copo?" Mia provocou Lily.

" _Você_ , aparentemente, não consegue ensinar ao  _seu_  a usar roupas," Lily zombou.

"Ele fica melhor sem roupas," Mia riu enquanto ouvia James gemeu, jogando a garrafa vazia no lixo. "Algum problema, Jamie?"

"Só não preciso de um lembrete constante que meu melhor amigo está dormindo com minha irmãzinha," James revirou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Lily no sofá.

"Eu não sentaria aí então se fosse você, Prongs," Sirius sorriu enquanto entrava na sala e dava um beijo na bochecha de Mia, como se eles não tivessem ficado juntos durante toda a manhã.

James saltou do sofá, fazendo uma careta enquanto olhava para o sofá verde com desdém e se moveu para a grande poltrona macia no canto. Olhos avelãs se voltaram interrogativamente para Sirius antes de se sentar e o Animago de cabelos negros simplesmente meneou as sobrancelhas em resposta. James gemeu e decidiu apenas ficar no lugar.

"Se você está tão incomodado, Prongs," Sirius sorriu. "Você vai ter problemas em comer o café na mesa da cozinha."

"Sirius!" Mia sibilou.

"Nós vamos ao Caldeirão Furado," James insistiu. "Alguém vá chamar Moony."

"Remus!" Sirius gritou por cima das gargalhadas sobre as sensibilidades de James, enquanto caminhava de volta pelo corredor e batia na porta do quarto de Remus. "Ei! Moony, acorde!" O Animago chamou. Ele esperou alguns segundos silenciosos com a orelha pressionada contra a porta. "Tudo bem, estou entrando, então, se você estiver aí batendo uma, é culpa sua quando eu pegar você," ele riu e abriu a porta.

"Como é a vida no Chalé?" Mia perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga, ignorando os chiados de James sobre evitar todos os móveis do flat, determinado em ignorar que a Mia e Sirius tocaram em tudo.  _Ele provavelmente não deveria estar se apoiando naquela parede_ , Mia pensou com um sorriso.

"É tão bonito lá," Lily sorriu radiante. "Ainda estamos desempacotando tudo –"

"Ela está fazendo tudo do modo Trouxa," James riu.

"É melhor," Lily insistiu, o repreendendo. "Mia sabe o que eu quero dizer," a ruiva apontou para a irmã do namorado.

Mia sorriu pensativa, lembrando-se de um momento em que ela, de fato, gostava de fazer as coisas do jeito Trouxa, como se isso a conectasse a suas raízes de alguma forma e ao mundo em que ela nasceu. "Na verdade," Mia encolheu os ombros. "A única coisa que eu desempacotei à mão foram os meus livros," admitiu. "E isso só porque muitos deles são muito velhos e queria garantir que Sirius e Remus os guardassem adequadamente."

Embora fosse bom ter outra coisa em comum com sua melhor amiga, Lily sabia que Mia era Nascida-trouxa, muitas vezes isso se tornava um pensamento deprimente. Tinha demorado vários meses para a ruiva parar de encarar a cicatriz de "sangue-ruim" no braço de Mia sempre que o mundo trouxa era referenciado. Mia estava abundantemente satisfeita por Lily ter parecido finalmente superar a palavra, ou pelo menos, parar de olhá-la sempre que Mia usava mangas curtas.

"Pads!" James gritou. "Fala para o Moony acelerar!"

"Isso vai ser um problema," Sirius murmurou com cuidado enquanto saía do quarto de Remus, enquanto olhava para um pergaminho nas mãos.

"O que é isso?" Mia perguntou olhando para o namorado.

"Remus foi embora," Sirius respondeu solenemente, entregando o pergaminho para a bruxa.

"O que você quer dizer com  _embora_?" Ela perguntou em uma voz aguda antes de olhar para a carta, a letra familiar chamando-a como sempre fazia.

 

" _Pads e Mia,_

_Sinto muito, não vou poder acompanhar vocês no café da manhã nesta manhã. Assuntos da Ordem. Eu teria esperado para dar adeus, mas vou ficar fora um pouco mais de um mês e sei que vocês iriam discutir. Por favor, não se preocupem comigo._

_Amor,_

_Remus."_

 

"O que ele quer dizer com assuntos da  _Ordem_?" Os olhos âmbar de Mia olharam para os outros três na sala, esperando que eles soubessem mais do que ela.

Quando todos pareciam tão confusos quanto ela, Mia começou a entrar em pânico. "Não, não, não," Mia se levantou, deixando a carta no sofá antes de correr para o corredor e entrar no quarto de Remus. Ignorando o fato de que ela estava invadindo o espaço privado de Remus, Mia começou a abrir suas gavetas de cômoda, afastando as coisas e procurando sugestões sutis para onde ele tinha ido. Não faltava nenhuma roupa, exceto pelo manto de viagem que ele normalmente pendurava na parte de trás da porta. Ela continuou olhando, procurando até que ela finalmente encontrou o que ela estava procurando. Lá na gaveta ao lado de sua cama havia sete grandes frascos de poção Mata Cão intocadas que Mia havia preparado para ele na semana anterior. Ela os recontou e franziu a testa.  _Ele deveria ter tomado uma na última noite_ , pensou enquanto sentia seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem.

"Mia?" Uma voz surgiu na porta e ela se virou para ver Sirius de pé, olhando-a com ansiedade estampada no rosto dele. "Onde ele foi?"

"Se infiltrar," Mia suspirou. "Dumbledore o enviou para se disfarçar com os lobisomens," ela franziu o cenho e sentou na cama de Remus, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. "Ele deixou as poções Mata Cão," ela disse, informando Sirius, James e Lily enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

"Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem," Lily disse enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga. "Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo."

Mia não acreditou.

oOoOoOo

**24 de agosto, 1978**

**Ministério da Magia - Departamento da Execução das Leis da Magia**

**Serviço de Administração da Suprema Corte de Bruxos**

Mia sentou-se na pequena sala de arquivos onde passava a maior parte do dia do trabalho. Uma pequena sala no corredor dos escritórios do D.E.L.M., onde Mia tinha sido conduzida no primeiro dia por um bruxo idoso que parecia que acompanhá-la na sala de arquivos era um grande sacrifício. Essencialmente, Mia não tinha um verdadeiro chefe para se reportar, já que trabalhava diretamente para todos os Chefes de Departamento e da Suprema Corte e, portanto, tinha pouca interação pessoal com alguém, a menos que estivessem lá para deixar a papelada para ela organizar.

A pequena sala continha uma minúscula mesa no canto e três grandes armários de com Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão neles para que pudessem conter adequadamente os séculos e séculos de leis, decretos e regulamentos aprovados pelo governo mágico. A bruxa que trabalhou antes de Mia deixar o lugar em desordem completa, então quando Mia assumiu o cargo, ela passou a primeira semana limpando o escritório e organizando adequadamente a bagunça de arquivos deixados para trás. Era uma distração muito necessária para a jovem bruxa, que passava cada momento de vigília a se preocupar com Remus que ainda estava em missão.

A lua cheia tinha sido uma semana atrás, e sem Moony lá para cuidar, Mia e Sirius sentiram-se estranhamente incomodados, como se a lua também os afetasse. Eles tentaram se distrair com jogos, Firewhisky e até sexo, mas quando a lua alcançou o lugar mais alto no céu de veludo, a única coisa que parecia acalmar os nervos deles era se transformar na forma Animaga e deitarem juntos debaixo da janela que deixava a luz do luar entrar.

Entre a apresentação de relatórios sobre a espessura de caldeirão, os apelos de lei e os registros de prisão, Mia passou seu tempo lendo as Diretrizes para o Tratamento de Não-Mágicos Parte-Humanos e a cópia original de 1637 do Código de Condução do Lobisomem, que não tinha sido alterado nem uma vez desde que foi posto em prática séculos atrás. Uma vez que seu trabalho tinha pouco impacto em sua própria vida, Mia usou isso para aprender sobre as leis e regulamentos atualmente vigentes, bem como as leis antigas e as tradições de sangue puro que ela desconhecia. Foi surpreendente quantos costumes antigos ainda eram vistos como legais no mundo mágico.

" _Acusar um Puro-sangue com mais de quatro gerações de ancestrais puramente mágicos de ser algo além de Puro-sangue é uma ofensa digna de ações tomadas com base nas antigas leis, e a bruxa ou bruxo tem o direito de duelar com o acusador até a morte pela ofensa contra seu nome_ ," Mia leu as palavras em voz alta, revirando os olhos dramaticamente no final. Godric, essas tradições insanas e costumes explicam muita coisa sobre pessoas como os Malfoy.

"Bom dia, Mia!" Uma voz brilhante e alegre a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Mia voltou seus olhos para a figura no batente da porta e sorriu radiante com a visão de uma cabeça ruiva. O bruxo alto e magro entrou em seu pequeno escritório e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à jovem bruxa. "Olá, Arthur," Mia sorriu para ele. "Como está a sua esposa?"

"Não está  _grávida_!" Um jovem Arthur Weasley riu.

Ela estava em seu novo escritório há menos de três horas até que um jovem funcionário do Escritório Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas entrasse com uma pilha de pergaminhos que precisavam ser arquivados depois que alguém enfeitiçado cerca de vinte maçanetas Trouxas para trancar e destrancar a intervalos com a intenção de vendê-los para criminosos trouxas com o propósito de roubo. Mia ficou chocada ao conhecer o homem que uma vez ela tinha considerado como uma figura paterna em sua vida, o homem que na verdade era o pai de um dos seus melhores amigos na outra linha do tempo. Arthur Weasley neste tempo não era muito diferente. Abundantemente alegre e gentil com todos com quem entrava em contato, mas também extremamente defensivo de sua família e daqueles que não podiam se defender.

"Muito feliz?" Mia sorriu para o homem.

"Depois dos gêmeos?" Arthur riu e passou uma mão pelos cabelos já finos. "Eu tenho que admitir que estou um pouco aliviado. Eu não acho que algum dos outros meninos tenha causado tanta bagunça," ele bocejou, claramente cansado por ter dois recém nascidos em casa, sem mencionar Bill e Charlie que, de acordo com Arthur, estavam entrando em uma fase problemática, quebrando tudo à vista e perturbando o irmão mais novo, Percy. "Eu honestamente me sinto horrível por não estar com ela o tempo todo para ajudar."

"Você é um bom homem," Mia sorriu docemente. "Pelo o que você me contou dela, tenho certeza que ela vai dar conta. Talvez seja melhor levar flores hoje," ela sugeriu.

"Flores?" Arthur riu. "Você não ouviu? Eu tenho cinco filhos para alimentar. Não posso gastar dinheiro com flores."

"Você é um bruxo ou não?" Mia revirou os olhos e pegou um punhado de pergaminhos, o enrolando e depois tocando com a varinha por cima. O papel pareceu derreter, revelando uma linda orquídea roxa.

"Brilhante," Arthur deu à bruxa um sorriso que era quase idêntico ao de Ron. "Você pode fazer cravos?"

"Não, cravos são baratos," Mia insistiu com um sorriso.

"Pena que eu não possa transfigurar umas férias," o ruivo riu. "Acho que Moliuóli gostaria de uma. Parece que ela está grávida desde que graduamos em Hogwarts."

Mia lentamente ergueu uma sobrancelha. "De verdade? Desde Hogwarts?" Ela não conseguia imaginar Arthur e Molly em Hogwarts e estava feliz em saber que os pais Weasley não tinham ido à escola com os Marotos. Já era estranho o suficiente para conhecer Arthur nesta fase da vida, mas testemunhar o namoro de Molly Prewett teria se sentido incrivelmente estranho.

"Oh, não tanto," ele sorriu. "Nós nos casamos logo após a escola, é claro, mas o pequeno William não veio até depois de um ano," explicou. "Nós tínhamos muito cuidado com os feitiços e poções lá no começo."

"Homem esperto."

"Tinha que ser. Tivemos pelo menos dois riscos de gravidez durante nosso sétimo ano," ele confessou.

Mia quase engasgou no suspiro que estava tentando escapar de seus pulmões. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram com a notícia de que Arthur tão casualmente deixou escapar, porque Mia era uma igual e não a pequena bruxa que seria amiga do seu filho mais novo no futuro. Ouvir que Arthur e Molly tinham medo de gravidez enquanto ainda estavam na escola tinha surpreendido a bruxa de cabelos cacheados que se lembrava das múltiplas várias em que uma Molly Weasley mais velha repreendia seus meninos por estarem muito familiarizados com jovens bruxas, ameaçando remover a porta do quarto de Ginny na Toca se Harry não parasse de se esgueirar para lá, sem mencionar o incidente "mulher vulgar" durante o seu quarto ano original graças a Rita Skeeter. Mia arquivou cuidadosamente essa nova informação no fundo de sua mente.

"Às vezes eu acho que é por isso que ela aceitou minha proposta tão rapidamente," admitiu Arthur. "Não queria que alguém desconfia se começássemos a ter filhos um pouco cedo. Weasleys estão amaldiçoados com a fertilidade."

"Você não poderia ter se abstido?" Ela o questionou com uma risada.

"Você deveria ver a minha esposa," Arthur balançou as sobrancelhas e Mia imediatamente viu Fred e George nas características do patriarca Weasley. "A mais bela criatura existente. Não poderia ficar longe dela mesmo se eu tentasse, e por que eu desejaria?"

"Você é pior que o meu namorado, Arthur." Mia balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para o homem que vinha à sua sala pelo menos uma vez na semana para arquivar seus papéis e conversava sobre sua esposa que o esperava em casa. "Molly é uma bruxa de sorte."

"Uma bruxa de sorte e  _exausta_ ," ele respondeu.

"Eu tenho uma amiga que poderia ser voluntária para babá," Mia sorriu com o pensamento em Lily, que acabou de confessar estar aborrecido no Chalé Potter, onde Tilly não estava deixando que ela fizesse nada. "Ela pode gostar em não ser a única ruiva no lugar pelo menos uma vez," Mia riu e depois olhou para o papel nas mãos de Arthur. "Você veio para visitar, ou há algo que você precise?"

"Ah, sim," seus olhos se voltaram para o pergaminho nas mãos. "Eu tenho uma rejeição que precisa ser arquivada."

"Outra?" Mia franziu o cenho enquanto pegava o papel da mão dele, olhando para as palavras que lera várias vezes nas últimas semanas.

"Marque as minhas palavras, um dia desses eu vou fazê-los aceitar meu Ato de Proteção aos Trouxas!" Ele disse determinado, o que fez a jovem bruxa sorrir orgulhosa. "Só preciso escrevê-lo adequadamente."

"Infelizmente, com pessoas como Lucius Malfoy, Orion Black e Theodros Nott na Suprema Corte, você vai brigar bastante," Mia suspirou quando se virou para arrumar o pergaminho ao lado dos outros que ele havia recebido desde que começou a escrever o ato seis meses antes, depois que uma pequena família Trouxa foi assassinada em sua casa por Comensais da Morte. Nada foi feito porque os Trouxas não caíam sob a regra da Suprema Corte, com exceção da Obliviação.

"Infelizmente, eu acho que você está certa," Arthur concordou. "Parece que você precisa conhecer as pessoas certas..."

"Ou bolsos," Mia zombou.

"Ou bolsos," ele assentiu. "Para que algo aconteça por aqui. Eu não sou de pedir favores," ele franziu o cenho e Mia reconheceu a expressão. Ron fazia uma idêntica sempre que Harry se oferecia para pagar algo que o amigo não podia. Weasleys não aceitavam caridade, algo que eles aprenderam com o pai. "Mas você não disse que o seu namorado é um Black?" Arthur perguntou nervosamente.

"Ele é," Mia disse. "Infelizmente ele é a última pessoa que poderia te ajudar em relação à Suprema Corte. Orion Black é o pai dele e Sirius foi deserdado há vários anos por causa da sua afinidade com os Trouxas e desgosto com os Comensais."

Em vez de parecer desapontado, Arthur sorriu. "Parece um bom homem para mim. Traidores do sangue são leais."

"Muito," Mia sorriu.

"Certo," ele soltou uma exalação e ficou parado como se preparasse para voltar para a batalha. "Bem, suponho que vejo você na mesma hora na próxima semana, quando minha nova proposta for negada," ele riu enquanto caminhava para a porta.

"Continue com a boa luta de Arthur," sorriu Mia.

"Mia..." uma voz falou enquanto abria a porta e Sirius quase bateu em Arthur. "Ah, eu não sabia que você estaria em reunião," os olhos cinzentos de Sirius olharam para o homem como se o medisse. Satisfeito com o que ele encontrou, Sirius assentiu como uma saudação para o ruivo.

"Não estou. Sirius, este é Arthur Weasley," Mia introduziu os dois bruxos com um sorriso. "Ele trabalha no Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas. Arthur, este é o meu namorado, Sirius Black."

"Prazer te conhecer," Arthur estendeu a mão para Sirius que a apertou instantaneamente. "Uma bruxa adorável que você encontrou. Não a perca."

"Você acha que ela é adorável agora, deveria ver quando ela está irritada," Sirius piscou e Arthur riu em resposta.

"Você e eu temos algo em comum, meu amigo," ele sorriu. "Minha esposa é o próprio foguete."

"Com cinco filhos com menos de dez anos, imagino que ela tenha que ser," Mia comentou com um sorriso provocador e observou as sobrancelhas de Sirius subirem até o teto.

"Cinco?!" O Animago ficou boquiaberto. "Você perdeu uma aposta?"

"Eu diria que  _ganhei_  uma aposta," Arthur sorriu e Sirius riu em resposta. "Mas acho que paramos nos gêmeos."

"Você gostaria de fazer uma aposta?" Mia perguntou desonestamente, perguntando-se como o exausto Arthur Weasley, que agora conhecia, reagiria ao saber que ele não teria mais um, mas sim dois filhos para se preparar. Sem mencionar os filhos extras que apareceriam na forma de Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.

"Não caia nessa, Arthur," Sirius advertiu o homem. "Ela é uma vidente ou uma trapaceira quando se trata de predições."

"Vou levar isso em consideração," Arthur sorriu. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sirius. Mia, até a próxima semana," ele acenou com a cabeça para ela antes de passar pela porta e fechá-la atrás dele.

"Cara maneiro," comentou Sirius, suas mãos enterrada nos bolsos de suas vestes, um sinal que queria dizer que ele estava nervoso com alguma coisa.

Mia olhou seu bruxo cuidadosamente e franziu a testa quando ele se virou para olhar para ela. "O que está errado?" Ela perguntou, um nó na garganta. Eles estavam em guerra e Sirius estava ali na linha de frente ao lado de Frank Longbottom e Alastor Moody, que declarou que a experiência em primeira mão faria bem os novos aurores. Sirius já havia sido levado a vários relatos de vistas dos Comensais da Morte, deixando Mia em constante preocupação.

"Dumbledore marcou uma reunião da Ordem para hoje a noite," Sirius disse.

"E?" Ela perguntou esperando pela parte ruim.

E ela veio.

"Moony está desaparecido."


	83. Desaparecido

**24 de agosto, 1978**

**Torre Tuts, Tutshill – Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix**

No momento em que Sirius e Mia entraram na Torre Tuts através da rede de Flu temporariamente aberta, ela tinha criado uma parede de pedra fria que não mostrava nenhuma emoção em seu rosto. Mia entrou na sala com a cabeça erguida e Sirius podia ver estranhamente Dorea Potter ali de pé no rosto de Mia, um olhar que alimentava seu coração e o aterrorizava ao mesmo tempo. Ela não tinha gritado. Ela não tinha chorado. Mia mal havia reconhecido quando Sirius a informou que Remus estava desaparecido.

A palavra chegou até ele através de Moody e logo uma reunião da Ordem foi marcada. Apesar de saber que Mia deveria ser deixada de fora para sua própria missão, Sirius sabia que precisava trazê-la. Remus não era apenas o melhor amigo dela, ele era uma parte da bruxa. Tanta parte dela como o próprio Sirius era. Infelizmente, no segundo em que ela ergueu uma barreira de indiferença, Sirius começou a se arrepender de sua decisão de incluir a jovem bruxa.

" _Ela encontrou o perfeito equilíbrio entre a bravura de uma Grifinória e a autopreservação de uma Sonserina_ ," Dorea uma vez tinha falado a ele.

Sirius não pôde deixar de perguntar-se quais outras características que Mia pegou da casa rival. Ele mais do que ninguém. Sabia o que era tentar encontrar esse equilíbrio. O pedaço de si mesmo que era pura Grifinória lutava contra o sangue Black em suas veias que o tornava imprevisível, imprudente e muitas vezes preso entre uma linha fina entre sanidade e fúria. Como uma Grifinória, ela enfrentaria bravamente com a cabeça erguida, com um temperamento selvagem e, às vezes, violento. Ou, como uma Sonserina, ela pareceria completamente controlada, calma e indiferente até que você nem percebesse que era o alvo até que fosse tarde demais.

Sirius observou sua bruxa de perto, perguntando-se sobre qual Mia estava na presença. O melhor amigo dela estava desaparecido, presumivelmente em grave perigo e ela parecia calma, o que significava que ela era bastante letal. Seus olhos castanhos permaneceram sem emoção até encontrar Peter no canto da sala e Sirius captou imediatamente quando a mudança ocorreu e o olhar da bruxa piscou âmbar.  _Instintos_ , ela falou na primeira vez que sua forma Animaga tentou machucar Wormtail na Casa dos Gritos. Considerando que todos descobriram mais tarde que Peter havia espiado uma vez que Mia e Remus transando, Sirius entendeu a desconfiança de seu jovem amigo. Seus instintos estavam certos e, enquanto o Animago de cabelos negros sentia-se bravo por mais uma pessoa - exceto Remus - vendo Mia, ele não pode deixar de sentir um pouco pena de Wormtail que até recentemente nunca teve namorada. Foi com essa pena só que Sirius se afastou de Mia e gesticulou para Peter.

"Talvez seja melhor se sentar no outro lado da sala, parceiro," sugeriu Sirius, e Peter olhou por cima do ombro de Sirius, seus olhos encontrando com o olhar vindo da bruxa morena e ele acenou com a cabeça imediatamente, e tropeçou em torno de algumas cadeiras para se sentar no final entre Edgar Bones e Gideon Prewett.

Quando Sirius voltou, ele encontrou Lily firmemente segurando Mia, e sua namorada respondeu agarrando-se à bruxa ruiva. A reunião começou imediatamente e Lily puxou Mia para o sofá para sentar-se ao lado dela enquanto Sirius foi para frente ao lado de Frank e Moody, onde o velho Auror explicou a situação.

"A maioria de vocês já sabe, mas um dos nossos está desaparecido," Moody começou. "Lupin foi mandado para se infiltrar em um subgrupo de aliados potenciais para Você-Sabe-Quem, com a esperança de que ele possa obter informações para nós. Perdemos a comunicação com ele há alguns dias," continuou. "Nós já temos Aurores procurando por ele, e estamos fazendo o nosso melhor para rastrear o movimento do grupo, infelizmente é um pouco difícil devido ao seu número e ao perigo que ele representa para o resto de nós. Então nós estamos nos mantendo a par da situação na esperança de que Lupin reestabeleça contato com nós no meio tempo."

"Que grupo é esse?" Marlene McKinnon perguntou na frente da sala onde ela estava prestando bastante atenção. Embora não estivesse claro em qual parte Marlene iria ajudar a Ordem, Sirius descobriu que ela estava infiltrada nos círculos sociais da classe alta dos debutantes de Sangue puro, embora ela já se queixasse mais de uma vez sobre querendo um papel mais ativo enquanto se considerava apta a duelar.

"Lobisomens," Moody respondeu, avaliando a reação da bruxa, assim como Mia, Sirius, Lily, James e Peter. Frank, Alice e Mary, que poderiam ter suspeitado, mas nunca souberam o segredo de Remus, todos pareciam um tanto chocados, mas não horrorizados que nem vários membros da Ordem com a simples menção da palavra.

"Lobisomens?!" Dorcas Meadowes gritou. "E Remus é... é..." a velha bruxa estava boquiaberta em horror.

"Um bom homem," James se intrometeu, estreitando os olhos para aqueles que pareciam julgar em silêncio um membro da Ordem que estava faltando.

"Este não é o ponto," Sturgis Podmore falou. "Vocês colocaram nossas vidas em risco, deixando um daqueles entre nós," proclamou o jovem bruxo, seus olhos virando-se para olhar para Dumbledore, que parecia estar observando os membros com interesse.

" _Um daqueles_?" Lily sibilou e se levantou, olhando para Sturgis. "Remus não é uma...  _coisa_  para que nós fiquemos aqui discutindo pelas costas dele! Ele está desaparecido e nós deveríamos estar procurando um jeito para salvá-lo!"

"Eu não entendo," Marlene franziu o cenho, tentando tirar a expressão de desgosto do rosto enquanto ela olhava para Sirius, que agora a encarava. "E eu não quero ofender," ela acrescentou. "Mas como nós podemos saber que ele não nos traiu para se juntar à espécie dele?"

" _Protego_!" Sirius e James gritaram juntos, as varinhas apontadas para Mia que agora estava de pé, os olhos com cor de Firewhisky encarando Marlene, a mão esquerda tremendo visivelmente, mas a varinha levantada firme e parada como o Lago Negro em um dia sem ventos, coincidentemente apontada para McKinnon.

"Tire-a daqui, Black!" Moody gritou. "McKinnon, embora possa ofender suas delicadas sensibilidades, essa guerra sangrenta não afeta apenas  _você_ ," gritou o velho Auror. "Bruxos, Duendes, Lobisomens ... inferno, Você-Sabe-Quem está tentando envolver os Gigantes," ele admitiu observando com um olho cauteloso enquanto Sirius lentamente se aproximava de sua namorada, implorando silenciosamente para ela abaixar a varinha enquanto James manteve a própria apontada para a irmã, o escudo protetor firme no lugar, protegendo o resto da Ordem da ira dela.

oOoOoOo

A raiva de Mia era palpável, tanto que ela não podia culpar Sirius e James por não tocá-la enquanto a levavam para outra sala na Torre Tuts, o resto da Ordem continuava brigando na sala principal em vez de bolarem uma plano adequado para resgatar Remus de qualquer inferno que Dumbledore o tivesse enviado, obviamente despreparado.

Mais uma vez, dividida entre o presente e o futuro, Mia sentou-se no final de uma cama na pequena sala tentando convencer-se de que Remus ficaria bem. Ele sobreviveu o que quer que fosse, porque o conhecia no futuro. Sem a capacidade de olhar nos olhos dele e ver por si mesma que seu melhor amigo estava seguro e bem, Mia não podia deixar de se perguntar se ela realmente havia mudado algo e agora estava sofrendo as consequências disso. Remus sairia disso vivo? Intacto? Ileso? Ele seria capaz de viver e avançar e se encontrar com uma jovem Hermione Granger, apenas para mandá-la de volta para 1971? Sem Remus, Mia percebeu, seu mundo inteiro desmoronaria. Sem Remus, ela não cresceria com Jamie como seu irmão gêmeo, nenhuma pilha de cachorros se aconchegando em sua cama depois de pesadelos, sem rir com Lily sobre romances tolos, sem Mary, sem Alice, sem Frank... sem Sirius. Sem Remus.

"Prongs, você pode..." parecendo desconfortável em deixar Mia por conta própria, mas sabendo que ele ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer. O Animago olhou para a jovem bruxa, engolindo com força enquanto observava sua ansiedade e dor de perto e olhou para si mesmo como o próprio quadro de inutilidade.

"Vá," James assentiu para o melhor amigo e ajoelhou na frente da irmã, pegando as mãos dela e oferecendo um sorriso a Sirius para que ele soubesse que iria cuidar de Mia enquanto ele não estivesse.

No segundo em que a porta fechou, Mia começou a chorar e soluçar nos braços do irmão. James reagiu por puro instinto, não se surpreendendo com a explosão e logo se viu segurando a bruxa fortemente, ambos amassados no chão do pequeno quarto de hóspedes na Torre Tuts. Mia chorou abertamente, agarrando-se a James enquanto ele acariciava suavemente os longos cachos mel que atingiam o meio de suas costas, oferecendo sons suaves de conforto, sabendo que as palavras não seriam úteis neste momento.

"Por que não estão procurando por ele?" Mia soluçou.

"Eles vão," James prometeu. "Eles vão. Nós vamos encontrar Remus, Mia, eu prometo."

"E se não encontrarem? E se algo horrível tiver..."

"Para," James mandou, puxando o rosto dela para perto para que eles se olhassem olho no olho. Os olhos dela estavam puro chocolate, nenhum resquício da raiva âmbar. "A Ordem vai fazer de tudo para encontrar Remus. E eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas nós nos alistamos para isso. Guerra," James franziu o cenho. "Remus está lá fora lutando."

"Ele não deveria," Mia soluçou de novo. "Nenhum de nós deveria. Eu não posso perdê-lo, não posso perder nenhum de vocês... acho que vai me matar," ela admitiu, as lagrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas dela.

"Não permita," James respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, os olhos avelãs suaves e determinados ao mesmo tempo. Mia o encarou profundamente, se perguntando como ninguém mais tinha visto:  _Harry_. Todos sempre disseram que ele era a imagem cuspida de seu pai, exceto os olhos, os olhos de Lily, eles sempre diziam.  _Não. Ele está bem ali_ , pensou Mia. A forma e a cor estavam todas erradas, mas Mia podia ver Harry ajoelhado diante dela no rosto de seu pai. Toda força e sacrifício e um amor ilimitado.

"Você tem que lutar também," James insistiu. "Nós todos estamos lutando. Todos pela mesma razão..."

"O bem maior?" Mia cuspiu sarcasticamente, os olhos amargos.

"O quê?" James quase riu. "Não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Bem, talvez," ele ponderou as palavras. "No final, eu suponho que esse seja o objetivo, né? Mas... eu estou lutando por você. Por Lily e Sirius e Remus e Peter e... e pela Mãe e pelo Pai," ele admitiu baixinho. "Eu me alistei, concordei em colocar a minha vida em risco por todos vocês. E eu sei que Remus também pensa assim."

"E se nenhum de nós sair dessa guerra vivos?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro, a mais pura tristeza nos olhos.

"Então..." James franziu o cenho. "Então não é um mundo que vale a pena viver. Mas não vamos deixar isso acontecer. Vamos ganhar essa guerra. Vamos encontrar Remus," prometeu. "É meu trabalho ter certeza de que o resto de vocês superem isso," ele declarou e Mia não pôde evitar revirar os olhos e ranger os dentes, lembrando que Harry frequentemente fazia o mesmo. Muito disposto em ser o cordeiro sacrificado de Dumbledore. A arrogância de um mártir.

" _Nunca pensei em que viveria para ver o dia em que iria concordar com o maldito Ranhoso!_ " Um Sirius mais velho enquanto entrava no Salão Comunal durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, procurando por Harry que tinha ido até a Floresta Proibida confrontar Voldemort. " _Ele realmente é tão arrogante quanto o pai!_ "

"Jamie?" Mia disse o nome de seu irmão, olhando para seu rosto doce e devotado. Ela queria contar tudo e evitar o terrível futuro que o aguardava.

"Sim, amor?" James a ofereceu um sorriso, apertando a mão dela.

Ela abriu a boca, sabendo que as palavras não iriam sair. Dumbledore tinha visto isso. Mas elas continuavam a atravessar sua mente como se ela pudesse dizer a ele. contar tudo.  _Oh, Jamie, se você soubesse. Se você soubesse que você e Lily sacrificariam tudo por esta guerra, para salvar aqueles que vocês amam. Alguns dos quais não merecem isso. Se você soubesse que eu perderia você... você ainda lutaria?Ainda morreria se soubesse sobre Harry? Soubesse sobre a profecia e Voldemort e tudo o que aconteceria em Out_ \- "Outub-bro..." Mia ouviu a palavra sair da boca e seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente. Eu realmente disse isso? Pensou para si mesma.

"Outubro?" James repetiu a palavra com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram e ela encarou o irmão em pânico. "Outu-tu-bro," ela se esforçou, forçando a palavra a sair.  _Outubro, 31, 1981. Outubro, 31, 1981. Outubro, 31, 1981._  "Outubr-bro... trin-trinta... um..." ela se esforçou tanto, lutando contra o feitiço de Dumbledore e fazendo algum progresso pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha sido lançado nela. Sentiu um estranho alívio de que ela não estava completamente presa, desamparada e incapaz. Ela também sentiu as paredes girando e sua visão embaçando. O esforço de lutar contra o feitiço da verdade estava rapidamente drenando sua magia.

"Mia?" James murmurou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Mil nove-vecentos... oite-tenta..." Mia rangeu os dentes com força e determinada a falar. "E um!" Ela disse e o mundo ao seu redor escureceu.

oOoOoOo

Olhos castanhos se abriram uma hora mais tarde e Mia conseguiu sentir que alguém tinha lançado o Reenervate nela. O que tinha acontecido? Ela estava falando com Jamie, tentando se comunicar através do feitiço de Dumbledore quando ela... ela tinha desmaiado? Mia gemeu enquanto a dor de cabeça a assolava firmemente, a luz forte no quarto só piorando as coisas.

"Bem vinda de volta, Mia," uma voz calma flutuou acima dela e Mia grunhiu em resposta. Ele não tinha o direito de ter uma voz tão calma. Nem agora nem nunca. Ela semicerrou os olhos e olhou para as orbes azuis brilhantes olhando para ela do rosto de Albus Dumbledore, que parecia ter a coragem de sorrir para ela. "Estávamos todos muito preocupados quando James nos informou que você ficou inconsciente."

"Mesmo?" Ela rebateu. "Se preocupe menos comigo e mais com o bruxo que você enviou para uma cova de lobos," o rosnado em sua garganta era mais audível.

"Acredito que eu tenha enviado um Lobisomem para a cova dos Lobisomens, apesar de sim, Remus também ser um bruxo. Eu tinha esperanças que talvez ele achasse isso em comum com os outros lobiosmens," admitiu Dumbledore. "Você deve entender que se o Lord das Trevas encontrar aliados nos lobos, isso só significaria o pior para nós. Remus é a nossa única esperança de reunir informações sobre onde eles estão."

"O único lobo que vai ter algum efeito nesta guerra é..."  _Greyback. Greyback. Fenrir_... "G-g-gre... Greyb-b-back," ela disse a palavra através dos dentes e no momento em que terminou, a dor de cabeça piorou ainda mais.

"Ah," Dumbledore assentiu. "Agora eu entendo o que James estava falando," ele observou com interesse. "Vejo que você conseguiu lutar contra o  _Tacere Veritas_ ," o velho mago estava acenando e este simples movimento era o bastante para deixar Mia tonta. "Bem parecido com a luta contra o Veritaserum, na verdade. Você usa a mesma mágica e músculos usados na Oclumência, mas você já sabe disso," ele franziu. "Da mesma forma que você sabe a dor que vem com essa luta. Você percebe que eu vou precisar potencializar o feitiço," ele disse, o tom de sua voz indicava que ele estava realmente chateado com a necessidade disso, mas Mia não conseguiu simpatizar com o homem.

"Remus está desaparecido," ela grunhiu quando ela mudou de assunto e se forçou a sentar. "Você o enviou despreparado..." ela murmurou, segurando a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Eu tenho fé nas habilidades de Remus," Dumbledore admitiu, movimentando a varinha sobre a cabeça de Mia, presumidamente aumentando o Tacere Veritas.

"Eu não disse que  _Remus_  está despreparado," Mia encarou o antigo Diretor. " _Você_  estava despreparado. Você não faz ideia do perigo que o colocou," ela balançou a cabeça que ainda doía. "Você não sabe nada sobre os Packs de Lobisomens. Ele vai ser atacado. Ele vem sendo atacado e é por isso que vocês perderam contato com ele.”

"Nós esperávamos que ele tivesse que passar por uma provação física para provar que era digno de se juntar ao Pack, temporariamente pelo menos," admitiu Dumbledore. "Uma vez infiltrado adequadamente, Remus pode reunir as informações necessárias e retornar para nós. O Pack que nós o enviamos não é o de Greyback, e, portanto, ele não terá vontade de servir permanentemente o atual Alfa."

"Ele não pode se unir a outro Pack!" Mia gritou. "Você não entende?! Remus é um Alfa!"

Embora ele não tenha parecido reagir às suas palavras, Mia podia dizer que o brilho em seus olhos pareceu desaparecer um pouco com sua declaração. "Ele é um Alfa?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"Sim! Remus tem seu próprio Pack," ela disse e se levantou. "O que significa que se ele entrar em outro Pack, eles sentirão o cheiro dele e, ao invés de terem a chance de se mostrarem dignos de se juntarem a ele, ele provavelmente terá sido desafiado pelo Alfa atual, cercado por todo um pack de lobisomens que podem ou não estar associados a Voldemort!" A bruxa gritou e as paredes realmente tremiam com sua raiva.

A porta do pequeno quarto de hóspedes se abriu e apareceu Alastor Moody, seguido de perto por Edgar Bones, Sirius, Frank e Alice. "Albus? Precisamos ter outro bate-papo sobre a idade apropriada para entrada na Ordem?" O velho Auror disse enquanto olhava para a parte de trás da cabeça de Mia, a varinha apontada para ela.

"Tenho medo, Alastor," disse Albus enquanto se movia para ficar de pé. "Que cometemos um grave erro," o velho mago se afastou de Mia e caminhou em direção ao Auror, que ainda tinha uma varinha defensiva colocada sobre a jovem bruxa. "O jovem Sr. Lupin deve ser extraído imediatamente, não espere por nada," insistiu Dumbledore.

"Esse não era o plano, Albus," Alastor rosnou.

"Novas informações chegaram a mim," Dumbledore falou suavemente. "Estou ciente de que muitas vidas serão perdidas nesta guerra, mas não permitirei que isso aconteça desnecessariamente. A partir de agora, a vida de Remus é de extrema importância."

"Não era antes?" Sirius rosnou da porta, seus olhos cinzentos fixados no mago.

"Encontre Remus," Dumbledore ordenou a Moody, ignorando o comentário de Sirius. "Da próxima vez estaremos... preparados," disse o diretor, seus olhos azuis se voltaram para entrar em contato com Mia.

_Próxima vez._

oOoOoOo

**16 de outubro, 1978**

**Beco Diagonal, 93 – Residência de Sirius Black, Mia Potter e Remus Lupin**

Sete semanas.

Remus estava desaparecido há sete semanas.

O pack de lobisomens que ele tinha sido enviado para se infiltrar estava em movimento desde uma semana antes de Remus perder o contato com o Moody e rastreá-los novamente estava se mostrando difícil. Não só porque o pack era excepcionalmente grande, mas também estavam sendo divididos em grupos menores durante o movimento de um condado para outro, sempre sob a cobertura da escuridão, geralmente Desiludido e sempre violento quando era confrontado. Tinha sido bom timming que quando os Aurores finalmente alcançaram um dos grupos menores que não tinha sido uma lua cheia, já que três Aurores foram enviados para o St. Mungo com corpos arranhados que - pelo que Sirius descreveu - deve ter sido parecido como Bill Weasley após a Batalha da Torre de Astronomia. Por sorte, até agora, ninguém havia sido infectado.

Infelizmente, eles ainda tinham que localizar Remus.

Nas primeiras semanas, Mia tentou seguir em frente. Proibida de trabalhar diretamente na missão da Ordem, Mia voltou ao trabalho no Ministério onde tentou se distrair com o trabalho e, quando isso não ajudou, ela tentou ajudar secretamente com a volta de Remus. No entanto, faltava conhecimento sobre a missão de Remus e os detalhes sobre o pack específico ao qual ele havia sido enviado limitavam bastante sua capacidade de ajudar de qualquer maneira.

Quando ela ameaçou se transformar na forma Animaga e simplesmente procurar o lobisomem desaparecido, Sirius precisou pedir que ela tirasse uma licença temporária no trabalho e partiu para o apartamento com Lily para vigiá-la.

Sirius atravessou o Flu no apartamento acima do número 93 e encontrou com uma ruiva preocupada. "Quão ruim?" O mago de cabelos negros perguntou imediatamente, parecendo além da exaustão.

Apesar de estar pessoalmente ligado a Remus, Sirius insistiu em se envolver no caso em relação ao amigo desaparecido. Devido ao fato de ser assunto da Ordem, Moody permitiu, mas ainda exigiu que o trabalho de Sirius como um Auror fosse cumprido com padrões adequados além do trabalho da Ordem. Se ele tivesse conhecimento da situação, graças a sua posição, Sirius teria se arrependido de se tornar um Auror no meio de uma guerra maldita.

"Eu não sei," Lily admitiu triste. "Não consigo me comunicar com ela."

"Não consegue..." Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha confusa até que um pensamento o atingiu e ele suspirou. "Lua cheia," ele assentiu. "Ela está assim há quanto tempo?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Lily acenou com a cabeça. "Desde que você saiu de manhã," ela admitiu, "Devo me preocupar com James?" A ruiva perguntou. "Vou encontrá-lo em casa, na  _cama_ , ou em algum lugar da  _floresta_?"

"Se ele não estiver no Chalé Potter, mande um Patronus e mande ele levar a galhada dele para casa," Sirius instruiu a bruxa, passando uma mão pelos cabelos longos e negros, enquanto tirava as vestes de Auror e as jogava no sofá, não cuidando muito de onde eles pousaram ou em qual condição.

"Alguém... alguém pensou em fazer o mesmo com Remus?" Lily perguntou. "Se nós conseguimos nos comunicar através dos Patronus, talvez ele consiga mandar um de volta?" Ela franziu o cenho. Enquanto Mia tomou a ausência de Remus do modo mais difícil, sendo tão perto quanto era do lobisomem, Sirius e James estavam lidando com a situação, seguidos logo atrás por Lily, que se sentia indefesa para confortar seus amigos enquanto se preocupava com a parte perdida da sua família.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Como nós realmente não sabemos o que está acontecendo com o Remus, se enviássemos um Patronus, poderíamos realmente colocá-lo em perigo, caso ele tenha conseguido realmente se infiltrar no pack," explicou.

"Alguma nova?" Lily perguntou.

"Não até amanhã," ele disse, balançando a cabeça derrotado. "Com a lua cheia hoje, provavelmente vão ter relatos amanhã. Vamos para onde quer que os relatórios nos conduzam," disse ele, repetindo as palavras que Edgar havia dito antes naquela noite, quando Sirius insistiu em tentar encontrar o pack durante suas transformações, apesar do risco insano envolvido. A verdade era que as pessoas envolvidas que poderiam ser confiáveis para ajudar a rastrear os lobos eram escassas e o departamento de Auror já estava drenado.

Ainda havia três grupos separados do pack principal e não havia membros suficientes de Aurores e da Ordem para cobrir cada grupo, mantendo um baixo risco. Um grupo tinha sido visto exatamente ao sul de Suffolk, outro perto da floresta de Avon em Somerset, e os últimos rumores estavam em torno de Cumbria.

"Tem comida na cozinha," disse Lily enquanto se inclinava para envolver seus braços ao redor do jovem Auror, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. "Eu coloquei um feitiço para não apodrecerem. Também é o suficiente para Mia. Não consegui convencê-la a comer nada," explicou enquanto o soltava.

"Obrigado, Lils," Sirius ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e observou a ruiva desaparecer no Flu.

O Animago suspirou e se encaminhou até o corredor, parando em frente ao quarto de Remus, sabendo que não tinha porque procurar no resto do flat. Ele lentamente girou a maçaneta da porte e olhou dentro, encontrando exatamente o que esperava. No meio da cama de Remus estava deitada uma raposa adormecida. As orelhas vermelhas se contraíram ao som de passos e pequenos olhos de âmbar se abriram para olhar para o rosto do bruxo na entrada, mas não fez nenhum outro movimento.

"Oi, amor," Sirius sorriu triste para a pequena raposa e, então, sem nenhum aviso se transformou também. Os longos cabelos negros se transformaram em um pelo macio e Padfoot saltou suavemente para a grande cama, girando uma vez em um círculo antes de se deitar atrás da criatura menor. Ele respirou no rosto dela e escondeu o próprio rosto debaixo dela, permitindo que a pequena raposa descansasse sua pequena cabeça no grande focinho de Padfoot.


	84. Alfas

**17 de outubro, 1978**

**Beco Diagonal, 93 – Residência de Sirius Black, Mia Potter e Remus Lupin**

No meio da noite, a pequena raposa abriu os olhos e suspirou suavemente com a sensação do grande cachorro ao seu lado, a constante sensação de segurança. Eram só os dois agora no pequeno flat, deitados na cama de Remus. A raposa respirou fundo, respirando o cheiro de Moony como se ela tivesse medo de que fosse desaparecer com o tempo.

Ela fechou os olhos, se lembrando quando eles não eram um pack ainda; quando eles não eram ainda Animagos. Há muito tempo, na Sala Precisa, onde Mia Potter com as mãos e os pés descalços na sujeira, fechando seus olhos castanhos e focalizando a lua cheia falsa no céu, que a conectava com Remus.

Ela se lembrou de algo a puxando para fora do castelo. O vinculo familiar que a ligava a James. O vinculo de alma que a puxava para perto de Sirius, os conectando para sempre através de suas mágicas. E, então, algo que ela não sabia na época, uma corda invisível que a levava à Casa dos Gritos e à Floresta Proibida também. Uma conexão que ela agora sabia ser um vínculo de pack não selado.

Era invisível na época, embora agora ela pudesse quase vê-lo atrás de olhos âmbar fechados. Uma corda de prata firme que se envolvia em torno dela e puxava estranhamente para trás, onde Padfoot estava deitado. Ela se concentrou e seguiu a corda enquanto rompia a saída do flat até uma pequena aldeia que ela sabia ser Godric's Hollow. A pequena raposa quase podia ver o Chalé Potter no sonho, onde encontrou uma bruxa de cabelos vermelhos dormindo contra a forma de um grande cervo, um livro caindo de suas mãos no chão, onde Prongs descansava sua enorme cabeça, banhada no luar, entrando através da grande janela.

A corda de prata puxou e puxou violentamente novamente e ela o seguiu para fora de Godric's Hollow, sobre colinas de campo, pequenas aldeias e grandes cidades até parecer desaparecer em uma pequena floresta que não parecia - mas sentia - familiar. A corda puxou e puxou e ela sentiu-se desaparecer através das árvores, o som do uivar na distância até encontrar seus olhos âmbar enfrentando algo que tinha visto antes. Duas grandes árvores estavam sentadas em uma área aberta de bosques em frente a um grande rio. Uma árvore, uma árvore de Elderwood, alta e linda, e apenas uma imperfeição que parecia ser um grande chifre preso em um porta mala, aparecendo quase petrificado por estar ali há tanto tempo.

A outra árvore era exuberante e linda, Hawthorn se ela estivesse correta, e sentiu que já havia visto a árvore antes, em algum lugar em um livro. Mas que livro? Rasgado entre as imagens de seu sonho e as memórias inundando-a de escritos antigos, a mente de Mia foi dividida em duas, como a pequena raposa focada no estranho sentimento da árvore e por que ela era de alguma forma importante, enquanto a mente da bruxa pensava de volta à imagem da outra árvore, o chifre preso no porta mala.

Alguma coisa sobre o tipo de árvores e do chifre parecia familiar para ela. Ela podia lembrar de ver a imagem em um livro e encontrar algo de forma divertida sobre isso, mas o quê? O que era tão importante sobre esta árvore?  _Harry e Draco_. Ela lembrou de ver algo sobre as árvores e achar engraçado que a única árvore fosse Hawthorn, a mesma madeira da qual a varinha de Draco tinha sido feita. A mesma varinha que um dia se tornaria famosa por destruir Voldemort. Depois, havia o chifre de um cervo preso no tronco da primeira árvore, a árvore de Elderwood. Um cervo ou veado, que no momento ela o associou com Harry.

E, então, ela se lembrou.

A primeira árvore, a árvore de Elderwood com o chifre no tronco tinha sido famosa no mundo Trouxa. Chamada de Harthorn por causa do chifre, a jovem bruxa já havia visto a imagem em um livro trouxa, que pensou que a árvore tivesse sido nomeada depois que um veado acidentalmente se machucou durante uma caçada, empalando a árvore com o chifre ao ser Perseguido por um Greyhound sobre o rio traiçoeiro nas proximidades. A segunda árvore também era famosa, e o nome dela estava na ponta da língua.

A mente da bruxa fechou-se brevemente quando a pequena raposa sentiu outro puxão na corda de prata puxando-a entre as duas árvores, onde os cheiros se tornaram esmagadores. Sangue e suor. Mas pergaminho e grama também. Moony! No momento em que ela percebeu, uma imagem caiu em sua visão e entre as duas árvores havia um loiro ferido e ensanguentado.

"Remus!" Mia gritou, se transformando imediatamente na cama e seus olhos se abriram. Ela se virou e viu Padfoot olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. "Sirius, levanta!" Ela gritou, saindo da cama e desaparecendo pela porta e descendo o largo corredor.

"Mia?" Sirius disse quando finalmente chegou a seu quarto em forma humana, olhando para a namorada que estava praticamente destruindo sua estante de livros procurando algo, jogando livros no chão como se fossem livros. A visão era desconcertante, considerando a maneira venerada que a menina normalmente tratava os mesmos. "Mia, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu sei onde Remus está!" Mia gritou, se virando para o namorado com os olhos arregalados e um pequeno livros nas mãos.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Sirius questionou a bruxa.

"Eu tive uma visão," ela explicou enquanto abria o pequeno livro e começava a olhar freneticamente as páginas. Seus longos cachos selvagens em torno de sua cabeça, e Sirius quase podia ver a magia irradiando para fora dela.

"Uma visão?" Ele perguntou. "Mia... eu sei que a gente brinca sobre você ser uma Vidente, mas..."

"Não  _assim_ ," ela respondeu rápido. "Lembra quando eu te disse que enquanto meditava na forma Animaga eu podia ver os vínculos?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele. "Como eu costumava rastrear você, Jamie e Remus quando eu estava na Sala Precisa? Como eu vi o Pack Bond antes mesmo de provocá-lo?"

"Você ainda consegue ver?" Os olhos cinzas de Sirius se arregalaram. "Você o encontrou?!"

Mia assentiu. "Acredito que sim," a voz dela tremeu quando ela falou. "Floresta Whinfell significa qualquer coisa para você?" Ela perguntou.

"Fica em Cumbria," Sirius disse. "Foi lá que um dos grupos dos packs estava rumando estar perto," ele explicou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos dele. "Maldição... você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou a ela. "Precisamos ter certeza, Mia". Era a lua cheia, e se Sirius iria falar com Moody, eles precisavam ter certeza absoluta antes de enviar um grupo para recuperar Remus de Cumbria, Floresta Whinfell aparentemente.

"Eu vi duas árvores," ela disse, levantando o livro.

"Mia..." o rosto de Sirius caiu. "Mia, esse é um livro infantil."

"Não, esse é o Conto dos Três Irmãos," ela explicou.

"Eu sei," ele franziu o cenho. "Eu cresci com essas histórias, gatinha."

"Eu não me importo com as histórias, eu me importo com as figuras!" Ela pressionou o dedo sobre uma página em especial. "Duas árvores do outro lado do rio, o rio que os três irmãos originais usavam a magia para cruzar antes de enfrentarem a Morte. Um deles era feito da madeira mais velha, onde a Morte supostamente esculpiu a Varinha Anciã," ela explicou. "Os Trouxas chamam de Harthorn porque há o entalhe de um veado preso no porta mala."

"Então você viu Remus na frente de uma árvore com um chifre preso nela?" Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como podemos ter certeza de que é o da Whinfell Forest? Chifres ficam presos em árvores o tempo todo, lembra quando Prongs ficou preso na Floresta Proibida no sexto ano?" Ele a lembrou do momento em que eles tinham que literalmente puxar os chifres de Prongs de um tronco de árvore quando o grande veado não olhou para onde ele estava indo e acabou preso.

"Eu sei que é Whinfell Forest por causa da segunda árvore," ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Eu vi uma grande árvore de Hawthorn ao lado da árvore de Elderwood. Hawthorn," ela explicou. "Eu saberia em qualquer lugar. É um marco dentro da Whinfell Forest. Eu não tinha pensado em tudo até agora," ela sorriu. "A árvore do Hawthorn, a que eu conheço está em Whinfell Forest, é chamada de Árvore dos Três Irmãos," disse ela enfaticamente.

Ela estava tentando se concentrar no assunto em questão: encontrar Remus. Mas uma parte da Mia não podia deixar de estar entusiasmada ao conhecer a localização de um lugar mágico muito importante. O rio que os irmãos Peverell cruzaram. Os antepassados de Harry - tecnicamente seus próprios antepassados desde que ela também era uma Potter. A árvore Elderwood, onde a morte esculpiu a Varinha das Varinhas. E a Árvore dos Três Irmãos, com o nome dos irmãos Peverell, feita de Hawthorn, a mesma madeira usada na varinha que derrotou Voldemort. Ela não podia deixar de se perguntar se a varinha de Draco tinha vindo daquela mesma árvore em Whinfell Forest, e, em caso afirmativo, se estava sempre destinada a ser a varinha para derrotar Voldemort.

"Conhecendo essas duas árvores, posso identificar a localização exata de Remus," ela informou Sirius o mais claramente possível. "Mas temos que ir agora," explicou. "Ele está ferido".

"Mia, nós não podemos," Sirius disse, segurando o pulso dela quando ela foi se levantar. "Eu preciso falar com Moody e quando o sol subir, nós vamos montar uma equipe de resgate e vamos atrás dele." Ele tinha a aparência de um Auror no rosto, algo que ela já havia visto em Harry e a irritava.

"E se o pack dos lobos o encontrar primeiro?" Ela perguntou. "E se todos eles se transformarem de manhã e arrastá-lo antes que os aurores cheguem lá? Eu sei onde ele está," explicou Mia. "E vou lá agora, com ou sem você".

"Merda," Sirius rosnou e pegou sua varinha, sacudindo-a para frente e silenciosamente lançando um Patronus. A imagem prateada de Padfoot apareceu e o grande cachorro virou-se para olhar para Sirius como se esperando por instrução. "Lily, diga a James que Prongs precisa nos encontrar nos pomares atrás da Mansão Potter," ele falou para o Patrono e acrescentou, " _Não_  o siga," para garantir que Lily esteja protegida. Com um sussurro de sua varinha, o Patronus desapareceu do apartamento e Sirius se virou e olhou para Mia, estendendo a mão para pegar a dela.

"Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo," ela prometeu. "Se transforme no segundo em que aterrissarmos," a bruxa ordenou antes de apertar a mão de Sirius com força antes de fechar os olhos.  _Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação_ , Mia pensou consigo mesma enquanto sentia a escuridão se fechar ao seu redor e ela Desaparatar com Sirius.

oOoOoOo

**Floresta Whinfell**

Quando eles Aparataram na floresta, Sirius se transformou em Padfoot instantaneamente, se virando para ver a raposa que já estava correndo a toda velocidade na direção oposta. O grande cão a seguiu na escuridão do início da manhã, olhando para cima e vendo as cores pintadas no céu enquanto o amanhecer se aproximava, apesar da lua cheia ainda estar lá em cima.

Os olhos pálidos de Padfoot se arregalaram quando o cheiro de sangue encheu suas narinas e ele acelerou até onde, deitado entre duas árvores, ajustando-se à descrição que Mia já lhe havia dado, estava um lobo sangrento e inconsciente.

A pequena raposa acariciou o rosto do lobo, desejando os olhos de Moony, e eles lentamente se abriram. O ouro em suas profundezas estava pálido e desbotado e o âmbar não brilhava à luz da lua como normalmente fazia. Seu pelo arenoso estava imundo, enrolado com sujeira e sangue seco e quando Padfoot se aproximou lentamente, ele pôde ver feridas, ambas frescas daquela noite, e recente provavelmente da última lua cheia não tratada. Ele grunhiu com raiva ao ver o amigo com tanta necessidade de ajuda.

Ele cheirou o ar e virou-se de repente para ver mais três lobos, o sangue escorrendo de suas mandíbulas de uma forma que o lembrou do Bicho Papão de Remus durante o terceiro ano. Os três lobos cinzentos rosnaram viciosamente quando se aproximaram da clareira entre as duas árvores e Padfoot imediatamente ficou alto, rosnando defensivamente enquanto protegia Moony e a pequena raposa. Os lobos, no entanto, não foram dissuadidos e continuaram se aproximando.

Uma coisa era lidar com Moony uma vez por mês. Outra coisa era ter manipulado Greyback anos atrás, o pack inteiro contra o Alfa vicioso. Mas para Padfoot lutar contra três lobisomens totalmente crescidos por conta própria, era além de estúpido. Era louco. E mesmo sendo parte da família Black, Sirius não era tão mental. Ele virou a cabeça e latiu uma vez na raposa, esperando que ela o entendesse quando ele fez um gesto para as pernas traseiras de Moony.

Momentos depois, a pequena raposa correu para as costas do enorme lobo, respirou fundo e fez possivelmente a coisa mais arriscada que ela já havia feito. Ela se transformou em forma humana enquanto ainda tocava Moony. A bruxa manteve os olhos na forma do lobisomem de seu melhor amigo que cheirou o ar e se virou para rosnar para sua forma humana, impedido apenas por suas feridas graves. Os lobos na frente deles, porém, viram a bruxa e seus olhos praticamente brilharam de fome. Padfoot soltou outro latido e Mia assentiu com a cabeça para o grande cachorro preto, agarrando fortemente a perna de Moony e desaparecendo.

oOoOoOo

**Mansão Potter - Pomar**

Mia aparatou nos grandes pomares atrás da Mansão Potter, grata que ela pudesse sentir os feitiços a reconhecendo, o significava que James tinha chegado. Ela se levantou rapidamente e saltou para longe de Moony, que parecia estar lutando para respirar depois de Aparatar. No segundo em que ele se recuperou, seus olhos tornaram uma sombra de ouro mais brilhante e ele viciosamente virou a cabeça, aproximando-se da bruxa.

"Prongs!" Mia gritou e, então, se transformou na forma Animaga justo quando um cervo pulou para a frente dela, separando a pequena criatura do grande lobisomem que foi segurado pelas feridas sangrentas e uma galhada que bloqueava seu caminho.

Momentos depois um som de Aparatação foi ouvido e todos se viraram para ver Sirius atingir o chão com um baque. Prongs continuou a segurar Moony enquanto a pequena raposa se aproximava para examinar o bruxo, procurando por arranhões ou mordidas para alertá-la sobre a infecção.

"Estou bem," Sirius prometeu, os olhos cinzas analisando a área onde ele viu Moony ser contido por um grande cervo, se balançando violentamente enquanto tentava se levantar para atacar, a necessidade de morder mais forte que quase qualquer coisa. Para evitar que seu amigo se machucasse cada vez mais, Sirius voltou para a forma Padfoot e lentamente se aproximou do lobo que instantaneamente começou a se acalmar.

Com Moony suficientemente calmo e não mais em movimento, o pack cercou o Alfa por todos os lados, fazendo o que podiam para mantê-lo aquecido contra o frio da manhã, pois suas feridas o drenavam de energia e magia. O lobo finalmente caiu em um sono suave, enquanto os outros três animais permaneceram acordados e alertas, e logo que o sol nasceu firmemente no horizonte, todos eles viraram a cabeça e observaram com nervosa antecipação quando Moony se mudou para Remus Lupin gritando, nu, machucado e encharcado de sangue.

"Remus!" Mia gritou enquanto voltava à forma humana e corria para segurar a cabeça do lobisomem. "Remus, você consegue me ouvir?"

"M-mia?" Ele murmurou.

"Jamie, vai buscar Lily," Mia ordenou ao irmão que estava olhando para o corpo sangrando de seu amigo, pálido e horrorizado. "depois envie um Patronus para Madame Pomfrey e diga para ela vir aqui agora," ela instruiu antes de se voltar para Sirius. "Vá se reportar ao Moody, diga o que vimos, mas não deixe ninguém da Ordem retornar com você. Se Dumbledore ou Moody aparecerem na Mansão, eu vou colocar a merda de um feitiço Fidelius em todo o lugar e mantê-los fora permanentemente!"

Sirius e James ambos assentiram imediatamente e partiram em diferentes direções, um Patrono em forma de veado prateado seguindo atrás de James antes de se afastar. Os olhos de Mia se aproximaram do corpo ferido de Remus e ela tirou o manto dela, transfigurando-o no ar em um cobertor grande para cobrir o corpo dele. Com a mesma varinha, Mia lançou um feitiço de aquecimento antes de se inclinar e embrulhar o corpo de Remus com seus braço. "Se segure, amor," ela sussurrou. "Isso vai doer," e desapareceu dos pomares para dentro própria Mansão.

Quando eles apareceram no quarto antigo de Mia, ela levitou Remus instantaneamente para a cama, estremecendo com os seus gritos de dor. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com força de seus olhos enquanto olhava para o seu melhor amigo, puxando o cobertor para examinar algumas das feridas mais profundas no o peito e no estômago. "Remus, são só mordidas e arranhões?" Ela perguntou a ele sabendo que eles seriam mais difíceis de curar.

"Não," ele gemeu. "Levei uma boa... quantidade de Defodio e Diffindo," ele admitiu, estremecendo enquanto Mia segurava sua varinha em pé, limpando o sangue seco da melhor maneira possível sem causar mais danos. "Eles sabiam..." murmurou Remus. "Eles sabiam que eu era diferente."

"Que você era um Alfa," Mia assentiu, lutando contra as lagrimas. "Foi isso que eu falei ao Dumbledore quando a Ordem nos contou que você estava desaparecido. Ele realmente pensou que você poderia fazer parte do pack temporariamente," ela sibilou.

"Eu pensei que conseguiria também," Remus franziu o cenho, engolindo secamente pela dor. "Eu só ... só queria fazer alguma coisa."

"Quieto, amor," Mia franziu a testa e depois se virou, a varinha levantada com o som de Aparição. A visão de Madame Pomfrey, caminhando pelo corredor, deu-lhe tanto alívio que quase desabou no chão, embora o suspiro que saiu da boca da Medibruxa fosse desanimador na melhor das hipóteses.

"Você vai ajudar?" Madame Pomfrey disse começando a trabalhar imediatamente.

oOoOoOo

**10 de novembro, 1978**

**Mansão Potter – Residência Temporária de Remus Lupin**

"Então o que vai acontecer quando ele se transformar?" A voz trêmula de Mia perguntou enquanto os olhos vermelhos encaravam o pálido rosto de Madame Pomfrey.

"Eu... eu não sei," a Medibruxa respondeu. "Mas parece que ele não vai sobrev-"

"Obrigado, Poppy," Sirius respondeu rápido, incapaz de ouvir o resto da frase.

Embora suas feridas tenham sido inicialmente superficiais, a tortura recebida nas mãos de seu próprio tipo devastou Remus fisicamente e magicamente. Remus tinha entrado no pack de lobisomens como instruído, parecendo estar procurando o conforto e a segurança oferecidos por seus números. A maioria o aceitou rapidamente, observando que ele parecia inofensivo em seu pack bastante grande. Ele morou entre os outros lobos até a lua cheia se aproximar e todos começarem a se transformar dentro de uma floresta segura fora de Suffolk. Sem a Mata Cão para mantê-lo no controle, o Alfa em Moony assumiu completamente e o atual Alfa do pack captou seu cheiro imediatamente. Os dois lobos haviam lutado brutalmente por dominância e, embora Moony tivesse parecido ser o mais forte dos dois, o grande número deu a vantagem para o outro lobo.

Remus havia sido brutalmente ferido e espancado, coberto de mordidas e arranhões mais profundos do que ele se havia dado ao longo dos anos e, em seu estado enfraquecido, ele estava acorrentado e morrendo de fome, depois de ser torturado por informações. O único que ofereceu a Remus qualquer esperança no sucesso de sua missão era que o pack acreditava que ele havia sido enviado por Você-Sabe-Quem, o que imediatamente fez todos os lobos desconfiar do Lord das Trevas.

Com Remus negando qualquer e todas as afiliações, o pacote ficou nervoso e se separou em grupos menores, o Alfa assumindo o comando de seu próprio título para o sul enquanto outros três se dirigiam nas direções opostas, Remus sendo arrastado eventualmente para Whinfell Forest, onde ele havia sido torturado por varinha e depois atacado pós-transformação, deixado para morrer entre duas árvores, perto de um rio furioso nas proximidades. Madame Pomfrey declarou um milagre que Mia e Sirius o tivessem encontrado. Alastor Moody declarou suspeito e colocou Sirius em suspensão imediata enquanto aguardava uma investigação mais aprofundada.

As feridas de mordida dos outros lobisomens haviam feito Remus perder muito sangue e a falta de comida e as condições de vida precárias o impediram de se curar adequadamente mesmo com Licantropia. Ele estava fraco, pálido e constantemente com febre. O pior de tudo, em uma tentativa de combater as infecções durante sua prisão, Remus havia diminuído letalmente seu núcleo mágico, tornando isso muito mais difícil de lidar. Quanto mais se aproximava da lua cheia, mais preocupado ficava o pack.

O pior momento veio dias antes, quando depois de lhe dar sua primeira dose de Mata Cão semanal, Remus começou a convulsionar, quase entrando em coma. O pack - agora incluindo Lily devido ao seu vínculo familiar com Mia e Sirius – que ficava o mais próximo possível de Remus sabendo que mesmo um vínculo de pack não selado lhe ofereceria mais força.

Infelizmente, não foi suficiente e quando Peter veio visitar, o mais novo Maroto acabou no lado errado da varinha de Sirius. Um duelo explodiu entre os dois bruxos sobre o fato de Sirius ter culpado Peter pela condição de Remus.

"Se você não tivesse sido um maldito covarde e tivesse entrado na maldita floresta conosco para lidar com Greyback, você faria parte do pack e nós poderíamos ter tido magia suficiente para salvá-lo agora!" Sirius havia disparado contra Peter.

Foi preciso James e as duas bruxas para subjugar o bruxo furioso para permitir que Peter tivesse uma fuga adequada, embora Mia só ajudasse a evitar que Sirius matasse acidentalmente o pequeno rato e terminasse em Azkaban anos antes e culpado pelo crime que ele acabaria por ser enquadrado. Pelo menos em seu futuro, Sirius era inocente.

"Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey," James disse enquanto a acompanhava para os limites da Mansão, onde ela poderia Desaparatar.

Feitiços Anti-aparatação tinham sido colocados e reforçados em torno da Mansão Potter com a insistência de Mia quando Dumbledore apareceu, pedindo algum tempo sozinho com Remus. Mia lutou com dentes e unhas, mas Sirius e James insistiram que ela deixasse o mago ajudar se pudesse. Quando em vez de oferecer ajuda para o lobisomem moribundo, Dumbledore deixou nada além de enigmas e palavras de "esperança", James concordou que era melhor manter a Ordem fora da Mansão até Remus se recuperar.

...  _se_  ele se recuperasse.

oOoOoOo

"Sirius?" Mia murmurou enquanto se sentava na antiga cama de Sirius na Mansão. Ela gentilmente acordou o namorado, uma careta que pareceu ficar presa em seu rosto permanentemente, a fazendo parecer quebrada e cansada. "Sirius, acorde."

"O que houve?" O mago gemeu enquanto rolava, olhos cinzentos piscaram para Mia. "É Remus? Alguma coisa mudou?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se rapidamente.

"Não," ela lentamente balançou a cabeça. "Ele ainda está..." ela respirou fundo. "Faltam quatro dias para a lua cheia."

"Eu sei," Sirius franziu o cenho.

"E Madame Pomfrey disse..."

"Eu  _sei_ ," Sirius falou de novo, dessa vez com um tom mais seco.

"Você..." Mia começou, mas hesitou. "Você sabe que eu te amo?" Ela perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você sabe que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa?" Ela se inclinou, segurando o rosto dele nas mãos e o beijando brevemente, antes de se afastar soluçando.

Sirius fez uma pausa e olhou profundamente nos olhos da bruxa, procurando o que quer que fosse que ela estivesse escondendo atrás das lágrimas. Sirius sabia que ela o amava. Alguns dias ele não sabia como ou por quê, mas ele sabia. Godric, ele sabia disso toda vez que ela o tocava e o beijava. Sempre que ele estava dentro dela, Sirius podia sentir o puxão do Vínculo de Alma entre eles, mas mais do que isso, a maneira como ela encarava seus olhos como se ela pudesse se perder neles.  _Ele sabia_.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"O que você faria para salvá-lo?" Ela rebateu.

Ele contemplou suas palavras por um longo momento, já sabendo onde seus pensamentos estavam indo. "Eu faria qualquer coisa para salvar meus amigos," ele prometeu à ela.

" _Vínculos selados, de qualquer tipo, aumentam a sua mágica. É a razão de bruxas e bruxos viverem mais tempo do que Trouxas e porque, quando nos ferimos, podemos tocar nossas mágicas e nossos vínculos para nos curar_ ," Mia disse e as lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos. "Mãe me disse isso quando ela... quando ela estava me explicando sobre o Vínculo de Alma."

Sirius esperou que o ciúme queimasse dentro do seu peito. Quando isso não aconteceu, ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Mia e engoliu em seco. "Você vai selar o Vínculo do Pack", ele disse em voz alta e observou enquanto a bruxa lentamente assentia.


	85. Revigorante

**10 de novembro, 1978**

**Mansão Potter – Residência Temporária de Remus Lupin**

E ali ela estava.

Selando o Vínculo do Pack.

Tinha sido algo discutido ao longo dos anos, geralmente em tom de brincadeira, embora Mia soubesse que quase tinha sido concluído com ela em várias ocasiões durante seu relacionamento com Remus. Houve mais de uma tentativa que acabou com Remus empurrando para dentro dela, os dentes descobriram a longa extensão da pele dos seus ombros lisos, mas ele sempre se segurou. E agora, quando eles precisavam do Vínculo, um Vínculo devidamente selado para manter o lobisomem vivo, eles não estavam nem namorando. Pior ainda, ela e Sirius estavam juntos há menos de um ano e uma boa parte desse tempo foi gasto ainda segurando várias inseguranças entre os dois.

 _E se nós não sobrevivermos a isso_? Mia se perguntou enquanto encarava os olhos cinzas do seu bruxo, do seu amor, a outra metade da sua alma. Mas se ela não fizesse algo drástico, Remus iria morrer e, então, o que restaria? Ele não se tornaria o Remus adulto que tinha dado a ela o Vira-tempo e ela nunca voltaria no tempo. Então, claramente, algo precisava ser feito. Não, algo já tinha sido feito. Pelo menos em 1998.

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa," Mia murmurou nervosa, aterrorizada que Sirius fosse ficar nervoso e mandasse ela escolher. Ele ou Remus. Seu coração queria Sirius, para sempre e sempre, mas precisava de Remus para viver e isso parecia ser a única opção. Uma parte dela se odiava por pensar no ritual assim, uma necessidade tão terrível, mas não era?

"Não podemos ver se Prongs quer fazer isso no seu lugar?" Sirius sugeriu com uma pequena risada, tentando brincar com a situação tensa que ele enfrentava. Mia não pareceu responder à tentativa de humor, uma vez que o estresse do momento era muito grande.

Sirius saiu da cama e Mia observou enquanto se dirigia para um grande armário de madeira na esquina, abrindo-o para revelar uma garrafa de Firewhisky e dois pequenos copos. Preenchendo os vidros de cristal com o líquido âmbar, Sirius fechou o topo da garrafa e abriu o caminho para a cama, segurando uma bebida para ela.

"Saúde, gatinha," Sirius disse e virou a bebida rapidamente enquanto ela o observava com receio. Sirius deixou o liquido queimar sua garganta antes de olhar para sua bruxa e sorrir ansioso. "Vamos salvar, Moony."

"Vamos?" Mia perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada. "Vamos, tipo  _nós_?"

"Vou precisar de mais alguns copos antes," Sirius admitiu enquanto enchia de novo o copo. "Mas sim, eu vou com você," ele suspirou, "Eu posso ser um homem melhor hoje em dia, um pouco mais capaz de compartilhar do que costumava ser antigamente," ele admitiu com um encolher de ombros. "Mas eu conheço poucos bruxos que estariam perfeitamente bem em deixar sua bruxa transar com seu amigo no final do corredor."

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando no pomar," Mia disse baixinho, ignorando a frase grosseira.

"Isso é..." Sirius parou. "Estranhamente apropriado, na verdade," ele falou antes de encher o copo mais vez e beber imediatamente. "Você vai beber isso?" Sirius apontou para o copo dela, que ela ainda não tinha tocado.

Os olhos castanhos de Mia foram até o copo e ela engoliu nervosamente antes de levar a margem do vidro de cristal aos lábios e saborear lentamente o líquido ardente. "Nós deveríamos ter feito isso há anos atrás," confessou Mia. "Eu deveria ter me certificado de que ele estava pronto. Então nós não estaríamos nesta confusão," ela soltou um suspiro e tentou conter suas lágrimas. "Com um Vínculo de Pack selado, ele não teria sido visto como uma ameaça. Ele poderia ter sido recebido como um aliado em vez do espião que era," ela franziu a testa.

"Bom," Sirius suspirou e parou entre as pernas da namorada, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, onde começou uma massagem para afastar o estresse. "Eu posso entender porque Remus não queria fazer. E talvez devesse ter acontecido quando vocês dois estavam juntos, ou quando Lily descobriu sobre o Vínculo do Pack e sugeriu que a gente o selasse," ele admitiu. "Mas precisa ser feito. Eu concordo," ele prometeu. "Mas você precisa se ajeitar," ele falou. "Para de chorar porque você não pode entrar no quarto dele e trazer o assunto à tona com lagrimas nos olhos. Ele vai achar que isso é uma transa por pena."

Mia limpou as lágrimas dos olhos imediatamente e pegou a varinha, lançando um feitiço para diminuir o inchaço e vermelhidão dos olhos.

"Você está certa, deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo," Sirius concordou. "Francamente, eu culpo as tendências prudentes de Prongs esfregando o resto de nós," ele sorriu e Mia realmente se viu rindo também. "E eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não tenho curiosidade," admitiu, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em como responder a isso, Sirius puxou as mãos e levantou-a.

"Ah Merlin..." Mia imediatamente entrou em pânico. "Como isso vai funcionar? Eu sempre assumi que quando eu precisasse fazer isso, eu faria  _sozinha_  ou pelo menos um de vocês estaria bêbado, mas com três... ah Godric...  _três_..." ela respirou fundo e começou a hiperventilar.

"Relaxa, gatinha," Sirius sorriu. "Eu sei contar também. Tenho certeza que na hora vamos conseguir pensar em algo," ele riu sombriamente, uma parte dele claramente se tornando mais intrigada com a ideia. Provavelmente deveria enfurecê-la ver o brilho em seus olhos cinzentos que cintilavam lentamente com prata, mas, na realidade, Sirius estava certo. Ela não podia entrar no quarto de Remus parecendo que o mundo estivesse terminando e ela estava estranhamente agradecida pela excitação curiosa que vinha do bruxo de cabelos escuros.

oOoOoOo

Um banho muito rápido, muito quente e algumas gotas de Poção Calmante mais tarde e Mia estava na entrada do quarto de Remus, seu antigo quarto onde o lobisomem estava descansando desde que ela e Sirius o haviam salvo quase um mês antes. Sirius estava atrás dela, as mãos nos ombros das vestes verdes e pretas que ela encontrou no armário de sua mãe. Ela era longa, simples e tinha sido guardada na parte de trás do armário de Dorea, reminiscentes de roupas usadas com frequência durante rituais mágicos. Mia achou que ela era incrivelmente apropriada, mesmo que a cor fosse provável que ambos os bruxos levantassem uma sobrancelha questionadora para a bruxa.

Quando entraram na sala, Mia e Sirius se dirigiram para o pé da cama onde Remus dormia. O fato dele não se mexer contra a intrusão deu uma ideia de sua condição. Embora suas feridas tivessem todas curadas, era a magia drenada que o estava matando. Se ele não tivesse Licantropia, dado alguns meses Remus teria se recuperado completamente, mas com a lua cheia se aproximando, Remus não teria magia suficiente para sobreviver à dor de uma transformação.

"Remus," Mia murmurou o nome reverentemente, fazendo o seu melhor para seguir o conselho de Sirius e manter suas preocupações e ansiedades longe do momento.

Os olhos verdes suaves lentamente se abriram e Remus olhou para o pé da cama onde Mia e Sirius estavam olhando para ele. Imediatamente ele percebeu o mal-estar no olhar de Mia, mas um olhar sobre o ombro para o olhar de Sirius mostrava determinação. "O que está errado?" Ele perguntou, sua atenção voltando para Mia.

"Você está sentindo dor?" Ela perguntou na mesma hora.

Remus balançou a cabeça. "Não, apenas... cansado," ele admitiu. Ele estava acordando e dormindo durante sua recuperação; se pudesse ser considerado isso ainda. A dor tinha desaparecido mais ou menos uma semana atrás, salvo o lapso momentâneo quando a Mata Cão quase o envenenou. Era a fadiga que estava sendo o mais difícil. Quase como se ele pudesse sentir sua própria magia se afastando dele.

"Beba  _isso_  então," disse Sirius, avançando e colocando um frasco aberto na mão de Remus.

"O que é?" O lobisomem perguntou suspeito.

"Poção Revigorante. Concentrada," Sirius respondeu. "Confie em mim, parceiro, você vai precisar."

"Por quê?" Remus perguntou.

"Um presente de fique bom logo," Sirius sorriu e então parou atrás da bruxa vestida em robes preto e verde.

Remus podia ouvir o som do coração dela contra o peito, e um sentimento nervoso o lavou ao encará-la nos olhos. Quase como se estivesse tentando superar uma preocupação profunda usando algo mais, algo incrivelmente familiar. O lobisomem assistiu com interesse curioso enquanto o bruxo de cabelos escuros ficava de pé atrás de Mia, envolvendo lentamente seus braços ao redor de seu corpo onde suas vestes estavam amarradas. Com os longos dedos, Sirius puxou os laços e, então, muito lentamente, puxou o tecido, deixando-o escorrer pela pele dela, nua e sedosa como a água. Primeiro revelando a pele nua entre seus seios e a insinuação de seu estômago e umbigo, e à medida que o tecido das vestes caía sobre os lados revelando amplos seios, Remus sentiu seus lábios se separarem na vista e sua respiração acelerou.

Chocado e parcialmente suspeito de que se tratasse de uma alucinação, Remus voltou sua atenção para Sirius, que estava encostado a Mia, com o peito pressionado contra as costas dela, os lábios encostando o lado do pescoço enquanto os braços se enrolavam em torno da cintura da bruxa, uma mão apertando um seio enquanto a outra deslizava para baixo e mergulhava no ápice de suas coxas. Remus observou, confuso e surpreso com a visão. Foi o som de Mia ofegando e o cheiro repentino de sua excitação que enfocava sua atenção, colocando o lobo dentro dele no ápice.

Se o ponto não tivesse sido suficientemente claro para o lobisomem, Sirius olhou para Remus, enquanto tirava a mão do seio de Mia e inclinava a cabeça dela para o lado, revelando seu ombro.

Os olhos verdes suaves de Remus se arregalaram e ele balançou a cabeça. "Não," ele insistiu. "Absolutamente não."

"Absolutamente sim," replicou Sirius. "Eu gostaria de pensar que estou sendo muito maduro agora, Remus. Não me faça recorrer a táticas menos do que honestas para salvar sua vida de merda."

"Você não pode estar pensando seriamente.." " Remus começou, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

"Supera," disse Sirius. "Precisa ser feito, você quer que seja feito, queremos que seja feito. O único que está no nosso caminho é o seu medo de dar a primeira mordida – literalmente," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Você não vai machucá-la."

"Você não sabe disso," Remus balançou a cabeça.

" _Eu_  sei," Mia falou, seus olhos repentinamente âmbar se encontraram com Remus. Incapaz de falar uma palavra da verdade, ela tentou transmitir o que podia ao dar uma volta ao vazio no feitiço de Dumbledore. Uma parte dela queria forçar as palavras para fora, mas depois de desmaiar na Torre Tuts meses atrás, Mia estava achando cada vez mais difícil superar o feitiço da verdade. "Remus... eu  _sei_ que você não vai me machucar", ela implorou com os olhos.

"Não é só..." Remus começou, incapaz de fazer contato visual com Sirius, que se demorava logo atrás da bruxa, continuamente tocando-a de maneiras que eram incrivelmente distrativas para o lobisomem.

"Não é só  _você_ , Remus," Mia franziu o cenho. "Nós te colocamos em perigo ao deixar você ir espionar os lobisomens sem um Vínculo selado. Te deixou vulnerável. E nós estamos em guerra. O que aconteceria se nós tivéssemos que encarar outro pack? Nós ficaríamos em uma situação parecida com a sua," ela suspirou. "Vai aumentar a sua mágica, nossa habilidade de cura e mais importante... vai salvar a sua vida."

"E  _você_  está de acordo com isso?" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para Sirius.

"Se te incomoda tanto, eu posso mandar a bruxa embora e cuidar das coisas eu mesmo," o Animago disse desafiadoramente e Remus realmente deu uma pequena risada em resposta, nem um pouco inclinado a tentar o jovem bruxo.

"Você confia em mim?" Mia perguntou suavemente.

"Sim," Remus respondeu na mesma hora, engolindo o orgulho e os medos.

"Você me  _quer_?" Ela perguntou, gemendo baixinho quando Sirius aproveitou o momento para esfregar um dedo sobre o clitóris dela.

O som misturado com o cheiro inebriante da bruxa fez com que os olhos de Remus piscassem de âmbar e ouro e o lobisomem se viu balançando a cabeça. Como ele não desejaria? Olhando brevemente o outro bruxo na sala com curiosidade, Remus engoliu em seco e esperou pela reação.

"Beba a poção," Sirius o instruiu. "Não vai querer apagar antes de acabar, né?"

Remus virou a Poção Revigorante que fez efeito quase instantaneamente, uma energia familiar fluindo através de seus membros e de repente ele se viu ajoelhado na cama, de frente para a bruxa que subia no colchão com ele, suas roupas sedosas se juntaram em torno de seus joelhos. Ainda confuso e apreensivo, Remus olhou para o ombro de Mia novamente, onde Sirius estava respirando quente contra a concha de sua orelha.

"O beije, gatinha," Sirius murmurou.

Como se estivesse drogada pelas instruções dele, Mia inclinou-se para a frente e gentilmente encostou os lábios contra os de Remus, sentindo o sabor familiar que era distintamente dele. Remus estava hesitante a princípio, todos os nervos e o medo do desconhecido, mas ele caiu no beijo com facilidade, gemendo quando sentiu sua língua encostar nos lábios dela, pedindo entrada. Antes mesmo de ter uma chance de pensar, Remus mergulhou no calor de sua boca, bebendo os lábios dela com avidez. A fome dentro dele, decorrente de uma falta de atenção física nos últimos meses, a lua que se aproximava, a Poção Revigorante e, certamente, a perspectiva da morte no horizonte, aumentaram a falta de inibições do lobisomem.

Mia soltou um suspiro e Remus ficou ciente de que a mão de Sirius nunca tinha deixado a zona entre as coxas da bruxa. Olhos dourados olharam para baixo, onde ele podia ver seu amigo olhando o brilhante centro da bruxa nos braços do lobisomem, uma mão serpenteava até calças desabotoadas, onde Sirius já estava um passo à frente, acariciando seu próprio comprimento debaixo do tecido. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se dirigiam para Sirius, ele sentiu uma mão pequena esfregando-se contra a o membro duro que crescia dentro da calça de pijama e Remus se ouviu gemendo com satisfação. Sua mente estava correndo, procurando uma palavra para descrever esse momento.

 _Complicado_? Certamente, mas não era a palavra certa.

 _Estressante_? Um pouco.

 _Desconfortável_? Estranhamente, não.

Ele lembrou as confissões embriagadas de Sirius, onde o Animago admitiu ser curioso sobre compartilhar Mia com ele. Remus também lembrou uma vez que confessou à pequena bruxa que ele tinha tido uma fantasia sobre ser observado enquanto transava com ela, e ele corou com o pensamento.

 _Inevitável_? Sim, essa era a palavra. De algum modo, esse momento entre os três era isso.  _Inevitável_.

Remus voltou para os lábios de Mia e a beijou profundamente, sabendo que esse momento era um sacrifício para ela; se abrindo para tal vulnerabilidade. Ele também sabia que esse momento era fugaz, e ele precisaria entender o que era. Remus começou a empurrar a língua para dentro e para fora da boca dela, mordendo o lábio inferior e enviando calafrios pela espinha. Ele sorriu pelo jeito que ela gemeu.

De repente, a bruxa encontrou-se envolvida nos braços dele e foi afastada do pé da cama e bateu no colchão, um lobisomem de olhos dourados pairando sobre ela, sua boca respirando vagamente contra a pele de seu ombro. Mia congelou em antecipação à mordida aproximada e ela podia ouvir Sirius rindo do lado da cama onde ele estava olhando para ela.

"Ainda não, amor," Sirius sorriu com a forma como a cor rosa de sua pele se espalhou por seu pescoço e pelos seus seios. "Não vá correndo até a linha de chegada," disse o Animago com um sorriso ansioso. "Deixe eu e Moony nos divertirmos primeiro."

Seus olhos de âmbar olharam para os rostos dos dois homens e ela sentiu-se repentinamente intimidada por sua presença ao mesmo tempo, ambos olhando para ela com olhares familiares de amor e desejo. Sentindo-se insuficiente para a tarefa em questão, Mia virou a cabeça para longe dos dois, apenas para sentir que o seu queixo estava inclinado para trás por Remus, que a encarava intensamente. Ela engoliu em seco, percebendo seu erro e lembrou-se de que, se os dois feiticeiros compartilhassem qualquer coisa em comum, era que ambos insistiam que ela olhasse para eles quando a davam prazer, queimando os momentos em seus olhos para que quando ela refletisse a qualquer momento, no futuro, ela nunca esquecesse que eram  _eles_  quem a levara a alturas tão incríveis.

Os olhos de Remus se afastaram dela quando o lobisomem olhava lentamente para o sul, lábios e dentes sobre a carne dela, lambendo o círculo ao redor do umbigo dela antes de morder levemente o quadril e se acomodava confortavelmente no espaço aberto de suas coxas. O lobisomem encarou sua fenda com uma necessidade selvagem, mas a tatuagem na parte superior da coxa distraiu-o de seu prêmio. Ali, a carne outrora perfeita, tinha sido marcada por tinta, com o nome "Sirius". Remus - ou melhor, Moony - grunhiu instintivamente à vista e pôde ouvir Sirius rindo de cima.

"Supera isso, amigo," o Animago disse convencido.

A atenção de Mia foi atraída pelo movimento ao seu lado e seus olhos de âmbar viraram-se e olharam para o rosto de Sirius, os olhos escuros de luxúria enquanto olhava para a bruxa, e acariciando ansiosamente seu pênis latejante enquanto observava a cena que acontecia diante dele. Foi só então que Mia percebeu que Sirius tinha tirado suas roupas. Com vontade de igualar o campo de jogo para todos os três, Mia colocou os dedos no cós do pijama de Remus e o empurrou para baixo, mas parou seus movimentos quando sentiu uma língua firme mergulhar em seu calor e depois se arrastar lentamente para cima para circundar seu clitóris com precisão e provocação.

Ela se convulsionou sob a língua de Remus, arqueando e seus olhos ainda presos no rosto de Sirius, e ela notou que ele parecia estar curioso com suas reações. Ela tinha se preocupado que ele ficasse com ciúmes, comparando a maneira como ela gemia com ele com a forma ela gemia com Remus, algo que certamente causaria uma briga no futuro. Mas, em vez disso, o Animago observava com cuidado e interesse, entretido, que a lembrou a maneira como ele prestava atenção na aula enquanto aprendia um novo feitiço.  _Godric, ele está tomando anotações para mais tarde_ , pensou Mia enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Qual o gosto dela, Moony?" Sirius murmurou com a voz rouca enquanto ele se debruçava ao lado da cama, se apoiando em cima de Mia, olhos cinzentos a encarando com uma intensidade que ela ainda não estava emocionalmente pronta.

"De mel," Remus murmurou.

"Eu sei," Sirius respondeu com um sorriso sombrio. "Sem querer questionar seus talentos Remus, mas ela já estaria gritando se eu estivesse aí embaixo. Você vai precisar de uma mão?"

Em resposta, Remus pareceu rosnar, e o clitóris na boca dele no momento reagiu às vibrações, enviando um calor ondulante para a bruxa que soltou um grito alto enquanto seu corpo apertava em resposta. Seus olhos se estreitaram para Sirius, que estava excitando, rindo de sua reação apesar do brilho que ela estava dando a ele.

"Ah, está tudo bem, gatinha," ele sorriu para ela. "Uma competição saudável faz bem. E você certamente parece estar recebendo os benefícios," ele disse convencido antes de se abaixar e pegar um dos seios dela com a boca, nunca deixando de olhá-la nos olhos enquanto sugava o mamilo e o mordia ansioso.

Ela sentiu o calor aumentando e aumentando no meio das suas coxas, escaldando sob a boca de Remus enquanto Sirius continuava a prestar atenção em seus seios com a boca, as mãos presas dentro do seu emaranhado cacheado. Ela soltou um barulho sufocado e um choramingo que ambos os bruxos sabiam muito bem que andava perto daquele delicioso limite do esquecimento. Sirius se afastou do seio dela, deixando-o molhado e desejando a atenção que estava recebendo. Ele pairava acima dela, os lábios quase se tocando, enquanto ele olhava para os olhos dela com curiosidade enquanto o rosto dela começava a mostrar que ela estava cada vez mais perto.

"Eu me pergunto..." Sirius sussurrou com curiosidade quando o corpo dela começou a tremer debaixo de ambos. "Você acha que você tem um gosto diferente quando ele faz você gozar?" Sirius perguntou, seus olhos ardendo com luxúria.

"Oh Merlin," Mia choramingou com as palavras, encontrando-se quase incoerente enquanto falava. Normalmente, Sirius alternava entre falar e se mexer, provocando-a com suas palavras até satisfazer suas necessidades com seu corpo. Mas agora, compartilhado entre os dois homens, ela estava sendo atendida de uma vez por ambos e,  _Godric_ , era quase demais.

Enquanto Sirius falava, Remus introduziu dois dedos dentro do seu corpo, úmido, quente e apertado, e a combinação de cada toque, lambida e palavra sussurrada fez com que o calor dentro dela aumentasse de uma forma violenta em uma tempestade de prazer. Os ruídos resultantes que escaparam de sua boca foram reivindicados por Sirius que os lambeu da ponta da língua, capturando cada choramingo como se estivesse testando sua mais recente teoria, sorrindo triunfantemente sobre os resultados.

Quando cada um se afastou do corpo trêmulo da bruxa ofegante. Remus parecia orgulhoso, mas ainda com fome, enquanto Sirius parecia orgulhosamente satisfeito com a mudança de eventos. Foi até que algo caiu sobre ele.

"Então, algum de vocês se lembrou de lançar um Feitiço Silenciador?" Ele perguntou.

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se mover - ou pior ainda, Jamie explodisse pelas portas - ela os Aparatou para os pomares onde ela originalmente planejara completar o ritual.

Eles aterrissaram suavemente na grama debaixo das árvores e com a varinha que estava dentro das vestes ainda envoltas em seu corpo, ela lançou um feitiço aquecedor ao redor deles. Seus olhos de âmbar olharam para o céu, onde acima, na escuridão do céu noturno, a lua crescente brilhava sobre eles. Então lá, entre os ramos de duas árvores entrelaçadas, Mia conseguia vê-la. A estrela mais brilhante do céu.

"Distraia ela, Moony," Sirius instruiu o lobisomem e, de repente, Mia sentiu mãos em seus cabelos e rosto, provando o seu gosto na língua que escorregou entre seus lábios quando Remus aprofundou seu beijo.

Suas mãos esfregaram o peito desnudo e com cicatrizes de Remus, e sua pele se sentia como um lindo braile, explicando sua história de heroísmo. Mia sorriu através do assalto em sua boca quando sentiu que Remus rosnava contra ela enquanto ela roçava o pulso contra um dos mamilos dele. Ansioso para ver como ele reagiria ao toque, sua mão abaixou e encontrou sua longa ereção. Duro e quente ao toque, Mia agarrou-o firmemente e sentiu um aumento de poder quando ele gemeu em resposta. Para não ser superado pela bruxa, Remus tirou uma mão de seus cabelos e puniu suas provocações apertando um mamilo.

"Parem de se mexer tanto," Sirius grunhiu de trás da bruxa e Mia ofegou quando sentiu Sirius mergulhar a mão entre suas coxas por trás, recolher a umidade escorrida de seu núcleo dolorido e usá-la para lubrificar a entrada escolhida.

Nervosa, mas curiosa, Mia não resistiu quando sentiu Sirius empurrá-la para que ela se apoiasse com as mãos e os joelhos, os olhos encarando o rosto de Remus, enquanto ele observava Sirius sobre os ombros de Mia. O Animago a provocava primeiro com os dedos e depois se aproximou, empurrando lentamente seu rígido comprimento dentro dela. A bruxa estremeceu com a intrusão no início, mas quando sentiu os dedos de Sirius se moverem para a frente e provocar o clitóris inchado que encontrou, ela se encontrou relaxando e apertando ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo o recebendo.

"Porra!" Sirius sibilou, os olhos cinzas revirando com o lugar apertado do delicioso corpo dela. Ele lutou contra o desejo ardente de empurrar e mergulhar e tomá-la com força, fazendo, em vez disso, movimentos lentos e calculados, criando uma atração sensual. "Tão... fudidamente... apertado..." Ele gemeu alto quando ele envolveu a cintura dela, a levantando chão até que suas costas estivessem contra seu peito de mármore liso. Sirius, ainda enterrado dentro dela, usou um joelho para separar as coxas dela por trás, colocando-a ansiosamente em exibição para Remus que se ajoelhou na frente da bruxa, observando com os olhos pesados.

"Você está pronta para isso, amor?" Remus perguntou, nenhuma insinuação de hesitação em sua voz enquanto ele se aproximava dela, pegando seu rosto suavemente em suas mãos e encarando nos olhos com pura adoração.

Sentia-se completamente dominada e segura, ao mesmo tempo. Presa e mantida firmemente pelo amante nas suas costas, que a estava oferecendo como um sacrifício para o predador em sua frente, seus olhos dourados olhando-a com profunda fome e vontade. Incapaz de falar coerentemente com Sirius lentamente empurrando e puxando para trás dela, Mia apenas assentiu ansiosamente.

Se recusando a tirar os olhos dela, Remus pegou seu pênis na mão e colocou a ponta em sua entrada. "Pare de se mexer, Pads," ele instruiu o Animago que parou de imediato, apesar de parecer um pouco afetado pela necessidade de parar seus movimentos. Lentamente, observando sua reação, Remus entrou centímetro por centímetro ansioso, observando enquanto os olhos dela se arregalavam e seus lábios se separavam, inalando bruscamente com cada nova profundidade explorada por seu membro dolorosamente duro. Quando sentiu que não podia mais aguentar, Remus rosnou no fundo do peito e empurrou para cima, enchendo-a completamente. O lobo que dentro de sua cabeça uivava com uma luxúria furiosa e necessitada e Remus podia senti-lo, podia sentir o desejo pulsante, não apenas pelo sexo ou o inevitável orgasmo que estava se construindo rapidamente. Não, ele podia sentir a fome, a primordial necessidade de dominar, morder e reivindicar e marcar, selando seu pack junto.

Incapaz de suportar a quietude, o pênis de Sirius se contraiu dentro dela e, quase imediatamente, Mia encontrou-se presa nos ombros de Remus para equilibrar-se, unhas cravando na carne de seus ombros. O pequeno movimento por trás dela, dentro dela, quase a inclinou sobre o precipício da sanidade. Com a pequena vibração de suas paredes aveludadas e apertadas, ambos os bruxos se agacharam em simultâneo, gemendo uma série de xingamentos e respirações ofegantes ao aumentar o aperto em torno de seus pênis latejantes.

"Godric..." Remus gemeu. "Nunca... tão... apertada... tão... bom..."

"Isso... porra..." Sirius arfou. "Merlin... merda... precisamos... coordenar..." ele murmurou incoerente.

Com as palavras de Sirius, Remus assentiu com a cabeça enquanto pressionava contra o ombro de Mia. Agitando com antecipação e a necessidade de se mover, Remus puxou para trás, olhando para Sirius para que ele fosse em frente e se mexesse e, lentamente, os dois encontraram um ritmo que os fazia entrar e sair da bruxa que se retorcia entre o suor dos corpos encharcados.

"Tão bom," Mia ouviu Remus gemer enquanto se enterrava nela com força, provocando suspiros profundos na bruxa enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais ofuscada pela multidão de sensações que a ultrapassavam.

Sirius parecia estar concordando com a declaração de Remus, embora de alguma forma o bruxo que falava tantas baixarias tivesse ficado em silêncio, exceto pelos grunhidos profundos, enquanto ele continuamente entrava e saía, respirando forte contra a pele de suas costas, onde ele parava a cada poucos momentos para beijar e lamber a pele salgada dos ombros.

"Eu... eu não..." Mia chorou, sentindo o corpo começar a quebrar. Era muito. Muito poderoso e a sensação adicional de magia em torno dela só fez com que tudo parecesse muito mais sensível. "Eu preciso... por favor, Remus..." ela implorou para o lobisomem, o único que poderia acabar com isso, que olhava para ela com seus olhos dourados que quase brilhavam no escuro.

"Vocês... vocês sentiram isso?" Sirius gemeu de trás dela e os dois assentiram. Uma corda mágica de prata rodeou o trio, os apertando com força.  _O Vínculo do Pack_.

"Remus..." Mia gemeu de novo e sentiu Sirius inclinando a cabeça dela para o lado mais uma vez, mostrando a pele dela para o lobisomem enquanto o Animago capturava seus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Todos os três pareciam hesitar no momento, sentindo a mágica crescer em torno deles, mas Remus acelerou seus impulsos dentro dela como se estivesse trabalhando até o final; um ponto sem retorno. Então bateu nele de uma só vez. Seu corpo apertou violentamente enquanto seu pau inchava dentro da bruxa, e ele gozou. O impulso irresistível de marcá-la lavou-se contra seus sentidos como uma onda e ele avançou mais uma vez, forte e profundamente dentro do calor apertado dela antes de afundar os dentes na carne doce de seu ombro, rompendo a pele e deixando o gosto de cobre banhar sua língua.

A corda de prata do Vínculo do Pack os apertou mais uma vez, quase dolorosamente, antes de libertá-los de uma vez. No momento em que Remus mordeu com força, percorrendo seu ombro, Mia sentiu que a fonte quente dentro de seu corpo explodia e ela contraiu, pulsando forte. A força de seu clímax apertou Sirius que seguiu Mia e Remus, se derramando dentro da jovem bruxa, gritando sua liberação quando seus dedos cavaram em seus quadris, inconsciente da cicatriz profunda que se formou magicamente sobre seu próprio ombro nu, combinando perfeitamente a ferida fresca de Mia.

Após o ritual de união, Mia sibilou quando cada um dos bruxos saiu de dentro de seu corpo dolorido e inchado. Os joelhos se encolheram, caindo em uma pilha contra a grama, as pernas entrelaçadas. Limpando o sangue de sua boca, Remus olhou nos olhos de Mia e sorriu quando sentiu que a poderosa magia se instalava dentro dele. A cor quase instantaneamente voltou ao rosto dele e o brilho voltou aos olhos. Ele sorriu e se inclinou para a frente, beijando a bruxa com força.

"Obrigado," ele disse para ela enquanto terminava o beijo, admiração nos olhos. Mia simplesmente sorriu brilhantemente para o lobisomem, feliz em ver a vida retornando a ele. Remus virou-se e olhou por cima do ombro de Mia para o Animago exausto atrás dela. "Obrigado, Pads," disse Remus.

Sirius acenou com uma mão preguiçosa antes de acariciar o ninho do cabelo de Mia e murmurar, "Eu deveria dividir com mais frequência," ele riu profundamente.


	86. Combinação Perfeita

**Capítulo Oitenta e Seis  
** _Combinação Perfeita_

* * *

 

**10 de Novembro, 1978**

O esforço físico, a falta de sono e a onda de magia esmagadora drenaram o trio. Eles dormiram profundamente na grama nos pomares atrás da Mansão Potter, as pernas emaranhadas em uma massa de peles pálidas.

Os olhos de Remus se abriram lentamente ao primeiro brilho da luz da manhã que atravessava as árvores. Ele olhou para a bruxa na frente dele, curvada com as mãos contra o peito, os lábios entreabertos enquanto ela respirava lentamente em seu sono profundo.

Esmagado pelo seu amor incondicional pela menina, ele sorriu e depositou um beijo na testa dela, deixando as pontas de seus dedos vagarem pelas bochechas, maravilhando-se com magia que ela conseguiu convocar. Não havia como negar a verdade: ela o salvou; ela sempre o salvou.

De repente, lembrando que não tinha sido apenas _Mia_ quem tinha vindo em seu socorro, Remus olhou por cima do ombro e ficou cara a cara com Sirius, que estava acordado e olhando para ele, os braços envoltos em torno de Mia possessivamente, como se de repente ele tivesse medo de que Remus pegasse seu prêmio após a noite anterior.

“Relaxe, Pads. Se eu estivesse planejando em fugir com ela, eu teria feito enquanto você dormia.”

Sirius bufou como se falasse, ‘ _Queria ver você tentar_ ’.

“Pensei que você tinha admitido que compartilhar era bom,” Remus provocou.

Sirius resmungou indignado. "Em minha defesa, eu tinha acabado de ter o melhor sexo da minha vida. É relaxante não ter que fazer todo o trabalho,” ele admitiu com uma leve risada.

Remus sorriu para o amigo, feliz em ver que o desconforto entre eles era mínimo, se não inexistente. “Preguiçoso.”

“O final, no entanto, é um pouco...” Sirius parecia se atrapalhar com as palavras enquanto a risada desaparecia de sua voz. “Chocante.”

Remus olhou para a bruxa acolhida no abraço protetor de Sirius. Ele sorriu com carinho para ela, e depois para o casal em geral, antes de olhar para o amigo. “Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você estava disposto a selar o Vínculo da _Alcateia_ antes do seu Vínculo de _Alma_.”

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. “Nós dois fizemos sexo com Mia na noite passada, ao mesmo tempo, e você não consegue acreditar que eu e ela não selamos o nosso Vínculo de Alma?”

“Você deveria estar com ela,” Remus disse com um sorriso, mais uma vez passando os dedos pelo rosto dela.

Sirius se inclinou, a observando atentamente como se estivesse tentando ver se Mia reagia em seu sono ao toque de Remus. Quando ela não o fez, ele suspirou aliviado. “Bem, se tivéssemos selado o nosso Vínculo de Alma, provavelmente você ainda estaria deitado na cama todo cinza e moribundo, não é?”

Remus balançou a cabeça. “Ela ainda teria selado o Vínculo da Alcateia.” Ele não voltou o olhar para Sirius, que ele sabia que provavelmente estava questionando a verdade de sua declaração. Remus conhecia Mia. Ela era sua melhor amiga e sacrificaria qualquer coisa por ele. Mesmo que ela não quisesse salvar Remus, ela teria selado o Vínculo da Alcateia para garantir o futuro. “A noite passada não foi sobre sexo.”

Sirius riu. “Pareceu sexo para mim.”

“Vínculos são todos sobre intenções, Sirius. Você sabe disso. Ela veio até mim com a intenção de selar o vínculo, consolidar a nossa Alcateia. Se tivesse que assinar um documento ou sacrificar uma galinha, ela teria feito.”

O foco de Remus se instalou na ferida no ombro de Mia. Quando ele imaginou esse momento, ele se preocupou com tanta frequência que ele iria ver essa marca e sentir-se enojado consigo mesmo. Mas agora, olhando para a ferida, ele sentia uma responsabilidade possessiva, poderosa e de grande consumo, não apenas para ela, mas para todos os que estavam conectados à alcateia. Sirius, James e Lily - sem mencionar os poucos vislumbres do futuro que Mia permitiu que ele visse - sua própria companheira e Harry.

“Acontece que o selamento do Vínculo da Alcateia envolveu sexo. Queria que o selamento do Vínculo de Alma fosse tão fácil.”

Remus deu de ombros. “Lobisomens, parceiro.”

“É, malditos lobisomens,” Sirius riu.

Os dois compartilharam um olhar de entendimento, como se cada um estivesse hesitante em dizer o que eles estavam pensando.

Remus tinha medo de nunca voltar para casa - ele estava agradecido por estar vivo, mas estava preocupado com o fato de que os meios usados para salvar sua vida significassem que ele sacrificaria alguma parte de sua amizade com Sirius.

Sirius, por outro lado, estava tão aterrorizado com a perda de Remus, mas tinha sido forçado a tentar esconder para ser forte para a Mia. Quando ela chegou até ele com o plano de selar o Vínculo da Alcateia, Sirius não precisava pensar em fazer o que era necessário para salvar seu amigo. Embora ele provavelmente não fosse admitir isso sob condições sóbrias e não sarcásticas, se ela estivesse ansiosa ou hesitante em completar o ritual, Sirius teria feito ele sozinho. Ele amava Remus como um irmão e faria qualquer coisa por ele. Mesmo se ele não tivesse essa motivação, ele sabia que o coração de Mia se quebraria se ela perdesse Remus, e Sirius o salvaria por esse motivo.

Não era ciúme que se movia no peito com o pensamento, apenas um leve desconforto. Algo que lhe dizia que talvez ele deveria sentir ciúmes. Mas então ele soube que Mia precisava de Remus da maneira que Sirius sempre precisou de James. Ele não podia invejar essa dependência emocional. Sirius faria o que fosse necessário para manter Remus ao redor, se fosse por ela. Ele pensou em perder seu próprio melhor amigo... Bem, era insuportável pensar.

Apesar do não ciúme florescer em seu peito, Sirius sorriu quando Mia rolou em seus braços, afastando-se de Remus e aconchegando-se contra _ele_. Ele respirou fundo, deixando o momento se apoderar dele enquanto um calor se instalava em seu coração. Ela não podia saber o que seus movimentos no meio do sono significavam para ele - que, depois de uma noite tão intensa, ela tivesse o escolhido inconscientemente.

“Então, por que você não o fez?” Remus perguntou, quebrando o longo silêncio. “Por que você não selou o vínculo de vocês?”

“Se fosse só o sexo, eu não teria nenhum problema,” Sirius admitiu. “Mas casamento? Merlin, eu ficaria surpreso se eu conseguisse colocar calças todas as manhãs. Às vezes, nem com _isso_ eu me importo; pode perguntar a Lily ou Prongs. Além disso, ainda tem esse...” A falta de ciúme assumiu o controle, tentando se definir. Quando vibrou com irritação ao não ter um nome, mudou para algo que se sentia um pouco mais perto do ciúme. “Eu tenho esse medo, ilógico ou o que for, que mesmo depois de selá-lo, ela vá querer... você.”

“Ela não me ama,” Remus disse. “Não desse jeito. Sempre foi você.”

“Você é idiota?” Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula. “Você foi o primeiro namorado dela-“

“Porque _você_ foi embora,” Remus argumentou.

“Ela perdeu a virgindade com _você_ -“

“Porque _você_ estava ocupado dormindo com toda Corvinal do castelo.”

“Sempre que ela e eu... por qualquer motivo.” Sirius suspirou, segurando-a com mais força, como se admitisse que esses medos a fariam escapar dele. “Ela voltou para _você_. _Sempre_ foi você, Moony.”

“Até que não foi mais,” Remus disse com um sorriso compreensivo. “No final ela escolheu você. Ela realmente escolheu você, Pads. Não por causa de destino, mas porque ela _te_ ama mais.”

“Bom, levou muito tempo.” Sirius falou fazendo beicinho.

“Ela estava comigo porque era seguro,” Remus disse. “Eu e ela sabíamos que não éramos companheiros. Eu sou a pessoa que ela pode confiar a vida e o coração dela enquanto ela esperava você tomar uma decisão. Enquanto ela te esperava, ela não estava sozinha comigo, nós dois aproveitamos. Pads, nós já falamos disso. Por que eu preciso me repetir constantemente?”

“Porque eu a vi noite passada e eu não consigo evitar sentir um pouco... inadequado.” Sirius suspirou envergonhado com a admissão. “Não me entenda mal, eu não estou com ciúmes. Eu nunca sentir ciúmes de verdade, estranhamente. Não com ela. Não com você. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu teria saído de cena, sabe, deixá-la ser sua para sempre.”

Remus assentiu. “Eu sei.”

“Moony, ela faria qualquer coisa por você. E isso me assusta.”

“Sim,” Remus concordou. “Mas ela faria _tudo_ por você.”

Sirius zombou. “E você sabe disso porque conhece todos os segredos dela?”

“Não seja amargo. Eu vou me levantar. Preciso desesperadamente de um banho. Aposto que agora minha magia está forte o bastante que eu poderia lançar um feitiço não verbal para aquecer a água do rio,” ele disse confiante, a cor das bochechas mostrando que ele estava voltando a ficar saudável.

Quando Sirius pareceu que também ia se levantar, Remus balançou a cabeça. “Não, você fica com ela. Ela precisa acordar perto de você. Ela precisa que você diga que se sente bem com o que aconteceu na noite passada. Que você não pensa menos dela e que não vai fugir dela. Você precisa cuidar dela agora. Ela precisa saber como você se sente, Pads.”

“Eu não sou bom com sentimentos, Moony,” Sirius disse, gemendo enquanto pressionava a testa contra o ombro da bruxa como se pudesse se esconder dos problemas.

“Lide com isso. E isso é uma ordem, caso você não tenha percebido. Todo oficial agora, Alfa e tal.”

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha quando sentiu um estranho formigamento na cicatriz em seu próprio ombro. Ele estreitou os olhos para o amigo sorridente. “Você vai usar toda a coisa Alfa sobre minha cabeça para sempre?”

“Só se eu precisar.” Remus sorriu e andou em direção ao rio.

oOoOoOo

Os olhos de Mia se abriram com a luz matinal. O calor do corpo ao lado dela era confortável e ela se moveu para o doce abraço. Ela inspirou pergaminho, grama e firewhisky. Sem olhar para ele, ela beijou a garganta de Sirius, sorrindo quando sentiu ele mexer o rosto no cabelo dela.

“Funcionou?” Ela murmurou.

“Sim. Isso ou Remus decidiu que praticar mergulho no rio é seu último desejo. “Ele riu, e ela se permitiu rir, abraçando a cintura dele.

De repente, a noite anterior veio em flashes e Mia engoliu em seco. Uma dor deliciosa se acomodou entre suas coxas, agindo como uma rápida lembrança de suas atividades; ela corou em resposta. Infelizmente, as consequências potenciais das referidas atividades começaram a se listar em sua cabeça em ordem alfabética: _Arrependimento, Bravura, Ciúme, Disputas_... no momento em que chegou em _Gravidez_ , ela se lembrou que Sirius tinha lançado um feitiço contraceptivo nela antes de irem ao quarto de Remus e entrou no terceiro ataque de pânico.

“Pare de se preocupar, amor.”

Mia olhou dentro daquela imensidão cinza.

“Eu posso ouvir o seu cérebro trabalhando em um frenesi. Parece os elevadores do Ministério.”

Ela queria beliscá-lo pelo comentário, mas a preocupação estava afundando em seu estômago como uma pedra. Ela levantou a mão para tocar suavemente na bochecha dele, sorrindo suavemente enquanto esfregava o polegar pela barba por fazer dele.

“ _Nós_ estamos bem?”

Sirius se abaixou para beijá-la. “Nós estamos perfeitamente bem, gatinha.”

“Você tem certeza?” Mia perguntou nervosa. “Eu não quero que você pense que a noite passada foi algo além de-“

“Magia.”

Mia não pôde discordar.

Tendo dormido com os dois bruxos no passado, ela pensou que sabia no que estava se metendo quando sugeriu selar o Vínculo da Alcateia.

Por mais que seu corpo a estivesse lembrando das atividades que eles fizeram, ela permaneceu focada na magia de tudo – a sensação do Vínculo da Alcateia solidificando ao redor deles. A maneira que a ferida em seu ombro não doía, mas formigava e a fazia se sentir conectada. O cordão de prata que ela tinha visto tantas vezes durante os estados meditativos agora era palpável dentro de sua consciência, e ela poderia segui-lo facilmente.

“Mas também foi mais do que só um ritual para salvar Remus, “Sirius continuou. “Eu sei disso.”

“Não, foi...” Mia tentou argumentar, não querendo que Sirius pensasse que ela ainda tinha sentimentos amorosos pelo melhor amigo dela.

“Foi uma despedida.”

Os olhos dela arregalaram. “O quê?”

“Vocês dois precisavam do encerramento, um momento final, e eu acho que precisava vê-lo,” admitiu Sirius com um leve ressentimento, como se estivesse envergonhado. "Ver por mim mesmo a conexão entre vocês dois e... e entender que o que você e _eu_ temos é mais forte. Eu sei que não sou bom com palavras, a menos que eu as use para fazer com que as pessoas fiquem com raiva ou, francamente, para irritar você.” Ele riu enquanto corava. “O que, para constar, é incrivelmente fácil.”

Ela estreitou os olhos. “Sirius-“

“Eu sei que apenas falei casualmente e nunca com a intenção que você merece.” Ele respirou fundo e encarou o fundo dos olhos dela. “Mas... eu te amo.”

Mia ofegou audivelmente com a declaração.

Olhando nos olhos dele, ela podia ver a vulnerabilidade que Sirius nunca foi conhecido por demonstrar. Uma parte dela entendia como ele podia ser tão ruim em Oclumência. Quando as paredes dele quebravam, elas se destruíam, e ela sabia que não teria resistência alguma se ela tentasse Legilimência nele; mas ela nunca faria algo do tipo, especialmente não nesse momento.

“É assustador e doloroso,” Sirius disse, colocando uma mão sobre a parte do corpo dele onde o nome dela estava visivelmente tatuado sobre o coração dele – uma brincadeira deles bêbados que se tornou um gesto permanentemente romântico. Se ela não o conhecesse, pensaria que ele tivesse planejado isso desde o início. “E na maioria dos dias quando eu olho para você, sinto que meu peito vai explodir a menos que eu diga algo, mas eu geralmente escolho ficar em silêncio.”

“Por quê?” Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho e traçando o contorno dos lábios dele com os dedos, sorrindo levemente quando ele parou para dar um beijo.

“Orgulho e teimosia?” Sirius sugeriu.

“Eu também te amo, Sirius.”

“Mais do que ama o Remus?” Ele perguntou com um tom travesso.

“Pentelho.” Mia revirou os olhos, dando um tapa no peito dele.

Isso só o levou a pegar as mãos dela e a virar de costas. Ele sorriu enquanto se posicionava em cima dela, os finos pulsos presos dela presos em suas mãos muito maiores, e aquele típico sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto que era um silencioso elogio a si mesmo por pegar seu prêmio.

“Então, foi ontem à noite uma coisa de poesia?” Ele se inclinou para dar beijos ao longo da clavícula de Mia. “Não é assim que sexo com Remus deveria ser? Eu tenho que admitir, estou me sentindo um pouco decepcionado. Não senti nenhum romance.”

Mia corou um pouco com a memória de Remus e Sirius rondando seu corpo – _dentro_ de seu corpo – a apertando entre eles. Ela lembrou de anos atrás no porão do Largo Grimmauld quando ela viu pela primeira vez a marca do Pack em Sirius. Ele mostrou para ela, Harry e Ron enquanto eles discutiam com Remus o fato de que apenas um lobisomem completamente transformado podia passar a licantropia para outros.

_“Você quer prova? Moony, se saliva, sêmen ou sangue transferissem seu pequeno problema peludo para os outros, então eu teria um pequeno problema peludo também! Oh, ah... sangue,” ele esclareceu quando todos ficaram encarando ele. “No quinto ano nós fizemos uma... e depois de Hogwarts houve um... Foi como uma coisa de irmãos de sangue. Como trouxas fazem. Não com... Sêmen, você sabe... Nada com isso.”_

_Maldito mentiroso_ , Mia pensou presunçosa. “Eu acho que a noite passada foi um pouco mais rock and roll do que poesia.”

Sirius sorriu. “Eu sou bom _nisso_. Não conseguiria citar Lord Brian nem para salvar minha vida.”

“Lord _Byron_ ,” Mia o corrigiu.

“Viu? Eu sou um lixo nisso.” Ele sorriu e tirou algumas folhas secas do cabelo dela. “Mas me dê algumas boas letras de músicas e eu faria sua pele cantar se eu quisesse.”

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. “É mesmo, Sr. Black?”

Ele estreitou os olhos. “Duvidando de mim, Srta. Potter?”

“ _Desafiando_ você,” ela disse com um sorriso travesso. “Faça a minha pele cantar.”

De repente, Sirius estava em cima dela. Seu corpo pálido brilhava com a luz do nascer do sol atrás dele, seu cabelo de ébano um forte contraste com a iluminação ao redor e com a própria pele, marcada por tinta tão negra quanto suas mechas e uma variedade de cicatrizes rosa e prateadas. Ele já não olhava mais para as marcas em seu corpo causadas pela Magia Negra, infelizes distrações. Agora, especialmente com mordidas de lobisomem idênticas em seus ombros, eles combinavam mais perfeitamente do que nunca.

“ _Visões noturnas de fantasias deitam na cama comigo_ ,” Sirius cantou baixinho para ela, sua voz tão rouca ao ponto dela conseguir sentir as vibrações no ar e na respiração dele que batia em sua orelha e em parte do pescoço. “ _No escuro, eu posso ver você sorrindo_.”

Sua mente disparou com uma variedade de poemas, provérbios e citações que descreviam como ele a fazia se sentir. Levou menos de um minuto para lembrar que seu amor não era uma poesia delicada - era lírica, experiente e inflexível.

“ _Você toca o meu corpo e põe fogo em minha alma_.”

Mia conseguia sentir a boca dele pairando logo abaixo de sua orelha, não beijando - apesar do quanto ela queria que ele o fizesse - e sentiu mãos se movendo lentamente para baixo, bem lentamente, como se ele quisesse incendiar sua pele do jeito que ele falava que ela incendiava a alma dele.

“ _Eu posso ver a luz da manhã_ _, o sol está nascendo, brilhando em seus olhos_.”

E então ele a beijou – finalmente a beijou – e de algum modo tudo estava diferente naquele beijo e eles já tinham compartilhado milhares. Desde aquele primeiro - e segundo - beijo na passagem desmoronada no quarto andar que levava a Hogsmeade, para o quarto dele na Mansão Potter, para corredor do quinto andar de Hogwarts, para a banheira com pés de cobre que compartilhavam em seu apartamento.

Mas esse... esse foi diferente.

A corda dourada de seu Vínculo de Alma, que normalmente ficava aceso sempre que tocavam, estava vibrando e puxando, puxando de algum lugar lá no fundo, mas não era mais o equivalente ao musical de um violino com alguma força invisível - muito provavelmente Destino - mexendo na corda para provocar o som.

Em vez disso, alguém tinha gentilmente, mas intencionalmente, feito um arco e estava deslizando-o pela corda como um violino corretamente empunhado, afinando para soar a variedade de tons de cinza nos olhos de Sirius, o cheiro exato de grama, pergaminho e couro que ela sentia quando o cheirava. De alguma forma, no fundo daquela música em sua alma, ela podia sentir a queimadura prolongada de um Firewhisky bem envelhecido.

“ _De repente, você se foi, e eu fui deixado aqui sozinho_.”

De algum modo seu coração estava tão cheio que ela quase se esqueceu para onde as mãos dele tinham ido. Em vez de alguém tocar a corda de ouro de seu Vínculo de Alma, _ele a tocava_ como um Stradivarius - interpretando "Swan Lake", de Tchaikovsky, e ao mesmo tempo sussurrando letras de punk rock em seu ouvido, de uma banda só de garotas.

Ela se contorceu. Ele riu. Ela choramingou. Ele gemeu.

“ _Eu sei que você está aqui, posso sentir sua presença_.” Ele beijou toda a sua mandíbula até chegar na orelha. “ _E o som que você está fazendo, está me deixando tão quente_.”

Seus nervos incendiando, seu corpo latejava e doía e ainda respondia com entusiasmo ao toque dele. Todo estocada parecia ser sua completa ruína e cada saída a deixava quase em lágrimas.

“ _Eu estou sonhando? Você realmente estava aqui?_ ”

A música não era necessária para a letra dela, embora ela se perguntasse se a batida da música era mais forte, mais áspera do que o ritmo com o qual ele estava usando atualmente. De alguma forma, Sirius encontrou a linha perfeita entre devagar e duro, e ele a estava aperfeiçoando.

“ _É só uma fantasia? Ou estou sonhando?_ ”

Ela foi puxada de repente do chão para os braços dele quando ele se sentou de joelhos. Suas pernas se envolveram ao redor da cintura dele, peito pressionado contra o peito com folhas espalhadas em seus cabelos. Ela imaginou que eles pareciam ninfas da floresta. Ou talvez apenas ela. Ela era a ninfa da madeira Echo e ele era seu Narciso. Só que em vez de tristeza e sofrimento, eles mudaram a história e amaldiçoaram os deuses e de repente ela entendeu. Era isso que eles sempre quiseram ser. _Conhecedores. Dispostos. Amantes_.

Os requisitos para o Vínculo de Alma eram muito específicos e eles nunca tinham estado completamente na mesma página até agora. Quando ela ainda era Hermione, apenas Sirius tinha cumprido até fim. Quando ela voltou ao passado, era apenas ela que estava ciente e aceitando o vínculo. Finalmente, dada uma escolha, eles escolheram um ao outro, e o Vínculo de Alma era apenas um rótulo que definia esse sentimento, neste momento.

No final, ela não conseguia ouvir nada além do som de sua respiração, a batida de seu coração e o barulho do rio à distância.

“Eu te amo, bruxa,” Sirius disse entre respirações.

Mia sorriu e beijou a testa dele. “Eu te amo, pateta.”

“Então, é isso que me espera?”

Felicidade pós-sexo interrompida, Mia olhou por cima do ombro de Sirius e riu na curva de seu pescoço ao ver Remus olhando para eles com uma sobrancelha levantada, recém banhado do rio e parecendo divertido com a posição em que ele os pegara.

“Vocês dois sem vergonha fazendo isso em plena luz do dia?”

“Para ser justo, Moony”, Sirius respondeu enquanto se afastava de Mia, mas ainda cobrindo a nudez dela – não que fosse preciso. “Não é nada que você já não tenha visto.”

“Vocês dois estão bem, então?” Remus perguntou enquanto desviava o olhar o melhor que podia, enquanto os dois faziam o mesmo, considerando que eles tinham aparatado para o Pomar com nenhuma roupa, exceto as roupas reviradas de Mia.

“Estamos ótimos, Remus, obrigada,” Mia disse sincera e se inclinou para beijar Sirius, como se selasse suas palavras com uma promessa.

“Não, obrigado _você_ , amor,” Remus disse com os olhos finalmente encontrando os dela com nada além de gratidão. Seu olhar permaneceu sobre a ferida no ombro dela e houve apenas um breve momento do que parecia ser arrependimento. “Dói? Sinto muito que você tenha que deixar curar naturalmente.”

Mia balançou a mão para o lado. “Não me importo.”

“Outros podem se importar. Se as pessoas verem, não vão entender.”

“Eu não preciso que eles entendam, Remus. Eu mostro essa marca com orgulho, Remus.”

Sirius sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para olhar sua própria cicatriz. “Eu também gosto da minha. E eu nem precisei ser mordido.”

Mia revirou os olhos. “É um lembrete que o que aconteceu foi um ritual. Um vínculo mágico, algo poderoso e sagrado. Essas cicatrizes são um lembrete de quão amado você é por nós.”

“Não, obrigado _você_ , Sirius,” Sirius interrompeu sarcasticamente seus pensamentos reverenciados. “Você é um amante tão maravilhoso e tão generoso quando se trata de compartilhar sua bruxa. O quê? Você salvou a vida de seu melhor amigo? Quão nobre e bonito você é! As músicas que as pessoas vão cantar sobre você serão lendárias!”

Mia riu, empurrando seu peito. “Urgh, se vista. Precisamos informar a todos que Remus não está morrendo.”

“Se vestir com o que, gatinha?” Sirius olhou ao redor e sorriu quando viu o olhar no rosto de Mia quando ela percebeu como os três estavam literalmente nus em plena luz do dia – como Remus tinha falado apenas há alguns minutos.

Rapidamente redescobrindo suas inibições, ela gritou antes de tentar cobrir sua pele exposta, fazendo os dois bruxos rirem da exibição desnecessária.

“Remus, rasgue as minhas vestes.” Mia apontou para a pilha de roupa preta no pé de uma árvore. “Eu vou transfigurá-la em algo para nós.”

Minutos depois, o trio caminhava para a mansão, Sirius enrolado em torno de Mia. Ela estava envolta em um tecido preto transfigurado que parecia a saia de couro que ela tinha usado no show do Black Sabbath um ano antes, seu top lembrando um dos biquínis de Mary. Remus e Sirius cada um usava um conjunto de calças soltas, pretas e verdes, mas não havia tecido suficiente para criar camisas, então os bruxos continuaram sem.

“Vocês acham que Lily e Jamie já acordaram?” Mia perguntou.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, eles ficaram cara-a-cara com Lily e James, ambos irritados, que pareciam um pouco _menos_ irritado do que qualquer um deles imaginava que ele iria ficar depois de acordar e descobrir que sua irmã, melhor amigo e companheiro morrendo desapareceram da mansão.

“Ah eu acho que isso é uma distinta possibilidade,” Lily respondeu a pergunta de Mia, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

“Por que vocês estão pelados?” James perguntou cautelosamente.

Mia deu de ombros. “Tecnicamente isso são roupas.”

Gemendo desconfortavelmente, James esfregou as palmas das mãos contra os olhos. “Oh Merlin.”

“Remus, você está... você está _bem_?” Lily perguntou, os olhos um pouco abertos com esperança, brilhando como esmeraldas com a luz do nascer do sol.

Remus sorriu para ela. “Nunca me senti melhor, Lils.”

“Graças a Deus,” ela disse aliviada. Ela correu até eles, o abraçando com força. “Nem posso te dizer como isso me deixa feliz. Estávamos tão preocupados.”

James se concentrou nos pés descalços dele.

Remus franziu o cenho enquanto Lily se afastava com lágrimas nos olhos. “Desculpa.”

“Não é culpa sua. Mas agora você está bem, e eu imagino que você esteja saudável, e os três parecendo, bem, como você... isso explica muito.”

“Explica _o que_ exatamente?” Sirius perguntou enquanto Lily voltava para o lado de James, parecendo irritada de novo.

“ _Isso_ ,” ela puxou a camisa de James, expondo o ombro esquerdo dele, agora com uma cicatriz rosa que parecia com uma mordida.

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram com a visão, e ela instantaneamente sentiu seu rosto corar. Ela e James evitavam contato visual um com o outro. De alguma forma, na preocupação de descobrir como salvar a vida de Remus o mais rápido possível, Mia e Sirius esqueceram que sua matilha original consistia em não três, mas _quatro_ membros, e, quando devidamente selados, todos estariam conectados – não apenas aqueles presentes para o ritual de selamento.

A expressão presunçosa de Sirius não estava ajudando a estranha tensão que vinha de James e Mia no mínimo. Nem sua declaração entusiasmada de “Ei! Olha, Prongsie! Nós combinamos!” enquanto apontava para sua própria marca do Pack com entusiasmo.


	87. Compreensivelmente Amargo

**Capítulo Oitenta e Sete  
** _Compreensivelmente Amargo_

* * *

 

**13 de Dezembro, 1978**

Inicialmente, Mia se perguntou se compartilhar magia entre os membros do Pack significaria que alguns ficariam esgotados. Na verdade, como um contraste gritante, eles de alguma forma alimentaram um ao outro. Mia, James e Sirius tinham melhor foco em sua magia e Remus nunca pareceu mais saudável.

Infelizmente, as circunstâncias em torno do súbito pulo para longe da morte deixaram os membros da Ordem desconfiados de Remus. Nenhum deles tanto quanto Moody, que concordou em levar Sirius de volta como Auror apenas para infernizá-lo por guardar segredos. Para compensar seu sacrifício no trabalho, Sirius era recebido em casa todas as noites com um prato de bombas de chocolate cobertas de chocolate de uma confeitaria trouxa que Mia encontrou enquanto procurava presentes de Natal.

Não era, no entanto, o _único_ presente que Sirius recebera da bruxa subitamente insaciável.

A ausência de Peter foi percebida durante a crise de saúde de Remus. Quando Remus perguntou sobre o paradeiro dele, a resposta de Sirius foi, “Foda-se ele.”

Mia teve que ser discreta sobre recompensar seu bruxo pelo grosseiro xingamento contra a pessoa que ela mais odiava nessa linha do tempo e, apesar de Sirius não questionar a razão pela qual encontrou sua namorada vestindo nada além de sua jaqueta de couro em sua cama naquela noite, a tatuagem com seu nome na parte superior da coxa proeminentemente exibida, ele pareceu apreciar o gesto.

De alguma forma, apesar da guerra, apesar do estresse de serem adultos em um mundo onde todos queriam se agarrar um pouco mais à inocência da adolescência, os Marotos e Mia – ou bem... o Pack nunca esteve tão feliz como um todo.

James e Lily raramente se encontravam fora do Chalé Potter e ninguém tinha o interesse de perturbá-los com visitas ao acaso, sem aviso prévio. Infelizmente para Remus, ele vivia com outro casal perturbadoramente amoroso. Mia frequentemente se desculpava, mas evitar os dois era quase impossível quando Sirius Black tinha pouca, ou nenhuma, vergonha e ainda menos compreensão do que ‘espaço vital compartilhado’ não deveria ser usado.

“O mínimo que vocês dois podiam fazer é inverter as posições para que eu tenha uma visão melhor,” disse Remus com um bocejo, indo até a pequena cozinha e passando por cima dos dois corpos que estavam em volta um do outro no chão. “Sem ofensa, Pads, mas eu já vi o suficiente da sua bunda pálida por várias vidas.”

Mia riu, feliz que estivesse parcialmente vestida. “Desculpa, Remus.”

Sorrindo enquanto se levantava, Sirius puxou o jeans para cima e observou com diversão quando Mia suspirou com satisfação ao vê-lo. “Minhas mais profundas desculpas, Sr. Moony,” ele disse enquanto fazia uma curva baixa e dramática de remorso, “mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar.” Ele rapidamente puxou Mia e depositou um beijo na lateral do pescoço dela, logo acima da marca do Pack. “A bruxinha me seduziu dizendo ‘bom dia’.”

Mia respondeu revirando os olhos para ele e dando um beijo de bom dia na bochecha de Remus antes de se mexer e ir colocar a chaleira no fogão.

“Bom, se _isso_ é o que precisa,” Remus disse ao pegar uma xicara limpa do armário, “estou chocado por _nós dois_ não termos transado em oito anos.”

“Eu também servi uma xícara de café para ele.” Mia puxou para baixo a camisa vermelha e dourada de quadribol que servia de pijama, grata que pelo menos a metade superior de suas coxas estava coberta.

“Ah, e aí está a chave secreta para destravar o famoso cinto de castidade de Sirius Black,” Remus disse ironicamente, segurando sua xícara para Mia, que bufou divertida enquanto colocava uma sacolinha de chá nela. “Eu estarei seguro em evitar oferecer café a ele no futuro, para não ser abusado na cozinha. Talvez apenas ficar no chá?”

Sirius soltou uma risada, esticando os braços acima da cabeça enquanto os seguia até a cozinha anexa. “Não pode fazer isso, Moony meu amigo, me oferecer chá implica em boqu-“

“Quieto!” Mia sibilou enquanto pulava até Sirius, colocando a mão firmemente em cima da boca do namorado.

“Merlin, não me digam o que _suco de abóbora_ pode significar.” Remus riu antes de colocar a chaleira para ferver e depois ir no armário procurar algo para comer. De repente, ele respirou fundo e estremeceu, agarrando-se a parede.

Instintivamente, seja por vontade própria ou conduzidos pelo Vínculo do Pack, Mia e Sirius se encontravam ao lado de Remus, oferecendo apoio e magia caso ele precisasse. A lua cheia era na noite seguinte e seria apenas a segunda desde que o vínculo tinha sido selado. Todos ainda se preocupavam com suas transformações, especialmente por ele ter chegado tão perto da morte.

“Como você está se sentindo?” Mia perguntou, tirando o cabelo da testa de Remus com carinho. Sirius estava se ocupando atrás dela, servindo um copo de suco de abóbora para o colega de quarto enquanto esperava a chaleira ferver. “Você quer que eu faça um café da manhã para você?”

“Não, obrigado, amor.” Remus sorriu, dando um beijo na testa dela e aceitando o copo que Sirius ofereceu. Depois de beber rapidamente, Remus se ajoelhou em frente ao armário embaixo da pia onde Mia sabia que ele guardava um estoque de chocolate de emergência para os dias ruins. “Sentindo-se um pouco gripado. Vamos guardar as grandes refeições para _depois_ da lua. Acho que vou pegar um pouco de Poção do Sono e voltar para a cama, para ser honesto. Eu odeio os sintomas pré-lua. Se não é a agitação e o nervosismo, são as malditas dores de cabeça.”

“Vai lá e tome um banho quente na banheira do meu quarto banheiro,” Mia insistiu, praticamente empurrando-o para fora da cozinha e pelo corredor. “Isso ajudará a relaxar. Um de nós vai te trazer uma xícara quando estiver pronta.”

Remus fez uma careta com a sugestão. “Quando foi a última vez que vocês lançaram um Scourgify nela?”

“Vai.” Mia estreitou os olhos para ele, mas seu olhar suavizou quando ele riu dela. “Eu vou descer e comprar um daqueles doces de Natal que eles venderam na Sugarplum.”

“E alguns pastéis de abóbora?” Remus perguntou com os olhos de repente brilhantes.

E assentiu. “E alguns pastéis de abóbora.”

“E alguns bolos de caldeirão?” Sirius gritou da cozinha.

“Eu pareço um elfo doméstico para você?” Mia rebateu enquanto saía pelo corredor.

“Você está trazendo um monte de guloseimas para _Remus_ ,” disse ele, fingindo fazer beicinho. “Eu acabei de transar a vida com você, muito bem eu poderia acrescentar, se os sons que você fez fossem alguma indicação. O que eu ganho com todo o meu trabalho duro?”

“Você ganha café.”

oOoOoOo

Mia entrou na loja de doces de Sugarplum e olhou em volta, feliz por ter vindo sozinha. Homens totalmente crescidos e mesmo assim Remus e Sirius esvaziariam ansiosamente seus cofres de Gringotes para comprar toda a loja de doces. Se ela fazia alguma coisa nos dias de hoje para os meninos, era agir como monitor para controlar os impulsos deles.

Enchendo a cesta com fudge de chocolate de Natal, pastéis de abóbora e bolos de caldeirão, Mia pagou por suas guloseimas, pegou suas sacolas e se dirigia para a porta quando uma visão chocante a fez parar em seu caminho. Ali, diante dela, uma mulher de curvas generosas empurrava um grande carrinho, seguida por dois rapazes e outro no colo, todos com cabelo vermelho flamejante e familiar.

“Por favooooor, Mãããe!” O menino mais velho arrastava os pés como se estivesse pronto para fazer uma birra a qualquer momento se sua mãe desse um sinal adequado. Ele era alto para a idade, o que Mia supôs que fosse cerca de oito anos. Quando sua mãe se recusou a olhá-lo, ele se jogou no chão. “Se você me der um Sapo de Chocolate hoje, eu não vou pedir mais nada para o Natal!”

“William Weasley.” A bruxa se virou e colocou uma mão no quadril, a outra segurando o bebê. Olhos firmes se fixaram em seu filho chorão, William – ou Bill, como Mia o conheceria mais tarde. “Se levanta desse chão nesse segundo, jovem! Eu não vou recompensar o mau comportamento!”

“Te falei que não iria funcionar,” murmurou o mais jovem, que só poderia ser Charlie. Ele estava em pé com um beicinho no rosto, sujeira na bochecha e um dragão na camisa de segunda mão.

“Mããããe...” Bill choramingou.

Molly Weasley continuou a ignorar o show do filho.

“Se você não me der um sapo de chocolate, eu vou... eu vou... eu nunca mais vou cortar meu cabelo!”

Mia bufou, lembrando-se de um futuro Bill Weasley de cabelos compridos e com piercings. Mesmo com o quanto Mia sabia que Molly odiaria o cabelo de Bill no futuro, ela parecia irredutível. Ela até encolheu os ombros, parecendo desconcertada, o que Mia não sabia que Molly poderia fazer.

“Muito bem. Eu sempre quis uma filha e você vai ser uma linda garotinha,” Molly sussurrou para ele. Bill recuou em absoluto horror, e o sorriso que se instalou no rosto de Molly era tão reminiscente de Ginny que fez Mia ofegar.

“Agora, vocês dois se comportem enquanto eu compro o presente de Natal do pai de vocês,” Molly insistiu quando se virou, empurrando o carrinho à sua frente em direção ao balcão.

Mia sutilmente se inclinou em torno de uma prateleira próxima, fingindo examinar uma lata de chocolates, a fim de espreitar o carrinho onde viu dois bebês idênticos dormindo.

“Como que o Papai ganha doces de Natal?” Bill exigiu, continuando a testar sua sorte.

“Porque um docinho merece outro,” Molly sorriu corando um pouco.

Mia sorriu com a visão. Ser amiga de Arthur nessa linha do tempo e saber o amor que ele nutria por sua esposa era adorável, e vê-la retribuir isso - para seus filhos pelo menos – era maravilhoso.

“Se você se comportasse ao menos uma vez, aprenderia que o bom comportamento é recompensado. Agora, fique aí parado e não se mexa,” ordenou Molly a seus filhos.

Mia observou de perto enquanto Fred e George dormiam profundamente no carrinho. A tranquila versão infantil de Percy sentado obedientemente no quadril de sua mãe, o polegar preso firmemente na boca. O olhar de Mia desceu para os dois garotos mais velhos, que sussurravam conspiratoriamente um para o outro. Bill era claramente o líder, enquanto Charlie apenas sorria e ansiosamente assentia para tudo que seu irmão mais velho sugeria.

A visão era muito surreal e Mia não tinha certeza se ela poderia lidar com uma reunião cara a cara com Molly Weasley, se ela ficasse por perto, então ela se dirigiu para a porta.

Assim que ela se aproximou da saída, ela sentiu um pequeno puxão em suas vestes e se virou para ver os dois garotinhos ruivos com olhares tristes em seus rostos, fazendo o papel dos pobres que Draco sempre acusou a família deles de ser.

“Com licença, minha senhora,” disse Bill, batendo os grandes cílios para ela. “Você poderia dar alguns Sickles para dois órfãos famintos?”

Charlie passou os braços ao redor de seu estômago como se estivesse sofrendo de fome e soltou um suspiro lamentável. “Estamos _sempre_ com muita fome.”

 _Você está de sacanagem_ , Mia pensou, sufocando sua risada.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dos dois e franziu o cenho. “Órfãos? Que horrível. Talvez eu possa ajudar vocês a encontrar uma nova família,” ela sugeriu e observou com um brilho nos olhos enquanto Bill e Charlie pareciam perceber a falha no plano.

“Eu vejo que vocês têm um lindo tom de ruivo, talvez aquela bruxa de aparência gentil ali com as outras três crianças gostaria de adotar vocês,” disse ela, apontando para Molly, que estava regateando o preço do que soava como alguns doces trouxas importados da América.

“Ah não, senhora, ela parece _bem_ horrível,” Bill insistiu.

Charlie assentiu enfaticamente, sua pequena mão apertando a camisa de Bill. “Muito.”

“Parece uma doida, na verdade,” Bill acrescentou.

Mia queria gargalhar pelo modo como terminavam as frases um do outro, como seus irmãos mais novos fariam um dia no futuro. Ela se perguntou se Ginny, caso fosse um menino, seria mais próxima de Rony, como cada casal de irmãos - com exceção de Percy - era.

“Sabem de uma coisa? Apesar de eu saber que vocês são dois monstrinhos mentirosos, eu vou dar algumas moedas para vocês com uma condição.”

“Mesmo?” Bill perguntou chocado.

Charlie olhou para Mia desconfiado. “Isso funcionou?”

“Não mesmo,” Mia respondeu revirando os olhos. “Mas é Natal, afinal das contas. Aqui.” Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena pilha de Sickles, entregando-as a Bill, que olhou as moedas avidamente. “É o suficiente para três varinhas de alcaçuz.”

“Ou uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.”

“Três varinhas de alcaçuz,” Mia insistiu, torcendo os lábios em desaprovação. “Deem uma para seu irmão menor -,” ela apontou para Percy, sabendo que era raro ele ganhar algum tratamento especial dos irmãos. “- e também prometam se comportar pelo resto do dia. A mãe de vocês parece cansada e bons bruxos cuidam da mãe, certo?”

Charlie deu de ombros como se o pensamento nunca tivesse ocorrido a ele. “Acho que sim.”

“O que o meu irmãozinho quer dizer é ‘obrigado’,” Bill disse, olhando para Charlie com desdém como se Mia pudesse pegar de volta as moedas tão fácil quanto tinha dado.

“De nada.” Mia sorriu radiante para os meninos. Ela quase podia imaginar a Toca e sentir os maravilhosos aromas que saíam dela. A cozinha de Molly Weasley estava no topo da lista de coisas que ela mais sentia falta de 1998. "Feliz Natal.”

Ela saiu da loja, perdida em pensamentos sobre a outra linha do tempo - os verões na Toca e a família que praticamente a adotou no mundo bruxo - e não estava prestando atenção em para onde estava indo. Infelizmente, nem a criança que bateu nela.

“Opa, desculpa!”

Mia apoiou-se na parede de tijolos do prédio, olhando para a parte de trás de uma pequena cabeça de cabelos negros pertencente a uma menininha que agora estava ajoelhada no chão.

Se abaixando, Mia ofereceu uma mão para a garota. “Você está bem?”

“Com certeza,” a garotinha respondeu, pegando a mão de Mia e depois a soltando para limpar a sujeira das roupas. Ela sorriu para Mia um sorriso cheio de dentes; os dois da frente estavam faltando no momento.

“Quando você é tão desajeitado, você aprende a ser resiliente. Isso é o que meu pai me chama. Diz que eu tenho cicatrizes suficientes para me fazer um bom conjunto de armaduras. Tá vendo?” Ela orgulhosamente declarou, gesticulando para as cicatrizes nos joelhos. Assim que ela desviou o olhar, a cabeça de cabelos negros rapidamente se tornou marrom e depois loira em um instante.

Mia ficou de boca aberta. “Tonks?”

Os olhos da menina brilharam animadamente, mas antes que ela pudesse falar, ela foi puxada protetoramente para o abraço de quem poderia ser apenas sua mãe. “Nós conhecemos você?”

A mulher olhou para Mia com os olhos profundos, embora estes fossem gentis, ao contrário de bravos e loucos como os de sua irmã mais velha. Ela usava um longo vestido preto sob seu sobretudo, o cabelo puxado para trás em um nó apertado com cachos perfeitamente definidos que lembraram Mia imediatamente de sua falecida mãe, Dorea. Andromeda Tonks era a imagem perfeita do que uma bruxa puro-sangue deveria ser, exceto pela criança mestiça agora pendurada no braço, enfiando a língua pela abertura em seus dentes, claramente entediada e facilmente distraída.

Mia sorriu docemente. “Você deve ser, Andromeda.”

Andromeda levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora, sua atenção voltando-se brevemente para a filha antes que uma chama de proteção refletisse em seus olhos quando voltaram para Mia. “Eu conheço você?”

“Desculpe, umm, eu reconheci você porque... bem...”

“Ah, você deve conhecer minha irmã, Bella.” Andromeda suspirou. Claramente, ela já foi confundida com a irmã diversas vezes.

Mia bufou, sua boca se curvando em uma careta. “Conhecer é uma palavra muito forte.”

“Existe outra melhor?”

“Bom, uma vez ela ameaçou minha vida em um casamento.”

“E como _você_ respondeu?” Andromeda respondeu, aparentemente sem se abalar com o comentário.

“Eu retribuí a _gentil_ oferta dela,” Mia admitiu casualmente com apenas um pouco de presunção.

O olhar desconfiado no rosto de Andrômeda foi embora e ela riu baixinho. “Você é Mia Potter, não é? Me chame de Dromeda, por favor,” ela disse calmamente, antes de se aproximar e puxar a filha para cima e para longe de tropeçar acidentalmente no paralelepípedo irregular. “Somos praticamente familiares, afinal de contas.”

“Nós _somos_ família, na verdade. Minha mãe era Dorea Black.”

“Eu sei. Sinto muito sobre seus pais. O mundo bruxo está muito pior sem eles. Sua mãe sempre foi muito gentil comigo, especialmente depois...” Seu olhar desceu para a filha, que agora ostentava um familiar tom de cabelo rosa.

“E você deve ser Nymphadora.” Mia sorriu ao olhar para a criança, que se virou e rosnou para ela como um animal. Brevemente surpresa, Mia se levantou, lançando um olhar confuso para Andrômeda, que estava revirando os olhos, claramente envergonhada.

“Ignore o rosnado; é uma fase estranha pela qual ela está passando. Ela prefere ser chamada de Dora.”

Mia riu em compreensão. "E o que vocês fazem no Beco Diagonal neste belo dia, Dora?” Ela perguntou a minúscula Metamorfomaga, uma parte do seu coração apertando um pouco, lembrando o quanto ela tinha sentido falta do pequeno Teddy Lupin ao longo dos anos.

“Nós vamos ver meu primo!” Dora disse radiante, o cabelo voltando a ser negro.

“Ah?” Mia levantou uma sobrancelha. “Vocês vão ver Sirius?”

“Ele não falou?” Andromeda franziu o cenho, se sentindo desconfortável, como se ela estivesse invadindo o dia de Mia. “Faz um tempo desde que nós o vimos e ele falou que estava morando no Beco Diagonal.”

“Sim.” Mia apontou para o final da rua. “É ali no final. Ele não falou nada. Eu vou acompanhar vocês, se não se importarem. Vai me dar uma chance de entrar no flat e garantir que esteja tudo certo. Morar com dois bruxos pode tornar a limpeza um pouco complicada.”

Andromeda relaxou e deu uma risada. “Eu imagino.”

oOoOoOo

Mia irrompeu pela porta da frente do apartamento, tirando a sacola de presentes de Sirius enquanto ele mergulhava neles. “Sua prima está lá embaixo!”

“Ah, merda. Esqueci que Dromeda ia passar aqui hoje.”

“Sim, um aviso seria bom,” ela sussurrou e pegou os caldeirões para Sirius, deixando-os sobre a mesa para que ele fosse forçado a compartilhar com Dora se a menina pedisse.

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” ele disse casualmente enquanto se movia para abrir a porta. “O apartamento está ótimo.”

Mia revirou os olhos e jogou para ele uma de suas camisetas brancas simples que estavam penduradas no encosto de uma cadeira. A camisa caiu no meio do caminho entre eles, mas ela estava muito apavorada para se preocupar em pegá-la, então deixou isso para Sirius. “Pelo menos coloque uma camisa antes de deixar sua família entrar. Eu preciso ir e ver Remus.”

“Ele ainda está no banho,” Sirius disse enquanto ela andava rápido pelo corredor.

“Sim, bom, é melhor que _eu_ o veja pelado do que ele acidentalmente aparecer nu aqui como você tem o hábito de fazer!"

Ela irrompeu pela porta do quarto e fechou-a atrás dela, colocando fortes feitiços de bloqueio e silêncio. Jogando o pacote de guloseimas sobre a cama dela e de Sirius, ela correu em direção ao banheiro, pronta para arrombar a porta só para ter o máximo de vantagem possível sobre o problema. Ela realmente se arrependia de não ter dito a Andrômeda que hoje seria um dia ruim para visitar, mas a verdade é que ela sentia muita falta de Tonks. Ela também sabia que Sirius poderia usar o pouco da família que ainda falava com ele.

“Remus!” Mia gritou enquanto abria a porta. Ela quase riu da maneira como a água espirrou quando ele pulou, gritando de surpresa. Não era fácil assustar o homem e ela se sentiu convencida com o fato de ter feito isso de forma tão perfeita sem sequer tentar.

Ao vê-la, seus olhos se estreitaram. O olhar poderia ter sido mais intimidante se não houvesse um punhado de bolhas na sobrancelha esquerda.

“Mia, eu sei que chegamos a um nível confortável em nossa amizade,” Remus disse em um tom recolhido. “Mas, na verdade, acho que o Sirius pode ter problema com você me vendo tomar banho.”

Ela considerou brevemente issoe e seu olhar varreu o corpo de Remus em diversão. Ele ainda estava esteticamente agradável, especialmente quando ele corou um pouco por ela encarando. Achava interessante que, apesar de saber do que o corpo dele era capaz, ela não tivesse sentido nada. Nenhuma agitação prolongada interna trazendo momentos nostálgicos da antiga paixão. Ele era apenas Remus. Um Remus _nu_ que era muito agradável de se olhar, mas não tão agradável quanto Sirius nesses dias. Arrancada de seus pensamentos pelo grunhido desconfortável vindo de seu melhor amigo, Mia lembrou-se porque tinha invadido o banheiro.

“Eu preciso que você fique calmo.” Provavelmente não foi a melhor escolha de palavras considerando o olhar ansioso que cruzou o rosto de Remus.

“Eu não gosto do olhar no seu rosto,” ele disse nervoso enquanto se esticava para pegar a toalha.

Quando ele errou a primeira tentativa, Mia revirou os olhos e entregou o roupão fofo que estava pendurado atrás da porta.

“Da última vez que você me olhou assim você me levou para uma Penseira e me mostrou um futuro onde eu tenho cabelos grisalhos, e você estava-" Ele fez uma pausa no meio da frase enquanto saía da banheira, o roupão de banho na mão dele. Seus olhos se ficaram ouro mais rápido do que ela jamais havia visto, e suas narinas se alargaram.

 _Ah não_ , Mia pensou enquanto se afastava lentamente dele, pegando sua varinha.

“O que...? O que cheira tão bem?” Remus perguntou, seus olhos se dilatando. “Você me trouxe fudge?”

Mia soltou um suspiro de alívio. “Sim, está no outro quarto,” ela disse sem esclarecer qual outro quarto ela queria dizer.

“Vou pegar,” disse Remus, largando o roupão enquanto corria para a porta do quarto sem parar para refletir sobre o fato de que ele estava nu e pingando água por toda parte.

Mia colocou as mãos contra o peito nu dele, brevemente olhando para longe e rezando para que Sirius não tentasse entrar naquele momento. Graças a Merlin, ela trancou a porta quando entrou. “Remus! Você está nu.”

“Nada que você não tenha visto...” Remus zombou, tendo perdido toda a vergonha e sensibilidade naquele lampejo de ouro. Ele continuou se movendo para a frente, com os olhos cerrados, a mandíbula apertada, e Mia percebeu que ele nem percebeu que estava fazendo isso. “Eu preciso... eu preciso ir lá. Algo cheira...”

“Remus!” Mia falou. “Você não pode ir lá fora! Principalmente pelado.”

“Por quê? Quero dizer, não a parte do pelado, isso é bastante óbvio. ” Quase como se as palavras atingissem seus próprios ouvidos pela primeira vez, Remus percebeu que, sim, ele ainda estava realmente nu, de pé encharcado no meio dela e no quarto de Sirius. Ficando completamente, ele pegou um travesseiro da cama e cobriu a virilha com ele.

Deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio em agradecimento por ele voltar a si, Mia deixou os ombros relaxarem. “A prima de Sirius está aqui com sua filhinha.”

“Andromeda?” Remus perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha em curiosidade. “Ela não deveria a prima _boa_?”

“Ela é.”

“Então por que você está-?” Suas narinas se abriram mais uma vez e um olhar vidrado caiu sobre seus olhos ainda dourados. “É _você_? Você cheira...” Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para realmente cheirar ela.

Em circunstâncias normais, o gesto poderia ter lhe feito ganhar um tapa na cabeça, mas ela estava se sentindo um pouco simpática à sua situação, especialmente porque ele nem sabia o que era ainda.

“Mas não é _você_... Suas mãos.” Ele pegou uma das mãos de Mia, deixando cair o travesseiro, e levou os dedos até o rosto para farejar. “O que você estava-?”

“ _Colloportus_!” Mia gritou, a varinha em sua mão livre apontada para a porta enquanto ela adicionava outro feitiço de bloqueio mais forte em cima do feitiço geral que ela já tinha colocado.

Quase como se de repente ele percebesse que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa dele, algo importante, algo necessário e sustentador da vida, Remus correu para a porta. “O que tem lá fora?” ele exigiu, agarrando desesperadamente a madeira com as mãos nuas. “Eu preciso disso!”

“Remus, eu vou estuporar você,” Mia ameaçou, a varinha apontada para as costas do melhor amigo.

“Por quê?” Ele se virou com os olhos arregalados, parecendo a perfeita imagem de um animal repreendido. “O que você está escondendo?”

“Sua...” Mia hesitou. “Sua companheira.”

A cor sumiu completamente do rosto dele, e ele caiu no chão em frente à porta, boquiaberto, como se pudesse ver através dela, um olhar confuso e ansioso em seu rosto. “Você quer dizer que ela é...? Andromeda? Ela não é casada?”

“Não.”

“Ela não é casada? Mas Sirius disse que ela está com aquele Tonks e que eles-“

“Ela é casada,” Mia disse ansiosa. “Mas... não é ela.”

“Eu não enten-“

Mia podia vê-lo processar a informação. Ela estava mantendo-o trancado porque sua companheira estava do lado de fora. Mas se não era Andromeda então...

“Espera. Não. Isso é... Ah merda...” Remus gemeu, enfiando o rosto nas palmas das mãos. “Ah Merlin. _Porra_!"

“Você tem que ficar aqui, amor. Eu sei que você não faria nada... inapropriado.” Ela estremeceu quando a palavra saiu de sua boca e mesmo assim Remus ainda reagiu pior, inclinando-se para a frente e batendo dramaticamente a testa na porta de madeira como se pudesse ficar inconsciente e esquecer os últimos minutos. “Mas tão perto da lua cheia, seria um pouco difícil, bem... se fazer de idiota.”

“Mal-di-ção, Mer-lin fu-di-do.” A cada sílaba Remus dava uma pancada na porta com a cabeça. “Quantos anos?”

Mia fez uma careta. “Acho que não você vai querer saber.”

“ _Quantos_ anos ela tem?” Ele perguntou de novo, em pânico.

Mia suspirou pelo nariz e apertou os lábios. Com o canto da boca, ela murmurou, “Cinco. Talvez seis?”

“Merda!” Remus levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, mãos presas no próprio cabelo, puxando com força em óbvia frustração e choque. “E você tem certeza? Quero dizer, eu sei que você sabe quem ela é com certeza, mas... Mas... Você está... Você tem certeza?”

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, colocando a mão em seu braço para impedi-lo de andar de um lado para o outro. “Sim. Eu te disse, eu conheço vocês _dois_ no futuro.”

Algo nele estalou. “E você não poderia ter mencionado até agora que eu sou quinze anos mais velho que ela?!”

“Treze anos, na verdade,” Mia o corrigiu.

"Oh, isso é muito bom! Dois anos a menos faz uma grande diferença quando minha maldita companheira é -!”

“Ei! Você está esquecendo que eu posso em algum momento ter que lidar com o meu próprio problema de idade?” Ela retrucou, referenciando seu passado - ou bem, futuro - relacionamento com um Sirius Black muito mais velho; isto é, se ela tivesse a chance de voltar a 1998. “E dezenove anos é um pouco mais problemático do que treze, muito obrigada, Moony!”

“Não me vem com ‘ _Moony_ ’, Mia!” Remus rosnou. “Eu acabei de descobrir que minha companheira é uma criança! Ela só vai começar Hogwarts daqui a seis anos. Eu serei... oh Merlin, eu vou ter trinta anos quando ela for...” Ele caiu de costas na cama, os olhos arregalados e em pânico.

Brevemente, Mia se perguntou se ela havia feito o amigo surtar, mas ela podia ver o peito dele subindo e descendo até mesmo através do aparente ataque de pânico.

De repente, suas narinas se abriram novamente e suas pupilas se dilataram mais uma vez. Todo o estresse havia desaparecido e ele parecia praticamente dopado. “Você...? Por acaso você fez biscoitos?”

Mia revirou os olhos frustrada. “Não.”

O momento desapareceu rapidamente, e Remus de repente percebeu algo importante. “Ela cheira a _biscoitos_?! Este é o pior dia da minha vida.”

“Você quer uma Poção Calmante?”

“Estou bem.” Ele caiu de novo na cama, cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro. Mia se perguntou se ele estava pensando em se sufocar com isso. “Eu estou apenas... compreensivelmente amargo, suponho.”

“Eu gostaria de salientar que você sempre lutou comigo sobre o fato de que _se_ você iria encontrá-la mesmo,” Mia disse presunçosamente.

“Justo", ele admitiu debaixo do travesseiro.

“Eu ainda vou trancar a porta quando sair do quarto.”

Ele tirou o travesseiro, sentou-se e estreitou os olhos para ela. “Você honestamente acha que eu iria lá e... o quê? Abusar uma _criança_?”

“Não, claro que não!” Mia sibilou para ele, ofendida que ele pudesse achar que ela pensava tão mal dele. “Mas você está um pouco intenso agora, Remus; seus olhos estão praticamente brilhantes. E a garota é um pouco... desajeitada", ela admitiu, tentando ser um pouco vaga.

Um olhar de pânico cruzou o rosto de Remus com as palavras dela.

“ _Preocupado_? Já?”

“Bom, eu... Eu... Eu estou muito confuso agora. Não sei o que está acontecendo, meu cérebro está a mil por hora e você... você fez biscoitos?”

“Ah, pelo amor de Deus,” Mia jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. “É o instinto protetor. Moony sabe que ela é sua companheira, que ela está ali fora, e apesar de não ter nada... romântico,” ela observou Remus se recolher em horror com o pensamento. “- ainda tem o instinto de proteção que Moony tem com o que ele vê como dele. Sinceramente, eu tenho medo de que, se ela tropeçasse e caísse - o que a conhecendo, é muito provável de acontecer - seu lobo interior poderia tentar ser um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Honráveis intenções ou não, isso vai enlouquecer a mãe dela. Traidor de sangue ou não, os Blacks não são exatamente conhecidos por seu comportamento calmo. "

“ _Você_ é uma Black.”

“Tecnicamente, sim. E eu pareço animada com isso agora?”

“Prima de Sirius.” Remus suspirou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo molhado. “Então nós... nós somos _família_ no futuro?”

“Nós somos família agora, amor.” Mia ofereceu um sorriso gentil e Remus tentou retribuir, mas não conseguiu. “Então apenas fique aqui e eu vou dizer a Sirius que você ainda está se sentindo muito doente. Tem Poção Calmante no armário. Toma uma agora.”

“Mia?” Remus a chamou enquanto ela ia até a porta. “No futuro... como a família dela reage comigo sendo... um lobisomem?”

Mia sorriu radiante, feliz por poder dar notícias boas. “Eles _amam_ você.”

Ele pareceu desconfiado, mas aliviado. “E Sirius?”

Ela riu, se lembrando como Sirius costumava perturbar o casal. “Vai provocar você sem piedade. Mas ele não descobre até ele...” _Elcapar da prisão e a Ordem da Fênix ser reformada_. Seu sorriso desapareceu apenas para ser substituído por uma carranca amarga. “Porra!”

“Feitiço?” Remus estremeceu por ela. Fazia muito tempo agora, e ele tinha sido capaz de descobrir às vezes quando ela tentava confessar algo importante, apenas para ser frustrada pelo feitiço de Dumbledore.

“Não é como se eu estivesse mudando alguma coisa! Apenas... Tudo bem, deixe-me contornar isso.” Ela respirou fundo e pensou por um momento. “Não diga a Sirius que você a encontrou até que seja apropriado. Pronto, vou deixar assim,” ela disse e foi até a porta. “Ah, o fudge e os doces estão na sacola bem ali.” Antes mesmo de colocar a mão na maçaneta, ela pôde ouvi-lo cavando o pequeno saco.

“Mia?” Remus a chamou de novo e franziu o cenho quando ela o olhou. “Qual o nome dela?”

Ela sorriu. “Nymphadora.”

“Isso é...” Remus parou, falando o nome algumas vezes. “Isso é...”

“Lindo?”

“Ridículo,” ele disse rindo.

“Vocês dois realmente são feitos um para o outro.”

Com um suspiro de alívio, Mia saiu do quarto e trancou a porta mais uma vez, verificando novamente o seu Feitiço Silenciador. Ela deu três passos para frente e olhou para trás para jogar algumas proteções pessoais antes de se virar e voltar para a pequena sala onde seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o vidro quebrado no chão, o que parecia ser cerâmica quebrada, e uma marca queimada no tapete. Ele também cheirava a fumaça.

“Ei, cadê o Moony?” Sirius perguntou inocentemente enquanto se recostava no sofá, uma Dora de aspecto nervoso abraçada ao lado dele enquanto Andromeda estava sentada em frente a ambos parecendo mortificada e exausta.

“Doente,” respondeu Mia cautelosamente. “Eu dei a ele algumas poções para ajudá-lo a relaxar. O que aconteceu aqui?”

Sirius parecia positivamente alegre. "Mini-Tonks não esteve aqui por cinco minutos antes de quebrar aquele vaso feio que Lily nos deu como presente de open house, dois dos meus copos de cristal e ela acidentalmente pisou na cauda daquele seu gato estúpido. A coisa podre está se escondendo debaixo do sofá agora. Eu deveria receber minha família mais vezes!”


	88. Meias

**Capítulo Oitenta e Oito  
** _Meias_

* * *

 

**20 de Dezembro, 1978**

Enfurecido. Essa é uma boa palavra para descrever como Alastor Moody parecia no momento em que lhe contaram sobre a recuperação de Remus, apenas para negar-lhe os detalhes de _como_. O velho Auror exigiu que fosse dado um relatório sobre o que ocorreu um mês antes na Mansão Potter. Nenhum membro do Pack estava disposto a falar até que o trabalho de Sirius foi ameaçado, o que Mia achou golpe baixo, mesmo para Moody. Sirius irritadamente fez careta enquanto Remus estava sentado parecendo culpado. Enquanto isso, James e Lily estavam ambos em alvoroço pela tentativa de manipulação. Alice, Frank e Mary vieram em sua defesa, enquanto Peter estava sentado do outro lado da sala, ainda sendo evitado por Sirius.

Mia revirou os olhos para todos gritando e dramaticamente puxou o colarinho de suas vestes para revelar a marca em seu pescoço. Completo silêncio encheu a sala. Um por um, Sirius e James seguiram o exemplo, revelando suas marcas correspondentes, deixando Remus envergonhado quando Moody olhou para ele.

O resto da reunião explodiu em caos.

“Eu sabia! Eu sabia que não deveríamos tê-lo deixado na Ordem!”

“Tenho certeza de que existe uma ótima explicação para isso!”

“Dêem uma chance para eles explicarem!”

“Eu pensei que as mordidas de lobisomem parecessem maiores... Isso parece quase...”

“Dumbledore! Você não vai fazer nada?!”

Todo mundo estava gritando, exceto pelo Pack no fundo da sala. Remus parecia decididamente desconfortável com a atenção dada a eles, provavelmente sabendo muito bem que ele era a razão por trás de tudo isso. Sirius estava sentado preguiçosamente entre Remus e Mia com os braços sobre os ombros deles, parecendo entediado. Os ombros de James estavam tensos, como se ele estivesse esperando por algum de seus companheiros da Ordem atacar. Lily bufou silenciosamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para qualquer um que ousasse fazer contato visual com ela. Embora os garotos se sentissem o contrário, Mia riu quando ela pegou a amiga encarando Marlene McKinnon.

Mia quase se divertiu com o rumo dos acontecimentos; embora ela fosse inteligente o suficiente para esconder seu sorriso, considerando que Moody ainda estava olhando.

O problema de Alastor Moody não era, de fato, Remus ter mordido Mia para se salvar, como ele afirmou mais tarde. Tampouco era com o ritual de vínculo que o Pack tinha feito, mas meramente o _segredo_ por trás de tudo. Ele também tinha sido incrivelmente - e, para grande diversão de Mia, vocalmente - descontente com Dumbledore, que tinha sido o único a enviar Remus para uma situação perigosa sem conhecer todos os detalhes.

No final de uma hora, a Ordem recebeu uma grande educação sobre lobisomens, embora alguns insistissem para que James, Sirius e Mia fossem examinados em busca de vestígios de licantropia. Mia aceitou só para poder esfregar no rosto daqueles que eram ignorantes demais para acreditar em sua palavra.

Uma vez que alguns feitiços foram lançados, proclamando-os livres de infecção, a reunião continuou com Moody andando de um lado para outro, as mãos atrás das costas parecendo um general em um velho filme de guerra.

“Temos relatos de que os Comensais da Morte estão em movimento novamente. Eles estão de volta à Grã-Bretanha, e massacrar inocentes durante as férias seria exatamente o tipo de coisa que aqueles bastardos podres fariam,” Moody disse irritado enquanto se movia ao redor da pequena sala, distribuindo comandos e instruções. “Estamos nos dividindo em equipes para monitorar a atividade em pontos altamente densos. Black, Longbottom, vocês dois estarão patrulhando o Beco Diagonal na véspera de Natal com Bones, Shacklebolt e a outra Longbottom.”

“ _Outra_ Longbottom. Ouviu?” Alice sussurrou para Mia, sorrindo. “Tenho meu próprio título agora,” ela disse sarcasticamente e o par de amigas riu.

“Potter.” Moody voltou sua atenção para James, que se endireitou ao ouvir seu nome. “Você junto de Evans, Fenwick e Dearborn, fazendo o mesmo em Hogsmeade.”

Mia levantou a mão enquanto pensava nos dias de Hogwarts. “E a _outra_ Potter?” Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Moody respondeu encarando-a, ainda claramente desconfortável em tê-la envolvida, considerando que tinha sido seu plano para secretamente salvar Remus. “Você vai ser a babá de Lupin.”

Remus cruzou os braços sobre o peito desafiadoramente. “Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer o trabalho da Ordem e não preciso de babá.”

“Babá pet?” James sugeriu com um sorriso debochado.

“Cala a boca, Prongs.”

Moody soltou um ruído de indignação que soou como indigestão. “Até que você obtenha a devida autorização médica de Pomfrey, Lupin, você só é permitido nas reuniões. Eu ainda não estou feliz com a sua recuperação _milagrosa_.”

Remus estreitou os olhos. “Obrigado.”

Kingsley se intrometeu, falando rapidamente. “O que Alastor quer dizer é que enquanto estamos felizes por você ter sobrevivido, alguns estão menos feliz com _como_ você se recuperou.”

O Auror havia finalmente sido convidado para a Ordem alguns meses antes, quando ouviu Moody e Edgar Bones conversando no Ministério sobre o desaparecimento de Remus.

Mia contara Kingsley como aliado e votou por ele imediatamente a Dumbledore, relatando os eventos que aconteceram na semana em que Dorea faleceu no St Mungo. Kingsley tinha defendido Remus para um grupo inteiro de aurores que tinham suas mentes preconceituosas prontas para derrubá-lo, e Mia nunca esqueceria isso.

“Posso apenas apontar que eu não sou um lobisomem?” Mia ofereceu, um pouco irritada que a recuperação de Remus ainda estava sendo jogada contra ele. “ _Não_ infectada. Zero problemas peludos.”

Sirius riu baixinho. “Ela ficou um pouco irritada durante a última lua cheia, mas isso poderia ter sido facilmente uma coincidência hormonal.”

“Cala a boca, Sirius.”

Moody limpou a garganta bem alto para recuperar a atenção da sala, prendendo Sirius com um olhar que Mia tinha certeza que poderia congelar leite. “Quanto a Diggle, Pettigrew, Macdonald e o resto de vocês, vocês receberão o nome de alguém para ficar de olho nos próximos meses. Precisamos saber quem, com certeza, tem a Marca Negra, quem mais está na companhia de Comensais da Morte conhecidos, e bruxos em potencial que poderiam ser convencidos a mudar de lado...”

“Impossível,” Sirius falou. “Uma vez Comensal da Morte, sempre Comensal da Morte.”

Lily franziu o cenho para ele, desconfortável.

Moody ficou irritado com a interrupção. “Esse não é o lugar para suas opiniões, Black. Se você tem um problema com isso, então você pode alegremente assumir a responsabilidade de ser o único a nos dizer quem são os verdadeiros Comensais da Morte.”

Sirius rosnou com o tom que Moody tinha falado com ele. “Eu posso te dar a porra de uma lista agora: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery, Alecto e Amico Carrow, Regulus Black, e Severus Snape! Você gostaria em ordem alfabética?”

Lily visivelmente recuou, e Mia estendeu a mão para pegar sua mão, oferecendo um sorriso simpático. Ela sabia que sua amiga há muito havia cortado os laços com Snape, mas era um triste lembrete para saber até onde o homem havia ido. Uma parte de Mia queria desesperadamente dizer a Lily que Snape iria se redimir um dia; que, apesar de todos os seus defeitos - e havia muitos - ele morreria como um herói.

“Provas, Black! Nós precisamos de _provas_!”

“Pelo menos metade dessa lista tentou matar um de nós em algum momento nos últimos anos!” Sirius respondeu com raiva. “Suponho que vamos deixar os corpos começarem a se acumular. Você prefere que eu identifique os cadáveres como 'prova' ou 'evidência', senhor?”

A reunião foi encerrada no momento que Sirius e Moody começaram a gritar no rosto um do outro. Sirius, a força imparável, encontrou Moody, o objeto imóvel. Antes que quaisquer golpes fossem trocados, Edgar e Kingsley levaram Moody para outra sala para acalmá-lo, enquanto James e Remus fisicamente retiravam Sirius para a varanda da frente para que ele pudesse se refrescar no ar do inverno.

Enquanto os garotos lidavam com um Sirius furioso, Mia e Lily começaram a solidificar os planos de celebrar o Natal alguns dias antes, já que todos estariam ocupados demais com as missões da Ordem para aproveitar o dia de verdade. Lily, que finalmente começara a se sentir em casa no Chalé Potter, aparentemente comprara caixas e caixas de enfeites, uma gigantesca árvore de Natal e um ganso que ela planejava cozinhar para toda a família - o que infelizmente incluía Peter. Quando James voltou, ele questionou se Lily sabia ou não cozinhar um ganso. De todos eles, Lily era provavelmente a mais qualificada para cozinhar qualquer coisa, uma vez que não crescera com um elfo doméstico. Até mesmo Mia perdera as poucas habilidades domésticas que poderia ter - embora nunca tivesse sido exatamente tão talentosa com uma panela quanto com um caldeirão.

Mia decidiu se afastar antes que Lily acabasse de azarar James. Ela cumprimentou Dumbledore com um aceno duro enquanto ele estava no canto do quarto, admirando um pacote vermelho brilhante em suas mãos.

“Meias,” Dumbledore disse com um grande sorriso. “Minerva me conhece tão bem, todo ano ela me dá meias de Natal.” Quando ela não retribuiu o sorriso nem participou da conversa fiada, ele limpou a garganta e colocou a caixa sobre uma mesa próxima.

Mia olhou para ele, observando a luz refletida no papel de embrulho vermelho brilhante, lembrando-a da caixa que o futuro Remus lhe dera no aniversário dela. _Meias_ , ela pensou para si mesma. _Não é um Vira-Tempo. Não é uma chave de portal_. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso, esfregando a Tele-Portkey que ela mantinha em todos os momentos. Por alguma razão, isso acalmou seus nervos. Ela se perguntou o quanto as consequências seriam ruins se ela desse uma a Dumbledore.

“Estou feliz em ver, minha querida, que você está indo bem, considerando a recente recuperação de Remus.”

Ela apertou a Tele-Portkey com força, apertando-a entre os dedos até doer. “Eu preferiria não falar sobre Remus, senhor,” ela disse, sua voz misturada com uma doçura manipuladora que sua mãe teria orgulho de ouvir. “Fui informada de que qualquer ameaça à sua pessoa ou personagem tende a me fazer reagir um pouco... violentamente.”

Seu olhar cintilou pela sala, onde viu Marlene McKinnon franzindo o cenho para a nuca de Remus enquanto ele tentava segurar uma ruiva enfurecida. James olhou divertido, um olhar encantado em seu rosto que lembrava Mia do jeito que Harry costumava olhar para Gina quando ela ficava furiosa com alguma coisa.

“É um defeito que eu venho trabalhando.”

“Eu entendo.”

Mia voltou sua atenção para Dumbledore com um sorriso animado. Ela soltou a moeda no bolso e juntou os dedos na frente dela. “Na verdade, eu vim lhe dar um presente de Natal, senhor.”

“Oh?" Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha. “Eu espero que você não tenha saído do seu caminho, minha querida.”

“Não precisa se preocupar, senhor. Eu não comprei nada. Na verdade, tenho trabalhado nisso há algumas semanas e tenho feito um grande esforço. Espero que você goste.”

Depois de vários momentos de silêncio absoluto enquanto ela se concentrava, Dumbledore olhou para ela com preocupação. “Senhorita Potter?”

“D-diário,” ela gaguejou. “A-anel. Meda-medalhão. Ta...Taça.” O suor escorria em sua testa enquanto ela falava, expelindo as palavras de sua boca pela força enquanto ela usava suas habilidades em Oclumência para romper a Tacere Veritas. O breve choque no rosto de Dumbledore foi como uma descarga de adrenalina através de seu corpo, e ela sorriu interiormente ao se sentir eufórica.

“Senhorita Potter,” Dumbledore advertiu, seu tom de voz normalmente alegre assumindo um som reprovador.

“D-D-D...” Ela continuou, tentando dizer ‘diadema’, mas a palavra ficou presa em sua garganta de um jeito que as outras não ficaram.  Ela sabia que estava se esforçando demais, mas foi em frente. “D-D...” _Ah, foda-se_. “Tiara. C-cobra.”

Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem e então o sangue correu de sua cabeça pelo esforço concentrado. Ela propositadamente deixou de fora o nome de Harry. Ela poderia dar uma pista a Dumbledore sobre as Horcruxes, mesmo que apenas para irritá-lo, mas ela nunca ajudaria de bom grado em seu plano de matar Harry, não importava o quão bem tivesse funcionado no final.

Mia sentiu-se vitoriosa por ter sido capaz de dizer as palavras. Sua natureza perfeccionista teve em conjunto sua determinação, e ela estava praticando há semanas tentando falar as palavras. Era fisicamente desgastante e magicamente exaustivo para combater os efeitos do Tacere Veritas. Uma vez, ela realmente desmaiou durante o trabalho. Ela estava extremamente grata que nenhum de seus superiores tivesse entrado em seu escritório e que, em vez disso, tinha sido Arthur Weasley quem tropeçou em seu espaço de trabalho para encontrá-la inconsciente em sua mesa. Quando ele a acordou, ela disse que estava acordada até tarde na noite anterior. Arthur respondera balançando as sobrancelhas, corando até as pontas das orelhas e dizendo: “Eu também,” fazendo Mia explodir em gargalhadas.

Não importava o quão difícil fosse combater o feitiço - especialmente porque ela entendia que qualquer coisa que ela conseguisse "mudar" só definiria o futuro no rumo pretendido - ela descobriu que lutar contra os efeitos estava realmente ajudando-a a aumentar suas habilidades de Oclumência. Algo que ela sentia poderia um dia ser útil se ela fosse obrigada a deixar sua posição no Ministério e pular na briga da guerra com sua família e amigos.

Apesar de falar dos perigos de brincar com o futuro, Dumbledore parecia estar tomando nota das palavras específicas que Mia havia falado, tentando conectá-las de alguma forma. Mia sorriu, sabendo que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. Não até 1993, quando Harry lhe forneceria um diário destruído e uma presa de basilisco para juntar as peças.

“Eu não entendo,” ele disse com o cenho franzido.

Mia apoiou o corpo contra a moldura da porta desgastada, apoiando o peso contra o corpo para evitar o colapso. Ela exalou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego da exaustão de lutar através do feitiço. “Não, senhor, eu não imagino que você entenda – ainda.”

Ele permitiu a ela vários minutos de silêncio para recuperar seus sentidos antes de falar mais uma vez. "Parece que o feitiço da verdade precisa ser fortalecido mais uma vez,” afirmou calmamente, como se expressasse algo tão simples quanto “Hogwarts começa em setembro” ou “eu realmente gosto de meias.”

Mia corajosamente encontrou seu olhar. “Estou ansiosa para isso, senhor.”

Dumbledore parecia menos do que satisfeito com a atitude dela. “Posso perguntar, o que você quer fazer se machucando desse jeito?”

Ela pensou por um momento e respondeu friamente, “Não somos apenas armas e ferramentas para você se movimentar no seu tempo livre.”

Sua mandíbula estava contraída enquanto ela lembrava amargamente do olhar triste no rosto de Harry quando ele percebeu que Dumbledore tinha mantido tantos segredos dele, nunca dizendo a ele toda a verdade sobre qualquer coisa. Ela lembrou da raiva em sua voz quando ele lembrou que ele culpou o diretor, pelo menos parcialmente, pela a morte de Sirius por causa de sua manipulação e mentiras.

Na época, ela sabia que não adiantava sentar e ponderar as razões ou suas próprias reações, mas, anos depois, Mia se sentiu amargurada por Dumbledore ter essencialmente enviado três _crianças_ para um campo de batalha sem instruções ou guia, e apenas um desiluminador, uma bola de ouro e contos de fadas como armas.

“Eu poderia dizer exatamente por que suas manipulações são um problema, senhor, mas eu provavelmente entraria em coma se eu tentasse.” Ela tomou nota do jeito que Dumbledore assentiu sutilmente como se concordasse com sua teoria. “Você deveria ter se tornado Ministro da Magia em vez do Diretor de Hogwarts. Pelo menos então seus peões teriam sido adultos burocráticos e não crianças inocentes ansiosas para provar o seu valor para você.”

“Eu sou realmente tão terrível no futuro?” Dumbledore franziu a testa, parecendo genuinamente triste e preocupado por qualquer ação que fizesse com que ela falasse com ele dessa maneira.

Mia sacudiu a cabeça, exasperada. “Com todo o respeito, senhor—" O que ela não achava que era nesse exato momento. “- você não é exatamente tão maravilhoso no presente.” Antes de falar novamente, ela tentou trabalhar nas brechas do feitiço para não se esforçar mais. “Quando a culpa pelas perdas que você acumulou dessa guerra se tornar demais para você, por favor, lembre-se desse sentimento. Lembre-se de como é... estar sozinho.” Ela pensou em Harry. “Não ter todas as informações disponíveis para você e ainda sentir o peso do mundo em seus ombros.”

Ele parecia estar contemplando suas palavras profundamente, e ele concordou silenciosamente antes de pegar sua varinha. “Se você não se importa.”

Mia revirou os olhos. Como se ela tivesse escolha. Dumbledore balançou a Varinha dos Anciões sobre a cabeça dela e ela sentiu um lento formigamento atravessar sua mente enquanto as barreiras de verdade que estavam no lugar se fortaleciam.

Uma vez que a magia se instalou, ela se levantou mais uma vez. “Quebrar seu feitiço me deu algo para fazer o dia todo além da papelada,” ela admitiu com um encolher de ombros, não querendo mostrar a ele quanta energia ela perdeu apenas por proferir essas poucas confissões anteriores. “Feliz Natal, Albus.”

Mia abriu caminho entre a multidão e seguiu o cheiro de tabaco até a pequena varanda do lado de fora da porta dos fundos. Ela sorriu ao ver Sirius inclinado sobre o corrimão com um cigarro na mão, o longo cabelo preto pendurado sobre os ombros. Lily recentemente insistiu que ele cortasse e Mia ameaçou duelar com a amiga. Sirius era lindo e perfeito e se alguém tinha alguma coisa a dizer sobre como um bruxo usava o cabelo, não seria Lily Evans, que era frequentemente pega encarando o topete na parte de trás da cabeça de James.

“Você está bem, gatinha?” Sirius perguntou quando se virou, observando-a se aproximar. Ele ofereceu-lhe um cigarro que ela silenciosamente recusou. Ela só costumava fumar em momentos de grande estresse e a incomodava, muitas vezes, o resto do tempo por seu terrível hábito. _Hipócrita_ estava se tornando um termo carinhoso.

“Bem e você?”

Sirius deu de ombros. “Melhor.”

Ela se inclinou contra ele carinhosamente e sorriu quando ele envolveu um braço ao redor dela, embalando-a no couro macio de sua jaqueta. Ela apertou a bochecha contra tecido que cobria o peito dele, respirando profundamente o cheiro de pergaminho, grama e couro. Deslizando a mão por baixo da camisa, apertou a palma da mão contra a pele dele e suspirou suavemente enquanto passava a ponta do polegar distraidamente contra uma pequena cicatriz nas costas. Sua mão livre estava descansando suavemente contra o peito dele enquanto a dele estava correndo pequenos círculos no interior do antebraço dela.

Eles nunca conversaram sobre isso, suas torturas individuais nas mãos de Comensais da Morte. Mia não podia, mesmo se tentasse, mas Sirius guardava para ele sua vida no Largo Grimmauld. No entanto, eram momentos tranquilos como aquele - momentos em que eles passavam as mãos por velhas feridas, tomando conhecimento dos sacrifícios um do outro - que os motivavam a seguir em frente e continuar lutando.

“Você não deveria provocar Moody assim.”

“Idiota. Você pensaria que sendo tão paranoico quanto ele é, ele tomaria minha maldita palavra que eu sei quem são Comensais da Morte.”

“Se você vai brigar constantemente com seu superior, você pode querer repensar suas escolhas de carreira,” Mia ofereceu com uma risada enquanto observava a fumaça sair do nariz de Sirius em um bufo.

“Tudo bem. Vou largar meu emprego, comprar uma ilha e podemos ir morar longe de toda essa bagunça.”

“Eu pensei que você não queria apenas sentar e viver do seu dinheiro como um preguiçoso,” brincou ela.

Sirius sorriu para ela, passando a ponta do cigarro pelo corrimão. “Nós não vamos viver de dinheiro, nós vamos viver de _côco_. Merlin, bruxa, você não sabe como as ilhas funcionam?”

Ela sorriu enquanto pensava em ir de férias para longe com ele. “Aparentemente não.”

“Nós teremos que consertar isso, então.”

Sirius a beijou forte e profundamente de um jeito que a aqueceu até os dedos dos pés. Seu coração martelou em seu peito com a sensação e ela sorriu contra sua boca enquanto se perguntava se seria sempre assim. Sua voz sempre enviaria arrepios por sua espinha? Seu toque sempre deixaria uma deliciosa sensação de queimação em seu rastro? Será que o beijo dele sempre faria os dedos dos pés dela enrolarem e o coração disparar e a cabeça ficar ligeiramente tonta?

_Sim_.

“Então, o que devemos trazer conosco para a nossa ilha?” Ele perguntou enquanto se afastava do beijo, esfregando a ponta do polegar contra o lábio inferior dela enquanto ela fazia beicinho com a súbita falta de sua boca na dela.

“Protetor solar,” ela sugeriu com uma risada.

“É, eu imagino que Lily iria entrar em combustão.”

“Ah, nós vamos levar Lily conosco?” Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. “Quer me dizer exatamente que fantasias você tem correndo por aí nessa sua cabeça?”

Sirius empalideceu. “Com a Lily? Merlin, nunca. Aquela sua amiga loira do Ministério, por outro lado...”

Ela beliscou ele. Com força.

Ele riu, pulando para longe dela o suficiente para agarrar a mão dela. “Você pode parar o ataque à minha pessoa e tirar esse olhar de julgamento do seu rosto, se quiser,” disse ele com um sorriso quando ele tocou a marca do Pack no ombro dela.

Lembrando-se do ritual do Vínculo do Pack, Mia franziu a testa quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. “Acho que devemos conversar com Dumbledore sobre Remus e como ele está sendo tratado na Ordem.”

Saltos de sapatos clicaram na varanda atrás delese e tanto Sirius quanto Mia se viraram para ver Marlene McKinnon, pegando um pacote de seus próprios cigarros e sorrindo para Sirius enquanto acendia um, como se ela estivesse silenciosamente apontando o quanto de repente tinham em comum.

_Sim, muito bem, vocês compartilham um vício. Certamente, ele vai querer fugir com você agora_ , Mia pensou enquanto revirava os olhos.

“Bem, considerando o fato de que toda a Ordem foi mantida no escuro sobre a... condição dele, acho que temos direito às nossas reações,” disse Marlene, desgosto evidente em seu tom. “Especialmente porque ele _claramente_ não está no controle de si mesmo.” Ela gesticulou levianamente para o ombro de Mia, onde apenas uma pequena parte da cicatriz podia ser vista sob o colarinho de sua blusa.

“Ciúmes, McKinnon? Você não parece estar olhando para a minha marca como uma cicatriz, mais como um _anel de noivado_.” Mia riu do olhar de choque e irritação que surgiu sobre Marlene. “Aposto que você adoraria ter um homem bonito como Remus afundar seus dentes em você.” Ela mexeu os ombros apenas o bastante para permitir que o tecido de sua blusa escorregasse, revelando a marca em toda a sua glória. Ao olhar de repulsa no rosto de Marlene, Mia mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu. “Você adoraria. Ele afunda _com força_ e _profundo_.”

Sirius pressionou-se contra as costas de Mia, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e inclinou o rosto para baixo para colocar um beijo de boca aberta na marca em seu ombro. Mesmo sem vê-lo, Mia sabia que ele estava olhando para Marlene ao fazê-lo. Ela podia sentir seu peito roncar de prazer e diversão.

“Merlin!” Marlene se irritou. “Você realmente fala dessa maneira sobre outro bruxo na frente de seu próprio namorado? Você é nojenta.”

Mia deu de ombros, ignorando a sensação da dureza de Sirius sendo pressionada contra ela através de seu jeans. “Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Sirius nunca teve muito bom gosto em bruxas.” Ela sorriu conscientemente para a mulher que olhou para ela em resposta. “Você deveria ter visto os lixos que ele fodeu _antes_ de mim.”

Levou cada grama de esforço que Mia não tinha para responder enquanto Sirius furtivamente enterrava sua ereção contra sua bunda, embora suas mãos vagassem para se sentar em seus quadris não fosse nem um pouco sutil. Quando Marlene gaguejou em resposta, ficando vermelha no rosto, Mia se virou para encarar Sirius, a fim de esconder seu sorriso da loira.

“Eu prefiro ser o lixo que dorme com _bruxos_ ,” Marlene começou, claramente não pegando a expressão súbita no rosto de Sirius, enquanto ele silenciosamente a advertia sobre o ombro de Mia, “do que alguém que abre as pernas para  _monstros_.”

A reação de Mia foi lenta. Não uma explosão de raiva como a expressão no rosto de Sirius dizia que ele estava se preparando para isso. Em vez disso, ela se virou e sorriu para Marlene enquanto dava alguns passos para frente, enfiando a mão no bolso. Marlene começou a pegar sua varinha, preparando-se para um ataque, mas quando a mão de Mia saiu do bolso aparentemente vazia, a loira hesitou e baixou a arma.

“McKinnon, você sabe nadar?”

“Ah, merda,” Sirius murmurou de trás dela.

Marlene estreitou os olhos. “Que diabos isso tem a ver com o assunto?”

oOoOoOo

Sirius voltou para casa, esfregando o frio nos braços enquanto examinava a sala com curiosidade, procurando por McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Quando ele não viu nenhum deles no meio da multidão, ele colocou as mãos em torno de sua boca e gritou, “Alguém está voltando para Hogwarts em breve?”

Várias pessoas se voltaram para ele, mas foi James quem falou. “Não estava planejando isso. Por quê?”

Sirius riu nervosamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. “Por nada. Pode haver algo que precisa ser tirado no lago.”


	89. O Hábito de Azarar

**Capítulo Oitenta e Nove  
** _O Hábito de Azarar_

* * *

 

**23 de Dezembro, 1978**

“Só estou dizendo, seria um ótimo presente de Natal para mim, James,” Lily declarou com um doce sorriso no rosto, o mesmo que ela fazia quando estava tentando ganhar algo. O doce sorriso que ela tentou imitar de Mia, o sorriso que _Dorea_ dava.

Infelizmente para Lily, ela não tinha realmente nada Sonserino nela, não importava do que Sirius a tivesse acusado no passado. Felizmente para ela, James estava apaixonado o suficiente para normalmente esquecer isso e se apaixonar por seus truques. Só não _naquela_ noite.

“A sala é grande o suficiente para colocar várias prateleiras para livros e uma pequena mesa no canto,” disse Lily, segurando a taça de champanhe na frente dela e observando com interesse as luzes da árvore de Natal dançarem na taça em sua mão.

James e Lily discutiam educadamente sobre a questão do quarto de hóspedes vazio no andar de cima, já que o tinham mostrado à Mia e aos outros horas antes. Todos tinham chegado com fome, animados para um jantar de Natal antecipado - ganso, cozinhado por Lily sem a ajuda de um elfo doméstico. Tal elfo doméstico estava fazendo beicinho em seus aposentos depois que Lily insistiu em manter a tradição de Mia de deixar Tilly passar as férias fora do local trabalho. Tilly argumentou que na verdade não era Natal e, portanto, não deveria contar, mas Lily se recusou a desistir - e, geralmente, o que quer que Lily dissesse, James concordava.

Exceto quando era sobre o quarto vazio do andar de cima.

“Eu concordo com você nas prateleiras, só nos livros que não. Eu acho que é o lugar perfeito para colocar todos os meus troféus de Quadribol,” James disse provocativamente, sorrindo enquanto Lily lançava um olhar ameaçador. “Vamos colocar isso em votação. Aqueles que concordam que a sala no final do corredor deve ser um Museu Honorário de James Potter, levantem suas mãos.”

Ninguém moveu um dedo.

James encarou todos. “Entendi. Vou ver se vou comprar algo de Natal para vocês.”

“Podemos ver nossos presentes daqui, Prongs.” Remus apontou para a grande árvore.

A árvore estava coberta de luzes de fadas, grandes bugigangas redondas e um humano alado no topo em vez de uma estrela, que Lily e Mia explicaram para os meninos, era um anjo. Sirius e James argumentaram que parecia um querubim do dia dos namorados e que não tinha nenhum motivo para ser incluído em feriados além do dia dos namorados, e então acusaram as garotas de tentar romantizar o Natal. Além das luzes de fadas e ornamentos de Quadribol que realmente voavam entre os galhos, Lily decorou a árvore com tradições trouxas; fios prateados e bolas vermelhas que haviam sido penduradas em uma corda enrolada nos grandes galhos.

“No próximo Natal, então,” James declarou triunfante ao pegar o copo de firewhisky e, brindar a ninguém em particular, virar tudo de uma só vez.

Mia sorriu maliciosamente ao ver os dois discutindo sobre o único cômodo deixado na casa que não tinha sido preenchido com um propósito. Era óbvio para ela o que eles deveriam fazer com isso - o que eles fariam com isso. Mia imaginou animadamente como James iria parecer segurando seu filho em seus braços, a réplica perfeita de si mesmo, exceto pelos olhos - porque Harry tinha os olhos de _Lily_. Ela podia ver uma versão do futuro em que Harry crescia nesta linda casa, passando os Natais reunidos ao redor da grande árvore no canto, com os pais o adorando.

Ela lutou para ignorar a visão em sua cabeça que ela sabia que nunca iria acontecer. Em vez disso, ela fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em outro futuro, um futuro potencialmente real. Um onde ela passaria o Natal no Largo Grimmauld com Sirius, Remus, Tonks e o pequeno Teddy. Um futuro onde os Weasleys entravam e saíam da grande cozinha com Molly gritando atrás deles, ameaçando bater com uma colher de pau neles. Os cheiros seriam agradáveis e as vistas seriam suaves. Sirius cantando versões bruxas de músicas natalinas, os braços em volta de sua cintura enquanto observavam Teddy rasgar uma pilha de presentes. No canto, sob um visgo sem gritos, ela encontraria um jovem bruxo com cabelo negro bagunçado beijando uma bruxa ruiva. Harry em vez de James, Ginny em vez de Lily.

Mia reconciliou a grande perda do futuro lembrando-se de que, de alguma forma, a essência de James e Lily não desapareceria para sempre. Mesmo sem ser criado por seus pais, Harry cresceria para imitá-los inteiramente.

“Você está bem?”

Mia suspirou em alívio quando Sirius a fez sair desses pensamentos.

Ela sorriu para ele, assentindo enquanto se aconchegava no lado dele. Ela respirou o cheiro de couro de sua jaqueta que encheu seu corpo de calor e conforto. O pouco de pelos faciais que ele decidiu deixar crescer era um lembrete do seu Sirius Black mais velho, e a visão aqueceu ainda mais seu coração quando o futuro começava a se fundir com o presente.

No outro extremo do sofá, seus pés cobertos de meias estavam no colo de Remus. Ele mexia em sua bolsa anual de suprimentos da Dedos de Mel, enquanto Peter estava sentado no chão perto de seus pés. Mia se esforçou ao máximo para se distrair da visão do rato - que, no que lhe dizia respeito, não tinha o direito de pisar dentro desta casa -, mas resolvera, por enquanto, trabalhar silenciosamente em suas questões pessoais sobre o que o futuro guardava. Era Natal afinal de contas e ela não iria estragar a memória deste dia ao estraçalhar violentamente Wormtail.

Depois de abrir a maioria dos presentes e virar mais um copo de firewhisky, James se levantou, atraindo a atenção de todos os olhos da sala. “Tudo bem, hora do meu presente para Lily,” ele insistiu com um sorriso nervoso. “Você está pronto, Sirius?”

Mia arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa para o namorado, que se mexeu atrás dela para se levantar. Ele tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Ela sabia que tudo parecia estar muito bem para ser verdade. Infelizmente, Lily se virou para encarar James no momento em que Mia pegou Sirius pegando sua varinha. _Ah não_ , pensou ela.

“O que está acontecendo?” Lily perguntou nervosamente, afastando-se rapidamente de Sirius enquanto ele avançava sobre ela.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Sirius gritou, capturando a varinha de salgueiro quando ela voou do bolso de Lily.

Olhos esmeralda ardiam em fúria. “Sirius!”

Mia se endireitou, pronta para ajudar - embora não tivesse muita certeza de quem, mas sentiu a mão de Remus em seu pé. Ela olhou para cima para vê-lo balançando a cabeça, sorrindo.

“Me devolve minha varinha!” Lily gritou.

Enquanto ela estava distraída e desarmada, James pegou a mão dela. “Ainda não, amor.” Ele puxou, a girando até que ela estivesse de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam escuros e ele correu os dedos da mão livre pelo cabelo enquanto repetidamente lambia os lábios.

“Por que eu não posso ter minha varinha?” Lily exigiu. “James, por que você está me dando um presente de Natal que significa Sirius me desarmar?”

James riu nervosamente. “Porque, francamente, amor, você desenvolveu um padrão de azarar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois.”

“Ah, Deus.” Lily fez uma careta e levou as mãos à boca. “Meu presente está vivo? Morde? Você comprou alguma coisa do Hagrid?”

Naquele momento, o gato de Mia, Snuffles, atacou um enfeite de Natal pendurado e caiu da árvore, estilhaçando-se no chão. O barulho - misturado com nervos ansiosos - fez Lily gritar e pular.

James riu docemente com o olhar de horror no rosto dela, mas recapturou a mão dela e tentou chamar sua atenção de volta para ele. “Você vê isso?” Ele apontou para uma grande cicatriz prateada no cotovelo. “Isso é da azaração que você me deu no quarto ano depois que você descobriu que eu escrevi 'Sra James Potter' em todos os seus livros.”

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha lentamente. "Eu lembro. Você usou algum tipo de azaração permanente e eu tive que comprar todos os livros de novo porque eu não conseguia remover. Alice e Mary continuaram me provocando. Sem mencionar várias _outras_ pessoas,” ela acrescentou enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram, olhando para Sirius, Remus e Peter - apenas os dois últimos pareciam envergonhados.

“E essa aqui,” continuou James, redirecionando sua atenção mais uma vez, levantando a barra da calça para mostrar a cicatriz em sua canela, “foi do _Incendio_ no terceiro ano quando eu a apelidei de ‘esposa’ por três semanas.”

Lily revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. “Eu sei. Ainda digo que colocar fogo na sua calça foi um acidente, mesmo que você tivesse merecendo. E eu pedi desculpas por isso. Eu não vejo o ponto de mencionar isso anos depois.”

James ignorou completamente os comentários dela e prosseguiu. “Essa aqui é a minha favorita.” Ele gesticulou com um sorriso, puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo para mostrar uma cicatriz logo atrás da orelha direita. "É onde um feitiço me atingiu no quarto ano."

“Você mereceu! Você me pediu em casamento na frente da escola inteira! Foi embaraçoso!”

“É exatamente por isso que Sirius te desarmou.” James sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro de Lily para onde Sirius estava sorrindo para o casal, a varinha de Lily firmemente em sua mão.

Mia chegou mais perto de Remus, segurando as mãos dele em excitação, os olhos arregalados com a antecipação de algo que Lily claramente ainda não tinha percebido.

“Você, meu lírio,” James disse com um sorriso, inclinando-se para colocar um beijo no interior da mão dela, “tem o terrível hábito de me azarar sempre que eu menciono o fato de que você vai se casar comigo um dia.”

Como se as peças de repente se encaixassem, o rosto de Lily ficou vermelho. “James –“

“Eu gostaria de confiar em você, então prometa que não vai me azarar.” Ele implorou para ela, passando a ponta do polegar sobre os nós dos dedos dela.

Lily engasgou. “Meu Deus.”

“Lily, sua palavra.” James insistiu.

Ela sorriu, lágrimas escapando dos olhos. “E-eu não vou te azarar. Prometo.”

Quando Sirius colocou a varinha de Lily em sua mão, James respirou fundo e brincou com ela por alguns instantes. “É bom saber. Aqui está sua varinha de volta, amor.”

Instintivamente - e provavelmente porque Sirius a tinha segurado por aqueles poucos minutos -, Lily olhou para a varinha dela, examinando-a cuidadosamente. Ela engasgou quando lá, em volta do centro da madeira, estava um anel grosso de ouro com uma grande pedra de rubi cercada por um halo de pequenos diamantes. Lily instantaneamente puxou o anel de sua varinha e trouxe para seus olhos para inspecionar.

Mia soltou Remus e foi se juntar Sirius quando ele sentou de novo sofá. Ela sorriu quando ouviu Lily resmungar, “Animo et astutia,” em voz baixa, reconhecendo a herança pelo que era.

“Ah céus...”

“Lily Evans,” James disse se abaixando em apenas um joelho.

As luzes de Natal atrás deles iluminavam todo o momento, selando-o nas memórias de Mia para sempre como a versão mágica de um flash de câmera.

“Eu tenho feito essa pergunta desde os 11 anos de idade. E mesmo se você disser não - de novo,” ele murmurou, e Lily riu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dos seus olhos, “eu continuo perguntando porque você tem um histórico de me dar a resposta errada. Algo que você não é conhecida por fazer, considerando o quão brilhante você é. Você aceita se casar comigo?”

Lily não esperou nem um segundo antes de gritar, “Sim!”

“Finalmente!” James se alegrou em voz alta, puxando a bruxa para os seus braços e a girando.

oOoOoOo

A comemoração durou horas.

Firewhisky, champanhe e vinho em abundancia. James chamou Tilly para compartilhar o momento de pura alegria e o pequeno elfo aceitou o convite para fazer um bolo, duas tortas de abóbora e uma grande quantidade de trifle banhado de conhaque. O trifle foi a gota d’água, no final, fazendo Lily declarar todas as sobremesas imorais e aparentemente dentro da mesma categoria que os lábios de James.

Mia estava grata por Lily ter apagado logo após isso. Ela não estava afim de ouvir os detalhes sobre a vida sexual do irmão.

“Ela definitivamente não aguenta álcool, né?” Mia riu com o irmão enquanto ele levitava um lençol sobre a noiva, que tinha deitado no tapete em frente a lareira que nem um gato. Snuffles deitado na cintura dela, ambos dormindo.

Do outro lado da sala, Remus cochilava silenciosamente encostado na grande poltrona onde Sirius estava desmaiado - uma guirlanda de flores enrolada na garganta como um colar. Peter estava inconsciente no banheiro do andar de cima depois de ficar doente por causa de doces e bebidas alcoólicas.

Apesar de terem bebido também, James e Mia aproveitaram a noite principalmente observando seus amigos e entes queridos se embebedando.

“Eu gosto disso nela.” James sorriu, sentando no espaço vazio do sofá ao lado de Mia. “Lily é inocente comparada ao resto de vocês, delinquentes.”

Mia bufou, empurrando-o com o ombro. “Fale por si mesmo. Sou uma cidadã honesta da Inglaterra bruxa. Até trabalho no Ministério, sabia?”

“Como está indo lá, por falar nisso?”

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela fez uma careta. “Eu odeio. Eu não contribuo com nada e basicamente fico sentada escrevendo papeis, observando pessoas influentes criarem leis horríveis que nos fazem retroceder séculos.”

Seu olhar foi até Remus por uma fração de segundo, sabendo que muitas das leis que ela esperava impedir eram em relação aos direitos dos lobisomens.

James assentiu em compreensão e pegou a mão dela como um gesto de conforto. “Quando a guerra acabar, talvez eu deva ocupar o lugar Potter na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Se as mulheres pudessem fazer isso, eu passaria para você. Isso tecnicamente não existe, mas deveria. O pai nunca mencionou e eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Mas você está certa. As pessoas que amamos estão sendo discriminadas. Eu poderia ter o poder de mudar isso.”

Mia revirou os olhos dramaticamente. “É ridículo que uma mulher possa ser Ministra da Magia, mas não possa participar da Suprema Corte.” _Ainda_.

Ela sabia que diversas mulheres faziam parte no futuro. Por mais honradas que as intenções de seu irmão fossem, ela também sabia que o assento dos Potter não seria dele. Essa cadeira não existia no futuro, exceto que ela se lembrava de Kingsley e Sirius conversando com Harry sobre como corrigir isso. Harry rejeitou a idéia e foi até ela pedir conselho, já que não sabia nada sobre como as leis do mundo bruxo funcionavam e estava preocupado que, se ele ocupasse um cargo dos Potter, acidentalmente tornaria as coisas politicamente piores.

James deu de ombros. “É tudo ridículo. São só famílias das Sagradas Vinte e Oito nos últimos séculos.”

“Por que nós não fazemos parte disso, afinal de contas? Os Potters são puro-sangues. O avô Black não teria deixado a mãe casar com o pai se não fossemos,” ela disse se lembrando da história de como Charlus e Dorea se apaixonaram. Cygnus, o segundo, amava a filha a ponto de permitir que ela casasse sem ser algo arranjado. Mas se os Potters _não_ fossem puros, Mia sabia que Dorea poderia ter acabado facilmente uma Malfoy, Lestrange ou Crouch.

James riu. “Ah, essa é uma antiga história de família. Aparentemente Cantankerous Nott começou seu livro de famílias puro sangues quando ele ainda estava em Hogwarts. Algum tipo de projeto pessoal, eu imagino. Bom, ele era um Sonserino e, como você sabe, Potters _sempre_ ficam na Grifinória.”

Mia revirou os olhos mais uma vez. “Uma rivalidade? Sério?”

“Nosso bisavô Titus Potter irritou o autor do Diretório Puro-sangue e quando os Notts ganharam posição política, o chamado 'Sagradas Vinte e Oito' incluiu todos, exceto os Potters,” James informou a ela, usando aspas em referência às famílias supostamente "sagradas" de sangue puro.

“Estou surpresa em saber que eles incluíram famílias como os Weasleys, Prewetts e Longbottoms,” ela disse pensativa enquanto pegava a taça de vinho e a girava casualmente.

“Talvez a gente devesse começar o _nosso próprio_ diretório.”

Mia riu. “ _Sagrados Traidores do Sangue_. Vai ser maior que o _Diretório Puro-sangue_.”

“Graças a Merlin.”

Mia olhou para o irmão, observando a atenção dele ir para a bruxa adormecida em frente ao fogo. “Você vai se _casar_ , Jamie.”

James se virou, seus olhos brilhando como as luzes de fadas na árvore de Natal. “Eu vou,” ele disse enquanto sorria. “Quão estranho é isso?”

“Muito. Parece que foi ontem que Lily estava te dando tapas na cara.”

James suspirou feliz. “Ah, bons tempos. Quando éramos pequenos primeiro-anistas fazem travessuras,” ele disse enquanto colocava um braço ao redor dela. “Logo vão ser os nossos filhos indo para Hogwarts.”

Mia empalideceu ao pensar em ter seus próprios filhos, mas o estranho olhar no rosto de James a fez sorrir mais uma vez enquanto pensava em Harry.

“Você e Lily querem compartilhar alguma notícia?” Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, embora já soubesse a resposta, uma vez que sabia quando era o aniversário de Harry e poderia facilmente fazer a matemática.

James riu e sacudiu a cabeça. “Não. Mas eu não me importaria se ela estivesse grávida,” ele admitiu, sorrindo quando viu a expressão chocada no rosto de Mia. “Eu sei. Merlin, você pode imaginar eu tendo filhos?”

“Sim,” Mia murmurou, feliz por James não ter percebido o tom triste em sua voz.

“Conhecendo a minha sorte, vou acabar cheio de garotas. E vou ter que aguentar terríveis moleques como eu, correndo atrás de todas como eu fiz com a Lily.”

“Não.” Mia sorriu balançando a cabeça. “Você vai ter um filho.”

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando percebeu que tinha essencialmente confessado a James que Harry existia no futuro. O feitiço de Dumbledore falhou? Ela não tinha nem lutado para dizer as palavras. Ou talvez, como ela havia dito, tivesse tudo a ver com intenções; já que ela não estava pretendendo falar para mudar o futuro, ela foi autorizada a falar.

 _Eu só quero que ele saiba sobre o filho_ , Mia pensou consigo mesma. _Jamie merece saber sobre o homem que Harry vai se tornar_.

“Você acha?”

“Eu _sei_.”

“Eu gostaria disso. Parecido _comigo_ , mas com o cabelo de Lily,” James falou.

Mia riu. “Ele vai ter o _seu_ cabelo.”

Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que viu Harry Potter de onze anos de idade: ele estava sentado em um compartimento na parte de trás do Expresso de Hogwarts com Ron. Cabelos negros e bagunçados espetados em várias direções, metade cobrindo a testa, o que ela presumiu que ele fizesse de propósito. Ele usava roupas que eram dois tamanhos maiores que ele, com óculos que estavam quebrados enquanto protegiam seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

“Os olhos da _Lily_ ,” Mia sussurrou. “Mas ele terá o seu sorriso e bom coração. O fogo e a paixão de Lily, e o seu senso de honra e coragem.” Lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto dos seus olhos e ela lutou para enxugá-las antes que James as visse.

Ela virou a cabeça para longe de seu irmão e viu uma luz bruxuleante do outro lado da sala, onde um par de suaves olhos verdes a encaravam. Mia franziu a testa ao ver Remus acordado e obviamente ouvindo a conversa. Ele deu a ela um sorriso simpático enquanto ela limpava as lágrimas. Ela ofereceu um sorriso triste em retorno, grata que, pelo menos em parte, alguém entendesse por que ela estava tão chateada por falar do futuro. Remus sabia que ela sentia falta de Harry profundamente.

“E quanto ao meu senso de humor?" James perguntou, interrompendo a dor momentânea de Mia.

“Ele terá sua _arrogância_ ,” declarou ela com uma risada, lembrando um Sirius Black mais velho que passou pelo Grande Salão durante a batalha final, gritando sobre como Harry o enfeitiçara para escapar sem ser detectado para encontrar Voldemort na Floresta Proibida. “E ele terá a natureza imprudente de Sirius. O talento de Remus para Defesa.” ela acrescentou, sorrindo para sua melhor amiga, que arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

James sorriu. “O _meu_ talento para o Quadribol? O Artilheiro mais novo da história!”

“Apanhador,” Mia o corrigiu.

“Desmancha prazeres,” James disse, dando a língua para ela. “Está bem, desde que _todos_ estamos criando meu filho, o que ele vai ganhar de você?”

_Ah, ele vai ganhar Sapos de Chocolate que Rony vai comer, uma pena de águia que ele mal usará, um planejador de lição de casa que ele secretamente odeia, um bolo de aniversário que irá alimentá-lo quando a irmã de Lily não alimentar, um Kit de Manutenção de Vassoura - Ah, e ajuda na destruição do maior bruxo das trevas da história dos bruxos._

“Amor. Amizade,” ela disse em voz alta com um sorriso. “Talvez um pouco de sabedoria, se ele for paciente o suficiente para me ouvir.” Ela deixou um silêncio pesado na conversa antes de somar coragem para sussurrar, “Eu. . . Eu vou cuidar dele, sabe?”

James bocejou. “Meu filho hipotético?”

Ela assentiu, apertando mais a mão do irmão. “Eu só quero que você saiba disso. Quando você e Lily começarem uma família, você deve saber que eu _sempre_ cuidarei dele. Vou me certificar de que ele esteja feliz e saudável e...” Suas palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, reprimidas por trás da represa de emoções.

“Devo prometer fazer o mesmo por seus futuros filhos hipotéticos com Sirius?” James perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Mia riu alto em resposta, olhando para a grande poltrona onde Sirius estava roncando levemente. Remus, ainda acordado, manteve os olhos fechados, mas ela podia ver o peito dele tremer com risadas silenciosas. “Ah, Merlin, nem fale isso! Você poderia imaginar eu e o Sirius tendo...”

“Filhotes?” James riu.

Ela bateu levemente na parte de trás da cabeça dele. “Você é horrível. E eles seriam metade meus para que pudessem ser igualmente raposas.”

James franziu a testa, sem se impressionar. “Isso soa estúpido. Eu acho que todos nós vamos ter filhos _humanos_ ,” ele admitiu em voz alta com um suspiro, como se uma criança humana fosse a coisa mais horrível do mundo.

“Quão absolutamente comum de nós.”

“Nós somos tediosos.”

“Jamie...” Mia hesitou. “E se a guerra nunca acabar? E se nós perdermos?”

“Não podemos perder.” A alegria desapareceu de sua voz quando ele falou. James parecia sempre o líder confiante, lutador. Ele parecia o Harry no campo de batalha. “É importante demais. Tem que acabar e nós temos que vencer, não há espaço para dúvidas, Mia. Eu... Eu farei _qualquer coisa_ para vencer esta guerra.”

Mia franziu o cenho, sabendo que ele falava a verdade. “Até morrer?”

“Até morrer,” James afirmou sem nenhum momento de hesitação.

“E o resto de nós?” _Como vamos continuar a viver sem você? Como_ eu _vou continuar a viver sem você?_

James suspirou irritado. “Eu acabei de noivar, Mia, por que estamos falando de coisas deprimentes?”

“Responde a minha pergunta, Jamie,” ela pediu.

Ele levou um momento para realmente pensar sobre isso, claramente não querendo deixar sua resposta aberta à interpretação e, assim, continuar a conversa pessimista.

“A mãe sempre disse que é o _conteúdo_ dos anos que você viveu que importa, não a _quantidade_ desses anos. Eu quero que o meu conteúdo valha a pena. Eu quero que o _seu_ conteúdo valha a pena. Eu farei o que tiver que fazer para evitar perder aqueles que eu mais amo.” Seus olhos foram até Lily. “Algum de nós é mais importante do que todo o mundo bruxo? O mundo _inteiro_? Eu não te amo mais do que o bruxo da rua ama a irmã _dele_. Eu não amo Lily mais do que qualquer outro homem ama a esposa _dele_. Embora eu tente.”

Mia se jogou em seu irmão, envolvendo-o com força em seus braços, se recusando a soltá-lo tão cedo enquanto enterrava o nariz na bagunça que ele tinha de cabelo. Ela respirou seu perfume, memorizando-o. Apesar de todo o firewhisky que ele bebeu em comemoração de seu noivado, ele ainda cheirava a torta de abóbora.

“Eu já disse que você é um bom homem, James Potter?”

James encolheu os ombros como se ser um bom homem viesse naturalmente para ele. “Eu faço o que eu posso.”

“O quarto lá de cima?” Mia olhou para o irmão com um sorriso de quem sabia das coisas. “Deveria ser um quarto de bebê.”

James sorriu. “Vou pensar sobre isso.”

“Feliz Natal, Jamie.”

“Feliz Natal, Mia.”

oOoOoOo

Várias ruas depois da rua Charing Cross, onde o Caldeirão Furado ficava entre uma livraria e uma loja de discos, ficava uma pequena casa recém-comprada pertencente a um jovem casal trouxa ansioso para comemorar seu aniversário de casamento.

“Helen? Você está em casa?”

O marido passou pela porta da frente, jogando as chaves em uma mesa próxima e sorrindo quando elas não caíram no chão.

“No quarto, amor!”

Ele caminhou em direção a uma porta no final do corredor. “Começando sem mim?” Ele perguntou enquanto espiava a cabeça pela porta entreaberta.

“Até parece.” Uma cabeça de cachos cor de mel estava enterrada nas páginas de um livro desgastado.

Pegando o livro das mãos de sua esposa, ele riu quando os reflexos lentos dela falharam ao tentar recuperá-lo. “Helen, é o nosso aniversário e você já leu essa maldita coisa mil vezes.”

Ela bufou enquanto ele colocava o livro na mesinha de cabeceira, grata por ele ao menos deixá-lo aberto na página que ela estava lendo. “Sim, Richard, mas é o meu favorito. Acontece que amo esse livro quase tanto quanto eu amo você.”

Richard colocou a mão contra o peito fingindo estar ofendido. “Cinco anos de casamento e tudo se resume nisso? Eu ou o livro?”

“Eu sou bom em fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.” Helen sorriu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. “Posso amar vocês dois.”

Richard riu, devolvendo o beijo e sorrindo quando viu que sua esposa ainda não se vestira para a noite. Eles já estavam atrasados, mas ele não pôde deixar de ficar satisfeito com a maneira como a mão dele encontrou a pele nua da sua coxa dela sob o lençol. “E quando tivermos filhos? Você vai amar a todos ou será que o livro e eu precisamos brigar por você?”

“Crianças?” Helen se afastou dele, seus olhos castanhos de chocolate parecendo animados enquanto ela olhava para ele. “Então, você pensou sobre o assunto?”

Richard assentiu. “Faz sentido. O timing está bom. Nós dois já terminamos a faculdade, temos bons empregos -”

“A prática tem indo bem,” ela o interrompeu.

Sorrindo, Richard respondeu. “A prática tem ido _muito_ bem. Acho que minha resposta é sim. Vamos começar a nossa família.”

“Eu sabia que você diria sim!” Helen gritou de prazer e jogou os braços ao redor dele.

“ _Claro_ que você sabia.” Richard riu baixinho e inclinou-se para beijar seu pescoço. “Bem, não há tempo como o presente.”

Helen suspirou feliz, inclinando no toque dele. “Nós vamos perder a nossa reserva de jantar.”

“A culpa é do livro.”

Ali, na mesa de cabeceira, estava aberto o desgastado livro. No topo, escrito em letras desbotadas, lia-se “ _Conto do Inverno_ ”, e lá na página aberta havia uma passagem que havia sido lida por Helen Granger pelo menos mil vezes:

_Sei que ainda cultuas a memória de Hermione. Oh, tivesse seguidos os teus conselhos! Ainda hoje contemplaria minha cara esposa e um tesouro colhera de seus lábios_

oOoOoOo

**23 de dezembro, 1978 - 11:03 PM**

O flat vazio permaneceu em silêncio nas últimas horas da noite, seus residentes distantes em Godric's Hollow, aconchegados na sala de visitas no primeiro andar, adormecidos com os efeitos do Firewhisky, do trifle embebido em conhaque e da euforia de celebrar um novo noivado.

Nas profundezas do malão de Mia Potter, trancado em uma caixa de joias trouxa com um forte feitiço _Não-Me-Note_ , estava um velho Vira-Tempo. A areia azul dentro de uma ampulheta cuidadosamente construída, envolta em um invólucro de prata com uma corrente fina pendurada como um colar. O fundo estava gravado com uma runa que significava _predestinação_. Todos os trezentos e oitenta e oito mil, setecentos e trinta e sete minúsculos grãos azuis de areia dentro do Vira-Tempo estavam congelados, exatamente como estiveram nos últimos sete anos, quatro meses, vinte e dois dias, uma hora, e quatro minutos.

Um pequeno grão azul de areia descongelou e caiu na outra ponta do Vira-Tempo.

Trezentos e oitenta e oito mil, setecentos e trinta e _seis_ permaneceram.


	90. Fogo e Cinzas

**Capítulo Noventa  
_Fogo e Cinzas_**

* * *

 

**31 de Dezembro, 1978**

_377,670 Grãos de Areia Restantes_

Mia nem havia _pensado_ no Ano Novo até que Lily lhe perguntou quais seriam suas resoluções. Ela pensou sobre as potenciais resoluções para aqueles que amava: Sirius, que bebia e fumava demais, Remus, que se tornara um colecionador com seu chocolate ultimamente, e James, que tinha ganho alguns quilos devido à falta de Quadribol. Até mesmo Lily estava resolvendo tentar reatar seu relacionamento com a irmã na tentativa de ficar ligada ao único parente vivo de sangue e raízes trouxas.

Qual era a única coisa em que Mia sentia que precisava focar?

_Viva a sua vida. Aproveite a sua vida._

Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil cada dia e, embora ela tivesse desistido de tentar mudar o passado para alterar o futuro, Mia não podia deixar de se concentrar nos anos que se aproximavam, deixando a sensação de desamparo assolá-la. Ela havia pensado nisso logicamente, refez os cálculos da Aritmância e relia a carta de Remus com frequência para tentar convencer-se de que estava fazendo a coisa certa tentando seguir em frente.

Uma grande parte dela precisava de um último lembrete. Ela precisava de alguém para lhe dizer que o que ela estava fazendo - ou _não_ fazendo - era, de fato, a coisa certa.

Então ela reuniu sua coragem Grifinória e aparatou para Ottery St Catchpole. Em vez de dirigir-se pelo caminho familiar até a Toca, ela se dirigiu para a casa que parecia uma torre - apropriadamente nomeada devido à sua semelhança com a peça de xadrez.

Quando ela se aproximou da casa de aparência estranha, um sorriso suave cruzou seu rosto quando ela foi recebida do lado de fora por sua amiga. O cabelo loiro claro da bruxa agora ia até a cintura e Mia riu ao notar que dentes-de-leão tinham sido entrelaçados na trança.

“Olá, Mia Potter.”

“Olá, Pandora Maestro. Mas imagino que seja Pandora _Lovegood_ agora, não?”

Pandora assentiu pensativamente e, em seguida, em vez de convidar Mia para um chá como a maioria dos protocolos sociais pedia, ela se sentou no gramado em frente à casa e soltou o avental que estava segurando. Algumas maçãs pequenas caíram no chão; ela limpou uma no pano do avental e ofereceu a Mia com um sorriso.

“Sinto muito que você não tenha sido convidada para o casamento. Mas o pequeno pedaço de floresta em que estávamos ligados era bem pequeno. Um círculo perfeito, na verdade. Bastante raro encontrar um na floresta naturalmente, e nós não perturbar a área ao torná-lo maior. Além disso, estávamos nus. Tradições, veja sabe. Eu não sabia quantos amigos seguiam as velhas maneiras de fazer as coisas.”

Mia sorriu, imaginando como ela teria reagido anos atrás, se Luna dissesse algo parecido para ela. Ela - ou bem, _Hermione_ \- provavelmente teria corado furiosamente, nervosamente fazendo perguntas a Luna para tentar descobrir se a amiga estava ou não sendo pressionado por costumes puro-sangue, leis arcaicas e um noivo potencialmente depravado. Sendo criada por Dorea Potter, no entanto, Mia aprendera os "velhos modos" aos quais Pandora se referia e os achava bonitos e infundidos com magias antigas que ela ansiosamente queria explorar. Ela, no entanto, queria ver o rosto de Lily quando lhe dissesse que Pandora havia casado nua.

“Você não precisa se desculpar. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Para constar, eu teria adorado participar. Embora, trazer Sirius como meu par talvez tivesse feito as coisas ficarem estranhas.” Mia riu com o pensamento.

Pandora levantou uma pálida sobrancelha. “Ah? Eu pensei que ele tivesse sido criado nas antigas tradições.”

Mia assentiu com a cabeça, mas depois explicou. “As tradições de sangue puro nem sempre são iguais às _antigas_ tradições. Além disso, ele é um pouco rebelde quando se trata de seguir as diretrizes de sua juventude.”

Pandora sorriu pensativa. "Sim, ele é. Eu suponho que é por isso que vocês se encaixam tão bem juntos.” Ela deu uma mordida na pequena maçã verde em suas mãos. Ela encolheu os ombros e, com a boca cheia, murmurou: “Bem, _isso_ e o Vínculo de Alma.”

“ _Claro_ que você sabia.” Mia balançou a cabeça e então franziu o cenho quando um pensamento cruzou sua mente. “ _Quanto_ você sabe?”

Pandora ficou em silêncio por um momento, terminando sua mordida antes de falar novamente. “Eu sei mais do que você _pode_ dizer. É muito triste ser silenciada. Infelizmente o Professor Dumbledore acha difícil acreditar completamente no destino e na escolha pessoal ao mesmo tempo. Você não pode acreditar piamente em destino para acabar não confiando que tudo funcione no final, sabe.”

“Eu não estou fazendo o mesmo?” Mia perguntou.

“O Professor Dumbledore quer acreditar que está fazendo a coisa certa pelas razões certas, mas seu coração está mentindo para ele. É mais egoísta do que a mente dele diz. Você está sofrendo mais do que ele porque suas feridas ainda estão abertas. Eu sinto mais simpatia por você do que por ele.”

Mia não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre alguém sentindo simpatia por ela.

“Você é um vidente, Pandora?” Ela deixou escapar a pergunta, indo direto ao ponto de sua visita. Ela sentiu que já sabia a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo, Luna nunca tinha sido clara sobre o assunto também. Apesar das muitas maneiras que ela mudou ao longo dos anos, Mia tinha um impasse quando se tratava de Adivinhação. No entanto, não havia como negar que Luna tinha sido o dom e, claramente, sua mãe também.

“Eu pensei que você não acreditasse em Adivinhação,” Pandora disse com um sorriso conhecedor.

Mia suspirou irritada; ela podia apenas ouvir a voz de Ron em sua cabeça, a provocando por isso. “Eu tenho dificuldade em acreditar nas folhas de chá e nos diários de sonhos,” ela especificou, pensando em Sybil Trelawney e no efeito que a mulher tinha sobre Lavender e Parvati. “Mas há algumas mágicas que não posso negar. Vínculos, por exemplo, e... traços...” Ela começou, gesticulando para Pandora e se perguntando se a bruxa tinha previsto seu próprio futuro. Sua _filha_. Sua _morte_.

“Traços que podem ser passados de mãe para filha?” Pandora perguntou com um sorriso, inconscientemente torcendo a haste da maçã no sentido horário e depois anti-horário. Mia se perguntou se havia um padrão. “Você sabia que minha mãe era uma vidente? Ela morreu quando eu tinha nove anos. Um acidente trágico, na verdade. Minha avó morreu da mesma forma.”

Mia franziu as sobrancelhas ao recordar de uma história comparável que Luna tinha contado. Ela pensou em quantas gerações dessas bruxas brilhantes haviam sofrendo - crescendo sem suas mães. O pensamento deixou uma dor aguda em seu peito, lembrando-a do quanto ela sentia falta de Dorea.

“É _isso_ que desencadeia? Testemunhando a morte? Sua Visão?”

A loira assentiu.

“Pandora.” Mia suspirou, se sentindo drenada e derrotada. “E se sua mãe não _tivesse_ que morrer?”

“Mas ela morreu,” Pandora respondeu, sem se abalar com a pergunta. “Ninguém vive para sempre.”

“Mas... e se ela não _tivesse_ que morrer quando você tinha nove anos?”

Pandora simplesmente deu de ombros. “Então ela teria morrido quando eu tivesse dez ou cinquenta, talvez setenta e quatro anos e meio. Morrer quando tinha nove anos não a fez menos minha mãe.”

“Não, mas...” Mia começou, já sentindo a familiar frustração que ela sentia quando conversava com Luna. “Mas você a teria por _mais tempo_.”

“Ou não,” Pandora rebateu. “Talvez se ela não tivesse morrido quando eu tinha nove anos, ela teria sido sequestrada por fadas. Criaturas travessas, na verdade,” a bruxa disse com um sorriso como se não estivessem falando sobre a morte de sua mãe. Apenas quando Mia foi pressionada a interpor outro argumento, sua amiga acrescentou, “Ou ela poderia ter sido assassinada por Comensais da Morte.”

As palavras sugaram o ar dos pulmões de Mia, tão fortemente que ela colocou a mão no peito. Ela pensou na postura de sua mãe em mudar o futuro. Enquanto suas palavras não eram as mesmas, os significados de Dorea e Pandora eram semelhantes. Sua mãe tinha sido firme sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao futuro. Dizendo que a morte sempre levaria algo se tal algo fosse tirado dela. A aconselhando que, se Mia impedisse uma passagem trágica, mas indolor, a Morte poderia facilmente reclamar a mesma pessoa, apenas para fazê-la sofrer no final.

A voz de Pandora a tirou de seu reflexo silencioso. “Você sabia que nem todo mundo pode ver os Trestálios? Não a menos que eles tenham visto a morte.”

Mia assentiu, se lembrando da primeira vez em que tinha visto o animal. “Quando você viu a morte, você começou a ver mais do que apenas os Testrálios, não é? Você pode... você pode ver o futuro?"

“Você não se lembra?” Pandora perguntou, confirmando o fato de que ela sabia de onde e de quando Mia era, pelo menos vagamente. “Você deve beber suco feito de penas de jobberknoll. A menos que tenha ingerido o veneno Swooping Evil. Eu não sei a cura para isso.”

Mia franziu o cenho. “Minha memória está, infelizmente, intacta.”

“Então você veio até mim para ser a sua consciência?” Pandora perguntou, um sorriso enorme no rosto ao pensar na nova função. “Eu nunca fui uma consciência antes. Você vai me falar se eu estiver indo bem, certo?”

Mia se forçou a não revirar os olhos. “Posso mudar alguma coisa?”

Pandora aparentemente ignorou a pergunta, algo que teria irritado Mia há muito tempo, mas agora ela entendia que sua amiga havia escutado a pergunta e estava, de fato, respondendo na sua estranha maneira.

“Fênix são criaturas bonitas, não concorda? Pequenos filhotes nascem do fogo e da cinza apenas para crescer e morrer no fogo e na cinza, e então renascer no fogo e na cinza. Fênix mudam constantemente.”

“Sim, mas elas não morrem.”

“ _Não_?” A loira inclinou a cabeça para o lado, parecendo a própria criatura confusa. Seus grandes olhos só ajudaram na comparação. A imagem perfeita da inocência. “Eu não sei se _eu_ poderia explodir em chamas e sobreviver. Voltar, talvez, eu nunca tentei antes. Mas as fênix podem fazer isso. Criaturas maravilhosas. Elas crescem e mudam.”

“Elas sofrem quando queimam. E se uma fênix não _tivesse_ que queimar?”

E se ela pudesse mudar o futuro? E se ela realmente, realmente tentasse? Isso funcionaria? Ela sabia a carta do futuro Remus de cor. Ela sabia o que Dorea havia dito a ela, o que Dumbledore continuava a lembrá-la. Ela fizera os cálculos sozinha. Ela sabia o resultado. Mas Mia também era humilde o suficiente para admitir que não conhecia todas as áreas da magia. Certamente, tinha que haver algum tipo de... milagre guardado em algum lugar?

Pandora colocou a mão em seu braço, tirando Mia de seus pensamentos. “Então ela não renasceria. A fênix morreria e ficaria morta.”

“Tudo morre,” Mia argumentou.

“E tudo muda. Morte não significa o fim.”

“Nem todos podem ser uma fênix.”

“Não,” Pandora concordou. “Mas há sempre um renascimento.”

Mia assentiu em compreensão. Harry era a prova de que havia renascimento no mundo e não apenas no modo de "voltar dos mortos" que ele parecia ser excelente, para sua ansiedade. Harry era James e Lily, mas também era ele mesmo. O futuro foi um reflexo do passado misturado com a progressão em direção a um mundo melhor. Ela se sentia egoísta por querer mudar o bem que o futuro reservava, tudo para evitar a dor do passado. Mas era a dor de James? A dor de Lily? Ou ela estava tentando evitar sua própria dor?

“O sofrimento é realmente necessário? Não pode haver renascimento sem queimar? Sem o fogo?”

Os olhos de Pandora se iluminaram como se de repente ela tivesse algo excitante para compartilhar. Ela pegou as mãos de Mia. “O fogo não é algo para se temer. Ele limpa melhor do que a água, sabia? E as cinzas podem ser muito benéficas. As cinzas dão vida às fênix. E olha como elas são fortes. Elas podem carregar cargas pesadas, suas lágrimas podem curar as feridas mais fatais, e sua música dá coragem aos bons e atinge o medo no coração do mal. Teríamos essa música sem o fogo? Sem o fogo e as cinzas?”

Mia sentiu lágrimas se formando e fez o melhor que pôde para impedi-las de cair. Ela não sabia se essa visita tinha sido uma decisão sábia - se as palavras de Pandora estavam ajudando. Ela não podia mudar o futuro. Ela não podia mudar _nada_. Ela se sentia impotente e sem esperança e completamente incapaz de fazer diferença em qualquer coisa.

“Eu queria ser uma fênix,” Mia confessou triste, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas. “Então eu poderia curar todas as feridas do mundo.”

Pandora se inclinou para frente e afetuosamente tocou a bochecha de Mia, um sorriso doce em seu rosto. “A fênix não pode se impedir de queimar,” ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo - ou talvez porque era sagrado. “Ele sempre vai queimar. Se não queimar no domingo, vai queimar na terça, ou quinta-feira se preferir. Mas sempre vai queimar e depois ressuscitar, renascer das cinzas. Não importa o quão doloroso seja o fogo, ainda canta para quem precisa.”

Com um último resquício de esperança em mudar o futuro, Mia se inclinou para frente e soluçou. Pandora envolveu-a com os braços e abraçou-a com força, balançando-a para a frente e para trás enquanto ela chorava.

“Você não é a lágrima da fênix, Mia Potter. Não percebe? Você é a _música_.”

oOoOoOo

_377,476 Grãos de Areia Restantes_

“Porque eu não quero!”

Mia saiu da lareira, tendo usado o Flu de Pandora para chegar em casa, onde encontrou seu namorado e seu melhor amigo se encarando no meio da sala de estar. Sirius parecia confuso e irritado. Remus parecia irritado e desesperado. Ela examinou a situação, tomando nota de que cada um deles se virou para olhar para ela, Remus parecendo de repente envergonhado com a intrusão.

Sirius, por outro lado, estava claramente feliz em vê-la e correu para o lado dela, puxando-a para um beijo ardente que a pegou desprevenida. Quando ele finalmente a soltou, ele sorriu. “Gatinha, diz para o Remus que ele está sendo ridículo e deveria comemorar o Ano Novo com a gente.”

“Remus, você está sendo ridículo e deveria comemorar o Ano Novo com a gente,” ela disse com um sorriso. “O que _vamos_ fazer, a propósito? Eu pensei que você tinha um plano que envolvia começar 1979 da mesma forma que queria terminar. Sua lista de compras incluía calda de chocolate, chantilly e óleo.”

“Na verdade era óleo para a moto,” Sirius admitiu com um sorriso. “A não ser que –“

“Sirius,” ela disse pegando o rosto dele. “Tente focar.”

“Certo. Prongs e Lily vão para aquela festa na casa do Frank e da Alice...” ele a lembrou.

Mia assentiu pensativamente, lembrando-se dos convites que Alice havia enviado semanas atrás para um jantar para casais apenas. Ela teria concordado em ir até que Sirius descobriu que era trajes formais e decidiu reclamar por uma boa hora antes que ela concordasse que eles poderiam fazer outra coisa para o Ano Novo.

“Então, eu estava procurando por algo para nós três fazermos,” Sirius disse apontando para Remus, que fez uma careta em resposta.

“O que é desnecessário. Eu não sou uma criança que você precisa armar um encontrinho.”

Mia franziu a testa para o olhar amargo no rosto de Remus - para não mencionar seu tom, que ela não estava gostando nada - imaginando o que na terra poderia ter acontecido para deixá-lo em tal humor. Ainda faltavam quinze dias para a próxima lua cheia.

“Então, quais são os planos?” Ela perguntou de novo.

“Andromeda nos convidou para a casa dela,” Sirius respondeu. “Eu pensei que seria legal estar com a família e tal.”

Mia suspirou finalmente compreendendo, não precisando ver o olhar no rosto de Remus para entender porque ele se recusava a comparecer. No entanto, ela olhou na direção dele e se deparou com os lábios dele formando uma linha rígida de frustração e um olhar fixo que implorava para que ela o ajudasse a sair dessa situação. De repente, a menção de Remus de um “encontrinho” era dolorosa e ironicamente precisa.

“Não sei qual é a porra do problema dele,” Sirius soltou. “Tudo o que eu disse foi ‘vamos para a minha prima’ e o idiota perdeu a cabeça.”

“Não fala como se eu não estivesse parado bem aqui,” Remus rosnou. “Só porque eu não quero ir para a casa da sua prima, não quer dizer que eu tenha algo contra você, Pads.”

“O que você faria se não fosse para lá?” Sirius perguntou enfurecido. “Ficar sentado sentindo pena de si mesmo?”

“Vou fazer o que diabos eu quiser!” Remus gritou. “Apenas... merda. Você não pode deixar isso para lá?”

“Remus, você nos dá licença?” Mia perguntou, interrompendo a briga que nenhum dos dois parecia inteligente o suficiente para tornar interessante com seus temperamentos tão alterados. Remus assentiu bruscamente antes de pegar sua capa de inverno e desaparecer pela porta, presumivelmente para não retornar até a manhã seguinte. Mia ficou triste ao saber que seu melhor amigo provavelmente passaria o Ano Novo com uma cerveja na mão no Caldeirão Furado, sozinho.

“Não sei qual é o problema dele,” Sirius murmurou quando a porta bateu. “Idiota.”

“Amor.” Ela o beijou docemente. “Eu sei que você está apenas se preocupando com ele, mas talvez seja difícil para ele estar com a gente e sua família. Uma coisa é ele passar o feriado conosco, James e Lily, mas outra é ficar com nós dois e a _sua_ família. Pode ser um lembrete cruel que ele não tem uma.”

Sirius ficou obviamente ofendido com a sugestão. “ _Nós_ somos a família dele. A minha família é a família dele.”

Ela sorriu com a declaração dele, sabendo que Sirius não tinha ideia do quão certo ele realmente estava. “Eu sei disso, mas mesmo que _isso_ não seja o problema dele, o fato é que é Ano Novo. Quando o relógio bater meia-noite, o que você e eu faremos?”

Sirius assentiu, entendendo onde ela queria chegar. “Transar.”

“Beijar,” ela o corrigiu. “Eu me recuso a transar na casa da sua prima. Para de ser esquisito.”

“Moony poderia levar alguém,” Sirius disse, ignorando-a. “Assim ele teria alguém para beijar no final da noite. Ele poderia levar Mary. Talvez incomodasse Peter, mas—”

Encolhendo-se, Mia sentiu seus pelos do braço arrepiarem. Ela se arrependia de não ter se esforçado mais para manter Sirius e Peter longe um do outro. James, infelizmente, era todo amizade e lealdade e tinha feito o seu melhor para consertar as coisas entre os Marotos.

“Peter precisa se afastar de Mary. Ela nunca teve interesse nele em Hogwarts e, além disso, ela quer que ele pare de sentar do lado dela nas reuniões da Ordem.”

“Ah, dá um desconto para ele,” Sirius disse rindo. “É difícil para um cara superar a primeira paixãozinho. Além disso, Mary é melhor que aquela Sonserina que ele estava namorando.”

“Claro que ela é melhor. Mary é maravilhosa, por isso mesmo que ela merece alguém melhor que ele, que fica _respirando_ em cima dela durante as reuniões quando deveria estar prestando atenção no que é falado.”

Fazendo careta, Sirius assentiu. “Ponto justo. Vou conversar com o rapaz. Talvez se juntarmos Mary com _Remus_...”

“Eu realmente não acho que Remus quer levar um encontro para a casa de sua prima e beijá-la na frente de... todo mundo,” ela o interrompeu. “Eu sei que você quer ver sua família, mas eu estava pensando que, agora que Remus provavelmente foi embora e só deve voltar de manhã... Nós temos o apartamento inteiro para nós dois.”

“Como se o fato de ter companhia já tivesse nos atrapalhado,” Sirius respondeu com a voz rouca. Ele avançou e a agarrou pela cintura, a jogando por cima do ombro esquerdo com uma risada antes de levá-la para o quarto.

Mia riu, sentindo-se vitoriosa em distraí-lo. “E quanto a Andromeda?”

“Ela vai superar isso. Eu mando uma coruja mais tarde.” Ele bateu na bunda dela com a palma da mão aberta. “Eu decidi terminar 1978 com um estrondo.”

Eles não andaram mais do que alguns metros antes que Sirius lembrasse que eles estavam agora sozinhos no apartamento, sem Remus para acidentalmente flagrar o casal. Em um movimento rápido, ele a puxou para baixo e antes que seus pés tivessem a chance de tocar o chão, ele a prendeu contra a parede, as mãos segurando sua bunda com força.

Mia riu e envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro enquanto ele devorava seu pescoço com lábios deliciosos.

“Já faz algum tempo desde que fizemos assim.” Ela gemeu quando ele pressionou contra ela com mais força, e ela recordou dos momentos de adolescência rebelde no corredor do quinto andar de Hogwarts que foram eventualmente seguidos por imitações em casa. Quando a mão dele foi para outro lugar, ela deu um grito e fechou as mãos no cabelo dele. “Sirius, se você me deixar de novo...”

“Foi _uma_ vez. E foi _sua_ culpa. Você cravou seu calcanhar nas minhas costas. Ainda não estou totalmente certo de que aquele rim está funcionando direito,” ele murmurou contra sua clavícula, mudando de posição para que suas mãos ficassem livres para tirar a blusa dela sem – como ela o avisara – a derrubar.

oOoOoOo

Horas depois, eles se aconchegaram em sua cama, Sirius observando Mia cochilar e acordar. Ele traçou as curvas suaves do rosto dela em adoração, mentalmente lembrando a si mesmo quão inacreditavelmente boa sua vida era, devido ao fato de que ela estava nela. Ele se inclinou para frente, roçando o nariz ao longo da curva do pescoço dela, inalando o doce aroma que o lembrava de uma tempestade.

Os olhos dela se abriram, e ela sorriu para ele, girando uma mecha de seu longo cabelo preto em torno de seu dedo e murmurando, “Sinto muito por não termos ido à festa."

“Eu não precisava de uma festa.”

Ela riu sem acreditar. “ _Você_ não queria ficar bêbado de Firewhisky na véspera do Ano Novo?”

“Eu não preciso _sempre_ de Firewhisky, sabia,” ele disse antes de encostar bem de leve os lábios nos dela.

Ele fechou os olhos e a puxou em sua direção, envolvendo a garota em seus braços antes de aprofundar o beijo, bem quando os fogos de artifício começavam a explodir no céu do lado de fora do apartamento acima do Beco Diagonal.

 _Nem sempre preciso de álcool_ , Sirius pensou enquanto saboreava o gosto de sua bruxa. Seus lábios eram suaves, mas seus beijos eram abrasadores. A doçura de todos os seus gemidos e choramingos aquecia seus lábios e língua e queimava sua garganta, incendiando sua alma.

_Ela tinha gosto de Firewhisky._

_377,160 Grãos de Areia Restantes_


End file.
